A Town Called Hino
by diamonddust131
Summary: Aaron Higuchi always considered his hometown of Hino, Japan to be the most boring and dull place on the face of the earth. However, his entire life changes the instant he meets Kana Mitarashi, a beautiful and quirky blonde with a peculiar occupation. Nowadays, 'boring and dull' doesn't sound so awful to him. Contains a ton of OCs with Canons here and there. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : First, a little backstory. This is sort of a remake of a very, _very_ old fanfiction I wrote back in the day. It honestly wasn't very good, but I've always enjoyed writing about the characters that were in it, even nowadays. The main character was a blatant, self-insertation, though I believe I've distinguished him enough from myself at this point that the only thing we really share is a first name. Anyway, this story is what I came up with after deciding I couldn't leave the subject alone. Honestly, this things is more of a labor of love than anything else, one that I've decided to share with you all. I understand that there are likely a thousand Bleach fanfics with this story's general concept, but nevertheless, I decided to go on ahead with writing this thing. Hope that doesn't bother too many people.

You probably already realized from the description, but this thing has quite a few OCs. If you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest you stop reading now. If that doesn't bother you, I hope you enjoy! As always, any reviews, comments, or criticisms are greatly appreciated. Alright, I'll stop with all the chatter now.

 **Chapter 1**

I Can See Ghosts

Tapping his pencil across his desk to the beat of the song pulsing through his ears, Aaron Higuchi might as well have been dead to the world. His headphones effectively cut him off from it, something that suited him just fine. It was near the end of a stressful school day, and he simply wanted something else to focus on besides school work and grades. So, he escaped within his music, bobbing his head at the electric tune. He might have indeed been dead to the world at the moment, yet maybe he actually preferred it this way.

"Aaron! Aaron! Yo, Aaron! Anyone in there?" said a teenager around Aaron's age. Handsome and tall, the dark-haired boy shook his head and sighed when Aaron didn't respond. Not one to be ignored, the youth ripped Aaron's headphones off the latter's head.

"W-What the…? S-Sasune! What's the big idea?!" Aaron roared in anger.

Sasune laughed. "I figured that would get your attention."

That it had. Aaron smacked his lips and lowered his feet off of his desk, next taking a gander at a nearby clock. There was a mere five minutes before school was over. Realizing this, the instructor at the head of the classroom had cut his lesson short and basically allowed his students some free time until it was time to leave. Aaron was taking full advantage of this, or at least, he was _attempting_ to. Sasune Ishida, his lifelong friend and constant agitator, apparently desired he suffer instead.

"You listenin' to that techno junk again?" Sasune took the liberty of placing Aaron's red headphones up to his ear. Immediately, he winced at what he was hearing. "I don't get it, man. It just sounds like a bunch of robots yammering to me."

Aaron snatched his possession back. "Oh yeah? Well, _I_ enjoy it, so that's all that really matters. Do you actually want something, or did you just come here to get on my nerves?"

"Perhaps a little of both." A sly smile slithered its way onto Sasune's lips. "Actually, I was curious to know if you were doing anything today."

"Today? No. What's up?"

Sasune glanced around to ensure no one else was listening before sliding a bit closer to his friend. "Well, there's this new maid café downtown that's opening today! There's gonna be lots of pretty girls and what not, and I've got some money to blow. What do you say we check it out? I figure it's gonna be pretty packed, so the sooner we get there, the sooner..."

"No." Aaron's response was as sharp as it was quick. "Seriously? You're always trying to get me to go to some stupid bar or beach or basically wherever there's a bunch of girls!"

Sasune replied, "You say it like that's a problem! Don't you like girls?"

"That isn't the issue here! You're a pervert! That's the _only_ reason you want to go!"

When Sasune grinned even wider, Aaron knew his complaining was for good reason. For as long as he had known him, Sasune Ishida had been the biggest pervert in the world. He would flip girl's skirts up, put mirrors on his shoes to see their underwear, and he even managed to sneak a hidden camera in the girl's locker room one time. Though others would berate him for his actions, Sasune paid them no mind and kept on being Sasune. In a strange sort of way, Aaron had actually grown accustomed to his lecherous tendencies. Disgusted for the most part but accustomed nonetheless.

However, a maid café felt like too much. There was no telling how his friend would behave surrounded by so many women dressed in a rather suggestive manner. No, he _could_ imagine it, hence the reason he was so hesitant to go even though the idea did peak his curiosity.

"If it's money you're worried about, I'll cover you for today," said Sasune, clearly unwilling to just give up.

"It's not that..." Aaron mumbled. It was to a certain extent. Having no job, Aaron was dependent on his mother springing him an allowance. He was in between it, meaning he really didn't have much cash to spare. "Can't we do something else? I got a couple new video games we could play back at my place."

Sasune shook his head. "You're seriously talking about video games right now?! Dude, I'm talking about a _maid café_! The only reason I'd wanna go back to your place is to see if your sister is home!"

Aaron rolled his eyes at the remark. He seriously didn't appreciate his friend bringing his older sister into this. She was a looker, the main reason Sasune always drooled over her whenever he saw her. Tolerating his antics was one thing, but Aaron would be damned to let his friend get his grubby fingers all over his sibling. Fortunately, she was a smart girl. Guys like Sasune really didn't appeal to her. In fact, she saw him in particular more as a little brother.

"Well, she's not," Aaron explained as he began placing his belongings into his backpack. He had a ton of homework awaiting him once he got home. This was yet another reason why wasting his time at some maid café was a bad idea. "She should be at her part-time job right now. And no, I'm still not taking any pictures of her while she's asleep. I don't care how much money you're offering."

The final bell of the day sounded throughout the school. Those within Aaron's second year class got to their feet and departed so hastily, their teacher barely got a chance to remind them they had an exam coming up next week. Hearing this, Aaron groaned a bit. While he wasn't particularly awful at school work, he could hardly call himself a Straight A student either. At the very least, Sasune was. For all his perverted impulses, he was truthfully a good guy to have around when you needed help studying.

"So, maid café or not?" Sasune inquired, running his hand through his waist-length hair. "Because I'm totally going with or without you, dude."

Aaron didn't doubt this. Now his hands felt tied. If he didn't go with Sasune, there was no telling how much havoc his friend would cause unsupervised.

"...Dammit." Aaron was already regretting the decision he had come to. "Fine. I'll go. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid or illegal, got it?"

"Sure thing, Dad! I'll be on my best behavior!"

Aaron rolled his eyes again. He couldn't even tell if Sasune had really heard a damn thing he had said. His friend was far too excited about their upcoming excursion, muttering something or another to himself. Cracking a smile, Aaron couldn't help but admit that he too felt a tangent of elation.

As Aaron and Sasune headed for the classroom's exit, they stopped in their tracks at the sight of a redheaded girl approaching. Moving her head up, she scowled and silently informed them to stand aside. The two obliged, sensing every bone in their body chill in fear while they watched her sling her backpack down from across her shoulder and take a seat at one of the empty desks.

"Konoka Mitsumi," said Sasune. His teeth were chattering.

"The Red Haired Beast," added Aaron. He gulped. "Wonder why she's in detention this time."

There were few within the confines of Hino Municipal High School that didn't know the legend of Konoka Mitsumi. The heiress to a world famous coffee distributor, she was also the biggest delinquent the school had to offer. Her beauty was often overshadowed by her fiery temper, and she had broken more jaws and given more black eyes than most professional boxers. She also happened to be the current record holder of most fights in a single week at Hino High with sixteen.

"I heard she got into it with one of her teachers. Ended up giving 'em a swirlie in the girl's bathroom," whispered Sasune. "Yeah, I heard he'll probably be in the hospital for a couple weeks."

"Is there any reason they haven't expelled her yet?" asked Aaron.

"She rich, man! She could probably buy the whole school if she wanted to! Hooligan or not, she's still the heiress to a rather prestigious company. I imagine the school could take a lot of heat if they just got rid of her."

Evidently, Aaron and Sasune weren't gossiping quietly enough. Konoka slowly turned her head toward them, glaring hard enough to kill. Her hapless victims both screamed in terror and then ran away at top speed out of the building.

"Dammit! She's gonna kill us the next time she sees us!" exclaimed Aaron.

Stopping to catch his breath, Sasune retorted, "Maybe. Well, let's not worry about that right now! Let's hit downtown Hino, Chocolate Thunder!"

"...I could've sworn I asked you not to call me that."

Aaron had, countless times over the years in fact. His brown skin and curly, black hair, the byproduct of him having an African-American mother, had always gotten him a number of glances from his Japanese peers. It never bothered him though, likely because the rest of the blood flowing through his veins was Japanese, courtesy of his now deceased father. The one thing that _did_ get on his nerves was Sasune's asinine nickname.

"I mean, you even introduced me to your mother, God rest her soul, using that name!"

"Yeah! I can still remember her face after I said it!" replied a chuckling Sasune.

"Isn't her birthday coming up?"

"Yep. I'll have to visit the cemetery and bring her something nice. Why in the world are we talking about dead people though? Are you trying to stall or something? We still have a maid café to hit up, remember?"

"Yes. How could I forget?"

Sasune laughed at the top of his lungs, clearly still giddy to enjoy the maids and their café. Plugging his ears from the noise, Aaron allowed his friend to pull him forward in the direction of the monorail station. The sooner they got this over with, he thought, the better.

#

Aaron's hometown of Hino, Japan was as pedestrian as the term allowed. It neither stood out on a map nor attracted much tourism. The country town didn't even have a population of more than one thousand. The sole significant thing about it was the extensive monorail system that spanned the entire area. It was one of the most advanced transportation systems in the entire country, but it did little to lead Aaron to believe the place was anything but boring.

"No wonder Sasune is so excited about a stupid maid café," he said to himself while he followed his friend and dozen others out of a monorail car. They had arrived at their destination: downtown Hino. It at least had a bit more life and activity to it than the rest of town. The tall, encompassing buildings, restaurants, and various businesses sprinkled about were a breath of fresh air compared to how rural the rest of Hino, at least in Aaron's opinion.

"What the hell are you standing around for?!" Sasune said to him, snapping him out of his deep thinking. "We got cute maids awaiting us! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright already!"

Aaron stayed close behind his friend as they made their way through a gigantic crowd. He could see students from his school among the suited business men and casually dressed citizens, and it seemed he and Sasune weren't the only teenagers trying to unwind in the heart of town.

"You're sixteen, right, Aaron?" asked Sasune just then.

"Huh? Uh...yeah. Same as you, but you _know_ that. Why...are you asking?"

"I was just curious as to how you've spent sixteen years on this glorious Earth of ours without having even a single girlfriend."

Instantly, Aaron's cheeks flushed red with blood. "W-What?! W-What in the world does my love life…!"

" _Nonexistent_ love life," Sasune happily corrected.

"Whatever! Just tell me why you brought this up all of a sudden!"

"Well, I was thinking we might be able to find you a girl at the café! You might not be as well put together as yours truly, but there's _gotta_ be some girl out there desperate enough to go out with the likes of you!"

"You really do have a one track mind, don't you?"

"What can I say? It's gotta be these teenage hormones."

Craving to berate his friend, Aaron instead became motionless and stared off into the distance. Sasune mirrored him though hadn't the slightest idea what they peering at.

"There," said Aaron, pointing at a jam packed cake shop. The sign above it read _Takibara Cakes_. "You don't see that girl?"

"Girl?" Sasune reached into his pocket and slipped on a pair of black-rimmed glasses. The second he did, he clearly made out the young girl standing somberly in front of the store Aaron mentioned. As she gazed toward the ground, those that passed her paid her no mind, strange considering the metal chain protruding from her chest. "Ah! There she is! And a looker too!"

"You really are blind without those glasses, aren't you?"

"I'd just wear them all the time, but they'd make me look uncool with the ladies."

The girl leered up and met Aaron's and Sasune's eyes. Fear, along with curiosity, filled hers, and she was perplexed someone was actually acknowledging her existence.

"You can...see me?" she timidly asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. We're not here to hurt you," Aaron assured her. He took a careful step toward her, holding up his hands and smiling to show he truly meant no harm. "For whatever reason, I can see ghosts. I've been able to since I was a kid actually."

"Same here, my bad eyesight aside," said Sasune nonchalantly. "So, what brings a pretty, little thing like you to this part of town? You doing anything right now? The two of are actually planning to paint the town red and would just _love it_ if you gave us the honor of your company!"

The spirit hesitated, unsure how to respond.

"...You even hit on ghosts?" said Aaron. He didn't remotely try to hide the displeasure in his tone.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" replied Sasune.

Aaron shook his head and faced the ghost again. "Look, pay this idiot no mind. Is there some reason you're hanging out by this cake shop? Are you unable to move on?"

"'Move...on?'" The questioned appeared to confuse the girl. "I'm...not sure. I...used to live here. For some reason, I can't bring myself to leave from this spot."

"How long have you been here? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

The girl put her finger on her chin to think and then answered, "I'm...not sure. A couple of months maybe? All...all I can really remember is that I used to live here at this cake shop."

"Hmm. I don't recall hearing about any deaths or murders in this area," stated Sasune. "Still, we should probably just go inside the cake shop and see if anyone knows her."

"And say what? We can see ghosts and just finished talking to one?" replied Aaron. "You remember what happened the last time we tried something like that? We were almost thrown inside a mental asylum!"

"Yeah, but we can't just leave things be, right? She's obviously stuck here for a reason. Maybe she's got some lingering regrets or something she can't remember."

"Weren't you just ready to head for that maid café? In fact, you wouldn't shut up about it before this. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Come on. Even _I_ know when to get serious when need be."

"I-It's fine. You two...don't have to do anything," the ghost informed them. The sadness in her tone was more than enough to sway Aaron's mind.

"Right. We can't just leave this be. It wouldn't be right." He nodded at his own speech. "Hell, if that idiot Don Kanonji can go on TV and spout stuff like ' the spirits are always with you' without being laughed at, we can do something like this no problem!"

"That's more like it, Chocolate Thunder!" proclaimed Sasune.

"'Chocolate...Thunder?'" the ghostly girl echoed.

Aaron rolled his eyes for a third time. "Like I said, just ignore him. Anyway, we'll...uh...be right back."

The girl held her hand up as if desiring to stop them but lowered it and stood by as they disappeared into the cake shop.

#

The inside of the pastry shop was even more busy than Aaron and Sasune assumed. Between the people staring at the window below the front counter that displayed numerous varieties of cakes to the individuals waiting in line to complete their purchases, the two could hardly get inside the place to begin their investigation.

"So, do we just go up to the front counter and ask about the girl?" asked Sasune.

Aaron replied, "What? This was _your_ idea! I thought you had something in mind!"

Removing his glasses and tucking them safely in their case, Sasune responded, "I do. ...Probably. We have to tread lightly here though. If that girl really did live in this shop at one time, then the people here are bound to know her. If that's the case, they might become upset if we start asking about a deceased loved one out of the blue. We need information, but we don't want to hurt anyone's feelings in the process."

That made perfect sense to Aaron. Sasune might have come off as goofy and uninterested most of the time, yet he was as sharp as a tack when it came to something he was giving his full and undivided attention to.

"...What are you doing?" Aaron had to know when he spotted Sasune eying the cakes behind the glass.

"Well, we're here anyway, so we might as well grab something! I'm not gonna lie, that caramel cake on the left looks _amazing_!"

"...Maybe I spoke too soon about him being smart."

After what felt like ages, Aaron and Sasune were next in line. Sasune informed the middle aged woman behind the register which cake he longed for, whereas Aaron stared at her intently. She was the very picture of the spirit outside attached to the shop.

"Her mother?" he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" the woman inquired as she bagged Sasune's cake.

Aaron paused, having no clue how to even begin. "Uh...l-look, this is gonna sound weird, but did you have a daughter, or maybe even a younger sister that...passed away recently?"

He had clearly struck a nerve; the woman behind the counter stopped counting Sasune's change and gazed at Aaron like she had seen a ghost.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to lay it on easy?!" said Sasune in a hushed voice.

"Y-Yeah, but I really wasn't sure how to bring up the subject without just asking!"

"...Yes. My...daughter passed away a couple of months ago." The woman, clearly defensive now, eyed Aaron and Sasune cautiously. This was exactly the sort of reaction Sasune had been hoping to avoid. He guessed there was no use in crying over spilled milk. "What is this about? Who are you two? Did you know my Hitomi?"

"So that's her name." Sasune spoke without really thinking, making Hitomi's mother even more wary. "Uh...y-yes! Yes we do! Or...we did. We...uh...used to go to school with her! Right, Aaron?"

Aaron cringed when he was elbowed in the shoulder. "Y-Yes! We went to school with Hitomi! A-Anyway, we were...sort of wondering how she died. The school...uh...didn't tell us much about it! They said they didn't want to upset us! She was our friend though, so we feel we have the right to know!"

Everyone within the cake shop was now paying complete attention to Aaron. As he looked back at them, he pondered if he had perhaps said too much. There was no rationale in his words; he had merely said the first thing that came to mind. Lying like this made him feel awful, but he reassured himself that it was for the greater good.

"...I see." Tears formed in the eyelids of Hitomi's mothers, yet she was also smiling warmly. "It's nice to know Hitomi had friends like you two that cared for her. My daughter...was a rather sickly child. She'd been that way ever since she was born. The doctors only gave her a few months to live, but she hung in there! That girl...always hung in there. She nearly made it to her sixteenth birthday before...b-before..."

Sasune, holding out a handkerchief, said, "Take your time. We know this is a lot to ask from you."

"T-Thank you. Hitomi...told me she wanted to take over this cake shop one day. It's run in our family for as long as anyone could remember. She was such a talented chef! She could memorize a recipe in a matter of seconds! Even though she could barely function right before the time she died, she kept saying she wanted nothing more than to be a baker..."

#

Aaron and Sasune exited the cake shop with heavier hearts than they went in with.

"So that's why she's stuck here," said Aaron. "She might not remember it, but she wanted to take over this shop one day. She can't pass on until she does."

"Then that's gonna be a problem," Sasune retorted with a sigh. "She's dead."

"I'm aware. We can't do much about that, so we at least have to help her cross over."

"I'm all ears, Chocolate Thunder. Got anything in mind?"

Aaron was so depressed, he didn't even notice his friend refer to him by that detested nickname. "...No. Nothing at all." He then searched the area and noticed something, or rather someone, was missing. "Wait, where's Hitomi? Wasn't she standing right here?"

"Odd. She said she couldn't leave this place, right? Maybe she crossed over while we weren't looking?"

Aaron supposed that was possible. He certainly hoped so anyway. His gut was telling him otherwise however. Nevertheless, there wasn't much they could do for Hitomi if she wasn't there. With his mind in a funk, there was only one thing Aaron could think to do at the moment.

"Let's go to the maid café."

"Huh? Where'd that come from? What about the ghost?" asked Sasune. He had already started eating slices of his cake, so Aaron wasn't sure why he spoke like he were the lone one still depressed

"I don't sense her around here. When and if she comes back, we'll come back too and help her pass on. That should give her mother some peace. In the meantime..."

"Say no more! I'm right behind you, good buddy! Oh man, I can hardly wait to see those cute girls in their outfits! I wonder if I can get one of them to be my personal maid every time I go in!"

"Just how often do you plan on going to that place?"

"Every god damned day if I can! Oh, this is gonna be sweet!"

Aaron, palming his hand over his face, debated how much longer he could stand his friend. Then again, he supposed he it wasn't as hard as he was making it out to be. He had been dealing with Sasune Ishida's for over ten years, and he had a feeling it would be even longer.

#

Being dead did not exclude one from fear. This was something Hitomi Takibara, the ghost that once haunted the front of _Takibara Cakes_ , was learning the hard way. The sound of her hurried breathing was solely drowned out by the horrible screeching of some unseen creature behind her. Though wanting to curl into a ball, Hitomi kept running. She had no destination in mind; anywhere was better than where she was. Her widened eyes glanced back from time to time, yet she saw nothing, only hearing the sound of whatever was chasing her. That merely served to intensify the terror coursing through her semi-transparent form.

"N-No! Get away!" she hollered to no one in particular. She wished for someone, anyone, to save her, save her from the unknown. "N-No! STAY AWAY!"

Again, the being that desired to devour her was only heard, not seen. The game of cat and mouse continued.

#

"Welcome home, Master!" said an attractive woman in a black, French-style maid's outfit.

"We're so glad you decided to come today, Master!" said another to the right.

Sasune could have cried. No, he _did_ cry. Despite how foolish he must have appeared, he didn't care. As tears rolled down his cheeks, he kissed the ground directly in front of the maid café in the middle of downtown Hino. To say this occurrence was the greatest of his young life would be a massive understatement. If he could live in this moment, this time, for all eternity, he would be happy.

"...Are we gonna go in, or are you just gonna keep making out with the ground?" joked Aaron. The maids standing at the door giggled.

Fanning himself, Sasune refused to let the emotion of the momentous event stop him from following his friend inside the café. The interior was mostly pink, too pink in Aaron's opinion, and he was forced to shield his sight somewhat. Tables, maids, and patrons that had the same goofy countenance as Sasune were all over. Clearly, the grand opening of this eccentric establishment was going very well. Whether that was a good or bad thing, Aaron couldn't decide.

"Does this table work for you, Masters?" one of the maids sweetly asked.

"Uh...yeah. Sure. Is this okay, Sasune?" said Aaron.

"So, what are you doing this weekend? I've got two tickets to the hottest movie in town!" Sasune wasn't listening. He was in fact propositioning another maid for a date. Aaron wouldn't have minded so much if it wasn't _his_ movie ticket his friend was trying to impress the girl with. "So, when can I pick you up?"

"I'm sorry, Master, but I'm not supposed to fraternize with the clientèle outside of the café!" the maid replied in the same intonation as her compatriot. The two then walked away laughing, while Sasune seemed ready to weep again, though for an entirely different reason this time.

Aaron patted his melancholy chum on the back. "Better luck next time?"

"Dammit! This isn't fair!" Sasune slammed his fist down on the daisy-patterned table he and Aaron were sitting at. "It should be against the law for women to not give me their numbers!"

"...Do you really believe the crap that comes out of your mouth sometimes?"

"...A man's gotta believe in something, right?"

Aaron didn't dignify that remark with a proper response.

"...I wonder where Hitomi got off to," he said instead.

Sasune shifted his focus away from his caramel cake long enough to answer, "Who knows? You know how weird ghosts are. Can't get a read on 'em. You wanna go out and look for her?"

"No, that's alright. I guess I'm just being a little paranoid. You should be able to sense her if she comes back though, right?"

"Are you kidding me? That's like child's play for me! Stop worrying so much and just enjoy the view, alright?"

Sasune flashed Aaron a thumbs up, giving the latter a clear view of the armband attached to his right wrist. Hanging from it was a red cross, one that Aaron had seen time and time again. If trouble did rear its ugly head in terms of Hitomi, that object would be able to put an end to it.

"I wonder what our personal maid is gonna look like!" said Sasune. He was rubbing his hands together like he were getting ready to enjoy a fine meal. Maybe a beautiful woman _was_ similar to a fine meal in his deluded mind, Aaron thought. "I hope she ain't fat! I don't like fat chicks!"

"I thought you professed to love all women."

"I do! I do! I never said I had to date a fat chick though!"

"Why do I even bother with you sometimes?"

"Because you know you wouldn't last a day without me, Chocolate Thunder!"

"You know, people are going to really think that's my name if you keep this up."

"Hello, Master Chocolate Thunder! Are you and your handsome friend here ready for some fun?" asked someone standing above Aaron and Sasune. The two of them turned to her, and their jaws immediately hit the ground. Beaming at them gently and threatening to melt their hearts into mush was the most stunning blonde either of them had ever seen. Catching their longing gazes, the maid giggled and swept her delicate fingers through curly hair that extended just past her shoulders. A part of it was held together by a red ribbon. Perhaps even better than that however was her piercing, red eyes that resembled rubies. Both Aaron and Sasune wouldn't have minded getting lost in them for days. Topping all this off was her peach completion and near perfect figure. The longer the duo stared absentmindedly at her, the more they questioned if she were even real.

"Baby, fun is my middle name!" exclaimed Sasune.

"Great! My name's Kana! Kana Mitarashi! I'll be taking care of you today, Masters, so please treat me well!" Kana bowed just as energetically as she spoke before having a seat next to a visibly flustered Aaron. "Would you like to order anything, Master Chocolate Thunder? We have lots of stuff to choose from! Our special entrée today is omelette rice! If you order it, I'll even decorate whatever you want on it with ketchup! So, how about it?"

Aaron couldn't speak. Even thinking straight proved a challenge. Kana picked up on this, almost seeing the steam shooting out of his ears, and snickered.

"Yeah, talking with women isn't exactly his specialty," explained Sasune. "I'll have some of that omelette rice if you don't mind, Kana!"

"Sure thing, Master! Shall I bring Master Chocolate Thunder some as well?"

"...Aaron..."

"Hmm? What was that?" Kana asked Aaron after hearing him mumble something.

"Aaron," he repeated. "My name is...Aaron. _Not_ 'Master Chocolate Thunder...'"

"And I'm Sasune!"

Kana nodded. "Okay! Master Aaron and Master Sasune! Got it! Well, I'll be back in a jiff with your orders! Don't go anywhere now, okay!"

She winked at them ahead of skipping off. Watching her go, neither Aaron or Sasune had any inclination of vanishing. In fact, the two hoped it was possible for them to stay in the café overnight.

"I feel like an idiot for almost not coming here," Aaron admitted.

"Hey, there are some apartments right across the street! How about you and I rent one so we can come to this heaven on Earth everyday?!" said Sasune.

"Yeah, you seem to be forgetting I have no money, hence the reason you're paying for everything today."

"R-Right. I did say that, didn't I?" The mere thought of his wallet being emptied made Sasune a bit sad though not nearly enough to ruin his overall mood. Being surrounded by so many beautiful women was enough to keep it steady. "Say, what do you think about that Kana? Was there...something off about her to you?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "'Off' is _not_ the word I would use to describe that girl!"

"Ha! I'm well aware! That isn't what I meant though. I'm not sure how to put it in words, but _something_ about her has me thinking. Well, thinking about something _other_ than getting those digits!"

Shrugging, Aaron really hadn't the foggiest idea what his cohort was going on about. It was strange though. Sasune was the absolute last person he would expect to be gripping about a pretty woman like Kana. Maybe there was cause for alarm in that case.

Before Aaron could chew over the matter any longer, every bone in his body became ice cold, and an unexplainable dread came over him without warning. Both these things caused him to stand, drawing attention from the other patrons of the café.

"You felt that too then," said Sasune calmly.

"Y-Yeah. Is that what I think it is?"

"Probably. Dammit. And we were having such a nice time too." Sasune got to his feet as well and wiped his hands clean of cake. "Think we can get a rain check on that omelette rice?"

Things became stranger still when the entire café began to tremble violently. Cups and plates on tables shattered on the floor, while those inside the building began to scream and shout in fear. Nodding at one another, Aaron and Sasune dashed out of the café and toward where they detected the source of the disturbance. As they did, Kana came back holding two plates of omelette rice, both garnished with fresh tomato ketchup.

"Huh? Where are they going?! I worked really hard on their food too!"

#

Hitomi was positive she couldn't run anymore. Collapsing on the ground, her chest heaved up and down for fresh oxygen, and her mind became a blank slate from tiredness. She frantically checked the vicinity around her and saw that she had trekked to a forest just outside of Hino. She quickly used this knowledge to her advantage, hiding behind a tall tree from her mysterious assailant. Sweat drenched her forehead as the seconds ticked by slowly. Things were calm and quiet, but this did little to settle her down.

"Is it...gone?" she dared to murmur to herself. "W-What even was…?"

She shrieked at the top of her lungs when the tree she was taking shelter behind was suddenly destroyed. The force from it flung her back, disorienting her. By the time she did regain her bearings, it was too late. The monster that had been hunting her had finally caught up. Her eyes, bloodshot and protracted, gradually moved up to the humanoid creature towering at about sixteen feet tall. It possessed a white mask, fish-like in appearance, a dorsal fin on its back, and gray stripes that shrouded its entire body. More unsettling than its mask was the gaping hole near its chest. Hitomi paid heed at it specifically, being almost mesmerized in fact. What was this creature? What did it want with her? Her body wouldn't allow her to discover the answers to these questions. It instead beckoned her to again flee. She heeded its call, and the fish-like creature made chase, howling that nightmarish howl of its as it did. Although large, it was fast, fast enough to close the distance between it and its quarry in a matter of seconds. It outstretched one if its massive hands toward Hitomi. It narrowly missed, but it did cause her to stumble over onto the ground. With no time to get back up, Hitomi braced herself and once more screamed as the monster reached out for her a second time.

Expecting to be finished, Hitomi instead found her attacker bellowing in anguish. She soon became aware of the reason why: a red arrow had found its way into the creature's hand. It lurched backward, just as she heard the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Dammit, Sasune! Couldn't you have done that a little sooner?!" cried Aaron.

Sasune, brushing aside a bang in front of his forehead, replied, "Sure, but _real_ heroes wait until the last possible second to save the damsel in distress! It ups the tension, you know!"

"You're a god damn idiot! What if she had died?!"

"She's already dead, man!"

"You know damn well what I mean! That Hollow would've done something to her that's worse than death if you had taken any longer!"

"Stop your bitching! I shot the damn thing in time, didn't I?!"

Hitomi whispered the name 'Hollow', finding it totally unfamiliar. Of course, the same could be said for the red, glowing bow in Sasune's right hand.

"Y-You two…? How?" she asked in an almost trance-like state.

Aaron bent down to her. "Don't worry! You're alright now! Well, I think so anyway. I'd be more reassured if Sasune would stop screwing around."

"You're talking a lot of crap considering _I'm_ the one with the deadly arrows here!" voiced Sasune.

"Use them on _that_ thing then!"

The Hollow was getting to its feet, prompting Sasune to smirk. "What are you getting so worked up for, Chocolate Thunder? Everyone knows I perform better when there's a beautiful woman watching!"

Forming an arrow composed of spirit energy, Sasune pulled back on it before letting it rip through the air. Much to everyone's shock, it missed the Hollow's vitals, merely grazing it on the cheek.

"Uh...I-I did that on purpose!" Sasune declared.

Aaron felt a migraine coming on. "Could you _at least_ put your glasses on before you start doing stuff that requires 20/20 vision?!"

"G-Good idea!"

Sasune did just that ahead of fashioning another arrow. This one found its mark, landing right in the Hollow's shoulder. Its high-pitched wailing echoed throughout the entire forest, yet this was like music to Sasune's ears. He didn't let up, launching another arrow into his target's arm and then its leg.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel!"

"You know you gotta aim for the mask, right?!" Aaron told him.

"I'm gonna pop one in your leg if you don't shut up, you backseat driver! Instead of bothering me, Mom, shouldn't you be getting our ghost friend out of here?!"

Aaron was in disbelief one of his comrade's requests actually made sense. "R-Right! I'll leave that thing to you then!"

After informing Hitomi to stick close to him, the two disappeared into seemingly unending valley of bark and pine.

"Finally!" said Sasune gleefully. "Now I can get some peace and quiet!"

The Hollow emitted another ear-shattering clamor just then.

"Or not."

It mattered not to him. The sooner he took care of this Hollow, the sooner he could get back to Kana Mitarashi at the maid café. That was more than enough to get his motor going as he unleashed a flurry of arrows upon the noisy Hollow. It responded by holding its arms up to block the volley.

"Hey! This is top service I'm giving you here! Receive it like a good boy!"

Sasune vanished into thin air, leaving the Hollow bamboozled. It didn't take long for him to reappear, and he did so right above his enemy before drilling it with another barrage of crimson arrows. Nonetheless, while the assault clearly injured the Hollow, it failed to finish it, leaving Sasune a bit annoyed.

"This thing has more spiritual power than it's letting on. Maybe..."

Suddenly, the Hollow let loose a tremendous shout, causing a powerful gust of wind to sweep through the area. Sasune braced himself and noted that besides ruining his hair, that last blast of air came in the wake of the Hollow's spiritual pressure raising tremendously.

"You've gotta be kidding me! It was holding back this whole time?!"

Apparently it was because Sasune couldn't react in time when the creature charged for him and wrapped its fingers around his throat. It then slammed him with force into the dirt. The impact made Sasune cough up a bunch of blood, although he was far more concerned with what the Hollow planned to do with him next.

"Dammit! You just _had_ to go and break my glasses! Do you even know how much it's gonna cost to get these replaced, you ugly mother…!"

The Hollow squeezed down hard on Sasune, effectively silencing him. Feeling that his neck would be snapped in no time, his brain struggled to come up with a solution to his predicament.

Luckily, it didn't need to. Even with his impaired vision, he managed to first see a glint of light and then the massive arm attached to him severed from the Hollow. A literal shower of blood rained down on the green forest, staining it and Sasune red. So long as he was alive, he didn't mind having his outfit completely ruined.

"Ugh! I'm gonna have to take like six showers when I get home though!"

"I think red looks good on you, handsome!" a voice in the distance chimed. He wasted no time in aiming his bow toward the figure clad in a black kimono and straw sandals, but he lowered it when he recognized the person's face.

"...Red like ketchup, right?" his mouth struggled to say.

"That's right!" Kana Mitarashi replied. She winked his way while she swung the katana in her grasp, slinging the Hollow's blood off the shimmering blade. "Speaking of that, you and that Chocolate Thunder guy are real jerks for just leaving the café like that after I had your meals ready and everything! You two better come back and eat it as soon as this is over!"

For the first time in his entire life, Sasune was completely mum in the presence of a female.

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Rise of Chocolate Thunder

Sasune Ishida discovered himself at a complete loss for words. He wasn't even aware such a thing was possible. Indeed, he had been voted 'class chatterbox' three years in a row during middle school, he had accidentally ruined his answering machine one time by recording too long a message, and even his own mother would often wear earplugs to spare herself from his incessant chattering. What made the situation even more like an episode of _The Twilight Zone_ was it was a _woman_ of all things he was finding himself unable to speak to. His already confounded brain nearly short circuited at this realization. Of course, it wasn't just _any_ woman he was speaking of here.

"Well, I'm used to being checked out while at the café, but it's actually kinda weird when I'm in the middle of fighting a Hollow!" Kana Mitarashi giggled at how taken aback Sasune was. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? You were a lot more chatty back at the café, handsome!"

"You're...a Shinigami?!" Sasune replied after rubbing his eyes to ensure they were actually working. "I thought there was something odd about you back at the café, but I'd be lying if I said I predicted _this_!"

"Oh, so you know what I am then! Pretty astute!" Kana gestured her blade toward the glowing, crimson bow Sasune was holding. "Say, that's pretty cool! What's it supposed to be anyway?"

Sasune, legitimately miffed by her question, suddenly aimed the weapon she was so interested in straight at her. "I'm glad you like it. Shinigami like you should know the weapon of a Quincy well though. You all must've seen it enough when you massacred my people a few years back. Or maybe we were just too low on the food chain for you to remember. You Shinigami always treated us like trash, so I guess I shouldn't expect anything different now."

The intrigue on Kana's face soon became confusion, and she scratched her head at Sasune's ranting. "Uh...okay? You seem kinda mad, and I'm sorry about that, but I honestly have _no_ idea what you're talking about!"

It took everything in Sasune had to stop himself from falling over in astonishment. "Y-You've gotta be kidding me! You're an actual Shinigami, right?! You're not just cosplaying or something?!"

"Of course I'm real! I didn't take all those classes at the Shinigami Academy for nothing! Well, I totally skipped a lot of them because they were really boring, but still!"

"Then how could you _not_ know something as important as the feud between the Shinigami and the Quincy?!"

Unsure of what he wanted her to say, Kana answered, "Look, I've never even _heard_ the term Quincy before today! Yeah, I'm not really the kind of girl who reads books or turns in homework."

Possibly feeling neglected, the Hollow in the background emitted a horrible cry that resounded across the entire forest. Kana and Sasune slowly faced it, both seconds away from tearing the creature a new one for rudely interrupting their conversation.

"We can finish this little history lesson later," Kana relayed. "I don't get paid to stand around unless it's in a maid costume, so..."

"Wait!" Sasune's call made her stop in her tracks.

"Huh? What's up now? If you're going to ask me for my number, I have to inform you that while I'm totally not against giving it to hottie like you, my boss said I can't hand out any personal information to customers anymore! For some reason, I always attract the really creepy guys, and the boss said that's bad for business!"

"N-No, not that! That really sucks though! Are sure I couldn't…?" Getting off track, Sasune cleared his throat and became infuriated again. "You may not get it because you didn't go to class or whatever, but that Hollow is _mine_! You've no right to butt into matters that don't concern you, lady!"

"Uh...hello? Killing Hollows is kind of my job!" said Kana with a hearty chuckle. "See my clothes? Oh, you're so silly!"

Unfortunately for Kana, Sasune wasn't remotely joking. In fact, this was the most humorless he recalled being in a very long time. Kana, picking up on this, gulped.

"While I don't have anything against you personally, Miss Mitarashi, you're still a Shinigami, and that's a problem for me. In simple terms, what I'm trying to say is that you have no right interfering with matters here in _this_ world," he bitterly made clear. "You people only seem to care about Hollows around these parts when it concerns you personally. Otherwise, you've got no issue with the innocent being killed by them. With that in mind, you Shinigami should leave the Hollows here to people like the Quincy. Of course, if you disagree with me, feel free to end my life. You all seem keen on settling your affairs with violence anyway."

Kana grumbled under her breath awkwardly and struggled to come up with a suitable response to whatever it was Sasune was seeking to communicate to her. The situation had abruptly become akin to a ticking time bomb, one she would need to defuse before she got an arrow in her back while she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh boy. Okay, I'm starting to think this whole thing is a bit of a personal matter for you. While I may not understand this beef between Shinigami like me and Quincy like you, that _doesn't_ mean I don't care about helping people! I'm not a total jerk! I'm here, aren't I?!"

"...You think that's enough to change my mind?! You're only here because your superiors ordered you to! That's all you Shinigami care about! Humans are just inconveniences to you, aren't they?!"

"Hey now! If we really didn't care, we wouldn't be here! It's not like we get some sort of shiny award for going out of our way to slay Hollows! We do it because we really _do_ care about protecting people! I know you do too, so just stop all this nonsense! It's totally not cool!"

Like a brick wall, Sasune remained rigid and unwavering. "'Not cool?!' You know what's _really_ 'not cool?!' Having your entire race slaughtered by a bunch of conceited beings that go so far as to refer to themselves as 'gods of death!' Yeah, we Quincy could have handled the situation back then a little better too, but we _never_ talked about destroying the Shinigami to get our way! Everything...everything was just fine until you people had to get in the way! If it weren't for you people, my mother…!"

Kana, on spur of the moment, slapped Sasune across the mouth. The event, and the corresponding pain, sank in at a snail's pace for her victim as he put his hand on the afflicted area.

"...I didn't want to have to do that, but you were really pushing it, mister!" she asserted. "You can yell at me all you want, but I can't bring back the dead! I'm sorry the Shinigami did what they did to your people, but you can't blame _me_ for what happened! That's not fair! I had nothing to do with it! I wouldn't blame _you_ if the situation were reversed! More importantly, there's a Hollow over there who needs taking care of! While you're here screaming at me, it could've used the opportunity to escape and cause some serious havoc! Would you want that on your conscience after you were boasting so much about caring for helpless people?! Now then, are you gonna let me do my job? I don't want to ruin that charming face of yours to get past you, but I will if I have to!"

As the Hollow let out a second, bone-chilling roar, Sasune glared at Kana in total silence. Honestly, it was beginning to give her the creeps because she hadn't the slightest idea what was on his mind. He didn't break his gaze, not even when the Hollow leapt into the air and readied to pounce on them both.

"...My mother was the only one who ever hit me like that," he finally stated casually. Shrugging, his features became considerably less stern, and he added, "Do whatever you like, lady. It's not like I get paid to go around killing Hollows, so what the hell do I care what you do?"

Now Kana was the one taken aback. "Awesome! Thanks a million, handsome!"

Kana suggestively winked before disappearing from sight.

"Shunpo? Haven't seen that in a while," Sasune said at Kana's blinding display of speed. "Still ain't faster than my Hirenkyaku though."

A part of him was questioning his current logic. He was allowing a Shinigami, an enemy he was expected to despise with every fiber in his being, to do as she pleased. It was wrong, he thought. In spite of this, he didn't feel nearly as guilty as he should have.

"She _is_ pretty cute..."

Reappearing right in front of the unsuspecting Hollow, Kana chopped off its remaining arm in a single swing of her sword. It hit the ground with a wicked thud, whereas the Hollow made it known how much pain it was in by howling as deafening as possible.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the outfit!" Kana told it, sidestepping the spray of blood from its wound. "Better yet, watch my hair, you noisy, little brat! I have to get back to work right after this, and it's gonna be impossible to explain why I'd be all covered in icky blood!"

The Hollow took advantage of her berating it by fashioning a literal tear in the dimension and stepping into it. By the time Kana realized what was up, it was too late, and her sword cut nothing but air.

"Dammit! Get back here, you jerk!" she exclaimed, blowing a raspberry afterward. "That was a Garganta! Then it must've just gone on back to Hueco Mundo." Though irritated by this turn of events, she sheathed her blade and supposed the fighting was over for the time being. "Well, you better run! I was about to get all up in your…!"

"Nice fighting there, Tex." Sasune, stretching his aching neck, strolled on over to her just then. "You're not bad there with that Zanpakutou. I wouldn't lower my guard though. It'll likely be back the second it tends to its wounds."

"You're probably right." Kana reached for Sasune's glasses, which were covered in his blood, betwixt some grass and handed them over. "Like it even matters! If it does, I'll be here to give it another spanking!"

While Sasune placed his broken spectacles back safety in their case, he looked as Kana flexed her arms and laughed haughtily. "You...really aren't like other Shinigami, are you?"

"Ha! My parents always told me I was one in a million!"

"I have no doubt. Still, I..."

The two got on guard and reached for their weapons at hearing shuffling behind them. They relaxed however when they not only felt no malevolent spiritual energy in the vicinity but also when they saw it was merely Aaron and Hitomi approaching.

"Don't scare me like that, man! You were about to get an arrow in the kneecap!" cried Sasune. He lowered his spirit bow and informed his racing heart to settle down. "I thought it was a ghost or something sneaking up on me!"

"There was technically," joked Aaron. "Anyway, we heard things quiet down, so we decided to see if you were okay. Judging by the looks of it, it seems you were showing off too much, Sasune!"

"Hmph! What would you know?! _Real_ heroes _always_ come out of fights with a few scrapes and bruises!"

"Idiot." Aaron shook his head and then found his attention drawn to Kana, who happily waved at him. His mind connected the dots bit-by-bit, and when it did, he pointed at her and endeavored to put his befuddled thoughts to speech. "I-Isn't this…?! B-But aren't you…?! Wait, how can you be…?!"

"Well, my response wasn't as colorful, but it was about the same," chimed Sasune.

"Master Chocolate Thunder! It's so good to see you again!" said Kana.

A pulsating vein arose on the side of Aaron's temple. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that wasn't my name! Please, just call me Aaron! _Aaron_!"

Kana gave him a salute and retorted, "Sure thing, Master Chocolate Thunder!"

Despite desiring to hit something, or preferably _someone_ , the teenager that was frequently misidentified as Chocolate Thunder managed to keep his psychotic impulses in check.

"Well, I guess I better introduce myself to everyone again!" Kana made sure her clothing and her dark blonde hair were in proper order ahead of her bowing toward the three sets of eyes fixed on her. "Hello! My name is Kana Mitarashi! Though it's painfully obvious at this point, I'm a Shinigami!"

"A Shinigami, huh? Sasune told me about you guys a long time ago, but this is my first time meeting one in the flesh. You're...not really what I expected!" said Aaron.

"My sentiments exactly," added Sasune. "You'd think she'd be off cheerleading somewhere instead. She's not as delicate as she looks however. My face is still sore."

"Well, I'll just take all that as a compliment! I'm just amazed you guys can even see me! I haven't heard of too many humans who can see Hollows and Shinigami!" remarked Kana. Every time she spoke, it felt like an arrow of love was penetrating both Aaron's and Sasune's hearts. That was because she made even the most basic of speech sound utterly adorable.

A slight blush painted Aaron's cheeks. "Uh...I've been able to see ghosts and Hollows since I was a little kid. I guess I can add Shinigami to that list."

"Makes sense to me! Anyway, who's this you've got here?" Kana inspected Hitomi up and down, humming a pleasant tune as she did so. She then clapped her hands together and stated, "Oh! Thank you boys _so much_ for bringing me a juicy, little Plus to send back to Soul Society! I knew there was one in the area, but I couldn't find it!"

The instant Kana drew her sword, Hitomi froze on the spot. "W-Wait a second! W-What are you planning to do with that?!"

"Me? Oh, it's not what you think! I promise! Scout's Honor, in fact!"

"So what _are_ you up to?" inquired Aaron skeptically.

"She's about to perform Soul Burial," elucidated Sasune. Grimacing, he massaged his stinging neck again. "Gonna need to see my doctor and ask for like fifty painkillers. He's not gonna keep buying that 'I fell down the stairs' excuse though."

"You were saying something about 'Soul Burial?'"

"Oh, yeah. Basically, Shinigami have the ability to send Pluses like Hitomi to Soul Society. It's the base of operations for Shinigami like Kana here, and also the closest thing to a 'heaven' I suppose."

"Great! She'll cross over then? That solves our dilemma!"

"Wow! You sure know a lot about Shinigami, handsome!" said Kana, impressed. "I thought you didn't like us though?"

Sasune shrugged. "It's better to know your enemy than remain ignorant, right?"

Aaron couldn't help but note that his friend solely acted like such a stick in the mud when the subject of Shinigami was brought up. He had an idea why, although Sasune hadn't confided anything to him to prove his theory. Still, it was clear the Quincy disliked them, even if one of them was as beautiful a woman as Kana Mitarashi.

Aiming the back of her sword's pommel toward Hitomi's forehead, Kana cheerfully asked, "Okay, are we all ready to go?"

Hitomi feverishly shook her head. "I-I still have something I need to do! I...I can't leave until I do it! I just remembered what it was too! I…!"

"It's alright, Hitomi." Aaron smiled at her reassuringly. "We know you really wanted to inherit your family's cake shop one day and become a wonderful baker like your mother. It's okay though. You may not have accomplished everything you wished, yet you still accomplished more than most can ever say!"

"Huh? How do you know about all that? ...You talked to my mother, didn't you? Well, even if you did, I don't understand what you're trying to say! I died...without doing anything really! Oh, I just know my mother is so disappointed in me! If only I could've...!"

Sasune stepped forward next. "Listen, kiddo. Your mother told us you've been sick your whole life. It's true, right? The doctors said you weren't even supposed to make it long enough to be dreaming about becoming a world famous pastry chef! The fact that you did is a testament to your will power! Even though they gave up on you, _you_ never did! You never let your illness get in the way of your dreams! That's damn impressive! It's like Aaron said: most idiots just sit on their asses and let their dreams pass them by. You might've died before your time, but you've got nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart! Your mother certainly wasn't ashamed of you!"

It was embarrassing; Hitomi craved to hold them back, yet there was no stopping the tears streaming down her ghostly face. At the very least, they were tears of joy, joy that she had managed to make such wonderful, new friends, even after her passing.

"Thank you! Thank you both!" she said to Aaron and Sasune alongside a few sniffles. "I still don't understand why you two went out of your way to help me, but thank you so much! W-Wait! I don't even know your names!"

"I'm Sasune Ishida, sweetheart!" Sasune exclaimed, proudly pointing to himself. "And you don't have to thank me! I'm just doing my honest to goodness work as a responsible Quincy!"

"And though you've been hearing otherwise all day, my name is Aaron. Aaron Higuchi," stated Aaron. He might have been talking to Hitomi specifically, but he was scowling at Sasune and Kana, who both whistled innocently.

"O-Okay! I-I'll never forget you two! Never ever! Please, tell my mother I'm okay if you see her again! Tell her I miss her so much, but I'll be just fine from now on!"

"You got it!" Aaron assured her.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?! I'm the one who's sending you to Soul Society!" whined Kana. Sticking out her tongue playfully, she then said, "Ha! I'm just kidding! You ready to go now? I'm not trying to rush you or anything, but I told my boss back at the café I was going to the restroom, so he's gonna start to wonder if I don't get back soon!"

Hitomi nodded. "Ready when you are!"

"Awesome! Oh, I always get really pumped up before a Soul Burial for some reason!"

Hitomi closed her eyes and braced herself for the unknown. Debating on reciting some magic words to enhance the event, Kana opted not to and simply pressed her sword's hilt against Hitomi's skin. Soon afterward, a glorious light, one that Aaron and Sasune had to protect their eyes from, enveloped the ghostly girl. She wiped her face clean and waved her new friends goodbye as she gradually vanished from the world.

Kana looked ready to weep herself. "I just love a happy ending!"

"Man, I'm glad that's out of the way. I was really worried about her." Aaron sighed in relief. "Do you think she'll be alright in Soul Society?"

"I'm sure she'll manage okay. It's better than being gobbled up by a Hollow, that's for sure," replied Sasune.

"Wow! I didn't think I'd hear that coming from Mister Anti-Shinigami!" said Kana.

Sasune, chuckling, couldn't argue.

"Okay, I just gotta get this outta of the way already. What's a Shinigami of all things doing working at a maid café in a backwater city like Hino?" asked Aaron.

Kana opened her mouth, eager to answer, but was cut off when she and the others picked up a familiar spiritual pressure closing in.

"Looks like our 'guest' has returned," said Sasune.

"Yep. Guess you'll have to put that question on hold, Chocolate Thunder!" remarked Kana. Aaron wanted to say something, anything, yet decided he could save his complaining for later. "As a maid, it's my number one responsibility to make sure my clientèle are taken care of! Neglecting this facet of my job is the ultimate sin! So, I've gotta make sure this Hollow has a really good time this time around!"

"I didn't think someone like you took your job so seriously," stated Aaron. A bit of awe peppered his speech.

"Besides that though, I honestly just like wearing the outfit!"

A bead of sweat rolled down Aaron's head. "...You're kind of an idiot, aren't you?"

The Hollow from earlier reared its ugly head once more, quickly spotting the Shinigami that had caused it so much grief. The mere sight of it made Kana smack her lips.

"That one's called Fishbone D. It's a rather low level Hollow, although this one is throwing some pretty strange energy at us. Looks like it managed to regenerate its injuries. Cheater."

A burst of Shunpo, or Flash Steps, moved her directly in front of the creature. It howled at her presence, but the most this gesture did was toss a slight breeze at her. She unsheathed her sword and intended settle things once and for all.

"You think you're _so_ big and bad just because you've got two arms again! Well, so what?! I don't care how many cheat codes you use to try to beat me! It won't work!"

She thrust her Zanpakutou toward Fishbone D's white mask, yet the Hollow leaped back in time to render the attack nothing more than a glancing blow. She tried again, but her target seemed to read her movements for a second time, and she only managed to slash it across the chest.

"Stay still already!" she hollered.

The Hollow did more than that. It reached for her using its massive hands, forcing a tiny shriek out of her. At the last second, she employed Flash Step to get out of harm's way. Fishbone D searched and discovered her by the sound of her voice.

"Up here! Ready for some service?!" she bellowed from high in the sky. Aiming her open palm toward the beast, she recited an incantation. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" A gigantic, red sphere of energy then formed in her hand. "I can't believe I actually remembered all that! Er...I-I mean Way of Destruction Number 31: Red Fire Cannon!"

The fireball headed straight for Fishbone D with a full head of steam. It connected, promptly sending the Hollow crashing into the ground.

"I'm not gonna lie, that was freaking awesome!" Aaron said jubilantly. Sasune could see his eyes illuminating like the lights on a Christmas tree. "What was that just now?"

"Kidou," the Quincy replied. "You can just think of it like magic for Shinigami."

"Man, you really _do_ know an awful lot about Shinigami!"

"...Shut it."

A giggling Kana made a 'V' sign with her fingers and proclaimed, "Yeah! A total victory for me!"

"S-Shit! Don't celebrate yet, Miss Mitarashi! Look behind you!" Sasune shouted.

Kana hadn't noticed, but a massive shadow had blocked out all the sunlight over her. It stemmed from the Hollow that was seconds away from crushing her into dust. She managed to hear Sasune warning before then however and hastily moved her blade in front of her to shield herself. It worked to a certain extent; she didn't die, yet the force from the Hollow's blow sent her flying like a bullet out of a gun into a nearby tree.

"What in the…?! Where did _that_ one come from?!" cried Aaron as he gazed at another Hollow that greatly resembled Fishbone D.

"Dammit! I should've known something was up!" exclaimed Sasune. "That one must've been hiding in the shadows and waiting for its chance to strike!"

"I thought low-level Hollows like that one weren't capable of doing something that smart!"

Sasune grit his teeth. "So did I..."

Without really thinking the matter over, Sasune formed his spirit bow by focusing energy into the red cross on his right wrist.

"You're gonna help a Shinigami? _You_?" said Aaron with a look of genuine shock.

"...Shut up. Just sit tight until I get back, okay?!"

"You sure you wanna go back out there with those injuries? Let me…!"

"Let you what? You don't have spiritual powers like me or Kana, so you'll do nothing more than get in our way! Seriously! Just chill here for a little while!"

As Sasune departed to be a big, damn hero, Aaron furrowed his lips at being shot down so hastily. His best friend had a point however; he really would be more of a burden than a help if he attempted anything. His pride might have been somewhat injured, but he knew it was better to keep his nose out of trouble than to try to prove a point. Even so, standing there all alone in the middle of the woods made something inside him stir.

"...Dammit. What's my problem?"

He always remained on the sidelines like this when Sasune had to hunt Hollows. His situation was nothing new, so he why did he feel so restless this go about?

"Ouchies! That one _really_ hurt!" Kana, sluggishly standing up a sizable crevice in the earth, half near lost her mind when she saw a trail of blood drip down her forehead. "You've gotta be kidding me! That... _stupid_ Hollow just totally ruined my beautiful face! I need it for work, dammit! Oh, that's it! That is _it_!"

Making her enemy pay for its injustices became her top priority, yet she couldn't help but stop and think how strange it was that she wasn't informed by her superiors of there being two nearly identical Hollows stalking the city of Hino.

"Did they just forget my phone number or something?"

Breaking her train of thought, one of the Fishbone D's nearly punched her into oblivion. She leapt upward in the nick of time.

"Jerk! You really don't know how to treat a lady, do you?!"

Her little temper tantrum gave the other Fishbone D the perfect opportunity to attack from behind. It might have succeeded too if it weren't for Sasune pinning the beast to an adjacent tree with the aid of his trusty arrows.

"You wanna pay a little more attention next time?!" he shouted at Kana.

Pouting her mouth, she responded, "Me?! How do you expect me to concentrate properly with my hair completely ruined?!"

" _Your_ hair?! _My_ hair is full of blood, yet you don't hear me whining like a girl whose date stood her up on prom night, do you?!"

"...Y-You don't have to yell at me!" Kana sniffled, clearly on the verge of tears.

"L-Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" Sasune paused. "...Wait, what the hell am I saying?! I don't care about your feelings right now! In case you've forgotten, we've got two bloodthirsty Hollows gunning for us!"

"I _know_ that you...you...you big _meanie_!"

Kana began bawling her eyelids out for real. Genuine remorse made-up the lines on Sasune's visage. Causing a woman misfortune was something he long ago swore to never cause. In fact, it was utter blasphemy in his book.

"What have I done?!" he bellowed at the heavens. "I have failed as a man!"

"W-What in the world are you idiots doing?!" screamed Aaron in the distance. "Watch out!"

Kana and Sasune ceased their melodramatic performances long enough to see what Aaron was getting at. The two Hollows had opted to team up for their next attack, and they screeched at the top of their lungs before steering their fists at their unaware quarry.

"Dammit! Kana! Sasune!" yelled Aaron, fearing the worst. He could find no sign of his allies within the massive cloud of dust that had been whipped from the attack. "Where are those imbeciles?!"

His gut told him they weren't dispatched of so easily. He trusted it again when it informed him to peer upward. Waiting there were Kana and Sasune, and he could tell they were discussing something between themselves. Whatever it was called for them to wait until the Hollows separated, with one turning its sights on Aaron, prior to them executing their plan.

"Now!" roared Sasune.

"Right! Way of Destruction Number 31: Red Fire Cannon!" proclaimed Kana.

The Kidou impacted one of the Hollows, staggering it enough to give Sasune a clear shot at its mask. He didn't waste the chance, firing an arrow that nailed Fishbone D right between the eyes. The monster didn't even have thetime to react to its predicament as it disintegrated into nothingness.

"Yes! One down!" cheered Aaron. "The other should be a piece of cake now!"

Landing on solid ground, Sasune placed his hands on his sides and tried catching his breath. Kana did the same, though both saw they didn't have much time to recuperate. The remaining Fishbone D was making a mad dash toward them.

"Man, I thought we were dead back there for a second," said Sasune.

"Ha! I knew we'd make it! Say, weren't you bragging earlier about how Quincy are better than Shinigami? How come _you're_ the one that looks ready to pass out then?" replied Kana.

Sasune couldn't help but grin. "Oh, be quiet! _I'm_ the one who destroyed that last Hollow, remember?"

"Only because _I_ softened it up for you with my Kidou!"

"You want a medal or something?"

"No! I just want you to stop being so darn crabby! What Hollow crawled up your butt and died?!"

Sasune sighed. "...Why are we even arguing about this? The Hollow is dead, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right! That's the only thing that should matter!"

The two nodded at one another moments prior to Fishbone D closing in on them. They readied to strike him down in one, fell swoop, yet neither of them anticipated the Hollow jumping right over their heads. It stayed on course fir its real target: Aaron.

"Y-You've gotta be kidding me!" he exclaimed. "W-Why does it want me all of a sudden?!"

Maybe it merely saw him as an easier target. Regardless of its reasons, Aaron got he needed to do something and fast unless he desired to become the creature's lunch. In spite of this, he found his legs rigid out of fright; he might as well have been standing in glue. This was the closest he had ever been to a Hollow, and it was only getting nearer with each second he wasted leering at it.

"Come on, Chocolate Thunder! Move! Go already!" yelled Kana.

Sasune, unwilling to wait for his friend to act, did so in his stead by wrenching his arm back and launching a number of arrows Fishbone D's way. None came remotely close to hitting the creature, much to the Quincy's dismay.

"Dammit! I can't hit a target that far away without my glasses!"

"Calm down there, Velma!" teased Kana. The way Sasune glowered at her told her that now wasn't exactly the right time to be cracking jokes. "Uh...I-I'll save him!"

Kana Flash Stepped her way in front of Aaron, creating a barricade between him and Fishbone D using her body and sword.

"W-Where in the world did _you_ come from?!" said a startled Aaron.

" _Real_ heroes always show up at the last possible second to save the day!" she answered. "Now then, Hollow, prepare yourself against my power of _justice_!"

All the hope Aaron felt at the prospect of being saved transformed into irritation at what he just heard. Had Kana been spending too much time around Sasune? He pondered that because she was starting to sound as stupid as him. He almost hoped the Hollow would just end him if it meant he wouldn't have to suffer dealing with either of their antics anymore.

A Shinigami might have been standing in his way, but the Hollow refused to back down. It balled its massive fingers into a fist and swung straight at Kana. The attack might as well have been in slow motion since she had no problem sliding right under it.

"No you don't, buster!" she cried. Targeting Fishbone D's mask, Kana prepared her Zanpakutou. "Time to send you to…!"

Her eyes became as wide as saucers when the Hollow opened its mouth, allowing her a clear glimpse at the blood-red orb of energy it was charging.

"A Cero?!"

"Cero?! A weak Hollow like that can perform Cero?!" exclaimed Sasune.

"Cer-what?!" added Aaron.

He learned the hard way when Fishbone D unleashed the blast. Presuming she was screwed, Kana shut her eyes and readied herself for the worst. Her indecision was enough to finally spurn Aaron into action. He dived forward and grabbed her, pushing them both out of the Cero's path. The resulting explosion from it flung them violently across the forest. Thankfully, Kana managed to break their falls before anything serious happened.

"Oh my God! I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes! I'm _way_ too young to die! I'm barely over a hundred and forty!" she said while laughing at her stroke of good luck. "You really saved my life there, Chocolate Thunder!"

When Aaron did not respond or share in her celebrating, she glanced up at him. It was then she noticed she was holding her Zanpakutou pretty clumsily. It no doubt had something to do with it having gone right through the center of Aaron's chest. Unable to speak, his pupils dilated while he ogled Kana and then her blade in sheer disbelief.

"Oopsie..." was the only thing Kana could say.

"That...cannot be good," added Sasune in the same horrified tone.

The remaining Fishbone D hadn't the foggiest idea what was occurring. Rather than try to solve the mystery, it decided to lash out while its enemies were preoccupied. Nevertheless, it and everything else within the forest were momentarily blinded by a sudden and all consuming flash of light.

#

Sasune, exhaling a drawn out moan, placed his hand on his throbbing skull and labored to get to a standing position. "Ugh! Feels like a truck just hit me! Alright, I seriously gotta lay off the liquor! W-Wait a minute! I haven't had a single drop! Well, not today anyway!"

His hazy thoughts pieced themselves together, and he recalled the predicament Aaron and Kana were in the last time he saw them. So, the first thing he did was scan the encompassing area for them. Even without his glasses, he made out two figures in the distance standing right near an unmoving Fishbone D.

"Kana? That's her, right?" He had to squint, but he was sure it was her. The sole reason he wasn't positive to begin with was because her black kimono was now pure white. He could barely even detect any spiritual energy radiating from her.

"Seriously?! White is _so_ last season!" she yelled. Fashion aside, she immediately noted she had a much bigger problem on her hands. "W-Wait a sec! Y-You…!"

"Me..." stated Aaron in almost a whisper. Wearing a Shinigami uniform minus the sleeves, Aaron glanced himself over in wonderment. He then jumped at the sight of a wakizashi in his right hand. Power, power he had never felt prior or even dreamed of, coursed through every fiber of his being. "...God dammit. Crap like _this_ is why I should've just stayed in bed today."

Kana, pointing a trembling finger at him, bellowed, "Y-You totally stole my Shinigami powers, you dirty, rotten _thief_!"

Aaron held his hands up in self-defense. "The hell I did! I mean, I didn't do it on _purpose_! How would I even know how to do such a thing?! I was just trying to save you from getting blown to smithereens! This is all _your_ fault! _You're_ the one going around and impaling people!"

"Hey, that was an _accident_! I-I think..." Kana panicked, touching all over her rosy face while she attempted to assess this bizarre turn of events in a calm, collected manner. It didn't work. "Okay, this is bad! This is _really_ bad! Like, you _seriously_ have no clue how bad this is! Shinigami aren't supposed to go off giving their powers to random humans unless it's an emergency! I mean, this is punishable by _death_! Oh God, I'm screwed! I am _so_ screwed! What am I gonna do?!"

Aaron discovered it difficult to stay upset at Kana when she got all worked up like this. "Hey! No more waterworks! J-Just calm down! We'll...figure something out!"

"B-But...everyone back at the Soul Society is going to be _so_ mad at me!" she replied, sobbing like a little girl. "I'm gonna be in _so_ much trouble! Waaaaaah!"

"D-Don't cry! Dammit, why are you still so cute like that?!"

A sort of sixth sense hollered at Aaron to hurriedly look forward. He was glad he did because it enabled him to just barely block Fishbone D's attack with his sword.

Kana rubbed her tears away and asked, "Hey, how come your Zanpakutou is so short? It's actually kinda cute!"

"Is this _really_ a good time to be asking me something like that?!" declared Aaron as the Hollow began shoving him backward. He could solely dig his sandals into the dirt to try to counter. "D-Dammit! None of this crap would've happened if this bastard hadn't come after me!"

"Is it because you aren't all that strong?" Kana hadn't heard a word he said. "Does that mean you're also tiny down…?"

"No! Stop! Don't say another word! You're seriously breaking my concentration here!"

Fishbone D soon overpowered him and whacked him through several trees. Kana and Sasune grimaced when they listened to each one of them snap.

"Uh...that wasn't my fault, right?" asked Kana innocently.

"How in the world did things end up like this?" Sasune mumbled.

Shaken up some, Aaron was surprised to find himself in little to no pain save for a gash on the back of his bleeding head. Clearly, the physiology of a Shinigami far surpassed that of a human's. That worked perfectly for him; he figured he would need all the advantages he could get against the nearing Fishbone D.

"...I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing," he admitted, grasping his wakizashi to the best of his ability. He didn't know the proper technique to hold a sword, so he just prayed he didn't accidentally cut a limb off. "Here goes nothing!"

Instead of waiting for his foe to come to him, Aaron began shouting at the top of his lungs and rushed straight at the Hollow.

"Uh...what the heck is he doing?" said Kana.

Sasune, stepping near her, answered, "He...just kinda starts screaming whenever he goes into panic mode. I remember he firor worsest did that when this girl was picking on him in grade school. I think she took his candy or something. He was a real cry baby then. Anywho, I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be fine!"

Kana wasn't so sure once she caught glimpse of Aaron wildly hacking and slashing at the air and only the air. With nothing to obstruct it from doing so, Fishbone D loosed yet another Cero. Aaron, unsure how to deal with it, relaxed his tense muscles when a red arrow took care of the problem for him.

"You alright there, Chocolate Thunder?" said a smirking Sasune, using Hirenkyakyu to appear next to his pal. "Next time, you might want try _hitting_ the Hollow."

Aaron frowned "...I'll keep that in mind. They make using a sword seem a lot easier on TV. It doesn't help that the size of this thing is throwing me off."

"Why don't you just let me handle this? You can give Kana back her Shinigami powers in the meantime. The last thing we need is all of Soul Society coming here to tear us a new one. Besides, she might cry again if you don't, and I don't think my ears can take anymore!"

While his comrade made a good point, Aaron delayed with his reply.

"...No," he finally stated. Sasune faced him in confusion. "I'll hand her back her powers _after_ we take care of this Hollow here."

"...I see." Sasune seemed intrigued, though merely replied, "Have it your way. Just try not to slow me down!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!"

They backflipped to dodge another of Fishbone D's Ceros. Sasune then bombarded it with a storm of arrows, making the Hollow shield itself using its arms. In the interim, Aaron swooped in, relying more on instinct than actual skill, and set up to deliver the coup de grâce. Fishbone D caught on to him and dodged, rendering Aaron's strike against the Hollow's mask a slight graze.

"Come on, Chocolate Thunder!" shouted Kana. "You gotta swing harder than that! Use those manly muscles of yours!"

"Give me a break!" he shot back, huffing and puffing for air. "I already said I have no idea what I'm doing! And _stop_ calling me that!"

"That's no excuse! You're a man, right! Stop complaining!"

Now gritting his teeth, Aaron barked, "Jesus, just _shut up_ already!"

He was so enraged, he slashed at the first thing he could, which just so happened to be Fishbone D's right leg. His wakizashi went through it cleanly like a knife through butter, and the Hollow reacted by roaring and falling over.

"Whoa! That was _so_ cool!" Kana gleefully exclaimed.

"And now she's goes back to being a cheerleader…" Aaron grumbled before going to admire his handiwork. "That really was sort of cool though."

"Yo! Stop standing around and finish that damn thing before it decides to run to Hueco Mundo and heal itself again!" yelled Sasune. "I ain't trying to be out here until tomorrow!"

Nodding, Aaron extended his open palm toward the enemy. "Way of Destruction Number 31: Red Fire Cannon!"

The intention might have been the same, yet the result of Aaron trying to use Kidou painfully paled in comparison to what Kana had accomplished earlier. Instead of a powerful fireball, he did nothing more than almost blow himself up, spreading red smoke all over. Sasune, fanning it away, coughed and visibly tried and failed to suppress a tirade of snickering.

"...Guess that didn't work." Aaron spat out some black fumes while lamenting his hair becoming a frizzy afro. "Pretty sure I said everything right too."

"You forgot the incantation, you big dummy!" Kana informed him. "Um...I don't mean to sound mean, but I wouldn't try doing something like that again! You kinda suck!"

Snarling like a rabid dog, Aaron made a mental note not to depend on someone like Kana for emotional support. "Looks like I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."

Despite solely having one leg, the relentless Fishbone D made an effort to keep on fighting; it nearly caught Sasune off guard with a swipe of its hand.

"Alright, who else is sick and tired of this guy?!" said Sasune. His friends raised their hands. "I say we grab the shotgun and put the dog down once and for all!"

"That was a pretty weird way to put it, but yeah, let's do it!" replied Aaron.

With the Hollow's mobility severely limited, Sasune chose to execute the same plan from before, though this time, he crept up behind the Hollow to pin it down with his spirit arrows. Aaron also switched things up by vaulting sky high to cut Fishbone D down from above. Unfortunately, he ended up going way higher than he intended as a consequence of him not being fully accustomed to his Shinigami form. This was worsened by his crippling fear of heights.

"Uh...c-could someone get me down from here like _now_?!"

Sasune was too embarrassed to look on. "Well, that would be handy if he were a professional basketball player!"

Rather than discomfort, Kana observed Aaron in awe. "Whoa! I wonder if he could get all the way to the Moon? I heard there's cheese up there!"

Aaron covered his mouth, feeling himself about to puke. He was able to suppress the urge and aim his Zanpakutou in front of him while he began to fall. If he could just land his blade on top of Fishbone D's mask, this whole thing would be over. Of course, the Hollow wasn't going to roll over and perish without a fight. Withstanding the multitude of arrows spraying its backside, it pointed its mouth skyward and prepped another Cero. Now doused in crimson light, Aaron realized that either he was going to die, or the Hollow was. Gulping, he garnered that with gravity working against him, he didn't have the option of backing down.

Becoming squeamish, Kana covered her eyes. "Oh God, I can't watch! I can't watch!"

"Forget about it, Aaron! Just get out of the way!" cried Sasune.

Aaron didn't falter. He squeezed the hilt of his weapon, shouted, and thrust his Zanpakutou forward. He punctured Fishbone D's face dead center, also causing the Hollow's Cero to overshoot him by mere inches. Unlike the other Hollow, this one began to fade alongside a glorious light, similar to the one surrounding Hitomi when she was sent to Soul Society by Kana.

"When a Shinigami kills a Hollow, their Zanpakutou purifies the creature's spirit," said Sasune after he noticed Aaron's puzzled expression. "The soul of the person they once were then gets sent to Soul Society just like a Plus'. It's different though when Quincy destroy a Hollow. We destroy both body and soul; there's nothing left to send to anywhere. Apparently, this screws with the balance of the worlds, hence the reason the Shinigami decided to get rid of us."

"Really? So that's what happened?" Kana moved her head to the side, still confounded about the whole matter. "That seems like an awfully lame reason to around slaughtering innocent people!"

"...We're in agreement then."

Aaron glimpsed at Kana and Sasune ahead of witnessing the last remains of Fishbone D depart to Soul Society. Somehow, he had done the impossible. _Now_ he was ready to celebrate, yet he would need someone to dig him out of the forest soil before then. He had sunk himself into it pretty good—he was waist deep in fact—after landing from his finishing blow on the Hollow.

"Seriously, I can't get out! A little help would be nice!" he communicated to the others. Kana and Sasune stood over him and gave him a pair of disapproving head shakes. Neither could believe this was the man who had just finished saving them and perhaps everyone else in Hino.

"Are you two gonna help or not?!" a red-faced and squirming Aaron boomed.

END


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Home Sweet Home

A casually dressed Kana Mitarashi gazed at the small, unnoteworthy shop up ahead and nodded at finally arriving at her destination. The trip to Karakura Town from Hino had been mostly uneventful save for the scorching, hot weather today. She wiped her sweaty forehead clean using a cloth and was thankful the monorail that had brought her this far out was air conditioned.

"The wonders of the human world never cease to amaze me! Most of the doors here even slide open by themselves! Now if only they could do something about this heat! It's so ruining my hair!"

Her scarlet eyes moved themselves to a small, crumpled note in her grasp. It was moist from sitting in her skirt pocket but otherwise legible. The name at the top in Japanese characters read 'Urahara Store', the same as the ones on the white sign on top of the edifice in front of her.

"Is this really the right place? It looks so..." Frowning slightly, she decided not to finish her statement. "Jeez. Did anyone even try when they came up with that name?"

The store's owner might not have been imaginative, yet that wasn't why she was there. Keeping that in mind, she opened the sliding doors at the entrance and took a few cautious steps inside. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt an odd sensation buzzing through the air.

"Hello? Anyone home? I'm not selling magazines, I promise!"

Candy and other strange items for sale all over caught her attention. The name outside told her nothing about what wares this boutique specialized in, and she couldn't determine what on her own by searching around either. The shop just seemed to have a bit of everything. It would have been provocative if it also didn't weird her out.

"I wonder where everyone is. I saw a van outside, so there's gotta be _someone_ here!"

The interior was poorly lit, so she didn't stumble upon anyone at first, feeling as blind as Sasune Ishida without his glasses. A cloud of dust found its way into her nose, inducing a number of raspy coughs out of her. She at first presumed the musty building hadn't been cleaned in ages yet then realized someone was attending to that presently. An incredibly large and beefy man, wearing an apron of all things, was sweeping. How she had missed a being of such immense proportions at first was beyond her.

"Whoa! I thought Soul Society was the only place with giants!"

He stopped his tidying up almost robotically when noticing Kana, and it took him less than a second to close the distance between them. Trembling in fear, Kana hadn't the foggiest idea what he wanted. All the bespectacled, tan-skinned man noiselessly did afterward was stare down at her. When he inhaled moments later, Kana strangely shrieked at the top of her voice.

"Welcome to our store," the giant said in an astonishingly calm manner. His bushy, black mustache twitched when he spoke.

Kana though was anything but calm, feeling her heart jump into her throat. "H-Hello there! Um...I don't mean to sound rude, but could you totally _not_ just run up on me like that again?! I'm delicate, you know! Anyway, are you the Urahara that signed this note I have here?"

The man who apparently wasn't there to eat her shook his head. He then shifted his attention toward the back of the store and shouted, "Boss! She's here!"

He then faced Kana again, and his stern expression told her to remain put for the time being. Trying not to pee on herself, she feared the consequences of even breathing, so she simply nodded. Both she and her bladder relaxed when the behemoth left the room. Replacing him was someone Kana hadn't been expecting. The wispy, slightly hunching man that came to greet her wore green, loose fitting clothes, a bowl hat of the same color on his head, and traditional Japanese geta. This combined with his rather messy and almost pale-shaded hair made it easy for Kana to think up a name to describe him.

"Mister Hat and Clogs," she whispered. Indeed, the moniker fit almost too well, like she were destined to use it in this very instance.

Not hearing her, this new, far less terrifying person carefully took in Kana's every detail ahead of smiling and jubilantly stating, "Hello! Hello! Welcome to my humble store! I have been waiting for you, Miss Mitarashi!"

"So I've heard." Kana, raising an eyebrow, held up the piece of paper that had led her to this 'humble store.' "Shortly after I lost my Shinigami powers, I found a brand new Gigai and this note waiting for me. The latter said to come here. Some guy named Urahara signed it. I take it that's you?"

The man removed his hat and bowed. "That's right! Kisuke Urahara, at your service!"

"You're not another creepy stalker that's in love with me, right? I've already got enough of those harassing me as it is!"

Urahara took Kana's note and stroked the beard stubble on his chin while he inspected it. He made various 'ohs' and 'ahs' as if the parchment's contents were news to him. This made Kana pout her lips.

"Oh, come on! You totally wrote that thing and you know it!" she exclaimed. "Are you just teasing me or something? I'm a delicate girl, you know!"

Urahara replied, "Haha! Guilty as charged, I suppose!"

"I don't get it though. How does a guy like you get ahold of something like a Gigai?" Thinking the matter over, Kana suddenly gasped. "W-Wait, this isn't a scam or something, is it?! Are you just trying to get money outta me?!"

"Money? No, this isn't about..."

Tears welled in her eyelids. "There's no way I can afford a Gigai on my salary! Y-You meanie! How dare you take advantage of the innocence of a young, beautiful girl like me!"

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing!" Urahara politely pleaded.

Refusing to believe him, Kana went on with, "It's bad enough I lost my powers! Now some old creep is trying to rob me blind too! Waaaaaah!"

Urahara, chuckling nervously, wasn't precisely sure what to say to assure her his intentions were virtuous.

Just then, a crimson-haired boy stomped into the room to locate the individual threatening to shatter his eardrums.

"What's all the noise about?! Can't a guy take a nap in peace around here?!" he hollered.

Another child, this one a girl possessing black pigtails who appeared slightly older than the boy, popped up from behind him. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and then stared up at Urahara, inquiring, "Mister Urahara, did you do something wrong again?"

"Well, I suppose I did, didn't I?" he answered in the same pleasant tone he always spoke in. Kana didn't get it; most guys were groveling at her feet when she turned on the waterworks. Urahara had barely flinched. "Miss Mitarashi, I promise you that the reason I helped you and loaned you that Gigai you're currently occupying is because I just happened to hear about your little predicament and felt I couldn't just leave you to fend for yourself."

A sniffling Kana retorted, "Maybe you _are_ stalking me then! How could you know I lost my powers otherwise?"

"That Gigai you're currently occupying is special. You'll slowly regain your Shinigami powers while inside it." Mister Hat and Clogs didn't even try to hide the fact he was skirting her question. "It should take a month or two, but you'll be a full fledged Shinigami again before you know it! Of course, the Gigai is absolutely free of charge, so no more crying! I also have some other items I believe you'll be interested in!"

Hearing the world 'free' was all it took for Kana's demeanor to brighten. "Wow! You're the best! I seriously didn't know what I was gonna do after I lost my powers, but you really saved my skin! Uh...just for the record, I really don't have that much money, so you better not go back on your word!"

"Hey, we're not running a charity around here, Boss!" the red headed boy bellowed Urahara's way. "We can't just keep giving out free stuff to freeloading Shinigami!"

Kana took great interest in this outburst. Apparently, this wasn't the first time Urahara had done something so generous. Did that mean there was another depowered Shinigami running around somewhere?

"Jinta, you shouldn't be so rude to customers," the pigtailed girl meekly stated. Kana couldn't help but note the constant blush on her cheeks was adorable.

"What was that, Ururu?!" Becoming upset, Jinta rushed over to her and proceeded to pull on her pigtails. "You shouldn't talk to your superiors like that!"

"That really hurts, Jinta..." she replied, speaking in hardly a whisper.

Pointing and laughing, Kana said, "I used to do that same kind of stuff with my younger brother back in the day! You're gripping her hair all wrong though, kid! If you _really_ want to inflict some pain, you have to do it like _this_!"

Kana took Jinta's place as Ururu's bully and really began yanking at the girl's hair, threatening to rip it out even. Ururu's quiet complaints went unnoticed as she fought back tears.

"Hey, you're not so bad after all, lady!" a grinning Jinta informed Kana.

Ururu was finally saved when a rock hard fist crashed into the top of Kana's and Jinta's skulls.

"D-Did someone get the number on that bus?" Kana, seeing stars, muttered.

"W-What's the big idea, Tessai?!" Jinta roared at the large man now hovering over he and Kana. He back downed some when Tessai solely glowered back at him. "Y-You're gonna scramble my brains if you keep hitting me like that!"

"While I don't mind you discipling Jinta, Tessai, it's going to be a problem if you nearly kill my clientèle," said Urahara, humored.

"My apologies," was Tessai's response.

"And you, Miss Mitarashi. Please do not injure my valuable employees."

Kana stuck out her tongue. "Sorry! It won't happen again!"

"Now then, the reason I asked you here today was because I'm curious about that human you accidentally loaned your powers to."

The change in subject caused Kana's mood to foul, and she simply mumbled, "...Chocolate Thunder."

#

Aaron Higuchi, sitting at his desk at school and listening to music blare through his headphones, suddenly sneezed. He had no known allergens, and there wasn't any dust or other irritants flying about, so he had no idea where that had come from.

"There must be some pretty girl talking about you right now!" Sasune Ishida smiled like the lecherous idiot he was while he pointed at his best friend. "Lucky you!"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Like I'd believe something like that."

The last bell of the day sounded throughout Hino Municipal High School. The student body responded by hastily departing their respective classrooms to spend the rest of day thinking about something other than school. Aaron was eager to join them as he began placing his belongings into his backpack.

"Don't forget to do your homework tonight, students!" His instructor informed the backs of his pupils. None were paying his advice much mind. "I don't want to see only half the class having actually done their assignment again tomorrow!"

Aaron supposed that was easy for the teacher to say. He considered himself on the other hand to have a lot more to fret over than mere algebra problems. What happened yesterday in Hino's forest had been replaying in his mind all day, ruining his concentration and causing a number of his teachers to call him out for slacking off. All of that was inconsequential in the face of one all consuming fact however: he was a Shinigami now. This had enabled him to destroy an actual Hollow, something he had only dreamed of in the past. Maybe the previous day in its entirety was nothing more than a dream.

"Or maybe a nightmare?" he murmured.

"You okay over there?" asked Sasune once he spotted his friend staring at his hand in silence. "You're not gonna black out on me again, right?"

The Quincy was bringing up Aaron having passed out shortly after he and Kana managed to dig the newly christened Shinigami out of the ground. Kana mentioned it as a side effect of his transformation and nothing to worry about when he awoke. Neither Sasune nor Aaron had seen her since.

"Hey, are you even listening?!" Sasune determined Aaron wasn't by the way the latter was tapping his finger against his leg to the beat of the song in his ears. In a very familiar scene, Sasune practically ripped Aaron's headphones away. "Are you listening to that techno garbage again?! You know, this is why our relationship expert told us we have communication issues! You never listen to a word I have to say!"

"...What in the world are you even talking about?!" Aaron shot back. "And stop before you break those damn things!"

"Whatever! Listen up this time! I was thinking we..."

"If you're suggesting we go back to that maid café, forget it. I was thinking about just going straight home and crawling in my bed. I'm honestly really tired for some reason."

Unacceptable. Sasune could hardly fathom how lame his so-called friend was acting today. He had been as lifeless as a corpse ever since he showed up for school this morning, and frankly, it was beginning to drive the Quincy nuts. Perhaps sensing this hostility, Aaron leered at Sasune cautiously.

"Come on! Miss Mitarashi might be there!" chimed Sasune.

Aaron believed so as well, hence his hesitation. "...She might come after me with a butcher's knife after what happened. Besides, I'm still trying to think of what I'm supposed to say to her. 'Sorry' doesn't exactly cut it."

"Huh? What in the world are you talking about? Kana said she _wants_ to see you, man! In fact, it was the last thing she said to me before she went off wherever she is now! Man, you should've seen the look on her face! I think she really digs you, bro! W-Wait, that doesn't make any sense! She likes _you_ but not _me?_! Blasphemy!"

Sasune continued to angrily rant to himself, whereas Aaron's face became as bright and red as a beet. Was Sasune just messing with him, or did Kana really say such a thing? It was hard for him to fathom, yet he couldn't stop a certain grin from spreading over his mouth at the prospect.

"Alright! Let's go back to the café!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, _now_ you want to go?! I bet!" Sasune crossed his arms and wrinkled his features. "Whatever! Works for me! I'm hungry for some of that omelette rice we never got to snack on!"

"I'm pretty sure there's something _else_ you want to snack on that café!"

Sasune let his perverted expression do the talking for him. As insufferable as his best friend was at times like this, Aaron was at least glad to see he hadn't been made the object of Sasune's hate because he was now a Shinigami. He understood how much his friend despised them for destroying the Quincy race over two hundred years ago. Nevertheless, Sasune hadn't really even brought up the subject.

"You comin' or what, Chocolate Thunder?" An eager Sasune was already standing at the exit to the classroom with his school bag in hand. "Those maids ain't gonna wait all day!"

Aaron quickly joined him, but the two stopped in their tracks, sensing a most foreboding presence approaching. It was Konoka Mitsumi, the Red-Haired Beast and resident delinquent on campus. Her eyes heightened at their presence; she immediately recalled them from yesterday. Just like before, she wordlessly informed them to get out of the way. They were more than happy to oblige, and they next watched her toss her backpack onto the ground as she angrily took a seat at the front most desk.

"Looks like she's got detention again," said Aaron, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"She might as well just bring her bed and all her other stuff here at this rate!" said Sasune, mirroring his friend's motions.

"What do you think she did to get in trouble this time?"

"I heard she broke a guy's nose this morning. Poor bastard made the mistake of actually trying to hit on her. Even _I'm_ notthat stupid!"

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure you are, but what happened next? What she did to the guy actually seems kinda nice considering it's her."

"Yeah, but then she ruptured the guy's spleen when he _still_ didn't give up! He definitely stopped though when she went after the family jewels. The doctors think he'll be in the hospital for weeks if not months! I'd get a transfer in the meantime if I was him."

The story made Aaron cringe. It was hard to feel sorry for Konoka's victim though when he was foolish enough to speak with The Red-Haired Beast by choice. Even the faculty there at Hino High knew to stay clear of her if it all possible.

Konoka peered up from the assignment the instructor had given as her punishment at hearing her name mentioned several times. She wasn't shocked to see Aaron and Sasune gossiping like old ladies for a second straight day, and she snapped her pencil while gazing into their very souls. They got the hint they were going to be that pencil if they didn't get lost, so they hightailed it out of the building at the speed of light.

"D-Dammit! She's gonna kill us now for sure!" said Aaron, who was out of breath.

Sasune was panting as well. "I say we change our names and buy a small, country home in Tijuana while we still have the chance!"

Aaron wasn't sure that would work. Someone like Konoka would possibly follow them that far in the name of revenge. Being a Shinigami with a rather sharp sword and supernatural powers didn't make him feel any safer strangely.

"So, what do you plan to do with your life now?" Sasune asked him.

"Huh? Where'd that come from? What do you mean?"

"You're a Shinigami now, right? It might only be temporary, but I think it's important you understand how serious the situation you're in is."

"I'm aware," Aaron answered in a hurried tone. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I'd rather just give Kana back her powers as soon as possible if it'd just make all this go away."

"Really now. I was under the impression you enjoyed destroying that Hollow yesterday."

"...You make me sound like some sort of masochist. I certainly didn't enjoy it nearly killing me a couple of times."

"That's not what I meant." Sasune stepped forward and swung his sights on the setting sun in the distance. "You've always wanted power, right? I can tell. I always could. You've always wanted to stop the Hollows, and now you can."

"...What exactly are you trying to say, Sasune?"

He never got the opportunity to find out. Their chat was derailed when they heard their names being shouted. Upon further inspection, Aaron saw none other than Kana Mitarashi barreling toward them. Instantly, butterflies began racing around in his stomach, and he felt his face get red hot.

"Well, I'll be damned!" declared Sasune. "If it isn't our little maid in the flesh!"

"Hi, you two!" Kana gave the two her signature wink, and Aaron sensed himself growing warmer, threatening to whistle like a tea kettle at this rate. "I figured you guys were getting out of school around this time! This place looks like so much fun! _Way_ better than the Shinigami Academy back in Soul Society, that's for sure! Your uniforms are actually stylish for one!"

Sasune grinned. "We didn't think we'd be seeing you again so soon. Not that I'm complaining! You look as radiant as always, Miss Mitarashi."

"Oh, you always know just what to say, handsome!"

"...If you two are going to flirt with one another, at least do it while I'm not here," said Aaron. He hadn't meant to sound so resentful, but there it was. He ceased gawking at the concrete under his feet long enough to see the goofy look Kana was giving him.

"You almost sound _jealous_ there, CT!"

"'CT?'" Aaron's eyes nearly rolled into the rear of his cranium after he worked out what those initials stood for. "Stop calling me that already! And I'm not...I'm not…!"

How could he say he wasn't envious when it was exactly the case? He bit his bottom lip, frustrated, and wished they were talking about something else.

"So, where have you been all this time?" Sasune glanced at Aaron ahead of communicating his inquisition to Kana. "We were actually just about to go to your place of employment to see if you were hanging around."

"Looks like she just cost you your reason to go," joked Aaron.

"A pity but excusable if it means we get to see Miss Mitarashi again."

"Oh, that's so sweet! Wait a sec! I nearly forgot!" Kana reached into her purse and found a fingerless, red glove with the image of a skull on the back. She then placed it on, smiled warmly, and told Aaron, "Don't move, alright?"

"What am I not moving for?"

Without warning, Kana drove her hand as hard as she could into Aaron's face. Sasune expected to see a broken nose yet was greeted rather by Aaron's Shinigami form flying straight out of his now lifeless body. The remaining husk topped over, whereas Aaron prodded his finger at it in sheer disbelief.

"What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed. "W-Why am I dressed like this now?! And how can I be over there _and_ here?!"

"Whoa! It really _does_ work!" Kana said, admiring her handiwork.

Aaron began tugging at her blouse. "Answer my questions! Did you just kill me or something?!"

"Okay, okay! Relax already! You're not dead! Killing my customers would be bad for business! I just forcibly extracted your soul from your body using this super awesome glove! It's called...uh...um...I forgot! The name was _way_ too long and confusing!"

"...I seriously wouldn't have ever believed you were a Shinigami if I didn't have your powers to prove it." Aaron palmed his hand over his face. "Okay, so does that thing work the other way around? Can I get back into my body before someone decides to haul it off to the morgue?"

Kana, putting away the glove, nodded. "Sure! You just gotta hop back in when you're ready! It's kinda like putting on a suit! It's getting out that's always the hard part!"

Armed with that knowledge, Aaron wasted little time in diving back into his human form, just as a decent-sized crowd had formed around he and his associates to see what was happening. The instant he got to his feet and wiped his uniform down, everyone realized he was just fine. In turn, they lost interest and dispersed.

"That's right! Nothing to see here!" shouted Sasune. "They act like they've never seen a corpse before!"

"Could you _please_ not refer to my body as a corpse? It's honestly kind of disturbing," mumbled Aaron.

"Looks like Urahara wasn't lying about all those special items he had and what they do!" hummed Kana. "Guess I can trust him now!"

"And that is?"

Kana was too busy punching something into the pink flip phone in her grasp to hear Aaron.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

"Chappy!" she replied, holding up the keychain depicting a bunny that was attached to the bottom of the phone. "He's really popular in Soul Society!"

"N-No! The cell phone! I didn't think Shinigami even used things like that."

"Oh! This is a Denreishinki! While it might look like your average, everyday phone, Shinigami such as myself actually use it to receive orders from Soul Society while we're here in the human world! It can also detect nearby Hollows! That's how I knew where the one from yesterday was!"

"Oh, I get it." Aaron nodded. "You must be using that thing to get in contact with your superiors in Soul Society then."

"Nope! Just texting my boss and telling him I can't make it to work! I'm not really feeling it today!"

The sides of Aaron's head started to throb. "...Why did I think you were actually doing something serious for once?"

"Heh. I guess that thing does work as a real phone too," said Sasune. "I might not be too fond of Shinigami, but I'll give them credit for adapting with the times. I assumed they were still using horses and giving out orders via birds or something."

"You said you had other 'special items' from whoever this Urahara is?" stated Aaron. He had to admit he was intrigued by what he had seen thus far.

"Yep! I'm currently inside a state of the art Gigai that will help me get my powers back! Er...allegedly! Basically, a Gigai is like an artificial body we Shinigami use while in the human world since our bodies are composed of spirit energy, not flesh and blood!" Kana responded. "There _is_ other stuff, but you're just gonna have to strip search me if you _really_ want to find out what!"

Gagging on his own spit, Aaron cleaned his ears out at what he moments ago heard, and he was forced to use his backpack to hide how flustered he was from a giggling Kana. It was clear she enjoyed making him so uncomfortable.

"Well, this conversation is getting a bit too hot. I say we take it somewhere else," suggested Sasune. "Besides, we don't want random people overhearing us. They'll likely try to call the police thinking we're crazy. I'd also like to get some shade from this hot sun. I'm baking like a potato over here!"

"Fair enough? Any ideas?" said Aaron.

"How about your place?!"

Sasune suggested this even before Aaron finished speaking. A sense of growing dread came over the latter. He knew _exactly_ why his friend was so eager to go to his home, meaning he needed to think of somewhere else without delay.

"How about the library? They actually have air conditioning and..."

"Wait, I've never been to CT's house!" Kana exclaimed. "I wanna go! I wanna go!"

"Well, there you have it! Aaron's house it is!" cried Sasune.

Left with little choice in the matter, Aaron weakly replied, "...F-Fine."

Directing his finger toward the east, Sasune shouted, "To the monorail!"

"To the monorail!" Kana echoed.

"Idiots," Aaron murmured, breaking the chain. He wouldn't have minded breaking a few noses while he was at it. "I seriously hope the monorail is broken."

#

The three went on their merry way, having no idea someone had been spying on them the entire time. Standing on a branch belonging to the massive tree in front of Hino High, the individual frowned prior to pulling out a Denreishinki and dialing a number.

"Yes. It's me," they stated. "The target is presently heading toward a monorail station. They're with two others. I have no clue who they are." The person stopped to listen to the voice on the other end. "...No, I haven't been detected yet. I will continue my surveillance of the target." There was another, much longer pause this time. "...I see. Understood. Just leave it to me. They'll never even know I was here until it's much too late. I may have to change things up though due to some unforeseen circumstances though."

Hanging up, the mysterious person stretched their aching limbs, winded from having to do so much following around.

"...I don't get paid enough for this," they uttered, flicking the cigarette they were smoking away. They then vanished with a use of Shunpo. Some leaves from the branch they once occupied gently tumbled downward, landing right in front of two students who were sitting underneath the tree. Though perplexed at first, they dismissed it as the wind and went back to their discussion.

#

Aaron could best describe his neighborhood in the same manner as the rest of Hino: plain and uneventful. Apartment complexes like his were peppered all over, greatly contrasting with the hills and rolling meadows that made up the remainder of town. The community was in the initial stages of urbanization. Some, like Aaron, found the idea refreshing since Hino seemed stuck in a time capsule compared to the rest of the country. Others, more specifically the older resident that had lived their for decades, were far more resistant, advocating the status quo. The former opinion was the prevailing one however, so construction was well underway.

An interesting aspect of the numerous apartment buildings was that they all looked identical. That meant that even residents like Aaron who had lived in the community all their lives would often mix up which complex was theirs. Fortunately, today wasn't one of those days for the new Shinigami.

"That's where I live." Aaron moved a finger toward the fifth floor of his building. It was so high, Kana had to squint. "It's honestly not that big, so…"

"What?! We have to go all the way up _there_?!" she cried, horrified beyond belief. "Are you crazy?! I'm not sweating anymore today! It totally ruins my complexion!"

"It's...not as bad as it looks!" Sasune did a rather poor job of sounding persuasive.

Aaron shrugged. "Look, it wasn't _my_ idea to come here! If you don't want to come up, don't. I'm gonna go on ahead though since I'm home anyway."

"Don't worry. _I'm_ coming along!" said Sasune. A chill shot down Aaron's spine at his intonation. "I just need to...check in on something! Yeah! So..."

"…I have no idea if my sister is home, Sasune," related Aaron preemptively. "I didn't see her when I left for school this morning. Usually when that's the case, she isn't going to be home for quite a while."

Sasune's high spirits were crushed by this development. Kana thought he sort of resembled a sad puppy now.

"...What the hell was the point of coming here then?" he wondered. It was the first honest thing he had said all day in Aaron's belief.

"And _that's_ what I was saying the whole monorail ride over here!" bellowed Aaron. "I'm hungry! I'm gonna go make myself something eat! I guess I'll see you two later!"

Kana observed him wave and then head up a spiraling staircase. This spurned her to shout, "W-Wait for me, CT! I forgot there was something I needed to discuss with you! And I'm hungry too! Hey, are you listening?!"

She dashed after him, leaving Sasune by himself. Following a crowd was never his style, so he circled back to head for his own apartment. However, he then recalled that he had nothing planned today except having the pest exterminator over to take care of a rat problem.

"...Yeah, I need to get a life. Wait for me, you two!"

#

The three eventually reached the fifth floor and a door bearing a nameplate that read 'Higuchi.' Aaron fumbled with his house keys, whereas Kana simply tried to remain conscious. She couldn't recall a time where she had been so worn-out, not even during her days at the Shinigami Academy. Then again, she skipped a lot of the hard labor back then, so maybe that explained things.

"D-Dying…! Dying…!" she wheezed, lying on Aaron's porch in total agony. Every inch of her body was drenched in sweat, and she was positive she would perish if she dared move. "H-How do you climb all those stairs every day?! I-I can't feel my legs!"

Aaron halted what he was doing and replied, "...I _carried_ you up here! What the hell are you complaining about?! _I'm_ the one who should be feeling like dying!"

"Yeah, but you were _so_ rough while holding me! I'm delicate! _Delicate_!"

"Yeah! Don't you know how to treat a lady?!" added Sasune.

Sensing his last grip on sanity being wrenched away, Aaron chose to ignore the two half-wits beside him. His distracted mind struggled to recount which of his various keys even opened his door. He wasn't sure when or how, but he ultimately found the right one and almost ran into his residence for safety. He was then reminded Kana and Sasune were supposed to be accompanying him.

"Dammit," he grumbled, showing them in. "Please don't break anything again, Sasune. Mom still gives me crap for that one vase I had to take the wrap for."

"Huh? That was like eight years ago when I was practicing my archery!" replied the Quincy, mortified. "She still remembers that?"

"Man, she still remembers that time when you tried to peep in on her in the shower!"

"Okay, that one I'll admit was messed up! S-She's not here, right?"

Kana showed herself around Aaron's kitchen, finding it spacious yet compact. It had all the necessities: a refrigerator, a stove, a microwave on the counter, and a circular table in the center. Kana took a seat at said table, sighing in ecstasy at getting off of her stinging feet.

"...I'll have what she's having!" said Sasune, who grabbed the chair next to her.

"Please don't make strange sounds here. The walls are rather thin, so the neighbors can hear everything. They're going to get the wrong idea if they hear any more of that." Aaron dove into his refrigerator in pursuit of something to quiet his rumbling stomach. There wasn't much to chose from. His older sister had cleaned out most everything. "Dammit. She eats like a black hole."

"Say, what are those leftovers on the right there? Lasagna? Miso soup? Because I kinda got this thing with miso soup. It doesn't agree with my stomach! It's delicate!"

Aaron hadn't even heard Kana sneak up on him as she attempted to get a glimpse of the silver refrigerator's contents over his shoulder. The aroma of her peach-scented perfume greeted his nostrils, and he could even feel her breath against the back of his neck. He had a sinking suspicion she was invading his personal space on purpose, yet he couldn't call her out on it because his trembling mouth refused to move.

"Hey, you're rather cute from up close, CT!" she told him. Her remark was borderline flirtatious.

"Uh...er...um…!"

This is how an overloading computer must have felt, Aaron thought. His features weren't even red anymore. They were cycling between all the colors of the rainbow, being presently on purple.

"So, are you planning to eat that baking soda or something?" Sasune jovially asked when his friend retrieved an orange box of the mentioned product. Aaron, noticing his error, hastily put it back in its proper place and threw the fridge door shut. He couldn't say he was all that hungry anymore. Kana, fully aware of her conduct, snickered.

"It sure is quiet in here!" she then said. "You don't live here alone, right, CT?"

Aaron couldn't leer at Kana straight on, choosing to admire the flowers on the table instead while he talked. "No. I live here with my mother, but she should be at work right now."

"His mom works as a nurse at the local hospital," clarified Sasune. He helped himself to an apple from a close-at-hand bowl of fruit and made a crunching sound when he took a voracious bite out of it. "So, she's never really home. I actually haven't seen her in some time."

"Which is probably a good thing since she's always nervous when you're here."

"Come on! I already told her that she wasn't going to catch me going through her underwear drawer again! That was a one time deal!"

Aaron hardly bought that. "Even when she _is_ home, she usually falls straight to sleep. To be honest, I haven't seen much of her either. I can't really complain though. She brings home the bread. I just eat it."

"What about your sister?" asked Kana.

"Yeah, what about her?!" asked Sasune eagerly.

Aaron seriously debated on just not saying anything. "...Like I said, Izumi _should_ be here. It's her day off from her part-time job, but I guess she stepped out. And _no_ , Sasune! That doesn't mean you can look through her room for stuff to take home!"

With his hopes dashed, Sasune retook his seat. At the same time, Aaron took heed of Kana essentially drooling over the fruit Sasune was enjoying.

"If you're hungry, I'll make you something to eat," he commented, taking pity on her.

"Really?! Oh, you're the best, CT!" an elated Kana squealed like a piggy.

"If I were really the best, you would stop calling me that!"

Grabbing a black skillet, Aaron fired up the oven, greased the pan, and readied to cook. It then hit him that this would be his first time making something for a girl other than his mother and sister. This inspired him not to screw it up.

"Aaron's a pretty decent cook actually," said Sasune.

"I have to be. I'm the only one here half the time, and I'd starve to death otherwise."

"You should have your sister cook for you!"

Aaron let loose an outburst of chortling. "You're kidding, right? The only thing Izumi is good at when it comes to food is eating it! I can believe she's still so skinny."

"Say, what are you making me?" asked Kana.

"It's a surprise," replied Aaron.

"Great! I love surprises! Just...not the one that happened yesterday!"

"Speaking of yesterday..." Sasune, pretending his devoured fruit was a basketball, aimed a shot for the trashcan. He missed by a wide margin, eliciting a sharp glare from Aaron for dirtying up his kitchen. "What do you plan to do now that CT here has your Shinigami powers?"

Kana reflected on the matter for a short while. "You know what, I have no idea!"

Aaron nearly burned himself against his scalding, hot skillet due to her being so easygoing about her very serious plight. On the other hand, there didn't seem to be much that soured her temperament. He sort of admired that aspect about her.

"I should probably go back to Soul Society," she added. Aaron and Sasune figured by her cracking voice that going back home was the _last_ thing she pined for. "I'm just kinda terrified of what they're gonna do to me once they find out how bad I screwed up!"

"Why not take Aaron with you?" Sasune proposed.

Again, Aaron almost charbroiled himself. "W-Whoa! Wait a sec!"

"Listen," the Quincy added. "If the two of you can explain what happened and convince the Shinigami in Soul Society this whole mess was an accident, maybe they'll let you off easy."

Kana sulked. "I...doubt it. I think you of all people know how my superiors can get, handsome! They'd likely kill CT along with me!"

"Fantastic," said Aaron sardonically. "I'd prefer a plan that _doesn't_ involve me dying if at all possible!"

Sasune sighed. "Okay. Just...take your powers back then!"

"No, it doesn't work like that! Don't you think I would have already if I could? Since I screwed up and gave him basically all my powers, this whole thing is pretty much out of my hands! It would've been different if I had given him something like half. It's alright though! That's the part I'm not too worried about! This Gigai Mister Hat and Clogs gave should help me get my powers back in about a month!"

"...I'm gonna assume you're talking about that Urahara from before," said Aaron. "Yeah, you still haven't explained who or what he is."

"Beats me! He just some old dude that sells Shinigami stuff out in Karakura Town! I thought he was a stalker at first!"

"A random guy that sells stuff meant for Shinigami?" Sasune brushed his fingers against his chin inquisitively. "Yeah, you didn't think that was fishy at all? We should probably pay him a visit one of these days and find out who he is."

Aaron, flipping the food in his pan, asked, "You worried?"

"I wouldn't call it worry. Like I said, it's just a little fishy."

"Like Swedish Fish?" Kana merrily chimed, stuffing the confection she specified down her throat. "He even sells candy too! I got it really cheap because he said I was pretty!"

"Hey! Don't spoil your appetite with stuff like that!" Aaron cautioned her. "I'm not slaving over this hot stove for nothing!"

Saluting him and eating some more sweets, she answered, "You got it, CT!"

A grouchy Aaron asked himself why he even troubled himself with her. It wasn't like she listened to a thing he had to say, _especially_ when it had to do with her using his actual name.

"Well, if you _don't_ report back to Soul Society, they're gonna start to worry," stated Sasune. "The last thing I want is Shinigami swarming this town looking for you. I can't promise I won't shoot one of them in the balls or something."

"I know, I know! It's weird though! Remember when I showed you guys my Denreishinki earlier and told you how I can receive orders from Soul Society with it?" said Kana. The boys nodded. "Well, it hasn't been working properly ever since I lost my powers! Like, I can't get in contact with Soul Society at all! It's like something's jamming the signal or something! I can't even go back home the old-fashioned way because I can't open a Senkaimon without my powers!"

"A Senkai...wha?" said a noticeably puzzled Aaron.

"A Senkaimon. You can think of it as a portal or doorway that allows Shinigami like Kana to travel from Soul Society to the human world and visa versa," answered Sasune.

"Wow! You're like a Shinigami Encyclopedia!" proclaimed Kana.

"...Are you trying to make me sick? I just finished eating, you know!"

"So, if I understand correctly, you won't be able to get in contact with anyone or even go back to Soul Society until your powers are restored?" asked Aaron. He grabbed some salt and pepper to season his cuisine.

Kana shut her eyes and grinned. "Yep! Seems like it!"

"You...seem strangely okay with all of this. Can't say I wouldn't be freaking out myself."

"Why were you here in Hino to begin with? Were you assigned here?" inquired Sasune.

"Yep! I've actually been here for a couple of months! I could've gone back home anytime I wanted since this town doesn't attract a lot of Hollows, but I found out this place is _amazing_! The whole human world really! There's _way_ more fun stuff to do here than the stuffy, old Seireitei!"

Considering how Aaron felt about his hometown, it was bewildering to him that anyone could honestly refer to it as enjoyable. The Soul Society and this Seireitei must have been beyond boring.

"What's the Seireitei?" he desired to know.

"What is this? A history lesson on Shinigami?" groaned Sasune. "...The Seireitei is the base of operations for the Shinigami. More specifically, it is the headquarters for the Gotei 13. They are basically like Soul Society's army, and they're divided into thirteen, distinct squads. I guess you could tell that much by the name."

Kana, astonished, said, "H-How in the world can you know all this?! You're just a human, right?! I could understand you having knowledge about Hollows and even Soul Society since you're a Quincy, but come on! Now you're just cheating!"

Using a toothpick to clean his teeth, Sasune leered at some birds chirping by an open window. "...My mother."

"Huh?"

"My mother. She's the one who told me all about this stuff."

"Your mother? Okay, how would _she_ know? Was she a Shinigami or something?"

Sasune stayed tightlipped and simply continued to clear apple remnants from his teeth. That wouldn't do for Kana. He was hiding something, and she wasn't fond of people keeping secrets from her.

"I'd drop it if I were you, Kana," said Aaron sternly. "Like, _right_ now."

"Oh, come on! I wanna know! I wanna know!" she whined.

"How'd you end up working at the maid café?" asked Sasune out of the blue.

"Huh? The maid café?" Kana smacked her lips at how forcibly the topic had been changed. "Well, I needed to kill time while I wasn't fighting Hollows in Hino. That's when I found that place! I didn't even have to go through an interview or anything! My boss just took one look at me and hired me on the spot!"

"I bet," Aaron and Sasune said simultaneously.

"It's a lot of fun save for the creepy old guys that try to feel you up! Plus, the money isn't bad either!"

Digging inside her cleavage, Kana pulled out a large wad of cash. Aaron, with his jaw lowered in awe, was pretty sure it was enough to buy a house or two if she desired. How anyone could make that much just working at a maid café, he hadn't the slightest clue.

"You...uh...got anything else down there?" Sasune inquired. Aaron knew that abnormal expression of his friend's well, and he also garnered Sasune wasn't asking what he was out of sheer curiosity. "I'd be happy to take a look down there myself, if you don't mind!"

"Ha! I'm not falling for that, handsome!" retorted Kana. She did the deed herself, this time retrieving a stick of gum. "Anyone want some? It's wintergreen!"

"Me! Me!" cried Sasune.

Aaron declined since he hated gum, yet he was transfixed to the place Kana had gotten in from. Her above average bust, as hypnotizing as it was, looked to be a portal to another dimension. His theory seemed validated when Kana grabbed some credit cards of all things from between them.

"Huh? Where'd these even come from?" she truthfully struggled to recall. "Oh, that's right! Old guys leave stuff like this behind all the time! Guess I was just holding them for safekeeping!"

Aaron's nose started to bleed, making him feel almost as lewd as Sasune. Thankfully, the food he was cooking was finished, allowing him to focus on something other than Kana's assets. He transferred the contents of his pan to a plate before placing the steaming meal in front of its recipient.

"Enjoy," he said to Kana.

"Wow!" The last thing Kana assumed she would be eating was omelette rice, yet there it was. Aaron even drew a smiley face in ketchup on top. "W-Why'd you make this though?"

"Just consider it an apology for me running out on you at the café yesterday."

"Okay! Thank you very much! You really are the best, CT!"

Blushing, Aaron nodded and went to wash the dishes.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna make _me_ something?!" blurted Sasune.

"If you want something, just grab it out the fridge and zap it in the microwave," said Aaron plainly.

"What?! How come I gotta eat whatever I find, while Kana gets a home cooked meal?! I bet you would've made me something if I was as cute as her!"

"It probably would've helped if you were a girl too," replied a smirking Aaron.

Despite his friend having referred to Kana as a girl, Sasune felt she came off more like a wild beast the way she was tearing her food to shreds as she ate.

"Y-You must have been really hungry..." he stated in astonishment. "J-Just don't eat the fork and plate too, alright?"

When she tried to tell him something, she instead began to choke. Aaron came to her aid by giving her a glass of water. She chugged every last drop down and then gasped for oxygen.

"T-Thanks!" she said in between coughs. "T-That was a close one!"

"You wanna chew your food first?!" Aaron hollered. "Why are you eating like that anyway? You act like you haven't seen a bite to eat in days!"

"Sorry! I actually haven't had much to snack on, at least today anyway! I went straight to Urahara's shop the second I woke up! I guess I forgot to get something to eat before that!"

As dumb as that sounded, Aaron absolutely believed someone as airheaded as Kana would actually forget to feed themselves.

Kana snapped her fingers just then. "Wait a minute! That reminds me of something!"

"What could nearly dying possibly remind you of?" asked Aaron.

"No, silly! Not that! The whole Urahara thing! It reminded me of Shinigami, which reminded me that I had a proposition for you, CT!"

Skeptical, Aaron responded, "I'm listening."

He soon regretted saying that once Kana switched on all her charms. She loosed the buttons on her blouse, batted her long eyelashes, and puckered her lips as if she were getting fit to kiss him. All this was far too much for him; he shifted the opposite way in short order and began perspirating like he was standing in the middle of a desert.

"Well, as you know, I can't destroy any Hollows the way I am now. On the other hand, _you_ can. You would be doing me a _huge_ favor if you performed all my Shinigami duties until I got my powers back!"

"Yes. I had a feeling this is where the discussion was going," noted Sasune.

"Same here," said Aaron weakly. He dried his hands and dared to look at Kana once more. "Listen, I…"

"H-Hold on a sec!" Kana, seeing the dismay adoring his visage, got he required a bit more convincing. "Come on! Pretty please! I'm already in enough trouble as it is! It's only gonna get worse if Soul Society realizes I'm not taking care of the Hollows, not to mention the fact they're just gonna gobble people up if you don't help me!"

"If Hollows are your problem, then don't sweat it. Sasune here can just take care of them. He's been doing that all these years anyway."

"True, though I don't appreciate you saddling someone else's workload on me, especially a Shinigami's," said the Quincy.

"Well, that's true, but we have to remember the whole balance of the world thingy!" argued Kana.

"You didn't even know about that until I told you yesterday, sweetheart."

A scarlet-faced Kana responded, "S-Shut up! Anyway, you just _gotta_ help me out here, CT! It's really gotta be a Shinigami that does most of the work!"

Aaron crossed his arms and chewed the matter over. Juggling being a Shinigami and a full time student sounded impossible if he were to go through with this whole ordeal, not to mention he would have to explain all his sudden disappearances to both his family and teachers at school. None of that even included he would be battling deadly creatures on a regular basis. It all just felt like more trouble than it was worth. Indeed, only a crazy person would agree to it.

"...Alright, I'll do it," he told Kana in spite of all his concerns. "You seem pretty desperate, and I don't want you to get executed because of some accident. Regardless of how I became a Shinigami, it happened, and like you said, someone needs to take care of the Hollows here in Hino until you're up on your feet again. I can't promise that I'll be as good as you or even that I won't die, but...I'll give it my best shot. You can count on me."

"Really now? I was positive you'd say no. I mean, I garnered you liked having power now, but you don't strike me as the kind of guy to put his life on the line for someone else. Then again, with a beautiful woman asking you, how could you say no?" Sasune, coming off a bit dejected, shrugged his shoulders. "I might not like it, but if that's what you've decided, I'll support you. This is only going to be on a temporary basis, right? If so, I think I can live with my best friend being a stinkin' Shinigami for a little while."

"Thanks. I know how much you hate Shinigami, so hearing that means a lot to me"

"Dangit. Don't start getting all mushy with me..."

"Don't worry, CT! Anything you need to know about how to be a badass Shinigami like me, I'll teach in due time!" A determined Kana nodded at her own words and suddenly stood, placing her face in proximity with Aaron's. "If all this goes well, I'll reward you with my body!"

Aaron, perhaps choosing the wrong time to pour himself a glass of apple juice, spat it out all over the kitchen counter. "H-Huh?! W-Wha…?! Y-Your…!"

"You gotta be kidding me! _This_ loser gets your body, and I don't?!" roared Sasune.

Grabbing a towel, Aaron wiped himself off. "God dammit! No one's getting anyone's body, so calm down! I said I'd help you, Kana! You...you don't have to say or give me strange things! I'm not asking for anything in return!"

He might not have craved anything, yet Kana paid his comments no mind. She inched closer to him and then wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around him. The sensation of her skin against his was enough to make him worry he was going to melt into a puddle. However, he then noticed that rather than trying to work him up again, Kana seemed genuinely grateful for his kindness. Without even thinking about it, Aaron gathered the courage to try embracing her right back, not caring if an aghast Sasune bore witness.

"Am I...interrupting something here?"

Aaron, nearly biting his tongue, froze like a deer in headlights upon recognizing the taunting voice of his sister. There was no way he could mistake it for anyone else's considering how much she tended to nag him. She might have solely been two years older than him, but the way she spoke to him all the time made it seem like she was his mother.

In terms of appearance, she had brown skin, much like her brother, and flowing, medium-length hair the same color as his as well. While Aaron considered himself average at best in the looks department, Izumi was a true definition of the word 'beauty', often attracting a cavalcade of suitors. Sasune, who was salivating over her arrival, was just one of them.

"Oh, hi there!" said Kana. "Wow! You must be Aaron's sister! You two look just alike!"

"Heh. Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Izumi retorted with a sly smile. Being the victim of her sharp tongue, Aaron merely growled under his breath. She always took shots at him like this, particularly when one of his friends was there to hear it. "I thought I was imagining things when I heard a woman's voice, but I guess I was wrong. Sasune, you must've brought her here, right?"

"Me? No! Of course not!" Sasune did his best impression of a bowling ball as he floored both Aaron and Kana to get to Izumi. "I'm...uh...really happy to see you, Izumi!"

"It's nice to see you too. Well, if you didn't bring this girl here, that must mean you're still having bad luck with the ladies!"

Sasune tensely laughed. "T-To a certain extent! You know me though! I won't stop until they throw me in a jail cell or something! Uh...Aaron mentioned something about you being off from work today?"

"Did he now?" Izumi shot her brother a reprimanding glance. He picked himself off the kitchen floor and returned the gesture. "Surely, he's got to have something better to do than gossip about me. Then again, maybe he doesn't!"

"Yeah, he's such a dork sometimes!" replied Sasune dreamily.

"What's...wrong with him?" Kana whispered to Aaron." Was there something in that apple he ate earlier?"

"...Just ignore him. He's always like that with my sister."

Indeed, Izumi was perhaps the one girl Sasune had never busted out any of his lecherous tricks on, at least not in front of her anyway. His obsession with her was more like a schoolboy crush.

"Wait a minute! If you didn't bring that girl here, who did?" said Izumi, now completely baffled.

Aaron answered, "Well, no one brought her here technically. She just sort of...came."

"Really now? And is she your…?"

"Girlfriend?! Absolutely! I'm Kana Mitarashi! Nice to meet ya!" exclaimed Kana. She flung her hands around Aaron's arm just to drive home the point. Aaron's jaw, meanwhile, half near fell off his head in shock.

Izumi's reaction was more or less the same. "S-Seriously?! I-I was only joking! You're telling me my kid brother can get a girl as good looking as you?!"

Aaron was far more irked by his dear sister constantly insulting him than Kana making up bold faced lies about the nature of their relationship. He might not have been a modern day Casanova, but he felt she could give him a _little_ credit.

"W-Wait! What the hell am I saying?! Kana's even got _me_ believing her now!"

"Did you say something, honey bunny?" the person in question playfully chimed.

Aaron was far too upset to dignify that with a response. Sasune, on the other hand, felt left out of this love fest.

"Uh...so, Izumi!" he started. "You...uh...doing anything this weekend?"

"Aw! You're so cute!" Izumi patted Sasune on the head like he were a dog. He certainly whimpered like one afterward. "While I'm flattered, I'm afraid I'm already taken."

"...'Taken?'" Sasune's left eyelid jerked violently. "...Who is he?! What's his name?! Just give me a picture! I'm gonna be on him like white on rice on a paper plate in a snowstorm!"

"Haha! I forgot you're funny too!" said Izumi, legitimately taking his psychotic threat as a joke. Aaron and Kana knew better, taking some cautious steps away from the Quincy for their own wellbeing. "Well, I'm gonna head back to my room and take a nap. I've got a late shift at work tonight. It was really nice meeting you, Kana!"

"You too!" Kana replied.

Izumi then pointed at Aaron, who jumped a bit. "I'm keeping my eye on you! I'll let you take your girlfriend upstairs if you want, but you two better remember to stay vertical!"

"W-Would you get outta here already?!" Aaron chucked a toaster at her as she dashed out of the kitchen cackling, though it missed. She sounded exactly like the Wicked Witch of the West to him.

"Wow! She was really nice!" voiced Kana.

"'N-Nice?!' W-Were we in the same room just now?!" cried Aaron. "And why did you have to start telling her strange things?!"

Innocently, Kana retorted, "What strange things?"

Aaron, throwing his hands up, simply gave up right then and there.

"Who…?! _Who_?!" Sasune paced the room and kept on muttering to himself like a mad scientist scheming in a lab. He spotted Aaron and made his way over to him, grabbing on his buddy's shirt to intimidate him. The gesture mostly creeped Aaron out instead. "Wait, you I know who it is, right?! Come on! I'm your best friend! You've gotta tell me! Who's the worm that dares to mislead the heart of my Izumi?!"

"Sorry. Not a clue. That's the first time I'm hearing about this too."

"But she's your _sister_!"

"Hey! It's not like I keep constant tabs on her! Believe it or not, I really _don't_ talk about her all day! Now then, could you _please_ let me go! My mother bought me this shirt and she's gonna be ticked off to see it ruined."

Grudgingly, Sasune did as he requested. "Dammit! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this myself! I moonlighted as a detective for a while, you know!"

"Really? How'd that work out?" asked Kana.

"My first, stupid client fired me because I wouldn't stop hitting on his wife! I couldn't believe it! It was totally unprofessional to get rid of me for such a dumb reason!"

"Well, unprofessional _is_ the appropriate term to use here," muttered Aaron. He was pretty sure now that Izumi had been lying about having a significant other. She likely only said so to get Sasune off her case. "Better luck next time?"

Sasune opened his mouth to complain some more, but froze after he and his friends became aware of an immense spiritual energy that abruptly hit them like a ton of bricks. It decidedly belonged to a Hollow, one that was close-by.

"O-Okay, that one made me kind of dizzy!" proclaimed Kana, wobbling around.

"Impossible!" Having forgotten about his situation with Izumi, Sasune became totally serious as he tried to decipher what he was going on. "T-This is one of the strongest Hollows I've ever felt!"

Aaron agreed. "Then let's not stand around! We have to take care of it before someone gets hurt!"

"Aw...and I wanted to rest for the rest of the day too!" moaned Kana.

"Didn't you say you'd help me with this whole Shinigami thing? You're not gonna let me go out there alone, right?"

"H-Hey! You can't just guilt trip me like that! That's my one weakness! Well, that and hunky guys walking around shirtless!"

"...I don't think we're talking about the same thing anymore!"

"Huh? Oh! Right! Let's go then, boys!" she shouted with much more vigor. Her compatriots were more than happy to follow her lead, and the three raced out of Aaron's apartment, all praying they weren't too late to stop some tragedy.

"Hey, bro? This might sound kind of strange, but did you feel…?"

Izumi had returned to the kitchen, yet she was welcomed by absolutely no one other than the swinging, front door. She turned her head at this, wondering where her little brother and his friends could have gotten off to in such a hurry.

END


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A Bitter Pill To Swallow

"Come on! Hurry up, you two!" Kana beckoned to her associates as they raced toward the mysterious Hollow all of them had felt just minutes ago. All of their hearts were strangely racing, and none of them could say with certainty what awaited them. "We gotta make it before it gobbles someone up, so hurry!"

Hearing her loud and clear, Sasune turned down an alleyway alongside she and Aaron. He could have sworn something was creeping up on them, yet every time he glanced back, he saw nothing. Perhaps his nerves were getting the better of him.

"...Something strange is going on here," he stated.

Aaron replied, "What do you mean?"

"This Hollow we're after is _way_ too strong to be hanging around a place like this. I've been going after these bastards for years, yet I've never sensed one with this much spiritual energy. Something ain't right."

Kana agreed. "This town doesn't even have that many spirits or a lot of people with high spiritual power. That's why Hollows don't really even come here, _especially_ ones that make my stomach all rumbly with its spiritual pressure!"

"I see. The lack of Hollows must work out swell for someone as lazy as you," joked Aaron.

"Yep!" she retorted, not even making an effort to deny his claim. "It gives me more time to spend at the arcade! I've blown a lot of quarters there!"

It was instances such as these that Aaron was actually glad she had unintentionally given him her powers. It wasn't as if she was doing much with them anyway from the sound of it.

"You know, those two Hollows from yesterday were pretty strange too," said Sasune. He winced and held his side when a painful cramp began bothering him. This was the most exercise he had gotten in a while, and it was beginning to show. "One of them could even perform Cero."

"There's _no way_ a Hollow like Fishbone D should've been able to do that! A guy like him should've been a total pipsqueak!" declared Kana.

"What does all this mean then?" asked Aaron.

Rather than indulge him with a proper response, Kana bellowed, "Would you stop being such a slowpoke already?! The Hollow is gonna get away at this rate! Come on! Faster! Faster!"

"Why in the hell are you complaining?!" Aaron barked. "I guess all that's easy for you to say when _you_ don't have to run a lick!"

That was mostly because Aaron was carrying her on his back. Still, she took no pity on him sweating like a dog in a hot car and smacked him upside the head for his insolence.

"No back talk! Just keep going, CT!"

He desired to simply dump her in the closest ditch, but holding in his rage, he did as she requested and prayed his legs wouldn't give in.

" _This_ is what I get for being a good guy and agreeing to help her!" he whispered.

"What was that?! I'm pretty sure it's something people get slapped for!" yelled Kana.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, god dammit!"

#

The three, in spite of their squabbling, made it to the spot they estimated was the Hollow's location. All of them were a little caught off guard to see it was the local elementary school. The playground was devoid of rambunctious students, and from the looks of it, the creature Aaron and the others were hunting as well.

"It's too quiet," uttered Sasune in a low tone.

"Yeah. I don't sense anything anymore either," added Kana.

"Think the Hollow ran off when it felt us coming?" suggested Aaron. "Regardless, I'm glad there isn't anyone here. Looks like the students and staff went home for the day. Things would've gotten messy if they were here when that Hollow was still hanging around."

"Yeah, it would've been like an all you can eat buffet!" chimed Sasune.

"It's kinda weird when you say that so casually," said a frowning Kana.

Even stranger was the Hollow's abrupt disappearance. The three twiddled their thumbs waiting for it to show, but after ten minutes of Sasune being forced to listen to Aaron and Kana argue, they had nothing to show for their efforts other than the Quincy's eardrums possibly being ruptured.

"I _said_ you were being a slowpoke!" blared Kana. "We would've made it in time if you just picked up the pace a little and stopped complaining!"

" _You_ were the one who asked me to carry you in the first place! I could've run _a lot_ faster if you weren't so damn lazy!" screamed Aaron. "Ugh! Why did I even agree to that in the first place?! Oh, that's right! You wouldn't stop crying otherwise!"

Kana was ready to sob again. "Y-You don't have to yell at me, you know!"

"Aw, don't start that crap again! You can't just keep doing that to get your way!"

"Ya huh! How else do you think I convinced my Kidou teacher back at Shinigami Academy to give me a passing grade?!"

Their bickering reminded Sasune of newlyweds. He paid them no mind however as the tension in the air increased just then. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he suddenly formed his spirit bow and aimed it toward a tall building behind him. There was nothing of interest, prompting him to lower his arm but not his guard.

"Dammit. This whole thing is making me lose my mind."

He wasn't alone from the looks of it. Kana was sitting on Aaron's back and violently wrenching his neck. Her victim, meanwhile, was failing to escape her vice-like grip.

"Camel Clutch! Camel Clutch!" she hollered. "I saw this on TV once!"

"Y-You're killing me! Seriously! S-Stop it already!" Aaron cried. When she refused, he was left with no other choice than to tap out.

"Ha! Gotcha, punk!" She jumped to her feet and held up her arms victoriously. "And _still_ world champion!"

Aaron grunted as he stretched out his aching spine. "Y-You're a lot stronger than you look considering you're so 'delicate!'"

"Though I hesitate to ask, what in the hell are you two doing?" asked Sasune with a deadpan expression.

"He started it!" argued Kana, crossing her arms.

"Well, she…!" started Aaron. He then stopped to scratch his head. "You know what? I don't even remember what we were arguing about!"

"We were arguing? I thought you just wanted to wrestle!"

"While I wouldn't mind wrestling with you myself, Miss Mitarashi, could we _please_ try to stay on task here?" Sasune shook his head. He knew things must have been dire if _he_ was acting as the voice of reason. "Well, it looks like we took this little field trip for nothing."

Kana retrieved her Denreishinki. "This thing isn't picking up anything! That's so weird! It wouldn't shut up on the way over here!"

"Maybe it just broke. Again," said Aaron.

"No way! Aren't we all in agreement we felt whatever that was too?!"

Sasune chuckled. "We could just be going senile. There's obviously nothing here. Anyway, I've got a great idea! Since we're out here anyway, what's say we take a stroll downtown and see what's happening?"

Aaron smacked his lips. "You just want to hit on girls."

"You're as transparent as glass!" added a giggling Kana.

Shrugging, Sasune answered, "Well, you two know me!"

As Aaron joined in on Kana's laughter, Sasune wasn't sure why they insisted on ganging up on him like this. He was inclined to ask, but suddenly, his pupils dilated, and though he tried to hold it back, a torrential amount of blood spewed from his mouth. Noticing his plight, Aaron and Kana became both horrified and bewildered. It didn't take them long to discover a lengthy, slimy tongue had pierced the Quincy's midsection. It retracted, and Sasune responded by lurching forward slightly.

"...G-Gonna need a big bandage for...that one...!" he uttered before crashing face first into ground.

"S-SASUNE!"

Without thinking, Aaron made a beeline for his fallen friend. He hadn't the slightest clue what he planned to do, assuming there was anything he _could_ do. He heard Kana tell him not to lower his guard, but he paid her no mind. It was because of this that he didn't see the same appendage that had removed Sasune from the equation now target him.

"Aaron!" Kana shouted at witnessing him get tossed aside into a metal gate. His attacker, while thorough, was nowhere to be seen. "H-Huh?! What in the world is going on?!"

Her Denreishinki gave her an answer when it began to beep frenziedly in her pocket. Grabbing it, her eyes enlarged at it informing her the Hollow from before was present. More specifically, it was only a few feet away from her. She saw visual indication of its presence when the ground trembled. Giant, four-toed footsteps then imprinted themselves into the concrete. One after the other, they drew closer to Kana, inducing a squeak out of her that was meant to be a scream.

"I-It's _invisible_!" she whispered. "H-Hollows can do that?!"

A groggy Aaron got himself together enough to see Kana's plight. It took him no time at all to come to the same conclusion as her about the Hollow possessing a cloaking ability. What he hadn't determined was how he was going to deal with this fact.

Still shaken up, he said, "Kana! Turn me into a Shinigami! Hurry!"

"O-Oh! Right! I nearly forgot about that part!" She fumbled through her purse, though there was a ton of stuff crammed inside, so the glove that could extract Aaron's soul from his body eluded her. "Uh...tampon! No! Piece of candy! No! Wait, is this a half eaten turkey sandwich? When did I even _have_ a turkey sandwich?!"

"Dammit, Kana! Stop screwing around! The Hollow is right on top of you!"

"W-Would you be quiet?! I totally don't work well under pressure!"

She eventually found what they so desperately required, proudly holding it up for all to see. However, she did so at the same time the Hollow's red tongue was about to slam down on her, giving her no time to avoid it. Realizing this, Aaron sprinted over to her and pushed her aside, leaving a section of the school's playground destroyed in her stead. Incidentally, Aaron made contact with Kana's red glove, splitting his Shinigami form from his body. It only managed to do so partly though, leaving his legs stuck.

"Y-You've gotta be kidding me!" he complained as he jerked his limbs around. Matters worsened when the unrelenting Hollow finally came into plain view. Aaron laid eyes on a giant, crimson-scaled chameleon complete with a coiled tail and a white mask that signified it was indeed a Hollow. The gaping hole in the center of its chest helped too. As Aaron braced himself, it howled menacingly. "Dammit! Why couldn't it have been something like a big ass guinea pig?!"

He sped up his endeavors, whereas the Hollow took the chance to close in on him.

"Huh? W-What happened?" Kana, almost out of it, shook her head and recalled what was occurring. She then caught wind of the Hollow. "HOLY CRAP! Is that a giant lizard?! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm literally _terrified_ of lizards! They're all slimy and groady and nasty and…!"

"R-Relax! If you've got time to do whatever that is, help me out here!" cried Aaron.

She tried her best to compose herself and did as he asked in the nick of time, enabling Aaron to draw his Zanpakutou and drive the Hollow back with a slash to one of its legs. He then sighted Sasune, who was bleeding out in the distance.

"Okay, I'll take the Hollow! You get over there and try to do something for him!" he shouted toward Kana.

"Um...s-sure! I think I remember some healing Kidou that…!"

"That's good enough! Just go! Go!"

"Okay! Okay! I got it!"

In her haste to move, Kana forgot Aaron's human body was sitting in front of her. She tripped right over it but tried to block out the pain coursing through her stinging nose to focus on more pressing matters.

"Uh...I-I'll try to get this out of your way while I'm at it!" she informed Aaron, placing his lifeless husk over her shoulders. "J-Jeez! You sure are heavy! Maybe cut back on the snacks, yeah?"

With those two issues out of his hair, Aaron gave his full and undivided attention to the chameleon Hollow, which roared at him defiantly. It followed this up by vanishing on the spot. His efforts to track it down resulted in him being smacked right into the side of the school building.

"That one _had_ to hurt!" a wincing Kana said.

Although every one of his aching muscles were shouting for him not to, Aaron gradually climbed out of a hole in the wall and shoved some bricks off himself.

"I know I can't _see_ it, but I should still be able to sense it!" he mumbled. "Can it mask its spiritual pressure too?"

His instincts told him to move, allowing him to narrowly roll out of the way when the Hollow's tongue came crashing down from above.

"Man, I wish you would just relax for a second!" he told it as it showed itself once more. Despite his attempts to block it out, fear was sneaking up on him. He guessed it was only natural. It wasn't as if he was accustomed to battling supernatural creatures. "J-Just calm down, Aaron! You have to aim for the mask! You're a Shinigami now, so you can do this!"

The self pep talk was enough to spur him to shout as loud as he could and charge straight for the chameleon Hollow. Just as he brought his sword down on the creature's white mask, it used its camouflaging capabilities to cause him to strike at thin air. He didn't recover from the shock of this fast enough to block an attack that nailed him in the back and knocked him for a loop. A second blow sent him skyward, while a third brought him tumbling back down with force, whipping up dust and dirt.

"Oh man! CT's really having a hard time over there! Maybe it...would've been a good idea to train him before throwing him at his first Hollow. Well, no use crying over spilled milk!" It was hard for Kana to concentrate on Aaron's battle and healing Sasune simultaneously. She chose to divert herself mostly to the Quincy as she held her glowing hands over his grievous wound. Not wanting to admit it out loud, she wasn't sure she could actually do anything to save him. "Come on, you perv! Just hang in there a little longer! I know you wanna hit on more girls before you kick the bucket! Think of all the times you haven't been slapped yet!"

The chameleon Hollow, reappearing, crept its way toward an unmoving Aaron in order to deliver the finishing blow. However, the second it got too close, Aaron revealed that he was merely playing possum by springing to his feet. The Hollow countered by shooting its tongue, yet Aaron sliced a part of it off, raining blood everywhere. The monster recoiled in anguish, and Aaron instantly followed up his offensive by thrusting his wakizashi straight for the Hollow's mask.

"You're mine!"

He found himself eating his words when the chameleon Hollow did the sole thing it could to save itself: letting loose a Cero that a stunned Aaron couldn't do anything to stop. It hit him at point-blank range, scattering a red cloud of smoke all across the playground turned battlefield.

A coughing Kana fanned the stuff away, saying, "Y-You've gotta be kidding me! That's another Hollow below Gillian-class that's used Cero now! Just what the heck is going on?!"

Learning this was indeed a shock, though she understood she should have been more concerned about Aaron and if he were still alive or not. She got her answer when his form came into view from behind the dissipating miasma. Breathing heavily and being able to only open one eye, he smacked his lips at how charred his brown skin was. Not only that, but the top of his Shihakushou, the robes of a Shinigami, had been completely burned off.

"Haha. That was…tricky. I'll give you that. You really caught me...off guard," he muttered. The Hollow howled as a reply. "Didn't I tell you stop being so noisy? Sheesh, you're almost as bad as my older sister."

"Wow! He's tougher than he looks! I can't believe he's still standing!" exclaimed Kana.

Aaron's body violently shook, yet he still managed to hold his wakizashi in front of him. "...L-Let's just end..."

Without warning, his pupils disappeared, and unable to stand under his own weight, he fell backward and hit the ground. His Zanpakutou clattered to a stop next to him. There was no doubt in Kana's mind he was out for the count for sure this time.

"Oh no! His spiritual energy is dropping like a rock!" she proclaimed in dismay.

The Hollow got back down to business and began prepping another Cero. Aaron was its target, a helpless one at that. This left Kana unsure of what to do. If she stopped healing Sasune to help Aaron, the Quincy was sure to perish, though the same could be said if she did nothing to assist Aaron. Unfortunately, there wasn't much time for her to think.

"Okay, this is bad! This is _really_ bad! What am I supposed to do?!"

Her instructors back during her days at the Shinigami Academy always reminded their students never to panic, hammering the point home whenever they could in fact. Panic clouded one's judgement, leading to irrational actions. Nonetheless, she forgot all about this advice as she placed her hands on the sides of her head and frantically searched around for assistance. She would need no less than a miracle to pull something off.

A miracle was what she received, but it came from the last place she expected. The chameleon Hollow was suddenly bombarded by what she deduced was artillery fire from above. Each round made it backpedal, which worked perfectly for her since it meant it was getting farther from Aaron. Someone else then rushed up and whacked the Hollow on the skull with an enormous club. The blow cracked its mask a bit, yet the resilient creature refused to die. A third individual looked to correct this. They dashed in while the Hollow was reeling and nearly shattered its mask with an open palm strike. Even this didn't finish the chameleon off however. It did cause it to shriek at the top of its lungs and fall over though. For the moment, it posed no threat to anyone. Of course, Kana was no longer concerned with it. Rather, she was rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things because her saviors appeared to be none other than the employees of the Urahara Store: Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu.

"We didn't get it," said Ururu in a demure tone. "Mister Urahara is gonna be mad..."

Jinta, grinding his teeth, shouted, "It's all your fault, Ururu! You should've just kept on shooting it while you had the chance!"

Ururu lowered the bandaged, multi-barreled cannon she was carrying over her shoulder and replied, "...S-Sorry."

"That's all you gotta say?!" Dropping his gigantic club, Jinta gave Ururu a stern noogie, making her tear up. "You totally ruined our surprise entrance!"

"S-Stop it, Jinta! That really hurts!"

Tessai drove his fist into the top of Jinta's skull abruptly, and the boy writhed on the ground in agony.

"W-Why'd you have to go and do that, ya big brute?!" he whined. He then shuttered when Tessai glowered at him intently. "N-Nevermind…"

Kana blinked, still unsure that everything transpiring around her was actually real. Footsteps sounded off behind her, and though expecting trouble, she gasped when Kisuke Urahara nonchalantly strolled up to her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Mitarashi!" he said agreeably. "Looks like you and your friends have managed to get yourselves in quite the sticky situation."

"Urahara?! Um...I don't mean to sound rude, but what in the world are you and the others doing here?! I'm starting to think you really are a stalker!"

"Us?" he innocently asked. His gray eyes, partially obscured by the shadow of his bucket hat, concentrated on the wounded Hollow. "We were actually on a little shopping trip here in Hino. The downtown section puts the one in Karakura Town to shame!"

"You expect me to believe that?! Next, you're gonna tell me you just _happened_ to stumble upon us getting our butts kicked!"

Urahara chose to leave her in the dark. "...Why don't you just relax over there, Miss Mitarashi? We'll handle things from here. After all, I can't just have my loyal customers dying on me. It'd be bad for business."

Kana was honestly too mentally exhausted to protest his offer. An unobstructed Urahara took a step forward, attracting the attention of the chameleon Hollow. Astonishing even the humble store keeper was it suddenly regrowing the tongue Aaron had chopped off earlier.

"High speed regeneration?!" Urahara exclaimed. His shock perhaps caused him to lose his focus since he didn't even try to avoid the Hollow's tongue when it came lunging at him. Somewhat mirroring the scene with Sasune, the appendage pierced his right shoulder.

"W-What the…?! I could barely see that last attack!" admitted Kana. "D-Don't tell me he's dead already?!"

That was precisely what Jinta and Ururu were thinking judging from their looks of concern. Tessai though remained stone faced. Kana got why upon Urahara's body bursting into a thick cloud of vapor.

"Ugh! I'm gonna get lung cancer at this rate!" voiced a wheezing Kana. "But wait! What the heck is going on now?!"

"Phew! That was a little close!" Everyone moved to the sound of Urahara speaking and saw him standing on top of a close-by fence. There wasn't a scratch on him. "Looks like my prototype Portable Gigai works like a charm!"

"Okay. I give up. I'm not even gonna _try_ to figure out what's going on anymore!" said Kana, throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't scare us like that, Boss! We really thought you kicked the bucket!" shouted Jinta.

"We were really worried..." quietly added Ururu.

"Sorry about that, you two. How about I get you two something nice as an apology when we head back downtown?" said Urahara.

The chameleon Hollow shot out its tongue again. Urahara easily sidestepped it, then used a burst of Shunpo to pop up in another spot when the organ tried crushing him within its grasp.

"My, my! You sure are an energetic one!" he stated. Grasping his cane, he added, "Looks like I'm gonna have to get serious! I'll admit though that I'm a little rusty."

Kana discovered Urahara's cane was no cane at all when he pulled everything save for the curved handle off, revealing a sword.

"T-That's a _Zanpakutou_!" Kana asserted. "That means he's a…!"

"Awaken, Benihime," he told his katana. It heeded his call by transforming into polished, medium-sized blade whose tip ended in a slanted, razor-like edge. A U-shaped guard stood above the hilt, which was decorated by black wrapping and curved at the bottom. A crimson tassel polished off the sword's design. "Let's see if you play nice today, Benihime."

"Whoa! He can do Shikai too!" Kana wished she had a bowl of popcorn to snack on. Things were becoming quite entertaining. "So he really _is_ a Shinigami! And a stalker. He's _totally_ got to be a stalker!"

Urahara heard her remarks, but did nothing other than smile. In the meantime, the Hollow became both impatient and aggressive. Like it had done so countless time, it unleashed its elastic-like tongue on Urahara. The shopkeeper delayed until the very last moment to do something.

"Cry, Benihime."

In a sort of 'blink and you would have missed it' moment, the chameleon Hollow was sliced down the middle by a crimson wave of energy. It let out one last, resounding uproar prior to being purified by Urahara's Zanpakutou and fading away.

Kana, rendered almost speechless, could come up with just a single thing to characterize this turn of events. "That...was... _awesome_!"

#

A yawning Aaron gently awoke from a nap he couldn't recount taking. His entire body felt as if he had just run a marathon, and this was only exacerbated by whatever heavy object was lying on top of him. He lamented opening his heavy eyelids when they were greeted by an incredibly large man peering back at him. The two remained in this position for what felt like forever until Aaron's brain finally kicked in.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he blared. He discovered solace in a corner of the room, scurrying over to it while panting like a dog in the sun. "W-What in the world are _you_?! W-Wait a sec! Where the hell am I?!"

Tessai Tsukabishi didn't reply, instead shouting toward the door, "Boss, he's awake!"

Aaron was conflicted when Tessai got up to leave. He still had numerous questions, yet he also had no wish to be devoured. The giant opened a close-at-hand sliding door, and Kana of all people came skipping in with a chocolate and vanilla ice cream cone in hand. Trailing her was Ururu, who had strawberry and vanilla cone.

"...This is really good," she gingerly said.

"I know, right?!" replied Kana. "It's like there's a party in my mouth! Urahara sure was nice to treat us after everything that happened!"

The highlight of her day however was seeing Aaron up and about. Nearly dropping her snack, she threw her arms around him and shed tears of joy.

"K-Kana! Please...stop it! Y-You're killing me!" he stated, trying not to scream. His whole body was wracked with pain, though the more he thought about it, the more he wasn't sure why. Regardless, instead of halting, Kana squeezed him even tighter. "S-Seriously! Knock it off already!"

"Oh my God, CT! You're alive! You're really alive!" she cried.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He then remembered there was a very good reason for her fretting over him like this. The image of the chameleon-shaped Hollow that handily defeated him flashed in his mind just then, and balling his fists, he also recalled how helpless he had been to stop it.

"...Where's Sasune?" he bitterly inquired. "Just tell me he made it! He made it, right?!"

Kana paused because of his tone. "Uh...he's..."

"Present and accounted for!" With a salute, a shirtless Sasune Ishida limped his way into the room. Bandages were strewn around his torso, and judging from the anguish outlining his features, Aaron could tell his wounds were bothering him greatly. The Quincy beamed nonetheless, perhaps trying to reassure his friends he was alright. "Would you mind keeping it down, Aaron? I've kinda got a migraine right now, and this building has really good acoustics."

"This guy gets stabbed through the chest, and he's complaining about a headache." Aaron got a good laugh out of that one. "Alright, Kana. What in the world is going on? Where are we? What happened to that Hollow? Did you finish it off?"

Ururu silenced him by abruptly holding out her ice cream cone. As he stared at her in silence, he garnered she wanted him to take it. He kindly smiled and declined the nice gesture.

"I'm actually lactose intolerant," he explained. "Thanks anyway."

"I'm glad he said something this time," said Sasune. "I still remember the last time he had...I think it was milk or something. Anyway, it was only one glass, but he absolutely _manhandled_ the bathroom at school! They were busy plunging that thing for a week!"

'Embarrassing' didn't even begin to describe how Aaron felt at the moment. His ire at his friend's loose lips was worsened when Kana began cracking up from imagining him glued to a toilet seat. Even Ururu let out a tiny titter.

"Alright, everyone _but_ Mister Higuchi is allowed to use the toilet here from now on."

Behind that remark, Kisuke Urahara stepped before the others with the aid of his cane. Aaron got a good look at the man, unsure what to think of him. The manner in which he dressed was peculiar to say the least, but even more so than that, Urahara gave off a certain aura. Whether it was a pleasant one or something to be wary of, Aaron wasn't sure.

"Mister Hat and Clogs!" exclaimed Kana. Urahara's eyebrow rose at the nickname. "Look who's up!"

"So, this is Mister Higuchi." Urahara prodded at Aaron using his cane, forcing the latter to swat it aside. "He's a lot skinnier than I imagined!"

Aaron quickly replied, "...You're trying to pick a fight with me, aren't you?"

"Hmm? Nothing of the sort! Anywho, it's good to see you up and about!"

Tessai, sensing his Boss desired privacy, uttered, "Ururu, let's go."

Glancing back at Aaron once last time, Ururu did as Tessai asked.

"Hey, what's going on?! Come on! Let me get a peek inside!" said Jinta, who was trying to peer around and over Tessai. The task was easier said than done; the man might as well have been a mountain. "W-Would you get outta the way already, ya big brute?!"

Tessai, shaking his head, snagged Jinta by the hair and pulled him aside. Urahara and the others could hear the boy complaining down the hallway even with the door to their room tightly shut.

"You don't seem to be much of a knight in shining armor either," stated Urahara to Aaron. Stroking the stubble on his chin, he apparently wasn't done inspecting his newly conscious guest.

"Excuse me?" retorted Aaron sharply.

"You were _supposed_ to lay your life on the line for Miss Mitarashi after everything that's happened between you two, yet instead, she was the one nearly sacrificing herself for you!" Urahara responded, being a dramatic as possible in the process. He then pulled out a fan to cool himself down.

"...How come that big guy from before seems more sane than you?"

Urahara smirked and removed his hat. "My apologies. I should at least introduce myself before scolding you. My name is Kisuke Urahara. I am the humble owner of the store you and your friends are presently in."

"So _you're_ Urahara. I figured as much when you came in. I'm not really sure what's going on, but I guess I should be thanking you for taking us in like this and treating our injuries."

"If you're going to thank someone, thank Tessai! He's been taking _very_ good care of you the whole time!"

Aaron's face grew pale. "...I don't even want to know what that's supposed to mean considering that guy was sitting on top of me just a couple of minutes ago."

"Miss Mitarashi," began Urahara, startling the person in question. "You've been telling people about my wonderful establishment, right?"

Kana twiddled her thumbs. "Uh...a-about that! I really haven't gotten the chance to considering all the madness that's been going on! Don't worry though! I'm still your number one customer!"

"I guess I'm just going to have to take your word for it!"

Aaron eyed the two like they were insane. "Um...could we _please_ talk about something relevant here?!"

"Of course! My apologies. You likely want to know why you're here," said Urahara.

"Well, it was certainly on my mind."

"Let's see. Candy. Shinigami supplies. Strange employees. Maybe this places doubles as a hospital too," chided Sasune.

Kana chose to put their fears to rest. "Yo, yo! Remember dat playa hatin' Hollow from before? Well, Urahara and his squad totally got all up in the grill of that mofo and put his mark ass in da ground, yo! Fo sho!"

Aaron, thinking his brain was going to explode, uttered, "...What?"

"Why are you...talking like that?" Sasune had to know.

Kana became disheartened that her speech didn't have the effect she hoped. "S-Sorry! I saw some guys talking like that when I was watching TV with Jinta and Ururu! I was thinking all the kids around here probably spoke like that too, so I thought I'd try it out! I needed _something_ to do since I was bored outta my mind waiting for you two to wake up!"

"All day and night in fact," chimed Sasune.

Their claims sunk into Aaron's psyche, and he exclaimed, "W-Wait! What do you mean 'all day and night?!' Just how long have I been out for?!"

Kana took a moment to think. "Let's see! I'd say about two or three days!"

"I'm a pretty good healer, so it was only two days for me!" said Sasune. It almost sounded like he was bragging.

"Three days?!" This development made Aaron's blood run cold. "...Mom is going to _kill_ me!"

"No need to worry! I already called your household to inform your family of your situation! I simply told them you would be out on a class trip for a few days!" said Urahara cheerily. "I believe it was your sister I spoke with!"

"Izumi? Did she say anything?"

"Nothing specific, though I did think I heard her say something like 'Good riddance!'"

That was his older sister alright. Grumbling under his breath, Aaron was positive she wouldn't have even bothered to call around and see if he was alright if it weren't for Urahara doing it for her.

"Ouch!" he proclaimed, feeling every nerve in his body burn. "I think I need another three days of rest..."

"I forgot that Hollow really did a number on you!" said Kana. Aaron was tempted to let her know she hadn't done him any favors either with that bear hug from earlier.

" _Him_?! _I'm_ the one that could've been missing a stomach!" voiced Sasune.

"That nasty Hollow is actually why I wanted to talk to you all," said Urahara. Moments later, Tessai reentered the room holding a tray with four cups of piping hot green tea. He set them down in front of everyone ahead of bowing and taking his leave once more.

"Something about that guy really creeps me out," admitted Sasune as he took a sip of his beverage. His countenance then brightened. "He sure can brew a cup of tea though!"

Urahara, exhaling in satisfaction after drinking his own beverage, agreed. "You all may have noticed that each one of the Hollows you've encountered these last couple of days have been rather...peculiar."

"You can say that again! There's _way_ more of them popping up than there should be! Not to mention they're like super strong! They can even do stuff like Cero!" said Kana.

"Only Gillian-class Hollows should be able to do that," remarked Sasune. "Has it been the same here in Karakura Town, Urahara?"

The shopkeeper shook his head. "The only Hollows we've had here have been of the common variety! Whatever is occurring seems to be isolated to Hino. That in itself is quite strange. I have a few theories on what's going on but nothing concrete."

"This is bad! If Aaron runs into another Hollow like that lizard-looking one, he's gonna die for sure!" hollered Kana.

"...I'm glad to see you have such confidence in me," Aaron sarcastically told her.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she has a point." Sasune sighed and crossed his arms. "Even I was taken off guard, and I've been hunting Hollows all my life. The two of us are going to be in for a rough time if we have to keep fighting enemies this powerful, especially when you're still so green, Aaron."

Now Aaron was growing upset. "Look, I've been a Shinigami for like two days! Cut me some slack!"

Despite him saying that, even he was beginning to get down on himself after being utterly humiliated by that last Hollow. It was no wonder Sasune was speaking like he were nothing more than a burden.

"Now, now! Let's all calm down here!" advised Urahara. "There's no need to panic."

"That's right! Urahara and the others came to save us, so it all worked out in the end!" Kana declared. Her claim did little to cheer Aaron or Sasune up, causing her to frown. "Oh, come on already! You two can't just keep moping around like this!"

"Heh. Sorry. I'm a bit of a sore loser," commented Sasune. "Well, at least there was only one girl there to see me get my ass handed to me. I'd hate to have seen the reaction from all my adoring fans!"

The Quincy was as upbeat as ever. Although Aaron was pleased to see this, he didn't have the same resolve to get over his thrashing so easily. The sole thing lingering in his head was getting stronger, strong enough that he wouldn't have to rely on total strangers bailing him out of a life or death scenario.

"Why do I even care so much about this?" he then muttered. Indeed, he was only going to be a Shinigami on a temporary basis until Kana got her powers back. He didn't consider himself the type of guy that took pride in accomplishing anything, often shirking himself out of as many responsibilities as he could. This aspect caused people, including his sister and teachers at school, to refer to him as 'lazy.' He rarely denied it. Here was though, whining like an infant over something that had for whatever reason gotten his full attention. Maybe Sasune was right. Maybe he did just like having power. Maybe being able to make a difference for once in his life had affected his mindset. For once, he didn't crave to give up at the first possible instance. He craved to keep fighting. "...I guess I'm not as lazy as I thought."

"What in the world are you muttering to yourself over there?" wondered Kana.

"N-Nothing. Don't worry about it..."

Without warning, Kana began unbuttoning her blouse. Aaron had no clue what she was up to and had no intention of finding out. He shielded his vision within his palms and willed himself not to look. A blushing Urahara did the same, leaving Sasune as the sole one bold enough to catch a peek.

"A-Are you insane, woman?!" Aaron blurted.

"Huh? Well, you still seemed kinda down, so I thought I'd use my body to…!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I'm fine, alright, so _please_ put your clothes back on!"

Kana smacked her lips at having her fun prematurely ruined yet did as he asked.

"T-This is a family store, so I'll have to ask you not to do things like that so spontaneously, Miss Mitarashi." Urahara fanned himself feverishly prior to setting his sights on Aaron. He could see resolve painting his countenance, something that pleased the humble shop owner greatly. "Looks like you've cheered up after all, Mister Higuchi! That's good! You're Miss Mitarashi's knight in shining armor, so we can't have you moping around forever! I'll be very upset if you let anything happen to my number one customer!"

"Sure. Whatever," answered Aaron unenthusiastically. He still found it difficult to believe Urahara was the one to save he and his friends when the man came off as so laid back and unattentive. "I should probably head on home. I know you told my family I was on some field trip, but I'd feel better if they were sure I'm alright."

"W-Whoa! Take it easy there!" said Kana when he stood. "You really think you should be moving around so soon?"

He nodded. "I think my pride is more injured than anything. Anyway, thanks again for all your help, Mister Urahara. If there's anyway I can pay you back..."

"Money would be nice!" Mister Hat and Clogs chimed. He cleared his throat when it was obvious Aaron didn't get he was only kidding. "No need to worry about that, Mister Higuchi! Just keep Miss Mitarashi here safe and sound. That'll be enough for me."

Aaron nodded. "Fair enough. Take care."

"H-Hey! W-Wait for me, CT!" cried Kana after Aaron put his clothes on and walked out the door. "Uh...I-I'll probably back soon for more supplies, Mister Hat and Clogs! I better get that discount like you said!"

She then hurried to catch up to Aaron.

"S-Seriously? I was the most hurt, yet they just leave me here!" Sniffling, Sasune guessed he would just have to see himself home. Before he did though, he stopped right next to Urahara, and without glancing at the man, he stated, "...I'll only say this once since the mere idea of my life being rescued by a Shinigami like you is enough to make me gag, but...thank you. I may not like your kind, but Sasune Ishida repays his debts. I'll find some way to repay this one sooner rather than later."

"...Is that so?" Urahara, amused, replied. "Then I'll tell you the same thing I said to Mister Higuchi: make sure nothing happens to Miss Mitarashi. That's all I ask of you."

"Ha! You want me of all people to stick my neck out for a Shinigami?"

"Haven't you already done so more than you've liked, Mister Quincy?"

Sasune felt that remark was check. "Fair enough. Still, you seem to be rather interested in Miss Mitarashi. And don't tell me it's just because she's your 'number one customer.' You probably say that to everyone that shops here anyway."

Urahara chose not to confirm or deny that his intentions were suspicious. That was checkmate, Sasune thought. In spite of becoming irked, he had a feeling things were going to turn out like this.

"...I've honestly grown quite fond of Miss Mitarashi, likely because she's not a Shinigami anymore, so I'll make sure to keep an eye on her for you. I wouldn't be much of a man if I left a helpless girl to fend for herself anyway. I don't know what it is you're planning, but if you do _anything_ that puts either of my friends in danger, I'm coming back to kill you myself, 'Mister Hat and Clogs.' That isn't a threat either. It's a _promise_."

Again, Urahara stayed tightlipped. In the wake of Sasune's departure, his upbeat demeanor that Aaron had remarked on previously vanished, replaced by something that could solely be called sadness.

"...Things are only going to get rougher from here. Here's hoping Mister Higuchi, and everyone else for that matter, can handle what's coming their way."

#

Three whole days might have passed him by, but everything seemed business as usual to Aaron. Lying in his bedroom, he gazed around it and noted all his belongings were exactly as he left them. There was still no food in the refrigerator thanks to Izumi, and the garbage he was tasked with taking out remained sitting in the kitchen. It was as if his battle with that Hollow had merely been a dream, something he had imagined. A part of him wished it had been.

"...I can't sleep."

He sat up and grabbed the digital alarm clock at his bedside. It was a minute after midnight. He had school the next morning, yet his mind and his body were restless. Although literally everyone had told him to stop worrying about it, he couldn't help but theorize if he could have done something differently against the chameleon Hollow. Perhaps moving quicker in one instance or not hesitating in another would have helped him to prevail.

"Dammit! Just...stop it already!" he told himself. He then forced his limbs to relax and lie back down. "...I missed that huge algebra test yesterday."

He saw little point in celebrating this fact since he would likely have to take it at some point in the future anyway. It counted for thirty percent of his grade. Screaming into his pillow, Aaron again attempted to empty his mind from thoughts such as Hollows and stupid tests. His heavy eyelids demanded some downtime, and he intended to give it to them.

"...I need something to drink," he then said after resting in his bed for minutes without sleep. He felt guilty for giving up so easily though figured he would forget about it after a cold glass of apple juice. Stepping out in the hall, he yawned and leered toward his sister's room. He could hear her gently snoring behind her closed door, making him chuckle.

"Well, it's nice to see someone around here can get some shut eye."

He sluggishly made his way down the corridor leading to the kitchen, using an adjacent wall to feel himself through it amongst the darkness. When he reached what he ascertained was the fridge, he opened it and located a carton of apple juice. The liquid was like the ambrosia of the gods as it danced against his throat, but he nearly suffocated on it when he realized he wasn't alone. The refrigerator's light allowed him to spot a dark-skinned woman in a nurse's attire napping at the kitchen table. She greatly resembled Izumi, right down to having the same curly, waist-length hair and alluring features, although Aaron could just barely make them out because her head was down. Presuming he was viewing a mirage, Aaron did a double take.

"Mom?" he asked softly. She didn't respond, so he shook her arm gently.

"Huh?! I'll be right there, Doctor! I'll…!" His mother, recognizing she wasn't in the middle of a hospital ward, stared at her surroundings in confusion. "A-Aaron?"

Aaron laughed. "It really _is_ you, Mom. Well, you sure are a sight for sore eyes."

"Heh. I suppose so. Sorry I haven't been around much, kiddo." Her weary expression was also apologetic. "Things at the hospital have been pretty insane lately. For whatever reason, there are lot more people getting hurt or sick. In fact, it's gotten so bad, we've hardly had enough doctors and nurses on hand. We've had to ask for extras from Karakura Town."

"I see."

He had no inclination to assume so, but Aaron questioned if the abrupt increase in hospital patients had any relation to so many powerful Hollows showing up in Hino.

"Would you mind keeping it down, CT? We're trying to sleep over here!"

Robotically, Aaron shifted his head over to the _other_ individual he had neglected to notice sleeping at the table. Kana Mitarashi, stretching and yawning in a fashion Aaron found strangely adorable, pouted her lips at him for disturbing her slumber. He paid little mind to this, more perplexed as to why she was in his home at this hour.

"You're not a catburglar on the side, are you?" he seriously inquired.

"Oh! Kana and I were just chatting! We must've dozed off in the middle of our conversation!" his mother explained.

"I guess we did, Lyra!" replied Kana. The way she chuckled afterward came off as phony to Aaron, and he frowned as such. "Your mom is _such_ a sweetheart, CT!"

"'CT?'" Lyra echoed.

"Oh, that's just a little pet name I've come up with! I guess CT hasn't come up with mine yet!"

Lyra gasped. "Wait! Does that mean you and Aaron are…!"

"That's right!" replied Kana. "Isn't he just the cutest?"

Striving to maintain his composure, Aaron guzzled down the rest of the apple juice. It did nothing to make his cheeks any less hot.

"Would you stop making up strange stuff again?!" he hollered. "And how do you two even know each other?!"

"Well, I was on my way home from work when I happened to bump into your friend here!" Lyra clarified. "She startled me at first! I thought she was trying to sell something, but then she told me you two were friends! Judging from what she's saying now though, I guess it's a bit _more_ than that!"

Aaron growled at what she was implying. "Y-You sound as bad as Izumi! Just pay no mind to _anything_ Kana says! Anyway, you two must've been talking for quite a while if you just fell asleep in the kitchen."

"We were just discussing something rather important!" replied Kana.

"...Are you being that vague on purpose?"

Lyra said, "Well, the two of us have talked it over, and I've agreed! Kana has volunteered to be our new housekeeper! She even said she'll work for absolutely free! Isn't this wonderful?"

Was it? Aaron's mind was too busy self imploding from this stunning revelation for him to think properly.

"I've noticed the apartment is absolutely filthy, and since you and your older sister are too busy to straighten up the place, and with me working, I think a housekeeper is just what we need! Plus, it would be a great comfort to me to know someone as dependable as Kana here will be looking after you two!" continued Lyra.

Though Aaron tried to speak, nothing but incomprehensible stammering exited his agape mouth.

"Wow! You sure are lucky!" said Kana playfully. "Boys your age would _kill_ to have such a beautiful maid taking care of you! You better treat me well, CT!"

Aaron placed his hand on his chest in the belief he was about to have a heart attack. All this was too much to take, and he wasn't sure whether to be outraged or positively enthralled. He settled on the latter, mostly to keep his sanity. Kana did bring up a good point. How many other kids his age could claim to have a housekeeper like her?

"W-Wait! What the hell _am_ I complaining for?!" he whispered. He then began snickering like a madman, sounding remarkably similar to Sasune. "This is like something out of a crappily written manga!"

Kana handed him a handkerchief. "Your nose is bleeding."

Ashamed of his momentary lapse of judgement, Aaron took the cloth and quietly slunk back toward his bedroom. Perhaps some sleep would do him some good. Then again, maybe he was still dreaming.

"Man, that kid sure is weird!" said Kana.

"He gets it from his father. That's for sure!" added Lyra.

#

The full moon hanging over Hino was the perfect welcoming for the man known far and wide as Don Kanonji. For whatever reason, he was standing atop the tallest building in town by his lonesome. A strong breeze swept past his exotic, black clothing while he lowered his rounded sunglasses to get a better look at his surroundings.

"Hino, Japan! The Century's Premiere Spiritualist, Don Kanonji, has finally graced you with his presence! Oh yeah!" he shouted to the heavens. Bridging his arms across his chest, he then amiably added, "WAHAHAHAHA!"

His voice resounded throughout, truly establishing his arrival. There was no doubt the quiet, little village of Hino would never been the same.

END


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Century's Premiere Spiritualist

Perfection. Complete and utter perfection. This was the only term suitable to describe the omelette rice Aaron was dining on. He hurriedly shoved another spoonful down his throat, having to fight back a surge of tears.

"...How? How is this possible? This is the best thing I've ever eaten..." he openly admitted. "T-This doesn't make any sense! She's a total lunatic most of the time, yet she can make something like _this_?! I-It's even better than my food!"

He veered his awe to the cook, surveying her prepare something over the stove as she hummed a swell tune. Kana Mitarashi was eccentric alright. Aaron felt she had to be to go around wearing a maid outfit in the middle of his kitchen. He was positive it was the same one from her job at the café. At the very least, she also happened to be a good cook, a damn good one at that. He wasn't even that hungry, yet he couldn't stop his hand from force feeding him more of her cuisine.

"Here you are!" Kana placed a plate of steaming hot chocolate chip pancakes in front of him. "Do you require anything else, Master Chocolate Thunder?"

Aaron's eyelid shuddered. "...You can stop calling me 'Chocolate Thunder' for starters."

She took his calm yet irate declaration as a joke and giggled as such before going back to her work. Again training his eyes on her, Aaron had to admit she wasn't that bad of a housekeeper. When he awoke, all the dirty clothes that had been piling around the house were washed and hung to dry, the floors had been mopped well enough to see one's reflection on it, and the freezer had even been defrosted. He was shocked. He got she was solely doing this to remain close to him in case of a Hollow attack, but he was genuinely impressed she was taking her job so earnestly.

"I'm surprised she can take anything seriously," he muttered, digging into his pancakes. They practically melted in his mouth. "...Dammit. These are really good!"

His upbeat mood bordered on being ruined when he noticed Izumi peeking at him from time to time in between her reading a newspaper.

"...What?" he felt compelled to ask.

"Oh, nothing!" she answered. Aaron knew better than that though. Whenever she grinned at him like she was, sinister thoughts were festering in her mind. "I was just thinking that you must be pretty happy your girlfriend is cooking for you like this! It's almost like the two of you are married!"

Aaron's cheeks became bright red. "People wouldn't believe such things if Kana didn't go around saying idiotic things like that!"

"Oh, come on! You don't have to act coy around me, little bro! I can tell you enjoy having her around just from the lines on your face!"

Aaron offered up no response. Rather, he faced the other way and polished off his glass of apple juice. There wasn't a chance in hell he was going to tell her she was right. He never expected to have a housekeeper, let alone one as cute as Kana. With that in mind, he was going to enjoy the rather bizarre circumstances for as long as he could.

"By the way, is 'Chocolate Thunder' supposed to be a pet name?"

Aaron gagged on his drink. "W-Would you just shut up already?!"

A tickled Izumi decided her little brother had suffered enough. She went back to her reading material and soon unearthed something of interest amongst the local headlines, stocks, comics, and sports columns.

"Hey now! It says here that Don Kanonji of all people is going to be filming the latest episode of his show right here in Hino! Why in the world would he wanna do that in a backwater place like this?"

Aaron pondered the same thing, though he was more bothered that Don Kanonji was still filming his idiotic show in the first place. Everyone all over the country knew of _Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip_ , the television program where Kanonji would go around Japan exorcising spirits. For reasons Aaron didn't fathom, it was immensely popular, especially with young children. Aaron, meanwhile, considered it a tremendous waste of television air space. This was mostly because of Don Kanonji's silly antics such as crossing his arms over his chest and cackling at the top of his lungs, as well as him always proclaiming stuff that made absolutely no sense.

"You're telling me the town actually agreed to him filming here?" he uttered in disbelief.

"Hey, at least something interesting is finally happening around here!" Izumi retorted. "You're always complaining about how dull it is all the time, little bro, so here's something!"

"Something isn't always better than nothing, Izumi."

Paying him no mind, Izumi put her finger on her chin. "Hey, we should totally go and see him in person! I bet everyone else in town will be there too! There might even be some free grub!"

Aaron, eating the last morsel of pancake, feebly said, "You sure do have a one track mind when it comes to food. Anyway, I really don't get why anyone would trip over themselves just to see that nut in action, but if they want to do so, they can be my guest. I'm perfectly fine just sitting at home and minding my own business."

"...I never realized how much you sound like an eighty-something year old man, little bro." Izumi shook her head and caught another interesting tidbit from the newspaper. "Wait! Looks like he's gonna be investigating at the Mitsumi mansion just outside of town! It says something about him tracking down 'vengeful spirits.' I didn't even know that place was haunted!"

A wide-eyed Aaron remembered that was the home of Konoka Mitsumi, the richest and most foul tempered girl in Hino. Merely having her occupy his psyche caused him to shiver in fear. He already had enough reasons to stay away from Don Kanonji and his crew; this just added one more.

"I'm not sure it's the ghost, assuming there even is one there, Kanonji should be worried about," he stated.

"I think Don Kanonji is really funny!" said Kana, frying some eggs. "I catch his show all the time! I really love his bushy mustache and the way he goes 'WAHAHAHA'!"

She mirrored the spiritualist's signature pose.

"...Why am I not surprised someone like _you_ would find him enjoyable?" Unable to take any more of the particular conversation, Aaron grabbed his backpack and got to his feet before heading for the front door. "I'll see you ladies later. I've got a math test calling my name."

"H-Hey! Where are you going, CT?! The eggs are almost done!"

"Sorry, Kana. I'll have to take a rain check on those. I'm already late for the monorail as it is."

"Have a good day, little bro! Try to stay outta trouble for once!" said Izumi. Aaron blew her a raspberry and then took his leave.

"...Guess I'll just have to eat these myself," a melancholy Kana grumbled while gazing down at her scrambled eggs. She had looked forward to Aaron sampling them too.

"I'll take them off your hands if you don't want them!" Izumi made haste to say. Drooling, she gave Kana no chance to respond, snatching the plate of food away. "What's the matter with Aaron, wasting good food like this?"

"H-Haha. Y-Yeah...that guy," Kana said apprehensively. The way Izumi was tearing into her food made her ponder if she would be next. "Uh...I-I think I'll go vacuum the living room now!"

#

"...He's late. What the hell does he think he's doing having me wait?"

The mysterious Shinigami that had been spying on Aaron, Kana, and Sasune the other day tapped her fingers against the brown Denreishinki in her grasp and periodically checked the screen for something or another. Upon sighting zilch, she would slam it shut and huff in exasperation without fail. This had been going on for minutes, and calling her restless would have been a massive understatement.

"...I'm gonna chuck this thing in a minute!" she threatened, position her arm to do just that. A drop from the tall building she was sitting on would more than likely do the trick, though she relented at the last moment. "...Why in the hell do I have to do something like this anyway?! Doesn't he know I have better things to do than sit on my ass all day?!"

Again, the pink-haired woman huffed and puffed but calmed down when she became aware of how bent out of shape she was becoming. Of course her boss expected her to sit idly by, she thought. It was the reason she was being paid.

"Right. I better just...sit here and wait then," she settled on. She didn't have to wait in boredom for long. Her Denreishinki started to blare a minute or two later, startling her half to death. Sweeping her hand through her buzzcut, she hollered, "Here I am, sir! ...G-Goofing off? Of course not! Who do you think I am?! A-Anyway, I'm sitting outside some apartment where the target is hanging out. Other than someone coming out of it a few moments ago, there's nothing to report."

She listened intently to whoever she was speaking to, messing with a couple of her golden nose rings in the interim. Most of her face was pierced in fact, including her eyebrows, both ears, and her bottom lip.

"The Hollow from the other day worked out even better than we expected actually!" she chimed. "That human turned Shinigami certainly had his hands full! He's still alive though. Is that a problem? If it is, I can..."

She paused, becoming irked by a bird that was trying to eat her hair.

"W-Would you get outta here?! That isn't cotton candy, you rat with wings!"

She managed to get it away from her, yet she dropped her phone in the process. Thinking it was broken, she rushed to pick it up, grateful to find it unharmed.

"S-Sorry about that!" she said into the device. After hearing what the person on the other end had to say next, she replied, "You want me to do _that_? Today? ...If you say so. I'll keep surveillance on the target in the meantime."

It felt like a huge weight had been taken off her chest the moment she hung up and placed her Denreishinki in her pocket. She then stuck a cigarette between her lips.

"...I don't get paid enough for this shit," she voiced as she lit the butt and blew out a thick stream of jet black smoke. Her amber-colored eyes then made their way back to Aaron's apartment complex. "Jeez. Just how long does Mitarashi plan on screwing around in there? ...This is just like her. Idiot."

#

In spite of Aaron being certain it never would, the school day at last ended with the clamor of the final bell. Like always, his classmates were eager to stand and then head for the classroom exit. In the same fashion, their instructor scrambled to inform their backsides of something vital.

"Parent-Teacher conferences are coming up soon, guys! Make sure to actually tell your guardians about it this time! I don't want there only being a handful of parents showing up like last time!"

Most were less than thrilled at the news, Aaron included. He didn't see how he could get his mother to come to something like a silly conference when she worked almost every waking hour of the week. Besides, there wasn't much to tell her other than her son's grades were very definition of average at the moment. Until he could get them up, Aaron wished for that 'minor' tidbit to remain a secret.

"You doing alright over there, buddy?" Sasune Ishida strolled over to his best friend, detecting something amiss. "You look like you just had to take your dog out to the backyard and shoot it!"

"...What?" Aaron shook his head, not wanting to get the meaning, if any, in the Quincy's speech. "I-It's nothing. I was thinking about something I'd rather not discuss is all."

"Is that so? Well, I'm still sore as hell!"

"...Excuse me?"

"Hmm? Get your head in the game, man!" Sasune flicked Aaron on the forehead. "I'm talking about that Hollow from the other day! You know, when we almost died?!"

"Oh. That. I'm a little sore too, but I guess there ain't much complaining about my injuries considering what happened to you."

"Me? Oh, I'm fine! Getting stabbed through the chest ain't that bad actually!"

Neither of them believed that, and Sasune's cheeky grin faded after he slapped Aaron on the back. Craving to shriek like a little girl at this simple gesture, Aaron quickly covered his mouth. He supposed he was more tender than he let on.

Sasune didn't notice anything wrong. "Well, I guess we've got nothing to worry about now! We've got a clean bill of health thanks to Urahara!"

"Y-Yeah, a clean bill of health," squeaked Aaron.

"Are you alright over there, Higuchi?" inquired the teacher when he saw the way Aaron was grimacing. "Would you like to go to the nurse?"

"N-No. I...think I'll manage..."

Packing his things into his bag, Aaron headed straight for the door, desiring to go home as soon as possible. He hoped a day of rest would do his weary body some good.

"W-Wait! Crap! I can't rest today!" he shouted to no one in particular. "I've gotta train with Kana!"

"...You bastard." Sasune's harsh, almost threatening tone caught Aaron for a loop. "You know, you're quite the little sneak for not informing me that Miss Mitarashi would be staying at your place for the foreseeable future."

Aaron gulped and hesitated to respond, "I-It's not like it was my idea! That was as shocking to me as it is to you!"

"...I'll simply warn you to keep your hormones in check while you're in the presence of a lady. I'll kill you myself if you so much as think about taking advantage of her!"

Taking a step away from his murderous friend, Aaron wondered how Sasune could tell him something like that with such a serious expression when he of all people was most likely to 'take advantage of Kana' given the chance. Besides, Aaron was far more concerned with someone as flirtatious as Kana trying something instead.

He and Sasune trekked toward Hino Municipal High School's exit, yet both halted when they garnered something was off. Neither could put their finger on it until they gave the matter some thought.

"Konoka Mitsumi!" they proclaimed while snapping their fingers.

"We haven't bumped into her today!" said Sasune.

"I know we shouldn't be complaining, but yeah, we haven't!" added Aaron. "I guess she didn't have detention for once."

"Tsk! She's probably out robbing a kid for his lunch money!"

"Heh. Maybe she's beating up a nerd for his homework."

The two got a good laugh at Konoka's expense, but they half near swallowed their tongues when they spotted her just up ahead. Fortunately, she hadn't noticed them. She was far too busy removing her belongings out of her locker.

"Guess she really isn't in detention!" cried Aaron in astonishment.

"Shouldn't she be busy breaking someone's collarbone?" said Sasune.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot Don Kanonji was filming his dumb show at her house today! I guess she needs to be there when he's doing...whatever stunt he plans to pull."

Sasune nodded. "I heard about that. I honestly wouldn't be shocked if Konoka Mitsumi's house really was haunted."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she's killed hundreds of people! You know how ruthless she can be! Whoever's haunting her right now is probably one of her victims!"

Aaron wasn't so sure. Konoka was violent, sure, but he couldn't imagine her being malicious enough to actually end a person's life.

"Then again..."

Konoka was about to leave until she abruptly sneezed. This led her to believe someone was speaking ill of her, and she found out who upon doing an about-face. Aaron and Sasune, presuming she was going to bash their heads in, hugged one another for safety. Rather, she merely smacked her lips and spared them for the time being by walking out the double doors leading to the outside world.

"J-Jesus! My life just flashed before my eyes!" proclaimed Aaron.

"She really must've been in a hurry if she actually decided against spilling blood!" exclaimed Sasune. He was pleased to see his overactive bladder relax. "Uh...by the way, pal, we _really_ should stop talking shit about her when she's still in the same building as us. Scratch that, make it the same continent."

Once the two ascertained the coast was clear, they tiptoed their way out of the school.

"You know, I think I'll go see that Don Kanonji filming!" said Sasune. "It's not like I have anything better to do today."

"Is that...really such a good idea? While I mostly ask that because I think Kanonji's a complete idiot, you _do_ realize you'll be going to Konoka Mitsumi's house too, right? That's like waltzing straight up to the gates of Hell!"

"...Probably. Well, I almost died the other day, so perhaps I'm just feeling a bit adventurous. Anyway, good luck with your training."

As Aaron waved Sasune goodbye, he was tempted to wishhim good luck too. There was a high probability he was never going to see his best friend again, not in this world anyway.

"Hi, CT!" said a playful voice beside him. Fearing Konoka had come back for his immortal soul, Aaron placed his backpack up to his fragile face to protect it, hoping his attacker would only go for the gut. However, he lowered it when a finger tapped him on the shoulder. This prompted him to turn to Kana Mitarashi, who was peering at him curiously. "Are you playing a game or something? Oh, wait! I know! You humans call that hide and seek, don't you? Does that make me the one seeking you?"

"N-No. We're not...j-just forget about that."

"Sure!" Kana wasn't sure what was going on anyway. "Did you miss me?"

"'Miss you?' Uh...I guess?"

Kana scowled. "Hey! When a beautiful girl like me takes the time out of her day to come and see a guy like you, don't you think you should be a bit more grateful?"

"...Sure. Okay. I'm sorry." Aaron said this as impassionately as humanly possible, merely doing so to get her off his case. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

Winking, Kana replied, "Don't tell me you've forgotten about our date?"

Date. The term rattled in Aaron's skull for a significant amount of time until he felt his whole face grow hot from him recalling the definition.

"Uh...erm...huh?! D-Date?! W-What date?! W-We had a date?!"

"Of course we did, silly! We're gonna be spending _a lot_ of time together today, so you better not complain!"

Complain? That was the last thing Aaron was going to do. He would have told her this himself if his feathers weren't so ruffled. Becoming quiet and lovesick, he obediently followed her when she gestured for him to do so using her finger.

"Maybe I should've reminded him that we're actually just going to train!" whispered Kana with a devilish grin. "Well, I guess he'll find out soon enough!"

#

"Looks like those two are getting along well. I'm almost jealous."

The pink-haired Shinigami managed to track Aaron and Kana all the way to the former's school and was currently observing their antics with the help of some binoculars.

"Hey, these are pretty good!" she said, stuffing some potato chips into her mouth. "The human world's really knows their stuff when it comes to snacks!"

Her momentary lapse of hunger caused her to lose sight of her quarry, and she almost slipped out of the tree she was hiding in because of her efforts to relocate them.

"Ugh! I don't get paid enough for this!" she groaned ahead of deciding she would have to find Aaron and Kana again the old-fashioned way. Of course, she wasn't going to let her tasty bag of cheese-flavored chips go to waste. The second she finished them off, she would continue her mission. "What's going on in this town though? Everyone's getting into a furor because of something or another. And how come they keep mentioning this Don Kanonji person? Maybe I should report all this to the boss."

Two students sitting under the tall, woody plant gazed up when a shower of leaves rained on them. Both shrugged their shoulders, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

#

"...So, you're saying you can seriously get rid of this spirit that's haunting me?" asked Konoka Mitsumi. Encircled by her sizable army of black-suited bodyguards, she came off as livid as always while she stood feet away from the man known far and wide as Don Kanonji.

Don Kanonji, having his own film crew in full force behind him, replied, "Hahaha! _That's_ what you're worried about, my dear? Such a matter is a simple one for the New Century's Premiere Spiritualist! Don't you worry! You'll be sleeping soundly in your ten million dollar bed soon enough!"

Everyone there could see that Konoka was plainly unconvinced, everyone except Kanonji. She walked back toward her mansion, rolling her eyes so far into the back of her head that her bodyguards were convinced they were going to be stuck there.

"...This had better not be some sort of scam, Kanonji!" she shouted at her guest. "Someone's gonna have to come here and exorcise _you_ if it is!"

Don Kanonji actually sensed a chill shoot down his spine. That rarely occurred when he was dealing with a spirit, let alone a flesh and blood human being. "T-That was _not_ the kind, helpless little girl my agent told me she was!"

He quickly forgot about the mishap and laughed as loud and obnoxious as possible. Several members of his crew were forced to shield their ears.

They afterward questioned who exactly he was speaking to once he declared, "Whether it be evil spirits or little girls, the hero Don Kanonji will never back down!"

Everyone jumped in fright when he let out another series of resounding chortles prior to telling them to follow him inside the Mitsumi mansion if they dared. Since it was their job to record his exploits, his film crew had little choice but to come along for the ride. One of Konoka's bodyguards led the way.

"There's a couple things I need to inform you of, Mister Kanonji, _before_ you and your crew begin shooting," he stated. "Even though my mistress has agreed to you being here today, there are a few rules she would like you to adhere to. Failure to agree to these terms will result in you and your crew being thrown out by force. We would prefer to avoid having to resort to that if at all possible, so please listen carefully."

"Wahaha! Whatever rules you have, they are of no concern to a hero like me!" replied Kanonji.

"...Right." The bodyguard adjusted his black sunglasses. "Listen closely, 'hero.' You and your crew are not allowed to film anywhere on the east side of the mansion. Also, all of you cannot be in the mansion at the same time. The mistress gets paranoid around large numbers of people, you see. So, some of you will have to wait outside. Most importantly, shooting anywhere near the mistress' room is _strictly_ prohibited."

Kanonji raised an eyebrow. "Her room? But...isn't that where the evil spirit is?"

" _Alleged_ evil spirit," the bodyguard corrected. "Anyway, while you're free to do whatever it takes to get rid of it, Don Kanonji, you'll have to do it off camera. Mistress Mitsumi hates being recorded, you see."

"What?! You can't be serious! Tracking down this ghost is the whole reason we're here, so we _have_ to capture it on film!" one of Kanonji's crew objected.

Another added, "This is ridiculous! There are gonna be dozens of people from this town coming here to see this thing! What the hell are they going to think when half of us are just standing around and twiddling our thumbs?! That's not even mentioning the thousands of Kanonji's fans that'll be watching on TV! What, are we just supposed to show white snow while the main event is going down?!"

Don Kanonji stopped in his tracks just then, causing those in his rear to slam right into his backside and then one another. Not noticing this, Kanonji faced his befuddled associates.

"Listen up, my loyal crew! While television ratings and adoring fans are certainly important, we're here for _another_ crucial reason!" Kanonji pointed at the Mitsumi mansion, adding, "The lovely lady of that manor is being accosted by a bad spirit, and it's my job to make sure both she and it are at peace by the end of the day! Even if we don't record it on a silly camera, I won't fail in this mission! That's just how _true_ heroes like me are! Regardless of what obstacles impede our path, we cannot turn back!"

Other than a lone, out-of-place clap, his film crew was rendered speechless by his all but inspiring speech. Assuming this to be a good thing, Kanonji felt gave himself a pat on the back.

"Well, what are we standing around for?!" he then cried. "Let's head inside!"

The director of _Cazh Soul_ , the common, shorthand name for Kanonji's show, said, "You heard our star! Let's get moving, people! We'll just try to get as much film as we can!"

"Now you're getting into it! That's what I like to see!" When Kanonji began sniffing at the air, his crew members were wholly convinced he had lost his marbles. "Oh yeah! I can smell bad spirits for sure! Wahahaha!"

#

The empty, quiet meadow Kana led him to wasn't precisely Aaron's idea of romantic. Then again, he was beginning to believe the two of them weren't about to be as lovey-dovey as she had led him to think.

"This should work perfectly!" said Kana as she made sure the coast was clear. "You ready to get training then, CT?"

"So _that's_ what this is about." Aaron palmed his hand across face in embarrassment. "I forgot we were supposed to do that today. I feel like a complete idiot right now."

Kana blinked innocently. "Did you say something?"

"...No. Nothing at all. So, what did you have in mind with in terms of training?"

"Hmm. That's a pretty good question actually! I honestly have no clue where to start since you suck at everything!"

Aaron wanted to argue though scathingly realized her assessment of his skills was spot on.

He became quite suspicious when Kana sauntered over to him out of the blue. Saying not a word, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Aaron's heart instantly started to throb like a drum, and his body began to lean in on its own. While he hadn't the slightest idea what she was contemplating, he couldn't let a chance like this pass him by.

"Haha! Psyche!" she suddenly yelled, sliding the Gokon Tekkou, the red glove that enabled one to remove one's soul from a person's body, on her hand. She then drove her open palm into Aaron's skull. His Shinigami form came rolling out onto the pasture. "Bahaha! O-Oh my God! Y-You should've seen the look on your face! Y-You actually thought I was gonna kiss you! Bahahahahaha!"

Aaron sprang to a standing position and grit his teeth as Kana continued to cackle like an old witch. "...I _really_ should've seen that coming!"

The stitches in her sides, becoming too much for her to bear, got Kana to chill out. "S-Sorry! I'm _really_ sorry, CT! I just can't help myself with you! You're _so_ easy get all worked up!"

Aaron, certain he would die of shame at this rate, exclaimed,"...Can we _please_ just get started already?!"

"If you say so!"

She reached into a sports bag she had brought along and tossed Aaron a wooden practice sword. He awkwardly caught it, and when she retrieved one for herself, he got a good idea what she was planning.

"Alright! Come at me from wherever you want!" she bellowed.

Aaron paused. "Come again? You do realize I'm a Shinigami now, right? And you're practically a normal human in that Gigai. This doesn't really seem fair."

He sighed when she began clucking like a chicken.

"That's not gonna work on me."

His claim only prompted her to cluck louder.

"Seriously. Quit it already. I really _will_ hit you if you don't."

"You keep talking like you even _can_ hit me!" she jeered.

That remark struck a nerve. Gripping his blade tightly, Aaron beelined at her. His anger was more amusing than threatening to her. She easily sidestepped his downward swing and returned the favor by clocking him in the back of his cranium. She giggled at his plight, but he regained his composure and attacked with sideways swipe of his sword. She parried with her own weapon, flooring him yet again after nailing him in the back.

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said you can't fight!" she said.

"...Sticks and stones, Aaron. Sticks and stones," her opponent mumbled. He was trying to block her taunting out yet discovered she was as good at trash talk as she was sending him mixed signals concerning the nature of their relationship.

"Well, you _were_ right about this fight being unfair! Unfair for _you_! Your sword stance is like swiss cheese, ya know! Full of holes! You're not even holding it properly! No wonder that Hollow totally kicked your butt the other day!"

Although anticipating him chewing her head off, Kana was marveled to see Aaron merely adjust the way he gripped his sword. Most of the flaws she mentioned being in his technique disappeared, and seeing his resolve made her get serious as well. Shouting with vigor, Aaron came at her once more.

#

A decent-sized crowd had formed outside the Mitsumi manor in order to see their idol, Don Kanonji, in action. Unfortunately, Konoka's security team wasn't even letting them past the front gates, leading many to whine and complain. Mixed in between the masses was Sasune, who couldn't so much as get a glimpse at what was unfolding within the mansion with there being so many people.

"Dammit. I figured it would be like this." The Quincy glanced around and speculated how far Kanoji was in his exorcism. "Wait, I can see some guys with cameras over there. That must mean that old coot is still here. Well, I didn't come all this way for nothing!"

Sneaking past security was a cinch for him. He simply made his way behind the property, distracted the pair of nearby guards by tossing an empty can, and finally climbed his way over a tall fence. He then hurried behind Don Kanonji's film crew to make it seem like he was one of them.

"Hey, kid!" one of the men shouted at him. He froze on the spot, under the impression he had been caught. Instead, the individual speaking to him held out a bottle of water. "Do me a favor and bring Kanonji something to drink, will ya?"

"O-Of course! Leave it to me!"

Sasune saluted and went on his merry way inside Konoka Mitsumi's house. His jaw hit the floor at how spectacular everything was. The walls were made of finely cut, white marble, the furnishing was of the highest quality, and the place was so expansive, Sasune was certain he needed a map to navigate. Thankfully, he could see Don Kanonji's group up ahead. Like before, he made sure to make it appear as if he had been with them the whole time, and other than a camera man leering at him inquisitively for a second, it worked like a charm.

"Looks like I haven't missed anything important," he said as he followed Kanonji's group toward Konoka Mitsumi's room. He overheard one of the crew mention they had already filmed around parts of the mansion they were allowed to, and now was time for the big finale. Sasune still wasn't convinced there _would be_ any 'big finale.' He without a doubt didn't feel the presence of any spirits. "Weird. Maybe this is just some dumb publicity stunt."

"WAHAHAHA!" Kanonji bellowed into the camera as he bridged his arms in front of his chest. "The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up in anticipation! The spirits are strong in this place! Wait! I think I can hear one whispering to me, boys and girls!"

"Bullshit…" said Sasune out of earshot. "That guy clearly doesn't even hear himself talk."

"I hope you remember our conditions, Mister Kanonji," said one of Konoka's bodyguards. "No cameras in Miss Mitsumi's room."

"You heard the man, ladies and gentlemen! I'm afraid this is going to be the end of our live telecast, but don't you worry! The Century's Premiere Spiritualist doesn't give up that easily! Even with the cameras off, my spotlight will never fade! I will bravely enter the room up ahead and subjugate the bad spirit! For those of you that feel cheated by being left in the dark, I promise to have a detailed account of my harrowing battle with the spirit on next week's episode of _Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip_! Until then, remember, the spirits are always with you! WAHAHAHA!"

"I _can't_ be the only one who gets pissed off when he does that!" Sasune plugged his ears with his fingers. "Wait, where's everyone going?"

Upset at having to leave before properly finishing their work, the _Cazh Soul_ film staff all muttered things Sasune wasn't sure he was old enough to repeat as they marched away. Even worse though was him being left all alone, making him easy prey for two members of the Mitsumi security team.

"Can we help you with something?" one asked.

"Aren't you going with your associates?" asked the other.

Sasune, gulping, felt his mind become a blank canvas.

"T-Think, you handsome fool!" he said to himself. " _Think_!"

He could see Don Kanonji entering Konoka's room; he was strangely compelled to see where things went from there, meaning getting thrown out was something he would have to avoid at all cost.

"Say, where's the bathroom in this place?" said the Quincy cheerily. "I'm about to ruin this nice carpet you have here in a sec!"

One of the bodyguard's groaned a bit. "...Down this hallway here and on your left."

"Don't think about going anywhere else," added the other. "There are cameras everywhere."

Sasune held up his arms defensively. "Relax, fellas! I just really need to pee!"

Feeling that too much information, the bodyguards gestured for him to get on his way and quickly. He was happy to oblige, being certain to get as far away from their watchful gazes as possible.

"They seriously think some lousy security system can stop me? They seriously have no clue who they're messing with!"

#

Konoka Mitsumi, exhaling in exasperation, looked on while Don Kanonji shuffled around her room like a headless chicken. He claimed to be in hot pursuit of the ghost that was haunting her, but he merely came off just as clueless as she was. She became even more impatient when he proceeded to prod at her belongings with his black staff.

"...Alright, what the hell are you even doing?!" she finally inquired. "It's been like five minutes, and you haven't found jack squat!"

"Spirits are rather mysterious, my dear!" Kanonji replied in what she presumed was intended to be a bone chilling voice. "Perhaps the one haunting you fled once it heard of my arrival! Not that I would blame it! Wahaha!"

Konoka snarled. "...You _do_ remember what I said I'd do to you if you were screwing me over, right?! I'm not afraid of being arrested either! I'm rich. I have good lawyers!"

Kanonji gasped, being legitimately insulted. "I would never do anything of the sort! Do you know how many children eagerly stay up each and every night to watch my show? They couldn't look up to me anymore if I did anything like deceiving a client for personal gain! You know, I just recently got back from a harrowing experience while filming out in Karakura Town! All the good I thought I was achieving turned out to be a big, fat lie. It was thanks to the bravery shown to me by my Number One Pupil that I was at last able to see the error of my ways! I promised that from then on, I would be a _real_ hero the children could look up to! Do you understand what that means, girl? Now then, I have a bad spirit to track down!"

The spiritualist returned to his search, next checking underneath Konoka's luxurious bed.

Konoka, meanwhile, scratched her head. "...What the hell was he even going on about just now? It's not like I asked for his life story…"

She and Kanonji were unaware of it, but Sasune had managed to climb his way onto the balcony just outside of Konoka's bedroom via the roof.

"Jeez. That was easier than I thought," he said, wiping sweat off his shimmering forehead. "You know, if this whole Quincy thing doesn't work out, I could probably have a lucrative career as a cat burglar!"

He hid behind a wall and peered through the clear, sliding doors that led into Konoka's room. It was a lot more pink than he assumed the Red-Haired Beast's abode would look like. In fact, almost everything was a vivid shade of pink, including the paint on her walls, her furniture, and even the curtains draped over her bed.

"I keep forgetting she's a girl," he mumbled. "I wonder what all the kids at school would say if they saw this?"

Tempted to snap a picture, he opted against it, fearing Konoka would track him down and break his back as retribution when she found out. Alternatively, he tried to make out what she and Don Kanonji were discussing.

"Dammit. This is where knowing how to lip read would come in handy. Knowing how to knit would be handy too. ...I should so learn how to knit! Wait, why the hell am I talking about knitting?! Ugh! I just wanna knit now!"

Back inside the mansion, Kanonji was feeling flustered. He had been more than confident he would have Konoka's spirit exorcised by now, yet it insisted on eluding him. Maybe it was a good thing the cameras weren't rolling at the moment.

"No luck I guess?" joked Konoka. "Look, there's nothing here. Just admit it."

"Nonsense! In fact, this restless, spiritual entity is practically calling out to me!"

"So why the hell can't you find it?"

Kanonji hurriedly cleared his throat. "Uh...h-how about you tell me a little more about this spirit? I can locate it for sure then!"

"What is there to tell? It's a ghost, so if it's here, I haven't seen it obviously. The only thing I can really say is that it's noisy as hell. Whenever I'm trying to get to sleep at night, I hear...strange noises. Oh! My stuff keeps getting moved around too. Like, I'll put a chair or a piece of clothing in one place, and when I wake up in the morning, it's somewhere else. I've found stuff as far as the other side of the mansion. I lock my door every night and ask no one to disturb me. That includes my security team, yet something keeps getting in here. I figured it was a burglar or something at first, but I have a state-of-the-art security system, so someone would be hard pressed to get in here. On top of that, nothing's missing."

"I see. I see." Kanonji nodded his head and paced the floor. "Spirits like these often like to play tricks on the innocent!"

"What? Is it the ghost of a clown or something?"

Sasune could have informed her this wasn't the case if he could hear her. Instead, he spotted what was undoubtedly the spirit of a little boy sitting in a corner of the balcony.

"Huh? Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Wait, you can actually see me?!" the boy replied. Terror was written all over his young face. "I-I wasn't doing anything! I-I was just...just…!"

"Chill out, fella! I ain't here to hurt you." Sasune knelt down toward the Plus. "So, you must be the ghost that's haunting Miss Mitsumi."

"'Haunting…?' Y-You mean that scary, red-haired girl in there, right? I-I'm not haunting her! Honest! I-I'm only here because I'm trying to hide!"

"Hide? Hide from what?"

Before he could get a straight answer, Don Kanonji burst onto the scene. Konoka joined him and inspected the place after believing she had heard someone else. She guessed she must have been wrong since there was no one.

"God dammit! That was close!" Sasune, clinging to the wall directly above her, clenched his teeth and held on for dear life. "So, _this_ is how Spider-Man feels!"

Being caught would mean certain death, so he steered his mind to other things besides his excruciating pain.

"Wow. Konoka Mitsumi sort of has a big butt! I never noticed that before!"

"Huh?! Did you just say something about my ass?!" Konoka bellowed at Kanonji.

"Your…? N-No! Of course not! Heroes don't go off speaking like that! More importantly, I have located your troublesome spirit! It is..." Kanonji zipped his lips when he saw the big, bad ghost he had hyped himself up for was merely a child. "Well, it appears you had nothing to worry about at all, Miss Mitsumi! Wahaha!"

"W-Who are you?" the ghost inquired. "A-Are you with that other guy?"

"Hmm? You mean to tell me there was someone else here?! Was it another bad spirit?!"

Sasune moaned at the Plus being such a blabbermouth.

"W-Wait a minute!" he then whispered. "If Kanonji can actually see that kid, that means he really _can_ see ghosts! How about that!"

His newfound respect for the spiritualist was short lived because he suddenly lost his grip and slammed face first into the ground in front of Konoka. He was in anguish, though he a hunch it was going to increase tenfold from the way the Red-Haired Beast was glowering at him.

"O-Oh no! It's here!" the Plus screamed without warning.

"Here?" repeated Sasune. His eyes then enlarged when he felt something too. "Y-You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I smell bad spirits for sure this time!" added Kanonji. "That's gotta be one of those Hollows my Number One Pupil fought off before! Oh yeah! No doubt about it!"

"So, you really can sense it then," said Sasune. "Judging by how this one feels, I'd say we should be getting the hell outta here like... _right now_!"

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" cried Konoka. "And who the hell are you?!"

"I don't think _now_ is a proper time for introductions, Miss Mitsumi!" retorted Sasune.

"Wait a sec! You...look familiar!"

"No! _No_! I don't! You've _never_ seen me before!" Sasune, hastily thinking on his feet, extended a trembling hand to her. "Uh...I-I'm actually a traveling exorcist! Yeah, that's it! Kinda like Don Kanonji here! I was...uh...inspecting your chimney for evil spirits! That's why I was on the roof!"

"The chimney?"

"Yes! Evil spirits often hide in very odd places, so you have to be thorough!"

The Quincy almost hoped an anvil would drop on his head and end his suffering. Saying the first thing that came to mind wasn't working out all that well for him. At least, that's what he assumed until Don Kanonji opened his mouth.

"A traveling spiritualist, eh? You're a rather sharp one at that! Nonetheless, this mansion is already being protected by yours truly!"

"Uh...s-sure! Of course! I...don't wanna make it seem like I'm butting in on your territory!" Detecting the Hollow drawing closer, Sasune put two and two together. "It must be after that Plus over there! That's why he's been hiding here all this time! This is crazy though! The Hollow I'm sensing is by far the strongest that's shown up thus far! Did it really come all the way here for just one soul?"

"Okay, you all _still_ haven't explained what you were going on about before! Something about a 'Hollow?'" said Konoka.

"Look, don't worry about that! You really should be getting outta here though!"

"Excuse me? This is _my_ house! I leave when I damn well feel like it!"

"Woman, you don't understand! There's...uh...a malevolent spirit on the way here as we speak! Basically, you _don't_ want to be here when it arrives!"

"This young man is correct! _I'll_ fight off the spirit while you all flee to safety!" proclaimed Kanonji, light gleaming off his black shades.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea! Maybe you should just…"

Everyone gasped. Konoka's entire face all of a sudden resembled her scarlet hair, and they could half near visualize steam shooting out of her ears.

"That's _it_!" she blared. Her resounding intonation terrified Sasune and Don Kanonji enough that they embraced one enough for safety. "I want _both_ of you frauds outta here!"

"Huh?! What are you..." Sasune whipped his head at Kanonji and was quick to free himself from the spiritualist's arms. "Man, someone's gonna get the wrong idea if they keep seeing me like this!"

"'Frauds?!' Whatever do you mean, girl?!" asked Kanonji.

"You heard me!" Konoka barked back. "I _knew_ there was something fishy about you when you first offered to film your stupid show here! There's no way this clown here just showed up outta nowhere! You two are obviously working together to try to hustle me! You want me to leave my home, yet you won't even tell me why?! Then you tell me there's some 'malevolent spirit' on the way?! Get real! I want the two of you outta here _right now_!"

"Listen to me, Konoka Mitsumi! If you don't wanna die, you gotta listen!" said Sasune.

"I don't wanna hear anymore! Jives!" Konoka beckoned for someone inside her mansion, and an elderly butler dressed in a black suit heeded her call. "Get these clowns and the rest of their flunkies outta here before I _really_ lose it!"

"Very well, Miss Mitsumi," answered Jives obediently. "You two, come with..."

Those on the balcony became alarmed when screaming and shouting erupted from below.

"Ugh! What the hell is going on _now_?!" moaned Konoka.

That is what Sasune intended to find out. He leaned over a nearby railing and thought his eyeballs were going to come out of their sockets when they identified a gargantuan Hollow heading his and the other's way. The mostly black, humanoid creature was at least the size of a small building, and Sasune guessed it must have hit the gym on the weekends because its physique was like that of a bodybuilder's. Where its right arm should have been was replaced by long, claymore-like blade. Its Hollow hole was in the center of its chest, whereas its white mask was oval-shaped. Two rows of very menacing teeth were adorned to the bottom, and they gave Sasune goosebumps.

As it unleashed a fearsome howl, Sasune said, "T-That's a _big_ boy!"

The Hollow pressed forward, causing the earth to quake with each step. Though they couldn't see it, those in front of Konoka Mitsumi's mansion could feel its influence and promptly got as far away from the area as they could. This suited Sasune just fine since it meant they wouldn't get hurt. Of course, that didn't mean the same for him.

"Okay, the film crew didn't say anything about _that_!" a wide-eyed Konoka said.

"...You're telling me you can actually see that thing? No, wait. _Of course_ you can." Sasune shook his head. "That's good! You can get a grasp at how serious this situation is then! Now, will you _please_ run while you have the chance?!"

"Wahaha! None of you have nothing to fear while Don Kanonji is on the scene!" the man himself stated. "Like I said previously, _I'll_ take care of that bad spirit while you kids run!"

"That's still a terrible idea, old man! Just let me..."

Kanonji beat Sasune to the punch by vaulting off the balcony, flipping a few times in midair, and gracefully landing on his feet.

"...Okay, I'm not gonna lie. That was pretty damn impressive," admitted Sasune. "W-Wait a second, Kanonji! Get back here! Are you trying to get yourself killed or something?! There's no way someone like you could fight a Hollow like that on your own! Just run already!"

"'Run?' You're asking someone like me to run?" Kanonji lowered his sunglasses and locked eyes with Sasune. The Quincy was caught off guard by how serious the man appeared. "...Do you understand nothing, boy? The children would be unable to call me a hero any longer if I ran! I could never face them again! You might think I'm just some celebrity with a silver spoon up his behind, but I was given the gifts I have for a reason, and I'm not going to waste them! Therefore, I shall not run! I'll _never_ run! So long as the children are watching me, they shall know the true meaning of courage! Do you understand now, boy? Now then, I can't keep my adoring fans waiting any longer!"

Per his words, Don Kanonji dauntlessly charged into the heat of battle.

"...I seriously don't get it! It's just a stupid TV show! Hell, he's not even being recorded right now!" blurted Sasune. Nevertheless, something Kanonji had stated lit a fire inside the Quincy. "Dammit! I can't let that idiot get killed! He's a damn hero, after all!"

"...Why are you talking like that imbecile now?" Konoka asked in a deadpan tone.

"Miss Mitsumi, why are you still here?! Didn't I ask you to run?! The same goes for you, little ghost boy! Get outta here before that Hollow turns you into an evening meal!"

The Plus got the message loud and clear and disappeared. Konoka, on the other hand, remained put, disliking taking orders from anyone, even in a situation like this. Sasune had no more time to waste attempting to change her mind, so he merely shot her a reprimanding glance before jumping down onto the battlefield himself. He didn't see Don Kanonji, so he could solely hope the spiritualist was still alive.

"Miss Mitsumi, I would highly advise adhering to that boy's warning," said Jives calmly. "It is my responsibility to ensure your safety, so please, come along. We can take shelter in the basement. It should be sturdy enough to withstand whatever is going on."

Konoka smacked her lips but did as her faithful butler requested. Following him, she got one last glimpse of the Hollow.

"...This is the _last_ time I open my mansion to the public."

#

The hero known as Don Kanonji stood firm in the face of the Hollow that towered over him. The Century's Premiere Spiritualist armed himself with his Super Spirit Stick, pointing it at his enemy alongside some hearty chuckles.

"So, you're a Hollow, eh? It's unfortunate you had to run into the likes of me! Now then, evil spirit, prepare to be exorcised by the power of justice!"

The Hollow had no interest in conversation, and it brought down its giant blade near Kanonji to make this clear. A volley of red arrows stopped the monster in its tracks, forcing it to backpedal. Sasune then used Hirenkyaku to appear in front of Kanonji.

"Let me handle this, old man!" he stated. "You'll just throw your back out or something!"

Kanonji, admiring the Quincy's spirit bow, replied, "You took the words right out of my mouth! If you desire to run, I won't judge you! I'll hold this monster off while you do!"

"...I-It's like everything I say just goes through one ear and out the other!" Sasune relaxed, understanding Kanonji wasn't going to retreat no matter what he said. "Alright! How about we just fight this thing together?"

"Wahaha! Sounds like a plan to me! You know, you really are sharp for a novice exorcist! How about I make you my Number Two Pupil?!"

"...Is that supposed to be a good thing? And who the hell do you think is actually better than me that I'm only your Number Two Pupil?!"

Kanonji was too busy going on the attack to clarify. He brandished his Super Spirit Stick and jabbed it into the Hollow's leg. Because he infused yellow spirit energy into it beforehand, the blow actually had more of an effect than Sasune would have imagined. The Hollow roared, falling to one knee. Kanonji's pupils them gleamed.

"It's time to unleash my ultimate technique!" He held his open palm in front of him and channeled energy into it, creating an immaculate light show in the process.

"W-What the…?! S-So he's not all talk after all!" exclaimed an amazed Sasune. "Oh, I get it now! That Hollow wasn't just going after that Plus! It must have been after people with high spiritual power, people like Don Kanonji!"

"Kanonji-style Final Super Attack: Kan'onball!"

Perhaps Sasune had tricked himself into believing something amazing was about to unfold. Rather, a blue, marble-sized ball formed in Kanonji's hand. The rather lukewarm attack headed for the Hollow at a snail's pace. Transfixed by it, the Hollow allowed the Kan'onball to strike it dead in the center of its chest. Much to the creature's and Sasune's shock, the seemingly harmless technique spawned a tremendous explosion, one that swept the Hollow off its feet.

"Whoa! T-That wasn't half bad actually!" The Quincy had to admit.

"WAHAHAHA!" roared Kanonji, performing his trademark pose. "Justice always wins out in the end!"

Rising, the Hollow wasn't as defeated as Kanonji's antics would have led one to presume. It was able to fire off what Sasune instantly recognized as a Cero at the unsuspecting spiritualist.

"Dammit, old man!" complained Sasune as he dragged Kanonji out of the Cero's path. "Alright, what the hell is going on?! That's yet another Hollow who can use Cero!"

Adding to his vexation was a pink-haired Shinigami he caught wind of in the distance. By the time he noticed she was there however, she soon turned away and vanished on the spot.

"Okay? Who the heck was _that_?!"

As troubling as the matter was, he wasn't granted long to chew over it. The Hollow brought its sword-arm down toward him, forcing him to dive to the side. He was a bit unnerved to see the spot where he once stood split wide open.

"Yikes! T-That could've been me! This is why I _hate_ fighting enemies with blades!"

Without warning, Don Kanonji came racing past him. He called out to the man, but of course, Kanonji paid his warning no mind and kept on for the Hollow. The Century's Premiere Spiritualist then thrust his Super Spirit Stick into the giant creature once more. The blow did nothing to make his target even flinch, yet Kanonji wasn't deterred.

"This is only the beginning!" he declared, next prepping another of his patented Kan'onballs. However, the Hollow slapped him away before he could finish.

"Seriously? Even something as dumb as a Hollow wouldn't fall for something like that twice!" said Sasune. "Man, I gotta do _everything_ around here, don't I?!"

He launched a volley of arrows at the sword-wielding Hollow, and the monster replied in kind by slicing them out of the air.

"Right. I better try something different." The Quincy reached onto his person and retrieved a tiny, silver tube. "Well, I was saving this Gintou for a rainy day, but I guess now is a good a time as any to bust it out."

The Hollow, noticing he was up to something, marched at Sasune in order to cut him down. The Quincy was too busy trying to recollect something to pay his enemy any mind.

"Er...what was it I was supposed to say?" After punching himself in the head, his brain kicked into gear. "Feel the wrath of battle, and accept this sacred chalice! Heizen!"

When the Hollow prepared to chop him down, it's blade arm was lopped off by a transparent, rectangular beam of spirit energy stemming from Sasune's Gintou. The limb hit the ground, blood raining everywhere, and the Hollow let loose a bone chilling cry of agony. It received no sympathy from Sasune.

"That's why you don't just go charging blindly at an enemy without knowing what they're capable of. Of course, something like that is basic when it comes to fighting. Even wild animals understand that much," he stated. "That's something Don Kanonji over there could learn too."

Hearing his name, Kanonji lunged in front of Sasune, the latter aiming his spirit bow at the Hollow to deliver the finishing blow. Though the Quincy adjusted his weapon a couple times, Kanonji kept getting in the way.

"W-Would you move already?! I'm gonna shoot right through you in a minute!"

"WAHAHAHA! You've put up a valiant fight, boy! That's why you're my Number Two Pupil! You can rest easy now that I'm here! I'll finish this!"

Sasune couldn't even speak at first. "...Are you serious? Are you serious right now?! I seriously am going to pop an arrow into your kneecap in a second!"

Kanonji might have indeed been sincere with his speech, yet he assuredly wasn't listening to his irate 'student.' Sasune rose a trembling fist and debated on breaking Kanonji's jaw. The sole reason he didn't was because he was weirded out by the spiritualist randomly putting his hands on the Quincy's shoulders.

"Your bravery is truly astounding! It's almost a match for mine even!" Kanonji said, almost seeming ready to weep. "I knew it wasn't a mistake making you my Number Two Pupil!"

"And you're still mentioning that?! While I'm flattered, we don't have time for this! If we don't get that Hollow while it's wounded, it's going to…!"

'Regenerate' was the world he was going to utter, though he found it needless to do so when the Hollow regrew it's missing limb just then.

"GOD DAMMIT!" the Quincy roared.

"Whoa! Why didn't you tell me it could do something like that?!" said Kanonji.

Grabbing him by his shirt collar, Sasune angrily replied, "Iwas _going to_ , you idiot! If you'd shut up for two seconds, maybe you'd actually hear someone other than yourself once in awhile!"

Their squabbling was interrupted by a glint of light blinding them for an instant. Then, a long gash materialized on the Hollow's chest, making it grasp the afflicted area and cry out.

"Did...you do that?" asked Sasune.

"I did not," Kanonji responded.

Neither had to wait long to figure out who had. Aaron, in his Shinigami form, dropped down inches away from them, startling them quite a bit.

"Relax! It's just me!" Aaron told them. "You two alright?"

"Somehow," groaned Sasune. "Though _this_ idiot seems to be making sure otherwise!"

Kanonji didn't realize the Quincy was referring to him as he inspected Aaron up and down. Aaron, lowering his Zanpakutou, raised an eyebrow.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" he then asked.

"Those black robes! They look just like what my Number One Pupil wears!"

Aaron asked Sasune, "Any idea what he's going on about?"

"Just...ignore him! Let's take care of this stupid Hollow already!"

That worked for Aaron. He was ready to put what he had learned training with Kana to good use. He jumped forward and aimed his sword down, slashing the Hollow on its normal arm. He followed this up by thrusting his wakizashi, intending to settle things in one, swift blow. The Hollow caught on though and parried with its own blade, sending the Shinigami backward. The monster wasn't out of the clear yet, with Sasune using Aaron's distraction to pelt the creature with crimson arrows.

"Hahaha! Looks like my Number Two Pupil and his friend are doing just fine!" Kanonji sense of justice swelled prior to him creating another Kan'onball. "Oh yeah! The Century's Premiere Spiritualist is here to save the day once again! I just wish the children could see me now!"

Aaron observed the tiny Kan'onball float gradually through the air, and he wondered what in the heck it even was. The wounded Hollow, unable to defend himself, was struck in the mask by it. After the resulting explosion, Sasune unleashed another round of Heizen, using the beam to lop off the Hollow's left leg. Without it, the creature tumbled face first into the ground. Aaron, shouting at the top of his lungs, ended the offensive by cutting off the Hollow's blade arm. Thoroughly injured and hardly able to move, the Hollow became motionless when Aaron, Sasune, and Kanonji stood right in front of it, each aiming their weapons at it threateningly.

"Why did that even work with Kanonji here?" asked Aaron honestly.

"Beats me. He pretty much comes off as inept, but he really isn't that bad," replied Sasune.

"You kids could at least wait until I'm gone to start badmouthing me!" said Kanonji.

"Alright! That's _it_! I wanna know what the hell is going on _right now_!"

Feeling a terror ten times worse than the one the Hollow gave them, Aaron, Sasune, and Kanonji gradually faced the opposite way to see Konoka Mitsumi standing there with her arms cross and her expression tepid.

"...I think I just peed on myself," whispered Aaron.

"N-Nothing is happening!" Sasune blurted. "N-Nothing at all!"

Konoka's frown widened. "Oh yeah?! What the hell is _that_ thing then?!"

The other's eyes moved to the Hollow prior to going back to Konoka.

"T-That?!" Sasune darted in front of the Hollow, trying to use his body to block it from sight. Since it was so massive, he wasn't remotely successful. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all! It's...uh...probably some animal that escaped from the zoo! Don't you worry your pretty, little head about it!"

"Wait, you can actually _see_ that thing?!" asked Aaron.

"She can actually see that thing," Sasune informed him.

Konoka rolled her eyes. "Of course I can! You'd have to be blind or an idiot not to!"

"Amazing! So, you can also smell bad spirits!" exclaimed Kanonji. His comment baffled her enough that she could offer up no response.

As if mocking the prospect of things being unable to get any weirder, the Hollow was destroyed by a red fireball out of the blue. The scarlet smoke enveloping the area dissipated, and Kana Mitarashi stepped out into plain view.

"Jeez! That's all you guys had to do!" she voiced. "Was that so hard?"

"When the heck did you get here?" asked Aaron.

"A few seconds ago actually! Couldn't you have slowed down a little? It's kinda hard to run in high-heels!"

"Sorry. I would've carried you, but there isn't a chance in hell I'm doing that again!"

Kana stuck out her tongue playfully. "Fair enough!"

She held up a plain, white box, making Aaron and Sasune lean closer to her.

"They're donuts!" she clarified. "I stopped by a bakery on the way here! I figured you guys deserved a treat for taking on that mean, ol' Hollow! Then again, _I'm_ the one who killed it, so maybe..."

"No! N-No! I-I'll take one!" Wiping the Hollow's blood of his hands to the best of his ability, Sasune grabbed himself a glazed donut. "Oh, that is _so_ good!"

"Hahaha! I believe heroes such as ourselves have indeed earned a treat!" said Kanonji, taking a chocolate donut.

"I know, right? Wait, who the heck even are you?!" Kana cried as she hastily closed her box.

Watching his friends eat like pigs, Aaron couldn't help but become famished as well. He shrugged, settling on taking the last donut, a powdered one. He never got the chance to eat it though. He lost his appetite when he noted Konoka Mitsumi scowling at he and the others like they were the scum of the earth.

"Would you people get the hell off my property already?!" she hollered, balling her fists hard enough to draw blood. "And take your stupid, freakin' donuts with you!"

That was an order no one had any problems obeying. In fact, everyone practically fled the premises at the speed of light. Now left alone, Konoka gazed back to the spot the gigantic Hollow had once been, perturbed that no one had bothered to answer her concerns regarding its origins in the end.

#

Aaron, Kana, and Sasune were making an uneventful voyage home after a job well done. The Quincy specifically was rather exhausted, mostly from having to deal with Don Kanonji's antics versus the Hollow's. While he placed his sights on the setting sun in the skyline, he was quietly grateful not to have to deal with the eccentric spiritualist anymore.

"These are really good!" said Kana. She was still snacking on donuts, and white powder rested all around her mouth.

"You're gonna start gaining weight if you keep eating like that," warned Sasune.

The mere prospect horrified her. "H-Huh?! Oh my God, you're right! I totally can't afford something like that! My boss work would kill me!"

Nevertheless, she found herself lustfully staring at the last donut. Deciding that one more wouldn't kill her, she stuffed the confection into her mouth, having no regrets as she chewed.

"You won't be able to fit through the doorway to my apartment at this rate," joked Aaron. He cringed when Kana smacked him upside the head for his unwanted remark. "I-It's true, you piggy!"

"You're not supposed to mess with an innocent girl's feelings, CT!" she chastised.

"...I'll keep that in mind." Aaron, sighing, didn't let her temperament bother him. Rather, he stretched his arms and legs and worried over how stiff his body was. "Today was rough. All that training with Kana here certainly wasn't a cakewalk."

"Tsk. You're just a creampuff!" she informed him, inducing a low growl out of him.

"I agree, CT. Er...not about the creampuff thing. I'm talking about today being a doozy." chimed Sasune. "I'm just satisfied we managed to get that Plus to Soul Society before another Hollow could come along and gobble him up. Did you see the Red-Haired Beast before we left though? I think I'd be pretty pissed too if half my house got demolished by some monster."

"Yeah, she's probably gonna blame _us_ for that!" Aaron whimpered at the prospect. "...I really don't want to go to school tomorrow..."

Kana began giggling. "Oh, you two don't have to worry about that! Konoka and everyone else at that mansion aren't going to remember a thing of what happened today! I erased their memories using a special device I got from Mister Hat and Clogs! It does have a weird side effect though where they'll all remember something different instead of what actually happened, but other than that, we're in the clear!"

This development greatly elated both Aaron and Sasune. They were already envisioning the sorts of things Konoka would do to them when she saw them again, though they hastily cast this aside. Then again, they were positive she would find another reason to want to kick their heads in.

"Say, wasn't it strange that Konoka could see that Hollow?" asked Sasune. "She couldn't even find the ghost that was haunting her without Don Kanonji's help."

"The ghost wasn't the size of a freakin' supermarket, so I don't blame her for overlooking it," stated Aaron casually. "You're right though. It isn't normal for people around these parts to see spirits and Hollows."

"I'm starting to think that Hollow today wasn't after that ghost kid or even Kanonji but Miss Mitsumi. If she could see it to begin with, she must have a decent amount of spiritual energy."

"What are you two fretting over so much? What's the point in wrapping our heads around this?" asked Kana. "Everything worked out in the end, right?"

As nonchalant as her logic was, Aaron didn't attempt to criticize it. Being carefree and apathetic was just how she was. It was at times such as these he tended to forget she was a Shinigami from Soul Society. Maybe she didn't remember either.

"By the way, CT," began Sasune. "That was some nice swordplay you showed off today. I guess you really have been practicing."

"You can thank _me_ for that!" proudly declared Kana. "When you knock someone flat on their ass enough times, they're bound to remember _something_!"

Although annoyed, Aaron responded, "...I guess I can't argue with that."

When the three turned a corner, they gasped at Don Kanonji awaiting them. The world famous spiritualist spotted them as well and was elated to bump into his Number Two Pupil and his friends once more.

"WAHAHA!" he cried, crossing his arms over his chest in the manner only he could. "Looks like I've finally managed to track you kids down! Of course, such a feat was effortless for yours, everyone's, and even my Don Kanonji!"

"...I know I've asked this like a thousand times already, but does _anyone_ have a clue what this guy is saying half the time?" asked Aaron. "And what the hell does he mean when he keeps saying 'Number Two Pupil?'"

"Don't ask," was Sasune's hasty reply.

"Though I have to depart Hino for a filming of my show in another town, I didn't want to leave without speaking to you young folks!" Kanonji, brimming with confidence, explained. "It would be an injustice to leave my student without a farewell!"

"Uh...while I appreciate the gesture, you really didn't have to..."

Kana rudely cut Sasune off when she ran over to Kanonji and held out a notebook. "OH...MY...GOD! Are you seriously _the_ Don Kanonji?! I-I'm one of your _biggest_ fans! I-I know you're a busy guy and all, but could you _please_ give me an autograph?! I'd be forever grateful!"

"Of course, young lady! I'm happy to show my loyal fans some appreciation!"

As Kanonji fulfilled Kana's request, Aaron and Sasune glanced at one another and shook their heads disapprovingly. After finishing, Kanonji stepped over to Sasune. The Quincy wasn't precisely sure what to expect from the man, hence the reason he was confused when Kanonji simply extended his hand.

"...Boy, I can admit when someone is nearly my equal!" the spiritualist began.

"...What? You don't even think we're equals after everything that's happened?! You're not even onmy level!"

Not hearing this, Kanonji went on with, "Boy, you did an outstanding job today helping me protect everyone from that bad spirit! Just like me it seems, you're a real hero!"

Sasune was flattered. "...Thanks, I guess. You...weren't half bad either for a crazy, old guy. You know, I always thought you were just some idiot postering on TV that only cared about making a quick buck, but I believe now you actually care about the stuff you're always yammering on about. That might honestly make you insane, but at least you've got good intentions. Keep up the good work, Kanonji."

The two shook hands, and Kana had to swipe a tear away.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" she said.

Aaron said, "Tsk. You cry about everything. You were sobbing over that news story we saw the other day where they rescued a cat out of a tree."

"B-But that cat was _so_ cute and helpless! Just like me!"

"...Sure. Why not?"

"Well, it's about time I exit the stage known as Hino!" announced Kanonji. A limo pulled up to him just then. "Number Two Pupil, I leave the safety of this fair town and its citizens in your hands! They're counting on you, boy!"

"Sure, old man," replied Sasune. "By the way, I'm sure Miss Mitsumi will sleep a lot better at night thanks to you."

"I thank you for those kind words! Remember, my Number Two Pupil, the spirits are always with you! WAHAHAHA!"

With those perplexing, trademark words, Don Kanonji took his leave.

"There he goes. Off into the sunset," remarked Sasune.

"I wonder if we'll ever bump into him again..." said Aaron.

"...If we're lucky, hell no. There's just one thing that's still bothering me.

"What?"

"Who's this other pupil l if I'm only Number Two?! It's honestly insulting he thinks someone is actually higher on the pole than me! Where is this so-called Number One Pupil?! I'll punch his teeth in!"

A bead of sweat rolled down the back of Aaron's head at his friend taking the whole matter so personally.

"Hmm?" He then became aware of Kana paying great heed to something off in the distance. "What's wrong? Is someone over there?"

Breaking her stare, Kana retorted, "Nope! Just thought maybe someone was checking me out just now! Not that I would blame them, but I've got enough creepy admirers at work!"

"...You thought someone was watching you, eh?" muttered Sasune.

"Something tells me you know something about this," said Aaron.

"Nothing at all. How about we all just go home now before Kanonji or some Hollow decides to pop up again?"

Kana, yawning, replied, "Sounds good to me! I'm really worn out!"

"You really shouldn't be thinking about going to sleep. You're our family's housekeeper, remember? You've got a lot of cleaning to do. Especially Izumi's room. That place is a mess," said Aaron with a fiendish grin.

"...Huh?! W-Wait a sec! You're right! I almost forgot about that!" Kana pulled at her hair and had to stop herself from completely flying off the handle. "I didn't finish cleaning the kitchen either! Argh! Why in the heck did I agree to be the housekeeper?!"

"That's what I've been wondering from the start," stated Aaron with a shrug. Witnessing her so riled up was like the ultimate payback for all the misery she had put him through for a majority of the day.

"Haha! Good luck, Kana!" said Sasune. "You're going to need it."

Kana pouted when her so-called friends proceeded to laugh at her misfortune.

#

Meanwhile, the pink-haired Shinigami observed all this through her binoculars. She took a drag on her cigarette, spewing thick, dark smoke from her nose and mouth.

"...What the hell are they so happy about?" she uttered, ejecting another cloud. "Dammit. These people are causing me nothing but grief! I'm gonna be in some serious trouble if they keep taking out all the Hollows my boss is sending 'em. Oh well. No use crying over spilled milk I guess. That's what humans like to say, after all."

Tossing her cigarette away, the woman smacked her lips at Kana shouting for Aaron and Sasune to stop making fun of her before using Flash Step to disappear.

END


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Festival Mayhem

Aaron, in spite of his best efforts to keep his balance, was knocked flat on his behind by an attack he had been too slow to counter. The wooden practice sword in his grasp accompanied him to the ground. He made no effort to reclaim it, groaning face first into the dirt and grass. His entire body was as stiff as board, and he came to the conclusion that even Shinigami weren't immune to pain. Still, he understood he couldn't just lay there. His pride wouldn't allow it. Trying to block out his anguish, he got to his feet ahead of picking up his weapon and retaking a fighting stance.

"Is that all you've got, CT?" taunted Kana, pointing her own blade at him. A snarl escaped him because of the way she was smirking, and it took everything in his power not to pounce on her. "Aw! What's the matter? Are you getting a little upset?"

"...You sure do talk a lot of smack whenever we're training," he answered. The sweat permeating his forehead increased as he added, "You're almost like a different person."

"Haha! I might sometimes come off as lazy, but I really hate losing, so I always give it my all in a fight! Then again, I guess I don't have to worry about something like that since it's _you_ I'm going up against!"

Again, Aaron strained himself to remain calm in the face of her harsh words. She was usually able to get him off his game in this fashion, but he wasn't going to allow her to have her way this time.

Smiling, he said, "...Don't worry. I won't be losing to an old lady like you for much longer. I'm surprised your hip hasn't given out on you. Then again, maybe you aren't as run down as I thought. You can still yammer alright with those dentures."

An absolutely livid, scarlet-faced Kana replied, "Huh?! 'O-Old lady?!' 'Dentures?!' T-Take that back, you jerk!"

She charged at him hard and fast enough to give him quite the fright. It was clear she was ready to rip his head off, something that suited him just fine if it meant she was spending less energy running that mouth of hers. The two fiercely crossed swords, and for once, Aaron felt he was keeping up with her well enough.

"Aha! I guess I'm not the only one who loses focus when they're pissed off!"

"C-Can it, you scruffy lookin' nerfherder!"

It had been a number of days since the last Hollow sighting in Hino. During the interim, Aaron had been training diligently with Kana in an effort to polish his skills as a Shinigami. He had come a long way, although still nowhere near Kana's level. She often took full advantage of this, embarrassing him and flaunting her skills every instance she could. While irritating, he used her constant mocking to steel his resolve.

"Hey! You don't seriously think you can beat me, right?!" cried Kana. She half near took Aaron's head off with a high kick. "Because you're daydreaming if you do!"

"And I was really enjoying how quiet things had gotten!"

Aaron distanced himself from her, employing a backflip after Kana slashed at his nose. This caused a break in the action, one the two used to catch their breaths. Aaron didn't get it. He was a Shinigami, yet Kana could effortlessly keep up with him in that Gigai of hers. Per her words, she might have come off as goofy and uninterested most of the time, but she was a damn good fighter when she put her mind to it.

"Then again, I guess she's been doing this for hundreds of years. I shouldn't feel too bad that I can't keep up with her."

"Hey, what was that?!" Kana snapped. "Are you calling me old again?!"

"N-No. I was just noticing that you've slowed down. Getting tired, are we?"

Kana hesitated before replying, "...Y-You might be onto something! Kicking your butt really does take the wind outta me!"

That one admittedly made Aaron growl. "...If you've got time to make fun of me, maybe you have time to teach me something new for once."

One of Kana's eyebrows heightened. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of learning swordplay! I realize it's important, and I still have much to learn, but there are other Shinigami skills I'd like to know about. Like Kidou for example. Teach me some of that!"

The response Aaron received from his mentor, a bout of uncontrollable laughter, was the last thing he had anticipated. Then again, it _was_ Kana he was dealing with. He didn't bother to interrupt. He figured she would run out of steam soon enough.

'Soon enough' ended up being a whole ten minutes. Kana was now rolling on the ground, unable to breathe or even think straight in the midst of her giggling. Feeling thoroughly insulted, Aaron chucked his sword at her. It smacked her upside the skull. This was enough to drag her back into reality, much to his relief.

"Sorry, sorry!" she told him with tears welling in her eyes. A couple more chortles escaped her before she added, "I just couldn't believe you had the nerve to ask something like that! Kidou? You can't even use spiritual energy properly! You can't even Flash Step! You can barely even hold a sword without hurting yourself! Don't you think you should just take it easy for a while and master the basics first?"

With his pride trampled to pieces, Aaron remained deathly quiet as Kana's phone suddenly vibrated. She sharply gasped when she got through reading a text message.

"Agh! S-Sorry, CT! Looks like we're gonna have to cut our date short! I totally forgot I had work today! Uh...I'll see you when I get home!"

"Huh? Wait a sec! You can't just…!"

Kana hastily grabbed her things, waved goodbye, and departed. A strong breeze swept past Aaron, and he couldn't help but feel bitter at how things had turned out. He supposed that made him a sore loser, though he failed to think of anyone who would be happy to have an opponent that was stomping them into the mud simply walk away out of the blue.

"...Dammit! I'm tired of her treating me like a kid!"

#

"Looks like the wind is picking up. Don't tell me it's going to rain?"

Sasune Ishida sighed at the prospect. Holding a bouquet of roses, he knew the flowers would be ruined if a downpour really did opt to rear its ugly head. The weatherman called for total sunshine, but the cloudy skies led the Quincy believe he had once again been misled by the news.

"I swear I'm gonna file a complaint with that stupid channel one of these days. I still remember the time I was the only idiot stupid enough to go to school in a thick, winter coat after they said it was gonna be the 'blizzard of the century!' Blizzard my ass! It was a balmy eighty degrees that day!"

He caught himself in the midst of his rambling. Today wasn't the day for him to be flying off the handle over nothing. He had far more important things to attend to than the weatherman, he reminded himself.

With that in mind, he entered Hino's local, and sole, cemetery, wandered his way around, and then ended up in front of a plain-looking grave. While it might have appeared that way to others, for him, it was the most important headstone there. It read, 'Here lies Meiko Sawada. Loving mother and friend to all.' He gazed at these letters in silence for what felt like ages prior to him placing flowers onto the grave.

"Hey, Ma. Happy Birthday! Told you I wouldn't forget about ya!" he said, sounding wooden. "Ugh. I'm getting all emotional, aren't I? Guess I'm still a little pissed at the weather guy. Don't worry, Ma. I don't cry or anything like that anymore! I'm a _man_! One hundred percent man!"

His declaration echoed through the area, prompting him to empty his throat and speak in a much quieter tone.

"Uh...what else is there to talk about? Oh! I've been doing pretty good in school! I've got some of the best grades in my class! I'm taking good care of myself at home too! Don't worry, I've been brushing my teeth three times a day and making sure I get plenty to eat. You'd probably still say something about me looking like skin and bones though."

He paused.

"Sorry. Why in the heck am I just talking about myself? It's _your_ birthday! ...I really hope you're doing alright wherever you are, Ma. I know you'd want me to stay outta trouble, but I'm honestly not doing a really good job of that. I've nearly died a couple times these past few weeks in fact! Don't sweat it though! I know you're probably fretting over me, but it's seriously okay! I managed to make a new friend in the meanwhile. I don't think you'd like her much. You always warned me about hanging around blondes. Worse of all, she's a Shinigami! Yeah, that one _seriously_ threw me for a loop. She isn't a bad person though, Ma. She isn't like other Shinigami."

He again became quiet while another powerful gust of air rolled through. He could smell rain, though the clap of thunder that sounded just then was a better indication of what was to come.

"Always come prepared," he stated, opening an umbrella. Droplets of rain quickly transformed into a downpour. "Looks like I was talking about myself again, Ma. Heh. I guess that's one thing that hasn't changed over the years. I really used to drive you nuts, didn't I? Well, I don't want to do that on your birthday, so I guess I'll just..."

Close-by footsteps plodded through puddles of water on the ground, attracting Sasune's attention. His eyes fixed themselves on a tall, bespectacled man possessing silver hair. He wore a gray business suit, leading Sasune to believe he had just gotten off work. The man exhaled a black cloud of smoke before taking another drag on his cigarette. He then met Sasune's stare wordlessly. Sasune, becoming rather upset at first, softened his expression and even laughed.

"Well, well, well. You actually remembered her birthday. ...I didn't think someone like you would bother with something like that."

"...I find it strange you would say such a thing," the man answered, blowing out another cloud. "Your mother was also my lover at one time."

"Yeah, I...try not to remember that little tidbit. You two broke up right after I was born, right? Heh. Guess you couldn't be bothered with a kid like me."

"...You're trying to pick a fight with me, aren't you?"

Sasune held up his arms defensively. "Relax! Relax! I wouldn't dream of such a thing! Not in front of Ma anyway. Besides, I'm actually quite grateful my dear, old father decided to pay us a visit like this! I guess this means you haven't forgotten about my mother after all. Look at us right now! One big, happy family!"

Ryuken Ishida could hear the sarcasm buzzing in his son's claims but chose not to offer them any sort of retort. Expecting this, Sasune placed his free hand in his pocket and went back to leering at his mother's headstone. It was beginning to chip and crumble here and there. He would have to raise some money to buy a new one soon.

"By the way, 'Dad', how's your _other_ kid doing? I haven't seen him in some time. Considering it's _you_ we're talking about here, I figure it's the same for you."

Again saying nothing, Ryuken strolled past his son and placed flowers of his own by Meiko's grave. Sasune, tempted to stop him, allowed the man to do as he pleased. Without looking at his son again, Ryuken readied to take his leave. He stopped however, making Sasune raise his head.

"Hmm? You want me to thank you or something for dropping by?" Sasune asked. "Heh. I guess I can do that much. Thanks, Dad. I'm sure Ma really appreciates it."

"...Then I'm sure she would also appreciate it if you would stop wasting your time on fruitless endeavors." A stern-looking Ryuken faced his son. He then pointed to the red cross dangling from Sasune's wrist. "You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it upholding outdated ideals. The Quincy race died with your grandfather. I don't get why you and Uryuu can't understand that."

A flash of lightning was trailed closely by a second burst of thunder. Meanwhile, the rain kept pouring, showing no signs of slowing down.

"Tsk. You've got a lot of nerve saying something like that considering you're a doctor that smokes. Don't you know those things aren't good for you?" replied Sasune with a grin. "Anyway, it's not like I'm doing anything else with my pathetic life, so I might as well put it to use by killing a Hollow here and there. Isn't it the same for you? You work at a hospital to save people, right? We may have different methods, but our intentions are the same. Since when have you been so worried about me anyway?"

Sasune smacked his lips when Ryuken gave him no answer and walked out of the cemetery as abruptly as he arrived.

"Well, looks like he hasn't changed much!" he humorously informed his mother. "I'm shocked though. I was rather confident he wasn't going to show. Looks like I'm out twenty bucks."

The torrential rain made it hard to be sure, but Sasune was positive someone was watching him. By the time he became aware of this, the person was gone.

He frowned, saying, "I think I've got a stalker, Ma. Strange. _I'm_ usually the one being accused of that by the girls at my school. Speaking of which, I should probably cut all that crap out. I've already got someone trying to get a restraining order against me. How was I to know a guy can't just stroll into the women's locker room?!"

#

A dawning of a new day led to another excruciating morning of school for Aaron Higuchi. As he yawned at his desk, he glimpsed at a nearby clock in his classroom, instantly regretting his choice afterward. It wasn't anywhere near time to go home. Even worse, the president of Class 2C was standing at the head of the room. He and his peers knew that meant only one thing: they were about to be yelled at. Aaron couldn't recall him or anyone else doing anything wrong this time around, so he supposed he would just have to wait patiently to see what this was all about.

"Alright, listen up, everyone! As you all _should_ know by now, the annual sports festival here at school is coming up!" said the girl with brown pigtails and freckles. She was known far and wide throughout Hino Municipal High School as Momoka Yoshida, the no-nonsense president of Class 2C. There weren't many amongst Aaron's classmates that could say they really liked her, yet no one would dare say such a thing out loud unless they pined to have their ear nagged off by the very vocal and very volatile Momoka. "I don't know about you guys, but I have no desire to get embarrassed by the other second years again! This year, we have to be _completely_ serious with our preparations if we don't want to be left in the dust!"

Evidently, there weren't many that shared her enthusiasm. Hushed complaining began spreading across the room like wildfire. Aaron in particular never did get the appeal of sports or physical activities in general. Why the school felt it necessary to have an event centered around these very things, he hadn't the foggiest idea. It all seemed like a tremendous waste of time to him.

"Quiet down already!" Momoka snapped. Everyone did so post haste, not wishing to incur her wrath. "I'm serious here! I can't take anymore of everyone else in the school making fun of us for coming in last place for _every single_ _event_ at last year's festival!"

Without warning, Sasune Ishida got to his feet. "Miss President, you needn't worry about such a thing this year! You can count on us getting the job done!"

The class once more descended into griping, this time doing it loud enough that Momoka would have had to been deaf not to hear. Someone threw a piece of chalk at Sasune to get him to shut up, making him sniffle and retake his seat. Aaron had no sympathy for him.

"That idiot just wants to ruin things for the rest of us, doesn't he?!"

With a sigh, Momoka said, "...I certainly hope so, Ishida. Anyway, now that we've gotten that out of the way, it's time to start handing out jobs! If we're going to get this done and take first place this year, we _all_ have to work as a _team_! Alright, who wants to prepare the lunches?"

There were grumbles and whispers but no definite responses. Momoka grit her teeth at this.

"Hey, isn't something like that up your alley?" Sasune whispered to Aaron.

Aaron waved him off. "No thanks. I'm no master chef. I only cook out of necessity."

Fortunately for him, another student volunteered for the job. Momoka handed out other tasks such as who was to wash everyone's gym uniforms, who was going to bring the sports drinks, and figuring out who would have all the towels ready in time for the big day. All the while, Aaron held his head down, hoping he would be spared from having to do anything. His plan appeared to be working, just like it had for most of the year. The class president had been pestering Class 2C about the event since the beginning of the term, yet now that it was fastly approaching, she was kicking things into overdrive. There had been practices and meetings on the subject beforehand, ones that Aaron had managed to steer clear of miraculously. Nevertheless, he had a sinking suspicion he would have to get off his lazy behind sooner or later, later preferably.

"Hey, Miss President! I wholeheartedly volunteer to wash the girl's uniforms for the festival!" bellowed Sasune. His 'sincere' gesture wasn't well received by the ladies; they began pelting him with whatever blunt objects they could find. "H-Hey! Knock it off already!"

"Nice try, Ishida!" said Momoka. "Like we'd fall for that one again!"

Aaron's worse nightmare came true when Momoka zeroed in on him.

"...You're being awfully quiet back there, Higuchi!"

With droplets of sweat rolling down his pale face, Aaron meekly muttered, "I-I don't know what you mean..."

"Don't play dumb with me! I _know_ you've been missing rehearsals and the like! You were doing the same kind of crap last year! Don't you feel even a _little_ bad you haven't done the slightest thing to contribute in our efforts to win at the festival?!"

"Not really," Aaron said without really thinking. Immediately, he added, "Uh...I've been...er...busy! Yeah, busy!"

That much at least wasn't a lie. Covering for Kana's Shinigami duties had eaten up much of his spare time. Of course, there was no way he could explain all this to Momoka without coming off as a lunatic.

"I mean, do you ever take _anything_ seriously, Higuchi?!" Momoka continued, oblivious to the fact Aaron was banging his head against his desk. He figured giving himself a concussion would be a suitable excuse to go to the nurse's office. "I'm really starting to…!"

Aaron silently gave praises to the heavens when Momoka was cut off by someone entering the classroom. However, his smile soon became a frown upon him realizing that someone was Kana. For whatever reason, she was dressed in her maid attire from the café, something the many boys present greatly appreciated. In fact, they were practically drooling over her. Kana, paying them no mind, hummed a pleasant tune as she scanned the classroom for something or another. Aaron suspected she was actually looking for _someone_ , so he lowered his head, praying she wouldn't notice him.

"You've gotta be kidding me! What the hell is she doing here?!"

"Um...excuse me? Can we help you with something?" Momoka asked Kana, her voice coated with ire. "We're in the middle of something here, so if you don't mind..."

Kana shot her hand up, signaling she had no desire to be spoken to. Being unaccustomed to being ignored, Momoka was rendered speechless, and she angrily snapped a pencil in her grasp in two.

"CT! There you are!" Kana happily declared as she made her way to him. Aaron palmed his hand over his face at being discovered so quickly. His dark skin did him no favors in a well-lit classroom. "Oh, you're here too, Sasune?"

"You bet, Miss Mitarashi," said Sasune. "You're looking ravishing as always."

"Oh, you!" Kana giggled ahead of facing Aaron again. He was doing his best not to meet her eyes. She didn't take heed of this, smiling warmly and holding out lunch box wrapped in a peach-patterned cloth. Cautiously, Aaron accepted it. "You forgot your lunch, silly! Since I worked so hard on it, I didn't want to let it go to waste!"

Weakly, an embarrassed Aaron replied, "T-Thank you."

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Yeah! A lovely lady goes out of her way to bring you a lunch, and that's all you have to say to her?" said Sasune, appearing genuinely offended. Aaron yearned to slug him in the jaw.

Instead, he said in a much more audible tone, "T-Thank you, Kana! Thank you for going out of your way to bring me this delicious lunch! I will treasure every bite like it's my last! There! Are you happy?!"

She was. "Aw! You're so sweet, CT!"

Everyone gasped when she planted a kiss on Aaron's cheek. Even the class president was left lost for words. Aaron himself, completely red-faced, felt his head ready to erupt like a volcano at any moment.

"Heh. No wonder you said you were busy, Aaron! You were clearly busy fooling around with Miss Mitarashi!" joked Sasune. As the boys in the classroom began to question how Aaron of all people could reel in a girl like Kana, Aaron shook his head and questioned why his friend had to open that big, fat mouth of his at a time like this.

"T-This is completely unacceptable!" bellowed Momoka, looking as flustered as Aaron. "W-We still have to discuss our plans for the upcoming sports festival in case you've all forgotten!"

"A sports festival? Sounds exciting! Uh...what's a 'sports festival', by the way?" said Kana innocently.

#

The day of the annual sports festival at Hino Municipal High School had at last arrived. Hundreds of students, staff, and spectators had gathered on the massive schoolyard behind the Hino High where numerous tents and other attractions had been set up. Excitement buzzed in the air, and most present could hardly wait for the festivities to begin.

"...What the hell is going on?"

The pink-haired Shinigami that had been spying on Aaron and the others at the behest of an unknown benefactor was presently observing the countless entities enjoying their time at the festival through a pair of binoculars. Confusion was etched into every crease on her countenance. Everything had been calm and quiet on the school grounds when she left to take a break, but now that the area was bustling with activity, she became somewhat unnerved.

"Looks like they're having a party or something. Tsk. What a pain in the ass..."

When her Denreishinki rang, she answered it, saying, "Yeah, Akira Akiyama here. I'd tell you everything is normal on my end, but I honestly have no clue what's happening. Uh...I've sorta lost the target in this mob of idiots, but I'll try to track them down as soon as possible. I'm positive they're still in the area at least. Uh...t-the reception in this area is actually kinda bad right now, so I'll call you back!"

Hanging up without delay, Akira sighed in relief. She then squinted and once more attempted to locate the person she was supposed to be keeping an eye on.

"Dammit. This really is a pain in the ass." She placed a cigarette in her mouth and readied to light it but paused at spotting Aaron Higuchi and Sasune Ishida walking side-by-side. "Well, well, well. It's the Shinigami kid and the Quincy. I guess they're part of whatever the hell this is too. That's weird. I don't see Mitarashi with them. Tsk. Just my luck."

#

Aaron, dressed in a somewhat wrinkled gym uniform, sneezed all of a sudden. As he sniffled and wiped his nose, he glanced around, thinking someone was speaking ill of him yet saw no one and shrugged.

"There must be a girl talking about you somewhere," Sasune told him. "You've become rather popular as of late, so I'm not surprised."

"...I'm not in the mood today, Sasune." Aaron, scowling hard enough to kill, dragged his feet against the ground lifelessly. "...Why did I even get out of bed today?"

Sasune raised an eyebrow. "Eh? What's the matter with you?"

"What do you think?!" hollered Aaron, gesturing all around him. His exclamation echoed across the area, prompting a number of people to look at him as if he were insane. "Today is the worst day of the year for sure! Seriously, this is the only country that puts so much pride in something as stupid as a sports festival!"

"Alright, alright! I hear ya!" Sasune patted his pal on the back. "This should be a time for celebration though, not depression! We'll sweat harder than we ever have in our young lives today! We'll learn the true meaning of teamwork and cooperation! Don't you see? We and our fellow peers are about to display the pride and honor of our fair school to the entire community, so we can't let anyone down! In fact, we should be _honored_ the principal and everyone else here has placed such a heavy burden upon our shoulders!"

"Would you give it a rest already?!" someone in the crowd shouted just then.

"Thank you!" cried Aaron, eagerly nodding his head. "I don't care what you have to say about the matter, Sasune! I still think this whole thing is a complete waste of time!"

Shrugging, the Quincy gathered they had a point. "Well, don't worry about it, CT! You'll make it past this whole thing somehow! You managed to do so last year, right?"

A petrified Aaron quietly retorted, "...I wouldn't exactly say I got through last year's festival unscathed."

"Y-You're just exaggerating. I mean, it wasn't _that_ bad! You only tripped a couple of times! W-Wait, you were also the reason our team lost the tug-of-war contest because you slipped. Huh. You were also the reason our human pyramid fell. Well, you've always been bad at keeping your balance, so I guess I shouldn't have been shocked."

"...Shut up already. I don't need to be reminded I suck at sports. Only meat-headed jocks like that sort of stuff."

Sasune gulped at a group of 'meat-headed jocks' catching wind of Aaron's remark. They proceeded to snarl in his and the Quincy's vicinity.

"Unless you want to add getting stuffed into a locker to your list of misgivings today, I suggest you put a sock in it!" warned Sasune. Aaron sighed, finding the prospect alright if it meant he wouldn't have anything to do with what was coming.

He feared the festival might have been getting underway when those around him became even more lively and vocal out of the blue. The second he turned around, he understood how wrong he was. Blood literally squirted out of his nostrils after he sighted Kana wearing a _very_ low cut cheerleading outfit that visibly belonged to Hino High. How she acquired it was beyond him, though he had a hunch it was by reprehensible means.

"Come on, CT! You can do it!" She bellowed as she flailed a pair of oversized pompoms about. Her hair, tied in twin pigtails, mirrored them. "Turn that frown upside down! You totally have to kick everyone's butt today!"

"...This isn't happening." Aaron, leering at the ground in an effort to stay out of sight, couldn't decide whether to be enthralled or embarrassed by Kana's latest antics. Considering his day was already ruined by having to attend the sports festival, he allowed himself to soak in every inch of his friend's getup as something of a reward for gutting things out thus far. "...Okay, I'm okay with this happening now."

"That's the spirit, CT!" Kana happily proclaimed, vigorously shaking her pompoms some more. In spite of her efforts, Aaron hardly felt himself anymore fired up about the prospect of sweating to death this morning. "Go Hino High! Go Hino High!"

Much to Aaron's chagrin, the crowd echoed her statement over and over.

"Wait a sec! W-Why the hell are you doing this anyway?" he asked Kana. "And why are you so quiet over there, Sasune?"

Shoving his tongue back into his mouth, Sasune composed himself enough to reply, "N-No reason! I was just admiring Miss Mitarashi's...uh...routine! Yeah, that's what I was doing..."

Kana was disheartened to see Aaron still gloomy. "Huh? What do you mean 'why am I here?' After I saw how sad and pathetic you looked this morning at breakfast, I just knew I _had_ to do something to try and cheer you up! Hmm, maybe I should've worn a skimpier outfit."

Sticking tissues up his nose, Aaron hurriedly said, "N-No! T-The outfit you have on already is illegal enough!"

He and everyone else present grimaced at an earsplitting screech resounding through the area. The source was someone attempting to adjust a microphone to the proper level. Upon doing so, the rather short, bespectacled, and elderly man standing in front of the device lowered it to his lips before clearing his throat.

"Welcome to the 75th annual sports festival here at Hino Municipal High School!" he remarked with vigor. Regrettably, his audience could hardly hear him. He spoke in such a low tone that it came out as almost a whisper, even with it being amplified. Not catching on to this, the man continued with, "Before we get things started, I would just like thanks all those that made today's thrilling event even possible. You all worked your tails off to get to this point, so just go out there and have fun! Of course, remember that you are representing everyone in the community today, so be on your best behavior! Cheating will not be tolerated, and anyone trying to make a mess of things will be sent down to my office for a stern talking to! And another thing…!"

"Any idea what he's saying?" whispered Aaron.

Sasune, smiling awkwardly, replied, "No clue. Just nod your head and clap every time he finishes."

Aaron, noting everyone else was doing exactly that, recounted this always happened whenever the Principal got up to speak. Because the man was so well liked, no one at Hino High over the years had the heart to tell him they oftentimes hadn't the slightest idea what he was going on about. Even stranger, it seemed the Principal himself was blissfully unaware of his problem.

Following a resounding, albeit puzzled, round of applause, the Principal chuckled heartedly, pleased to see that even though he was getting up there in years, all his hard word was still appreciated by his loyal students and staff.

"Alright! I say it's about time we get things started!" he said jubilantly. However, the pleasure in his face vanished when everyone began to stare at him for further clarification. His voice hadn't even traveled past the first row. A teacher came over and adjusted his microphone ahead of whispering something or another in his ear. "What's the now? What do you mean they can't hear me? Don't be ridiculous! They _of course_ heard me what I stated it was time we begin the festival!"

They without a doubt had now and erupted into cheering as a result, all save Aaron. He shook his head and threw his hands up, feeling like the lone person on the planet who hadn't yet lost his mind.

"Seriously. This is a complete and utter waste of time. Someone just kill me now."

For a moment, he wondered if someone out there was attempting to do just that. He momentarily felt the presence of another, an individual separated from his fired up peers. Nonetheless, he discovered nothing amiss upon glancing over his shoulder and then carefully having a look at his surroundings.

"...Maybe I'm going crazy after all."

#

"S-Shit! T-That was close! That kid is pretty sharp."

Akira Akiyama caught her breath while taking shelter behind some bushes. In desiring to get a closer glimpse of the ongoing festivities, she had nearly blown her cover.

"I forgot he could sense people like me. I better not get sloppy around him again!"

Her train of thought was broken when she sighted a group of shirtless jocks flexing their muscles in order to fire themselves up. Her eyes were transfixed on the sweat glistening on their skin and their killer abs for what felt like an eternity.

Blushing, she uttered, "W-What the hell am I doing?! I don't have time for this!"

She then vanished with a burst of Flash Step to continue her mission and perhaps cool off.

#

The first event of the festival was a timeless game of tug-of-war. Class 2C would be up against Class 2B. Whereas those in Class 2B were already snickering at the prospect of victory, the students of 2C gulped and theorized how long they would even last this year. Aaron stood at the end of the line, clutching the thick, brown rope. He didn't appear anymore enthusiastic.

"...Let's get this over with," he mumbled, stretching his already weary arms. "I still don't get why I even have to do this. Everyone here knows how weak I am."

"Well, you refused to take any _other_ jobs, so this is what you got stuck with!" Momoka Yoshida, the president of Class 2C, growled. She felt a tangent of anxiousness with Aaron standing right in front of her. If he tripped like she anticipated, she would topple over alongside him. "Could you at least _try_ this year, Higuchi?"

"...I'm not promising anything."

"Quit your yapping and start pulling, fool!" snarled Sasune behind him. "I've got tons of my adoring fans watching me today, and I'll be damned if you make me look bad just because you're a lazy oaf!"

"W-Wait a damn second! I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything to deserve all this abuse!"

"That's the problem! You haven't done anything!" roared Momoka. "Now listen to the pervert and pull!"

Grinding his teeth, Aaron prepared to oblige their demands if only to spare himself from their incessant complaining. However, he and his fellow classmates froze like a deer in headlights after Konoka Mitsumi of Class 2B arrived on the scene. Without saying a word, she glared at her opponents, and fearing for their lives, the majority of Class 2C fled. Even her own class ran for the hills, not desiring to stand in her way. Smacking her lips at this, Konoka picked up the fallen rope. She was intent on winning the event, even if she had to do so by herself.

"Uh...h-how come we didn't run too?" asked Sasune. His teeth were chattering.

"I-I wanted to, but my legs don't seem to want to work right now," a gulping Aaron answered.

"J-Just what in the world are you two doing?!" Momoka, glowering, inquired. "Man up already! W-We can't just run away! We can win now for sure! We're only up against one person!"

"Yeah, considering who that one person is, I don't feel very confident," admitted Sasune.

"Let's go! Let's go! You can do it, Class 2C! Fight, fight, fight! Win, win, win!" cheered Kana on the sidelines. "Come on, CT! Go get her!"

"I seriously wish she would put a sock in it already," said Aaron.

"The Prez has a point! Maybe we really _can_ win this!" declared a Sasune that suddenly brimmed with confidence. "Come on, CT! We're doing this from everyone in the school who's lunch money The Red-Haired Beast has ever stolen!"

"...Whatever," was Aaron's weak response. "She's still gonna murder us though."

All of Sasune's vigor went up in smoke when Konoka shot him a glance that dared him to make a move. The same could be said for Momoka, who was now shaking in her boots and trying not to pee on herself.

"Uh...I-I'm sure you two will be just fine on your own!" she screamed. She then dashed away at the speed of light.

Aaron shook his head. "And she was giving me so much crap for not wanting to be here today. Can you believe her, Sasune?"

His eyes widened once he saw he was conversing with thin air.

"I have complete faith in you, pal! And if you do die, I'll make sure to get a nice headstone for your grave!" the Quincy bellowed from the distance before escaping into the crowd of onlookers.

"Y-You son of a…! Get back here, you traitor!" Aaron's words fell on deaf ears. He wasn't upset for long though. A chill ran down his spine, and he sensed a most ominous presence closing in. Facing it, he nearly bit his tongue at Konoka Mitsumi staring him down. "Uh...t-there's something I just remembered I had to do, so I'll be going now, if you don't mind!"

The moment Aaron took a step backward, the shrill, familiar sound of Kana's voice penetrated his ears.

"Come on, CT! You've faced tougher enemies than that floozy over there!" she declared. Konoka growled at the slight but surprisingly did nothing about it. "You've gotta kick her butt for the rest of Class 2C! You've gotta regain their honor! You gotta fight, fight, fight! You gotta win, win, win!"

Although aggravated beyond belief, Aaron was spurred by his friend's speech enough that he did something unexpected: he picked the rope back up and gripped it firmly. Those spectating gasped.

"H-Huh? He's actually going to do it?" Kana lowered her arms and became aghast. "I-I figured he would be able to tell I was only joking! That girl is going to tear him to shreds!"

"Well, I guess I lived a full life," Aaron said to himself while he took a deep breath to calm himself. It mostly failed; all the hairs on his body were standing on end, and he was pretty sure he was going to sweat his clothing off at this rate. "Anything's better than Momoka or Kana screeching at me, even going up against the Red-Haired Beast. ...You know what? I really _have_ lost my mind if I'm saying crap like that."

"...Finally, someone with some balls around here." Konoka smirked and then put on her game face. "Alright then, skinny. Let's see what you've got!"

The crowd erupted into a frenzy as the tug-of-war got underway. Aaron was stunned to find himself able to hold his own against the Red-Haired Beast. Judging from her expression, was too. Believing he legitimately had a shot of winning, Aaron put his all into tugging on the thick rope. He blocked out the pain from his hands chaffing against it, digging his heels into the dirt for support. Sure enough, those watching realized he was winning.

"W-What in the…?!" said a truly baffled Konoka. "T-This guy…!"

"Come on, CT! You can do it! You can win! Fight, fight, fight!" cried Kana intently.

"D-Dammit! Can't...feel...my arms." Aaron sensed his grip slipping. The strength in his limbs gradually faded as well. "Ugh! Now I'm wishing I hadn't skipped so many gym classes!"

Konoka, sensing her opponent's weakness, jerked on the rope with all her might. Aaron was unable to stand up to her herculean strength this time and crashed face first into the ground. As the crowd grew silent, he remained there unmoving. The reality that he had lost solely hit him once those around him began to cheer at the top of their lungs for Konoka.

"Tsk. And _this_ is why I hate sports festivals." Aaron picked himself up and wiped his uniform down ahead of sighing. "Man, I'm gonna be sore for a week after that."

He yelped when the Red-Haired Beast stepped before him. Perhaps she was upset at nearly being beaten by a weakling like him and was now gunning after him for a small dose of revenge. He braced himself for just that though became puzzled when Konoka did nothing more than extend her hand near him.

"...There aren't a lot of people who have the guts to take me head on. Guess you aren't one of 'em. I don't know who you are, but you've earned my respect, kid."

Hesitantly, Aaron shook her hand. "T-Thanks. Y-You're really strong!"

"You aren't so bad yourself. You might've actually beaten me had you been more confident in yourself."

Maybe she had a point. Despite him claiming to loathe everything about today, he had to admit that for a few moments, he was seriously having something akin to 'fun' going up against the most feared girl at Hino High. He might have been lazy, yet he also thought of himself as quite competitive. Nodding, he figured he really could have prevailed if he hadn't been acting so negative all this time.

"You know, you aren't as scary as I thought!" he said with a couple laughs. He stopped grinning however when Konoka applied enough pressure to his hand to make him tear up.

"...Watch it, kid. I'm just getting started."

Konoka released him before going on her merry way. Aaron, meanwhile, fell to his knees and held in a high-pitched scream as he clutched his throbbing appendage.

"Whoa! You actually did pretty good there, CT!" A beaming Sasune placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I-I think she broke a few of my fingers," said a sniffling Aaron. "And where the hell did you come from?! Where were you when I needed you back there?! I almost died! I saw my life flash before my eyes! ...It honestly wasn't pretty."

"Me? Why, I was on the sidelines offering you moral support! Judging by how things turned out, it looks like you didn't need me after all!"

Aaron resisted the urge to utter every curse word in the book. He was in far too much anguish to do so anyway.

Kana skipped her way over to the two, ready to burst at the seams with joy.

"That was _amazing_ , CT! You were totally kicking that girl's butt until the end! You had me biting my fingernails! I don't even care that you lost! You're _so_ cool!"

Aaron forgot all about his pain as blood rushed to his cheeks. "T-Thanks..."

The festival goers shifted their attention back to the stage. The Principal started to speak again, or at least, that's what everyone determined. His muttering was practically incomprehensible. The same teacher from earlier again fiddled with the microphone.

"...and so in conclusion, you all have been doing a splendid job thus far!" stated the Principal. His audience clapped out of courtesy and simply assumed whatever speech he had just finished was worthy of the gesture. Being unaware of anything being amiss, the Principal went on with, "You know, seeing all you young people moving around and about reminds me of my own youth! I was a spry, young man back then and..."

The same teacher from before came over a third time and made it so the Principal couldn't be heard anymore. Everyone, save Aaron of course, was thankful since this meant the next event could begin.

"Can I go home now?" asked Aaron faintly.

Kana exclaimed, "Fight, fight, fight! Win, win, win!"

Suddenly, Aaron snatched her pompoms, tossed them on the ground and then stomped them into oblivion. He then marched off.

"...Wow," was all Sasune could get out.

"Hey! I paid good money for those!" Kana pouted her lips. "What crawled up his butt and died?!"

#

Akira Akiyama made sure to remain hidden within the shadows this time around while she bore witness to Hino High's annual sports festival. The longer she watched, the more lost she became. Scratching her head, she blew out a cloud of black smoke prior to taking another draw on her tobacco.

"...What's the point of pulling on a rope? I get that it's a test of strength, but why are they wasting their time doing something like that? Do they get something for winning? Judging from what that old dude on stage has been saying, I guess not. Seriously. I don't get humans."

Nevertheless, she couldn't help but notice how hyped up those competing and those spectating were. She envied how easy it was for them to kick back and relax like this. The sole thing she had to look forward to after this was more work. Frowning, she tossed her cigarette away and got to her feet.

"Speaking of work, I should probably get back to it before the boss starts giving me shit again. I don't get what the big deal about Mitarashi is. She's a damn idiot, but other than that, there's nothing noteworthy about her. There never has been..."

Akira got out of the way as a pair of kids rushed past her giggling.

"Watch where you're going, you brats!" she yelled. "Wait, they can't see or hear me."

She moved her head and flinched at Konoka Mitsumi glaring a hole into her. Their stare down persisted until Konoka wordlessly took her leave.

"...What the hell was that about? Could she...actually see me? Impossible. Still, that chick gives me the creeps."

#

Aaron became red, then purple, and finally blue as he struggled to remain perfectly still. His limbs begged for rest, but he ignored them, steeling his concentration. For once, he craved not to screw up. If he messed up again, his fellow Class 2C members would never let him hear the end of it.

"You doing alright there, buddy?" asked Sasune, who was on all-fours on top of Aaron. "We really don't need a repeat of last year, so..."

"Yeah, yeah! I hear you! I'm trying the best I can! This is really hard though!"

Class 2C's human pyramid wobbled slightly because of Aaron shifting his weight.

"Hold it together, people!" Momoka ordered. "Especially _you_ , Higuchi!"

"Tsk! Everyone's a god damn critic today! I've got half a mind to sabotage us on purpose!"

Then again, having to hear Momoka chew him out for the rest of the school year and beyond didn't sound too appealing. With that in mind, he grunted and prayed his arms, legs and back wouldn't snap.

"You can do it, CT! Fight, fight, fight!" Kana, with a new pair of pompoms in hand, reluctantly continued to spur Aaron on. "...You're totally a jerk though for what you did earlier!"

"Yeah, thanks for the bode of confidence! Could you put a sock in it now?!"

Class 2C's foe in this event, Class 2A, wasn't having nearly as much trouble keeping their human pyramid together. In fact, they were all working like a well oiled machine.

"Ugh! Looks like we're gonna get our asses kicked again!" lamented Sasune. "What, do they practice this shit or something?!"

"Of course they did! That's what _we_ should've been doing! Maybe we could have if a lot of you clowns didn't skip out on rehearsals so much!" said Momoka bitterly. "Now shut up and just try to hang in there a little longer!"

Aaron replied, "Crying over spilled milk is going to help us now!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught wind of what he first presumed was a bird circling above.

"No, that's _way_ too big to be a bird."

Though he could hardly believe it, he deduced it was actually a Hollow. It took the appearance of a bat, though its head was egg-shaped. That was all he could make out with his spotty eyesight.

"What's a Hollow doing here of all places? Maybe all these people attracted it?"

He quickly noted it had been a mistake to take his mind off the task at hand. Class 2C's human pyramid collapsed thanks to his momentary lapse in focus, and all its members resembled a car pileup on an intersection as they hit the ground. Class 2A soon began to celebrate their well earned but fully expected victory. Meanwhile, those in Class 2C directed their ire to the individual that was once again responsible for their downfall.

"Nice going, Higuchi!" said Momoka, shaking her head.

"Huh? B-But, you guys don't understand! J-Just let me explain!"

No one desired to hear anything Aaron had to say. Rather, they sulked off to get ready for the next event.

"...Seriously? What are they getting so bent out of shape for? It's just a stupid sports festival!"

"Isn't there something else you should be worried about?" Sasune scared the living daylights out of Aaron since the Quincy hadn't been standing beside him a mere few seconds ago. Pointing up at the Hollow, he added, "I'm guessing _that's_ why you screwed up...again."

Ignoring yet another insult against his person, Aaron answered, "Yeah. I wonder what it's up to. It's just flying around without a care in the world up there."

"Hmm. I wonder," said Kana, stroking her chin.

"Gah! W-Where in the world do you people keep coming from?!"

"Huh? Why are you worried about something like that right now, silly? We gotta do something about that Hollow before someone gets hurt!"

"I could probably shoot it down real quick," suggested Sasune.

"Good idea," stated Aaron. "You might wanna put on your glasses first though."

"Why in the world are you idiots just lollygagging around?!" hollered Momoka out of the blue. Aaron was certain his poor, old heart couldn't take being startled anymore. "The next event is about to start! Come on already!"

Both Aaron and Sasune tried stammering out some kind of explanation for their lack of action, yet Momoka hadn't the patience to listen. She instead began forcefully dragging them along with her.

"We might've lost every other competition today, but we can still win the relay race! No, we _have_ to win the relay race!" she said passionately.

"Uh...I guess I'll see you boys at the race!" Kana shouted at her companions. Her eyes then made their way back up at the Hollow. "I still have no clue what to do about that thing up there! Oh well! I'm sure something will come to me!"

#

Those in attendance at the 75th annual Hino Municipal High School sports festival congregated around the track field for the relay race. Though the third years usually sprinted last, due to a mishap where everyone misheard the Principal and thought he wanted them to go _first_ , they did just that, with the first years going right after them. Aaron was somewhat happy with this turn of events. It meant that he and his fellow second years would get to run last, although he remained depressed at still having to compete at all. Out of all the events at the sports festival, the relay race was by far his most hated. He absolutely blew it for his team last year by stumbling at the worst possible time. In light of how things had turned out for him thus far today, he wasn't holding his breath that this outing would fare any better.

Konoka Mitsumi was warming up nearby. She nodded his way, and he returned the gesture, still unaccustomed to her leering at him without any murderous intentions.

Momoka made her way over to him at that moment. Judging by her expression, she wasn't in the best of moods. "There you are, Higuchi! I just heard from the higher ups that you're going to be our anchor this year!"

"M- _Me_?!" Aaron had to manually close his jaw using his hand. "W-Why me?!"

"Yeah, why him?" echoed Sasune. "We need the fastest person on the team to run anchor for us! CT here is as slow as a snail."

Aaron didn't bother arguing this, knowing his friend's claim to be the truth. Instead, he said, "W-What's going on?"

Momoka shrugged. "Don't ask me! I have no clue why this happened either!"

"Can't you just get them to change this? You're the class president," said Sasune.

"Don't you think I tried? It's out of my hands now! That means you can't _dare_ screw up this year, Higuchi! We're going to exile you to one of the first year's classes if you do!"

Aaron merely gulped.

"Well...looks like you're screwed, Chocolate Thunder," stated Sasune. "Then again, you never know! Maybe you'll pull off a miracle! Still, how in the world did things come to this?"

"Hi there! You can thank _me_ for that!" said Kana. "I managed to convince the Principal to make Aaron Class 2C's anchor at the last second!"

Aaron's eyelid began to jerk violently. "...You did _what_?! Are you insane, woman?!"

"Yeah! You want us to lose _that_ badly?!" cried Sasune. Aaron couldn't help but snarl at how fast his alleged best friend had changed his tune. "Y-You're not a spy working for the other second year classes, are you?"

"No, silly!" Kana giggled. "CT here has been whining all day about how he hates stuff like sports festivals. Frankly, it's getting on my nerves!"

"Huh? What's that got to do with me being our class' anchor?" asked Aaron. He zipped his lips after Kana eyed him sharply.

"A Shinigami needs to be able to persevere no matter how dire things get! There's no time for complaining in our line of work!"

"But all you ever do is complain," said Sasune out of earshot.

"That's nice and all, but it's not like I'm even a real Shinigami," argued Aaron. He once again became quiet when Kana growled like a rabid dog at his insolence.

"You need to be a man and face your fears, CT! So what you messed up really bad last year? That was _last_ year! You need to be focused on what you're going to do _this_ time!"

"Heh. How about that? You've got to admit the little lady has a point," said Sasune. "You can't wallow in the mud forever, right?"

A stubborn Aaron didn't want to admit they were on to something. Even so, he felt hard pressed to deny the truth. He _did_ have the tendency the solely see the bad in things.

Flashing him a thumbs up, Kana bellowed, "I know you can do it, CT! You just gotta believe in yourself!"

Aaron didn't get it. Why was she concerning herself with him so much? What did a Shinigami like her from Soul Society care about some insignificant sports festival in the human world?

He never got the chance to inquire about her intentions. An individual over the loudspeaker announced that the relay race was moments from being beginning.

Aaron mumbled, "Looks like that's my cue. Believe in myself, huh?"

"Hold on a sec, CT!" said Kana. Aaron halted in his tracks right away and wondered if she was planning on giving him another lecture. "Here! This is for good luck!"

His heart rate skyrocketed when Kana abruptly kissed him on the cheek. In a trance-like state, Aaron held his hand up to the spot, intending never to wash it from this day forward. He then waddled to his position on the track.

"Looks like someone is having fun over there," Konoka told him with a grin. Aaron was unable to form a sentence because he was so wound up, so he held his head down and hardened his nerves. Whether her truly believed in himself or not, he guessed there was only one way to find out.

#

Akira Akiyama, stuffing her mouth with funnel cake, once more found herself lost when it came to the topic of the sports festival.

"Looks like they're gathering around that large area now," she said, taking another bite of her treat. She wasn't aware that her lips were totally covered in sugar. "This has actually been sorta entertaining."

She got a call on her Denreishinki, so she retrieved it from her pocket, flipped it open, and said, "Akira Akiyama here. I've got eyes on the target. Other than making a fool of herself, Mitarashi isn't doing anything special."

The person on the other end wished to know what all the ruckus in the background was all about.

"Uh...i-it's nothing! It's just the wind!" she was quick to explain. She wasn't the least bit interested in letting her boss know that she was goofing off. Fortunately, her superior changed the subject without delay. "The Hollow? Uh...I already released it, but all it's done so far is just fly around the place. I'm thinking you screwed up this time."

She paused, allowing her boss to bestow her with new orders, ones that made her grumble under her breath.

"...God dammit. Fine. I'll...try to do something to get its attention. I think I have just the thing actually. Don't worry. I won't make a mess of things like last time."

Ending the call, she chewed another portion of her sweet treat before throwing the rest away and wiping her hands clean.

"...Time to get back to work. I seriously don't get paid enough for this shit."

The grass betwixt her feet was rustled as she Flash Stepped elsewhere.

#

Aaron, making sure to keep himself loose, watched Momoka gain a narrow lead over her opponents from Classes 2A and 2B. She was as speedy as she was good at nagging by the looks of it. The butterflies in his stomach reminded him that it would be his turn to run in due time.

"How you doing over there?" Sasune asked him. Aaron opened his mouth to talk, but grimaced at his friend salivating at a few girls warming up behind them. His perverted cackling induced them to get up and go somewhere they could get some privacy. "H-Hey! Wait up! Was it something I said?"

"...Idiot," Aaron muttered wearily. "To answer your question from before, I admit that I've been better. Trying not to throw up at the moment."

"Just remember what Miss Mitarashi had to say! You should be fine!"

"R-Right. Uh...I think it's your turn to run."

"So it is!" Sasune grabbed the baton out of Momoka's outstretched hand. "I'll see you when I finish smoking these clowns! Just try to hold in your breakfast until then!"

Per the Quincy's boasting, he shot into first place, much to the amazement of his foes. A speechless Aaron could hardly fathom how an idiot like Sasune could be taking this whole relay race so seriously.

Momoka, gasping for air, gave Aaron a very dirty glance just then.

"W-Would you relax?!" he told her. "I-I'm not gonna screw up this time!"

She was too exhausted to chastise him. Regardless of her personal feelings on the matter, she understood she was going to have to place some faith in his abilities.

"I wish they would hurry up and give me that damn baton already," said an impatient Konoka, tapping her foot against the ground.

Attempting to sound just as confident, Aaron replied, "Y-Yeah, I know, right? Those guys are so slow!"

"Hmph. You're not as soft as I thought. Let's have a good race, Higuchi."

Laughing tensely, Aaron nodded.

Sasune ran out of gas near the end of his lap, allowing the runner from Class 2B to get the jump on him. They handed their baton off to Konoka, who wasted little time in gaining a sizable lead.

"Holy…! S-She's fast!" uttered Aaron.

"Pay attention, CT!" shouted Sasune, holding out his baton. "You're up!"

So he was. He hesitated somewhat, and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. Meanwhile, Class 2A's runner passed the torch to their anchor. Without him even lifting a finger, Aaron was already in third place.

"Give me that damn thing already!"

He took the hand off and dashed forward like a man possessed. Still, it was clear he would require nothing short of a miracle if he desired to catch up to Konoka and the runner from Class 2A.

"Oh God, we're going to lose _again_ this year!" said Momoka. She slipped a brown, paper bag over her head, not wishing to see or even be seen.

"Come on, CT! You can do it! Run faster, you lazy idiot!" screamed Kana at the top of her lungs. Those beside her cringed thanks to their now aching eardrums.

"Ugh. It's not looking good so far," mumbled Sasune.

Aaron was losing wasn't for a lack of effort. He had said it time and time again, but running really wasn't his specialty. Proof of this came once he gradually began to slow down. His legs, shouting in agony, couldn't take anymore.

"T-This is impossible!" he wheezed. "The Red-Haired Beast is just too fast!"

He was already readying himself for another semester of ridicule from everyone at school, yet he forgot all about his misfortunes the instant he detected the all too familiar spiritual energy of a Hollow. The crowd booed when he stopped running altogether. He paid them no mind.

"Dammit! It's probably that one from earlier! Why didn't Kana take care of it while I was wasting my time with this crap?!"

"W-What the hell does that imbecile think he's doing?!" howled Momoka, ripping her hair out in horror.

"Huh?! Don't tell me he's giving up already!" added Kana. "W-Wait. Why do I get the feeling I forgot about something _really_ important?"

Sasune hadn't at least. "Shit! How'd I let that thing sneak up on us?!"

Konoka neared the finish line, and it looked as if Class 2B could get ready to claim victory. However, something incredibly large slammed down in front of her, sweeping her and Class 2A's runner off their feet. The audience responded to this by flying into an absolute panic. Konoka could hardly blame them.

"W-What the hell is going on around here?"

She received a retort, though it was not one she expected. The bat-like Hollow Aaron and company had spotted earlier emitted a bone chilling howl before soaring into plain sight. The Red-Haired Beast gazed at it, her eyes as wide as saucers. Her throat became dry; she couldn't even let out the cry of terror her brain was instructing her to.

"Aw man! Not _that_ guy!" voiced Kana. "And I was really getting into this whole festival thingy too!"

"P-Please, calm down, students, staff, and humble audience! Everything is under control!"

The Principal's warning was well intentioned. It was just too bad no one could hear a word he was saying. That likely had something to do with his microphone cutting out on him. He angrily tapped his finger against it, hoping that would get the damn thing to work again. It was to no avail however, and his gut told him he had better get to safety before it was too late.

"Uh...t-the festival is hereby postponed until further notice!"

Konoka backed away from the encroaching Hollow. Considering how well she had been running just moments ago, she felt it rather ironic her legs were refusing to heed her command to move now.

"W-Would you get lost already, you freak?!" she hollered. The Hollow, either not hearing her or not caring what she had to say, continued for her. "D-Dammit! How did I get myself into this mess?!"

A volley of red arrows hit the creature in various places and caused it to reel back. Sasune then used Hirenkyaku to appear before Konoka.

"W-Where the hell did _you_ come from?" she asked.

"My mother!" was his response. Turning back to the Hollow, he added, "Get back over here already! I forgot my glasses at home, so it's kinda hard to hit you when you're squirming around so much!"

He had to settle on squinting as hard as he could to clear up his terrible eyesight.

Konoka stared at Sasune without saying anything for a couple moments.

"Wait. Why...does all this seem kinda familiar?" she said.

"It doesn't! Not at all! Nothing like this has _ever_ happened to you before!" Sasune nervously assured her. Thoroughly weirded out, she settled on nodding at him. "Now then, you wouldn't happen to have a pair of contact lenses on you?"

She shrugged.

"Uh...nevermind then! You should get out of here, Miss Mitsumi!"

Konoka debated the matter ahead of saying, "...Whatever. Guess I'll just leave this to you for the time being."

Aaron and Kana arrived on the scene, whereas a dejected Konoka strolled past them.

"Looks like it really doesn't want to come down," said Aaron while the Hollow soared the skies like a vulture. "I think you hurt its feelings, Sasune."

"Come on! Come down already!" Kana jumped up and down as if she could actually reach it from where she was. Naturally, her endeavors got her nowhere. "Ugh! What a jerk!"

"Just leave him to me, Miss Mitarashi!" said Sasune. He fired another round of arrows, yet the Hollow easily avoided them. A large bead of sweat then rolled down the back of the Quincy's head. "O-Okay! Plan B then! We need a way to clip that thing's wings!"

Aaron nodded. "I could probably do something about that. Kana, change me into a Shinigami."

He became concerned when Kana twiddled her fingers and whistled suspiciously.

"Uh...about that," she started. "I...sorta left the Gokon Tekkou back at your apartment!"

"Y-You mean the glove, right? How in the hell could you forget about something so important?! What am I supposed to do now?! I can't fight like this, you airheaded boob!"

Whimpering, Kana replied, "Y-You don't have to yell, meanie! It was an honest mistake!"

Aaron felt a headache coming on. "This isn't happening..."

"Wait! I think I've got something that'll make you feel better! Think fast, CT!"

Kana drove her palm into his face all of a sudden, half near breaking his nose in the process. Afterward, his Shinigami form rolled out of his body. The scene sent Kana into a bout of uncontrollable laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, CT! I just couldn't help myself!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were clouding up with tears. "Y-You should've seen the look on your face when I said I didn't have the Gokon Tekkou! Bahahahaha!"

"T-That was a dirty trick!" Shaking violently, Aaron contained his bubbling ire long enough to draw his Zanpakutou. "Well, at least I can fight now!"

"Good! You can chew out Miss Mitarashi later!" stated Sasune.

"R-Right!"

Aaron promptly got to work by leaping high into the air and chopping off the Hollow's wings with the aid of his wakizashi. He then landed, with the now flightless Hollow crashing down onto the track moments later.

"That...works," said Sasune, awed.

Aaron slung the Hollow's blood of his blade. "...I'm not in the mood to mess around today."

"Whoa! You know, you're actually _really_ attractive when you're so assertive, CT!" said Kana alongside a wink.

"Uh...er...y-yeah. T-Thanks..."

He made his way over to the Hollow and impaled it through the mask while it could do nothing to defend itself, purifying it.

"Got 'em."

Kana waved her pompoms around energetically. "Nice job, CT! That was easy!"

"Yeah, that...really was," said Sasune slowly.

"Hmm? What's the matter? You don't seem too happy we won."

"You don't think this is strange? All the Hollows we've encountered in the past have been abnormally strong, yet this one here was a total creampuff. Something just isn't right here."

Leering off into the distance, Aaron pointed and said, "Maybe _that_ has something to do with it."

Sasune and Kana regretted finding out what he was referring to. Hundreds of Hollows, all resembling the one Aaron had just got through destroying, were barreling their way.

"Where did they…?!" Sasune supposed it didn't matter where they had come from. "O-Okay! No one panic! We just have to...uh..."

"I don't feel so good," said Kana anemicly. She readied to faint, yet Sasune caught her in the nick of time.

"Yeah, I'm tempted to do that too," said Aaron, his voice trembling. "You're saying not to panic, but what else can we do?! Just look at how many there are!"

Sasune answered, "Look, all we gotta do is just mow as many down as we can! They all seem just as weak as the one you got before, so start slicing at shit! Don't stop until they're all dead!"

That wasn't much of a strategy, but it wasn't like Aaron could cook up one better. Whereas Sasune took out dozens of Hollows with the help of his spirit bow, Aaron jumped straight into the heart of danger and proceeded to cut down anything that so much as moved.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," said Sasune.

"Yeah! Looks like all that training we were doing is finally starting to pay off!" chimed Kana. "Go, CT! Fight, fight, fight! Win, win, win!"

"I-If you've got the strength to do all that, don't you think you should help him out?"

Kana pouted her lips. "Fine, fine! I'm gonna show you something cool!"

An intrigued Sasune gave her some space, and she channeled spirit energy through her open palm.

"Way of Destruction Number 51: Orchid Sky!"

An enormous, tornado-like blast of energy ripped off of her fingertips, with Sasune almost being swept away by it.

"W-What the…? Even after losing her Shinigami powers, she can use level 50 Kidou without an incantation?!" he cried.

Scores of Hollows were destroyed by the Orchid Sky. On the other hand, Aaron nearly was as well, having to brace himself with his sword to prevent this fate.

"W-What the hell is going on this time?!" he hollered.

"O-Oopsie! I forgot he was over there!" said Kana.

An abashed Sasune said, "M-Maybe it would be better if you just cheered from the sidelines after all, Miss Mitarashi."

"A little help here!" cried Aaron, who was falling uncontrollably.

"Leave this to me!" Sasune procured one of his trusty silver tubes and shouted, "Tilt the goblet to the west! Wolke!"

Aaron was caught before going splat against the concrete by a comfy cloud of spirit energy.

"Ugh. That's why I hate getting on airplanes" he said, his heart racing. "Be careful where you throw your hurricanes next time, Kana!"

"It was a tornado, stupid!" she retorted.

"I don't care what it was! Just..." Aaron was cut off when another platoon of Hollows swooped down on him. He swatted some aside with his Zanpakutou, giving Sasune a clear shot at the rest. "There's just no end to these things!"

"H-He's right!" Kana remarked. "It's almost like they're being drawn here!"

"That's because they _are_!" said someone behind she and Sasune. The two did an about face and were greeted by an individual that was clearly a Shinigami. They could tell that much from her black robes. What they couldn't ascertain was the person's face since it was shrouded in a black cloth. Of course, that was the point. Akira Akiyama needed to confront them at last but without revealing her identity in the process. "Maybe that Quincy over there can tell you what _this_ is!"

She was tossing what looked to be a small, golden coin up and down in her hand, and Sasune immediately recognized it.

"Hollow bait!" he exclaimed.

"'Hollow bait?'" repeated Kana. "What's that?"

"D-Didn't they teach you _anything_ at this Shinigami Academy of yours?!"

"Well, they might've told me about whatever Hollow bait is if I had ever bothered to go to most of my classes!"

Akira said, "Heh. I ditched a couple of lessons myself honestly. To answer your question, this Hollow bait I have here is pretty self explanatory. When you break this stuff, it attracts Hollows to the area. I didn't think _this_ many would come after I only used so little, but I'm not complaining!"

"Dammit! This is bad!" said Sasune. He didn't want to admit it, but the sweat dousing his face wasn't a product of the warm weather. "Hollow bait is really potent! If she really did use that crap, there's no telling how many more Hollows are going to show up to ruin our day!"

Kana gulped. "W-Wait a sec! Who _are_ you, lady?! If you're a Shinigami, why are you doing all this?! You're supposed to be fighting Hollows, not summoning them!"

"Me? I'm no one you need to concern yourself with, not at the moment anyway," replied Akira. "Don't you two think you should be more focused on surviving right now? Ciao!"

"Hey, get back here!"

Akira waved and vanished as Kana lunged at her.

"Aw, phooey!" The blonde stomped her feet. "Seriously, who _was_ that chick?!"

"As curious as I am to find that out too, she did have a point. We have to take care of all these Hollows first!" said Sasune. Having been busy firing arrows all throughout the prior conversation, the his fingers were bleeding profusely. "N-Nothing some rubbing alcohol and some bandages won't fix!"

"L-Let me take over! I can fire off some more Kidou while you rest!" said Kana. However, her eyes widened. She had to strain herself to gather enough energy for her next attack. Even then, it wasn't enough, and she fell to her knees. "Huh?! W-What the…?"

"Are you alright, Miss Mitarashi?" Sasune made haste to help her to her feet. "Perhaps the day's events have simply left you a tad bit winded."

She honestly wished that were simply the case. Leering at her hands, her gut was telling her that things were more dire.

"My earlier Kidou should've been stronger than that," she explained. "I didn't think anything of it then, but now..."

"Hmm? Is something wrong after all?"

"N-No. Forget about it! Maybe I am just tired..."

With his lungs craving for air, Aaron backed away from the innumerable amount of Hollows remaining before him. He had lost track of the amount he had cut down, yet his efforts hadn't done anything to thin their rank.

"Knock it off already!" he screamed after the bat-like Hollows swarmed him once more. "S-Shit! I can barely move at this point, let alone fight!"

Crimson arrows took care of his harassers, though Aaron noted them smaller than Sasune's usual ones. Perhaps this was a sign the Quincy was also ready to pass out at a moment's notice.

"T-Thanks," Aaron told his friend, using his sword to remain upright. "How we doing?"

Sasune glanced over at over fifty Hollows flying their way. "...Not good. I'll explain everything in greater detail later, but let's just say there are probably more where these guys came from."

"...I was really hoping you weren't going to say that."

"Hey, didn't I say we shouldn't panic? I...can keep shooting arrows for hours! Days even! That's the difference between the Quincy and wimpy Shinigami like you."  
Aaron actually chuckled. "Is that so? Bullshit. You can barely stand and you know it. Not to mention you're as blind as a bat without your glasses, Velma."

"You calling me a liar?"

"Hey, if the shoe fits."

"Real funny! Let's see if you can talk all that crap with an arrow in your kneecap!"

"How are you going to shoot me if I chop off both your arms, punk?!"

"Oh, _big_ words coming from a wannabe Shinigami holding a butter knife!"

"It's sharp enough to slice through chumps like you! That's for sure!"

Kana became quite baffled when Aaron and Sasune were evidently more interested in squaring off against one another instead of the scores of Hollows still craving to devour them all. Perhaps the stress of the situation had become too much for them.

With a shrug, she said, "Men! I totally don't get them!"

Aaron and Sasune, shoving their noses into one another's and baring their teeth, put their climactic duel on hold after they took heed of the Hollows at last. Rather than becoming unsettled, the mere sight of them flew Aaron into an even blinder rage.

"Would you clowns just GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE ALREADY?!"

All at once, white, pulsating spiritual energy blanketed Aaron and blasted those close to him away. Sasune slid against the ground before coming to a stop, and the wonderment in his eyes informed the world how awestricken he was by this turn of events.

"W-What the…?! W-Where did _that_ come from?! H-His spiritual pressure just tripled!"

"N-No way!" cried Kana. She was unable to close her mouth out of surprise. "There's no way a wimp like CT should have that much power! The level of his spirit energy wasn't even noteworthy until now!"

As unbelievable as this development was, there was no denying what was so plainly unfolding before them. Aaron himself was unaware of anything out of the ordinary. Gripping his Zanpakutou as hard as he could, he let out a mighty yell and swept his blade horizontally across the air. An immense shockwave of energy was thrust from his sword; it straight away obliterated each and every Hollow along with the surrounding area. It only went kaput upon slamming into the side of Hino High, destroy a section of the gymnasium. That was icing on top of the cake for Aaron.

"...What the hell was that?!" blurted Sasune and Kana simultaneously.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Kana hummed. "Wait, that's how you humans say that, right?"

With his chest heaving up and down for oxygen, Aaron fell to one knee and felt like everything was spinning. Nevertheless, he had enough strength remaining to irately point at Sasune.

"Alright, asshole! You're next!"

In light of what he had just witnessed, Sasune was no longer eager to go toe-to-toe with his pal. Fortunately for the Quincy, Aaron toppled over like a tree falling in a forest. His friends sped to his side, confirming that he was out for the foreseeable future.

"You think he's alright?" asked Kana.

Sasune nodded. "He probably used whatever energy he had left on...w-whatever the hell that was he did. Just let him rest."

"...You're only saying that because you're scared!"

"Damn right! Hopefully, he'll have cooled off whenever he wakes up. Anyway, I guess we can consider our fair sports festival officially canceled. I don't know how we're going to explain what happened to the gym though."

"I ain't explaining _nothing_! I say we get the heck outta here before someone sees us!"

Sasune had no problem with that line of thinking. He however spotted a single, remaining Hollow attempting to flee. He formed his spirit bow to shoot it down, but Kana suddenly used his shoulder to vault sky high.

"H-Hey! What's the big idea?!" he inquired.

Aiming her fingertip at her enemy, Kana proclaimed, "Way of Destruction Number 4: White Lightning!"

A blue bolt of electricity deep fried the Hollow to a crisp.

Kana, wiping her hands clean, said, "And that takes care of that!"

Sasune whistled. "Indeed it does. Now then, we really should get the hell out of here. I sort of have a criminal record and can't afford to go back to jail. I'm too pretty for that crap!"

"W-Wait, you have a…?"

"Less talking, Miss Mitarashi, and more running please!"

"O-Okay, okay! You're carrying CT though! That guy weighs a ton!"

#

"Yeah, they managed to destroy all those Hollows in the end," said Akira Akiyama. Speaking into her Denreishinki, she kept a watchful eye on Aaron and the others from a safe spot. "Looks like that Hollow bait you gave me was a bust. Then again, I guess this whole thing wasn't a complete waste of time. I've learned some stuff I'm pretty sure you'll be interested in. I had to confront the target face-to-face, but don't worry. I managed to keep my identity a secret. I'm pretty sure we both know what would happen if Mitarashi figured out who I am."

Pausing, she heard her boss state something that made her roll her eyes.

"Right. I'll continue my surveillance for the time being. How long do you think we should wait though? I say we strike while the iron is hot personally. ...No. I wasn't suggesting that I'm going to do anything outside of the plan. I have my orders, and I'll follow them."

Hanging up, she muttered, "...That kid. I thought he was just some human who lucked out when he didn't die after taking Mitarashi's Shinigami powers, but maybe..."

END


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : Just noticed the 'Chapter' part on some of the chapters is aligned kinda weird. I'm not sure what the problem is. It shows up just fine when I'm editing or previewing, and I've tried to fix it to no avail. Probably something to do with . Has no affect on my writing of course, so just try to ignore it I guess.

 **Chapter 7**

Konoka

Chirping birds and sunlight slipping in through the blinds of his bedroom window roused Aaron from a slumber he failed to recall falling into. Of course, passing out and then awakening somewhere else was becoming a recurring theme for the new Shinigami. Keeping that in mind, he didn't fret over the how and why he had gotten back into his bedroom.

"Wait...what in the…?"

What concerned him far more was the realization he wasn't alone underneath his sheets. He first presumed Tessai Tsukabishi, the giant that worked at the Urahara Store, had trailed him home, yet the individual snoozing peacefully beside him was far smaller, delicate even. With some hesitancy, Aaron jerked his comforters off the mysterious person. Locks of wavy, brown hair greeted him, and he gagged on his own saliva, unsure why a barely clothed woman was lying in his bed.

"That's it! I'm dreaming! This must be a dream!" He hit himself upside the head and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm just having some kind of crazy dream!"

He laid back down to get some more shut eye, but when he neither woke up nor sensed he was truly asleep, he jumped up and began sweating like a dog in the heat.

"Okay, this is real! This is actually happening!"

The girl moved some, disturbed by the sudden glare of light against her bone-tired eyelids. This afforded Aaron a crystal clear glimpse of her face.

"K-Kana…?!" he said in a horror-stricken whisper. It was Kana alright, although the color of her bedridden hair had thrown him off. Shaking his head, the issue was the least of his concerns. "W-What the hell is she doing here?!"

Unintelligible muttering escaped her before she reached out and wrapped her arms around him on spur of the moment. Her bear-like grip sucked him in, and Aaron blushed profusely at their faces becoming mere inches apart. Peach-scented perfume hit his nose, causing him to sigh in ecstasy. Kana even made sleeping adorable somehow. As bizarre as things had become, Aaron admittedly yearned to remain like this for as long as possible. Her lips, ripe for the taking, made him pucker his own. He moved in closer. He understood what he was doing was wrong but hardly cared.

A knock at his door caused him to bite his tongue, and he had to stop himself from wailing at the top of his lungs in agony. His reddened eyeballs shot over to his doorway, where his sister, Izumi, was standing. She smiled slyly; this was more than enough to give her brother a good idea what she was going to ask.

"Oh, am I interrupting something here?"

Aaron struggled to respond, "N-No! O-Of course not! I-It's not what it looks like!"

"H-Huh? What's going on?" With a yawn and stretch of her arms, Kana rubbed her peepers and probed around in confusion, half-awake at this point. "Oh! Good morning, Izumi! Morning, CT!"

"M-Morning my ass!" Aaron hollered back. "What are you doing in my bed?!"

"You didn't seem to mind her being there a few seconds ago," said a snickering Izumi.

"S-Shut it, you! I was asking _her_!"

Kana shrugged. "Hmm. You know what, I don't have a clue either! I guess I was so tired last night, I just fell asleep here! I was partying with some of my friends from work, and we were out pretty late! Those girls sure can boogie!"

"...Yeah, that sounds like something you'd do alright."

"I was wondering why you came home smelling like a brewery," chimed Izumi.

Kana giggled. "Yeah, I was pretty wasted! M-My head is sorta killing me actually. Could we close those blinds already? That stupid Sun thingy is getting on my nerves!"

"I-Izumi wasn't kidding! You really do reek!" Aaron pinched his nose. "I-I still don't get why you had to crash in _my_ bed. Wouldn't Izumi's or even my Mom's make more sense?"

"Your bed is really comfy, CT! I felt like Goldilocks! Yours was the only one that was _just_ right! You move a lot when you sleep though! Your foot kept poking me in the butt!"

Aaron chose not to dignify that last remark with a response.

"Well, I won't interrupt whatever you two lovebirds were up to." Izumi was trying, and failing, to hold back a bout of mocking laughter. "I'll...uh...just go get ready for work."

Aaron tossed a heavy book at her, one that missed its intended target by the skin of her teeth. Dealing with an insufferable sibling like her was bad enough without Kana's idiotic antics adding on to his misery.

"Oh, I should probably get started on breakfast!" Kana yawned again and added, "Then again, maybe I should catch some more Z's! W-Wait, maybe that's a bad idea. I haven't even started on the laundry yet. Ugh! I forgot to do the dishes too!"

"...Alright, I take it back. You are without a doubt the _worst_ housekeeper that has ever lived," said Aaron with absolutely no remorse. Sighing, he hopped out of his bed and put on a shirt. Everything that had transpired almost made him forget he still had to go to school today. "Uh...by the way, what's going on with your hair? I thought you were a blonde."

"Oh yeah...a-about that..." Kana spoke apprehensively. "N-No, brown is my natural hair color. I just dye it blonde for work. Guys here in the human world seem to really like blondes for some reason."

Aaron, feeling strangely guilty, could hardly argue.

"I-I think you look better with brown hair," he stated in a flustered peep. "Y-You should just keep it like that."

"You think so? Well, my boss won't like it, but if you think it looks good, CT, I'll do it!"

She flashed him a seductive smile. Boiling like a piping hot tea kettle over a stove, Aaron dashed out of his room and into the sanctity of the bathroom.

"Man, he must've really had to go!" chimed Kana. She then rested her aching skull on one of Aaron's pillows. "Screw it. I'm just gonna take a quick nap, sleep all that liquor away, and then get to work!"

It didn't take her long to doze off. Izumi, brushing her teeth, peeked in at her.

"She really is the worst housekeeper ever. I don't think she's done a thing since the first day she got the job. Oh well. Guess it doesn't matter. That just means things are exactly the same as before she got here."

#

Konoka Mitsumi, aka the Red-Haired Beast of Hino Municipal High School, rose from her luxurious bed and moaned, gradually dragging herself out of her dreams and into the real world. She debated if waking up in the first place was such a great idea. Remembering she had little choice in the matter, she stood and shuffled like a zombie onto her bedroom balcony to get a view of the morning sun shining brilliantly in the heavens. It was going to be a beautiful day, just like the weatherman promised. Still, this did nothing to erase the frown painting her lips.

"...Dammit. I really wish I could just skip today or somethin'..."

Melancholy tinged her speech. She headed back into her room, taking a seat in front of a large mirror to brush her messy, scarlet hair into something more acceptable for a girl of her standing. Then again, she hardly cared about such things. Most at Hino High didn't even keep in mind that she was the wealthy heiress of a now deceased coffee manufacturer. No, to them, she was the Red-Haired Beast, the resident scourge on campus and constant troublemaker. She much preferred that persona, one where no one was dumb enough to mess with her, one where she was free to do what she wanted, when she wanted. At home, she felt restricted like a bird trapped inside of a cage.

The door to her room was flung open. Jives, her loyal assistant, stepped in and bowed toward his mistress.

"Good morning, Miss Mitsumi," he stated.

"...Good morning, Jives," she weakly responded, not bothering to turn to her butler. Her absentminded gaze instead remained on her reflection. "If you're here to tell me not to ditch school again, you can save it. ...I was plannin' on going today. I need to get out of this house. It's gettin' on my nerves for some reason."

She brushed at her flowing locks harder, the noise drowning out the thoughts racing in her mind. Jives said nothing at this and checked a close-at-hand calendar. He was well aware of the date; Konoka was too judging from her behavior.

"...I didn't mean to disturb you so early in the morning, Miss Mitsumi, but I felt it prudent to inform you that it is time to come downstairs for breakfast. I've also taken the liberty of preparing your things for school and have also arranged your limousine to drop you off there at a timely manner. I do wish you would consider what I proposed the other day however."

"...Private school, right?"

"Indeed. Someone of your status shouldn't be cavorting around with..."

"No thanks," she said sharply. "All those kids with silver spoons up their asses really piss me off. No, I'm just fine at the school I'm going to."

Jives emptied his throat. "Yes...of course. It is your decision, Miss Mitsumi. As always, if you need anything, do not hesitate to call on me. I'll be here in a flash."

He didn't need to tell her that, she thought. He was always there when she required him and oftentimes when she didn't. This had been the case her entire life. Indeed, he might have been meddlesome at times, but Jives was one of the few people she could honestly rely on, one of the few people she thought of as 'family.'

"Family, huh?"

Sighing at nothing in particular, she took heed of a nondescript box on her desk amongst her other possessions. It seemed like it was calling out to her, so she picked it up and then opened it. An emerald attached to a golden necklace rested inside. She reached out for it, yet her fingertips paused, sensing something peculiar about the object today. She soon shrugged the vibe off as her imagination.

"...I need to get it together already."

The necklace fit snuggly around her neck. She was a bit shocked by this; she hadn't worn the thing in ages and presumed she had outgrown it. A small smile showed she was happy this wasn't the case. It quickly vanished as she checked her watch for the time. School would be starting in less than an hour.

"...Alright. Let's just get this over with already."

Whether she liked it or not, she was just going to have to find a way to get through the rest of the day.

#

Konoka, after much effort, made her way down to her mansion's dining room. A cavalcade of loyal maids and butlers lined the path toward it, with each and everyone of them respectfully bowing at their mistress. The display was enough to make Konoka roll her eyes. Her staff did this every morning; she guessed they were contractually obligated to. If she had her way, she would have them doing something far more productive.

The dining room was likely big enough to be a two bedroom apartment. While they were still alive, her parents used it whenever they were throwing lavish parties for their friends and associates. Nowadays, it merely served as a place for their only child to eat.

She stepped into it, and a pair of her servants closed the doors behind her. Dressed in her school uniform—it consisted of a long-sleeved, white blouse, an almost knee-length black skirt, and a red bow wrapped around the shirt collar—she sat at the head of a long table in the center of the room. She found it excessive and pointless, just like the chandelier that hung overhead. It was made for dozens, but she was the sole person that ever ate at it. Unlike her mother and father, she never invited guest over nor did she care too. She preferred solitude, something the rather vacant walls of her mansion provided.

Minutes passed as she waited impatiently for her breakfast, drumming her fingers against her leg. Most assumed being rich meant you got to partake on the finest of cuisine. While this may have been true, Konoka knew that also meant it took forever to prepare and get to you. A simple cheeseburger sounded really good to her at the moment.

"...This is so stupid."

Jives eventually arrived with her meal and placed the steaming hot try in front of her before removing the lid. Wordlessly, she dug into it.

"I apologize for the delay, Miss Mitsumi," Jives said with an apologetic bow. "One of the cooks discovered the natto to be slightly outdated, so he whipped out a fresh batch for you to partake in. We also decided to rewash all the rice after discovering some of it appeared less than satisfactory. Fortunately, there was enough that did pass the cook's inspection to serve to you."

"...It's fine, Jives. Thank you."

In spite of her less than enthusiastic claim, Jives gathered things were anything but 'fine.'

"Er...t-the reconstruction of the east side of the mansion should be completed by the end of the week. Again, the construction crew apologizes for any inconvenience they may have caused you with all the noise these past few days."

"Thanks for the update," was all Konoka had to say on the matter while she stuffed white rice into her piehole. "I still don't get what the hell happened in the first place."

Whatever went down occurred around the time Don Kanonji had shown up on her doorstep to exercise a supposed spirit, but the details on what followed escaped her. She jokingly wondered if her memory had been erased.

Other than the clattering of Konoka's chopsticks, things became unnervingly quiet within the confines of the dining hall. Believing they could no longer dance around the problem at hand, Jives cleared his throat once more.

"As I'm certain you realize, today is the anniversary of the day your parents perished in that unfortunate car accident ten years ago."

Konoka chewed her food, moments later answering, "...What's your point?"

Feeling bolder, Jives replied, "I've arranged for your limousine to take you to the cemetery where they're buried so you can see them before you head off to school. I'm sure they would greatly appreciate..."

"Forget it, Jives," she remarked at once. Jives anticipated such a reaction; it was the reason he had contemplated keeping his mouth shut. "Who says I gotta go see them just because of what happened? I've got better shit to do than waste my time in some graveyard. Tell the driver to just take me straight to school."

"...I apologize, Miss Mitsumi, but that just won't do." Jives spoke in his usual calm and collected voice, yet there was also some sternness to it. It caused Konoka to grumble. "Dozens of your mother's and father's friends, family, and former business partners will be in attendance to honor them, and the head of the ceremony is expecting you to say a few words. Now then, I've already prepared a speech for you to..."

"Tell them to kiss my ass, Jives. I'm not goin', and that's final."

"B-But, Miss Mitsumi, you have to…!"

Her faithful butler didn't get the opportunity to change her mind. Konoka stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard behind her.

"W-Wait a moment, Miss Mitsumi!" Jives exhaled and eyed Konoka's unfinished meal. "I wonder if the mistress will be alright today..."

#

Mirroring the scene from earlier, a row of butlers bordered the pathway to Konoka's limousine on the right of her, whereas a brigade of maids stood on the left. Behind their mistress was Konoka's black-suited security team, all of them ensuring the perimeter was safe enough for the heiress of the Mitsumi fortune to trek down. Their presence should have been comforting, yet Konoka instead found them all incredibly annoying. No matter where she went, there was always someone in her employment stalking her from the shadows. Apparently, none of them understood the concept of 'personal space.'

"Would you guys just back off already?!" she screeched as her bodyguards scanned her limo with a metal detector to check for explosives. As large and intimidating as the group was, even they couldn't help but shake in their boots thanks to Konoka's sharp tongue. "I'm just a stupid coffee heiress! Who in their right mind would try to kill me?! Now get outta the way already!"

She shoved them aside, climbed into her vehicle, and closed the door with so much force, a crack formed in the tinted glass. Fearing for their very lives now, her security staff nodded at one another and all came to the conclusion their mistress was indeed safe and sound for the time being. Not even the most hardened of criminals would be foolish enough to go toe-to-toe with her, they thought.

Her white limo was given the clear to drive down the extensive pathway leading to the large, secure gates that cut off the Mitsumi mansion from the rest of the world.

"Thank God..." Konoka said lowly while the car passed through them. Simply being away from home had a calming effect on her. She felt she could finally breathe. "Tsk! I can't believe Jives. I have half a mind to fire that guy..."

Her driver, curious at her mumbling, was unable to resist glimpsing at her using the rearview mirror. He focused solely on driving however after she shot him a look that sent shivers crawling down his spine.

Her mind went back to the matter of Jives. Even if she truly craved to dismiss him as her personal assistant for being such a pain in her behind, her conscience would never let her. For whatever reason, he had stuck with her after her parents died, even after so-called friends, family, and investors had abandoned her in her time of need. None of them cared for her, only her money. Jives was different though. He genuinely seemed to worry for her wellbeing, going out of his way even to ensure she became a proper lady her parents could be proud of.

"Ugh. I guess I really can't just throw his old ass onto the street."

"Miss Mitsumi, the cemetery is coming up on the next block. Would you like me to stop?" her driver postulated.

Konoka chewed the inquisition over. All this talk of family had gotten to her. Her previous, adamant stance of claiming to have no interest in seeing her folks was beginning to sway in the opposite direction.

"N-No. Just...take me to school," was the response she settled on. Her driver nodded, and the limo screeched past the cemetery and into an oncoming lane of traffic. While it did so, Konoka could see a well-sized crowd, likely the one there to commemorate her parents, in the distance. Though she hadn't the faintest idea, her tightly balled fists were trembling violently. "...Why am I gettin' so pissed off all of a sudden?"

Deep down inside, she knew the answer. None of those people in the graveyard gave a damn about her mother and father. This was the first time anyone besides Jives and herself had even gone to see them since they first died. She had half a mind to leap out of the limo and pound all those using her folk's name to further their own ambitions into a bloody pulp. Somehow, someway, she stayed put in her seat, opting to hold in a rage that threatened to erupt like lava from a volcano.

#

School had been the furthest thing from Konoka's thoughts when her chauffeur pulled up to Hino Municipal High School. So lost in her muddled thinking, she hadn't even realized this until her driver let her know.

"...Huh?" she responded, leering out her window to see other students entering the edifice of learning. "R-Right. Thanks."

Her chauffeur opened her door, and the heiress of the Mitsumi fortune, somewhat lethargic, climbed out of the vehicle, grabbed her things, and made her way inside the school.

"Uh...h-have a good day, Miss Mitsumi!" her driver shouted to her back.

Making her way to her locker, Konoka stashed what she didn't need into it, replacing them with books and other nicknacks she would require for class. The second she finished and closed her locker, she flinched at two very large and very irate boys towering over her. The one on the left had a black eye, and as he cracked his knuckles, he was ready to dish out one of his own. The delinquent on the right meanwhile kept glancing at his cohort. He was obviously the one who took the orders of the duo. Konoka figured him no real threat.

" _There_ you are, Red-Haired Beast!" the black-eyed boy bellowed. "I've been waitin' for ya! I was startin' to think you were too scared to show your face before me! I'm here to pay you back for what you did to me the other day! _No one_ beats me in a fight!"

"No one except me I guess." As tempting as the idea of dishing out some more pain sounded to Konoka, she had neither the energy nor the patience today to deal with a brute such as the one before her. "Unless you want to end up in a coffin this time around, I suggest you and your flunkie here get lost."

Usually, a simple threat or two was enough to get most out of her face and running with their tails between their legs. This hadn't been the case in this instance however. When she slung her backpack over her shoulder and attempted stepping through the two thugs, they cut her off and shoved her back. Her bag hit the ground, scattering her possessions all over the place.

Konoka, now incensed, said, "...I'm tryin' to do you clowns a favor and let you off easy this time. I suggest you both use whatever you have rattlin' around in those thick skulls of yours and take this opportunity to get the hell out of my sight. I'm in a _bad_ mood today."

The black-eyed boy replied, "You don't scare me, Red-Haired Beast!"

He loosed a punch, and Konoka, caught off guard, sidestepped it at the last moment. Nearly being hit set something off within the Red-Haired Beast. Seeing red, she grit her teeth, took hold of her attacker's arm, and effortlessly chucked him across the hallway. He bounced against the ground like a stone skipping across water prior to colliding face first into a row of steel lockers. Needless to say, he was knocked out cold.

His friend jumped into the mix and tried striking at Konoka from behind. She responded by elbowing him in the stomach. Being unable to breathe, the delinquent backpedaled, powerless to stop Konoka from headbutting him square in the face. He slumped to his knees, blood dripping from his now crooked nose. Worse than his pain was Konoka lifting him off the floor by the collar of his shirt. She cocked her hand back and readied to finish the job, yet she couldn't once her prey began to whimper like a helpless child.

"...Maybe next time you and that idiot you call a friend over there will listen when someone tries to give you some good advice!" she said through clenched choppers. "Like I said, I'm not in the mood to screw around today, so take your pal here and scram before I take a few of your limbs as souvenirs!"

The boy got the message loud and clear. Tripping over himself, he scurried down the corridor like a rat retreating into its hole. This suited Konoka perfectly fine. She wiped her hands clean before reaching down to refill her backpack with her belongings.

"Those guys weren't even worth the trouble," she uttered. "Dammit. I'm gonna be late to class thanks to this shit."

Grasping a hefty history book, Konoka stopped in place, becoming aware of a massive shadow hovering over her. Her head whipped around, and her red eyes became as wide as saucers at the brute she assumed she had dispatched earlier being seconds away from pouncing on her.

The last thing she expected was to be saved, yet that's exactly what happened. Someone came charging in, ramming their shoulder into the boy that was at least twice his size. The blow did the trick; the giant was swept off his feet and into a garbage can, sending trash flying all over. Konoka couldn't hold back a chuckle; the look suited the brute perfectly to her.

"You...I know you," she said, narrowing her eyelids at Aaron Higuchi. He instinctively yelped, afraid the Red-Haired Beast was going to reward his selfless efforts by breaking him in half. "You're Higuchi, right? The kid from Class 2C?"

Aaron sheepishly nodded. "S-Sorry. I-I didn't mean to..."

"Y-You and your little boyfriend are gonna pay for this!" Konoka's black-eyed, would-be assailant gathered the remains of shattered pride as he pointed a trembling finger at the individuals that had blackened his remaining eye. "I'm gonna pay you both back, you hear!"

The threat didn't bother Konoka in the slightest. The boy, not wishing to push his luck any further, got going while the going was good. Aaron inched away from Konoka while she was paying him no mind, wanting to jet somewhere else himself.

"You..." she called out to him. Strangely, he discovered himself unable to move after hearing this, his legs becoming as heavy as lead. "Why did you…?"

Her senses heightened at someone approaching.

"No...way he's _that_ stupid," she mumbled, thinking the guy she had thoroughly flattened had returned for round two. Instead, she spotted a teacher, the same teacher she had been spending countless hours with for detention. Now she understood why the brute from before had gone so abruptly. "...God dammit. I don't have time for this shit..."

"Let's make a break for it!" Aaron suggested.

"You ain't gonna hear any argument from me."

"Hold it right there, you two!" the instructor ordered, putting a stop to their plans. "Of course! Whenever there's a fight or some other trouble happening, you seem to be in the center of it, Miss Mitsumi."

"Piss off," she snarled. "I didn't even start it this time."

"And I didn't do much of anything," Aaron said out of earshot.

The teacher painstakingly inspected the two students standing in front of him as if doing so would reveal they were fibbing. Stumbling upon nothing, he frowned and contemplated on what to do with them.

"Can I go now?" a jaded Konoka inquired. "I'm already late for math class as it is."

"Yeah, me too?" added Aaron. "Y-You gave me some homework that I forgot to...uh...I mean, homework that I _totally_ finished, but need to...er...look over! That's it!"

"I don't think so!" declared the instructor. "I know full well you were capable of something like this, Miss Mitsumi, but it seems you've roped in an accomplis now! I'm disappointed in you, Higuchi! Violence in the hallways! Attacking your fellow students!"

Aaron gasped. "H-Huh?! I-It wasn't like that at all! I was just…!"

"I don't want to hear it! Both of you, follow me!"

Without the Class 2C teacher, who was fuming with ire, elaborating any further, Aaron and Konoka sighed, having a good idea what was to come.

#

Kana tossed another piece of candy down her throat while she lazied around on one of Kisuke Urahara's dusty store counters. Urahara, sorting some of his inventory, broke away from the task to curl his lips at his guest's antics.

"Would you mind getting down, Miss Mitarashi?" he kindly requested. "Just think of what'll happen if a customer comes in and sees you like that!"

Kana glanced at the door and then laughed, much to her host's chagrin. "What are you talking about, Mister Hat and Clogs? You know as well as I do that _no one_ ever comes to a run down dump like this! You've got nothing to worry about!"

Urahara chose not to chastise her over her less than kind review of his establishment, knowing it to hold some truth. In fact, other than Kana, he hadn't had a customer since he opened his humble store this morning.

Snacking on a stick of licorice, Kana said, "So, what do you think about what I told you?"

Urahara scratched at his beard stubble. He then shrugged, happily smiled, and replied, "I honestly haven't the slightest idea!"

Kana fell off the counter and onto her cranium. "W-What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Hmm? I'm just a simple shop owner. You can't expect someone like me to have all the answers to life's questions."

"Tsk! That's bull!" Kana got to her feet and wiped her outfit clean of dirt. There was plenty of it piled on the floor of the Urahara Store. Tessai hadn't gotten around to sweeping evidently. "You're a Shinigami! Not only that, but you're a Shinigami that sells weird junk!"

"'Weird junk', you say?"

"That's right!" Holding up an ordinary-looking piece of bubble gum, Kana said, "Like this! What even is this?! I know it's not regular gum! It tastes awful!"

"Um...it actually _is_ just gum, Miss Mitarashi. It's a new flavor of my own invention! Miso soup! I'm...er...guessing by your reaction it doesn't taste all that great."

Embarrassed, Kana chucked the confection away and got something else. "Uh...I-I meant _this_ thingy!"

The black eyepatch in her grasp definitely wasn't candy. It was similar to something a pirate of the seven seas would wear in her opinion.

"I would be very careful with that if I were you, Miss Mitarashi," warned Urahara as she put it on. "That eyepatch is designed to devour the wearer's excess spiritual energy. That's strange though! I don't recall having that thing lying around the shop..."

After Kana collapsed and began seeing stars on his floor, he came to her aid by pocketing the eyepatch and assisting her to a standing position.

"Y-You weren't kidding about that thing! I feel totally drained! I-I could use some sugar..." a woozy Kana stated. "That's weird! I swear I've seen that thingy somewhere before..."

"Please don't try that again, Miss Mitarashi. You hardly have any spiritual energy as it is in your powerless state. The next stunt like that might kill you. I'd hate to see anything happen to my number one customer, so take more care in the future."

"Aww! You're so sweet! Wait, are you just trying to butter me up so I'll buy more stuff from you?"

Urahara whistled innocently and went back to checking over his supplies.

Kana changed the subject. "So you really don't have any ideas about all these weird Hollows in Hino? What about that Shinigami me and Sasune saw at Aaron's school? She was the reason all those Hollows were there that day! I don't get it though. Why would a Shinigami be working with Hollows? That's not exactly in our job description!"

Urahara, polishing a glass counter, replied, "Perhaps this unknown Shinigami you're talking about is the same culprit behind all the strange Hollows that have been popping up in Hino."

Kana gasped. "You really think so?! I never even thought to put those two things together!"

"H-Haha. Really now? Not at all?" Urahara gathered his 'number one customer' was fairly dense, but this was a bit much, even for her. "I would suggest tracking down that Shinigami as soon as possible and finding out what she's up to. Of course, if you need any supplies to assist you…!"

Kana chucked a bag of treats at his beaming face, piping him down.

"I should've know you were just trying to get me to buy something!" she exclaimed. Snapping her fingers, she added, "Oh! I better tell CT about that lady!"

She hopped off the counter to do so, yet her strength left her all at once. Urahara winced when she crashed into the ground again.

He stood over her, saying, "Perhaps you should rest here for the time being, Miss Mitarashi. You really do need to give your spirit energy a chance to recover."

She whimpered; this sufficed as an answer for Mister Hat and Clogs.

#

Aaron usually took great solace in the final bell of the day ringing at school. Nonetheless, that wasn't the case today. No, he glowered up at the clock, knowing that unlike the rest of his classmates, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He fumed like petulant child at his desk and balled his fingers, desiring to strike out at something or someone. He held his anger in check. His fists had gotten him in enough hot water, he thought.

"You all did a wonderful job at the sports festival the other day!" The teacher, the very same one that had caught Aaron and Konoka redhanded earlier in the day, shouted at the backs of his departing class. "Still, I don't want any of you slacking off! There's a test coming up this Friday that I want _all_ of you to study hard for!"

The news induced a wave of fussing from Class 2C. Aaron had no sympathy for them. They, unlike him, weren't going to have to serve detention for the next two hours. Still seething, he felt the punishment harsh considering he didn't believe he had done much of anything other than coming to the aid of a person who plainly needed his help. He tried explaining all this to his instructor, but they weren't hearing any of it. So, Aaron's whole evening was officially ruined.

"This is bullshit..." he uttered beneath his breath.

"Yo! Why are you still sitting there?" Sasune strolled over to his best friend with his bookbag across his shoulder. "Didn't you hear the bell? It's time to go! Since we've almost been killed dozens of times the last couple of weeks, I was thinking we should hit up the maid café and celebrate our...uh...lack of dying! What do ya say?"

Aaron, glaring a hole into the chalkboard, retorted, "...Can't. I have detention."

"Huh?! _You_?! A goodie-two-shoes like _you_ has detention?! What'd you do, jaywalk in the hallways or something?"

"Look, it's a long story. Just...go on without me, and tell Kana I can't train with her today."

"I see. Well, that's unfortunate, pal." Sasune sure didn't sound all that empathetic. He patted his friend on the back, though Aaron couldn't help but feel this routine was just an act, partly stemming from the way the Quincy was smirking like a supervillian in a comic book. "I guess _I'm_ just going to have to keep Miss Mitarashi company today."

"...I knew you were going to say something like that. Don't you _dare_ try anything funny with her, you hear? She's an idiot, so she might actually fall for an asinine stunt of yours."

"Heh. I'm not promising anything! Have fun in detention, chump!"

"Y-You son of a…! Get back here!"

His so-called friend fled at the speed of light, and Aaron could do nothing more than hope Kana would be alright in Sasune's hands. His own were tied at the moment.

"Ugh. This really sucks..."

"In case you've forgotten, Higuchi, this is detention! You'll have time to socialize with your friends _after_ you get out of here!" said his teacher, sharpening his eyelids.

"Tsk. Yeah, yeah."

With nothing better to do, Aaron kicked his feet up on his desk and slid on his headphones, switching on some blaring, electronic music. It was so loud, his instructor paused from grading exams and was tempted to say something but felt his student was at least keeping himself out of trouble.

On the subject of trouble, Konoka Mitsumi trotted into the classroom just then. For whatever reason, she chose the desk directly next to Aaron's to sit at. There was no way he could listen to music with the Red-Haired Beast so close, so he switched it off and sat up straight, sensing his blood run cold.

"Yo," she said to him nonchalantly.

"H-Hey there," he managed to reply. His meek voice barely carried to her ears.

"There you are, Miss Mitsumi." The instructor crossed his arms. It was difficult to tell if he was actually pleased to see Konoka had come to detention as told. "You know, I'm going to have to start charging you rent if you're so determined to stay after school with me on a regular basis."

"Psh. I bet a perv like you wouldn't mind havin' to stare at my mug all the time," she replied, chewing on a stick of gum. "Kiss my ass."

The teacher became as red as her hair at her impertinence. "Congratulations, Miss Mitsumi! That little outburst of yours has just earned you and Higuchi another hour of detention!"

"Oh, come on!" Aaron hollered. "I didn't even do anything this time!"

"Oh, so you finally admit you weren't as innocent as you would have believed me to think, eh? Make it _another_ hour of detention for the both of you! And if the two of you are determined to undermine me some more, I'll make sure you kids stay after school with me for the rest of the semester!"

Slamming his forehead into his desk, Aaron wasn't sure anymore on why he had bothered to open his big, fat mouth.

The room descended into an awkward silence. Aaron, under the impression she would steal his immortal soul if he did, tried his hardest not to make eye contact with Konoka. He remained unsure as to the reason she had decided to sit next to him but decided it was nothing good. She likely blamed him for getting the two of them in this mess. If that was indeed the case, there was no telling which moment she would choose to pound his face in as a dose of revenge.

Nevertheless, he was unable to resist peeking at her, if only to see what she was plotting. However, his eyebrow rose once he saw she was doing nothing more than filing her crimson-polished fingernails. The act was utterly outlandish to him. Konoka Mitsumi, the Red-Haired Beast, was the absolute last individual he expected to behave so...femininely. Then again, she _was_ a girl, a girl with an incredibly rough and tough demeanor, but a girl all the same.

"...You need somethin'?" she asked, catching how wide his peepers were.

Aaron gagged on his tongue for a moment. "M-Me?! N-No, nothing at all!"

She smacked her lips and lost interest in his strange behavior. Aaron, meanwhile, started to perspire like he were sitting in a sauna. He hadn't the foggiest idea how he was going to survive three hours with the Red-Haired Beast ready to snap his neck like a twig.

"Huh?! Seriously?! Only five minutes have passed?!" he whispered in alarm. Maybe the clock on the wall was broken, he attempted to convince himself. "Ugh. Someone just kill me now..."

His brown, quivering eyes strayed over to Konoka a second time. Bored out of her wits, she was twirling a pencil between her fingertips. There looked to be something on her mind, but Aaron wasn't sure what.

"...Alright, now you're startin' to piss me off." Konoka's visage wrinkled into one of irritation, and she broke her pencil down the middle with a single gesture. Aaron's throat was so dry from witnessing this, he couldn't scream even though he wanted to. "You got a crush on me or somethin'? You've been starin' at me nonstop ever since I got in here. Frankly, I _hate_ it when people stare at me."

"Y-You?! S-Staring at you?! N-Nonsense!" Aaron stammered. His racing heart drowned out his common sense, leading him to add, "I was just...uh...admiring that fly on the wall over there!"

'Stupid' didn't even begin to define how he figured his claim must have sounded.

"...Yeah, that don't even sound right," said Konoka, unknowingly agreeing with his sentiment. "Why the hell are you so damn jittery? You act like I'm gonna hurt you or somethin'."

"You...aren't?"

"Huh? Why the hell would I do that?"

"N-No reason! No reason at all!"

The discussion, if one could even call it that, died down. The scribbling of his teacher's pen did nothing to calm Aaron down, actually increasing his anxiety strangely. Needing a distraction, he opened a notebook and began doodling anything that came to mind. He wasn't much of an artist; stick figures were about the best thing he could do. Even so, the task focused his brain on something other than his impending doom.

"Oh. Thanks for earlier, by the way," said Konoka out of the blue.

"Huh? W-What are you thanking me for?" Aaron timidly asked.

"That punk from this morning. I don't even remember kickin' his ass, but I must've if he was that eager to pay me back. Anyway, I owe you one for stickin' your neck out for me when he tried to get a cheap shot on me."

"Oh, that. Don't mention it."

Aaron still wasn't sure why he had done what he had. Maybe he simply wasn't one to stand idly by while someone else was being harassed. Whatever the case, the last thing he anticipated was to be thanked by Konoka Mitsumi. It honestly made him quite pleased.

"I'm surprised though," Konoka continued. "I figured a skinny guy like you would be a creampuff."

Aaron frowned. "Y-Yeah. A lot of people think that. I've been training actually. Taking on guys like the ones from this morning aren't any problem for me."

"Really now? Maybe we should go at it some time."

Aaron spat out the apple juice he had been drinking from a pouch, incidentally soaking his instructor.

"...You've just earned yourself another hour, Higuchi!" the dripping teacher declared.

Aaron rammed his skull into his desk again. "Oh my God! I'm gonna be here the rest of my life at this rate!"

"...I'm startin' to think you aren't exactly right in the head," Konoka said to him. "Anyway, I train in martial arts, so if you're really as good as you claim to be, I wanna know which one of us would come out on top in a good, old-fashioned brawl."

"...She really _does_ want to kill me!" he said out of earshot.

"There aren't a lot of people who have the balls to go toe-to-toe with me. You're different though, Higuchi. You weren't half bad at the sports festival. That game of tug-of-war and the relay race were the first times in a while I've actually had to try. I still can't believe you though. At the time, I was like, 'This kid is completely insane.'"

"Y-Yeah. That's _exactly_ how everyone else felt, I'm sure."

"I'm still pissed our race got interrupted."

Already considerably freaked out, Aaron became more so after Konoka stuck her face inches away from his own. She smelled of perfume, another thing he hadn't thought someone like her would use.

"What were those monsters that showed up that day?" she asked. "You know, the ones that screwed up the whole festival at the end?"

"Eh?! 'M-Monsters?!' I...uh...don't know what you mean!"

Her talk made no sense to him. Hadn't Kana erased the memories of those at the sports festival that day?

#

The noiseless, jampacked monorail car Kana was riding in to get back to Hino was suddenly filled with the sound of her sneezing.

"Bless you," a few people beside her said.

"Thanks!" she happily replied. She then sniffled. "That's weird! Am I catching a cold or something? Oh, I know! Some cute boy must be talking about me!"

That sounded about right to her, and she nodded.

"W-Wait. Why am I getting the feeling I forgot to do something very important?"

If that was the case, the precise details escape her.

With a shrug, she chimed, "Ha! I must be imagining things!"

#

Growling at Kana's negligence, Aaron was baffled at why he relied on her to do anything.

"I'm not an idiot," Konoka said to him. "No one else could see those bat things, but I could, as clear as I can see you. I wanna know what the hell happened that day."

In spite of it probably leading to him getting his ass kicked, Aaron chose to give her the silent treatment. Hollows were a sensitive subject, one he wasn't going to blabber about to anyone who'd listen.

"Is this detention?"

Those within Class 2C's homeroom turned their head to a pink-haired girl with many piercings on her face. Smacking on some gum, she blew a large, pink bubble, letting it pop before she regathered the sticky stuff with her tongue to chew on some more.

"Huh? Who is that?" said Aaron. While the girl wore a Hino High uniform, he couldn't recall ever seeing her in the past. It was strange. A bizarre-looking individual such as this one would have stuck to his mind like glue. "Looks like someone who'd hang out with the Red-Haired Beast."

"I don't know her," said Konoka plainly. Aaron hadn't meant to be overheard, and he shoved his fist down his throat to prevent himself from muttering something else idiotic. Konoka didn't seem to mind his remark at all however. "Somethin' about her gives me the creeps."

Her assessment puzzled Aaron; he didn't get those vibes at all.

"Y-Yes. This is detention," The Class 2C teacher wondered if he was imagining things. He removed his glasses, wiped his eyes, and squinted at the pink-haired girl. She replied by fashioning another bubble, and it burst with even more force this time. "You are…?"

"Akira Akiyama," she announced. "I'm new here."

"I can see that, Miss Akiyama. Well, was there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah. Someone told me to go to detention, so here I am. I got caught smoking in the girl's bathroom. I don't see what the big deal is. It wasn't like I was hurting anybody."

"'S-Smoking?!'" The instructor was mortified. "H-Have a seat right this instant, Miss Akiyama! I don't know what institute of hooligans you attended beforehand, but here at Hino Municipal High School, we do not tolerate tomfoolery! I can't believe it! Smoking behind school walls during schools hours!"

"Technically, it's _after_ school," Aaron stated.

"Quiet, Higuchi. Do you want another hour here?!"

"No, sir..."

"Haha. This place is a real riot." Having paid the teacher's rant little scrutiny, Akira took a seat all the way in the back of the room and put her feet up in the same fashion as Aaron. "It's just a cigarette. Don't get so bent outta shape, gramps."

Never in his thirty years of educating at Hino High did Class 2C's homeroom instructor have to suffer through so much insubordination. His bloodshot eyes violently shook, and he almost readied to jump to his feet and give the three before him a serious tongue-lashing. However, he had far too much paperwork that still required his full and undivided attention. For now, he would leave the troublemakers be.

Konoka sniggered. "Damn. She really ruffled his feathers."

"Yeah. He's pissed alright." Aaron hardly felt sorry for his teacher. He gazed over to Akira as she stuck her gum underneath her desk. The second she looked back, she blew him a raspberry. "H-Hey!"

"Take a picture! It'll last longer!" she said.

"What the hell's her problem?" asked Konoka.

"In case you three have forgotten, this is _detention_! You'll have plenty of time for socializing _after_ you get out of here!" the teacher growled.

Konoka shook her head. "You still haven't answered me, Higuchi. What were those things at the festival? Quit leaving me in the dark! Somethin' weird happened at my mansion back when that Don Kanonji fool was there. For whatever reason, I can't remember what, but my gut is tellin' me it has something to do with those monsters."

"...Crap. I was _really_ hoping you had forgotten about that..."

Aaron was saved yet again from having to spill the beans when a phone started to ring somewhere in the classroom. It stemmed from Akira, and she reached for her Denreishinki without delay.

"Akira Akiyama here. ...Oh, it's you, boss. I was wondering when you'd call." She sat up, listening closely to the other end of the line. "No, I haven't had the time. I'm stuck in detention right now. ...Huh? What do you mean you don't know what detention is? Do I really gotta sit here and explain the whole concept?!"

That was the last straw. The teacher, slamming his pen into his desk, stood. " _Excuse me_ , Miss Akiyama! _Please_ get off of your phone! For the love of all that's holy, this is _detention_ for crying out loud! Don't you kids get that at all?!"

"That's it. He's totally lost it," said Aaron.

"Looks like it," chimed Konoka. "Poor bastard..."

"Eeey?! For real?!" Looking like she had stumbled upon a ghost, Akira all but dropped her phone. She fumbled it between her fingers, soon enough reeling it in and putting it back up to her ear. "D-Don't yell at me! I don't know where the damn thing came from! I-I didn't send any of 'em out today! Shit! Fine! I'll...uh...figure something out! Just give me a sec!"

With the speed of a bullet out of a gun, Akira rose and rushed out in the hallway, tripping over her left foot while she did so.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit!" she hollered, her intonation reverberating.

"G-Get back here, Miss Akiyama! Miss Akiyama!"

The teacher's pleas fell on deaf ears. All things considered, words weren't exactly working for him any longer, so he went into hot pursuit for the pink-haired girl, striving to drag her back to serve her due punishment by force.

"Where's the fire?" said Konoka.

Aaron shrugged. "Yeah, good question."

As charged up as he had been, Class 2C's instructor quickly came back huffing and puffing. The mind might have been willing, but the flesh was weak. He hadn't stood a chance of keeping up with a youngster like Akira.

"I'll...g-get her yet!" he panted.

"I'm goin' to the bathroom," said Konoka, making her way toward the exit.

"W-Wait a second, Miss Mitsumi! You aren't going anywhere!"

"If you wanna follow me, be my guest, but don't get mad at me when they arrest your perverted ass for goin' into the girl's bathroom."

That was checkmate, and the teacher grit his teeth.

"Uh...I gotta go to the bathroom too," remarked Aaron.

"Oh, no you don't, Higuchi! I might not have been able to stop the girls, but _you_ aren't leaving that seat unless you want to be expelled from this school!"

"Look, this is an emergency!"

"I don't care what it is! You hold it until your allotted time is up, mister!"

Becoming desperate, Aaron yelled, "You're gonna have to mop the floor at this rate if you don't let me go! I have a _very_ weak bladder, sir!"

This was a trick, the teacher thought. This wasn't his first rodeo. When one teaches mischievous, scheming pupils long enough, one learns they will say and do anything to get out of class and out of the watchful eye of their instructor. Nevertheless, he couldn't risk taking the chance Aaron was fibbing. If the boy wasn't, he would be in a heap of trouble with the principal for denying his student the basic liberty of a restroom break.

"...Fine," the teacher said through clenched teeth. "Go. And hurry back! If I find out you were goofing off instead…!"

"Thanks!"

Aaron left with a salute, an almost jeering one at that. With salt wholly kicked into his wounds, the Class 2C teacher lacked the vigor to become any more upset. No, he simply retook his seat, placing his hand on his throbbing temples.

" _I_ don't get paid enough for this shit," he mumbled.

#

Aaron's hands were at his sides while he caught his breath. He had been so busy running, he hadn't even paid any mind to where he was. Crumbling tombstones and mausoleums encompassed him as far as the eye could see. It was quiet, distressingly so, and he shivered after a cold gust of air swept past him.

"The cemetery," he said. "How in the hell did I end up here?"

He hated places like this. It reminded him of death, how fragile beings like him were. A single accident or misfortunate event meant he would become one of many buried there.

"C-Calm down, Aaron. You already know what happens after you die."

His concerns with his mortality wasn't the reason he was there.

"Where did she get off to?"

Akira Akiyama was nowhere to be seen. He was convinced he had spotted her dashing off in the general direction of the graveyard, but maybe he had imagined things.

"Why the hell would she want to come all the way out here anyway?"

Now he felt silly. Why had he gone out of his way to follow a total stranger?

He hadn't been alone in his choice. Footsteps resounded behind him, and he shifted around to an out of breath Konoka

"Any luck findin' her?" she inquired.

Aaron shook his head. "It's like she vanished into thin air."

"Tsk. I guess this little field trip of ours was a waste of time. Then again, I'd have done anything to get outta that stupid classroom. I was about ready to punch that teacher's freakin' head off."

It was only then she even took in where they were. How ironic, she thought. She had ventured her hardest to stay away from this place, yet she had come here of her own free will in the end.

"Something wrong?" said Aaron.

"...Nope. I need to take care of somethin' though."

She ran off toward the other side of the cemetery in the wake of those cryptic words. Aaron opted to do the same. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do. He caught up to her, seeing her head whip back and forth at the innumerable graves. Tempted to inquire who she was so urgently seeking out, he kept his mouth sealed.

The duo came upon a pair of oversized and extravagant graves.

"Psh. Who would be vain enough to be buried in those?" whispered Aaron.

"There you two are." Konoka leaned down enough to read the inscriptions carved into the marble head markers. The one on the left said 'Heishima Mitsumi', whereas the one on the right read 'Kyoko Mitsumi.' "You happy now? I'm here. Whoopie."

"W-Wait…! Are these your…?"

"Parents? Yeah," explained Konoka casually. "Today is the anniversary of the day they died. I wasn't even going to bother comin' out here. I didn't see the point. Here I am though."

Various items, such as flowers, greeting cards, and other sentimental things, were strewn around the burial place. Konoka guessed it was from the ceremony from earlier in the day, the one Jives had told her about. Lifting up a teddy bear, she gazed at the thing like it could answer the many questions buzzing in her head.

"Huh? Why _wouldn't_ you want to see your folks?" asked Aaron. "I don't' get it."

"...I'm just not the kind of person that gets caught up on the past. They're dead. I can't change that. Comin' out to visit them won't bring them back to life. Besides, I'm sure they don't want me mournin' them forever. Knowin' them, they'd want me to move on."

"Come on. There's gotta be more to it than that!"

Revolving to him, Konoka harshly replied, "...Just drop it, will ya? This really isn't any of your business, Higuchi."

She needn't say anything further. Aaron, gulping, no longer held any ideas of pressing the issue.

"...I should be dead too," Konoka muttered out of the blue.

"Huh?"

She smacked her lips, having not meant to say that out loud. "I was...in the car the day of my parent's accident. Heh. I can barely even remember why we were out that day. I think my father had some sort of important meeting with one of his business partners. Yeah, that was it."

Her countenance lit up with enlightenment.

"We were going out to eat, I think to celebrate him cuttin' some sort of deal that would make his coffee company even more profitable. Anyway, I don't really recall much of what happened afterward. One moment, we were drivin' on the road without a care in the world, and the next, I woke up in a hospital bed with forty stitches on the side of my head. I found out what happened to my folks after the fact."

Aaron pondered why she was sharing this with him. He never took her as the chatty type.

"...I should've died in that accident too," she said without any hesitation.

Aaron's eyes grew. "H-Hey now! You shouldn't say stuff like..."

The last thing he foresaw was being interrupted by her catching a case of the giggles. There was nothing funny about the discussion, not in his opinion.

"Why was I the only one that lived?" she asked herself. "I used to blame myself for what went down. I thought since I was the only one that survived, maybe that accident was my fault. I've wised up over the years though. It was just plain luck I made it outta there with only a couple of scratches. Maybe I've got a guardian angel looking out for me."

"I didn't think someone like you would believe in stuff like that."

"...I don't. Not really anyway."

"No? What do you think saved you then?"

Without answering him, Konoka fondled the emerald-infused pendant adorning her neck and faintly smiled.

At this point, Aaron was certain he couldn't be caught off guard by anything. He had spent the last two years at Hino Municipal High School being terrified of the Red-Haired Beast like the rest of his peers. It all seemed so silly in hindsight. Konoka Mitsumi was no menace, no beast waiting to rip everything in her path to shreds. Deep down, she was nothing more than a normal a girl, a sweet one at that.

"See? This is why I didn't want to come out here," said Konoka, brushing a single tear off her cheek. "I get all mushy and shit. Listen, Higuchi. If you tell _anyone_ what I've told you here, I'll break your ass in two. Got it?"

Aaron nodded gingerly. Perhaps he had spoken too soon.

"Let's get the hell outta here, yeah?" said Konoka.

"Sounds good to me. It feels like something is about to sneak up on us," replied Aaron.

His claim proved prophetic. The two's instincts kicked in, and they made haste to turn the other way. Akira Akiyama awaited them.

"That was quite the story," she told Konoka, exhaling a cloud of black smoke. She took another hit of her glowing cigarette, adding, "I can relate. My mom and dad are six feet under too. Never really got the chance to get to know them."

"There you are!" said Aaron. "You know, the teacher was about ready to put his foot up your ass for you leaving like that!"

"Haha. Like I give a shit. He'll get over it." Another round of dark vapor escaped Akira. "So, you two were able to catch me after all. Talk about having no lives. Do you guys really have nothing better to do than stalk random people? I'd be careful if I were you though, kiddies. Something _really_ bad is about to happen!"

"Is that a warning...or a threat?" asked Konoka cautiously.

Akira finished her tobacco, tossing it aside. "Take it however you want, sweetie. My job here is done. I'd stick around, but that'd probably be rude since you two lovebirds seem to be having so much fun on your own. Later, kiddies."

"W-Wait a sec!" Aaron shouted. "What are you talking about?! What's…?!"

He managed to answer his own query when he picked up on the unmistakable presence of a Hollow. It was close-by, and judging from its spiritual pressure, incredibly powerful.

"Wait! Where did she go?!" he cried. Akira was gone alright. It was as if she had never been there in the first place. "Okay, something tells me she isn't just some delinquent that smokes in the girl's bathroom!"

"Told you she gave me the creeps," stated Konoka.

"I don't think it's her we should be worrying about..."

A humongous entity slithered up behind them just then. The noise from it protruding its lengthy, forked tongue caught Aaron's and Konoka's attention. There stood what Aaron immediately gathered was the Hollow, its purple body in the shape of a snake's. It was long, at least fifty feet in his estimation. Gleaming, yellow, and inquisitive eyes peered out of its white mask, and the mask itself was decorated with red markings. Aaron had never before seen anything like it.

"What's this? I was told I would have two tasty morsels to snack on, but I never imagined I would bump into humans with such savory spiritual energy," the Hollow commented in a low, scratchy voice. This was also the first time Aaron had heard one of the malevolent entities speaking human tongue. "Yes, you both will do nicely to calm my upset stomach. I haven't had a bite to eat in quite some time."

"You wanted to know what those things at the sports festival were, right?" said Aaron to Konoka. "Well, you're about to learn first hand!"

"...A simple explanation would have worked too," she said laconically. "Detention doesn't seem so bad now."

Aaron couldn't have agreed more.

END


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Red-Haired Beast Roars

Face to face with the snake-like Hollow Akira Akiyama had forwarned them about, both Aaron Higuchi and Konoka Mitsumi discovered themselves frozen in its presence. Their instincts were shouting, literally screaming at them to flee, yet their legs refused to heed their wills. It was as if their limbs were stuck in cement. This suited the Hollow perfectly fine. Easy prey was prey nonetheless, prey that would soon be between its powerful jaws. The mere thought of this made it salivate like a kid in a candy store.

"I've already devoured a number of souls in the area, but I'll have to find room in my belly for you succulent morsels," it hissed, its forked tongue waving about.

To call things 'bad' would not have been an exaggeration in Aaron's mind. Not only was this Hollow's spiritual pressure making it difficult for him to breathe or even think straight, but he realized he could do nothing to defend he and Konoka once it did opt to go on the attack. Without Kana, he was unable to become a Shinigami, and without transforming into a Shinigami, he hadn't any hope of dispatching his foe. At the very least, if someone had to go down, he preferred it to be him.

"Mitsumi, make a run for it!" he whispered to his companion. "I'll do something to slow this thing down in the meantime!"

"What in the hell do you seriously think you can do against that monster?!" she replied.

"Don't worry about that! Just get the hell outta here!"

The Hollow uttered, "What's this now? I'm afraid I can't have either one of you slipping away."

It slithered its violet-scaled body toward its quarry, and Aaron responded by readying himself for anything. Thankfully, it appeared Konoka had heeded his suggestion considering she was nowhere to be seen.

"Great. That's one problem out of the way..."

Or so he assumed. To his dismay, Konoka barreled recklessly at the Hollow with a lead pipe in hand. She cracked it against the monster's mask, yet the sole thing that was broken was her makeshift weapon.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" she declared as she tossed the object aside.

"Oh, you have quite a bit of vigor, young one," the Hollow remarked. "All the better to make your soul taste that much finer."

"Get real, freak! You'll eat me over my cold, dead body!"

"That's the idea!"

Though Konoka might have been putting up a brave front, Aaron could easily tell she was terrified out of her wits. The Hollow could as well, its yellow eyes taking great delight in her trembling legs.

"Ugh! Why didn't you just run when I asked you to?!" cried Aaron.

Konoka answered, "That ain't really my style! If I'm goin' down, I'm goin' down swingin'!"

"W-What, are you crazy?! This Hollow isn't like one of the punks at school! You can't just beat it to a bloody pulp and steal its lunch money! You will _die_ if you keep this up!"

"Heh. That suits me just fine."

That honestly wasn't the response Aaron had anticipated. His features, filled to the brim with shock, made that clear.

"Like I said, I should've died too ten years ago, just like my parents," Konoka continued. "I've always considered myself as livin' on borrowed time, so if it's my time to go, it's my time to go. I might as well go out with a bang, right?"

"...Dear God, she really _is_ insane!"

"So, a human has the gall to challenge me? Interesting," the Hollow said. "I'm willing to play a bit before my meal."

Konoka took a fighting stance. "Oh yeah?! Bring it!"

"Am I the only one around here with a brain or something?!" Throwing his hands up in resignation, Aaron decided that he too would have to toss his hat into the ring. His brown eyes surveyed the area for something to help him in his endeavors. He unsurprisingly found nothing of use. "I guess it would be silly if someone just left a sword lying around or something like in a video game."

Konoka dodged when the Hollow lunged at her with its agape mouth and then rolled to the side once the creature followed up its opening strike with a sweep of its tail. The Hollow might have been menacing, but Konoka found it easier to deal with an opponent that had no arms or legs. So long as she stayed away from its poisonous fangs, she figured she would be alright. Of course, how to actually finish the Hollow was a 'minor' detail she hadn't cooked up yet.

"Right. I forgot she said she practiced martial arts." Aaron nodded. "Wait, but what good will that do against a Hollow?"

Not much, he soon learned. The Hollow's massive girth disguised how speedy it was, and it managed to ensnare Konoka as she took a swipe at it. Struggling to free herself, even her might was no match for the Hollow's crushing grip.

"L-Lemme go, you freak!" she bellowed.

The Hollow, hissing, said, "Not a chance, my dear. Now then, allow me to savor this meal for as long as possible..."

It clamped down even harder on her, inducing a cry of pure anguish from its victim. This beckoned Aaron to dash up to the Hollow and slam his fist into it. As expected however, the blow did little to hurt the creature, instead half near shattering Aaron's hand. He ignored his pain, next grabbing a heavy rock with ideas of bashing it against the Hollow's skull. The monster caught on though. It slammed its tail into his chest, sending him flying through the cemetary before he collided into a headstone, incidentally breaking his fall.

"S-Son of a…!"

Every bone in his body felt shattered . Maybe they were, he thought. Nevertheless, he got back up, brushing a trail of blood leaking out of his forehead away. His pain was nothing compared to what Konoka was having to endure, and taking that to heart, he began to strategize.

"...I just need to get that bastard away from Konoka long enough so she can run! I just need a distraction..."

"Hello there, Mister Higuchi! Are you in need of some assistance?"

So lost within his thinking, it took Aaron a couple of seconds to notice someone else was there. His head shot over to the individual afterward, and his eyes widened when he sighted none other than Kisuke Urahara grinning at him.

"Y-You…?!" was all Aaron could get out.

"Hold still for a moment, Mister Higuchi. This won't hurt a bit!"

"Huh? What are you…?"

Without warning, Urahara jabbed his cane into Aaron's forehead. His Shinigami form then came careening out of his soulless body.

"W-What the…?! How did you do that?!" he asked in astonishment.

Looking totally serious for once, Urahara answered, "If you've got time to ask me that, perhaps you have a bit of spare time to assist your friend over there."

"K-Konoka! Right! Uh...thanks, Mister Hat and Clogs!"

Aaron, feeling as if he could take on anything in the world now, stormed into the fray.

"That's good, Mister Higuchi. Become stronger. You have to become strong enough to protect your princess. After all, you're her knight in shining armor."

Urahara dipped his hat over his visage, employing Flash Step to leave the scene.

Aaron drew his Zanpakutou, light glinting off the blade as he did so, and sliced at the Hollow enough to induce it to free Konoka.

"Not so fast!" he cried, creating a brick wall between her and the snake using his body.

"A Shinigami…?" The Hollow blinked. "So, you were a Shinigami the whole time? Perfect. It has been quite some time since I last dined on a denizen of Soul Society. Oh, my stomach is tossing and turning in anticipation."

"I-Is that stupid thing still talkin'?!" It took some effort, but Konoka managed to get to a sitting position. The first thing she took heed of was Aaron's black robes. "...Did Halloween come early or something, Higuchi?"

"Very funny! Maybe I should've let the Hollow eat you after all!"

"Tsk. Save your whinin' for someone who cares."

A comically-large vein throbbed on Aaron's temple. Here he was risking his neck for the Red-Haired Beast, and all she had to thank him with were reprimanding words. Then again, he figured he shouldn't have expected anything more from the likes of her.

Having unwisely lowered his guard, Aaron was just barely able to block the snake-like Hollow's fangs with his blade. The creature shoved him back, but he dug his feet into the dirt to counter.

"I guess running really isn't in my nature either!" he told Konoka.

Konoka smirked. "Heh. Is that so? Just try not to cut yourself on that butter knife of yours, okay?"

"...You're just a riot, aren't you?!"

"You are quite powerful, Shinigami," rasped the Hollow. "How's this though?"

Aaron swore beneath his breath his enemy prepped a Cero in its mouth. Bathed in its red light, Aaron made haste to grab Konoka and dart out of the way as the blast leveled a good portion of the graveyard.

"W-What the hell was that?!" cried Konoka.

"Now isn't a good time!" retorted Aaron. "Ugh! I should've seen that coming!"

"Why the hell does that thing keep sayin' 'Shinigami?' What is that?!"

"I'm perfectly willing to answer any questions you have, Mitsumi! Just not _now_!"

"Bullshit! I'm not leavin' until you tell me _everything_!"

"Do you want me to kill that Hollow or not, woman?! In case you've forgotten, it's still waiting to make us a nice, afternoon snack!"

"Who the hell are you callin' 'woman', asshole?! Maybe _you've forgotten_ I've been known to rearrange people's organs!"

"Y-You little…!"

Aaron palmed his hand across his face. The argument was going nowhere; it reminded him of his countless debates with his older sister.

"Would you mind lettin' go of me already, perv? I guess I can get you wantin' to hold me this close, but..."

"W-What?! What exactly are you trying to insinuate?!" The shade of Aaron's countenance matched Konoka's hair. "I…!"

Casually, she told him, "Watch out."

The snake Hollow loosed a purple substance, one Aaron couldn't determine, at the Shinigami. Without delay, he rotated his body enough to avoid it. Some managed to splash on his black robes, and he shrieked like a helpless child when some of it began to smolder before burning away.

"Acid?!" he theorized. "No! Poison!"

Waving its tongue here and there, the Hollow said, "You're rather sharp, Shinigami. Indeed, that is a special brand of venom I've cooked up. I can say with absolute certainty that you'll die within minutes if so much as a drop comes in contact with you. Fear not however. You'll still make a suitable meal for me."

"Yeah, that isn't good!"

"You think?" chimed Konoka. She was already on a thin leash with Aaron, and it took everything in his power not to chop off one of her limbs. "What do you plan to do, Higuchi?"

"...There's nothing else to do but take care of that Hollow. I want you though to get outta here while you have the chance. I understand that neither one of us like to run, but how about you swallow your pride just this once? It won't help you much if you're dead anyway."

"I guess that's a fair point." Albeit annoyed, Konoka shrugged her shoulders and added, "Whatever. I'll just..."

"Ah! Now I recognize you, child," said the Hollow just then to the Red-Haired Beast. "Yes. I thought your face was familiar when I first laid eyes on you, but now I am certain."

She narrowed her eyelids, replying, "...You what? You're sayin' a freak like you knows who I am?"

"Damn. I know she's rather infamous, but..." mumbled Aaron.

"Yes, child. You were the one that got away," the Hollow clarified. It could tell Konoka still didn't get its claim thanks to her expression. "I know you, but perhaps it would be more appropriate to say I know someone who greatly resembles you."

"Alright, freak! Talk before I smash your face in!"

"Does this girl do anything besides threaten people?" said Aaron under his breath.

The snake Hollow, hissing lowly, was happy to oblige her. "I remember it well, girl. Ten years ago, I was hunting down a human, a human that managed to slip between my jaws during a previous occasion. That woman looks rather much like you. Yes, seeing your face, girl, is rather nostalgic."

"A woman that looks like her?" Aaron scratched his head. "You don't have a twin somewhere, right, Mitsumi?"

"Mother!" Konoka gasped.

"Huh?! Y-Your mother?!"

"Ah, I see. Perhaps it was your mother," said the Hollow. "No one before had escaped me save for that one human. I vowed to track that woman down and devour her soul, no matter the cost. Yes, it was all I could think about for the longest time. It took me some time, but I found that woman once again. She was in a car with a two other humans: a male and a young girl. That young girl was you, wasn't it, child?"

So stunned by the Hollow's tale, Konoka was unable to utter a peep.

The creature wasn't finished. "I struck quickly. Finally, I managed to devour that woman. I even got the male accompanying her. You though, child, were able to get away solely because a Shinigami drove me away as I would have claimed your soul as well. Fortune smiles upon me however. The two of us have been reunited, and I can at last finish the job I began long ago."

Aaron, sickened beyond belief, covered his mouth. He was sure he was going to throw up.

Konoka, on the other hand, fell to her knees. She plugged her ears using her fingers in order to drown out the Hollow's vile words, they being even more potent than its poison to her. Surely, it had to be lying. It was only spouting nonsense to pull at her strings. Indeed, she might have craved to believe that, yet in her heart, everything added up. She always felt her parent's accident was peculiar, even thinking it no accident at all. Of course, she gathered one of their associates had taken them out over monetary reasons. This though was too much for her to bear or comprehend.

"Y-You...you…!" she snarled at the Hollow. "I'll _kill_ you!"

"M-Mitsumi! Don't do anything stupid! That's what the Hollow wants!"

Paying Aaron's warning to mind, Konoka shouted like a wild beast and charged at the snake Hollow in a blind fury. She decided she wouldn't be satisfied until she bathed in the monster's blood.

"You're mine, girl!" stated the Hollow as it closed in for the kill.

"Ugh! Doesn't anyone listen to me around here?!" grumbled Aaron. "Guess it's time to see if my training with Kana is going anywhere!"

The Hollow held his mouth open, intending to swallow the Red-Haired Beast in one go. It likely would have succeeded were it not for Aaron employing a speedy burst of Flash Step to get in between it and its meal. He was pleased to see his first use of Shunpo had gone according to the script but having the Hollow's razor sharp fangs sunk deep into his shoulder killed his elation in a hurry. His blood stained the soil beside his feet. Unable to keep a grip on it, his Zanpakutou fell close behind. His legs then buckled, and he dropped down to one knee.

"H-Higuchi!" bellowed Konoka.

"D-Don't tell me the Red-Haired Beast is actually worried about someone?" Perhaps mocking his dire circumstances, Aaron chuckled. "Isn't that something? I-I'm fine! Just...ugh...fine! I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need more than an ice pack after this though..."

He laughed again, noting he was only kidding himself. Even now, he could sense the Hollow's poison coursing through his veins.

"Oh my. I had intended to play with you a bit longer, Shinigami," said the Hollow after it removed itself from Aaron. "Hmm. I suppose there's no fretting over it now. You're already done for."

The Hollow's confident talk rang true once Aaron's entire body became wracked with pain. Hollering in unadulterated agony, he collapsed and writhed on the ground. Watching him in horror, Konoka wasn't sure what to do. Her mind emptied, and her skin grew even whiter.

"D-Dammit, Higuchi! I'll kick your ass if you die on me! You're supposed to be some kinda tough guy, right?! You can't let some shitty poison do you in then! Come on!"

"How touching. Regrettably, that boy will still perish. You can chat with him to your heart's content, but it won't change a thing," said the Hollow without a shred of humility. "Now then, why don't you come over here, girl? I promise to make your own demise as quick and as painless as you desire."

Though it was more than likely a mistake, Konoka shifted to the Hollow, balled her fists, and made it clear she wasn't ready to go down without a fight by taking a step forward.

"You're gonna _pay_ , freak!" she roared. "Do you know all the crap I had to go through after you killed my parents?! People think having money is all that matters in life, but it doesn't mean squat when everyone you thought cared about you suddenly abandons you when they think the well is gonna go dry! I was all alone! Kids at school would pick on me, call me the 'rich girl!' I had to go through crap like that each and every day! So, I toughened up! I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't back down from anyone or anything no matter what! I decided I would just mow through any obstacles! Now, some people call me a bully. Like I give a shit! All I care about right now is avengin' my mother and father! Even if I die in the process, you're goin' down, you ugly son of a bitch!"

The snake Hollow rotated its head curiously. "...What's this now? What are you babbling on about? The only thing you'll be able to do, girl, is sate my rumbling stomach. Now then..."

The creature lost its train of thought, mostly because it was suddenly blinded by an intense light.

"W-What in the…?! What is that?! What's going on?!"

That's exactly what Konoka liked to know. The source of the disturbance came from her mother's pendant. While clueless to its strange, never before seen behavior, she didn't panic. No, she instinctively took hold of it, almost like a tiny but still audible voice were instructing her. In the wake of this, the light grew brighter, encompassing everything in sight.

#

The rain on that fateful day ten years prior was cold and unending. Yes, Konoka remembered the weather well. The downpour began in the wee hours of the morning and only increased as the day went on.

Konoka herself didn't enjoy rain much. It always prevented her from going outside to play, an activity she could barely do in the first place because of her wealth. Her parents preferred her to stay where her personal security team could see her, and she hadn't any friends since she was homeschooled right at the mansion. Her reward for finishing all her work, which included advanced subjects such as philosophy, physics, chemistry, and world history, was being able to enjoy herself in the backyard under then sun. She might have been alone in the midst of her fun, yet knowing nothing else, it suited her just fine. That was why she reviled the rain so much. Being stuck indoors, stuck having to stare at lavish walls and furniture she took no interest in, was the absolute worst for her.

So, she thought it somewhat ironic, if not cruel, that it would choose to storm on the day of her parent's funeral. Those in attendance were dressed in black, a color that matched the bleakness festering all around the cemetery. A six-year old Konoka gazed blankly at tall headstones, headstones that belonged to her mother and father. They should have been enough to slam home the point that they were gone, never to be seen again. Despite this, she kept waiting for one of them to say, "Surprise!" and hop right out of the ground. Indeed, she desired nothing more than for all of this to be one big, fat joke.

The funeral was over now. People that had come to pay their respects began to depart. Most, likely out of courtesy, expressed their sincerest condolences to Konoka. She recognized none of them. They might have been family or perhaps friends of her folks. Regardless, all of their talk sounded phony to her, prepared even. She got the feeling no one there truly gave a damn about her mother and father.

"Are you quite alright, Miss Mitsumi?" asked Jives. Her butler, holding an umbrella to shield them both from the rain, became troubled when the normally talkative Konoka remained quiet. "…I understand how much you must be grieving. Still, your parents wouldn't want you to remain in a funk like this, young mistress."

Konoka wasn't listening. The conversation behind her, one between two businessmen, concerned her more.

"What do you suppose will happen to Heishima's company now?" asked one of them, a lanky man smoking an expensive-looking cigar. He smacked his lips and glanced at the dark clouds above, annoyed at the rain trying to snuff his tobacco out. "None of us expected him to just pass away like this."

"Yeah. I've been attempting to wrap my head around the whole conundrum myself," replied a rotund, older man. Konoka had seen him before in the company of her father. She wasn't positive, but she figured he must have been an old, business associate. "It'll likely go under without his leadership."

The skinny man exhaled black smoke. "What about his daughter? I know she's a runt right now, but won't she be able to run things when she's a bit older?"

The round man shook his head. "I doubt she has the drive of her old man. Dammit. Curse my luck. I was so close to cutting a deal with Heishima before all this. We would've split the profits fifty-fifty. Just thinking about the riches I've now lost..."

His compatriot, shrewdly smiling, patted him on the back. "Heh. I guess you should've struck while the iron was hot. No point fretting over the whole matter though, right? What's done is done."

"Hmph. I suppose you're right."

The two walked away, Konoka glowering at their backs.

"...All anyone here cares about is money," she mumbled. The sting of her intonation was like nails against a chalkboard. "I'm sick of money! I hate it! I don't want any of my father's riches! I don't need them!"

Jives said, "...Please don't speak like that, Miss Mitsumi. Your parents left you everything they had in this life in order to make sure you were taken care of in the event something befell them. They wanted to see you succeed, even if they weren't there to ensure it themselves."

"I don't care! If they _really_ cared about me, they wouldn't have left like this! I hate them! I _hate_ them!"

Tears, warm and bitter, streaked down her rosy cheeks. The sight of them briefly left Jives at a loss for words.

The last of those there to bid their final respects to Heishima and Kyoko Mitsumi took their leave. Only Konoka and Jives remained, something Konoka fully anticipated happening from the beginning.

Wiping her eyelids, she proclaimed, "I don't need money! I don't need anyone! I hate _everyone_!"

Her tiny voice echoed across the hollow graveyard.

"...I never want to hear you saying anything like that ever again, Miss Mitsumi!" shouted Jives. Konoka flinched; never before had she heard her loyal butler speak in such a stern fashion. Taking heed of the fear in her face, Jives crouched down and put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, young mistress. Your parents would never approve of you speaking in that manner. While they may have been wealthy, they earned every penny and every dime through hard work and dedication. They didn't trample over anyone to get ahead either. They were the very definition of honest. You may not be old enough to understand this yet, but I can assure you that everything they did, they did for your sake, young mistress."

Konoka sniffled. "I-I dunno. What if Mom and Dad were just like the people here? What if they didn't care about me? Maybe they only cared about money too..."

Jives smiled warmly. "Do you know how long I have been serving your family, Miss Mitsumi? I was your grandfather's butler. I was your father's butler. Now, I'm _your_ butler. I would have quit long ago if I thought your family were anything like those horrid people here today. You must listen to me, young mistress. Do not give up hope. Do not succumb to despair. I will not lie to you; there are plenty of awful people in this world of ours, people that will try to hurt you or take advantage of you if they sense the slightest hint of weakness. Nevertheless, there are good people peppered in all the bad. Do not turn your back on them because they will be the ones you can rely on in times of need."

Reaching into his pocket, Jives displayed an item that made Konoka's eyes gleam like diamonds: an emerald fixed to a golden necklace. He opened her palm, placing the item into it.

"This was your mother's," he explained. "She wanted you to have this when you were older, but in light of what's happen, I believe now is as good a time as any to give it to you, young mistress. It belonged to your grandmother before that, and her mother before that. It's a priceless, family heirloom, so please take good care of it."

"R-Really?! I can have this for real?!"

Others likely wouldn't have seen the value in such a simple trinket. Konoka, on the other hand, couldn't wait to put it around her neck, enthralled to have something to remember her dearly departed parents by.

"I won't let anything happen to it, Jives! I promise!" she said adamantly.

Jives, chuckling, replied, "I have complete faith in you, Miss Mitsumi."

#

The illumination that had swallowed the entire graveyard faded away. The Hollow, discombobulated, hissed as its sight came back. This allowed it a clear view of its left side being slashed without warning. Blood spewed from the wound, whereas the snake Hollow howled in pain.

"What?! How?! Who?!"

Upon locating Konoka, some of its inquisitions were answered. More were created however once it laid its gleaming, yellow eyes on the weapon the Red-Haired Beast was wielding. The glaive was even taller than she was, its pole being a shimmering, golden hue. A lengthy, decorative chain of the same color was fixed to the end, and a red pommel adorned the shaft. The blade, constructed of emerald, was curved and about eighteen inches long. Three spikes protruded from the end of it.

"Playtime is over, freak!" Konoka declared.

"Y-You…! How could you have acquired such power?!" cried the Hollow.

"...The hell if I know," she replied, staring at the glaive in awe. "I just wanted a way to shut your mouth. Looks like I got it somehow."

Outraged, the Hollow bellowed, "I'm going to enjoy dining on your soul, girl!"

It slinked toward her with lust permeating its entire being. Konoka didn't waver. Her mother had left her some sort of gift, more than the mere necklace she had been carrying around all these years. With that in mind, the Red-Haired Beast wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

Konoka rolled to the left, letting the Hollow race past her. Next, she thrust her golden glaive into the snake Hollow's backside, the emerald blade plunging through its flesh like a knife through butter. A shower of blood exited the grievous injury upon her removing her weapon, yet the Hollow was far more disturbed a mere human had been able to strike it a second time.

"D-Damn you, girl!" it cried, tossing her aside with a headbutt.

"Tsk! Son of a…!" Konoka, acrobatically soaring across the air, landed on her feet in a cat-like fashion. Other than an average cut on her forehead, the Hollow's last blow hadn't done her much harm. "You're gonna pay for that..."

"If anyone is going to pay, it's _you_!"

The Hollow spewed globs of poison the Red-Haired Beast's way. Knowing full well what would happen if she came in contact with any of them, she darted out of the way, letting gravestones be melted in her place. No matter how hard the Hollow tried, it was unable to hit her. It was like a giant attempting to swat down a fly.

"Dammit! Sit still, you bothersome, little girl!" it said.

"Kiss my ass!" she shouted back, ducking another round of poison. "It's time like this all that trainin' with Jives doesn't seem so bad..."

#

A ten-year old Konoka, dressed in a karate gi, was sent tumbling to the floor by another of her butler's devastating attacks. Her features wrinkled, and wanting to cry, she observed a bo staff roll past her. It was the source of all her current misfortune. She soon learned she had far bigger things to fret over, whimpering once Jives pointed a staff of his own at her threateningly.

"Are you ready to give in already, Miss Mitsumi?" he asked politely.

Pouting her lips, she responded, "Y-You're too strong, Jives! I don't get why we have to do stupid crap like this in the first place!"

Jives sighed. "Young mistress, please do not speak in such a crude manner. It isn't fitting for someone of your status. Also, it is vital you be able to defend yourself. Because of your wealth, there will likely be many who intend to harm you for their own gain. As I do not desire to see such a thing happen, it is my job to prepare you for the unexpected."

"Huh? Don't I have a security team for stuff like that?"

"Indeed you do. However, they may not always be by your side."

Perhaps showing off, he twisted both his staff and his body in an impressive display. Konoka, wowed, proceeded to clap.

"The art of the staff, while complex, can also be beautiful, even fluent in the right hands," he explained. With a chuckle, he added, "And also deadly. Of course, I am not teaching you all this so you can go and start fights with random people. This is solely for self defense. Always keep that in mind, young mistress."

"O-Okay." Konoka picked herself, and her staff, up. "How am I gonna learn anything when you keep beating me though? You're _really_ strong! I order you to let me win!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. While I'm more than happy to obey your orders in most circumstances, this isn't one of them. Besides, how do you expect to win when you're already resigning yourself to defeat? If you truly desire to claim victory, you must remain strong and confident, no matter the situation. That is not to say you shouldn't pay heed to your fear. Fear is nothing to be ashamed of. However, you must not be controlled by it. There may be many times where you will have no choice but to rely only on your own strength. Now then, if you want to make sure that is never an issue, let us continue."

Seeing little choice in the matter, Konoka nodded and retook a fighting pose. She remained unconvinced she would ever need to employ these skills in real life.

#

The snake-like Hollow charged at Konoka again. She easily dodged, thinking the creature's actions were becoming more irrational by the second. Her theory proved to be something more after she put another gash on the monster with aid of her glaive. It retreated a good distance, something the Red-Haired Beast had no complaints with. It gave her the chance to get some fresh oxygen.

"Yes, you've been quite interesting, girl," it hissed. "However, I grow tired of dealing with your shenanigans! It is about time we ended this little game of ours!"

"Sounds good to me, freak! I ain't about to hold back any longer either!"

"I-Impossible! You're saying you haven't been using your full powers so far?! Y-You insolent, little brat! How _dare_ you speak to me in that manner?!"

Bathed in a crimson light, Konoka froze as the Hollow launched a Cero. It wasn't exactly the same as her butler swinging a wooden staff at her, after all. Out of the blue, her instincts kicked her. No, that wasn't it. It was as if her strange powers were silently revealing what to do. Heeding them, she shouted at the top of her lungs and swung her heavy glaive vertically. The weapon responded by letting loose an emerald-colored blade of energy. It carved through the Cero, destroying it, ahead of continuing for the Hollow.

"I-Impossible!" it declared. "What in the world _is_ that?!"

Once the energy blade sliced it down the middle, it never got the opportunity to ask.

"How?! H-How could I have been defeated by a mere human?!"

It disintegrated into nothingness, whereas Konoka fell to her knees and dropped her weapon. It rattled against the dirt and flashed ahead of transforming back into her mother's necklace. The trinket made her eyes become as wide as saucers.

"W-What the hell just happened? How did…?"

There was neither time for her to celebrate her victory nor contemplate how it came to be in the first place. Her mind went back to Aaron and his current plight. She ran over to the Shinigami, who's skin was pale and ice cold. He wasn't moving.

"Dammit! Get up, Higuchi! You're gonna let some stupid poison do you in?!"

If he had the strength to answer her, he chose not to. Now earnestly freaked out, she inspected his wounds, cringing at their severity. She got the hint she needed to do something, anything to treat them. She was no medic though. Ripping off a piece of her shirt, she figured the most she could do at the moment was dress the bites on his shoulders until she got him to a hospital. Then again, she wasn't sure there was anything a doctor could do. Aaron's injuries were of the supernatural kind.

"I-I gotta chill out!" she muttered, grasping her other shaking arm. "W-What the hell am I supposed to do?! Just...h-hang in there a bit longer, Higuchi! I'll…!"

"Hmm. I was certain the effects of that Hollow's poison would wear off once it was destroyed. Guess not! Anyway, why not leave him to me, young lady?"

Putting hands on her necklace, Konoka readied to do battle with whoever had managed to creep up on her. The courteous grin Kisuke Urahara gave her compelled her to relax however.

"I apologize! I didn't mean to startle you!" he said.

"D-Don't worry about it." Konoka figured it wise to remain cautious. "Wait a sec. Who are you?"

"Kisuke Urahara. I'm nothing more than a humble candy shop owner nowadays." Urahara bowed and briefly removed his bucket hat. "As I said before, allow me to take care of Mister Higuchi. I believe he can be saved but only if we move quickly. That poison must be wreaking havoc on his body."

Having no one else to turn to, Konoka nodded and said, "A-Alright. Let's go then!"

"Sure. First though, I have some questions for you, young lady." Urahara's grey eyes were slightly obscured by his hat. Nevertheless, Konoka could tell they were glued to her emerald pendant. "Are you familiar with the term 'Fullbringer?'"

"Huh? What the hell are you goin' on about, old timer?"

#

"Oh God. M-My head..."

Aaron was no drinker. He wasn't even old enough to consume alcohol. Even so, his skull was pounding like a marching band was playing inside of it. His sister, Izumi, often came home with hangovers once she got through partying with her friends, and this was how she described them.

"Ugh. M-Maybe Kana slipped something into one of my drinks while I wasn't looking. Wait, when the heck did I fall asleep?"

He felt covers and sheets on top of him, a good sign he was indeed resting in a bed. Desiring answers, he sat up yet was halted by something heavy on top of him. Kana had a habit of placing heavy textbooks on him every morning as a practical joke. He growled, wondering why she had to screw around so much.

"Damn! T-These are some thick books this time! What, did she check out a couple encyclopedias from the library?"

His heart almost stopped. Kana wasn't to blame for him being unable to move this time. No, all the credit went to Tessai Tsukabishi, the giant of a man in the employment of Kisuke Urahara. The man, wordlessly gazing back at Aaron, kept on resting on the boy like he were a futon.

"God dammit! N-Not again!"

With haste, Aaron slipped from under Tessai, stumbling upon safety in a corner of the room.

"H-How did you get into my room?!" he desired to know. On further inspection, Aaron realized he wasn't actually at home. "Huh? Isn't this Urahara's store? How did I get to Karakura Town?"

"Boss, he's awake!" Tessai shouted toward the door.

"'Boss?' Oh, he means Urahara. Guess I really am at his store..."

Aaron expected Mister Hat and Clogs to come and greet him at any moment, but instead, Jinta and Ururu came in through the sliding doors. Ururu, her pigtails flopping around, ran over to Aaron and quietly held up cup, one containing a substance Aaron couldn't readily identify. Whatever it was, it smelled horrible. Pinching his nose, he had to hold back the urge to throw up.

"...Drink it," said Ururu softly.

"N-No thanks." Aaron laughed halfheartedly. "I-I appreciate your hospitality though!"

"Just drink it! It'll help get all that poison outta your system!" yelled Jinta.

"'Poison?'" echoed Aaron. He then inhaled sharply, recounting his hair raising encounter with the snake Hollow. His focus then drifted to his bandaged shoulder. Running his fingers across the dressings, he could still sense the anguish from the Hollow's fangs. "Right. Guess I _was_ poisoned. W-Wait, you're telling me that nasty junk is gonna help?"

"Yeah! So drink it already! Tessai'll kick your ass otherwise!"

"...Drink it," Ururu repeated.

Aaron gulped. "Ugh. I-It doesn't sound like I have much choice..."

Although he was convinced it would be the last thing he ever did, he discarded his fear and chugged the smoking liquid in one go. Soon after, his face went through all the colors of the rainbow prior to settling on blue. Through sheer force, he was able to hold back the contents of his stomach, merely gagging.

"I-I'm gonna die..."

"Not likely, Mister Higuchi!" With his cane in hand, Urahara strolled onto the scene. "Tessai's home remedies always leave a foul aftertaste in your mouth, but they're effective! You should be fine with a bit more rest, so do try to take it easy."

"Right. Thanks," Aaron told Tessai. The huge man nodded, smiling a bit even. "Then again, I can't really even think about sleeping soundly thinking you're gonna be there every time I wake up..."

Perishing the thought, he turned to Urahara. "I guess you must've saved me again. Sorry, and thank you. It's not my intention to have you bail me out every time I screw up."

Urahara replied, "Nope! Can't take credit for taking care of a Hollow this time! Miss Mitsumi was the one who dispatched that last one!"

"H-Huh?! Seriously?! I-I knew the Red-Haired Beast was scary as all hell, but she's even strong enough to beat Hollows?! R-Remind me to just run the next time I see her coming down the hallway at school..."

"Ha! That girl wasn't _that_ scary!" Jinta proclaimed with conviction.

"But...you were hiding from her the whole time she was here," said Ururu.

"H-Hey! W-Why'd you have to go blabbering about that?!"

Wrenching on Ururu's pigtails and making the girl weep was a more than suitable punishment for her loose lips in Jinta's opinion. His fun was cut short though when Tessai bopped the boy on the cranium with enough force to break something.

"D-Dammit! What's the big idea, Tessai?! You really are trying to give me brain damage, aren't you?!" Jinta, now crying himself, shouted.

"We're leaving, Jinta, Ururu. Give the boss some privacy," said Tessai. Whereas Ururu had no qualms with complying, Tessai was forced to drag Jinta along with him by his shirt. "Don't forget, Jinta. You've still got some chores you need to finish."

"L-Lemme go already! You know I hate cleaning the bathroom!"

Aaron couldn't help but feel better after witnessing all of this. He then paused, noticing Ururu hadn't left just yet. Her cheeks rosy, she dashed up to him and said nothing for a few moments, making one of his eyebrows heighten.

"...Get better soon," she said in a hushed tone before scampering out of the room in a hurry. Aaron, taken off guard, could do nothing more than rub the back of his head.

"I can marry you two if you want!" Urahara said just then.

Aaron choked on his own spit. "W-What?!"

"Well, I'll have to have you wait a number of years for Ururu to 'mature', but I can start preparations for the ceremony right now if you want, Mister Higuchi! She's a rather sweet girl, so I believe she'll do nicely as your bride!"

"Thanks, but no thanks! I'm not some kind of sick lolicon!" Aaron said as loud as he could. Calming, he got a good look around the place and picked up on something amiss. "Say, what happened to Mitsumi? She alright?"

"Other than a few scratches, she was perfectly fine. She didn't want to leave until I assured her you would be okay."

"...You're kidding, right? The Red-Haired Beast was worried about me?"

It seemed Konoka Mitsumi was just chock full of surprises.

"There's something I still don't get," he continued. "How is it possible for someone like Konoka to defeat Hollows? Even I still have trouble with them, and I'm a Shinigami."

"Hmm? Doing such a thing would be no problem for a Fullbringer like her, Mister Higuchi!"

"...Come again? What in the heck is a Fullbringer?"

#

"...What in the hell is a Fullbringer?" asked Konoka, leering at Urahara like he were a loon. While Tessai put two cups of piping, hot tea on at their table, Urahara picked at his beard stubble, not really sure why the Red-Haired Beast had to glower at him so intently. "You said that before, but I still don't understand."

"That's...uh...honestly a very good question!" he said apprehensively. He quickly got to the point after Konoka cracked her knuckles. "...I don't know much about them myself. I've only run into a few here and there over the years. What I can tell you is that Fullbringers have rather peculiar abilities, powers you put on full display against that nasty Hollow."

Konoka, crossing her arms, said, "Tsk. I don't know how I did what I did. I just wanted to survive. For the record, I don't plan on doin'...whatever the hell it was I did ever again. I don't want people sayin' I'm some kinda freak. This whole thing is a pain in the ass though. Where'd I even get powers like that from?"

"...A Fullbringer's powers stem from their mother surviving an attack from a Hollow before the Fullbringer is born."

Konoka ceased drinking her tea upon hearing this, her scarlet eyes broadening.

Urahara went on with, "A portion of the Hollow's spiritual energy remains with the mother, and this very same energy is passed down to the child."

"I-I see..."

Now the snake Hollow's story of it having once hunted her mother was beginning to make sense to Konoka.

"Ah! Tessai's tea is excellent as always!" Urahara stated contently before taking another sip. "Anyway, it is your choice if you wish to use your powers, Miss Mitsumi. After all, you didn't ask to be a Fullbringer. That choice was made for you, even before you were born. Nevertheless, I feel it prudent to inform you that you'll more than likely be a target for Hollows and other supernatural entities because of your awakened abilities. Even though Hollows like the one you fought today are usually uncommon in these parts, ones like it with unnatural strength have been appearing all over your hometown of Hino as of late."

"So? What does that crap have to do with me?"

"...Nothing really if you choose to ignore them. You have the power to make a difference though. Don't you think it would be better if you did something rather than nothing, Miss Mitsumi?"

Konoka abruptly got to her feet. "...I'm no hero, old man. I ain't puttin' my neck out for anyone if I don't have to. Besides, what has anyone ever done for me? Higuchi and his buddies are more than welcome to kill themselves stoppin' those Hollows, but leave me the hell out of it."

Urahara said nothing to this as he drank the rest of his beverage. Grabbing her backpack, the Red-Haired Beast slung it over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"...Thanks for the hospitality," she muttered.

"Not a problem! Of course, you're welcome to come back for a visit anytime you desire, Miss Mitsumi!"

"...Whatever. Just look after Higuchi for me, alright?"

"Hmm? I thought you didn't like 'sticking your neck out for anyone?'"

"Shut up. I didn't ask for your criticism. Just take care of him, alright? He saved my ass twice now, and I don't like owing anyone any favors."

#

Back in the present, Aaron nodded at what Urahara's story.

"I should probably check in on her when I get the chance."

"That's a good idea, Mister Higuchi," said Mister Hat and Clogs. "I wasn't kidding when I told her she would be a target. At the very least, she seems like she's more than capable of taking care of herself."

Throwing on a shirt, Aaron again nodded. "You got that right. I'll go see her as soon as I can. I'll probably have to go home first."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Miss Mitarashi might become upset if she finds out you've been hanging out with other women! That's not to mention the fact you're supposed to be marrying my dear Ururu!"

"W-Would you be quiet about that already?! Besides, it's not like that at all with Mitsumi! She's just a classmate!"

Despite being only half dressed, Aaron marched out of the room before Urahara had a chance to poke more fun at his expense. His haste to go lead him to bump into someone who had been patiently waiting outside the doorway. Like a bowling ball colliding into pins, the two hit the ground.

"Ugh! S-Sorry about that! I didn't mean to do that, I swear!" he was quick to say, helping the petite woman to her feet. "Are you alright?"

In a respectful tone, the woman said, "I'm fine, thank you. It's nothing to worry about."

The girl wore a school uniform, though Aaron didn't categorize it as belonging to Hino Municipal High School. Chewing the matter over, he recalled students from Karakura High School wearing a similar attire.

On the subject of her appearance, Aaron was shocked to see he basically towered over her. Kana might have constantly—and honestly insufferably if Aaron had anything to say about it—referred to herself as delicate, yet she was nothing compared to the person before him.

Her hair was short and black, with a long bang hanging across her face. Meanwhile, her eyes, a deep shade of purple, carefully inspected the bandages peeking out from Aaron's unbuttoned dress shirt.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she inquired.

"S-Sorta. It's uh...nothing to worry about! I should be right as rain in no time thanks to Urahara!"

"Ah! Is that Miss Kuchiki I see?" Urahara, elated to say the least, nearly pushed Aaron over to get to the girl the latter had been speaking to. "Welcome back!"

'Miss Kuchiki' wasn't remotely as thrilled to see him. "...I'm just here for more supplies."

"Of course, of course! You'll be happy to know the ones you ordered are in stock! Why not have a look?"

He retrieved the items in question, and the woman inspected them attentively.

"...There's something about her," Aaron said without really thinking. He covered his mouth with his hand, thankful the person he was gossiping about hadn't heard him.

She did take heed of his gawking though. Becoming totally rigid when she stared back, Aaron began whistling naively.

"Did you need something from me?" asked Miss Kuchiki.

"M-Me?! N-No! Nothing at all! Sorry!"

She didn't think much of his conduct, nodding and going back to what she was doing.

"You still haven't been answering my calls, Urahara," she said to the man, irritation painting her speech.

"I apologize!" Urahara said sincerely. "I've been rather busy as of late, you see! I believe I've told you of the strange things that have been happening as of late."

"That's no excuse..."

"Don't be that way! Oh! I know! I have just the thing to cheer you up!"

He displayed a rabbit-shaped candy dispenser, one that made Aaron and Miss Kuchiki inch closer.

"Chappy!" they both shouted. They then turned to one another.

"W-Wait, how could you possibly know who that is?" said a suspicious Miss Kuchiki.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" replied Aaron. "I thought Kana was the only one silly enough like Chappy."

His slight struck a cord with Miss Kuchiki; she flared her nostrils and wrinkled her visage. This change in demeanor threw Aaron for a loop.

"How could you say such a thing?! Chappy is _adorable_!"

"I-I guess..." he weakly retorted. "Y-You don't have to get so..."

The bell above the entrance to Urahara's shop rattled, informing those inside that someone was coming in. Kana Mitarashi, humming a sweet tune to herself, located Aaron and skipped over to him at once. He cringed after she latched herself onto his arm like usual, threatening to rip it right out of the socket.

" _There_ you are!" she cried. "I've been worried sick about you! Urahara told me what happened, so I got over here as soon as I could! Are you alright, CT?"

Blushing slightly, Aaron said, "M-More or less. Uh...t-thanks for going outta your way to come see me. I...erm...didn't know you cared so much."

"Of course I do, silly!"

"Oh, t-that's great!"

"Who would take care of those Hollows for me if you were gone?"

Aaron paused, becoming expressionless even, ahead of shouting, " _T-That's_ the only reason you wanted to make sure I was alright?! W-Why you…!"

Kana giggled, seeing nothing wrong with her line of thinking.

"H-Hold on! Wait a sec!" she shouted abruptly. " _R-Rukia_?! Is that you, Rukia?!"

"K-Kana Mitarashi…?" Rukia squinted but was positive the brunette in Aaron's company was indeed Kana. "It really is you! Y-You changed your hair..."

"Yeah! Everyone says I look better with brown hair, so..."

Aaron peered at Kana and then Rukia. "...I get the feeling I'm missing something here."

Urahara scratched his head. "You and me both!"

"I heard you disappeared from Soul Society, though I never imagined you were somewhere here in the Human World, Mitarashi," said Rukia.

Kana stuck her tongue out jovially. "Ha! I'd tell you what happened, but it's a _long_ story! Say, how come you're here in the Human World too, in a Gigai no less?"

Rukia awkwardly replied, "It's...also a long story."

"Oh. Now I see why you recognized Chappy. You must be a Shinigami from Soul Society like Kana here," said Aaron.

"You...know about Shinigami?" said a shocked Rukia. She glanced at Kana, gathering Aaron's wealth of knowledge was her doing. "I see. Well, I suppose it would be correct to say I _was_ a Shinigami."

"Aw, don't tell me you accidentally gave your Shinigami powers away to some human too?!" exclaimed Kana.

Rukia became even more dumbfounded. "...S-Something like that, yes. Something tells me your story is far longer than I imagined, Mitarashi."

Urahara snapped his fingers. "I'll have Tessai prepare some more tea! I get the feeling you all have a lot to discuss with one another!"

"Y-Yeah..." said Aaron. "It's been a hell of a day…"

#

Konoka hardly had the strength climb out of her limousine. Even though she had received treatment for her wounds at Urahara, her body still ached here and there. Her chauffeur, realizing her plight, came to her aid and assisted her up the walkway of her mansion. She thanked him and assured him she could make it the rest of the way on her own. As she did so, her legs felt like gelatin, and couldn't wait to pop a few aspirins. She hadn't been this worn out since her last training session with Jives.

"Tsk. This is why I ain't gonna waste my time playin' the hero," she muttered while stretching her neck. She then rose her emerald pendant up to her face, unsure what to make of it now. "I should just throw this stupid thing away. It's gonna cause me nothin' but problems in the future. I can see it comin' now."

Flinching, she couldn't bare the idea of actually getting rid of the item. Rather, she tucked it down her shirt for safekeeping. So long as nothing reared its ugly head, she would have no reason to use the powers locked within it.

"Ugh. I need a shower. I'm startin' to reek like that damn Hollow."

She halted. The butlers and maids that usually awaited her were absent today. In fact, as she took a gander at her surroundings, she saw she was the only one present. Even her annoying security team was nowhere to be found. Her senses sharpened, and she tentatively stepped toward her front door.

"...Jives ain't even here. What the hell is goin' on?"

Her loyal butler might not have been there to welcome her home, but someone else sure enough was. It was a man Konoka wasn't familiar with, one who was checking out the interior of her mansion from a large window. He picked up on her presence, doing an about-face and grinning.

"There you are! I've been waiting here for a long time! I didn't think you'd ever come home!"

The tall, fair-skinned man curled his lips some at Konoka saying nothing.

"Oh, sorry. Did I come at a bad time?"

"...How did you get past security?" asked Konoka sternly. "I asked them not to let anyone I don't know past the front gate. How did you sneak in here?"

The black-haired man held up his arms defensively. "Whoa, whoa! Take it easy! Don't worry, I'm not here to start trouble!"

"We'll see about that."

Sighing, the man got the hunch Konoka wasn't going to lower her guard against him. Then again, if the situation were reversed, he would more than likely behave in the same manner.

"Uh...my name is Kuugo Ginjou," he started, extending his hand. Konoka leered at it but otherwise ignored the gesture. "The reason I'm here is because I have a proposition for you, Miss Konoka Mitsumi."

"You know my name? So what. Everyone does. Whatever the case, get lost. I don't want whatever the hell it is your sellin', and frankly, you face is startin' to piss me off."

With those less than kind words, Konoka walked past Ginjou, making the latter chuckle.

"Now, that's just coldblooded!" he said to her. "I just wanted to see the rich heiress of the Mitsumi fortune with my own, two eyes!"

"Take a damn picture for all I care. After you're done, get the hell off of my property."

"Man, you really aren't making this easy for me. How about I buy you some ramen? We can have a nice chat while we're eating! What do you say?"

Konoka, quickly losing her patience, stopped trying to unlock her front door to say, "...If you're tryin' to hit on me, you're wastin' your time. I don't date old geezers."

Ginjou smacked his lips. "Come on. I'm not _that_ old! W-Wait a sec! That's honestly not why I'm here."

"That's it! I'm about ten seconds from rearranging every bone in your face!"

"...Is that so?" Ginjou smirked. "I'd really like to see you try."

"Tsk! You son of a…!"

Just about forgetting her physical discomfort, she rushed at him with a full head of steam, but she came to a grinding halt when Ginjou tossed something at her. She caught it and then stared down at a black business card.

"It's yours," said Ginjou. "You're a bit too wound up for your own good, so when you're ready to chat instead of butting heads, you can use that thing to get in contact with me!"

"W-Wait a second! Just who _are_ you?! What do you want from me?!"

"I'm just like you, Miss Mitsumi!"

"'Just like me?' ...What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Heh. _Now_ you want to talk? If you really want to know more, you're just going to have to use that card to reach me. Later!"

Ginjou saluted her and leaped right over the tall gates surrounding her mansion ahead of disappearing altogether.

"...I seriously have no clue what that was all about. Tsk. That guy pisses me off."

Again looking over the card Ginjou had given her, she considered it unnoteworthy until she read 'Welcome To Our Xcution' in bold, white letters. She then flipped the object over, stumbling upon a phone number, probably Ginjou's.

"'Xcution?' Never heard of it," she mumbled. "Is this even a real business card? That Ginjou guy was probably just hitting on me after all. And what did he mean 'just like me?' Is he a Fullbringer too?"

All of this was too much for her to sit back and calmly think about in her worn out state. She readied to toss the card and be done with the whole matter, yet something compelled her to stay her hand. She didn't know what exactly, but regardless, she slipped the card into her backpack, deciding she could worry about what to do with it after she got a shower and some shut eye.

"...Yeah, I better get inside before Jives starts to worry. I'm usually not this late gettin' home, and the old bastard is liable to think I got into another fight. Heh. I guess it wouldn't be a lie this time."

#

With his mission being partly successful, Kuugo Ginjou casually trekked down an empty street of Hino with his hands in his pocket. He hadn't a care in the world until his phone started to ring. He reluctantly answered it, grimacing when a shrill voice on the other end penetrated his ears.

"What's taking you so long, Ginjou?! You're telling me you aren't done already?!"

"Jeez! Chill, Riruka. I was just..."

"'Just' nothing! You're screwing around over there, aren't you?!" this Riruka bellowed.

"Of course not! Can't you count on me to do anything? Anyway, I wasn't able to convince Konoka Mitsumi to join our little group, not yet anyway. Even so, I think..."

"You're telling me you screwed up already?!" Riruka shouted, somehow making her intonation even louder. For his own safety, Ginjou moved his cell phone a couple inches away from his face. "See?! This is why you should've just let _me_ handle this! I told you this would need a woman's touch!"

"Right, right. I get it, Riruka. You don't have to scream. Don't worry. I'll try again tomorrow. I'm sure Miss Mitsumi will see our side of things after a bit more convincing. Man, she's almost as insufferable as you though."

"What was that?!"

"Uh...I'm actually kinda busy with somethin', Riruka, so I'll call you back!"

"Don't you dare…!"

Ginjou dared. He hung up, pocketing his phone alongside a sigh of relief.

His alleviation didn't last long. Becoming deathly serious, Ginjou faced a tall, oak tree directly beside him.

"...How long do you plan on following me? If you've got something to say to me, just say it to my face."

Leaves in the tree rustled, and out of nowhere, Akira Akiyama appeared.

"How strange. I had a feeling you knew I was there," she said. "Still, it's troubling for someone to find me out so easily. I'm supposed to be able to track people undetected."

"A Shinigami, eh? I haven't seen one of you guys in a while. It's kinda nostalgic."

"Can it already, jerk. You're not a normal human, are you? It's bad enough you can even see or hear me, but to sense me following you all this time..."

"I'm not normal, huh? Heh. You might be onto something. Then again, you're not exactly normal either, are you? A Shinigami spying on people is new in my book. You're the pot calling the kettle black. Since you're here, I've got some questions for you."

"...Come again? You and what army?"

Ginjou wrapped his hand on the X-shaped pendant adorning his neck. "Well, I guess I don't really have an army. I'm pretty sure though I've got something that'll work just as well."

Behind a flash of green light, his pendant suddenly transformed into a giant claymore. Akira, completely taken off guard by this, unsheathed her Zanpakutou.

"This should be interesting," an eager Ginjou chimed.

"...I don't get paid enough for this shit," griped Akira in contrast.

END


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

An Expedient Xcution

The street corner Kuugo Ginjou and Akira Akiyama were employing as their battlefield hardly resembled the tranquil, tree-laden boulevard it once had. Instead, giant craters, fallen oak trees, and destroyed houses and cars laid in the combatant's wakes.

Battered, bloodied, and exhausted, both Ginjou and Akira put their fighting on hold to catch their breaths. Though the two appeared ready to collapse at a moment's notice, neither one of them desired to admit it to the other.

"...Dammit. We should've taken this somewhere else," groaned Ginjou. "I would've liked to avoid causing all this chaos."

Akira, sour-faced, smacked her lips. "Cut the act. I can easily tell you don't give a damn if anything, or anyone for that matter, got caught up in our little duel."

"Heh. Maybe you have a point." Ginjou spat out a glob of blood and then pointed his Cross of Scaffold at his foe. "So, you ready to go some more?"

Akira retook a fighting pose. "I love nothing more than a good fight! Bring it!"

Preventing the two from crossing swords once more was Akira's Denreishinki ringing. She was tempted to ignore it considering how much fun she was having but opted not to brush her employer off at the risk of incurring his ire.

"Y-Yeah? What is it?" she said, doing a poor job of masking the frustration in her voice. "M-Me? No, I'm...erm...not doing anything in particular, boss. Why do you ask?"

As Ginjou raised an eyebrow at her choosing now of all times to strike up a conversation with someone else, Akira became as quiet as a mouse to hear the person on the other end of the call.

"Mitarashi? Yeah, I know where she is. Sorry. I just...got a little sidetracked aiss all."

She paused again, this time gasping at what her employer had to say.

"You did _what_?! A-Are you outta your mind?! I know you guys think you're invincible or somethin', but the rest of us aren't! I-If that thing goes on a rampage…!"

"Uh...excuse me, but what exactly are you talking about?" asked Ginjou.

Akira scowled at him. "Be quiet! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people who are on the phone?!"

Humored by the response, Ginjou smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"W-We don't have to do things so rashly!" continued Akira, shaking in her boots now. "I understand you guys wanna test that Kurosaki kid, but this is just freakin' stupid!"

"'Kurosaki?'" repeated Ginjou. Now Akira's little chat had his full and undivided attention. "Alright, Shinigami. It's about time you spilled the beans on whatever it is you and that guy you're talking to are planning."

Akira ignored him. "...Y-Yes. I understand, boss. What happens in Karakura Town is none of my business, after all. ...R-Right. I'll...just keep eyes on Mitarashi for the time being until my next orders."

She ended the call and immediately chucked her Denreishinki across the sky in a fit of rage.

"That stupid, son of a bitch!" she proclaimed through clamped teeth. "Why does he insist on making my job a living hell?! What am I supposed to do about a god damned Menos Grande walking around?!"

"'M-Menos Grande?' You serious?" asked Ginjou. He scratched his head, utterly dumbfounded at this point.

"Quit talking to me already, creep! I've already got enough shit to worry about without you constantly bothering me! Speaking of which, I guess we'll just have to finish this some other time!"

On that note, she fled the scene with a sudden burst of Flash Step. Ginjou made no attempt to follow, instead changing his claymore back into an X-shaped pendant.

"I guess things in Soul Society are a little more hectic than I figured. Oh well. Guess it's got nothing to do with a guy like me. Not anymore anyway. Still, I got a hunch something big is about to go down there."

#

It wasn't often Konoka Mitsumi walked to school. Because of her status as the heiress of the Mitsumi coffee fortune, Jives wasn't a big fan of her going off and doing whatever without her personal security team three steps behind. He often reminded her that there were no doubt hundreds, if not thousands, of ill-intentioned characters ready to snatch her up and use to acquire their own riches.

Nevertheless, she declined his suggestion she take her limousine as usual. For once, she wished to distance herself from her wealthy lifestyle, a way of living she was slowly but surely growing tired of.

Besides, Hino was mostly a crime free town. It merely had five active policemen on duty at a time, and the last significant thing that even warranted them being pressed into service was a cat getting stuck up a tree. Konoka was certain that even without having to resort to using her Fullbring, she would be perfectly capable of handling herself if something did come up.

The matter of Fullbring dragged her back to the issue of Kuugo Ginjou and the business card he had left her the previous day. Juggling it between her fingertips, she paid minor focus on the path ahead of her.

"...Why do I even have this thing still? I should've thrown it in the trash this mornin' with the rest of the junk in my room..."

Like before, she just felt weirdly obligated to hold on to it. Her scarlet eyes focused themselves on the phone number on the back, a number that would more than likely get her in contact with this 'Xcution' Ginjou spoke of. Calling it would probably be a waste of time, but there was always the chance this Xcution, assuming it even existed in the first place, could answer the questions burning in her mind. Although she staunchly informed Urahara she had no intention of using her newly acquired abilities, she found herself having second thoughts.

"...This is so stupid," she breathed. The emerald attached to her golden necklace shimmered in the morning sun, and she held it up, seeking answers from the jewel. "I was hallucinatin'. That's it. I just...imagined yesterday."

She genuinely wished the Hollow, her powers, and her employing them to take care of the demented creature were nothing more than a silly dream. If only it were that simple. She wasn't that naive though. Everything that transpired was reality, a daunting one she was simply going to have to accept.

"...All of this really shouldn't be my problem," she said, echoing the words she said to Urahara. "Maybe..."

Her head shot up. It was too late however. She had been so busy worrying herself to death, she hadn't paid any mind to someone standing at the corner she turned down. She and her unaware victim slammed into one another, flooring them and sending the contents of her backpack everywhere.

"...Great. Just freakin' great," she moaned, blowing a red bang out of her vision. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Hello, beautiful!" said the alluring, albeit perverse, voice of one Sasune Ishida. The mere sight of him induced growling out of the Red-Haired Beast. She supposed his presence answered her query. "Sorry about that. I was too busy staring at myself in the mirror just now! Aren't I something?"

"...You're something alright."

Because flirting with any remotely attractive female tended to be his first, and sometimes only, priority, Sasune hadn't even noticed the one he was putting his charms on was the girl he and so many others at Hino High had nightmares about while resting uncomfortably in their beds at night. The instant he did, he became pale and tightlipped.

"L-Look, don't worry about it, kid," Konoka told him, believing the prior incident was the source of his abrupt fear. "I-It was mostly my fault anyway. I wasn't payin' attention to where I was goin'."

"N-Not a problem, my dear!" the Quincy replied. It took everything in his power for him to keep his bowels in check. Fighting Hollows was one thing. There wasn't a chance in hell he was going to mess with the Red-Haired Beast. With that in mind, his eyes shot all over for an escape route. He found none, causing him to curse under his breath. "Uh...l-lemme give you a hand with that!"

He collected what he presumed was some math homework into a neat stack prior to handing the papers over to Konoka.

"Thanks," she said. "Wait, I remember you."

Sasune gulped. "Y-You do, huh?"

"Yeah. You're that archer guy, right? The one who hangs out with Higuchi."

"'Archer guy?' Uh...yeah, I guess so. You must've seen me at the festival then taking care of all those Hollows. So, how was I? Magnificent, I assume? Haha! You needn't say a word, my dear! I know adoration on the faces of my loyal fans when I see it!"

He loosed a triumphant series of chuckles, much to Konoka's bafflement. He certainly wasn't afraid of her anymore, she thought.

"Say, what's this?" Sasune found her Xcution card on the ground amongst the rest of her belongings. "Hmm? I've...never seen a business card like this before."

"Don't ask me," Konoka said. "Some weirdo gave it to me yesterday."

"Please be careful, Miss Mitsumi! There are a lot of sickos in the world, so you shouldn't just accept strange things from them all willy nilly!"

Frowning, Konoka snatched the card back. "...Yeah, thanks."

"How rude of me. You may know who I am, but I don't believe I've formally introduced myself!" Sasune flashed her a grin she figured was supposed to sweep her off her feet. The most it did was prompt her to curl her lips even harder. "I am Sasune Ishida. Quincy. Problem solver. Daredevil. Also, I am know as the most interesting man in the world amongst certain circles."

"...Are you like...always hopped up on sugar or something?" asked Konoka. She could practically hear Jives scolding her about being rude in her head, so she cleared her throat and said, "I-I mean, I'm..."

Sasune held his hand up, silencing her. "You needn't say a thing, Konoka Mitsumi, the heiress of Mitsumi Coffee and one of the fifteen most powerful people on the planet. Your measurements are 88/55/85, your favorite color is pink, and you like your coffee straight black despite people thinking drinking it that way, myself included, is totally insane."

Konoka's eyelids enlarged. "...You know what? I don't even wanna know how you found out all that crap. Just make sure you keep it to yourself or _else_."

"R-Right! Of course! I value a woman's confidentiality! Anyway, what is someone like you doing walking the streets of Hino on your lonesome amongst commoners such as myself?"

"...I was _tryin'_ to get some peace and quiet so I could think. Obviously, that isn't gonna happen. Besides, just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm above basic things like gettin' around on my own, two feet."

"Hmm. Fair enough! Nevertheless, I would be a complete failure of a man if I allowed a lovely lady such as yourself to go to school unattended! Please, allow me to escort you the rest of the way! I promise a hair on your beautiful head won't be scratched! If there are bullets, I will take all of them in your stead! If a miscreant so much as thinks about messing with you, I'll stomp their face black and blue! If…!"

He was cut off by Konoka walking away. Unable to tolerate him any longer, she hoped he would get the message that she had no desire to be bothered. Evidently, this wasn't the case; he made haste to catch up to her.

"W-Wait up! You need my protection! You just don't know it yet!" the Quincy hollered.

"Go away, dammit!" she screamed back. "I've got enough idiots stalkin' me already!"

"Y-Your words hurt me, fair maiden! I am no stalker! Well, not this morning anyway!"

"I said go away! Do you want me to break your teeth in or somethin'?!"

"The only thing you are breaking is my heart!"

Konoka palmed her hand over her exasperated countenance. "Ugh! T-There's just no reasonin' with this idiot!"

The two ceased their game of cat and mouse, both becoming strangely alarmed at the sight of a handsome, well-dressed young man sitting on a bench in the distance. He was reading a book, though he looked up from it and smiled invitingly upon taking notice of the two teenagers. The reason for Konoka's and Sasune's apprehension likely stemmed from the fact the man hadn't been there just moments before. Both of them were certain of that.

"Ah. There you are. I have been waiting for you, Konoka Mitsumi," he said as he placed a white bookmark on the page he was on. Closing his thick literature, he added, "Yes, Ginjou wasn't kidding when he said I'd recognize you on the spot."

Konoka put her hands on her hips. "...Seriously? Isn't there another rich girl around her you losers could hit up for cash instead of me?"

"Uh...y-you weren't referring to _me_ just now, were you?" Sasune sheepishly asked. He then shook his head, thinking the issue could wait. He jumped in front of the Red-Haired Beast and used his body as a shield. Konoka wasn't exactly impressed by this. "H-Hold it right there, pal! What exactly do you want with Miss Mitsumi here?"

The way the pale-skinned man continued to smile made the Quincy perspire some. There was something hidden beneath the gesture, something sinister.

"...Excuse me, but I believe I was speaking to Miss Mitsumi," the attractive man answered.

"Heh. Alright. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, buddy! You must not know who I am!"

"...I'm afraid I don't. Sorry."

Sasune became livid at the man's casual yet snooty attitude, and he began poking his newly christened adversary in the chest. Although Konoka anticipated otherwise, the man did nothing other than keep on smirking.

"You shouldn't mess with me, dawg!" Sasune exclaimed. "I'm a fifth degree black belt! I'll kick your ass up and down this block!"

"I'm close that level myself actually," chimed Konoka. "Maybe we should go at it sometime."

Sasune began sweating harder all of a sudden. "Uh...okay, I might have been exaggerating, a _little_ , but my point still stands, pal! If you wanna mess with the lady over here, you mess with _me_!"

This time, the handsome man laughed. He then politely said, "As I said before, my business is with Miss Mitsumi over there, not you. Please, stand aside."

The statement wasn't enough to deter the Quincy. He went back to jabbing his index finger into the man's ribs, whereas Konoka couldn't help but note the air grow colder. She knew at once the well-dressed individual before her had something to do with it, yet she hadn't the slightest clue how or why. He had been nothing but cordial since his arrival, something she couldn't at all say about Sasune.

"As much as I didn't want to resort to violence, I really don't have time for this."

The handsome man grabbed Sasune's wrist just then. The Quincy found the seemingly harmless action hilarious, but there was nothing funny about him being unable to break free. With one, effortless motion, he was tossed aside with a surprising amount of force. Observing him roll across the concrete, Konoka got on guard and faced his attacker.

"Alright, who are you?!" she exclaimed. "Not just some librarian from the looks of it!"

"I apologize for that unsightly display, Miss Mitsumi. My name is Shuukurou Tsukishima." Acting as if he had just done nothing, Tsukishima held his hand out toward her. "I believe you met my associate, Kuugo Ginjou, yesterday."

"...You're from Xcution too then."

"Indeed. The reason I'm here today is to cordially invite you to our organization. You see, we are seeking out Fullbringers such as yourself and think you would make a wonderful addition to Xcution."

Konoka sighed. "Yeah, I figured that was the case. Sorry, but I'm not interested in joinin' your freak show, especially when you and all your buddies apparently stalk people to recruit them."

"Interesting. You say all that, yet you're still holding on to the card Ginjou gave you."

Konoka was unable to respond to this at first. "S-So what?! It's my choice if I wanna throw somethin' out or not! I already told you I ain't joinin' your group, so get the hell outta my way! That chump you just knocked out might be a creampuff, but I'm _not_! Unless you want that pretty face of yours rearranged, I suggest you keep movin'!

"My, my. Ginjou wasn't kidding either when he said you were a hothead." Tsukishima, paying the Red-Haired Beast's ultimatum next to no mind, juggled his book up and down in his hand. He then pulled out his white bookmark. "Look at that. You've made me lose my place. I _really_ hate it when that happens."

On spur of the moment, his bookmark transformed into a solid white katana. He aimed the bizarre weapon at her, prompting her to reach for her mother's necklace.

"Does my Book of the End look familiar to you?" he asked, remaining as amiable as before.

"Huh? Why the hell would it? I've never seen that thing before in my life."

"Is that so? Don't worry. You'll remember _everything_ in a moment."

He brought his blade down, intending to slice her right down the middle by the looks of it. A red arrow hit his Book of the End at the last minute, making his arm lurch backward. Armed with his spirit bow, Sasune fashioned another arrow, intending to put this one between Tsukishima's eyes.

"Well, now I'm glad I didn't forget my glasses for once!" he roared while pushing them closer to his eyes. "Alright, I hate having to repeat myself, but ignorant guys like you leave me no choice. Step away from Miss Mitsumi unless you want me to shoot you in the nuts. You think I'm bluffing? I've done it before, pal!"

Konoka cringed at the thought. "You okay over there, pretty boy?"

"Ha! Like this pansy could defeat the great Sasune Ishida! He's just lucky I wasn't paying much attention beforehand! My gut was telling me this guy wasn't what he appeared to be!"

"I could say the same for you," said Tsukishima. "I suppose that unlike my weapon, that isn't Fullbring you're using."

"Come again? Never heard of it!"

"I see. Allow me to educate you then."

Sasune didn't want to take anymore chances. He fired a volley of arrows, but none of them came close to hitting their mark. That was because Tsukishima had vanished behind a green flicker of illumination.

"W-What the…?! That wasn't Shunpo! It wasn't Hirenkyaku either!"

"That's right. It's Bringer Light," Tsukishima clarified. He was standing behind Sasune now, though he gave the Quincy no time to realize this. He again swung his Book of the End, leaving a huge gash on his opponent's back. As blood gushed out of it and stained the ground, Tsukishima cordially added, "Of course, just because you know that now doesn't mean you can do anything to stop me."

"S-Son of a…!" Sasune lurched forward but remained on his feet through sheer willpower. Nevertheless, his backside was on fire, and he debated on how long he could grit his teeth and bear through his anguish without passing out. "L-Lucky shot! I-I always let everyone get a free one against me!"

"H-How can he still act like such a dumbass right now?!" said Konoka, mortified.

"W-What the hell is that blade anyway? A Zanpakutou?"

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "Like I said, my Book of the End is Fullbring."

"Yeah, I still don't know what the hell that is! Shit, I guess it doesn't matter!"

Tsukishima chuckled. "Yes, you have a point. Once you're erased from this world, you won't need to worry about a thing."

Konoka had seen enough. She stepped in between the ongoing conflict, confusing Sasune greatly.

"Y-You know, I can't really shoot him in the nads if you're standing there..."

"You want me to come along with you, Tsukishima? Fine! I'll do it!" the Red-Haired Beast proclaimed. "Just promise me you won't bother with this guy anymore! He's really, _really_ aggrivatin', but I'm not havin' anyone die on my account!"

Tsukishima lowered his sword. "I'm pleased to hear that. Xcution is the only place for someone of your abilities. You'll come to see you made the right choice, Miss Mitsumi."

"A-Are you outta your mind?! Well, you're the Red-Haired Beast, so I guess being a psychopath is kinda in your job description, but you can't go off with this guy!" warned Sasune.

"Shut up!" Konoka shot back. "I'm tryin' to save your pathetic life here!"

Sniffling, Sasune muttered, "I-I'm not pathetic..."

"Ignore him!" said Konoka to Tsukishima. "Like I said, I'll go with you, but leave him outta this!"

"As I stated previously, I didn't want to have to resort to violence, so I have no problem complying with your terms." His Book of the End returned to being a mere bookmark, and Tsukishima slipped it back into his reading material. "Now then, we should get going, Miss Mitsumi. Ginjou and the others are waiting."

"R-Right. Lead the..."

"H-Hold on a minute, dammit! You...can't just cut me outta this dance!" said Sasune. "I don't give a damn what Xcution or Fullbringers are! If you so much as lay a hand on Miss Mitsumi, I promise you, Tsukishima, that I'm gonna _kill_ you! I don't care what it takes! I'll have your fucking head!"

Konoka didn't understand. Why was Sasune, a total stranger for the most part, going so far out of his way to help her, putting his life on the line even? She got that he was eccentric—in fact, he was without a doubt the most surreal person she had ever encountered—but this was going too far in her opinion. She got she needed to do something and fast.

"Y-You idiot!" she told him before slugging him across the jaw and knocking him over. She then stood over his groaning, broken form, somberly saying, "...Mind your own business. I...don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help! Come on, Tsukishima!"

"As you wish, Miss Mitsumi."

Konoka trailed her fellow Fullbringer reluctantly, whereas Sasune could hardly see straight. His glasses, now broken, clattered beside him. His violently shaking hand picked them up, while his other scraped up a mountain of dirt. He was pissed, more ticked off that he could recall being in his entire life.

"...It's bad enough that son of a bitch got away with Miss Mitsumi, but it's another thing for him to embarrass me in front of a pretty lady!"

He relaxed some. Things could have turned out much worse. His injury might have been grievous, yet he was still alive. Because of this, he could make Tsukishima pay for his costly mistake, but first, he had to track the man and Konoka down.

"Xcution, huh? Just what in the hell is that? And what do they want with Miss Mitsumi?"

Struggling to regain his footing, Sasune had already forgotten about the Red-Haired Beast's warning to stay away. No, this whole thing went beyond her now. The Quincy's pride had been stomped to pieces.

#

Aaron stopped eating his bowl of cereal suddenly. His instincts were letting him know something was wrong this morning, yet exactly what, they weren't as sure. Considering he had a big math test coming up today that counted for a large portion of his grade, he wondered if his nerves were merely playing tricks on him. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before thinking about, although Kana once again finding refuge in his bed hadn't helped either.

Izumi, reading a book at the kitchen table, saw her brother acting weird out of the corner of her eye. Most of the stuff he did was quite peculiar to her as a matter of fact, but he was behaving even stranger than usual.

"Everything okay over there, little bro?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah. It's probably nothing." Aaron yawned and then rubbed his teary eyelids. "Maybe I'm just a little tired after all."

"Maybe you could get a good night's rest if you'd stop messing around with your girlfriend so much..."

Izumi flipped another page of her book as Aaron choked on the apple juice he was partaking. His then cheeks flushed with blood, and his head shot over to Kana, who was happily making breakfast in front of the stove. The fact she hadn't said anything to deny Izumi's accusation made him even more upset.

"This'll make you feel better, CT!" she chimed, laying down a plate of blueberry pancakes. "Lemme know how they taste!"

Aaron highly doubted any amount of food could turn his frown upside down. That was _before_ he slipped a piece of Kana's food into his mouth. Afterward, he had to fight back a surge of warm, sugary tears at how marvelous the cuisine was.

"H-How…?!" he uttered. "T-They're just blueberry pancakes, but I can't stop eating!"

Izumi and Kana were certain he would devour the plate too at this rate.

"Good, that shut him up," said a relieved Izumi.

"Say, what's that you're reading there?" asked Kana.

"It's called _The Return of Aion_ by George Kiriran. It's pretty darn fascinating. I haven't been able to put it down for days!"

"A book, huh? Those things always put me to sleep! I need something with pictures to keep my attention!"

"Sounds about right," whispered Aaron.

Izumi decided she had enough of reading for one day and saved her place with a bookmark. For some reason, Aaron became wary while observing her. There was nothing significant or alarming about a simple bookmark, yet his intuition was again screaming at him, communicating that something was amiss.

"Hello?! Wake up already!" Izumi flicked him on the forehead, scaring the living daylight out of him. "You sure you're feeling alright, little bro?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

"Nah uh! Remember, I can tell when you're lying! You're as easy to read as this book!"

"The hell you can! I'm fine! Can you _please_ leave me alone?!"

She did the total opposite by placing him in a headlock. He might have been bigger than her, but Aaron wasn't stronger. He looked helpless as she proceeded to mess up his hair affectionately.

"K-Knock it off already!" he hollered in embarrassment.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" said Kana. Aaron questioned if she was viewing the same thing as him. "I wish me and my brother were as close as you two!"

"Huh? You guys aren't?" asked Izumi.

"If Kana is anything like _you_ , I don't blame her brother for not wanting anything to do with his older sister!" Aaron blurted.

"What was that?! I'll give you a wedgie too if you keep flapping those gums!"

Aaron's pupils dilated. In order to avoid one of his sister's legendary atomic wedgies, he did the only thing he could: he chomped his teeth down on her arm. She released him at once, seeming ready to rip his head off. She got over it quickly though upon noting how immature she and her brother were acting in front of company.

"Uh...y-you haven't really said much about your brother," she said to Kana.

"Hmm? Well, there isn't much to tell!" Kana laughed. "He's a pretty low ranking guy where he works, and he really doesn't stand out from a crowd or anything. You know, I actually haven't seen him in a couple of years!"

"S-Seriously?! That's not good! Siblings should try to keep in contact with each other as much as possible! Me and Aaron here are practically conjoined at the hip!"

She hugged Aaron to prove her point, but she half near suffocated him with her above average bust. Fearing death, he broke free, making a mad dash for the door.

"S-School!" he shouted. "I'm gonna be late for school!"

"Have a good day!" Kana began to say. She then remembered something of the utmost importance. "W-Wait a sec, CT! I forgot to tell you that your mother said she won't be able to make it for your parent-teacher conference thingy after school! She's gotta work some crazy hours tonight at the hospital."

"Ugh! Just great!" Aaron banged his forehead against the door. "What am I supposed to do now?! My teacher has been on my ass all semester about making sure Mom shows up for this thing!"

"Don't you worry about that, CT! I've already taken care of that!"

She went back to washing the dishes and humming a swell tune. Since he was already running late as it was, Aaron had no choice but to leave on those cryptic words.

#

Aaron at first sprinted in the direction of the monorail station yet soon slowed to a walk. He saw no point in wearing himself out when he was going to be late for first period regardless. Besides, he could always catch the next monorail that would get him to school before the start of second period.

"This is what I get for screwing around and eating everything Kana makes. Man, I'm so full, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna explode."

Smiling contently, it was a problem he was more than happy to have.

"Man, I can't wait until the semester is over."

He yawned and the stretched, his body feeling like it had gotten no rest whatsoever. He supposed this was the consequences of him attempting to juggle life as a high school student and one as a Shinigami. There just wasn't time for rest in his line of work.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how that Rukia Kuchiki is doing?"

Like Kana, Rukia was a Shinigami from Soul Society that ended up transferring her powers to a human. Unlike Kana however, Rukia had done so intentionally. Nevertheless, both she and Kana were in the same situation: stuck in the Human World until their Shinigami abilities returned. At the very least, Aaron was glad to see the two were seemingly enjoying their time in his realm.

"It's a small world alright," he remarked. "How does something crazy like that happen in two completely different places?"

That meant he wasn't the only one saddled with the responsibilities of a Shinigami. He began to think about his counterpart, the human who had Rukia's powers. He wondered if they too found their situation awkward.

"Ha. Who _wouldn't_ find this whole thing strange? It's like something out of a comic book. Well, my friend, whoever you are, good luck! We're gonna need it..."

Talking to himself wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he inspected his watch for the time. If he was going to miss first period anyway, he figured he might as well kill some time at the local arcade. He had just gotten his allowance, meaning he had more than a few dollars to blow.

"Maybe I can try out that new..."

His sentence trailed off. The bad feeling he had experienced twice before was back again and with a vengeance. There was no denying it now; something was definitely wrong.

"...Maybe Sasune knows if something is up."

He whipped out his cellphone and dialed his friend's number but was surprised when the call went straight to voicemail. He hung up and tried again, garnering the same result. Giving up, he became even more puzzled. Sasune usually answered after the first ring, being eager to inform Aaron of some silly thing that happened to him. The Quincy not responding likely meant nothing, yet Aaron wasn't willing to take anything for granted anymore.

"I better go check on him at his apartment."

Sasune lived alone. With his mother long gone, his estranged father paid his rent, groceries, and any other expenses his son required. Sasune grudgingly accepted these terms so long as it meant him and Ryuken Ishida had as little contact as possible.

Almost tripping over his foot, Aaron caught wind of a girl barring the path ahead. He had been the only person around for miles in his estimation, so where she had come from, he hadn't the wildest idea.

"Are you Aaron Higuchi?" she asked. Even though hadn't done anything to deserve it, the girl was scowling at him like he were the scum of the Earth. Not even Konoka Mitsumi looked down upon him with such hatred. "Come on! Answer me!"

"...Who wants to know?" replied Aaron cautiously.

The girl, possessing magenta-colored hair shaped like floppy rabbit ears, wore a gothic lolita-inspired attire. It made her stick out like a sore thumb in a quiet town like Hino, and Aaron got the feeling she wasn't from these parts.

"None of your beeswax!" she snapped back. "Now then, if you really are Aaron Higuchi, come along quietly or else!"

"Huh? W-Wait a sec. You're losing me here. W-Who are you, and why should I do anything you have to say?"

The girl didn't hear him. Rather, she began to mutter to herself, further giving Aaron the hunch she wasn't the most stable individual.

"Man, why does Ginjou have such a hard time tracking people down? Look at me! I found who I was supposed to in no time at all!"

"W-Who are you talking to?"

"Shut up!" she replied. Aaron bit his tongue. "Are you _really_ a Shinigami? You sure don't look it to me!"

"...Alright. Now you _really_ have me interested. That isn't exactly common knowledge. You know who I am, but I don't know who you are. That ain't really fair."

"Hmph! I'm Riruka Dokugamine!" the girl proudly informed him. "I'm a member of Xcution!"

"'Xcution?' Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell."

Riruka pouted her lips. "Well, duh! That's the point It's a _secret_ organization! It wouldn't be much of a secret if we just went around telling people who we are, now would it?!"

"B-But you're telling me _right now_..."

"P-Pipe down already!" she quickly hollered, seeing he had a point. Again, he heeded her shrill tone. "...Aren't you kinda short to be a Shinigami? Skinny too."

Aaron growled. "Look, what do you and this Xcution want from me?!"

"Stop asking so many questions! Just come along quietly already! If you don't, I'm gonna have to rough you up good! Don't think just because you're a Shinigami that you can take me on either!"

Unable to tell if this woman was serious or not, Aaron concluded fighting her would be a waste of time. No, he would have to pull something else from out of his sleeve.

"L-Look! There's a giant, pink elephant right behind you!"

Things grew quiet while Riruka glanced at Aaron like he were a jackass. He without a doubt felt like one.

"...Really?" she then stated. "Like I'd fall for something like that! Ginjou never said you were such an idiot! This is ridiculous! He should make it up to me for having me waste my time with something like!"

Because she was so busy conversing with herself, Aaron was given the opportunity to run for the hills.

"H-Huh?! G-Get back here, you punk!" she said. This time, Aaron ignored her and kept on fleeing for his life. Blushing, Riruka stomped her feet and cried, "Ugh! Ginjou and the others are never gonna let me hear the end of this one!"

#

Naruki City. Konoka knew the metropolis by name and the fact it bordered Karakura Town from the west, but that was all. She never had any interest in it since it was so far from Hino. Her curiosity wasn't peaked either thanks to the shady characters and dilapidated buildings permeating the town. Tsukishima had brought her this far out, leading her through district after district, assuring her they would reach their destination in due time. His claims did nothing to ease her anxiety. The farther they went, the less likely it was for someone to come to her aid or even realize she was missing in the first place. While she was never one who enjoyed depending on others, she was becoming desperate. She no longer had any interest in learning where Tsukishima was taking her. No, she simply wished to get as far away from the man and this city as possible.

"What's the matter?" he asked her just then. "You've become tense. I thought I had already made it clear that you are in no danger, Miss Mitsumi."

"...I'll believe that when I see it," she informed him.

"Heh. If it makes you feel better, we're here."

She had a hard time believing this as well. Tsukishima pointed to the first apartment building on the seventh block of the Choubara District: a rundown structure that appeared ready to fall apart at a moment's notice. It made every other edifice in the darkened city look like a luxurious mansion in comparison. Nevertheless, a certain aspect of it told Konoka they were indeed in the right place.

"So, this is Xcution's headquarters..."

"You're rather fortunate, Miss Mitsumi" said Tsukishima. "Whenever we screen potential members to join our group, we usually have them go through a rather arduous process to find this place. You see, we don't want just anyone stumbling upon our base of operations. Still, I felt it important to bring you here as soon as possible."

"...Are you expectin' me to thank you or somethin'?"

"...Nothing of the sort. Come along now. The others are waiting."

Konoka nodded and accompanied Tsukishima inside the building and then up an elevator. The two soon reached a nondescript doorway, and Tsukishima pointed to a card reader at the side of it.

"Do you still have that black card Ginjou gave you?" he asked as he punched a combination into the keypad. "Slide it there."

"If you say so..."

She did as instructed, hearing the door's lock click in response.

Tsukishima, reaching for the doorknob, stated, "I apologize for the mess ahead of time. You see, we're still moving in."

Konoka understood the meaning of his statement once he opened the door. Cardboard boxes were scattered all over a huge room whose exquisite décor betrayed everything on the outside. Stepping inside at Tsukishima's request, she even noted a bar to the right of her, complete with stools, glasses, and an assortment of beverages.

"...Okay, what in the hell is this place?"

"L-Lay it down over here already!" said a straining Kuugo Ginjou. Konoka watched him and a dark-skinned woman she didn't know carrying a heavy box.

The woman smirked. "You seem to be having a rather hard time over there, Ginjou."

"C-Can it already, Jackie! I'm still awful sore from having my ass handed to me by that damn Shinigami, so cut me some slack!"

"Fine. Just try to keep your back in one piece."

The two settled on dropping the box in a corner of the room, and Ginjou put his hands on his knees and labored to fill his lungs with the oxygen they craved. Konoka then noticed he was covered in bandages, a sign his claim of having been in a fight recently wasn't an exaggeration.

Jackie, using a towel to wipe her sweaty face, said, "You were the one who started that fight in the first place, Ginjou, so don't expect me to have any sympathy for you."

"...H-Hey, nothing of the sort happened!"

"I don't mean to interrupt you two, but you have a guest," said a blonde-haired kid Konoka hadn't even realized was sitting on a couch in the back of the room until he spoke. Tapping his fingers furiously against a handheld video game console, he chose not to glance up from it as he spoke. "And could you keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate over here."

"Yeah, yeah." Ginjou waved the boy off before facing Konoka. "Yo! There you are! I had a feeling you'd show up here sooner or later, Konoka Mitsumi!"

"It wasn't like I had much of a choice in the matter," replied the Red-Haired Beast. "Your buddy here basically threatened to butcher an acquaintance of mine if I didn't."

Ginjou shot Tsukishima a reprimanding stare. "Hey, didn't I tell you not to do anything rash?"

"My apologizes, Ginjou," said a smiling Tsukishima. "I could think of no other way to convince Miss Mitsumi to come with me than putting on a little show. I had no intention of actually killing her friend."

Konoka took his claim with a grain of salt.

Jackie sighed. "Let's just hope your shenanigans haven't exposed us to the world at large. Ginjou nearly did a good job of that yesterday by tearing up that street in Hino."

"H-Hey now! I thought I already made it clear I was left with no choice but to fight!" Ginjou argued.

The blonde-haired boy, still gazing intently at his game, said, "Yeah, right. We all know how much you like to fight, Ginjou. Jackie's right; you probably started it."

"Indeed," added Tsukishima with a chortle.

Ginjou shrugged. He saw little point in dwelling on the issue when he was so plainly on the losing side.

"Welcome to Xcution, Miss Mitsumi," he said. The silence he received from her wasn't exactly the elated 'thank you' he foresaw, inducing a groan out of him. "Er...I guess I'd better just get the introductions out of the way before we do anything else. You already know Tsukishima, so that takes care of him."

Ginjou scanned the room, seemingly unsure who to tell Konoka about first.

"That's Jackie Tristan," he said, settling on the person in question. He then lifted up another hefty box, grunting. "She's a lot stronger than me, though you've probably already figured that out."

"Yo," Jackie said to Konoka, resting a lamp on a freshly constructed table. "Sorry for the mess. Looks like it's gonna take us a little longer to get this place set up."

"And the guy behind the bar there is Giriko Kutsuzawa," Ginjou said.

"A pleasure," stated Giriko softly, polishing some drink glasses. The tall, middle-aged gentleman wore a bartender's outfit, but his most prominent feature was the dark, leather strap he wore over his right eye. "If you require anything to drink, Miss Mitsumi, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Heh. He won't say you have to pay until you're done drinkin' though," joked Ginjou.

"No thanks," Konoka said to the gracious offer. "You guys might slip somethin' in it while I'm not lookin'."

"Haha! Relax already! If we wanted to hurt you, don't you think we would've done so already?"

Konoka, thinking back to what Tsukishima did to Sasune, saw Ginjou had a point. Nevertheless, she refused to calm the tension throughout her whole body.

Ginjou next thumbed at the quiet, blonde boy in black clothing. "And that's Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. He's kind of a weird kid, but he ain't bad. Not much for conversation though. He's a rich kid like you!"

"I heard that," Moderately annoyed, Yukio switched off his game. "Don't forget whose money is being used to remodel this place. I can have it torn down just as easily."

"H-Hey now, you don't have to go that far..."

Yukio grinned to show he was merely kidding. "So, are we just kidnapping people to get them to join our group? I know our ranks are thin presently, Ginjou, but don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?"

"Don't look at me! I didn't tell Tsukishima to fly off the handle like that..."

"Heh. You might've done something similar eventually if he hadn't," said Jackie.

"Jeez. You guys sure are picking on me today, in front of company no less..."

"Would you assholes stop screwing around already?!"

All eyes in the room fell upon Konoka because of her abrupt and irate outburst. Her left eyelid twitched rapidly, and her fists were shaking with force.

"What the hell do you want with me?! Why did you bring me here?! Just what the hell is Xcution?!"

"...Calm down, Konoka," said Ginjou calmly.

"Don't use my name so casually, jerk!"

"...I'm not going to say it again. _Calm down_. There's plenty of time for you to get the answers you want. I just wanted you to feel comfortable here. After all, you might be seeing this place on a regular basis from now on."

The Red-Haired Beast snapped after hearing this. She lunged at Ginjou and grabbed him by his shirt, dragging him closer to her with ease in spite of the fact he towered over her. Neither her victim nor anyone else in the room had attempted to stop her. Seething like a rabid dog, Konoka wasn't sure what she planned to do, deciding rearranging Ginjou's face could work for the time being. However, she relented, even releasing her captive after he began to stare into her fiery eyes.

"Good. You get it now." Ginjou fixed his ruffled jacket "We are not your enemy, Konoka Mitsumi. We're..."

Suddenly, the front door was kicked open. The members of Xcution, becoming jittery, readied themselves for anything. They calmed though when a steaming mad Riruka Dokugamine thumped her way into plain view.

"I'm back!" she howled. "Thanks for having me waste my time, by the way, Ginjou! You think going all the way to Hino and then back here to Naruki City empty handed is fun?!"

Feeling as blind as a bat, she squinched all around, barely able to make out the faces of her fellow Fullbringers.

"Why in the hell is it so dark in here?!" she then bellowed.

"That's the same shit I was wonderin'," said Konoka. "You guys vampires too or somethin'?"

"Blame Ginjou," said Jackie. "He hasn't installed any lighting yet."

"Tsk. I can see just fine. Put on your glasses, Riruka," advised Ginjou.

The magenta-haired girl grit her teeth. "You cheap bastard! You know I _hate_ wearing those things! Contacts too! They dry out my eyes and…!"

Jackie shot her hand up. "T-That's okay, Riruka. We've heard that story like a million times. J-Just try to bear with the darkness for the time being, okay?"

Konoka shook her head. "You guys are a bunch of idiots..."

"W-Wait! Who is that?! Is someone there?!" asked Riruka.

"You'd be able to see we have a guest just fine if you just put on your damn glasses," repeated Ginjou, exhaling tiredly. "Sorry about her, Konoka."

"...Would you stop using my name like that already?" snarled Konoka.

"Quit ignoring me already!" cried Riruka. Ginjou was starting to get a headache from all this yelling. "W-Wait, is that the new member you were talking about before?! She's here already?! If you're really here, newbie, identify yourself _now_!"

Yukio, switching a different game into his handheld and flipping it back on, said, "It's rude to ask for a person's name without introducing yourself first."

Riruka grumbled but saw he had a point. "F-Fine! I'm Riruka Dokugamine, and don't you forget it!"

"...Konoka Mitsumi," said the Red-Haired Beast reluctantly.

"Eh?! You're the coffee lady, right? Giriko's got some of your stuff at the bar! Tsk! Like we needed another person with a silver spoon stuck up their butt like Yukio here!"

"...I can put something up _your_ ass if you'd like, bitch."

Jackie had to restrain Riruka, who was ready to pounce on Konoka like a tiger.

"Good. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, did you manage to find Aaron Higuchi, Riruka?" asked Ginjou.

"'H-Higuchi?'" echoed Konoka. "...What do you guys want with him?"

Her query went unanswered, whereas Riruka began to twiddle her thumbs.

"A-About that…!" she started. "I totally had the guy, but he ran away before I could drag his sorry butt back here! _You_ should've just gone to get him if you're gonna complain, Ginjou!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not complaining either. Now that I think about it, we probably don't need a Shinigami for what we've got cooked up." Ginjou took a seat on a leather couch that was still wrapped in plastic. "Giriko, can you whip me up something to drink? Get Konoka here something while you're at it. She's gotta be thirsty."

"Certainly," replied Giriko.

"I thought I told you I didn't want anything to drink!" said Konoka. Again, she was ignored. Giriko sat a glass of ice cold milk for her at the counter.

"Don't sweat it. You have all that money at your disposal, so you should be able to afford a simple cup of milk, right?" chided Ginjou. He ingested his own drink, a concoction of rum and soda, in one gulp. "Now then, I guess it's about time we told you who we were. It's the least we could do after Tsukishima did what he did."

Tsukishima broke himself away from his reading to mirthfully remark, "You make me sound like some sort of villain, Ginjou."

"Though you've probably figured it out by now, Konoka, everyone here in Xcution is a Fullbringer like you."

"Duh. That's the reason you want me here, right?" said Konoka.

Ginjou verified this with a nod. "I've been gathering Fullbringers such as yourself over the years, people who don't exactly 'fit in' with the rest of society. You see, we aren't normal human beings, but we aren't Shinigami or Hollows either. We exist in our own world, and I believe important people like us look out for one another. After all, who else is going to?"

"...So, is Xcution some kind of daycare then for freaks like us?" Konoka, wholly unimpressed with his speech, took a seat at the bar. In light of her earlier objections, she polished off the glass of milk Giriko prepared for her. "Sorry, but it's gonna take more than that to convince me to join you guys. I don't care if we're all Fullbringers. I don't even want these stupid powers I have in the first place. I never asked for them!"

Giriko took her empty glass and replaced it with a full one. Ginjou, meanwhile, got a good laugh out of her postering.

"...Neither did we," he then stated. Sitting forward, he clasped his hands together and added, "However, you can either cry about them and pretend you're 'normal' or whatever like the rest of the slugs out there, or you can fully embrace who and what you are. You talk like being a Fullbringer is some kind of curse, something to be ashamed of. It isn't. You're strong. There's no reason to curse having strength. The powerless are the only ones who should complain about their lot in life. Rather than fearing them or enabling them to ridicule your strength, why not rise above them? Why not show them that it is they who should fear you? Here, we can teach you to use your power to the fullest. There won't be any need to restrict yourself any longer."

It didn't seem to matter who was lecturing Konoka. Everyone seemed to have the same thing to say to her. Whether it be Ginjou or Urahara, none of them desired to see her waste her powers, even though simply having them made her feel even more ostracized from her peers than she already was as the Red-Haired Beast of Hino Municipal High School. She didn't want another label, another reason for people to be irrationally afraid of her.

Perhaps that was why Ginjou's talk resounded within her so well. All she had done for as long as she could remember was fight. She had fought to defend the honor of her parents, fought to protect herself again criticisms she would never live up to their reputation, and even battled the notion she was nothing more than a spoiled brat born into luxury. Yes, she was a fighter alright, and so were Ginjou and the rest of Xcution by the sound of it. For someone seeking a home, a place to reside without scorn, such as herself, she would be hard pressed to find a better place than here.

Leering down at her drink, she no longer had any clue what to do.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

Besides the declaration being utterly random, it also came from someone outside Xcution's base of operations. It took no time at all for Konoka to comprehend what was going on.

"N-No! He couldn't have…!"

The door to the room was blown to bits soon after, diffusing thick smoke all over.

"What the hell is going on?!" hollered Ginjou.

Yukio's game cut off without warning. "...Dammit. I was just about to finish it."

"So was I." Tsukishima closed his novel before reaching down to retrieve his fallen, white bookmark. "Well, this day just continues to get more interesting, doesn't it?"

Jackie said, "Looks like you should've gotten that security system install too, Ginjou."

"U-Ugh! I could hardly see as it was!" cried a coughing Riruka as she fanned her hand all around her. "W-What's going on?! Seriously!"

Since the others weren't sure, no one bothered to say anything to her. They didn't have to. The cause of everything waltzed out of the settling smoke.

"Then again, I had to take an elevator to get up here, so it would've been pretty awkward trying to get anyone's hair through something like that," muttered Sasune Ishida. He cast his bizarre observation aside and formed his red spirit bow, unsure of who he should target out of the many individuals staring back at him. "Uh...why the hell is it so dark in here? Are you guys vampires or something? Because I kinda have this super serious fear of vampires! I usually carry around a stalk of garlic, but..."

"W-Why did you come after me anyway, Ishida?!" exclaimed Konoka, seconds away from kicking the Quincy in the sack for his stupidity. "Do you even have a brain between that thick skull of yours?!"

"Haha! I _always_ go after my princess, even if it turns out she's in another castle! Fortunately for me, you were here, the first place I checked. I must say, Miss Mitsumi, tracking you down was a complete pain in the ass."

Sasune began to glow a deep white, and particles of dense spirit energy enveloped him. Konoka at first presumed this was some sort of attack, but when white ribbons fluttered all around the Quincy, she wasn't sure so sure.

"Then again, for someone as badass as me, it wasn't _that_ hard," bragged Sasune, grabbing a ribbon that seemed to derive from the Red-Haired Beast.

"W-What in the…?"

"Spirit Coils," Ginjou told Konoka. "Forgot all about those. Still, for this guy to have found you all the way here in Naruki City from Hino using those things..."

"Would someone _please_ tell me what's going on?! What was that light?! Who is that guy that was just talking?!" Riruka flailed her arms around like a child throwing a fit. "Ugh! Where did I leave my spotlight?!"

Tsukishima got Sasune's attention when he took a position in front of Konoka.

"My, my. I really should've taken care of you when I had the chance."

He transformed his bookmark into Book of the End, the sight of it garnering a moan out of Sasune. On the other hand, the Quincy was hoping it would come to this. He still had to pay the Fullbringer back for shaming him.

"Hmm. There's a lot more of you here than I figured," he said to Xcution. "Uh...would you all mind just standing still so I can shoot each of you in the kneecap one-by-one?"

"Y-You're meanin' to tell me you came here without a plan on how you were gonna bust me out?!" yelled Konoka, mystified.

Sasune's eyeballs looked all around. "N-No! Of course not! I _totally_ had something in mind!"

He _totally_ didn't. He was never one for winging it, but having no clue what Tsukishima and Xcution planned on doing to Konoka, Sasune felt he hadn't the spare time to come up with a strategy beforehand.

"Alright! Which one of you punks wants to get beat by the greatest Quincy in the world first?!"

Tsukishima accepted Sasune challenge, vanishing with a glimmer of green light. Sasune recalled this very same technique from this morning, enabling him to backflip at the same time Tsukishima reappeared and swung his Book of the End downward. Tsukishima attacked again, slashing his sword every which way. Sasune dodged some and parried others with his bow.

"...What?"

He felt something, something he couldn't describe while he blocked another of his attacker's sword strikes. Shrugging it off, he discovered an opening and shot an arrow at his foe's head. Tsukishima again faded from sight with an emerald flash. Rather than using his speed to launch another surprise attack, the Fullbringer retreated to a safe distance.

"You're an interesting character," he informed Sasune. "I can't think of many fools who would carelessly walk into the enemy's base of operations without any backup."

"Well, what can I say?" replied Sasune. "I guess I'm one of a kind!"

He launched a barrage of arrows at Tsukishima, intending to shut the cocky Fullbringer up once and for all. Employing Bringer Light for a third time, his target was able to dodge these and come face to face with Sasune again. Cursing, the Quincy darted to the side, letting Tsukishima's sword slice open the ground instead of him.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to charge you to have that fixed, Mister Tsukishima," said Giriko politely.

"Fair enough," Tsukishima answered.

"...This ain't gonna work," said Sasune, gasping for air. "There's not enough space in here for me to be shootin' like a gunslinger and dodging that guy's sword."

"What's the matter? Giving up? That might actually be for the best. My Book of the End can cut through absolutely anything, human flesh included. Unless you believe you can outrun me forever..."

"Yeah, yeah! I get the point! Jeez! And people say _I_ talk too much!"

Grabbing a Gintou and twirling it between his fingertips, Sasune then aimed it at a wall in the hallway behind him.

"Tilt the goblet to the west! Wolke!"

There was another explosion, and Sasune leaped out of a freshly created hole and into the outside world. He stood on thin air, with Tsukishima joining him moments later.

"You said that was called Bringer Light, right?" asked the Quincy. "As much as I can't stand your guts, I have to admit, it's rather impressive."

"Your Hirenkyaku isn't so bad either," replied Tsukishima. "You've gotten faster by the looks of it. I remember you used to always stumble over yourself trying to pull it off as a kid. Your archery skills have improved too. Still, it seems you can't hit me. I guess certain things never change."

"...What?" Sasune touched his head, sensing something was off again. While he at first assumed his opponent was just messing with him, a part of him felt Tsukishima really did know what he was talking about. "...What did you say your Book of the End could do again?"

Tsukishima's smile expanded. "...You should know well, Sasune. You've seen it enough times, after all. We've been training together ever since we were kids."

Sasune entire body became rigid. He recounted precisely what Tsukishima was claiming. The Fullbringer had always been a step faster than him, even from a young age. No matter how much Sasune improved his skills, Tsukishima was always a step ahead of him. It got on his nerves, but it also pushed him to get stronger, strong enough to one day best his brother in arms.

"N-No! T-That's not right!"

None of this made an ounce of sense to the Quincy. His head and memories were telling him that he and Tsukishima had been long time, albeit friendly, rivals, whereas his heart was screaming otherwise, informing him not to trust what he remembered.

"What the hell is going on?" asked a spectating Konoka. "Does Ishida really know that guy?"

"Tsukishima's Book of the End has two different cuts to it. One is your average, run of the mill kind. The other allows him to insert whatever memories he wants into the person or even object it cuts," explained Ginjou. "Your friend only thinks he knows Tsukishima. Sneaky bastard. He must've inserted himself into your friends memories when that kid blocked his Book of the End with that bow of his."

On the verge of a mental breakdown, Sasune managed to keep it together enough to point his bow and shoot over and over at Tsukishima. The Fullbringer zipped around the sky, making himself an impossible target.

"Ugh! Just sit still already! I can't hit a damn thing without my glasses!"

"I forgot you wore those things. I warned you to bring an extra pair along in the event something like this occurs."

"S-Shut up! You don't know me! Stop acting like you know me, Shuukuro!"

Sasune, dumbfounded, covered his mouth. Him saying Tsukishima's first name felt like habit, something he had been doing for years.

"How long are you going to keep using your right hand?" asked Tsukishima. "We both know you're actually left-handed. You only use your right to show off."

Sasune, giving the remark no response, switched hands, enabling him to fire energy shots at an alarming clip. One grazed Tsukishima's chin, while another impaled him through the left shoulder. Even so, the Fullbringer didn't falter, slashing Sasune on the arm. Making a wry expression, Sasune employed Hirenkyaku to dash to the right. Tsukishima, lying in wait for him, aimed his Book of the End right for the Quincy's heart.

"Looks like I win again," he said casually.

"S-Son of a…!"

Sasune's pupils dilated, and he couldn't help but fear this would be his and Tsukishima's final time squaring off.

END


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Un Grande Problema

This wasn't how Sasune Ishida anticipated dying. Television shows and movies over the years had trained him to expect to see his whole life flash before his eyes. He was supposed to have a final moment of closure, acceptance of the circumstances before his demise. The entire scene, while tragic, was always shown to him as a person coming to terms with themselves before going out with a bang.

He experienced none of those things as his eyes, wide as saucers, watched Shuukuro Tsukishima seconds away from impaling him through the heart with his Book of the End. Rather, he felt unending terror, confusion, and a desperate, burning desire to do something, anything to spare himself from death.

Acting mostly on instinct, he lifted his arm up at the last possible second. The usually calm and stoic Tsukishima was stunned when his Book of the End was amazingly blocked by nothing more than Sasune's open palm, which for whatever reason felt like a wall of lead to the Fullbringer.

"W-What the…?! How'd he do that?!" cried an awed Konoka. Her heart, having nearly skipped a beat thinking Sasune was done for, sprang to life again at the battle, and the Quincy, gaining new life.

Regaining his composure, Tsukishima proceeded to push Sasune back. The Quincy responded by grasping his opponent's blade with no ill effects.

"...Blut Vene," uttered Tsukishima, noting the faint pattern tracing the veins on Sasune's hand. "When did you manage to perfect that technique?"

"A little while back actually! It was tricker than I thought, but you know me!"

"Congratulations," a smirking Tsukishima told his 'old friend.'

"Don't get so happy yet, Shuukuro! Do you remember the other form of Blut? Blut Arterie?"

"...No. I don't believe you ever told me about that one."

Sasune, balling his fists hard enough to crack his knuckles, smirked himself. " _Good_!"

He punched Tsukishima right between the eyes, an attack that looked innocent enough until the Fullbringer was rocketed into a nearby building as if he had been hit by a man three times Sasune's size. This inhuman burst of strength was enough to alarm everyone spectating.

"W-What did that guy just do?!" inquired Jackie Tristan. "Was he...just holding back the whole time?"

"Don't ask me," replied a shrugging Kuugo Ginjou. "Looks like that kid was holding back a few tricks though. Man, how did things turn out like this? We just had that door he destroyed earlier put in too."

A bead of sweat rolled down Jackie's head. "Y-You're worried about a door right now?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take the cost of repairs out of your tab, Mister Ginjou," said Giriko Kutsuzawa amiably.

Ginjou wanted to cry. "H-Huh?! Why me?! I wasn't even the one who ruined it!"

The Fullbringer's antics momentarily dragged Konoka away from the fight. Returning her focus to it, she eyed Sasune specifically.

"...Looks like he's not as pathetic as I thought," she mumbled. She tried fighting it, but there was no stopping the smile that spread across her lips. "Alright, Pretty Boy. Keep up the good work."

Sasune sneezed on spur of the moment. "Eh? Some pretty lady is talking about me!"

"Yes, you always did love chasing after women, Sasune."

Sasune picked up on a brief flicker of light prior to seeing Tsukishima reappear before him. The side of the Fullbringer's head had been busted wide open, but he was otherwise in top condition. Mildly annoyed by this, Sasune reformed his spirit bow, with Tsukishima redrawing his own weapon.

"You seem a bit winded," Tsukishima then told him. "I remember you saying using Blut takes a lot out of you. Perhaps you haven't perfected it as much as you would like me to believe, Sasune. If it's more seasoning you require, I'd be more than happy to assist you. It would be just like the good, old days when we trained with one another every day."

"...I don't remember you being this chatty, Shuukuro. You usually let me do the talking once upon a time. Guess I'm not the only one who's changed."

Tsukishima crimped his mouth some.

"Then again, I'm not one who likes to dwell on the past," the Quincy continued. He fashioned an arrow, adding, "While you may have kicked my ass all around the block when we were kids, things are different now!"

"Heh. Is that so? Remember, Sasune. I know all of your strengths and weakness. You can't possibly defeat me as such."

"Oh yeah?! We'll just have to see about that!"

Sasune loosed an arrow that whizzed through the air and toward Tsukishima. Childhood friend or not, the Quincy intended to finish what he started.

#

Even before the final bell of the day erupted across the confines of Hino Municipal High School, Aaron had been gazing intently at the clock and sitting only halfway at his desk, ready to spring forth when the time came. It did, and he made a mad dash for the door, shoving classmates aside in his quest for the exit.

"Wait just a moment, Higuchi! Where do you think _you're_ going?!"

His legs desired to keep moving, but Aaron bitterly asked them to stop after his teacher had called out to him. He then dragged himself to the head of the classroom.

"C-Can I help you, sir?" he timidly queried.

The teacher, staring at his student in utter repugnance, drummed his fingers against his desk and appeared unsure how to speak without losing his temper. Aaron felt all this anger was misaimed; he had been on his best behavior all day. If his instructor really was upset, it wasn't his doing for once.

"...Will your mother be coming to parent-teacher conferences this evening?" the teacher finally asked.

Aaron flinched. Having feared this question would turn up, he had been dancing around it until now. It was at times such as these that he wished he were better at making up lies.

"Uh...a-about that." He sighed. There was no point in lying, he thought. "She...can't make it tonight. She has a ton of work that she needs to catch up on. S-Sorry?"

"D-Dammit, Higuchi! You said the very same thing last time, and the time before that!" His apology clearly did nothing to sate his teacher's frustrations. "Doesn't your mother realize how vitally important it is for her to take some time away from her job to see how her son is doing academically?! You can't keep going on like this, Higuchi! You're liable to repeat a grade if…!"

If there was one good thing about being fussed at so much, it was Aaron having learned how to tune it out when need be. His teacher continued to go on a tirade, whereas the temporary Shinigami turned his sights on an empty desk: Sasune's. The Quincy never showed up for school, something that made Aaron more than a little concerned about his best friend. Sasune, despite his eccentric behavior, was a model student, having near perfect attendance and grades. Of course, he claimed to solely attend Hino High to have a reason to be surrounded by pretty girls, but he made the most of his time while he was there.

Aaron jumped and yelped when his teacher snapped his fingers.

"Are you even listening, Higuchi?!"

"Uh...o-of course! I...erm...wouldn't mind you repeating all that just so I can be sure though!"

"...What am I going to do with you, Higuchi?" The teacher, shaking his head, noted that nothing came to mind. "You've been half assing it through the semester thus far! I don't get it! You're not a dumb kid! If you just put your mind to it, I _know_ you could do better! You must get away from anything that is distracting you from your studies! And another thing…!"

His teacher went on another mad rant, and Aaron yawned. Rubbing his teary eyelids, he snuck a peek at his cell phone, hoping for a missed call from Sasune. However, he was disappointed to find nothing, not even a text or a voicemail. By this time, his friend would be inviting him to a maid café or some other silly locale so they could blow some money and regret everything that transpired the following morning.

"Uh...c-can I go to the bathroom?!" he said at once. He couldn't wait any longer; he needed to track down Sasune to make sure he was in one piece. It was more than likely he was overreacting, but he decided he would rather be sure now than sorry later on.

One of his teacher's eyelids jerked. "...You've got some nerve, Higuchi! You think I'd fall for something like that again?!"

"But I really _do_ have to go this time! U-Uh...I-I mean I had to go last time too!"

"Yeah, right! Fool me once, shame on me! Fool me twice…!"

"Y-Yeah, yeah, I know the expression! Come on! You've gotta let me go! Remember when I told you I had an overactive bladder?!"

"Nice try, Higuchi! Bring a doctor's note next time!"

Aaron, snarling under his breath, didn't have time for this. He debated on darting toward the door, knowing full well his teacher would never be able to catch him.

"Don't you even think about it!" his instructor bellowed like he were reading his mind. "If you move so much as an inch right now, I'll make sure you're expelled from this school! Now then, I wasn't finished talking to you, young man!"

Checkmate. Aaron shook with rage but had enough sense to heed his teacher's warning.

"Is this Class 2C? Oh, it is!" said someone who took heed of the marker above the classroom's door. "Okay! I know I'm here a little early, but I'm going to be Aaron's parental guardian for this parent-teacher conference of his!"

Once Aaron and his teacher looked over to see who was talking, both their jaws hit the floor. Kana Mitarashi, having tied her brown hair into a ponytail and donned business attire, walked into the room, her bright red pumps clacking with each step she took. She even had on a pair of glasses on, but as she stuck her finger between the hollow rims, she poked her tongue out and grinned.

"They're not real!" she explained. "I just wanted to look super professional! Glasses hurt my eyes anyway!"

"I-I see..." said Aaron's instructor weakly. "A-Are you really Higuchi's parental guardian?"

"Yeah, are you?!" shouted Aaron, horrified at the prospect.

"That's right!" Kana was oblivious to his feelings on the matter. "So, let's get this thing started already!"

The teacher nodded. "Right. The...conferences don't actually start until this evening, but since you're here, we might as well do Higuchi's right now. Both of you, have a seat."

Kana did so, and Aaron followed her lead reluctantly. As asinine as this whole situation was turning out, he really had no choice but to rely on Kana to take care of things if he were to remain in school.

"Thank you for coming...er…?"

"Kana! Kana Mitarashi!" Kana happily said, shaking the teacher's hand.

"Miss Mitarashi, is it? I...um...don't mean to be rude, but what exactly is your relationship with Higuchi here?"

"I'm his family's housekeeper!" she said with a salute.

"Y-You don't have to do all that..." Aaron, already exasperated, told her.

"The...'housekeeper?'" The instructor adjusted his very real glasses. "I...see. Well, considering I'm not liable to see Higuchi's mother in the next decade at this rate, the family housekeeper is more than fine for something like this. Anyway, I'll just get right down to it. You and I both probably realize that Higuchi is brighter than he lets on, but he's admittedly underachieving in my class and the rest of his subjects. His attitude isn't that great either."

Aaron frowned. "Excuse me? I don't have an attitude, sir!"

"You see?! This is _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Miss Mitarashi!"

"Oh, I see!" Kana pulled a pen and notepad out of her purse to jot down what she had just heard. "Interesting!"

The teacher was a bit confused by this, but shook the weirdness off.

"Uh...a-as I was saying, I believe Higuchi is being influenced by 'outside' sources!"

Kana gasped. "Seriously?! You know, my mother used to always say that 'one, rotten apple spoils the bunch!'"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm trying to say!" The teacher smiled and nodded, thrilled to see someone finally understood the words coming out of his mouth. "I believe one of the 'rotten apples' in question is Sasune Ishida!"

Aaron smacked his lips. "...Seriously? Look, Sasune and I might be friends, but have you seen the way that guy acts? I'm surprised he isn't in jail yet! Needless to say, he's the absolute _last_ person I would try to emulate!"

"Ha! You'd want me to believe that, wouldn't you, Higuchi?! While I'll admit Ishida is quite studious when it comes to classwork, his behavior has an adverse effect on this classroom and my students!"

"Oh yeah?! Then how come he goes out of his way to help kids when they ask him for advice on their homework or an upcoming test?! He even organizes study sessions and passes out handmade notes for that type of stuff!"

"Be quiet, Higuchi! You can try to defend your friend as much as you like! My point stands!"

Aaron quietly disagreed. He didn't think this man had a leg to stand on at all.

"Oh, interesting! Interesting!" Kana scribbled down another paragraph.

Emptying his throat, Aaron's teacher then said, "There's _another_ student I fear is setting Higuchi here down the wrong path!"

"R-Really?! Who?!" cried Kana. Aaron wasn't sure why she was being so dramatic over what he considered as nothing.

"Konoka Mitsumi!"

"Oh, no! Not her! _Anyone_ but _her_! ...Wait, who's Konoka Mitsumi?"

"Oh _come on_!" shouted Aaron, forgetting to use his indoor voice. "I-I've maybe talked to her like two or three times! You can't be serious!"

"I'm _dead_ serious, Higuchi!" His instructor snapped a pencil between his fingers while he thought back to the afternoon he had both Aaron and Konoka for detention. "...Never before in my many years of teaching here at Hino Municipal High has my authority been trampled on so thoroughly than on that day!"

"I shouldn't have even been punished in the first place! I was saving a fellow student from a bully! Besides, all I really did was ask to go to the bathroom..."

Nearly leaping over his desk as he abruptly got to his feet, the teacher hollered, "THAT'S A LIE, AND YOU KNOW IT! Y-You were... _cavorting_ around and doing who knows what with that troublemaking Mitsumi!"

"Oh my! I don't even know what 'cavorting' means, but shame on you, CT!" said Kana.

Aaron slumped in his seat. "...Oh God, someone just shoot me now..."

He couldn't believe it. He was basically being put on trial by the two with him. Perhaps referring to it as a witch hunt was more suitable.

"As you can clearly see, Miss Mitarashi, the situation is urgent!" said his instructor. Aaron wondered why the man spoke like he was undertaking some great crusade to save the world at large. "If you want my advice, I suggest you tell Higuchi to cut out the tomfoolery, focus solely on studies, and most importantly, stop hanging out with menaces like Ishida and Mitsumi!"

That was the last straw. Aaron, rising, slammed his hands on the table, startling both Kana and his instructor.

"I don't care what you have to say about me! You can call me a delinquent or an underachiever or whatever! I don't care! However, don't you _dare_ talk about my friends like they're nothing more than trash! You don't even know them! You have _no_ idea what you're talking about!"

"Uh...I could see you vouching for Sasune like that, CT, but didn't you say you barely even knew this Konoka girl?" asked Kana meekly. She piped down when Aaron shot her a reprimanding glare.

Going back to his teacher, he added, "You're the absolute _worst_! You talk like you actually give a shit about my wellbeing, but all you've done so far is tell Kana here how awful of a person I am, and none of it's even true!"

"How _dare_ you, Higuchi!" repled his teacher through clamped teeth. "D-Do you really think you can just talk to a teacher like this and get away with it?! _This_ is how you repay me for nurturing you and trying to ensure you become something in life?! I'll report you to the Principal! Oh, he's gonna have a word with you alright, young man!"

"Go right on ahead! Tell him! _I'll_ let him know how rotten you are as a homeroom teacher! I can _guarantee_ I'll have most of the class on my side! If there's _anyone_ that should be thrown outta this place, it's _you_ , you son of a bitch!"

A trembling Kana, talking in almost a peep, stated, "C-Calm down, CT! T-This is a place of learning, not violence!"

"W-Why you…! You insubordinate, little punk!" the teacher roared. He then said to Kana, "T-This has to be _your_ fault! You say you're his guardian, right?! You must be a truly awful one then if you've raised this boy to be a no good troublemaker like this!"

"W-What was that?!" Kana, now losing _her_ temper, threw off her glasses, undid her ponytail, and rolled up her sleeves. "Y-You really are just a rotten, bitter, old man, aren't you?! I don't care who it is! _No one_ talks to my kid like that!"

She drove her knuckles square into the teacher's face, breaking his spectacles and likely his nose. He hit the ground, crashing like a tree in a forest.

"That's...gonna leave a mark," said Aaron, hovering over the fallen educator.

Kana wiped her hands clean. "Serves him right! Ow! I think I broke a nail!"

"If only he were that fortunate. Uh...while I'm not really complaining about you putting this dude flat on his ass, we should probably get the hell outta here before someone sees us with him. I'm liable to get expelled if they figure out my 'guardian' was the one who did this."

"Sounds good to me, CT! Lemme just..."

She was frightened for a second instance today, this time because of her Denrenshinki howling loud enough to wake the dead. Both Aaron and her hastily covered their ears.

"T-Turn that thing off! Someone might hear!" he warned.

"That's impossible! Only people with high spirit awareness can hear this thing!"

"W-Well, it's getting on my nerves, so turn it off already!"

Kana had no qualms with that. She shifted her phone to vibrate, and Aaron sighed in relief.

"What was that all about anyway?" he asked.

Kana shrugged. "Beats me! Oh, wait! It probably picked up on a Hollow! Lemme see..."

She read it yet exhaled sharply at what was on the screen. She then began to laugh.

"Uh...is everything alright?" asked Aaron. "You're acting crazier than usual."

"This thing must be broken!" she said, snorting. She then let Aaron get a glimpse. "See? It says there's a Menos Grande of all things in the Human World! Guess I'll have to trade this one in and see if Mister Hat and Clogs can give me another."

"W-Wait, what's a Menos Grande? Is that a Hollow?"

"Yep! I don't know much about it though. I mean, I _know_ it's supposed to be some super strong and super scary Hollow that I read about in a book one time, but that's it! You don't really see those things walking around anymore! Even if one _did_ show up, there's no way we'd be able to take it on! Those guys are supposed to be as strong as Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13!"

"I see. I guess you're right then. There's no way..."

Aaron lost his train of thought, clasping his throat out of the blue at being unable to breathe. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as well. It felt like a massive object was resting on his chest, and his face lit up with understanding as he realized he was actually sensing an entity's spiritual pressure.

"I-Impossible…!" he stammered. "W-What's going on?!"

Kana, hardly able to stand under her own strength, wasn't quite sure. "A-A Hollow?! N-No! There's _no way_ a Hollow could be _this_ powerful! Unless…!"

"I-I'm starting to think your phone isn't actually broken!"

"I-If that's true, that means there really _is_ a Menos Grande here!"

This development prompted Kana to shriek like a madwoman and run around the classroom ripping out strands of her curly hair. While Aaron could hardly blame her for reacting in such a manner, freaking out like this wasn't going to help any of them.

"L-Listen to me, Kana! Where is this Menos Grande?!"

"Karakura Town!" Kana doubled checked her Denreishinki just to be sure. "Yeah, it's there! I don't know why the heck it would be there of all places, but we should be safe here if we just stay here in Hino!"

"Can we afford to do that though?! If that Menos is as strong as you're saying...no, I can _feel_ how strong it is! If we just let that thing go on a rampage, there's no telling how many people are going to get hurt!"

Kana groaned, noting he had a point. "R-Rukia and Urahara are in Karakura Town too! I don't want anything happening to them! D-Do you _really_ intend to take on a Menos freakin' Grande though?! Even if we do go, we'll likely just get squished or something!"

That was true enough. Aaron's nerves were screaming the very same thing at him. Nevertheless, he didn't have the heart to just sit on the sidelines and let this be someone else's problem. There was also no telling what the Menos Grande would do once it got through with Karakura Town. His family were in Hino. So were his friends and everything else he knew and loved. He might have spoken ill of his hometown whenever he got the chance, but he had no wish to see it destroyed. Those in Karakura Town likely felt the same.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to say anything!" Kana could tell what was on his mind just by looking at him. "Guess we're taking a trip to Karakura Town then! Uh...can we stop at Urahara's before we get our butts kicked by that Menos? I wanna buy some more candy before I die!"

She popped some licorice into her mouth and sighed contently. Aaron, meanwhile, palmed his hand over his face.

"He really does have the best stuff!" she added.

"F-Forget about the candy! If we're gonna do this, we're gonna need help!"

"Right! We should tell Sasune what's going on!"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of him all day, but there's no way he doesn't sense what we're sensing, so if he's alright, he'll probably meet up with us!"

Triumphantly pointing at nothing in particular, Kana exclaimed, "To Karakura Town!"

She afterward turned to Aaron and tapped her foot expectantly.

"...To Karakura Town," he muttered, halfheartedly mirroring her. "Can we go now?"

"Yep! Uh...i-if I pee on myself when we get there, don't laugh!"

"Don't worry. I'll just tell everyone you have an overactive bladder. Always works for me."

The two dashed out of the classroom and toward what they hoped wasn't their demise. At the same time, Aaron's homeroom teacher came to his senses, stroking his aching skull.

"W-Where am I? What's going on?" In a daze, he searched around and realized he was alone. "W-Was I doing something important just now? A parent-teacher conference? Well, whatever the case, I think I'll just catch some more Zs."

He passed out again, positive he would remember why he was sprawled on the floor when he awoke.

#

Growing more and more upset with each passing moment, Sasune's accuracy also decreased. Tsukishima hardly had to move to avoid the latest arrow slung his way. Blood dripped off Sasune's fingertips, a consequence of him having used his spirit bow repeatedly. He ignored this however and unleashed another round of projectiles. As he had done time and time again, Tsukishima used Bringer Light to move about the sky.

"S-Sit still already!" the Quincy cried. "D-Don't make me come over there, Shuukuro!"

Tsukishima, amused, replied, "You do have a point there, old friend. I wouldn't want to be hit by that Blut Arterie of yours again!"

"Well, I'll give the kid credit for hanging in there this long," said Ginjou, placing his hands into the pockets of his black jacket. "He's wasting his time though. Tsukishima's doing nothing but wearing him down now."

"Looks like it," remarked Jackie. "I wish he'd just end things already. He always plays with his opponent for far too long in my opinion."

"Heh. Let the guy have his fun. It's not everyday he gets to fight like this."

Konoka, unable to just bite her lip and sit idly by any longer, took a step forward. Ginjou caught wind of this and grabbed her arm.

"...Get your hand off of me," she breathed.

"Hold on there. I know this is hard to watch, but..."

"I SAID GET OFF OF ME, GINJOU!"

The scene grew quiet in the wake of her declaration, and Yukio Hans Vorarlberna sighed as the interruption caused him to lose his last life in the game he was playing. He cranked up the volume on his headphones, hoping to block out any further outbursts.

"T-Take it easy there," an apprehensive Jackie said.

"Screw that!" Konoka responded. "I'm helping Ishida whether you jerks like it or not!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," stated Ginjou. Though he said this calmly, his voice made it clear his statement was more of a threat than a warning. "Remember: your friend up there was the one who broke into our headquarters. The way I see it, we're just defending ourselves."

Konoka smacked her lips, thinking this a load a bull. Xcution was the one who antagonized she and Sasune in the first place. Of course, she guessed there was no use in pointing fingers at this stage.

"Dammit! Where'd he go this time?! Does his Fullbring let him turn invisible too?"

Losing sight of Tsukishima, Sasune readied himself for anything. The Fullbringer was fast, faster than the Quincy dared to admit. He also didn't want to acknowledge that one, well aimed strike from Tsukishima's Book of the End would settle this fight.

"Not exactly."

The sound of his enemy's voice made Sasune shoot his head upward. There, Tsukishima was awaiting him. Somehow, the Fullbringer was standing on the air upside down.

"...Neat trick, Shuukuro," chimed Sasune. "Is that another application of Bringer Light?"

"Indeed. You catch on quick, Sasune. Then again, you were always sharp. It's a shame though you weren't smart enough to avoid this conflict. You might have been able to leave Naruki City with your life."

Bouncing off thin air like a trampoline, Tsukishima soared toward Sasune with his Book of the End in hand. Sasune, left with little choice, blocked his opponent's strike with his energy bow. However, he soon gathered this was a mistake when Tsukishima's blade began cutting through.

"Did you forget my Book of the End can cut through almost anything? I guess this is the end of our little sparring session, Sasune. You're about to lose. Then again, you're used to being defeated by me, aren't you?"

"Hmm? Where are you going?" Ginjou asked once Jackie started walking back inside.

"...That fight is over. There's nothing left for me to see. I'm gonna finish unpacking the rest of the boxes."

"F-Fight?! What fight?!" Riruka Dokugamine, squinting as hard as she could, made out two ants she figured were Sasune and Tsukishima. If they really had been going at it all this time, she couldn't tell. "W-What's happening, Ginjou?! You know I can't see a thing without my glasses!"

"That isn't my problem," he replied. "I told you to put them on."

"No way!" Riruka pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine! Whatever! Like I care anyway!"

She stomped away, much to the relief of Yukio, who gathered he could play his game in peace.

"You know..."

"You don't have to say it," Ginjou said to him.

"That's what I don't like about her," stated Yukio anyway.

"...I said you didn't have to say it. ...I don't like that about her either."

"I will return inside as well to finish cleaning the dishes," said Giriko curtly. "Please try to ensure Mister Tsukishima and that boy up there don't cause more damage to this place. I'm afraid I will have to place it all on your tab, Mister Ginjou."

Ginjou curled his lips. "R-Right. Got it."

Konoka eyed Giriko leaving, seeing her chance to act arrive at last. Clutching her emerald pendant, a bright flash filled the area momentarily as she called upon her Fullbring.

"Screw this!" she cried, leaping up at Sasune and Tsukishima.

"W-Wait a second, Konoka! Get back here!" Ginjou declared.

"Looks like she got away." Yukio didn't seem all that concerned, tapping his fingers against his handheld. "Looks like you underestimated her a little, Ginjou. She knew better than to try anything while all of us were surrounding her, so she waited until only the two of us were left to make her move."

Ginjou groaned. "Yep. Should've seen that one coming. Oh, well."

Konoka shouted and thrusted her golden glaive into Tsukishima's Book of the End. His arm lurched back, sparing Sasune from being sliced down the middle. Her eyes then enlarged as gravity began to drag her downward.

"Gotcha!" said Sasune, catching her. "You alright, my lady?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks."

"Don't look down, alright?"

She naturally did the opposite, gulping at how high up they were. There was no doubt what would occur if Sasune were to accidently drop her.

"H-How do you do that bullshit you're doing right now? Standing on the air?"

Sasune chuckled. "Uh...d-don't worry about that at the moment. You'll figure it out in due time."

"You have a lot of courage, Miss Mitsumi, to attack me like that when you've barely even just learned how to use your Fullbring," said Tsukishima. The sight of his constant and insufferable grin caused Konoka to growl. She couldn't wait to break all his teeth in. "Indeed. That was like something out of a book. 'The brave heroine arrives at the last moment to save the day.' Unfortunately, this is reality. You can't just attack people like that without suffering the consequences. There won't be any 'happy ending' for you at this rate."

"Piss off!" replied Konoka. "I ain't gotta be a master at this Fullbring shit if I can just stab you through that black heart of yours!"

"Hmph. I suppose you have a point. I'd like to see you try that though."

Before anything of the sort could come to pass, everyone at Xcution's headquarters froze up upon feeling an immense spiritual pressure.

"...What could that be?" wondered Tsukishima.

"I-It's a Hollow..." mumbled Sasune, being hardly able to talk. "...Alright, I'm not gonna lie. I'm trying not to crap my pants right now!"

"What the hell is going on, Ishida?! It feels like someone is punchin' me in the gut!" said a wincing Konoka.

"Tsukishima! Forget about those two!" bellowed Ginjou. "Plans have changed! Something's happening in Karakura Town! We gotta lie low until it boils over!"

"I see." Tsukishima's Book of the End transformed into a mere bookmark. "It looks like we're going to have to cut our playtime short this time, Sasune and Miss Mitsumi."

"I don't think so!"

Even with the use of only a single arm, Sasune pointed his bow at his rival.

"Do you really believe you should be wasting your time on me, Sasune? You feel whatever that is too, don't you? I'm nothing compared to it."

"Screw that! Waste this guy!" pleaded Konoka.

Though that course of action was music to Sasune's ears, he also realized Tsukishima's assessment was spot on. He sheathed his bow and placed Konoka on his back.

"Alright, princess! We've gotta go!"

"'Go?!' What the hell are you talkin' about?!"

"You'll just have to wait and see when we get there!"

Debating on saying something to Tsukishima before they parted, Sasune opted not to, wordlessly informing the Fullbringer he would be back to finish their duel when the time was right. Tsukishima looked to get the meaning behind his expression, smirking slightly.

"S-Slow down, dammit!" exclaimed Konoka. She was hanging on for dear life while Sasune sprinted across the air with Hirenkyakyu. "L-Lemme put my glaive up at least!"

"No time!" said Sasune.

"Take care, Konoka!" Ginjou gave she and Sasune a salute, although the Red-Haired Beast saw the gesture painted with sarcasm. "Xcution will be awaiting you with open arms when you finally chose to join us!"

As generous as the offer was, Konoka hadn't the even the most modest ideas of ever bumping into Ginjou and the rest of Xcution ever again.

"So, aren't you marveled I managed to come to your aid, Miss Mitsumi? I told you I would! Once Sasune Ishida makes a promise to a woman, it is a promise he keeps no matter the odds! Man, all that went even better than I thought! Yeah, I probably hacked up a lung or a kidney at some point back there, but…!"

"...God, do you _ever_ get tired of hearin' yourself talk?! I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't need your help this morning, Ishida! Besides, we got lucky. Tsukishima really was gonna kill your ass if it weren't for Xcution lettin' us go."

"W-We're just gonna have to agree to disagree, okay?"

"...Whatever."

Calling her a 'party pooper' felt appropriate, though Sasune remembered she could turn him into a human pretzel if he got too out of line.

"You got a plan for when we get wherever we're goin', right?!" yelled Konoka.

"Uh...t-totally!"

"Just like when you came to get me, right?!"

"...W-Why you keep bringing up old stuff like that?! Just trust me, alright?!"

The Quincy didn't sound all that confident and for good reason. He really didn't have a clue what they were going to do once they eventually hit Karakura Town. 'Shooting first and asking questions later' was the most he could come with on spur of the moment, but this likely wouldn't sit well with the Red-Haired Beast.

His brain failing him at a crucial time like this had to do with him fretting over the wellbeing of his half brother, who resided in the very same city he and Konoka were headed.

"I just hope that idiot hasn't gotten himself caught up in whatever's going on. Knowing him though, he's probably the reason things are so crazy. Heh. Then again, he's a lot like me in that regard."

On the topic of rash behavior, Aaron and Kana came to mind.

"Those two can't do a thing without me. Well, let's just hope they don't get themselves killed before I show up! Someone has to be there to witness me steal the show, after all!"

#

"Keep going in this direction, CT!"

"Are you sure, Kana?"

"Of course I'm sure! W-Wait, maybe it was actually the other way? N-No! This is the right way for sure! Keep going! T-Then again, I don't recognize that post office over there..."

It was hard enough for Aaron to Flash Step over buildings with Kana riding on his back. Her giving him uncertain directions around Karakura Town surely wasn't helping.

"You know, we could've gotten out here faster if we just took the monorail!" he said. Sweat drenched his whole body, and cup of water sounded like heaven to him. "Why the hell does this town have to be so far away from Hino?!"

Holding little sympathy for him, Kana whacked him on the head. "Pipe down! You should be conserving your energy for fighting if you've got enough left of it to complain! Besides, don't you think a Shinigami would be a strange sight on public transportation?"

"You do realize no one would be able to see me, right?"

"...O-Oh." Kana scratched her head. "Why didn't we just take the monorail?"

Being unable to even look at Kana, a livid Aaron turned away from her and felt that even though she was a brunette now, she still acted as dense as a blonde.

"Hey, you just thought something mean about me, didn't you?!" cried Kana. "I don't know what it was, but I bet it was something people get hit for!"

Bracing himself, Aaron replied, "I-It was nothing! Nothing at all! How about _you_ conserve some of _your_ energy for that Menos Grande?!"

His remark might have been harsh, but he didn't think it was anything for her to gasp over.

"You just gonna leave me in the dark or what?" he asked.

Peering at her phone, Kana said, "Y-You...uh...aren't gonna like what I have to say!"

"Come on! It can't be worse than what we're already gonna have to deal with!"

"Y-Yeah, sure. Uh...besides that Menos Grande, there seems to be hundreds of Hollows in the area! My Denreishinki didn't pick them up before because the Menos' spiritual pressure was so overwhelming!"

Aaron blinked. "'H-Hundreds?!' That can't be right!"

"Nothing about this is right! Menos Grandes just don't pop up in your world like this! I wonder if that weird Shinigami me and Sasune bumped into at the sports festival has anything to do with this?"

"'Weird Shinigami?' Wait, you didn't tell me about..."

"Watch out!"

Aaron, shrieking like a little girl, avoided slamming into a telephone at the last second. Kana rewarded his efforts by bopping him on the skull a second time.

"W-What was that for?!" he roared, rubbing the tender area.

"Pay attention! You still totally suck at Shunpo, so don't push your luck!"

Maintaining his composure around Kana was truly difficult at times, but Aaron took a deep breath and focused his mind on other things, like how he was going to handle the Menos Grande when he and it finally met face-to-face. He wished he had more information to strategize; Kana hadn't told him much, and it appeared that was since she didn't know much about the creature herself.

"C-Calm down, Aaron," he muttered. An intense fear began to take control of his limbs, slowing him down and nearly causing him to miss a jump. "Y-You can do this..."

He breathed deeply once more.

"Stop down there!" said Kana just then. "We should take a sec to scope things out!"

"R-Right..."

He landed in a deserted street and was unsettled at how quiet things were.

"It's weird..." he started. "There's no one here, but it feels like a million eyes are watching me right now."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean!" Kana began to bite her fingernails. "W-Where is everybody? I've never seen this town so empty! It's kinda spooky..."

A powerful gust of wind rolled through. Aaron reached for his Zanpakutou, sensing something was wrong. He was glad he did; dozens of Hollows came out of the shadows, gazing at him hungrily. One couldn't wait any longer. It galloped at Aaron, emitting a high-pitched cry.

"Well, it was gonna come to this sooner or later!" said Aaron. He brought his wakizashi down on the Hollow and sliced it in half. As easy as the kill was, he saw it was solely the beginning. "Kana, why don't you find somewhere safe to hide while I…!"

His discovered his words unnecessary after he heard Kana reciting an incantation.

"Way of Destruction Number 31: Red Fire Cannon!"

Her Kidou destroyed a Hollow that had leapt toward her. Another pair then came in from behind, but she was ready for them as well.

"Way of Destruction Number 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

A torrent of blue energy got rid of her attackers.

An astonished Aaron mumbled, "H-How can a total ditz like her be so good at using Kidou? It honestly isn't fair..."

"Aw, phooey!" Kana, despite her successes, pouted her lips. "What's going on?! My Kidou should've been _way_ stronger than that!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She didn't get the opportunity to clarify. Another group of Hollows, ready to devour her soul, were on the move. Aaron flipped over her head and hacked them to pieces. Nevertheless, he was starting to grow tired.

"Ugh! There's no end to these things!" he exclaimed as he cut down a spider-shaped Hollow. A bat-like one soared near him, but he took care of it too. "M-My arm is cramping up over here..."

"Come on, CT! You can do it! Fight, fight, fight!"

"Oh God, not that again! Look, I don't mind you being my personal cheerleader or anything, Kana, but maybe you could help me out here by killing stuff instead!"

Hollows circled the two, and seeing no openings to flee, Aaron and Kana backed into one another.

"Got any more tricks up your sleeve?" asked Aaron.

Kana nodded. "Watch this!"

She placed her palm on the concrete, and a green, domed barrier of some sort materialized around she and Aaron, pushing a number of their enemies back.

"N-Not bad," said Aaron. He chuckled as a Hollow was fried when it tried to break through the shield forcibly. "What is this thing?"

"It's a Kidou barrier!" replied Kana. "It should buy us a little time! I-I can't hold it up forever though! I barely have any spirit energy left as it is!"

"Huh? You've hardly even used any though. Are you telling me your powers haven't come back yet after all this time?"

"W-What do you think?!"

Aaron smiled slyly. "Wait a sec. You aren't just pretending to be so weak just so you can stay here in the Human World a little longer, are you?"

His grin faded after Kana allowed him a glimpse of her completely earnest visage.

"I'm not lying, CT! You're right! I really _should_ have my Shinigami powers back by now! I didn't want to admit it because I thought I was just imagining things, but it honestly feels like I'm getting _weaker_ with each passing day!"

One of Aaron's eyebrows rose. "...How can that be? You said that Gigai Urahara gave you should've been helping you get stronger, right?"

"I dunno! Maybe it's busted or something!"

That didn't sound right to Aaron. Everything that Urahara had sold to Kana thus far had worked like a charm, and the man didn't seem like one to fraud his customers with defective merchandise. Even so, there was no denying Kana's claims. Aaron himself had taken heed of her diminishing spiritual pressure over the past weeks. It was almost as if she were becoming human.

Neither of the two were given long to dwell on the distressing topic. A gorilla-shaped Hollow began pounding its massive fists against Kana's barrier. Every blow was like a punch to the gut to her, and she slumped to her knees when a few other Hollows joined in.

"D-Do something, CT! I-I can't hold out much longer!"

Aaron could see that, yet his form still froze up. There were simply too many Hollows for him to account for.

Cannon fire erupted through the quiet boulevard, and a number of Hollows were suddenly destroyed. The rest scattered for cover as more shells peppered the area.

"...Got them," said the meek voice of Ururu Tsumigiya. She lowered her enormous shoulder cannon and watched while someone dashed past her.

"You're mine!" Jinta Hanakari proclaimed, coming within inches of a Hollow that towered over him. The boy, his giant, iron club at the ready, wasn't fazed in the least. "Jinta Homerun!"

He swung for the fences, cleanly decapitating his target.

More Hollows arrived, but they were effortlessly mopped up by Tessai Tsukabishi, who took them down with nothing more than his bare hands.

"W-Whoa..." Aaron rubbed his eyelids, positive he were merely seeing things. "I-I forget how incredible these guys are..."

"I-I'm gonna lower the barrier now..." said Kana weakly. "T-That was close..."

"All enemies have been annihilated, Boss!" said Tessai with a salute.

"...All enemies annihilated," echoed Ururu quietly.

"Tsk! That was too easy! Are there anymore of them around here, Boss?!" asked Jinta eagerly.

Aaron hadn't the slightest idea who they was talking to until Kisuke Urahara, his trusty cane in hand, came into plain view.

"Welcome back to Karakura Town, Miss Mitarashi and Mister Higuchi!" he said mirthfully. Neither Aaron nor Kana could find a reason to be as upbeat. "I'm sorry to say that you two may have come for a visit at a truly dreadful time."

"You don't say?" said Aaron sardonically. "Look, while we're glad to see you and appreciate you bailing us out like that, Urahara, we're not actually here to sightsee."

Urahaha cooled himself off with a green fan. "I see. Assuming you two are here for the same reason we are, I suggest you head that way!"

He pointed to the east, though it meant nothing to either Aaron or Kana since they didn't know the layout of Karakura Town. Nonetheless, they could practically sense something big was unfolding in that general area.

"W-Wait a sec! I nearly forgot!" Without warning, Kana marched her way to Urahara prior to jabbing her finger into his nose a couple of times. Mister Hat and Clogs was by nature dumbfounded. "You've got some 'splainin' to do, mister!"

Urahara, sweating bullets, answered, "E-Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb! Everyone else might think I'm stupid, but I'm a lot smarter than I look!"

"You could've fooled me," said Aaron out of earshot.

"I _know_ you did something to this Gigai! That's why I'm not getting my powers back!"

"Y-You're still going on about that? There's no way Urahara would..."

Aaron relented when Urahara's countenance abruptly became solemn. The humble shop owner wasn't doing much to defend himself either. Now Aaron wasn't sure what to think.

"...While you certainly deserve an explanation, Miss Mitarashi, now isn't the time. In case you've forgotten we've got bigger fish to fry."

"Boss, we better get going!" said Tessai.

"Right! Well, Miss Mitarashi and Mister Higuchi, until we meet again!"

"W-Wait a sec!" cried Kana. "You can't just…!"

Urahara and his employees sprinted away, leaving Kana to steam like a vegetable.

"C-Chill out," said Aaron. "He's right. Remember that Menos Grande."

"Screw some Hollow! I'm not scared of it! It hasn't even shown its ugly…!"

She chomped down on her tongue, shocked to see a literal rip in the sky open up just then. Aaron, rendered speechless, looked on while a pair of enormous hands widened the crevice. Then, an enormous—Aaron estimated it was at least six stories tall—humanoid monster stepped out, its giant feet quaking the entire area. Knocked off his feet, Aaron was too awestricken to get back up.

"W-What the hell _is_ that?!" he declared. His shaking eyes were transfixed to the creature's black skin, white mask, and elongated nose. "T-That's the Menos Grande?!"

He at last understood why only the hardiest of Shinigami stood a chance against such an immovable force. His breathing quickened, and his limbs became numb, a likely side effect of the Menos' crushing spiritual pressure. Terror, unadulterated terror, then shot over him.

"W-We can't fight that thing..." he muttered. "W-We'll die!"

"Ugh. I think I just peed on myself!" admitted Kana. "I-I always thought Menos Grandes were a myth, just something to keep Shinigami on their toes! We are _so_ screwed!"

"I...can usually appreciate honesty, but..."

Aaron's mind emptied. Sniveling like a coward wasn't going to get him anywhere. He knew this, but he was certain it was all someone in his position could do. Never before had he felt so powerless, not even when he was nothing more than a mere human.

Still, there was no running from a creature like the one before him. It was either fight or die. As his grip on his Zanpakutou wavered, he repeated this to himself in order to strengthen his resolve.

"C-CT! Heads up!"

Kana's voice dragged him back to reality. He flipped around and cursed at the brigade of Hollows barreling for them. They might not have been as intimidating as the Menos, but he was hardly in the right state of mind to take on anyone. Seeing this, Kana grabbed his arm.

"Come on!" she said, pulling him with her. "We'll follow Mister Hat and Clogs!"

"B-But..."

"But nothin'! There's no point wasting time on the small fry! Besides, I'm still worried about Rukia! I don't want that big dummy up there eating her!"

Aaron supposed her logic was sound. Then again, he wasn't really sure what to do anymore. He just kept hoping he would wake up out of this nightmare as soon as possible.

"...This isn't a dream, is it? ...Dammit."

#

Konoka carved a Hollow in two using her golden glaive ahead of doing an about face, shouting like a raging beast, and impaling her weapon through another Hollow's mask. A third prepared to pounce on her, but a scarlet arrow ruined its plans by destroying it.

"That's five for me!" Sasune proudly declared.

Konoka rolled her eyes. "Do you think this is a freakin' game, Ishida?!"

"Oh, come on! I know you've been counting all your kills too!"

"...M-Maybe. I've got six for the record."

Their individual stats might have been good, but as they stood back to back, the saw they didn't mean much since an innumerable amount of enemies remained around them. It seemed that every time they crushed a Hollow, another came to take its place.

"Dammit! Where the hell are these freaks comin' from?!" questioned Konoka.

"Temper, temper, my dear!" said Sasune. For some reason, he wasn't nearly as worked up as his companion. In fact, he was actually smiling. "Perhaps your exhaustion is beginning to cloud that pretty, little head of yours."

"Oh, please! _You're_ the one that's about to pass out over there!"

Sasune, breathing with aid of an inhaler, hastily put the item away. "I-I am doing nothing of the sort! I could go taking these bastards down for hours!"

"Guess that's good, Pretty Boy. Looks we're gonna be doin' this for a while."

Sasune, sniping another Hollow that was getting too close, had to stop himself from sobbing because of her theory. As much as he enjoyed boasting with a beautiful woman present, he had no intention of wasting his time like this much longer.

"Something isn't right here," he then stated.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Konoka as she brought her glaive upward to meet a pair of flying Hollows. Both were taken out of the picture. "Did you figure that shit out before you dragged me all the way here to get ambushed by these assholes or after?"

"Charming. No, I meant that there are far too many Hollows here. I at first thought someone must've used Hollow bait like that Shinigami chick at the sports festival, but there's no way this many would've come, not to mention that big boy up there."

Konoka, gulping, briefly glimpsed at the Menos Grande. "Y-Yeah, that bastard. Think you can shoot it down from here?"

"Heh. Sorry. Even I'm not _that_ good. I'd need a million more bows to have a chance at doing something like that."

Konoka sighed. "Just great."

"Don't sweat it! If you _do_ end up dying here, at least you'll have a dashing fellow like me here alongside you in your final, tragic moments!"

"...Alright, now I'm hopin' you die first."

Her words, sharp as daggers to Sasune, wore off the moment he picked up on a familiar spiritual pressure off in the distance.

"...Uryuu," he mumbled.

"'Uryuu?' Who's that?" asked Konoka.

"My little brother. No, I guess it would be more appropriate to say he's my half brother. He's a good kid, if not horrible when it comes to interacting with other humans. He's not nearly as dashing as me though unfortunately. Guess he got all our father's shitty genes. Anyway, all of this is starting to make some sense. Uryuu likely had something to do with all these nasty Hollows showing up here in Karakura Town. It definitely _sounds_ like something he'd do."

"Why the hell would your brother do that? Is he a glutton for punishment or somethin'?"

"Who knows? He's kinda weird." Sasune chuckled at nothing in particular. Meanwhile, Konoka wasn't sure how he of all people could refer to anyone as odd. "There's something else near him, something giving off an extraordinary level of spirit energy."

"You're talkin' about that big ass Hollow up there, right?"

Sasune shook his head. "No. Whoever it is, they're a Shinigami. I'm sure of it."

"Higuchi?"

Again, the Quincy shook his head. "No. This person is making Aaron look like a total wuss. Well, he kinda _is_ , but that's beside the point! Now I'm not sure if we should be worried about whoever this guy is or that Hollow towering over us."

"Isn't it obvious?!"

"Yeah, I guess it is!" Sasune pointed at the Menos Grande. "I sure wish some of your Xcution pals were here. They would've made great meatshields."

Konoka was legitimately tickled. "...Somethin' tells me you mean Tsukishima in particular."

Sasune didn't try to deny her claim. "...While I realize you enjoy murdering other lifeforms as something of a professional hobby, I'm afraid we don't have time to stop and take all these weaklings around us out."

A green energy blade from Konoka's glaive mopped up a group of the 'weaklings' the Quincy mentioned.

"Oh?" she responded. "You seem kinda eager to fight that big bastard all of a sudden. I'm not gonna go out with you even if you do manage to take it down."

"S-Seriously?! Why not?!" Sasune slapped himself across the cheek to steer his mind off something other than girls for once. "T-That's not what I was getting out! I just still don't get why a Menos Grande of all things would pop up like this! Even if someone _did_ use Hollow bait, that wouldn't be enough to attract it here! It'd be like snagging an elephant with honey."

"Why the hell are you still goin' on about that?" Konoka used her weapon for support, her legs feeling as wobbly as gelatin. She chose not to mention this out loud. "Who cares why it's here?! We just have to take it down, right?! Let's get it done then!"

"Agh!"

Without warning, Sasune fell to his knees and grasped his stomach.

"Y-Yo, are you alright over there, Ishida?!" cried Konoka. She hadn't seen anything strike him, and he didn't appear all that hurt to her. Even so, she remained vigilant.

"N-No!" he informed her, sounding like he were on his deathbed. "It's horrible, Miss Mitsumi! M-My stomach! I haven't eaten anything since breakfast, so I don't have a lot of energy right now! My injuries aren't helping either! You wouldn't have something to snack on in your backpack, would you?"

It took every ounce of self control the Red-Haired Beast had not to decapitate Sasune on the spot with her glaive. It also helped that she was distracted when an unseen entity darted past her suddenly.

"Huh? Who the…?"

"You saw her too?" said Sasune. He was assured the person in question was the pink-haired Shinigami he and Kana met at the Hino High sports festival, yet she had moved too fast for him to confirm for sure. "Looks like she's headed toward that Menos."

It took his brain no time at all to cook up a plan.

"Miss Mitsumi, can you hold the fort here for me?"

"What? What are you…?"

"Thanks!"

His skill with Hirenkyaku enabled him to disappear before an irate Konoka could lay hands on him.

"Y-You son of a bitch! Get back here! I'm gonna rip your god damn head off, Ishida!"

Becoming redder than her fiery mane, her rage increased tenfold after the encircling Hollows howled as if to let her know they were still hanging around.

"Tsk! Some gallant hero he is! He just left his damsel in distress to fend for herself!"

She twirled her glaive above her head and then grinned. In spite of Sasune leaving her out to dry, she could at least enjoy herself with these accommodating Hollows until he returned and gave her the opportunity to shove her foot up his rear end.

"Alright, you freaks! Bring it!"

#

Rukia Kuchiki dropped to her knees. Her grey eyes, full of anxiety, broadened. Upon discovering she could move none of her limbs, she determined the man standing in front of her, Kisuke Urahara, had placed a binding spell on her.

"This is a crucial battle," he told her. "As crucial to you as it will be for him."

His talk made little sense to Rukia. She leered at him for elucidation, some sort of explanation for his madness. He gave her nothing. Rather, he focused solely on the conflict unfolding close-by, one that contorted his lips into an eager smirk. Rukia opted to do so as well—her eyes were the only thing the binding spell still allowed her control of—and took heed of an orange-haired teenager dressed in the garbs of a Shinigami. She craved to mouth 'Ichigo' to warn the youth that what he was doing was not only foolish, but suicidal. Even with Uryuu Ishida assisting him, there was no doubt in her mind the boy who had taken her Shinigami powers could not prevail against something like a Menos Grande. Indeed, she tried harder to convey all this before it was too late.

She couldn't.

Ichigo Kurosaki, screaming with vigor, charged at the Menos with a full head of steam, his oversized Zanpakutou in hand. He swung at the giant Hollow's leg with all of his might yet merely inflicted a minor gash. The Menos returned the favor by driving its foot into him, sending him a good distance back and rolling across the ground.

"Kurosaki!" shouted Uryuu. He hurriedly formed his blue spirit bow, Kojaku, ahead of aiming it at the Menos' mask. "I told you that would happen!"

He fired as shot of energy that connected but his blow had the same effect as Ichigo's. He soon came to the conclusion his strength wouldn't be enough to inflict a fatal blow on the monster.

Rukia continued to watch everything unfold. As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't remotely shocked to see Ichigo and Uryuu getting nowhere. All they were doing was riling the Menos up, ensuring their own demises in the process. Why? Why didn't Urahara understand this? What was he attempting to accomplishing by having these teenagers fight a pointless battle?

If Urahara was bothered by plunging Ichigo and Uryuu into this mess, he wasn't showing it. Indeed, he appeared unaffected by what he was witnessing.

"Get up, Kurosaki! We need to rethink our strategy!" shouted Uryuu. Without really thinking, he touched the bloodied Ichigo's Zanpakutou. This simple gesture suddenly caused his Kojaku to grow in size. "W-What is this?! My bow..."

Again, his keen mind worked quickly. Ichigo's overwhelming spiritual energy was the catalyst behind his bow's bizarre transformation. Unlike Shinigami, who fought using their own, internal energy, Quincies absorbed the spirit energy all around them to fashion their weapons and fight. Ichigo's energy, which seemed to always be outputting at its maximum, focused itself through Kojaku the moment the Quincy touched the Shinigami's blade. As startling as this was to Uryuu, he eventually realized he could use this to his advantage.

"Kurosaki!" he said.

"What do you…?" Ichigo tripped over his words at laying eyes on Uryuu's Kojaku. "What the hell is that?! W-What happened to your bow?! Why is it so big now?!"

"Stop it! Just listen to me! This may sound like a weird idea, but I think I know of a way we can beat him!"

Ichigo momentarily looked up at the Menos Grande before saying, "...What?"

Rukia didn't think it mattered what they came up with. They hadn't a hope of killing the Menos.

Someone echoed her sentiments, walking beside her out of the blue.

"Well, those two are optimistic. I'll give 'em that. I guess all kids are."

Urahara rotated himself to Akira Akiyama, who greeted him with a wave. With most of his face obscured by his hat, it was hard to tell what the humble shop owner of Urahara Store was contemplating.

"Oh? I thought there was someone sneaking around," he said nonchalantly.

"Is that so? You're pretty sharp, old man," replied Akira. "Man, this is getting sort of embarrassing. I'm being paid to get around the Human World undetected, but you're already the second geezer that's managed to pick up on my movements. Then again, I didn't see the point of stalking from the shadows anymore. There's no hiding from that Menos Grande, right?"

"Nope! You're certainly right about that, young lady."

Just when Rukia was positive she couldn't be any more out of the loop, here came this mysterious Shinigami popping up from seemingly nowhere. Not recognizing her, Rukia wasn't sure whether she was here to help or stir up more trouble.

"He sure is an ugly bastard, isn't he?" said Akira, referring to the Menos. "The illustrations from the textbooks back at the Shinigami Academy didn't do it justice."

"I don't mean to be rude, but may I ask what you're doing here?" said Urahara. "I get the feeling you aren't as innocent as you'd like us to believe."

"...Perhaps. Maybe you're on to something."

Urahara retrieved his cane from within his clothing. "...Perhaps I am."

Akira's visage hardened. "Oh? I wasn't expecting you of all people to want a fight. If that's the case, I'm gonna have to decline. I like butting heads as much as the next girl, but fighting you of all people would be tantamount to suicide."

The two stared one another down, quietly daring the other to make a move.

Meanwhile, Ichigo wordlessly gazed on while Uryuu tied the Shinigami's large Zanpakoutou to his head.

"Ok! Preparation complete!" the Quincy exclaimed. "Now we can fight him!"

For a moment, Ichigo truthfully wasn't sure how to react. Then, something came to him.

"...You're...an idiot, aren't you?"

"What?! Quit complaining! If I constantly touch your sword and use your spirit power, I can shoot an unbelievable enormous arrow! Now unleash your power! Control it and max it out!"

It was becoming difficult for Rukia to keep a vigilant eye on Ichigo and Uryuu while also keeping track of the tension between Urahara and Akira. She settled on the latter for the time being, mostly because Akira began to reach for her Zanpakutou.

"My boss didn't order me to take you on," she started. "And my boss gets _really_ mad when I go against orders. Yeah, he doesn't have the patience for insubordinate people like me."

Urahara plainly stated, "Your boss doesn't sound like a pleasant individual."

The moment he drew his own sword, Akira sprung into action. She tossed a white cloth at his arm, and it wrapped around it, restricting him. She then pointed a finger his way.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel! With light, divide this into six! Way of Binding Number 61: Six Rods Prison of Light!"

Six thin, yellow beams of illumination suddenly spawned before ensnaring Urahara.

"That should hold you for a bit! You might be strong, but even you'd be hard pressed to break out of high level binding spell like that!" proclaimed Akira.

Urahara indeed found himself unable to move a muscle. This was of no concern to him however. No, what really garnered his concern was Akira next Flash Stepping her way toward an unaware Ichigo and Uryuu with her sword at the ready. There was no doubt in Rukia's mind what the woman intended to do. At the last second, her targets became aware of her yet were in no position to defend themselves.

"Not so fast!" shouted Aaron Higuchi. He employed Shunpo to get in between Akira and her prey. He then blocked her sword strike with his own Zanpakutou. The force from this threw sparks everywhere, but Aaron held his ground as Akira tried shoving him back. "Well, well, well! We meet again, Akira Akiyama!"

"Tsk! How touching! You remembered my name!"

"I had a feeling you were up to no good when I didn't see you at school today!"

"Is that so? It ain't none of your business if I wanna play hooky, kid!"

"Let me guess? This isn't any of my business either, right?"

Akira answered him by driving her foot into his chest. Though shaken up, he was able to stop himself from skidding too far away from her.

"This isn't a game, kid," she said. "We might've been classmates for a while, but things are different now. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you."

The threat caught Aaron off guard. "...Is that so?"

"W-Wait a sec! What the hell is going on?!" cried Ichigo.

"What the…?! Two more Shinigami?!" stammered Uryuu, just as dumbfounded.

Aaron told them, "Look, while I'd love to explain who we are and what's happening, there really isn't any time! You're just gonna have to trust me when I say this lady here is a really, _really_ bad person we gotta take down! It's likely she's got something do with that Menos Grande being here!"

"...I see." Uryuu pushed his glasses closer to his face. "There were certain aspects of today I found quite odd, almost as if they were being influenced by an outside source. If what you're saying is true, everything makes a lot more sense."

"Huh? If there's something you know, tell me!" said Ichigo.

"I doubt you'd even be able to comprehend, Kurosaki."

Ichigo became more volatile. "Whatever! All I know is that if this guy over here stuck his neck out for us just now, he's probably on our side!"

Uryuu, alarmed, replied, "Y-You can't be so trusting, Kurosaki! We have no idea who any of these people are! Besides, they're _both_ Shinigami! We can't…!"

"I don't care! If he says this lady here is behind all this crap, we ain't letting her get away!"

"Y-You are unbelievable..."

"Uh...thanks!" said Aaron, unsure of what else to say.

Akira aimed her blade at the trio. "Cute. Let's see. I already know you, Higuchi, but 'Glasses' over there is a new face. And you..."

"...You know me?" asked Ichigo when her gaze fell upon him.

"...In a way. My boss is always talking about you. Yeah, you're something else alright. Just look at the Zanpakutou of yours! I've never seen anything so ridiculous-looking! I don't know how you swing that thing without throwing your back out."

Aaron, paying mind of his own blade, felt 'inadequate' all of a sudden.

"I-It really does look like a butter knife compared to his," he muttered.

Despite Akira prior claim, Urahara had little difficulty destroying the Kidou holding him down. Rukia surveyed him doing so and got a hunch he had allowed Akira to get the better of him on purpose. Why, she had no clue, but his behavior in general today utterly confounded her.

"Whew! I can't remember the last time someone did that to me!" he cheerfully chimed while stretching his arms. He then perceived a familiar voice calling his name. "Ah! Is that Miss Mitarashi I hear?"

It was indeed Kana, an out of breath Kana at that. She halted in front of him with her hands on her knees prior to her snarling and slapping Urahara on the mouth with force.

"You've got _a lot_ of nerve just walking away from me like that, jerk!" she bellowed. "I still have a ton of questions for you! W-Wait, is that Rukia? It is! Hey, how come you're being so quiet? Well, I guess you've always been kinda quiet, but..."

Eventually, Kana noticed her fellow Shinigami was under the influence of a binding spell. A basic gesture from the brunette freed Rukia.

"T-Thank you, Mitarashi," she said, her voice brimming with relief. She then followed Kana's lead by smacking Urahara on his other cheek. "You bastard!"

"...Y-You two don't have to be so rough…" Urahara stroked his reddened face, believing he would need more than an ice pack at this rate. "P-Please, allow me to explain."

"'Explain?!' There's nothing to explain! You're _clearly_ out of your mind! How could you encourage Ichigo to take on that Menos Grande?! I'm beginning to think you really do want him to die! Is that your plan?! Perhaps you too aren't as innocent as you appear!"

Kana fervently nodded her head in support of her friend in spite of having no idea what the current subject pertained to. She would have even joined in on chewing Urahara out if it weren't for her catching wind of the Menos Grande being up to something.

"Uh...t-that's bad, right?"

"N-No!" Rukia's pupils dilated, and she fell to her knees once the giant Hollow began to charge what was plainly a Cero in its agape mouth. "Cero! It's going to use Cero! I-If it hits Ichigo and the others with that…!"

"Oh, you have _got_ to be shitting me!" said Aaron as everything in the area was painted in a crimson light. "Uh...anyone got any ideas?!"

"R-Run..." Rukia struggled to get out. In a much louder, clearer tone, she shouted, "Ichigo, run! All of you, _run_!"

A fearless Ichigo moved his head up at the Menos. Aaron could tell something or another was tinkering in that mind of his, and he honestly didn't believe it was anything good.

"W-What the hell is this?!" cried Akira. "I-I'm gonna get nuked at this rate too!"

Her employer hadn't said anything about the Menos trying a stunt like this. Balling her fists, she couldn't help but ponder if things had been planned to turn out this way. Maybe her boss, done exploiting her, intended for her to perish alongside Karakura Town to silence her. If that was the case, she felt like she had been played like an instrument. Indeed, even though she was growing more and more upset with each passing second, she had to admit that this whole, devious scheme was well thought up.

"D-Dammit! Kurosaki, this is the only way!" Uryuu prepped an arrow, one he hoped could finish the Menos before all hell broke loose. "Let's do this! Connect your sword to my body aga..."

Ichigo had taken Rukia's warning to heart. He ran alright, except it was _toward_ the Menos Grande instead of away. Uryuu's jaw hit the floor.

"K-Kurosaki?! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Ichigo!" shouted a panic-stricken Rukia.

"Uh...is that guy an idiot or something?" asked Kana meekly.

"He's gotta be!" said Aaron. Sighing, he willed his legs to make chase. "H-Hold up, man! Wait for me!"

"N-Not you too!" Uryuu covered his face with his hand. "Are all Shinigami this idiotic?"

The two drew closer to the Menos, leaving Akira conflicted on what to do now. Her mission didn't mean much since she was likely going to die in a matter of seconds. Still, maybe she was wrong. Maybe her boss hadn't forsaken her. If that were the case, she still had an assignment to finish. She might have been insubordinate at times, but she also thought of herself as punctual.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Urahara. It was like he were reading her mind.

"S-Sorry, old timer, but I ain't got time to hang around here all day!"

She took a step forward to pursue Ichigo, but she froze in place. Someone arrived just then to bar her path. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek at the red arrow being pointed at her forehead.

"Looks like I finally caught you!" said Sasune Ishida. "You know, this was the longest game of tag I've ever played!"

"Y-You…!"

"Alright, toots! Unless you want your brains splattered all over the place, don't take another step! I don't like hurting women, but I make exceptions during times like these!"

Although Uryuu sought to slip away while Sasune's attention was diverted elsewhere, he groaned when he was nonetheless spotted.

"Bro! There you are! Long time no see, eh?" Sasune jovially exclaimed. "Where ya going?! Come over here and gimme a hug!"

"...What in the world do you think you're doing here, Sasune?" replied Uryuu wearily. Out of all the surprises arising from today, this one without a doubt topped his list.

"Heh! I'm bailing your ass out like always, little bro! Even though we're only half siblings, I still feel it's my responsibility to take care of you since I'm older!"

Uryuu smacked his lips. "You can't just come back into my life like this all of a sudden and then pretend like we've been one big, happy family all this time!"

"Hey, put a sock in it before I give you a spanking or something!"

"H-Huh?! W-We're not kids anymore! You can't just…!"

Sasune laughed. "Now, now, Uryuu! It's not right for you to talk to your older brother like that! Besides, my trusty, right hand is still as good as it used to be!"

His teasing was put to the side, and he became aroused at his red bow tripling in size.

"W-Whoa, whoa! Down, boy! What the hell is going on?!"

"It's Kurosaki!" Uryuu explained. "I don't know why, but his spirit energy constantly emits from his body like a leaky faucet! I was going take advantage of it to make a giant arrow and take down that Hollow, but then Kurosaki just ran off!"

"Impossible! You're telling me that guy just exerts this much energy on a regular basis without passing out or anything?! T-That guy's a…!"

"Monster!" the two Quincies declared.

The term seemed appropriate. Uryuu had presumed Ichigo's energy was at its maximum, but now he and his brother were noticing that even now, it was steadily swelling.

"Oops. Guess I forgot what you told me before."

A smirking Akira brought her blade down on an absentminded Sasune, slashing him cleanly on his back.

"D-Dammit! T-That spot was already tender as it was!" uttered the Quincy, tumbling face first into the dirt.

"Sasune!" cried Uryuu. Armed with his Kojaku, he directed his spirit bow at Akira. However, his eyelids widened. "W-Wait, where did she go?!"

"You're pretty slow, huh?" said Akira. Perhaps to mock him, she proceeded to Flash Step in circles around Uryuu, giving him anything but a clear shot. "Tsk! Let's take care of that pesky bow of yours! Way of Binding Number 4: Crawling Rope!"

"S-Shit!"

A yellow rope of pure energy wormed its way around Uryuu's wrists.

"You know, I didn't pay too much attention during my days at the Shinigami Academy," said Akira. Putting her blade away, she creeped over to Uryuu prior to kicking him into the dirt. She then shoved her foot on his head to pin him down. "I never was good at school or crap like that. I only became a Shinigami so I could get the hell outta Rukongai. I came from one of the worst districts, one that was jampacked with criminals and all sorts of shady characters. Yeah, not a great place for a helpless girl to be."

"Fascinating! Does your story have a point?!" Uryuu blurted.

"Hey, you creep! Try to listen when someone's talking to you!"

She rewarded his outburst by shoving her foot harder into his skull. He winced but otherwise grit his teeth and bore his pain.

"Anyway, I _always_ listened up like a good girl when it came to Kidou. Don't get me wrong. I like slicing up people with my sword too, but Kidou is _really_ what I excelled at. In fact, there was only one other person in my class that got higher scores than me when it came to that stuff."

The person in question gasped, having finally worked out a pressing issue out.

"Akira?! Akira Akiyama?!" breathed Kana. Her visage made it seem as if she had stumbled upon an apparition. Akira was real though, as real as the term allowed. Unsure of what to do or what to say, Kana began making her way over to Akira. She paused though when Akira responded to her sudden movement by retreating a few paces. "I-Is that really you, Akira?! W-What are you doing here?! W-Wait a sec! _You_ were that Shinigami from the sports festival, the one who summoned all those Hollows to Aaron's school?! No way! W-Why?! I don't get it! Why were you trying to hurt my friends?! Why would _you_ of all people…!"

"Shut up! Just...SHUT THE HELL UP, Kana!" Akira proclaimed at the top of her voice. Her statement did the trick; neither Kana nor anyone else dared say a word. "You've got a lotta nerve talking to me like that like nothing happened between us!"

"W-Wait, you _know_ this woman, Mitarashi?!" asked Rukia.

"Uh...y-yeah." Kana felt ashamed to reveal that much. "Akira and I...grew up together. We survived Rukongai by looking after one another, we entered the Shinigami Academy together, and we even graduated on the same day. She's practically my best friend!"

Akira's eyelid twitched. "...'Best friend?' You know, you've got a lot of nerve saying something like that after everything that's happened between us! You're no friend of mine, Kana Mitarashi! Not anymore! All of that is in the past now!"

Those claims were like daggers penetrating Kana's heart. "W-Wait a sec, Akira! What are you talking about?! What did I do to you?! I haven't seen you for months! I was starting to get worried about you! No one knew where you were, and…!"

"Shut it already! Dammit! You always did yammer on like this! Don't worry about me! I never asked you too! This isn't about me! It's about _you_! You _betrayed_ me Kana! You can keep pretending not to know what I'm talking about if you want, but _I_ know the truth! Now then, maybe it's about time I returned the favor and..."

"I'm sorry. I hate to just cut you off like this, but it won't matter if you get your revenge on Miss Mitarashi at this rate. You haven't forgotten about our friend up there, have you?" asked Urahara.

"I don't care about that damn Menos Grande anymore! Kana's the only one I want! She's the only reason I've been wasting my time doing all this shit in the Human World! If you had any self respect left, Kana, you would be offering me your head on a silver platter!"

"S-Seriously, Akira. Just...calm down already!" Kana was on the verge of tears, genuine ones for once. "C-Can't we just talk this over like adults?!"

Akira was through talking. There was solely one manner in which to settle things in her mind.

"Huh? What are those guys talking about back there?" asked Aaron. There was screaming and shouting, but he couldn't decipher any meaning in them. On the subject of being unable to understand things, he still didn't get why Ichigo was so insistent on charging headfirst into his own demise. "I-I said wait up already! Man, what's this guy's deal?!"

Ichigo stopped but not because Aaron asked him to. No, that had to do with the Menos finally unleashing its Cero. The red beam of destruction headed right for orange-haired teen, who didn't so much as flinch. He lifted his Zanpakutou above his head, and miraculously, he actually began blocking the Cero.

"H-He repelled it?!" blurted Uryuu. "W-Wait! His spiritual energy! It's…!"

"His energy is skyrocketing!" exclaimed Aaron in astonishment.

"T-That guy…!" said Sasune. "He wasn't outputting all his energy after all!"

"It was actually at its lowest point the entire time!" said Uryuu. "I-If you think about it logically, there's no way he could be maxing it out this whole time. He would have to run dry eventually. He said he can't control his powers, which means..."

"Tsk! This guy really is a monster!" Sasune shook his head. "If he really can't control his energy, that means he isn't using it! And if he isn't using it, that means he's always at his weakest! How in the hell can that be?! I could detect him all the way from Hino, even with the Menos Grande's own spiritual pressure screwing up my senses!"

Merely repelling the Cero wasn't Ichigo's intention. He rose his arm and brushed the red beam aside like the action were nothing more than child's play. Then, in one motion, he slashed his Zanpakutou upward. The blow inflicted a severe gash that started from the bottom of the Menos Grande and extended well past its mask. At first, the Menos didn't react, almost like it too was in denial it could be hurt by the likes of a lone Shinigami. Afterward, blood spurted from its grievous wound, and the creature's pain-filled howl resounded throughout Karakura Town and beyond. Everyone present braced themselves from a powerful gust of wind caused by this disturbance.

"I-Impossible!" Akira had been knocked over, but she hardly cared. Her entire body shook for reasons she couldn't readily explain. It wasn't terror gripping her. No, it was incredulity at a human who was only borrowing the abilities of a Shinigami being able to do the improbable. "T-This kid! Who the hell _is_ this kid?!"

"H-How is this possible?!" Rukia echoed Akira's line of thinking. "I-Ichigo nearly cut the Hollow in half!"

Kana, on the other hand, squealed in delight. "Wow! That guy is _so_ cool! W-Wait, where's my phone?! I gotta snap a picture of this!"

Urahara pushed his bucket hat over his face in order to hide how wide his grin was.

The Menos Grande looked ready to collapse; it held itself up with aid of the tear in the sky whence it came. It briefly deliberated its plight ahead of backpedaling into the hole alongside another ear shattering cry.

"The Hollow..." began Rukia.

"...is leaving..." said Uryuu.

"...Bitchin'..." added Sasune.

Ichigo made haste to celebrate the turn of events by flashing a 'V' with his fingers. Chuckling, he then roared, "VICTORY!"

A number of hesitant laughs escaped Aaron. "W-We did it?! W-We actually did it! Well... _you_ did it, but you get what I mean! We're not gonna die! That son of a bitch is really leaving! It's _over_!"

Uryuu observed the two Shinigami hug it out, the joyous affair making him gulp.

"S-So...scary. Kurosaki really scared that monster away..."

"A-A little help down here, little bro?! I'm still dying here!"

Uryuu crouched down to Sasune as his older brother waved his arm about like a flag in the wind to garner some attention. His injuries were nothing to grin about, but Uryuu was certain his half sibling would live.

The Menos Grande taking its leave snapped Akira out of her muddled funk.

"Now it makes sense," she said to herself. "I didn't get what was so special about that Kurosaki kid, but now..."

She swore under her breath at having lowered her guard enough to allow Kana, Rukia, and Urahara to surround her.

"Hold it right there, Miss Akiyama." Urahara pointed his cane at her menacingly. "Now that our 'guest' has departed, would you mind sticking around? We've got some questions for you. You seem to know quite a bit about that Menos Grande and why it was here, so any assistance you can give us would be greatly appreciated."

"Y-You don't really have anything to do with that monster, do you, Akira?!" inquired Kana pleadingly. "This is all just a misunderstanding, right?!"

"You heard her yourself, Mitarashi!" said a stern Rukia. She crossed her arms and added, "She'll be punished the fullest extent once we drag her back to Soul Society! I'm sure Central 46 and the Captain-Commander will want to hear about all this!"

"...N-No thanks. That old man honestly gives me the creeps. Besides, my employer has already informed me I'm not getting paid if I get captured!" Akira carefully inched away from the three while scrambling to cook up a way to escape. "If you all want me that badly, you'll just have to…!"

She and her would be captors all jumped in fright after Uryuu abruptly shouted, "KUROSAKI!" They then turned to spy Ichigo falling over beside Aaron.

"W-What the hell…? I can't move," the orange-haired Shinigami muttered on the ground.

"Y-You alright down there?" Aaron inquired. "I mean, it's not really shocking you can't move after you did something like..."

The severity of Ichigo's plight solely hit Aaron after Ichigo's arm lurched upward without warning. Afterward, his tall Zanpakutou's began to contort bizarrely.

Aaron's mouth became ajar. "W-What in the…?!"

"Uh...is...is that normal?" asked Sasune honestly.

"I get it! If his sword is changing form like that, maybe he's lost control of his vast spiritual energy!" theorized Uryuu. If that was truly the case, it was essential he acted with haste. With that in mind, he scrambled to Ichigo's side.

"H-Huh? Hold on, Uryuu! You don't…!" Growling, Sasune powered himself to a standing position and went after his brother. "Dammit! This is what I mean when I say I'm always sticking my neck out for him!"

"You can just stay right there, Sasune! I don't need your help! Besides, your injuries…!"

"Screw that! Why are you sticking your neck out for some stinkin' Shinigami, Uryuu?! Just relax already! That guy…!"

"Don't be an idiot! I know you can't help it most of the time, but even you have to realize what's going to happen if Kurosaki's energy continues to destabilize like this!"

"S-So?! What's that have to do with us?!" roared Sasune. "If he dies, he dies! He just some Shinigami! We don't have to…!"

His passionate speech trailed off. He wasn't kidding anyone but himself, he thought. Even if he despised the Shinigami for everything they had ever done to he and his family, he lacked the conscience to let the man who had saved all of them perish without lifting a finger to help.

"F-Fine!" he informed Uryuu through clenched teeth. "What do you suggest we do?!"

A surge of Ichigo's leaking energy hit Uryuu and Sasune like a ton of bricks, once again augmenting the size and shape of their spirit weapons.

"I can feel it from all the way over here!" exclaimed Uryuu.

"U-Ugh. I-I'm getting a little dizzy," moaned Sasune. "D-Dammit! Just how much energy does this guy have?! It's _still_ pouring out of him!"

"Sasune! Follow my lead!" Uryuu pointed his Kojaku toward the heavens. He then shot a gigantic arrow, repeating the motion over and over.

"R-Right! Got it!" Sasune willed his violently shaking fingers to pull back on his bow's quiver before he loosed enormous projectiles of his own. "Dammit! The things I do for love!"

"W-Wait, what you guys doing?" asked Aaron.

"N-not now, man! I'm trying to concentrate on not bleeding out over here!"

"We can stabilize Kurosaki's energy if we continuously fire arrows like this!" clarified Uryuu. "Since he can't control his own power..."

"This is the only we can get it back to him safely!" said Sasune. "Tsk! What a pain in the ass this day is becoming! Why did I even get outta bed?"

"O-Oh! I see!" replied Aaron. He truthfully hadn't the slightest clue what was going on even after the two Quincies broke it down to him, so he just gave them space to do whatever.

Deep lacerations formed on Uryuu's and Sasune's arms. They disregarded them and kept on firing.

"S-Stop it already! Y-You guys are gonna lose your arms!" hollered Ichigo.

"Shut up!" said the two Quincies in unison.

"A-A few cuts aren't gonna kill a dashing fellow like me!" Sasune gloated with a grin. "A-Anyway, this kinda stuff _always_ happens whenever I'm hanging around Uryuu here!"

Uryuu smacked his lips. "Is that so?! _You're_ the one who always follows me around and then blames me whenever something bad happens! Some older brother you are! I thought you were supposed to be keeping me out of trouble?!"

"Would you two stop it already?!" shouted Ichigo. "I ain't asking you to die for my sake!"

"I thought I told you to shut up, Kurosaki!" replied Uryuu while another gash running down the length of his arm opened. "I'm not going to die! I hate the Shinigami, so I can't die! Didn't you say so too?! If we don't live, then we won't be able to fight anymore! You want me to thank you for saving me from that Hollow? Don't even think about it! You better live so I can defeat you, Ichigo Kurosaki! That's all there is to it!"

Ichigo, taken aback, was unable to argue with him any longer. This was more than Uryuu returning the favor for him taking care of the Menos. He was paying back his misdeeds for the day, his misdeeds for an entire life of irrational hatred against the Shinigami.

"...That idiot." Though Sasune wasn't in the same forgiving mood, he was starting to understand why his half brother was doing everything in his power to help this Ichigo Kurosaki. "Heh. Guess he's found himself some kind of rival. I can respect that."

"What are _you_ muttering about over there?" a leery Uryuu queried.

"Alright, Ichigo Kurosaki!" announced Sasune just then. "I _command_ you not to die as well!"

"W-Wait, who the hell are _you_?!" Ichigo retorted.

Overlooking the valid question, Sasune climactically added, "Live, dammit! LIVE!"

"Who's the _real_ idiot here?" An embarrassed Aaron asked himself. "Why does that guy have to make a fool himself even now?"

As troubling as his best friend's conduct—usually—was, Aaron was far more stumped by Ichigo. Neither his warping Zanpakutou nor his fluctuating spiritual pressure showed any improvement.

Uryuu surveyed this too. "S-Sasune! Are you slacking off over there?! Kurosaki is gonna die at this rate!"

"D-Don't blame me! Blame it on your pal over there! H-He just has too much energy for us to disperse in time! No wonder he was able to kick that Menos' ass!"

"I think it's a little too late to be complimenting him!"

"Hey, why don't you just focus on firing instead of scolding your big bro!"

Another wave of cuts formed on Sasune's arm, but not willing to let his little brother upstage him, he forced a smile and began shooting energy even faster.

"This...isn't good," said Urahara in a foreboding fashion. "While both Ishidas efforts are valiant, they're going to end up dying alongside Mister Kurosaki at this rate."

"There has to be something we can do to assist them!" said Rukia.

"Yeah! You gotta think of something, Mister Hat and Clogs!" pleaded Kana.

Curling his lips at having so much pressure thrown on him so abruptly, Urahara stroked his beard stubble and got the gears in his brain turning.

"Well, I suppose those two could execute their plan of stabilizing Mister Kurosaki's energy if they simply had less to work with."

"I see. Perhaps one of us could take on some of Ichigo's energy!" said Rukia.

"A sound idea, but I doubt either you or Miss Mitarashi here could do it in your weakened states. You would more than likely die in the attempt."

Kana whined, "What are we supposed to do then?!"

"I can do it!" shouted Aaron with vigor. "I just need to take enough of Kurosaki's energy to help out Sasune and his brother, right? You can leave it to me then!"

"...Alright, Mister Higuchi. It's in your hands then." Urahara nodded. "However, you too could end up dying. Mister Kurosaki's energy might be too much for your body to contain."

"Huh?! W-Wait a sec, CT! Maybe you really shouldn't!" said Kana.

"No, it's fine! Kurosaki saved us all from that Menos Grande! The least I could do to return the favor is something like this!"

"You sure about this?" Ichigo asked him. "If one of us has to die..."

"It might as well be you, right? Yeah, you're the sort of guy that would say something like that. I can tell that much just by looking at you. Don't worry about it! If another Menos shows up, I'm sure everyone would rather have someone as strong as you around instead of a wimp like me!"

Aaron laughed, though he was only half kidding around. He really did think both Karakura Town and Hino were in better hands with a Shinigami like Ichigo. He himself hadn't even wanted to confront the Menos Grande upon laying eyes on it. Instead, he did nothing more than shiver in his boots. No one needed the aid of someone like that in his honest opinion. Someone who let their fear control them was nothing more than a burden.

"Ugh! Would you _stop_ talking about yourself like that for _once_ , CT!" cried Kana.

"Y-You don't have to make me feel better, Kana, I..."

"I am _not_ pitying you! No one here thinks of you like that! _You're_ the only one that ever talks like you're nothing more than the scum of the earth! Well, you're not! I don't care what anyone says about you! I don't care if they think you're too quiet, or you complain too much, or even that you aren't the best student at school! You're my knight in shining armor! If it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be! You saved me when no one else would! That's why you gotta stop beating yourself up like this! You're not nothing, not to me! You're...you're...you're _my_ Aaron!"

Aaron found nothing special about his name. Sure, it might have been different compared to his peers, but it remained nothing to brag about to him. His mother couldn't even recall why she and his father had chosen it out of millions of alternatives. Why then? Why did Kana using a meaningless label make him want to weep tears of joy?

Maybe, just maybe, there was some value to it after all.

"...Right. I'll...keep that in mind, Kana." Aaron steered his concern back to Ichigo, even extending his hand. "Alright! I don't know why, but I'm fired up for some reason now! You probably just heard, but my name is Aaron, Aaron Higuchi! I'm a Shinigami from a town called Hino! It's nothing to brag about, but it's what I call home!"

Ichigo smirked and firmly shook Aaron's hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki! I'm a Shinigami from right here in Karakura Town!"

"Alright, Ichigo! Let's do this!"

Aaron's body began to radiate white energy, a sure sign the energy transfer was initiating. Sensing an immense pressure come over him, he grunted and realized he would be crushed in no time flat if he relaxed even a bit.

"Looks like it's working," said Urahara. "Mister Higuchi might not be as strong as Mister Kurosaki, but his own resolve should be praised."

"Go, Aaron! Fight, fight, fight! Win, win, win!" cheered Kana. The sole thing her act was missing was a pair of pompoms. "You can't die! Knights in shining armor don't die!"

"He...certainly is brave," an awed Rukia said as she observed Aaron.

"Man, we can't let that punk show us up, Uryuu! Keep on firing!" ordered Sasune.

Uryuu replied, "Tsk! Like I need you of all people to tell me that! And how can you criticize me for wanting to save a Shinigami when you're best friends with one?!"

"H-Hey! T-That's not important! Wait, maybe you're just trying to change the subject since you know I'm a better archer than you! Even our grandfather knew it!"

A comically big vein appeared on Uryuu's temple. "Y-You've gotta be kidding me! M-Master only said those things to make you feel better whenever I was excelling at whatever he was teaching us! He said he didn't want to hurt that inflated pride of yours!"

"H-Huh?! Seriously?! Y-You mean I'm really not the greatest archer in the world?! B-But he gave me a sticker and T-shirt that said that and everything!"

"Would you get over yourself already?!"

"I'm kinda struggling to remain conscious over here!" hollered Aaron. "So, if you two are done strolling down memory lane, just...finish doing whatever it is you were doing already!"

Sasune said, "Uh...right, of course! Sorry about that, Chocolate Thunder!"

"...'Chocolate Thunder?' Uryuu blinked.

"It's...a long story! You heard the man! Shoot! Shoot with everything you've got!"

"Would you stop telling me what to do already?!"

The two Quincies seemingly forgot they were tasked with saving both Ichigo and Aaron when they unleashed a torrent of blue and red arrows. It was clear to those spectating that they were just attempting to see who could get the most projectiles off.

"You son of a bitch! You won't beat me!" declared Sasune. "Big brothers _always_ win!"

"Tsk! We'll see about that!" replied Uryuu, struggling to maintain his composure.

Their efforts, in tandem with Aaron's, ensured Ichigo's wild energy calmed. His Zanpakutou returned to normal as well, and it clattered to a stop between the grass. It hit everyone sluggishly, but it was over. Everything was all over now.

"S-Shit! Need...inhaler!" Sasune, collapsing yet again, inched his utterly lacerated hand into his pocket to retrieve the mentioned item. "Oh, that's good! Sweet, sweet relief!"

"I-Idiot!" Lying next to him, Uryuu added, "W-What kind of Quincy needs something like that?!"

"What? You want some too? I got plenty left."

"N-No! Are you even listening to me?! T-This is why Master…!"

Uryuu erupted into a tirade of scolding. Sasune, meanwhile, could do nothing more than sniffle and listen obediently to all off his faults.

Ichigo sat up and checked himself all over. "I...guess I'm really still in one piece."

"L-Looks like it," replied Aaron, giving his fellow Shinigami a thumbs up. "S-So am I..."

"Thanks, Higuchi! Looks like I owe you one!"

"N-No...prob..."

Fighting against it, Aaron lost the battle and succumbed to his body's request for rest. His pupils disappeared as he slumped onto the dirt.

"H-Higuchi!" Ichigo called out to him. Aaron didn't stir. "Hey, are you alright?!"

"Stop screwing around, CT!" added Sasune. Still, Aaron remained quiet.

"Aaron! Get up already, Aaron!" Kana, reacting mostly on panic, shook him violently. Even after this, she failed to get a reaction. "Y-You're just joking around, right?! Y-You can't die! N-Not after you looked so cool and everything! W-Wake up already!"

Rukia pulled her back. "Stop it, Mitarashi! You're not helping him like this!"

She mellowed out, a consequence of viewing an unending stream of warm tears rolling down Kana's scarlet cheeks.

"D-Dummy…!" she began. "You big dummy! I-I was gonna teach you Kidou like you asked, Aaron! I was even gonna stop teasing you so much! That's why I…!"

"Uh...am I interrupting something here? Because I'm pretty sure he's just unconscious!" said Urahara following a careful inspection of Aaron.

"I never got to tell him that I…!" Kana blinked a couple of times while Urahara's statement soaked into her brain like a sponge. "...H-He's gonna be okay?! Really?!"

Everyone became concerned once more once she began punching Aaron in the stomach.

"D-Don't scare me like that, CT! Don't you know it's bad to make a girl cry, you jerk?!"

"P-Perhaps I should take Mister Higuchi into my care for the time being!" suggested Urahara. The rate things were going, Aaron really would die if he were left with Kana.

"Yeah, that's...a good idea. I'm just glad CT's gonna make it! I never imagined him as ballsy enough to pull off a stunt like that!" said Sasune. He then put his finger on his chin. "W-Wait a sec! Why do I get the feeling I've forgotten something _very_ important?"

#

"...Y'all done now? Good. I ain't got time to babysit you punks all day."

Konoka Mitsumi sat against her golden glaive and casually inspected the carnage all around her. Dozens of Hollow corpses encompassed her, all piled on top of each other. Examining them, she couldn't even recall slaying most of them. Shrugging, she pulled out a cherry-flavored sucker and tucked it between her lips.

"Hmm?" She took a break from her snack when blood dripped from a wound on her forehead. "...That's it. I'm killin' Ishida for sure."

#

A Flash Stepping Akira surveyed the area behind her. Although she wasn't one hundred percent sure, she had a hunch she wasn't being pursued.

"Well, looks like everything worked to my advantage. Those fools didn't even notice me slip away during all the commotion."

Her hasty escape hardly satisfied her. Scowling, she understood that it came at the cost of revealing herself to Kana Mitarashi, something that explicitly went against her orders. She couldn't help herself though. Just seeing her old friend triggered something within her, prompting her to fly over the deep end.

"Guess there ain't no use cryin' over spilled milk," she mumbled. "K-Kana..."

She couldn't get the brunette out of her psyche. Her giggling visage haunted Akira's very dreams. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she halted to take her aggression out on a tree, denting a good chunk of the bark using her fists. Crimson blood leaked from her hand, but her pain was nothing compared to her disappointment.

"Dammit! I had her! I finally had her right where I wanted!"

She no longer cared if her cover was blown; she was now seriously regretting not confronting Kana sooner when she was more vulnerable. The Denreishinki in her grasp cracked and crumbled thanks to her iron-like grip.

"C-Crap! I-I forgot I still need this stupid thing to get in contact with the boss..."

"Hmm? If that's what you're worried about, there's no need!"

A chill shot across Akira's entire form out of the blue. Her limbs, gripped by terror, locked up. She recognized that voice. Yes, there was no way she could forget one like it, one that made her blood run cold every instance it penetrated her ears. Every fiber of her being warned her not to, but she gradually swung her head to a person that hadn't been stalking her rear mere seconds ago.

"B-Boss..." she stuttered. Her teeth were chattering. "W-Why…?"

A tall man possessing short, silver hair and draped in the black robes of a Shinigami did nothing more than smile at her inquisition. She flinched. She hated that smile. Words failed to describe how much it shook her to the very core.

"My, my. You've been a naughty girl, Akira Akiyama, Fourth Seat of the Third Division," the man stated casually. His grin persisted, and it proved to act like a plug for whatever Akira planned to voice. "Hmm? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? You're not usually this quiet. Did I surprise you that much? Haha. My apologizes."

"C-Captain Ichimaru..." was the next thing Akira was able to blurt out. She hadn't even been ordered to address her superior in a more formal manner; she simply felt she ought to or else. "...What the hell are you doing here?"

Gin Ichimaru, Captain of the Third Division of the Gotei 13, raised an eyebrow at his subordinate's tone. "...You look like ya seen a ghost, Akiyama."

She craved to reply, "Something like that."

"...Why don't you just calm down already, Akiyama?" Gin spied Akira trying to do as he instructed through his slitted eyelids. "Sheesh! You're no fun at times. Here I am takin' the time to see ya after comin' all the way from Soul Society, and you can't even greet me back."

"...M-My apologies, Captain!" Akira got down on one knee. "W-Welcome to the Human World! I hope you didn't encounter any difficulties during your trip!"

Gin patted her on the head, causing her to grimace. "I-I didn't mean for ya to do all that. Come on, stand up. We've got a lot to discuss."

Akira, rising, nodded. "...If you don't mind me asking, Captain, why _did_ you come all the way here from Soul Society? I-If it's about the Menos Grande..."

"That thing? Eh, don't worry about it. I ain't gonna yell at you about screwin' up your mission or even about that Kurosaki punk. Actually, the reason I'm here is to drag you back to the Seireitei!"

"...Come again?" This development might have been even more harrowing than Gin's sudden arrival to Akira. "W-Why are we just pulling the plug on things?! We haven't even done anything about Ka...M-Mitarashi yet! I-If you're worried about me screwing up again, don't! I promise that I'll…!"

She silenced herself on the double when Gin actually opened one of his eyes.

"...You seem to be takin' a real interest in this Mitarashi, eh, Akiyama?"

"H-Huh?! N-No, sir! It's…!"

"Didn't I tell you to relax? I get you got a personal vendetta, but I can't just allow it to get in the way of a hundred or so years worth of plannin'."

Gin drew his Zanpakutou and placed it in front of him ahead of shifting it like a key. The blade responded by forming a pair of sliding, wooden doors: a Senkaimon. Brilliant light hit Akira's eyes once the doorway opened, and shielding them, she observed something flutter out.

"A Hell Butterfly. Is this alright? Won't Soul Society be able to track you like this, Captain?"

"It's no big deal if I'm gone for a bit. Old Man Yamamoto might scold me though."

"...And what about Mitarashi?"

"Eh? Still thinkin' about her? You'll be happy to know that she'll be taken care of. Now then, come along. I ain't gonna punish you for being such a 'bad girl.' It's not like I think you failed your mission or anything just 'cause Mitarashi is still walkin' around."

"R-Right, I understand, Captain."

Grinding the rows of her teeth, Akira contained the billowing anger she felt at Kana once more slipping through her fingertips as she trailed her Captain through the Senkaimon. The doors closed, and the pathway vanished like it had never been there to begin with.

END


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note** : Sorry for the late update. Been VERY busy working two jobs. Anyway, this chapter ended up being WAY longer than I intended, yet I couldn't find a suitable place to end it. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy.

 **Chapter 11**

Until We Meet Again

Kana asked herself if Aaron would think she was a creepy stalker since she was observing him peacefully snooze in his bed. She had been doing so for the past few hours, and she was honestly losing track of the time. She didn't mind. She wished time would slow to a crawl so she could enjoy peaceful moments such as this for an eternity.

"Aw! He's so cute!" She smiled amicably and parted a bit of hair on his forehead. She anticipated him jumping up at a moment's notice and screaming at her to knock it off, yet he did nothing more than snore. "Ugh. How am I supposed to sleep now? I'm so used to hearing his breathing that it's the only way I can pass out now..."

She sighed. If only sleeping were the worst of her problems.

"Oh yeah! I still gotta text my boss!"

Her fingers furiously pounded against her Denreishinki's keypad while she typed out a final message for her employer at the maid café in downtown Hino. She paused, uncertain on how to delicately inform her manager that she was going to be quitting.

"He's gonna be so disappointed." She exhaled somberly a second time. "Uh...I-I'm sure he'll be able to replace me! Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine!"

She stuck her tongue out playfully and even giggled.

"Then again, I was bringing in half his clientèle! Poor guy..."

Her thumb hit the 'Send' button. There was no going back now.

"Okay. That takes care of work. I'm pretty sure I've tied up all my loose ends here in the Human World. All except..."

She took a gander around Aaron's bedroom, saddened that this would be her last time there. Her attachment was likely the reason she had yet to inform anyone in the Higuchi household she would be leaving.

"Well, t-they'll figure it out, right? I wasn't even that good of a housekeeper! They don't need me! Right, Chappy?"

Her phone's key chain naturally offered no answer. Pouting, she put the device in her pocket and got to her feet. Her personal feelings aside, she understood perfectly well that she couldn't carry on in the Human World without a care in the world anymore. She no longer had the excuse of some human having stole her Shinigami powers to hold her there.

Although she didn't exactly comprehend his explanation, Urahara told her that while Aaron would survive absorbing a large portion of Ichigo Kurosaki's spirit energy during the incident with the Menos Grade, the teenager had lost the Shinigami powers he accidentally acquired from Kana in the process.

"T-That's good, right? I mean, Mister Hat and Clogs said he would eventually wake up after a couple of days of rest too! Now...CT can just be a normal kid again. That's what he wanted, after all. Y-Yeah. He was only supposed to take over for me temporarily anyway!"

She nodded, reassuring herself this turn of events was indeed for the best.

"Man, I'm tired! I wanna take a nap..."

Yawning and stretching, she noted that finishing all her chores around Aaron's apartment had worn her out. She might have been taking her leave, but she didn't want to disappear on a sour note. The Higuchi family had tasked her with cleaning up the place and making sure everything was in order, so that was precisely what she did before packing up her belongings.

She caught wind of how dark it was outside. Checking her watch, it was already well past midnight. She had been waiting, hoping even that Aaron would awake. She still had so much she wished to tell him, so much she desired to share. She didn't want to go without at least explaining herself to him and most importantly, telling him goodbye. Nevertheless, he continued to sleep like he hadn't a care in the world. Kana envied him.

"Come on! Wake up already!" she cried, punching him in the gut. This usually did the trick whenever she wanted to rouse him. However, the most it did was get a groan out of him before he turned over between his sheets. "You're such a meanie, CT! You have a beautiful girl like me waiting at your bedside, and all you wanna do is sleep?! Jerk!"

She blew him a raspberry. Calming, she saw her anger was misplaced. Aaron hadn't done a thing. Indeed, her current predicament was all her fault.

After the Menos Grande in Karakura Town had been dealt with, Rukia Kuchiki relayed to Kana how dire things were. Soul Society would no doubt investigate all that transpired. Once they did, they would also learn that two of their Shinigami had illegally transferred their powers to humans and send agents to apprehend them. What would happen afterward, neither one were one hundred percent certain, but Rukia made it clear that execution wasn't out of the realm of possibility. All of this made one thing clear: they needed to flee. Not for their own sakes, but for those around them.

"T-They'd probably kill Aaron if they found out he was the one who had my powers these past few months."

The mere thought made her shudder. She had already caught him up in a world he had no business knowing about. The least she could do was vanish before his blood, and the blood of those he held dear, was spilled needlessly because of her selfishness.

"I guess there's no point hanging around here anymore! I gotta meet up with Rukia in Karakura Town. I think there's one more monorail that runs around this time, so I better catch it! I ain't walking! Moonlight is totally bad for my complexion!"

She headed for the door, ignoring the butterflies rumbling in her stomach. She then delayed to get a final glimpse at Aaron. It was more than likely she would never see him again, so she ran over to him, grabbed her phone, and pressed her face next to his.

"Say cheese, CT!"

Holding her phone up, she winked as she snapped a picture. It popped up on the screen of her Denreishinki soon after, and she was entralled at it coming out so well.

"W-Wait a sec! I really _am_ a creepy stalker, aren't I?!"

Her temperament sullied.

"...I wonder who they're gonna send to come after us? Rukia sounded pretty certain we'd get caught. Oh man, I hope it's not the Execution Squad! They'd butcher us on the spot! H-Hopefully, it'll be someone nice like Captain Unohana! Oh, wait. S-She's kinda scary too when she gets upset..."

Her skin became pale at the worst case scenario: her very own Captain showing up to drag her back while she kicked and screamed. Such a thing was improbable, but she wasn't taking any chances.

"Man, I'm getting the hell outta here! Every woman for herself!"

Some knocking at Aaron's door made her shriek. The person on the other end of the doorway figured this as good a sign to enter as any.

"Kana? Oh, there you are!" said Izumi Higuchi, Aaron's older sister. She put her finger on her chin inquisitively at Kana hiding a large suitcase behind her person. "...You going somewhere?"

"Huh? M-Me?! Oh, n-no! Not at all!"

Izumi didn't believe her for a second. She chose not to press the issue however.

"I didn't think anyone else would be in here," she explained. "I usually sneak in here to see if my little bro has any snacks lying around. Heh. Guess I didn't have to considering he's been knocked out since yesterday. Man, that guy sure can sleep. Lazy bum. He's probably just faking it so he doesn't have to go to school!"

Remarks like that tended to send Aaron over the deep end. Because he didn't wake to reprimand her, Izumi deemed that his current behavior really wasn't an act.

"Uh...y-you think he's okay, right? He's not sick or anything?" she asked in a concerned fashion.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry! CT'll wake up eventually! It's like you said, he's just a bum!"

Izumi nodded. "Yeah, you're so right! Well, if he doesn't get up, I'm just gonna have to kick his ass until he does!"

"Y-Yeah!"

The conversation died off, and Kana awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Uh...look, I don't want to sound like I'm being nosy or anything, but it...kinda seems like you've been avoiding me all day," said Izumi. "Is something the matter?"

"H-Huh?! I...uh...have no idea what you're talking about! I've just been busy is all! Yep! There's so much to clean around here that I've been busy, busy, busy!"

Apparently, lying under duress wasn't a specialty of Kana's. Izumi might have found the brunette's odd conduct funny if she hadn't gotten the hunch something really was wrong.

"Um...actually, I _am_ going somewhere!" Kana admitted, twiddling her thumbs. "It's...er...nothing serious! Just a little vacation! Yeah, that's it! A hardworking housekeeper like me needs a break every once in awhile! I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, so don't wait up! Um...I kinda forgot to tell your mom about this, so if you could let her know the next time you see her..."

"Yeah, I got it. Have fun wherever you're going."

"Thanks!"

The room grew quiet again. Kana, on edge, began chewing on a stick of bubblegum to calm her nerves.

"Oh. Thanks, by the way, Kana."

Izumi's random remark of gratitude startled Kana enough that the giant, pink bubble she was blowing burst, spreading sticky gum all over her face.

"Uh...why are you thanking me all of a sudden?" the brunette asked, cleaning her face with a handkerchief.

"I dunno. Just felt like it I guess. Ever since you showed up, things have been a lot more lively around here. Considering Hino is the most boring place on the face of the earth, I really appreciate that. Even my little bro, who's always been sorta quiet and dorky, has been less of a pain in the ass because of you."

Kana, her cheeks becoming rosy, rubbed the back of her head. "Aw! Thanks! I don't really think I did much of anything though. When I think about it, I should be thanking _you_ guys! Ever since I came here to the Human...er...Hino, I've been having the time of my life!"

"S-Seriously? _Here_?"

"Yeah! You see, at my old job, I was just going through the motions. I never did things to have fun or relax. I just did boring, old work because I was ordered to. Here in Hino, I felt free for the first time...well... _ever_! That's why I'm so happy I got the chance to meet Aaron here and Sasune, and even you, Izumi! You guys are the best!"

"Y-You're crying..."

Kana gasped. Warm tears were indeed streaming down her face. She made haste to brush them away as she became even more flustered.

"Ah! My mascara's gonna run!"

"Heh. Don't worry about it. Why are you telling me all this though? If that's how you really feel, why not just let my little bro know when he finally gets his lazy ass up?"

"Uh...yeah, about that..." Kana glanced down at her watch and nearly bit her tongue. "Whoa! I-I forgot I need to catch that monorail! S-Sorry, Izumi, but I gotta run!"

"Sure. Take care, alright? And bring back plenty of souvenirs!"

Kana, forcing herself not to erupt into another show of emotion, nodded and dashed past Izumi without looking back.

"...She should've just said she wasn't coming back if that's what she was planning," stated Izumi with a shrug. "I guess she just didn't want to break this dumbass' heart."

Aaron said something incomprehensible and then rolled over to the other side of his bed. Annoyed by this, Izumi was tempted to sock her brother in the head, but out of nowhere, a powerful chill shook her to the core.

"H-Huh?! What in the…?!" Wrapping her arms around herself, her head shot toward a nearby window. "...Something's coming. I don't know what or where, but something is _definitely_ on the way, something bad. ...Be careful out there, Kana.

#

Trekking down a barely lit side street probably wasn't the brightest idea for a 'delicate' person like Kana, but she was left with little choice if she wanted to reach the monorail station in time. Her hurried breathing broke the surrounding silence while she sprinted.

"D-Dangit! How'd I end up running anyway?! I should've called a cab!"

She opted to take a break to catch her breath. Her then senses heightened once she realized she wasn't alone.

"W-Who's there?! I got pepper spray, so don't try anything funny!"

"Eh? Is that you, Miss Mitarashi?" Sasune Ishida stepped out of the shadows and squinted at the squiggly outline of a person. "Man, I wish my new pair of glasses would get here from my optometrist. I'm blind as a bat without them!"

"S-Sasune?! W-What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Ah! It _is_ you, Miss Mitarashi! Good evening! Wait, I guess it would be more appropriate to say good morning considering the time. Anyway, I was just taking my nightly stroll around the neighborhood. I do it to clear my thoughts and make sure our fair town is safe from shady creeps so a fair maiden like you can walk about without fear!"

Kana frowned. "...Are you sure _you_ aren't one of those 'shady creeps?'"

Her remark was like a dagger being plunged into his heart.

"I-I am hurt, Miss Mitarashi!" he replied dramatically. "Not that I'm trying to pry, but why are _you_ out here so late?" He then noticed her suitcase. "...I see. A little midnight escape then?"

"S-Something like that."

Sasune removed his hands from his pockets, giving Kana a clear view of them and everything up to his shoulders being heavily bandaged.

"Oh, this? Don't worry about it," he informed her. "I'll live. Uryuu's gotta deal with the same crap. Having to explain what happened at school though was a total pain. I just told all my teachers I was cosplaying as a mummy. It worked out for the most part."

"A-Ah! I see!"

Sasune's countenance became stern. "...You don't have to run like a helpless animal, you know."

Kana shook her head. "I...really do. I can't stay. It's impossible."

"You're worried about Soul Society coming after you, right? If that's the case, Aaron and myself can protect you. You know we wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Kana forced a laugh. "See? That's _exactly_ why I gotta get outta here! You and CT are too stubborn to listen to me if I told you to run and save yourselves. I don't want you guys getting killed on my account."

Sasune smirked. "Strange. I figured a gal like you wouldn't mind two dashing fellows sacrificing themselves for your love! On the other hand, I personally didn't say anything about throwing my life away for you. You really think I'd go that far just to help a stinkin' Shinigami?"

"Haha! Well, excuse me for living then!"

"...All joking aside, it looks like I'm not changing your mind."

"Nope! Sorry!"

"Heh. I'm not one to keep a bird caged, so do as you please, Miss Mitarashi! I merely wanted to see you off."

"Wait, I thought you were only out here to take a walk?"

Whistling, Sasune danced around the question by walking up to her and placing something in her hand.

"Hmm? What's this?" she queried.

"A good luck charm," the Quincy elucidated. "It was my mother's. She gave it to me to keep me safe, so now, I'll give it to you. Don't worry about giving it back. Something tells me we won't bump into one another after this anyway."

Taking the silver locket and tucking it away safely, Kana planted a kiss on Sasune's cheek.

"Thanks, handsome! You're the best!"

"I know this," boasted Sasune with a wink. "I'll tell Miss Mitsumi goodbye for you."

"You mean that Konoka girl, right? I feel bad I never got the chance to get to talk to her!"

" _Not_ getting to know the Red-Haired Beast isn't such a bad thing, you know?" Sasune opened his mouth to show he was missing a tooth. "Yeah, she got me while I wasn't paying attention. The swelling has gone down at least. I looked really goofy beforehand. Guess this is what I get for leaving her behind like that."

"You might call yourself a ladies man, Sasune, but it seems like you don't know how to treat a woman after all!"

"...You might be onto something. I'll just have to get stronger by the looks of it, strong enough so girls like you don't have to put on such a brave front when they're in trouble."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Well, I...h-have to go! Take care, Sasune!"

"You as well, Miss Mitarashi."

Kana, sniffling, waved and disappeared down another poorly illuminated street.

"...This really isn't any of my business. She's a Shinigami. She's not even from this world. Only chumps get sad over seeing people like her go." Sasune rubbed his reddened eyes, thankful no one was there to see him almost cry. "...Guess I'm just a chump in the end."

He turned around, at first deciding to head for home before remembering he didn't have school tomorrow.

"Well, since I'm out, I might as well go get hammered! Alright liver and kidneys, prepare yourselves because I'm gonna wear you out tonight!"

He let out a triumphant holler that reverberated throughout the neighborhood.

#

It was sad to say, but Kana wasn't the only one running during the tranquil and otherwise uneventful morning. Rukia Kuchiki, darting through Karakura Town with a heavy heart, bit her bottom lip and held her head low. Having finished a majority of her preparations to leave the Human World, the sole thing remaining was to cast aside any attachments to the beings in this world, anything that could threaten the resolve she had built. Three months had passed since she lost her Shinigami powers to Ichigo Kurosaki, and in that short time span, she could feel her ties to Soul Society and the Shinigami slipping. Beings like her ruled over life and death. Beings like her were supposed to keep the universe in balance. Why then was a being like her having second doubts over leaving everything she had grown accustomed to in such a pitiful amount of time behind? It was disgraceful. Shinigami had no need for emotions like the ones running through her.

"Troublesome..." she said to herself. "Such emotions are troublesome!"

Logic, Shinigami logic anyway, dictated her words were indeed true. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but notice she was trying to convince herself of this more than anything. The truth, whatever it was, escaped her.

"Am I...becoming too attached to this world?"

"Maybe! You know, I've actually been wondering the same thing!"

Rukia swiveled to whoever had stated this and anticipated the worst. However, she lowered her guard when the individual awaiting her was one she expected to bump into. Kana Mitarashi waved and beamed at her fellow Shinigami, unaware of anything being out of the ordinary.

"Y-You scared me half to death, Mitarashi," muttered Rukia, placing her hand on her pounding chest.

"Sorry! I've actually been following you for a while now, but you looked so busy thinking that I didn't want to bother you!" replied Kana sweetly. The brunette then stuck her face close to Rukia's, causing the latter to jump again. "Say, you were thinking about a guy, weren't you?"

"No. It was...nothing like that." Rukia, spying the suitcase Kana had, added, "You...really didn't have to bring that much!"

"Huh? Of course I had to! How come you only brought a backpack?"

"I only brought along the essentials."

"Me too! Let's see, I had to bring all my makeup, a bunch magazines to read for when I get bored, lots of yummy snacks, sanitary items since who knows when we'll get to take a bath or a shower again, a couple month's worth of clothes, all the accessories for my phone..."

Though having a lot more to fill her friend in on, Kana ran out of fingers to count with.

Rukia was grateful. "I-I get the idea, Mitarashi. I really don't think you'll need all those things though."

Kana leered at the petite woman for a short while. "...Aren't you planning to run?"

"'Run?'" The thought never crossed Rukia's mind. "There's...no escape from Soul Society. You should know that as well. I just...want to protect Ichigo and everyone else here in Karakura Town."

"Really? That's all?" Kana frowned at the news. "I left because I feel the same way about CT, but I don't wanna get caught either! I already came up with aliases and back stories for us to use while we're on the lam! You were gonna be an exotic dancer from the Caribbean, while I was gonna be your manager!"

Rukia blushed. "W-What are you even going on about? There's no way something like that would ever work! Soul Society is probably watching us even as we speak!"

"Yeah, but how are they gonna recognize me like _this_?"

Kana slipped on a false mustache and cackled at her ingenuity. Rukia, on the other hand, sighed and recalled that the brunette was always quirky like this, so there really was no point chastising her.

"Huh? W-Was my idea really that weird?" Kana inquired honestly.

A voice above them stated, "Ha! If you ask me, both of you are pretty strange!"

The girls zeroed in on a grinning, crimson-haired Shinigami standing on a telephone pole. Tribal tattoos littered his forehead, though they were blocked somewhat by an expensive pair of sunglasses. Kana blinked, under the impression the man was a mirage. Rukia though knew without a doubt he was really there.

"Man, you two aren't making any sense," he said as he drew his Zanpakutou. Moonlight glinted off the steel. "Maybe you've been enjoying this world a little too long! How long do you think you both can screw around like this?"

Rukia, stunned beyond belief, uttered, "Y-You?! Renji?! Is that you, Renji Abarai?!"

She got something of a response after Renji slammed his sword down in front of her. He missed, though it was likely on purpose. Strands of her dark hair fluttered to the ground, but Rukia paid them no mind while her body became totally rigid.

"H-Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing, Renji!" cried Kana. He glowered at her, and she hurriedly shot behind Rukia. "J-Jeez! You sure are scary today!"

"I don't believe this!" Renji barked, sweeping his hand through his ponytail. "Me, a hunter from Soul Society, has been standing right behind you two, yet you idiots were too busy shooting the breeze to even notice! You two might be in a pair of strange Gigai, but that ain't no reason for you to have softened up since coming here to the Human World!"

Renji slung his blade over his shoulder, whereas Kana flapped her fingers out of sight to suggest the redhead was yapping too much.

"Alright, ladies, call them!" declared Renji. "Call the humans who stole your powers!"

Rukia was disturbed Renji had so much information at his disposal. Not wanting to trip over her tongue, she carefully concocted her reply.

"W-What are you talking about?" she said, choosing to feign ignorance. "J-Just because we don't have our powers doesn't mean they were stolen!"

Kana tried coming off as guiltless as she added, "Y-Yeah! What she said!"

Renji dropped a bombshell by stating, "Cut the act! It's already been confirmed as a fact by Soul Society agents that your powers were stolen by a pair of humans, mere humans! Well?! Don't either of you have anything to say for yourselves?! Don't just stand there and stare at me with those human-like expressions!"

Fearing they could get into even more trouble, neither Rukia nor Kana dared say a word.

"We all were born and grew up in Rukongai!" Renji continued. "While I could see a ditz like Kana here going off and doing something this stupid…!"

"Hey!" interjected the object of Renji's criticism.

"...You're different, Rukia! You were adopted, educated, and trained by the noble Kuchiki Clan so you could become an elite Shinigami! Someone of your rank and station shouldn't be behaving like some human! You're better than that! Isn't that right, Captain?"

"'C-Captain?'" repeated Kana. It only then occurred to her that Renji wasn't the only guest in Karakura Town. "...Oh boy."

Rukia, picking up on this as well, slowly turned the other way and eyeballed a handsome, black-haired man standing over her. Like Renji, he wore the dark robes of a Shinigami, but unlike his cohort, he was much quieter, having chosen to watch everything from the sidelines thus far.

"B-Brother…!" a numb Rukia stammered.

"...Rukia..." Byakuya Kuchiki quietly retorted, his silk scarf fluttering in the wind.

"Oh...my...god!" Whereas Rukia could hardly even breathe due to the shocking arrival of her older brother, Kana squealed like a little piggy in Byakuya's presence. "I-I can't believe it! The _real_ Byakuya Kuchiki is standing right in front of me! You're such a hottie!"

Inhaling sharply, Kana made haste to grab a pen and pad out of her suitcase ahead of longingly holding it toward the Captain of the Sixth Division.

"C-Could you _please_ give me an autograph?!" she eagerly asked. "I'm like your _biggest_ fan! I know everything about you, and I've got like a thousand pictures of you hung up in my room! You're just _so_ mysterious, you know?"

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing?!" inquired Renji. To say he was baffled would have been the understatement of the century. "Y-You can't just…!"

Byakuya confounded him even further by nodding, taking Kana's notepad, and wordlessly scribbling his signature onto it. He then casually handed it back to her.

Squealing a second time, Kana shouted, "Thank you _so_ much! I'm...I'm _never_ washing this pen again!"

Renji, tired of having to witness such a display, came in out of the blue with a horizontal slash. Rukia was able to react quick enough to shove Kana out of the way before spinning to safety herself. Renji's blade left a minor cut below her eye, and as blood oozed out of it, she eyed the red-haired Shinigami with pure disdain.

"Would you idiots stop screwing around already?!" yelled Renji, grinding his teeth. "Maybe you both have forgotten just how much trouble you're in! Giving away your Shinigami powers is a serious crime! You two are just lucky Soul Society sent us to find you instead of the Execution Squad! You'd already be dead otherwise! Now then, I ain't gonna say it again! Call the humans that stole your powers! I'm gonna kill them, then drag your sorry asses back to the Seireitei!"

Kana blew him a raspberry. "Like we'd ever do that!"

"Tsk! Don't bother trying to protect them, Kana! Do you two really think you can do anything to stop me anyway? Rukia, remember that last attack? You didn't dodge it! I _let_ you avoid it!" Renji took a battle stance, "This time, my attacks will be for real!"

His senses suddenly alerted him to danger. He moved his head back in time to dodge a blue shot of spirit energy. He then took heed of a figure approaching from the darkness.

"...What's this? A man with a weapon is attacking two unarmed women?" the person said, skepticism buzzing through his tone. "This...is a rather bad scene to stumble on."

Uryuu Ishida, with his Kojaku humming in the night, shook his head.

"...I really hate this sort of thing," he added, using a finger to adjust his glasses.

"You…! Who the hell are you?!" growled Renji.

"Just...a friend in Miss Rukia Kuchiki's class who hates Shinigami," Uryuu calmly said. He then eyed Kana, who returned this with a friendly wave. "...While I'm not too familiar with the other woman you're accosting, I'd say that given the circumstances, she's not with you gentlemen."

"U-Uryuu?! What in the world are you doing here?!" asked Rukia. Judging from his reaction, she could tell he was waiting for her to say that.

"Pure coincidence," he smoothly replied. "Nothing you need to fret over."

"D-Does he really expect us to believe that?" whispered Kana.

Uryuu didn't hear this as he held up a shopping bag. "You see, I needed some supplies for my sewing hobby and decided to head down to a twenty-four hour clothing store in the area. I just happened to pick up on the energy of a Shinigami while I was out and decided to come straight here to investigate. I used my brain of course. I had to be inconspicuous, so I purposely brought this bag with me."

Rukia and Kana gazed at him in total silence while he proudly smirked at his tale. His smile vanished when his bag was cut from his heavily bandaged wrist.

"Stop saying shit, four-eyes," snarled Renji as the bag and all its possessions hit the pavement. "Didn't you hear me when I asked who the hell you were?!"

Uryuu said nothing, prompting the scarlet-haired Shinigami to point his sword at him.

"It's fine if you don't wanna talk! I'll just finish you off!"

Rukia's eyelids broadened "W-Wait, Renji! T-This guy has nothing to do with…!"

"...What are you talking about?" Uryuu asked Renji, cutting the petite woman beside him off. "I already told you. I'm just a classmate of Miss Kuchiki's, and an acquaintance of that brown-haired girl over there. I also believe I mentioned I despise Shinigami."

"I don't care about that shit!" snapped Renji.

Uryuu paused. "...Uryuu Ishida. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Ah! I'm such an idiot!" Kana slapped herself on the forehead. "I thought you looked familiar! You're Sasune's brother, right?"

The mere mention of his older sibling's name made Uryuu's eyelid twitch. "...I would prefer it, Miss, if you did not mention our relationship loud enough for other people to overhear."

"...What the hell are you guys going on about now?" wondered Renji.

"I'm sorry," replied the bespectacled teen, adjusting his frames again. "Since you kept going on about it, I figured I should at least tell you my name. And even though you're just a Shinigami, you'll still want to know the name of the guy that will defeat you!"

Enraged, Renji declared, "Okay, I've made up my mind! I'm gonna kill you!"

"No! Please, Renji! Don't do it!" pleaded Rukia, who was at her wits end.

In contrast, Kana exclaimed, "Yeah, Uryuu! Kick that guy's ass! I want blood!"

"A-Are you insane, Mitarashi?! Don't you get it?! None of us have any hope of beating Renji! He's too strong!"

"Heh! I'm glad at least you get it, Rukia!" Renji stretched his arm, ready to spill the red liquid Kana so desperately craved. "It ain't gonna change things though! This guy is still gonna…!"

Biting his tongue, Renji swiftly flipped around to deflect a red shot of energy.

"W-What the hell is going on _now_?!"

"Whoa! That was really cool, Uryuu! I didn't know you could shoot red arrows too!" said Kana.

"...I can't," replied the Quincy dejectedly.

The individual who could waddled his way into plain sight, nearly stumbling over himself numerous times. Forced to use a light pole for support, a scarlet-faced Sasune Ishida flared his nostrils at everyone scrutinizing him like he were some demented apparition.

"Back...ugh...away from those three, beautiful women, you...over there with the face!" he blurted in Renji's vicinity. He then clasped his hand over his mouth and retched. Though everyone was positive he was going to blow chunks, he chuckled and proclaimed, "F-False alarm, people! I-I probably shouldn't've had that thirteenth shot of vodka though!"

"Who...is that man?" questioned Rukia in disbelief.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Kana jovially boomed. "How's it going, Sasune?"

"I-Is that you...ugh...M-Miss Mitarashi?! Your lovely face is like...uh...a s-shimmering...uh...s-something in the...erm...night sky!" Sasune managed to belch out.

"Aw! You know _exactly_ what to say to make a lady blush!"

Uryuu began to feel sick himself. He pinched his nose, being able to smell the stench of liquor on his brother even though they were nowhere near one another.

"Y-You smell like a brewery!" he voiced in disgust. "Ugh! You're wasted! What the hell are you even doing here in such a sorry state?!"

"Y-You have nothing to fear, Miss!" Still wobbling around, Sasune held in another urge to throw up. "I-I'll take care of these...erm...p-punks! J-Just give me a minute. T-The room is spinning..."

"W-Would you put on your glasses already, you stupid lush?! I'm not a girl!"

Sasune had to squinch, but he realized his brother was spot on. "Ah! U-Uryuu! That you, buddy?! Where...ugh...w-were you, man?! I've been callin' yer ass like crazy tonight! I was trying to see if you wanted to hang out!"

"I know! That's why I didn't answer!" Uryuu, now visibly shaking, couldn't decide if it was because he was more angered or embarrassed by his sibling's antics. "W-Why are you even drinking anyway?! You're underaged!"

Sasune waved him off. "Psh! I can do what I want! Y-You can't...urgh...t-talk to yer older brother like that! Man, I've got half a mind ta...s-spank ya in front of everyone!"

His drunken rant was cut short when Renji, who Flash Stepped to the side of him, prepared to cut his head off. At the last second, Sasune ducked, backflipped, formed his red spirit bow, and finally pulled back on its string. His target carved the ensuing projectile down the middle.

"...That was rather rude," said Sasune. The Shinigami's surprise attack seemed to have a sobering effect on him. "Then again, I shouldn't have been so thrown off. I'd expect such behavior from a Shinigami. Didn't your whore of a mother ever teach you any manners?"

"Can it, you bum! I don't know where you idiots are popping up from, but it looks like I'm just gonna have to take care of you all!"

"...Is that so? I don't know you, and it's clear you don't know who I am. Allow me to educate you, you ignorant buffoon. My name is Sasune Ishida. I am the world's greatest Quincy and also the guy who's about to teach you a brand new meaning of _pain_."

Uryuu took offense to this. "...How can a fool like him go on saying such a thing?"

"H-Hey, what was that?! I've got half a mind to pop an arrow in your kneecap too!"

"G-Go home already, Sasune! Take a shower while you're at it! I've got things under control here!"

Sasune wagged his finger. "Now, now, Uryuu! I know you have a habit of doing this to your dear, older brother, but you can't just hog all the ladies to yourself! Besides, if you've got to fight against two enemies, why not have them do the same?"

As much as Uryuu hated to admit it, he acknowledged that was a fair point.

"Fine," he answered. "Just try not to slow me down. I highly doubt you can hit a thing without your glasses."

"Psh! Blame my optometrist! Don't worry about me though! I honestly think _you're_ the one that's going to be unable to keep up!"

The ever mum Byakuya glanced at Sasune curiously, but otherwise remained a spectator.

"Don't you idiots think you're getting ahead of yourselves?!" said Renji. "I don't care what kind of funky weapons you two use! I can take you both on without breaking a sweat!"

"Well, he doesn't lack for confidence, huh?" said Kana. He never did in her opinion. "Come on, Sasune! Uryuu! Knock out one of Renji's teeth for me! I'm tired of lookin' at that dumb mug of his!"

"W-Would you shut up over there already?!" the red-haired Shinigami howled. She never did if he recalled her personality correctly. "Tsk! Looks like you guys have a cheerleader!"

Being just as tightlipped as her elder brother, Rukia regarded the ongoing conflict with an increasing sense of dread .

#

"Seriously. Get up already. You're boring me."

Izumi prodded her index finger into Aaron's cheek, hoping to get some sort of reaction. She did, though it wasn't the one she hoped for. Her brother grunted, pulled his sheets over himself, and then rotated to the far side of his bed. Curling her lips, Izumi changed gears by going back to the thick book in her grasp. None of the words stuck to her mind, and finding herself progressively unable to concentrate, she slammed the literature shut.

"W-Why am I even still up? I have work early in the morning..."

It was nearing 2 AM according to a digital clock resting on Aaron's desk. She yawned, a sure sign she was exhausted from the day's events. Nonetheless, sleep eluded her. She just couldn't shake the feeling that things weren't on the up and up.

"...Whatever it is, it's probably your fault," she uttered to Aaron. He let out a loud snore. "...Okay, Izumi. Calm down. You're just tired. Yeah, tired."

Thinking a walk would clear her thoughts, she got up to do just that. Much to her annoyance, pacing the floor did nothing but make her heart beat even faster. She inched over to the window, theorizing something outside was the cause of her anxiety, but was unable to make anything out because of how dark it was. Street lights were something an old-fashioned town like Hino wasn't teeming with.

"Maybe it's just my imagination?"

The more she denied something was going on, the more the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. Clutching it, she fell to her knees without warning.

"...K-Karakura Town?"

The name came to her out of nowhere, yet it made perfect sense in the jigsaw puzzle that was becoming her psyche.

"Two? There are...two of them…?"

She nodded, certain two mysterious individuals were the source of the disturbance.

"...Kana? Yeah. She's there. Sasune too?"

She gasped. Her friends were in imminent danger.

"...W-Wha?" At last, Aaron came to. He sat up and had trouble opening his heavy eyelids, rubbing them to get them moving. Stretching, he noted his entire body was as stiff as a board. "Huh? What's going on? It feels like I was dead for a little while..."

Considering the whirlwind of chaos his life had become in the past couple of months, he wouldn't have been all that shocked to discover himself actually deceased. He inspected himself and came to the conclusion this wasn't the case.

"Huh?! Izumi?! You alright over there?!"

When she didn't answer, he jumped out of his bed and made his way over to her.

"...Tsk. _Now_ you wanna wake up?" Izumi happily bore her teeth at him. "Welcome back, little bro!"

"D-Don't worry about me! What's up with you?! Why are you on the floor?!"

He helped his sister to her feet and became more out of the loop once Izumi's features hardened.

"L-Listen, Aaron!" she began. "I-I don't get how or why, but I _know_ there's something going down in Karakura Town! It's really bad! Someone has to do something before…!"

"S-Slow down! I can barely understand you! Wait, where is Kana?!"

Izumi chose to zip her lips when it came to that sensitive subject. Unfortunately, Aaron wasn't going to just sit there and accept silence for an answer.

"A-Alright, alright! Y-You don't have to glare at me like that!" said Izumi meekly. "Kana's...gone, bro. She took off about two hours ago. She said she was just going on vacation, but I could tell there was something else bothering her, something she didn't want to tell us about. Listen, I think there's somebody after her! That's why she left, and that's why she's in danger _right now_!"

Aaron's face lit up with understanding. "T-The Soul Society!"

"Huh? The...wha? Are you feeling okay, bro?"

Aaron felt like an imbecile. Kana had stated the Soul Society would likely come after her once they found out she no longer had her Shinigami powers. They were finally there for her, and he hadn't done a thing to prepare for them.

"Izumi, _where_ is Kana right now?!" he asked almost hysterically. "I need to know!"

"K-Karakura Town! She's in Karakura Town! I don't know why, but Sasune's there too!"

"Y-You've gotta be kidding me! Whenever there's trouble, those two seem to be right in the middle of it!"

Though still feeling somewhat groggy, Aaron slipped on a shirt and a pair of pants and readied to leave on the double.

"W-What do you think you can do if you go?!" Izumi questioned. "Y-You don't have to rush to that girl's side every time she's in trouble, you know! If there really are shady characters after her, it would be better if you didn't get involved, Aaron! You _always_ go out of your way for other people like this! What good does it ever do you?!"

"...You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm just some hapless sap that likes helping people for no damn reason." Aaron gave his sister a wide grin. "Still, I'm supposed to be Kana's knight in shining armor, so I'm sorta obligated to help her when she needs it. It's outta my hands really."

Izumi stuttered prior to shouting, "Y-You _idiot_!"

The two yelped when something began tapping against Aaron's bedroom window. It loudened when they opted not to find out who or what was behind the noise out of fear, leaving them with little choice but to turn around.

"Yoohoo! I know you two can see me from in there!" said Kisuke Urahara. He hit his cane against the glass a few more times. "Would you mind letting me in?"

"H-How…?!" Aaron resolved his own confusion upon sighting a large piece of floating paper underneath the humble shopkeeper. "W-What the hell even is that?"

Izumi, her jaw on the floor, mumbled, "W-What the hell is going on…? Am I dreaming?"

"Nope. This is real alright." Aaron sighed. "Uh...I guess I better let him in."

"I'm grabbing the bat just in case!"

Placing the weapon close to her body, Izumi then huddled near her brother while he unlocked his window. Urahara leaped into the room and took a good look around.

"So, this is where you sleep, Mister Higuchi! It's not as spacious as I imagined."

"W-Why were you even wondering what my bedroom looked like in the first place?"

Urahara didn't hear this. "Good morning, you two! I apologize for the intrusion, but I needed to come and see you right away, Mister Higuchi! My, it looks like you've made a full recovery already! I'm pleased to see this!"

"Thanks. I don't really remember why I was passed out to begin with, but something tells me I owe you one again for pulling through."

"It was nothing! I'll have to put the cost of care on your tab though!"

Urahara became a lot more serious following his joke.

"...Mister Higuchi, you've likely already noticed that something most peculiar is happening in Karakura Town. The reason I'm here is to tell you that you would be wise to listen to your sister's words and remain safe and sound in your room for the time being."

"H-Hey, were you...spying on us?!" Izumi asked. Urahara whistled innocently.

"W-Wait a minute, Urahara! You were the one who told me to be there for Kana if she was ever in any danger!" cried Aaron. "Why are you flipping the script like this?"

"Things are different, Mister Higuchi. When I said that, you had the strength to do I asked."

"...Come again?"

"You don't know? You no longer have the Shinigami powers given to you by Miss Mitarashi. You're nothing more than a mere human, Mister Higuchi."

Aaron froze on the spot at this development. Izumi, meanwhile, wasn't sure what the conversation even pertained to anymore.

"Since this is the case, you would be nothing more than a burden if you went check on your friends," the shop owner added.

So, that was it then. Aaron was powerless once more. His blank gaze drifted to the wooden floorboards he was standing on, and it took every ounce of restraint he had not to shout at the top of his lungs out of frustration. He never realized how much making a difference as a Shinigami had meant to him until this moment. He had finally become a person others could count on instead of someone whose efforts were admirable but made him come off as a nothing more than a nuisance. He was now the victim again instead of the savior, a liability that required looking after on a constant basis. He hated it; he despised being so weak with every fiber of his being. He always had; he just hadn't paid this any mind until Kana changed his whole world.

"B-Bro?" Izumi caught him clenching his fists hard enough to draw blood. "Are you…?"

"Urahara! Take me to Karakura Town!" he hollered without hesitation. "I don't care if you think I can't do a damn thing! If I don't go and try to help my friends and something happens to them, I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my life!"

Mister Hat and Clogs scanned Aaron's face and found nothing but determination. It humored him to no end.

"Alright, Mister Higuchi!" he jovially announced. "If that is what your heart is telling you, I'll take you to where all the action is! Of course, I'm going to have to charge you a _modest_ transportation fee!"

"H-Huh?! Seriously?! I don't have any money though! My allowance was kinda short this week..."

Urahara's cheery expression waned. "...I see. Well, I guess I'll just have to put this on Miss Mitarashi's tab! I'm sure she won't mind!"

Aaron didn't think so either as he hopped on Urahara's flying sheet of parchment.

"H-Hold on a sec, bro!" said Izumi.

"If you're gonna tell me to sit back and do nothing again, save it! I'm going!"

Slyly smiling, Izumi replied, " _Actually_ , I was gonna say that I'm not paying your medical bills when you inevitably end up in the hospital!"

"Y-You…!"

He swiped at her though missed thanks to how far she was. She took full advantage of this by blowing him a raspberry, a rather childish act in the face of how much she tended to brag about being more mature than him.

"Oh! Here's a free sample of candy from my store, Miss Higuchi!" Urahara held out a brown satchel, one Izumi wasted little time in scooping up. "Consider it an apology for having bothered you so early in the morning!"

With that, Aaron and Urahara began their journey to Karakura Town. Izumi ogled them soaring away at high speed and then out of sight with a shrug.

"...This really isn't any of my business." She confirmed her statement with a curt nod. "I'm probably dreaming anyway. Yep. All of this is just a really, _really_ strange dream."

She popped a piece of candy into her mouth, her taste buds exploding at how sweet it was. Even so, she was unable to enjoy the treat for long.

"...G-God dammit! Ma is gonna kick my ass if she finds out I let that idiot go and do something this stupid without stopping him!"

She grabbed her coat and rushed out of her brother's bedroom, intending to drag him back even if it killed her.

"Tsk! It's a pain being the oldest sometimes!"

#

A smirking Renji Abarai triumphantly stood over a coughing and bleeding Uryuu Ishida.

"You see? Didn't I tell you this would happen?" the Shinigami bragged.

Sasune, having suffered a similar wound to his torso as his brother, struggled to crawl toward Renji and say, "Y-You bastard! S-Step away from him before…!"

"Before what? Tsk! You and four-eyes over there talk better than you fight by the looks of it! What? You wanna go some more?"

That suited Sasune just fine. Unfortunately, he was unable to make it to his feet, collapsing in the effort.

"Heh. That's what I thought!" Renji stated. He then moved back to Uryuu. "Since you showed up first, four-eyes, I guess I'm killing you before that other loudmouth over there!"

"W-What's going on?! Renji is crazy strong all of a sudden!" gasped Kana.

"I-Indeed. He's clearly been training during our absence," said Rukia.

Renji lifted his Zanpakutou. "My name is Renji Abarai! Remember it well as the name of the man who will you kill you!"

Uryuu grunted at being powerless to stop the inevitable.

"I-I thought I told you to get away from him, you son of a bitch!" hollered Sasune.

The concrete below Renji was torn apart all of a sudden by a shock wave of energy, causing him to lose his balance and interrupting him from finishing one of the Quincy off. Leaping out of harm's way, the flabbergasted Shinigami leered over his shoulder and spotted yet another person arriving on the battlefield.

"W-Who the hell are _you_?!" the fiery-haired hunter inquired.

Ichigo Kurosaki held his gigantic Zanpakutou out for all to see while he fearlessly replied, "...Ichigo Kurosaki. You should remember it well as the name of the guy that will defeat you!"

Uryuu glanced up at the teenager in astonishment, whereas Sasune's bloodstained lips settled into a grin.

"It's...about damn time..." he muttered.

Renji took note of Ichigo's attire. "A-A Shinigami?! W-Who are you?! Whose orders are you following?! Which Division are you from?! W-Wait a sec?! What the…?! What's with that idiotically huge Zanpakutou?!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I guess it is kinda big. Then again, I had nothing to compare it to other than Rukia's, so I wasn't really sure!"

"Ha! You're in trouble now, Renji!" said Kana. "That guy has a crazy amount of spirit power! I've seen it myself, and you can even tell how much just by looking at how big his sword is!"

For once, Renji ignored Kana's taunting. It might have had something to do with him being so unsettled at this turn of events.

"T-That kid is a freak alright! How else could someone just go swinging something that ridiculous around with ease?" said Sasune.

"I-Ichigo…!" Rukia couldn't believe it. Out of all the people she desired to see here, Ichigo Kurosaki was well at the bottom of the list. "T-That fool! Why didn't he just stay put where he was like I asked?!"

"Hmm? What's the matter, Rukia? Now Ichigo can give that jerk Renji what's coming to him!" said Kana poignantly.

"Y-You don't get it, do you?! It doesn't matter how strong Ichigo is! He doesn't have a chance of defeating someone like Renji!"

"H-Huh? B-But Ichigo beat a freakin' Menos Grande! Doesn't that count for something?!"

Evidently, it didn't to Rukia.

"Wait! I get it now!" said Renji. "You! You're the guy that stole Rukia's powers, aren't you?!"

"...So what if I am?" replied Ichigo.

Renji vaulted toward him. "You're dead!"

The two began crossing swords, sending sparks all over. Uryuu, meanwhile, took another crack at standing.

"D-Dammit! I've gotta...help Kurosaki!"

"S-Stay down over there!" Sasune, managing to sit up, exhaled at all the effort it took. "I'll help that orange-haired freak instead!"

"Tsk! Your injuries are a lot worse, Sasune! If anyone should stand aside, it's you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm _still_ the big brother, and big brother says you should just lie there and try not to bleed out, alright? I'm responsible for you, so I can't let you go off and get yourself killed!"

Uryuu growled. "Would you cut it out with this sibling crap?! It doesn't matter which one of us is older or younger in this type of situation! Besides, I never asked you to look after me! Like hell I'd be stupid enough to let the likes of _you_ influence me!"

"A-Alright, alright already! I get the point! How about we just help that Kurosaki out together then?"

"If it'll get you to shut up…!"

The Quincies powered themselves to one knee but then abruptly fell over simultaneously. Their minds might have been willing, yet their flesh was weak.

"Y-You two okay over there?" asked Kana.

"J-Just fine, Miss Mitarashi!" Sasune flashed her a thumbs up. "Just...trying to keep all my internal organs from spilling out of my wound is all!"

"Ugh! This is the worst!" Uryuu irately slammed his fist into the ground.

"Relax there, little bro. Looks like we're just gonna have to watch a little longer."

Sasune soon directed his attention to Byakuya Kuchiki, who still hadn't done anything to assist his Vice-Captain. Rukia apprehensively spied her brother as well and was silently thankful for him staying his hand thus far.

"What's wrong?!" said Renji to Ichigo as the two continued to trade blows. Renji clearly had the upper hand, attacking twice as fast as his foe. "Is that big sword just for decoration or something?!"

"Tsk! You're really annoying!" retorted Ichigo. The most he could do at this point was block. "You're gonna bite your tongue if you keep yapping like this!"

Seeing an opening, Ichigo shouted and brought his sword down. Renji jumped right over it and then slashed the orange-haired teenager's shoulder open on the way up. Ichigo, falling to his knees, clutched the spot and looked as if he weren't sure he were really hurt.

"I've won!" said Renji with confidence. "Now then, you'll die, and Rukia will get her powers back! Afterward, she and Kana will be dragged back to Soul Society for their sentencing!"

Rukia leered away from Ichigo when the latter turned to her for clarification.

"Aw man! You've gotta be kidding me!" shouted a teary-eyed Kana. "I-I'm too young and pretty to go to jail! They'll eat me alive in there!"

"Haha! Of course! Is this what they refer to as justice in the Soul Society? Imprisoning two women who only did what they did out of necessity?" postulated Sasune. "...Why am I not surprised?"

"Shut your mouth over there! A human like you couldn't even comprehend how law and order works in the Soul Society!" snapped Renji. Returning to Ichigo, he added, "You're so stupid! Don't you realize the reason Rukia came here by herself is so you wouldn't be hurt?! I don't know where you came from, kid, but you should've just stayed there! Did you actually believe you could change things by coming here?! A Shinigami like you with no brain couldn't hope to put even a single scratch on a veteran fighter like me!"

Renji's claim didn't seem so absolute once Ichigo's blade left a gash below his lip.

"My bad. I didn't mean to interrupt you," said Ichigo, beaming. "My hand just slipped. Go on. What were you saying about one scratch?"

Renji swiped the trailing blood away and uttered, "Y-You bastard!"

"You were careless, Renji," said Byakuya just then.

The Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division froze up at his Captain's tone. "W-What are you talking about?! T-This scratch I have here is nothing! I…!"

"Now I know why this boy's name sounded familiar," continued Byakuya. "I received a report about thirty-three hours ago that detailed how a human named Ichigo Kurosaki managed to repel an invading Menos Grande. The scar the Hollow received from this boy weakened it enough to allow Shinigami forces later on to destroy it with ease."

"Yeah! Ichigo totally had that thing crying like a little baby!" exclaimed Kana.

"It was crazy alright..." mumbled Sasune. "Speaking of crazy, that Kurosaki guy has to be an absolute lunatic to just charge at a Menos Grande like he did!"

Uryuu added, "Indeed. It's a miracle we're all still alive after something like that."

"Hey, I can hear you all back there!" barked Ichigo.

The news came as nothing less than a shock to Renji Abarai. He churned the tale through his mind over and over, yet it made even less sense to him each time.

"N-No way!" he eventually decried. Then, he began to cackle like someone had told a funny joke. "That report had to be false, Captain! Someone made an error or something because there's no way a punk like that could've taken on a Menos!"

"Renji..." said Byakuya in a scolding intonation.

"That kid's Zanpakutou might be big, but there's no strength behind it! There's no way something like it could destroy a Hollow!"

"This guy sure likes to hear himself talk," chimed Sasune.

"At least you've only been dealing with him for a few minutes! I've had to put up with him blabbering like this for hundreds of years!" said Kana.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up. "People with overinflated ego like him tend to ramble on like this. Perhaps he just like hearing the sound of his own, grating voice."

"Y-You three better put a sock in it before I come over there!" cried Renji as a large vein pulsated on the side of his cranium. He then aimed a finger at Ichigo. "You! What's the name of your Zanpakutou?!"

"Name? I don't do that sort of crap. You're meaning to tell me Shinigami actually go around naming their swords?"

"Ha! I _knew it_! You talk like you're my equal, kid, but you haven't even asked your sword it's name yet?! Come back and face me after you've trained for another two thousand years!"

Ichigo braced himself for anything once Renji swept his hand over his blade.

"Howl! Zabimaru!"

His Zanpakutou changed shape, becoming a longer, six-part segmented blade. Each piece was wider than the last, and razor sharp protrusions extended from the front and back of them.

"Huh?! Shikai?! That's cheating!" said Kana.

"W-Wait, Renji! Don't…!" cried Rukia.

The distress in her words did nothing to stop Renji from taking to the skies.

"Look in front of you, Zabimaru! There's your prey!"

Unsure of what to expect, Ichigo intuitively lifted his sword to protect himself. Renji's Zabimaru suddenly extended like a whip, gliding over the orange-haired teenager's blade and then slicing its way through his shoulder. Renji wrenched his arm back, dragging every segment of Zabimaru through his opponent's wound as he retracted the Zanpakutou. The strength in Ichigo's legs faded, and he slumped to his knees. His weapon clattered to a halt on the ground soon after.

"This is the end, kid!" affirmed Renji. "You're about to lose to _me_ , Renji Abarai! You'll die here!"

Rukia yearned to cry out for Ichigo, yet nothing left her agape mouth. All the air in her lungs had been swept away.

"T-That's it! I can't sit here and watch this shit anymore!" brayed Sasune.

"...For once, I agree with you." Uryuu didn't notice it, but his bottom lip was quivering in rage, just like Sasune's. "Is there really nothing we can do?!"

"Well, it might be a longshot, but I just thought of something! Can you move now?"

"A-A little better than before! Resting a bit helped!"

The Quincies found some way to rise in spite of their battered bodies.

"Huh? I kinda thought you guys were dead there for a sec!" said Kana.

"N-Not a chance, Miss Mitarashi!" answered Sasune.

"I'm afraid our pride won't allow us to go down just yet!" added Uryuu.

Rukia's eyes widened. "W-What do you two think you're doing?! Just stay down! N-No! If you have the strength to stand, run! Run while you can! I'll...come up with some way to slow Renji down while you do!"

"Y-Yeah! You two are gonna end up like Ichigo if you don't!" chimed Kana.

Sasune, grimacing while grasping at the gash on his torso, said, "S-Sorry, ladies! While I normally hate saying no to gorgeous women, I'm afraid I'm going to have to do so this time. You see, when Quincies like us see Shinigami, something in our blood just boils. We can't help but want to fight!"

"If we're doing this, let's get it over with already," said a panting Uryuu. "I've managed to stop my bleeding, but I don't know how long I can keep it up."

"Yeah, same here, bro. I never was any good at using Blut."

"...And you claim to be 'the world's greatest Quincy?'"

Sasune's nose wrinkled. "L-Let's just do this already!"

"W-Wait a moment, you two!"

Rukia's speech fell on deaf ears. Sasune and Uryuu vanished with Hirenkyaku.

"Oh! T-They're really gone!" said Kana, wonderment etched into her face. "I guess they really don't like Shinigami if they're gonna try to fight in their condition!"

Hatred wouldn't be enough to dispatch Renji, Rukia thought.

"Sorry, kid! Everything that's happened has just been a result of our differing strength!" Renji informed Ichigo. His foe's blood continued to drip from Zabimaru. "A Zanpakutou can change its shape or size depending on the spiritual prowess of its owner! _This_ is my true strength!"

Ichigo, perhaps in a state of shock, said nothing.

Renji went on with, "Farewell, kid! I don't have a personal grudge against you! You just aren't fit to remain in this world! I'll finish you slowly and then head back home!"

Rukia wasn't one to say 'I told you so', yet the expression seemed most appropriate in light of what had ensued. Why Ichigo hadn't fled the instant he detected how big a gap there was in his power compared to Renji's was beyond her.

On the other hand, she felt most of this was her doing. She knew Ichigo well enough to predict he wouldn't run with his tail between his legs even if she begged. It went against his nature of wanting to protect those dear to him.

She was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

"H-Hey, where are _you_ going, Rukia?!" asked Kana once her friend began to sprint into the heart of danger. " _Now_ she wants to fight? We could've been kickin' Renji's butt sooner!"

Rukia's plan was simple: she would hold Renji down to the best of her ability, giving Ichigo and everyone else there the chance to make a break for it. She cared not what happened to her afterward; she figured she was likely dead regardless.

Sasune put a rut into her idea by appearing above an unsuspecting Renji just then.

"Hey, guy with the face! Merry Christmas!"

Renji leered up and discovered his 'present' was an enormous arrow. It scattered red smoke upon impact.

"W-What the hell was that about?!"

Flash Stepping out of the haze unharmed, Renji searched his surroundings and then grunted at the sight of Uryuu awaiting him.

"I really hate using techniques that resemble a Shinigami's, but I suppose there's no pointing in complaining now," said the Quincy. He tossed an item that glimmered in the moonlight: a silver tube. "A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed! Gritz!"

"S-Shit!"

The scarlet-haired Shinigami swatted at the Gintou using his blade but missed. The tube then hit him on the shoulder. Afterward, a blue, pentagon-shaped cross materialized in front of Renji ahead of encasing him in a metallic shell. Quick to move in, Sasune chucked four more silver tubes at the prison.

"You know, you aren't too bright for someone who talks so damn much, Shinigami! Later! Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice! Hiezen!"

A large, rectangular, and transparent energy beam crashed into Uryuu's Gritz, shattering it, and likely Renji, to bits.

"W-Whoa! That was _amazing_!" said a clapping Kana.

Rukia was briefly speechless before daring herself to say, "...I-Is it over?"

Byakuya's eyelids constricted at the remains of the Gritz.

"Tsk! You were off with your timing, Sasune!" scolded Uryuu.

Sasune rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? I was amazing like always! If _anyone_ screwed up back there, it was _you_ , little brother! How come you didn't use a stronger Gritz?! I could've had an easier target with my Heizen!"

"There was nothing wrong with my Gritz! You should've used more Gintou for your Heizen!"

Sasune anxiously laughed. "Er...a-about that! I...only brought four Gintou with me!"

Uryuu's face reddened. "Y-You idiot! How could you be so unprepared?!"

"'Unprepared?!' It's not like I expect to get attacked by Shinigami and other weird people on a regular basis! Besides, I was going drinking tonight! I wouldn't need…!"

He held that thought and struggled to hold back the contents of his stomach.

"I-I better stop talking. I really am gonna hurl at this rate!"

The Quincy did vomit, but it was something unexpected: blood. He slowly looked down at Renji's Zabimaru, which was presently through the entirety of his stomach.

"...Ow."

His pupils faded as Renji retracted his sword. The Quincy, like a crumbling edifice, tumbled over. The scene played out in slow motion to his horror-stricken friends.

"S-Sasune!" hollered Uryuu, who had little time to mourn his older sibling's defeat. Zabimaru came rushing at him, inducing him to smack his lips. "Nice try!"

The moment he went to form an arrow, Zabimaru sped around him and left a well-sized cut on his back. He hit the ground, becoming motionless while a pool of blood formed underneath him.

"A-Ah! Uryuu! Sasune!" blared Kana, who flew into a total panic. Her anxiety tripled after she took heed of Renji Abarai standing in the distance. "H-Huh?! H-He's barely even hurt after all that!"

At last, the reality of Renji's overwhelming power clicked in her mind. Her amber eyes shrunk, whereas fear proceeded to take over her thoughts, buzzing in her head like a swarm of locust. Her predicament, along with Rukia's, was slowly but surely becoming hopeless.

"Tsk! I didn't think they could do something like that!" Renji stated, brushing his forehead clean of some trailing blood. "Guess it was pointless in the end!"

"You were only in that situation to begin with, Renji, because you lowered your guard. You should have made certain those two were finished," said Byakuya.

Renji flinched. "R-Right, Captain. I'll finish the job this time!"

Kana prevented him from closing in on Uryuu and Sasune by barring his path.

"Not so fast, buster!" she said.

"Outta the way, Kana! Just what do you think you can do?! Stop it before you make your sentence even worse!"

She wasn't as powerless as he presumed. She loosened the buttons on her blouse, giving him a excellent view of what she was housing inside.

"K-Knock it off!" he hollered, covering his sight. "T-That crap won't work on me!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come you're peeking out of the cracks of your fingers?"

"I-I'm doing nothing of the sort! Seriously, knock it off already!"

Rukia took a different approach to slowing Renji down. She lunged at him and then attached herself to his neck. She held on for dear life as he tried throwing her off by force.

"N-Not you too, Rukia! Would you two cut it out already?!"

"If you can move, Ichigo, get up and run!" Rukia made haste to shout. "Run, you fool!"

Ichigo threw everyone for a loop when he retook his Zanpakutou and gripped the handle tightly.

"What the hell? You still have enough strength to move around? Well, that's good! Finishing off someone who's near death is boring anyway!" said Renji. He grinned from ear to ear and added, "Alright! One more time then! Let's go! Try to enjoy your last moments of combat, kid!"

"Didn't you hear me, Ichigo?! What are you waiting for?! Run!" repeated Rukia in a far more despondent intonation. "ICHIGO!"

"Hey, are you deaf or something?! Hurry up before I catch a cold!" cried Kana.

"J-Just button up your shirt, and you'd be fine!" Renji screamed at her.

Ichigo's gaze stayed glued to the ground.

"What's wrong?" asked Renji. He took a fighting pose. "If you're not gonna attack, then I _will_!"

Ichigo took the initiative after all, tearing up the concrete as he blasted like a round out of a cannon for the red-haired Shinigami. Caught off guard, Renji lifted his Zabimaru to block whatever was coming, though he was way more troubled by Ichigo's rising spiritual pressure.

By the time he even noticed Ichigo had carved his left shoulder open, the orange-haired teen had already landed on the other side of him.

"Ugh! Y-You bastard!"

He whirled to his foe and was ready to go back on the offensive, but Ichigo once again beat him to the punch. Zabimaru did little to repel Ichigo's next strike, and its master was tossed away like a paper bag in the wind. Renji halted his momentum by sliding his hand against a railing. As his designer sunglasses snapped in half, a fresh wave of blood drizzled out of his skull.

"Uh...w-what's going on? Wasn't...he about to die just seconds ago?" Kana turned her head and endeavored to piece the circumstances together. "Now he's just getting crazy strong like when he went up against that mean, ol' Menos!"

Was there still time to hope? Rukia wasn't sure. She didn't want to break her resolve, something she had been sharpening all night, just because Ichigo was gaining the upper hand.

"Hey, what's the matter?! You've gotten a lot slower! I'm not sure why, but I feel great! I can't even feel my injury even more!" said an exultant Ichigo. He was the only one who didn't comprehend it was he who had gotten faster rather than Renji becoming sluggish. "Something tells me I'm not gonna lose to you now!"

Stunned into silence, Renji cringed at Ichigo's rising spiritual pressure stinging his skin. It was heavy, heavy enough that a small part of him couldn't help but ponder if he was seriously in a bind.

"Let's end this!" bellowed Ichigo. He charged at Renji, the Shinigami seeming like a defenseless child compared to his opponent's might. "This is it! I'm gonna win!"

Ichigo swung his blade for the fences. Everyone held their breath.

He struck nothing, nothing at all. He discovered the reason upon noting much of his Zanpakutou was gone. Holding the hilt and what little of the blade that remained, his shaking, perplexed eyes shot all about. He quickly determined Renji hadn't been the cause. The Shinigami hadn't moved an inch. His head then pivoted to Byakuya Kuchiki.

"H-Huh?! H-How'd _he_ get Ichigo's sword?!" wondered Kana. She took the words right out of Ichigo's mouth. "I-I didn't even see him move!"

Neither did Ichigo. It made no sense. The Sixth Division Captain had been nowhere near him. It was hard to deny what he was seeing though.

Byakuya silently dropped Ichigo's sword before grabbing the handle of his own Zanpakutou.

"Whoa! Is he finally gonna attack?!" asked Kana.

"S-Shit!" hollered Sasune, who suddenly got a really bad feeling.

"B-Brother, no!" cried Rukia. She already knew what was coming. Byakuya left her no time to warn his target however.

Ichigo stood on as Byakuya nonchalantly passed by him in a nanosecond. The teen then leered down, unsure why blood was now erupting out of horizontal slash on his chest like a water fountain. Watching the liquid pour out was surreal to him. Had he been attacked? If so, from which direction? As he began to fall over, hardly anything was crystal clear. The sole thing he understood was the intense pain now coursing through being.

"...You're slow," said Byakuya. His expression was cold, unmerciful even. "Even when toppling down."

"W-Wait, Brother!" pleaded Rukia.

Byakuya once more paid her words no mind. He followed his initial strike by impaling Ichigo through the chest. More blood spilled out of his foe. Byakuya soon enough removed his blade and sheathed it. Ichigo, unable to stop himself, fell face first into the ground.

"...What the hell...just happened?!" Sasune didn't bother to hide the horror scrawled into every line on his visage by postering like usual. The time for such shenanigans was over. "No, seriously! What _was_ that?! When did he even attack Kurosaki?! I-I didn't see anything!"

"I...only sorta saw him draw his sword!" said Kana, who could hardly speak to begin with.

"D-Dammit! Damn it all to hell!"

Sasune bitterly slammed his fist into the ground. He and the others never stood a chance against the likes of Renji and Byakuya. Only now was that clear to him. Byakuya could have stepped in and ended them all in a flash if that was his desire.

"Pointless!" he growled. "It's pointless! T-They're in another league! DAMMIT!"

Rukia glanced at him and could hardly brag about being right all along. Ichigo was likely dead, and it was without a doubt her fault.

"...If I couldn't even see the Captain move that time, there's no way that kid knows what hit him," said Renji, who took a moment to collect himself. He surveyed Ichigo's unmoving form in the distance and was somewhat bothered by how things had unfolded. "W-What the hell was up with that surge of energy?"

"Is something wrong, Renji?" asked Byakuya.

Admonished, his Vice-Captain replied, "N-No. It's just...you didn't have to step in that time, Captain. I could've finished him myself."

"Don't be like that. If I'm always the one watching, my skills will diminish."

Renji curled his lips. He highly doubted that.

"I-Ichigo!"

Without warning, Rukia made a mad dash for the fallen Shinigami. Renji intercepted her though and grabbed her by the neck ahead of slamming her against a light post.

"Let go, Renji! Ichigo is…! Ichigo is…!"

"What in the world do you think you're doing, Rukia?! Look! He's _dead_! There's no point in your getting yourself in more trouble over a dead guy!"

"Hey, let her go, you jerk!" cried Kana. Before she could come to her friend's aid, Byakuya Flash Stepped behind her and wrapped his fingers around her arm. "Huh? Hey, who's trying to get all touchy-feely back there?!"

Once she figured out who exactly was restraining her, she had no qualms with being in his midst. In fact, she embraced Byakuya, threatening to break his spine because she was squeezing him so tightly.

"D-Did I say let go? I meant to say _never_ let go!"

Byakuya groaned a bit.

"You pipe down over there too, Kana!" said Renji. He then faced Rukia once more. "Don't you two get it?! If you go near that kid over there, you'll add another twenty years to your sentence!"

"T-Twenty years?!" Kana became pale. "Uh...I-I'll be quiet now!"

Rukia wasn't so willing to be obedient. "I-I don't care about something like that! I-I was the one who dragged Ichigo into this mess! It's my fault he's dead! Since it's my fault he died, is it so wrong to go to him?!"

Renji held his head down and wasn't sure how to respond.

"In other words, even if it means a harsher punishment..." began Byakuya out of the blue. "...you still want to be by the side of this boy. I see now, Rukia. He does resembles _him_ quite a bit."

Now it was Rukia who was left lost for words.

"Huh? Who the heck is he talking about?" asked Kana.

"W-Would you release Captain Kuchiki already, you parasite?!" roared Renji.

"Bite me!"

"I'm gonna do a lot more than that, you little…!"

Taking advantage of the reality no one was paying him any mind, Sasune crawled his way to a nearby railing and used it to prop himself up. He then took a gander at Uryuu, who in turn eyed him curiously.

"W-We gotta do something!" whispered Sasune. "Now that Kurosaki is outta the picture, we gotta make a break for it before we end up like him!"

"H-How in the hell do you suppose we do that?!" replied Uryuu. "I-I can't even move!"

"Tsk! I'm in the same boat! This is what I get for not minding my own business! I should've just kept on getting hammered for the rest of the morning!"

"...Judging by the way you smell, I think you've had enough, Sasune."

The Quincy raised an eyebrow at the voice that had just spoken to him. It didn't belong to Uryuu or anyone else there. He at first thought he was hearing things and blamed it on the alcohol or even his tremendous loss of blood. However, he gathered he wasn't hallucinating when Aaron Higuchi walked in front of him.

"...Am I interrupting something?" he asked everyone around with a rather hard-nosed look. "I'm sorry. I hate being the last one to arrive to something. I would've been here sooner if Urahara weren't so insistent on taking a 'shortcut.' Turns out the way he took was actually longer."

"W-What in the…?! CT, what the heck are you doing here?!" voiced Kana.

"...You should know perfectly well why, Kana."

"Y-You big dummy! N-No one told you to come after me! Can't you take a hint?! You can be really dense sometimes, you know! I bet you think you're _really_ cool, huh?! Well, you're not! You're just a...b-big dummy, you big dummy!"

Aaron sighed once she began flailing her arms here and there.

Sasune said, "...You really are a big dummy, Chocolate Thunder. Then again, we all pretty much saw this coming once Kurosaki showed up. Guess idiots like you two just can't help but jump headfirst into the jaws of defeat."

Aaron retorted, "Funny you say that considering you're the one bleeding out on the ground over there. Just...be quiet, Sasune. Let me handle this."

The Quincy dared not crack another joke, not when his friend was being deathly serious like this.

"...Just how many people are gonna rear their ugly heads here?!" asked Renji. Something then came to him. "Oh, man! This is _rich_! Lemme guess! _You're_ the human that stole Kana's Shinigami powers, right?"

Kana was frantically gesturing for Aaron to stay silent on the matter.

"...Yeah, that's me," he said instead, making her palm her hand over her face. "My name is Aaron Higuchi. This is quite an honor. I never thought I'd be meeting two Shinigami from Soul Society like this. Too bad we couldn't have bumped into one another under more...pleasant circumstances."

"W-Would you stop chatting them up and get outta here, CT?!" said Kana in a more urgent tone. "You wanna end up like Ichigo over there?! At least he still had his Shinigami powers! Renji and Captain Kuchiki are gonna pound your face in at this rate!"

"She's right, Aaron!" added Sasune. "No one is gonna think of you as a coward if you hightail it outta here! There's no point in all of us dying!"

"I know, you guys. I know. I can't become a Shinigami anymore." Aaron balled his fists and attempted to contain his bubbling ire while he spoke. "Still, I felt I had to come out here. I...have no idea what I'm gonna do. I'm pretty sure there isn't anything I _can_ do, but...I still feel like I had to come!"

"What in the world are you going on about?" said Renji. He had presumed capturing Rukia and Kana in the Human World would be a simple task, but it had escalated into something else entirely. "So, you don't have Kana's powers anymore, huh? I'm still gonna have to kill you though, kid! Your friends are right! You were a fool for coming out here like this!"

Aaron frowned some. "...Yeah, I know. Well, if you're going to kill me then, I suggest you get it over with already. I'm sure you guys have a lot to do since you're important Shinigami from Soul Society and all."

"Tsk! You got a smart mouth for some worthless punk! It ain't even gonna be fun cutting you down!"

A crying Kana sniffled and shouted, "Big dummy! Big dummy! _Big dummy_!"

"Stop it, Renji!" hollered Rukia. She might not have been shedding tears like the brunette, but she was just as distraught. "That boy over there is nothing but a mere human now! He isn't a threat to anyone!"

"Sorry, but I've got my orders!" replied Renji. "I can't just let this kid off the hook!"

"...If you're going to finish him, do it quickly, Renji. It is about time we returned to Soul Society," said Byakuya.

"Right, Captain!"

Byakuya was prepared to step away, yet he paused when he felt someone grab at his robes. His slate gray eyes made their way to the individual in question.

"How come everyone's talking about me like I'm dead, huh?! And who's this guy you're talking about who's supposed to look like me?" said a beaming Ichigo Kurosaki. His trembling fingers kept a steady grip on Byakuya while he added, "Don't talk about me without my permission!"

Relief washed over Rukia at Ichigo somehow being alive. It vanished in a hurry however once she concluded he was now in fresh danger.

"W-What in the hell?! H-How could that kid still be alive?! He can still move on top of that?!" questioned Renji. It was unfathomable. Never before had anyone survived his Captain's two-strike attack. "Impossible! Where is that bastard getting all of his strength from?!"

"Where indeed?" asked Sasune, overhearing the Shinigami. "Haha! He's one hell of a guy alright! I wouldn't wanna run into him down a dark alley!"

"Yo, Higuchi!" Ichigo said. "Sorry, but I don't have time to talk!"

Aaron nodded. "Nice to see you again, Kurosaki. I guess you aren't so dead after all."

"...Release me, boy," said Byakuya in a placid, albeit imposing, tone.

"What was that? Look at me if you have something to say to me!" answered Ichigo defiantly.

"That's a nice scarf he has there," said Aaron, pointing at Byakuya. "Probably costs a fortune. Maybe his outfit is the same. No wonder he's getting so pissed off at you."

"Q-Quit it already, you two!" screamed Kana. "Y-You aren't fooling anyone with this tough guy act! All you're gonna do is piss these guys off even more!"

That was the idea, Aaron and Ichigo thought.

Robotically, Byakuya rotated his head at the teenagers. "...You must not be all too attached to that arm, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hearing this and fearing the worst, Rukia sprung into action. She astounded just about everyone by kicking Ichigo's limb off her adoptive brother.

"W-What the hell, Rukia?!" cried the orange-haired teenager. "What's your problem?!"

"Uh...I-I think you just hit the wrong guy," said Aaron, scratching his head.

"You two are just humans! How _dare_ you speak to my brother in such a manner!" she responded, sounding utterly disgusted. "Know your places, rookies!"

"W-What?!" stammered Ichigo.

"C-Come again?" replied Aaron in the same baffled voice. "W-Where is all this coming from?! H-How can you just talk to Ichigo like that after he almost died trying to save you?!"

"I never asked to be saved!" she snapped. "Neither did Kana! You two really are fools for thinking you could do anything to change what's about to happen!"

Her sharp tongue induced bitter grumbling out of Aaron because he knew she had a point. Maybe he was just acting tough in order to drown this notion out.

Shifting away from them, Rukia said, "Let's go, Brother! The crude behavior of these humans has opened my eyes! Please take me to Soul Society! I'll humbly accept my sins and my punishment, whatever it may be."

It took Kana a few moments to understand why Rukia was doing what she was.

"Y-Yeah! Take me too!" she stated. "I can't believe how jerky all these lowly humans can be! They don't know the first meaning of respect!"

"N-Not you too, Kana!" said Aaron.

"Yeah, did you hit your head or something?!" said Sasune. "You were the one who said you didn't want to go back to Soul Society!"

"Can it, jerks!" she shot back. "We're through talking!"

She cemented her claim by crossing her arms and facing the other way.

"Y-You _idiot_!"

Aaron wasn't willing to to just accept this. He made his way toward Kana, intending to slap some sense into her if he had to. He skidded to a halt though when Renji barred his path, and his eyes became as wide as saucers after the Shinigami jabbed the hilt of his Zanpakutou into his stomach. The blow was enough to render him unconscious. He got one last look at Kana before he passed out, and he momentarily scanned her morbid expression for answers. Kana, attempting to hide it, flinched at him being dispatched.

"H-Higuchi!" bellowed Ichigo. "Y-You're gonna pay for that!"

"Would you shut the hell up already?!" said Renji, stomping his foot into Ichigo's back to get him to cease and desist. "It's over, kid! There's nothing more you can do! Can't you get that through that thick skull of yours?!"

"...There's no point in killing him and sullying your blade," said Rukia harshly. "He'll stop breathing on his own eventually if you leave him like that."

"Yeah! You don't have to worry about the other one either!" said Kana without remorse. "He's just some stinkin' human! I'm done using him!"

"'U-Using him?!'" The remark set Sasune off. In fact, he would've pounced on Kana if he could expend the energy to do so. "Y-You bitch! W-Was Aaron just some tool for you to use as you saw fit?! Dammit! I should've seen this coming! I guess all Shinigami are alike in the end, even you!"

Kana chewed on her bottom lip but otherwise offered these stinging accusations no reply.

"Hold on a sec, Rukia! I-Is this some sort of sick joke?! You can't just…!"

"Don't move!" shouted Rukia. As she faced Ichigo one last time, the tears trickling down her cheeks prompted him to pause more than her declaration. "If you take even one more step or try to follow me, I'll _never_ forgive you! You're going to die there anyway, so save whatever strength you have and live a moment longer!"

Byakuya glanced at the agonizing faces of Kana and Rukia ahead of removing his fingers from the hilt of his Zanpakutou.

"...Very well," he said. It began to rain at that moment, first being nothing more than a drizzle before erupting into a downpour that drenched everything and everyone. "We shall take our leave then. Neither of those two with the strange weapons can move, and the human that once held Mitarashi's Shinigami powers is of no concern to us now."

Byakuya's ice gaze rested on Ichigo, who growled like a rabid animal.

"...As for him, I slashed both his chest and his collarbone. The injuries from these vital points should kill him within the hour. Even if he does live, not a speck of the Shinigami powers he gained from Rukia will remain. Now then, Renji..."

"S-Sir!"

Renji wasted no time in thrusting his Zabimaru into an invisible lock and turning it as if it were a key. This fashioned a Senkaimon, and the brilliant light stemming from it obscured the surroundings.

"Let's go, you two!" he said to Rukia and Kana while four Hell Butterflies fluttered out of the pathway. "And I don't wanna hear any lip from you on the way back, Kana!"

"Oh, bite me already, you insufferable…!"

Rukia covered Kana's mouth with her hand to prevent the brunette from making things worse. On the other hand, she wasn't sure that was even possible.

"A-Are we really just gonna sit back and watch them go?! Are we really that powerless to stop this from happening?!" howled Sasune, driving his fists into a puddle of water. His pride had been shattered like glass, and seething, he was starting to see nothing but red as he wrathfully stared at Kana. "You! Don't you _ever_ show your face in this world again! I'll kill you myself if you do! You're not hurting my best friend ever again!"

Kana's lips quivered. She knew that for once, the Quincy wasn't kidding around. She just hoped he would be grateful to discover she had no intention of intruding upon Hino, Karakura Town, or any other abode in the Human World in the future. Following Rukia and the others into the Senkaimon, she wiped her burning eyelids and found a small bit of comfort in knowing she would never trouble Aaron with her problems again.

Ichigo and Sasune were alone now. It took minutes for them to process this. Meanwhile, the unrelenting rain persisted, with thunder and lightning entering the mix. The weather, while not unusual, was almost mocking. Listening to the droplets make contact with the pavement, a blank-faced Sasune wearily took a gander at Ichigo, who was yelling at the top of his lungs. That was precisely what the Quincy craved to do, yet he hadn't any vigor left to do much of anything other than rest his head onto the ground.

"...I need a drink."

Heavy footsteps sloshed through the wet street and approached the bodies strewn about. Kisuke Urahara, holding an umbrella to keep himself dry, then knelt down to Ichigo.

"Y-You..." mumbled Sasune. His voice barely traveled to Urahara's ears since it was so feeble. "...I bet this is real funny to you, huh? We must look like a bunch of idiots, huh? You wanna yell at us? Tsk. Whatever. Do it. Do it already!"

Urahara declined. Rather, he lifted his bucket hat slightly, allowing Sasune to spy how dour he was. He didn't seem like a man about to scold a bunch of teenagers for going out and half near getting themselves killed.

#

"Where…?"

Darkness permeated the space encircling Aaron. He without a doubt wasn't in Karakura Town anymore. A bevy of inquisitions flooded his mind, but he put them all on hold at the sound of distinct giggling off in the distance. He recognized who it was on the spot.

"K-Kana!"

The girl came into plain view. She then cheerily waved at him before dashing off in a hurry.

"W-Wait a second! Hold up! Where are you going?!"

She gave him no explanation, forcing him to go after her. However, no matter how hard and fast he ran, he couldn't close the gap between them. Not only was he now becoming distraught but out of breath as well.

"D-Dammit! You can't just leave like this, Kana! That's selfish!"

It was no use. Gasping for fresh oxygen, Aaron frantically combed all around him to no avail. Kana was gone. He bitterly ground the rows of his teeth and wondered if there was something he could have said or done to convince his friend to return by his side.

Just then, illumination replaced the enclosing shadows. Aaron's interest was piqued after a different young woman, one he had never seen before, took Kana's place. She wore nothing more than a white, tattered cloth that covered her tan skin, and it clashed with the neon blue shade of her short, spiky hair. The two leered at one another in complete silence for what felt like forever.

At some point, Aaron collect himself enough to say, "...Why do I get the feeling I know you?"

The girl gave him a playful smirk, implying he wasn't off base. He wasn't allowed the chance to prove his theory. Everything around him began to dissipate, whereas his mind became foggy.

#

Aaron was yanked out of his sweet dreams by an earsplitting cry. He sat up and loosed one of his own.

"Why are we screaming?!"

He got a full comprehension of why upon discerning Tessai Tsukabishi pressing his weight on a squirming Ichigo Kurosaki in a scene that was all too familiar.

"W-Would you get off of me already?!" roared Ichigo.

"Good! You're getting goosebumps! What a relief!" said Tessai happily.

"W-Why in the hell would something like that be a good thing?" mumbled Aaron.

Ichigo cried, "Seriously! You're too damn close!"

Words failed to do the trick, so he began shoving at the giant crushing him. His strength failed him however, and Aaron had a hunch the orange-haired teen was doing more to reopen his many injuries rather than saving himself.

"Boss, he's awake!" an oblivious Tessai yelled at the door.

"Oh, I see. We're at Urahara's then," said Aaron with a nod. "Man, I'm beginning to see more of this place than my own room."

"W-Wait a sec! You work for Mister Hat and Clogs, right?!" Ichigo asked Tessai. "W-Why the hell are you in bed with me?!"

"Heh. I kinda feel like an asshole for being glad it's not me who has to wake up and see that guy for once."

Ichigo's worming around came back to haunt him in the form an intense pain shooting across one of his shoulders. He clutched the area and was startled to find it and most of his torso dressed in bandages.

"W-Wait, I'm not dead?" Ichigo patted himself down just to be sure. "How?"

"That's what I wanna know. You had to have lost a couple gallons of blood."

"H-Huh?! Where the hell am I?! This isn't my house!"

Aaron sighed. "...You're a bit slow on the uptake, aren't you? This is the Urahara Store. Wait, you've...never been here before?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "'Urahara Store?' Wait, this is Mister Hat and Clogs place?"

Aaron nodded. "...Slow on the uptake indeed. That's weird though. How in the world did we end up here? The last thing I remember is going after Kana and bumping into those Shinigami."

Hearing this, Ichigo scowled.

"S-Sorry!" Aaron made haste to say. "I-I was just thinking out loud!"

"...Don't worry about it. It's not like I was the only one who lost a friend."

"W-What?! You're not saying…!"

"That is correct, Mister Higuchi! Oh! And I wouldn't move around so much if I were you, Mister Kurosaki! You're liable to die!" chimed a voice entering the small room. Aaron and Ichigo swirled to it, both crimping their mouths at Kisuke Urahara. "My, my! Aren't you two scary? If looks could kill! Anyway, Miss Mitarashi and Miss Kuchiki are gone. They are no doubt in Soul Society by now."

"...I see." Aaron put his head down and struggled to soak in this development without losing his temper. "...So, we couldn't do anything in the end, huh? Man, some knight in shining armor I am."

Urahara cooled himself off with his green fan. He afterward prodded at Aaron using his cane, causing the latter to swat it away.

"W-What's the big idea?!"

"Please try not to look so depressed, Mister Higuchi! While you might not have been as gravely hurt like Mister Kurosaki here, your own wounds won't heal with your heart so heavy!"

"...Yeah, that doesn't even make any sense. Anyway, I'm sorry you keep having to save and patch me up like this. I swear I'm not doing it on purpose."

"How the hell many times have you been here?" questioned Ichigo.

Urahara agreeably said, "No need to fret about that, Mister Higuchi! Nevertheless, I wonder if I should begin charging you rent! This store doesn't play for itself, after all!"

"So, you really were the one that saved us, Mister Hat and Clogs?"

"That is also correct, Mister Kurosaki! You sound rather dejected though, almost like you're disappointed I came to yours and Mister Higuchi's aid."

Perhaps out of pride, Ichigo chose to keep Urahara in the dark.

"Wait, what about Ishida?! Did you find him too?! Is he alright?!"

"Er...how about the _other_ Ishida? Is he okay too?" asked Aaron. "Is he here?"

"Neither Quincy is here," explained Urahara. "They left shortly after I brought them here. The younger brother's wounds weren't too severe. He likely could've lied in the middle of that street for another two days before dying. The older sibling though was on the verge of death. Those Shinigami really did a number on him. Neither one of them allowed me to treat them much. They were far more worried about you two. I implored for both of them to remain here and recuperate, but they declined. I suppose they're just the sort that would rather look after one another."

"Tsk. Knowing them, they're probably screaming each other's heads off while bleeding out on some street corner," joked Aaron. His smile quickly faded and was replaced by genuine concern. "...Dammit. I can't figure out which of them is more stubborn."

"The only thing they requested from me is that I take care of you both."

"Huh? Why?"

"...Because they seem to believe you two are the only one who have a shot at rescuing Miss Kuchiki and Miss Mitarashi."

Aaron and Ichigo, sullen-faced, glanced at one another prior to shifting their gaze to the floor.

"...That's not true," said Aaron after a long break in the discussion. "D-Didn't you see what happened when those Shinigami showed up? Even Kurosaki here couldn't do a thing! Even if I had my powers back then, I would've..."

"Besides, those two are already back in Soul Society by now!" shouted Ichigo. "There's no way we can follow them there!"

Aaron shook his head. "It really is out of our hands this time around. There's...nothing we can do but accept the fact those two are gone for good."

Urahara surveyed the teenagers and came off as somewhat upset in Aaron's opinion.

"...Do you both truly believe there is no way to get into Soul Society?" the shop owner queried. His intonation implied he had some knowledge on the matter.

Ichigo got to his feet. "So there is a way?! How?! How can we get there?! Tell us how!"

"T-This isn't another one of your corny jokes is it, Urahara?" asked Aaron with an air of skepticism. "Because I'm _really_ not in the mood to hear them right now."

"Of course I'll tell you two! And I'm _always_ serious, Mister Higuchi!" said Urahara. The way he was grinning like a kid in a candy store didn't hammer home his last claim. "However, only under _one_ condition. Starting now and for ten days, the two of you will train with me so you both can learn how to fight properly."

"T-Training?" Aaron blinked. That was the absolute last thing he anticipated hearing from the humble shopkeeper. "Uh...o-okay? I guess that's fair considering what we'll probably have to face to get Kana and Rukia back. How are we gonna…?"

"Shit! You're seriously asking us to train with you?!" cried Ichigo out of the blue. Obviously, he wasn't as content with Urahara's terms. "Do you think we actually have time for crap like that?! We don't know when Rukia and this Kana are going to be executed! We should try to get there as soon as possible!"

"...What did you just say?! E-Executed?!" Aaron's entire face grew pale. "T-That can't be! Why would Soul Society…?!"

"Oh, you didn't know, Mister Higuchi? Giving away one's Shinigami powers is quite a severe crime in Soul Society. Being executed over it is nothing strange, and that is likely the fate that will befall Miss Kuchiki and Miss Mitarashi," Urahara informed him.

Aaron felt like someone had just kicked him in the gut. Now he got why Ichigo was so desperate, so unwilling to sit idly by and allow his friend to perish without lifting a finger.

"W-We have to go!" he blurted out. "We have to go to Soul Society _right now_! I don't care what Kana said back then! I have to rescue her!"

"...You two are exasperating people," mumbled Urahara. He jabbed his cane at Ichigo's forehead, stopping mere inches from it. Feeling as if a sword had just been pointed at him, the orange-haired teen slammed hard into the floor, his trembling eyes leering at the cane continue to hover over him. "...Neither of you seem to get it. The point I am trying to make is that if you two will _die_ if you go to Soul Society in your current conditions. Do you seriously think you have a chance of victory if you depart now?"

"W-We have to try, don't we?!" interjected Aaron. He could hardly speak; it was like there was something in his throat, drying it up and taking the vigor out of his speech. He realized Urahara's harsh and icy facial features was the source of his discomfort. He had never before seen the man like this. "W-We have to try..."

Urahara turned to him. "This isn't a game, Mister Higuchi. I don't care how brave you two believe yourselves to be. With you and Mister Kurosaki's current skill levels, you two would be cut down the second you stepped into Soul Society! I _purposely_ let Mister Kurosaki here to go up against those Shinigami because I thought it would drive home the point of how powerful they are. It's the very same reason I allowed you to see the battle firsthand, Mister Higuchi. You two are weak. Weaklings barging into enemy territory with only simple emotions such as 'courage' at their side is suicide. You two are merely being childish. If you wish to die, that's fine, but don't use others as an excuse to go off and get yourselves killed."

The shop owner's talk was like daggers, and neither Ichigo nor Aaron couldn't think of much to counter with.

Acknowledging his talk sink into their faces, Urahara moved his cane away from Ichigo. "...The Soul Society usually allows a grace period of one month when it comes to executing so-called criminals like Miss Kuchiki and Miss Mitarashi. Therefore, ten days should be sufficient to make preparations to rescue them. It will take me seven days to open the doorway to Soul Society, so the two of you will then have thirteen to rescue your friends. This is plenty of time."

Aaron nodded. "R-Right! Thanks a lot, Urahara! We're really gonna owe you one for this! Er...s-sorry for flying off the handle back then. Guess I really was freaking out over this whole thing."

"Ten days, huh? I wonder if we can really get stronger in that time," muttered Ichigo.

"Of course," said Urahara matter-of-factually. "That is, if you both truly desire to save your friends. A strong will is stronger than steel. If your determination is anything less that whole-hearted, throw it away. Can you two harden yourselves to train for ten days?"

Aaron thought the inquisition silly. "We don't have much of a choice!"

"No one else is gonna help Rukia or Kana if we don't!" added an impassioned Ichigo. "Let's give it a try!"

The room's door creaked open, and another individual came inside.

"Eh? What's with all this shouting? I-It's already hard enough to carry this junk without being distracted! Ugh! I'm really not fit for this kind of work! That Tessai guy should've just done this himself!"

Izumi Higuchi was having difficulty carrying a tray holding cups of red-hot green tea, causing her to carefully waddle her way toward Urahara and his guests. She stopped in her tracks though after catching wind of her little brother.

"A-Aaron?!"

Her face brightened, and she spilled all the drinks in her rush to wrap her arms around her sibling. Some of it splashed on Ichigo's foot. Aaron was certain he had never seen the man, or any man for that matter, howl so loudly.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry!" cried Izumi as her victim began hopping around on one leg.

"It's no problem, Miss Higuchi! I'll have Tessai clean the floor latter!" said Urahara.

"Huh? That's...not what I'm apologizing for..."

"Y-You're killing me!" Aaron, changing between all the colors of the rainbow, couldn't breathe. His sister's arms were clamping down on him like a vice grip. He promptly shoved her away, enabling him to ask, "W-Wait a sec! What are you doing here?!"

"What kinda question is that?!" Izumi replied. She snatched his head under her arms and began ruffling his hair and his feathers. "It's only natural for an older sister to be there when their kid brother is in trouble!"

"Y-You sound like Sasune when he's talking to Uryuu. A-And would you let me go already?!"

Once again, Aaron escaped his sister's clutches. This time, he made sure to keep his distance.

"Oh? Who's this?" said Izumi, pointing at Ichigo. "He's kinda cute! How come all your friends are hot, little bro?"

Aaron snarled. "S-Stop hitting on Kurosaki already and just tell me why you're here! H-Have you been following me or something?!"

"Of course!" replied Izumi proudly. "Like I said, it's _my_ job to keep you outta trouble! I went after you right after you and Urahara headed off to Karakura Town. By the time I got there though, all the action was over! That's when I bumped into Urahara and a _lot_ of blood! I'm just glad we managed to drag you guys back here in time! I'm really upset with you, Aaron! Why didn't you tell me about this business with Kana, Hollows, and Shinigami?! I had to hear everything from Urahara!"

Ready to spill blood, Aaron shot the shop owner a sharp glare, one that induced anxious chuckling out of the focus of his anger.

"Don't you know how dangerous it was for you to go after Kana like that?!" continued Izumi. For once, her concern sounded wholly serious. With that in mind, Aaron faltered with a response.

"I-I didn't have much of a choice. She..."

"Of course you did! You know, you can be a real idiot sometimes! And don't even get me started with that Kana! I can't believe she took advantage of my innocent but naive little brother like that! And to think we let her into our household with open arms!"

"...I-It's not..."

"Don't give me that! Why are you still trying to defend her?! Just forget about that hussy, alright?! She's nothing but trouble!"

That was as apt of description of Kana Mitarashi if there ever was one, Aaron thought. Nevertheless, it was difficult for him to sit idly by while someone insulted her, even if his sister was the one doing it.

"...This whole thing was as much my fault as it was Kana's," he stated. One of Izumi's eyebrows heightened at this. "I'm the one who said yes when she asked me if I could take on her duties as a Shinigami. Maybe it is because I'm too nice. Don't you see? That's why I can't just pretend like everything that's happened has nothing to do with me! Kana is going to get executed because of me, so it's only right I try to go after her! Sorry, Izumi, but nothing you say or do is going to change my mind!"

"...I feel the same way," said Ichigo just then. "Rukia gave me her Shinigami powers so I could save my family! If it weren't for her, they'd all be dead! I'm indebted to her! She did all that while knowing the risks! How could I not try to save her after that?!"

"Wow! You know, this whole thing is starting to sound kinda romantic!" said a winking Izumi. "I-I didn't think you guys would be so passionate! This is like something out of a novel! It's like you two and the girls you're going after are star crossed lovers that were separated under cruel circumstances, and now, you both are plunging straight into the heart of danger to get them back!"

"It's not like that at all!" hollered Aaron and Ichigo in unison.

"I-I was only kidding!" replied a startled Izumi. "D-Don't you guys think going off into some world none of us could even hope to understand is kinda crazy though? There are more strong guys there like the ones that whooped your butts, right? Are Kana and Rukia really worth all that trouble? It really does sound like suicide going there to me! No one is gonna think badly of you guys if you just stay here!"

"I can't do that!" said Ichigo as he stood. "I might not know a damn thing about this Soul Society, but I don't care! All I wanna do is save Rukia!"

"Jeez. You sure do have a one track mind..."

Aaron, also getting to his feet, remarked, "It's just like I said, sis. You aren't changing our minds. Just do me a favor and don't tell Mom about this, alright? I haven't come up with an explanation for why I'll be gone for a little while, but she's absolutely gonna freak if she finds out the real reason!"

Izumi crossed her arms. "Well, I _really_ don't like this, but I guess I don't have a choice, huh? She really would have a heart attack. On the other hand, she likely wouldn't believe me telling her about all his anyway. Don't worry! I'll think of something!"

Aaron didn't doubt that. If being a liar were a profession, his sister would be a millionaire.

With that settled, he extended his hand to Ichigo. "Looks like we'll be working together for the time being! Uh...w-while I don't know Rukia that well, I'll do my best to try to save her _and_ Kana! I still owe you one for taking care of that Menos Grande."

Ichigo firmly shook Aaron's hand. "Sounds good! I'll do the same for this Kana of yours, Higuchi!"

"Well, I guess I have no choice then!" declared Izumi suddenly. "I'm gonna have to stick around and watch after you kids for the time being! I'll have to call off work for a few days, but I've saved up some vacation time, so it shouldn't be a problem!"

"H-Huh?! Y-You really don't have to…!"

"That's a great idea, Miss Higuchi! The more, the merrier as they say!" exclaimed Urahara, cutting a mortified Aaron off. "I think it's rather sweet you have someone to look after you, Mister Higuchi!"

The shop owner could tell Aaron didn't share this opinion, mostly from the way the latter appeared ready to burst into tears.

Cheering up a little, Aaron guessed there wasn't much for him to distress over anymore. Although Kana had been taken from him, Urahara was giving him an opportunity to do something about this turn of events. No matter what obstacles stood in his path from that point onward, he was determined to charge right through them. He would have to if he had even the remotest of shot of seeing Kana alive again.

Still, he wasn't sure how he would fare with a person such as Kisuke Urahara as his mentor. As much as he tried, he could never get a read on the man or what was going through his mind.

"Hmm? Is something wrong, Mister Higuchi?" asked Urahara.

"Huh? N-No. Sorry. Guess I'm just hoping Kana can hang in there a little longer without us. Uh...by the way, are you _sure_ you can't just go back home, Izumi? I'm pretty sure Kurosaki and I will be fine without..."

"Absolutely _not_!" she snapped. "I know how stupid boys act when they're in love, so I'm gonna watch over you two for your own good!"

"I'm not doing this out of love!" shouted Aaron and Ichigo simultaneously. Their outburst did nothing more than incite cackling out of the devilish Izumi.

"Ugh. Now I'm more worried about _her_ than any training," groaned Aaron.

It was going to be along, ten days.

END


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Yearning For Power

It was difficult for Aaron to ascertain how many times he had been in this position. He was sitting at his desk at school, gazing up the clock on the wall, and watching the red seconds hand move like he were in a trance. With each tick mark it passed, he became more and more aware that the school day was nowhere near over. He drove his head into his desk, certain there was an imprint of his skull from having performed this action so often. Leering at the scribbles, scratches, and chips on the aged wood his desk was made up of was often better than gazing around his depressing homeroom and the numerous lectures on the blackboard day in and day out.

Kana Mitarashi might have been out of his life, and he may have nearly perished at the hands of two Shinigami from Soul Society, yet nothing had changed when it came to his day-to-day life. He continued to have to wake up each morning, force himself to swallow down his breakfast, and drag himself to Hino Municipal High School. Compared to being a Shinigami and exorcising Hollows, it was a meager existence.

"...Somebody just kill me now," he mumbled after he took another gander at the time. Even though he was certain minutes had gone by since he last checked, only about thirty seconds were off the clock. He once again slammed his cranium smack dab into his desk. "...Today is never going to end, is it?"

The last members of Class 2C scurried into the room prior to the sound of the morning bell. Their instructor, looking quite livid as usual, arrived soon afterward. His ire was immediately roused upon him sighting 'Last Day of School!' written in large letters on the chalkboard. Aaron hadn't even paid them any mind until then, and his heart went aflutter. The situation with Kana the day before had completely made him lose track of the date.

"T-That's right! It really _is_ the last day of school!" he happily whispered. "I've suffered through stupid exams, pop quizzes, and dumbass homework assignments, but at last, I've made it through another semester in this hellhole! My grades should be good enough to get me to the next grade too! Ha! And Ma was actually getting worried!"

"Settle down, class!" said the instructor. He shot Aaron a sharp glance but did nothing more, much to Aaron's astonishment. "...Yes, it's the last day of classes, but that _doesn't_ give you all the excuse to slack off today! You will remain on your best behavior until the final bell rings! Is that understood?!"

The class somberly nodded.

"Good! Now then, let's begin the lesson, shall we?"

"Tsk. Buzzkill," said Aaron out of earshot. His teacher began a winding lecture, whereas he peeked into his backpack and retrieved a purple bottle that rattled in his grasp. Attached to the front was a sticker adorned with the image of a skull. "Yeah, if these pills are really supposed to heal me by this afternoon like Urahara said, why the hell does the bottle look like something an exterminator would use to kill rats?"

He supposed musing on the medicine's intent was pointless now. He had already taken one every hour since he awoke per Urahara's instructions. The shopkeeper had given Ichigo Kurosaki a similar bottle. Aaron felt Ichigo needed the healing more considering his own wounds were laughable in comparison, but Urahara stated he wanted them both in peak position before their training.

"Ugh. I hope Kana appreciates what I'm doing..."

Grimacing, he forced another pill down his throat. They tasted horrible, but he could practically feel his body brimming with energy with every capsule he ingested. He felt he could tackle anything Urahara or anyone else threw at him.

That may not have included his instructor, who ceased his teaching and pointed his chalk straight at Aaron out of the blue.

"...Is something the matter, Higuchi? You've been making funny faces for a few moments now. Perhaps you have a problem with the way I'm explaining the lesson?"

Aaron hid the medicine. "H-Huh? N-No, sir! Everything is just fine!"

Unconvinced, the teacher curled his lips and hesitantly went back to scribbling on the board. His voiced traveled the distance of the room, and Aaron always considered it the perfect sound to help him catch up on some sleep. He rested his head into his arms without attracting too much attention. A couple other students mirrored him. Their teacher, as much as he got on them for goofing over, never paid any snoozing kids any mind.

"I...uh...better make sure I'm well rested for this training."

Despite Aaron trying to convince himself that falling asleep in class was a good thing, he quickly sat himself up straight and smacked himself on the cheeks. He couldn't afford to screw up in school, especially not during the last day of classes. He could tell his teacher was ready to get him expelled at the first instance for his stunts back at the parent-teacher conference.

Nevertheless, he yawned and remembered that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before thinking about Kana. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the brunette out of his mind. The same could be said for Rukia and the two Shinigami that came to apprehend she and Kana. Though he hadn't really seen their captors in action, he knew they were nothing to sneeze at if they were able to defeat Sasune, Uryuu, and Ichigo so easily. Even with Urahara's guidance, he wasn't sure what someone like him could do when put up against such overwhelming odds.

A piece of chalk dragged him out of his muddled psyche and left an imprint on his forehead as he stroked the spot with his fingertips. The classroom erupted with laughter, though Aaron found nothing funny about his instructor glowering a hole into him.

"Have you even been paying attention all this time, Higuchi?!"

"Uh...c-could you repeat the question?"

The teacher grit his teeth. "...I'm beginning to think your brain has already checked out for summer vacation! I realize you're not known to pay my lectures much mind, Higuchi, but don't you think you've picked the wrong time to push it like this?!"

The rest of the man's scolding went over Aaron's head. The teenager was far too busy sighing and hoping someone really would just kill him so he could finally get out of class.

Everyone's focus was diverted from him and to whoever was entering the classroom just then. The individual's identity couldn't be ascertained. They were wrapped from head to toe in bandages, leaving solely their back-length, black hair untouched. Acting as if their bizarre appearance was nothing, the person casually made their way to the seat next to Aaron's and pulled out the required textbook. It was only when everyone began to gaze at them wordlessly did the person raise an eyebrow.

"...Yes?" they innocently asked.

Aaron squinted. "Uh...I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here, but are you...Sasune?"

"Yes, Chocolate Thunder. What kind of question is that? And w-why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Uh...are you...alright?"

"Alright? I'm more than alright! I finally got my new glasses!"

Sasune flashed a thumbs up as he slipped the mentioned item on his face. They simply proved to make him look even goofier.

"Sorry I'm late," the Quincy said to the bewildered Class 2C teacher. "I had a doctor's appointment that took far longer than I expected."

"I-I see. That's...perfectly fine. Just...make sure you pay attention, alright?"

Aaron could hardly believe their instructor was letting Sasune off the hook. Then again, he was positive the man simply hadn't figured out who was behind all the bandages yet.

Turning to his best friend, he asked, "Uh...where were you _really_ just now, Sasune? And why in the world do you look like that?"

"I'm offended! Are you suggesting I was lying just now, CT? I really was seeing my doctor! My wounds were nothing to scoff at, after all."

"Well, you were impaled, so that's kind of an understatement."

Sasune laughed. "That's the second time it's happened, so it didn't hurt that much! I'm uh...gonna be sore for awhile though. Anyway, besides going to see my doctor, I had to hunt down my optometrist and get my glasses finally! They cost an arm and a leg, but I'd say it was worth it! If only I had these things yesterday."

Aaron found it kind of humorous his friend thought a mere pair of glasses could have truly changed things against the likes of Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki.

"So, what do you intend to do?" asked Sasune.

"Huh? Y-You mean about Kana, right? ...Do you really have to ask?"

"...No. I suppose I don't."

"How about you? What are you going to do?"

A frustrated Sasune raised his hand without warning. The teacher opted to ignore him at first, figuring he was going to ask something idiotic. However, when the Quincy began waving his arm about frantically and making strange noises, the instructor growled and was left with no other choice but to acknowledge him.

"...Yes, Ishida?"

"I don't mean to be rude, sir, but your handwriting is always like chicken scratch, so it's rather hard to jot down notes! Would you mind just reading that last paragraph out loud? I'm sure the rest of the class would benefit from it as well!"

Annoyed, the teacher said, "...There's nothing wrong with my writing! Perhaps you should get a better prescription from your doctor!"

"W-What the…? What crawled up his ass and died?"

"Whatever it was, it's been there for a while," said Aaron. "Forget about him. If I'm really going to go after Kana, I could use all the help I can get."

"Don't you think I'm the last person you should be asking then? I hate Shinigami. Risking my life to save one isn't exactly something I would prefer to do, especially when I have to waltz into enemy territory to do it. I'm not that stupid. Besides, you really should just forget about Miss Mitarashi. You two weren't even supposed to meet in the first place. It was coincidence, just like you becoming a Shinigami. Let it go and be thankful you're even still alive after everything that's happened."

It shouldn't have come as a shock for Aaron to hear his friend say something to that extent. He had known Sasune for years, long enough to understand more than anyone how much the Quincy despised Shinigami like Kana. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop himself from becoming perturbed. This wasn't just any Shinigami they were talking about. It was Kana, someone both of them had gotten to know quite well, someone he had been certain the two of them were more than willing to put their lives on the line for. Perhaps more alone than he assumed with that line of thinking.

An idea hit him just then.

"...Wait, so you're saying you won't go after Kana because she's a Shinigami, right?"

"...I guess your hearing isn't broken after all, CT."

Aaron smirked devilishly. "Alright then! What if I sweetened the deal for you? You might not want to rescue Kana because she's a Shinigami, but you have to remember she's also a beautiful woman!"

Sasune took himself away from his notes. "...Go on."

Aaron rubbed his hands together and cackled. He had his friend hook, line, and sinker. Now, he simply needed to go in for the kill.

"Look, Kana probably can't pay you with money, at least not money from this world anyway, but we both know there's _another_ currency she probably wouldn't mind giving out."

Steam shot out of Sasune's nostrils and ears. It took his imagination no time at all to comprehend the meaning behind his friend's suggestion. Snickering like a madman, the idea of going to the Soul Society was slowly but surely becoming more appealing.

"...Alright, CT! I'll help you rescue Miss Mitarashi!" he eagerly stated.

"Y-You will?! I really appreciate it, Sasune! You might even be able to take out a couple of Shinigami while you're there!"

"Screw that! All I care about is Miss Mitarashi's 'reward!' I'm shocked though! I didn't think you'd be willing to share her with me like this! Perhaps you're not as innocent as you look!"

"S-She's not mine to share in the first place, idiot!"

"Oh? Is that so? Well, whatever! Her and I are gonna have a lot of fun regardless!"

While the Quincy laughed agreeably at his own speech, Aaron quietly noted he had no intention of letting Sasune get his slimy fingers on Kana in the end.

"Well, the odds are still stacked against us." Sasune, crossing his arms, nodded and then sighed. "I'm assuming you've found a way into Soul Society since you're so intent on rushing into your own doom. Once we get there, we're gonna be up against the full might of the Gotei 13. From what I've heard, they don't take kindly to intruders. Even with the world's greatest Quincy by your side, this is gonna be rough. If we're going to do this, I say we add at least one more person to our team!"

"Eh? Who else do you know that could help us out?"

Before Sasune could clarify, yellow chalk careened into his and Aaron's foreheads, inducing sharp cries out of them. The classroom burst into the giggles for a second time, whereas Aaron snarled and shot a rather nasty look at his teacher.

"You and whoever that is beside you will have plenty of time to chat during summer vacation, Higuchi! Right now, I would very much appreciate it if you two gave me your full and undivided attention for the rest of the class period! Of course, if you have any complaints, you're welcome to bring them up with the Principal after I send you both down to his office for insubordination!"

Aaron and Sasune groaned, which was music to their instructor's ears as he cracked a smile.

"That guy is a freakin' tyrant!" muttered Sasune, holding up a trembling fist. "I better not run into him after school! He can't threaten us with that Principal's office shit anymore, so I'm thinking about roughing him up good!"

"J-Just forget about it, Sasune. Y-You can't help me rescue Kana if you're in jail for assault and battery," said Aaron with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "Anyway, what you were saying about this third person?"

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks at that moment.

"N-No..."

"Yes!" exclaimed Sasune.

#

"N-No way! You two've gotta be crazy!"

Like an Olympic sprinter, Konoka Mitsumi, the Red-Haired Beast, dashed as hard as she could away from Aaron and Sasune and toward her awaiting limousine. Why they hadn't gotten the hint she had no desire to chat was beyond her. Then again, they were chasing her out of Hino High like psychopaths currently, so maybe common sense was something that flew over their heads.

"Q-Quit followin' me already, you creeps! Don't make me call the cops!" she bellowed.

"W-Wait just a moment, Miss Mitsumi!" pleaded Sasune.

"If we could only have a millisecond of you time!" added Aaron.

"Piss off!" Konoka replied. Fuming, she jumped inside of her ride ahead of telling the driver, "Step on it! Run those clowns over if you have to! Just _go_!"

"Y-Yes, Miss Mitsumi!" the driver anxiously said. He went to shut the door behind his mistress, yet Aaron prevented him from doing so at the last minute. "S-Sir, if you could just..."

"Can it!" Aaron snapped. "Mitsumi, hold on! You can't just go!"

"The hell I can't! Driver, shut the damn door!" roared Konoka.

The chauffeur bowed. "O-Of course, Miss Mitsumi."

His efforts were again impeded, though it was by Sasune's doing this time.

"D-Dammit, Miss Mitsumi! Just hear us out!" cried the Quincy. "I realize we're asking a lot from you by requesting you to accompany us to Soul Society, but there really isn't anyone else we can count on! You're a Fullbringer or whatever, right? Then you should be strong enough to help us get Miss Mitarashi back from the clutches of the Shinigami!"

Konoka palmed her hand across her face. Punching her way out of this mess would have been effortless for a person like her. Nonetheless, she had promised Jives she would cut down on all the violence. With that in mind, she bottled up her rage.

"Okay, look! I get that I owe you and Higuchi some favors, but how in the hell do you expect me to do what you're askin'?! You want me to march to my own grave for some bimbo I don't even know?! Just because I have powers doesn't mean I gotta do jack shit with 'em! I ain't into that 'with great power comes great responsibility' bullshit! You two get the picture now?! Get the hell outta here before I shove my foot up both your asses so far, you'll be gaggin' on my boots! Driver, close the DAMN DOOR already!"

"A-Ah! O-Of course, Miss Mitsumi! My apologizes!"

The chauffeur shut the door so hard, he cracked the glass windows. Konoka hardly cared if it meant she could finally get some peace and quiet. Her limousine rolled out, and Aaron and Sasune observed her go with their heads and spirits low.

"Well, that went exactly as I expected," said Aaron halfheartedly.

Sasune shrugged. "The only way the Red-Haired Beast would stick her neck out for someone is if pigs started flying and hell froze over."

"And if a girl out there actually gives you their number when you ask."

"...Very funny. I'd watch it if I were you. I'm not gonna help you out at this rate either."

The discussion trailed off, allowing Aaron to ponder if he and Sasune should give convincing Konoka to join their little, rag-tag team another go later on once she cooled off. She might not have been the type of person to go out of her way for others, but Aaron didn't consider her utterly heartless.

"Then again..."

"I wonder if it's even possible," postulated Sasune just then.

"C-Come again?"

"I was just wondering if rescuing Miss Mitarashi is even possible. I mean, it's easy for us to sit around and talk about it, but actually pulling this suicide mission off is a whole other thing. I realize you'll have that Kurosaki freak with you, but even still..."

"Would you stop talking like that already? I'm still trying to convince myself I can do this for crying out loud..."

"Haha! This is crazy. We're only gonna turn seventeen in a couple of months! We have our whole lives ahead of us, but we're pretty much trying to throw them away!"

Aaron shook his head. "...I don't feel that way at all."

Sasune turned his head slightly, puzzled by his buddy's remark.

"Putting my life on the line for a friend isn't that big of a deal for me," explained Aaron with an air of confidence. Sasune was admittedly taken aback. "Look, I'm not saying I'm not nervous or anything. The butterflies in my stomach haven't stopped since I made the choice to go to Soul Society. I also get I'm not the strongest guy around, but at the same time, I just don't like seeing people I care about in trouble. There might not have been anything I could do to help in the past, but things are different now! I might be scared, but I gotta give it a try! If I don't, no one else will!"

"...I see."

Sasune couldn't help but smile. Despite all the misfortune that had befallen his best friend, Aaron was more fired up than the Quincy had ever seen. It was clear he was no longer the timid, helpless kid Sasune had known since childhood.

"You know what? I have to go, CT!"

"Huh? That came outta nowhere. Where you headed?"

"I'm gonna try to convince Miss Mitsumi to change her mind. Also, I need to start training myself. If I'm really going to Soul Society with you, there's no way I can allow myself to be embarrassed again by some stinkin' Shinigami!"

"Why not come with me to Urahara's? I'm sure he wouldn't mind training you too."

Wagging his finger, the Quincy retorted, "Thanks, but no thanks. There's nothing a Shinigami like Urahara could teach a guy like me. There _is_ , however, someone I can train with. He's the only one that will do."

"Fair enough."

Sasune, walking away, saluted. "Good luck, my friend! We likely won't see one another again until it's time for us to begin our epic journey! You better not forget our deal!"

Aaron curled his lips. "Y-You're talking about Kana, right? Don't worry. I won't forget."

"Good! Until we cross paths again, my friends!"

Sasune departed to begin his preparations for the trip to Soul Society. Aaron, meanwhile, checked the time on his phone.

"Guess I better head to Karakura Town and meet up with Urahara and the others."

A tangent of anxiousness washed over him. He hadn't the foggiest idea what the shopkeeper had in store for he and Ichigo. As such, he could do nothing more than hope he was up to the task. Kana, whether she knew it or not, was counting on him.

#

"Hey! Hey over there! I know you can hear me! I'm starving! Can't you give me something to eat already?! Hey, quit ignoring me!"

The guard keeping a close eye on Kana Mitarashi grumbled under his breath at her incessant chatter. She hadn't shut up since being dragged back to Soul Society, and he was beginning to lose his patience. Still, he had been tasked with watching after a high profile criminal, so he understood he had no choice but to grit his teeth and withstand whatever she said or did.

"You're such a meanie!" Kana, adorned in white robes, cried. She then pouted her lips and decided words alone weren't getting the job done. With that in mind, she began pounding her fists against the bars of her dusty, cramped, and damp cell. "I want a lawyer! This kind of treatment is ridiculous! I probably outrank you, pal! I'm gonna tell the Captain you've been treating me like crap! Ha! I bet you're shaking in your boots now!"

The guard was shaking alright, although it was out of ire. Even after Kana began having a full on temper tantrum on the floor, the Shinigami bit his fist and contained his leaking frustration. Another guard would relieve him of his post in two hours. He simply had to desist from strangling the prisoner until then.

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm _hungry_!" whined Kana.

"YOU'LL GET SOMETHING TO EAT IN A LITTLE BIT!" the guard screamed at the top of his voice. He afterward caught his breath and composed himself. "Y-You should be fortunate a criminal like you is even being fed at all! You had better thank the Captain for going out of his way to make sure you're being somewhat accommodated! Now then, _be quiet_! You're already in enough hot water as it is, Mitarashi!"

"I-I'm already gonna get executed! What else could they possibly do to me?!"

Kana piped down and crossed her arms. She got the hunch she wasn't going to get her way no matter how grating she acted. Yawning, she stroked her heavy eyelids.

"...I'm bored," she mumbled.

"...You're not supposed to be having any fun," the guard, overhearing her, stated.

"Jeez! You must be the life of the party!"

Again, the Shinigami outside her cell had to will himself not to do something he would regret.

Teasing the guard more than likely would invite more trouble for her, but it wasn't as if she had much else to do. Being locked away left her out of the loop when it came to events outside of the Tenth Division's barracks. Perhaps this was how a fish trapped in a bowl felt.

"I wonder how Rukia's doing. They've probably locked her up too."

Kana hadn't seen or heard from her friend since their capture. She was probably being held in the Sixth Division's headquarters, the very same squad that was captained by her adoptive, older brother: Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Man, it's kinda messed up they sent Rukia's own brother to take her in! He didn't seem all that upset his little sister is gonna get executed either..."

Kana could absolutely relate to not being as close as one could be to their sibling. Speaking of which, she had hoped her younger brother would swing by for a visit, yet no one whatsoever had come to check up on her.

"Well, whatever the case, Rukia has to be doing better than me."

Kana forced a smile and clutched her aching chest. Having to leave Aaron and everyone else in Hino was harder than she ever imagined. Sasune informed her never to return to the Human World again, and this scathing sentiment rang across her thoughts even now.

"He sure was scary back then! Heh. H-He and CT are probably celebrating not having to babysit me anymore. Well, g-good! I never asked them to worry about me anyway! If they're ticked off, that means they won't be stupid enough to follow me here! Y-Yeah...they...aren't that stupid..."

Her sentence trailed off when footsteps echoed down the hallway leading to her prison, inducing her to leer up from the floor. The guard beyond the borders of her cell straightened up and bowed to a pair of Shinigami.

"Y-You have guests, Mitarashi! Be on your best behavior!"

Kana was enthralled. Finally, someone had come to see her. She had started to believe no one out there cared for her anymore.

However, any elation she felt was erased the instant she saw who was staring back at her through the metal bars.

"...Mitarashi," said a short, blue-haired boy that could easily be mistaken for a little kid. Kana knew better though. The white jacket he wore over his Shinigami robes signified he was the Captain of the Tenth Division. Toushirou Hitsugaya surveyed Kana in silence for what felt like an eternity to the visibly rattled brunette. Eventually, he exhaled dejectedly and stated, "...You've really done it this time. You've always been a headache for me, but you've really gone out of your way to make my job difficult this time around."

"C-Captain Hitsugaya?! Uh...w-what are _you_ doing here?!" asked Kana in an alarmed yet hushed tone. Sweat laced every inch of her peach-colored skin. "L-Lemme explain!"

"Save it. I don't want to hear..."

"Welcome back to Soul Society, Kana! It's about time you returned!" exclaimed the busty blonde standing beside and towering over Hitsugaya. Rangiku Matsumoto, the Vice-Captain of the Tenth Division, couldn't have been happier to see Kana in one piece. "You really must have been having a lot of fun in the Human World! I was starting to think you weren't ever coming back!"

"I-It's nice to see you too, Rangiku!" said Kana. She could hardly focus on her friend considering their Captain appeared ready to blow a gasket. "Uh...d-do you think he's mad?"

"Of course I'm mad!" cried Hitsugaya. The boy was usually calm, cool, and collected, but even he flew off the handle from time to time whenever it came to dealing with Kana. Settling down, he sighed a second time. "...Your sudden disappearance in the Human World had us all worried here. As the Third Seat of the Tenth Division, you should know better than to loan your Shinigami powers to some human. Then again..."

Hitsugaya awkwardly stroked the back of his spiky hair and once again sighed. Kana, on the other hand, twiddled her fingers and didn't dare to contemplate how long the chewing out she was about to receive was going to be.

"Come on, Captain! Cut her some slack!" pleaded Rangiku. Suddenly, and unknowingly, she rested her massive bust on the top of Hitsugaya's head. "You could at least let her explain! Don't you think she has a good reason for doing what she did?"

"Y-You're going to break my neck, Matsumoto!" voiced Hitsugaya. "Knock it off!"

Ignoring him, Rangiku asked, "So, what have you been up to all this time, Kana? You've gotta have some stories from the Human World! Hey, wait a sec! You stopped coloring your hair!"

"Oh, t-that." Kana wafted her fingers through her curly hair. It was a tad bit dirty and unkempt. She hadn't been given the chance to clean up much during her confinement. "I just...felt it was time for a change! I can't emulate you forever, after all!"

Rangiku was disappointed to hear this but got over it rather quickly "So, did you meet any cute guys? I'm so tired of looking at all the faces here in the Seireitei!"

"Did I ever! They're all over the place in the Human World! That place is _amazing_! Can you believe they have doors that open by themselves and places where you can buy clothing _other_ than black robes?!"

"Seriously?! Now I wanna go! I haven't been there in _so_ long! Everyone was still using horses to get around back then!" whined Rangiku. "It's been so boring around here without you! The Captain has been yelling at me nonstop!"

"That's because you're always pushing all your work on me, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya finally managed to power himself from underneath Rangiku. His lungs took in fresh oxygen ahead of him saying, "And no one is going anywhere. Not anymore."

The seriousness of his declaration killed the mood, leading to Kana and Rangiku shutting their traps for the time being.

"...This isn't a game, Mitarashi. Maybe the amount of trouble you're in hasn't sunk into that thick skull of yours yet. Whatever the case, I tried getting your sentence reduced, but there was nothing I could do, even with my status as a Captain. I've been told you will be executed by next month."

Kana recoiled at the news.

"...T-They really aren't budging on that, huh? Jeez."

"Mitarashi…"

"Thanks for trying to help me though, Captain! You're the best!"

Abruptly, the brunette's stomach roared like a mighty lion.

"Uh...s-since I'm gonna die anyway, can I _please_ get something to eat now, Captain?!"

Exasperated, Hitsugaya said, "...I'll see what I can do about that. In the meantime, I suggest you stay put in your cell and stop giving the guards so much trouble. There's still plenty of time before your execution, so I'll try to get an audience with the Captain-Commander and see if there's something he can do about this."

Kana sniffled. "Wow! You really _are_ the best, Captain!"

Hitsugaya merely sighed a fourth instance in response to this. He was certain the stress from having to deal with his Third Seat and this execution business would give him gray hairs.

"Don't worry about it, Kana! Everything is gonna work out in the end!" said Rangiku.

"Y-Yeah! Of course! The Captain won't let me down!" proclaimed Kana with vigor. She figured there was no point in getting herself depressed. Hitsugaya had performed miracles for her in the past, so there was no reason to think this time would be any different.

"Let's go, Matsumoto. We're going back," said Hitsugaya.

Rangiku refused to budge. "I wanna catch up with Kana a bit more!"

"...Fine. Just remember not to stay too long. You still have a ton of paperwork you need to catch up on, and I'm not covering for you this time."

"So, do they still use horses and carriages to get around?" asked Rangiku. She hadn't heard a word her Captain had to say.

Kana shook her head. "They have these things call 'automobiles' now! I...don't really get how they work though! I wanted to drive one, but you have to pass a test, and I couldn't figure out how to get one of those things to move without crashing into everything! D-Don't look at me like that! I didn't hurt anyone! Uh...well, I think I didn't! What's been going on in the Seireitei? Did that article on Captain Kuchiki finally come out?! I've been waiting on that one for like _forever_!"

The two continued to gossip, whereas Hitsugaya glanced at Kana's guard remorsefully. The man returned this gesture with a modest nod, quietly debating whether ripping off his ears was a good idea or not.

#

The sun was just setting in the sky when Aaron arrived in front of the Urahara Store. He hadn't been expecting a welcoming party, yet Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakiri, and Ururu Tsumigaya were there waiting for him. Ichigo Kurosaki was also present.

"Guess I'm late to the party," he joked. "Getting out to Karakura Town is a real pain."

"Yo, Higuchi!" said Ichigo with a nod. "You ready for this?"

"Heh. I'm still not sure. Guess we'll find out, won't we?"

"Welcome back, Mister Higuchi!" said Urahara cheerfully. The man always brimmed with energy. It sort of helped to pep Aaron up. "You and Mister Kurosaki will likely be more than acquainted with this place in the next ten days!"

Strangely, Aaron became flustered by the statement. He had been inside the dusty walls of the Urahara Store more times than he could count. Nothing about the place should have intimidated him. Nonetheless, he gulped and questioned if he would be able to keep his wits about him during his latest visit.

"My, my! I didn't mean to scare you, Mister Higuchi!" said Urahara with a playful smirk. Aaron was tempted to smack him upside the head. "Have you taken care of your affairs?"

"For the most part. My sister told my Ma I would be at some summer camp. It's a pretty crappy excuse, but my mother works so much that she really can't check if I'm telling the truth anyway. In terms of my health, those pills you gave me pretty much have me all healed up, not that I was really hurt in the first place."

"Good! Good! I'm pleased to hear that! Well then, shall we begin?"

Aaron and Ichigo exchanged nods before suddenly bowing at Urahara.

"Please, train us well!" they declared in a booming intonation. Urahara and his crew were completely thrown off by this.

"Um...are you two feeling alright?" asked Urahara honestly.

"Of course!" proclaimed Ichigo. "Never better!"

"Same here!" added Aaron. "I don't have to worry about school for a while, so I can just focus on training!"

"I wonder if those two will even be able to handle the Boss' training," mumbled Jinta, his voice flooding with skepticism. "How much you wanna bet at least one of them is gonna die, Ururu?"

"Mister Urahara will get mad if you say stuff like that," she replied sheepishly.

"Don't be rude, Jinta," said a stern Tessai. The boy blew him a raspberry.

"...We'll have to close the shop for the rest of the day, won't we, Mister Tessai?"

"Like it even matters, Ururu! We haven't had any customers all day!" bellowed Jinta. Tessai rewarded him for his brash talk by bopping him atop the skull. The red-haired boy rolled on the ground in pure agony as he cried, "W-Why'd you have to go and do something like that?! I-I was only telling the truth!"

Observing all this, Aaron scratched at his face and said, "Well, it's...uh...good to see everyone else has a lot of energy built up too."

He once again wondered if he would get through this whole ordeal in one piece.

#

Urahara led his guests into a secret area underneath his store. The vastness of the rocky space thoroughly impressed Aaron; he would have never thought something like it could exist in Karakura Town.

"Whoa! What _is_ this place?! I didn't know there was such a huge cavity beneath that magnificent shop!" hollered Urahara in dramatic fashion. Evidently, he wished for Aaron and everyone else to believe he too was caught by surprise.

A blank-faced Ichigo said, "You don't have to act like you didn't know this place was here. Shut up already."

Aaron chuckled apprehensively.

"Haha! That's right! There's no need for me to hide this place from you all!"

The not so humble shopkeeper went into great detail in explaining how he managed to construct the massive area, but Aaron didn't bother to listen. Urahara seemed to be ranting mostly to himself anyway.

"What's with him?" Ichigo asked Tessai. "Does your store owner have a habit of rambling on like this and ignoring his customers?"

"I even painstakingly painted the ceiling to make it look like a sky so it would alleviate any tension you might feel!" proclaimed Urahara.

"Great. I see you had the same idea they have in prisons," mumbled Ichigo.

"Well, at least his heart was in the right place," added Aaron.

Paying their criticisms no mind, Urahara gestured to some withered plants. "I even planted trees so they would hydrate your souls!"

"W-Why are they all dead?" wondered Ichigo.

"L-Looking at them makes me thirsty instead," remarked Aaron.

Again, Urahara shrugged off their words. "To do this much in secret beneath all the roads and houses of Karakura Town was no mere feat! I without a doubt broke a bone or two!"

"I-I'm pretty all that is a crime," speculated Ichigo.

"Uh...c-can we just get on with the training already? I...don't want to be here if someone comes to arrest you. No offense," stated Aaron.

Ichigo stretched his legs. "That's exactly what I was gonna say."

"My, my! What admirable spirits!" said Urahara. "Since you both seem ready, I'll grant your wish!"

Without warning, he poked Ichigo in the forehead with the bottom of his cane. This caused the orange-haired teenager's soul to come careening out of his body.

"Let's begin, shall we?" the beaming shop owner added.

Ichigo's spirit rolled until he was able to halt his momentum. He then sprang up, ready to pounce on Urahara.

"W-What the hell are you doing all of a sudden?!"

Aaron, spying the chain protruding from Ichigo's chest, forgot all about it and became defensive once Urahara's cane was aimed his way.

"H-Hold on a sec!" he cried, waving his arms frantically. "S-Stay back!"

"No can do, Mister Higuchi!"

Urahara was more than elated to remove Aaron's soul. In fact, he was deriving great joy in terrorizing his new students. Aaron screamed like a little girl before slamming his eyes shut. He momentarily felt a strange sensation prior to opening his eyes and spotting his lifeless body feet away.

"D-Dammit. I should've seen something like this coming..."

"This is the first time you two have been separated from your bodies without becoming Shinigami, is it not?" inquired Urahara. "Isn't it difficult for you two to breathe? How about moving around?"

Aaron tested his new form out and saw his mentor was on to something. The dark-skinned teen's breathing heightened, and he touched his ribcage, thinking an invisible object was pressing against it. He then took a shot at moving his legs. He could still walk, yet it was like heavy weights had been attached to his limbs. Compared to the power he was granted as a Shinigami, the feeling he got at the moment was the complete opposite. He would be easy prey for a Hollow like this.

"The reason you no longer have your Shinigami powers, Mister Kurosaki, is because Byakuya Kuchiki destroyed both your sleeping soul and your chain links, two things a Shinigami simply must have to maintain their abilities. As for you Mister Higuchi, I'm still not certain why you lost the powers bestowed upon you by Miss Mitarashi. The only thing I can say for sure is it having something to do with Mister Kurosaki's spirit energy disrupting your own. Regardless, the two of you have something in common now: you're the ghosts of humans and have no supernatural powers to speak of! In order for you both to fight against beings like Shinigami, you're going to have to restore your spiritual powers. Otherwise, you two aren't getting anywhere."

Aaron nodded. "Makes sense. I was confused at how you were gonna train us to go to Soul Society if we weren't even Shinigami."

Ichigo rotated his head. "W-What the hell does all that even mean? Whatever! If it means I can fight again, I guess it doesn't matter!"

"Good! That's the sort of mentality you both will need!" Urahara twirled his cane using his index finger. "Before we move on, you two will need to learn how to move around in those forms without difficulty. If you can accomplish that, it will prove you two are recovering some of your spiritual power! The more power you have, the sharper your movements will become."

"This is getting annoying. I seriously don't get it," stated Ichigo with a groan.

"Y-Yeah, he's starting to lose me too," Aaron admitted. "T-Then again, I don't think he's even noticed. He really does like to talk, even if no one is listening."

"What is it you exactly want us to do? Gymnastics or something?"

"Of course not," answered Mister Hat and Clogs. "Well, instead of me standing here and boring you two to death with the details, it would be easier if we just started."

That suited Aaron and Ichigo perfectly. Aaron in particular was always the type to learn better if he was shown rather than told. He relaxed his spiritual body and sharpened his mind for whatever was in store.

Urahara shouted, "Hey, get ready!"

Aaron and Ichigo might have been confused by his remark, but they were even more perplexed when Ururu, who was sporting some protective gear, stepped up to the plate and curtsied.

"P-Pleased to make your acquaintance," she meekly stated.

"Your first lesson!" began Urahara. "Try fighting with her!"

"What?!" blurted Aaron and Ichigo in unison.

"Hmm? Don't be like that! Your task is a simple one! Once either you two or Ururu here can't move, the session will be over! Just be sure to knock her out before she knocks _you two_ down for the count!"

"Are you crazy?! We can't fight a kid!" said Ichigo.

"Ugh. I hate fighting girls, let alone _little_ girls," moaned Aaron.

"Oh?" Urahara was humored at their confidence. "I'd think the task would be quite difficult considering the bodily state you two are in!"

"W-What was that?!" snapped Ichigo.

"S-Something tells me he knows something with don't," said Aaron.

If the shopkeeper did, he kept the details to himself.

Meanwhile, Ururu tossed her opponents the same protective equipment she was wearing.

"Here. Please make sure you both put those on first...or you will die."

The gentleness of her speech did nothing to impede the growing sense of dread rising within Aaron and Ichigo. Their fear wasn't misplaced. In the blink of an eye, she was right in front of them. They could do nothing more than gaze at her with widened eyes while she brought her fist down for the kill. The force from her blow broke apart the ground and scattered billowing smoke.

"See? I told you!" shouted Urahara.

Leaping out of the miasma, Aaron growled and thought it premature for the man to be bragging. He made haste to slip on the headgear and gloves Ururu had gifted him.

"S-Shit! I just barely managed to dodge that one! To think she could move like that!"

To make matters worse, hand-to-hand combat wasn't his specialty. Then again, it wasn't like fighting in general was one of his strong suits.

"W-Wait! Where's Kurosaki?!"

He spotted the person question off in the distance. He was unharmed, though Aaron wasn't sure how long that would be the case since the orange-haired teen was barreling right for Ururu with reckless abandon.

"H-Hold on a sec, Kurosaki! I don't think that's…!"

Aaron paused. Ichigo wasn't gunning for Ururu after all. Rather, he dashed past the girl and snatched up his headband.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! What the hell was that?! I'm gonna die for sure if I get hit by something like that!"

He took a gander at the gear between his fingertips, making another startling discovery.

"Speaking of which, how the hell do I put this thing on?!"

"Mister Kurosaki! Mister Kurosaki!' shouted Urahara. "Place the headband on your forehead while shouting, 'Take this! The power of justice! Justice Armor, Justice Headband!'"

"G-Got it!" replied Ichigo with a nod. He then mulled the instructions over. "L-Like hell I'm doing something like that!"

He tossed the headband away, believing he would have better luck facing Ururu without sounding like a jackass.

"Kurosaki, watch out!" cried Aaron.

"Too late," said Ururu, who drove her knuckles near Ichigo a second time. Shrieking, her target sidestepped the attack at the last instance.

"W-Wait, he can dodge her attacks even with that body?!" said a mystified Aaron.

"Eh? It's already started?"

Urahara, Tessai, and Jinta spun their heads to an approaching Izumi Higuchi. Slurping on some noodles, she took a seat on the ground and finished off her bowl of ramen before unwrapping another serving.

"Looks like I haven't missed much. Good," she added. "The restaurants around here really suck. Took me forever to find a decent place for lunch."

She devoured another helping of noodles while she witnessed Ichigo reclaim his discarded headband. Left with no choice, he slapped it on and readied to say something he knew he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Dammit! I don't have a choice!" he muttered. "Take this! The power of justice! Justice Armor, Justice Headband!"

When he struck a pose alongside his battle cry, Izumi choked on her food. Tessai came to her aid by patting her on the back.

"W-What the _hell_ did he just say?!" she inquired, coughing violently. "Ugh. T-That went down the wrong way."

Urahara's expression became empty. "...Wow. Y-You actually said all that?"

"Y-You bastard!" howled Ichigo, feeling like a total idiot.

"W-Wait, he _seriously_ didn't realize Urahara was joking before?!" queried Aaron. Ichigo was without a doubt the most 'intriguing' fellow he had ever encountered. "T-Then again, Sasune is pretty weird too."

#

Sasune sneezed just then.

"Eh? Is some pretty girl talking about me? Heh! That must be it! You know, I really impress myself sometimes!"

#

Back at Urahara's secret training grounds, Aaron grimaced because his sister was glaring at him like he were nothing more than trash. She had a habit of doing this whenever she was upset with him, but she looked particularly agitated today.

"W-What?!" he had to ask.

"...You aren't helping," she stated plainly, adding some soy sauce to her meal.

Blushing, he replied, "Y-You aren't doing much of anything either besides stuffing your face!"

"What are you talking about? I'm only here as your moral support, remember?"

"Is that so?! I'm not really feeling it over here!"

Izumi shrugged. "Something tells me you're gonna feel _that_."

Aaron cursed under his breath. He had lowered his guard thanks to Izumi, and now, Ururu was seconds away from punching his block off. For whatever reason, her fist stopped mere inches from his face. Aaron, perspirating profusely, wasn't sure why she was choosing now to spare him. He wasn't complaining though.

"Whew! For a second there, I thought…!"

Suddenly, he was blasted backward like a bullet out of a gun and into a mountain of stone. His sister turned her head away from this and theorized if she should have been planning her brother's funeral.

"All right!" exclaimed Ichigo. He had finally determined how to put on the protective gear. "W-Wait, what happened to Higuchi?"

Climbing out of the rubble, Aaron was pleased to see he wasn't dead.

"Wait, maybe that isn't right. I'm a ghost, so technically, I guess I am dead."

Regardless of his status, his entire form was wracked with pain. Blood trickled down his forehead, and he yanked his headband off in anger. He saw little point in being burdened with it if it wasn't going to do a thing to soften Ururu's blows.

"It makes me looks stupid anyway. S-She's a monster though! That was only the after shock from her punch, but it still nearly killed me!"

He became more awed when he took heed of Ichigo fighting evenly with the so-called monster. The longer they dueled, the more Aaron realized the orange-haired teen was gaining the upper hand.

"W-Wow. Even without being a Shinigami, Kurosaki is _really_ strong!"

"Jeez, bro! How come you can't do that?!" shouted Izumi.

"W-Would you shut up over there?! You're not helping!"

He almost missed Kana's signature cheerleading. It was obnoxious, yeah, but at least Kana wasn't actively trying to get on his nerves.

Ichigo landed a glancing blow on Ururu's cheek, leaving a tiny cut. The wound might have been nothing to freak out over, yet it set Ururu over the deep end. She vaulted onto his arm in one, swift motion and then drove her leg into the side of his head. Mirroring what happened to Aaron, Ichigo was rocketed toward a huge formation of rock. Before any serious damage could be done, Tessai caught him in the nick of time.

"Safe!" said Urahara as he held up Ururu's leg.

"W-What the…?!" Aaron gasped. "H-He was able to hold back most of the force from her attack, yet it _still_ had that much power behind it?!"

Clearly, Ururu was no normal human being. Aaron wasn't even sure anymore she _was_ human. Attempting to fight her head on proved to be a waste of time, so he opted for a sneak attack. He crept up on her and prepared to strike while the iron was hot.

"Uh...huh?!"

His fist caught nothing but air. Ururu was gone.

"B-Behind you, bro!"

Aaron heard Izumi's warning too late. Ururu slammed her fist square into his ribs. The sound of them snapping like twigs was nothing compared to the blood that erupted from his mouth. Unable to stop himself, his body went sailing through the air. He might have gone even farther than halfway across the expansive training space if it weren't for Tessai grabbing his leg and halting his momentum.

"T-Thanks," he told the large man, barely on the cusp on consciousness.

"O-Ouch. Even though he's a ghost, that _had_ to hurt!" said Izumi.

Tessai released the teenagers, enabling Aaron to clutch his torso and massage his smashed bones. He didn't even known ghosts could bleed, let alone sustain injuries such as the ones he had.

"I-I see," he heard Ichigo mumble morosely. "I...lost."

"S-Same here. Ugh! I-I don't think I've hurt this much in my whole life!"

Ichigo hurried to a standing position. "D-Dammit! One more time! I'll win this time!"

"Y-Yeah! Give us one more shot, Urahara!" proclaimed Aaron. The world was spinning like a top to him, but he refused to let his disorientation slow him down. "W-We can do it!"

"Not a chance!" said Mister Hat and Clogs. His students were bummed out until he added, "Congratulations! You both have passed the first lesson!"

"C-Come again?" said Aaron, raising an eyebrow. "W-We just got our asses kicked!"

"Heh! You can say that again!" commented a snickering Izumi. "By a little girl too!"

"...I'm not little..." stated Ururu softly.

"Put a sock in it, you backseat driver!" Aaron roared at his so-called sister.

"You two seem confused, so allow me to explain! I never said you had to beat Ururu! All I said was for you to knock her out before she did the same to you! You see, Ururu here is more than strong enough to take on a Shinigami, meaning there's no way mere ghosts like you two ever had a chance of beating her! Tell me, do you both still have difficulty breathing? How about moving around?"

Aaron could not only breathe just fine without really thinking about it all of a sudden, but his body felt as light as air. He jumped around to prove his point, springing upward as if he were being aided by a trampoline.

"Whoa! Amazing!" he declared.

"Yeah, I can feel my body surging with power!" said Ichigo.

"Of course you two can!" said Urahara matter-of-factually. "The whole point of that lesson was to see if you could dodge Ururu's attacks! Spiritual power increases when one is in danger of being destroyed. That's why it's called a One-Shot Lesson!"

"C-Couldn't you have said that before?! She really would've killed us if she had landed 'one-shot!'" decried Aaron. His eyelid then jerked. "W-Wait a minute! I barely managed to dodge any of her punches like Kurosaki did! Does that mean my spiritual powers haven't increased after all?"

Urahara answered, "On the contrary! Even though you couldn't move as quickly as Mister Kurosaki, the mere fact that you were able to withstand Ururu's blows without biting the dust means some of your strength must have come back to you, Mister Higuchi!"

That came as a great relief to Aaron.

"Hmm? You aren't just saying that to make him feel better, right?" postulated Izumi. She slurped on the last remaining noodles in her bowl and somberly stared down at the empty container. "Because from what I saw, he still totally sucks!"

Aaron clenched his teeth. "Seriously! Whose side are you on?!"

"I believe a celebration is an order for you two managing to do so well!" said Urahara.

"What? Are we gonna go out and get some food or something?" inquired Ichigo.

"Do ghosts even eat?" Aaron put his finger on his chin. "You think I would've asked one about all this stuff considering how many years I've been bumping into them."

Lunch wasn't what Urahara had in mind. Ichigo and Aaron learned this the hard way when out of the blue, Tessai brought a large, heavy-looking axe down on the chain connecting Ichigo's spirit to his body, severing it.

A bizarrely upbeat Urahara said, "Alright! Let's begin the second lesson!"

#

Uryuu Ishida stood before a secluded area, one that was complete with lush trees, mossy rocks, and a breathtaking waterfall whose rushing liquid filled the surroundings with its clamor.

"...I should be able to train in peace here."

Indeed, the Quincy could think of no better place to hone his skills. Anyone searching for him would have to be determined to locate him in the middle of nowhere.

"Ah! _There_ you are, little brother!"

Perhaps Uryuu had spoken too soon. He bit his tongue and slowly swung his head around. He instantly regretted doing so upon glimpsing none other than his older brother grinning back at him.

"Well, well, well! Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" said Sasune. He paced around his distraught brother, oblivious that his presence could be having any effect other than enthrallment. "Guess we had the same idea about using this place to train! Then again, our grandfather would bring us to this very place to teach us all he knew. I'm just surprised you recalled how to get out here. Took me a minute to remember myself."

"...What are you doing here, Sasune?"

"Y-You don't have to sound so depressed! Ah! I get it! You're still bummed out about those Shinigami giving us that beat down! Me too! It was totally embarrassing!"

He wasn't even close, yet Uryuu didn't have the patience to elaborate.

"I just hope they don't have social media in Soul Society!" continued Sasune. "If they do, they've probably already spread awful pictures and rumors of us and stuff!"

"...If you're just here to bother me like usual, you can leave! I don't have time for your stupidity today, Sasune!"

Sasune crimped his mouth. "...Is that anyway to talk to your older brother? Look, I get the whole 'Quincy pride' thing, but you shouldn't let your stubbornness blind you from the truth. We're both going to die if we head into Soul Society with our current strength. That's why I came here to suggest we help one another get stronger! You're the only one I can rely on for something like this. Uryuu!"

"No," Uryuu said at once.

"D-Damn! C-Can't you at least _think_ about it before brushing me off so quickly?!"

"There's no need. The only person I've ever trained with was our Master, and I don't intend to add a buffoon like _you_ to the list. What makes you think I'm even going to Soul Society anyway? Why would _you_ even want to?"

"Me? Uh...t-that's kind of a secret!"

Uryuu became weirded out when his brother started to laugh at nothing specifically.

"O-Okay then..."

"You talk like you didn't come out here to train, Uryuu. You're obviously planning on going to Soul Society too. What's your excuse? I never imagined you going out of your way to save that Rukia chick."

Uryuu smacked his lips. "It's really none of your business, but if you must know, that _isn't_ the reason I decided to go. I just can't stand the thought of being beaten by a Shinigami."

"Ah! Revenge, is it?"

Uryuu rolled his eyes at the question and wondered when Sasune would take the hint his presence was neither wanted nor required. Unsurprisingly, Sasune remained totally clueless.

"Well, that's sort of the reason I'm going as well!" he stated. "Going out of my way to save Miss Mitarashi is Aaron's suicidal plan. The two of us are the last of the Quincy race, Uryuu. As such, we can't just allow those scumbags from before to trample all over our prides. I wanna go to Soul Society and beat them on their own turf!"

Although Uryuu didn't say anything, he was at the very least relieved to see his elder sibling taking his status as one of the few, remaining Quincy seriously.

"I can probably hit on some hot Shinigami chicks while I'm at it!"

Uryuu fell on his head. "I-I should've seen that coming…"

The two, picking up on the presence of others at that instance, got on guard.

"...Just how many people did you bring here?" asked Uryuu, annoyed.

"Huh? Nobody followed me! At least, I don't think so! Maybe it's one of my adoring fans coming all the way out here to see me!" replied Sasune with a chuckle.

"Y-You always amaze me. You seem to get dumber by the second."

Sasune let his brother's less than kind talk slide on account of him laying eyes on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Ah! Found him! Hey, Ishida!"

The woman of Sasune's dreams was a pretty, orange-haired, and well endowed girl that looked to be around his age. As she gleefully waved at Uryuu, Sasune felt she radiated a type of aura that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"H-Holy moly guacamole…"

He did not remotely get the same sensation from the tall and muscular fellow beside her. This man also possessed brown skin and a somewhat dour countenance that more or less frightened the Quincy.

"S-Someone's been eating their Wheaties…"

Uryuu, adjusting his glasses, said, "Inoue and Sado?"

Just as he went to confirm the identities of his friends, he was knocked over with force. The sole thing he briefly managed to catch a peek at was his brother darting past him at the speed of light.

Inoue, taken by surprise, yelped a little after Sasune abruptly swallowed her hands within his own.

"G-Greetings, fair maiden!" he stammered, blushing profusely. His heart pounded like a drum, and it was so loud, he could barely hear his own thoughts. Never before did a woman make him feel so strange. "Y-You wouldn't happen to be a lost angel that coincidentally fell down to earth, would you?"

His flirting did nothing more than puzzle Inoue, likely since his teeth were chattering so hard, it was hard for her to understand him. He began trembling for a different reason soon after. The giant in Inoue's company wordlessly bared down at him.

"H-How do you do there, sir?" said Sasune. "Uh...y-you're not gonna eat me, right?"

"...As much as I'd like to see that, you don't have to worry about him, Sado," said Uryuu to the tall man. Sado nodded. "Y-You can stop touching Inoue now, Sasune."

Though reluctant to, Sasune did as his younger brother requested.

"H-Hey, what did you mean by saying I was 'no one to fret over?!'" cried Sasune moments later. "I'll have you know that while I might look as cuddly as a bunny, my fangs are as sharp as a tiger's when I get mad!"

"...Is that so? That is good to hear. You'll need the sharpest fangs possible if you want a chance at surviving in Soul Society."

"Eh? ...H-Huh?!"

Sasune first did a double take ahead of rubbing his eyes. Surely, the black cat that had just spoken to him wasn't real. He was simply imagining things after having eaten one too many bacon strips for breakfast that morning.

"...Quit staring at me like that, you fool," the cat stated, effectively shattering his perception of reality. "I wonder. Is someone like you _really_ cut out for something like infiltrating Soul Society?"

Still shaken up, Sasune put on his glasses. The feline was still here, meaning its existence wasn't a byproduct of his shoddy vision. Of course, that created more questions than it resolved.

"W-What the heck is that thing?!" cried Uryuu, just as baffled.

"Well..." began Inoue. "It's a cat!"

Sado nodded at her assessment.

"A-Anyone could see that!" shouted Sasune and Uryuu.

"Mister Yoruichi is also our master!" added Inoue.

"Your master? H-How in the hell could a cat train anyone?" questioned Sasune. "What, are you learning how to make hairballs or something?"

"S-Shouldn't we be wondering how it can even talk in the first place?!" cried Uryuu. He then cleared his throat. "Ah...er...e-excuse me. I lost my composure there. I-I didn't mean to show this crude side of me."

"Hey, can you do magic too?" asked Sasune, poking at Yoruichi. The cat proceeded to clamp its teeth down on his finger, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs. "W-What in the hell was that for, you wretched beast?!"

"I suggest you mind where you touch without permission, boy," scolded the cat.

Sasune sniffled. "A kitty like you shouldn't be so mean! Y-You must be some kind of demon that just looks cuddly and innocent!"

"Is a talking cat really that strange? It seemed like no biggie to me!" said Inoue.

"I-It sort of is though," mumbled Sado.

Yoruichi leered at the two. "...You both propositioned for this Uryuu here to join in your training but nothing about the cretin in his company."

"Y-You're talking about _me_ , aren't you?!" snarled Sasune. "I can use big words too, you know! You're just an...an...insufferable canker blossom!"

Judging from the expressionless stares he was given, Sasune saw his insult didn't have the desired effect.

Yoruichi sighed. "...I believe you have proved my point, cretin."

"We've actually never met this guy before," explained Sado, pointing a finger at the steaming mad Sasune. "We don't know who he is either."

"This is..." Uryuu, frowning, hesitated to finish his sentence. "...Sasune."

"That's right! I'm Uryuu's older brother! Can't believe you forgot that part, bro!"

"I-I never knew you had a brother!" gasped Inoue. She fidgeted around a bit, ashamed she was so out of the loop. "I-I'm Orihime Inoue! Nice to meet you!"

"...Yasutora Sado," said Sado with a curt nod.

"P-Pleased to meet you both!" Sasune, uncharacteristically becoming anxious, found himself unable to look Orihime in the eyes as she peered at him inquisitively. "I-I'm the world's greatest Quincy! Uryuu here is my understudy!"

"Wow! That's amazing! You must be even stronger than him then!" replied Orihime.

"O-Of course!" Sasune's entire face was now as red as a beet. "I've basically taught him everything I know!"

Uryuu was shaking in rage too much to inform the others of his brother's tall tale.

"This is great! That means you can go to Soul Society with us!" exclaimed Orihime.

"We should have him join in on our training as well," added Sado.

Sasune was so longingly gazing at Orihime, he at first didn't decipher the meaning of the discussion.

"W-Wait, I can do what now?"

"If you're really a Quincy like your brother, we could use your help," explained Sado. "The same goes for you, Ishida. That's the reason why we came."

"You wanna rescue Miss Kuchiki too, don't you?" Orihime asked Uryuu with vigor. "Then let's all take Mister Yoruichi's lessons together!"

"I see." Light glinted of Uryuu's glasses while he mulled the proposition over. "Thanks for the offer, but I must decline."

"Same here," said Sasune with a smirk.

"W-Why?!" questioned Orihime. She dangled Yoruichi in the air, much to the feline's chagrin, as she added, "We were only able to find you guys because Mister Yoruichi here was able to sense your spiritual pressure!"

"That's not the problem. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't have any faith in that...er...cat you call 'Mister Yoruichi.' It's just...I want to do this on my own. On top of that, I've never thought of rescuing Miss Kuchiki in the first place. I'm training because I cannot forgive myself for losing against a Shinigami. That's all. Miss Kuchiki's problems aren't my own."

"Psh. You're cold," said Sasune slyly.

"N-No one was talking to you! Besides, you likely feel the same about that other girl."

"...Miss Mitarashi? Hmph. To a certain extent. On the other hand, I'd gotten accustomed to having her around. She livens things up. I'm sure you could say the same about this Miss Kuchiki of yours."

Uryuu, frowning some, didn't reply.

"While I'm flattered you would want a total stranger like me helping you, I'm gonna have to side with my brother here," said Sasune to Orihime, Sado, and Yoruichi. "If I'm going to be doing any sort of training, it's gonna be the type not meant to be seen by others."

Orihime and Sado glanced at one another and weren't sure what to say.

"As you heard, those two haven't the will to go to Soul Society. Therefore, there isn't any point in us dallying here," said Yoruichi, trotting away.

"B-But…!" interjected Orihime.

"...Let's go, Inoue," said Sado quietly. He followed after Yoruichi, yet Orihime lingered.

"I-If you two change your minds, tell me anytime, okay? I'll be waiting," she kindly stated to the Quincies.

Sasune couldn't say anything. It was like an object was lodged in his throat. Eyeing his older brother, Uryuu's curiosity heightened, and he couldn't say he was distraught to hear nothing for once from his blabbermouth of a sibling.

Orihime eventually took her leave as well. Her absence allowed Sasune to at last breathe properly.

"...Alright, this is gonna sound weird since you're always pretty insane, but...are you alright, Sasune?" asked Uryuu.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm not sure what just happened. There's...something about that girl though."

"Inoue?"

"I-I think I'm in _love_!"

Uryuu gagged on his own spit. "Y-You're _what_?! N-No! Stay the _hell_ away from Inoue!"

"Wait, you've got a crush on her too?"

"I-It's nothing like that! Just...leave her be! She doesn't need _you_ of all people hanging around her!"

"T-That really hurts, bro! H-How could you say such a thing about your dear, elder brother?!"

Uryuu shook his head. "Look, would you just get lost already? I'm sort of busy here..."

"With your training? Didn't I say that's why I'm here?"

"I already told you I have no interest in working with you, Sasune."

"And _I'm_ not leaving with no for an answer!"

As unwavering as Sasune's resolve was, Uryuu couldn't have cared any less. He nonchalantly waltzed past his brother and into a nearby cave.

"H-Hey! I wasn't done talking to you, mister!"

Sasune made haste to chase after him, and he stumbled around in darkness for a couple minutes, using the rocky, cold wall beside him as a guide. He arrived to what he presumed was the end of the cavern, where he was greeted by a glorious illumination. Protecting his vision, he caught sight of Uryuu kneeling over a white box. The aforementioned light was teeming out of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Sasune.

"...You're still here?" Uryuu shook his head before turning back to the box. "Master, give me instruction."

"Oh, that's really interesting." Sasune stroked the nonexistent stubble on his chin as inspected the contents of Uryuu's box. "I didn't know you had one of those too. So, Gramps must've left that for you. Aren't you lucky?"

Uryuu blinked. "...What? You couldn't possibly..."

He was silenced when a beaming Sasune presented a similar container, albeit it was black instead.

"Heh. Something tells me you're about to change your mind about this whole 'training together' thing, little bro," said Sasune with confidence.

END


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Broken Chains, Broken Hearts

It felt like a dream. No, referring to it as a nightmare was more accurate. Aaron gazed at Ichigo Kurosaki's broken Chain of Fate like he were in a trance. His trembling eyes then peered upon his own. Would it suffer the same fate?

"W-What the hell?! I-I'm gonna die!" screeched Ichigo.

"You're so noisy, Mister Kurosaki!" said Urahara nonchalantly.

"W-Watch it! I'm gonna give _you_ a reason to be noisy!" the teen shouted back.

Aaron could hardly fathom Urahara remaining so calm under the circumstances. There was a high probability Ichigo really was going to die, after all. Aaron had learned all about Chains of Fate from Kana. It bound the soul to one's living body and played a huge role in what happened to a person upon death.

"Don't you get it?!" Ichigo shouted. "I can't even get back into my body like this!"

In the same, casual tone, Urahara replied, "Of course I knew that."

"W-What?! You _knew_?! Y-You're pissing me off more and more!"

"Q-Quit screwing around, Urahara! What are you trying to do?!" questioned Aaron.

"Uh, I'm a bit out of the loop here!" proclaimed Izumi. Aaron wasn't surprised to hear this. His sister had spent most of the day snacking on various food stuffs instead of 'watching over' her younger brother like she claimed to. "A-Are you saying Kurosaki really could die with that chain thingy cut?"

Urahara, holding his signature, green fan up to his face, said, "There is only one outcome awaiting someone who has their Chain of Fate severed, Miss Higuchi."

Izumi found herself unable to say anything. Rather, she became as pale as a ghost.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" Urahara snapped his fingers. "Tessai, can you please cut Mister Higuchi's Chain of Fate as well?"

The giant of the Urahara Store nodded and lifted his heavy axe above his head. Aaron, meanwhile, gasped and prepared to scurry away like a cornered mouse. Before he could however, Jinta and Ururu held him down.

"L-Lemme go! Lemme go!" their victim howled. "W-Why the hell are you two so strong anyway?! Aren't you just kids?!"

"Shut up and just watch!" yelled Jinta.

"There is no escape," said Ururu softly.

Aaron shrieked at the top of his voice as he was unable to do a thing about Tessai slicing his Chain of Fate right down the middle. The severed portion clattered against the earth, and Aaron observed it do so with newfound terror.

"Good!" said Urahara jovially. "Now that that's taken care of..."

"S-Stop it already!" said Izumi, her voice teeming with shock. "A-Are you trying to kill those two idiots or something?! W-Won't they turn into those Hollow monsters at this rate?!"

"Correct, Miss Higuchi! Look, their chains are already beginning to corrode!"

Aaron instantly took a look at his chain yet regretted the decision thereafter. Per Urahara's claim, his Chain of Fate was melting away.

"If the corrosion reaches all the way to the center of your chests, you will transform into Hollows," the shop owner informed his students. "That'll be the end of you."

Aaron couldn't breathe. He was to become a Hollow? It sounded so bizarre. He was accustomed to hunting them down, protecting the innocent from them. Now he was to join their ranks if he did nothing to stop his transformation? Panic replaced logic in his racing mind. What was he to do? What _could_ he do?

"Y-You've gotta be kidding me!" said Izumi. Aaron wasn't the sole one pulling out his hairs. His sibling wasn't even hungry anymore. "M-My brother's gonna turn into some monster?! H-How the hell am I gonna explain that to Ma?!"

"Oh my! All of you need to calm down!" said Urahara. "There _is_ a way for you two to prevent such a tragic fate from occurring. You just need to become Shinigami!"

"S-Shinigami?" echoed Aaron.

"H-How the hell do we do that?" asked Ichigo.

Urahara raised a finger and answered, "Lesson Two will be for you both to become Shinigami once more! When it is all said and done, the two of you will have power again. Well then, shall we start Lesson Two? It's the _Shattered Shaft_!"

Neither Aaron nor Ichigo liked the sound of that. They also weren't fond of the ground beneath them suddenly vanishing. Replacing it was a hole, a hole that led into complete and utter darkness. Gravity dragged them, and Tessai—he had been sitting on top of Ichigo the whole time—into the abyss.

"B-Bro! Kurosaki!" shouted Izumi in response to the mentioned teenagers emitting blood curdling screams. Although she intently searched the newly formed shaft, she could find no source of her brother and Ichigo. "D-Dammit! This isn't happening!"

"No need to fret, Miss Higuchi! Those two will be fine!" Urahara assured her. "I bet those two never anticipated such a large hole being here!"

He cupped his ear to the Shattered Shaft, somewhat astonished to still hear Aaron and Ichigo's shrill voices.

"I-It's rather deep, isn't it?" he asked, becoming unnerved.

"...It took a lot of effort to dig," stated Ururu.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you people?" asked Izumi honestly.

#

By the time Aaron came to, he realized he was in serious trouble. He could hardly see two feet in front of him while he shook his head and regained his bearings.

"W-Wait! I fell, right?!"

He confirmed this by glancing up. He could see the ceiling of Urahara's secret, underground training area. It was far out of his reach, and he began to panic upon noting the tight space encircling him.

"Ugh. I-I'm...sorta claustrophobic..."

His first instinct was to climb out of the Shattered Shaft. Though he scratched and clawed at the rocky exterior, he soon tumbled back into the ground with a loud thud.

"T-That wasn't a great idea," he said alongside some groaning. "Hmm?"

He noticed he wasn't alone. Ichigo was lying on the ground beside him; he hadn't taken heed of the orange-haired teen before because of how dark it was. Unlike Aaron, Ichigo's arms and hands were being restrained by strange, black bindings, ones Aaron couldn't readily determine.

"K-Kurosaki? Are you…?"

Aaron was drawn to the third occupant of the Shattered Shaft: Tessai Tsukabishi. The tall man was chanting some sort of incantation. Raising an eyebrow, Aaron wasn't sure what he was up to.

"Way of Binding Number 99: Prohibition!" declared Tessai.

"K-Kidou?!"

Aaron's assessment came too late. The same wrappings ensnaring Ichigo materialized around his limbs. Unable to keep his balance, he crashed face first into the dirt.

"Y-You've gotta be kidding me!"

"What the hell is this?!" roared Ichigo.

"It's quite selfish, but until this lesson ends, I'm afraid I'm going to have put your arm's under restraints!" clarified Tessai.

"Hello down there!" Urahara shouted into the Shattered Shaft with a cheery tone. "Just climb up here while you two are indisposed like that! That's Lesson Two, the Shattered Shaft!"

"W-What the hell are you talking about?! That's impossible!" said Ichigo.

"Q-Quite," added Aaron. He wrestled with Tessai's Kidou but deduced his meager strength wouldn't be enough to escape. "Great. Just great. Could this get any worse?"

"Oh my. I don't believe you two are in any position to complain. Look."

Look Aaron did. Much to his horror, his Chain of Fate spawned mouths, mouths with razor sharp teeth. These chompers gnawed into the links of his chain like a mighty lion ripping into its latest meal. Whatever was happening was also happening to Ichigo, who was equally astonished.

"The Encroachment has already begun," stated Urahara.

It made no sense. None of this made any sense to Aaron. Unable to think straight any longer, Aaron's began hollering uncontrollably. He did the sole thing he could to save himself by kicking at his chains. They responded by attacking themselves even harder. Pain, unadulterated pain, coursed through his being, paralyzing him.

"Your Chains of Fate are beginning to devour themselves," stated Urahara. "That is what we call Encroachment."

"D-Dammit! Take it off! Hurry and take this stupid thing off!" cried Ichigo as he drove his body into a wall to halt the corrosion.

"That won't do," Urahara informed him. "If I try to stop it..."

Like Aaron's, the mouths on Ichigo's chains ate themselves even more ferociously, inhibiting him from moving.

"The situation is out of my hands. Even I would be eaten at this rate," said Urahara.

"S-So what?!" said an enraged Izumi. Her entire body was quivering with rage. "That's no excuse to just let those two turn into Hollows! Is this _really_ apart of their training?!"

"...It is, Miss Higuchi. If they cannot survive something like this, then their resolve was never enough for them to save their friends in Soul Society."

"Y-You..."

Urahara quietly eyed his writhing students. Izumi could hardly tell what was going through his head. He was so mysterious, so unassuming. It was somewhat frightening to her to be in the presence of a loose cannon. There truly was no telling what he would plot next.

"...Usually, it takes months or even years for an individual to transform into a Hollow after their Chain of Fate has been cut. However, the Shattered Shaft is filled with a special gas that speeds up Encroachment. Judging by the rate things are going, I'd say Mister Higuchi and Mister Kurosaki have just three days to become Shinigami and climb out of the shaft if they truly desire to survive. Otherwise, they will become Hollows without fail and be destroyed by us."

The news caused Aaron to growl like a rabid animal.

"H-How in the world did I get myself into this mess?!"

"Are you trying to kill us or something?!" said Ichigo, just as incensed.

"...If you both give up, then that is what I will be forced to do," stated Urahara matter-of-factually.

Without warning, Izumi rushed over to him and lifted him off the ground by his shirt. Jinta and Ururu were quick to go to their boss' side.

"Relax, you two," he said. Hesitantly, they did so. "You too, Miss Higuchi."

"Screw that!" she snapped. For a millisecond, everyone present was assured she was going to rip Urahara in half. She controlled herself enough to say, "I know I might tease him a lot and generally drive him insane, but that kid down there is _still_ my baby brother! There isn't a chance in hell I'm gonna stand aside and watch him die or turn into some monster! You can try to stop me if you want, but I'm _going_ down into that hole!"

"...I do not want to repeat myself, Miss Higuchi. _Calm...down_."

The simple request seemed like he were asking for the world to Izumi. Nonetheless, she grit her teeth and lowered the shopkeeper.

"My, my," said Urahara, dusting his clothing off. "I can completely understanding you being concerned about your 'baby brother,' Miss Higuchi. Even so, if you truly wish to help him, then I ask that you just stand aside and have faith in Mister Higuchi, faith that he's strong enough to overcome this ordeal."

Faith? Izumi considered the word powerless in light of what her brother and Ichigo were going through. Urahara was right though. The only thing she could do was pray for their safety, pray they would discover a way out of their desperate plight.

"Y-You better not give up, punks!" she shouted into the Shattered Shaft. "I'm gonna kick your asses myself if you two become Hollows!"

Hearing his older sister's remarks momentarily distracted Aaron from his anguish. It also made him refocus his efforts to escape the Shattered Shaft.

"I-I'm trying my best down here! Quit your yapping!"

He inspected his surroundings. There was nothing for him to use to claw his way back to the surface, and even if there was, his arms were of no use to him thanks to Tessai's binding spell.

"W-Wait! Kidou! That's it! I could use some to get outta here!"

As great as the plan first sounded, he soon remembered that Kana had never gotten around to teaching him any Kidou.

"Ugh! I-If only she weren't so lazy..."

His thoughts shifted from the brunette and to his Chain of Fate becoming active again.

"W-Wait! What in the…?!"

It went down all at once. A massive portion of chain was there one instant. The next, it was gone. Though he knew little about this 'Encroachment' process, he figured it wouldn't unfold so quickly. At this rate, he would be a Hollow in no time flat. Things didn't look much better for Ichigo either.

"D-Dammit!" the orange-haired teen moaned, gripped by pain. "W-What are we supposed to do?!"

Aaron wished, wished with all of his might, he had an answer.

"W-What's going on now?!" queried Izumi.

"...The first cycle of Encroachment has finally finished," explained Urahara. "Mister Kurosaki and Mister Higuchi had better hurry. They're already running out of time."

#

The barracks of the Fourth Division were abuzz with excitement thanks to a visitor trekking through its halls. The Shinigami, a handsome and youthful-looking man, sheepishly waved and nodded to those, mostly female, who greeted him.

"How's it going, Arashi?" a male nurse said to the individual, high-fiving him as they passed one another. "You sure you don't wanna transfer back to the Fourth Division? We really miss you around here!"

Arashi smiled and swept his fingers through locks of brown hair, chewing the proposition over. "I-I would if I could, but it's out of my hands. Besides, the Tenth Division has been treating me well!"

Moving on, Arashi caught the attention of a group of chatting nurses. The trio of women squealed like little piggies soon after he acknowledged them. Arashi, blushing, wasn't quite sure what to make of this, so he continued onward. He got that he was popular—he tended to receive tons of fan mail and compliments from both male and female Shinigami all over the Seireitei—but he never understood why. He thought of himself as a quiet guy, one who didn't stand out in a crowd. He didn't even consider himself all that attractive. His curly hair, fashioned into a short ponytail, and meager beard stubble might have been part of the reason for his appeal. Perhaps even his amber eyes, which people often told him glittered like diamonds, played a part in it. Or maybe it was even his friendly, albeit quiet demeanor. Whatever the case, he refused to allow the compliments to go to his head. After all, he thought of himself as nothing more than Arashi Mitarashi, the younger brother of a much greater Shinigami.

"Kana..." he somberly murmured. Pretending nothing was amiss while he mingled with his peers was challenging. Only hours ago, he learned the news that his beloved sibling was to be executed in a month's time. "If only there was something I could do..."

He slapped himself on the cheeks, rousing his spirit a bit. There was no sense in him getting so down, he thought. His elder sister would no doubt scold him if she could see the way he was behaving. Besides, he was confident the higher-ups in Soul Society would realize punishing Kana for her crimes with such a harsh sentence was a mistake. At least, he presumed it was confidence. Maybe it was just blind hope.

Arashi was so caught up in thinking that he hadn't taken heed to reaching the patient wing of the Fourth Division's headquarters. Ailing or injured Shinigami, regardless of division, were housed and cared for there by the expert staff on the premises. For as much flack as the Fourth Division received from the rest of the Gotei 13, most admitted things would be in total disarray if it weren't for their hard work.

Arashi was there to check up on a friend. An energetic nurse scribbling on a notepad peered up from her work when he made his over to one of the many patient rooms.

"Oh, Arashi! You're back again, I see!" she said.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry for the trouble," he replied.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like my patient gets many guests to begin with. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you again!"

'Thrilled' wasn't the term Arashi would have used.

"Uh...is it alright if I go in?" he inquired.

"Of course. I should warn you though that she's in a rather snippy mood."

"When isn't she?"

They got a good laugh out of that one. Afterward, Arashi slowly and carefully creaked the room's door open. In spite of his caution, a bed pan came hurdling at him, half near breaking his nose as it made impact. Blood dripped from the fresh injury, but holding his hand over it, he forced himself to grin.

"H-Hello there! L-Looks like you've a bit more energy today!"

Akira Akiyama glowered at Arashi and smacked her lips at his wisecrack.

"A-Are you okay, Arashi?!" asked the nurse outside.

Arashi nodded. "It's just a scratch."

The amount of red liquid staining his hands did little to ease her worries.

"Just...go away, Arashi," said Akira bitterly. She chose not to gaze at the object of her ire head on, instead focusing on a wilted flower at her bedside. "I thought I told you not to come back."

Her words, being anything but kind, weren't enough to drive Arashi away. They never were. Instead, he closed the door behind him, made his way to her bed, and took a seat on a chair beside it. She curled her lips but otherwise did nothing to deter him.

"S-Sorry for the intrusion," he said.

Her face reddened as she replied, "W-Whatever. Do as you please."

Since she would often say that whenever he came to see her, Arashi wasn't sure why she would make such a fuss beforehand.

"You're looking better, Akira," he said, spying the many wrappings adorned to her pasty skin. "Sorry I didn't come and see you sooner. I had to finish a ton of paperwork for Captain Hitsugaya. He's been rather busy nowadays, and I'm trying to lighten his load if I can."

"Tsk. I didn't ask for your life story."

"Heh. I guess you've got a point."

The conversation died out. Akira had no issues with this. She much preferred silence because shooting the breeze with Arashi was always uncomfortable for her. Having nothing to speak about was never the problem. Actually, Arashi tended to talk her ear off, sparing not even the most minute details of his day-to-day activities.

Even so, that hardly the reason she floundered having to oblige Arashi in conversation. As she fidgeted between her bed sheets and scrutinized the person in question as he changed her dead plant with a sweet-smelling replacement, she held no all consuming urge to admit what she suspected was the true matter out loud.

"Hmm? Is something the matter?"

Her heart skipped a beat. She even felt her cheeks grow red hot when Arashi stuck his face very close to hers out of the blue.

"Y-You ever heard of personal space?!" she stammered, throwing her covers over herself for protection.

"S-Sorry. I just noticed you have one less bandage today."

"The...doctors say I'm healing up pretty fast."

"That's great! Now, if you'd just stop picking fights with people..."

A vein pulsated on Akira's temple. "M-Mind your own business!"

More often than not, Arashi fretted over her like an elder brother would. For as long as she could remember, this had been the case. It was bothersome to have someone monitoring her every move, yet at the same time, it was kind of sweet. There weren't many people that cared for her in the first place.

"Thanks…for coming to see me, by the way," she said in basically a whisper.

"Huh? D-Did you say something, Akira?"

Irked, she retorted, "N-No! Get your hearing checked, fool!"

Arashi laughed tepidly. "S-Sure thing."

Akira could of course never tell anyone the true reason she was injured: from having duked it out with Kuugo Ginjou in the Human World. She lied, claiming to have been wounded fending off some drunken members of the Eleventh Division. Given that squad's reputation, there weren't many that called her claim into question.

"Tsk. I can't wait 'til I get outta here."

"Take it easy there, Akira. No need to rush it while you're still hurt. There isn't much going on in Soul Society besides...well...you know."

Akira knew alright. She knew better than anyone in the Seireitei.

"...Kana," she snarled.

"Y-Yeah. Sis." Arashi sighed. "I hate this. The three of us grew up together in Rukongai. We've always been together. We're family. To have something like this happen..."

Arashi hadn't the faintest idea, but Akira was balling her fists tightly out of view, so tightly in fact that she drew blood with her nails.

"I've been worrying myself so much, I haven't gotten much sleep," admitted Arashi. He whisked his hands over his weary visage. The lines under his eyelids told Akira his statement wasn't an exaggeration. He was going to end up in a hospital bed next if he weren't careful.

"W-Why the hell do you always do that?" she asked sourly. "...Why? And for _her_?"

Arashi blinked. "H-Huh? What do you mean? Kana is my sister. Of course I'd..."

"Shut up!" Akira interjected at the height of her voice. "Just... _shut up_! I don't want to hear about her anymore! I don't get it! Why do you care so much?! Why?! That bitch doesn't care about anyone but herself! She didn't even have the decency to come see you anymore after her promotion! You two are in the same squad for crying out loud, and she _still_ didn't take time out of her day to check in on you like you're doing for me!"

So stunned was Arashi by this abrupt tirade that it took him some time to formulate something akin to a response.

"Kana can be...rather busy with her work." He spoke gingerly as if not craving to stumble over his own tongue. "Sure, we're apart an awful lot, but...that's never really bothered me. I don't feel we have to be together every waking moment to know that we care about each other. It's the same for you, Akira!"

"...You're an idiot," replied Akira plainly with a shake of her head. "You're far too kindhearted for your own good. It's gonna come back to haunt you one day."

It really was none of her business, so Akira wasn't sure why she was even troubling herself with the likes of Arashi. Perhaps it was because he came off as utterly hopeless to her. He truly would be lost without her, she thought, so even if it wasn't her responsibility to watch after him, she always ended up doing so anyway.

"...You're still mad at my sister, aren't you? You...still haven't forgiven her yet."

Akira's silence more than confirmed Arashi's speculation.

"It was an accident," he stated, speaking from the heart. "Akira, you need to understand that Kana would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. What happened back then was just a..."

Arashi paused. How could he speak when Akira was staring at him with such pure, consummate malice in her eyes?

"...I will _never_ forgive her, Arashi. _Never_."

Before he could get another word in, Akira flipped over and retreated underneath her covers.

"...Go away already," she said. "...I'm really tired. I'm going to sleep."

"...O-Okay, Akira. Sweet dreams."

The door to the room opened, and the nurse from before peeked in.

"Is...everything alright in here?"

"Y-Yeah. I was...just leaving," said Arashi. "Again, I'm sorry for the trouble."

He made his exit but not ahead of glimpsing at Akira a final time. Biting his bottom lip, he felt it best to say something in light of what had just unfolded, yet nothing came to mind.

"Oh, you have another visitor, Miss Akiyama!" said the nurse. "I-I know you aren't particularly fond of guests, but I couldn't really say no to this one."

Akira sat up, mostly since the nurse was acting so strangely. She was shaking in what Akira was sure was fear. Once the 'guest' the nurse had spoken of made his presence known, Akira became rattled herself.

"Hi!" said Captain Gin Ichimaru. Like usual, he was in a good-natured mood. "How's it goin', Akiyama?"

"C-Captain!" Akira hastily straightened up and even gave a salute. Her sudden movements agitated one of her injuries, and she winced, grasping the spot.

"Oh? I see you're still overdoing things," said Gin, amused. "I thought you would've learned your lesson considering I pretty much had to drag you back here."

"N-Not at all, sir. I'm resting just as you requested. And...I apologize for you having to look after me like that. I didn't realize how serious my wounds were until we arrived back here in Soul Society."

Without so much as a peep, Akira's nurse slipped back in the hallway like her life depended on it. Akira so wished she could flee too.

"M-Might I ask why you're here to see me, Captain?" she asked. "Certainly, I haven't been causing you any trouble while being cooped up here."

"Eh? It is so weird I'd wanna come see my subordinate in the hospital?"

It really was, though Akira didn't say so to her Captain's face.

"...You have something important to fill me in on, don't you?"

"My, my! Aren't you scary makin' a face like that," replied Gin. His ever present smile seemed particularly eerie to Akira today. "Well, listen up closely. I ain't gonna say it again."

#

Time, presuming it even worked properly within the Shattered Shaft, was something Aaron had no concept of at the moment. The sole thing his broken mind could zero in on was the intense pain coursing through all his muscles. His bloodshot eyes moved themselves down to his Chain of Fate. The mouths had just finished eating another section.

"R-Running...out of time…"

His chain settled down, enabling him to sit up. Though he had lost track of when, he had determined that the mouths appeared to go to sleep now and then before going back to self consuming. This break in the eating process was the sole time he was able to move or even think straight without anguish getting in the way.

"K-Kurosaki? How are you doing over there?"

Ichigo was nowhere to be seen, a fact that alarmed Aaron at first. He afterward caught a gander of his friend running right up the Shattered Shaft. Naturally, Ichigo's plan failed, and gravity dragged him back to the bottom.

"L-Looks like you're still at it," said Aaron with a faint smile.

"I've gotta do _something_ , right?!" retorted Ichigo prior to giving it another go. Like his first attempt, his efforts did nothing more than ensure he crash headfirst into the ground.

"T-True, but there's no reason to kill ourselves in the process."

Aaron put his thinking cap on, striving to come up with an escape plan while he was given the opportunity. Frowning, nothing immediately came to him. It was times such as these that he wished he were fortunate enough to have Sasune with him. His pal was a master when it came to creating something out of nothing.

"I doubt Tessai will get rid of the Kidou holding us down if I ask nicely."

Breaking his concentration was Jinta, who spoke just then from the top of the shaft.

"You two hungry?" he asked, smirking methodically.

"How in the hell could we be hungry if we're just souls?!" snapped Ichigo.

Aaron agreed. He couldn't speak for Ichigo, but personally, he hadn't felt a tangent of hunger or thirst since being thrust into the Shattered Shaft.

"That's good!" replied Jinta. "How about I let you both in on something? If the two of you start getting hungry, that means you've gotta be pretty close to becoming Hollows! If you're just thirsty, that's fine since you can just drink my spit!"

He began drooling over the expansive hole, inducing a wretch out of Aaron.

"T-That is so gross!"

"Y-You little punk!" cried Ichigo.

As he dangled his saliva precariously, Jinta said, "Ururu, you do it to."

"Okay," she replied, doing as he requested without much of a fuss.

"S-Shit! T-The drool dripped down! Don't joke around!" said Ichigo in a panic. "I-If you guys don't stop, I'm gonna come up there and kick your asses! Ah! S-Stop it already!"

"Ugh. I-I'm gonna throw up at this rate," moaned Aaron.

Paying all of this no mind, Izumi gazed up at the painted ceiling.

"...I wonder what time it is," she asked herself. "It's hard to tell being in here. I...think I was supposed to go to work today. Wait, or was it yesterday? Tomorrow?"

"If you'd like, I can come up with a suitable excuse to tell your employer!" said Urahara.

"Y-You almost sound like you _really_ want to. Uh...no, that's alright. I just wonder how my brother is doing in that pit thingy. I haven't heard hide or hair of him in a while."

Urahara, overhearing Aaron shout for Jinta and Ururu to quit slobbing on him because he was already soaked, raised an eyebrow at her remark. Perhaps she wasn't the attentive, older sister she often proclaimed to be.

#

"Huh?!"

Aaron awoke on spur of the moment, having passed out at some undetermined point. His Chain of Fate was quiet, giving him hope that the Encroachment or whatever was over. Unfortunately, he discovered that not only was this not the case, but even more of the chain affixed to his chest was missing.

"I-It's hopeless, isn't it?" he postulated. "M-Maybe this is just a test! T-That's gotta be it! Urahara is just...seeing how long we can last! He'll come down here and stop this before it's too late once he's noticed how long Kurosaki and I have held out!"

Struggling to stand, his expression became somber as he soon doubted his own words. No matter how much he prayed, no one was coming to his aid.

"Y-You had any luck getting out, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo shook his head. "L-Looks like you were right about climbing out of here being impossible, Higuchi."

"Tsk. Now really isn't the time for 'I told you so.' S-Sorry. You've at least been trying to do something. Meanwhile, I've just been sitting here panicking. I-I'll give getting out of here a go this time."

"Hey, just take it easy!"

Ignoring Ichigo, Aaron shouted with vigor and sprinted wildly toward a wall. He got up it a few steps, but the laws of physics kicked in. He slipped, landing on his behind. Though wanting to shed salty tears, he held them in.

"That's why I'm telling you to just take it easy!" reiterated Ichigo.

"R-Right. Okay, Plan B then! Urahara said we need to become Shinigami, right?"

"Y-Yeah. Getting outta here would be a piece of cake then."

"...If only figuring out how to become a Shinigami was that easy. Any ideas?"

"Nope."

"Dammit! I should've asked Kana about this while I had the chance!"

Jinta startled the two by landing before them abruptly. The boy was carrying a large plate chock full of fruits and vegetables.

"Heh. I brought you guys somethin' to eat! You've gotta be hungry after being down here so long!"

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah, right! Look! My Chain of Fate is still pretty long!"

"Just give that food to Izumi! We don't need it!" added Aaron with tenacity.

Jinta looked the two over prior to resting the plate on the ground.

Turning the other way, he said, "...Oh, by the way, it's been about seventy-two hours since you two got down here."

Aaron's and Ichigo's eyes enlarged like saucers.

"N-No way! It's been _that_ long?!" said Aaron.

"Y-You've gotta be kidding me!" growled Ichigo.

Jinta went on with, "Looks like you guys will be Hollows soon enough! Oh, and in case you didn't know, the final stage of Encroachment is by far the _worst_!"

Neither Aaron nor Ichigo got the chance to ask what the boy meant exactly. Almost on cue, their Chains of Fate sprang to life again. The number of mouths on them increased exponentially, and they madly chomped on themselves like never before.

"T-That's impossible! There was so much chain left!" exclaimed Ichigo. Desperately, he set his sights on Jinta. "D-Do something already!"

Aaron drove his body into a wall repeatedly, threatening to worsen his already cracked rib cage. This was of minor concern to him. As terror spread across his countenance like wildfire, he could sense what was about to unfold.

At last, his and Ichigo's Chains of Fate shattered like glass. Pitch black holes replaced them, Hollow holes. Aaron held his breath, thinking that if he dared to inhale, it would be the end of him. His resilience, while admirable, did nothing to slow the inevitable.

He detected something swelling within him, a sensation he couldn't describe with mere speech. Then, pain, more pain than he had endured during the Encroachment, swept over him. It caused him to howl in utter agony as he could as a white substance leaked out of every orifice on his face.

"W-What?! What's going on?!" Drawn by the sound of her brother, Izumi half near fell down into the Shattered Shaft rushing onto the scene. "W-Wait a second! Are you just gonna let this happen, Urahara?! Go down there and do something before it's too late! That Kurosaki kid and my brother are going to…!"

Urahara lowered his bucket hat over his face. "...My apologizes, Miss Higuchi. I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done now. As you can see, those two are already beginning to turn into Hollows."

"N-No! _No_! This _can't_ be happening!"

Thinking she had no other choice but to intervene, Izumi prepared to leap into the Shattered Shaft. However, Urahara grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

"Let me go, you bastard! You might not wanna do anything, but I _do_! That's my baby brother down there!" she replied, shoving him aside.

Jinta was quick to climb back to the surface, terrified out of his wits.

"W-Whoa! Those two are really gonna become Hollows!"

His comment only reaffirmed Izumi's desire to spring into action.

"I'm going, Urahara, whether you like it or not!"

"Please, I'm asking you to calm yourself Miss Higuchi."

"And I'mtelling _you_ there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Ururu wordlessly surveyed her boss and Izumi arguing ahead of shifting herself to Aaron and Ichigo.

"...Preparing rescue operation," she mumbled, extending her arm.

Urahara rested his hand on her shoulder. "Wait just a moment, Ururu."

"W-Why?! Are you outta your mind?! We need to do something _now_!" roared Izumi.

Urahara sighed. "My, my! You're just as impatient as Mister Higuchi! I want everyone here to watch those two down there carefully."

Aaron, craving something to distract himself from his unending anguish, began pounding his head against a rocky surface.

"Usually, when an individual becomes a Hollow, their soul will explode and then transport itself elsewhere," continued Mister Hat and Clogs. "In Mister Kurosaki's and Mister Higuchi's cases, their transformation is happening out of order. Their masks are appearing first, but their physical forms are still in one piece. This means the two must be resisting their transformation, which in turn means they still have a chance at becoming Shinigami. With that in mind, I suggest you all stand aside and just watch."

Shaken up, Izumi nodded and opted to remain a spectator for the time being.

"C-Come on, little bro! Keep fighting! Don't you _dare_ give up!"

Whether he could hear her encouragement or not, Izumi saw that Aaron wasn't throwing in the towel just yet. He scratched and clawed at the white mask obscuring his features in an effort to rip it off. Blood trickled down his fingers while he did so, and he felt himself fading fast.

#

A gentle breeze swept across Aaron, rousing him from a slumber he had no recollection falling into. Grunting, he powered himself to a standing position and glanced himself over. The Hollow hole and mask were gone, as well as the crippling pain. Miraculously, he was okay.

"H-How? Wasn't I just…?"

His concentration was broken when another gust of air hit him. He then gasped, becoming aware of the grassy, moonlit plain he was in. The large moon hanging in the sky was colored a deep blue, a shade that calmed him and enabled him to get a better look at his new surroundings. He could see nothing of interest for miles ahead, so he decided wandering off would be a bad idea. Of course, simply remaining put would get him nowhere either.

"What in the world is this place? Am I...dreaming?"

That was a suitable explanation in his opinion. After all, the last thing he remembered before this was dying an agonizing death back in the Shattered Shaft.

"R-Right. I was...becoming a Hollow. Wait, then what does this place have to do with that?"

He soon lost interest in determining the circumstances. Dusting himself off, he knew that wherever he was, it was absolutely breathtaking. Remaining there for the rest of his days didn't seem all that bad to him strangely. Taking a deep breath, the air was as sweet as honey. No, it was even sweeter.

"Man, this place really is amazing!"

"I'm pleased you enjoy this domain so much. I do as well," stated a tranquil voice behind him. He swiveled to it, anticipating trouble. However, a beautiful woman that couldn't have been that much older than him was there instead. She had short, blue hair that shimmered in the moonlight, tan skin, and wore nothing more than tattered, white cloth.

"Y-You…! I've seen you before!" cried Aaron. "Who are you?!"

The girl, expressionless, nodded. "Indeed. We have met previously. Then again, you have always known me. Perhaps you just haven't realized until now."

Aaron absorbed her claim, finding it puzzling, but not off base. It was as if she were an old friend he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"T-This is gonna sound weird, but...what's your name? I swear it's on the tip of my tongue, but nothing is coming to me."

"Yes, I'm not shocked you've yet to learn my name. Shall I tell you then?"

Aaron was eager to know, more so than he thought he would. Not knowing what to call this person was driving him crazy.

She obliged him. However, Aaron heard nothing but the howling of the wind come out of her mouth. Distressed, the girl uttered her name again and with urgency but amassed the same result.

"...I see," she then stated, disappointment painting in her comment. "You are still unable to hear my name then."

Aaron was unable to say a word. He felt like he had really let this girl down.

Spreading her arms and smiling reassuringly, she said, "Do not fret, Aaron. Perhaps I simply expected too much from you all at once. This is the first time I have been able to speak to you face-to-face, so I'm a tad bit excited. Nevertheless, I'm getting ahead of myself. Everything around you, including myself, is a manifestation of your Shinigami powers."

To state this development was a complete and total shock to Aaron would have been a tremendous understatement.

"W-Wait! Y-You're saying I actually have Shinigami powers?!"

"Of course. You must feel it as well. The familiar sensation of spirit energy encased around your very being."

Specks of light resembling fireflies spiraled all around Aaron. They were warm, comforting even. It seemed like they were welcoming him back to something he hadn't been a part of in a long while.

"I-Isn't this...Kurosaki's energy?"

"Indeed. Some of it anyway. It merged with your own power."

"...Come again? I...have power too?"

"Of course. Do you really think you could have gotten as far as you have without possessing strength of your own? You aren't as weak as you oftentimes believe yourself to be, Aaron. The mere fact you haven't become a Hollow yet is proof of that."

It was funny. He recounted Kana telling him something similar.

"That is right, Aaron. You have power. Kana Mitarashi and Ichigo Kurosaki were simply the spark that ignited it. It was sleeping, needing to be awakened."

The illumination bathing Aaron intensified.

"W-What's going on now?"

"There isn't much time, Aaron. You must claim the power you hold by the throat if you truly desire to become a Shinigami once more. You must move forward without fear or doubt, and most importantly, you must place some faith in yourself."

None of this made an ounce of sense to Aaron. On the other hand, it wasn't like he had much of a choice but to believe in this strange woman.

"A-Alright! I'll give it a try!"

Suddenly, the ground began to quake intensely, almost sweeping Aaron off his feet. Then, the moonlit plain began to wash away into nothingness.

"Ugh! What the hell is going on _now_?!" groaned Aaron.

"...I was afraid of this. Aaron, this world is crumbling away. Your transition into a Hollow is accelerating. We must make haste."

"I-I don't wanna see this place go! Just tell me what I gotta do!"

"That is simple. First and foremost, do not despair. All you need to do is become a Shinigami. If you can accomplish that, this place and myself will remain. You must accept your power wholly, Aaron."

"W-Why does everyone I talk to speak in riddles?!"

Time was of the essence. Shutting his eyelids, Aaron took a deep breath. Despite not knowing precisely what to do, he allowed his instincts to take over. His mind blocked out everything except the surging power enveloping his every pore.

"Kana..."

The brunette's giggling image popped into his psyche, reminding him of what was at stake. If he failed here, she would suffer the consequences. She might have been a total airhead and a pain in the butt for the most part, yet he truthfully couldn't stand the idea of losing her for good. He would much rather perish himself than let that come to pass.

"Come on, come on, come on, _come on_!"

The blue-haired girl smirked with pride after a wave of energy erupted from Aaron.

#

Konoka Mitsumi paused from drinking her cup of tea upon getting a chill down her spine. Lowering her glass, she blinked and combed around for an explanation.

"H-Higuchi?"

"Is something the matter, Miss Mitsumi?" asked Jives, her loyal butler as he brewed another batch of green tea.

"N-No. It...musta been my imagination."

"I see. Anyhow, your meal will be out shortly. I apologize for the delay."

Jives stepped away to grab Konoka's lunch, whereas the heiress of the Mitsumi fortune was troubled over a matter of great importance.

"Wait a sec, Jives," she said.

"Yes? If there's something I can assist you with, mistress, please don't..."

"What the hell do poor kids do for summer vacation?"

Jives frowned. "O-Oh. Is that what's bothering you?"

"Well, it's not _botherin'_ me, but I _am_ curious. I can't think of a way to spend all this free time I'm gonna have thanks to summer vacation. I'm gonna die of boredom if I stay cooped up here in the mansion. That's why I wanna know what kids who aren't stinkin' rich do for fun."

"I see." Jives thought briefly and then cleared his throat. "I hope I'm not getting ahead of myself by saying this, but perhaps you could spend your time doing something constructive."

"Come again?"

"What I'm suggesting is that you do something that will make a difference this summer, something you will be proud to look back on. You are a very influential person in the world, Miss Mitsumi, so there's bound to be something out there for you to undertake that will leave people quite pleased."

Konoka smacked her lips. She had heard this type of speech far too many times for her to count, and frankly, it pushed her buttons.

"...God dammit." She sighed and got to her feet. "Well, I guess I owe Higuchi a favor. Might as well pay him back now since I ain't got nothin' better to do."

"Hmm? Did you say something, Miss Mitsumi?" asked Jives.

"Nope. Just need to make a phone call real quick."

"B-But what about your lunch, mistress?"

"Throw it in the fridge or somethin'. I ain't got time to eat right now."

Jives was a bit hurt she was nonchalantly hand waving his hard work. Nevertheless, he composed himself enough to retort, "O-Of course, Miss Mitsumi."

He watched her go, noting it had been quite some time since he had seen her so fired up.

"She's becoming a fine young woman by the looks of it. Heh. I'm certain her parents would be most proud of her."

#

Though Konoka hesitated to do so, she picked up the receiver of a fancy-looking telephone and placed it up to her ear. She then dialed a number, eying a black business card between her fingertips. Why she hadn't thrown it out yet, she wasn't sure, but she was almost glad she hadn't considering the circumstances. Then again, reading 'Welcome to Our Xcution' on the back of the card made her second guess herself.

"...I really must be an idiot if I'm doing this."

It was too late for her to change her mind. The ringing on the other end of the call was replaced by a person's voice, an individual Konoka wished with all her might she didn't have to speak with.

"...It's me, Ginjou," she muttered.

"Konoka Mitsumi! Well, well, well! It's good to hear your voice again!" answered a beaming Kuugo Ginjou. "I had a hunch you would be calling."

"Oh, shut up. Look, I don't have time for your bullshit, so I'll just get right to the point. I need your help, Ginjou."

"Oh? Is that so? ...You've got a lot of nerve asking for something like that. Maybe you've forgotten what happened the last time we saw each other."

Konoka rolled her eyes. "I ain't gonna beg you. You once said Xcution could help me develop my Fullbring, right? Is that offer still on the table?"

"I see. Heh. I'm a nice guy. I can forgive and forget. I don't mind training you, but as a reminder, you and that friend of yours did a number on our headquarters out here in Naruki City. Yukio won't do it since he says he's already loaned us 'deadbeats' enough money, so if you could spring the cost of repairs, we'd _greatly_ appreciate it."

"Oh, so now you're extorting me for money? What happened to 'forgive and forget?'"

"Hey, I'm not that kind of guy, Konoka! Man, you even sound like a raging beast over the phone. Listen, all I'm saying is that if you're gonna ask a favor from me, it's only fair that I do the same."

Konoka grumbled and debated on hanging up right then and there.

"Hold on a second. You're the one that called me, remember? If you want my help, you shouldn't act so hasty" said Ginjou.

"H-How did you…?" Konoka, becoming increasingly irritated, squeezed on a close-at-hand stress ball. "W-Whatever! Are you gonna help me or not?! I'll have the damn check ready as soon as possible if so! I don't have any time to waste. There's this guy I need to help out, and I wanna get stronger if I'm gonna do it!"

"Heh. You're actually sticking your neck out for someone? I guess wonders never cease, huh? If that's the case, you don't have to worry about a thing, Konoka! Xcution is going to take _good_ care of you!"

#

Back at the Shattered Shaft, a pillar of spirit energy burst from the crevice, nearly sweeping aside everyone on the surface. Izumi braced herself and picked on the unmistakable presence of her younger brother. There was something different about his spiritual pressure though. It was thick and heavy, making it difficult for her to breathe.

"I-I can feel that Kurosaki kid too. Just what the hell is happening down there?"

Tessai, the third person in the shaft, was fearful upon detecting no change in Aaron's or Ichigo's status. Even worse, they were beginning to power out of their restraints.

"I-I think it's over, boss!" he shouted to Urahara. "I'll have to eliminate them before they can finish turning into Hollows!"

"W-Wait a second! You can't!" cried Izumi. "Dammit, Urahara! Haven't I waited long enough?!"

Urahara leered at her but chose to observe the ongoing chaos in silence.

"...I'm a little scared," admitted Ururu.

"S-Stop talking like that!" yelled Jinta. He was keeping up a brave front for Ururu's sake, yet it was clear to the others he too was frightened. "T-Tessai won't let anything happen to us! Neither will the Boss!"

As Aaron and Ichigo were almost finished shredding the Kidou binding them, Tessai sprung into action.

"Way of Binding Number 99 Part 2: Full Prohibition! Prologue: Halting Wraps!"

He thrust his huge hands into the ground, making white energy coalesce around Aaron and Ichigo. It then transformed into wrappings, ones that covered its victims from head to toe.

"Refrain: Serial Hundred Bolts!"

Next, an innumerable amount of metal bolts impaled the teenagers.

"W-Wait a sec! W-Won't those two die for sure if Tessai keeps going?!" asked Jinta.

"Whatever it is you're doing, stop it already!" pleaded Izumi. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I don't have any choice! I need to contain these boys before they can cause any harm as Hollows!"

Tessai was ready to end things.

"Finale: Full Prohibition Seal!"

A metal box of gigantic proportions was summoned, and Tessai directed it at Aaron and Ichigo. It sped at high speed, whistling across the sky. Unable to look on any longer, Izumi turned away and wasn't sure why things had to turn out this way. All her brother and Ichigo desired was save their friends. Why then did they have to be put down like wild animals? It wasn't fair, she thought. It just wasn't fair.

Ichigo and Aaron, wearing fully formed Hollow masks, burst out of the white bandages and leered up at the metal box. Just as it would have flattened them, their bodies emitted a second eruption of energy, destroying it. Urahara was quick to shield everyone from the resulting shock wave.

"H-Huh?! It...exploded?!" cried Jinta.

"...Boom," said Ururu quietly.

"Boom is right! Ugh! I am _so_ lost right now!" said Izumi.

Two unidentifiable objects vaulted out of the Shattered Shaft and then made impact right in front of Urahara and company. Smoke surged from the spot, leaving those hungry for answers unsatisfied.

"I-It couldn't be!" said Izumi. "I-Is that you, Aaron?! Answer me! I'm gonna give you a wedgie if you don't!"

"Are you in there too, orange-hair?! Hurry up and say something!" shouted Jinta.

The two weren't forced to wait long. The cloud of dust and debris faded and gave them a perfect view of two figures clad in black robes. Adorned to their faces were masks, Hollow masks. This prompted Izumi's and Jinta's blood to run cold, and for a moment, they lost the ability to speak.

"Shinigami uniforms and masks?!" uttered Jinta. His teeth were chattering. "Are they Hollows or...Shinigami?"

Izumi whispered, "T-There's no way they can be...both, right?"

Whatever they were, Ichigo and Aaron reached for their respective swords suddenly. Jinta and Ururu responded by taking fighting stances.

"Tsk! Don't get all high and mighty!" said Jinta. "Bring it on!"

"H-Hold on a second! There's gotta be some misunderstanding!" said Izumi.

"Are you crazy?! Just look at those two! I ain't gonna stand around and wait for them to take us out! Sorry, but our Boss ordered us to take those two down if it came to this!"

"...Beginning destruction operation," said Ururu.

Izumi grit her teeth. "D-Don't just stand there, Urahara! Do…!"

Rather than directing their weapons on the others, Ichigo and Aaron turned them on themselves, employing the hilts to break apart their masks. The bits and pieces rained down.

"Whew! That's _much_ better!" said Aaron with a smile. "I couldn't see anything!"

Ichigo ripped off what was left of his mask. "Tell me about it! That was weird..."

"Yeah. I'm...not interested in doing something like that ever again."

"H-He's alright." Izumi sighed in relief and placed her hand against her racing heart. "D-Don't you ever scare me like that again, Aaron! I really thought I lost you for a minute!"

"Huh? I-Izumi? How long have you been there?" Aaron scratched his head. "Hey, since when have you cared so much about me?"

Izumi became as red as a tomato. "Y-You _idiot_! _Of course_ I care about you! I've got half a mind to come over there and make sure you die _for real_ this time!"

"Congratulations!" declared Urahara. "You two are now Shinigami again! That means you both have passed the second test!"

"Shut up."

Ichigo jabbed the end of his Zanpakutou into Urahara's nose with force. Even the humble shop owner wasn't immune to pain; he held the afflicted area and whimpered.

"Huh? Ichigo's sword is still broken?" said Aaron. "Does that mean…?"

He examined his own Zanpakutou, which was still the same tiny, pitiful wakizashi from before. Yearning to weep, Aaron settled on sniffling and tucking his sword into a black sheath near his waist that was hanging from a rope tied to his shoulders.

"Well...that's new at least."

"Since I came back from that damn shaft, that means I can kill you!" Ichigo informed Urahara, coming off as deranged to just about everyone.

"T-Take it easy there, Kurosaki," warned Aaron.

"Shut up! I already made a promise that if I made it outta that hole alive, I would kill this guy!" Ichigo's eyelids jerked every now and then, and his index finger trembled as he pointed it at the object of his ire. "You should be in on this too, Higuchi, after what this bastard put us through!"

"A-As tempting as the offer sounds, I'm...um...gonna have to decline."

"Oh? Well, if that's how you feel, Mister Kurosaki, that's good! We can proceed straight into the third test!" said Urahara.

"W-Why do you still sound so upbeat after being threatened?"

Maybe Mister Hat and Clogs was the loony one here, Aaron thought.

"W-Wait! What the hell could be left after what we went through?!" he exclaimed.

"Don't fret, Mister Higuchi! This lesson is rather simple! There's no time limit, and all you have to do is use your Zanpakutou to cut down my hat!"

"Huh? That's...really it?"

Was this a trick? Aaron wasn't certain, but then again, nothing was easy to comprehend when it came to dealing with Kisuke Urahara.

"Well, I guess we can..."

A flabbergasted Aaron bit down on his tongue when Ichigo closed in on Urahara in the blink of an eye and swung his Zanpakutou downward. His target leaned back at the last second.

"That's pretty good!" said Urahara. "To think a broken sword could have that much power."

"Heh! Of course! When I get serious, this is what I'm capable of! You don't even have to say there's no time limit! I'll only need five minutes to finish you off!" replied Ichigo.

Aaron's jaw hit the floor. "H-Hold on a second, Kurosaki! You can't just…!"

"Is that so, Mister Kurosaki?" Urahara drew his Zanpakutou out of his cane, light glinting off the blade. "Very well then. I'll give you and Mister Higuchi five minutes. You two can try to finish me off."

Aaron gulped. An aspect to the shop owner had changed, and the man appeared more serious than ever before. Aaron got the feeling that if he didn't pull out his own weapon, he would be finished in no time flat.

"Tsk! This wasn't even my idea! Why am I always getting dragged into other people's messes?!"

"Quit your yappin', Higuchi! This is where things get _fun_!" said Ichigo.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I think we have a different definition of 'fun' though."

Stretching his limbs, Aaron sighed and hoped he still had the instincts for battle.

"Something tells me it's not like riding a bike..."

#

"Hey, come back here! Sit still already!"

Pouting her lips, Kana reached out for the Hell Butterfly prancing around her head, missing by inches. As if to mock her, the black and red insect flew up to a spot she couldn't possibly get to, even after she began jumping up and down on her tip toes. She eventually gave up and sat down on what she guessed was supposed to be her bed: a dirty, white cot with numerous holes. She grimaced, yet since the floor was damp, cold, and uncomfortable, resting on the cot was better than the alternative.

"Ugh! Can they seriously treat someone as beautiful as me this way and get away with it?!"

"Pipe down in there!" the guard outside her cell said. The Hell Butterfly whizzed past him, and he swatted at it to ward it off. "Man, it's like she runs on an infinite supply of energy! She hasn't shut up since she got here!"

"Hey, I heard that, jerk! Wait until the Captain comes back! I am _so_ gonna tell him you've been treating me poorly! He'll probably turn you into a Popsicle!"

Tempted to counter with his own barrage of slurs, the guard growled under his breath and chose not to stoop to his prisoner's level. His shift was almost over anyway.

"Bored now!" decried Kana. Yawning, she stretched out onto her bed, aiming her amber eyes on the ceiling. "I hope Rangiku comes back soon! I _so_ miss hanging out with her! I kinda miss the Captain too."

The only fun she ever had in the Soul Society was when she was spending time with her friends and fellow Tenth Division squad mates.

#

Her initial days in the Tenth Division were as fresh on her mind as the day they occurred. Twenty years ago, she had been nothing more than a low ranking member of another squad before finally getting a transfer as reward for all her hard work as a member of the Gotei 13.

Her first day had been total chaos. She had gotten up late to meet up with the rest of her new squad members for an orientation, so she had to skip out on lunch and get dressed in a hurry.

"I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!" she bellowed. A piece of toast was stuck between her teeth, and her Shinigami robes were halfway on her person. She got the gist something was amiss with her attire after she got various and bewildered glances from those in the Seireitei. "Man, Arashi was right! I really shouldn't have stayed up all night partying!"

She was celebrating her promotion with her former teammates and could still feel the effects of all the alcohol she ingested. Her head was pounding, sort of like there was a marching band playing within her skull. Retching, she forced down the contents of her stomach, having a hunch barfing on her first day would give the wrong impression.

"Ah! There!"

She made it to the Tenth Division's barracks, where a room of nervous, fidgety Shinigami were waiting. Kana slipped into the crowd and retrieved a compact mirror to make sure she didn't look too bad.

"I really _hate_ doing stuff like this!" she whispered to a sweating man beside her. He stared at her from the corner of his eye but was far too busy trying not to vomit himself out of anxiousness to reply. "I'd rather be at home sitting on my couch or something! How come they gotta parade us out in front of all the veteran Shinigami? They're just gonna make fun of us or call us 'newbies' or something! Say, do you have any idea what they're gonna do to us?"

"N-No..." the man informed her, sounding somewhat annoyed. "None of us do."

"Seriously?! Ugh! This totally sucks! I had to wake up _so_ early too! I'm not a morning person at all! Well, at least there seems to be a lot of hunks in this division! Looks like I'll have some nice eye candy to keep me from getting too bored!"

The boy next to her, now both nervous and upset, stated, "W-Would you be quiet already?! You're gonna get us in trouble!"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"I SAID YOU SHOULD BE QUIET!"

Kana gasped. "H-Hey! What crawled up your butt and died, mister?!"

"Pipe down over there, you two!" said a third person. The male Shinigami Kana had been chatting up palmed his hand across his face, vexed to find himself in trouble in the end. Kana, meanwhile, raised an eyebrow at the blue, spiky-haired little boy glaring at her.

Scowling, she told a much younger Toushirou Hitsugaya, "Hey, you brat! Who do you think you're talking to like that?! Heh! You better run along and play before I _really_ get mad and give you a spanking! In case you haven't noticed, me and everyone else here have _adult_ business to attend to! Isn't that right, Louie?!"

"W-Who the hell is Louie?" wondered the male Shinigami.

"For your information, I'm the Third Seat of this squad," said Hitsugaya. "A newbie like you should show some respect."

Kana, seething in anger, pressed her nose against his. "Y-You brat! There's no way something like that could be true! Lying it's good, you know! Didn't your parents teach you anything?!"

Shoving his face back at her, Hitsugaya retorted, "I thought I told you to pipe down! You're going to choke on your tongue if you keep yapping like that!"

The two snarled at each other like feuding dogs, solely being interrupted by the arrival of a clearly intoxicated Rangiku Matsumoto. A few Shinigami got out of the way as she wobbled here and there, threatening to fall over like a tree in a forest. She balanced herself, and her sizable bust, against Hitsugaya's cranium.

"W-What's goin' on in here?!" she slurred. "Are ya startin' trouble again, Toushirou?!"

Hitsugaya pinched his nostrils. "You reek. And I wasn't doing anything of the sort. You would pick _now_ of all times to get loaded off your ass. As Vice-Captain, don't you think you're setting a bad example for all the new recruits?"

Acknowledging the many—bewildered—faces peering back at her, Rangiku's features wrinkled.

"Hmph! I ain't got much ta say other than I hope y'all can hold yer liquor!"

Hitsugaya shook his head, craving to be anywhere but his present location. The Tenth Division's rookies felt mostly the same. In fact, the _only_ person who wasn't begging for someone to shoot them was Kana, who was grinning like a kid in a candy store.

" _Finally_! Someone who knows how to let loose around here!"

Hitsugaya muttered, "Just great. Another idiot like Matsumoto..."

Adding to his grief was the arrival of a tall, rugged Shinigami, one who brought about animated chatter from the crowd. It was easy to understand why. The white cloak the man wore over his black robes signified he was a Captain, more specifically, the Captain of the Tenth Division. He absorbed the proceedings, swiping at his itchy bear hair using his nails.

He afterward whistled, saying, "Well, there's a lot more of you all here than I thought there would be!"

"Wow! It's really him!" said Kana under her breath. Yes, she knew of Isshin Shiba well. He was the current head of the prestigious Shiba clan, one of the many noble families residing in the Seireitei. Having such a famous, well respected person as her new Captain admittedly made her tense. "Oh boy. I-I better not do anything to get on his bad side..."

"Heh! I guess this just means everyone believes the Tenth Division is the best squad in the Gotei 13! Well, you all are right!" said Isshin, laughing heartily.

"Yer late, Captain!" Rangiku drunkenly declared. "Where've you been, eh?! You had the nerve ta give me all yer paperwork to finish! I'm not your personal secretary! _Please_ take yer job more seriously!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Despite Isshin's response, the way he was smirking suggested he wasn't so apologetic. "Say, what's that smell? Sounds like you've started the party without me, Matsumoto!"

His fingers twitching, Isshin moved them toward Rangiku's ever present cleavage. They never got there though thanks to the busty blonde smacking Isshin and the drool oozing out of his lips onto the floor with a swift, right hook. As their new Captain held his throbbing cheek in anguish, the Tenth Division recruits all gasped.

"I dun care how drunk I am! Hands to yerself!" stated Rangiku, her nostrils flaring.

"You've got a lot of nerve chewing him out, Matsumoto, since you threw all _your_ work on me not ten minutes ago," said Hitsugaya.

Determining why Rangiku had become so red was difficult. Everyone guessed she was either embarrassed by Hitsugaya's loose lips, angry with the boy, or perhaps simply too inebriated. The solution hardly seem relevant in the wake of her losing her balance in an attempt to swipe at Hitsugaya. She toppled with an audible thud next to Captain Shiba. Again, those present cringed.

"Hey! Who put this stupid floor here?!" she angrily asked.

"...Are you seriously going to allow this type of behavior, Captain?" inquired Hitsugaya. Isshin let him know of his opinion by chuckling as hard as he could. "...Idiots."

All eyes zeroed in on Kana once she began to giggle too.

"Wow! This place is ever better than I imagined!" she happily said. "I was complaining about having to wake up early for this, but now I'm glad I did! I wouldn't have wanted to miss any of this for the world!"

"Woo! That's what I like to hear!" a hiccuping Rangiku said. "I was startin' ta get worried thinkin' all of ya were sticks in tha mud! Now then, let's get wasted already!"

"Huh? But aren't you already…?"

A bottle of liquor was shoved down Kana's throat, cutting her off. She was no match against Rangiku's alcohol-powered might and could do nothing more than flail her arms about wildly. Thankfully, Rangiku backed off upon hearing the brunette gagging violently.

"Whoa there, Matsumoto! Try not to kill any of our new squadmates on their first day!" said Isshin.

"Is this division really going to be okay with people like them in it?" wondered Hitsugaya as he eyed Rangiku apologetically patting a coughing Kana on the back.

"T-The whole room is spinning!" said the brunette, trying not to blow chunks.

#

Kana was brought out of the past and back into the present by a visitor outside of her cell.

"Oh! Captain Hitsugaya!" she said, getting to her feet.

"Mitarashi," he replied. "...Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Me? Of course! Peachy keen! Ookie-dokie! Never been better! Happy as…!"

"Alright, alright. I get it." Hitsugaya turned to the guard. "You're dismissed."

The guard saluted and couldn't help but crack a smile at being set free at last.

"Say, where's Rangiku?" asked Kana. The blonde was nowhere in sight.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms. "I made her do some work today. For once. She wanted to go to the bar and get wasted, so I thought I'd remind her she's a Vice-Captain with a few dozen stacks of paperwork."

"Ouch! You don't pull any punches, do you, Captain?" replied Kana. Pausing, she stared Hitsugaya straight in his blue eyes. "...You're not here just to chat, are you?"

Hitsugaya delayed in saying, "...No, I'm not, Mitarashi. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Though I tried my hardest to stop it, you will be executed as a first level criminal in twenty-six days, noon sharp. These orders come straight from Central 46. As such, even you should realize how absolute they are. Rukia Kuchiki's sentence was handed out today as well. It was the same, meaning..."

"...They're gonna execute us together..."

Holding out hope until the very last moment hadn't done much for Kana. She assumed that if anyone could get her out of her jam, it was her Captain. Nonetheless, it was obvious to her now that there was no escaping her fate no matter how much intervention she called upon.

"I'm sorry, Mitarashi. I was really hoping things didn't have to turn out this way," said a somber Hitsugaya.

Kana couldn't speak. She placed her hand on her throat, unsure as to why her voice refused to heed her. It likely had something to do with her becoming pale, icy cold even. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to shiver like she were in the middle of a snowstorm. Strength faded from her knees.

"M-Mitarashi…?"

Without warning, she screamed, shrieked even, at the top of her lungs. It resounded throughout her the prison, and Hitsugaya was forced to shield his eardrums.

"K-Knock it off already, Mitarashi! You can't just..."

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'M GONNA DIE!"

Hitsugaya could hardly stand to observe her run around like a headless chicken.

"Mitarashi, stop it! I understand this type of news is hard to swallow, but…!"

"A-Are you seriously trying to tell me to relax?! Calm down?! How the heck could I do something like that?! Don't you get it?! I'm gonna _die_! It's totally not fair either! W-Why do me and Rukia have to be _killed_ over what we did?! I-I know it was a bad thing, but...but…!"

Her words fell out of her grasp once more. Replacing them were warm tears, and Kana no longer cared for maintaining a brave front.

"...That's enough, Mitarashi!"

The rage in Hitsugaya's tone wasn't the only thing that made Kana snap out of it. It was also the solid ice permeating on the walls and the floor. Kana, her eyes widening, realized that her Captain was the source of the frigid climate.

"Stop making a fool of yourself!" he hollered. "You have every right to panic! I understand that! Still, as a Shinigami and member of the Gotei 13, you need to take responsibility for your actions and face your punishment with your head held high! You'll be disgracing every one of your fellow Tenth Division members otherwise!"

Kana took a moment to compose herself. With the aid of a handkerchief, she blew her nose and wiped her face clean.

"O-Okay. I'm...still _really_ upset, but...y-you yelling at me isn't making me feel better, Captain, so I guess I'd better just do as you say."

"Hmph. I'm _always_ yelling at you, as much as I do with Matsumoto."

Kana, in light of everything, smiled. "Heh! That's true!"

Things quieted down, with Hitsugaya's gaze shifting to the ground.

"This...will likely be the last time we see one another before your execution, Mitarashi. They'll be moving you and Kuchiki somewhere else soon."

"R-Right! I understand!" Kana bowed at Hitsugaya, mostly to show respect, but also to hide the fact she hadn't quit sobbing. "T-Thank you so much for taking care of me over the years! I promise that no matter what happens from here on out, I won't do anything to tarnish the reputation of the Tenth Division!"

"That's more like..."

"Uh…t-this might be a bad time to ask, but could you _please_ bust me outta here? Pretty please? It'd be easy for you, Captain! You could throw a little ice here, a little ice there! We could run off like lovers into the sunset! Then again, people might get the wrong idea about me and call me a cougar or something if they find me with someone so young."

"GET REAL!" said Hitsugaya, prompting Kana to whimper like a frightened puppy. "Did you even hear anything I had to say?! You're hopeless!"

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Hitsugaya marched away.

"H-Hold on, Captain! Come back! Dang it! I really thought that was gonna work too!" said Kana. "Well, guess I'll just have to come up with another escape plan! Boy, I wonder how Rukia is holding up. She gotta be doing better than me, that's for sure."

Her eyes became misty again, and needing something to preoccupy her from her sorrow, Kana grabbed a close-by spoon. It might have been a stretch, but she theorized she could dig herself to freedom if she was diligent.

"T-Then again, I don't wanna mess up my manicure. Okay, time to think up a new plan!"

Footsteps clattered their way toward her cell, and she made haste to not only toss away her would-be escape instrument but also stretch out on her bed to make it seem as if she were doing nothing of interest.

"W-Wait, maybe that's the Captain coming back! Ha! I _knew_ he'd change his mind!"

If the man standing on the other side of her cell was Toushirou Hitsugaya, the boy had grown several feet in the span of minutes. On top of that, he now shared the same hair and eye color as Kana. Needless to say, the individual was someone else, someone Kana hadn't been expecting to see.

"Hello, sister," said Arashi Mitarashi warmly. "It's...been quite awhile, hasn't it?"

END


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Quit Your Beaching

A smoldering Tessai Tsukabishi climbed his way up and out of the remains of the Shattered Shaft. Adjusting his cracked and chipping glasses, he got there was no point in fiddling with them since doing so would do nothing to improve his eyesight.

"Oh, you're still alive, old man?" said Jinta Hanakiri in shock.

"I was pretty sure he had gotten fried," stated Izumi Higuchi, snacking on some potato chips. "Glad to see you're okay!"

Offended, Tessai replied, "Who says I'm alright?! My glasses were severely damaged!"

"W-What I mean to say is that you don't have any wounds," mumbled Jinta.

"I-I think your priorities are a little screwed up..." muttered Izumi, biting into another cheese-flavored chip. "Uh...I've got an extra pair of glasses if you need them."

"Heh. You'd better give it to him! After all, he wouldn't wanna miss the Boss in action!"

Tessai, heeding the boy's words, squinched at three figures up ahead in the midst of combat. Specifically, he watched as Kisuke Urahara sliced through a large rock like it were a sheet of paper using his Zanpakutou.

"Tsk! This guy is good!" said Aaron as he leaped back to safety.

Ichigo, doing the same, added, "Heh! You can say that again! I didn't think that thin sword of his could actually cut through anything!"

"Yeah, just...keep antagonizing the guy trying to kill us. I'm sure that'll help."

"You done complaining yet, Higuchi?"

"...R-Right. Guess there's no point criticizing you for getting us into this mess any further."

Tempted to turn his offensive on Aaron, Ichigo held back for the sake of their training.

"Aya! You two are like a pair of newlyweds! I feel almost embarrassed to be butting in on your obviously budding relationship!" said Urahara cheerfully.

"...Alright, Kurosaki, let's get him!"

Aaron was no longer reluctant to throw his hat into the ring in the wake of the shopkeeper's teasing. He took to the skies and brought his wakizashi down for the kill. However, he got nothing but thin air. Urahara vanished, a feat Aaron realized was accomplished by Flash Step.

"I forget he's a Shinigami..."

"Try not to finish him too fast, Higuchi! I still gotta get my licks in!" said Ichigo.

"Y-Yeah, I hear ya. I'm _really_ starting to get irritated remembering what he made us go through in the Shattered Shaft."

"Wow! You two really have become the best of friends, haven't you?" said a voice that sounded an awful lot like Urahara's. Aaron and Ichigo, becoming defensive, couldn't find the man though. "It's a shame I'm going to have to cut you both down!"

With a murderous look, Urahara appeared and began slashing at his prey with reckless abandon. His targets hollered like frightened, little girls as they ran for the hills.

"H-He's not as innocent as he looks!" shouted Aaron.

"W-Wait a second!" Something came to Ichigo just then. "Hollows and Shinigami like us can only be hurt by a Zanpakutou, right?!"

"Uh...well, that's not exactly true. You're on the right track though. Why are you asking me something like that so suddenly?"

"Haha! That guy can't hurt us then! There's no way his sword is a Zanpakutou!"

"H-Huh? W-Wait, Kurosaki! That isn't…!"

Ichigo learned the hard way after Urahara left a heavy gash on his shoulder. As blood spurted out of the wound, the orange-haired teen glanced at it like he were viewing an illusion.

"My, my. You're far too relaxed, Mister Kurosaki. I guess Mister Higuchi never told you the truth about my little blade here. Allow me to show you personally," said Urahara. Holding his sword out, he uttered, "Awaken, Benihime."

Ichigo didn't wish to believe it. There was no denying the truth however, not when he was face-to-face with Urahara's Shikai.

"My sword is an honest to goodness Zanpakutou," stated the shopkeeper.

Aaron laughed nervously. "I...uh...guess I _did_ forget to mention he was a Shinigami, Kurosaki. T-Then again, I figured you would've realized that yourself. Anyway, is that your sword's Shikai, Urahara? Kana told me about it, but this is my first time seeing it in the flesh."

"That's right! Every Zanpakutou, just like the one you see here, has a name. ...Go, Benihime."

In the blink of an eye, a nearby stone was blasted into pieces by red energy.

"W-What the…?! How'd he do that?!" queried Izumi.

"D-Do you wanna get killed?! Come on!"

Jinta dragged Izumi behind a sturdy-looking hunk of earth, where they joined Tessai and Ururu.

Aaron and Ichigo dodged the sudden attack by the skin of their teeth. It distracted them long enough for Urahara to close the distance.

"I'm not accustomed to fighting two-on-one, so I'll have to be careful!"

In spite of his claim, he was the one who had the clear advantage, forcing his opponents into repelling his rapid sword swings. He drove his foot into Aaron's chest and knocked the teenager away, giving him a clear shot at Ichigo. The orange-haired teen blocked at the last second yet was alarmed to see Urahara's Benihime effortlessly cutting through his own Zanpakutou.

"Ugh. That one's gonna leave a mark," said Aaron, dusting himself off. "H-Huh?! Wait, what's going on?! Why does Ichigo look so powerless? Isn't...the blade he's using the same one that defeated a Menos Grande?! I know it's broken, but there's no way it should be so weak!"

"...Do you really think something like that sword could stop Benihime?" asked Urahara. With those less than flattering words, he chopped away a portion of Ichigo's blade.

Aaron, his jaw agape, said, "...Crap."

Ichigo, feeling mostly the same, opted to retreat for the time being. Although he had sprinted a good distance away from Urahara, the shop owner was able to catch up to him almost immediately. Fortunately for Ichigo, Aaron Flash Stepped in between the two, deflecting Urahara's attack in the process.

"Oh? I never expected you to take the initiative, Mister Higuchi!"

"Tsk! Even I can't stand by and just watch from the sidelines forever!"

"Is that so?"

The smirk on Aaron's face was wiped away when Benihime began to glow. A mighty explosion came in the wake of this, spreading a thick, crimson cloud of smoke over the battlefield.

"T-This is getting nuts!" cried Izumi as she braced herself. "Y-You're telling me all Shinigami fight like this?! N-No wonder they can fight monsters like Hollows!"

Stepping out of the miasma, Urahara made his way toward Ichigo.

"T-That was a dirty trick!" Aaron, left lying in the dirt, used his sword to help him stand. Blood dripped from a wound on his forehead, and his black robes had become tattered from the blast. Other than that, he considered himself fortunate to be okay. "Where'd he go?!"

He might have hungered for a bit of payback, but he found himself far more concerned with Ichigo continually fleeing from Urahara like a timid animal.

"...Kurosaki?"

Mister Hat and Clogs appeared beside Ichigo, inducing a sharp gasp out of the latter.

"Your strength only increased slightly after you became a Shinigami. Your power did not solidify. It only bloated up into a shape of a sword. That's why it's so easy for me to cut through that so-called Zanpakutou of yours," explained Urahara. Casually, he lopped off what little remained of Ichigo's weapon, leaving solely the hilt. As an astonished Ichigo gazed at the remains, Urahara added, "What are you going to do now, Mister Kurosaki? Are you going to try to use the hilt to cut down my hat? ...You can't win on courage and guts alone. Let me tell you this right now. If you still want to fight me with that toy, I'll have no choice but to kill you."

Both Ichigo and Aaron looked as if they had witnessed a ghost. Never before had they seen Urahara like this. There was no doubt in either of their minds the humble shopkeeper was prepared to live up to his brash talk.

Fear encompassed Ichigo's body, and he made a break for it.

"D-Dammit! He's completely lost it!" growled Aaron. "Kurosaki!"

The man before him was no longer the same individual who had charged at a Menos Grande and smiled. He also wasn't the same person who had taken on two powerful Shinigami from Soul Society without batting an eyelash. No, whoever this Ichigo Kurosaki was, he was nothing more than a coward. For the first time, the teenager who had accomplished the impossible and more seemed mortal.

"I...used to think he was far better than me, but now...I don't know what to think."

Urahara didn't let up, going after Ichigo with a bloodlust. Even this did nothing to inspire his foe; Ichigo continued to flee.

"...This is why people get so down on me for talking crap about myself," Aaron muttered to himself. His eyes darted down to his Zanpakutou. "That...kind of attitude won't get anyone anywhere. I can relate to Kurosaki right now, relate to his fear. Running is easy. I should know; it's all I've done for most of my life. Even so, we can't run anymore! It was simple when others weren't depending on us, but things are different now! There's nothing wrong with being afraid, but you can't let it control you! That's why you were so strong, Kurosaki! Even if you were afraid, you didn't let it stop you! You didn't let it stand in your way! I used to think being courageous was all about charging head first into danger without really thinking, but now I see that coping with your insecurities and hesitance while moving forward is _real_ courage!"

"...Very good, Aaron. You've learned much in the short time we've been apart."

Aaron knew that voice. Yes, there was no chance he could forget it. He swiveled his head, spotting the blue-haired girl that was the manifestation of his Shinigami powers. She smiled at him in a comforting fashion, like a parent proud of their child's accomplishments.

"I'm pleased to see you finally understand," she added.

Aaron nodded. "I can't run anymore! Like Ichigo in the past, I've gotta tackle whatever stands in my way without any regrets or fears! I can't hold myself back anymore!"

Back on the battlefield, it appeared Ichigo had come to terms with himself as well. Despite the danger he was in, he turned his back on Urahara. Aaron could feel the power radiating off his fellow Shinigami, it having an effect on his own energy.

"That is the same strength that flows within you, Aaron," said the blue-haired girl.

"Y-Yeah. I forget how incredible that guy is sometimes."

"...The time is upon us now. Go!"

The girl needn't say it twice. Aaron sprang into action, catching Urahara off guard with a fierce strike that sent the man skidding a good distance backward.

"Oh? So, even you can attack like that, Mister Higuchi?"

Aaron remained quiet, answering the shopkeeper instead with his blade. Having little choice in the matter, Urahara began to block the unyielding sword strikes with Benihime. One of his grey eyes curiously surveyed Aaron while he did so.

"T- _That's_ my brother?!" Izumi rubbed her eyelids, assured she was hallucinating. "N-No way! Where'd he get all that power from?! It's making the hairs on my neck stand on end! It's like...he's a different person all of a sudden!"

Urahara, finding an opening, shot another burst of red energy. Aaron Flashed Stepped to safety however, giving him the opportunity to catch his breath.

"There is no point in you delaying any longer. You know what you must do."

Aaron faced the blue-haired girl. "What I must...do?"

"That is correct. The time for you to learn my name is here."

Learn? The term felt inappropriate to Aaron. There was no reason for him to learn something he already knew.

Ichigo walked over to him, and the two exchanged a nod of total understanding. They then took hold of their Zanpakutou.

"Zangetsu!" roared Ichigo at the top of his voice.

"Glimmer, Seigetsu!" cried Aaron in the same tone.

Urahara's eyes became as wide as saucers when a tremendous burst of energy detonated from the spot Aaron and Ichigo were standing.

"Ugh! I have absolutely _no_ clue what's happening anymore!" hollered Izumi.

"D-Don't ask me! I dunno either!" said Jinta. For once, he was grateful Tessai was so big since it allowed the man to shield everyone from the blast. "T-This is crazy!"

All the smoke in front of Urahara swirled around a single point prior to being blown away. Mister Hat and Clogs adjusted his signature bucket hat, surveying a most interesting sight. Crouched before what looked to be an oversized, black Khyber knife was Ichigo. The sword possessed no guard to speak of, and it's hilt was mantled by thick, white wrappings. The blade's size and immense weight didn't affect Ichigo in the least; he hoisted it off the ground with one arm to examine it.

Standing beside him was Aaron, who was holding an equally strange weapon. The sword was a deep shade of blue and was about the same size as Ichigo's. The blade itself was extremely curved to the point of resembling a crescent moon. Unlike Zangetsu, Aaron's Seigetsu had a guard, albeit it was huge, circular-shaped, and pure white. The same colored cloth was wrapped around the handle, similar to Ichigo's blade.

"U-Uh...what in the world...happened to their swords?" asked Izumi slowly. "And why in the hell are they so big?!"

"Huh? Carrot Top's doesn't even have a guard! It's almost like it's not complete," said Jinta.

"T-Those two can't seriously swing swords that huge around, can they? They'd be killed within seconds if they tried!"

"W-When you put it like that, the ones they had before were better."

Tessai hadn't come to the same conclusion. Izumi could tell that much because of how awed he was.

"So, this is Seigetsu." Aaron glanced the Zanpakutou from head to toe before bopping himself on the forehead with the hilt. "I feel like a dummy for not knowing it's name beforehand. Sorry for..."

Much to his confusion, Seigetsu's spirit was gone.

"W-Whoa!"

The immense weight of his weapon kicked in, and he grasped it with both hands for safety.

"H-How did Kurosaki go around using such a big weapon so easily?!"

"Since you both have finally awakened your Zanpakutou, we can officially start the third lesson!" said a pleased Urahara.

"...Sorry, Urahara," said Ichigo out of the blue. "You'd better hide somewhere."

Mister Hat and Clogs blinked. "Eh? C-Come again?"

"I don't think...I'm gonna be able to hold back now."

Power sprouted from Ichigo like a budding flower, shoving Aaron back some.

"Y-You've gotta be kidding me!" the latter said. "Just how much energy does this guy have?!"

The moment Ichigo lifted his Zangetsu, Urahara realized he was in danger. The shopkeeper held his own Zanpakutou out, shouting, "Scream, Benihime!"

Ichigo swung his sword downward, creating a huge wave of spirit energy that obliterated everything in its path. As Aaron shielded himself, the force from the attack blew him back like he were nothing more than a feather in the wind.

"H-Huh?"

Urahara's signature, green bucket hat flew past him, leading him to believe the man, like the surrounding area, was no more.

"Whew! I would've lost an arm if it wasn't for this blood shield!"

Aaron was greatly relieved after the smoke cleared enough for him to catch a glimpse of Urahara, alive and well, standing behind a slightly cracked, red barrier. With a frown, the shop owner reached down to retrieve his hat, which had a portion missing.

"My, my. Even my hat was nearly blown to smithereens." Urahara put it back on top of his dirty blonde hair and beheld the incalculable damage spawned by Ichigo's mysterious technique. A smoldering crevice, one that made the Shattered Shaft look pitiful in comparison, stood before him. "I didn't think a single swing of his sword could cause so much chaos. You're a rather scary kid, aren't you, Mister Kurosaki?"

Ichigo didn't reply. Of course, there was no way he could since he was unconscious and leaning against his Zangetsu. Aaron came over to check up on him, prodding at Ichigo's face with his finger. He garnered no response, causing him to laugh heartily.

"Y-Yeah. There's no way he could be awake after something like that..."

A brief flash blinded Aaron. He afterward saw that his Seigetsu had returned to its sealed state: a harmless-looking wakizashi. He slipped it into the sheath hanging from his shoulders and was pleased to finally have its true power at his disposal.

"Congratulations, Mister Higuchi! You and Mister Kurosaki have passed the third and final test with flying colors!" said Urahara.

"S-Seriously?! Thank goodness! Man, I'm exhausted! I'm so glad this is…!"

Aaron was slugged across the mouth just then, sending more than a few of his teeth soaring through the air. Catching one, Urahara stashed it into his pocket without drawing attention in the hopes of getting a visit from the Tooth Fairy later that evening.

"W-What the hell was that for?!" Aaron uttered, clutching the afflicted area.

Izumi didn't lower her trembling fist as she answered, "Y-You're lucky I don't do more, idiot! _That's_ for scaring me half to death with all those stunts you pulled! As for _you…_!"

Urahara yelped; Izumi was now howling at _him._

"I've got half a mind to call the cops on you for torturing my brother and that Kurosaki kid for well over three days! Then again, maybe it would be better if I just pummeled you into a bloody pulp!"

"P-Please, t-try to calm down, Miss Higuchi! I was rather confident both Mister Higuchi and Mister Kurosaki would survive the training! I only pushed them a tad bit!"

"Y-You…! You think this is all a big joke, don't you?!"

A whimpering Urahara stood by while Izumi kept on chewing him out.

"I-I'd forgotten how scary she could be," said Aaron timidly.

"Y-Yeah. She's even got the Boss shaking in his boots!" said Jinta.

"...Scary," Ururu echoed.

Despite Izumi's brash, booming voice being amplified by the expansive, underground training area under the Urahara Store, Ichigo did not stir, smiling contently even.

#

"T-Time out! Time out, bro!"

Sasune Ishida's chest heaved up and down, as did his hand in an effort to ward his brother Uryuu away. Smacking his lips, Uryuu obliged. A metallic, blue spirit bow retreated into a glove, one that was white with a blue cross patterning it, on his dominant hand. Sasune wore an akin item, though it was black with a red cross instead.

"Pitiful," stated Uryuu, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes. "Is that all you've got?"

Sasune's snarled. "Watch it! You're lucky I have asthma! Otherwise, I would've wiped the floor with you like always!"

"'Like always?' Sasune, you haven't beaten me even once."

Sasune raised a finger, ready to argue the point. He paused though upon noting he didn't have one. As much as he hated to admit it, Uryuu had wiped the floor with him every time they had sparred.

"This was a waste of time." Uryuu, walking away, gathered his things. "On the other hand, I somehow managed to finish my training, even while having to babysit you. I suppose I can thank you for that much, Sasune. It's better shooting at you than any stationary target at least."

Becoming increasingly agitated, Sasune had to will himself from shooting his younger brother right between the eyes. "...I'm never training with you again! I came out here to have some fun, not to be patronized by a twerp like you! B-Besides, I just wasn't feeling it! Give me a rematch! I'm gonna kick your butt good this time! I think I'm finally getting used to this stupid Sanrei Glove!"

Uryuu delayed in saying, "...Well, that much is true at least. You might be lazy, but the mere fact you can even use that thing means you aren't _completely_ hopeless."

"Heh! You know me! I wish these things would've come with instructions though! We could've learned how to wield them in half the time!"

"Speaking of which, you never answered my question, Sasune. Where did you get that thing from?"

Dipping his head into a stream of rushing river water, Sasune ingested some before sitting up and shaking the rest out of his flowing, black hair.

"Hmm? Y-You don't have to sound so angry, Uryuu!"

"Just answer me already! My Sanrei Glove was given to me by our Master, Souken Ishida, and I know he only had one in his possession, the very same one I have now. That's why I'm asking where you could've possibly gotten yours from."

"Uh...y-you wouldn't believe me if I said I ordered it online, would you?"

Judging from how hard Uryuu was glowering at him, Sasune guessed not.

"Fine, fine! If you _must_ know...my mother gave this thing to me."

Uryuu's eyes widened. "I-Impossible."

"No, I'm serious! Look! There's even a little card she left me in the box that Sanrei Glove came in! No cash though! Mom never did like giving me money. Said someone like me would more than likely do something _really_ stupid with it."

"I don't care about that! Stop acting dense." Light impacted Uryuu's glasses, obscuring his eyes. "...We both know your mother was no Quincy. Why then, would she have something like a Sanrei Glove?"

Sasune shrugged. "How would I know? Just be happy I got it so I can help you kick some Shinigami butt!"

Uryuu, growling some under his breath, got a hunch his older brother knew more than he was letting on. He also understood though that attempting to grill an individual like Sasune for answers was nothing more than an exercise in futility.

"Say, where you going, bro?" asked Sasune after Uryuu started to leave.

"...I'm through with my training, so there's no reason to remain here. You should go home as well, Sasune. I'm sure your friends are worried."

"No way! I still want that rematch!"

Uryuu grinned. "I don't see the point. I believe I've beaten you enough times to claim the title 'Last Quincy' as my own."

"Tsk! Oh, that's _it_! You are _so_ going down, twerp!"

Sasune disappeared with Hirenkyakyu. Though exasperated, Uryuu saw no other choice but to follow suit. As their battle recommenced, the sound of soaring arrows filled the area.

#

With her hands resting in the pockets of her leather jacket, Konoka Mitsumi trekked out of the dilapidated apartment building belonging to the group of Fullbringers known as Xcution. The rough and tough streets of Naruki City made her nervous, anxious enough that she had no desire to walk all the way back to her awaiting limousine in the heart of the town by herself. Fortunately, Kuugo Ginjou was more than willing to escort her.

"No thanks," she hastily told him when he suggested. "I've seen enough of your mug the past ten days to last a lifetime. Besides, there's no tellin' what a guy like you will do to a girl like me if the two of us are alone."

Ginjou chuckled. "Is that so? What kind of gratitude is that after I just finished training you like you asked?"

"Tsk! You act like I didn't just cut you a big, fat check to get that waste of space you call a headquarters repaired! Besides, I asked to be trained, but you basically put me through hell! Shit, even Jives' lesson weren't that bad!"  
"You still mad about what Riruka put you through using her Fullbring?"

"...Don't even talk to me about _that_ bitch!"

Ginjou backed away from her some, getting the hunch he should change the subject.

"How long you gonna complain? You learned enough to use your Fullbring properly, right? I still think you should stay here until it's complete. There's no telling what'll happen if you try to fight in the state it's in now."

"Screw that. Like I said, I ain't tryin' to stay here longer than I have to. Besides, Higuchi is probably waitin' for me."

"Hmm? That guy again. You sure do talk about him a lot."

Konoka blushed. "C-Can it, Ginjou! I-I just owe that punk a favor, one I intend to get outta the way as soon as possible!"

Ginjou shrugged. "If you say so."

A white limo pulled up to the two at that moment.

"There's my ride," said Konoka casually.

"W-Wait, I thought you said this thing would be waiting for you somewhere else!"

Konoka, climbing into the vehicle, replied, "What's the big deal? I already told you I didn't feel like waitin' that long."

"D-Did you give your driver the address to this place?! Didn't I tell you I didn't want anyone knowing how to find me and the rest of Xcution?!"

"Like I care," said the Red-Haired Beast nonchalantly. Her chauffeur closed the door behind her, bowed at Ginjou, and then retook his place at the front of the limo. Konoka rolled the window down and stated, "Oh, and I haven't forgotten about our _other_ agreement, Ginjou. If I make it back to this Soul Society place in one piece, I'll...join Xcution for real this time."

"Heh. I didn't even have to remind you. Sounds good, Konoka!"

"...Stop using my name so casually, idiot. Oh, and quit leaving weird messages on my answering machine. My butler called and thinks you're my boyfriend or something."

With that, the car pulled away and out of sight.

"...Boyfriend, eh?" Ginjou got a laugh out of that one, though his expression became completely serious moments later. "...That girl isn't half bad. She might've actually completed her Fullbring if she weren't so damn impatient. Maybe I'll let her in on our little scheme when the time comes."

#

At some point, Konoka had fallen fast asleep inside of her limousine. Ten days worth of training with Xcution had taken its toll.

"Wake up, Miss Mitsumi. We're here. You're home."

"Hmm?"

Konoka, still half asleep, took a gander around and realized her drive was spot on. She yawned, stretched her stiff limbs, and allowed the chauffeur to assist her out of the car.

"Thanks," she said, slipping a wad of bills into his pocket. "I can take it from here."

The driver felt that a stretch; she could hardly walk in a straight line without waddling like a penguin. Taking this into account, he threw her arm across his shoulder and helped her up the stairway to her luxurious mansion. This made her smirk slightly.

"...You're not gettin' an extra tip for this, you know."

"Of course, Miss Mitsumi. I wouldn't dream of it."

Awaiting her was her faithful and steadfast butler, Jives.

" _There_ you are, Miss Mitsumi! You had me and everyone else here worried sick!" he said, sighing in relief. "Are you unharmed? Here, allow me to escort you to your room. You look as if you could use a good night's rest."

"I'm fine, Jives." Konoka rolled her eyes. She disliked being coddled like a child. "Just get lunch ready for me. I'm starvin'."

"Right away, Miss Mitsumi. By the way, how was your trip?"

"Horrible," she was quick to say. "For once, I'm actually glad to be home. Did anything happen while I was away? How's the company?"

"Stocks have fallen a bit the past week thanks to a shortage of coffee beans from your manufacturer, but I do not believe you have anything to fear."

"Tsk. I bet some of the investors chickened out and left us for another company. Oh well. Guess it's better if the weakling are weeded out."

"Of course, Miss Mitsumi."

Jives took over for Konoka's driver, assisting her into her home and inside the large dining hall. While Konoka had expected to sit down and eat in peace, she was mortified to discover two individuals waiting for her.

"My apologies, Miss Mitsumi," said Jives sincerely. "I tried to inform them that you specifically requested no visitors in your absence, but they insisted upon coming in. They stated they had a most urgent matter to discuss with you."

"H-How's it going, Mitsumi?" said Aaron Higuchi anxiously. "L-Long time no see!"

"Miss Mitsumi! It's an honor to behold your radiant visage once more!" said a beaming Sasune Ishida. "Nice place you've got here! Well, we both know I've been here before, but I like what you ended up doing during the remodeling! The décor is _very_ tasteful!"

"Jives..." Konoka started, fuming like an active volcano. "I want these clowns outta here _right now_!"

"H-Hold on a sec, Mitsumi! We're just here to talk to you about the whole Soul Society thing!" pleaded Aaron. "Since we've all finished our training, I was thinking...uh...it'd be a good idea for us to plan our next course of action!"

"Say, you got any more food like this?" asked Sasune. Much to Konoka's horror, he was pigging out on a gourmet meal, one that was probably meant for her. "Man, this stuff is great! My compliments to the chef!"

Although it took some effort, Jives managed to hold Konoka back from ripping the Quincy to shreds. An oblivious Sasune polished off the food and then belched.

"Thanks for the meal!"

"...You're trying to get us killed, aren't you?" said Aaron sheepishly.

"I don't care if you stay, Higuchi, but _that clown_ has to go _now_!" roared Konoka, pointing a shaking finger.

"Some hospitality!" Sasune shot back. "You probably got enough food in that kitchen of yours to feed the whole continent of Africa! Stop being so selfish!"

"Oh yeah?! Fine! I'll give ya somethin'! I'll give ya somethin' good! How's a broken spine plus some lacerated kidneys sound?!"

Suddenly, Sasune wasn't so eager to argue with the Red-Haired Beast.

"That's what I thought!" she bellowed.

"Would you like me to call security, Miss Mitsumi?" suggested Jives.

"...No. As good as that sounds, I really do need to speak with these two. You can leave us now. I'll try not to do somethin' that'll involve a lawsuit down the line."

Jives was hesitant to take his leave yet did so with a graceful bow.

"Urahara should have the doorway to the Soul Society open in a few days," said Aaron.

"I remember that guy. He's the one that trained you?" asked Konoka. "What exactly _is_ this Soul Society place? You said there's a buncha powerful guys there, right? You sure you wanna go there just to save one bimbo?"

"What's this now? Is the legendary Red-Haired Beast afraid?" said a snickering Sasune.

"What was that?! Just because I'm usin' my head doesn't make me a chicken!"

"No, she's right, Sasune. I realize I'm asking a lot from you two, especially you, Mitsumi. I mean, you don't even know Kana. You don't have any reason to stick your neck out for her. That's why I just wanted you to know I appreciate you agreeing to help me out. If we make it back from this alive, I'm really gonna owe you one."

"H-Huh? Uh...i-it's...no problem, Higuchi. Don't mention it."

Becoming flustered, Konoka leered away from Aaron to hide that her cheeks were the same tint as her hair.

"So, what's the plan in the meantime? If we have some time before heading off, I say we use it for some good ol' rest and relaxation!" said Sasune.

"That's...not a bad idea. Training is important, but so is having fun!" added Aaron.

Konoka replied, "Hmph. Sounds to me like you two just want an excuse to goof off."

"Hey, we'll find a kid so you can steal his lunch money if it'll make you happy!"

"...I dunno if you bumped that overinflated head of yours on somethin' on the way over here, but you're _really_ pushin' it, Ishida!"

"Heh! You don't scare me anymore, Red-Haired Beast, not after all the crap I had to go through training with my twerp of a younger brother! Bring it!"

"Oh, you just signed your death certificate, pal!"

Aaron made haste to rise and forcefully separate the two before they could claw each other's eyeballs out.

"K-Knock it off! We're supposed to be a team, remember?!"

Konoka pouted her lips. "...He started it."

"It doesn't matter 'who started it!' Jeez, we really _do_ need to do something to work off all this stress!"

Nothing immediately came to him.

"I got it!" proclaimed Sasune, snapping his fingers. "We should go to the beach!"

"The beach? What for?" pondered Konoka.

"You don't wanna go?"

"It's not that. I just don't see the point."

"Man, you really _are_ crazy, aren't you?! How else wouldn't you want to soak in some sun, dance in the sand, and go for a nice swim?"

Aaron smiled. "You know what? That isn't a bad idea! I haven't been to the beach in years!"

"Haha! That's the spirit! Just think of all the beautiful women walking around in skimpy swimsuits! It practically brings a tear to my eye!"

"...I knew there was some sort of catch to this."

Konoka shook her head. "I can't believe this idiot."

"Hey, have you ever even been to the beach before, Miss Mitsumi?" asked Sasune.

Konoka, stammering, replied, "W-What does it matter?! You're so irritatin'!"

"Just answer the question, missy!"

"N-No! I've never had free time to waste doin' somethin' like that! Speakin' of which, I _still_ don't wanna go, so can we just drop this shit already?!"

Sasune curled his lips. "My, aren't you a stick in the mud?"

"WOULD YOU JUST GET OUTTA HERE ALREADY BEFORE I BREAK YOUR NECK?!"

"Is everything alright in there?" inquired Jives, peeking into the room from a crack in the door.

"Yes, everything is _fine_!" retorted Konoka through clenched teeth. "I'll call you if I need anything!"

"Of course, Miss Mitsumi," the butler replied.

"Well, this is getting us nowhere," said Aaron tiredly.

"Oh, I get it now!" said a confident Sasune. "You're just shy, aren't you, Miss Mitsumi? No need to fret! The world is more than ready for you to unleash that body of yours upon it! Feel free to wear the most revealing swimsuit you can find! It would truly be a shame if you didn't!"

Now that Sasune was speaking on it, Aaron noted that Konoka's figure _was_ rather shapely. Perhaps being so damn afraid of her all this time had blinded him to her beauty.

Picking up on his ogling, Konoka gasped, blushed, and covered herself.

"W-What the hell are you lookin' at?! You're no better than Ishida here!"

Aaron, becoming just as hot and bothered, hastily replied, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to…!"

"So, it's decided then! We'll head to the beach!" proclaimed Sasune.

"D-Do we even get an opinion at this point?" wondered Aaron. As much as he was protesting, a nice, relaxing day in the beach seemed like heaven. "Alright! Let's just go already before it gets dark!"

All that was left now was convincing the Red-Haired Beast. With that in mind, Sasune stared into her red eyes, got down on his knees, and mewled like a melancholy puppy.

"K-Knock it off, idiot!" she hollered.

"Come on, Miss Mitsumi! Pretty please come to the beach with us?"

Konoka, clasping her teeth hard enough to draw blood, replied, "F-Fine! Whatever! Will you shut up now?!"

A jubilant Sasune leapt up and down. "Alright! Beach! Beach! Beach!"

"...I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?"

"More than likely," said Aaron nonchalantly. "Then again, it could be worse."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"He probably won't hit on you since there's gonna be so many other girls at the beach."

That was music to Konoka's ears.

"What are you two just standing around for?! Let's go! Let's go! _Let's go_!"

Sasune, having changed into a black speedo at some point, was impatiently tapping his feet as stood by the exit.

"W-Would you put some clothes on?! You're gonna give Jives the wrong idea!" cried Konoka. She was forced to shield her vision from the Quincy's apparel, which fit a bit too snug in her honest opinion. "Is it too late to change my mind about this stupid beach thing?!"

#

Summer was in full swing in the small and quiet town of Hino, Japan. Not a single cloud hung in the blue sky, allowing the yellow sun to shine its rays unimpeded.

Like Aaron, Konoka, and Sasune, many were taking advantage of the warm weather at the well-sized beach just outside of town. It was jampacked today, mostly with teenagers on summer vacation. It made picking out a spot for Aaron to set up a beach towel and umbrella difficult.

"I guess here's alright," he muttered, stumbling upon a place next to the crashing waves of Lake Hino. "M-Man, this umbrella weighs a ton! This the last time I do something like this for Mitsumi."

With some difficulty, he finished the task. He afterward wiped some perspiration off his brow, sighting more of it all over his bare chest. His brown skin did him no favors in heat like this, but fortunately, he dressed light. He wore blue swimming trunks, yet the idea of hitting the water didn't exactly tickle his fancy. He was a terrible swimmer. Thankfully, there were other ways for him to enjoy the beach, ways that didn't involve him possibly drowning.

"I almost forgot it was summer vacation. I've done nothing the past ten days except train with Urahara."

"Yeah, that must've been rough."

Almost peeing on himself when a hand touched his shoulder out of the blue, Aaron swung around to find Sasune grinning at him like an imbecile.

"W-Where the hell did you come from?!"

"My mother!" stated Sasune with pride. "How come you're sitting there by yourself? There should be a beautiful woman at your side!"

"If you're talking about Mitsumi, I'm not sure where she is. I think she said something about changing."

Sasune rubbed his hands together. "C-Changing, you say?!"

Aaron was quick to reply, "D-Don't even think about it! You know she'd break your ass in two if she caught you trying to peep!"

"Er...y-you got a point there! No matter! There are plenty of fish in the sea for this fisherman! Ah! Looks like I've spotted some!"

The aforementioned fish were actually a small group—five to be exact—of women. Aaron found himself transfixed by their beauty and alluring swimsuits.

"Y-You're not kidding," he told his friend while wiping some drool away from his lips.

"How much you wanna bet I can get all their numbers in less than five minutes?"

"Heh. The only thing you'll end up with is a couple black eyes knowing you."

"Ha! You're on, pal! I'll have you eating those words!"

"Yeah, I very much doubt that."

Like a dog chasing a frisbee, Sasune darted off, leaving Aaron alone once again.

"Huh. I wonder where Mitsumi got off to..."

"...You mutterin' about me over there?"

The Red-Haired Beast herself plodded through the sand toward Aaron, placing her hands on her hips in slight annoyance. She never was one for the heat, perhaps becoming too used to the luxury of air conditioning. Her sunhat and sunglasses weren't doing much to ward the ever present sun either.

"Thanks for settin' up that umbrella, Higuchi. I gotta get outta this heat."

One of her eyebrows heightened. Aaron was gazing at her like he were in a trance. He couldn't help himself. The cream-colored one piece she wore was nothing fancy, but Aaron still found blood rushing to his face. He simply never imagined the Red-Haired Beast of all people in such feminine attire.

"...You alright over there, Higuchi? The sun ain't gettin' to you, is it?" she asked as she took a seat under her umbrella.

"H-Huh? Y-You say something?"

It was difficult for him to hear her over the pounding of his heart. Having no clue what had come over him, Aaron broke eye contact with Konoka, calming him to a certain degree.

"You're a weird guy, Higuchi."

"E-Eh? Where'd that come from?"

Konoka rubbed suntan lotion on her arms, replying, "I still can't get over the fact you wanna go all the way to some other world just to save some chick you've known for maybe two or three months."

"...Is it really that strange?"

He alleged her silence was a good enough indication of her opinion. Chewing the matter over, Aaron never understood why others concerned themselves so much with his decision. While it was true he hadn't known Kana for that long, there was no denying she was someone he cared for deeply. That alone was more than enough to spur him to rescue her.

"Man, this a total waste of time," muttered Konoka. "I don't get the appeal of places like this. It's too damn hot, and there are too many stupid people runnin' around. It's honestly gettin' on my nerves."

"You really should try to have some fun today, Mitsumi."

"'Fun?' Yeah, that's not really somethin' I'm good with. When your folks were rich and you inherit their company when they die, it tends to be all work and no play for you."

She paused since Aaron was giving her such a dour look.

"Stop it. I prefer things that way. One day, I'm gonna have to take complete control of my father's company, so I ain't really got the time goofy shit like goin' to the beach."

"I guess I can get what you're trying to say, but if you really are gonna be some hotshot CEO one day, don't you think _now_ would be a good time to get your fun in?"

This was the very same discussion she would often have with Jives. He too would try to get her out of the house and involved in things she found pointless. Such advice was beginning to sound like a broken record to her.

"Don't worry about me, Higuchi," she harshly retorted. "Just worry about the girl we're tryin' to save."

"Hey, I think you're getting the wrong idea. I'm not telling you how to live your life. All I'm saying is..."

Out of the corner of his eye, Aaron became aware of an object hurdling toward him at high speeds. Konoka sprung into action at the last second, catching the projectile before it could do her friend any harm.

"W-Whoa. Thanks, Mitsumi!"

"Hey, who's volleyball is this?!" cried the Red-Haired Beast while she held the item in question up for all to view.

"M-Man, she's got really good instincts. Probably from all the fighting she does."

As impressed as Aaron was with her, he was even more wowed by the muscular, teenage boy that stepped up to claim the volleyball. He was tall too, not to mention ridiculously handsome.

Speaking of personal appearances, the two ladies he had wrapped around his arms weren't bad to look at either. One of them winked at Aaron, sending his heart aflutter. He didn't notice it, but Konoka coiled her mouth at this.

"Sorry about that! I hit the ball harder than I meant to!" said the boy. He ran his fingers through his purple hair which was tied into a ponytail. "You two alright?"

Skeptical, Konoka responded with, "...No harm done. Just be more careful next time."

She tossed the volleyball back to its owner with force, causing him to grunt as he grasped it.

"Man, you've got one hell of an arm there! Say, would you happen to be interested in joining us in a game of volleyball?"

"No thanks," said Konoka, waving her arm. "Why not ask Higuchi here?"

"H-Hey! Don't just volunteer me for things!" stated Aaron.

The good-looking youth laughed. "That's okay! I don't think a skinny guy like you would be much fun to play with anyway!"

The lovely women behind him giggled in delight at the jest.

"Tsk! Why don't you just bother someone else already?" said an irritated Aaron. "Sports aren't my cup of tea anyway."

"I think he's scared!" said one of the girls, a brunette with pigtails.

"No doubt Ryuji would wipe the floor with him!" said the other, a black-haired girl with big dimples.

"Haha! Let's cut him some slack! He's here with his girlfriend, so it's no wonder he doesn't want to play with us!" said Ryuji.

The sudden redness to Aaron's dark skin wasn't a byproduct of the weather. "'G-Girlfriend?!' S-She's not my…!"

Konoka got to her feet just then, removed her sunglasses, and glared Ryuji dead in the eyes. He and the girls at his side flinched, feeling she could snap them in half with her stare alone.

"Alright, loudmouth! You're on!" she told Ryuji.

He blinked. "Uh...c-come again?"

"You heard me! You wanna play so damn badly?! Fine! We'll take you on! Just promise me you'll shut that fat mouth of yours after we win!"

"H-Hold on a sec! I _still_ never agreed to play anything!" voiced Aaron.

"Heh! Now you're talking!" replied Ryuji. "You've got a problem though! There are three of us, but only two of you! You'll need one more player!"

Jumping into the fray moments later was Sasune.

"They already have one!" he declared.

"Uh...w-what's up with your face?" asked Aaron. He pointed his finger at the scarlet handprints on each of the Quincy's cheeks. "L-Lemme guess. You didn't get any phone numbers..."

Sasune coughed. "N-Not exactly! Those girls back there are just playing hard to get! I'll no doubt have their hearts by the end of the day!"

His temperament became austere; he cracked his knuckles, stretched his neck, and even squinched his eyelids.

"But first things first! Let's take care of the vermin before us!"

"I-It's really not that big of a deal," mumbled Aaron. "Huh?"

Konoka attracted his interest, specifically, how determined her expression was. For whatever reason, Ryuji's challenge had fired her up.

"I-I wonder what's gotten into her…"

#

Aaron, stretching his limbs, stood before a volleyball net and strived to remember the rules of the game. He had played it once or twice during gym, but since he had a habit of skipping that class so much, it had been awhile since his last experience. As much as he loathed physical activities, he memorized volleyball being simpler than most. Indeed, he would much rather have to suffer it than attempting to chase down a baseball or get a basketball through a hoop.

"Hey, Chocolate Thunder!" cried Sasune. He too was getting loose. "Don't screw this up, alright?! I don't like looking bad while my adoring fans are watching!"

Seething at the mouth, Aaron replied, "W-What fans?! No one would wanna watch _you_!"

"I certainly ain't one of 'em," said Konoka plainly.

"S-Some friends you are!" Sasune's fist trembled in fury. "Bah! Let's just do this!"

"Hey, cutie!" said Ryuji to Konoka from the other side of the net. The Red-Haired Beast smacked her lips at the unwanted label. "Your team ready to go?"

Konoka, stern-faced, merely stated, "...Bring it."

"Heh! Let's see if you're as good a player as you are a talker!" taunted Sasune.

"Yeah, like _you_ of all people have the right to talk about someone being too chatty," muttered Aaron. "Ugh. Just what've I gotten myself into?"

He got into position as the game began with the opening serve from the opposing squad. Rushing over to the ball, he sent it soaring back. His movements were far more nimble than he anticipated. Evidently, all the training with Urahara had done him some good.

"Y-You're telling me I can actually do this?"

#

Both teams were neck and neck, and the game was scoreless for well over ten minutes until Sasune missed an easy bounce his way. He dived into the sand to make a play yet was a millisecond too slow, getting nothing more than a face full of sand. The opposing team celebrated, whereas the Quincy's allies glowered down at him like he were the scum of the earth.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Pretty Boy?!" yelled Konoka.

"Sorry, sorry! I got distracted by something _really_ important!"

Aaron retorted, "Oh. Well, if that's the case then don't..."

"I couldn't remember if I left my oven on or not! No worries! I'm sure I turned it off! Guess I just won't bake muffins before heading to the beach next time!"

There was a short pause.

"...I'm gonna _kill_ you, Ishida!" roared Konoka at the height of her voice.

"C-Chill out, Mitsumi! We're still playing a game here, remember?!" said Aaron. "Worry about Sasune _later_!"

The second he finished delivering his warning, the volleyball came toward them again. Konoka loosed all her pent up aggression on it, spiking it firmly into the sand. She struck it so hard in fact that smoke rose of it. The opposing team, cowering in fear, huddled up for safety.

"Is that good enough for you, Higuchi?!" the Red-Haired Beast proclaimed. The object of her ire nodded and chose to zip his lips for the foreseeable future.

#

Another ten minutes passed by. Aaron's team was able to even the score in that period, yet fatigue was beginning to set in on all the competitors. Hunched over, Aaron wheezed for oxygen.

"W-Would it be cheating if I turned into a Shinigami real quick just to get this crap over with as soon as possible?"

"T-Those guys are pretty good," said Konoka. Sweat laced every inch of her body. "I didn't think they'd be able to put their money where their mouths were. Tsk. This is startin' to get annoyin'."

"T-Time out!" Unable to stand, Sasune took a seat in the sand. "N-Nobody told me I'd have to work this hard! I-I don't think I'm gonna make it!"

"What happened to all that vigor, Pretty Boy?"

"I musta lost it when I hacked up one of my lungs a minute or two ago!"

Although Konoka craved to chastise him for his slothfulness, she didn't feel it right since she herself was ready to call it quits. The lone thing keeping her going was pride.

"How you all doing over there?" said Ryuji. His demeanor and speech oozed confidence. If Aaron and the others hadn't known any better, they would have already thought him the victor of the match. "You all aren't half bad! I never imagined I would have to go all out! Since we're playing this hard anyway, how about we sweeten the pot? If my team wins, that pretty, red-head over there has to go on a date with me!"

The mere concept of going out with the likes of Ryuji induced retching out of Konoka.

"A-As if, creep! Not in a million years! No, a _billion_!"

"Hey, what do we get if _we_ win?" asked Sasune.

Ryuji chewed the inquisition over. "Ah! I got it! If you guys win, you can go out with one or even both of the lovely ladies behind me!"

"H-Huh?! Are you serious, Ryuji?! I don't wanna go out with either of those losers!" said the girl with pigtails.

"Yeah! You can't make us suffer like that!" added the black-haired, freckle-faced female.

Aaron, his eyelid twitching, uttered, "L-Like I'd want to go out with a pair of stuck up girls like that anyway..."

He was far more worried over the consequences of losing the game all of a sudden. Konoka wasn't the only one sickened by the prospect of Ryuji taking her out. With the stakes as high as they were, victory was the sole option for him.

"H-Huh? Wait, why...do I even care who she goes out with?"

A reinvigorated Sasune flipped to his feet. "Ha! You're on, punk! You've really done it now! I'm gonna put my heart and soul into winning! Oh, and girls, prepare to have the most magical night of your lives!"

He winked at his prospective dates, though this did nothing more than weird them out.

"...Idiot," snarled Konoka under her breath. Facing Aaron, she said, "You alright over there, Higuchi? I can't have you spacin' out on me now."

"M-Me?! Uh...I-I'm just fine! Let's finish this!"

#

The game commenced once more. Ryuji's squad pulled ahead almost at once. It was as if he had been holding back but was now displaying his true skills.

"D-Dammit! I almost had that one!" cried Aaron as the volleyball soared past him and gave his foes an even larger lead on the scoreboard. "S-Something's not right here!"

Sasune patted him on the back. "Don't sweat it, CT! It's really no huge shock we're getting our asses handed to us."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know that Ryuji guy? I thought his name sounded familiar. Took me awhile to figure it out, but I'm pretty sure he's Ryuji Tatsumi. He's the Captain of the volleyball team at Karakura High School. He's won a buncha awards for his stellar play."

Aaron's jaw became agape. "A-Are you freakin' serious?! C-Couldn't you have said all that _before_ we all agreed to play this guy?!"

"L-Like I said, I _just_ worked his face out!"

"Oh, this is _great_! Just great! There's no way we can beat this guy!"

Overhearing this, Konoka stated, "...Quit your bitchin', Higuchi."

"B-But…!"

"I don't care who this guy is! I _don't_ lose, so we're takin' him down! What's the problem?! You were playin' just fine before you figured out who that Ryuji guy was, so just keep doin' what you were doin'!"

"Y-You make it sound so simple..."

Sasune chuckled. "She's right! We've taken on Hollows and super strong Shinigami! Therefore, a punk jock should be no problem!"

Aaron still had numerous complaints. Nonetheless, he held them in and slapped himself on the cheeks in order to pump himself up. With the game still hanging in the balance, he supposed there really was no telling the outcome from speculation alone.

"What are they muttering about over there?" questioned Ryuji, juggling the volleyball up and down.

Sasune retorted, "I was just trying to decide where to take those pretty ladies over there on our date!"

"Heh! I see! Well, if you think of something, let me know! I might end up takin' your friend over there to wherever it is!"

"T-This guy never shuts up." Grinding the rows of his teeth, Aaron remained uncertain as to why this Ryuji Tatsumi was getting under his skin so effectively. "I-I can't lose to the likes of him!"

Without warning, the outcome of the game and his issues with Ryuji Tatsumi seemed insignificant, mostly because of the immense spiritual pressure he picked up on. It was close-by, far too close for that matter. Swinging his head all over, he tracked it down to Lake Hino. The once calm waters were now violently crashing onto the beach. Those relaxing and swimming were sent into a panic. Something was happening. However, no one could pick up on the exact source of the disturbance.

"Uh...t-the weatherman didn't say anything about a typhoon," stated Sasune.

"...Somethin' tells me we'd be lucky if it was just a typhoon," said Konoka.

Aaron added, "I-I'm not the only one that sees that guy, right?"

To be specific, he was alluding to the roughly human-sized entity stepping out of the depths of the water. Its white mask and piercing, yellow eyes indicated it was a Hollow, though Aaron could recount encountering one so small. He might have thought it no threat if it weren't for its shark-like jaw, razor sharps fins attached to its back, wrists, and ankles, plus its aforestated energy. It swung its hammerhead-shaped skull around, curiously peering at the many humans moving about like headless chickens. Even though it was positive they could not see it, it still felt to it like they were fleeing from it in particular.

"Great. A freakin' Hollow," groaned Konoka. "...I knew comin' to the beach was a shitty idea."

"Well, excuse me, Princess! I didn't think _this_ would happen!" replied Sasune.

"Tsk. It's got some crazy energy, but it looks like a shrimp. I say we take care of it before it causes any trouble."

"Uh...'shrimp?' It's clearly a shark, Miss Mitsumi! Maybe you need your eyes checked!"

The Quincy was silenced by a punch to the stomach courtesy of the Red-Haired Beast. He emitted a funny, little whine prior to hitting the sand in a crumpled heap. Aaron could hardly say he felt sorry for him.

"...It's not here," the Hollow said to himself, drowning out the screaming and shouting. "Is it really not here?"

"W-What the heck is going on?!" cried Ryuji. His teeth chattered like he was in a snowstorm.

"You better get outta here while you can," stated Konoka casually. "Take your floozies with you."

"U-Uh...r-right! Got it! We'll just call our little match a draw then! You guys...erm...t-take care! See ya around!"

Ryuji fled the scene alongside his female companions in the blink of an eye. A majority of the beach's populace were doing the same. That more than worked for Aaron.

"Good. They won't get caught up in our fight."

"Speakin' of which, that blue-skinned bastard is comin' over here," said Konoka.

"Heh! This is great! I'll get to show off all my new moves!" boasted Sasune.

The shark-like Hollow halted inches away from the three. They got on guard and readied to throw down.

"...Perhaps you humans can help me," said the Hollow in a shockingly suave and collected tone. "I'm searching for something. Perhaps you've seen in somewhere nearby."

Konoka lowered her fists. "C-Come again?"

"Yeah, what in the world are you going on about?" asked Sasune.

Aaron, unsure what to think, said, "D-Don't move another step! Whatever you're here for, we're gonna have to stop you! We won't allow you to hurt anyone!"

The Hollow faltered like it were perplexed by the dark-skinned teenager's talk. Afterward, it shook its head.

"...I am not here for that. All I care about is _this_." It directed one of its sharp fingers at the gaping hole in its chest. "It must be here. It _has_ to be here."

Konoka responded, "Y-You're confusin' the hell outta me! Is somethin' supposed to go there?"

"Yes. My heart."

Its claim threw Aaron, Sasune, and Konoka for a loop.

"S-So, you...seriously aren't here to start trouble?" asked Sasune.

"Trouble? That has nothing to do with my heart. I must continue my search."

"H-How in the hell can you just...find a heart? That part still ain't clickin' with me," said the Red-Haired Beast with a frown.

"I'm not sure either. I'm pretty sure you can't find it at a beach like this," added Aaron.

The Hollow, appearing dejected, replied, "...I see. I have no choice but to move on then and continue my search. I cannot give up until I locate my heart."

"Well, you sure are determined!" said Sasune.

"I don't like the smell of this," said Konoka, crossing her arms. "Even if he says he's not here to hurt anyone, I say we take care of him while we got the chance. You never know what a Hollow could be plannin'."

Aaron nodded. "That's probably the safest course of action."

The Hollow hadn't heard a smidgen of their whispered plotting. It got down on one knee just then, inciting more suspicion out of the others.

"You three are the first humans who've been able to see me. I feel this a sign that you lot are trustworthy. I request that you aid me in locating my heart. I feel that with your help, I will finally accomplish my goal."

It adjusted its gaze upon Aaron.

"You..." it began. "Something about you in particular comforts me."

A bead of sweat rolled down Aaron's head. "I-I'm...not really sure how to take that."

"Well, would you look at that! It looks like we have the beach all to ourselves now!" stated Sasune. "Who knew a monster attack was all it took to clear this place out?"

"Yeah, I don't care. I'm goin' home." Konoka gathered her things and started to walk away. "This is the _last_ time I waste my time on some stupid shit like this. Oh well. At least you made it kinda interesting, Higuchi. Later."

Aaron's heart thumped like a jackhammer again. "O-Oh! T-Take care then, Mitsumi!"

"Hey, how come she said bye to you but not _me_?!" said Sasune, admonished. He sought the answer from Konoka personally and made haste to catch up to her.

"W-Wait a second!" It took a number of seconds, but Aaron came to the realization he had been left alone with the Hollow. "C-Come back, you two! You can't just…!"

"My sincerest apologizes. I neglected to introduce myself," said the Hollow. Aaron found it strange a Hollow would want to do such a thing. "I am known as Sharpscale. I am an Adjuchas-class Hollow."

"Uh...I'm...Aaron Higuchi."

He thought it proper to add, 'Nice to meet you!' but couldn't bring himself to say it. He hadn't the faintest idea what to do with this Sharpscale. Konoka's idea of simply finishing it came to mind.

"Aaron? A fine name. Yes, you seem quite trustworthy, Aaron." Sharpscale examined every inch of its new acquaintance, much to Aaron's chagrin. "...Now I understand why. Something about you reminds me of myself. No, all Hollows for that matter."

Like everything else the Hollow had spoken of, Aaron failed to comprehend its words.

"Will you aid me in my quest, Aaron? I fear I have no one else to turn to."

"Uh...a-as much as I'd like to, I wouldn't know where to start."

"Indeed. It is a riddle whose answer has eluded me for as long as I can remember. Even so, I get the hunch that if I stick around you, I will unravel the mystery before long."

The last thing Aaron desired was a Hollow trailing his every move. His family and friends would no doubt flip their lids. Still, he felt he couldn't just leave Sharpscale to fend for itself. Despite trusting a such a creature going against his nature as a Shinigami, guilt crept up on him.

"Y-You're not gonna gobble anyone up while I'm not looking, right?" he queried.

"Adjuchas-class Hollows such as myself needn't feast on the souls of humans like lesser Hollows. In order to keep our strength, we are required consume our own kind, less we revert back into Menos Grandes."

"Y-Yeah. That...doesn't make me feel better about this whole thing."

"Of course. How about this then? I give you my solemn vow that neither you, anyone you care for, or any human in this realm shall be harmed by me. I give you my permission to strike me down if I go back on this promise. Is this acceptable?"

Aaron wasn't sure. Sharpscale might have sounded very convincing, but there was still the chance it was lying just to further some nefarious plot.

While this might have been the case, Aaron was confident he could handle Sharpscale if the creature did get out of line. With that, he extended his hand.

"F-Fine. I'll…help you the best I can, Sharpscale. Just don't forget your promise."

Sharpscale accepted the kind gesture. "Of course. You are an honorable human, Aaron Higuchi. I will not forget your kindness. In turn, if there is anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to call on me. I will employ my powers to the fullest toward your cause."

An idea came to Aaron on spur of the moment.

"Well, since you offered, there _is_ something I could use your help with, Sharpscale!"

END


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Heart of Danger

Aaron couldn't sleep. He _was_ tired; his eyelids were as heavy as lead. For the past couple of hours, he had done nothing but lie in his bed and yawn like someone who hadn't gotten a wink of rest in days. Still, sleep refused to come to his side. In light of what he would be doing and where he would be going in due time, he guessed all this made sense.

"...I should've gotten some sleep," he muttered, stroking his bloodshot eyes. "Then again, there's no way I would've been able to. ...I'm too damn nervous."

Tossing between his sheets, he relaxed and concentrated on a nearby digital clock. It was close to 1 AM, the very same time Kisuke Urahara had informed him to be ready for some kind of message. While Aaron of course couldn't be certain, he had a hunch it would pertain to his upcoming trip to Soul Society to rescue Kana Mitarashi and Rukia Kuchiki. He still had to meet up with the other members of this would-be rescue team.

"W-Why 1 AM though?" he said alongside another drawn out yawn. "Couldn't Urahara have picked a more reasonable time?"

He supposed not. Expecting the shop owner to do anything 'normal' was perhaps asking too much.

"I...guess it's really gonna happen. I'm really gonna go to Soul Society."

As much as the place had cluttered his psyche ever since Kana had been apprehended by Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, he could hardly claim to know much about it other than what she and Sasune had told him. It really would be like traveling to another world. Without question, there would be Shinigami there, Shinigami as strong as the ones who had effortlessly defeated Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, and his older brother, Sasune. Aaron had ten days of training with Urahara under his belt, but would it be enough?

"Well, it's not like I have to beat up _everyone_ there."

Indeed, he theorized it better to avoid combat as much as possible during his mission.

"Heh. Ichigo would never go for something like that. He'd hate sneaking around like some rat."

His fellow Shinigami was more of a man-of-action, a person who blindly rushed into danger with a smile. Aaron might have envied him for this if it weren't for this same temperament being a tad bit suicidal.

He sat up on spur of the moment. The idea of sleep was nice, but he was fretting too much to get any. As such, he flipped on his bedroom light, allowing said illumination to momentarily sting his pupils while they adjusted to it. Seconds later, he unleashed a bloodcurdling shriek. He wasn't alone in his room. No, a pair of gleaming, golden eyes were gawking back at him from a corner of his room.

"Hello, Aaron Higuchi. I did not think you were still awake," said Sharpscale, the Adjuchas-level Hollow Aaron had encountered days prior. It was oblivious to the panic written on the teenager's visage as it added, "Is something the matter?"

Izumi, armed with a baseball bat, burst into the room just then.

"Y-You alright in here, bro?! What's the problem?! Is someone trying to rob us again?!"

She too hollered out in terror upon glimpsing Sharpscale.

"Are you two quite alright?" asked the Hollow honestly.

"H-How long have you _been here_?!" asked Aaron, struggling to breathe properly.

"Since early this evening. There was nothing else for me to do since the two of you retired for the night, so I thought I would try to get some rest myself. However, it is far too quiet here in the Human World. I'm far too accustomed to the restlessness of Hueco Mundo. My apologizes. I never meant to upset you both."

Aaron brushed the cold sweat dousing his forehead away. "It's...no problem. Just promise me you'll at least say something if you're nearby next time!"

"Of course."

"W-What do you mean it's 'no problem?!'" hollered Izumi. "I think there's a _huge_ problem! In case you've forgotten, there's a freakin' Hollow living in our apartment!"

Aaron replied, "Chill out already. It's not..."

"How in the _hell_ could you expect me to do _that_?! Have you lost your mind, Aaron?! You should've already plunged a knife into this thing's heart already!"

"I do not have a heart. I am actually searching for it, hence the reason I'm here in the Human World," remarked Sharpscale.

"Shut up! No one was talking to _you_! Besides, I've heard that story _way_ too many times already!" Izumi shifted her aggression back to her younger sibling. "Y-You can't just keep this _thing_ like some pet! Get rid of it already!"

"First of all, Sharpscale isn't a pet. He's...an acquaintance. Secondly, you really do need to relax. Sharpscale promised me he wouldn't cause any trouble while he's here in the Human World, and so far, he's done exactly nothing to make you act so paranoid. You don't have to worry about him eating anyone either. He said he only eats Hollows."

Sharpscale nodded. "That is correct. You see, in order for me not to revert back into a Menos Grande, I must..."

Izumi became pale. "Yeah, yeah! I get the point! I _really_ don't want to have to picture something like that! Ugh! It'sway too early in the morning for this crap!"

"Go back to sleep then," said Aaron indifferently. "You're the only one making a big fuss outta this."

Snarling, Izumi replied, "Watch it, little bro!"

Aaron paid her threat no mind. Rather, he got up and made his way over to a window, opening it. A strong breeze rolled in.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Izumi apprehensively. "Don't tell me you've got another 'acquaintance' on the way!"

"I doubt it. Urahara told me to leave my window open and wait for something or another at about 1 AM."

"You think he'll show up riding a big piece of paper again?"

"I shall keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious, Aaron Higuchi. If anyone so much as threatens you or your sister, I will cut them down without fail," said Sharpscale.

Aaron answered, "You...don't have to go that far. And please, stop using my full name. It's weird. Anyway, you don't have to worry about Urahara. He's pretty trustworthy. ...For the most part."

"Huh? I...think I see something coming!" said Izumi, pointing outside.

Aaron rotated his head. "You do? Where? I don't..."

He eventually located what his sister was referring to. Although he couldn't quite make it out, something was flying toward his bedroom at a remarkable speed. He made haste to duck as the object whizzed past him and into a wall, splattering a red substance that looked an awful lot like blood. It began to form into legible writing, and Aaron, Izumi, and Sharpscale inched closer to it

"I-Is this some sort of joke?" wondered Izumi.

"If it is, I ain't laughing," replied Aaron, gulping.

The blood or whatever it was made out, 'Please meet at the Urahara Store immediately!'

Aaron, smacking his lips, stated, "I _knew_ Urahara had to be behind this!"

"I sure hope this crap is washable or else Mom is gonna kill you!" said Izumi.

"Tsk! Urahara's gonna pay to get a new wall installed! I'll make sure of it!"

"Oh, look. I think it's trying to say something else."

It was indeed, this time reading, 'P.S. If you think this message looks like something out of a horror movie, you have no sense of humor!'

Simultaneously, Aaron and Izumi scrunched their eyelids and said, "...Stupid."

Their opinion on the matter was irrelevant in the face of one, very important fact: it was at last time for Aaron to depart. He slung a heavy backpack over his shoulder and took a deep breath. He then absorbed his surroundings, thinking this might be the last time he saw them or anything else in his world.

"You know, you don't have to go through with this, Aaron. It isn't too late to change your mind," Izumi told him. Her shaking voice implied she was just as skittish.

"Sorry, sis. If I really didn't want to do this, I wouldn't have wasted my time working so hard to become stronger. Don't worry. I'm not doing this alone. I'll have Sasune and Mitsumi with me. I even managed to convince Sharpscale over there to help."

"G-Good! That means it'll be outta the house! That guy gives me the creeps! I would've lost my mind if you'd have left me here with him!"

"My apologizes. I did not mean for my presence to cause any problems," said the Hollow with a solemn bow.

"And stop saying you're sorry! It's really annoying!"

"Sorry, I..."

Aaron cut Sharpscale off. "Even Ichigo and his friends will be coming to Soul Society with us, Izumi, so there are plenty of people to watch my back and vice versa."

Izumi came to the conclusion that no matter what she said, she wasn't getting her brother to change his mind. He was stubborn to a fault. Then again, so was she.

"Aw! Get over here, you big dummy!" she said before throwing her arms around him. In a softer voice, she added, "...I want you to promise me that you'll run if things become too much for you to handle. I know you think you're some big shot hero, but there's nothing wrong with running if you have to. No one will think any less of you. Just come home in one piece, with or without Kana, okay?"

"No need to worry about that. Me _and_ Kana will be home soon."

"If you are ready to go, Aaron Higuchi, I will you take you to where you need to go," stated Sharpscale. "Grab onto me."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "What, can you teleport or something?"

"I can do nothing of the sort. I will simply use Sonído."

"Wait, what's…?"

Izumi gasped and fell to the floor in shock when Aaron and Sharpscale vanished into thin air behind a resounding boom. The noise was so loud, it set off car alarms outside and roused dogs all across the neighborhood into barking.

"W-What the hell was that all about?! Ugh! Dealing with a little brother like Aaron is such a pain!"

Her expression softened. It finally hit her that her dear, younger brother would be gone for the foreseeable future. She couldn't watch after him this time either.

"...That idiot. Will he really be alright?"

#

"Huh?! W-What the heck just happened?!"

Aaron gradually opened his eyes. They were greeted by near darkness. He was outside now, and gazing up, he could see a multitude of stars in the night sky. Directly before him was a place that made him shudder instinctively: the Urahara Store. It didn't take long for him to flash back to the ten, hellish days of training he spent there.

"W-Wait, the Urahara Store?! How did I get all the way to Karakura Town?!"

"I used Sonído," stated Sharpscale. "This is the right place, correct?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks. I'm...guessing that Sonído or whatever is like Shunpo."

His mindset shifted away from the matter and to the plethora of people staring at him like he were a ghost.

"Yo, Higuchi! I knew you'd show up sooner or later!" said a beaming Ichigo Kurosaki.

Aaron smiled back. "Heh! There's no way I'd miss this for the world!"

Along with Ichigo was Uryuu Ishida, Sasune's younger brother. The remaining individuals were two Aaron wasn't familiar with: Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue.

"Are these friends of yours, Kurosaki?" he queried.

"Yeah. They'll be coming to Soul Society with us!"

This came as a mild surprise to Aaron. He knew Ichigo would have allies accompanying him, yet Chad and Orihime weren't what he imagined. Considering Chad's size, Aaron was confident he would be able to handle himself just fine. Orihime, on the other hand, didn't appear as if she could even hurt a fly. Aaron kept this to himself however. If Ichigo thought her fit to go to Soul Society, then it was likely the orange-haired teen knew something Aaron didn't.

"Oh! So _you're_ the one Kurosaki was talking about? It's nice to meet you! I'm Orihime Inoue!"

"...Yasutora Sado," said Sado. "Just call me Chad."

"I'm Aaron Higuchi. Nice to..."

He paused, gagging on his tongue even. This reaction stemmed from him catching wind of Uryuu's outfit. To call it 'strange' wasn't doing it justice. The white, draping robes seemed ceremonial in nature—the blue cross decorating it led Aaron to this conclusion—and even came complete with a short cape.

"...What?" the Quincy asked in response to Aaron's unwavering gaze.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all! I was...uh...just thinking that it's nice to see you again, Uryuu!"

Uryuu pushed his glasses closer to the bridge of his nose. "...I see. I don't mean to change the subject so abruptly, but would you mind explaining what _that_ is behind you?"

Aaron blinked, perplexed at what Uryuu was referring to at first. He then remembered Sharpscale was with him.

Orihime gasped, saying, "A-A Hollow?!"

Chad took a fighting pose, adding, "Looks like it managed to sneak up on us."

"Is that so?! Guess we'll have to take it down before heading to Soul Society!" declared Ichigo.

"H-Hold on a sec!" Aaron formed a blockade in front of Sharpscale using his own body. "I think there's some sort of misunderstanding! This Hollow isn't our enemy!"

"What are you saying? It's a Hollow. Of course it is," said Uryuu coldly. "I don't know why you're going so far to defend that monster, but it really would be better if we disposed of it as soon as possible."

The Quincy was beginning to sound extraordinarily similar Konoka in Aaron's opinion. It was clear to him that he had to defuse the situation and pronto. So, he opted to fill everyone in on the details of Sharpscale's arrival in the human world, not to mention the Hollow agreeing to help rescue Kana and Rukia.

When he finished the story, he noted the baffled looks he received.

"You're telling me there's a such thing as a good Hollow?" said Ichigo skeptically.

"I think it could be possible!" said Orihime enthusiastically. Aaron was grateful that at least one person there had an open mind.

"...Thinking about a Hollow watching my back makes me anxious," admitted Chad.

"Indeed. The thought of a Quincy such as myself allying with a Hollow is enough to make me sick," stated Uryuu with a sharp glare.

Without warning, someone proclaimed, "What _doesn't_ make you sick, dear brother?"

Dread rose like lava bubbling to the surface of volcano in the pit of Uryuu's stomach. He didn't even have to swing his head and check to know Sasune Ishida was close-by. The older Quincy wasn't alone, walking side-by-side with the Red-Haired Beast herself, Konoka Mitsumi.

Konoka whistled and then stated, "Man. Some group we've got here. I didn't think there would be this many people stupid enough to go along your plan, Higuchi."

"Don't be rude, Miss Mitsumi," said Sasune in a scolding tone.

"Tsk. Whatever. What the hell was up with that stupid, bloody message Urahara sent? That shit nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Y-You got that too?" said Aaron, chuckling weakly.

Sasune set his focus on Uryuu, saying, "Yo! How's it going, little brother? You've been staying out of trouble, right?"

Becoming even more incensed, Uryuu retorted, "Y-You've got a lot of nerve speaking to me so casually! What in the hell do you think you're wearing?!"

The inquisition puzzled Sasune. Nothing about his attire was distressing to him. Aaron, glancing his best friend over, wondered if Uryuu was upset because he and Sasune were wearing almost identical attire. In fact, the lone difference between them was that Sasune's was black with a red cross adorning it.

"Wow! I never imagined this! I'm so flattered you'd want to emulate me, Uryuu!" said Sasune, wiping a tear from his eye.

"W-Why you…! I'm not imitating anyone! You're the one that's…!"

"Hahaha! Yes, this is a perfect start to our adventure, dear Uryuu!"

Clearly, Uryuu's complaints were going into one of Sasune's ears and out the other. If it weren't for the group needing his older brother's skills, Uryuu would have killed him on the spot.

"Idiot..." said Konoka in a hushed tone while she palmed her hand over her countenance.

"Ah! It's you! You're Sasune, right! It's good to see you again!" said Orihime. "I'm so glad you and Uryuu changed your minds about coming with us to Soul Society!"

Sasune opened his mouth to formulate a response. Nothing but gibberish came out though.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Konoka asked Orihime. "Seriously. I wanna know the secret to gettin' this lunatic to be quiet for even five seconds."

"Seems like you guys already know Sasune. Well then, the other person here is Konoka Mitsumi. She might not look it, but she's probably the toughest one here," said Aaron.

"Heh. You're makin' me blush over here, Higuchi."

"Wait a moment! Are you the same Konoka Mitsumi that is the current head of Mitsumi Coffees Incorporated?" asked Uryuu.

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess so. Why you askin' all of a sudden?"

The usually calm and collected Uryuu seemed ready to burst at the seams with excitement. This abrupt and unexpected shift in disposition weirded Konoka out.

"...I am a huge fan of your company's products," he explained. "I cannot begin each day without a cup of Mitsumi brand coffee."

"O-Oh. Y-You're welcome?"

"You know, she's not gonna give you free samples just because you're sucking up to her like this," said Sasune, smiling slyly. "Her company _does_ make some mighty fine coffee though!"

"...The beans are always fresh," said Chad.

"Yeah! It's _really_ good!" added Orihime for good measure.

Konoka, unsure as to how or why the conversation had become all about her, opted to change it as she leered at Sharpscale. "...I see you're still keepin' this thing around, Higuchi."

"Yeah, it's gonna be hard for us to pick up chicks if you insist on having that buzzkill around, Chocolate Thunder!" added Sasune adamantly.

"J-Just chill out already, you guys!" shouted Aaron. It wasn't like him to lose his composure like this, but he had just about enough of everyone speaking so negatively. "I understand that Sharpscale is a Hollow! Even so, that doesn't automatically make him a bad guy!"

"It's clear that you, for whatever reason, trust that monster. However, I'm certain the same can't be said for the rest of us," remarked Uryuu. "You shouldn't just expect us to go along with a Hollow of all things helping us without us making a fuss. It's ridiculous. Most of us have been fighting these creatures our entire lives. They've caused us nothing but grief, so it's only natural for us to feel the way we do. While I haven't the slightest idea what you're motives could be, all I ask is that you stop being so selfish."

Selfish? The word made Aaron recoil as if he had been struck across the mouth. He surveyed those gazing back at him and could immediately tell their opinions were mostly in line with Uryuu's. Perhaps he had been self-indulgent in believing Sharpscale aiding them in their quest to save Kana and Rukia would be no issue.

"Might I get a word in edgewise?" Sharpscale cleared its throat and took center stage. "I would not expect total strangers to trust me so quickly. It would be most troubling if you all did so. Therefore, I have a simple solution to our predicament: if you all truly do not have any faith in mine or Aaron Higuchi's word, feel free to cut me down right now. I have no desire to impede your mission any further with my presence."

Aaron decried, "Y-You don't have to go that far, Sharpscale!"

"Listen to me, Aaron Higuchi. Your mission to rescue your friends is far more important than my own desire to track down my heart. That is why I'm suggesting you all finish me and be done with it. You filled me in on what you're trying to accomplish. I can see the resolve in your eyes. You would give anything to have this Kana Mitarashi back, anything in the world. As such, you don't have time to waste debating over me."

Aaron was taken aback. No matter the situation, Sharpscale was always like this: utterly selfless. Aaron learned this firsthand mere days ago.

#

Six days prior, Aaron found himself trekking down a tranquil street of Hino with no destination in mind. It wasn't often he got out of the house, and he wouldn't have even done so if it weren't for his mother having their apartment fumigated for insects. There were no bugs, just a Hollow his older sister mistook for a giant one. Her getting not that great a look at Sharpscale before passing out likely had something to do with it. She told the tale to their mother, who in turn hastily phoned the local exterminator.

"Great. My friggen home is basically a quarantine zone," grumbled Aaron beneath his breath. With his hands in his pockets, he trudged down another corner, sighing over and over. "And if that weren't bad enough..."

He carefully peered back at the tall, trench coat-wearing individual marching at his rear. The disguise, if one could even call it that, barely hid Sharpscale's intimidating frame. The same could be said for the pair of sunglasses covering its yellow eyes. Although Aaron had repeatedly assured it such a get-up was unnecessary, the Hollow stubbornly chose to do what it felt was best.

"Thank you for allowing me to accompany you today, Aaron Higuchi," said Sharpscale. The Hollow jerked about, finding its coat both itchy and uncomfortable. "Hopefully, today's search for my heart will be productive."

"Eh? Oh...t-that. Right. I guess...we'll just have to see."

Sharpscale nodded, taking sincere comfort in Aaron's less than enthusiastic reply. The Hollow's bizarre mission had been the absolute last thing on Aaron's mind, and he honestly had no intention of doing anything about it, not today anyway. All he desired was a walk to clear his mind, a distraction to get his thoughts off Kana and Soul Society for even a moment.

"Do you really believe we'll be able to find my heart in a place like this?" asked Sharpscale as it and Aaron passed a candy store. "Oh, how do I look, by the way? Human?"

"N-No..." admitted Aaron sheepishly. "But it really doesn't matter. No one but me can see you, remember? That's why I was telling you to forget about a disguise."

Realizing the dark-skinned teen was on to something, Sharpscale happily removed its clothing.

"Good. I was growing rather hot."

"...I bet."

Groaning out of earshot, Aaron couldn't help but feel irked that Sharpscale had been following him around since the previous day. On the other hand, the circumstances were the fault of no one but himself. He was the one who informed the Hollow he would help it, after all. Nevertheless, he yearned for some way to get rid of the troublesome creature and fast.

"Is something wrong, Aaron Higuchi?"

Aaron stopped in his track. "...Would you _please_ stop addressing me by my full name? And...no, nothing's the matter."

"I see. Well, if you do not mind, I suggest we start our search there."

Sharpscale aimed a scaly finger at a small playground complete with slides, swings, and other exhilarating things children enjoyed. Numerous, giggling kids were taking full advantage of them at the moment.

Aaron snapped his fingers. "Ah! I remember this place! Ma used to take me and Izumi here when we were little. I used to cry a lot because Izumi would always push me off the swings so she could get a turn."

"Yes, that...does indeed sound like your older sister."

"You've figured that out already after only a day? You're pretty good."

"Thank you."

Aaron saw no harm in taking a quick peek around the park. While he was positive they wouldn't bump into the object Sharpscale longed for, their search would at least sate the Hollow's curiosity and his boredom.

"Hmm?"

A ball rolled up to his feet, inducing him to reach down and hoist it close to his face. Afterward, a little boy rushed up to him and held out his hands longingly.

"Oh, is this yours? Sorry."

Aaron handed the ball back without much of a fuss.

"Thanks, mister!" the boy exclaimed before running back to his friends.

"A question," began Sharpscale. "What are those children doing?"

"Huh? What do you mean? They're playing. Looks like kickball. That brings me back to having to suffer through that game during elementary school," Aaron replied.

"'Playing?' Interesting. I am familiar with the term, but what those humans are doing over there looks nothing like the 'playing' we Hollows do in Hueco Mundo. 'Playing' usually ends up with one or even two of the beings involved being killed or eaten."

"T-That doesn't sound like playing to me..."

"Yes, I agree. You humans do it in a much more...pleasant manner."

It was hard for Aaron to imagine Hollows doing anything other than preying on helpless entities. Indeed, he had grown accustomed to thinking of them as nothing more than mindless, bloodthirsty monsters. Sharpscale was the total antithesis of this however. It was suave, intelligent, and surprisingly sensible. Were there other Hollows like it, or was it considered an oddball in its home world?

"Hey, gimme back the ball!" yelled one of the children in the background.

"No way!" answered another, holding the ball in question out of reach. "It's mine!"

"Nah uh! It's not even your turn to kick, stupid!"

"They're arguing. Well, that's something I understand well at least," said Sharpscale.  
Aaron stated, "Heh! Yeah, I guess humans and Hollows have that in common."

The kid's squabbling escalated, with the ball being thrown with force toward Aaron. Though caught off guard, he grabbed it prior to it breaking his nose.

"S-Sorry, mister!" said the boy from earlier.

"Don't sweat it! Just be more careful next time! And try to share!"

Aaron started to toss the ball back, but his arm paused when he saw the boy leering in Sharpscale's general vicinity.

"Do you and your friend wanna play too, mister?" the child asked.

"'F-Friend?' Aaron didn't comprehend the meaning of this until seconds later. "W-Wait, y-you can see him?! The guy standing next to me?"

The boy nodded. "That's a funny costume he's got on! Halloween isn't for another couple of months though!"

"Curious. This boy must have high spiritual power if he can see me," said Sharpscale.

"Y-Yeah. People like that aren't common around here," said Aaron.

"Say, is that another friend of yours?" the kid queried.

"Come again? What do you…?"

Trepidation washed over Aaron, compelling him to turn around. Awaiting him was a Hollow other than Sharpscale, one he recognized as Fishbone D, the very same Hollow that attacked the night he first became a Shinigami.

"H-How in the hell did that thing sneak up on me?!" he questioned.

The creature roared, sending shock waves across the area. Aaron was almost swept off his feet, though he was far more worried over the now panicking youngsters.

"Y-You guys need to get outta here and quick before…!"

Fishbone D beat him to the punch, charging past him and making a beeline for the kids.

"D-Dammit! I'm gonna have to…!"

In horror, Aaron came to the realization he had no way of transforming into a Shinigami.

"Y-You've gotta be kidding me! I've got power again, but I still can't use it?!"

He searched around ahead of cursing his rotten luck. In the past, Kisuke Urahara would come to his aid in a dire situation like this one, but the shopkeeper was nowhere to be found this time.

"Ugh! There's gotta be some other way to get outta my body!"

Fishbone D was ready to pounce on its unsuspecting prey.

"D-Didn't you all hear me?! Run! Run, dammit!" cried Aaron. The kids heard the desperation in his tone but were too frozen in fear to do anything. "W-What the hell am I supposed to do here?! There's no way I can fight that Hollow like this!"

"Allow me," said Sharpscale.

"Y-You? What are you gonna do?"

Rather than clarify, Sharpscale decided to let its actions do the talking. As Fishbone D hovered over its quarry, Sharpscale landed inches away.

"Stand aside."

Fishbone D did nothing more than howl at the demand.

"I see. You're nothing more than a Hollow of low intelligence, aren't you? How unfortunate. You'll make an unworthy opponent."

These less than kind remarks prompted Fishbone D to swing one of its huge fists. It slammed into the spot Sharpscale stood, leading Aaron to believe the his new friend had been destroyed already. However, he soon spotted Sharpscale casually standing on Fishbone D's arm.

"...You can't even comprehend how outmatched you are. Allow me to show you."

Living up to its brash speech, Sharpscale sent its foe flying into a close-by swing set using a swift kick to the head. With Fishbone D down, Aaron saw an opening.

"Now's your chance! Get outta here!" he implored to the children once more. This time, they got the message loud and clear, scrambling out of the park and toward safety. "Thank goodness! That's _one_ problem out of the way. Guess I'm just gonna have to leave this to Sharpscale."

The heavy blow it took wasn't enough to finish Fishbone D. With some difficulty, the creature got back up and howled at Sharpscale for causing it to miss out on its meal. Sharpscale didn't so much as flinch, daring the other Hollow to try something as it stood firm. Fishbone D was happy to oblige, running with a full head of steam. Sharpscale sidestepped it and responded by driving its iron-hard knuckles into Fishbone D's chest. The Hollow demolished another portion of the park when it was violently thrown aside by the attack.

"I wonder. Shall I devour you?" Sharpscale extended its index and middle fingers, channeling blue spirit energy through them. "Then again, there may be no point. There is always the chance a being such as yourself would actually weaken me."

It unleashed what Aaron was certain was a Cero. Fishbone D, becoming aware of how much danger it was in, moved its body enough to avoid most of the blast. Nonetheless, its left arm got caught in it. Blood trickled from the wound, whereas Fishbone D let loose a cry of anguish that reverberated throughout.

Aaron shielded his ears. "I knew it. Sharpscale is no pushover. Something tells me he isn't even going all out right now."

His thoughts drifted from the Hollow and to the boy standing in the distance. It was the very same child who had been able to view Sharpscale as clear as day.

"Y-You! Why are you still here?!" cried Aaron. "Listen, you can see that other monster, right?! It's gonna kill you if you don't get outta here!"

"I-I just forgot my ball!"

"Huh?! Forget about that! Just hurry up and go!"

The boy squealed in delight after discovering his prized ball. As he knelt down to retrieve it, Fishbone D zeroed in on him. It wasn't going to allow its prey to escape a second time. Opening its massive jaw, it formed and then fired a red Cero, something that made Aaron's eyes enlarge in shock.

"T-There's no way a Hollow like Fishbone D should be able to do that! W-Wait! Maybe...it's one of those strange Hollows Urahara was talking about that have been popping up all over Hino!"

He saw no point in resolving the matter now. His legs, acting on instinct alone, propelled him toward the boy in an effort to save him before the Cero could do its work. Gritting his teeth, Aaron gathered he wouldn't make it, even as he sped up.

Crimson light bathed the boy, and he dropped his ball as he watched the Cero grow closer and closer. He slammed his eyelids shut, not wishing to see what would become of him. Despite this, he reopened them moments later when he remained in one piece. He understood why; Sharpscale was there and keeping the Cero at bay. The Hollow grunted as the red ball of energy shoved him back.

"Are you alright?" it asked the boy like it were in no danger. Too petrified to speak, the boy simply nodded. "Good. I apologize for my delay in getting here. I never anticipated that Hollow over there using Cero. How curious."

"Get outta there, Sharpscale! You'll be destroyed at this rate!" cried Aaron.

"Oh? You seem to be underestimating me some, Aaron Higuchi." Pausing, Sharpscale added, "...Do you know the reason Hollows such as myself have holes in their chest's?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I'd prefer it if you simply answered the question."

"Tsk! B-Because they've lost their hearts! The hole symbolizes where it used to be!"

"Very good, Aaron Higuchi. I see you are well informed," replied Sharpscale. The Cero began to burn at its fingertips, but it ignored the searing pain. "While I do not have a heart like you, Aaron Higuchi, I can still feel things such as anger, sadness, passion, and even love. I suppose you must find it strange to hear such things from a Hollow, especially since you are a Shinigami. Indeed, we should be mortal enemies, shouldn't we?"

Aaron leered away, feeling guilty out of the blue.

"There is no need to worry. I feel no malice against you or any humans for that matter. Though I am not certain why, I feel as though I can trust you completely, Aaron Higuchi. I feel you will not lead me astray."

The Cero gained more traction on Sharpscale, threatening to immolate him at a moment's notice.

"W-Would you stop talking nonsense and just save yourself already!" hollered Aaron.

"Y-Yeah, mister! I-I don't want you to die!" added the boy.

Paying their concern no mind, Sharpscale continued with, "...I fought my way to Adjuchas-class by devouring many Hollows over the years. Still, I never once felt whole. That is the reason I am searching for my heart. I will only truly be complete then. Perhaps then I will know the meaning of peace, just like everyone in this world. I believe that is the reason I am drawn to you, Aaron Higuchi. You are a kindhearted individual. I wish to become like that someday."

Aaron wasn't sure what to say.

"How about I end this then? I believe I've made you all wait long enough."

Sharpscale opened its mouth and literally inhaled Fishbone D's Cero. Moments later, it spat back a much larger blast, one that reduced Fishbone D to ashes. Aaron braced himself from the explosion, noting that he would have missed the end of the battle if he had so much as blinked.

"W-What the hell just happened?! How did he do that?!"

Sharpscale, brushing its mouth clean, stated, "...Ah. My mistake. I said I was to devour that Hollow, yet I went and destroyed it like that. No matter."

Hearing someone exhale sharply, Sharpscale faced the boy he had just saved. Appearing terrified out of his wits at first, the kid quickly calmed and even smiled from ear to ear.

"T-That was _amazing_ , mister! You're _really_ cool!"

Sharpscale, embarrassed, rubbed the back of its head.

"H-He really saved that kid." Aaron placed a hand on his pounding chest, believing his heart would burst out if he weren't careful. Apart of him wondered if what he witnessed really transpired. "...Sharpscale really isn't like most Hollows, is he?"

As the boy kept doting over Sharpscale, Aaron couldn't resist cracking a grin.

#

Back in the present, Aaron affirmed that while it was true that he and he alone trusted Sharpscale, his reasoning was valid. The Hollow was no threat, but he hadn't the time or the patience to waste explaining this to Ichigo and the others. His expression became firm. So did his resolve.

"Sharpscale is coming with me to Soul Society whether you guys like it or not! Yeah, I get that I'm being selfish saying something like that, but I don't care! If anyone has a problem with this, they're just gonna have to kill him _and_ me!"

"I see someone is already fired up for the trip! That's good!"

Those present at Urahara Store knew the person that had just said that well. Kisuke Urahara, beaming like something funny had been stated, stepped out of the darkness of his store to greet his guests.

"It looks like everyone is here! Come in! Come in! I'll explain how you all will get to Soul Society! I'd advise you to heed my words carefully since there's a chance you may die before ever reaching your destination."

Urahara's thought process was broken by Sharpscale's presence.

"...Is this a new friend you've brought along?"

Rather than answering, the others swung their heads at Aaron, who growled.

"Y-Yeah. Sharpscale is with us...er...me. You don't have to worry about him, Urahara."

"How do you do? I've heard great things about you, sir," said Sharpscale. It shook Urahara's hand firmly. "I hope my being here isn't a problem."

Judging by the way Urahara's smile widened, everyone guessed it wasn't.

"Nice to meetcha, Mister Hollow!" the shop owner proclaimed. "The more, the merrier! Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, I'll ask you all to follow me."

All, save Aaron, did so.

"Haha. Urahara's a weird guy. I didn't think he'd be so okay with a Hollow being here."

"Are you alright, Aaron Higuchi?" asked Sharpscale. "Come along. We're being left behind."

Aaron nodded. "Let's go then!"

#

Urahara led the group bound for Soul Society to his secret, underground training area. Just being there again sent shivers down Aaron's spine. It was an all too unwanted reminder of the infernal training he and Ichigo had to go through in order to become Shinigami once more.

"T-Too bad Kurosaki didn't blow up more of this place back then..."

"You say somethin', Higuchi?" asked Konoka.

"Huh? Oh, don't...mind me. It's nothing."

It sure felt like more than 'nothing' to Konoka, but she let Aaron be.

"Wow! This place is amazing! I didn't know there was such a large, underground space!" said Orihime agreeably. "This is _so_ cool! It's like a secret base!"

Ichigo, unconvinced, just said, "...Really?"

"It _is_ rather impressive," said Konoka. "Must've cost a fortune to dig out."

"Actually, I'm one hundred percent sure this was done illegally," said Aaron. "Um...i-if anyone asks, you didn't hear that from me."

Out of the blue, Tessai Tsukabishi came over and grabbed Orihime's and Konoka's hands. Weeping joyous tears, he said, "I-I'm so touched you both think so highly of my work!"

"Heh! It's nothing!" retorted Orihime.

"D-Don't you think you're too big to be doin' all that cryin'?" said a frowning Konoka.

Someone, that someone being Sasune, had been too quiet for Aaron's liking. As weird as that sounded, it also usually meant something was amiss with Quincy. Aaron deduction was spot on; Sasune was ogling Orihime intently.

"You know, you should just ask her out already," teased Aaron.

Sasune's cheeks took on a reddish tint. "S-Shut up! I'll do it when I damn well feel like it! These things take time! Besides, what do you know about asking people out?! I haven't seen you make a single move on Miss Mitsumi yet!"

"H-Huh?! W-What are you talking about?!" Aaron was blushing too now. "I-It's not like that between us at all!"

"Would you two stop all that muttering over there?" voiced Uryuu. "You're making me quite anxious."

"W-We are not doing anything of the sort!" countered Sasune.

Konoka, overhearing this, stated, "Tsk. Yeah, right."

Sniffling, Sasune mumbled, "Y-You guys are so mean sometimes..."

He turned to the nearest person for comfort but regretted this after seeing it was Chad of all people. The brown-skinned giant stared down at Sasune in total, awkward silence, making the Quincy sweat bullets.

"Okay, everyone!" proclaimed Urahara, clapping his hands. "Please look over here! It's about time to go!"

Everyone looked alright and were awed when a massive object spawned out of thin air. The doorway—at least, that's what the others presumed it was—was shrouded in wrappings and gave off an aura none of them could put to speech.

"A Senkaimon!" exclaimed Sasune.

"That's correct, Mister Ishida! You're rather well informed, aren't you?" said Urahara. His face then soured. "Now I won't be able to explain myself! Then again, I still have to tell you all how to go through this pathway without dying!"

Before that, there was one matter he had to attend to. He made his way over to Ichigo and then suddenly jabbed his cane into the back of the teenager's skull, drawing his Shinigami form out of his body. He repeated the process with Aaron.

"...He's been completely separated," said Uryuu as Chad hoisted up Ichigo's limp body.

"Oh! Does that mean you can't enter this Kurosaki over here, Kurosaki?" asked Orihime. She jabbed her finger at the body's cheek to garner a reaction.

"Of course. ...Why are you guys touching my body so casually?" said Ichigo, who was somewhat annoyed.

"Huh. I think you've gotten fatter now, CT," said Sasune, inspecting Aaron's body.

Aaron pouted his lips. "It's just your imagination. Man, it feels weird being a Shinigami again. Kind of like taking off a bunch of heavy weights."

Konoka, pointing at his sword, said, "...It still looks pathetic, especially when you compare it to Kurosaki's."

"Y-You don't have to say it like that, Mitsumi..."

Aaron became dejected yet forgot all about Konoka's teasing after a walking, talking stuffed lion hopped on Ichigo's shoulder.

"That body will soon be temporarily mine, so you guys shouldn'tshould just touch it all willy nilly!" it declared to Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu. It flashed a thumbs up, adding, "But _you_ can touch it, Inoue! I don't mind!"

"K-Kon?! Why are you here?!" asked Ichigo.

Meanwhile, the others were having a hard time swallowing the reality a toy was alive.

"Why are you even asking such a thing, Ichigo?!" said Kon passionately. "Of course I'm going with you to Soul Society! Are you trying to leave me behind?! As a man, I will go through any hardships to…!"

"A-Am I losing my mind? I-Is that... _thing_ really talking?" asked Konoka.

"First, it was a talking cat! Now we've got talking, inanimate objects?!" cried Sasune.

Aaron said, "Well, considering everything we've seen over the past, couple of months, I guess something like this really shouldn't be that shocking."

Though it was hard to tell thanks to his stone-like countenance, Chad was enthralled by Kon, so much so that he snatched him up by his tiny legs and dangled him close to get a better look. Kon shrieked at the top of his voice.

"W-Why are _you_ here?!" he queried. "N-No! Waaaaaah!"

"Hey, lemme see that thing," said Konoka. She held out her hand, but Chad was reluctant to do as she asked. In the end, he did so, and Konoka squinched her eyelids. "...Is there a battery in here or somethin'?"

"R-Release me! I'm not something you fawn over or dissect!" the stuffed animal howled. It relaxed and even started to blush once it got a clear glimpse at Konoka. "Y-You're _beautiful_! You can inspect any hole you want on me, baby!"

"...He's all yours, big guy."

Sticking her tongue out in disgust, Konoka hurriedly tossed Chad the lion, much to Kon's chagrin.

Urahara waved his arms and said, "Okay, okay, everyone! Please look over here again! I'm beginning the explanation of the Senkaimon!"

He guided them over to the doorway, where Aaron gazed up at it, finding it strangely intimidating. He felt as if it would swallow him whole if he dared to take his eyes off it.

"...As you all know, Soul Society is the world of spirits and Shinigami," Urahara began. "Taking that into consideration, you must be a soul in order to go there. Because of this, the only ones at the moment who are able to travel freely through the Senkaimon are Mister Kurosaki and Mister Higuchi since they are Shinigami. For the rest of you, your souls _would_ be separated from your bodies upon entering the doorway, but you would still be bound to your bodies by the Chains of Fate. That's why there's a need for a spirit converter! It's a device I created that turns living matter into spirit energy! This will allow the rest of you to travel to Soul Society in your current forms!"

"I get it. We don't have to leave our bodies. We just have to use this Senkaimon thing," said Uryuu.

"Fascinating," stated Sasune, stroking his chin. "I was wondering how we were going to solve that tidbit."

Konoka shrugged. "I really don't get what the hell you all are goin' on about, but I guessing this means we can get to this Soul Society place without a hitch, right?"

"If that's the case, let's stop talking about it and get going already!" declared Ichigo.

"Now this is the important part!" Urahara nonchalantly drove his cane into Ichigo's side to settle the teen down, an act that made everyone else grimace. "You see, while we've established that there's no problem going through the doorway, there's still the matter of you all being allotted enough time. You'll merely have four minutes to make it through to Soul Society through the Senkaimon."

That came as nothing short than astonishing to the others. Four minutes wasn't enough time to accomplish much of anything, let alone making it to Soul Society in one piece.

"...Something tells me this time limit is rather important," stated Aaron.

"I'm afraid so, Mister Higuchi. Once those four minutes are up, the Senkaimon will close, and you guys will be forever locked inside the Dangai."

"The what now?" said Konoka.

"The Dangai. It is the place between here and the Soul Society."

"That...doesn't sound too pleasant. I only packed enough clothes for a week," said Sasune.

"Would you be quiet already?" said an exasperated Uryuu.

Urahara said, "In order to prevent enemies such as Hollows from getting through, the Dangai is filled with a current known as the Wresting Flow, which can stop souls from moving. Even if you get just a single foot caught in it, the chance of leaving the Dangai in time will be next to impossible."

"Tsk. I knew I should've just stayed at home. This is bullshit," moaned Konoka.

"Wait, you said this Wresting Flow thing was made to prevent Hollows from passing through the Dangai, right? Does that mean Sharpscale won't be able to get through even with this Senkaimon of yours?" inquired Aaron.

"It shouldn't. The Wresting Flow will treat you all like enemies regardless of whether you're a Hollow, Shinigami, or human," explained Urahara.

"Dammit! Just our luck!"

"What...should we do then?" asked Orihime.

A deep, masculine voice stated, "It's simple: just move forward."

The black cat known as Yoruichi appeared, glancing over those present with its piercing, yellow eyes.

"Didn't I tell you? The heart and soul are connected. What's important is what your heart believes in. Only those with a strong resolve may follow me to Soul Society."

Neither Aaron, Konoka, or Ichigo had heard a word Yoruichi had to say. They were far too busy peering at the cat like they had seen a ghost.

"A-A talking cat?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Oh man! I've _really_ seen it all now!" cried Aaron. "I think we _are_ going crazy!"

"At least...it's not a stuffed animal?" said Konoka. She didn't sound all that convinced with her own statement.

Yoruichi sighed. "My appearance shouldn't be that surprising. Don't act like such children."

"Well, well, well! We meet again, you little furball!" Sasune, scowling as hard as he could, marched over to Yoruichi and knelt down to meet the kitty eye-to-eye. "I've still got a score to settle with you, you son of a…!"

Yoruichi, having no patience to deal with him, chomped down on his finger. Everyone protected their eardrums from his hair-raising scream, whereas Sasune was assured he would die from the anguish.

"W-What was _that_ for?!" he demanded to know.

"...Fantastic. And here I was hoping _you_ of all people would stay home," said Yoruichi harshly. "I don't feel like babysitting you for the duration of this trip."

"'B-Babysit?!' Why you little…!"

Aaron hastily shot his hand over Sasune's mouth. "Uh...I don't mean to interject, but...what's going on? I kinda got lost at the talking stuffed animal part."

Urahara, picking up Yoruichi for all to behold, was more than happy to oblige.

"This here is Mister Yoruichi! He's gonna be your guide during your trip to Soul Society! This kitty here is very wise, so all of you take care to listen to what he has to say! That goes for if you run into any trouble too!"

"Kisuke, you apparently forgot to mention there would be others besides Ichigo and his friends tagging along," stated Yoruichi. Irritation coated the feline's comment, a facet that made Urahara want to duck for cover.

"Er...m-my apologizes! It must have just slipped my mind!"

Yoruichi very much doubted that. Sighing again, he swiveled his head at Aaron, Sasune, Konoka, and Sharpscale.

"Well, all of you seem prepared for what's to come, so I won't bother berating you.

Ichigo stepped forward. "I'm glad to hear it! Just so you know, everyone that's gathered here have already made up their minds about going and are determined to see it through!"

"...You should very well know, kid, that if you lose, you will never return."

"That's fine!" proclaimed Aaron. "We all trained way too hard to even think about losing!"

"That's right! We've no choice but to win!" declared Ichigo.

Yoruichi, smirking, replied, "...Well said!"

Urahara and Tessai figured now was as good a time as any to activate the Senkaimon. They took up positions on opposite sides of it and got to work. The moment they did, a brilliant illumination radiated out of the pathway.

"Are you ready?" asked Urahara. "The moment we finish opening it, you guys will dash through."

"I suggest we hold hands for safety! I'll take it upon myself to hold all the girl's hands!" said Sasune, snickering. There was nothing for him to laugh about though when Chad, thinking his plan was a good one, presented his hand. "Y-You…?! N-Nevermind! I think we'll be fine on our own after all!"

"That boy is rather peculiar," said Sharpscale.

"Heh. You think so too?" answered Aaron.

Ichigo was almost ready to go. As he leered back at Kon, who had been tied and gagged at some point, there was one, last matter he had to settle with the stuffed animal.

"Kon! ...Please take care of my family!"

"...Family, huh?" muttered Aaron. His own loved ones entered his mind, especially his mother. He pondered if telling her the truth about his absence would have been the right thing to do. After all, there was a high probability she would never see him again. "N-No! Now isn't the time for regrets! I'll see her again! I'll see everyone again, but only _after_ we finish rescuing our friends!"

"Hey, CT. What are you gonna do with your body?" said Sasune just then.

"Yeah, it's kinda empty right now," added Konoka.

"Eh? What are you…?" Aaron paused and even blinked. "W-Wait! You're both right!"

It was lying on the ground in a crumpled mess, coming off as rather pathetic in his honest opinion.

"No need to worry about that, Mister Higuchi! I'll look after it until you return!" said Urahara.

"That...kinda makes me more worried, but thanks!"

With that, there was nothing else holding Aaron and his allies back.

The Senkaimon fully opened, and Yoruichi shouted, "Let's go!"

The cat needn't say this twice. Everyone ran with a full head of steam after it and into the shimmering doorway, vanishing behind a blinding flash.

"...Do you think they'll be okay, Boss?" asked Tessai, hoisting Aaron's body over one of his massive shoulders.

Urahara reached out to touch the Senkaimon. The portal rewarded him by singing his limb, and he shot it back at once. Like he were in a trance, he grey eyes surveyed his smoldering fingertips ahead of him clenching his fist tightly.

"...I guess we'll have no choice but to have some faith in them, Tessai."

#

After having a bizarre sensation he was unable to describe come over him, Aaron's foggy vision cleared up enough for him to see that he and everyone else were now somewhere else, somewhere most perplexing. Purple and rocky walls made up the spacious yet dark corridor his group were now in. However, the instant he moved a muscle, the walls began to 'melt.'

"Eh? What's going on? Is this the Dangai? It's...not really what I was expecting."

"T-Tell me about it. This seems like something out of a horror movie," said Sasune.

"I feel an ominous presence here," said Sharpscale. "Almost like a voice telling us to leave this place at once."

"S-Stop sayin' shit like that. You're really creepin' me out," muttered Konoka.

Uryuu added, "I agree. The sooner we're out of here, the better."

The walls began corroding even faster, alarming Yoruichi.

"Come on! Don't drag your feet! The Wresting Flow is closing in!"

Everyone charged as hard and as swiftly as they could after the black cat. Ichigo was startled that everything behind them was collapsing into itself.

"If you've got time to look back, run faster! If we get caught by the Wresting Flow, it's all over!" yelled Yoruichi.

"You don't have to be so mean!" said Sasune, gasping for air. He exhaled strongly for a different reason afterward, that reason being a portion of the wall beside him half near collapsing on him. "Whoa! That was a little too close for comfort!"

"Fool! Unless you want to die, shut that fat mouth of yours!"

A portion of Uryuu's outfit got caught on the Wresting Flow, snagging him back.

"I-Ishida! I-Idiot! It's because you're wearing that stupid ass outfit!"

Ichigo brandished his Zanpakutou and readied to jump into action. Aaron did the same.

"H-Hold on! Don't use your Zanpakutou!" warned Yoruichi. "The Wresting Flow traps souls! If you use your sword, you won't be able to escape it!"

"Then what should I do?!" asked Ichigo.

"Dammit! He's gonna die at this rate!" cried Aaron.

"H-Huh?! What the…?!" Konoka growled when the Wresting Flow ensnared one of her legs. She jerked and struggled against it to no avail. "L-Lemme go already, dammit!"

Aaron decried, "M-Mitsumi! Hold on a sec! I'll…!"

Chad dashed past him and came to Uryuu's aid by ripping his clothing off the Wresting Flow. He then wrenched Konoka's limb free using his raw strength.

"Oh! Thanks!" said Uryuu.

"Yeah, we owe you one!" added Konoka.

They shouted out in terror once Chad hoisted them onto his shoulders.

"...Let's go," the giant stated before catching up to the others.

"T-That...might be a bit much," said Aaron gingerly. There was no time to argue the matter. The Dangai was becoming more and more unstable with each passing second. "U-Urahara wasn't kidding about this place! Where the hell is the exit?!"

"P-Put me down, Sado!" exclaimed a squirming Uryuu. "I can run by myself!"

Konoka cried, "Yeah, you big bastard! I don't need your…!"

She misplaced her train of thought. Something was approaching from the distance, something huge. Uryuu took heed of it too.

"W-What in the world…?"

"I-Is there somethin' other than that stupid Wresting Flow here?!" asked Konoka.

"I believe so. Whatever it is, it's closing in at high speeds," stated Sharpscale.

A blinding light from the same, unknown object filled the Dangai. Sharpscale hadn't been kidding when saying their pursuer was fast; it managed to clear the gap between them in less than five seconds. Because it was now so close, everyone was given an unobstructed examination of it. It was even larger than its silhouette had led them to believe, and it took the shape of bullet train molded in the same material as the Dangai. The aforementioned light stemmed from the golden eye on what everyone presumed was its head.

"W-What is that?!" questioned Uryuu.

"It's the janitor! It comes out every seven days!" said Yoruichi. "Dammit! Why'd it have to be today of all days?! I-It doesn't matter! Just keep moving!"

"Man, h-how can that big thing move so quickly?!" questioned Aaron.

"Need...inhaler!" Sasune wheezed. He felt his pockets for the item but found nothing. "Ugh! I would leave it at home at a time like this!"

"Just forget about it, Sasune! Focus on surviving!" cried Uryuu.

"That's easy for you to say. You aren't the one with crippling asthma!"

"You're gonna _be_ crippled if you don't move your ass!" said Aaron.

"Come on! I think I see the exit!" shouted Ichigo.

"Eh? Exit?" repeated Aaron. He made out another source of light, this one in the direction he and his comrades were fleeing. "Haha! You're right! We might make it outta this after all!"

The janitor had other ideas. Although its prey presumed it impossible, it gained even more speed.

"J-Just incase we die…!" Sasune began to say.

"B-Be quiet! We're not gonna die!" snapped Aaron.

"That's right! We'll make it to Soul Society, no matter what it takes!" shouted Ichigo.

"I-I realize we shouldn't despair, but that damn thing has almost caught up!" cried Uryuu. "T-There's no way we'll make it in time at this rate!"

Konoka, gritting her teeth, stated, "You're meanin' to tell me we're gonna bite the dust without even makin' it to this Soul Society?! I think that pisses me off more than dyin'!"

The desperate situation prompted Sharpscale to make a tough, albeit hasty choice.

"I will hold off this janitor while the rest of you move forward."

Aaron replied, "N-No, Sharpscale! Don't try anything stupid!"

"...I already told you, Aaron Higuchi, that my own goals are nothing compared to yours. If I must perish to assist you, then so be it."

"Quit fooling around! There's no way a single individual, even a Hollow, could hope to slow down the janitor!" said Yoruichi. "Didn't I tell you all to just keep running?!"

Running was no longer an option. This led Orihime to try something else. She faced the janitor fearlessly, reaching for her blue hairpins.

"I-Inoue…?!" cried Ichigo.

"Huh? What's she up to?" queried Aaron.

She screamed, "Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon! Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

A triangular, orange shield materialized before her, and the janitor slammed headfirst into it. The force from this blasted everyone forward and out of the Dangai's exit like a bullet out of a gun. The group crash landed in a wholly different area though hadn't got their bearings back to determine where just yet.

The billowing smoke around their crash site cleared as Orihime inquired, "Is everyone okay?"

She had employed her Santen Kesshun as a sort of flotation device, cushioning the other's fall. Even so, her groaning allies were laid out around her in various, humorous poses. Ichigo in particular caught her eye.

"Wow! The way Kurosaki fell is so artistic!"

With his legs hovering over his face, Ichigo replied, "...You talk too much, Inoue."

"Agh!" Uryuu sat up and stroked his aching neck. "I really didn't think we'd look this pathetic."

He retrieved something out of his bag.

"I didn't think I'd have to use the spare cape so soon either..."

Ichigo and Chad were left speechless that he would even think to bring a backup.

"Ha! Speak for yourself! Though I'm pretty sure I broke my ass, I look as spectacular as always!"

"...Your nose is bleeding," replied Uryuu in a monotone voice.

"Eh?!"

As the red substance oozed out of his nostrils, Sasune hid his injury with his sleeve and chuckled reassuringly.

"Do you want me to heal that for you?" asked a concerned Orihime.

Becoming worked up, Sasune struggled to retort, "Er...umm...t-that's okay! T-Thanks for offering though! I'm sure I'll...uh...be fine! Yeah! Y-Yeah..."

"Hey, can you just stick around him all the time? You're the only person that can get him to shut up like this," said Konoka, only half jokingly.

Orihime giggled anyway. "I guess everything worked out in the end! No one is seriously hurt either!"

"WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT IT?!" roared Yoruichi as he angrily thrust his skull into Orihime's eye. While the teary-eyed girl held the afflicted area, Yoruichi went on with, "Did you even listen to what I said about the janitor before?! You're lucky it was only your shield that touched it! If it were your body, you'd be dead!"

"S-Sorry..."

"Hey, don't be so hard on her! We're alive, aren't we?" said Sasune.

"Don't even get me started on _you_!" Yoruichi headbutted him as well. "None of you seem to get how serious this is!"

"Gah! M-My ribs!"

"Allow me to commend you, human. What you did was quite brave," Sharpscale said to Orihime. "You have my respect."

"Um...I-I'm not really sure how to take that coming from a Hollow, but thanks!"

"Seriously! Just relax already!" said Ichigo to the still fuming Yoruichi.

"I still can't believe we got through that in one piece." Aaron dusted off his black robes and made sure he didn't have any injuries he wasn't aware of. "Okay, any clue where we are? Is this Soul Society or what?"

Uryuu responded, "I think I can see through the dust now."

The haze uncovered old-fashioned, Japanese homes and edifices.

"Are we in the right place?" asked Ichigo.

"That's right. We're on the outskirts of Soul Society, a place known as Rukongai to its inhabitants. Further ahead will be the Seireitei, which Rukongai surrounds," said Yoruichi. "At the moment, we are in the First District, which has the least laws and wealth but most souls when compared with the Seireitei."

"You sure we're really in Soul Society, little kitty? The way this place looks, it's like we stepped in a time machine!" stated Sasune.

"Don't be ridiculous! There's no way such a thing would be possible," yelled Uryuu.

"Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if something like that _did_ happen," kidded Aaron. "It'd be a good thing too. We'd have more time to save Kana and Rukia. Still, this place doesn't look anything at all like I thought Soul Society would."

"Doesn't seem like anyone's around," said Konoka.

"Heh! Maybe they've hidden because of Sharpscale over here!" said Sasune.

Yoruichi replied, "While rare, Hollows have been known to roam Rukongai, so I'd imagine the villagers here are quite used to seeing them."

"Try not to gobble up anyone while we're not looking," said Konoka with a smirk.

Taking her seriously, Sharpscale was quick to reply, "You have my solemn vow that I will do nothing of the sort."

"Aw! You really are a good Hollow, aren't you?" said Orihime. She patted Sharpscale on the head affectionately, making the recipient's face flush.

Ichigo caught wind of another street. "Hey, that one isn't that different from the streets we live on back home!"

"Oh, that one..." began Yoruichi. The cat gagged on its tongue when Ichigo bolted for boulevard without warning.

"H-Hold on a sec, Kurosaki!" shouted Aaron. "Where the hell is he going?!"

"I got it! That's where the Shinigami live, right? I'll check it out first then!" exclaimed the orange-haired teen.

Yoruichi declared, "I-Idiot! You can't just go off wherever! You'll die!"

The feline's warning froze Ichigo in his tracks, and he gradually wheeled his head toward it. Soon after, a plethora off wooden walls fell from the sky, nearly squashing him like a bug.

"Kurosaki!" shouted just about everyone.

"O-Okay! Shit like that _definitely_ doesn't happen onour streets!" exclaimed Sasune.

The previously stated walls formed into a gate, one that cut Ichigo and the others off from the Seireitei.

"...S-Something's coming!" Aaron declared.

"Seriously?" Konoka curled her lips. "Somethin' else?"

"He is correct. ...We had best prepare ourselves for combat," said Sharpscale gravely.

The dirt and debris kicked up by the gates scratched at Ichigo's throat, making him cough uncontrollably.

At the same time, a voice above him stated, "It's been so long. So, there's someone who wants to pass through the White Way without a pass."

The orange-haired Shinigami looked and saw a literal giant in Shinigami robes hovering over him.

The very same giant added, "I finally have something to do. I'll treat you well, kid!"

The being brandished an oversized axe and then brought it down toward Ichigo, rending the ground near the teenager asunder.

"Hehehe! Bring it on, kid! Attack from whatever angle you'd like!" said the giant.

An astonished Uryuu said, "S-So big! With such a huge body, there's no way he's human!"

"Who the hell is that guy?!" wondered Sasune.

"His name is Jidanbou," replied Yoruichi. "He is one of Soul Society's elites and also one of the guards of the Four Gates enveloping the Seireitei. His is the West Gate, which is also known as the White Way."

Uryuu nodded. "I see. So, we'll have to beat him to enter the Seireitei."

"That's right. It won't be a simple task however. In the three hundred or so years that Jidanbou has been guarding the White Way, not a single person has beaten him."

"Three hundred years? I'd be bored outta my mind if I had to do some crap like guardin' a stinkin' gate for so long," said Konoka, frowning even harder.

"Jidanbou has always been a gate guardian, so it is all he knows. I doubt he has many complaints with his job."

"Is he really as strong as you say?" queried Uryuu.

"Haha! As if! The little kitty here is just a little chicken!" Sasune, whisking his fingers through his jet black hair, made his way in front. "Stand aside, stand aside! Allow _me_ to take care of this riffraff and break this so-called undefeated streak of his! I'll have that big baby crying and on his knees faster than you can say Hollow bait!"

Yoruichi was less than awed by his confidence. "Fool. You'll do nothing more than ensure you're own demise. Move from that spot, and I'll kill you myself."

"Tsk! You _and_ that Jidanbou don't scare me! Size doesn't matter to me!"

"Oh no? How about herculean strength then? One swing from Jidanbou's axe and you will vanish from this world."

Sasune became as pasty as a ghost. "Uh...y-you can fight the giant in my stead, Uryuu! I'll...uh...allow you to have glory this day!"

Uryuu growled like a rabid dog. "Idiot!"

"In case I haven't made this clear enough, none of you will be fighting Jidanbou!" said Yoruichi. "Ichigo! Come back! We'll retreat for now and come up with a new plan! Hey, Ichigo!"

Not only did the person he was calling ignore him, but so did Orihime and Chad as they ran to Ichigo's side.

"Hello! H-Hey! Didn't you all hear me?! Chad?! Orihime?! Come back here!"

"Heh. I had a feeling they weren't just going to run," said Aaron.

"Yeah. They're lunatics alright." Konoka rubbed the back of her head. "Count me out though. I ain't got no interest in chargin' head first into my grave like that."

"Wow. I...don't think I've ever heard the Red-Haired Beast speaking so rationally!" said Sasune.

"Meanwhile, I'm shocked you even know what 'rational speaking' sounds like," remarked Uryuu.

"H-Hey! How come all of you are picking on me so much today?!"

"Because it's too damn easy," Konoka was more than happy to inform him. "And fun."

"I do not mean to interrupt your discussion, but did anyone just see that?" said Sharpscale, pointing at a far off house.

Aaron answered, "See what?"

A girl who didn't appear older than ten years old peeked from behind the building but shot back behind it after Aaron zeroed in on her.

"Who the…?"

Jidanbou drove his trusty axe into the earth, creating a wall that blocked off Chad and Orihime.

"A-Almost forgot about that guy..." muttered Aaron. "Uh...whoever you are over there, little girl, you better run for it while you can! This place is dangerous!"

The last thing he expected was the receiver of warning to blow him a raspberry, but that's precisely what she did.

"Stupid Shinigami!" she declared prior to fleeing the scene.

Annoyed, Aaron was compelled to go after her. "W-Wait up! Tsk! Who the heck _was_ that?!"

That was precisely what he intended to find out. Sharpscale, becoming interested himself, wordlessly followed.

"Huh? I miss somethin'?" questioned Konoka. "...Well, it ain't like I got anything better do."

She too went on her merry way.

Sasune, not one to be left all alone, cried, "W-Wait for me, you guys! You know you can't do anything without me anyway!"

"Just what do you guys think you're doing?!" asked Uryuu.

Sasune winked. "Don't worry about it, little bro! Just look after Orihime while I'm gone! Don't try to steal her while I'm not here me either!"

"W-Wait just a moment! You...you can't just wander around Soul Society on your own! Did you hear nothing I said before?!" hollered Yoruichi. By this point, the cat was out its wits end. It was as if he were speaking another language when it came to dealing with these teenagers. "I said wait! C-Come back!"

Again, the feline's words fell on deaf ears. Aaron and his friends were gone.

"Tsk! Kisuke said nothing about me having to babysit a bunch of impatient whelps!"

END


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Meet The Shibas

Finding himself in the middle of nowhere, Aaron broke off his pursuit of the mysterious girl he had spotted in Rukongai to catch his bearings. Houses encircled him, but like back when he and the others first entered Soul Society, he couldn't track down a single person. It was as if the whole area had been abandoned.

"Or maybe no one's here because they're afraid of me."

That was always a possibility, yet he didn't allow himself to dwell on the issue. He was more worried about the girl he was pursuing. While he knew next to nothing about Soul Society, he figured someone that young walking around on her own was bad news no matter where the locale.

"Where did she get to anyway? I wasn't hallucinating back there, was I? No, I heard her speak and everything."

Footsteps approaching him caught his attention, but his expression soured upon him seeing it was only Sasune, Konoka, and Sharpscale.

"Have you had any luck in your search?" asked the Hollow.

"What are you guys doing here? You didn't have to follow me, you know."

"Of course we did, Chocolate Thunder! Like I said, none of you can do anything without me, so it's best if I'm here so you of all people don't end up getting into some serious trouble!" boasted Sasune.

Konoka, rolling her eyes, added, "Uh huh. Keep dreamin', Pretty Boy."

"To answer your question, Sharpscale, I haven't seen hide nor hair of that girl," stated Aaron. "She might be hiding out in one of these houses."

"I'm surprised," remarked Sasune just then.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I just never took you as the type that was interested in little girls. On the other hand, it's not like I've ever seen you hit on any females our age, so..."

"W-What?! Y-You can't be serious! That's not why I…!"

"Disgusting," said Konoka, sounding every bit the word.

Aaron, now fuming, stated, "I-It's not like that at all, Mitsumi! I swear! Like I said, I'm just worried about that girl! That's _all_!"

Neither Sasune nor Konoka were all that convinced. Aaron could tell because of their morose expressions.

"Wait just a moment," said Sharpscale. "...It is too quiet here."

"Yeah, so? What's your point?" asked Sasune.

"Although none of us have ever been to Soul Society before, don't you imagine it would be a bit more lively?"

"I mean, you can't _really_ describe a land full of dead people as 'lively', can you?"

"No, he's right," said Aaron, probing around cautiously. "...Something's not right."

His comment left the group standing on pins and needles.

"Huh?! Hey, how _dare_ you follow me, you stupid Shinigami!"

They all jumped at the voice, presuming it coming from some sort of monster. Instead, a young girl wearing an expensive-looking, pink kimono popped out of a bush. Her black hair was tied into a pair of curly ponytails, and a lengthy bang extended down her scowling face.

"I'm gonna beat you up good now!" she added.

"...What the hell's her problem?" queried Konoka. "Ever seen her before, Higuchi? Seems like she's got a bone to pick with you."

"Before today? No."

"Hey, you idiots really don't know who I am?!" Despite Aaron thinking it impossible, the little girl got even more riled up. "You guys are even dumber than I imagined! What backwater district did you come from anyway?!"

She blew a raspberry, inducing a sigh out of Aaron.

"Well, I guess she's fine, so let's..."

"Hahaha! Don't worry! I'll educate you jerks!"

"O-Okay then…?"

Standing firm and pointing a finger at herself, the girl pompously declared, "I'm the younger sister of the self proclaimed legendary bandit feared far and wide throughout Rukongai known as Ganju Shiba. I'm Mayu Shiba!"

The reveal didn't have the impact Maya would have liked. Aaron and the others didn't really react at all in fact, getting a snarl out of her.

"Uh...yeah. Okay." Konoka shook her head. "What are we gonna do with this brat?"

"I say we just ignore her," suggested Sasune. "I hate having to deal with kids!"

"Hey, what are you guys muttering about over there?!" asked Mayu. "It's rude to talk about someone behind their back! Hmph! A lousy Shinigami and his friends have a lot of nerve roaming these parts as they please! Guess I'm gonna have to show you why my big brother's gang is in charge around here!"

She whistled, prompting the others to get on guard. However, nothing happened.

"Huh? Was she just...bluffing?" questioned Aaron.

"Wait. I hear something." Sasune cupped his hand on his ear. "Sounds like...horses?"

His theory was nearly spot on. Rather than horses though, everyone was astonished to witness a pack of giant boars stomping their way. Riding these majestic creatures were a rough and tough group of men. They whooped and hollered, directing their boars to circle around Aaron and his gang.

"You call, Mayu?" a shady character wearing sunglasses asked.

"Sure did! I want you guys to take care of that rotten Shinigami over there!"

"Eh?! A Shinigami?! What's one of _them_ doing here?!"

"You're a _long_ way from the Seireitei, punk!" said another person Aaron wouldn't want to bump into down a dark alley.

Another member of the gang asked, "Think they're here to spy on us?"

"Must be!" exclaimed a fourth. "Soul Society is up to somethin'!"

Aaron held his arms up defensively. "Uh...I-I think you all have the wrong idea!"

"Shut up!" shouted Mayu. "You messed up big time, stinkin' Shinigami!"

"A-Are they seriously riding boars?" said Sasune numbly.

"You're still stuck on that?!" replied Konoka. One of the beasts angrily snorted at her. "Hey! Keep that thing on a leash before I cut it up and make some bacon!"

She cracked her knuckles and then sneered. If it was a fight these people craved, she was more than happy to provide it. She had been restless ever since arriving in Soul Society and needed something to work off her stress.

Aaron, meanwhile, wanted no part of a squabble. "C-Chill out, guys! Let's not get too hasty! We're outnumbered here!"

"So? I'm _pretty_ sure we can take a buncha scrubs like these on!" declared Sasune.

Aaron felt that true, yet starting trouble in a foreign land wasn't his idea of smart. On top of that, he was becoming genuinely curious as to why this Mayu Shiba hated Shinigami so much.

"Attack!" barked Mayu. "Beat 'em up good for my brother!"

Ganju Shiba's gang had no qualms with that request, hopping off their boars and charging for Aaron and the others.

"Allow me to take care of this riffraff," said Sharpscale, stepping forward.

"No!" Aaron hastily decried. "You of all people might seriously hurt someone!"

"Uh...have you lost your mind or something, CT?! If _anyone_ is liable to be hurt at this rate, it's _us_!" said Sasune.

"I know that! We can't just go cutting down everyone we bump into though! Remember why we're here! We should just go back to trying to rescue Kana and Rukia!"

Konoka smacked her lips. "Says the guy who ran off to hit on some little girl!"

"I-I was _not_ hitting on her! For the last time, I just wanted to make sure she was okay!"

He was allotted no time to defend himself. One of the punks lunged at him, and he instinctively slugged them across the jaw.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about!" roared the Red-Haired Beast, driving her knuckles into an attacker's gut. Another came from the rear, but she whirled around and kicked him upside the head, knocking him out. "Like these guys are gonna care who we're tryin' to save even if we tell 'em! I say we just start buttin' heads!"

Aaron, holding someone down, replied, "I-I get that, but…!"

"Aw, put a sock in it, already, CT!" Sasune placed a guy in a headlock and even gave them a noogie. "The time for nonviolence has come and gone, bro!"

In spite of having five people striking him, Sharpscale didn't so much as flinch. "...If you truly do not desire me to fight, Aaron Higuchi, I will remain passive."

"W-What's with this guy?! It's like punching a brick wall!" exclaimed one of the punks.

"H-He must be wearin' some kinda armor under his costume!" replied another.

"Quit slacking off, you idiots!" Mayu, jumping up and down, proclaimed. "I'm gonna tell my brother you guys are totally blowing it!"

"Is that all you losers got?!" said Konoka, laying another foe out. By now, Ganju's boys got the hunch they weren't going to defeat the Red-Haired Beast one on one. So, they opted to gang up on her, pinning her to the ground with their superior numbers. "H-Hey! What's the big idea?! Lemme go already!"

"Ah! Miss Mitsumi! Never fear! I, Sasune Ishida, will gallantly…!"

Since the Quincy was spending more time yapping instead of fighting, he was ambushed from behind and held down similarly to Konoka.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, Pretty Boy," said the Red-Haired Beast sarcastically.

"It's the thought that counts?" he replied.

Surrounded, Aaron didn't bother to put a fight. He rose his arms to signal he was surrendering. " _This_ is why I didn't want to do this in the first place..."

More than a dozen people attempted to apprehend Sharpscale, but the Hollow effortlessly made its way over to Aaron, dragging its would be captors along for the ride.

"What do you suggest we do now, Aaron Higuchi?"

Mayu cackled triumphantly. "Alright! Ganju is gonna be so psyched when he hears what I did!"

"Well, at least _someone_ is happy," muttered Aaron.

#

Night descended on Rukongai, bringing with it twinkling stars in the sky and a wave of darkness. Many of the city's residents had retired for the evening, leaving things so quiet, one would be able to hear a pin drop.

One section of the spirit town however was abuzz with activity. Members of Ganju Shiba's gang were living it up by a blazing bonfire, celebrating with foods, drinks, and songs. There was much for them to cheer about; they had managed to snag a Shinigami and his friends in one, fell swoop.

Aaron, observing Mayu Shiba tear into a leg of meat, licked his lips. His stomach reacted too, roaring loud enough that it echoed through the night.

"Ha. I...haven't had a bite to eat in so long..." he said under his breath. As much as he longed to reach out and grab something to snack on, his arms and legs were bound to a wooden post by thick ropes. "Looks like I'm not powering my way through these. I might've been able to cut them if those guys hadn't taken away my Zanpakutou."

"That's too bad, Higuchi! If _only_ this shit could've been avoided! Oh, wait! It _could've_ if you hadn't been so insistent on being a jackass and letting us get captured like this!" shouted Konoka through clenched teeth. Directly beside him, she too was tied up.

Sasune, held under wraps adjacent to her, added, "Seriously, CT! On the _very_ long list of stupid things you've done, this tops them all!"

Aaron sighed. "Well, it's nice to see you guys still have my back."

Like a melancholy puppy, Sasune whimpered at having to suffer through others dining without him. The feast Ganju's gang was enjoying looked quite delectable, after all. There was an assortment of meats, rices, and even cakes for dessert. The aroma from it all teased his nostrils.

"I-I'm gonna go crazy if I stay up here!" he snapped, wriggling all over to escape his bindings. "J-Just lemme have a nibble! A bite! A simple gnaw!"

"W-Would you chill out over there, Pretty Boy?! You're makin' me restless!" said Konoka. "Man, who the hell are these punks?! They've got a lot of nerve keepin' us hostage like this!"

"Well, they said something about a Ganju Shiba, but I guess it really doesn't matter right now. Let's just worry about finding a way outta this mess," stated Aaron. He had another go at reaching for the knot holding his ropes together. "Can't reach! Damn!"

"Can't you just flex out of your ropes, Miss Mitsumi?" asked Sasune.

"Sorry. I ain't _that_ strong," replied Konoka. "I'm too damn hungry to really move anyway."

"Same here! Y-You don't think there's a convenience store around here, do you?"

"Hey, shut the hell up already!" barked a member of Ganju's gang. "I'm tryin' ta eat!"

A rather hairy man chugging on a mug of beer polished the drink off and added, "Yeah! Yer supposed to be prisoners! Act like it!"

"Can't we just pound their faces in already, Mayu?" asked a short, skinny man that Aaron thought resembled a pencil.

Mayu shook her head feverishly. "No, no, no! We gotta leave them be until my big bro gets here! He'll never believe I was able to snag a Shinigami unless he sees it with his own eyes! Speaking of which, where is he?! He said he was gonna meet up with us! Big sis is gonna get mad if we aren't home soon!"

"'Big sis?'" Aaron's interest was piqued. "Say, who's this big sister of yours?"

Maya glowered at him, answering, "None of your beeswax, dumb Shinigami!"

"...I see. You don't seem to like Shinigami much. Why's that?"

The question caught Maya off guard. Disheartened, she leered away from Aaron rather than giving him a straight explanation.

"Shut your mouth, Shinigami!" said a sweaty brute sitting next to Mayu. "You've got no right speakin' to the great Mayu Shiba like that!"

"What's so great about her? She just seems like some spoiled brat to me!" yelled Konoka.

"How ironic a rich girl like yourself would say such a thing," said Sasune. The Red-Haired Beast silenced him with a kick to the shin.

Aaron got the hint Mayu wasn't going to talk so freely about her hatred for his kind, so he decided to change the subject.

"What are you going to do once this Ganju Shiba gets here? Kill us?"

"Heh! You wish, Shinigami!" someone in the crowd proclaimed.

"Yeah! Our Boss is gonna come up with a _way_ harsher punishment than death!" added another. "It's what a Shinigami like you deserves!"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I am growing quite tired off all this," remarked Sharpscale just then. The others had all but forgotten the Hollow was there since it had been so quiet. "Are you ready to go, Aaron Higuchi? I see no point in delaying here any further. I say we regroup with that Ichigo fellow and his associates."

Aaron's eyebrow rose. "Huh? How do you expect us to do that when we're tied up?"

That proved to be no issue for Sharpscale. It burst out of its restraints without a hitch, dusting itself off afterward. Needless to say, everyone else was bewildered.

"W-What the…?! How'd he do that?!" inquired an individual that reeked of liquor. In fact, he was tempted to blame all the drinks he had consumed on what he was seeing.

"I-Is he some sorta monster?!" said the person next to him, trembling in fear.

"I have been called that on occasion," stated Sharpscale matter-of-factually.

Sweating profusely, a tall, squinting gang member said, "W-Wait a sec! T-This guy's a _Hollow_!"

"A-A _Hollow_?!" repeated Mayu, perspiring herself. She backed away from Sharpscale before darting behind someone. "I-It can't be! There's no way a Hollow would be helping a stinkin' Shinigami!"

Things were moving faster than Aaron's mind could keep up. Nonetheless, an idea came to him on spur of the moment.

"T-That's right! It appears you all have stumbled upon our dark secret!" he proclaimed. His face twitched in nervousness, whereas his voice cracked a bit. He was attempting to sound menacing but wasn't sure if it was working. "While I didn't want to have to resort to sicking my loyal servant on you, it seems I've been left with no choice! Sharpscale, destroy them all! Leave not even a shred of them left in this world!"

"'Loyal servant?'" mumbled Sasune."You...uh...alright over there, pal? You're going all Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde on us."

The Quincy might have been baffled, but Sharpscale understood Aaron's motives loud and clear. He nodded at the dark-skinned teen prior to aiming his index finger at Ganju's gang. They let loose high-pitched shrieks when the Hollow began prepping a Cero.

"A-Aaaaah! M-Make him stop! Make him stop!" pleaded Mayu. "We're sorry! W-We didn't really mean it when we said we were gonna beat you all up!"

Aaron, laughing maniacally, replied, "I _may_ considering sparing you pathetic fools if you release me and my friends this instant!"

"No way! I'd _never_ free a lousy Shinigami like you! I'd rather die!"

"A pity! You heard the girl, Sharpscale! Finish her! Finish them all!"

Nodding, the Hollow's Cero tripled in size, basking the area and its potential victims in a blue light. Panic swept over Mayu and her allies like a swarm of locust. Some started to flee, tripping over themselves in the process. Others were totally frozen by fear. Regardless, it was obvious to Mayu that no matter what they did, they were doomed to oblivion unless she did something.

"O-Okay, okay! Fine! Someone go untie those jerks! Hurry!"

Aaron, Sasune, and Konoka were freed in record time. Stretching out his wrists, Aaron gestured for Sharpscale to stand down.

"Phew! Those ropes were really starting to chafe!" said Sasune.

Konoka smirked. "Heh! I never imagined you having the balls to pull somethin' like that off, Higuchi."

"Yeah! Good going, CT! Now then, I say it's time for some payback!"

The Quincy kicked a guy back and swiped the plate of food out of his hands.

"H-Hey! I was still eating that!" his victim cried.

"Y-You've gotta be kidding me..." Aaron shook his head at the display before making his way toward Mayu. The girl, becoming defensive, backpedaled. "Take it easy. I just want to ask a favor.

"Y-Yeah, right! What could you possibly want from me?!"

"It's nothing serious. Can you take us to meet this older sister of yours?"

"Eh? W-Why?! What are you planning now, stupid Shinigami?!"

"Nothing much! I just need to tell her about all the trouble you've put us through!"

Mayu's pupils dilated. Being killed by some Hollow was one thing. The thought of her sister punishing her for her actions scared her half to death. Immediately, she tried running for the hills, but Aaron held in place by the end of her kimono.

"Not so fast!" he decried.

"Aaaah! Lemme go! Lemme go! I don't wanna die! Big sis is gonna _kill_ me!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, tears that made Aaron relent. This opening induced a grin out of Mayu and gave her enough time to drive her hands into the ground.

"Haha! Gotcha, stupid Shinigami! Stone Wave!"

By the time Aaron realized he had screwed up, it was too late. The dirt beneath him suddenly transformed into quicksand, and he sunk waist deep into it.

"W-What the…?! K-Kidou?"

A triumphant Mayu blew a raspberry. "Ha! Don't confuse my brother's Earth Magic for stupid Shinigami skills! Hope you have fun down there! You aren't getting out for a _long_ time, jerkface!"

"W-Why you little…!"

Mayu faced the gang, saying, "Okay, now's our chance! Let's get outta here! Retreat! Retreat!"

Having no complaints with her plan, her allies whistled, awakening their sleeping boars and beckoning them to their sides. The creatures made haste to flee the area, pleasing Maya greatly.

"I'll get you back someday, you stinkin' Shinigami! Just you wait!"

"D-Dammit! Get back here!" Aaron jerked around but was unable to free himself. "I-If I weren't so pissed off, I might've asked her how she did this!"

"Tsk. Looks like that brat got us again," said Konoka with a shrug. Aaron couldn't help but get irritated that she didn't seem all that upset.

"Yeah, she's pretty crafy for someone so young. Kinda like myself at that age!" added Sasune.

"Are you guys even gonna _attempt_ to go after her?!" yelled Aaron. "W-Wait! What...happened to Sharpscale?!"

#

"T-That was _really_ close! That stupid Shinigami gave us a lot of trouble!"

Her complaining aside, Mayu was just glad she and her brother's gang were able to make it to safety. For a moment there, it seemed the end was nigh. She breathed a sigh of relief, sweeping away the cold sweat lacing every pore on her forehead.

"Uh...I-I guess I better not tell Ganju about this after all! I'm too embarrassed to let him know I allowed a rotten Shinigami to get away!"

She squinted, identifying a blurry silhouette up ahead.

"Huh? Is that a...person?"

The boar she was riding on got closer, and her heart skipped a beat. Impeding the path ahead was Sharpscale. The mere sight of the tall Hollow spooked the living daylight out of the gang's boars. Losing their footing, the animals toppled over and crashed with force. Sprawled amongst them were Ganju Shiba's gang. The whole scene resembled a car pileup on a highway as Sharpscale moved between the groaning bodies and snatched Mayu off the ground.

"A-Ah! P-Put me down! Put me down! D-Don't eat me!" she hollered.

Sharpscale held the girl up high. "Aaron Higuchi, I've got her."

In the distance, Aaron chuckled halfheartedly and replied, "O-Oh! G-Good job, Sharpscale!"

"Well...t-that works!" said Sasune. "Just when I thought that guy was terrifying enough…"

"Alright, what now?" asked Konoka. "We got the girl. Can we go already?"

"Hey, stupid Shinigami! W-What are you gonna do with me?!" asked Mayu.

Aaron mulled the question over. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you. But I need to ask a favor of you, Mayu."

That was the last thing Mayu anticipated hearing.

#

Being imprisoned certainly wasn't any fun, but Kana at least enjoyed it letting her catch up on sleep. She snoozed soundly in her cot, snoring ever so softly. However, she was broken from her dreaming by heavy footsteps.

"H-Huh?! Who?! What?! When?! Where?! Why?!"

Half asleep, she rubbed her bloodshot eyeballs to get a clear look at the many individuals on the other side of her cell. They all wore white robes, and save for their wrath-filled eyes, Kana was unable to make out their faces since they were shrouded underneath hoods. Gasping softly, she knew exactly who these people were and why they were there.

"I-It's time already?" she inquired. One of the white robed individual nodded. "...I see. Uh...could you give me a bit? I gotta fix my makeup!"

The white-cloaked group didn't so much as titter at her remark.

"Sheesh! Lighten up, would you?"

"I'm somewhat surprised you can still make jokes. Then again, I guess even something like being threatened with execution isn't enough to dampen your spirit, Kana. You really are amazing, sister."

Arashi Mitarashi came to the head of the crowd, and Kana was relieved to encounter a familiar face.

"Arashi! _There_ you are! When are you gonna bust me outta here? I've beenbored outta my mind!"

Arashi faintly smiled. "Yes, you...certainly do know how to kid around, sister. Unfortunately, myself and the others are strictly here on business. We've been ordered to transport you to your new home."

"...You're talking about the Repentance Tower, aren't you? Ugh! Not _that_ place! It's a total drag!"

Kana bit her bottom lip. Her Captain informed her she was to be moved in the coming days, yet everything was happening too fast in her opinion. She had only just learned she would be executed a few days ago.

"Yes, you're right," answered Arashi. He unlocked Kana's cell, guiding her out of it. "And it's not supposed to be fun, sister. You're supposed to go there to reflect on your sins, hence the name 'Repentance Tower.'"

He became tightlipped for a short while.

"I'm...sorry, Kana. I didn't mean to sound like a textbook. I truly believe you won't be killed in the end! Someone is bound to realize executing you is a mistake! Until then, all I ask is that you go along with your punishment until the day you are acquitted!"

That was easier said than done, Kana thought. She had tried her best to keep her head held high, but being treated like the lowest form of life in Soul Society was beginning to take its toll on her spirits.

"Heh! You're just a big ol' softie, aren't you?" she stated as she patted her brother on the head affectionately. In light of her sorrows, she thought it nice Arashi still held some hope she would be saved. "Alright. I'll...try to hang in there. You know me though! I really impatient!"

"Heh. Yeah. I...know, Kana. I know."

The white robed individuals sensed their cue to move in. They placed a red choker around Kana's neck before affixing cables into the sockets on it.

"Hey, hey! Not so rough!"

A piece of cloth was then thrown over her face, blinding her. A hand, likely Arashi's, gestured for her to start walking forward. She did so, feeling utterly humiliated. She guessed all this was a part of her punishment, a reminder she was nothing more than a criminal in the eyes of Soul Society. Even if that was the case, all this seemed a bit harsh to her.

"Move it!" an irate voice declared, jabbing something sharp into her back.

"Okay, okay! I got it! Jeez! No way you have a girlfriend if you treat women like this!"

"P-Please, don't argue with them, sister. There's no point in making your punishment even worse," advised Arashi.

Kana smacked her lips. "...Whatever."

Led by her captors, she was marched for what felt like hours. Her legs, stiff from a lack of exercise, nearly buckled under her weight several times. She hid her discomfort with a confident smile. She refused to allow the guards to have the satisfaction of her wallowing in despair.

"Are you alright, Kana? Are you comfortable?" she heard Arashi say.

"...As comfortable as someone being dragged along like an animal."

Cool air hit her fair skin just then. It gave her the hint that she was outside, most likely on the lengthy bridge leading to the Repentance Tower. She had seen it hundreds of times hovering over the Seireitei in the past. She simply never imagined she would be traveling down it as a prisoner.

At the very least, she was happy to have a taste of fresh air. She breathed deeply, desiring to enjoy it for the short while she was given on the outside world. It helped to calm the butterflies in her stomach too.

Someone tugged at one of the cables attached to her collar. Besides wrenching at her neck painfully, it induced her to cease moving. She heard clatter all around her; her restraints were being removed. Afterward, the sheet over her head was snatched away. Light flooded her vision all at once, and she shot her hand over her amber eyes to block it out.

"Wait...is this...the Repentance Tower?"

She was now in a expansive, circular room that held nothing more than a window and two wooden chairs. The walls were painted grey, and there was no lighting to speak of save for what poured in from the entrance and the aforementioned window. Calling the place 'bleak' would have been a massive understatement. Kana hadn't even been there for ten seconds, and already, she missed her old cell.

"Yes, sister," said Arashi. He held his head down like he were ashamed to even look at her. She could tell he was blaming himself for her current predicament. None of this was his fault of course, but he had a tendency to behave this way whenever she was in trouble. "...I'd much prefer it if you could stay somewhere more...comfortable while you await your execution, but no one would listen to my request. You won't have to suffer through this alone though."

"I won't? Wait, is there someone…?"

Kana had been so busy dreading her new surroundings, she hadn't taken heed to Rukia Kuchiki quietly gazing out of the window. The slender woman turned to Kana, greeting her with a warm, if not faint, smile.

"R-Rukia!" Kana exclaimed at the height of her voice, rushing over to her friend and hugging her as hard as she could. "I can't believe it! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yes. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" replied Rukia. "To think they would keep both of us in the same place."

"I know, right? This is great! I thought I was gonna die of boredom staying here by myself!"

"You two can thank Captain Hitsugaya for this. He wasn't able to stave off your sentences, so he figured he would do this as a way to make it up to you."

"Ah! I see! Make sure you thank him for me when you see him again, Arashi!"

"Of course! Anyway, I have to go. I have a lot of important work to do for the Captain. Hang in there, you two. Alright? I'll be back soon to check up on you."

With that, Arashi and the white-robed squad took their leave, shutting the heavy door to the Repentance Tower behind them. The already dimly lit room became even darker. Kana momentarily freaked out but calmed when her eyesight adjusted.

"Ugh! This is the _worst_!" she decried. "...I know we're gonna die, but does it mean we have to be miserable beforehand?"

A somber-faced Rukia gave her no reply, unsure of the answer herself.

"Say, are you...doing alright, Rukia? You don't look so good."

Now that Kana was getting a proper look at the petite woman, she could have sworn her face and body were even thinner. Heavy bags rested underneath her eyelids as well. It was as if her spirit had been sucked right out of her. Kana was glad there was no mirror around. There was no doubt in her mind she had a similar appearance.

"Uh...w-what have you been staring at from out that window?"

Kana opted to check for herself. She zeroed in on the rocky mesa that stood in the center of the Seireitei. Standing on it, and sending shivers down her spine, was an enormous halberd held down by numerous ropes.

"...The Soukyoku," she muttered.

"That's right. It's what they'll use to execute us," said Rukia robotically. "It's no coincidence we can see it from here in the Repentance Tower. Prisoners brought here are supposed to stare out at Soukyoku Hill and be reminded of what awaits them."

"What...awaits them?"

Kana's throat dried, and she instinctively gulped. The thought of being killed by the Soukyoku was enough to drive her mad. Holding in a shrill scream, she stepped away from the window, finding Soukyoku Hill hypnotic as much as it was terrifying.

"This totally sucks! It's bad enough they wanna execute us for giving away our Shinigami powers, but do they really have to do it using the Soukyoku?! Is what we did...that bad?"

Rukia peered at the brunette and the despair scrawled on her countenance. Maybe their crime didn't warrant use of the Soukyoku, but Rukia felt it hardly mattered. No matter how much they whined and complained, their fate was already sealed.

"Please, don't cry, Kana."

"I-I'm not crying!" Kana was quick to say. She dried her watering pupils and forced a grin. "They made a mistake putting the two of us together! With our combined smarts, we can totally think up a way to bust outta this joint!"

"You're...still thinking about escaping?" said Rukia in awe.

"Yeah! We can't just go down without a fight! If Central 46 or anyone in the Gotei 13 won't help us, we'll just have to take matters into our own hands! Heh! Luckily for us, I already have something in mind! All we have to do is…!"

Without warning, Rukia slapped Kana across the mouth. The sound echoed across the Repentance Tower. Meanwhile, a dumbfounded Kana pressed her fingertips against her reddened cheek. The burning sensation felt surreal.

"W-Why did you…?"

"Fool! Open your eyes already!" cried Rukia. "You are disgracing your Captain, your squad, and the Gotei 13 by speaking such nonsense! If you truly value your position as a Shinigami, you will accept your punishment and atone for you crimes! Stop all this talk of escaping!"

Rukia's stern features became apologetic after Kana burst into tears and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Y-You didn't have to _hit_ me!" she proclaimed in between sniffles. "That _really_ hurt!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mitarashi! I...didn't mean to be so harsh."

Kana proceeded to wail even louder, leading Rukia to plug her ears and believe that the two of them being put together wasn't such a bright idea after all.

"Oh! That's right!" Kana snapped back to normal so abruptly, Rukia yelped in surprise. "I heard a rumor from my brother saying there was a sighting of an orange-haired guy wearing Shinigami robes not too long ago!"

"Yes. Renji told me about that as well."

"Seriously?! You're telling me that Ichigo guy alive then?! I was pretty sure he was done for after what your brother did to him!"

Kana zipped her lips abruptly. She hadn't even considered Rukia's feelings while yapping so casually about Byakuya Kuchiki.

"It's alright," said Rukia, picking up on her friend's apprehension. "Truthfully, I'm not sure what to believe. Perhaps Renji was mistaken."

"...It kinda sounds to me like you _hope_ he was just seeing things. Well, if Ichigo _was_ here, that'd probably mean Aaron is too! No, wait, that can't be possible! He...lost his Shinigami powers, right? And besides, neither one of them would be stupid enough to come after us...right?"

In the back of her mind, she had a sinking suspicion they were.

"Does it really matter? Even...even if they were here, they're no match for the Shinigami here in the Seireitei! They'll do nothing more than ensure their deaths!" said Rukia.

"Uh...s-sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! You're probably right! Maybe they aren't here after all! Yeah! Totally! H-Haha..."

"Huh? There's no need to apologize for..."

"Let's play a game!" interrupted Kana. "We gotta do something to pass the time! Oh, I know! How about I Spy? Okay, I'll go first! I spy something white!"

Rukia took a gander around before sheepishly saying, "The...walls?"

"Yeah, you got it! Okay, how about this? I spy something...hard and rough!"

Again, Rukia stated, "The walls?"

"Whoa! You're _really_ good at this game! That's okay! You'll _never_ guess what I'm gonna say next!"

"Mitarashi, there's nothing in this place but the walls! It'll always be the walls!"

Curling her lips, Kana replied, "Aw! You're no fun at all!"

#

Morning came over Soul Society, leading Aaron to gaze up at the blue and somewhat cloudy sky. Day and night evidently worked exactly as it did in his world. Yawning, he also figured even Shinigami needed their sleep, something he was lacking from having trekked through Rukongai with his friends all night.

"I'm hungry, CT!" voiced Sasune, walking beside him. "My feet hurt too! Plus, I'm thirsty! We've been wandering around in circles since yesterday, yet we haven't bumped into anything!"

"Hey, don't yell at me. I'm just following Mayu's instructions, so if you have any complaints, take them up with her."

Sasune had no qualms with this. Unfortunately, Mayu was sleeping soundly on Sharpscale's back.

"Tsk! How come _she_ gets to rest?! That ain't fair!"

"Quit your complainin' already, Pretty Boy," said Konoka, stroking her burning pupils. Never before did the concept of rest seem so appealing to her. She longed for her luxurious bed back at her mansion. "You're givin' me an even bigger headache. Just be glad we haven't run into any trouble like we did last night."

"All the Shinigami are holed up in the Seireitei, so maybe that's why," said Aaron.

"Speaking of which, that's where Miss Mitarashi is, right? Why are we wasting our time out here then?" asked Sasune, not bothering to mask the frustration in his words.

"It _pains_ me to have to say this, but Ishida is right," said Konoka. "Aren't we runnin' on a tight schedule? If we keep screwin' around like this, your damsel in distress is gonna end up bitin' the big one, Higuchi."

Aaron crossed his arms. "Look, I get what you two are saying, but there's still the problem of even getting into the Seireitei. Remember that giant from before? Well, what if there are more like him? I don't know about you two, but I _really_ don't like the idea of having to fight a buncha guys like that. More importantly, I can sense Kurosaki's spiritual pressure up ahead."

"Wait, seriously? Why the hell would he be around here?" questioned Sasune.

"You're tellin' me that guy didn't die against that Jidanbou freak?" asked Konoka.

"Guess not. Well, it _is_ Kurosaki we're talking about here, so I'm not surprised," said Aaron. "Anyway, if Kurosaki is nearby, that should mean Yoruichi and the others with him."

"Interesting. I wonder if we're trying to find the same person."

Sasune was referring to Mayu Shiba's older sister. Aaron got the idea to track her down, whoever she was, hence why he and his friends were traveling so far out of their way to reach Mayu's home.

"She better be hot!" the Quincy added. "I hope it not some old, wrinkly lady!"

"Guess there's only one way to find out," replied Aaron.

"I don't even get why you wanna meet her so badly, Higuchi," stated Konoka.

"Just call it a hunch. Something tells me this person will be able to help us."

"Whatever. Let's just be careful. If this sister is anything like that Mayu brat, we might be walkin' right into a heap of trouble."

Suddenly, she inched closer to Aaron and scowled at him hard enough to kill.

"Oh, and by the way, the _next time_ we're jumped and nearly killed, you'd _better_ pull out that damn sword of yours and put it to good use before I shove it somewhere the sun don't shine. Got it?"

"G-Got it..." he retorted, his voice cracking some.

"Good."

Mayu, disturbed by the ongoing discussion, awoke. In a daze, she looked around, not recognizing Aaron and his friends at first.

"H-Huh?! Stupid Shinigami!" she cried, pointing at Aaron. "W-Where am I?! What's going on?! Did you kidnap me, you creep?!"

"...Good morning to you too," grumbled Aaron.

"S-Shut up! Stop talking like we're friends, dumb Shinigami! I hate you!"

"And here I was hoping a good night's rest would mellow her out," said Sasune.

"Guess she ain't a mornin' person," added Konoka with a shrug.

Mayu prepared to chew out Aaron some more but half near peed on herself once she took heed of who was carrying her.

"Y-You're that monster from before! P-Put me down! Put me down! I don't wanna be eaten alive! Somebody he-eeeeee-elp!"

Sharpscale was more than happy do as she requested, mostly because she was bashing her fists against its skull. The instant she was free, Mayu distanced herself from the others.

"I just _know_ you jerks are up to something! Why else would you kidnap me?!"

Aaron replied, "Uh...that's not at all what happened. You agreed to take us to your home, remember?"

"I did?" Mayu chewed the matter over. "O-Okay, fine! So maybe I did! I _still_ don't trust you idiots!"

"...Fair enough," conceded Aaron.

"Man, she's _seriously_ annoying," groaned Sasune. "This is why I ain't having kids!"

"Now you know how it feels to be around someone aggravating like you," Konoka told him, causing him to frown.

"Do you _really_ live around here, Mayu?" Skepticism permeated Aaron's tone. "I may have to have Sharpscale over here rough you up if you've been leading us the wrong way on purpose!"

Mayu gasped. "I-I'm not! Honest!"

Aaron had a hard time placing any faith in her. The only thing he and his friends had encountered for miles now were empty, grass-covered plains. It was probable Mayu was leading them into a trap. She had promised her older brother's gang wouldn't get in their way anymore, though that easily could've been a lie. On the other hand, Aaron could think of no reason why Mayu would come with them all on her lonesome and incur their wrath.

"Come on. We haven't seen any buildings since last night," said Konoka. "Is your sister a mole or somethin' and lives underground?"

"Hmm. Maybe we took that wrong, left turn at Albuquerque," joked Sasune. "GPS sure would be nice! Then again, even if I brought my phone, I doubt I'd get reception out here."

"You gotta believe me! There's no _way_ I'd go the wrong way! My sense of direction is the best in my family!" Mayu proudly proclaimed. Putting her finger on her chin, she added, "Uh...b-but it's gonna be a problem if my sis decided to move our house again."

Aaron fell on his head. "W-What?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, big sis has a habit of moving our home from location to location! I'm _pretty sure_ the spot she picked when I left was around here though! Y-Yeah! I'm sure of it! Stop worrying so much, dumb Shinigami! When we find it, you'll know it's the right place!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

As his group climbed up a steep hill, Aaron's jaw hit the floor at the sight of an actual edifice. It wasn't just any home either, but one with a pair of giant, golden arms sticking out of the earth on both sides of it. They held up a sign that read 'Kuukaku Shiba' in large characters.

"Ha! See? I _told_ you!" said Mayu.

"Well, I'll be damned!" exclaimed Aaron. "That's...not a mirage, is it?"

"I'll be pissed if it is," responded Konoka.

"I don't care what it is! Just tell me we'll be able to crash there for the time being!" said Sasune, who looked ready collapse at a moment's notice.

"Hey, you jerks aren't here to relax!" yelled Mayu. "The _only_ reason I brought you here is so my older sister can teach you all a lesson for messing with me! Ha! I bet you guys are ready to cry, huh?!"

"...Really now?" replied Aaron. Considering Mayu was trembling in her boots, she came off as more anxious than anyone. "You alright over there?"

"Shut up, stupid Shinigami! Of course I'm okay!"

Aaron was further unconvinced after Mayu dived behind his leg for safety.

"A-Alright, you guys have seen the place, so let's get the heck outta here!" she cried, her teeth chattering as if she were in the middle of a blizzard.

"Sorry. I can feel Kurosaki and the others down there as clear as day, so we're going in whether you like or not," said Aaron. "Of course, if you have any complaints, feel free to take them up with Sharpscale."

Mayu was afraid of that. "Fine, fine! Follow me, stupid!"

She led the way down the hill, still debating on running while she had the chance.

"Say, what's up with that chimney?" asked Konoka. The structure in question on top of Mayu's home was covered up by tarp.

"Maybe everyone here is afraid of Santa Claus!" stated Sasune.

"...Yeah, that's bullshit."

Staring back at Konoka, Mayu chose not to elaborate on the subject.

Everyone reached the bizarre abode in due time. There, a pair of mustachioed gentleman were standing watch. Their height and bulky frames were impressive, but even more so was the fact they were identical in terms of looks and clothing.

"Twins?" mumbled Aaron.

"Aw! Come on! _More_ giants?" moaned Sasune.

"Doubt it. These guys are big, yeah, but they aren't _that_ big," said Konoka.

The so-called 'giants' were no doubt intimidating though and towered several feet over Aaron and company. They shuttered like helpless kittens when the duo closed in on them in the blink of an eye.

"What's this? Another strange group of visitors here to visit the mistress?" said the one on the left. His face was broader than his compatriot's, and his chin was split.

"Indeed. It seems there's another Shinigami mixed in as well," added the one on the right, whose head was much more narrow. His chin was straight as well.

"They're quite suspicious, aren't they, Shiroganehiko?"

"I agree, Kuroganehiko! The two of us will definitely not let them pass!"

"Go away if you value your lives!" declared the twins.

"Interesting!" Konoka cracked her knuckles. "If you wanna throw down, that's fine with me!"

"Y-Yeah! We'll kick your butts good!" cried Sasune. Konoka wasn't sure how he would be able to help her since he was cowering behind her.

"...Idiot."

Aaron made haste to say, "H-Hold on! We're not here to cause any trouble! We just..."

Kuroganehiko and Shiroganehiko gasped in unison upon getting an eyeful of Mayu. Obviously, the girl's attempts to hide had been in vain, so she came into plain sight, holding her head toward the ground.

"Mistress! _There_ you are!" the twins exclaimed.

"Your older sister has been worried sick about you!" said Kuroganehiko.

"You can't imagine how glad we are to see you unharmed!" added Shiroganehiko.

"You must come inside and inform your sister of your safety at once!" they voiced.

"No, no, no! I don't wanna!" decried Mayu. "You can't make me either!"

"Wait, I think my friends are in there right now, so we need to go in too! We were the ones that managed to get this girl back here safely, so I think that's only fair!" said Aaron.

"Hey, wait a minute! You guys totally kidnapped me and…!"

Aaron, cutting her off, added, "Please, you have to let us in!"

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head. Kuroganehiko and Shiroganehiko, snarling like rabid dogs, looked ready to rip him to shreds. They moved toward him, and he responded by reaching for his Zanpakutou. However, his eyes widened when the twins got down on their knees.

"We are in your debt, brave Shinigami!" said Kuroganehiko.

"Thank you for returning Mistress Mayu here in one piece!" added Shiroganehiko. Tears of joy streamed down his slender face.

"We will take you to see Mistress Kuukaku!"

"We really owe you one, boy! Mistress Kuukaku was beginning to throw a fit because of Mistress Mayu's absence!"

"Y-You're saying she's _already_ mad?!" Mayu desired to cry herself. She glowered at Aaron, Sasune, Konoka, and Sharpscale, saying, "See?! _This_ is why I didn't wanna come home! Thanks for nothing!"

"You're very welcome," said Sharpscale with pride.

"I...think she might've been being sarcastic," said Aaron.

"All of you come with us!" said Kuroganehiko and Shiroganehiko.

"D-Does that include me?" Mayu timidly asked. She supposed so when Kuroganehiko hoisted her onto his shoulder, carrying her along with him forcefully. "Aww..."

Aaron and his friends readied themselves for anything as they entered Kuukaku Shiba's house. They were immediately led down a staircase, an oddity at the entrance of someone's home in their opinion.

"Say, you guys have any grub here? I'm starving!" said Sasune.

"Yeah, I could use somethin' to eat too," said Konoka.

Aaron stomach rumbled. "Heh. Food doesn't sound that bad to me either."

"H-How could you idiots be hungry at a time like this?!" exclaimed Mayu. Her tummy was griping also, although it was out of sheer panic.

"We are here!" declared Kuroganehiko and Shiroganehiko. They stood before a wooden doorway. "Please wait here for a moment!"

Wait Aaron and his companions did. However, the twins never got the chance to open the path ahead. Abrasive shouting erupted from the interior of the next room, prompting those outside to cup their ears to the doors.

"Hmm? Sounds like someone is really going at it in there!" said Aaron.

"Uh...I'm...thinking we should just come back later!" said Sasune.

"Hey, is somebody out there?!" a volatile, feminine voice from the other side blared.

Mayu's pupils shrunk. "T-That voice! Oh man, I gotta get outta here!"

Her plans were derailed by Kuroganehiko and Shiroganehiko, who yanked her back by her kimono.

"You must face your punishment like a proper young lady!" stated Kuroganehiko.

Shiroganehiko added, "I'm certain Mistress Kuukaku will be lenient with you!"

"Are you guys insane?!" bellowed a crying Mayu, wriggling like a snake to free herself. "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

"What the hell is the big deal? This Kuukaku can't be _that_ scary!" said Konoka.

"...I sense a disturbance approaching," said Sharpscale gravely.

"Huh? What are you…?"

The sliding doors weren't so much thrown open as they were kicked off their hinges by a busty, black-haired woman in alluring, red clothing. Seething in ire, she sized up the whimpering individuals around her.

"Kuroganehiko! Shiroganehiko! Who the hell are these guys?!"

Things escalated the moment she caught wind of Mayu.

"You little punk! Where in the hell have you been?! Since when did you get the nerve to stay out all night like a damn hooligan?!"

Paralyzed by fear, Mayu hesitated to explain herself.

"P-Please forgive me, big sis!" she pleaded. "I-I didn't mean to do it, really!"

"S-She's right! It's not all her fault! Go easy on here, would you?" said Aaron.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Mayu's older sister replied, clenching her teeth hard enough to draw blood. Aaron shrieked like a little girl once she grabbed him by the hair and drove him into a wall. He braced himself to be hit, yet it was then he noted the woman solely had one arm. A bandaged stump stood in place of the other. "Listen here, punk! You're in _my_ home now! I'm Kuukaku Shiba, and whatever I say around here goes! Therefore, I can yell at whoever the hell I want, when I want! Got that?!"

Aaron meekly nodded.

"Good! Now then, I'm gonna ask again! Who are you guys and what do you want?!"

"There's no need to worry about them, Kuukaku. They're simply more imbeciles Kisuke asked me to look after."

The black cat known as Yoruichi waltzed onto the scene, his yellow eyes glimmering in the light.

"Interesting. I never imagined you four would end up here on your own," he added.

"Hey! Who are you calling an imbecile, you dumb furball?!" yelled Sasune.

"Quiet, imbecile."

Yoruichi sank his fangs into the Quincy's big toe. Sasune held the afflicted area and hopped around like he were standing on lava.

"...Idiot," was all Konoka had to say.

"Ah! I was right! You really are here, Yoruichi!" said Aaron. He peered into the next room where Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu were. "Looks like everyone else is here too!"

There was a fifth entity, one Aaron didn't know. A muscular man of above average height, the person possessed black hair like Mayu and Kuukaku, leading Aaron to theorize he had some kind of relation to them. Then again, the man certainly lacked their good looks and would have come off as nothing more than a common thug to Aaron if it weren't for him wearing an outfit fit for a noble.

"Ah! Ganju! Ganju! Help!" cried Mayu.

"Wait, Ganju?" repeated Aaron as he observed Mayu run to the man's side. "Why...does that name sound so familiar?"

He snapped his fingers, recounting Ganju Shiba as the name of Mayu's older brother.

"Right, the guy who that gang was calling Boss!"

"Big bro, big sis is super scary today!" said a sniffling Mayu.

Ganju sheltered her between his large arms and said with conviction, "Don't worry, Mayu! You're safe now!"

"Who the hell is safe you say?!" said Kuukaku ahead of punching him into a wall. She held up her violently shaking and smoking fist, adding, "You've got a lot of nerve talking like that, Ganju! Perhaps you _and_ Mayu have lost your god damned minds!"

"Huh. I'm starting to see why Mayu didn't want to come here," whispered Aaron.

"Yo, Higuchi!" a beaming Ichigo Kurosaki said. He and Aaron exchanged a handshake. "I kept telling the others you'd show up sooner or later!"

"Yeah, sorry for taking so long. We...kinda got caught up with something."

"Hello there, Uryuu!" remarked Sasune. "You miss me?"

Uryuu groaned a bit. "...Not exactly. In fact, I was hoping you in particular would have still been wandering around aimlessly."

"Don't you think that's a rather mean thing to say to your brother?" asked Orihime. "Anyway, I'm glad you and your friends are alright, Sasune!"

"Oh...erm...t-thank you!" Sasune awkwardly babbled, turning bright red.

"We were going to search for you all after you vanished, but Yoruichi told us it would be better to stay put and wait for you to come on your own," explained Chad.

"I see. A rather astute line of thinking," said Sharpscale.

"Tsk! If you ask me, the cat here was just too lazy to come lookin' for us," said Konoka.

"No. I simply felt you imbeciles should learn to take responsibility for your own actions." Yoruichi's eyelids furrowed while he spoke, and Konoka relented from the feline's stinging glare. "It seems none of you are hurt, which is good. However, things could have turned out far worse if you all had bumped into anyone from the Seireitei. I was instructed by Kisuke to guide you all while we're here in Soul Society, but do not confuse me for your babysitter. You'll only have yourselves to blame if you're killed. Think about that next time _before_ you decide to rush off into the unknown."

Konoka hated being fussed at, especially when the other person had a point.

"Hey, what's another punk ass Shinigami doing here?!"

Ganju's proclamation grabbed everyone's attention. He shook, mirroring a volcano seconds away from eruption. His face was as scarlet as lava, so the comparison wasn't that far off, the others thought.

"Hey! Are you trying to start something again?!" roared Ichigo.

"Eh? What's up with this guy, Kurosaki?" asked Aaron, scratching his head. "How the hell can all these people I've never met before be so mad at me?"

"That's him, big bro! That's him!" Mayu couldn't wait to point an accusing finger at Aaron. "That stupid Shinigami and his friends nearly killed me!"

"They did _what_?!" Steam was practically shooting out of Ganju's ears. "Oh, that's _it_! I'm kicking that guy's ass for sure!"

"Hold on a second! If _anyone's_ life was in danger, it was all of ours!" cried Aaron. "Your sister and your stupid gang nearly ripped us to shreds! We were ambushed for crying out loud! I think you owe us an…!"

Aaron was rudely interrupted when Ganju slugged him across the mouth. The blow caused him to skid back as blood trickled out the side of his lips. He felt fortunate none of his teeth had been knocked loose. Ganju's fists had struck him with the intensity of a bowling ball colliding into pins. Becoming livid, he forgot about his pain and passive demeanor, retaliating with a punch of his own. It rattled Ganju but didn't knock him off his feat. The man was as durable as he was strong.

"Heh! Your punches are good, but they're nothing to be afraid of!" he Ganju.

"Oh yeah?! How about _this_?!"

Ichigo caught Ganju off guard, connecting with a jump kick into his foe's chest, flooring him this time.

Aaron, preparing to go in for the kill, decried,"You son of a…!"

Kuukaku drove her foot into his crotch, derailing his plans and sending him a wave of anguish through his being.

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU DUMB ASSES!" she howled. Everyone else could have sworn the ground vibrated as she spoke. "If you wanna kill each other, take it somewhere else! I ain't cleaning your blood off the floor!"

Struggling to breathe, Aaron replied, "B-But he started it!"

Kuukaku wrapped her fingers on his throat and quietly said, "I don't care _who_ started what! I'm about three seconds from throwing your ass out of here, so I suggest you _behave_!"

Too frightened to hear her warning properly, Aaron nodded just to be on the safe side.

"Heh! You tell that bastard, sis!" said Ganju happily

"Quiet, idiot!" Kuukaku shot back. She didn't hold back, bopping him on the head using enough effort to fracture his skull. "Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?!"

Mayu winced once it was her turn to receive her sister's scorn. Kuukaku crouched down to her, and everyone else closed their eyes, anticipating the worst. However, Kuukaku did nothing more than embrace her younger sibling and smile.

"Don't pull another stunt like that again, Mayu. You had me ripping my hairs out worrying over you last night. Looks like you're alright, at least!"

"H-Huh? You're...not mad?" asked Mayu carefully.

"Oh, I'm mad! Still, you're okay! That's all that matter!"

Mayu was left speechless, a byproduct of Kuukaku's kindness. Instead of fear, guilt spread through Mayu's heart.

"I-I'm so sorry, big sis! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! I promise!" she stated, weeping a waterfall of tears.

"Haha! There, there now! It's alright!"

"What the…? It's like...they're both totally different people now!" blurted Aaron.

"Alright, Mayu! Run along now!" Kuukaku playfully shoved her sister forward. "You've gotta be tired after your little adventure, so I want you to head straight to bed! Is that understood?"

"Uh...o-okay!" Mayu wasn't taking any chances after miraculously being left off the hook. She headed for her room though not before turning to Aaron and sticking out her tongue. "You better not forget that I'll have my revenge on you some day, dumb Shinigami!"

Aaron, chuckling anemically, replied, "I'm...looking forward to it!"

Ganju sought to make a break for it as well, but Kuukaku's severe stare commanded him to stay put.

"Good Lord! This woman really _is_ terrifying!" said Sasune out of earshot.

"Oh? Is that why you haven't made a pass at her?" asked Konoka.

"Look, while I'm usually a sucker for beautiful women, even I know my limits! She would tear my ass in half!"

"I'm...honestly impressed at you showing some restraint for once," remarked Uryuu.

"I guess he can keep his tongue in his mouth sometimes," said Konoka.

Sasune broke his vacant gazing at Orihime's sizable bust and retorted, "Huh? You two say something?"

Uryuu growled. "...Nevermind."

Having no clue what was going on, Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"Say, Yoruichi, will these newcomers need to get into the Seireitei too?" inquired Kuukaku.

"Correct. Will more people be a problem?"

"Heh? 'Problem?' I _live_ for challenges like this!"

"Uh...since we got here late, I guess...we're missing something here," said Aaron.

"Don't worry about it, kid! You're about to find out! All of you, follow me!"

Like jittery army recruits, everyone hurriedly replied, "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

#

For whatever reason, Kuukaku Shiba's home was chock full of staircases. She led them down yet another one and into a well-lit underground space.

"Amazing! It's so bright even though we're below the surface," said Uryuu. "There's no electrical wiring in sight either."

Sasune, shielding his weary eyes, replied, "Yeah, it's a little _too_ bright. What, are you scared of vampires or something, lady?"

"I planted some light vines between the walls and the ceiling. Vampires didn't have anything to do with it," said Kuukaku.

"'Light vines?' Excuse me, but is that some kind of plant exclusive to Soul Society?"

Kuukaku didn't answer Uryuu. Rather, she faced an unmarked door.

"Here we are! Ganju, open it!"

"C-Coming, sis!" he replied.

Meanwhile, a sulking Uryuu didn't appreciate being brushed off so lackadaisically.

"Heh! I figured you would be accustomed to being ignored considering how boring you can be, little bro!" said Sasune mockingly. Uryuu grumbled, but otherwise decided not to dignify that with a response.

"Opening the door!" cried Ganju energetically. "Leave it to me!"

"...What the hell is he gettin' so worked up for? He isn't even doin' anything really," said Konoka, discovering herself strangely annoyed with Ganju's antics. The sole thing preventing her from calling him a clown was his lack of makeup and balloons.

The expansive room revealed by Ganju housed something that made Kuukaku's guests go numb with awe. Lying in the center was a tremendous, black tube that extended well past the roof.

"W-What the hell _is_ that?" pondered Ichigo.

"To think she was hiding something this large beneath her home," muttered Uryuu.

"T-That's an understatement!" exclaimed Aaron.

"Hey, doesn't it...kinda look like a giant cannon?" said Konoka.

Kuukaku beamed. "Something like that! I'll be using this thing to send you all to the Seireitei from the sky!"

A number of seconds ticked away before everyone was able to absorb her statement.

"F-From they sky?!" they all cried, flabbergasted.

"That's right! I'm Kuukaku Shiba, and I'm a first class fireworks expert here in Soul Society! If you kids _really_ wanna go to the Seireitei, just leave everything to me!"

END


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Grasp The Moon

Aaron, Ichigo and their friends were having a hard time processing Kuukaku Shiba's claim of employing her giant, underground cannon to get them to the Seireitei.

Sasune shattered the stunned silence by proclaiming, "A-Are you _insane_ , lady?! You _must_ be if you're seriously thinking about using that thing up there to send us _anywhere_!"

"Tsk! You've got a lot of nerve talking about something you know jackshit about, kid!" Kuukaku snapped back. As he curled his lips, she added, "Didn't I say that when it comes to fireworks, no one in the whole damn world is better than me! You're in the best of hands!"

"Um...w-while I've got no reason to doubt your skills, what... _exactly_ are you planning to do?" asked Aaron. He worded his question cautiously, not yearning to incur his host's wrath.

"Rather than yammering on about it, how about I just show you?" Kuukaku leered toward the ceiling. "Kuroganehiko! Shiroganehiko! Pull us up, will ya?"

The twins, waiting on the surface by a pair of levers, replied, "Yes, ma'am!"

The two put their bulky bodies to good use, wrenching on the cranks with all of their might. Their efforts caused the flooring underneath Kuukaku and her guests to rise.

"Well, I...didn't see this coming," admitted Aaron.

"Oh man, I-I think I'm gonna be sick!" cried Sasune, shooting a hand over his mouth.

Konoka backed away from him, saying, "I-If you gotta hurl, don't do it near me! I'll break your ass in two if you mess up my clothes!"

Chad patted the Quincy on the back though the gesture did little to relieve Sasune.

"Look. The ceiling is opening," said Sharpscale. "Fascinating."

The Hollow snatched the word right out of Aaron's agape mouth. The black cannon and those riding the elevator arrived on the outside world in due time. With their work completed, Kuroganehiko and Shiroganehiko took a moment to catch their breaths. Kuukaku, meanwhile, proudly stood in front of the cannon.

"So? You kids amazed or what? This is my personal fireworks station!"

"It's the Kakaku Cannon!" declared Ganju, standing beside her.

An enraged Kuukaku suddenly kicked him in the mouth. "Who the hell said you could come up here too?!"

"S-Sorry!"

Uryuu aimed a stern finger at Kuukaku. "...While agreeing with Sasune is rather excruciating for me, he had a point when he said you must've lost your mind! I don't care what kind of technician you claim to be! Shooting us with that thing is impossible! We'll die for sure!"

Kuukaku shut him up by tossing a basketball-sized orb into his nose. Stained with his blood, it bounced off his face and into Ichigo's hands. The orange-haired Shinigami took a closer inspection of it, noting the image of a phoenix in the center.

"What's this?" he queried.

"It's a Spirit Core!" replied Kuukaku. "Hold onto it and give it your energy!"

Ichigo gazed at the Spirit Core in total silence for a couple of moments.

"...I still don't get it," he finally said. "How do I give it energy?"

"Eh?! You...seriously have no idea, Kurosaki?" asked Aaron. Considering Ichigo was the type of guy to throw around his raw strength without even thinking about it, it was perplexing to Aaron that his counterpart seemed so genuinely baffled by such a meager task.

"Huh? Just...focus your power in the palm of your hand like when you go to use Kidou," said Kuukaku, forming a ball of spirit energy to show what she meant. "Don't all Shinigami use that junk?"

Yoruichi stepped forward. "Well, Ichigo here isn't an officially trained Shinigami. He...doesn't know any Kidou."

"Tsk! Seriously?! Guess there's no other choice then! Ganju, show them how it's done!"

Ganju eagerly rose his hand. "Okay!"

"There he goes again. That idiot has _way_ too much energy," grumbled Konoka.

"I don't mind, so long as he isn't using it to blindside me," said Aaron. He held his reddened, aching jaw. "...He sure has one hell of a right hook."

When Ganju went to retrieve the Spirit Core from Ichigo, the latter moved it out of his grasp.

"Hey, hand it over!" barked Ganju. He made another pass at it, yet Ichigo got in his way once again. Appearing both annoyed and amused, Ganju decried, "Punk! Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

Ichigo's eyelid twitched. "Maybe! Come and get this thing if you really want it! I'd rather die than have someone like you teach me!"

The Spirit Core was snatched away from him but by someone other than Ganju.

"Got it, big bro!" said a beaming Mayu Shiba.

"Ah! Thanks, Mayu! You're the best!" said Ganju.

"Haha! Good girl!" said Kuukaku. She then glowered at her other sibling. "Was that so hard, idiot?! Even a little kid like her could do it!"

Sniffling, Ganju retorted, "...I-I could've done it too."

Mayu skipped over to her older brother and forked over the Spirit Core, much to his delight. They high-fived afterward, a sight Aaron sort of felt was touching.

"Weird. Where'd she come from? I thought she was sleeping" he mumbled.

She spotted him and stuck out her tongue. "You're still hanging around here, stupid Shinigami?! Go home already! You're an eyesore!"

Although wanting to argue, Aaron merely sighed.

"She doesn't seem to like you very much," said Orihime, concerned.

"Yeah, CT here tends to have that effect on the opposite sex," said Sasune.

"You're hardly a ladykiller yourself, so maybe you should shut the hell up for once and just watch that Ganju guy," said Konoka.

"Ouch! You certainly know how to bring a guy down..."

Ganju, clutching the Spirit Core forcefully, strained as he channeled energy into the ball. His efforts weren't for naught; a transparent, spherical barrier enveloped him after a bit. Everyone spectating was thoroughly wowed.

"This is the cannonball!" explained Kuukaku, tapping her knuckles on it.

"Great. I just _knew_ you were gonna say something like that," groaned Aaron.

"You guys can easily get through the shield covering the Seireitei with this!" said Mayu.

"Wait, what are you talking about? What shield?"

"Ah. I suppose I forgot to mention that," said Yoruichi.

Kuukaku did the honors. "If you kids figured that wall around the Seireitei was its only defense, you're dead wrong. Those gates are made up of a special mineral that completely blocks out spiritual energy. Basically, what I'm saying is that you can't go trying to make a hole in it! You'd be wasting your time!"

She snarled like a rabid dog when Sasune yawned.

"Is my story boring you or something, punk?!"

The Quincy yelped. "N-No! O-Of course not, ma'am! I'm just tired is all! In actuality, your story is quite fascinating! Please, c-continue!"

Kuukaku eyed him suspiciously but chose not to hurt him.

"...The mineral I mentioned before releases an energy wave both below and above the Seireitei, so the city is constantly shielded by a spherical protective field!"

Uryuu, unnerved, said, "B-Both above and below?"

"If you just fly in bluntly, your bodies, which are made up of spirit energy, will be reduced to dust. That's why you need _this_!"

She banged on Ganju's barrier a second time, causing her younger brother to whimper like a frightened puppy. It wasn't just that; his skin was pale, and his legs were quivering.

"Um...a-are you alright, Ganju?" asked Mayu. "You...don't look so good."

"I-I can't keep this thing up forever!" he said, frantically inhaling and exhaling.

"Hold it!" snapped Kuukaku. She turned back to the others, adding, "My invention here creates a specially hardened spirit shell around whoever uses it. By providing energy to the Spirit Core, you guys can create a cannonball strong enough to penetrate the protective field around the Seireitei! Then, I can use the Kakaku Cannon to fire you up and break you in with one, clean strike. The whole idea might sound ridiculous, but it's your _only_ way in!"

While that may have been the case, the concept of being shot out of a cannon wasn't all that appealing to her guests. On the other hand, voicing their complaints would likely result in them getting their collective asses kicked, so they kept their lips sealed.

"That's all for now. Any questions?!" asked Kuukaku.

Other than glancing at one another, the others had none.

"Wait, I do!" said Sasune, eagerly raising his hand. "...Got any grub, cow tits?"

Kuukaku had something else. She took the Spirit Core away from Ganju and planted it square in Sasune's pretty face with the snap of her wrist.

"Go freeload somewhere else, you bum! This meeting's over! To the training room you go, everyone! Koganehiko! Shiroganehiko! Take them there!"

The twins, at the snap of their master's finger, did as instructed. They ignored their victims squirming as they propped them over their shoulders.

"Agh! Dammit! I-I think my nose is broken!" hollered Sasune. "H-Hey, put me down, you big brute! Hey, come on! Only girls are allowed to touch me like this! Are you even listening?!"

"Sheesh! That one sure can yap," said Kuukaku.

"Yes. It's a rather annoying trait of his," said Yoruichi. "Well, I'd best make sure the others don't kill themselves."

"Sounds good! Tell those punks they'd better train hard! If they can't master the Spirit Core by tomorrow, they'll be blasted into bits!"

Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko dragged everyone to the training room, per Kuukaku's request. Well, almost everyone. Even with their combined might, they were unable to lift Sharpscale an inch.

"My, this one weighs a ton!" said Koganehiko.

"Perhaps it because of the strange outfit he's wearing!" said Shiroganehiko.

"...Come again? I am not wearing any sort of outfit," replied Sharpscale.

Those around him froze.

"W-Wait a sec! A-Are you a goddamn Hollow?!" cried an aghast Kuukaku.

Nonchalantly, Sharpscale answered, "Indeed. Did I fail to mention that? My apologies. Anyway, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The Hollow held out its hand yet put it down moments later. Kuukaku didn't seem to be in the mood for pleasantries.

"Yoruichi, what the hell is going on?!"

"Don't look at me. If you really want to know, ask that Aaron boy. He was insisted on bringing this one along. He has assured me this Hollow is of no threat, and so far, it hasn't done anything to arise my concern."

"'No threat?!' You've gotta be kidding me! Just look at this bastard!" blared Ganju. "It's bad enough we're gonna help a pair of Shinigami! You want us to help a Hollow too?!"

"Shut the hell up, Ganju! I know what I'm doing!" said Kuukaku. Though still wary as she scrutinized Sharpscale, she eventually smirked and said, "Well, you haven't done anything to piss me off either, so I guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt! I'm just shocked that skinny kid back there has been able to keep you under control! He's got more balls than I gave him credit for!"

"Are...you really okay with this, big sis?" asked Mayu.

"That's right! We shouldn't trust any of those guys, including this monster!" added Ganju.

Kuukaku said, "...Enough! I've already made my decision! If you two have time to complain, go help those idiots with their training! You want them gone, right?! The faster they master the Spirit Core, the faster they'll be out of your hairs! Now, _go_! That goes for you too, Hollow boy! If I hear a whiff of trouble outta you, you're outta here!"

"Of course. If you'll excuse me."

Sharpscale gracefully bowed and took its leave. Yoruichi waddled after it, leaving Kuukaku alone with her siblings. She took out a bottle of sake and poured the clear liquid into a cup. She readied to press it up to her lips but paused, sensing Ganju and Mayu staring at her back intently.

"...Why the hell are you two still here?"

Ganju gulped and worked up the courage to speak. "A-Are you _really_ going to help those Shinigami, sis?"

"...What do you mean?"

"I know you said to go help them, but...I won't do it! I'll _never_ help a Shinigami!"

"Yeah! Shinigami are bad! They're just a buncha big jerks!" declared Mayu.

"That's right! Think of our older brother! He would…!"

When Kuukaku slowly rotated her head and stared daggers into him, Ganju bit his tongue. While his older sister had a temper, he could never before recall her gazing at him with such potency. It was like venom; it had a paralyzing effect on him and Mayu.

"I thought I told you both to _never_ bring that up again," she said, slow enough to let her bitter speech sink in without fail.

"S-Sis..." began Ganju.

"Get outta my sight! Both of you! And don't let the others see those pathetic faces of yours!"

Mayu sniffled and found herself unable to hold back a surge of tears. Ganju, meanwhile, appeared ready to bawl himself. The two sprinted off, not feeling up to snuff to confront their sister any longer. Hearing blades of grass shuffle in their wake, Kuukaku smacked her lips and sipped on her liquor.

It was going to be a long day.

#

A pair shuffled down a hallway in Seireitei, moving with a quickened pace.

"Tsk. I'm not ready for something like this," grumbled Akira Akiyama, pressing her fingertips against the bandage adored to her nose. The bruise underneath stung a bit, giving her a good reminder she wasn't back to one hundred percent. Nevertheless, she was being pressed back into service as demonstrated by her wearing her Shinigami robes.

"Don't say that. You must be," said the blonde-haired man walking beside her. She stared back at Izuru Kira, always finding his usual, dour expression rather demoralizing. "Our Captain thought so anyway."

"Don't even get me started on _him_! I can't get a read on that guy! Is he doing this as some sort of joke?!"

"Stop being ridiculous. You should be honored our Captain thinks so highly of your skills."

"Yeah, yeah! I've heard that sorta crap before! This whole thing is still bullshit!"

Izuru didn't respond, troubled that his attempt to cheer up his fellow Third Division member hadn't gone so smoothly. Then again, he had regularly known Akira Akiyama to openly complain about even the most minor of things. It wasn't in her nature to stay positive. As such, he had grown accustomed to her; her shrill voice no longer made him sigh on a constant basis.

"None of the other Vice-Captains are gonna like this," stated Akira as she and Izuru turned down another corridor. Having been in the hospital for so long, she had forgotten how confusing the Seireitei was to navigate. "God dammit. Is this the right way?"

Izuru nodded. "That doesn't matter. Third Division business should be of no concern to the other squads. Whether they like it or not, your promotion is already on record, Akiyama. Besides, we're not the only Division that's strange when it comes to ranks. The Thirteenth Division has no Vice-Captain and two Third Seats, remember?"

"T-That scenario is completely different! You know Captain Ukitake can hardly get out of bed nowadays, let alone run his squad."

"Well, you get my point. Besides, there's no point in you whining about it now. You know the Captain as well as I do. He's not going to change his mind about this. Unless you're thinking about resigning, Akiyama, you'll just have to bear your new position."

Akira's features wrinkled in disgust. She restrained herself from punching Izuru in the mouth, reminding herself that none of this was his fault. Indeed, she wasn't sure whether to blame Gin Ichimaru or her own, rotten luck. The moment she had been released from the hospital, she found herself sent back to work and with a Vice-Captain's badge to boot. Leering at the aforementioned item affixed above her right elbow, she growled and struggled to come up with an explanation for it. The Third Division already had a Vice-Captain: Izuru Kira. Even so, her Captain, for whatever reason, felt it necessary to promote her to that position as well. Being _rewarded_ for blowing her cover in the Human World, half near getting herself killed, and almost unraveling Gin's plan was the last thing she anticipated. Nonetheless, her Captain was a complete enigma to her.

"...Where are we going again?" she asked her fellow Vice-Captain through clenched teeth. "I think I'm losing my head with all the craziness that's been going on the past couple of days."

"Pay attention next time when you're given orders, Akiyama. You're a Vice-Captain now, so others are going to be counting on you to be a bit more responsible."

"I-I know that, you ass! Just answer my question!"

Izuru chuckled. "All I know is all the Vice-Captains were told to put on their armbands and await further orders in the gathering room."

"That's it?" Akira's eyebrow heightened. "Something isn't right here."

"It's like you said. The Soul Society has been in complete chaos as of late."

"Because of those intruders, right? The Captain should've taken care of them. He was the one who went down there to greet them. Tsk! That idiot! What was he thinking?"

"I'm not sure. Whatever the case, he's in a lot of hot water with the Captain-Commander now. I heard he and the rest of the Captains are going to have a meeting to discuss what to do with him."

"...What to do with him, huh?"

Akira shook her head. Gin Ichimaru was an enigma indeed. There was no doubt in her mind that someone on his level should have easily been able to dispatch the likes of Ichigo Kurosaki. She was impressed the teenager had the balls to come to Soul Society after what happened to him.

"Balls? No, maybe that kid's just a glutton for punishment."

"You say something, Akiyama?" asked Izuru.

"No. I was just thinking to myself is all."

Going back to the matter at hand, Akira supposed it no longer had anything to do with her. Ever since she arrived back in Soul Society from her recon mission in the Human World, her Captain hadn't instructed her to do a single thing when it came to Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki, and specifically, Kana Mitarashi.

"Tsk. Kana..."

The brunette's smiling visage flashed in her mind, making her ball her fists. Kana dying was of no issue to her. Not being able to finish her off with her own hands however was what really stuck in Akira's craw. Compared to what she would do given the chance, she felt Kana was getting off lucky being executed by the Soukyoku.

"Is something else the matter, Akiyama?"

Izuru's voice snapped Akira out of her sour thinking.

"Huh? N-No. I'm fine. Just butterflies in my stomach, I guess."

"You're nervous about meeting the others? Heh. How unlike you."

"Oh, be quiet! Don't talk like we're old pals or something, Kira."

"Of course. Anyway, there's no need to worry. Almost all the other Vice-Captains are pretty nice people from what I can tell."

Finally, the two reached their destination. The small room they entered was already jampacked with a number of individuals. Akira identified them as the rest of the Vice-Captains. She knew most of them by name and face but not on a personal level. With that in mind, she wasn't really sure what to expect.

"Eh? That you, Izuru?" asked a squinting Renji Abarai. "It's been awhile!"

"It's good to see you again, Abarai. Have you been keeping up with your training?"

"Of course! If you're getting at what happened to me in the Human World, no need to worry! That was just a fluke!"

Renji soon focused on Akira, who turned away in response.

"Akiyama? What the heck are you doing here?"

"What business is it of yours, Abarai? Worry about yourself."

"Hey, you wanna repeat that?!"

When Renji got up threateningly, another body got in between him and Akira.

"Relax! Relax! There's so much tension in the room! Sheesh!" said Rangiku Matsumoto. She spotted Akira's Vice-Captain badge, adding, "Looks like someone got a promotion! Congrats! Well then, that makes us all the same rank here! How about we try to get along?"

The mere sight of the busty blonde made Akira's blood boil. It always did. Perhaps it was because the woman reminded her so much of Kana.

"Matsumoto, this is a surprise. And here I was certain you'd be getting smashed at some bar. I guess even you have no choice but to act your rank sometimes."

The less than kind remark made Rangiku's smile fade. Replacing it was unadulterated ire, but before she could unleash it, Izuru stepped forward.

"S-Settle down, you two! This is not the time for infighting!"

"It's okay, Izuru! I guess someone's just a little uptight today!" said Rangiku, smirking. "Try not to let that promotion go to your head, Akiyama. Remember, all of us here have been Vice-Captains a little bit longer, so maybe you shouldn't consider yourself our equals just yet!"

Akira smacked her lips. "What was that, bitch?! Don't make me…!"

"Please don't fight, you two. There's already enough trouble going on as it is," said the teary-eyed, black-haired girl sitting against a wall. Not recognizing her at first, Akira spotted the bun the woman's hair was tied into and figured she was Momo Hinamori, the Vice-Captain of the Fifth Division.

"...Dry your eyes before you try to scold someone. It's unattractive."

Momo gasped and quickly rubbed her eyelids. "I-I'm _not_ crying! I-I was just…!"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with us or something, Akiyama?!" exclaimed Renji, growling like a feisty mutt.

Akira waved him off. "...Like any of you would even be worth the trouble. I'm only here because as a Vice-Captain, I was told to come. Don't get things mixed up, Abarai."

The room grew quiet, uncomfortably so, after she finished. A male Shinigami with slicked back hair, a mustache, and sunglasses took center stage just then.

"I know it's already been said, but how about we just calm down already?" suggested Tetsuzaemon Iba, Vice-Captain of the Seventh Division. "We're all on the same side here. I'm thinking we're all tense because we've all been told to gather here so suddenly and want some answers. All of us being here together like this is unusual, just like the meeting the Captain's are rumored to be having."

"About that..." began Akira. "I heard it has something to do with Captain Ichimaru."

"...That man gives me the creeps," muttered Momo. Her countenance became bright red afterward since everyone began to stare at her. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure most of us here feel the same way," said Renji. Despite their differences, that was something Akira could agree on.

"I'd very much appreciate it if you'd stop talking about my Captain that way," stated Izuru, slightly peeved. "Wait, aren't some of us still missing?"

"Looks like it," stated Rangiku.

"There are more of these idiots?" said Akira out of earshot.

"I doubt Sasakibe will come. I've never seen that guy leave Captain-Commander Yamamoto's side," said Renji. "And the same could be said for Vice-Captain Kotetsu when it comes to Captain Unohana."

As the room fell into silence again, Akira surveyed her peers, finding them all stranger than the next. She was grateful the Vice-Captains gathering together like this was a rare occasion. She was certain she wouldn't be able to stand the sight of most of them on a regular basis.

"Shit like _this_ is why I didn't want a goddamn promotion in the first place..."

From a hallway outside came the clatter of a person running at full speed. The Vice-Captains whipped their heads to the disturbance, being frightened when someone darted into the room out of the blue. The individual gasped for air prior to making sure he wasn't being trailed.

"Eh? Who is that?" asked Akira.

"The guy with the tattoos and piercings? That's Shuuhei Hisagi. He's the Vice-Captain of the Seventh Division," replied Izuru.

"No, not _him_! The other one behind him!"

Izuru had no idea what she was talking about, not until a short, pink-haired girl popped into view. Her giggling resounded through the room like nails against a chalkboard, and everyone made haste to cover their ears.

" _There_ you are! You can't run!" the girl informed Hisagi, making his skin grow pale.

"Did someone lose their kid or something?" wondered Akira.

"T-That's Yachiru Kusajishi! She's the Vice-Captain of the Eleventh Division!" said Izuru. Akira couldn't help but note how profusely he was sweating, like he had a bumped into a sinister apparition.

"W-Wait! _She's_ a Vice-Captain too?! Of the _Eleventh Division_?!"

"Uh...w-what the hell is going on?" asked Renji.

"Looks like Yachiru's up to no good again," stated Rangiku with a sigh.

"T-That's not even half of it!" mouthed Hisagi as he grit his teeth. "I was just minding my damn business when Vice-Captain Kusajishi ambushed me out of nowhere!"

"Ambushed you?" asked Renji. "How so?"

"With these!" Yachiru ecstatically declared. She hoisted up a bag chock full of croaking frogs. "I stuffed a couple down his shirt! You should've seen the way he ran away! It was _hilarious_!"

She laughed even more at her successful prank, whereas Hisagi looked ready to rip her to shreds.

Chuckling herself, Rangiku nonchalantly said, "That's all? I thought something serious had happened!"

Her tune changed when Yachiru said, "Catch!" and lobbed a frog her way. It plopped right between her cleavage. She blinked and stood still, believing the creature croaking back at her was just a hallucination. When it vanished down her clothing, her pupils shrunk.

"W-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AH!"

Unable to think of anything else, the busty blonde settled on running around in a blind panic.

"Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" she howled, digging for the creature invading her personal space. "S-Stop jumping around in there!"

Momo ducked for cover when Rangiku came barreling toward her, yet it was too late. The two slammed into each other with a loud thud, prompting the others to grimace at the wreckage.

Renji said, "Y-You've gotta be kidding me!"

He went to Rangiku's and Momo's aid, only to have the very same frog latch onto his face.

"W-What the…?! G-Get the hell off already!"

"Hey, relax already! It's just a frog!" declared Iba. Frog or not, his words did little to stop Renji from crashing into him, sending another pair face first into the floor boards. "Y-You idiot! You trying to break one of my limbs?!"

"D-Don't look at me! Just get this damn thing off already!"

"D-Don't move, fool! It's trying to go down my shirt now!"

"T-This is complete chaos," mumbled Hisagi.

Yachiru, either oblivious or uncaring to the carnage wrought by her hands, continued giggling as hard as she could.

"...This is so stupid," muttered Akira, palming her hand over her face.

"It's...not always like this with these guys!" Izuru assured her, laughing weakly. "I swear!"

"Yeah, I'm thinking it'd be a good idea to renounce my new position after all."

At that moment, another frog hopped into her pink hair.

"H-Huh?! Hey, hold on a second! G-Get outta there, you bastard!"

"A-Are things going to be alright if they stay like this?" pondered Izuru.

It was going to be a long day for the Shinigami too.

#

Aaron, holding the Spirit Core, closed his eyes and concentrated every ounce of his spiritual energy into the orb. It replied by crafting a circular barrier around him.

"Very good, Mister Higuchi!" said a clapping Koganehiko. "That was effortless for you, wasn't it?"

Though he wasn't one to brag, Aaron had to admit controlling the Spirit Core wasn't the hardest thing he had ever done. With that in mind, he passed it on to Sasune, who needed the practice more.

"Watch and learn, kiddies!" he exclaimed prior to making a shield off his own, albeit smaller compared to Aaron's. "Ha! How's that?!"

"Impressive, Mister Ishida!" said Shiroganehiko. "That compact size shows how much control you have over you spiritual powers!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sasune took a bow and then chucked the Spirit Core to Konoka. "Knock yourself out, gorgeous! Don't be too upset though when you can't match my…!"

"Shut up." The Red-Haired Beast drove her knee into the Quincy's stomach, reducing him to a crumpled mess on the ground. "You make it sound like you actually did somethin'."

She quickly learned that Sasune's boasting wasn't for naught. She strained and grunted yet getting the Spirit Core to take her power was easier in theory than execution. Eventually, she made something akin to a clear barrier, though it was more of a jagged oval than a perfect circle.

"Hmm. Not bad!" said Kuroganehiko and Shiroganehiko.

"It could use some work though!" voiced Kuroganehiko.

Shiroganehiko added, "It's not exactly stable, is it?"

"Tsk! Whatever! I did it, didn't I?! Someone else can try now!" snapped Konoka. She violently tossed the orb at Sharpscale, who caught it with some difficulty.

"My, my. Shall I give it a shot then?" uttered the Hollow. The fact it easily formed a spirit shell wasn't all that shocking. It being three times the size of anyone else's was what made everyone's jaw hang in astonishment. "Hmm. Curious. I only put a fraction of my power into it. Is this sufficient?"

Kuroganehiko and Shiroganehiko were left lost for words.

"Heh. Maybe the rest of us don't need to practice after all!" exclaimed Aaron.

After Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime passed the twins inspection, the sole person left to use the Spirit Core was Ichigo. All eyes were on him as he placed the orb in his hands and clenched every muscle in his body. Besides looking awkward, it got him nowhere. Erratic energy swirled around him but failed to materialize into anything solid.

"Mister Ichigo! That's terrible!" cried Kuroganehiko and Shiroganehiko.

"Are you even trying?" a skeptical Kuroganehiko asked. "I can hardly bear to watch!"

Just as unsure, Shiroganehiko remarked, "Well said! However, instead of doubting his efforts, how about we say he just doesn't have the talent for this?"

"Terrible!"

"Unbelievably terrible!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" roared Ichigo. He threw a fastball, nailing Shiroganehiko right between the eyes with the Spirit Core. "I have no idea what the hell you two are saying! Explain how to use that thing in human language!"

"Uh...is it me, or does he kinda suck at this?" whispered Sasune.

Aaron replied, "Y-Yeah. I didn't think Kurosaki of all people would have this much trouble. He's got more spirit power than all of us combined probably. Then again, he never did seem good at controlling any of it."

"Ha! You _suck_ Shinigami!"

From the sidelines, Mayu was enjoying every moment of Ichigo suffering through his training, much to the orange-haired Shinigami's chagrin.

"Hey, shut up over there!" he yelled. She blew him one of her signature raspberries, inciting him further. "G-Goddammit!"

Ganju, sitting beside his sister, was far too busy picking his nose to give a care about what was going on.

"Are all Shinigami as bad as you?!" Mayu further taunted. "Even if you do make it to the Seireitei, you're gonna die in five seconds at this rate!"

Ichigo was primed to erupt like a volcano, but Aaron hastily held him back.

"S-She's just a little girl, Kurosaki! Let it go!"

"Lemme go already, Higuchi! I'm gonna kill her!"

"Um...I-I hope I'm not interrupting things, but dinner is ready," said one of Ganju's underlings from a nearby hall.

"Alright, you guys! It's time to eat!" Ganju proclaimed. "Go on! You all have gotta be hungry after all that training!"

Without warning, Sasune rushed over to Ganju, scaring the hell out of the him.

"You are forever in my debt, kind sir!" said the Quincy, tears rolling down his face. "Your hospitality will live on in my heart for all of eternity!"

Ganju shoved him back. "W-Whatever! Just go in the kitchen and eat already, freak!"

"Hey! Why do we have to feed a bunch of freeloaders, big bro?!" asked Mayu as she angrily waved her arms.

"Hey, don't look at me! This was big sis' idea! Take up any complaints with her!"

"I don't get it. We're supposed to be spirits right now, right? How come we still need to eat?" asked Konoka.

"'Cause unlike the souls in Rukongai, you guys actually use your spiritual powers. Spirits here don't get hungry unless they do that. You won't find any food anywhere else because of this, so just go eat while you can!"

"Wow. You might look stupid, but I guess you know a thing or two."

A vein throbbed on Ganju's temple. "W-Why you…!"

"Eating is all well and good, but Kurosaki still hasn't..."

"It's alright, Ishida!" Ichigo, huffing and panting, said to Uryuu. He picked up the Spirit Core, adding, "...You guys go on ahead. I'll eat after I'm done."

Uryuu paused and then nodded. "...Fine. We'll go on ahead."

With that, he and Chad headed toward the kitchen. Following them at first, Sasune stopped after seeing Orihime linger.

"You...uh...coming, Miss Inoue?"

She hesitantly responded, "I-I'm not hungry actually! You all can go first! I'll just...stay here with Kurosaki!"

Her claim was emphatically fractured when her stomach growled loud enough to wake the dead.

"Uh...I-I was just kidding! I'm only a _little_ hungry!"

"Inoue. Go with them. I don't mind," said Ichigo.

"No, that's okay, Kurosaki! I-I just want to practice some more too! I'm really not that hungry..."

"I guess lying isn't one of her strong suits," said Konoka.

"B-But isn't she _really_ cute when she tries?" said a beet red Sasune.

"...You're hopeless, Pretty Boy."

In a more desperate tone, Ichigo uttered, "Inoue...please."

Orihime, startled, paused before replying, "O-Okay then! Since you put it that way, I'll be going now! Ishida! Sado! You guys come too!"

Neither had much of a choice in the matter; Orihime shoved them toward the kitchen.

"You and your friends better hurry too!" she said to Sasune before disappearing.

"I-I think I just swallowed my tongue..." muttered the Quincy. His already scarlet skin became an even deeper shade of red. "W-Why is she so damn cute?!"

"Like I said, you're hopeless. Come on, lover boy!"

Konoka figured he wasn't going to get there on his own, so she grabbed him by the cape affixed to his outfit and dragged him along with her so they could get some grub.

Aaron, now alone with Ichigo, gazed at his friend in silence.

"...What? You don't have to wait on me either, Higuchi," said Ichigo.

"I know. I was just gonna tell you not to overdo it, Kurosaki!"

"Heh! I ain't promising anything!"

"Well, that's rather reassuring!" Aaron laughed and then became quiet once more. In time, he stated, "...You know, they're still waiting for us out there."

Solemnly, Ichigo replied, "...Yeah. I know. Don't worry. I won't stop until I figure out how to use this stupid Spirit Core!"

There was no doubt in Aaron's mind he would. That made it easy for him to leave Ichigo on his lonesome.

"Hey! You all could at least have the decency to wait for me! This is _my_ house for crying out loud, so you guys better not eat up all the food before I get some!" exclaimed Mayu. Her wrath subsided thanks to her brother, who hadn't said much at all as of late. A gloomy expression painted his face. "Huh? You okay, big bro? Aren't you gonna eat?"

"...Don't worry about me, Mayu. Just...go ahead."

Though still worried, she nodded and went on her way.

"She's a curious child, isn't she?"

"Eh?! W-What the hell?! H-How long have _you_ been there?!"

Sharpscale blinked. "Hmm? I've been standing beside you for a few minutes now. Are you saying you truly didn't know I was here?"

"S-Shut up! Stop sneaking up on people like that! Go...eat or something!"

"While I appreciate your hospitality, Hollows such as myself do not need human sustenance. Our diet consists solely on other Hollows and..."

Ganju shot his hand up. "Okay, okay! I...didn't need to know that much! Just go! I don't care where, just anyplace but here!"

"Very well."

In light of how much Sharpscale freaked him out, Ganju wasn't exactly sad to see the Hollow disappear into thin air. His gape and focus soon slid to Ichigo, who was glaring right back at him.

"...What the hell are you looking at?" the Shinigami asked.

#

Within the Repentance Tower, Rukia Kuchiki found herself blankly staring out at Soukyoku Hill. Something about the mesa and the giant halberd resting on it really was transfixing.

"Come on! Stop that already, Rukia! You're really creeping me out!" said Kana. "Don't you think doing that is just gonna make you more depressed?"

"...I am not depressed, Mitarashi. If anything, I think I'm beginning to accept our circumstances for what they are."

"Huh?! Seriously?! Well, _you_ might not be sad, but you sure are bumming _me_ out!"

"I guess that means you still aren't done thinking about escaping from here."

Kana grinned. "Of course not! As soon as I get my phone working, I'm pretty sure I can call someone and get them to bust us outta this joint!"

The mention of a phone prompted Rukia to turn her head to the brunette. Her eyes widened at Kana furiously tapping away on a Denreishinki.

"Where did you…?"

"Oh, this? Us girls have _a lot_ of hiding places on our bodies! It wasn't too hard to sneak this thing in with me! It might not matter though! I can't get any reception in this place!"

"Yes. That...sounds about right. Think though, Mitarashi. Even if you _could_ contact someone, the Soul Society has a tracker in that thing. They'd come here and take it from you as soon as possible."

"...Oh. C-Crap! You're right!" Kana began pulling at her brown, curly hair. "Ugh! There's another plan down the drain! Oh well! Even I can't use this thing to call someone, there's a lot of others things I can use it for to kill some time!"

She inched over to Rukia to allow her friend to see a picture she had pulled up. Rukia squinted, eyeing a picture of Kana posing next to a sleeping Aaron Higuchi.

"I took this one right before I left the Human World!" clarified Kana. "Isn't he the cutest?"

Rukia delayed in saying, "...You really should've deleted that. It would be best if you just forgot about that boy and everything else from his world. If we really are to be executed soon, attachments like that will only make it harder to face that fate."

That wasn't the reaction Kana was expecting. She coiled her mouth, closed her phone, and crossed her arms.

"I-I guess you've got a point. I didn't think of it that way."

Whenever she was chastising Kana, Rukia felt guilty, like she were scolding a child that messed up yet meant well. This time was no exception, and she readied to apologize on the double.

"That's okay!" Kana cheerfully proclaimed. "We don't have to worry about stuff like that since we're gonna escape anyway!"

Rukia froze. She was no longer apologetic but enraged.

"D-Do you ever listen to _anything_ that's said to you?! I swear it's in one ear and out the other with you!"

"W-Wait...are you actually...mad, Rukia?"

Without warning, Kana began giggling like a giddy school girl. Rukia wondered if she had finally snapped.

"I-I'm sorry! That's...just the first time you've gotten so worked up since I've been locked up in here with you! It's kinda nice actually! I thought you had already turned into a lifeless vegetable!"

"I...haven't the slightest idea what you're trying to say, Mitarashi."

She didn't get the chance to find out. Both she and Kana were alerted by the Repentance Tower's large doors opening. Light flooded the room afterward, stinging their dark-adjusted eyes.

"How are you two doing? Holding up alright?" asked someone at the entrance.

"Hey, I know that voice! How's it going, Arashi?" asked Kana. Her weary features brightened up like the room at the sight of her younger sibling. "What's that you've got there?"

He was holding two trays of food. He dispensed one to each of the prisoners. Scrunching her nose, Kana gagged and could hardly call the indescribable slop 'cuisine.' Then again, in light of how hungry she was, it was better than nothing in her mind. She greedily dug into her meal, making her brother take a precautionary step away.

"Thanks, Arashi! You're the best!" she said.

"No, no! It's no problem!" Arashi, becoming embarrassed, rubbed the back of his head. "It's...the least I could do considering your situation, sister."

His eyebrow heightened at Rukia eating her own meal tortoise-like.

"Is something the matter, Miss Kuchiki? I-I know it's not the best of food, but I tried to scrounge up what I could! The cooks...aren't eager to make gourmet meals for criminals like you two unfortunately. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. There's nothing wrong with the food," Rukia assured him. Still, it was clear something was eating at her. "I...just don't have much of an appetite today."

"You said that yesterday! Come on, Rukia! You gotta eat _something_!" cried Kana. "Don't make me force feed you!"

"I-I don't think that will be necessary, Kana," said Arashi apprehensively. "She's got a point though, Miss Kuchiki! You must keep your strength up!"

Since they were going to be killed anyway, Kana thought that a strange thing to say.

"You know, I'm surprised we're being fed at all!" she stated, tearing into a piece of meat. It was under seasoned and partly uncooked but she was far too famished to care.

"I suppose Soul Society isn't going to let you two die before you execution. There wouldn't be much of a show!" joked Arashi. When things grew uncomfortably quiet afterward, he cleared his throat and added, "I-I'm sorry! I...didn't mean to make light of your circumstances."

"No, it's fine," said Rukia. Much to Kana's and Arashi's shock, she was smiling. "Perhaps we need a bit of humor to lighten the mood."

She forced herself to swallow down a portion of her meal if only to prevent Kana from yelling at her about it later.

"Oh! This...doesn't really have anything to do with what we were talking about, but Akira got a promotion, Kana!" said Arashi.

"Eh?! Really?!" Kana rotated her head in confusion. "Did she transfer to another squad?"

"Nope! She actually got promoted to the Vice-Captain position of the Third Division!"

"Wow! That's pretty…w-wait! Doesn't that squad already have a Vice-Captain?"

"It certainly does," said Rukia. "Strange. It's rather unusual for a division to have two Vice-Captains."

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever heard of that before!"

"I thought it was weird too! I guess that just means Akira's that good!" said Arashi. "I was gonna go congratulate her, but I haven't been able to track her down yet."

"Yeah...she's...good for that," said Kana in a somber infliction. Simply thinking about Akira brought up a lot of agonizing memories, specifically. their encounter in the Human World. "Uh...i-is she still mad at me, Arashi?"

His silence was a good enough answer for her. She wasn't all that shocked. If their situation were reversed, she knew she would have similar feelings of animosity.

Rukia peered at the Mitarashi siblings ahead of saying, "W-While it's not my place to ask, what exactly are you two talking about? Weren't you friends with Akira Akiyama? I remember seeing you two together all the time while you were both attending the Shinigami Academy. Did...something happen between you two?"

Arashi began to say, "I-It's nothing like that! It's just…!"

"It's alright, Arashi. I don't mind telling her." Kana faintly smiled. "Let's...just say I hurt someone very near and dear to Akira. Yeah, I...hurt them pretty badly."

#

Sasune finished his meal, dropped his chopsticks, and contently sighed. For the first time in what felt like forever, his stomach wasn't irately panging.

"Man, I think I might've eaten four of five people's worth of food!" he said, patting his swollen belly. "I couldn't eat another bite!"

Konoka polished off her own dinner and replied, "Yeah. I'm good now too. The meal wasn't all that special, but I guess anything tastes good when you're hungry as hell. What's with your brother though?"

"...Yeah, he eats kinda slow," said Chad as he observed Uryuu.

"S-So what?" replied the Quincy, wiping his mouth. "I was brought up this way."

"That wasn't the way _I_ was raised!" declared Sasune. "My mother always told me to eat hard and fast so I wouldn't end up as nothing but skin and bones!"

"That's no excuse for you to eat like a sloven pig."

Sasune pointed a chopstick at his brother. "Watch it! Don't make me poke out one of your eyes!"

"Well, if you aim those things as well as you do a bow, I have nothing to fear."

"Y-You don't have a shred of respect for me, do you?!"

"Break it up already. Hearin' you two gets kinda old," said Konoka plainly. "Can't even enjoy a meal in peace."

"H-He started it!" the two Quincy were quick to state.

"Wow! You guys are really alike!" said Orihime.

"I-Is that supposed to be a compliment…?" muttered Uryuu, wanting to vomit.

Aaron, with a mouthful of food, said, "Say, Inoue, is everything alright? You've hardly touched your plate there."

"Are you full already?" asked Uryuu.

Appearing somewhat pasty, she answered, "Y-Yup! I couldn't eat another bite!"

That wasn't what her stomach was professing. It made a bizarre noise the reverberated across the room. Everyone stared at her impassively while she punched her tummy in order to quiet it.

"S-See? I'm totally fine..." she feebly uttered, hunching over.

"Y-You weren't poisoned, were you?!" Sasune got to his feet and exhaled dramatically. "W-Whoever did this to you will pay for this!"

He shook his fist at no one in particular.

"You hear me, you son of a bitch! You...will...PAY!"

"...Idiot," was all Konoka and Uryuu had to say.

"Yeah, I...don't think anyone was poisoned or whatever," stated Aaron.

"T-The truth is...I wanted to save some for Kurosaki," explained Orihime.

"T- _That_ loser?!" exclaimed Sasune in total disgust. In a meeker tone, he added "Y-You don't have to worry about him so much, Miss Inoue! That guy can take care of himself! If you want, you can finish off _my_ food! The thought of you going hungry...erm...p-pains me greatly!"

"Good job, Casanova. Too bad you already finished off everything you were given," said Konoka nonchalantly. Shrieking, the Quincy peered into his empty bowl and saw she had a point.

"D-Dammit..." he grumbled, shedding melancholy tears.

"T-Thanks for offering anyway!" said Orihime, trying to cheer him up.

Uryuu spotted a clock on a nearby wall. "Speaking of Kurosaki, it seems he isn't done training yet."

"Yeah. Maybe we should go back and..."

Aaron couldn't even recall the rest of his statement. His train of thought was thrown eschew by a tremendous spiritual pressure that violently rocked the entirety of Kuukaku Shiba's manor.

"EARTHQUAKE!" screamed Sasune. "Every man, woman, and child for themselves!"

"D-Do earthquakes even happen in Soul Society?!" said Aaron. He struggled to maintain his footing. "Tsk! Don't tell me it's…!"

Mayu barreled into the room just then, looking terrified beyond belief.

"W-What the heck is going on?! Did you do something, stupid Shinigami?!"

"Aaron Higuchi is not to blame." Scaring her even further was Sharpscale, who came into plain view with a burst of Sonído. "However, you are on the right track blaming this on a Shinigami. I suggest we all head back to the training area. There's something there I'm certain you all will desire to see."

"I-It's Kurosaki, isn't it?!" cried Orihime.

Everyone else thought so as well.

#

"W-What the hell is this?!"

Kuukaku rushed toward the training room, where everyone else was already waiting. Hungry for answers, she discovered her younger brother cowering on the floor.

"What happened?! What's going on, Ganju?!"

He was too petrified to say a word.

"I asked you a question, idiot!"

"D-Did somebody hurt you, Ganju?!" wondered Mayu. "Is that why you won't talk?!"

"I-I'm so sorry, you two!" Ganju, perspiring heavily, managed to stammer. "I-I just taught that kid my shortcut! I-I never meant for things to end up like this!"

His cryptic talk unsettled Kuukaku even more than she already was. She wasted no time in shoving open the doors leading into the training area. Anticipating the worst, her eyes became as wide as saucers after she caught wind of Ichigo enshrouded in a massive spirit shell.

"Tsk! Hey, idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she queried. "Focus your energy and refine it already!"

Aaron took a peek inside. "W-What the…?! T-That's even bigger than the one Sharpscale made!"

He craved to tell Ichigo not to panic but felt it foolish since he was freaking out himself.

"T-That's right! His energy is like a leaky faucet! He's got so much of it, even when he's not trying to use it, it just seeps out of his body! C-Can he really refine something like that?!"

Ichigo heeded Kuukaku's advice to the best of his ability, and his barrier shrunk to a more manageable size.

"I-I did it!" he triumphantly said moments later.

Still wowed, Orihime said, "C-Congratulations, Kurosaki!"

"Huh. Yeah, I dunno what just happened, but...congrats?" said a shrugging Konoka.

Aaron sighed in relief. "D-Don't scare us like that! I thought…!"

Suddenly, Ichigo's spirit shell started to crack and crumble.

"Y-You idiot! Don't lose concentration!"

Kuukaku's warning came a microsecond too late. Everyone braced themselves as Ichigo's barrier exploded, causing the building to shake again.

"Did you hear _anything_ I said earlier?!" said Kuukaku through clasped teeth. She planted her foot on the back of Ichigo's simmering head and added, "Didn't I say it would blow up if you lost your focus?!"

"Y-You specially warned us not to," groaned her victim.

She pressed her foot even harder. "So, did you just screw up on purpose then?!"

"Yeah, it's all your fault, you…!"

"You're not guiltless either, idiot!" Kuukaku interrupted her brother when she socked him upside the head. "That's it! No food for either of you!"

While she continued to chew the two out, Aaron again felt a sense of ease wash over him.

"Guess we'll be able to make it to the Seireitei no problem now!"

"I-I don't know about that. Kurosaki might end up blowing us up along with him next time," mumbled Sasune.

Konoka smirked. "At least things won't get dull with a guy like him around."

"Huh? You crushing on him now or something?"

Aaron's ear twitched after he overheard this, and he couldn't prevent himself from swiveling to Konoka for clarification.

"W-Why the hell are you lookin' at me like that, dumbass?!" she complained, blushing profusely.

He changed color himself. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Mayu, watching the two, mused on what they were discussing. It didn't make a lick of sense to her.

"Heh! You'll understand when you get older, sweetie!" said Sasune.

"Huh? W-What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" she cried.

#

"Hmm?"

Akira awoke to an individual shouting over a loudspeaker. His voice traveled the length of the Seireitei.

"When did I…?"

She guessed she must have grown so bored awaiting an update, her body opted to take advantage of the situation by catching up on some rest. How ironic, she thought. She had done nothing but sleep during her stay in the hospital, yet here she was desiring more. The time for rest and relaxation was over, she told herself. Clutching her arm tightly, she got the hunch things were about to heat up.

"What's that guy saying?" she asked Izuru while wiping her face clean.

"Hold on. He's about to repeat it."

"Alert! Alert! Intruders have been discovered within the Seireitei! All personnel must return to their appointed stations! I repeat…!"

Akira's eyes broadened before a grin spread across her mouth. "About damn time!"

Without really thinking, she jumped to her feet and rushed out of the room.

Izuru, holding his arm out, said, "H-Hold on a minute, Akiyama! Wait for me!"

Considering how reckless his fellow Vice-Captain could be, he made haste to catch up to her before she did something she would regret.

"You're always so slow, Kira!" said Akira. "Pick up the pace already! We're gonna miss out on all the action at this rate!"

"Well, you seem worked up all of a sudden. What exactly are you planning to do? You aren't even armed!"

"I'm not worried about that! I'm just irritated our idiot of a Captain didn't finish off those intruders! Well, I _was_ annoyed, but now, I'm kinda grateful!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She chose not to clarify out loud. If Ichigo Kurosaki and Aaron Higuchi really were there in Soul Society, she had to take them on. She would never forgive herself is she ignored an opportunity like this.

"I don't understand, but it sounds to me like you're just making an excuse to fight," said Izuru. "It's rather like you. You'd probably fit better in the Eleventh Division."

"Tsk! Don't lump me in with those mindless sacks of flesh!"

Izuru tittered at Akira's expense, and she rolled her eyes. She could handle a little teasing if it meant no one, including Izuru, planned on stopping her.

"Hold on a minute, Akiyama! Look ahead!"

She did so reluctantly. Her skin and bones told her to stay on guard long before she glanced forward and made out Gin Ichimaru walking toward she and Izuru. It was like she had developed a sixth sense for the man's presence.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my Vice-Captains!" said Gin with a wave. "Where are ya both headed off to in such a hurry?"

"It is good to see you, Captain!" said Izuru and Akira while they got down on one knee.

Gin frowned. "Didn't I tell you two not to act so uptight?"

Izuru stood. "O-Of course, sir. We were actually going to return to our posts. Isn't that right, Akiyama?"

"Huh? Oh. S-Sure. Our posts." Akira had forgotten all about that order. "Sir, wouldn't it be better if we went after the intruders instead?"

"You think so?" Gin didn't look all that interested in the topic. Akira felt he wasn't all that engrossed with his job to begin with. "That's not a bad idea! I actually just got chewed out good by the Captain-Commander for not taking care of the intruders earlier! Izuru, why don't you go on ahead and start makin' preparations? I need to chat with Akiyama here for a sec."

Though puzzled at the abrupt order, Izuru nodded and intended to follow it, moving ahead with a burst of Flash Step. Being left alone with Gin Ichimaru wasn't something that made Akira comfortable, but it wasn't as if she had the option of running.

"Hey, stop glarin' at me like that, Akiyama," said her Captain.

"Stop smiling at me like that first. You seem pretty happy for a guy who claims to have been yelled at by the Captain-Commander. He...just let you go? Wasn't he upset?"

"Oh, he was mad alright! Guess I'm lucky that broadcast went out when it did! It gave me the chance to slip away! Heh. I'll probably get my punishment later on"

Something about this really didn't sit right with Akira. Gin was far too content, even more than usual. A chill shot down her spine, and a frosty sweat formed on her forehead.

"W-Was it really Ichigo Kurosaki you ran into, Captain? I have to know."

"Oh? That brat? Yeah, it was! I was kinda surprised!"

"And what about the other one? Aaron Higuchi?"

"Nah. Not that kid. Just the other one."

Just the other one? Akira was afraid of that. She was more perturbed when Gin inched rather close to her out of the blue.

"...Didn't I tell you not to worry about anything having to do with Kana Mitarashi?"

He opened one of his eyes, bearing down on his subordinate enough to make her shudder. Hurriedly, she leered the other way.

"W-With all due respect, sir, since these intruders likely have something to do with the prisoners scheduled for execution, and since Kana is one of them, I believe this whole thing _absolutely_ has something to do with me!"

"Oh? My, my! You really have a one track mind when it comes to this, dontcha?"

Perhaps, but Akira didn't mind being called stubborn. It was the sole way she operated, and she wasn't preparing to change anytime soon.

"Guess it was kinda unfair of me to tell you to forget about that Kana." Gin's sinister grin broadened, something Akira had been confident was impossible. "So...whaddya wanna do?"

"What? What...do you mean, Captain?"

"Ya see, Akiyama, things are gonna get _a lot_ more interestin' from here on out. I've actually got somethin' I need takin' care of. Think you're up for it?"

He needn't ask her twice. In fact, she already had an idea on what his request pertained to.

#

Things might have been growing hectic in the Seireitei, but inside the Repentance Tower, all was calm. Kana, sleeping contently, only stirred to turn over in her bed.

"A-Akira..." she breathed. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

END


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Infiltration

Sleep was something Aaron considered a virtue in a hostile environment such as Soul Society. Therefore, he planned on getting as much as he could while given the chance. He didn't want fatigue standing in his way of rescuing Kana. There were enough roadblocks barring his path as it was.

"Y-You want me to buy how many cookies?!"

He sat up from his futon in a hurry, his bloodshot eyes wide and alert. He calmed once he saw he was in one of the guest rooms in Kuukaku Shiba's residence.

"Oh. I...guess that was just a dream then. Cookies, huh?"

He chuckled and then yawned. Since he was still tired, he debated on sneaking another hour or two of sleep in before his voyage to the Seireitei.

"W-Wait. Why...does it feel like someone's lying beside me?"

Probably because there was. Though he had still been half asleep prior to his comment, he became wide awake at seeing strands of red hair sprawled over his torso. Konoka Mitsumi wasn't just sleeping next to him; she had her arms wrapped around his neck like a vice grip. Naturally fearing for his very life, Aaron didn't bother endeavouring to sort out how or why the Red-Haired Beast was in his bed. Rather, he muffled the scream his trembling body craved to emit and carefully went to pull Konoka off of him.

"Y-You've gotta be kidding me! W-Why the hell does shit like this keep happening?!"

Much to his dismay, Konoka refused to budge. In fact, she squeezed him even tighter the second he touched her skin. The two were now face-to-face, and blood rushed to every corner of his face. His eyes shot down to her lips, causing his heart rate to skyrocket.

"A-As tempting as it is, I'm not making the mistake of trying to kiss a sleeping girl again! Still, she's gonna kick my ass if she wakes up and finds us like this! Dammit, none of this is even my fault! How'd I get into this mess?!"

Again, he forced himself to relax. Panicking wasn't going to help one bit. Sweating like he were in the middle of the Sahara, he forced the gears in his mind to churn. He needed a solution to his bizarre predicament and fast.

His concentration was broken when Konoka began to mutter something.

"...Mom. ...D-Dad. I'm...so sorry. I...couldn't...do a thing."

"Huh? She's having a dream about her parents?"

Perhaps calling it a nightmare was better. Tears were rolling down her scarlet cheeks. Aaron froze up at this, feeling strangely guilty all of a sudden.

"Man, I've...got no right to complain about my family situation. I mean, my Dad's dead, and my Ma is always busy with work, so I never get to see her. Even so, at least I still have her. Izumi takes care of me too. Mitsumi here though has been all alone. She's...had to suffer through her pain all by herself. ...She's a tough girl, that's for sure."

His train of thought was once again thrown off course, this time by someone standing above him. The very same person was snickering obnoxiously enough to make Aaron roll his eyes.

"...You done yet, Sasune?" he asked, leering up at his best friend.

"That depends. You done doing whatever it is you're doing to Miss Mitsumi?"

"T-This isn't what it looks like! She just…!"

"No, no! You don't have to explain a thing!" Sasune winked. "It's clear I'm interrupting something here, so I'll just take my leave! I'm rather surprised though! I never thought you capable of doing something so shrewd where other people could see you! Yes, I've misjudged you, buddy! You're quite bold!"

"D-Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?!"

Aaron wondered why he was wasting his breath. Sasune clearly wasn't listening.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about!" the Quincy continued. If Konoka weren't restraining him, Aaron would have jumped up and socked his so-called friend across the mouth. "However, as your pal, I'm just gonna remind you to use some protection with that girlfriend of yours! Don't be silly; wrap your willy!"

At this point, Aaron was practically foaming at the mouth in ire.

"For the love of God, _shut up_ , you goddamn idiot!" he whispered through tightly clasped teeth. "Don't just stand there running your mouth! Help me get her off of me!"

He was talking to nothing but thin air. Sasune, still laughing, was walking away. Left on his own, Aaron palmed his hand over his wrinkled features and found himself back at square one. The sole thing he could appreciate was Konoka remaining fast asleep.

"Huh? G-Good! You came back! Now we can…!"

When a shadow shrouded him, Aaron was under the impression the silhouette belonged to Sasune. However, his pupils dilated when he spotted Mayu Shiba glaring at him like he were the lowest life form in existence.

He stammered, "I-It's not what you think! Seriously, I just…!"

"Stupid Shinigami!" the girl hollered. Aaron sighed at the all too familiar insult. "Have you no shame?!"

"L-Look, I don't have time to explain, but I need your help! You're the absolute _last_ person I'd wanna ask, but I'm desperate!"

"Go to hell, dumb Shinigami!" Mayu stuck out her tongue for emphasis. "I should've known scum like you would try to take advantage of a woman in her sleep! What, were you gonna come after me next?!"

Without any restraint, Aaron shouted, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT _AT ALL_! Would _someone_ listen to me for crying out loud?!"

"...I'll listen to you. I'll hear whatever you've gotta say _before_ I slit your fuckin' throat!"

Squeamishly, Aaron wheeled his head over to Konoka. The Red-Haired Beast without a doubt wasn't slumbering anymore. No, she was out for blood. Shaking uncontrollably, she stood, lifting Aaron up with her. Her victim nearly passed out, turning whiter than a sheet.

"...So, your bimbo goes off and gets herself kidnapped, so you think you can get fresh with some other girl to hold you over until you get her back, huh?! Was that it, Higuchi?! Is that why you crawled into my bed?!"

Aaron choked on his tongue some as he relied, "A-Actually, you got into _my_ bed, so..."

His body dented the wall after Konoka punched him into it. Fragments of it rained down on his bloodied skull, though he was far more concerned with the Red-Haired Beast closing in, mirroring a lion on the prowl. She wasn't done with him just yet by the looks of it.

"It's bad enough you tried takin' advantage of me, but you were doin' it while that little girl over there was watchin'?! What the hell kinda freak are you?!"

"Hey! Don't include me in whatever it is you two were doing!" said Mayu.

Aaron threw his arms up. "I'm _begging_ you! Someone! _Anyone_! Just _listen_ to me!"

"The only thing I wanna hear is the sound of your bones snappin'!" declared Konoka sadistically. "So, any last words?!"

If Aaron had any, they solely came out as helpless whimpers.

"Awesome! A dumb Shinigami is gonna get murdered in front of me!" exclaimed Mayu. "Don't do it too fast, lady! You gotta make sure he suffers!"

"That's what I had in mind, kid!"

"A-Am I some sort of magnet for demonic women…?" muttered Aaron.

Before he could be ripped to shreds, Orihime and Chad entered the room. Neither were sure what they had stumbled upon, and they hurried to turn back the way they came.

"H-Hold on! Help! _Help_!" said Aaron. His pitiful cries persuaded them stay.

"W-We were coming to wake you guys up, but it looks like you're all wide awake!" stated Orihime demurely.

Chad thumbed toward the door, saying, "...Yoruichi says it's time to go."

"Already?" Sasune, lounging on a bed in the corner of the room, shook his head. "...You mean that crazy Kuukaku lady really is gonna use that big ass cannon to get us to the Seireitei? ...Maybe I should've written down my last will and testament just in case."

"Oh yeah? You can write Higuchi's while you're at it!" grumbled Konoka.

"Uh...c-can you please put me down now, Mitsumi? It's taking everything in my power not to pee on myself," Aaron stated almost a whisper.

"Tsk! ...You're lucky we need you once we get to the Seireitei!"

Reluctantly, Konoka lowered him, but not before driving her skull into his as a sort of warning that any frisky business in the future would be reward with a much harsher punishment. Her victim, rolling around on the floor in agony, received the message loud and clear.

"We should refrain from killing one another if possible. Considering we'll likely be heavily outnumbered once we reach our destination, we'll need every bit of manpower."

Sasune cried out in terror at Sharpscale, who had literally spawned out of thin air.

"D-Don't _do_ that!" the Quincy voiced. "You trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"My apologies," said the Hollow sincerely. "I just came here to gather you all to the surface, but it seems Miss Inoue and Mister Sado were already attending to it. By the way, Aaron Higuchi, are you alright? You are bleeding. Do you require treatment?"

"...I'd prefer a lawyer, but I'll live either way." Aaron distanced himself from the Red-Haired Beast as he wiped his brown skin clean with a towel. "Where's Kurosaki?"

"Hmm? He must've fallen asleep in the training room," said Orihime.

"He was probably training all night to master the Spirit Core," added Chad.

"Yeah, that sounds like him," said Aaron.

"Well, for our sakes, let's hope that bastard learned a thing or two! I don't wanna go exploding in midair or anything!" said Sasune. His stern expression softened when Orihime gave him a reprimanding glare. "D-Did I say bastard? I-I meant lovable oaf! Yeah, that's it!"

"I think Ishida went to get him," said Chad. He leered at a perplexed Sasune and added, "I meant the _other_ Ishida. …We should probably go up now. I don't know about you all, but I'm ready to go."

"Me too! I'm getting kinda of restless!" said Orihime cheerily.

"Me three. Let's go kick some ass already!" said Konoka, cracking her knuckles.

Everyone headed out of the room save for Aaron. He grimace while stretching his now aching limbs and stared at himself in a close-by mirror. He thought himself unrecognizable, and not solely because Konoka had just got through beating him into a bloody pulp. An air of confidence surrounded him. Though he was admittedly nervous too, he would have been lying if he said he weren't excited to continue to search for a specific Shinigami.

"...Just hang on a little while longer. I'll come and pick you up soon, Kana."

#

Kuukaku Shiba inspected the group gathered before her and figured everyone worth mentioning was present and accounted for. Like her, the Kakaku Cannon was ready to go.

"I hope you punks got enough sleep!" she decried. "I don't wanna hear any whining before we do this! Is that understood?!"

No one dared argue with her, merely nodding.

"Good! Yoruichi, I'm ready whenever you are!"

"Perfect. We'll just have to have faith these kids are ready for what's to come."

Aaron stared at the black cat and couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

"W-Wait. What...happened to his tail?! It's all zigzag-shaped now!" said Ichigo.

"Hey, you're right!" said Aaron. "Did he sleep on it wrong or something?"

They gulped after Yoruichi glowered at them hard enough to kill.

"...Do you two have a problem with it?" the feline asked in a calm yet grave tone.

"N-No! Not at all!" Aaron was quick to say.

"It looks as pretty as always!" added Ichigo in the same, anxious manner.

Uryuu leaned over to him and whispered, "Idiot! _You're_ the one that did that! After you passed out when your spirit shell exploded, you grabbed Yoruichi's tail and wouldn't let go! The rest of us worked together to get him free, but his tail has been like that ever since! For your sake, I suggest you avoid the subject all together."

"I-I see..."

"Well, looks like Higuchi wasn't the only one acting like a goddamn idiot!" said Konoka bitterly.

"S-She sure can hold a grudge," mumbled Aaron. "Best to avoid _that_ subject too."

"Hey, where's Ganju? Don't tell me that idiot is slacking off!" said Kuukaku.

"Oh, I saw him downstairs, big sis!" clarified Mayu. "He was making some last minute preparations!"

Aaron, raising an eyebrow, asked, "Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"Hold on a minute!" someone loudly proclaimed just then. Huffing and puffing, Ganju came from around the corner and into plain view. He then pointed to himself and boasted, "Heh! Heroes like me always arrive at the last second!"

"Wow, big bro! You look really cool!" said Mayu. Her eyes were basically sparkling.

Ichigo wasn't nearly as impressed. "...What the hell are you wearing?"

Specifically, they were talking about the green bandana, black pants, green vest, and white shirt Ganju had changed into. He was also armed with his trusty meat cleaver.

"This is my special battle suit! I'm glad you like it, sis! I had a feeling you would!" he proudly remarked. Facing Ichigo, he added, "I won't let you wear it no matter how much you beg!"

"Good. I don't think anyone was gonna ask anyway," said Konoka under her breath.

Ichigo replied, "'Battle suit?' What do you need that for? Aren't you just here to see us off?"

Wordlessly, Ganju marched over to the orange-haired Shinigami and suddenly grabbed him by the collar.

"Uh...w-what did I do this time?" said Aaron when he was treated the same seconds later.

"...My older brother was murdered in cold blood by a Shinigami!" declared Ganju. Needless to say, his abrupt claim left everyone both shocked and confused.

"S-Shut up, Ganju! You don't need to…!" began Kuukaku.

"Sis, don't interrupt me! Please, just listen for once!"

"Y-You don't have to tell them our business, big bro! They don't need to know!"

"That goes for you too, Mayu! You've got an even bigger mouth than our older sister! Just let me do this! I _have_ to do this!"

Swayed by his determination, Kuukaku and Mayu chose to heed his request.

"...My older brother was a genius," he continued. "Our family wasn't the only ones who noticed that either! He was able to pass the Shinigami Academy's entrance exam in one try! His spiritual prowess was also on par with a Vice-Captain of the Gotei 13! Then, he finished six years worth of curriculum at the Shinigami Academy in two before being officially accepted as a Shinigami! Five years later, he became a Vice-Captain! But then…then he was _killed_ , betrayed by his partner!"

"N-No way…!" mouthed Aaron in disbelief.

"Sheesh. That's a rather shitty way to go out," stated Sasune.

"No wonder these guys hate Shinigami so much," said Konoka.

"Even though I was young and don't recall all the details, there are two things that I'll _never_ forget!" decried Ganju. "The cold eyes of the Shinigami that brought back my dying brother, and the smiling face that Shinigami made when thanking him! I don't know why, but not once did my big brother speak out in hatred against the Shinigami! That's why...I wanna know the reason he never hated them for what they did! I gotta find out the reason he believed in them up until his death!"

He zeroed in on Ichigo and Aaron, his needlelike gaze unwavering.

"You two are different from the other Shinigami! I can just feel it! If I go with you guys, I think...I'll be able to figure out my brother's line of thinking! So, I'll give you a hand with this little rescue operation of yours and then, I'll see what Shinigami are like with my own eyes!"

Although she had forgotten when she started, Mayu was sobbing.

"Tsk! What the hell are you bawling your eyes out like that for?!" said her brother. "You weren't even born when any of this went down!"

"T-That doesn't mean I shouldn't care!" she snapped. "You're so stupid, big bro! E-Even if I wasn't there, the Shinigami that died was _still_ my family! If you're gonna go with these guys to find out why he was killed, I'm going too! I wanna learn more about my other brother!"

Ganju was caught off guard by her passionate reply. "N-No way! A kid like you will only get in the way! Just stay here with big sis where it's safe and sound!"

"No, no, no! I'm _going_! I've already decided, so don't bother trying to change my mind! You've let me do lots of dangerous stuff in the past, so why are you being so fussy about it this time?!"

"T-That was different! You're...just sticking your nose where it doesn't belong now!"

He sighed. He got the hunch that no matter how much he protested, nothing was going to cause her resolve to waver. Stubbornness was just something that ran in the Shiba family, he thought with a grin.

Kuroganehiko and Shiroganehiko, weeping openly, said, "T-The two of them have grown up right before our very eyes! Their bold words are quite touching!"

"Y-You guys don't have to get so damn emotional about it," said Konoka weakly.

Kuukaku grinned from ear to ear. "...Well, it sounds like you brats have made up your minds! I really don't care one way or the other if you wanna go with these punks, but the two of you better make damn sure you don't come running back here with your tails between your legs if things get rough! Go out there and give it everything you've got!"

"Y-Yeah! You got it, sis!" responded Ganju.

Mayu added, "I-I won't let you down, big sis! I'll show you that I'm even stronger than Ganju!"

"H-Hey, wait a sec!"

"Haha! That's what I like to hear!" said Kuukaku.

Without warning, Ichigo pulled Ganju close. "...Watch my back."

"Tsk! Scum!" Ganju replied as he slapped the teen's hand back.

Mayu, meanwhile, glared up at Aaron. "Y-You better make sure I come back safe and sound, dumb Shinigami, or you'll have to answer to my big sis and my other big bro!"

"Y-You talk like it was my idea for you to come along in the first place..."

She drove her foot into Aaron's ankle to get her point across, and he felt it wise not to argue. His luck in terms of dealing with women today was rather poor, after all.

"Great. Looks like we're on babysitting duty again," groaned Sasune.

"She's quite young to be so adventurous. I commend her bravery," stated Sharpscale.

"Is that what you call it?" Konoka chuckled. "Whatever. I don't care who comes along so long as they're willin' to pull their weight."

"You don't have to worry about that! I'll do that and more!" asserted Mayu.

Kuukaku was fired up as well. "Alright, you punks! I ain't waiting around anymore! Let's go!"

#

Izumi Higuchi was bored out of her mind. No, saying that felt like an understatement. She was so uninterested in what was occurring in the world, she was certain she would die. She gazed up at her room's ceiling, finding nothing of interest there either. Annoyed, she shut her eyes.

"...I just wanna take a nap. Is that too much to ask?"

The muscles in her face jerked about unnaturally. Tossing over in her bed for a number of seconds, she growled, opened her eyelids once more, and went back to absentmindedly leering at the wooden ceiling.

"...How many days has it been since that no-good punk left?"

She wasn't sure. It felt like her brother had been gone for an eternity.

"I wonder if he's doing alright? Tsk! No way! He can't do a damn thing without me, and he knows it! He's probably getting his ass kicked as I speak! ...That's good. That means he'll give up on this whole 'saving Kana' thing and run home as soon as he can."

She certainly hoped so, yet she wasn't holding her breath. Aaron was as stubborn as he was a pain to deal with, a trait they shared. She knew him in the past as being nothing more than a scaredy cat. Nowadays, he seemed to dive head first into danger whenever the opportunity arose. Just this once, she wished he would go back to being a coward.

All these thoughts of her sibling being in danger unsettled her again. Desiring fresh air, she got up, walked over to a window, and pushed it open. A warm, summer breeze hit her skin at once. She could see kids laughing and playing on the street below.

"Now _that_ brings me back. Me and Aaron used to do stuff like that. Well, I guess I mostly picked on him whenever I could back then. ...He used to be such a crybaby."

Her thin smile faded.

"...I'm supposed to be looking out for him, but all I can do this time is wait. That makes _me_ feel like the coward."

"Is that so, Miss Higuchi? Well, how would you like to do something to assist your dear brother?"

Blinking, Izumi gradually moved her head and attention to whoever had just spoken. The sight of Kisuke Urahara sitting on a giant, floating piece of paper made her shriek at the height of her voice.

"Not so loud!" he said, looking around at the many people in the neighborhood searching for the source of the disturbance. "I didn't mean to startle you!"

"W-Well, you _did_!" Izumi replied as she clutched her pounding chest. "You can't just show up to people's homes, _especially_ when you use such idiotic forms of transportation!"

Urahara took off his signature bucket hat and stated, "My apologies. Anyway, it's a pleasure to see you again. It's been some time, hasn't it?"

"I-It has. W-What were you saying about helping my baby bro?"

"...Right." Urahara became austere as he put his hat back on his dirty blonde hair. "I hate to bother you, Miss Higuchi, but there's a grave matter that I think only you can assist me with. In a way, it has to do with Mister Higuchi."

"...You're kinda creeping me out. Just say what you're trying to say."

"Of course. You've likely already noticed it, but like your brother, you possess a most peculiar power. It's only gotten stronger as all these strange things have been happening in Hino, correct?"

"...You really are weird, aren't you?" Izumi paused and then exhaled sharply. "Ever since we were kids, me and my brother could see and even talk with strange things. I guess you'd call them ghosts or spirit. Whatever the case, we seemed to be the only ones around here that weren't exactly normal. However, my abilities, if you wanna call them that, went a little further. From time to time, I can feel... _things_ , things I can't really explain. It's not the same as when my brother or Sasune picks up on a Hollow. Remember that night those Shinigami from that Soul Society place showed up in Karakura Town? Well, it was like I knew they were coming well before they got here. Like I said, it wasn't really me just sensing them; it was more like a premonition."

"Just as I thought!" chimed Urahara. He was a little _too_ happy in Izumi's opinion.

"Okay, I've said my part. Tell me now why all this is important."

"Of course. But first, do you detect any Hollows nearby?"

"Hollows? ...N-Now that you mention it, no. Strange. Those things were crawling out of the woodwork before Aaron and the others left."

"We are in agreement then! I don't believe this to be a coincidence! Because Kana Mitarashi is now in the clutches of Soul Society, I think that whoever was sending the Hollows here has stopped."

"I get it. You're saying they're related then?"

"That's what I intend to find out."

"...And that's why you need my help, right?"

"Correct! You're rather astute!"

"Well, if you're expecting me to fight Hollows..."

"Nothing of the sort. I wouldn't be asking you to help me if I thought it would be endangering your life, Miss Higuchi."

Izumi smacked her lips. "After you nearly killed my brother and that Kurosaki kid with your so-called 'training', I'm not really sure I believe you. You're liable to chuck me down a hole while I'm not paying attention!"

Since persuasion wasn't working, Urahara presented a huge sack of candy, one that made Izumi's eyes broaden.

"I understand your apprehension. Of course, I never expected you to work for free. If you help me solve this mystery, all these sweets and more are yours, Miss Higuchi!"

He blinked, and Izumi managed to snatch away the candy in that time. She popped two of the treats into her mouth, her taste buds exploding with flavor.

"Alright, you've got a deal!" she eagerly declared.

"Fantastic! You have my thanks! Now then, time is of the essence. If my theory holds any water, your brother and the rest of the people that traveled to Soul Society might have something bigger to worry about than rescuing Miss Kuchiki and Miss Mitarashi."

"...What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're telling me things could get worse?"

#

"So, we're going to use this thing to make a cannonball?" asked Ichigo, holding the Spirit Core. "We all trained like our lives were on the line to master this thing!"

"It really was a pain in the ass to get it to work," mumbled Konoka.

"Actually, only you two had difficulty using it," stated Uryuu plainly.

"What about you, Yoruichi? You'll have to use the Spirit Core to come with us, but I don't know how you'd manage," said Aaron.

"You don't have to worry about that," the black cat answered. "Ichigo, place it on the ground for me."

The orange-haired Shinigami did so, and Yoruichi hopped on top of the orb. Within seconds, a transparent barrier materialized.

"Doing this is as natural as breathing for me," the kitty stated. With their pride crushed into tiny pieces, Ichigo and Konoka slumped to the ground. "Are you two disappointed? Do you feel inferior? You trained 'like your lives were on the line', yet I'm able to do this without even trying. Tell me. How foolish do you both feel?"

"O-Okay already! We get the point!" snarled Konoka.

"When did he become such a smartass?!" wondered Ichigo.

"I heard you were studying hard downstairs," said Kuukaku to her younger brother as he lept up to where she was. "Think you've learned how to do it?"

"Pretty much," retorted Ganju. "I've memorized all the important parts anyway."

"If that's the case, we'll go ahead and use Kakaku Style Version Two. Can you handle it?"

With some hesitation, Ganju stated, "O-Of course!"

"Don't worry, big sis! Ganju can handle something like this without even breaking a sweat!" asserted Mayu.

Her words brought a tear to Ganju's eyes. "T-Thanks a lot, sis! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's just get this show on the road already!" Kuukaku drove her fist into the Kakaku Cannon, causing a spiral-shaped doorway to open. "Alright, everyone! Get inside! I'm gonna begin!"

The others did so, enabling her, Kuroganehiko, and Shiroganehiko to fasten ropes on the giant, black cannon. Once that was done, Kuukaku leered up at the sky, which was still awaiting the morning sun. She would activate her creation when it made its daily appearance.

#

Inside the Kakaku Cannon, everyone gathered around the Spirit Core, placing their hands on it.

"It's kinda cramped in here, isn't it?" asked Konoka.

"Indeed. It wasn't constructed to hold so many of you," said Yoruichi.

Sasune stated, "I-It wouldn't be so bad if we didn't have a big, dumbass Hollow with us!"

He took some solace in being sandwiched between Konoka and Orihime.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm not suffocating you, am I?!" asked Orihime.

Nestled within her above average-sized bust, Sasune simply gave her a thumbs up. "...Idiot," said Aaron, shaking his head.

"Once we get to the Seireitei, I don't want any of you wandering off!" said Yoruichi, who then stared icily at Aaron, Sasune, Konoka, and Sharpscale. "And that _especially_ goes for you four!"

"Hey!" blurted an offended Sasune.

"Man. As blunt as a knife," breathed Konoka.

"D-Don't worry! We'll be on our best behavior!" Aaron said with confidence.

"Good. Now then, if any of you run into any Captain-class opponents, run! Our objective is to rescue Rukia Kuchiki and Kana Mitarashi. That's all. Do not take any unnecessary risks or try to play the hero! Remember: those in the Seireitei are highly skilled Shinigami who won't hesitate to cut you down given the chance!"

Everyone nodded at Yoruichi's advice, intending to follow it to the letter.

Back on the outside, Kuukaku drew and then planted a slender sword into the ground.

"Yonder, the brown avarice covets control of the thirty six directions!"

Yoruichi picked up on this incantation with his sensitive ears.

"It's staring! Everyone, install your energy within the Spirit Core!"

"Yeah, yeah! No need to be so bossy!" decried Sasune.

"I wouldn't need to if you spent less time talking and heeding my words, you twerp!"

"Tsk! _This_ why I don't like taking orders from men!"

The group bound for the Seireitei powered the Spirit Core and crafted a spirit shell. Afterward, they simply waited, unsure of what was next.

While Kuroganehiko and Shiroganehiko continued preparations to assist their master, Kuukaku voiced, "Seventy-two pairs of illusions, thirteen pairs of hunting horns!"

She ripped away the white bandages adoring her messy, black hair, letting them coil around her sole arm.

"The right hand of the monkey grasps the star!"

Flames engulfed her limb moments later before she punched the empty space between her and the Kakaku Cannon. A torrent of energy rushed forward, scaling the full height of the cannon. Although her arm's wrappings were smoldering, Kuukaku carried on.

"Embraced by the sun of twenty-five rings, the cradle of the sand gives forth blood!"

The energy enveloping the Kakaku Cannon reached its maximum. Kuukaku sensed this and made damn sure not to squander the moment.

"Kakaku Style Version Two: Kagizaki!"

Alongside a deafening, ground shaking blast, the spirit shell inside the cannon was launched, spreading thick smoke everywhere.

"That was wonderful Mistress Kuukaku!" exclaimed Kuroganehiko.

"Simply marvelous! It was a huge success!" added Shiroganehiko.

Her efforts were unquestionably commendable. Nevertheless, she looked somber as she observed the heavens.

"...Ganju. Mayu. Take care of each other out there."

#

Miraculously, it had been accomplished. Those inside the spirit shell marveled at the fact they were now high above the Soul Society thanks to Kuukaku and her Kakaku Cannon.

"Amazing! I really thought we were gonna die for a sec!" said Aaron.

"Can we reach the Seireitei like this? How the hell are we gonna land?" asked Konoka.

"D-Don't care anymore. Just...t-trying not to puke!" Sasune shot his hand over his mouth and retched, giving his statement some credibility. "C-Can I get off this ride now?!"

"That's what you get for piggin' out during breakfast, Pretty Boy!"

"I-If you're going to throw up, point your head somewhere else!" cried Uryuu.

Ichigo, paying the ongoing discussion no mind, said, "We weren't fired out of that cannon thing as hard as I figured we would be."

"Yeah, I was just about to say that," said Aaron.

"Heh! Don't be silly! This is just the beginning!" proclaimed Ganju.

Uryuu muttered, "...Why do I have a bad feeling about what you just stated?"

Without warning, the cannonball rocketed forward. Its passengers hollered in a mixture of shock and terror.

"Nope! Can't hold it anymore!" said Sasune, gagging even harder.

"Suck it up!" replied Konoka. She was growing as pale as him however. "Ugh! Now I think _I'm_ gettin' sick!"

Ganju unwrapped a lengthy parchment that had characters scribbled all over it.

It drew Ichigo's attention. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"This paper has the follow-up incantation! The Kakaku Style Version Two: Kagizaki is a two-part technique! The initial portion decides on the direction! The follow-up here maintains the speed and stability!"

"We'll land right on target with it!" said Mayu.

"That's right, so if you all wanna walk out of here alive, don't bug me for the next couple of minutes!"

"Yeah, don't bug him!"

"I didn't know we brought a parrot along!" Sasune complained.

Ganju went on with, "Listen up closely! In order to pass through the barrier around the Seireitei in one piece, I'll need you guys to keep the cannonball stable! You've gotta maintain your concentration and balance the level of energy you're giving the Spirit Core! Since I've gotta read the incantation, I won't be able to help out anymore! I need you guys to compensate for me!"

"You guys can use the Spirit Core to figure out how to adjust your energies! We're screwed though if any of you mess up by even a fraction, so _be careful_!" warned Mayu.

Ganju patted her on the head. "Good girl! I can't believe you remembered all that! You guys had better take her seriously! We really could blow up if something goes wrong!"

Though the stakes had been risen, everyone nodded and tried not to let themselves become distracted by the worst case scenario.

"It's now or never!" said Aaron in order to pump himself up.

"Fate of the three sparrows, bond of the four dragons, obstructing the five directions, return to the six villages. heavenly wind, orangutan, spoon, cane of elm..."

"...What the hell is he even talking about?" said Sasune in response to Ganju's muttering. "Whoever made that incantation was smoking something!"

"Shut up, Pretty Boy, and put more energy into this damn core! I'm gonna kick your ass if you keep slackin' off!" yelled Konoka.

"Y-Yes, ma'am! Leave it to me!"

"Um...you're putting too much energy into it, Kurosaki," said Orihime gingerly.

"Oh, o-okay..." replied Ichigo.

"Lower it already, Kurosaki!" snapped Uryuu.

"I know! That's what I'm doing, dammit!"

"...Ichigo," began Chad.

"I know, I know! Just...give me a second!"

"I-It's not that I'm rushing you either Kurosaki…!" Aaron, laboring to maintain his focus, felt as if a ton of bricks were weighing him down. "But having to deal with your spiritual pressure is kind of distracting!"

"Speaking of which, you're also exerting too much force, Miss Mitsumi," said Sharpscale.

The Red-Haired Beast scoffed at the criticism by replying, "K-Kiss my ass, freak! This is already hard enough without you puttin' your two cents in! I've never done somethin' like this before, so leave me the hell alone so I can figure it out!"

"My apologies. I was only..."

"As much as I dislike the idea of agreeing with a Hollow, he's right! You and Kurosaki need to stop messing around!" bellowed Uryuu.

As loud as they could, Konoka and Ichigo responded, "We aren't messing around, idiot!"

The Quincy didn't dare say another word as he recoiled in fear.

Unconsciously trembling in anger, Ganju recited, "A thousand ashes, a thousand wisdoms, the measure of white clouds..."

His expression warped into one of frustration when Sasune said, "Yo, Kurosaki! What's the deal?! You gonna lower your spiritual pressure or what?!"

"For the last time, I'm _trying_! J-Just because you all keep complaining doesn't mean it's gonna happen any faster!"

Ganju strived harder to drown out all the distractions. "...Tread not on the scarlet light that embraces the moon, a thousand ashes, a thousand wisdoms..."

"H-Hold on a second, Ganju. I think you read that last part already!" said Mayu.

"G-Goddammit! I did, didn't I?! Ugh! Damn you! It's all your fault!"

"Why the hell are you yelling at me?!" roared Ichigo.

"Because you made me lose my concentration with all your yapping!"

"To be fair, all of us were pretty loud," admitted Aaron.

"Don't worry! I was just about to kick your ass too!"

"Hey, wait a second! Just because I'm kinda skinny and quiet doesn't mean I can't break your nose in!"

"Don't threaten my big bro, you stupid Shinigami!" cried Mayu.

Aaron grit his teeth. "Tell your gorilla of a brother to back off before I _really_ get mad!"

"W-Who the hell are you calling a gorilla, you dumbass Shinigami?!" blared Ganju.

"Yeah, dumbass Shinigami!" echoed Mayu. She relented when her older brother glanced at her reprehensively for her foul language. "S-Sorry!"

"A-All of you, please calm down!" advised Orihime.

Uryuu chimed, "Now isn't the time to fight!"

"Besides, you're givin' me a headache!" added Konoka.

"Come on! Let 'em go at it! I'll take bets on the winner!" exclaimed Sasune. "I got fifty bucks on the skinny, black kid!"

Chad silently gazed out of the buzzing spirit shell ahead of facing the others and stating, "...Hey, look outside."

The group rapidly approached a magnificent city, one that glimmered in the morning sun.

"T-That's it!" gasped Aaron. "That has to be it! The Seireitei!"

"Indeed. It seems we've finally arrived," remarked Yoruichi. "...How long has it been since I've last laid eyes on this place?"

#

Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya, accompanied by his Vice-Captain, Rangiku Matsumoto, and a number of men from the Tenth Division, probed around their assigned area yet stumbled upon nothing of interest. An alarm signaling the appearance of intruders in the Seireitei had gone off minutes prior, but so far, they had discovered nothing of interest.

"Looks like this was just a wild goose chase!" said Rangiku. "So, what do you want to do now, Captain?"

"...Let's not assume this is a false alarm just yet, Matsumoto. Have the men spread out and comb the area one more time. Don't leave a single tile or building unchecked."

"Seriously? Can't we just go back to the barracks and await further orders?"

Hitsugaya wasn't having that. The second he allowed Rangiku to slack off would be the moment he lost her for the remainder of the day. She was good for lazing off alright, just like another subordinate he knew.

"Come on! There's nothing going on and you know it!" asserted Rangiku. She pouted her lips and crossed her arms. The display had little effect on her Captain. "That alert was just a mistake after all!"

"That isn't for us to decide. Stop complaining and just do your job."

"Hmph! How can you just…!"

Rangiku ceased whining after hearing an object whistle while it tore through the sky. She spun the other way and became mesmerized by a gleaming ball she at first confused for a shooting star. Hitsugaya spotted it as well. Whatever it was, it was falling at an alarming rate.

"Uh...I-I think we might have found our intruders, Captain," said Rangiku.

#

"W-We're going to crash!" exclaimed Uryuu.

"We're all gonna di-iiiiiiiiiiiii-ie!" hollered Sasune dramatically.

"Be quiet, you cretin! Nothing of the sort will happen if you do as I say! Everyone, output as much energy as you can into the Spirit Core! We'll make the cannonball as hard as possible!" ordered Yoruichi.

"T-That's easier said than done! We could barely keep this thing together when we _weren't_ about to be smashed into pieces!" cried Aaron.

"You gonna whine or get this done, Higuchi! Come on! Let's do this!"

Ichigo's brash talk caught Aaron by surprise. At the same time, it made him smirk and realize there really was no point in overthinking things. The time for that was long gone.

"Tsk! I'm gonna come to regret decidin' to follow you idiots here!" said Konoka.

"Is that how you feel? I was actually just thinking that coming along with Aaron Higuchi was in my best interest. Things were never this thrilling in Hueco Mundo," stated Sharpscale.

"A-And people call _me_ a thrill junky..."

Orihime proclaimed, "W-We're almost there!"

"Don't panic! Just...concentrate!" said Uryuu.

"Ugh! T-There goes my stomach again!" Sasune, looking ready to faint, wobbled over to Uryuu. "S-Sorry, bro! I can't hold it in this time!"

"S-Stop it, you idiot! G-Get away from me!"

"Come on! Don't be so cold! Help me out here!"

"I-I don't want anything to do with you right now, Sasune! Go away! Seriously! L-Let go of me, you idiot! I thought I told you to hold it! A-Are you even listening to me?! Sasune!"

Sasune was past the point of self control, and Uryuu's greatest fear came true as the clamor of his brother throwing up resounded inside of the spirit shell. Moments later, he emitted a cry of pure agony. All this overshadowed the fact the cannonball had made impact with the barrier around the Seireitei at last.

#

"Man! That was a good nap! I slept like a baby!"

Kana, scratching her belly, yawned, sat up, and then yawned again.

"You know, I can get used to this 'being a prisoner' thing! It sucks being locked up here in the Repentance Tower, but at least we don't have to do any work! Right, Rukia?"

She located her cellmate doing what she often did: leering wordlessly out of the window.

"Come on! Knock it off already! Your eyes are gonna fall out of their sockets at this rate! What the heck could be so interesting out there?!"

"Hmm. Oh. I didn't notice you were awake, Mitarashi," replied Rukia in a gentle voice. "...I was just taking in how strange the sky looks this morning."

"Eh? What are you…?"

Kana intuition kicked in. Nearly tripping over her bed, she jumped to her feet and scrambled over to where Rukia was before taking a gander outside. Her amber eyes dazzled like diamonds; the skyline was indeed strange. It was so bright, she pondered if there was an extra sun hiding somewhere.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Rukia.

Kana gulped. "B-Beats me! All the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up on end though! Either something bad is about to happen, or I'm gonna win the lottery soon!"

Rukia highly doubted the latter was going to come true.

#

"T-That thing just hit the barrier!" snarled Toushirou Hitsugaya. All he desired was answers, an explanation for what the hell was going on. None of this made a lick of sense to him. "It didn't disintegrate? That means that whatever it is must be made up on a high concentration of spirit energy!"

"W-What should we do, Captain?!" queried Rangiku.

That was the million dollar question. Hitsugaya's eyelids narrowed, and he sighed as he endeavored to come up with a solution.

"...We'll wait for the time being," he eventually said. "In the meanwhile, tell everyone to remain in position! We don't know what's about to come down here, so let's presume the worst!"

His head, as if drawn by a magnet, rotated to the far off Repentance Tower.

"...She's somehow causing trouble even while locked up. Tsk. That woman..."

#

The cannonball powered its way through the shield, yet its shape fluctuated wildly in the aftermath. An unseen force was ripping it apart. It succeeded, leading Aaron to slam his eyes shut in anticipation of dropping like a rock toward the surface.

"W-Wait, we're...not falling?" he stated. He and the others were somehow floating in midair. "Well, this...is new."

"W-What's going on?!" asked a dumbfounded Ichigo. "We passed through the barrier, but..."

"Everyone, _do not_ separate!" Yoruichi made haste to declare. "The cannonball was melted by the intense pressure of the barrier and will completely vanish in a few seconds! It's merely holding us up temporarily! Soon, a vortex of spirit energy will appear! If we separate, it will send us flying in different directions!"

"A-A vortex?! N-No one said there would be a vortex!" cried Mayu.

"W-What do you want us to do, Yoruichi?!"

Aaron's question came too late. The aforementioned tornado reared its ugly head, pelting him and the others with voracious winds. The plan might have been for everyone to stay together, but the storm seemed to have other ideas. It immediately targeted Ganju, shoving him away from safety.

"B-Big bro!" yelled Mayu. "H-Hold on! I'll…!"

"J-Just stay right there, Mayu! Stay with the others!"

Reluctantly, she did so. Meanwhile, Ganju used his arms to paddle against the vortex and toward Ichigo. The mere sight of him prompted the Shinigami to get out of the way, but Ganju latched on his robes beforehand.

"Let me go! Get away from me!" hollered Ichigo.

"H-Hey stop pushing! D-Do you want me to die or something, punk?!" replied Ganju.

"...What the hell are they doing?" asked Uryuu in a monotone fashion.

"I know what the hell _I'm_ doing!" Sasune wrapped his arms around Orihime, mostly to save himself but also to have an excuse to be near her. "Y-You'll protect me, right, Miss Inoue?"

"Um...I-I'll try my best!" she replied.

"You gonna bother to worry about anyone else but yourself, Casanova?!" growled Konoka. "E-Everybody, just relax! We'll get through this!"

"She's right! Do not panic! Simply grab whoever is closest to you! Do _not_ let go!" said Yoruichi.

"G-Goddammit!" muttered Ichigo harshly. He reluctantly pulled the individual with him closer.

"Hey! What are you cursing for?!" said Ganju. "Tsk! Whatever! Mayu, come over here! I won't let this dumbass storm do you in!"

Mayu had no issues with his request. Unfortunately, an intense gust of air blasted her right past him.

"B-Big bro!"

"M-Mayu?! H-Hold on, Mayu!"

Ganju was beaten to the punch by Aaron, who reached out and caught Mayu in the nick of time.

"Gotcha! You alright?" he inquired.

"L-Lemme go, stupid Shinigami!" Mayu rewarded his bravery by repeatedly clubbing him upside the skull using her fists. "Just how many times are you gonna kidnap me?!"

"K-Knock it off! Are you even taking this seriously?!"

"Pervert! Freak! Pedophile!"

Shielding himself, Aaron could do nothing more than groan at his rotten luck today.

"Allow me to use your shoulder!" said Yoruichi, who climbed onto Ichigo. "Good! The vortex should be over soon! We simply have to hold out until the end!"

Uryuu was the storm's next victim, springing Chad into action. However, his hand just missed clasping Uryuu's, and the Quincy sailed away. The giant didn't give up. Carrying Orihime and Sasune, he tossed them backward, using the momentum to vault himself toward Uryuu. Then, he grabbed the bespectacled teen by the cape around his neck.

"H-Hold on, Chad! Don't…!"

Uryuu was powerless to prevent his friend from throwing him at Orihime and Sasune.

"I-Incoming nerd!" proclaimed Sasune. With some difficulty, he and Orihime were able to catch his sibling. "W-Watch it next time, little bro! You had me worried there!"

"Tsk! As if! You were probably hoping I'd get thrown god knows where so you could be alone with Inoue here!"

Sasune didn't deny the accusation. Neither did his devilish grin.

"Ah! C-Chad!" cried Orihime. She and the two Quincies had nearly forgotten Chad was now the one plummeting helplessly.

Konoka shouted, "Oh no you don't!"

Chad had saved her from the Dangai, so she was going to return the favor. She used Sasune's head as a launching pad to thrust herself at her target.

"I-I'm not a piece of garbage you just... _step on_ , Miss Mitsumi!' bellowed Sasune, brushing away the footprint sullying his features. He then sniffled, adding, "I-I really get no respect around here..."

Konoka landed smack dab into Chad's arms, and the two disappeared from sight as the tornado carried them off.

"Mitsumi! Goddammit!" Aaron slammed his fist into his leg in exasperation.

"Chad!" voiced Ichigo, feeling just as dejected.

"You needn't worry about them! They'll find a way to survive!" said Yoruichi. "If you all truly want to find them, focus on surviving first! You won't be able to search if you're dead!"

As heartless as that sounded, Ichigo and Aaron understood the black cat had a point. "Uh...I-I don't mean to interrupt, but could someone _please_ pull us in already?!"

Sasune's plea induced Ichigo to reach for Orihime. Even so, his outstretched arm couldn't quite make it to hers.

The vortex subsided, but not before bringing Yoruichi's worst fear to life. The group was propelled away from one another and into five groups. Ichigo found himself with Ganju, whereas Aaron was stuck with Mayu. Meanwhile, Orihime, Uryuu, and Sasune managed to stay together. This left Yoruichi and Sharpscale descending by themselves.

#

"W-What the hell just happened?" said Hitsugaya, observing the intruders fall like meteors. "...It would've been easier to deal with them if they'd remained in one group."

"Well, looks like we'll have our work cut out for us," said Rangiku. Her casual tone pulled at one of her Captain's strings.

"...That's right, Matsumoto. I'll make sure you track each and everyone of those Ryoka down by yourself!"

The busty blonde's face lit up with horror. "H-Huh?! Why me?! What did I do?!"

Without answering, Hitsugaya shuffled away, foreseeing another meeting between himself and the rest of the Captains. Then again, he thought that the least of his problems now.

"Y-You weren't serious, were you, Captain?! Come on! Answer me!" pleaded a teary-eyed Rangiku. Her sadness transformed into irritation. "Tsk! Kana's lucky she's locked up right now! She doesn't have to deal any of this crap at least!"

#

Becoming a human pancake wasn't exactly at the top of Konoka's to do list. Nevertheless, gravity insisted on sucking she and Chad closer to their dooms.

"Ugh! I-It'd be nice if my Fullbring let me fly or somethin'!"

Chad stepped up to the plate. While his plan didn't involve wings, it did include the black and red gauntlet he formed over his right arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! W-What the hell is _that_?!"

Konoka's question went unheeded as Chad put his arm to good use by obliterating the building under them, enabling them to land unharmed. Konoka dusted herself off in the aftermath and made sure none of her bones were broken.

"...You're a man of action and not words, huh? I can respect that. Just warn me next time you're gonna start nukin' the environment."

Chad nodded.

"Alright! Let's find out where the hell we are!"

#

Elsewhere, Sasune was busy shrieking at the top of his lungs.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna _die_!"

"S-Shut the hell up already! God, I almost hope the fall kills us!" remarked Uryuu.

Orihime didn't agree with that sentiment. She reached up to her blue hair clips.

"H-Hold on tight, you two! Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

"Aw, not _this_ crap again!" moaned Sasune.

#

Yoruichi, tumbling alone, smacked his lips at his quandary.

"...So, I'm by myself in the end. Maybe...things are better for me this way."

The cat peered down and immediately picked a pink-haired Shinigami out from amongst the crowd. Even though they were nowhere near one another, Yoruichi could tell the person was scowling right at him.

"Hmm. Curious. I don't believe I'm acquainted with whoever that is."

#

"...Well. I didn't see this coming."

Sharpscale glimpsed around and confirmed it was all alone. It felt guilty at being unable to heed Yoruichi's warning of not splitting up, but at the same time, it supposed it needed to worry more about making a soft landing.

It did so without a hitch, breaking apart the ground under it as it did so. Without so much as flinching, Sharpscale rose from its knees and absorbed its surroundings. Aaron Higuchi and his friends weren't nearby, but a bloodthirsty pack of Tenth Division Shinigami were. All of them snickered maliciously at the sight of fresh prey.

"...Oh my. It looks like I won't be able to search for Aaron Higuchi as soon as I had planned."

#

"D-Dammit! Where did everyone else land?! I can't see a damn thing from up here!"

Squint as he might, Aaron really couldn't make out any details on the surface. On the other hand, if he spent any more time idling, he would _be_ nothing more than a detail on the surface.

"Alright, alright! Think! _Think_! There's gotta be a way outta this mess!"

Even with his Shinigami body, he felt it impossible to touch down without incurring substantial damage. Other than buildings, he saw nothing in which to soften his impact either.

"Wake up already, dumb Shinigami!" said Mayu, popping him across the mouth. "W-We're gonna die!"

"I'm aware! Just...g-give me some time to think!"

"We don't _have_ time! Tsk! Useless! Let _me_ handle this!"

"Huh? How are you gonna…?"

He gasped once he saw that they were seconds away from splattering on the concrete underneath them. With haste, Mayu traced her hands across the air.

"Stone Wave!"

"Hey! Isn't that…?!"

Just like in the past, the Stone Wave was rather effective, transforming the hard concrete into rough quicksand. Aaron and Mayu sunk headfirst into it, knocking Aaron out for a spell. When he awoke, he gagged at the sand swelling inside his throat. His body moved on instinct; he climbed out of the sandpit, pulling an unmoving Mayu with him to the surface. He then spat out the contents of his mouth before letting fresh air into his lungs.

"M-Man! That was _too_ close! I don't know what kind of magic that was, Mayu, but it saved us! I-I really owe you one!"

The young girl was unusually quiet. She hadn't thrown an insult his way long enough to induce him to peer back at her. He found her both unconscious and unbreathing. His brown eyes broadened in shock, and he wasted no time in scrambling over to her.

"H-Hey! Q-Quit kidding around, Mayu! We've gotta go! Come on, get up!"

His initial attempts to rouse her resulted in failure. As such, he was forced to resort to drastic measures.

"G-Goddammit! Good things there's no one around to see this..."

He pressed his palms against her chest, hoping to lodge out the sand blocking her airways. When even that didn't work, he gulped, swallowed his pride, and pressed his lips against hers, forcing air down her throat. He repeated the CPR, becoming more desperate with each passing second.

"Come on, Mayu! You can't die on me! Didn't you come here to learn more about your brother?! Didn't you come here because you wanted to know why he had to die?! You can't do any of that if you're dead yourself, so come on back to me already!"

At last, Mayu stirred. Violently hacking up sand, she clutched her throat prior to sitting up and looking around in total vexation.

"W-Where am I?! W-What happened?!"

"Phew! Thank goodness! Don't scare me like that, Mayu!"

Understanding flashed in Mayu's mind. Blushing, she then touched her lips.

"Y-You _kissed_ me, didn't you?! Y-You no good pervert! Freak! Pedophile!"

"Huh? N-No, it wasn't like that! It was the only way I could save you and…!"

"Shut up, stupid Shinigami! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Facing another flurry of punches, Aaron merely sighed and shielded himself.

"Guess we lucked out. There aren't any Shinigami here," he then said. "Weird…"

"Guess they know better than to mess with the great Mayu Shiba!"

"Yeah, I...don't think that has anything to do with it. Anyway, it looks like we'll be stuck with each other for the time being. I know...you aren't all that fond of me, but all I ask is that we work together until we can regroup with the others. Sound fair?"

"Hmph! You're not gonna try to do anything funny to me again, are you, dumb Shinigami?"

Rather than arguing his case, Aaron sheepishly replied, "I-I promise."

Mayu, unconvinced, crossed her arms. "...Alright! Guess I've got not choice! We gotta make sure to keep an eye out for my big bro though!"

"Right. We'll see if we can't find Kurosaki and the others too."

They had a plan of action and no one to inhibit it. At least, that's what they presumed.

"Interesting. You two must be some of those that fell from the sky just now."

They both froze like statues at the voice behind them. They then anxiously faced the individual, one they soon realized was a Shinigami. Piercings and tattoos littered his body, and his Shinigami robes were missing their sleeves, showing off the toned muscles on his arms. Although they didn't know it, they were standing face-to-face with Shuuhei Hisagi, Vice-Captain of the Ninth Division.

"How fortunate. Perhaps it was a good thing I picked this area to search first after all," said Hisagi as he drew his blade. "Still, I didn't think one of the Ryoka would be a Shinigami. ...I take it you aren't with the Gotei 13."

"Sorry. I guess you could consider me a free agent," replied Aaron, pulling out his own Zanpakutou. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. "And here I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight someone so soon. ...It might be unfair of me to ask this, but would you mind letting us pass?"

"W-What are you even saying?! Just kick this guy's butt already, dumb Shinigami!" hollered Mayu. As brash as her statement was, it was somewhat invalidated by her hiding behind Aaron.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Hisagi told Aaron. "I have my orders to capture any Ryoka I come across, and I intend to follow them out. However, I can promise not to hurt you if you don't resist."

That wasn't an option, Aaron thought. There was no possibility for him to save Kana if he ended up getting caught himself. Hisagi sensed his intentions and shook his head before taking a fighting stance. Though neither combatant was all that eager to do so, they would have to do battle. The two stared one another down, daring the other to make a move. Mayu, meanwhile, continued to tremble. Suddenly, she felt like she had gotten more than she bargained for by deciding to come to the Seireitei.

END


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Fight Your Way

After minutes of fruitless inspection, a platoon of Shinigami happened upon a giant, smoking crater. Elation painted their faces. This was going to be the catch of a lifetime. However, they became depressed once more when they found it devoid of life. Whatever had been there was long gone now.

"D-Dammit! Not again!" one of them voiced.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" uttered another, palming his hand over his wrinkled features. "Just how fast are these Ryoka?!"

The leader of the group, just as perturbed, cried,"S-Something big enough to make this couldn't have gotten that far! Split up and search the area!"

Heeding his command, everyone scattered. Things became still once more.

"Heh. Can't believe that actually worked," said a smirking Konoka Mitsumi, sitting in a tree high above. "It was a good idea, Sado. You've got those idiots runnin' everywhere but the right way. Still, don't you think it would've been easier to just pound their faces in? I hate havin' to hide like this. It ain't my style."

Chad blew some smoke off his gauntlet-covered fist. "...There's no need for us to start a pointless battle. Having strength doesn't mean we should throw it around whenever possible. Yoruichi said we should stay out of trouble if possible too."

The Red-Haired Beast frowned. "Y-Yeah, but..."

She gave up, seeing no point in arguing with the like of Chad. He was either saying nothing at all or scolding her for her brashness. She had assumed that because of his size, he was itching to fight like she was, but instead, he had played the role of a passivist.

"Well, what should we do now?" she inquired.

"Good question," replied Chad.

"Tsk. You _would_ have the answer to everything _but_ that."

"...I'm sorry."

"Huh? N-No, that's okay." Konoka stroked the back of her crimson hair and abruptly felt guilty. "It's not like you'd know this place any better than me. Uh...h-how about we just scout the area? Maybe we can figure out how the hell to navigate this maze of a city."

A nodding Chad thought that a fine idea.

#

"Oh no, Kurosaki, you're too close!"

Orihime's gleeful declaration came moments prior to her awaking. She sat up, but what really dragged her back into reality was a stinging pain that shot through one of her shoulders. She instinctively grabbed the spot and then noted it was neatly bandaged.

"A-Are you alright, Inoue-san?!" asked a nearby Uryuu Ishida.

"O-Oh. It's only you, Ishida."

"...Sorry. I'm not Kurosaki."

In the background, Sasune Ishida laughed and said, "There isn't a woman alive that would be happy to see _you_ , little bro!"

"Says the guy who's likely set a world record for being slapped!" snapped Uryuu.

The mention of this made Sasune's cheeks throb. "Heh! Well, I can't deny that! It's a badge I wear with honor! Anyway, how is that shoulder doing, Miss Inoue? I hope you aren't in too much discomfort."

"A-About that, what happened?" she asked. "Wait, where are we?"

"The Seireitei. I don't know where exactly though. We were fortunate to have landed in this empty alleyway. You...fell on your shoulder during the impact."

" _Only_ because Uryuu here was being careless!" blurted Sasune.

Uryuu held his head down. "...It's true, as much as agreeing with him pains me. I only know basic first aid, so I tried to dress your wound as best I could. Unfortunately, I didn't bring any painkillers along."

"T-That's okay! Thanks anyway, Ishida!" said Orihime. Her tender smiled cheered him up some. "Say, do you always bring first aid stuff with you?"

"He gets his ass kicked so much, so he probably does!" said Sasune, smirking wickedly. "Got any ice on you to cool that burn, Uryuu?"

"...You know, I could easily put an arrow between your eyes and then blame your death on a Shinigami," said Uryuu in a calm yet calculated manner. "I'm sure Inoue here wouldn't mind vouching for me."

On the contrary, Orihime _really_ didn't want to get in the middle of this sibling rivalry.

"This idiot aside, I'm sorry, Inoue. You only got hurt because you were trying to protect me. If you were alone, you likely wouldn't have been harmed," added Uryuu.

"Really now?" Orihime got to her feet and dusted herself off. "I'm so clumsy, I probably would've been hurt anyway."

"T-That isn't true!" said Sasune hurriedly. "Y-You saved us from dying in that fall, Miss Inoue! Plus, it's...not all Uryuu's fault. I probably endangered your safety as well with my presence."

"Wow! The two of you are so alike! You even say the same sorts of stuff! You're brothers for sure!"

Uryuu and Sasune, piercingly glaring at one another, regarded the 'compliment' anything but that.

"Plus, if you both weren't here, there would have been no one to bandage up my shoulder! I would've gotten amnesia from the blood loss and been unable to move!"

Her overeager attempts to brighten the mood evoked the two Quincy to smile thinly.

"Hmm. I think we should leave as soon as possible. The people who heard us land should be here quickly, right?"

"You're right, Inoue," retorted Uryuu.

"Y-You needn't fear a thing, Miss Inoue!" exclaimed Sasune. "I'll make sure no further harm befalls you! If you need me to take a sword or two to the heart, I will gladly sacrifice myself!"

"Y-You don't have to do all that," she informed him.

"Honestly, I'm more worried now that you say that, Sasune. As if she needs an imbecile like _you_ watching her back," said Uryuu without remorse.

"…I'll remember that when you have a group of Shinigami stabbing you to death," retorted Sasune in the same tone.

"C-Can't you two get along for a _little_ while?"

Orihime yelped when Uryuu and Sasune glowered a hole into her for requesting something so asinine. She saw this as good a time as any to move forward. Though craving to rip one another apart, the Quincies held their emotions in check and hastened after her. Neither would be able to protect her if they killed each other, after all.

Although they hadn't picked up on it, a Shinigami had been cautiously observing them the entire time. The individual stepped out of the shadows once they deduced the coast was clear.

#

Wrestling with his shaky nerves, Aaron Higuchi prolonged his stare down with Shuuhei Hisagi to focus himself. He hadn't the slightest clue what his opponent was capable of, so he wasn't taking any chances.

"Fighting with this guy might be a…"

His sentence trailed off. It then occurred to him that fighting wasn't his only option. Without warning, he snatched up Mayu and made a break for it.

"Huh?! P-Put me down, stupid Shinigami! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

Aaron was too busy running at full steam to clarify. He could do it, he thought. He could leave Hisagi in the dust and avoid a needless conflict.

"Sorry, but I can't let you two go."

The Vice-Captain shattered any perception of this by Flash Stepping in front of him and opening hostilities using a swift sword strike. Aaron blocked it with his own Zanpakutou by the skin on his teeth. Gripping Mayu forcefully, he was launched back by the force of the blow. He dug his feet into the concrete, slowing himself to a halt.

"Tsk! I just _had_ to run into this kind of persistent guy!"

"You can't escape," said Hisagi repeated. "Even if you got past me, where were you planning to go? You're in a place full of Shinigami such as myself."

"Don't worry. I'm well aware of that. Didn't hurt to try though."

"You're nothing but a big coward, aren't ya, stupid Shinigami?!" cried Mayu.

Aaron's eyelid lurched. "I-It's nothing like that! I just recalled that Yoruichi told us not to get sidetracked like this! We still have to rescue my friend, remember?!"

"Yeah, yeah! You're still a chicken!"

Aaron neither had the time nor the patience to debate with her. He instead placed her on the ground and knelt down to her.

"Listen. It looks like this guy isn't gonna back off no matter what we say, so I'm gonna have to fight after all. Go hide somewhere safe for the time being. I'll come find you after I win. If it seems like I'm taking awhile, just assume I'm dead and make a run for it. Understand?"

Thrown off by the confidence swelling in his voice, Mayu took a few moments to nod.

"L-Like I care about a stupid Shinigami like you! Do whatever you want!" she blared ahead of dashing away. "Don't forget! We still have a score to settle! You'd better not die before then!"

"R-Right." Aaron frowned. "Well, at least she's out of my hair now."

He caught wind of Hisagi leering at the departing Mayu.

"...You're not gonna go after her, are you?"

"...For now, no. I'll deal with you first."

"Heh. I'm lucky."

"'Lucky?'"

"That's right! I'm lucky I ran into such a nice guy!"

Hisagi was taken by surprise once Aaron vanished into thin air. Seconds later, he parried an attack to his right. This did nothing to deter Aaron, who began slashing at the air from every direction. Sparks flew as Hisagi kept up the pace with his blocking. An confounded Aaron felt like his opponent knew what was coming before he did. In order to open Hisagi up, he faked his wakizashi left before getting behind his foe with Shunpo.

"Gotcha!"

However, Hisagai employed a burst of Flash Step of his own, making Aaron's wild swing impact nothing but the empty space his foe once stood. His instincts then told him to get out of the way. He heeded them, narrowly dodging Hisagi's Zanpakutou with a sideways roll. In the wake of this, Aaron pointed his index finger at his enemy.

"Way of Destruction Number 4: Pale Lightning!"

The Kidou induced a grunt out of Hisagi, but he was able to dodge the concentrated bolt of electricity at the last second. It left a gash on his right cheek though, and blood seeped out of it.

"...Kidou? I didn't think a Ryoka like you could use such a thing."

Aaron, using the break in the action to catch his breath, asked, "I-If you don't mind telling me, what in the world is a Ryoka?"

" _You_ are a Ryoka, an intruder here in Soul Society."

"I see. For some reason, I really don't like the sound of that. Makes me sound like some kind of criminal."

Aaron supposed that in Soul Society terms, he was. He got a chuckle out of this, thinking his mother wouldn't approve him breaking laws, even if they were laws of another realm.

"You aren't half bad, Ryoka," said Hisagi. "I thought because you had that short sword there wouldn't be much strength behind your blows, but I was wrong. You can use Kidou as well."

"You aren't half bad either. I can't find any openings in your stance. Man, I just _knew_ this was gonna be a pain in the ass."

He exhaled and tightened his grip on his Zanpakutou. Hisagi mirrored him, and the fight resumed when Aaron charged straight. His quickness came as a shock to Hisagi, but the latter was able to recover in time to avoid an attack that might have chopped his head off. At last, Aaron sensed an opening. Hisagi's haste to clear out of the way made him lose his footing, and his opponent was quick to take advantage. However, the only person hit was Aaron, who took a diagonal slash across his torso. As crimson liquid rained to the ground, he backpedaled to gain some distance and a proper understanding of what had just unfolded.

"Your skills are better than I expected, but it seems you're still a rookie," said Hisagi. "You thought you had me, so you lowered your guard. You shouldn't be so hasty to attack. You never even considered I only pretended to be open to make my own attack. On top of that your stance is full of holes. It wasn't that difficult for me to find a weak point and exploit it."

Aaron could hardly hear his opponent over the agonizing pain of his wound. He didn't even want to take a guess at how deep it was. His breathing became strained, and he contemplated his next move, realizing he could no longer take Shuuhei Hisagi lightly.

"I-It's kinda ironic you're making fun of me because I jumped on an assumption when here you are talking like you know every little detail about me! Tell me, did you see _that_ coming?!"

He was referring to the blood leaking out of a cut on Hisagi's forehead. The Vice-Captain hadn't even known it was there. He touched it, staining his fingertips red.

"...What is your name, Ryoka?"

"Aaron Higuchi."

"I see. My name is Shuuhei Hisagi. I am the Vice-Captain of the Ninth Division headed by Captain Tousen."

"A Vice-Captain? Oh boy." Aaron couldn't help but groan. "I said I was lucky bumping into you, but now I'm thinking my luck is still rotten."

Whether he was up against a Vice-Captain or not, only one option remained for Aaron: victory. With that in mind, he saw no point in holding back. He held his Zanpakutou close as it proceeded to glow.

"Glimmer, Seigetsu!"

His wakizashi transformed, becoming a curved and blue tachi that was as tall as he was. He firmly held the clothed handle with both hands.

"Shikai? You can even do something like that?" remarked Hisagi.

"I didn't think I'd have to use my trump card so soon. Oh well!"

Aaron Flashed Stepped himself in front of Hisagi and then swung his Seigetsu downward with everything he had. His adversary chose to block at first, but mulling the decision over, Hisagi instead dived out of the way. He was glad he did once Aaron cut a huge building in half like it were as easy as breathing. The two sides caved in, reducing the structure to rubble. Evidently, Seigetsu's size wasn't for show, the Vice-Captain thought.

Aaron boasted, "Still wanna fight?"

Ignoring this, Hisagi came in and aimed his sword straight for Aaron's heart. The dark-skinned Shinigami utilized Seigetsu as a shield, placing in directly before himself. In the meantime, he gathered energy into his free hand.

"Way of Destruction Number 11: Bound Lighting!"

He tapped his Zanpakutou and sent a current of electricity through it. Hisagi picked up on this and managed to take to the skies before he could be harmed. Then, he countered with Kidou of his own.

"Way of Destruction Number 31: Red Fire Cannon!"

Fortunately for Aaron, he had seen the crimson fireball storming toward him more times than he could count. He smoothly dodged it, afterward jumping up to Hisagi to cut him down. The Vice-Captain didn't panic. He ripped away the metal bands around his neck, tossing them at Aaron before creating some distance with Shunpo.

"H-He's fast!" said Aaron. He then heeded Hisagi's necklace, which began to illuminate. "Eh?! What in the…?!"

The metal bands detonated, producing a wave of black smoke that wafted across the battleground.

"Did that get him?" conjectured Hisagi, constricting his eyelids.

He got an answer when Aaron burst from the cloud of debris and brandished his Seigetsu. This frontal attack proved to be a mistake; Hisagi not only sidestepped him but cut him across the shoulder as he fell. The attack didn't deter Aaron, who tried again. Hisagi kicked his arm, throwing off his offensive, and gave the teen another gash on the arm. Even then, Aaron seemed immune to pain as he brought his weapon down on his opponent.

"Gotcha!"

Or so he thought. He solely hit an afterimage. The real Shuuhei Hisagi was a few inches to the right.

"I see," said the Vice-Captain. "That sword has definitely has power behind it, but you don't seem all that adept at using such a giant Zanpakutou. As powerful as it might be, it doesn't mean a thing if you can't actually hit anything with it."

Aaron, straining to lift Seigetsu out of the ground, let his gloomy visage do the talking. He had noticed this issue during his training yet hoped he could end any fight he got into swift enough for it not to matter. Now that Hisagi knew his weakness, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

The Vice-Captain did all the work for him. "Way of Binding Number 62: Hundred Steps Fence."

With the flick of his wrist, he lobbed a semitransparent rod of energy. Unlike Hisagi's previous Kidou, this one didn't ring a bell to Aaron. This likely told why instead of getting out of the way, he tried chopping it down. Right as his sword would have, the rod split into a hundred or so others, pinning him against a wall.

"Oh _great_. Just what I needed..."

Hisagi came over to him. "There. That should keep you still."

"I really wish Urahara would've told me about that kind of Kidou. The only thing he taught me was destructive spells."

Hisagi's eyes widened. "...Did you just say 'Urahara?' As in Kisuke Urahara?"

"Hmm? You actually know that lunatic? He's the one that taught me how to fight."

This jarring development prompted Hisagi to step back and contemplate.

"So, you were trained by _him_. No wonder your skills are nothing to laugh at. Regardless, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me, Aaron Higuchi."

"You aren't going to kill me then?"

"I have no interest in taking your life. It's better to bring you back alive anyway. You can tell me where the rest of the Ryoka you came with are." Hisagi sheathed his sword to prove his point. "If you try to resist though, I'll be forced to cut off one or two of your limbs."

"Yeah, that...doesn't sound like any fun. Just relax there. There's no need to..."

"Stone Wave!"

Out of nowhere, a pit of quicksand replaced the ground under Hisagi. He fell into it like a rock, leaving him waist deep.

"W-What in the world?!"

"Ha! Take _that_ , stupid Shinigami!" blared Mayu Shiba, sticking out her tongue. "That's my big bro's patented earth magic! You like?!"

"Mayu?! D-Didn't I tell you to run?!" squawked Aaron.

"Shut up, dumb Shinigami!" she shot back. "I was gonna go, but then I remembered you can't do anything without me, so I came back to help! Looks like I was right!"

Aaron _seriously_ didn't want to concede that point. "Well, g-get this Kidou off me since you're here anyway!"

She did so, albeit reluctantly.

"Thanks!" he said, reclaiming Seigetsu. "Okay, now we'll run for real this time!"

"Y-Yeah!"

Aaron gawked at Hisagi ahead of saying, "Uh...s-sorry! As much as I'd like to finish our fight, I _really_ have somewhere else to be!"

Fighting against the quicksand, Hisagi shouted, "H-Hold on a second, Ryoka!"

He was too late. Aaron and Mayu were long gone. Hisagi, coiling his lips, felt they could have at least had the decency to free him.

"...Dammit. Those Ryoka are rather crafty. ...I'm going to have a hard time explaining this to Captain Tousen."

#

Behind a flicker of light, Aaron's Seigetsu went back to its normal size. He put it away while he and Mayu advanced into an empty alley. He inferred it a good a place as any to rest for the time being, so he slumped against a wall and shut his taxed eyes.

"I-I think we weren't followed. Good. I...can't run anymore."

He wondered if his friends were having as much trouble as him. Locating them through their spiritual pressure was impossible; there were too many people in the Seireitei to pinpoint them. All he could do way pray they were in one piece.

"H-Hey, are you okay over there, dumb Shinigami?" asked Mayu, distressed. Blood from Aaron's various injuries was pooling underneath him.

"Y-Yeah. I'm...just a little dizzy. Looks like I got my ass kicked. Tsk. Guess I should've left the fighting to a guy like Kurosaki. Still, I didn't think someone from Soul Society would be so strong. If you don't mind, Mayu, I'm...just gonna sit here for a bit."

"Huh?! No way! C-Come on! Get up! We can't stay here! The Shinigami will find us if we do!"

Aaron was fully aware. He just wasn't sure he could stand even if he desired to. There was absolutely no strength left in his limbs.

"Heh. Man, this is kinda funny..."

"W-What the heck are you talking about?! There's nothing funny at all!"

"I was just thinking that you had a point when you said there isn't anything I can do on my own. Maybe I forgot that when I told you to run. Thanks, Mayu. Seriously. I would've been captured by that Hisagi guy if you hadn't shown up when you did."

Mayu, caught off guard, became rosy. "D-Don't just thank me all of a sudden! Besides, I only helped you because I need you to take down any stupid Shinigami we bump into while we're here! I'm...not strong enough to do it on my own, and you're no use to me dead! Just remember that!"

Aaron chuckled again.

"S-Stop laughing already, you big dummy! You're _really_ getting on my nerves!"

"You might wanna be more quiet. We really will get caught if someone hears your voice."

"Aha! _There_ you are, Ryoka! Hold it right there!"

Aaron sighed at prophetic statement. Standing atop a building was Momo Hinamori. The Fifth Division member, skittish to some extent at actually running into the intruders, hid this with courageous smile.

"See?! I _told_ you this would happen if we didn't run!" affirmed Mayu.

"...But it was _your_ shouting that even led her here," murmured Aaron. He noted the badge tied to Momo's shoulder, having seen Hisagi with a similar one. "That must mean she's a Vice-Captain. ...Fantastic."

He powered himself to an upright position, readying himself for another fight.

"H-Hey! Didn't I say not to move?!" cried Momo. "Are you even taking me seriously?!"

"She seems kinda worked up already," said Aaron. "Maybe something you said, Mayu?"

"N-No way! It's probably _your_ fault! Anyway, think you can still fight?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Huh? O-One of the Ryoka is a little girl?" Momo scratched her head. "W-What should I do? I wasn't expecting this."

Her indecisiveness was Mayu's gain. The girl sensed a chance to go on the attack and rested her palms on the ground.

"Giant Stone Wave!"

The structure Momo was on became sand, and with nothing holding her up any longer, the laws of physics came into effect. She wailed, plunging headfirst into the massive mound of rock particles.

"...That'll work!" voice Aaron. "Let's move!"

He pulled Mayu along with him down a seemingly endless corridor.

"Hey, I thought you said you couldn't run anymore, stupid Shinigami!"

"Yeah, that was _before_ another Vice-Captain tried to kill me! Besides, running is the only thing I'm good at apparently! You know, I promised someone I wouldn't do this anymore."

"Huh? W-Who are you talking about?"

Aaron shook his head. "...It doesn't matter. Anyway, that's the second time you saved my ass! Thanks!"

"Ha! You're so pathetic needing help from a kid like me! ...Still, don't forget that you can't die! You don't seem all that good at keeping promises, but you _better_ keep mine!"

"Yeah!"

She wasn't the sole one counting on him to survive. Kana was too, and so were his friends.

"A-Agh! T-That _really_ hurts!" he said as blood spurted from his torso wound just then.

"W-What did I _just_ say?! Ugh! We better stop and let you rest again! You're just gonna make your injuries even worse if you keep moving!"

"R-Right..."

Being bossed around like this reminded Aaron of Kana. He found her smart mouth irritating in the past, but now, he would give anything just to hear her voice again.

"Stop spacing out, dumb Shinigami! Ugh! You really are hopeless, aren't you?!"

Then again, he could never recall Kana being _this_ mean. He sighed.

#

Shuuhei Hisagi moved at a breakneck pace to catch up to the Ryoka but instead happened upon the still buried Momo Hinamori. Her muffled shouting spurred him to tug on her legs. It took more than a bit of effort, but he was able to free her in due time. Choking, she spat out a large quantity of sand.

"Whew! Thanks, Hisagi! I thought I was a goner!"

"I take it you ran into those intruders," he replied. Sand was pouring out of his black robes.

Embarrassed, Momo meekly nodded. "...Captain Aizen's gonna be upset once he finds out how badly I screwed up!"

She was seconds away from erupting into tears.

Hisagi quickly said, "D-Don't worry, Hinamori. We'll find those Ryoka. They couldn't have gotten too far."

Sniffling, she nodded.

The two picked up on a spiritual pressure closing in on them. Under the impression it was trouble, they primed themselves for combat. However, they stayed their hands upon seeing it was none other than Akira Akiyama.

"Dammit! They're gone, aren't they?!" she yelled.

"Oh! It her! The new Vice-Captain!" said Momo.

Hisagi scowled. "...What are you doing here, Akiyama?"

"That's what I wanna ask you idiots! You were fighting those Ryoka, weren't you?! Where did they go?! How could you fools let them get away?! Answer me, dammit!"

She snagged Hisagi by his collar and pulled him closed, yet he slapped her hand away.

"Calm yourself," he said. "Remember, we're all on the same side here."

Ready to blow her top, Akira grit her teeth. Nevertheless, she heeded his words, thinking she had bigger fish to fry than him.

"...What did they look like?" she asked.

"T-The Ryoka?" said Momo timidly. "Well, the ones we bumped into were a little girl and a dark-skinned Shinigami!"

"He wasn't a part of the Gotei 13. I can say that much with confidence," added Hisagi.

"...A dark-skinned Shinigami?" Akira gulped out of excitement, not fear. Her then lips contorted into a strange smile. "Then he really _is_ here! That punk!"

Without an explanation, she ran off, leaving her fellow Vice-Captains in the dark.

"H-Hold on, Akiyama! You shouldn't go alone!" Momo's warning fell on deaf ears, and she exhaled somberly. "Shouldn't we go after her, Hisagi?"

"We should. She's up to something, and I want to know what it is. We need to find those Ryoka while we're at it."

"Oh! R-Right!"

The two left the scene as well, having no idea things in the Soul Society were about to become even more hectic.

#

Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Division, stood stone-faced in front of a wall that didn't stand out from any other in the Seireitei. His bewilderment converted itself into blind rage.

"What the hell?! It's another dead end!" he roared.

Yachiru Kusajishi, laying on his back, giggled. "It's because you have no sense of direction, Kenny!"

"You idiot! We're only lost because I went with your intuition! Tsk! Forget it! We'll try another way!"

"Ookie-dokie!"

The two continued their search for the Ryoka. Meanwhile, Uryuu, Sasune, and Orihime peered out from the roof of a close-by building.

"T-They're gone," said Orihime. "Their spiritual pressure was _really_ strong. It's a good thing we weren't discovered!"

Uryuu nodded. "That big guy seemed a lot like Ichigo. Strong, but not all that bright. Anyway, which way should we go now? This whole place is rather confusing to navigate."

"Don't you think you're being kinda cowardly, Uryuu?" asked Sasune out of the blue.

The younger Quincy froze in place. "...Come again?"

"I'm just surprised is all! You were talking all that crap about how you were gonna smoke every Shinigami we ran across once we got to Soul Society, but here you are hiding up here like a chicken!"

"Don't be a fool, Sasune. Picking a fight with a strong opponent is simply asking for trouble. Besides, it wasn't like you jumped out and fought either."

The older Quincy lifted his finger to counter, but realized he didn't have a leg to stand on. "W-Whatever! I could've _totally_ kicked that guy's ass! I just didn't _feel_ like it! On top of that, I had no desire to place Miss Inoue here in harm's way! Y-Yeah, that's it!"

"...Your legs are shaking."

Sasune glanced down. "T-That's out of anticipation! I'm just excited is all!"

He chuckled tepidly, whereas Uryuu wished to be as far away from him as possible.

"...How could I be related to such a moron?"

Orihime pointed off at something in the distance and asked, "How about there? I think I see a tower that way."

"Where?" replied Uryuu and Sasune. They glared at each other, annoyed they had the same thing to say.

"Over there! The white tower! Don't you see it?"

The only thing the two Quincy were paying any attention to was the humongous Shinigami towering over Orihime. He drew his Zanpakutou, intending to carve the unsuspecting woman right down the middle. He rended nothing asunder but the rooftop however.

"I missed…?" he commented. He lifted his large head, and the oversized prayer beads around his neck rattled. He then got a glimpse of Uryuu and Sasune holding Orihime. The hatred in their eyes was somewhat unsettling to the giant, but he smirked nonetheless. "To be able to dodge my attack so quickly! Not bad!"

Orihime blinked and wasn't certain of what had just occurred.

"Still, I must bid you three farewell!" the giant Shinigami added. "Feel remorseful! If you hadn't appeared before me, you might have lived longer!"

Uryuu and Sasune remained tightlipped, and Orihime couldn't help but note how much their temperaments had changed. They were like totally different people. She guessed their opponent being a Shinigami had something to do with it.

Suddenly, the Shinigami began to count up from one. Still, neither Quincy moved or said a word.

"Uh...I-I'm fine now, so you two can put me down," said Orihime. They did so without taking their focus off the giant. "T-Thank you."

"...Not a problem, Miss Inoue," said Sasune.

"We're glad you're alright," added Uryuu.

"Uh...y-yeah! Thanks again!"

The siblings were starting to unsettle Orihime. She had no clue what they were thinking or planning to do.

"Ten!" proclaimed the Shinigami. "Your allotted time for regret has now come and gone!"

"...Looks like he's coming," said Uryuu.

Sasune replied, "...About damn time."

"Have you all regretted enough? If not, that's fine! You'll be more than enough sorry in due time!" said the Shinigami. He closed the gap between himself and the others in the blink of an eye, threatening them once more with his blade. He carved a massive crevice in the building they were standing on but otherwise failed to hit anyone again. "Hmm?"

Orihime dashed to his side before touching her blue hairpins. "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I reject!"

Her technique was easily sliced down by the Shinigami, stunning her greatly. She dived to catch the injured Tsubaki, who intently stared her down within her bloodied hands.

"Y-You dumb girl! W-Why'd you use such a kind and weak attack?!"

"Tsubaki..."

"Even though it was my first time witnessing that technique, I can tell there's no killing intent behind it." The Shinigami eased his way behind Orihime. "Even if that attack can kill something like a Hollow, it's no match for a Shinigami like me. ...Did you think coming here was some kind of game?"

An empty-faced Orihime swiveled her head to him.

"This is a battlefield!" he decried, raising his Zanpakutou. "Attacks without the intent to murder aren't good for anything here!"

He might have finished his prey if it weren't for two arrows, a blue and a red one, hitting him in the arm. Blood trickled out of the wounds, though he was far more concerned with his assailants.

"...You want to face an attack with the desire to kill?" Uryuu, armed with a metallic glove stemming from his Sanrei Glove, added, "Come and face me then, Shinigami. My bow is full of it."

Stepping forward, Sasune wielded a similar weapon, albeit one that was red and black instead of white and blue. He slipped on a pair of glasses, glaring as hard as he could at the Shinigami through the thick lenses.

"I must look rather uncool with these on. Please bare with me and my brother for the time being, Miss Inoue. We'll have this wrapped up before you can say _dead fucking Shinigami._ "

The 'dead fucking Shinigami' in question was fascinated. "Oh? Are you both Quincy?"

"That's right," replied Uryuu.

"To think a lowlife like you would even know what one is," said Sasune.

"Ha! This is fascinating indeed! While this woman here uses a technique I've never seen before, the other two so happen to be Quincy! That means the two of you of are projectile users, just like me!"

The Ishida brothers raised an eyebrow.

The Shinigami went on with, "On top of that, both of you want to defeat me! There's no way this encounter was coincidence! It was _fate_! I can't pass up this momentous occasion! I'll let you see it! The _true_ power of my Zanpakutou!"

Sasune shook his head. "...He's finally flipped his top."

The Shinigami pressed down on his sword and declared, "Flap Away, Tsunzakigarasu!"

The others were aroused by his weapon transforming into countless, flying, and curved blades that 'flapped' around him.

"...Shikai," muttered Sasune. "Didn't think this fool could do something like that."

"...If you want to run, I won't make fun of you, Sasune," said Uryuu.

"Tsk. Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Like I'd run from something like this."

"Oh? Is that the sound of you two repenting? So, how do you like this?! That's right! Feel free to regret all you want! I am Jiroubou Ikkazana, the Fourth Seat of the Seventh Division!" said the Shinigami, his tone becoming more disturbed with each passing moment. "My nickname is 'Kamatachi' because of my skill in using projectiles! That's right! My Tsunzakigarasu is the strongest airborne weapon in Soul Society! Countless knives dancing in the sky! All who see my Zanpakutou's release never live to tell the tale! Tell me now, how do you two feel?"

Jiroubou's blades sped up, becoming blurs.

"They're too fasts for your eyes, aren't they? How unfortunate you both are to have to face a master of airborne weapons such as myself! You guys will forever regret the day you..."

The precious blades of his Shikai were all shot to pieces without warning. The sight of them raining down paralyzed him.

"Interesting. It seems things work differently here in Soul Society than they do in my world," said Uryuu. "People who claim to be experts here are really nothing but amateurs in actuality."

Sasune cleaned out his ear using his pinky. "Yeah, your shitty sword sounds nice and all, but we _seriously_ don't care about weapons Shinigami use, so save your breath."

Their comments struck one of Jiroubou's nerves. "Y-You two shouldn't get so arrogant! Whatever you just did was nothing more than luck!"

He put away his sword and redrew it, fashioning more floating blades.

"See?! I can..."

"...You still don't understand?" said Uryuu. He planted two more arrows into Jiroubou's hand, destroying a finger in the process. The Shinigami hollered in pure agony. "I'm very sorry, but if you're _truly_ the strongest man in Soul Society with it comes to projectiles, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take that title."

"'Kamatachi Uryuu' doesn't sound all that great though, little bro," remarked Sasune.

"...I agree. Maybe I won't keep it after all."

"M-My hand! W-What have you done to my left hand?!"

"Shut up." Sasune fired a pair of arrows into Jiroubou's knees. "Oops. Would you look at that? I guess my hand just slipped or something."

The giant Shinigami screamed even louder.

Sasune, feeling no remorse, added, "...Didn't I tell you to be quiet? I hate grown men who cry like helpless infants."

Orihime's couldn't believe it. "S-So strong! Both of them must've have trained themselves to the limit to get this powerful! They...really are like different people!"

The fight was becoming so one sided, she was tempted to tell her friends to ease up on Jiroubou. Of course, they would never agree to such a request, even if she were the one asking. This battle was personal to them. They needed to fight. They needed to win.

"By the way, Uryuu, what did you mean when you said _you_ were now the strongest user of ranged weapons?" asked Sasune testily.

"You heard me," Uryuu replied with conviction.

"Wow. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to fib? Your statement _would_ be true if I weren't standing right here!"

"Are you actually suggesting _you're_ stronger than _me_? Now that's a laugh, even more of one than this Shinigami here saying that!"

"To think you would be bold enough to say such a thing, and to your _older brother_ no less! 'Kamatachi Sasune' sounds just as lame as 'Kamatachi Uryuu', but I'm _still_ far more fitting of that name than _you_ , punk!"

"That's _it_! You've _finally_ lost what was left of your mind, Sasune!"

The two stuck their noses together and were moments away from going at it.

"T-They might dislike each other _more_ than they do Shinigami!" said Orihime.

"Y-You damn brats!" Jiroubou, panting for air, got up and looked inconsolable. "You'll pay for this! Do you hear me?! You'll _pay_!"

"Oh. _Him_. I kinda forgot he was there," admitted Sasune.

"W-What did you say, foolish human? How dare you speak to…!"

"What about 'shut up' don't you understand, you goddamn neanderthal?" Sasune shot the Shinigami in the shoulder this time. "And _stop_ crying already! You're liable to wake the dead at this rate!"

"Isn't this something? It sounds like _he's_ the one regretting now," said a beaming Uryuu. "As a user of projectiles, it's rather unfortunate you had to run into the likes of us. ...You might have lived longer if you hadn't."

That was the last straw. Any shred of composure Jiroubou might have possessed was evaporated.

"Y-You're asking _me_ if I'm regretful?!" he exclaimed, violently shaking in ire. "You stupid brats! As I've told you before, _you all_ will be the ones regretting in the afterlife!"

He extended his big arm toward Orihime in order to crush her like a grape. Uryuu and Sasune hurried in front of her, directing their bows threateningly at her aggressor.

"Did you attack Inoue out of the blue because you came to realize you have no hope of defeating my brother and I?" queried Uryuu. "Perhaps you were even plotting to use her as your hostage."

"Wow. Those are comic book level stunts," stated Sasune. He tugged back on his quiver, forming another arrow. "I seriously hate guys who'll use any trick in the book to win."

"Indeed. He's been picking on Inoue from the beginning. My brother and I might not see eye-to-eye for the most part, but I'm confident in saying that neither one of us can forgive scum that do nothing but pick on innocent women so thoughtlessly."

"I bet you thought it made you look cool, huh? Like a bigshot? Here's a reality check, dumbass. If you're going to act and fight like a coward, we'll make sure you _die_ like a coward."

"...We've given him enough time to regret, Sasune. Let's end this."

"Sounds good to me. I'm disappointed though. I was thinking a Shinigami born and raised in Soul Society would be more of a challenge."

A shuttering Jiroubou made an attempt to flee, but the Quincies were too quick and methodical. They bombarded him with enough arrows to take down three or four men. It was enough to make Orihime want to obscure her vision. She compelled herself to look on, feeling it wrong to do otherwise.

The conflict was over as abruptly as it began. Motionless, a bloodied and defeated Jiroubou lied on the ground as a strong gust of air swept through the area. Uryuu and Sasune gave him one last glance over before sheathing their bows within the Sanrei Gloves. They then exhaled as if a heavy weight had been removed from their shoulders. Orihime faintly smiled.

"Thank you, Ishida! Oh, and you too, Ishida! Er...I-I mean you, Ishida! N-No, wait, I meant the _other_ Ishida too! Um...hold on! What I'm trying to say is…!"

"It's okay, Inoue. We get it," said Uryuu, smiling back.

"There's no need to thank us though," said Sasune bashfully. "We...didn't really do anything at all."

"That's not true!" Orihime asserted. "I think what you both did was great!"

Neither Uryuu or Sasune saw any point in arguing with her, so they simply accepted her gratitude.

"Um...y-you aren't harmed in any way are you, Miss Inoue?" asked a bright red Sasune while he took Orihime's hand. His heart was beating like a drum. "I-If you were, I think Uryuu has some more bandages!"

"Nope! I'm perfectly fine thanks to you two!"

Her kindness was overwhelming; Sasune practically melted into a puddle of love.

"...Idiot," was all Uryuu had to say.

Taking a gander at Jiroubou, Orihime asked, "...Is he dead?"

"...No, he isn't," replied Uryuu.

"Like we'd waste our time killing a lowlife like him," said Sasune.

"We simply struck the pressure points on his body that allow him to control his spirit energy. He won't die, but he'll lose his powers."

"...You and any other innocent girls won't have to worry about being attacked by that lowlife, Miss Inoue. He'll never be a Shinigami again."

"We both decided it was better that way. He won't be able to come after us either."

"Yeah, he was a real pain in the ass. I thought he'd _never_ shut up."

"That's funny. If this guy gave you so much grief, how do you deal with your _own_ mouth, Sasune?"

"...You've got a lot of nerve talking smack about a guy who just half near ruthlessly executed a Shinigami. You might be 'Kamatachi Sasune's' next victim, little bro! Hey, did you hear me?! Hey, Uryuu!"

Uryuu no longer had an interest in the discussion, walking away and toward the group's next destination, wherever it may be. Sasune snarled under his breath at this and hurried after his sibling. If _anyone_ was going to get the last laugh in an argument between them, it was going to be _him_.

"Oh, Miss Inoue! You're being left behind. Is something the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, no! Nothing at all! Let's go! We still have to save Miss Kuchiki!"

"And Miss Mitarashi. Indeed, we still have a lot of work ahead of us."

Orihime nodded. If that was the case, then there was no point in standing around.

#

Much later in the day, Akira Akiyama stumbled upon Jiroubou Ikkazana's unconscious form during her hunt for the Ryoka. Crouching down to it, she poked him in the check, garnering no response.

"Hey, I know this big asshole. He's from the Seventh Division. ...What the hell happened to him though?"

It didn't take her long to deduce this was the work of the very same people she was struggling to track down.

"Dammit! I'm always a step behind! Was it Aaron Higuchi who did this though?"

She doubted it. Jiroubou's wounds didn't appear like they were inflicted by a sword. Growling, she spat on the man and kicked him in the side, using him as a punching bag for her frustrations. When that got old, she stepped away, pouted her lips, and crossed her arms.

"...Shit. I'm not even supposed to be out here anymore. They called all the Vice-Captains back to the meeting room a little while ago. Ugh! If they guy weren't such a weakling, he could've held those Ryoka bastards here a little longer! This is so aggravating!"

Whining about things wasn't going to solve anything, so she opted to move forward with her search. Someone else would likely come along and see that Jiroubou got some medical care. Then again, his well being was the last thing on her mind as she vanished.

#

As engrossing as fighting was for the Red-Haired Beast, even she was growing tired of kicking random Shinigami around. She punched another one through a wall ahead of climbing through the newly formed opening and into yet another corridor.

"W-What the…?! What the hell is up with this place?! Everywhere just leads to a dead end!"

"...Do you even know where you're going?" Chad, holding a feisty Shinigami in a headlock, knocked the guy out and then threw him away. "You said you had an idea, but so far, we haven't gotten very far."

"S-Shut up! My intuition is spot on! Er...we just gotta keep going... _thataway_! Yeah, I'm sure of it!"

"...We just came from that way, Mitsumi."

Konoka blushed. "Er...I-I meant the _other_ way! Anyway, I could've sworn I heard that Kurosaki guy's voice coming from over here. I think that Ganju idiot was with him. If we hurry, we can probably catch them!"

"That's all well and good, Mitsumi, but there's one problem."

The vicinity she was referring to was jampacked with bloodthirsty Shinigami eager to rip she and Chad apart. Suddenly, Chad wasn't all that confident in her so-called 'woman's intuition.'

"Uh...I-I knew they were there!" she assured him. He still wasn't convinced.

"There they are!" screamed a member of the Eleventh Divsion. "Rat bastards!"

"Kill those dirty Ryoka in Captain Zaraki's honor!" cried another.

"Tsk! Here we go again!" said Konoka. Before she knew it, she and Chad were surrounded for what must have been the millionth time. "Just how many of these freaks does this place have?!"

Chad moved in front of her and clenched his fists. "...I'll handle this."

"The hell you will! Move aside, big guy!"

Konoka rushed ahead, completely disregarding the fact she was outnumbered by a significant margin.

"Heh! We've got a brave one here!" said another Shinigami, cracking his knuckles. "Everyone you see here is a member of the Eleventh Division, woman!"

"That's right! We eat Ryoka and weaklings like you, girly, alive!" said another.

A heavily scarred man licked his sword and added, "This oughta be fun!"

He and the two beside him found nothing entertaining about the Red-Haired Beast launching them to the moon with an uppercut. Their comrades gasped and took a cautious step back.

"I don't know or really even give a shit what this Eleventh Division is!" Konoka thumbed at herself with pride. "I'm the Red-Haired Beast of Hino! That means that if all of you know what's good for you, you'd get the hell outta here before I _really_ get mad!"

Though rattled, the men of the Eleventh Division didn't budge an inch.

"Heh! Alright! That works too!" Konoka licked her lips, looking more sadistic than the opposition in Chad's opinion. "I don't know if you guys are brave or stupid for stickin' around, but I'll make sure to give you an asswhoopin' all the way from Hino since you're here!"

"...She's kind of scary," Chad admitted.

"Move aside! Move aside, idiots! I'm coming through!"

Those in the Eleventh Division weren't really given the chance to 'move aside.' Rather, the individual who had spoken chucked them aside like rag dolls to make their way to the head of the crowd. Resting their eyes on this very same person who certainly knew how to make an entrance, she wasn't exactly what Konoka and Chad were anticipating. She was big bosomed, so much so that it seemed her chest would pop out of her sleeveless, black robes at a moment's notice. Meanwhile, her green hair was tied into a wild and messy ponytail. A wide bang of it hung over her right eye, blocking it from plain view. Her other eye locked in on Konoka and Chad, and she acknowledged their sullen faces with a frown that displayed the golden ring on her lip.

"So, _you_ two are the intruders?" Disappointment tinged her tone. "You've gotta be kidding me! Looks like I came all the way over here for nothing!"

"...Who the hell is this bitch?" murmured Konoka.

"She looks like trouble," replied Chad.

"Hey, get outta here, lady! You tryin' to take our kill?!" roared an Eleventh Division member. His brash talk was rewarded by the woman slugging him right between the eyes and sending him soaring across the air like a shooting star.

"...You wanna repeat that?" She cleaned out her ears and saw that he couldn't. "Oh. That's right. Well, no matter! You Ryoka don't look all that tough, but fighting you is better than doing nothing, I guess."

"Yeah, whatever, lady. Don't you think you've got 'bigger' things to worry about?" Konoka, forcing herself not to snicker, pointed at the Shinigami's ample cleavage. "You ever think about cuttin' back on the meat? You're practically carryin' around an extra thirty pounds."

"H-Huh?! Hey, s-shut up!" The woman blushed profusely and covered herself up. "I didn't ask for these things to get so big! I-It just runs in the family is all! They get in the way of my fighting, so I don't like 'em either!"

Konoka blinked. "O-Oh. Uh...s-sorry then?"

"Heh. The only ones who're gonna be 'sorry' are you two! My name is Emi Otomi! I'm the Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division! Please to meet you!"

Emi twirled her long sword as she spoke, inadvertently cutting someone. She only noticed when blood splattered against her cheek.

"Eh?" She spotted her victim shrieking and rolling on the ground in anguish. "Hey! Didn't I tell you get outta the way?! It's not my fault if you end up losing a leg next time! That goes for this rest of you! Don't you _dare_ interfere! I'll kill you on the spot if you do!"

While the Eleventh Division kept on cowering thanks to Emi's razor sharp tongue, Konoka and Chad glanced at one another.

"...S-She's kind of a freak, isn't she?" the Red-Haired Beast muttered.

Chad nodded. "I say we just ignore her and keep going."

"Alright! I'm gonna attack now, so you two better get ready!" proclaimed Emi.

Konoka took a fighting pose. "Tsk! You better make this worth my time, you…!"

She forgot the rest of her statement, mostly because a torrential amount of blood spewed out of a heavy laceration on her left shoulder. Bewildered, she told herself it had to be some type of illusion. It was solely when the pain set it did she register it was real.

"M-Mitsumi!" cried Chad as she dropped to her knees.

Standing opposite them, Emi whisked her tall Zanpakutou through the air, slinging Konoka's blood off it.

"I overheard you, little girl, saying something about being a 'Red-Haired Beast.' That's kinda funny! Around here, I'm known as the Green-Haired Devil of the Eleventh Division." Emi tongued the remaining blood off her blade. "This oughta be fun! A devil versus a beast!"

Chad started to say, "Mitsumi, are you…?"

"...Fun?" Konoka not only got to her feet but began jerking about bizarrely, leading Chad to believe she was anything but 'alright.' "Yeah, I think you might be on to somethin'! This might be the first time I've run into someone as crazy as I am! There's so much adrenaline pumpin' through my veins, I can't even feel my shoulder anymore!"

She took hold of her emerald necklace. Alongside a brilliant flash of green light, her golden glaive spawned.

"Oh? That's probably not a Zanpakutou, is it?" remarked Emi.

"You wanna find out what it is? How 'bout I stab you with it a couple times?! You should be able to get a _really_ good look at it then!" replied the Red-Haired Beast.

The Green-Haired Devil grinned. "...Maybe this won't be a waste of time after all!"

Chad's head shot from Konoka and then Emi before going back to Konoka.

"...The two of them really are similar. I don't know if that's a good thing or not though."

END


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Memories

"A white tower, huh?" remarked Aaron.

"Yeah, yeah! Over there!" replied Mayu, pointing a finger at the Repentance Tower. "Don't you think it looks really suspicious?"

Now that she mentioned it, Aaron agreed that it stood out from the other structures in the Seireitei. Some investigating was an order, yet the spire was well off from their current location. He estimated it would take a number of days to reach it.

"Ow!" he hollered as Mayu dressed another of his various injuries. "C-Can't you do that more gently?"

"Shut up, Stupid Shinigami! Unless you wanna die, quit squirming around!"

Aaron, cringing even harder, answered, "I-I don't think I'm _that_ hurt. Thanks anyway though for helping me out. Good thing you brought some supplies with you."

Mayu finished applying ointment and then bandages on the huge gash on his chest before determining that her work was done. The pain remained, though Aaron figured he could bear it for the time being. At the very least, he wouldn't have to worry about bleeding out.

"Would you mind me asking why you're so good at this?" he asked.

"My big bro often comes home roughed up. You can probably tell by looking at him, but he's the type to get into a lot of fights, so I'm usually the one who patches him up."

"Makes sense."

"Alright, Stupid Shinigami! Time to move!"

She slapped him right in the ribcage, delivering a surge of pain through his entire being.

"GA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AH!"

Mayu, shielding her ears, said, "I-I'm sorry! I forgot! Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah. No...problem," he lied, convinced he would die. "A-Anyway, it might be a wild goose chase, but I say we head for that white tower you were talking about before. It's our only lead when it comes to trying to find Kana and Rukia."

"Can you even make it there in your condition?"

Aaron, with some difficulty, stood. "What's this? You almost sound like you're concerned about me."

"H-Huh?! N-No way, dumb Shinigami!" Mayu's cheeks became rosy. "I-I already told you that I can't have you dying on me! I need you to take care of the other stupid Shinigami here! That's _all_!"

"Heh. Sure. Let's get a move on."

The two did so, thankful to find no more enemies impeding their path.

"Hmm. Maybe everyone's taking a break from hunting us down," muttered Aaron to himself.

"Uh...y-you said something about a Kana, right?" asked Mayu timidly. "Is that the name of the Shinigami you're trying to save?"

"One of them, yeah. Why?"

"Um...n-no reason."

"Alright then."

As they made their way down a narrow corridor, Aaron could tell Mayu was struggling to get something off of her chest.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"N-Nothing!" she snapped back. "Q-Quit bothering me, dumb Shinigami!"

"Fine with me. We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"Fine! Who'd wanna talk with you anyway, pervert?!"

Aaron sighed. He had no interest in arguing, so he took his own advice and zipped his lips. Things descended into awkward silence.

Eventually, Mayu said, "...I don't get it."

"Huh? What are you talking about now?"

"I'm saying that I don't get it! You're from the Human World, right? Why then are you going out of your way to save a Shinigami from Soul Society?"

"Why?" Aaron put his finger on his chin. "Well, now that you mention it, that's a pretty good question."

Mayu's jaw hit the floor. "Huh?!"

"I'm saying that I don't really have a good reason. Lots of people have asked me the same thing. They've even told me that all of this is none of my business. Maybe they've got a point, but I'm just doing what I think is right. I was...sorta just going through the motions before I met Kana. Even though she's a total pain in the ass and acts like a spoiled brat despite being well over a hundred years old, I...just can't imagine living without her anymore. In my town, there isn't much to do, so when someone like her comes around, things can't help but become interesting. So, I came here to save her. Even if Soul Society's affairs go way over the head of a kid like me, I don't care. Maybe I'll die, but I've at least gotta _try_ , don't I? I'll try to save her, even if it kills me."

"Wow!" Mayu stood in astonishment with her eyes were dazzling like diamonds. "Y-You're in _love_ with her, aren't you?!"

Aaron gagged on his tongue. "W- _What_?! Where'd you get _that_ from?!"

He might have been denying it, yet he couldn't ignore the fact his heart was now pounding like a drum. On top of that, his skin was the same tint as a ripe tomato. Mayu picked up on this and gazed at him attentively.

"I-I misjudged you, stupid Shinigami! Looks like you aren't so bad after all!"

"Y-You're still calling me that though..."

"I thought you were just some idiot doing what you were doing to look cool, but if you're really going this far to save your girlfriend, I'll do everything in my power to help! Only someone truly heartless would stand by and let you do all this on your own!"

"You're...not really listening to me, are you? Kana isn't my..." Aaron gathered that no matter how he explained things, nothing would get Mayu to comprehend his actual motives. "You know what? It's fine. I appreciate you being so willing to help, so I'll happily take it. Are you sure you wanna do this though? We're trying to rescue two Shinigami, you know. On top of that, you'll have to work with one like me to do it."

Mayu got that he was alluding to the situation with her oldest brother. This soured her temperament.

"...Yeah, I know. I'm still upset at what happened to him, but is it okay for me to act like such a kid?"

Aaron replied, "What do you mean?"

"Ganju was right! I didn't even know my other brother! By the time I was old enough to think for myself, he was already dead! Big sis and Ganju have a right to be mad, but I don't, so...maybe I just sound like an immature brat wherever I get upset about him!"

She began tearing up, but the moment she saw how Aaron was leering at her, she hastily dried her eyes.

"H-Hey! I wasn't asking for your pity, stupid Shinigami!"

"I-I didn't even say anything that time!"

"Shut up!" she barked. Like always, Aaron merely threw his hands up and didn't bother to protest. "Alright! Fine! Maybe I _didn't_ know Kaien, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't care! He was still family!"

"Kaien? So that was his name..."

Aaron wasn't sure why she was debating with herself so fiercely. Perhaps like him, she too was striving to justify her reasons for coming to the Seireitei. Witnessing her dilemma strangely prompted him to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" she said. "I-I'm serious, you know! It's not cool to make fun of a little kid, you jerk!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing _at_ you. I've just never seen you so worked up. You don't have to convince me how serious you are, Mayu." Aaron crouched down to her, startling her, and affectionately patted her black hair. "Looks like the two of us have a lot of hard work ahead of us. Let's get it done together, alright?"

Mayu, becoming even more flustered, retorted, "S-Stop acting so weird, dumb Shinigami! If we're gonna rescue your girlfriend, we...better keep moving!"

"Right!"

Aaron wheeled back to the Repentance Tower. If Kana really was there, all he asked was for her to wait for him a little while longer. He knew her as having no patience, so he didn't put much stock in this.

"Heh. She really is a spoiled brat."

#

"Seriously? He's gone?"

Akira Akiyama, standing before Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori, couldn't believe what her fellow Vice-Captains had just finished filling her in on.

"It's true," said Momo somberly. "Abarai suddenly took off!"

"How the hell did he do that? Didn't they tell all the Vice-Captains to come back here to the meeting room to regroup so we could figure out how we're gonna deal with these Ryoka?" replied Akira. "Speaking of which, I don't get what the big deal is. Everyone's having a hissy fit. There aren't that many intruders, right? Things can't be _that_ bad."

"You're wrong, Akiyama," said Izuru sternly. "Both Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa of the Eleventh Division were gravely injured by the Ryoka and had to be pulled from the battlefield. In fact, the Eleventh Division as a whole has taken massive casualties."

"While all the others squads aren't nearly as incapacitated, the mere fact these Ryoka have been able to cause so much damage in such a short amount of time is _really_ troubling!" added Momo, who was biting her fingernails. She wasn't the sole one anxious.

"I-If all that is true, then this is becoming a nightmare..." Akira shook her head. "Wait, just how many Ryoka are there? They're tough bastards if they managed to beat those lunatics from the Eleventh Division!"

"The numbers haven't been confirmed, but we believe at least eight," said Izuru.

"There are even reports of one of them being a _Hollow_!" stated Momo.

Akira was on the brink of speechlessness. "T-There's no way something like that could be true! ...R-Right?!"

#

A group of cowering Shinigami held their Zanpakutou out threateningly while they backpedaled from the tall Hollow closing in.

"Move aside," said Sharpscale. "I would like to avoid more violence if possible."

There was already an abundance of groaning bodies dispersed around it. The rest of the Shinigami, not craving to fight the creature themselves, nonetheless stood their ground. They had their orders to take down any Ryoka they came across. That likely included Hollows.

"H-How'd this bastard even infiltrate the Seireitei?!" one of them snarled.

"Who cares about that?!" said a guy beside him. "That guy is a total monster! There's dozens of us here, but it's swatting us aside like flies!"

A third added, "But...it hasn't killed anyone yet."

Taking a life was out of the question. Sharpscale had promised Aaron it would stay its hand when it came to that. Restraining itself was difficult however when so many enemies were throwing themselves at it.

"Look! We can't just stand here shakig in our boots! Taking out Hollows is our job, right?! Well, let's do this! There are way more of us than there are of him! We can _do_ this!" exclaimed a fourth Shinigami. His speech roused his allies in action. With reckless abandon, they charged for Sharpscale.

"My, my. You all still want to fight?" Sharpscale kicked a foe into a wall before dodging the blade of another and slamming his knuckles into the Shinigami's stomach, knocking him out cold. Fending off the rest, he added, "This really is a waste of time. I just hope Aaron Higuchi isn't have this much trouble."

#

Akira began to walk away but halted in her tracks when Izuru called out to her.

"Just where do you think you're going, Akiyama?! With Abarai gone, we don't need you going off and disappearing too!"

"You think I'm just gonna stand around after hearing all that?!" she replied.

"That's _exactly_ was I expect! All the Vice-Captains were ordered to remain here for further orders! That came straight from the Captain-Commander! Do you intend to defy _his_ orders, Akiyama?!"

His words had a paralyzing effect. Even she wasn't stupid enough to pull a stunt like that. It seemed Renji Abarai was though. The more she weighed his abrupt departure, the more she craved to spring into action herself.

"You said you found Abarai's Vice-Captain badge in his office, right? Sounds to me like he's not planning on coming back." Akira removed her own emblem, holding it out to a bewildered Izuru. "Here. I don't need this thing anymore either."

"Huh?! W-What are you going to do?!" questioned Momo.

"Are you trying to get yourself exiled from the Gotei 13, Akiyama?! This is madness!" added Izuru. "At this rate, you and Abarai…!"

"I don't give a rats ass about that guy or my position!" Akira proclaimed, surprising the hell out of the other two. "All I care about is what that bastard is up to! He's friends with that Rukia Kuchiki, right?"

"...Yes, and I'm certain now I know what you're thinking, Akiyama. It's precisely why I'm asking you to remain put! I know all about your animosity toward the other prisoner of the Repentance Tower!"

"Y-You're talking about Kana Mitarashi, right?" asked Momo.

"Right. Akiyama here is liable to take advantage of this situation and do something she's going to regret."

Akira smirked. "...You make it sound like I'm plotting an assassination."

Momo gasped. "Y-You wouldn't!"

"Calm your tits. I don't plan on doing anything of the sort. Don't let Kira here spook you. As much as I'd like to wrap my fingers around Kana's neck, there's no point in doing anything to her if it's only going to get _me_ killed alongside her."

"If you go off and do whatever it is you're planning, you'll be killed all the same!" shouted Izuru, quickly losing what meager patience he had left. "Now then, put your badge back on and…!"

Akira shoved the item in question into his chest. "Like I said, I don't want it anymore. Besides, all I'm gonna is do is my goddamn job. I don't need that stupid badge or a promotio to do it. If I can't get to Kana herself, I'll just have to hurt her _another_ way."

"W-What are you…?"

"Try not to work yourself up so much, Kira. You'll shorten your lifespan."

With that, Akira vanished into thin air with Flash Step. Izuru lunged at the space she once stood but was far too late.

"Goddammit!" he proclaimed.

"S-She's gone!" muttered Momo. "W-What are we supposed to tell the others?! Now there are _two_ Vice-Captains that have gone AWOL!"

"Calm down, Hinamori." Izuru felt like a hypocrite. He was scolding her while he himself was trembling in a blind rage. Leering down at Akira's Vice-Captain badge, he added, "...Akiyama is a bit of a handful, but that woman can handle herself. I'm not sure what she has in mind anymore, but for now, let's just worry about taking care of these intruders."

Momo nodded yet garnered there wasn't much other they could do anyway. Being a Vice-Captain didn't mean much when she felt so powerless to stop all this mayhem.

#

Akira traversed through the Seireitei with one goal in mind: tracking down Aaron Higuchi. If she couldn't destroy Kana, she would have to settle for a person she cared deeply for. The teenager fit the bill, and she could sense his burning resolve to save her former friend. It made her sick to her stomach.

"...That bitch isn't even worth coming all the way here for. Still, it's a good thing that punk came! Just like when Kana took someone near and dear from me, I'm gonna take someone like that from _her_. She can count on it!"

She bit her lower lip, so much so that blood flowed from a fresh wound. Thinking about Kana always dragged up memories from the depths of her soul. It seemed like just yesterday the two had come to know one another.

#

A much younger and disheveled Akira Akiyama sluggishly opened her eyes to the sound of her rumbling stomach. How she longed to sate it. Unfortunately, she couldn't move. Lying in the middle of a Rukongai street, her hunger sapped the strength from her very being.

"...Food. So hungry..."

Every day, she craved for even a morsel to eat, and every day, she gave up on such a worthless dream, settling on remaining nothing more than an insignificant husk in the eyes of those that passed her by. This was simply how her existence, if she could even refer to it as that, was. She couldn't even say how long this had been. It felt like an eternity. If she had a family, they had long since abandoned her like a piece of garbage. This suited her just fine; it wasn't as if she could picture any of their faces, so she felt no longing to hunt them down. Truly, she was the epitome of being alone.

Although she was usually ignored, today was different. She took heed of someone kneeling down to her through her hazy vision, a handsome, middle aged man with jet black hair tied into a ponytail. There was something different about him. Unlike the other residents of the 77th district of Rukongai, there was life in his dark eyes. Unlike her, he hadn't given up yet.

"You poor thing," she heard him say. If he was pitying her, he could save his breath. She might have come off as pathetic, but she still had her pride. She didn't need nor want anyone weeping over her. However, the man wasn't crying. In fact, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Can you hear me, little one?"

"F-Food..." she instinctively murmured through heavy breaths.

"Eh? Food? Ah!" The man snapped his fingers. "If _that's_ what you're hurting for, I've got plenty of that back at my place! Come on. Can you stand?"

He realized she couldn't, so he placed her snuggly on his back before pressing forward. Even if she wanted to resist, she lacked the vigor to do so.

"Haha! I thought it was strange you looked so weak! So, what's your name?"

The strange man kept on hamming it up. Akira noted he wasn't mocking her though. The clamor of his voice was comforting, reassuring even. She may not have known this man, yet she just knew she could trust him implicitly. The warmth from his body lulled her to sleep, though it wasn't as if she could keep her heavy eyelids ajar any longer.

#

As was often the case, Akira's growling stomach roused her back into consciousness. What was different however was her waking up in a toasty bed. Groggy, she sat up and tried to get her bearings about her. Before that though, a girl with brown, curly hair around her age stuck her face up close to hers, scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Whoa! Y-You're awake!" the girl exclaimed. She then backed away and turned to the tiny room's door. "Heishiro! Heishiro! She's awake!"

Akira, still in a daze, said, "W-Who…?"

"I-I know you're excited, Kana, but don't you think you should calm down some? I think you're scaring her," tepidly stated a boy that greatly resembled this Kana. They even had the same hair and amber eye color.

"Oh, shut up, Arashi! I'm doing nothing of the sort! I'm just glad she's awake!"

"Who...are you two?" asked Akira. This was the first she could recall bumping into kids like her.

"Oh! My name is Kana! Nice to meet you!"

She elbowed Arashi to get him introduce himself too.

Rubbing his shoulder, he sheepishly said, "I-I'm Arashi. It's...nice to meet you."

"I'm...Akira." Akira paused. Her name was all she had, and she couldn't even remember who gave it to her. She supposed it was irrelevant now. "Where am I?"

"Heishiro's house!" answered Kana.

"She's...not going to understand just from that, sis," said Arashi.

Calling the cramped, dusty space around them a 'home' seemed a bit much to Akira. Even so, it wasn't as if she was wont to luxury. The edifice might have been somewhat damp and musty, yet it was also warm, warmer than sleeping out in the middle of the street.

"Say, how are you feeling? Huh? Huh?!" Kana invaded Akira's personal space yet again. "Do you want something to eat? Are you hungry?"

Arashi pulled her back. "Calm down already, Kana! You're probably scaring her!"

Akira was unnerved alright. However, she felt this a rather rude thing to say out loud. This Kana or whoever seemed to have an endless reservoir of energy. Coming from the desolate streets of Rukongai, she frankly wasn't used to anyone acting like this.

"Oh? What's this?" said someone entering the room just then. Akira identified him as the man who had saved her. Holding a tray of piping hot food, he made his way over to the two hovering around Akira. "Kana! Arashi! Give her some space, alright? She just woke up, so she probably doesn't like all of you crowding her like that."

"See? I _told_ you, Kana," remarked Arashi matter-of-factually.

Wanting to sock her brother in the mouth, Kana instead told the man, "O-Okay..."

With a clear path, the man inched over to Akira and placed the plate containing a bowl of warm soup, a bowl of white rice, and a piece of bread on her lap. Hungrily, she eyed the the cuisine, practically itching to shove it down her throat.

"It's alright. Go ahead and eat!" said the man. "You must be starving, right?"

Apprehensively, Akira nodded before diving into the meal ferociously. She had to stop herself from consuming the dishes as well.

"Whoa! I guess she really _was_ hungry, Heishiro!" exclaimed Kana.

"Maybe...you should've brought her more," said Arashi, grimacing when Akira tore into her bread like a lion rending its fangs into fresh meat.

"No way! We barely have any food as it is!"

"Yeah. That's true..."

Hearing this, Akira froze on the spot and let go of her chopsticks.

"Kana! Arashi! Didn't I tell you not to worry about that?!" Heishiro, momentarily infuriated, calmed once he caught a glimpse of Akira gazing at him guiltily. "...Don't worry about a thing, little one. There's plenty of food here for _everyone_. Please, keep eating."

"A-Are you…?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Haha! Like I said, there's no need to worry!"

"Y-Yeah! We're sorry! We didn't mean it!" said Kana, on the verge of tears.

Arashi added, "Y-Yeah. You can...eat as much as you want, Akira."

"You can even have _our_ dinner!"

Heishiro chuckled again. "You two don't have to go _that_ far!"

As Kana and Arashi joined him in a round of laughter, Akira looked at them all like they were insane. There was absolutely nothing funny about the situation to her. These people were total strangers. Why then were they going so far out of their way for her? If they really didn't have that much to eat, why were they sharing their meager rations with the likes of her? Never before had she been so utterly baffled.

"Hey, a-are you alright?! You're crying!" shouted Kana.

"W-Was it something we said?! We're sorry! W-We didn't mean it!" said a distressed Arashi.

Akira hadn't the slightest idea what they were babbling about until she felt warm tears streaming down her cheeks. Embarrassed, she hastened to wipe them away, yet they just wouldn't cease.

"W-Why…?"

"Oh! Is your food too hot?! Did you burn your tongue?!" Kana blew on the steaming soup. "You gotta wait until it cools down next time!"

"Um...I don't think that's why she's crying, sis," surmised Arashi.

Akira scarfed down what was left of her meal in due time. Her eyes then widened. She had forgotten the sensation of a full stomach, the feeling of her being bursting with vigor.

"T-Thank you for your hospitality..." she sheepishly said. She thought it might be inconsiderate to say so, but she asked, "I-Is there...more?"

"Whoa! You're _still_ hungry after all that?!" said an awed Kana.

"Haha! We certainly do, little one! You can eat as much as you want!" said Heishiro. "Arashi, do me a favor and grab her another plate."

With a nod, Arashi went on his way but not prior to leering back at Akira in silence for a moment. She caught his curious gaze, compelling her cheeks to swell with blood. Kana picked up on this as well. Giggling, she chose not to say anything on the matter.

Instead, she remarked, "You were lucky Heishiro found you when he did! Judging from the way you looked when he brought you here, I don't think you would've lasted much longer! Everything's okay now! This is the only place around here that has any food, so eat as much as you can while you have the chance!"

Akira knew that better than anyone. Most spirits in the Rukongai didn't need sustenance, leaving those like her that did out of luck for the most part.

"Where is this? Am I...still in Rukongai?" she inquired.

"Yes. This is the 77th district known as Mitarashi," replied Heishiro. "Oh, you've probably already heard from these brats here, but I'm Heishiro! Welcome to my home, little one! Kana and her younger brother, Arashi, live here with me. Like you, I found them out on the streets a number of years ago. They've been here with me ever since."

"They were...alone?"

Hearing this pulled at one of Akira's strings. She could without a doubt relate to their plight. Grasping her covers forcefully, she didn't get why this had to be. It didn't seem fair.

"Unfortunately, since we're so far out from the first district, crime here is rampant. It's...rather rough out on those streets," stated Heishiro somberly. That was something Akira was more than used to as well. Her only saving grace had been she had nothing of value for anyone to steal, so most just let her be. "Ah, but you don't need to worry about that anymore, little one. You're safe here."

Akira mouthed this quietly, pondering if such a thing could be true. No matter where she was and who she was with, it was still Rukongai. There was only one, true, and safe place in all of Soul Society, and it was far out of her reach.

"This is great! There's finally a girl around here to talk to! All I had before is Heishiro and my stupid brother, and they're no fun at all!" said Kana. She took Akira's hands and added, "Let's be friends, alright?"

"Um...a-alright."

Akira wasn't sure what else to say. The term 'friend' was such a foreign concept for her.

"Well _excuse me_ , princess, for being nothing more than a boring, old man!" said a beaming Heishiro. Akira observed him, finding his happiness contagious to someone like her who had grown content with despair. Although he didn't notice, she cracked a smile.

"Well, it looks like someone has finally cheered up!" stated Heishiro.

"Yeah! She looks good like that!" added Kana. Akira was rather keen on her new look as well.

"Um...did I miss something?" asked Arashi as he reentered the room with more food. Noting the hunger in Akira's eyes, he hurriedly handed her what she craved. He then stood by in horror as she basically inhaled the warm grains of rice. "I-I guess you _were_ still hungry."

Akira, chewing too hard and too furiously, hadn't heard his remark.

"Wow! She's like a human food compactor!" said Kana.

Heishiro, also amazed, scratched his head. "Well, this is gonna be tough. Guess I'll have to figure out how I'm gonna feed three brats from now on. It'll be tough, but I think I'll manage!"

Akira had without a doubt heard this, choking on her meal before wiping her mouth and leering up at Heishiro like he were a madman. Honestly, she figured he must have been to say what he had so nonchalantly.

"Don't give me that look!" he told her. "You know as well as I do that a kid like you can't live on the streets by herself forever! It'll be a lot safer if you stay here with us. Just...try not to let Kana or Arashi bug you too much! They can be quite a handful!"

"Hey!" cried Arashi.

"W-What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" added Kana, pouting her lips. "You cause _way_ more trouble than us, Heishiro! You're like a kid in a grown man's body!"

"Heh! Guess I can't deny that," replied Heishiro coyly. He then faced Akira again. "So, do we have a deal or not, little one?"

So stunned was she by his generous offer, it took several moments for Akira to compose herself enough to mull things over. The fact that Kana and Arashi were gazing at her intently wasn't helping.

"I-I wouldn't want to impose," she eventually stated. "You already said you were running short on food. Besides, I'm...nothing more than a piece of trash. Someone like me isn't even worth helping."

Both she, Kana, and Arashi were scared out of their wits when Heishiro abruptly marched over to Akira, crouched down to her, and seemed ready to erupt like a volcano as he shook. Never before had the Mitarashi siblings seen him so livid.

"I don't want to _ever_ hear you saying something like that again!" he blared. He then took heed of how much he was frightening the children. With some effort, he composed himself, forcing a smile even as he tenderly placed his hand on Akira's head. "Listen, you _are not_ a piece of trash. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise, little one. Each and every person in this world is valuable in their own way, including you. Some just need a bit more time to find their place versus the rest. Never lose heart. Do you hear me?"

Blushing slightly, Akira nodded. Even now, she couldn't comprehend why this man was treating her like an old, beloved friend. Nevertheless, she rested her head into his chest, enabling her to heart to tranquil sound of his heart beating. Per his claim, she really did feel safe now.

"Make sure you finish every bite of your food!" he proclaimed. "You need to grow up to be big and strong! Kana and Arashi here already have a head start on you, so you have some work to do, Akira!"

"O-Okay!" she voiced. His enthusiasm truly was infectious, hyping even a person like her up. "T-Thank you again for your hospitality! I'll...I'll find a way to repay you one day!"

"Bah! Like I'd want something from a punk kid like you!"

"Nah uh, Heishiro! I'll pay you back too!" said Kana. "Once I become a Shinigami, I'll make sure you and everyone else here that lives in the slums have a better life!"

"Huh? Do you really want to become a Shinigami?" inquired Akira.

"It's impossible," muttered Arashi. "There's no way something like that could happen."

Kana crossed her arms. "Y-You keep saying that, but my mind's made up! I'll go to the Seireitei one day and maybe even become a Captain!"

"If it were as easy as you say, sis, everyone here in the Mitarashi district would be Shinigami by now. It's too hard and dangerous, don't you think?"

Kana refused to let her brother's words get her down. "Y-You'll see! You'll all see!"

"Haha! Alright, alright already! We heard you the first time!" Heishiro ruffled her brown hair, making her giggle. "You certainly are ambitious though! Well, good luck to you, Kana! You should try to become a Shinigami too, Arashi! It might be fun!"

"I-I guess..." the boy meekly responded. He still thought the whole subject was ludicrous.

Akira, meanwhile, debated Kana's dream. It really might have been nothing more than wishful thinking, yet it was also the sole escape from a life of misery in Rukongai. That alone was enough to spur Akira. While she hadn't given the matter much thought beforehand, she too wished to become a Shinigami with all of her heart.

"Alright then! I guess it's settled! Akira here is staying with us from now on!" announced Heishiro.

"Huh? B-But wait, I still haven't..."

"No buts!" shouted Kana, cutting Akira off.

"It'll be nice having someone around here other than my sister here. If there's anyone that's gonna bug you, Akira, it's gonna be her," said Arashi.

"W-What was that?!" Kana threw an arm around his neck and squeezed down as hard as she could. "Y-You're only saying that to impress the new girl, aren't you?!"

"C-Could you please let me go, sis? You're hurting me..."

"That's the idea!"

"Knock it off, you two! You're going to scare Akira away at this rate!" said Heishiro. However, he couldn't have been farther from the truth. Enveloped by such overwhelming generosity, Akira began to cry again and couldn't even fathom the idea of leaving the place she could now call home.

"Aw! Look! She's doing it again! It's all _your_ fault, Arashi!" boomed Kana.

"No way! She's only crying because of _you_ , sis!" replied Arashi without hesitation.

#

"Mitarashi? Mitarashi. Mitarashi!"

Yelping at the height of her voice, Kana shot up and turned to the person repeatedly calling out to her: Rukia Kuchiki. Though she wasn't sure when or how, she had dozed off into a land of dreams, one that was hell bent on reminding her of the past.

"Are you alright, Mitarashi?" asked Rukia. "You looked like you were about ready to cry."

"Well, s-something like that. Guess I was just thinking about the good old days."

"Yes, so was I. At least that's something the two of us can do to pass the time."

Rukia jumped a bit when Kana inched closer to her out of the blue.

"Wait, did something happen in your past too, Rukia? You gotta tell me! Come on! I _hate_ not knowing stuff about people!"

"I-I'm not sure what you mean..."

"Hey, you can't fool me! Now I'm _sure_ there's something you aren't telling me! I have a sixth sense about this kinda stuff!"

"Is that so?"

Kana nodded. "I'm not trying to be nosy, I swear! I can just tell there's something bothering you, so if you wanna get it off your chest right now, don't hesitate to let me know!"

Rukia seriously wasn't sure what to say. "T-That's okay, Mitarashi. I'm fine. I assure you."

Since the topic was getting nowhere, Kana reluctantly opted to talk about something else.

"What do you think's been going on outside? Sounds like a lot of commotion!"

"Yes. There have been Shinigami moving about for hours now," replied Rukia. She bit down on her thumb in deep thought. "Still, they haven't told us anything. I suppose it's only normal for prisoners such as ourselves to be kept in the dark."

"This totally sucks! I _hate_ not knowing stuff!"

Rukia weakly chortled. "Yes, you've said so. There's nothing more we can do but wait however."

Kana had other plans. She got up close and personal with Rukia a second time, causing the latter to perspire.

"Y-Yes? Is there something else you wanted to ask, Mitarashi?"

"Nope! I was just actually thinking that now would be a perfect time to escape!"

"...You can't be serious. D-Didn't I already make it clear that such a thing would be an impossibility?"

"Huh?! Why not?! Come on! No one's paying us much attention anyway! It'll be easy!"

Rukia shook her head. "Even if that's the case, there is bound to be _someone_ guarding us. How do you expect to get past them in our conditions? We don't even have our powers!"

"Oh! You're probably right about that!"

Rukia nearly fell on her head. Just when she presumed the brunette could get any denser, Kana seemed to go out of her way to prove her wrong.

"Ugh! This is so annoying!" Kana conked herself upside the head. "Every time we come up with something, we just run into another dead end!"

"I'm...not really sure what you mean when you say 'we.'"

The large entrance to the Repentance Tower creaked open just then.

"Oh man! W-What if they heard us plotting and are here to punish us?!" feared Kana.

"Again, who is this 'we' you're talking about, Mitarashi?!" cried Rukia.

"Ah! That's probably just Arashi coming to bring our lunch! Good! I'm starving!"

Rukia felt so too. However, both she and Kana were thrown off by the silhouette approaching. If it truly belonged to Arashi, he had shrunk a number of inches.

"I...don't believe that's your brother, Mitarashi," mouthed Rukia.

"'Brother?' Sorry to disappoint you, but it's only me," said Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"C-Captain?!" Kana was positively dumbfounded. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Good to see you're doing well, Mitarashi. You too, Kuchiki," he answered. "I hope my subordinate isn't driving you too crazy in here."

Rukia leered at Kana as she replied, "N-Not at all! Um...i-if you don't mind me asking, Captain, why _are_ you here!"

"Aha! I got it!" Kana abruptly snapped her fingers. "You're finally here to bust us out, aren't you?! About time!"

She rushed over to hug him, but he sidestepped her, causing her to slam head first into the ground.

"H-Hey! Why'd you have to go and do that, Captain?!" she asked, clutching her bloody nose.

"Sorry, but I'm here to do nothing of the sort," said Hitsugaya. From how stern his expression was, Kana and Rukia could tell he wasn't lying. "I'm actually here because I need something important from you, Mitarashi."

"Eh? From me? What could it be?" Kana put her finger on her chin. "Hey, if you want me to give you your first kiss, I don't mind, but you gotta break us outta here in return! Sounds fair, right?"

"...I'm not here to kiss you either, you imbecile," he replied, mildly annoyed.

"O-Oh?" Kana couldn't help but snicker at his reaction. "Okay then. What's up then?"

"...Tell me about the Shinigami you gave your powers to."

"Huh?" The suddenness of his question threw Kana for a loop. "W-Why?"

"There have been reports of a dark-skinned Shinigami in the Seireitei. Vice-Captains Hisagi and Hinamori have already confronted him. It can't be a coincidence that one of the Ryoka is a Shinigami, so I began thinking he might have been the one that stole your Shinigami powers."

Even without her saying anything, Hitsugaya could tell his hunch was spot on from the way her face wrinkled in surprise.

"W-Wait! You're saying Aaron is _here_...in Soul Society?!" she exclaimed. "N-No! There's no way! There's...no way he would come for me! He…!"

"Mitarashi, as I've said, there have already been plenty of sightings of both him and his friends. There's no doubt he's here. Calm yourself. I need your help in tracking him down."

Kana remained in a state of shock. While she always thought it a possibility Aaron would end up trying to rescue her, she never allowed herself to put in faith in this, not when she was supposed to be preparing herself to be executed. Though endeavoring to suppress it, a tiny glimmer of hope flickered inside of her.

"Mitarashi!" hollered Hitsugaya, dragging her back into reality. "Focus! I'm going to try to help your friend."

"Y-You want to...help him?"

"That's right. Because he and his friends are criminals, I'll have no choice but to arrest them. However, I figure you'd find this better than them being hunted down and killed. I'll make sure nothing happens to any of them, but first, you have to help me track them down before it's too late."

The deal was less than ideal in Kana's opinion. Assuming they were captured, there was no telling what the higher ups in Soul Society would want to do with Aaron and the others. At the same time, it wasn't as if she had much choice in the matter. Even if her friends were there to save her, even she had to admit the odds were stacked against them. They would likely perish at this rate.

"Mitarashi..." began Rukia.

"A-Alright, Captain! I'll do it! I'll help you!" declared Kana. "B-But you _have to_ promise me that Aaron and the others won't be harmed! I don't care what happens to me, just make sure nothing happens to _them_!"

"Like I said, I'll do everything in my power, Mitarashi," replied Hitsugaya.

Kana faintly smiled. "Thank you, Captain. That's...all I ask."

#

Aaron and Mayu stealthily made their way through the Seireitei as they drew closer and closer to the Repentance Tower, using buildings as cover while they darted between them. Neither one of them were in that much of a rush to get into another fight.

"Pst! Come on! Over here!" whispered Aaron.

"B-Be quiet over there! I'm coming!" replied Mayu. She glanced at a group of patrolling Shinigami before dashing over to where Aaron was once she figured the coast was clear. "Man, this is taking forever! We'll never get to that crummy tower at this rate!"

"I know, but this is the only way to go about if we don't want to get caught. Still, I'm really shocked we haven't run into anymore trouble."

"Ha! You can thank my expert intuition for leading us this far!"

"Eh? Is that what you call it? I'm pretty sure you're just as lost as me when it comes to navigating this place."

Mayu's features reddened. "W-Well, I'm _still_ doing a better job of it that _you_!"

"...Fair enough." Arguing was another thing Aaron had no interest in. "Let's just call it a draw since we're both pretty clueless here."

As much as that suited him, the same couldn't be said for Mayu. She bopped him on the head, inducing a cry of anguish out of her victim.

"Quiet, stupid Shinigami! Shiba women are _never_ wrong!"

Aaron imagined Kuukaku Shiba's face, responding, "Well, it's hard for you not to be when you all go around beating your point into everyone."

The two turned a corner and became as rigid as statues upon spotting a Shinigami. He caught wind of them as well, and for a few moments, no one did anything.

"I-It's them! I've found…!"

Aaron and Mayu pounced on the brown-haired Shinigami and held his mouth shut before he could finish his statement. As he squirmed around, he muffled something that sounded like a cry for help.

"T-That was _too_ close!" Aaron wiped his sweaty forehead and exhaled. "Where the heck did this guy come from? I didn't pick up on his spiritual pressure."

"I dunno! What should we do with him?"

"That's...a good question."

The two chewed the issue over and then suddenly smirked sadistically, alarming their captive.

"Alright, you! Be quiet! We won't hurt you if you do!" said Aaron.

"That's right! We're on a very important mission of love, so we can't afford to have you slowing us down!" added Mayu passionately.

"I-I thought I told you it's nothing like that!"

Although there was nothing noteworthy about the discussion to Aaron, the person in his and Mayu's mercy thought otherwise. His smothered speech became frantic, leading Aaron to believe he was trying to tell him something.

"...I'll move my hand if you _promise_ not to shout for help. Deal?"

The Shinigami nodded.

"Alright then. Let him up, Mayu."

"You sure we can trust him?" she asked.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough."

They released the Shinigami, who gasped for air. He then scrutinized Aaron's every detail, much to the latter's confusion.

"I knew it! It's _you_! It's gotta be you!" proclaimed Arashi Mitarashi.

"C-Come again?" said Aaron.

"Kana!" Arashi shouted, baffling the others even further. "You've gotta be the Shinigami Kana always talks about! The one who took her powers! You're Aaron Higuchi! Oh man, this is _amazing_! There's no way this is just a coincidence!"

The mention of Kana's name induced Aaron to grab Arashi by his black robes and pull him close. "Y-You! How do you know about Kana?! Who are you?!"

"M-Me? I'm Arashi! I'm Kana's little brother!"

"You are?" Aaron backed off and actually chuckled. "Well, I'll be! Yeah, I can see the resemblance now. She did mention you a couple of times. What are the odds we'd run into each other like this?"

Mayu, completely out of the loop, chose not to interrupt this 'fateful meeting' of sorts.

Aaron said, "C-Can you tell me where Kana is, Arashi?! I have to know!"

In his excitement, he unintentionally reopened the wound on his torso. He cringed as blood spilled out of it, whereas Mayu palmed her hand across her face.

"I _told_ you that would happen if you moved around too much! Ugh! I don't think I have any more bandages on me!"

"Hmm? You're hurt?" asked Arashi. Upon further inspection, he saw that Aaron was practically littered with injuries. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't even notice before! If that's all, I can heal that no problem!"

"Huh? What do you…?"

Aaron wasn't given the chance to finish his question. Arashi hovered his hands over the dark-skinned teenager's chest before they began to glow green. Within seconds, the gash was sealed shut, and the pain washed away.

"T-That's amazing!" decried Aaron. "How'd you do that?"

"That? Oh, that's nothing," said Arashi casually. He then went to attend to the rest of his patient's nicks and bruises. "I used to be a member of the Fourth Division. As the medical squad, they specialize in healing-based Kidou. I could teach you some of it if you want."

"I'd appreciate it. Sounds like that would really come in handy."

"By the way, what are you doing here in Soul Society? Did you...actually come here to save Kana?"

"That's right."

Arashi lowered his head. "...I was afraid of that."

"Hey, what's the matter? Aren't you happy we're here to save your sister?" asked Mayu.

"I-It's not that. It's just...you and your friends have really been making a mess of things around here. Most of the Eleventh Division was somehow wiped out, not to mention a number of seated officers have been taken out. The reason I'm saying all this is because the rest of the Shinigami are going to want to kill you on the spot for what you've done. It'll be hard to even get near Kana with so much heat on you. To make matters worse, everyone is in a bit of a panic thanks to the disappearance of Vice-Captain Abarai."

"'Abarai?'" The name rung a bell in Aaron's head. "Ah! T-That bastard! He's one of the guys who came and took Kana away!"

"That's right. No one has any clue where he's gone off to. Man, you and your friends sure are strong! You've even got the Vice-Captains acting all crazy!"

Mayu couldn't help but note the way Arashi was grinning. "You...sure seem happy considering we're the ones beating up all your friends!"

"Huh? N-No, it's nothing like that! I swear!" Arashi paused ahead of asking, "...Do you really think you can help my sister, Aaron? Do you really think it can be done?"

"I wouldn't have come all this way if I thought I couldn't," replied Aaron confidently. The lack of hesitation in his response came as a great astonishment to Arashi. "Just tell me where she is. We've run into a few speed bumps along the way here, so I'd rather get this over with as soon as possible."

Arashi had his doubts before meeting Aaron, but now he was certain this man could help him and his sister.

"I-I'm going to get into so much trouble with Captain Hitsugaya..."

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" wondered Aaron.

"Alright! You've got a deal! I'll help you rescue my sister!"

"Great!"

"Say, won't you get in a lot of trouble for helping us?" inquired Mayu. "What's gonna happen to you if someone finds out you've switched sides?"

"S-She's got a point. I know she's your sister, but she wouldn't want you being locked up in her place, Arashi."

Everything they were saying might have been true, yet it was also something Arashi had already come to terms with.

"I-I don't care!" he announced. "I've been an absolute wreck these past few days thinking about my sister and what I should do! I thought I didn't have a choice but to watch her die beforehand, but now that you guys are, how can I just sit by and do nothing?! What kind of brother would I be if I sat back and let her be executed for a crime whose punishment doesn't fit?! She's been watching after me ever since we grew up in Rukongai together, so now, it's time for me to return the favor! Regardless of what happens from here on out, I'm with you guys! You can count on me!"

Aaron and Mayu were taken aback by his self sacrifice.

"Kana and Miss Kuchiki are being housed in that white tower back there. We call it the Repentance Tower," explained Arashi.

"See? I _told_ you we were going the right way!" boasted Mayu. "And you were doubting my abilities, stupid Shinigami!"

Aaron was far too elated at having found out Kana's whereabouts to care about Mayu's bragging for once.

"Let's get a move on then!" he vigorously declared.

"O-One moment," stated Arashi. "You can't just follow the path straight there. It's swarming with guards. You might be confident in your strength, Aaron, but even a guy like you would be hard pressed to take on so many opponents."

Aaron nodded. "Fair enough. Is there another way there then?"

"Yeah! Who wants to fight a bunch of stinkin' Shinigami?" added Mayu.

"You don't have to," replied Arashi. "Directly underneath us is an expansive sewer system that runs the whole of the Seireitei. Not many know of it, but I do because as stated, I was once a member of the Fourth Division. We were tasked with cleaning those tunnels out every now and then. A crap job for sure, no pun intended. Still, if we head underground, there should be a way that leads to the Repentance Tower without us having to encounter any of those guards I mentioned."

"Y-You mean we have to go through the dirty sewers?!" Mayu's face grew pale. "D-Don't you know how many diseases have to be down there?!"

"Yeah, it doesn't sound all that appealing, but what choice do we have?" said Aaron. "Alright, Arashi. Lead the way."

Arashi nodded. "Sure. An entrance to the sewers should be somewhere around here. Hopefully, we don't run into any problems getting to it."

Mayu tapped Aaron on the shoulder, making him say, "Yes? Is something the matter?"

"Uh...I think trouble might have found _us_ , dumb Shinigami!"

"Huh? What do you…?"

"Found ya!" said a grinning Akira Akiyama. Standing in the distance, she tapped her Zanpakutou on her shoulder, just itching to put it to good use. The sight of her made Aaron's and Arashi's eyes widen like saucers. " _There_ you are, kid! I've been looking all over for you! You wouldn't happen to remember me, would you?"

Aaron's expression stiffened. "...Yeah, I remember you, Akira Akiyama. You're the girl who likes to ditch class. It's been some time, huh? You haven't been caught in the bathroom smoking again, have you?"

"Heh. Smart ass. Don't worry. I've been on my best behavior. ...For the most part."

"Huh? T-They know each other?" asked Arashi and Mayu.

"I've got a better question, Arashi!" Akira pointed her sword right at him, causing him to flinch. "Why the hell are you helping these Ryoka?!"

He stammered but was otherwise unable to give her a proper response.

"Tsk! Save it!" she exclaimed. "You know what? I don't care! It's none of my business anyway!"

She jumped down from the building she was standing on and landed a feet away from Aaron and the others.

"D-Don't do this, Akira!" cried Arashi. "You…!"

"Didn't I tell you to can it?! I'm only here for one thing! I'm gonna _kill_ this punk over here! Stay outta my way!"

"...You came here to kill me?" Aaron was both intrigued and disconcerted. "I see."

"Eh? Well, aren't you Mister Cool! Guess I need to tell you how outclassed you are here! I don't have the badge anymore, but I'm an honest to goodness Vice-Captain of the Gotei 13!"

Aaron turned to Arashi for clarification. He remarked, "S-She's for real alright, but I don't get it! Why are you doing this, Akira?!"

She finally silenced him by pointing her finger and launching a shot of Kidou at him. It grazed his cheek, and he stood paralyzed while blood oozed out of the cut.

"...You're not getting in my way, Arashi! Even...even if it's _you_ , I'm not letting anyone stop me!" she said through clenched teeth. She might have been masking it with her anger, yet her heart was aching. Even if this concerned his older sister, she had no desire for Arashi to be a part of this. It was too late now though. "Come on, Higuchi! Show me what you got!"

Aaron didn't fail to act, taking a brisk step forward and drawing his sword.

"W-What are you going to do?" asked an anxious Mayu.

"Honestly, I've been wanting to go up against her ever since we crossed sword back in my world," he said. "I could tell she was hiding her true power. If she really wants to fight, she won't get any complaints from me. Besides, it sounds like she isn't going to back off even if we beg and plead. Is that alright with you, Arashi?"

The younger Mitarashi felt his question pointless. "...Just don't kill her, alright? That's all I ask."

"I'm not a murderer. I'll just...rough her up some."

"Oh! Big words! Let's see if you can back them up, kid!" roared Akira. "I dunno if you're brave or just overconfident in wanting to fight me, but I won't complain! At least you aren't running like a coward!"

"...There's nothing wrong with running if the odds are stacked against you." Aaron paced the floor as he spoke. "You must think you're some real big shot, huh? I bet you're the type of person that charges head first into danger without even thinking. You're the kind of girl that thinks it's well worth it if no one thinks you're a chicken, right?"

"...Are you trying to say something or just talk my ear off?"

"All I'm saying is that there's nothing wrong with fleeing if it looks like you're going to die. You might be labeled as a chicken, but at least you'll live to fight another day. Yeah, you might look cool if you die in a blaze of glory, but you're still dead. You can't help anyone like that."

"Tsk. You're full of shit, kid." Akira shook her head. "Running like a bitch is still running like a bitch. If you're trying to tell me you're scared, it's a little too late! I'll kill you even if you try to run!"

"You're the one full of it. There's nothing wrong with being afraid either. Someone very smart once told me that you simply can't let that fear define you. Rather than letting it control you, _you_ have to control _it_."

"...You're a really weird kid, you know that? What are you, a fortune cookie? Does any of this crap have anything to do with the fact that I'm about to cut your head off? No? Didn't think so?! Quit stalling and come at me already! You wanna rescue Kana, right? I overheard you idiots talking! You're gonna have to go through _me_ if you wanna do it!"

"I-If you know that much, you should be helping us, Akira!" pleaded Arashi.

Akira's eyelid twitched. "You...think I'd help save _her_?! Are you out of your mind?! You know what she did, what she did to _both_ of us! You'd _still_ want to help her after that?! As far as I'm concerned, Kana Mitarashi can burn to death in a pit of flames! I'd set her on fire myself if I could! I'll never understand why she has so many idiots marching to their graves in order to save her! Do you all really think she's worth it?! If so, you're even more pitiful than I thought! I'm better of killing you right here and now!"

"...Save it, Arashi," said Aaron as he gazed into the deranged eyes of Akira Akiyama. The hatred within them was indescribable. "I don't know what she's talking about, but she's serious about this. She might even kill you if you keep trying to stop her. Thanks for healing me, by the way. Your timing was perfect."

The compliment hardly made Arashi feel any better. His friend's judgement was being clouded by ideas of revenge, and he was powerless to do anything to help her right now. This fact made him sick to his stomach.

"Whoa! T-This whole thing is like some kind of soap opera!" said Mayu in awe. "There's just so many twists and turns!"

"How many times do I have to say it's nothing of the sort!" blared Aaron. His focus and ire soon shifted back to Akira. He was beginning to believe he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Arashi of not killing her at the rate things were going. "...So, I just have to go through you, right? Even if you're a Vice-Captain, I don't see any problems with that!"

Fearlessly, he charged ahead with his Zanpakutou at the ready as he mentally prepared himself for what would likely be his bloodiest battle in Soul Society.

END


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Raging Beasts

The Red-Haired Beast, Konoka Mitsumi, and the Green-Haired Devil, Emi Otomi, clashed their weapons savagely, sending shock waves through the area. No matter how hard they swung though, neither could gain an advantage. Hoping to change this, Konoka spun her golden glaive ahead of thrusting it at Emi's heart. Her foe smacked her lips and then deflected this, creating sparks as the emerald blade on Konoka's Fullbring slid across Emi's Zanpakutou.

"You use a staff, yet you insist on staying close to me? You're a weird little girl, aren't you?" remarked Emi. She yanked on Konoka's glaive, pulling her in close. "Maybe you're using the wrong kind of weapon."

She slashed at the Red-Haired Beast, yet Konoka's instincts kicked in. She released her weapon, enabling her to jump back in time to avoid the Green-Haired Devil's blade. With a break in the action, Konoka brushed the sweat out of her eyes and caught her breath. Emi did mostly the same.

"I think you forgot something," a smirking Emi said as she held up Konoka's glaive.

Konoka smiled as well. "Not so fast, bitch. Just watch."

Emi did so and was startled by a sudden and green flash of light. It faded, and she wasn't sure why she was now in the possession of an emerald necklace.

"Oh? It doesn't work unless you're touching it? What a weird weapon."

She tossed it back to Konoka to confirm her theory. However, rather than bring out her Fullbring, the Red-Haired Beast charged in and caught her foe off guard with a right hook. Emi was floored though quickly handspringed to her feet.

"That was sneaky!" she said, wiping some trailing blood from her lip.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself," replied Konoka. "You looked so sure of yourself."

"Heh! I like you! I like you a lot! This might be fun after all!"

Chad, watching the fight in silence, thought Emi rather enthusiastic for a person that had nearly gotten her jaw broken. Then again, it looked as if Konoka was having the time of her life as well.

"You'd make a pretty good member of the Eleventh Division, little girl," said Emi.

"Me? With _those_ freaks?" Konoka thumbed toward the Shinigami in question. "Tsk. Well, if you're tryin' to insult me, you're doing a damn good job."

"Hey, who is she calling a freak?!" cried a Shinigami with an eyepatch.

"S-She doesn't even care that we're standing here! The nerve!" said another that was missing most of his teeth.

Konoka summoned her Fullbring again. "Talk is cheap. Let's do this, bimbo."

Emi reclaimed her Zanpakutou from the ground. "Say, how come your big friend over there isn't fighting too? Do you really think you can take me on by yourself?"

"Funny. You seem to think you can take me alone too. You're dumber than I thought. As for Sado over there, don't worry about him. He's just a spectator. Besides, he knows better than to get in the way of my fight."

Sado frowned. He was mostly staying out of Konoka's way because he felt a two-on-one advantage was unfair, not because he was afraid of her. Of course, he didn't say any of this out loud. The last thing he craved was incurring the Red-Haired Beast's wrath. She was liable to lash out against him as well as Emi.

"Oh! I see! You don't want to gang up on me!" remarked Emi in the same, self assured tone that got on Konoka's nerves. "Tsk! You two are starting to sound like my Captain and the other idiots in my division!"

Again, the onlooking members of the Eleventh Division didn't appreciate being made fun of so nonchalantly.

"H-How can she talk about us without any respect?!" said a bald Shinigami chewing on a toothpick. He spit it out in disgust, adding, "We're almost as bad as the Fourth Division right now!"

"I mean, I _guess_ it's nice that you're trying to do the 'honorable' thing by taking me one-on-one, but on the battlefield, none of that stuff really matters when you get down to it!" stated Emi, tapping her sword on her shoulder. "Stuff like honor and fairness play no role! It's either kill or be killed, so if you wanna come at me together, I really won't mind! Since I'm planning to end both your lives, you might as well give me everything you've got!"

"Sorry." Konoka took to the skies with her Fullbring at the ready. "That just ain't my style."

She brought her weapon down for the kill. However, she hit nothing but air. Emi employed a burst of Flash Step to first dodge and then sneak up on Konoka. The Red-Haired beast might have been carved down the middle like a Thanksgiving turkey if it weren't for Chad shoving his body into her and pushing her out of harm's way.

"H-Hey! I didn't ask for you help!" she proclaimed. "Stay outta this, Sado!"

As steaming mad as she was, she couldn't help but note the resolve on Chad's visage.

"Sorry, Mitsumi, but I think that Shinigami has a point," he said. "Everyone in this world will be gunning for us, so we really shouldn't be holding back. Besides, I don't want to waste anymore time here. We still have to rescue Kuchiki and your friend."

"S-Seriously?" Konoka shook her head. "Tsk! Whatever! Fine! If it'll get you guys to shut up, I'll do it! I'll fight with you, Sado. This _really_ ain't my style, but if I can see that bitch's face in the mud, I'm willin' to try anything! Just don't slow me down!"

Chad thinly smiled.

"Alright! _Now_ we're talking!" Emi held her sword in front of her. "I guess it's time for me to go all out too!"

Neither Konoka nor Chad had any idea what she was going on about. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, she was prepared to show them.

She shouted, "Sting, Itomakiei!"

Her tall Zanpakutou changed shape, becoming a spear even longer than her body. Sharp, metal prongs pointed upward out of the main blade, making the weapon somewhat resemble a trident. The handle was a bright crimson, while a white tassel extended from the end of it, giving the appearance of a 'tail.'

"...What? What's going on?" Konoka scratched her head. "How'd she do that?"

"Judging from your expression, it looks like you didn't know a Shinigami's Zanpakutou could transform! This is what mine becomes once I use Shikai! Looks like you aren't the only one using a bladed staff now!" said Emi.

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted that you're copyin' me."

Emi's face reddened. "H-Hey! I'm _not_ copying you! How old are you anyway, little girl? Considering I'm hundreds of years old, that means I've probably had my Itomakiei way longer than you've had that toothpick you're holding!"

"...Probably." Konoka shrugged. "I really don't care, grandma."

"'G-Grandma?!' Alright, _now_ you're pushing it!"

With the same air of nonchalance, Konoka swung her golden glaive, launching a green energy blade at the enraged Shinigami.

"It doesn't really matter which one of us is more original since I'm the only one that's gonna come out on top, freak," she stated.

Her projectile tore up the earth, paralyzing Emi for a split second. She got her wits about her and darted out of the way.

"T-That was close! She's just full of tricks, isn't she?"

She wasn't in the clear just yet. Chad took full advantage of Konoka's distraction by closing in and clenching his fist.

"Sorry about this," he uttered prior to launching a massive wave of spirit energy at her using his right arm. It seemingly overtook her, obliterating a number of buildings in the process. Konoka and all the Eleventh Division Shinigami were left lost for words.

"H-Holy..." The Red-Haired Beast was glad she hadn't been on the receiving end of that one. "I-I should've asked you to help me from the start, Sado! Nice one! Looks like that bitch is toast!"

Chad flashed her a thumbs up. However, both of them noted they were celebrating prematurely once they heard the familiar clamor of Emi's voice.

"Oh! That was _really_ sneaky! You two work pretty good together considering you were both so against the idea of teaming up against me!"

Hearing her was one thing, yet Konoka grit her teeth at being unable to locate Emi.

"Mitsumi, above you!" warned Chad.

"Eh?! How did she…?!"

Konoka quickly shot her head upward and finally spotted Emi diving toward her with her Itomakiei. The Red-Haired Beast blocked the sudden assault with her Fullbring. Undaunted, Emi began thrusting her spear all over. Konoka was prepared though.

"Well, looks like all that trainin' with Jives over the years was good for somethin'," she murmured, parrying everything thrown her way. "You talk a bigger game than you can dish out, bimbo."

"Oh yeah? Well, let's hope you don't slip up then! After all, I only need a _single_ attack to hit you in order to finish this fight!" said Emi.

"Eh? A little overconfident, aren't we?"

Emi made Konoka eat her words by sneaking a cut on the Red-Haired Beast's arm. Nevertheless, it was quite shallow, barely strong enough to draw blood. Peering at it, Konoka raised an eyebrow.

"Ha! Gotcha!" said Emi proudly. "This is the beginning of the end, little girl!"

"...You've finally lost your shit, I guess."

"Oh, you think so? Let me tell you something really juicy then! My…!"

Chad came down from above and drove his right arm into the ground, rending it asunder. He missed his target though; Emi Flash Stepped to safety.

"Ugh. Fighting two people at the same time is more trouble than I thought..."

"Yeah, I can tell. You really lower your guard too much," said Konoka, barreling in and swinging her Fullbring like a baseball bat. "Maybe you underestimated us by thinkin' you could fight us both at once, bimbo."

"If you're just going to go and attack me like this, it's clear _you're_ the one underestimating _me_ , little girl!"

Emi not only thwarted Konoka's glaive with her Zanpakutou but sent the Red-Haired Beast soaring back like she had been launched out of a cannon. Unable to stop herself, a wide eyed Konoka quietly questioned what was going on. Chad caught her before any harm could befall her.

"T-Thanks..." she told him. Her red eyes then trained themselves on a cackling Emi. "...What the hell? Somethin' ain't right."

"What do you mean?" asked Chad.

"Her last attack had _way_ more power behind it than her others. Was she holdin' back before?"

"Maybe you're just imagining things. Her energy hasn't gotten stronger."

"...Yeah, you're right." Konoka stretched out her aching neck. "Her sword changed into that weird spear thingy, but other than that, she's the same. Tsk. This is stupid. I don't get it at all."

There must have been some piece of the puzzle she was missing.

"Let me try this time, Mitsumi," said Chad ahead of running at Emi.

"H-Hey! Get back here, you glory hog!" shouted Konoka. "Just save the last blow for _me_ , alright, Sado?!"

With a nod, Chad guided his mighty, right arm at Emi.

"Whoa!" She sidestepped it by the skin of her teeth, enough to feel the air disturbed by it. "I saw what you did earlier, so it'd probably be a good idea not to get hit by you, big guy! On the other hand, getting hit by _me_ is just as bad!"

Chad, sensing danger, leapt back as Emi propelled her Itomakiei at his gauntlet. With her target mostly out of range, the most she could do was leave him with a meager gash. However, the way blood gushed from the lesion, a stunned Chad would have assumed her to have landed a critical blow.

"Oh? I meant to lop off your entire arm, big guy, but I guess I was a few inches off," said Emi, pleased nonetheless. "You might need more than a simple bandage for that one!"

"What the hell is goin' on?!" Konoka's confusion was spurred by the fact Emi's Zanpakutou was now bathed in a red aura. "S-She barely hit Sado just now! I'm sure of it! How could she do that much damage?!"

Chad wasn't sure either as she readied himself to go at Emi once more.

"W-Wait a sec!" A theory concerning Emi's Itomakiei hit Konoka like a ton of bricks. "S-Sado! Get away from her!"

He nodded and did so, yet Emi was hot on his tail.

She informed him, "You can run!"

She aimed her spear right for his heart. Konoka intervened by stepping in between them and repelling the attack with her golden glaive. However, this turned out to be a huge mistake. Besides lacerating her arms, the recoil flung her back like a rag doll and into Chad, where the two of them lied unmoving in the dirt.

"Seriously? Is it over already?" Emi moved her hand up to her mouth and yawned. "Ugh. That's why I didn't want to use my Shikai in the first place. I just knew things would turn out like this."

The fight wasn't over just yet. With some difficulty, Konoka forced her legs to hold the rest of her upright. Blood was pouring out of the various lesions on her arms, but her will to battle remained.

"D-Dammit! Maybe I was right after all..."

Chad, rising as well, asked, "Are you alright, Mitsumi?"

He felt it a goofy inquisition. From the way she was breathing, he could tell she was struggling to even remain conscious. One or even both of her arms might have been broken considering how they were hanging limp at her sides.

"I-I'll live," she told him. "H-Have you picked up on it too?"

"Yeah. There's something weird about her spear. The longer we fight, the stronger it seems to get. Do you have any clue why, Mitsumi?"

"Sorry. That's the only thing still buggin' me about this. How you doin' over there?"

Chad glimpsed at his black gauntlet. It stung immensely, although he was pretty sure he could still fight. It was likely he would have to do so alone from this point forward.

"Hey, looks like you two aren't dead after all!" Emi twirled her Itomakiei as she spoke. "Are you just going to stand there though? If so, maybe I should take the initiative for once!"

She swept her Zanpakutou across the empty space in front of her, perplexing Konoka and Chad at first. They understood loudly and clearly after a torrent of air swept past them, half near knocking them off their feet. The structures behind them weren't so fortunate; they toppled over like they weighed nothing at all.

"Then again, my opponents always die rather quickly when I do," added Emi. "See what I mean? It really hard for me to hold back because of my Itomakiei!"

"...I _really_ hate this bitch," said Konoka as she grit her teeth.

The spectating Shinigami of the Eleventh Division nodded their heads in agreement.

#

Without faltering, Aaron started things off by barreling toward Akira. He hoped to catch her off guard, yet she had little trouble in fending his assault off with her own blade.

"Is that all you got?! What, did Kana teach you how to fight or something, kid?!" she hollered. She suddenly kicked his sword out of his grasp. This distraction enabled her to reel him in by the collar of his robes and drive her skull into his forehead. The mighty blow floored him. "Get up! We aren't done yet!"

She snatched him up by his head before shoving it right back into the ground, denting it. This alone might have been enough for her to claim victory, but she wasn't taking any chances. She pointed her open palm at him, forming a crimson fireball.

"Way of Destruction Number 31: Red Fire Cannon."

Aaron got his wits about him in time to roll out of the way and let the pavement be immolated in his stead. Unarmed, he pounced on top of Akira and prepared to punch her block off. His tightly balled fist missed when she moved her head, and she repaid his efforts by driving her knee into his stomach. Clutching the spot, he rolled off of her and eyed his Zanpakutou in the distance.

Akira, meanwhile, proclaimed, "Way of Destruction Number 4: Pale Lightning!"

The shot of electricity soared at Aaron just as he recollected his sword. He employed it to redirect the Kidou elsewhere. Panting, both combatants took the opportunity to catch their breaths.

"T-This is crazy," said Arashi with a shake of his head. "This is more like a brawl on the street than a battle between two Shinigami. When she lived on her own in Rukongai, this is how she fended off would-be predators. At least, that's what she's told me."

"S-Shouldn't we do something? They'll end up killing each other at this rate!" said Mayu.

"Y-Yeah. That's what I fear. Honestly, it seems like the best we could hope for is that at least one of them walks away from this with their life."

"And Arashi just healed me too," said Aaron, who dabbed his fingers on the fresh blood gushing from the back of his head. "This is what I get for trying to fistfight her, I guess. I never was any good at that sort of thing. I'm gonna lose for sure unless I can force her to use her Zanpakutou."

"You're even more of a no good punk than I thought, Higuchi," said Akira as she stretched out her stiff neck. "I'll give you credit for putting up a fight. You've still got time to run with your tail between your legs if you want though!"

"Like I'd fall for that. You already said you'd kill me if I pulled a stunt like that. Honestly, I'd much rather have _you_ be the one begging for mercy."

"Tsk. You really don't know how to treat a lady, kid."

"I do. I just don't consider you one, Akira Akiyama."

Akira eyelid spasmed. "...Oh, that's _it_! You are so fucking dead, kid!"

Aaron was grateful for her unbridled ire. If she was mad, it meant her concentration would take a hit.

When Akira abruptly pointed a finger at him, he was led to believe she would use Pale Lightning on again. He was almost right; she was indeed plotting to use Kidou.

"Way of Binding Number 61: Six Rods Prison of Light."

"S-Shit! A binding spell?!" cried Aaron. By the time he took heed of this, it was too late. Six thin beams of energy spawned around him ahead of crashing into his torso. Besides freaking him out, they also constricted his movements. "Tsk! Isn't this cute? Here's yet another spell Urahara neglected to tell me about. It's almost like he was counting on me dying."

"That's too bad," said Akira. Her intonation brimmed with sarcasm. "Well then, have you ever seen Kidou like _this_?"

She let go of her Zanpakutou, causing it to levitate. She then gently tapped the hilt, which in turn prompted the sword to spin slowly before gradually speeding up until it was a blur.

"W-What the…?! She's going to use _that_ sort of Kidou?!" cried Arashi. "Dammit! Why does she always go overboard like this?!"

"Huh?! W-Wait, what's going on?!" asked Mayu. Rather than answering her, Arashi dived on top of her to keep her out of harm's way. "Hey! What's the big idea, dumb Shinigami?!"

" You're about to find out why Akira is so feared when it comes to using Kidou!"

Aaron overheard this and smacked his lips. "This oughta be good..."

Akira shouted, "Way of Destruction Number 58: Orchid Sky!"

She reached out for her Zanpakutou, halting it. A humongous cyclone then erupted out of it, ripping apart the ground as it tore its way to its helpless victim. It was pointless for him to admit it, but Aaron did indeed recognize the spell from having been nearly killed by it in the past.

"I probably should've asked Kana how to counter it..."

It was too late for that. It might have been too late for Aaron as well if Arashi and Mayu had anything to say about it. They stood by helplessly as the Kidou seemingly wiped him off the face of the earth. The Orchid Sky dissipated after reducing much of the area to rubble.

"T-That was insane!" remarked Arashi. Debris was raining all around him. "I don't recall her Kidou being _that_ good!"

"I-I forgot how scary Shinigami can be!" said Mayu, who was trembling a little.

"Y-Yeah. You can say that again. I've seen Akira upset, but this is taking the cake." Arashi scrutinized what was left of the battlefield but saw no trace of Aaron. "I...don't see how he could've survived that. I don't feel his spiritual pressure either."

"Huh?! Are you saying that dumb Shinigami is actually dead?!"

Not hankering to face the truth, Arashi was mum on the matter.

Akira, busy admiring her handiwork, sheathed her sword. She was already proclaiming herself the winner of the duel, yet her victory felt hollow. It brought her none of the solace and relief she thought it would.

"...Stupid kid. He just _had_ to die that fast on me."

"You look sad. Maybe it's a good thing I'm not dead yet!" proclaimed a voice that made Akira flinch. She shot her head up and snarled at the sight of a still breathing Aaron Higuchi. The top part of his Shinigami robes had been blasted clean off, and cuts and bruises littered his brown skin, but he was otherwise in one piece. "You owe me a new outfit, Akiyama!"

"Y-You've gotta be kidding me! There's no way you got out of my binding spell!"

"Well, you're right about that! Thankfully, I could move my hands enough to grab _this_!" Aaron presented his Seigetsu in its Shikai form. The giant, blue tachi glimmered in the setting sun. "You know, I hate carrying this thing around when it's released, but its size _does_ come in handy when I want to use it like a shield. It was able to block most of that crazy tornado you threw at me. Then again, it'd take a lot more than _your_ Kidou to take care of me!"

"... _My_ Kidou? ...Is that supposed to be a joke?" If it was, Akira wasn't laughing. Rather, she was shaking in anger. "Are you trying to say someone else's Kidou would've done the job better? Bullshit!"

Her eyes broadened when she eventually understood what he was implying.

"W-Wait? What's going on now? Ugh! I'm so confused!" cried Mayu.

Arashi said, "Back at the Shinigami Academy, Akira had some of the highest scores in her class when it came to Kidou. In fact, there was only one person above her."

"Someone better than her? Who was it?"

"...My sister."

Akira eyed Arashi, desiring to sock him across the jaw for his loose lips. His statement might have been true, yet her pride wouldn't allow her to admit it. She had to shut him and Aaron up once and for all, and she had the perfect plan to do it.

"That's a nice sword you got there, kid. A little gaudy, but not bad," she told Aaron. "Guess it makes sense to fight a Shikai with a Shikai. How about I show you what a _real_ Zanpakuto release looks like?"

Arashi gasped. "Y-You can't release your Zanpakutou, Akira! You'll be putting everyone in the area in danger!"

"Can it, Arashi! Like I give a shit! As long as I can finish this punk here, that's all that matters! If you're so damn afraid, you better get the hell outta here while you can! I can't promise I'll be able to hold back even if it's you here!"

"Is her Shikai that dangerous?" Aaron mumbled to himself. He faced Arashi and added, "I don't know what she's going on about, but maybe it would be better if you and Mayu hid for the time being. I can't say I'll be able to restrain myself either."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, dumb Shinigami! You know as well as I do that you can't do anything without me, so I'm staying until you beat that stupid lady!" declared Mayu.

"I'm staying too!" said Arashi. "There's no way I could leave, not when you're clearly not in your right mind, Akira!"

"Oh? Funny. I've felt better than I have in ages!" said Akira with a laugh. "All I'm doing is whatever the hell I want right now! Is that so wrong? Right now, I'd _really_ like to collect the head of this brat Kana loves so much!"

"...I never thought I'd be saying something like this, but I'm disappointed in you, Akira! Maybe you need to get knocked around some so some of your common sense can come back!"

Leaving wasn't an option, but neither was getting caught up in what Arashi considered as Akira having a temper tantrum. He rested his hands on the ground and formed a circular Kidou barrier around himself and Mayu.

"It should hold up even if Akira goes ahead and uses her Shikai," he bitterly said.

"Tsk. Idiot. I never asked you to stay behind and look after me! I'm not a kid anymore!" said Akira in the same tone. "I hate sentimental stuff like that."

"I think it's nice you still have someone in your corner considering you've been acting like a spoiled brat," remarked Aaron.

Akira's eyelids constricted. "...You've got a smart mouth alright, punk. What the hell do you know anyway?! If Arashi were as smart as he thinks he is, he would know better than to put so much stock in other people because it hurts like hell when they're taken away from you. That's why I said I seriously loathe sentimental crap like that."

Aaron wasn't sure what to say or believe anymore when it came to Akira Akiyama. Clearly, something in her past was causing her to behave this way, something that also concerned Kana. A plethora of questions raced through his mind, but Akira never gave him the chance to ask even one of them.

Instead, she brandished her Zanpakutou and yelled, "Erode! Tatsumaki!"

#

Going back to years past, Heishiro was home alone and eating at a table. As he shoved a handful of rice into his mouth, he leered out of a window. The sun was setting over the skies of Rukongai.

"Hmm. They said they would be back before it got dark out. I sure hope they're alright."

Worry cast over him like storm clouds, but relief replaced it once three individuals stormed their way into the room.

"We're back! We're back!" buzzed the cheerful voice of Kana Mitarashi. "Heishiro, we're back!"

"I think he heard you the first time, sis," said Arashi Mitarashi.

"Sorry it took us so long," added Akira Akiyama. "The ceremony dragged on forever."

"'Ceremony?'" Heishiro didn't comprehend her until he noticed the black robes the three wore. "Y-You guys did it? Y-You guys did it! Wow! I can't believe this!"

"Believe it!" said Kana. She flashed a V-sign. "You're now looking at three fully fledged members of the Gotei 13!"

"I-I still don't know how, but we did it. We really did it," said Arashi.

"Hey, you don't have to sound so sad about it! Let's celebrate!"

"She's right! Congrats on a job well done!" voiced Heishiro. He got up to ruffle the Mitarashi sibling's hair. "You've worked hard the last couple of years to get to this point! You should be proud of yourselves!"

Arashi meekly smiled, whereas Kana hopped all around like a kid in a candy store. The sole person that didn't appear too happy was Akira. She quietly stood in a corner and crossed her arms.

"What's the matter with you, little lady?" Heishiro asked. "If you're wearing those robes too, that must mean you graduated from the Shinigami Academy. Why the long face?"

"...I-It's nothing," she replied without removing her gaze from the floor.

"Nah uh, little lady! I've seen that face enough times to know when something's the matter with you! So, what's up? You can tell me."

"I-I told you that it's nothing! L-Leave me alone!"

Heishiro sighed. If there was one thing he learned raising Akira over the years, it was that she was as stubborn as an ox. She would often bottle her emotions up and suffer in her lonesome. Perhaps it was something she hadn't yet shed from her former life on the streets of the Mitarashi district.

"Eh? What's got you in an even more good mood all of a sudden?" said Heishiro when Kana giggled.

"Akira is upset that Kana here got better scores than her," clarified Arashi.

"Eh? How can that be? Akira is practically a whiz kid!"

"Well, that _was_ true for most of their classes. I mean, it wasn't even close when you think about it. I'm still shocked Kana was even able to graduate."

"H-Hey! Watch it, buster!" shrieked his now agitated sister.

Ignoring her, Arashi continued with, "However, when the final test scores came, it turned out Kana had a higher score than Akira when it came to Kidou. Actually, she had the highest scores in our entire graduating class! I couldn't believe it! To think my only sister could actually be good at something! I mean, it's basically a miracle!"

Without warning, Kana rammed her knuckles into his stomach. He toppled over within seconds, and Heishiro and Akira cringed.

"Okay! That's enough outta you for one day!" she exclaimed. Her mood brightened as she added, "Anyway, I really was the crown jewel of my Kidou class! Akira here put up a good fight though! Still, I guess she'll just have to settle for being number two!"

The brunette cackled. Akira, meanwhile, grit her teeth.

"Y-Your scores weren't _that_ much higher than mine, idiot! Everyone knows that _real_ results gained on the battlefield mean more than stupid test scores! Once we all get assigned to a squad and are handed our first assignments, I'll show you how Kidou is _really_ supposed to be used!"

"Aw! Is someone a little mad? It's okay, Akira! You might be able to wow a crowd with your Kidou, but I'm the only one who can sweep them off their feet! Hey, if you want any lessons, don't hesitate to ask! After all, I _did_ finish first in our class!"

She laughed her tail of some more, while it took everything in Akira's power not to lay her friend out like she did her younger brother. Sensing the tension, Heishiro got in between the two.

"Alright, alright! Break it up! You aren't kids anymore, so no more fighting! Now then, since you three are so-called Shinigami now, what do you plan to do with yourselves?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" inquired Akira.

"What I mean is that the three of you are all grown up! On top of that, you're Shinigami. Therefore, you don't need an old timer like me looking after you anymore! You've got bigger and better things awaiting you outside of this rundown shack!"

"I...haven't really given it much thought to be perfectly honest. I originally wished to be a Shinigami to escape Rukongai, but now..." Akira paused. "...I don't know what to do. I'm not so sure I want to leave. This is my home now. I have family here thanks to you guys."

Her eyes watered.

"I'm...not sure I can just leave all that behind. I don't think I can do it."

"Eh? What in the world are you talking about?" asked a genuinely confused Kana. Akira shot her head up to her, just as baffled. "Regardless of what happens from here on out, we'll always be a family!"

"That's right, Akira! We'll be together forever!" added Arashi.

Their claims weren't enough to lift Akira's spirit. "I-I don't know about that. I just...can't help but get the feeling things aren't going to be the same. It really scares me. Maybe becoming a Shinigami wasn't such a good thing in the end."

Kana and Arashi were the ones left lost for words this time. Heishiro acted on their behalf, holding his arms out. Akira immediately flew into them and sobbed into his chest. She felt it shameful that even after achieving her dream, the most she could do was weep like a helpless child.

"Dry your eyes, Akira," her father figure stated. "This is supposed to be a joyous occasion, right? You, Kana, and Arashi are meant for greater things than remaining here in the slums of Soul Society. That's why I don't mind being left behind! I might not have been able to escape Rukongai, but I just know you brats will! Nothing makes me happier than to see how you three managed to turn out!"

"C-Cut it out, Heishiro. Now I'm gonna cry!" said Kana, sniffling.

"Don't you _dare_ waste this opportunity! All I ask is for you brats to use your powers to the best of your abilities!"

Akira exhaled sharply; his speech lit a fire in her soul. In her panic, she forgot the reason she chose to join the Shinigami Academy and commit herself to a life of service in the Gotei 13. She didn't want more people, people like her, to suffer alone in the impoverished and crime rampant districts outside of the Seireitei. Her newfound powers would ensure things changed. That was the promise she long ago made with herself.

"A-Alright, Heishiro! I'll do it!" she proclaimed. "I'll help others in the same way you helped me all those years ago! I won't let you down!"

"Me neither!" added Kana. "By the time we're finished, living in Rukongai will be just as grand as living in one of those fancy houses in the Seireitei!"

"D-Do you really think we can accomplish all that, sis?" asked Arashi.

"Oh, how come you always have to be such a downer?! _Of course_ we can!"

"Right! You're absolutely right! We can! No, we _have_ to! We'll get it done, Heishiro!"

Heishiro rubbed the back of his head. "Settle down there, brats! You're going to make an old man blush!"

As he heartily chuckled, Akira stared at him intently and prayed she possessed the skills to back up her bold claim. She owed him that much for him taking her in. Heishiro often claimed his actions were nothing special, but she considered him the equivalent of a deity, one who rescued her from despair when she assumed all hope was lost.

Even if it was difficult, she would find a way to pay him back.

#

An intense gust of wind blew Aaron back, but he held his ground, far more intrigued by the weapon in Akira's grasp. Her Zanpakutou took the form of a razor-sharp scythe, one attached to a jagged, brown shaft. Affixed to the bottom of said shaft was a lengthy chain. A good portion of it tightly wrapped around Akira's right arm.

"Whoa! S-Scary!" said Mayu. "T-That's her Shikai then?"

"Yeah. It gave me quite the fright when I first saw it too. They say the image of the Grim Reaper in the Human World is a skeleton wearing black robes and wielding a scythe. The way Akira is now, I'd say she fits that description," said Arashi.

"'Grim Reaper?' Don't make me laugh. If that's all her Shikai is, I think I can handle it," said Aaron. His unusual confidence worried both Mayu and Arashi. "We're both Gods of Death. She doesn't scare me one bit."

"B-Be careful nonetheless! Her sword isn't for show!" warned Arashi.

"It's been a long time since you've gotten to slice someone apart, Tatsumaki," Akira told her Zanpakutou. She aimed it at Aaron, proclaiming, "Well, there's your next victim! Let's go!"

She charged ahead without wavering. Aaron responded in kind. Finally, their battle would begin in earnest.

#

Konoka backed away as Emi's Itomakiei tore the earth apart. The Red-Haired Beast breathed a sigh of relief, but had to admit she couldn't stay on the defensive forever.

"Goddammit! I-I've lost too much blood! I can't see straight!"

"What's wrong, little girl? Getting a bit winded?" taunted Emi.

"Tsk! Just keep talkin'! I'll smack that smirk off your face soon enough!"

"I _seriously_ doubt that. If you want to give up, I don't mind. If you admit I'm better than you, maybe I'll think about sparing your life."

"Get real! Like hell I'd ever do somethin' like that! I'd rather die!"

"If you insist!"

Before Emi could deliver the finishing blow, Chad crept up behind her and loosed his gigantic right arm at her cranium. Instead of punching her block off, he hit the vacant space she seconds ago stood.

"That's more like it! Looks like you two are getting used to this 'double teaming' thing!"

Emi, having Flash Stepped her way to safety, next used the technique to speed around Chad, becoming a total blur.

"You'd think you two would be able to land at least _one_ blow!" she added. "What's the matter, big guy? Afraid to hit a girl? Or maybe I'm too fast for you!"

Her taunting had no effect on the quiet giant. He observed her movements closely, stumbling upon an opening. He then screamed at the height of his voice and smashed the pavement with everything he had. This ruptured the space encircling him, including the ground Emi was dashing on.

"Huh?! Holy cow!" she decried. "I'm outta here!"

She backflipped to an untouched area and noted Chad someone not to fool around with.

"Hmm?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noted someone approaching, piquing her curiosity. Konoka, the culprit, readied her golden glaive.

"Yeah, I could really get used to this double teamin' thing!"

The Red-Haired Beast left a nasty gash on a powerless Emi's back. It smarted but not enough to throw the Green-Haired Devil off her game. When Konoka attempted to follow up her surprise attack, Emi gracefully backflipped out of the Fullbring's path.

"Ouch! That seriously hurt, little girl!" In spite of her remark, an exhilarated Emi licked her lips. "There was an awful lot of killing intent behind that last attack!"

Konoka raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you goin' on about? You'd think I'd waste my time killin' the likes of you?"

"You sure talk a big game considering you're on the verge of collapsing over there!"

The Red-Haired Beast smacked her lips but quietly acknowledged the Green-Haired Devil had a point. She tettered on the verge of unconsciousness and came to the conclusion she would have to end things before then.

"Tsk! S-She doesn't look tired at all," she muttered, peering at Emi prancing about. She then picked up on something else concerning the woman. "Wait, her spear thing. It's not glowing as much anymore. I'm pretty sure that happened right after I hit her. Could that mean…?"

"Now's not the time for you to be napping on the job!" said Emi. She closed the gap between herself and Konoka prior to lunging her Itomakiei. "It's over!"

"L-Like hell!"

At the last second, Konoka lifted her Fullbring to intercept Emi's Zanpakutou. Nonetheless, the cracks showing up on the handle of her golden glaive left her speechless. Her weapon should have been stronger than Emi's, yet she might as well have been using a toothpick against a sword.

"Bye bye, little girl!"

In a flash, Emi carved through Konoka's defense and then across her torso. As blood erupted out of the severe wound, Konoka observed it and felt it a mere hallucination. To be this badly injured by the likes of Emi Otomi was unfathomable.

"Y-You bitch!"

She extended her hand toward the Green-Haired Devil but missed by a mile. Her then body hit the dirt in a crumpled heap, her pupils faded, and her head slumped over. A gust of wind swept past the fallen Red-Haired Beast, one that sent shivers down Chad's spine.

"M-Mitsumi!" he shouted in horror.

Emi, on the other hand, derived nothing but humor in Konoka's fate. The red aura enveloping her Itomakiei heightened.

"Do you understand now, little girl? You never had a chance at beating me! You see, my Zanpakutou here grows stronger the more I use it to hurt someone, and I love nothing more than hurting people! What I'm saying is that if I hit someone enough times, my Itomakiei can become powerful enough to finish a poor sucker in a single stroke! Pretty cool, huh? I guess you learned that much the hard way."

She coiled her lips at the lack of appreciation for her Zanpakutou. Then again, Konoka was hardly in the state to hold a discussion.

"Oh, that's right. You're dead." Emi leaned over the person in question. "Wow. I'm kinda shocked at how much damage my Itomakiei dealt! That must've really hurt! I sure hope it did anyway!"

Suddenly, the allegedly dead Konoka's eyes shot open. Glaring a hole into Emi, she afterward latched onto her foe and held on for dear life.

"Gotcha!"

"W-What the…?! Y-You're still alive?! Come on, let me go already! J-Just what do you think you're doing, little girl?!"

"Y-You can't kill me that easily, bitch!" the Red-Haired Beast confidently stated through strained breaths. "And I already figured out the trick to your sword before you went and ran your mouth! You know, there's somethin' else I realized about it too!"

Chad, busy gathering spirit energy into his right arm, said, "...The more you're hurt, the weaker your spear becomes."

"Y-You two really figured it all out, huh?" said Emi. She was impressed though not nearly as much as she was unnerved. "E-Even so, what in the world are you two up to this time?! W-Wait, big guy, you...aren't actually thinking of launching that much energy at me, are you?! Y-You might kill me, but you'll end up killing this little girl too!"

"Yeah, pretty wild, huh?!" said Konoka, revealing her blood-stained teeth as she grinned from ear to ear. "Seems like I'm gonna die anyway, so if I'm goin' to hell, I might as well take you with me! When you get down to it, all I'm really doin' is takin' your advice and 'goin' all out!"

"Sorry things had to turn out this way," added Chad.

Emi grew pale. "You two are serious, aren't you?! Hold on a second! D-Don't you think you're going a _little_ too far here?! We can...uh...t-talk things out, yeah!"

Fidgeting all around, she knew she needed to get as far away from them as humanely possible. Konoka wasn't going to let that happen though, not as long as she drew breath. She kept a vice grip-like hold on the Shinigami.

"What's this? You of all people are sayin' crap like that? I thought you liked this kinda stuff, Emi Otomi! I thought you liked gettin' your hands dirty! If we're really goin' all out, then it makes sense that one or even both of us would bite the big one!"

"Maybe you've just been pretending to love fighting so much," said Chad. "If you're going to go around saying such things, you'd best be prepared for the consequences."

His next attack neared completion, spelling trouble for Emi.

"...This is the end," he stated.

"Well, I'm sure it won't hurt _that_ much!" added Konoka for good measure. "On the other hand, I'm _really_ hopin' it does!"

"I-I swear, I don't know how, but I'm gonna make you two _pay_ for this!" said Emi, clenching her teeth fiercely enough to do harm. "Even if you get rid of me, you…!""

She, Chad, and Konoka were distracted thanks to an approaching stampede of Shinigami. On further inspection, well over one hundred members of the Eleventh Division could be counted among their ranks, making the three gasp in unison.

"Enough with this waiting and watching bullshit!" one of them hollered.

Another declared, "Yeah! Even if she's the Green-Haired Devil, we can't let that chick take all the glory!"

"W-What the hell is goin' on?!" inquired Konoka. "W-Where'd these freaks come from?!"

"T-They've been here the entire time, Mitsumi," replied Chad.

"They have? Shit, how come you didn't say anything?!"

Chad chose not to dignify that with a response. He instead began fending off the Shinigami.

Konoka said, "H-Hold on a sec, Sado! We still have to…!"

"Dammit! I told them to stay outta this! As much as the idea of being saved by those idiots really ticks me off, I guess beggars can't be choosers!" said Emi. "Sorry, little girl, but I'm not quite ready to die!"

Emi used the chaos to her advantage when she rammed the back of her skull into Konoka. The Red-Haired Beast had no choice but to release her.

"Agh! Y-You bitch!" cried Konoka, grasping her now broken nose. "Y-You'll pay for that!"

"Oh man! That was close! I saw my whole life flash before my eyes!" Emi heart was racing, so much so that she feared it would pop out of her chest. "Looks like someone up there likes me! They've let me live to fight another day! On the other hand, I don't think the same could be said about you, Red-Haired Beast."

"...Shut up." Konoka grunted and dropped to one knee yet refused to let herself fall down again. "You talk too much."

Emi cupped her hand over her ear. "I'm sorry. Did you say something? I couldn't hear you clearly just now!"

" _Shut...up_! You talk too goddamn much, you skank! Am I gonna have to cut those fat lips of yours off in order to get some peace and quiet?!"

"Hey! M-My lips aren't fat! My boobs might be big, but my lips certainly aren't…!"

Konoka's violently quivering hands reclaimed the broken halves of her Fullbring, settling a curious Emi down.

"And just what do you intend to do with that when it's in that state?"

"...You're wrong if you think this weapon is useless, lady. Then again, an idiot like you is probably wrong about a lot of things! Listen, this isn't any ordinary staff I'm using! This is my Fullbring, the power given to be by my mother! That's why it's called Maternal Gift! That's why there's no when in hell an idiot like you would be able to defeat it!"

Through sheer willpower, Konoka stood. She then slammed the two ends of her golden glaive together, reforming it into a single weapon.

"Alright, bitch! If I'm gonna die, I'm goin' out swingin'! Let's _do_ this!"

Emi, stunned beyond belief, remarked, "H-How…?! How can you keep getting up?! How...how in the _world_ could you still want to fight after everything I've thrown at you?! Are you some sort of monster?! No! You're a beast, a devil! You...might be even more of one than me!"

"...You're goddamn right I am." The Red-Haired Beast blew a bang obscuring her already fading vision to the side before sluggishly heading for Emi. She would likely keel over at a moment's notice, yet this fact hardly deterred her. "...I really don't wanna use somethin' that idiot Ginjou taught me, but it looks like it's all I got left."

"Eh? W-What are you going on about now?"

Rather than clarifying, Konoka opted to let her actions do the talking. She took a deep breath and another step forward. Green light flickered around her feet before she launched herself at Emi like a bullet out of a gun. Taken totally by surprise, Emi composed herself and prepared to fend off whatever Konoka had in store. However, the Red-Haired Beast gave her another shock by trampolining off thin air and redirecting herself. Again, green illumination encompassed her legs.

"W-What the heck is that light?! That's not Flash Step!" said Emi.

"No, it's Bringer Light," said Konoka, now behind her foe. "Don't think I'm gonna bother explainin' any more about it. I hardly get it myself to be perfectly honest."

With a third use of Bringer Light, Konoka avoided a desperate stab from Emi's spear and rocketed herself into the Shinigami, knocking them both over. Before Emi could act, she gulped and became as rigid as a statue thanks to the golden glaive trained on her throat.

"You lose, Emi Otomi," Konoka wearily said. "It's over."

Emi blinked a few times and convinced herself she was experiencing some sort of delusion. Many had tried their hand, yet no one had ever bested her before. She was the Green-Haired Devil, one of the strongest members in the all-powerful Eleventh Division. Losing to inferior opponents, especially Ryoka, shouldn't have been possible. All the same, she felt it hard pressed to argue with reality. Her pride might have been smashed to bits, but even she had to acknowledge this human's strength.

She cracked a smile and said, "...Yeah, looks like you finally got me! I guess that makes a beast superior to a devil!"

"That's right! And don't you forget it! Next time, I'll…!"

Konoka, unable to stave off sleep any longer, collapsed on top of Emi out of the blue. The Green-Haired Devil apprehensively checked to see if she were only playing possum once more.

"N-No. She's down for the count for real this time..."

Chad came to a similar conclusion, though he also worried his friend would never awake again due to the extent of her injuries. He hurried past the groaning bodies of the Shinigami he dispatched and to Konoka's side.

"...She's alright," he softly stated.

"Yeah, she'll live. A girl like her wouldn't die from losing a few liters of blood. Well, _probably_ ," said Emi. With some effort, she hoisted the snoozing Red-Haired Beast up and into Chad's arms. "I _really_ don't like this losing thing, but I guess I shouldn't be a sore one. I can respect people with strength like this little girl here."

She eyed Konoka's emerald necklace and handed that over too.

"I haven't had that much fun in a while. We should do this again sometime!"

The idea didn't interest Chad too much though he kept this to himself. "...Does that mean you're done trying to kill us for the time being?"

"Do I have much of a choice? You're a lot less banged up than me, big guy. If I try anything funny, you'll likely do me in. On top of that, there really isn't any point in killing you two. If I did that, I wouldn't get the chance to fight that beast over there again!"

Chad still didn't get her logic. He was at least grateful he wouldn't have to fight anymore. His joints were aching him, but as he peered down at Konoka, he supposed he didn't have much to gripe over compared to her.

"Right. While I can't say for sure, I'm guessing you two are here for the prisoners locked up in the Repentance Tower. The whole Seireitei's gone to hell since they were put in there. Anyway, if you follow this road here, you'll reach it eventually. You'll have to go through the Eighth Division's headquarters to do it, so stay alert," explained Emi.

"Why are you helping us all of a sudden? Even if you lost, you don't have to start sharing information."

"Do you always complain this much when someone's giving you tips, big guy? If you _must_ know, it's because I'm kinda curious to see how far you and your friends get! You'll probably die in the end, but things will at least be entertaining until you do!"

"Uh...t-thanks. I guess."

"Get a move on already! More Shinigami are bound to come here after hearing all that commotion. You should find that little girl some medical attention while you're at it. Maybe one of those wimps in the Fourth Division could help you out. Oh, wait. You're Ryoka. Probably not then."

"I'll see what I can do. Thanks again."

Chad left with a nod. Once Emi determined the coast was clear, she cried out in anguish and toppled like a house of bricks.

"Ow! Everything hu-uuuuuu-urts!" she whined. "Ugh! I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the one that's gonna die if I don't get to a hospital! That beast sure did a number on me! I haven't hurt like this since Captain Zaraki punished me for disturbing his nap a while back."

Sheathing her Zanpakutou, she raised it up to the sun and made a sour face.

"How could you lose, Itomakiei? Guess I'll just have to cut up more people and make you the strongest sword in all of Soul Society! I'd like to see that little girl beat you _then_!"

END


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** : First and foremost, allow me to apologize for the delay in putting up this chapter. I've been distracted by stuff I really shouldn't have, and this should have been finished awhile back. So, I hope you all enjoy despite the wait. Rest assured this will not happen with the next chapter since I'm about 75% done with it.

 **Chapter 22**

The Monster Within

A trio of a snickering middle school girls shoved Konoka Mitsumi into the dirt, sullying her uniform. Her teachers and Jives would yell at her for this, though being punished was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. Her eyes watered, and her clenched fists shook with ire. Even so, she refused to give her bullies the satisfaction of seeing her cry today. She had done so in the past, but this time would be different.

"L-Leave me alone already! I haven't even done anything!" she mumbled. "Go bother someone else!"

"How about you go home first to that big mansion of yours?!" said one of her antagonizers, smacking on a stick of gum. "We're tired of having a spoiled, rich brat like you at our school!"

"You really are nothing but a nuisance!" remarked another.

The third added, "Aw! Look at her! She's trying _really_ hard not to cry!"

The three enjoyed some laughter yet became as quiet as mice when Konoka abruptly stood. She normally sat back and took whatever they dished out, so the anger etched into every crease on her face admittedly startled them. The idea of running appealed to the young Red-Haired Beast, though she knew it would only cause the three before her to pull another stunt like this. With that in mind, she raised her fists.

"Come on. If you want me to go so damn badly, you'll have to make me! Come on! I'll take all three of you on if you want!"

"W-What the…?! She's crazy!" declared the gum chewing girl.

"Hey, we should probably get outta here before one of the teachers sees us!" suggested one of her cohorts.

The other added, "Good idea! This snob isn't worth getting suspended over."

They began walking away but gasped in unison upon sighting Konoka hot on their tail. She refused to let them off the hook so easily, charging like a bull spotting red. This prompted her would-be bullies to move in the same frantic manner. However, the Red-Haired Beast closed the gap in no time.

"G-Go away already, you freak!" shouted the girl with the gum as she half near choked on it. "W-What the hell is your deal today?!"

"Hey, you idiots started this! I'm just giving you what you want!" replied Konoka, flashing a smile. Exhilaration coursed through her very being. How she longed to do something like this the moment she stepped foot at her new school but could not thanks to Jives strictly informing her to stay out of trouble. So, she feigned the guise of an innocent, helpless girl when in reality, her troublemaking was the reason she was presently attending her third school in the year alone. She never considered it her fault though. Trouble found her, not the other way around, she would often explain. "Get back here already! I'm only gonna pound your faces in a _little_!"

#

By the end of the day, Konoka found herself sitting outside of the Principal's office covered in cuts and bruises. Although she was in pain, she continued to smirk as she held her swollen cheek, thinking her anguish well worth it.

Someone stepped out into the hallway with her, someone that made her gulp. Jives, her faithful butler, leered down at her sharply and shook his head. He need not say a word; she understood loud and clear how disappointed he was with her.

"I-I wasn't the one who started that fight, Jives! Honest!" she quickly stated.

"It does not matter who initiated it, Miss Mitsumi," he said, crouching down to her. "The fact that you escalated it is what I take issue with! You cannot keep doing this! My word, you're going to give this old man a heart attack at this rate!"

The man kept rambling, though Konoka mostly drowned it out, having heard the speech he was giving more times that she could count. She really did not see what the big deal was. All she did was defend herself. All she ever did was defend herself from criticism she could hardly understand. Yes, it was true that she was the heir of the Mitsumi fortune and well off, yet she never got why people gave her such a hard time about it. She was born into luxury; she never asked for it.

"Lastly, people are bound to have a problem with you because of your status, Miss Mitsumi," Jives said matter-of-factually. Not once did he notice the young girl in his care was nodding off during his speech. "You must be strong though. You have to be able to drown out any nasty remarks, mistress."

Yes, even this part was not new to her. Nevertheless, it struck her especially hard today. Unable to hold back any longer, warm tears rolled out of her eyes and trickled onto her clasped hands.

"I-Is something else the matter, Miss Mitsumi?" asked Jives, puzzled.

"Those...girls from earlier. T-They...they said my parents were better off dead because...because they wouldn't have to deal with someone like me," she quietly muttered. "W-Why? Why would they say something like that? Why would anyone say something like that?!"

"That...is a very good question, mistress."

Other than this, Jives was truthfully unsure what else he could say.

#

"...A dream about the past? Seriously? What a pain."

A groggy Konoka opened her eyelids and was greeted by the glare of the setting sun. She was back in the Seireitei and away from her painful past, something she was grateful for.

"...Everything hurts. Yeah, this is real alright."

With her body wracked in pain, walking was not an option. Fortunately, it was also one she did not have to worry about since she was being carried. She adjusted her weary head up to the person, who smiled at her.

"It's good to see you up, Mitsumi," said Chad. "How are you feeling?"

"...Like shit," she grumbled. Shutting her eyes again, she added, "W-Where are we? What's going on?"

She answered her own inquisitions when she absorbed the situation. Chad was presently dashing his way through the Seireitei.

"L-Lemme down already, Sado. I can walk just fine on my own," she murmured.

"I don't think so. You lost a lot of blood during that last fight, so take it easy for the time being."

"T-There's no time. We've still got some people to save, don't we? I can...still fight!"

Chad could not help but doubt her. She could barely breathe, let alone break an individual's teeth in.

"No," he told her. "I don't plan on us fighting anymore today anyway. I'm going to find a place so we can lay low for the night. You should use the chance to get some rest."

"Tsk! I would pick the most stubborn guy to get stuck here with. Whatever. Have it your way, Sado."

Sleep beckoned Konoka, and she did not bother to argue.

"I wonder...if my folks can see me from...where they are."

"Did you say something, Mitsumi? ...Mitsumi?"

Chad, for a moment, feared death had at last taken the Red-Haired Beast when her head and limbs went limp. However, she was merely resting, garnering a sigh of relief out of him.

"She really is one tough girl. ...Even she has her limits though. She really will die if I don't find her a doctor. Where in the world could I get one in Soul Society?"

He nodded and worried not. If there was someone who could treat Konoka, he would seek them out without fail. With this in mind, he ran like a man possessed down another pathway.

#

"Ugh! My feet are _killing_ me!" whined Sasune Ishida, trudging along like he was stuck in quick stand. Unable to plod along any longer, he paused, clasped his knees, and wheezed for fresh oxygen. "Man, we've been going on forever and have gotten no closer to that white tower Miss Inoue mentioned! C-Can we just take a quick break? I feel like I'm stepping on a bed of cacti!"

Uryuu, sweating just as hard as his brother, replied, "Quit your complaining already! If you want to get to that tower, just shut up and keep moving. You must have _some_ energy left if you can still run your mouth to that extent."

"Y-You tyrant! How am I supposed to work under these stressful conditions?!"

"How am _I_ supposed to get anything done having to listen to your drivel all the time?!"

"Um...I-I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm getting pretty tired too," said Orihime Inoue meekly as she brushed some perspiration off her forehead. "Maybe we _should_ take a break. It looks like it'll be night here soon."

"Night, huh?" Uryuu leered up at the blackening sky. "Well, it would be much easier to sneak around in pitch darkness, but we may end up getting lost in the process. Alright. We'll find some place to hole ourselves up and rest for the time being. There doesn't seem to be many Shinigami around here, so perhaps one of these buildings will be empty."

"Now you're speaking my language!" exclaimed Sasune. "Since that's decided, how about you go and find some place to sleep for the night on your own, Uryuu!"

"What for? I see no point in us splitting up."

"Oh, _we're_ not splitting up! I'll stay with Miss Inoue and make sure no thugs attack her while she's getting her beauty rest! You can uh...keep watch from another vantage point! Yeah, that's it!"

Uryuu's face reddened. "Like I'd fall for that! There isn't a chance in hell I'd leave you alone with Inoue for even five seconds, you pervert! As much as it pains me to say this, we're all staying _together_!"

"Y-You lousy spoilsport! Can't you take a hint?! We don't want you around! Right, Miss Inoue?"

The Quincies faced her, yet she was more focused on other things.

"B-Be quiet for a sec, you two!" she whispered. She then cupped her hands over her ears. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Sasune.

"Yes, is something the matter, Inoue?" added Uryuu. "If it's about Sasune here..."

"Now wait just a finger licking second! If she's got _any_ reason to be upset, it's because of _you_ , jerk!"

"W-What in the world are you going on about _now_?! _You're_ the only one here causing trouble, idiot! Please _be quiet_ before you attract some unwanted attention!"

Orihime stated, "Um...I-I think it's a little too late for that."

A pack of Shinigami bursted onto the scene from around a corner, clearing up her comment.

"There they are! It's the Ryoka!" one of the Shinigami shouted. "Don't let them escape!"

"...God dammit." Uryuu palmed his hand across his visibly disturbed features. "Do you see the kind of trouble your loose lips get us into, Sasune?!"

"M-Me?! What about you?! You were just as loud! We're equally to blame here!"

"It really doesn't matter who's right! Let's just get out of here!" suggested Orihime. Nodding, Uryuu and Sasune hurried after her.

"Here we go again!" grumbled Sasune. He gazed back at the Shinigami hot on his and his companions tail's and mused if they would ever give up. "This is a total pain in the ass, but at least all this running away is slimming my already flawless physique!"

#

Elsewhere in the Seireitei, the Hollow known simply as Sharpscale was having a much quieter evening. Indeed, it was truthfully surprised by the lack of adversaries blocking its path. Then again, it had wiped out any and all Shinigami unfortunate enough to cross its path, so perhaps there was simply no one left to stand in its way.

"Hmm? What's this?"

Perhaps it had spoken too soon. It picked up on the spiritual pressure of an entity close-by, one that had been trailing it for quite some time.

Sharpscale stopped in its tracks, faced the other way, and said, "You can come out now. I have no intention of fleeing."

"Oh? Aren't you the brave one?" said the black cat named Yoruichi as it hopped out of the shadows. "Fortunately, I'm not in the mood for a needless squabble either."

"Yoruichi? You are certainly a sight for sore eyes."

"I could say the same for you. I must say that I'm impressed you managed to get this far on your own."

"It is even more noteworthy for you to have done so, Yoruichi, with that body."

"Staying out of trouble is simple for me so long as I hide my spiritual pressure and remain out of sight. Judging from all those cuts and scrapes you have, I garner the same can't be said for you. After all, a Hollow has a tendency to stick out like a sore thumb here in Soul Society."

Although Sharpscale felt slightly offended, there was nothing it could say to argue the feline's point.

"We may as well travel together since we've stumbled upon each other like this," added the cat.

The Hollow nodded. "We should be able to make it to that white tower with ease using our combined might."

"Oh? You've figured out where the two we're trying to rescue are on your own? You're quite astute."

"Not at all. I could feel Aaron Higuchi and his allies heading in that direction, so I simply chose to follow."

"Yes, Ichigo is going that way as well. He and that Higuchi fellow seem to have been caught up in some trouble. I can feel Vice-Captain level spiritual pressures near them. Yes, I must have been a fool to think they would run after I instructed them to avoid any battles with powerful opponents."

"You needn't worry about them, Yoruichi. Those humans will come out on top no matter how much hardship they face."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "...You seem to have some confidence in their abilities."

"...I believe humans refer to it as 'intuition.'"

"Heh. This is no doubt the first time a Hollow has sung such high praise about a Shinigami. Funnily enough, I more or less had the same hunch. If they can't even take down the obstacles before them, they never had a shot at rescuing their friends."

#

Aaron's massive Seigetsu met Akira Akiyama's razor-sharp Tatsumaki head-on a bevy of times, creating a display of sparks. Aaron could sense that his foe's Zanpakutou had gotten stronger after being released. Still, it was nothing he felt he could not handle, leading him to smile.

"Don't get too happy with yourself, punk!" voiced Akira. "Do you _really_ still think you've got a shot at beating me? How about I finally get it through that thick skull of yours on how outclassed you are?!"

Her idea of showing him up, galloping at him for a frontal assault, was not all that impressive to Aaron, who held his Seigetsu out to defend himself. Nonetheless, he was left unsure what to think once she abruptly vanished into thin air. Literally seconds after he reacted to this, his pupils dilated; Akira's scythe was hovering in front of his neck. She wrenched back on it, but he bent his neck in the nick of time and avoided decapitation. He then swiped his sword at her but got nothing but an afterimage.

"Dammit! Get back here!" he said, paying no heed to the many buildings he had unintentionally chopped in half. "That's Flash Step, right? Then I should be able to keep up with her!"

Something was amiss. Akira sneaking up and leaving a gash on his shoulder in the blink of an eye left him assured of this. He directed his blade at her a second time, but like earlier, she employed Shunpo to veer out of harm's way.

"You're slow. How could you hope to beat anyone being this slow, kid?" said Akira. "Can't keep up with me, can you? I'm right here!"

Aaron's head whipped behind him, though it was too late. Akira brought her scythe upward and dealt her opponent a heavy slash on his back. As blood loosed from the wound like a water fountain, Aaron stumbled forward, his mind clouded by both anguish and confusion.

"N-No way! What the hell is going on?! W-Wait! Where'd she go this time?!"

Akira was no longer at his rear but above him with her Tatsumaki at the ready. This time, Aaron managed to repel her scythe by holding his Seigetsu over his head. Shoving her away with it, he backflipped to gain some distance and a breather.

Akira roared, "You ain't getting away, punk! I already gave you a chance to run!"

She tossed her Tatsumaki at him, using the weapon like a flail thanks to the chain attached to its hilt. Aaron, caught totally off guard, did the sole thing he could: putting Seigetsu between himself and the scythe barreling his way. It successfully protected him, yet Tatsumaki's momentum still sent him careening into and through the side of an edifice. The remains of the structure caved in around him, whereas Akira yanked her Zanpakutou back into her grasp.

"Tsk. Amateur," she remarked. "Being able to release your sword doesn't mean jack shit if all you can do is use it as a shield, kid!"

Meanwhile, Mayu Shiba and Arashi Mitarshi kept on observing from the sidelines. Neither one of them wanted to admit it, but things were starting to look bleak for the fighter they were rooting for.

"W-What's going on?! Ever since her sword transformed, she's been wiping the floor with that dumb Shinigami! They looked so evenly matched in the beginning too!" cried Mayu.

"No. There's no doubt in my mind Akira was holding back before," replied Arashi, snarling under his breath. "Dammit! Even if she went all out, I didn't think Aaron would have this much trouble with her!"

"D-Don't give up on him now! As long as he has that big sword of his, he'll…!"

"Win? I wonder about that."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Arashi chewed the matter over. "...Well, so far, the only thing Aaron has done with his Shikai is attack and defend. If it has any special abilities to speak of, he hasn't displayed them yet. He has no reason to not fight with everything he has, so I'm beginning to believe that other than changing shape and gaining an increase in strength, his Seigetsu doesn't gain any extra attributes."

Mayu, perplexed, turned her head. "Huh? I don't get it at all! W-Why do you dumb Shinigami have to use such confusing weapons?!"  
"Er...sorry?"

"I don't care what that lady uses! That stupid Shinigami will win! He _has_ to win! Besides, it's not like her scythe-thingy has given her any extra powers either!"

"...That's where you're wrong."

Mayu blinked. "Eh? W-What do you mean by _that_?!"

Arashi chose not to elucidate, far more intrigued by Aaron getting to his feet.

"Well, that hurt like hell," the dark-skin teen mumbled, dusting some debris off his black robes. Although was playing it cool, he had to admit Akira's last blow left him shaken up. He was using his Seigetsu as a crutch. "Now then, where did she get off to this time?"

His fight with Akira was quickly becoming a game of hide and seek.

"Her speed is unreal. Is that what her Shikai does? Increase her speed?"

"Wrong," said a voice in the distance. Akira, coming back into view, added, "My Tatsumaki doesn't increase my speed or my strength or anything of the sort. Maybe you've forgotten that I mentioned I'm a Vice-Captain! This is just the difference in strength between us, kid! We're light years apart in that regard! You can't keep up with me not because of some dumb gimmick but because I'm just that much better than you!"

Aaron was visibly stunned by her proclamation. "...You're bluffing. I can sense your spiritual pressure right now, and it's not that much higher than mine! You aren't the only Vice-Captain I've managed to hold my own against either!"

"What? You're talking about Hisagi, right? Yeah, I heard about that! If you're comparing me to him, kid, you're even dumber than I thought! Unlike him, I have no intention of taking it easy on you!"

This time, Aaron was left lost for words. He did get the feeling that Shuuhei Hisagi was not giving it everything he had when the two went up against one another. In fact, the Vice-Captain of the Ninth Division had not even bothered to release his Zanpakutou and had specifically stated he was going to take Aaron in alive. Akira, on the other hand, was intending to kill him the first opportunity she got. Unsettled, he took his attention off his foe, something that ended up being a mistake.

"S-She's gone again! Shit! Where…?!"

"I really hate stubborn guys like you," she stated, getting close enough to hear his bated breathing. "The only way you learn anything is if I beat it into you!"

She drove her knuckles into his jaw, sending him rolling back against the ground. She was not done there. Twirling her Tatsumaki caused a gentle breeze to kick up, one that soon became a howling gale. Aaron thought this no coincidence.

"She's just full of tricks, isn't she?" he mumbled.

"Yikes! She's really not holding back!" blurted Arashi. He hurried to strengthen the Kidou barrier protecting himself and Mayu.

"Wait, what's wrong?! What's happening?!" questioned the young Shiba. "I-Is a storm coming in or something?!"

"Well, something like that, yeah!"

"W-What?! Would you _please_ explain things in a way that makes sense for once?!"

Visible air swirled around the blade of Akira's Tatsumaki as she swung it horizontally and decried, "Setsudanki!"

Aaron was sure he was imagining things. Certainly, a miniature tornado was not ripping its way toward him, he thought. The closer it got, the more he realized the thing in question was real. So was the danger it presented. Alongside a shriek, he rolled out of its path.

"I ain't through yet, kid!" said Akira, hurling a barrage of cyclones.

"Tsk! J-Just try me!" Aaron shouted back. Baffled by the turn of events, he opted to stay to stay on the defensive for the time being and Flash Stepped his way over, around, and between the vortexes.

"Whoa! I-I'm getting dizzy over here!" groaned Mayu, struggling to keep track of him.

"Incredible. To think a human like him has mastered Shunpo to such an extent," mumbled Arashi to himself. "He's better at it than most seated officers. Who in the world could have taught him?"

Another Setsudanki whizzed past Aaron, who hid behind a building for safety. He afterward gasped for air and figured his legs would fall off if he used Flash Step again.

"T-This is nuts! So, her Zanpakutou lets her control wind? What the hell?! How come _my_ sword can't do anything like that?!"

His hiding spot being cut apart right above him, and slicing off a few of his black hairs too, distracted him from his complaining. He sat blank-faced and still while the two halves slammed into the ground.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing down there?" asked Akira, standing over him. "You've got some nerve taking a break in the middle of our fight!"

"What am I doing, you asked?" Aaron smirked out of the blue. "Nothing much. Just letting you come to me rather than having to chase you down!"

He lunged at her before pinning her down.

"You might be fast, but it doesn't amount to much if you can't move!" he said. "You did me a favor by being overconfident and coming right up to me! Now I don't have to worry about those weird tornadoes!"

"Tsk! You've got a lot of nerve putting your hands on me, you son of a…!"

Akira's sentence trailed off, mostly because of the orb of red energy gathered in Aaron's free hand.

"Way of Destruction Number 31: Red Fire Cannon!"

Akira never fathomed him using a destructive spell at point blank range. Neither did Arashi as he braced himself from the cloud of scarlet smoke scouring the battlefield from the tremendous explosion.

"T-That was _awesome_!" said Mayu.

"It was suicidal if you ask me!" said Arashi. "Still, color me impressed! He can even use Kidou without an incantation! Now I _really_ want to know who it was that taught him all this! It must be a Shinigami without peer!"

#

Without warning, Kisuke Urahara sneezed.

"Gesundheit," said Izumi Higuchi.

"Thank you!" replied the humble shopkeeper. "Well, whaddya know? There must be some beautiful lady out there speaking about me!"

"Yeah, Iseriously doubt that. Come on. Let's keep going."

"Oh! You seem to be getting fired up all of a sudden, Miss Izumi!"

Izumi growled. "I mean, you dragged me all the way here to Karakura Town, so I might as well try to do whatever it is you want so I can go back home as soon as possible. By the way, what the hell _do_ you want me to do?"

The dilapidated warehouse standing before she and Urahara did not help her determine the riddle. Neither did his idiotic grinning.

"Let's just say I'm following a hunch!" he replied.

Izumi, skeptical, said, "Yeah, okay. You sure you aren't just wasting my time?"

"My! Aren't you impatient? You're almost as bad as Mister Higuchi. Anywho, if it makes you feel better, we have arrived at our destination! Tell me now, do you sense anything peculiar within that warehouse?"

"Inside? Uh...give me a sec."

Taking a deep breath, Izumi concentrated on the numerous energies emanating from the building. By her estimation, there were at least seven or eight of them, yet that was not nearly as startling as the next revelation.

She gasped, saying, "I-It's a bunch of Hollows!"

"Are you certain, Miss Higuchi?" asked Urahara.

"Of course I am! What else could it…?"

She paused. The longer she sensed the energy, the more it felt like something else were intertwined in it. It reminded her of Shinigami's spiritual pressure.

"It's...both? How? That can't be. Urahara, does this have something to do with our investigation?"

"Perhaps! How about we go inside so we can find out for sure, Miss Higuchi?"

"...You don't know either, do you? Are you sure you aren't leading me on some wild goose chase? Sheesh. Why did I agree to follow your crazy ass again?"

Urahara was not listening, having already headed for the warehouse's entrance.

"By the way, Miss Higuchi, the people inside aren't that fond of guests, so do take care not to upset them! Then again, they may very well kill us on the spot!"

"W-What the hell?! How can he say something like that so casually?!" pondered a pale Izumi. "Alright, Izumi, _next time_ a crazy man flies in on a piece of paper and offers you some candy in exchange for you help, just say no!"

Reluctantly, she followed after the shop owner and into the unknown.

#

The billowing, crimson smoke from Aaron's Kidou concealed his opponent . He did not have to wait long however to learn her fat; Akira burst from the miasma without warning and half near carved his head off with her Tatsumaki. He ducked and then gained some space with Flash Step.

"Tsk! You crazy kid! What the hell was that back there?!" shouted Akira, still smoldering from the Red Fire Cannon. "You could've blown both of us up! You got a death wish or something?!"

Tight-lipped, Aaron came in all of a sudden and swung his Seigetsu.

"This again?" Akira fended him off without much trouble. "Didn't I already tell you that coming right at me would pointless? If all you can do is make your Zanpakutou bigger, you ain't a real Shinigami! Let me show you what a _real_ Zanpakutou can do!"

She parried another one of his attacks, causing his arms to lurch upward. Wind gathered around her Tatsumaki again, and she swung at his exposed torso.

"Taifuu!"

His flesh was torn apart by the powerful air, and a torrent of blood erupted from the devastating wound. His legs buckled, and although he tried to prevent it, he fell face first into the dirt. He could not move. He could not think straight. Worse of all, he could not stop the world around him from fading into nothingness.

"D-Dammit…!"

All of this transpired in slow motion to Mayu, hence why it took her so long to react.

"H-Hey, dumb Shinigami! G-Get up already! What are you lying down for?!" she proclaimed. Despite her words, Aaron remained motionless. "N-No…! It can't be! Arashi, what should we do?! We have to do something!"

Arashi, in a trance-like state as he witnessed a steadily growing pool of blood spread from underneath Aaron, snapped back into reality at the sound of Mayu's voice. "Huh?! Oh! O-Of course!"

He struggled to come up with a plan, afraid the dark-skinned teenager was already dead. Guilt swept over him. He felt he should have stopped Aaron from fighting Akira in the first place. He of all people understood how strong she was and should have tried harder to convince Aaron that he was walking into his own demise. Now, the young Shinigami's blood was on his hands. He dropped to his knees and drove his fist into the ground out of frustration.

"Kana...I'm so sorry! I-I never meant for any of this to happen!"

It was clear to Mayu he would be of no use to her. If she was going to assist Aaron, she was going to have to do so on her own. Leaving the safety of the Kidou barrier, she rushed over to him and proceeded to shake him like crazy, hoping for some sort of reaction.

"Come on! Get up already! Hey, dumb Shinigami! You can't just die like this! Y-You said you were going to save your girlfriend! You're the only one who can do it, so you have to get up! She's counting on you!"

Her tears stained Aaron's brown skin, but even then, he did not come to. He no longer breathing.

"Give it up, kid," said Akira coldly. "He ain't getting up anymore. Not in this world anyway."

"S-Shut up! What do you know, stupid Shinigami?!" Mayu stuck her tongue out at Akira before focusing back on Aaron. "Come on already! Y-You made me a promise that you wouldn't die! You said you wouldn't break it either! That's why you have to get up! Answer me already, dumb Shinigami! Dumb Shinigami!"

Akira, sighing, turned her back on the scene, finding Mayu's pleading both annoying and depressing.

"This is why I hate snot nosed kids..."

#

Aaron came to and sat up, stroking his aching skull. He then got his wits about him and was startled to find himself in a familiar locale: a moonlit, grassy plain. The blue light from the celestial object stung his eyes, prompting him to move his hand over his face as he took a better look around.

"This is Seigetsu's world, isn't it? How did I end up here? Wasn't I fighting Akira?"

Suddenly, the moon's illumination became more piercing, bathing everything a deep blue. Afterward, it changed into a bone chilling red.

"Well, that's...new. Alright, what the hell is going on?" He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Mayu? Arashi? You guys around here somewhere? If you are, could you _please_ tell me what's up?!"

Dead silence.

"Alright. Plan B then."

The sole individual who could shed some light on the situation—figuratively speaking anyway—was not present. Aaron could not pick up on Seigetsu's presence nearby either. He was moments away from yelling for the girl when he heard a voice behind him.

"Pst! Hey, over here!"

Pleased that he was no longer alone, Aaron veered toward the voice. He at first mistook the smiling girl for Seigetsu; indeed, the two were practically identical. She had some differences though, possessing red hair instead of blue, pale skin instead of tan, and a black, tattered cloak instead of a brown one. Finally, her eyes were yellow, and where there should have been white was only black. Unnerved by them, Aaron felt they greatly resembled a Hollow's.

"Well, well, well! We meet at last!" she said.

Aaron's eyebrow heightened. "...Come again? Did you bump your head or something and forget me? And how come you look like that? I mean, I'm not saying I dislike your makeover, but..."

The girl cut him off, saying, "Looks like you're having a tough time of it out there! Helping someone as pathetic as you seems like a pain, but you dying on me would be even worse, so I guess I have no choice!"

Aaron, baffled beyond belief, replied, "J-Just hold on a second! Who…?"

The clamor of someone else speaking just then made him falter. The person in question was screaming for him to 'get up', sounding rather upset.

"Mayu?"

He had no doubt it was the young Shiba calling out to him from somewhere. Her voice reminded him of the dire situation on the outside world, one he needed to get back to in a hurry. However, as he went to go, the girl he presumed was Seigetsu reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Hold on there, cowboy! You sure about that?"

"Of course I am! I have to help my friends!"

"How cute! You can't even help yourself, but you think you can save someone else? There's only one thing here that's certain: if you go back out there, you'll die for sure!"

"So what do you suggest I do?! Stand back and do nothing?!"

"Nah! You're too much of a goody-two-shoes to do something like that! You dying on me would be problematic. That's why I'm gonna offer to help you out for the time being! What do you say, partner? Deal?"

She held out her hand and continued to smirk. Aaron, meanwhile, stared at her limb and had an increasing urge to run as fast and as far as he could.

"You're...not Seigetsu are you?"

The girl replied, "If you've got time to ask dumb shit like that, you're better off accepting my aid. Come on now! What'll it be? Your precious 'friends' are waiting for you!"

As much as he was beginning to loathe the idea of her helping him, he also acknowledged her words were true. He really did not have any time to waste.

"A-Alright already! Just what do you plan to do?" he said, taking the girl's hand. "And...who are you? Who are you really?"

"You should know better than to ask a girl silly things like that! Who I am isn't important. All you need to know is that I'm going to be... _borrowing_ your body for the time being! Hope you don't mind!"

Judging from the way Aaron's eyes widened like saucers, he did. It was too late to voice his complaints about it though. An all consuming flash filled the moonlit plain.

#

"Well, if he's dead. There's no point in me sticking around."

Akira stepped away from Aaron yet halted upon being confronted by Arashi. Glowering a hole into her, his fierce expression said exactly what was on his mind.

"What? Are you mad, Arashi? What for? You barely even knew this punk! Besides, he was a Ryoka. All I did was my job as a member of the Gotei 13! If _anyone_ is in the wrong here, it's _you_ for trying to help these guys! You're just lucky I'm on your side! I won't tell anyone about your betrayal so long as you..."

"Be _quiet_ , Akira! I don't want to hear another word out of you!" roared Arashi out of the blue, surprising the hell out of Akira. His statement reverberated through the area. "You aren't fooling me! You're nothing but a selfish, egotistical person! Not once were you thinking of your duty as a Shinigami when you killed this boy here! All you cared about is petty revenge! And for what?! Was it worth it, Akira?! Well, was it?! If you want to be mad at Kana for what happened, that's one thing, but to take it out on an innocent person is another!"

He inched closer to the object of his ire and drew his Zanpakutou.

"H-Hold on a sec! What are you planning to do?!" inquired Mayu.

"...You can't be serious." Akira shook her head. "You wanna fight me then? Quit screwing around!"

"I'm _dead_ serious, Akira! While I truly have no wish to do you any harm, you've left me with no other choice! Aaron may no longer be with us, but I _will_ save my sister! If it means I have to go through you, then so be it!" boomed Arashi. "I know firsthand how stubborn you can be! If I don't stop you here and now, you'll just keep going after Kana and anyone that stands in your way! The cycle of hatred stops here, Akira! I'll stop it with my own hands!"

Never before had Akira seen him so determined, so focused. Even though she could hardly fathom the idea of him taking her on seriously, she figured she would die if she did not prepare to defend herself.

"...Idiot," she snarled. "You're a complete dumbass doing all this for the likes of _her_! If you want to die so badly, then fine! I know all the strengths and weaknesses of your Zanpakutou, so you don't have a chance in hell at beating me! If you know what's good for you, you'd get the hell outta here while I'm still in a good mood!"

Her tongue was as sharp as a dagger, yet Arashi held firm.

"...I'm aware of that, Akira. I also know that I don't have a shot of winning with you as my opponent," he somberly stated, peering at the ground. He shot his head up and added, "But unlike you, I still have someone I'm fighting for! Regardless of what my sister did, I still have to protect her, even if it's from the likes of you! That's my job as her brother!"

His passionate speech left Akira dumbstruck. It also left her craving for answers to a puzzle she could not solve. First it was Aaron, and now even Arashi of all people was putting his life at stake for Kana Mitarashi. They were placing her before themselves, whereas Akira was the bad guy here for doing only what she felt was right. It was incomprehensible. Quivering in rage, she suddenly shrieked at the top of her lungs, permeating the air with her anguish.

"Y-You all think you're _so_ smart, don't you?!" she blurted. "What the hell do you know?! What right have you to criticize me when you're doing all this to protect some _murderer_?! If _anyone_ is fighting for someone else's sake, it's me! _Me_!"

"A-A murderer? Wait, what is she talking about? Who killed somebody?"

Mayu, leering at both Akira and Arashi, frowned when her question went unheeded.

She forgot all about it thanks to an explosion of dark spirit energy unleashing itself from Aaron's body. She, Arashi, and Akira were drawn to him, each appearing more perplexed than the next.

#

"W-What in the _world_ is going on out there _now_?!" cried Kana as she peered out of the Repentance Tower's sole window. Despite being nowhere near the battlefield, she could view the pillar of black energy towering into the heavens as clear as day. "What _is_ that?! It's making my skin crawl!"

Rukia came over and became just as awed. "I-Incredible! Whatever it is must be truly powerful if we can sense it here in this tower! The walls are made up of Sekkiseki."

Kana shifted her head in confusion. "'Sekkiseki?'"

"Y-You don't know? It is the same stuff that constitutes the barrier around the Seireitei. It blocks spiritual energy and the ability to perceive it. That is why I was saying the energy outside must be truly amazing if we can actually sense it despite this. Wait, how could you _possibly_ not know what Sekkiseki is? Didn't they teach you that at the academy?"

"Uh...I must've skipped that class!"

Rukia sighed but was not all that shocked by the brunette's claim.

"Well, whatever is going on is giving me a real bad feeling!" Kana added. Although she did not notice it, she was shivering like she was standing in the middle of a blizzard. "I sure hope Aaron doesn't have anything to do with this..."

#

In spite of his grievous injuries, Aaron stood, coated in the same shadowy aura. While the sight of this spooked Arashi and Mayu something fierce, Akira merely smacked her lips.

"Aren't you a glutton for punishment?" she remarked. "You know, I like beating you up and all, but I'm sorta on a busy schedule. I can't waste all day dealing with you, so I guess I'm gonna have to make it so you can't get up anymore, kid!"

His silence was the last thing she was anticipating. So was him slowly reaching for his fallen Zanpakutou.

"C-Could it be…?" muttered Arashi.

Mayu not only overheard him, but caught wind of the slight look of intrigue painting his visage. It compelled her to ask, "Hey, do you know something about this? Is this an ability of that dumb Shinigami's Zanpakutou?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Hey, say something already, Higuchi!" exclaimed Akira. "Quit ignoring me, bastard!"

"'Higuchi?' Oh, so _that's_ his name! I see!" said Aaron, or at least, the others presumed it him. The voice that had moments before spoken was definitely coming from him, yet it was his normal tone intertwined with a female's. "I was wondering why everyone kept yammering on about it here on the outside!"

He put his head in a position to give the others a clear look at the white mask forming on his face. Its 'mouth' was more like a collection of menacing teeth, whereas a single horn protruded from the forehead. Polishing off the design were three blue stripes adoring the right side.

"Man, it feels good to be on the outside for once!" he said in the same, bizarre manner of talking. He then trained his yellow eyes on the three absentmindedly staring back at him and added, "Well, I'd better use the time I got wisely! So, who wants to die first?!"

A bead of sweat rolled down Akira's head, and she instinctively took a step back. "N-No way! This can't be happening! Is this some kind of joke?! Well, I ain't laughing, you son of a bitch! Just who the hell _are_ you?!"

"Eh? Me? I don't have a name! No one bothered to give me one! Wait a second! You're that loudmouth that's been giving this poor asshole trouble, right? Hahaha! _Good_! Now I don't have to go looking for ya!"

"W-Why you!"

"H-Hold on a minute! I-Is that still that dumb Shinigami?! What's with that mask?!" asked Mayu. "Ugh! I don't think I've ever been this confused in my entire life! Nothing about any of this makes an ounce of sense!"

She would have ripped her black hair out in frustration if it were not for Arashi stopping her.

"S-Settle down there!" he said as she flailed her arms all over. "Look, you're not wrong, but you're not exactly right either!"

"W-Would you just speak in a language I can understand already?!"

"Alright, alright! I can't say with one hundred percent certainty if what's going on is the same thing, but years ago, I witnessed someone undergo a similar transformation."

"Seriously? What happened back then?"

Her innocent question dug up painful memories for Arashi. Sour faced, he hesitated to say anything on the subject.

#

All she could do in her elated state was run as fast as the wind would carry her. Rain pounded the Mitarashi district, but Akira paid the icy droplets no mind. With a smile, she neared Heishiro's home and could not wait to tell him the good news.

"Oh, he's gonna get a kick out of hearing I've finally managed to get myself into a squad and become a seated officer! He always said I could do it, but I never believed him until now!"

Her outstanding skills displayed on the field of combat had at last been rewarded, but it paled in comparison to whatever Heishiro would say to her. She could already envision his hearty chuckles and warm disposition.

"Eh? What's going on?"

A crowd had gathered outside of her caregiver's abode. The second they laid eyes on her, they ran for the hills. She scratched her head but shrugged and chose not to dwell on the matter for too long.

"Hello? Heishiro? Are you home?" she said, opening the sliding doors and taking a step inside. It was quiet, too quiet for her liking. Heishiro was the sort of person the whooped and hollered whenever he had guests, so for him to be so hushed at her arrival immediately raised a red flag. "I'm back! ...Is he even here?"

He might not have been, but someone else was. She knew because of the sobbing coming from down the hall. Alarmed, she put her hand on the hilt of her Zanpakutou and crept her way toward Heishiro's room and the source of the crying.

"Heishiro? Heishiro! Heishiro, where are you?!"

Her concern was quickly changing into panic, and her walk became a sprint.

"What the hell is going on?!"

She calmed her tense muscles and figured she was simply overreacting. For all she knew, Heishiro had just stepped out to take care of some business. However, the crowd from earlier flashed through her scattered thoughts, particularly how aghast they all seemed. Even if she did not want to admit it, something was wrong.

"Goddammit!"

When the door to Heishiro's room refused to budge, she slammed her shoulder into, knocking it over. With her sword in hand, she readied herself for anything. The sight she stumbled upon though was something she never saw coming. Her whole face grew white in response to a sword plunged through the heart of the man she had so desperately wanted to see again. His dead body rested on his killer's shoulder, and a teary eyed Kana Mitarashi slowly leered back at Akira. Astonished, she opened her mouth to say something, anything to justify the circumstances but nothing came out. Unable to talk either, Akira loosened the grip on her Zanpakutou, enabling it to hit the floor. The deafening thud it made brought both of them back to their senses.

"K-Kana, what are you doing?" asked Akira numbly. Her friend violently shook but otherwise stayed tight-lipped. In a much more audible and irate tone, Akira repeated, "What the hell have you done, Kana?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Kana slumped to her knees. "I-I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry! I-I just…! I-I mean I…!"

Akira, no longer able to stomach the sight of her sniveling friend, shoved her aside and cradled Heishiro in her arms. The first thing that caught her attention and made her blood run cold was the disturbing, white mask adoring his face.

"A Hollow mask?! What the hell is this?!"

"I-I killed him! I actually killed him!" Lost in her own her despair, Kana emptily scrutinized her blood stained hands. "He's dead because of _me_!"

"C-Come on already, Heishiro! Quit kidding around!" Akira shakily laughed, truly believing her father figure was just playing some cruel joke on her. However, reality set in the more she shook him to no avail. "Get up already! Y-You can't be dead! Not you! E-Everyone else has left me, but you of all people weren't supposed to die! HEISHIRO!"

Her head sunk into his cold chest, muffling her continued cries for him to arise and show her that heartwarming smile of his one last time.

Footsteps stormed their way toward the room before Arashi entered. Soaked by the rain, he was relieved to see his sister and Akira in one piece. After catching a glimpse of the crowd outside, he feared the worst. His relief did not last for long, not after he became aware of the circumstances.

"M-My God! T-This…! What the hell happened here?!"

Even more mystifying was Heishiro's mask, an object that made him inhale sharply.

"Hollowfication..." he whispered.

#

"I asked you a question!" shouted Akira at the Hollowfied Aaron. "Who the hell are you?!"

"What, you hard of hearing or something? Like I said before, no one ever gave me a name, so I ain't got nothing to tell you!" he replied. "But since you seem like the type who won't be satisfied by that sort of answer, you can just refer to me as you _destroyer_!"

Cackling, he barreled at Akira and tore up the ground under him.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but I already told you a frontal attack is pointless!" said Akira, countering with a Setsudanki.

"Hahaha! What the hell is that supposed to be?!"

Aaron carved right through the tornado like it was as effortless as breathing.

"Whoa! Incredible!" said Arashi. "I've never seen anyone do that before!"

'Incredible' was not the term Akira would have used. 'Impossible' fit the bill better.

"See, Higuchi?! That's all you had to do!" said Aaron. "You're wasting Seigetsu's perfectly good defensive abilities by swinging it around like a dumbass! If you wanna use it for offense, you gotta do it like _this_!"

He hurled Seigetsu at Akira but kept control of it by grasping the white cloth covering the hilt. Akira responded in kind with her Tatsumaki. The two weapons became tangled, unarming both combatants.

"Hahah! Oh man! This is the life!" howled Aaron. "Fighting and killing! Killing and fighting! I could get used to this!"

"Tsk! This guy has finally lost his mind!" mumbled Akira.

"What kind of fighting style is that?!" wondered Mayu.

"Indeed. Aaron really is like a different person at the moment," said Arashi.

Akira pressed one palm on top of the other, intending to wipe Aaron off the face of the earth.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus! In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Way of Destruction Number 73: Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

A mammoth surge of blue-colored energy neared Aaron, who did not so much as flinch.

"W-What's he doing?! Hey, dumb Shinigami, get outta there before you get roasted!" warned Mayu.

Aaron not only stood his ground but snickered prior to using Seigetsu to repel the Kidou elsewhere.

"Come on now! You'll have to try _much_ harder than that, sweetheart!" he said.

"N-No way!" stammered Akira. "That was a level seventy destructive spell! H-He would have been hard pressed to block it with a Kidou barrier, let alone his Zanpakutou!"

"That one wasn't bad, loudmouth, but since I'm out here, I might as well show you a better move! You know, Seigetsu has some cool tricks up its sleeve! Higuchi here was in too much of a hurry to save his girlfriend to learn any of 'em though! Wanna see?!"

He did not give Akira much of a choice. He stabbed Seigetsu into the pavement. In turn, the space underneath Akira began to quake and glow, causing her to lose her balance.

"W-What the hell is this?! What are you…?!"

Aaron proclaimed, "Getsuga Jigokushou!"

Akira braced herself while a deluge of blue spirit energy flared up from the earth, enveloping her and vaporizing much of the environment. The resulting shock wave almost swept Mayu away, but Arashi held onto her for dear life.

"T-This is total madness!" he decried.

"I-Is that really that dumb Shinigami fighting?!" asked Mayu. "He's not capable of something like this, is he?!"

"I guess his actions are speaking for him!"

Things calmed, and the sight of everything burning brought great delight to Aaron.

"Oh man, even _I_ didn't know Seigetsu could kick this much ass! Sheesh, this sword is being wasted in Higuchi's hands! He's far too kindhearted to pull off shit like this!"

The abundant smoke shrouding the field of battle was abruptly cleared thanks to a surge of wind.

"Oh? She isn't dead?" asked Aaron. "Well, I'll be!"

It was Akira alright, encircled by air.

"...And here I was saving my Taifuugan technique for a rainy day," she mumbled. The winds faded alongside her vigor. She had a seat on the ground in spite of the danger she was still in.

"What a pain in the ass," she said as her chest heaved up and down.

"Wait, what was she going on about? How'd she managed to survive that?" asked Mayu.

"You're talking about the Taifuugan, right? Basically, at the cost of most of her spiritual energy, Akira can protect herself from anything using wind. She really must have been pushed to the limit. She's told me about it, but this is the first time I've ever heard of her having to resort to using it," explained Arashi.

"Y-You alright over there? You're sweating."

"Am I?" Arashi wiped his face clean. "S-Sorry. I guess I'm a little on edge here. I wanted Akira to be stopped, but at this rate, Aaron or whoever that is will end up killing her!"

Mayu gulped. "K-Kill her?"

It certainly did not sound like Aaron to go through with such a thing. Then again, he was evidently not in his right mind at the moment. There was no telling what he was capable of as such. Taking this into account, Mayu was left unsure on what to do. Akira had done nothing but impede their path thus far, yet the prospect of her being ripped to shreds made her grimace.

"Well, if you're not going to fight anymore, I might as well finish this!" said Aaron.

Akira replied, "You took the words out of my mouth! You're dead, kid!"

"Ha! You sure talk a lot of shit for someone on her last legs! Man, killing you is gonna be fun! Since I'm pulling out all the stops anyway, there's _another_ move I just gotta use! This one right here is gonna be a real doozy!"

Akira, hardly able to see straight, nonetheless, held her Tatsumaki closed and prayed she could handle whatever her foe was plotting to dish out.

"Aw! Isn't that cute? Hahaha!" Aaron raised Seigetsu high above his head. "Don't worry, loudmouth! This won't hurt a…!"

Without warning, he froze in place, mirroring a statue. The others naturally were confounded, but became even more so when Aaron reached up to his mask and began ripping it off.

"H-Hey! Hold on a second!" he howled. "You sure about this?! You're saying you don't want this loudmouth dead?! Aw man! You really are too soft for your own good! You would've died if it wasn't for me, Higuchi! Remember that!"

"Huh? Uh...I-I know I've been saying this all day, but..." began Mayu.

"Yeah. I...don't have a clue what's going on anymore either," interjected Arashi.

"Heh! Alright, alright already!" said Aaron, laughing it up. "Take your stinking body back! I've had enough fun for the time being anyway! Guess I'll see you all later!"

The mad laughter persisted until Aaron finally yanked away what remained of the white mask. Shattering the fragments between his fingertips, he let them fall while he hunted around for some kind of explanation.

"...Looks like I'm back," he said in his normal voice. He stretched his neck, spat out some blood, and added, "Well, that was weird. Say, are you alright over there, Akiyama?"

Akira composed herself ahead of saying, "...What?"

"I think I need to apologize. Whatever...just went down wasn't by my hand. Someone using me nearly killed you just now, so I wanna say that I'm sorry."

"You're...sorry?" Akira took a few moments to ingest his apology. "W-What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?! What the hell was up with that mask just now?! What in the hell _are_ you?!"

"Yeah, I can't answer any of that. Sorry. I'm just as lost as you are to be perfectly honest."

Akira had no clue how to take that. Sighing, she shook her head, stood, and lifted her Tatsumaki threateningly.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore," she stated. "If it's really you I'm facing again, Higuchi, then I still have a score to settle with you! I don't have much energy left, so I guess I'm gonna have to finish you in one shot!"

"Yeah. I don't have much left in the tank either," retorted Aaron. "If I'm gonna win, I better make this last move something special!"

"Ha! Fool! Even after everything, you _still_ think you have a shot here? ...I don't know whether to call you brave or stupid."

"...Maybe it's a little of both."

"Unbelievable. You know, as strange as it is to say, I think I'm starting to like you, kid! It's a shame I'm going to have to kill you."

Using the rest of her power, Akira propelled the biggest Setsudanki of the day at Aaron. He dug his heels into the dirt and concentrated in the face of adversity.

"...Wait! I know what to do!" he said. "How do I know what to do? Does it have something to do with that weird girl?"

Time was of the essence, so he opted to sort out all the details later. As the Setsudanki closed in, he did what came natural: he thrusted Seigetsu downward.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

He spawned a crescent-shaped blast the same shade as his Zanpakutou, one that tore through Akira's Setsudanki and kept on for her.

"H-How?!" she asked as it was seconds away from impact. "Y-You're telling me I'm gonna lose to some Ryoka?! Impossible! H-He's not the only one fighting for someone! Regardless of what anyone says, I-I was doing all of this for…!"

Heishiro's smiling image passed through her thoughts as the Getsuga Tenshou obliterated everything around her. Certain she would join them, she closed her eyes and struggled not to shed any tears.

"Sorry, Heishiro. Looks like I...failed you again..."

Her limp body settled in the massive, smoldering crater formed by Aaron's attack, right next to her broken Tatsumaki.

"A-AKIRA-AAAAAAAAA-A!" screeched Arashi once everything was said and done. He half near tripped over himself in his haste to rush to her side. Lifting her up, he added, "H-Hang in there, Akira! Don't you _dare_ die on me!"

"Y-You idiot," she mumbled, coughing raspily. "Even now...you're wasting your time fretting over me."

"Akira..."

"Heh. I wanna get mad but...I gotta admit, that's what I like...most about you..."

Arashi blushed, responding, "S-Save your strength! You're going to make it, you hear me!"

Akira touched his warm face. "Yeah, you're...a sweetheart alright. You...you might've been the only one...I..."

Her sentence trailed off, and she passed out. Arashi panicked at first though relaxed and used his expertise as a former member of the Fourth Division to determine she would live assuming she received medical treat in an expedient manner.

"T-Thank goodness. T-That's weird though. It wasn't a direct hit? She would've died for sure if it had been, so...did Aaron mostly miss her on purpose?"

The person being spoken of weakly grinned at the damage wrought by his hand. "...So, that's a Getsuga Tenshou? Mine was still nothing...compared to...Kurosaki's..."

Feeling as if he had been run over by a truck, Aaron keeled over.

"D-Dumb Shinigami! A-Are you alright?!" asked Mayu, running over to him. "Hey, wake up already, stupid!"

"A-Amazing. For a Ryoka to defeat a Vice-Captain…" mumbled Arashi. Tempted to commend Aaron's efforts, his amber eyes enlarged in a panic. "M-Mayu, don't bother trying to get him up now! I can feel multiple spiritual pressures heading this way! Dammit! It must be Shinigami drawn by the fight! We need to leave at once!"

"Huh?! But what about this guy here?!"

"Leave him to me!" Arashi hoisted Aaron onto his back. "Alright, let's go! The entrance to those underground tunnels isn't far, so if we hurry we can make it there before we're caught!"

"Y-You're just going to leave that woman over there? Is that alright?"

Arashi bit his bottom lip. "...There's no need to worry about Akira! She wouldn't die from something like this! Besides, she'll be taken to the Fourth Division for treatment once she's discovered by the others! For now, we need to worry about ourselves!"

"Uh...o-okay! Hey, wait for me!"

They fled at the speed of light, though as they did so, Mayu could not help but glance at the unconscious Aaron, terrified the strange mask from before would make another unwanted appearance.

"T-That voice from before was so creepy! I wonder what it was..."

END


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The Two Captains

"N-No way! Even Akiyama?!" said an aghast Izuru Kira as he stared at the unconscious form of his fellow Third Division Vice Captain. This was not how he envisioned his hunt for Akira ending. "This is becoming a nightmare!"

Shaken, he got a grip of himself and ordered the search party accompanying him to quickly get Akira to the medical wing for treatment. They loaded her battered and bloodied form onto a stretcher ahead of taking her away. Observing them go, Izuru palmed his hand over his wrinkled features and sighed. Afterward, he glanced over the area, perturbed to find no one else around.

"Strange. I could have sworn I felt an incredible spiritual pressure near Akiyama before we got here. It rocked the whole Seireitei. ...Does it belong to the one that was able to defeat her? Dammit! Just what in the world is going on?! First Abarai was defeated, and now even Akiyama! How could two Vice-Captains lose to the Ryoka?"

"Sir, should we go after them?" asked a Shinigami beside him.

He shook his head. "For now, let's just worry about tending to the injured. The Seireitei is in shambles, so for the time being, it would be best if we licked our wounds and prepare to counterattack. These Ryoka might be strong, but they can't hold out forever!"

His attention was drawn back to Akira, who had awoken and was making a fuss. The men carrying her were forced to hold her down.

"L-Let me go, you bastards! I said LET ME GO!" she roared. She bit someone's arm, yet even then her wish was not granted. "H-He's still out there! Higuchi is still out there! I-I have to finish him! I have to do it for Heishiro! Do you idiots here me?! H-He has to pay! All of them have to pay! K-Kana…!"

The others were thankful when she ran out of steam and passed out again. Despite the disturbance, Izuru found himself relieved.

"Well, if she had enough energy left for all that, she'll probably be just fine."

#

The dimly lit sewers beneath the Seireitei were just as damp, smelly, and revolting as Mayu Shiba anticipated. She pinched her nose and made a sour face while keeping pace behind Arashi Mitarashi.

"T-This place stinks!" she declared, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Y-Yeah. You're not kidding," replied Arashi. "Guess the Fourth Division hasn't been down here to clean up the place in a while. Considering all the craziness that's been going on the past couple of days, I guess I can understand why. Just...try to bear with it for the time being, alright?"

"D-Do I have to?"

"You do. There's no way we can go back to the surface, not with Aaron out of commission for the time being."

The dark-skinned teenager murmured at the sound of his name.

"I-I just can't believe he's still alive after all that!" proclaimed Mayu.

"Yeah, he took quite a pounding in that last fight. Anyway, without him, going back up top is suicide. After all the trouble he and his friends have been causing, the Shinigami up there are bound to be gunning for them with everything they've got to avenge their comrades. Fortunately, no one really comes down into these tunnels, so we should be safe."

Mayu gulped. "D-Do you think you can heal him?"

"Aaron? Of course!" said Arashi with confidence. "It'll probably take all night, but injuries of his extent are nothing for me! Unlike some of my other patients in the past, he still has all his limbs intact!"

Arashi chuckled but piped down when Mayu became as pale as a ghost.

"Er...t-that was a joke," he stated. He then cleared his throat. "A-Anyway, it seems I don't have as much of a workload as I first presumed. While it's true that Akira did a number on him, some of his wounds have already healed."

"Eh?! How can that be?!" questioned Mayu.

"I honestly have no idea either." Arashi paused. "...Perhaps it has something do with that strange mask from before."

"D-Do we have to talk about that thing? That and the voice that came with it were _so_ creepy! I'm just glad whatever it was didn't try to kill us too! I hope it never shows up again!"

"You can say that again."

"Boy, I sure wish my brother was here! Even if that mask thingy did come back, he would beat it to a pulp!"

"Your brother? Who…?"

The two made a right down another corridor but froze. They were not as alone as they presumed they were.

"H-Hold on a sec! Mayu?!" cried Ganju Shiba in disbelief.

Mayu, just as astonished, replied, "G-Ganju?! Is that really you?!"

Once the two confirmed the other's identity, the ran at each other and embraced.

"I-I can't believe this! I was so worried about you, Mayu!" said a weeping Ganju.

"Yeah, I was worried about you too, big bro!" said Mayu, crying as well. Letting him go, she was appalled to see her brown kimono sullied by his blood. "H-Hey! How come you're all injured?! Were you going around and starting fights again?! You know big sis doesn't like when you do that!"

"Hey, I didn't start anything!" argued Ganju. "The damn Shinigami here are the ones who've been asking for trouble! I've just been defending myself!"

"Knowing you, you probably ran like a chicken!"

Mayu giggled, whereas Ganju sniffled.

He shouted, "T-That's no way to talk to your older brother! Hmph! Maybe I shouldn't have wasted my time getting on edge over a brat like you after all!"

"I see. This must be the brother she was talking about," mumbled Arashi to himself.

"Um...excuse me, but are you Arashi Mitarashi?" asked a meek voice close-by.

Arashi faced it and answered, "Er...yes. I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"No, you don't," replied the diminutive, unassuming Shinigami speaking. His black hair was chin length, and his eyes a dull blue. "But I certainly know you! Everyone in the Fourth Division does!"

"I see. And you are?"

"Oh! My name is Hanatarou Yamada, sir! It's an honor to meet you!"

Hanatarou bowed, garnering a weak chortle out of Arashi.

"Y-You don't have to do all that," he assured Hanatarou. "I don't know why everyone from that squad always speaks so highly of me. I'm nothing special."

"T-That's not true! During your time in the Fourth Division, you received numerous awards and recognition from the rest of the Gotei 13! Even though everyone else always picks on our squad as a whole, even guys from the Eleventh Division get quiet whenever your name is mentioned!"

"Wow! I didn't know you were _that_ good, Arashi!" said Mayu.

"Forget about that! Who the hell is this guy?!" asked Ganju in a less than cordial intonation. He made his way over to Arashi prior to yanking him close by the collar of his shirt. "What's another stinking Shinigami doing here, sis?!"

"C-Calm down, Ganju! He's on our side!"

"Y-Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Arashi Mitarashi!" said Arashi anxiously.

"I don't care! I'm gonna…!" Ganju might have punched Arashi's block off if it were not for him taking heed of Aaron. "That punk is still alive? Man, it looks like he got hit by a truck!"

"So does _that_ guy!" said Mayu. She pointed at a heavily wounded and sleeping Ichigo Kurosaki, who was lying on the ground. "Guess we weren't the only ones who ran into trouble!"

"So, that's another one of the Ryoka? Judging from the extent of his injuries, it appears we don't have time for small talk." Arashi went over and inspected Ichigo. "Yamada, I'll leave this one to you. Healing both him and Aaron would admittedly be too much for me alone."

"O-Of course! You can count on me!" replied Hanatarou.

Ganju inched closer to his sister and whispered, "Are you sure we can trust this guy?"

"Yeah! Arashi's been helping us out ever since we bumped into him! That dumb Shinigami on his back would have died if it weren't for him!" retorted Mayu.

"I can vouch for him as well," added Hanatarou.

Frowning, Ganju shrugged. "Well, as much as being surrounded by so many Shinigami pisses me off, I guess I'll just have to bear with it for a little while longer! Just hurry up and heal those idiots so we can move on already! These tunnels reek!"

"They smell like you when you don't take a bath for a couple of days!" said Mayu.

"W-Why you! Quit making fun of me already! W-Weren't you taught to respect your elders?! For your information, I've taken down a number of Shinigami while I've been here, so you should be paying me my dues!"

"Wow! Really?! Weren't you scared?"

"O-Of course not! Those idiots were no match for me!"

"Wow, Ganju! I take it all back! You're a lot cooler than I thought!"

As Ganju soaked up the limelight, Arashi's mood was spoiled some. Seeing the Shiba siblings interact reminded him of his own sister.

"I sure hope Kana is doing alright."  
"Did you say Kana? Are you talking about one of the prisoners locked up in the Repentance Tower?" inquired Hanatarou. "Oh! That's right! Kana Mitarashi is your sister!"

"Yes, that is correct. Do you know her?"

"N-Not very well. I've seen her once or twice in the past, but we've never talked. I do know the other person in that tower though."

"Miss Rukia Kuchiki?"

"That's right!" Hanatarou brightened up at the mention of Rukia. "She's very kind."

"She's a member of the Kuchiki family isn't she? I...don't mean to be rude, but how did a person like you get the opportunity to speak with her?"

"It was during the time I was tasked with cleaning the Sixth Division's barracks. Miss Rukia was still being housed there at the time. Even though I'm just a lowly member of the Fourth Division, she still took the time out of her day to speak with me about anything that came to mind!"

Arashi leered at Ichigo.

"So, he's trying to save someone like her, huh?" he mused.

"Y-Yeah. I really hope he can do it! Someone like Miss Rukia doesn't deserve to die!"

"And neither does my sister, Yamada. I feel like we're quite alike. I know this is rather sudden, but I hope we can work together to accomplish our goals!"

The sight of Arashi's outstretched hand left Hanatarou speechless. Nevertheless, he shook it and sheepishly nodded.

"Whoa! This guy is going to save someone too?!" said Mayu in reference to Ichigo. "T-This goes even deeper than I thought!"

"What are you talking about, sis?" asked Ganju, his eyebrow heightening.

"Don't you get it, big bro? This story just got a whole lot better! Now there are _two_ people chasing after the women they love! W-We have to see this thing through until the end, Ganju! We have to make sure these dumb Shinigami are reunited with their girlfriends!"

"Uh...sis? I think you've got the wrong idea."

"Yeah. I agree," added Arashi. "Heh. It's nice someone here is upbeat though."

"Um...I-I don't mean to interrupt, but we had best start healing Ichigo and that other guy. They're liable to bleed out and die if we don't," said Hanatarou.

"Oh! S-Sorry! You're right, Yamada! Let's do it!"

"Make it quick!" barked Ganju. "I don't care if it takes all night, but works as fast as you can! You never know what can happen in a place like this!"

Arashi and Hanatarou nodded and straightaway got to work.

"I just hope we _have_ one night," stated Mayu somberly.

"Don't worry about it, sis! If worse comes to worse, the two of us will haul ass to that Repentance Tower and save everyone there ourselves!" proclaimed Ganju.

"Y-Yeah! We'll beat all the Shinigami up in the process! They won't stand a chance against the Shiba family!"

"I _really_ hope they aren't serious," said Arashi, rolling his eyes. "Looks like we'd better hurry and heal these guys before we end up having even more patients, Yamada."

A sweating Hanatarou nodded but found himself pondering if fixing up Ichigo and Aaron was too big a task for the two to carry out in a single night.

#

Akira, wracked with pain, groaned as she came to. The ceiling above greeted her, leading her to speculate on her location. Before she could, someone lunged their face over hers and scared the living daylight out of her.

"Hi! How ya doin', Akiyama?"

"C-Captain?!" she shouted at Gin Ichimaru. "D-Don't _do_ that, you bastard!"

"Hmm? They said you were badly hurt, so I came here to check up on you, but you seem just fine to me!"

She really was not, even more so because of his surprise arrival though kept this a secret and just sighed.

"...I don't mean to be rude, Captain, but can I help you with something? In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to recuperate here."

"Sheesh! You're always ask something like that every time you see me. You talk like I'm plottin' something. Then again, maybe you aren't off."

His claim fascinated Akira. "I knew it. Well, go on. What's going on?"

"Before that, I heard ya had a run in with one of the Ryoka, Akiyama. Judging from what I've read in the reports, you broke quite a few rules when ya ran off like that. Since I'm your Captain, I guess it's only right I come up with some kind of punishment."

Akira did not fear anything he or the Gotei 13 had in store. Regardless of what befell her, she would have done everything all over again in a heartbeat.

"So, you aren't gonna defend yourself? Yeah, that sounds about right." Gin grinned from ear to ear. "Well then, did ya have fun?"

"'Fun?'" echoed Akira. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just askin' if Aaron Higuchi was all he's been cracked up to be."

"...I guess. He wasn't anything special." Akira paused prior to adding, "...He _did_ have these strange powers. They were...sorta like a Hollow's. Do you know anything about it, Captain?"

"'Like a Hollow's, huh? How scary."

He could feign ignorance as long as he desired for all Akira cared because she could tell he knew something thanks to his far too pleased expression. She did not think it possible, but she became even more on edge in his presence.

"So, are you gonna throw me in jail or not?" she asked.

"Nah," replied Gin casually. "You'd miss out on all the fun if I did that."

"...Looks like you're finally getting to the point."

"My, my. You're even grumpier than usual. Just sit tight for the time being, Akiyama. I'll have some guys from the Fourth Division come and heal ya soon enough. After that, it'll be time to speed things along. My Captain is gettin' impatient, ya see."

"'Your...Captain?'"

His cryptic talk only made sense once another person stepped into the room, one that elicited Akira's blood to run ice cold.

"Y-You…!" she uttered.

"Hello there, Vice-Captain Akiyama. Congratulations on your promotion, by the way. You've certainly earned it," said the cool and collected voice of Sousuke Aizen, Captain of the Fifth Division. "It is good to see you unharmed. I began to worry once I heard you and Abarai had gone missing. I can understand your motives for running off, but I'm afraid Gin and I are going to have to ask you to remain on your best behavior from now on. I hope that is alright with you, Akiyama."

Sweating like she was in the middle of a desert, Akira could do nothing more than slowly nod. Aizen's mannerisms might have been friendly, yet she got the sensation he would rip her apart if she so much as flashed a hint of disobedience.

"Welp, guess I better go check up on Abarai," said Gin, waving and walking away.

"Wait, what happened to him? If he's in the hospital tool, does that mean…?"

"Yeah. Looks like you weren't the only one who got trashed by the Ryoka."

"Be careful, Gin. You know what you have to do," stated Aizen.

"Of course. Leave it to me, Captain Aizen. I'm not the greatest actor though, so let's just hope I can plant some seeds of mistrust without giving myself away."

He departed, leaving Akira in an even worse situation than being alone with him. Now, she was all by herself with Sousuke Aizen. She slapped her legs in order to get them to stop quivering. It did not work.

"Get some rest, Akiyama," Aizen informed her. "You've got a big day tomorrow."

"I...do?"

"That's right. Until then..."

He left her on that note, much to her relief. With her heart pounding, she sought to process all she had learned from the two Captains.

"J-Just what in the world do they have in store? ...Have I gotten in over my head by joining them? What would you want me to do if you were here, Heishiro? ...Dammit. I just don't know anymore."

#

Kana marveled at the glittering stars in the heavens, thinking their quantity innumerable to count.

"Man, I can't believe it's night already. Seems like the day just started."

The sun would return again in a few hours, which meant the day she and Rukia would be executed would arrive even sooner. She lamented this fact while she turned her head and spotted Rukia serenely snoozing in the distance. The guards keeping watch over the Repentance Tower were quiet too, leaving things a bit too lifeless for Kana's liking. She missed the thrills, sights, and sounds of the Human World. She missed her job at the maid café in downtown Hino, having memorized the names of the customers by heart.

"Let's see. There was Mister Toshi, Mister Hiro, Tommy Q., the Shizuma brothers..."

She stopped since all she was doing was making herself more depressed. She would never see them or anyone from the Human World ever again.

"Captain Hitsugaya never came back. I hope everything's alright."

She feared him being so late had something to do with the strange spiritual pressure she detected earlier in the day.

"Well, if he's not here yet, maybe that's a good thing! Maybe it means Aaron and the others haven't been captured yet."

Even now, she was clinging to any shred of hope that her friends were in one piece despite the odds being horribly stacked against them. How she longed to join them on the battlefield to personally assure their safety. Ogling her pale hands, she knew this was nothing but a dream in her present state.

"No, even if I had my powers..."

An abrupt yawn escaped her. Sleep was calling out to her, so she laid her weary head down on her pillow, shut her eyes, and attempted to get some rest.

"All this worrying sure takes a toll on a girl, and I still need my beauty sleep!"

Nevertheless, her chest ached, prompting her to clutch it. Whether it was from heartache or indigestion, she was not sure. She sat right back up and curled her lips.

"...D-Damn my razor-sharp intuition! Something bad is gonna happen! I just know it! I don't know when or where, but it's gonna go down! I-I just hope Aaron doesn't have anything to do with it."

The anguish in the pit of her torso increased just then.

"Ugh! I need an antacid! That's the last time I eat the mystery meat for lunch! Since Arashi hasn't been around, they've practically been feeding us dog food! You'd think since they're going to kill us anyway, they'd be serving us five course meals! Where's the complaint box around here?! And speaking of Arashi, where has that lazy bum been?! How dare he leave his sweet, older sister to rot in this place?!"

Her irate yelling inadvertently roused Rukia from a deep slumber.

"W-What's going on, Mitarashi? Is everything alright?" she asked in a daze.

"Oh! Rukia! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you!"

"No, it's...alright. I can hardly rest for long nowadays."

"Yeah, I feel the same. Honestly, I feel guilty relaxing here when I know our friends are out there somewhere and risking their lives for us. If only there was something we could do for them from here."

"I've been thinking about that, Mitarashi. Before our execution, I'm going to ask the Captain-Commander to allow Ichigo and the others to safely return to their world."

"Whoa! I would have never cooked up something like that! You're really amazing, Rukia! Do you believe it'll work though? Old man Yamamoto is pretty darn bullheaded."

"I can't say for sure. What else can we do for the others at this point?"

"Sheesh. Who knew the truth could be so depressing?"

"I'm going to get some shut eye, Mitarashi. You should try to do the same."

Rukia rested her head back on her pillow, whereas Kana coiled her lips. She did not get it. She could not fathom how anyone could just go quietly into the night when faced with their demise. That may have suited others but not her. She refused to give in until the last second, and she would find a way to escape her fate even if it killed her. She felt she owed Aaron and his friends that much for going so far out of their way to help her.

"Uh...goodnight, Rukia! Sleep tight! Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

"What in the world are bedbugs?!" asked Rukia, wincing at the mention of insects.

"No clue! Everyone in the Human World used to tell me that before I went to sleep!"

"...I don't mean to be rude, but you are quite...strange, Mitarashi."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment!"

#

Morning came in due time. Akira, littered in bandages, was not exactly jumping in joy having to face a new day. She just hoped this one would be better than the last.

"Ugh. Places that I didn't even know could be in pain are aching. Someone just kill me."

Yawning and grimacing, she limped her way down a corridor with Izuru Kira at her side.

"Try not to overdo it, Akiyama," he warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I-I'm perfectly fine over here. You don't have to worry about me. Those losers from the Fourth Division aren't good for much, but I'll give them credit for healing me as much as they "

He wanted to believe her yet could not after she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. He helped her up, and they continued their journey.

"You really shouldn't be out of the hospital yet. To be honest, I'm shocked you're even conscious," he said. "What are you trying to prove by pushing yourself like this?"

"Do you really think I could lie in bed under the circumstances?" she answered.

"You've got a point, but you really shouldn't push your luck. I still can't believe Captain Ichimaru didn't punish you for running off like that yesterday. Captain Kuchiki didn't hesitate to throw Abarai in jail for what he did."

"Do you think I give a shit what happens in some other squad?!" decried Akira. "...S-Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just a little cranky from all this pain. I also get what you're trying to say. You're right. Look, you don't have to worry about me pulling any stunts or disobeying orders anymore. It's not like I'm in the state to try anything anyway."

"What's this? You're being surprisingly reasonable today, Akiyama."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I'm always reasonable, you ass!"

Izuru sighed and felt her outburst proved his point.

"Have there been any sign of those Ryoka?" asked Akira, changing the subject.

Izuru answered, "No. None at all. Maybe their inactivity is a good things. Perhaps like us, they're licking their wounds. Then again, the longer it takes for us to eliminate them, the more time they'll have to cause more trouble."

"Trouble, eh?"

That was a gross simplification in Akira's opinion. She learned firsthand how much damage just one of the intruders could cause.

"By the way, where are we going so early in the morning?" she inquired.

"We need to meet up with the other Vice-Captains again," said Izuru.

Akira rolled her eyes. "Fa-aaa-antastic."

Izuru faintly smiled. "You don't have to sound _that_ excited."

"Oh, go to hell."

Akira piped down and found her gaze drawn to the Repentance Tower.

"Don't even think about it," remarked Izuru.

"What?! I'm not even doing anything! I'm just...looking at it!" she replied. "...The executions will be coming up soon, right?"

"Yeah. It won't be much longer until it's all over. Come on. We don't want to be late."

"Whatever you say, Dad."

Frowning at the jape, Izuru replied, "Sorry. I don't mean to sound like a broken record, but you're evidently the kind of person that doesn't understand something unless you're told dozens of times. Maybe you're skull is just too thick."

"W-What's was that?!" Akira's visage reddened like a ripe tomato. "You better put a sock in it, Kira, before I lay you out right here!"

"What good what would that do? Then we'd both be in the hospital."

"Say that again, you jerk! I dare you to…!"

She cut herself off only because of the snickering coming from around the corner. She and Izuru ventured to the spot to find Vice-Captains Rangiku Matsumoto, Shuuhei Hisagi, and Tetsuzaemon Iba awaiting them. The three promptly ceased their chortling.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! You seem to be in a pleasant mood like always, Akiyama!" teased Rangiku.

"Blow me, Matsumoto," responded Akira in kind. "Unless you want a taste of my blade, I suggest you shut that fat mouth of yours. It's the only thing bigger than your chest."

Suddenly, Rangiku was not smiling. She put a hand on the hilt of her Zanpakutou and retorted, "Oh yeah?! I'm almost tempted to take you up on that offer! Ever since you got that promotion of yours, you've been starting nothing but trouble! It's about time someone put you in your place!"

"Bring it on, bitch! I highly doubt the Gotei 13 will miss one more Vice-Captain!"

Before any sparks could fly, Hisagi got in between the two.

"Relax, both of you. While we've been allowed to carry our Zanpakutou on a full time basis, that _doesn't_ mean we should be using them to decrease our own ranks. If you two want to fight, I really don't care, but settle your grudge _after_ we take care of the Ryoka. Got it?"

Grudgingly, the ladies nodded and backed off for the time being.

"If it was me, I would've let you go at it," said a smirking Iba. "Working off a bit of steam under these stressful times isn't such a bad idea!"

Hisagi frowned. "You aren't really helping, Iba."

"Leave it to a former member of the Eleventh Division to say something like that," stated Izuru, shaking his head.

Without warning, someone far off let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"W-Who was that?! I think it came from the east wall!" said Rangiku.

"T-That sounded like Hinamori!" said Izuru, who grew as pale as a sheet. He did not hesitate to scramble toward the source of the disruption.

"Wait up, Kira!" Akira made a hasty pursuit. "Dammit! It's just one thing after another around here!"

She and the rest of the Vice-Captains did not have to trek long. Upon reaching Momo Hinamori and the enormous wall Rangiku mention, they froze like statues and stared blankly at the dead body pinned to the partition by a sword. Dried up blood was everywhere, indicating the individual had been deceased for some time. However, that was not remotely the most startling aspect to the discovery.

"W-What in the world?! T-That's Captain Aizen!" exclaimed Izuru.

"'Aizen…?" repeated Akira numbly. "N-No, it can't be! H-How…?!"

Neither Gin nor the man now hanging high above the Seireitei had said anything about this, leading her to believe her Captain had taken matters into his own hands. His reasoning eluded her however.

"CAPTAIN AIZEN! CAPTAIN AIZEN! N-No, t-this can't be real! H-He can't be…!"

Momo, beside herself with grief, slumped to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Meanwhile, those behind her were left lost for words, under the impression they were stuck in a nightmare they had yet to wake up from.

"Oh? What's going on here? Who is that making so much noise this early in the day?"

Like being drawn by a magnet, everyone rotated themselves to an approaching Gin Ichimaru. Other than momentarily glancing at Aizen's corpse, he grinned from ear to ear like nothing was amiss. His demeanor basically confirmed Akira's fears.

"Y-You…!" Momo trained her tear-stained eyes on the man. Afterward, she worked out something in her mind, something that led her to suddenly proclaim, "IT WAS YO-OOOO-OU!"

She drew her Zanpakutou and made a beeline for Gin. The Captain did little to defend himself, practically inviting her to try something. Momo's rage snapped Akira out of her trance, and she and Akira retrieved their own blades before repelling the attack meant for Gin.

"K-Kira! Akiyama! W-Why are you two getting in my way?!" asked a dumbfounded Momo.

"Because we are the Vice-Captains of the Third Division! Regardless of your reasons, we cannot allow you to point your sword at our Captain!" declared Izuru.

Akira added, "Calm down, Hinamori! What the hell has gotten into you?!"

Truthfully, she could hardly argue with anyone attempting to take Gin Ichimaru down, yet her duty as his subordinate came before her personal opinion.

"Move aside!" roared Momo.

"I cannot!" replied Izuru.

"You idiot! You'll get court martialed if you keep this shit up!" stated Akira.

Momo cried, "I don't care! Get out of my way!"

"I cannot!" repeated Izuru firmly.

"What part of 'move aside' do you not understand?!"

"What part of 'I cannot' do _you_ not understand?!"

"This is your last warning, Hinamori! Cool your head or else!" warned Akira.

Momo took this as an ultimatum. With diplomacy no longer on the table, she resorted to warfare by shouting, "Snap, Tobiume!"

Izuru's and Akira's eyes enlarged at her sword straightening and sprouting prongs at various intervals on the blade. Seconds later, Tobiume ignited, and an explosion rocked the area, shrouding the three in a cloud of smoke.

Izuru slid out of the miasma and remarked, "You have some nerve releasing your Zanpakutou like that! How shallow!"

Akira, close behind him, chuckled. "This is a pleasant surprise! I didn't think that crybaby had something like this in her!"

"Get serious, Akiyama! There's nothing at all funny about the present situation!"

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me another one of your speech's, will ya?"

"Yes, now isn't the time for us to argue." Izuru turned to Momo and added, "Think about what you're doing! Don't mix your personal feelings with your job as Vice-Captain, Hinamori!"

Momo said nothing. Talk was the last thing on her mind. Lifting Tobiume, she created another fireball ahead of casting it at her enemies. Izura and Akira moved their heads and dodged, letting it destroy a building in the background instead.

Akira whistled. "That one might have actually killed us. She really isn't holding back. What should we do, Kira? I don't mind roughing her up, but I know she's a friend of yours, so..."

"Friend or not, if she is going to continue acting like a petulant child, we have no choice but to treat her as an enemy!" replied Izuru. He went skyward with his Zanpakutou in hand. "Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

His sword became a square-shaped hook.

"So, that's how it's gotta be, eh?" Akira muttered. "Erode, Tatsumaki!"

Activating her Shikai as well, she and Izuru readied to pounce on Momo. However, both, along with their target, were visibly startled when their strikes were parried by a lone man.

"Nobody move," said Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"W-What the…?! Where the hell did _he_ come from?!" questioned Akira.

"T-Toushirou…?" mumbled Momo, convinced she was merely hallucinating.

Without glancing at her, Hitsugaya told the other Vice-Captains, "Restrain these three."

Izuru and Momo let themselves be captured without much of a fight. Akira, on the other hand, began punching and kicking as Tetsuzaemon Iba wrapped his arms around her.

"W-What's the big idea?! What the hell did Kira and I do wrong?! We were just doing our jobs! If you're going to punish _anyone_ , take that crazy bitch over there!"

She shut her trap after Hitsugaya gave her the nastiest, sharpest glare she could recall receiving in her whole life.

"...Shut your mouth, Akiyama," he said in a calm tone that did not remotely match his expression. "Take her and the other two and lock them away! I'll have to report to the Captain-Commander on what happened here. _All_ of it."

"T-That short, son of a bitch!" snarled Akira while Iba dragged her away. "He's gonna pay for this!"

She forgot about him almost straightaway thanks to Gin waving she and Izuru goodbye, still smirking like the world's funniest joke had been told. Instinctively gulping, she shifted her shaky eyes over to the remains of Sousuke Aizen. She still struggled accepting he was really dead.

"J-Just what is the Captain planning? Why kill Aizen?"

#

Aaron awoke to a foreign ceiling leering back at him. It did not even faze him; he was more than accustomed to waking up in strange places by now. He could not say the same thing for the smell, which made him pinch his nose in disgust.

"Where am I? Are these...sewers?"

A hairy rat scurried past him as if giving him a reply. The creature and his surroundings were troubling, but not nearly as much as whatever was weighing down his chest. Even without looking, he grew pasty and just knew it was a person. Nonetheless, he could not resist the temptation to peer down to confirm.

"...Goddammit."

Mayu Shiba, using his ribcage as a pillow, snored gently as she napped. Although Aaron craved to scream, he brought it down to a whimper while cautiously sitting up.

"Y-You can't be serious! What am I, a magnet for sleeping girls?!"

He took a deep breath and properly assessed the situation. So long as he could get Mayu off of him before she woke up, everything would be fine. Thankfully, there seemed to be no one around to stumble on the scene like usual.

"Alright, Aaron. Easy does it."

He gingerly went to shove the girl off, yet the second he did, she wrapped onto him even tighter. This was not a good sign of things to come, but again, Aaron did not panic.

"Good thing she's a heavy sleeper. Wait, how did she end up down here with me in the first place? How did _I_ end up down here? Wasn't I fighting someone before this? Fighting...someone?"

Everything was a total blur, prompting him to shrug his shoulders. He guessed the reason did not matter in the end; both he and Mayu were safe. On top of that, he was totally healed.

"Wow! This is great!"

"What's great, you son of a bitch?! And what the hell are you doing to my sister?!"

Aaron habitually faced whoever was speaking but immediately regretted the decision because of the balled fist flying his way. Shrieking, he ducked it at the last second and inched himself away from his assailant.

"Hey! What's the big idea, you…!" he began. However, he paused, recognizing the burly man before him. "Wait, you're Ganju Shiba, right?"

"That's right! And you're that other stinking Shinigami! Messing with me is one thing, but you've got a lot of nerve trying to do something funny with my little sister while she's sleeping!"

"I-I wasn't doing anything of the sort! I don't know how she got there! Besides, if your intent was to pick a fight with me, it's working!"

"Oh yeah?! Bring it on!"

The two would have bumped heads if not for the arrival of three people coming to find out what all the commotion was about.

"Oh! Aaron! You're up!" exclaimed Arashi Mitarashi. "How are you feeling?"

"We tried to heal you the best we could, so I hope you're alright," sheepishly said Hanatarou Yamada.

"Uh...yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for taking care of me, you two. I don't mean to be rude, but...who are you?" asked Aaron.

"Don't worry, Higuchi. Hanatarou's on our side," stated Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki?! You're here too, huh? Heh. It's a small world." Aaron smirked. "Well, if you say this guy is alright, I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

The two Shinigami exchanged a firm handshake.

"I had a feeling a guy like you wouldn't have any problems making it this far," Ichigo informed him.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing about you," replied Aaron. "Hope you didn't run into too much trouble out there."

"I'll admit it was tough, but I managed thanks to Hanatarou here. I couldn't have gotten this far without him."

"Yes, his healing Kidou is some of the best I've ever seen!" said Arashi.

Hanatarou, blushing, replied, "Y-You guys are just saying that..."

"Mayu and Arashi helped me out a bunch too," said Aaron. "It's a good thing we brought such good help along for the ride, Kurosaki."

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?!" growled Ganju. The others paid his remark no mind, enraging him even more.

"Well, since we're all up..." Arashi paused and glanced at Mayu drooling on Aaron's black robes. "Uh...well, _almost_ all of us. Anyway, I say we get on a move on for the Repentance Tower. It shouldn't be too far from our current location."

"Do you think we'll run into any trouble?" inquired Aaron.

"Maybe, but there's no point in us staying down here forever," replied Hanatarou.

"I wanna rescue Rukia and your friend as soon as possible, Higuchi!" added Ichigo.

Aaron still had his doubts, though he nodded and agreed that inaction would get them nowhere. He had come to Soul Society for a reason, and it had nothing to do with hiding out in some smelly sewers.

"Is something wrong, Arashi?" he said, catching his friend's attentive gaze.

"N-No. Nothing at all. Sorry," the younger Mitarashi answered.

It seemed like a lot more than 'nothing' to Aaron, but he opted not to press the issue.

"Hey, Mayu! Come on! Wake up already!" cried Ganju, poking his sister in the forehead. She stirred some but remained fast asleep. "Sheesh! She's like an old lady!"

"Don't worry about it. I got her." Aaron readjusted her onto his back. "She had a long day yesterday, so let's just leave her alone for the time being."

"Hmph! I wouldn't recommend spoiling her like that, kid. She'll get attached."

"More...than this? That's rather hard to believe!"

#

With the aid of a ladder, the group ventured to the surface and were blinded by the light of the sun.

Aaron inhaled deeply and said, "Ah! It doesn't smell like ass out here!"

"Tell me about it. All this light sure hurts though. I was sorta getting used to the depressing darkness," joked Arashi.

"Good. There's nobody out here," said Ichigo. "Weird. You'd think that since a fight took place so close to here just yesterday, they'd have guards patrolling the area."

"Maybe they just didn't think we'd be stupid enough to come back," said Ganju.

"Maybe..."

"We shouldn't assume the enemy is that careless," warned Aaron. "Let's just stay frosty, guys. We might be walking into a trap."

"I don't feel anyone's spiritual pressure around though," stated Arashi.

Aaron did not dare wonder if that was a good thing or not. Besides, he could hardly concentrate with Mayu snoring into his ears.

"Man, even _if_ someone attacked us, she would probably sleep right through it," he said.

"At least we won't have to hear her whining," remarked Ganju. "Say, what do you think that glasses guy, the orange-haired hottie, and that other skinny guy are doing right now?"

"Are you...talking about Uryuu, Inoue, and Sasune?" asked Aaron, raising an eyebrow. "Beats me."

"They're alright," said Ichigo. "Uryuu and Orihime are one hundred times smarter than me, so they'll avoid fighting if they can."

"They sound dependable, unlike the _other_ guy with them." Aaron sighed. "Knowing Sasune, he's causing them more trouble than the enemy."

"What about that Chad guy?" asked Ganju.

"Oh yeah. Mitsumi was with him," added Aaron. "I hope they're alright."

"Chad? We can worry about him even less than the others," said Ichigo with certainty.

"H-How can you be so sure he's even still alive?" inquired Ganju.

"There's no doubt about it. I can feel his spiritual pressure. Ever since we landed here in the Seireitei, I've been able to sense it as clear as day."

"Wow. Seriously? How? I can barely feel a thing because there are so many people around. For you to be able to pinpoint one guy..." commented Aaron. "Well, if you know where he is, do you want to go looking for Mitsumi and him?"

"There's no need. It's completely unimaginable that Chad could lose to anyone."

#

Chad sent a Shinigami flying with his right arm, impressing Konoka, who whistled.

"I think that was a home run, Sado!" she said. "Nice one!"

He shot her a thumbs up, just as his victim impacted the ground with a thud. Battered and bloodied, he began crawling away from the two.

"D-Damn you both! H-How could Ryoka be so strong?!"

"Say, where do you think you're goin'?" asked Konoka. The Shinigami did not know how or when, but she was now standing above him. "We've got somethin' to ask you, pal. Sado, do you mind?"

Chad did not, so she scooped the trembling Shinigami up. "What is the fastest way to get to the Repentance Tower?"

The man, confused, blinked a few times. "'T-The Repentance Tower?'"

"Did he stutter?!" hollered Konoka. The Shinigami cried out in terror. "Tell us before we break every bone in your body, creep!"

"Mitsumi, let me handle this," said Chad, pushing her back some. She crossed her arms but otherwise complied with his request. "A Shinigami named Emi Otomi told us to follow this direction if we wanted to reach that white tower, but we want to know if there are any shortcuts."

"'S-Shortcuts?'" the Shinigami answered.

"Are you a freakin' parrot?!" roared Konoka, seconds away from socking the man in the mouth. Chad held her arm back however. "Quit screwin' around! We're on a tight schedule and don't have time to waste on you! On top of that, I'm not feelin' too well this morning, so forgive me if I'm not in the best of moods!"

The Shinigami got the hunch she was often 'not in the best of moods.'

"O-Okay, okay! J-Just follow the path on the right! I-It's a shortcut everyone around here knows about, I swear!"

Chad mulled his statement over ahead of releasing him. "...I see. Thanks."

"Y-You're welcome!"

"Good boy." Konoka patted him on the head. "Alright, Sado. Let's get goin'. I need to find some more of these losers to beat up so I can loosen myself up."

"Be careful, Mitsumi. We managed to find a Shinigami to heal you a little, but there's no way you've fully recovered after your fight with that Emi Otomi," advised Chad.

Konoka, covered in more dressings than she could count, replied, "Save your breath. I've never felt better actually. I think I needed to get my ass kicked to get my butt in gear. We're close to that Repentance Tower thingy, so it's not like we're gonna have to fight much longer, right? I'm pretty sure I can hold up until then. Besides, that wimpy Shinigami didn't do the job properly!"

"That's because you knocked him out before he could."

"...W-Well, that guy was pissin' me off! Let's just move on already!"

She put on a brave face, but in reality, she could hardly move, let alone fight. Her limbs felt seconds away from breaking, and she figured she would need a blood transfusion after everything was said and done.

Pale, she forced to herself to move forward, saying, "That guy said to the right, yeah? Our damsels in distress are waiting. Watch my back."

Chad nodded and followed after her. What he and Konoka did not notice was the Shinigami from before snickering and making his way to his feet. With his sword in hand, he made a mad dash toward them out of the blue.

"Idiots! They should know better than to turn their back on an enemy! Die!"

Casually and without turning her head, Konoka smacked him across the sky.

"I guess that one was a home run too," she remarked.

"You might have actually killed that man, Mitsusmi," said Chad.

"Don't care." Konoka stretched her fingers and added, "Looks like we're enterin' the barracks that green-haired tramp mentioned."

"Yeah. She said something about it being the headquarters of some Eighth Division."

The entrance to said base of operations was left wide open and unguarded, though Chad and Konoka saw that it was solely because there was no one left to protect it. They had knocked everyone around out for the count. Unhindered, they dashed inside.

#

Little did they know they were being watched.

"They're coming, Captain. Two Ryoka," said Nanao Ise, Vice-Captain of the Eighth Division, observing the two from a window.

Stretched out on the floor and taking it easy was a rugged Shinigami wearing a gaudy, pink kimono over his black robes. Captain Shunsui Kyouraku lifted the straw hat from over his eyes and frowned. "...They're here already? Bummer."

#

Chad carved an opening through a group of Shinigami using an energy blast, leaving burning debris and groaning bodies in his wake. Konoka patted him on the back.

"You're just full of tricks, aren't ya?" she stated. "You didn't have to go so easy on 'em though."

"Even if they're the enemy, I don't want to kill anyone," replied Chad. He trained his eyes on his black gauntlet and added, "...Strange. I used to get tired just firing off two of those blasts a day, but now, I can do more than five without breaking a sweat. I'll have to thank Yoruichi for training me when I get a chance."

"That black cat, huh? I still don't get how it could train anybody, but I guess the results speak for themselves. Speakin' of which, I wonder how Yoruichi and everyone else is doin'? We haven't seen hide nor hair of them since we crashed here."

"I hope they're alright."

"Yeah, me too. Least we don't have to worry about that Ichigo guy. He seems like the kinda guy who knows how to take care of himself. I don't know about everyone else though."

"I know you're worried, but we should just focus on getting to that tower."

Konoka, stretching her neck, answered, "Fair enough."

"Hold it!" said someone in the background, interrupting their conversation. They looked forward and beheld a beefy Shinigami possessing two black braids and tan skin. Because of the way his black robes were customized, the left side of his chest was bare. "This is the end of the line, foolish Ryoka! You may have defeated the others, but you will not get past me! My name is Tatsufusa Enouji, and I'm the Third Seat of the Ninth Division! You fools picked the wrong path! Since I'm the one stationed here, I'm afraid this way is a dead end!"

He pulled out his Zanpakutou and began whipping it around like a pair of nunchucks. He was so fast in fact that his movements were a total blur.

"Hahaha! Are you two scared? Yes, you must be! You're clearly paralyzed by fear! I do not blame you! My Dance of the Avalanche Blade has never once been bested! I'm afraid…!"

Without warning, Chad's fist impacted his jaw and wheeled him into a wall.

"...Sorry, but you left too many openings in your stance," the giant said.

"Thank God." Konoka sighed in relief. "That asshole talks better than he fights by the looks of it. I didn't even see you move, Sado. You're a lot faster than you look."

She might not have been at her very best, but she felt comfortable nonetheless thanks to Chad. If worse came to worse, she could leave things in his capable hands.

"Whoa! That was mighty impressive!"

The Red-Haired Beast grumbled at yet another person entering the fray. As cherry blossom fluttered from above, Shunsui Kyouraku dropped down to where Chad and Konoka were with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Lifting his straw hat, he said, "Why, hello there, you two! My name is Shunsui Kyouraku! I'm the Captain of the Ninth Division. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"'Captain of the Ninth Division?'" echoed Chad.

"Wait, _this_ guy's a Captain?" Konoka had a hard time believing this, mostly because of Kyouraku's tacky, pink kimono. "D-Didn't Yoruichi say we should run if we bumped into one of these guys?"

"My, my! What a lovely young lady I have in my presence here!" said Kyouraku, swooning over Konoka. She responded by recoiling. "No one told me there was such a beauty among the Ryoka!"

"Uh...t-thanks for the compliment, I guess. I'm really not into geezers like you though."

Kyouraku curled his lips. "I had a feeling you would say something like that."

The flower petals raining down on him suddenly increased, leading up to glance up.

"Hey, Nanao! You can stop with the flowers now!" he cheerily said.

His Vice-Captain, stern-faced, acted like she had not heard him.

"Nanao? Nanao? Lovely Nanao!"

The extra adjective attached to her name struck a nerve; she dumped the remaining contents of her bowl onto him without a second though, burying him in sweet-smelling petals.

Chad said, "...Sorry, but we don't have time to mess around. Please move aside."

Konoka cracked her knuckles. "My butler always told me to treat my elders with respect, so I really don't wanna have to rough you up, gramps. I'm not gonna hold back though if you decide to get in our way."

Kyouraku, saddened, retorted, "Don't be so mean! My, you certainly are a stoic bunch."

"We're in a hurry, so please move," said Chad. "You don't seem like a bad guy, so if possible, we would prefer not to fight you."

"How problematic! None of us want to fight."

"Uh...actually, I don't mind takin' you on at all," interjected Konoka.

"Ah, but you see, I have a strict policy not to engage lovely ladies like you in combat, so that still leaves us in a bind. How about you both just turn back?"

"We can't do that," said Chad firmly.

"That's too bad." Kyouraku closed his eyes and sighed again. "I guess it can't be helped."

His remark led Chad and Konoka to prepare themselves for battle. However, the item Kyouraku retrieved was no weapon but a jug of liquor. Holding up three plates, he grinned and said, "How about we all share a drink together, my new friends?"

A awestruck Chad simply uttered, "Huh?"

"I-Is this guy serious?" asked Konoka, just as lost for words.

"I'm dead serious!" chimed Kyouraku. "Since none of us are willing to back down, I say we have a drink to kill some time!"

"A drink, eh? Alright, count me in!" said Konoka. The situation might have taken a strange turn, yet she was not going to argue with Kyouraku's hospitality. "Give me some of that, old timer!"

Elated, Kyouraku mumbled, "How lucky am I? I get to drink with a pretty, young girl! Say, are you even old enough to drink, miss?"

"Forget about that!" Konoka chugged down the warm sake. "Nice! You've got some good stuff here, gramps! Lemme get some more!"

Kyouraku chuckled and happily gave her what she requested. Chad, meanwhile, felt something was not quite right.

"...What did you mean when you said 'kill some time?'" he queried.

"All the other Captains should have made their moves by now. This battle will be over soon," explained Kyouraku, pouring himself some alcohol. "So, until then, I want the two of you to stay here and drink to your heart's content!"

Konoka polished off another helping of sake and exhaled. "Man, that hits the spot! Say, you aren't going to have any, Sado? Wait, why are you so pale? Don't tell me you're the kinda guy that gets drunk just from smellin' this kind of stuff?"

"...Are you saying the other Captains are fighting Ichigo and the others right now?" asked Chad, who looked horrified. "Things are different now. I need you to move aside immediately, Kyouraku."

"Darn. Maybe I said too much," mused Kyouraku. He turned to Konoka and said, "Well, at least you'll keep my company, right?"

The Red-Haired Beast shattered her dish on the ground just then.

"W-Why did you have to do something like that, miss? Those were some of my best dishes!" said Kyouraku.

Konoka wiped her mouth and replied, "Thanks for the drink, old man, but it's like Sado said earlier. We don't have time to play around with you! I promised Higuchi I'd help save his girlfriend, so while stayin' here and drinkin' some more sounds swell, I've got better shit to do. If your pals really are after our friends, then I guess we'll just have to stop 'em! So, what's it gonna be? You gonna get the hell outta our way, or is this gonna have to get ugly?"

The Captain of the Ninth Division calmly took another sip of his sake. "...And what if I refuse?"

"You won't get a chance too!" exclaimed Chad. He closed the gap between himself and Kyouraku and unleashed a gigantic surge of white energy. However, it failed to finish the job. Its target swatted the beam away and into a building behind him with his bare hand, all while partaking on some more liquor.

"W-What the…?! How'd he do that?!" said Konoka.

"My, my. Things really are getting ugly!" remarked Kyouraku. "Let's not..."

It was Konoka's turn to attack. She called upon her Fullbring ahead of throwing it at Kyouraku like a spear. It seemed as if it would make a direct hit until the Captain lifted his hand and halted the weapon between his fingertips. Casually, he tossed it back at its owner, who jumped back as it stabbed the ground.

"You two are pretty good!" said Kyouraku. "To think Ryoka would have such interesting powers. You wouldn't mind sitting down with me and clarifying a few things, would you?"

"Maybe you forgot to put in your hearin' aid! We ain't got time for that sort of crap!" barked Konoka. "Still, if you're so damn curious, how about I give you an up close and personal look at my Maternal Gift!"

Chad declared, "W-Wait, Mitsumi! We don't know what he's capable of of, so…!"

He was too late. Konoka employed Bringer Light and got behind Kyouraku. She then lifted her golden glaive, intending to slice her foe right down the middle. Before she could finish the job, Kyouraku lifted his hand without facing her.

"Way of Binding: White Crawl."

Konoka paused. Purple flower petals were falling all around her.

"Eh? This shit again? You already made a dramatic enough entrance, so..." Her sentence trailed off as her consciousness became muddled and disoriented. "H-Huh? What's...going on?"

Grasping her skull, she wobbled all over before blacking out into the dirt.

"Whoa there! We wouldn't want that beautiful face getting mucked up by the mud." Kyouraku hoisted her into his arms. " There. That's better. Just rest a little while, miss. It'll all be over soon enough."

"What did you just do to Mitsumi?!" inquired Chad.

"No need to get so upset! I just put her to sleep with a magic spell! It didn't hurt a bit!"

Chad, rattled, did not believe this. He quietly rushed at Kyouraku and threw a flurry of punches.

"Missed!" Kyouraku said every time he adjusted his head and dodged. "My, my! You really are fast, young man! I haven't had this much exercise in quite awhile!"

"W-Why can't I hit him?" pondered Chad. He unleashed another energy blast, yet even this was avoided by his foe.

"Missed yet again!"

None of this made a lick of sense to Chad. Tatsufusa Enouji claimed to be the Third Seat of Kyouraku's squad. That would make Kyouraku only two spots higher than him. Therefore, if he could handle Tatsufusa without difficulty, the man before him should not have been that much harder. Nevertheless, he was the one out of breath, whereas Kyouraku was casually passing the time by drinking.

"...If he's really this strong, Ichigo and the others are in more danger than I thought."

"You know, you really should just give up already," stated Kyouraku. "You and your friend here are very good! Not to mention strong and fast for humans! However, neither one of you would be able to strike me, let alone defeat me, so I suggest you turn back now."

Chad paused and then strangely smiled as he gathered power into his right arm. "I appreciate the advice, but I can't do that."

"Yeah, givin' up ain't exactly in our vocabulary," said a voice behind Kyouraku. Konoka, arising, shook her head until she could see straight. "Man, that liquor must've hit me like a truck. Sorry about that, Sado. Didn't mean to nap on the job."

"Whoa! Incredible! I've never seen someone awake from White Crawl so fast!" said Kyouraku.

"Eh? What are you goin' on about?" Konoka grasped her emerald necklace and called upon her Fullbring behind a green flash. "Whatever. I think the time for talk is over, gramps! If you won't move, that's fine! We'll just force you outta the way!"

Chad had the exact same thing in mind. Unfortunately, he forgot to tell Konoka to get out of the way while he loosed yet another burst of spirit energy. Both she and Kyouraku ducked it in the nick of time.

"H-Hey! What's the big idea, Sado?!"

He simply replied, "...Sorry."

Konoka growled and debated on socking him in mouth. However, both she and Chad were more alarmed by Kyouraku disappearing all of a sudden. The Captain made his way behind Chad, gently pressing his fingertips against the giant's back.

"Normally, an individual can't perform spirit attacks once they exhaust all their energy. However, if they put their life on the line, they're able to squeeze out a little more. That's what you two are doing, aren't you?"

He flicked Chad away and into the side of a building.

"Y-You bastard! You'll pay for that!" declared Konoka. She came at him with a downward thrust of her Maternal Gift, yet Kyouraku easily parried it and sent her spinning back like she were in the middle of a cyclone. "U-Ugh! I'm think I'm gonna be sick. Y-You're pretty spry for someone so old! You kinda remind me of my annoyin' butler!"

"H-Hey, I'm not nearly as old as you keep suggesting," said Kyouraku with a frown. "How about the two of you just stay down? You'll really end up dying at this rate."

Chad and Konoka paid his warning no mind and stood once more.

"Oh brother." Kyouraku sighed for the third time today. "This whole thing is starting to become a pain. Why are you both so persistent in wanting to get past me? Why have you come to Soul Society? What are you fighting for?"

"We came to rescue Rukia Kuchiki and Kana Mitarashi," clarified Chad.

"The prisoners in the Repentance Tower? Nonsense. Those two weren't even in the Human World for that long a time. You both couldn't have possibly been such good friends with them to come this far to save them."

"You've got a point. I don't know much about Kuchiki and even less about this Mitarashi" replied Chad. "Even so, Ichigo wants to save Kuchiki, so that's a good enough reason for me."

"It's more or less the same for me," added Konoka. "In fact, I don't think I've even seen this Mitarashi that Higuchi won't shut up about. Still, he saved my life way back when, so I sorta owe him one. Our reasons for fightin' might seem dumb to you, old man, but it's good enough for us."

"Our friends put everything on the line to come here, so it's only right we fight beside them with everything we've got, Kyouraku."

All of this was not what Kyoraku anticipated or even desired to hear. He draped his straw hat over his features, obscuring how disappointed he was. Just then, he washed his grief away and actually smirked.

"I see. I apologize then for trying to dissuade you two. If you are so determined, it seems I have no choice but to take your lives."

He drew a pair of Zanpakutou to show just how serious his claim was.

"Say, what happened to you being unable to fight a woman?" asked Konoka. "Tsk. Whatever. You ready for this, Sado? This guy acts like a clown, but he's stronger than he looks."

Chad answered her not with words but by heading toward Kyouraku recklessly.

"S-Someone's fired up, I guess," she said, keeping close behind him. She leered down at her legs, which were shaking. "Eh? N-No way I'm nervous! It's...just that damn sake in my system! I ain't afraid of anyone, _especially_ a perverted, old man! Tsk! You're gonna owe me big time for this one, Higuchi!"

There was only one thing occupying Chad's and Konoka's thoughts: victory. No matter the cost, they had to be the ones to come out on top. That was why in spite of their fears, they kept forward with that single goal in mind.

#

"...Why did you save me back then, Higuchi?"

Aaron looked up from a bountiful feast and peered back at Konoka, who was sitting on the other side of her lengthy dining room table. "Eh? What do you mean? I can barely hear you from all the way down there. Couldn't we...have just sat a little closer to each other?"

"I-I bet you'd like that, huh?!" replied Konoka. She blushed some and broke eye contact with her guest. "It's bad enough you came to my house unannounced, idiot, so just be happy I'm lettin' you sit here at all!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Aaron wiped his mouth clean. "I just wanted to check up on you before we make the trip to Soul Society."

Becoming even more flustered, Konoka retorted, "W-Who the hell asked you to do that, stupid?! For your information, I'm fine! You still didn't answer my question! Why did you bother savin' me, Higuchi?"

"Are you talking about that one bully from school, or the Hollow that nearly killed you?"

"...Both, I guess."

"Huh? I seriously don't get what you're asking. Isn't it only common sense for someone to help someone out of jams like those?"

"Maybe. If that's true, I wouldn't know." Konoka coiled her mouth as she gazed down at her cold, untouched meal. "All my life, I've been doin' nothin' but fighting. It's all I'm good at. Sometimes it's assholes at school, and other times, it's people trying to take over my father's company. It doesn't matter; no one is ever on my side besides Jives. What I'm tryin' to say is that there haven't been many to stick their neck out for me like you did, Higuchi. That's why I don't get it. Why did you do it? Why did you put your life on the line to help me? Do you want somethin' from me? That's all that anyone seems to need me for. If they can't exploit me, they don't want anythin' to do with me. If it's money, I'll give to you. Then you can consider my debt to you repaid."

It took Aaron some time to formulate a reply. "I-It's nothing like that, Mitsumi. I don't want anything from you. Honestly. I can't say I know much about your past, so I won't even comment on that. I'm just not the type of person who could sit by while someone is in trouble. It doesn't really matter who it is. I mean, thinking like this has gotten me into a lot of trouble over the years, but I just can't help myself. Heh. I guess that's why I'm in the sticky situation I'm in now. Things would have been a lot easier if I had just minded my own business and not got caught up in Kana's mess."

"...Do you ever regret helpin' that chick?"

"...No. It might sound dumb, but I'd probably do it again in a heartbeat! Even if she's caused me nothing but headaches, she's still my friend. It's the same for you, Mitsumi."

"'The same for me?' What the hell does that mean?"

"You heard me. There are...erm...a lot of people at our school that are afraid of you. I was one of them. I always thought you were nothing more than a heartless bully who'd steal someone's lunch money in a heartbeat."

"Tsk! Gee, thanks a lot, Higuchi! You're lucky you're on the other side of the table! Otherwise, I'd smack the shit outta you!"

"Y-You don't have to get violent..." Aaron sunk his head under the table some. "D-Despite all that, you're not so bad, Mitsumi! In fact, I'd say you're pretty great! Thanks, by the way, for agreeing to help me save Kana! There's no way a heartless bully would do something like that!"

Konoka was tempted to argue. She had garnered the nickname 'Red-Haired Beast' for a reason, after all. However, she was far too busy trying to calm her now pounding heart. Blood rushed to her face, making it bright red. She opened her mouth to speak yet just stammered like an idiot.

Aaron mixed up her embarrassment with anger and shook in his boots.

"Uh...j-just forget I said anything!"

"Oh, put a sock in it, you creep!" roared the Red-Haired Beast as she began chucking the contents of her plate toward him. "Get the hell outta here already! You're so annoying!"

"S-Seriously?! Cut it out! What did I do?!" said Aaron, holding up his plate like a shield.

"Just die already, creep!"

#

Konoka swung her golden glaive with all of her might. However, her scarlet eyes became as wide as saucers. Her Fullbring never came close to hitting Kyouraku. In fact, the emerald blade had been sliced off long beforehand. By the time she realized this, Kyouraku had already delivered slashes to both hers and Chad's torsos. Blood gushed from her wound, and the strength in her legs vanished.

"I'm sorry," she heard Kyouraku mutter.

"D-Dammit! I-I...lost? How could...I lose?" she murmured, dropping like a brick. "...Sorry, Higuchi. Looks like...I wasn't able to return the favor...in the end."

The dust settled as a melancholy Kyouraku sheathed his blades and stared at the fallen Ryoka.

"It was already quite impressive for mere humans to come to Soul Society, but for the two of them to have such incredible strength is very admirable. On top of that..."

He was wowed by the giant, simmering crater standing before him, a byproduct of Chad's final, desperate assault.

"That would've hurt quite a bit!"

"C-Captain!" said an approaching Nanao Ise.

"Oh? Nanao? What's the matter? It's not like you to sound so agitated. I happened to catch a glimpse of you speaking with one of the messengers. What did he say?"

Nanao reluctantly replied, "I-It's Captain Aizen, sir. He's...passed away. No, saying he was murdered is more appropriate."

The news came as a bombshell to Kyouraku, who for once had nothing to say.

He collected himself enough to ask, "...How can you say for sure or not if he was killed?"

"The cause of death was impalement of the heart via a sword and total removal of the soul chain. There's no doubt it was a homicide, Captain. However, there are no suspects yet. This news came straight from the office of the Captain-Commander, so there is no doubting its validity, sir. T-That isn't all though."

"No? You're saying things are worse than losing one of our finest men?"

"I'm afraid so, Captain. Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division has gone missing. He was the one who originally submitted the report on Captain Aizen's death. He disappeared shortly after that."

"Toushirou has?" Kyouraku, both concerned and confused, scratched at his beard stubble. "I wonder what he's up to. He's not the sort of person to do something like this without a good reason. Well, I suppose we shouldn't worry about him for now. He's a responsible young man, so he should be able to handle himself. Shall we go pay our respects to Sousuke, Nanao?"

"Yes, sir." Nanao trailed after her Captain but halted in her tracks while leering at Konoka and Chad. "...What is your problem, Captain? Both Ryoka are still alive."

She coated one of her hands in white Kidou and hovered over the humans with heinous intentions.

"Shall I finish them off?"

Kyouraku seized her arm before she could do any harm.

"It's not ladylike for you to do something like that, Nanao."

"B-But Captain, it's likely either they or the other Ryoka are responsible for Captain Aizen's death!"

"That may well be the case, but they may also be innocent. We are basically guessing without any proof, so I think it would be best if we avoided the possibility of spilling any innocent blood. Nanao, call for the medics and then have these two locked up in the detention area. If they _do_ have something to do with the killing, don't you think it would be better to take them back alive for questioning? I'm sure you understand what I mean, Nanao."

His Vice-Captain still had her doubts. Nevertheless, she nodded.

"O-Of course, sir. I will attend to that immediately. My apologies for speaking out of line."

Nanao left the scene using Shunpo. Kyouraku, meanwhile, began admiring the clear, blue skyline.

"It seems...things are starting to get out of hand," he wearily murmured. "Is it foolish to hope for no more bloodshed?"

END


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The Ice Prince and the Demon

"Just hold on a little while longer, Kana! We're coming to save you!" remarked Aaron with conviction. The lone thing standing in between Ichigo, Hanatarou, Arashi, and himself from rescuing those in the Repentance Tower was a seemingly unending staircase leading there. "Gah! My legs are on fire! This is worse than the time my gym teacher made me run thirty laps around my school's track field for showing up late to class!"

"Tell me about it! Just how long does this thing go on for?" questioned Ichigo.

"Quit your whining already!" voiced Ganju, who was doused in sweat and looked seconds away from keeling over. "I-I think we're almost at the top!"

"Yes, he is correct!" announced Arashi. "Once we make it there, the Repentance Tower will only be a little ways further!"

"Great! You mean we'll _still_ have to do some running afterward?" moaned Aaron. "I hope we don't run into any trouble then since we probably won't have the energy to do any fighting."

Stopping in his tracks all of a sudden, his brown eyes widened when he detected someone's spiritual pressure dropping like a rock, that someone being Konoka.

"M-Mitsumi?! No, it can't be!"

Hanatarou had not taken heed of the dark-skinned Shinigami halting, hence why he collided nose-first into Aaron's back. As much as his now reddened body part stung, he was more concerned with how pale Aaron had grown.

"I-Is something wrong?" he timidly asked.

"S-Something's happened to Mitsumi! I can't feel her energy anymore! Kurosaki, what about Sado's?! He was with her, right?! Can you pick up on his?!"

"I-I can't!" Ichigo's expression now matched Aaron's. "No way! How could Chad have lost?!"

"M-Maybe you two shouldn't jump to conclusions," stated Arashi. "Just because you can't sense them doesn't mean they're dead. They might just be hiding their spiritual pressure to stay out of trouble."

Ganju nodded. "Besides, didn't you two say they were strong enough to handle themselves? For now, let's just worry about getting to that damn tower!"

As much as Aaron wanted to believe everything was alright, his guts were screaming otherwise. Without warning, he chucked a still snoozing Mayu off of his back and into her brother's arms.

"H-Hey! What's the big idea?!" hollered Ganju.

"You guys keep heading for the Repentance Tower! I'm going back to check on Mitsumi and Sado!" proclaimed Aaron as he began sprinting back from whence he came. "Don't bother waiting up!"

"H-Hold on, Higuchi!" shouted Ichigo, though he was too late.

"Tsk! Idiot!" said Ganju, shaking his head. "What the hell does he think he can accomplish by going off alone like that?!"

"Good point! We'd better go after him!" said Arashi.

"No," interjected Ichigo after some deliberation. "...Higuchi can handle himself. Besides, I'm worried about Sado and his friend too. I'll feel a lot better knowing he's looking out for them. In the meantime, we really should head for where Rukia and that other girl are! We don't have anymore time to waste! Higuchi will catch up when he's done."

Ganju, Arashi, and Hanatarou still had their doubts. Nonetheless, the three nodded and followed after Ichigo as the group resumed their voyage toward the Repentance Tower.

"Stupid...Shinigami," uttered Mayu in her sleep.

#

Aaron, Flash Stepping as hard and as swiftly as he could through the Seireitei, kept repeating in his head that Konoka was still alright. Despite this, there was no denying that just minutes before, she and Chad had been right next to an immense spiritual pressure, one that likely belonged to the same being that had defeated them.

"Shit! I can still feel whoever that is too! I need to get to them before it's too late!"

With his mind racing, he did not notice himself dashing toward a horde of Shinigami. He was quickly spotted.

"What the…? Hey, you! What are you doing over there?" one of them asked. "What squad are you in? The Third Division was the one put in charge of searching this area, so…!"

Aaron did not so much as acknowledge any of them while tearing through the crowd, knocking most of them off their feet. By the time they got their wits about them, he was nothing more than a blur in the distance.

"Eh?! W-Was that guy for real?!" asked the same Shinigami from earlier, stroking his head. "I-I've never seen anyone move that fast!"

Aaron, out of breath and out of ideas, paused on top of a tall building to rest. The structure also allowed him a grand glimpse of the Seireitei, one he hoped would help him track down his friends.

"Where are they?! Dammit!" He drove his fist into the ground upon finding no one of interest. Afterward, he calmed and took a moment to mull things over. "...What the hell am I even doing anymore? Didn't I come here to rescue Kana? I was so close, and yet...here I am trying to track down Mitsumi. Why can't I make up my mind already?!"

He faced the Repentance Tower and reminded himself of Kana's plight. If he did not do something and soon, she would be executed.

On the other hand, Konoka could have been face-to-face with that same fate as he spoke. As such, common sense dictated he come to her aid first and foremost.

"Guess there's only one option left! I'm just going to have to find a way to save them both!"

"That's rather admirable. Still, do you think it'll be that easy?"

Aaron whirled around to individual behind him that had just spoken and caught wind of Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya. The blue-haired boy sighed at how optimistic Aaron sounded in spite of the odds being heavily stacked against him.

"...Can you even protect yourself, kid?" he asked.

"'Kid?' You've got a lot of nerve calling me something like that considering you barely come up to my kneecap," replied a beaming Aaron. "Now then, can I help you with something? Who are you?"

"My name is Toushirou Hitsugaya. I'm the Captain of the Tenth Division. Judging from your appearance, I take it you're Aaron Higuchi."

"Okay, you know me, but I'm positive I've never seen you before in my life. What gives?"

"...Don't worry about that. All you need to worry about is coming along with me, quietly preferably."

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that. Sorry, but I don't have time for that! I still have to…!"

"I already know why you're here, Higuchi. You want to save Mitarashi and Kuchiki in the Repentance Tower, right?"

Aaron, astonished, stammered while retorting, "H-How did you…?"

"Mitarashi already explained everything to me. The reason I'm out here is because she doesn't want to see you or your friends getting hurt. That's why she asked me to bring you in without a fight. Although it goes against protocol, I'm willing to do as she asked if you're willing to work with me."

"She did, huh? Yeah, that sounds like Kana alright." Aaron chuckled and could hardly believe Kana was fretting over him considering the circumstances. "...It's probably a dumb idea to even ask, but do you think you could let me pass? I'm really not in the mood to fight anyone again with my friends counting on me like this."

"Sorry. I might not like the idea of one of my subordinates being executed, but I'm simply following the rules. If that's your response, Higuchi, then I can't let you or the rest of the Ryoka have your way any longer."

"...Yeah, I had a hunch you'd say that too. Oh well. It was worth a try."

Aaron drew his sword, prompting Hitsugaya to raise an eyebrow.

"I'd think about this if I were you," said the Captain. "Mitarashi won't be happy."

"I don't doubt that, but it's not like you're going to move of your own accord," replied Aaron. "I know you're a Captain and all, but like I said, my friends are counting on me! I can't afford to back down either!"

Hitsugaya placed a hand on the hilt of his own blade and sighed. "...I tried, Mitarashi. Before we get started, Higuchi, do you know anything about the murder of a man named Sousuke Aizen?"

"Huh? Who's that? Never heard of him."

Hitsugaya considered that the young man before him might have been lying, yet gleaming Aaron's features, he could tell this was not the case. He was quite honestly relieved. Nonetheless, he still had a job to do.

He took to the skies, bringing down his Zanpakutou. Aaron easily blocked using his wakizashi though struggled to hold his opponent off as Hitsugaya began shoving him backward.

"I heard you went up against Akira Akiyama yesterday," said the Captain.

Aaron replied, "Yeah! She was quite the handful! You aren't so bad yourself!"

"You not only fought her but managed to beat her, yet you don't have a single scratch on you. You managed to give Hisagi some trouble as well. Just who the hell are you?"

"Me? Heh! I'm nothing more than a guy from a town called Hino!"

Aaron kicked Hitsugaya in the gut, giving himself some space. He used it to close and swung his sword for the fences. Although Hitsugaya was able to parry, the ferocity and speed of Aaron's strikes threw him for a loop. Because of this, a second, horizontal slash half near severed his head. In order to reassess the situation, he Flash Stepped a good distance away.

"Sheesh. I'm sorta glad he did that," said Aaron as his chest heaved up and down. "I'm still exhausted from running up those damn stairs."

Just then, he felt the force of a tremendous spiritual pressure pushing against him. It did not belong to Hitsugaya but someone far off. Whoever it was caused Aaron's blood to run cold.

"U-Unreal! There's...really a guy _that_ strong around here?!"

"Tsk. It's gotta be Zaraki. That idiot causes nothing but trouble," remarked a displeased Hitsugaya. "Looks like he caught up to the rest of your friends."

Aaron gulped. Ichigo might have been strong, yet this seemed like a foe even he would struggle against. Aaron longed to go back and check up on the orange-haired Shinigami and the others, although he was positive Hitsugaya would allow nothing of the sort.

"Guess I'm just gonna have to worry about the task at hand." He refocused himself and held his Zanpakutou out. "Glimmer, Seigetsu!"

His wakizashi changed into its Shikai form, and he immediately implored it to launch a Getsuga Tenshou. Hitsugaya steered clear of the crescent-shaped energy, but Aaron was not done there. He let loose a barrage of Getsugas. Hitsugaya did not consider running his strong suit, yet he did not let pride stand in the way of him darting over and around Aaron's blasts.

"Whoa! T-This guy is fast!" said Aaron. "Alright, how about _this_?!"

He fired the biggest Getsuga Tenshou of the day. Hitsugaya did not even bother to get out of the way of it, something that caused Aaron to raise an eyebrow. He understood the Captain's inaction only after Hitsugaya severed the blue energy right down the middle. The remaining portion harmlessly passed him and obliterated a plethora of buildings.

A stunned Aaron stated, "I-I put everything I had into that one! H-How could he just swat it away like that?!"

"It's no wonder you were able to give a Vice-Captain like Akiyama trouble. I'd put your spiritual pressure close to Captain-level," stated Hitsugaya. "Even so, you know as well as I do that you have no chance of beating me. Do yourself a favor and give up. You wanted to help your friends, right? I can make sure they all come out of this alive."

As tempting as the offer sounded, Aaron replied, "...Sorry. I appreciate you trying to help, but I'd rather do things _my_ way!"

Boasting was one thing, but Aaron was not sure if he had the skills to back it up. While he was already covered in sweat, Hitsugaya looked no worse for the wear.

"Ugh. What do I do here?"

"Man, you're so pathetic! Can't you do anything on your own?!" exclaimed an echoing voice in his mind. Along with it came stabbing pain. Aaron cried out and fell down to one knee. "It's making me sick just watching you get the snot beat outta you!"

"W-Who…?!" was the sole thing Aaron managed to spit out.

The feminine voice answered, "You should know damn well who by now, kid! Heh! What's the matter?! Need some assistance?"

"Y-You…! You're the girl that looks like Seigetsu, aren't you?!"

"Ding ding! Very good! Maybe you aren't as dumb as you act!"

"W-What the hell do you want?! I-I don't need help from the likes of you! Where's Seigetsu?!"

"...What is going on?" said Hitsugaya, who was understandably confused at why Aaron was conversing with himself. "Hey, Higuchi! What's wrong?!"

"You might wanna try calming down!" the girl occupying Aaron's thoughts told the dark-skinned teenager. "As for Seigetsu, she ain't around at the moment! You say you don't want my help, but what choice do you really have here? That punk over there is gonna kill you for sure!"

"J-Just back off already!" cried a visibly uncomfortable Aaron. He swatted his Seigetsu at the space in front of him in the hopes of warding off the girl. "I-I can win with my _own_ strength!"

The girl laughed. "Well, you can't fight for shit, but at least you make good jokes, punk! I said it before, but you dying on me would be a real pain, so I think I'll take matters into my own hands! Sit back and take notes!"

"Wait a sec! You can't just…!"

Raw power surged from the depths of Aaron's being. He was unable to hold it back, and it burst forth in the form of pitch black energy. The aura sent shock waves across the battlefield and nearly swept Hitsugaya away.

"T-This spiritual pressure! It's the same one from yesterday!" he said. "...I'll ask again, Higuchi. Who in the hell are you?"

"Me? Well, if that isn't the million dollar question!" replied Aaron in a dual-layered tone as a horned Hollow mask materialized over his visage. "Hahaha! Considering you're about to be a corpse in a few seconds, kid, I don't see the point in wasting my breath by explaining!"

He caught the Captain by surprise by closing the gap between them in the blink of an eye. Hitsugaya lifted his sword to deflect a thrust from Seigetsu. He succeeded, yet the raw power behind the attack caused him to lose his balance. Aaron, or at least the Hollow controlling him, hastily capitalized.

"Slow! You're too damn slow!" he roared ahead of brutally slamming his opponent ground, carving an enormous crevice into it. He afterward lunged Seigetsu in the spot Hitsugaya lied, intending to finish the fight no sooner than it began. "It's over, kid! You're…!"

However, Hitsugaya Flashed Stepped himself away from danger, beating Aaron to the punch. Fresh blood from the Captain's skull leaked out and stained the space beneath him.

"Tsk! It's no fun if you run! Sit there and lemme chop you up!" declared Aaron.

"...His strength and speed just doubled. No, tripled," Hitsugaya muttered to himself. "His spiritual pressure is almost like a..."

"Alright, shorty! Break time's over!"

Aaron, twirling Seigetsu by its white cloth, launched the Zanpakutou right for his prey. Before Hitsugaya could even contemplate defending himself, Aaron used Shunpo to sneak behind the boy. Then, he pointed two fingers at the Captain and gathered crimson energy into them.

"Cero?!" cried Hitsugaya.

Aaron cackled at the top of his voice and proclaimed, "IT'S OVER!"

Both the Cero and Seigetsu made impact. In their wake came a tremendous explosion that rocked the area and then some.

"See, Higuchi?! That's all you had to do!" said Hollow Aaron, sweeping billowing, red smoke from the Cero away with Seigetsu. "You make everything seem so goddamn difficult!"

#

Aaron blinked. In one instance, he was standing face-to-face with the Captain of the Tenth Division. Now, he found himself once again in Seigetsu's realm. A calming breeze swept past him, and the pure, blue light from the full moon above assured him he was in one piece.

Nevertheless, he certainly did not feel in the arms of safety. His anxiety likely had something to do with the fact that his surroundings, other than the aforementioned celestial body above, lacked any sort of color.

"Black and gray. Okay, this is new. Then again, why should I be surprised by anything anymore?"

"It is nice to see that one of us is taking things so well, Aaron."

Aaron turned to whoever had just said that and was happy to discover it was not an enemy. Instead, the spirit of his Zanpakutou was staring back at him.

"Seigetsu! There you are!" he exclaimed.

The blue-haired girl nodded. "Indeed. I did not mean to worry you. Rest assured that I am unharmed. However, I feel I must apologize. I never meant for things to end up like this."

"What do you mean? And what's going on with this place this time around?"

Seigetsu wavered with her response. "...Do you remember your training in the Shattered Shaft? During the time you were attempting to reclaim your Shinigami powers?"

"Of course. There's no way I'd forget something like that, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with _everything_ , Aaron. Do you remember what Kisuke Urahara said would happen if you failed to regain your powers in a timely manner?"

Aaron thought before answering, "Y-Yeah. He said Kurosaki and I would become..."

'Hollows.' Although the word never left Aaron's lips, his face illuminated in apprehension.

"Good. You are quick on the uptake," said Seigetsu.

"T-That's right! I didn't think much of it back then, but when Kurosaki and I finally got out of that damn hole, we were wearing Hollow masks! Wait, Seigetsu, are you telling me that I have some sort of...Hollow inside of me?!"

"Correct. I speculate that it was created at nearly the same time as I was. I never informed you of its existence because I had been able to restrain its influence on you all this time. However, all of that changed when you fought Akira Akiyama. When she critically wounded you, I could no longer keep the Hollow under wraps. It used the opportunity to take control. Now, I do not have the capacity to stop it. I am truly sorry, Aaron. I was irresponsible in not telling you about this until now."

"N-No. It's...okay." Feeling numb, Aaron struggled to process everything Seigetsu had told him. "Don't blame yourself. It's...my fault for letting that _thing_ take me over again. There has to be a way to stop it though! There's no telling what it will do with my body!"

"We are in agreement. As I said, I am powerless to hold it back, but I may be able to if you can overpower it."

"Me? What can I do to help?"

"You must overpower the Hollow's will with your own. It must be iron-like if you have any chance at success. While it gave back your body willingly before, I highly doubt it will be so generous this time."

Aaron nodded. So long as he allowed this Inner Hollow to do as it pleased, he would never be able to help his friends.

"Leave it to me, Seigetsu!"

#

"...What the hell is this?"

Hollow Aaron was perplexed at the once clear sky becoming filled with ominous storm clouds. On top of that, the air got noticeably colder, so much so that buildings started to freeze over.

"Heh! I guess I should've brought a jacket!" said Aaron, unfazed. "Now then, where did that little punk get off to?"

He learned precisely where once Hitsugaya burst up from the subsiding smoke.

"I think I get it now," said the Captain. "You're some kind of Hollow."

"Ding ding! Looks like you finally figured me out! So, what are you gonna do about it?!"

Hitsugaya had something in mind as he held his Zanpakutou high and shouted, "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

Water swirled around his now taller Zanpakutou and then froze into the shape of a dragon. At the swipe of his sword, the dragon twisted its way toward Hollow Aaron. It did not intimidate him in the least. In fact, the sight of it actually prompted him to smirk like a kid in a candy store.

"Ah! So that explains this damn cold! He can control the weather then! Neat! Well, Seigetsu can't do anything fancy like _that_ , but it _can_ do stuff like _this_!"

He severed the ice dragon down the middle. The fragments fashioned layers of frozen water all around him.

"Whoa! Maybe I should've brought along ice skates too!" he stated. "Anyway, that was cute and all, kid, but _please_ tell me you've got more than that? I don't get to come out for air all that often, so make things interesting for me while I've got some time to play!"

The Hollow's yellow eyes widened after it saw it was taunting no one. Hitsugaya was gone.

"W-What the…? Heh! Not bad, kid! You managed to catch me off guard! Now then, where'd you get off to? It's no fun if you run!"

"You talk too much." Hitsugaya was not only able to position himself behind Aaron but also wrap the chain tied to the hilt of his Hyourinmaru around his adversary's left arm. "You shouldn't have underestimated me because of my looks. Now, you've lost."

"Tsk! Sneaky son of a bitch!"

The chain slowly but surely encased Aaron in a block of ice until he resembled a sculpture.

"...Good riddance," said Hitsugaya. Still, as much as he was glad to be rid of such an unpredictable foe, there were many questions burning in his mind pertaining Aaron. "Once I drag Higuchi back with me, I can probably have the Twelfth Division take a look at him. Dammit. Mitarashi never mentioned any of this. I'll have to..."

The clamor of the ice encasing Aaron cracking grabbed Hitsugaya's attention. It was not breaking of its own accord; dark energy was seeping out of every crevice. Hitsugaya instinctively distanced himself from the ice and was thankful he had once it shattered into a million pieces. Out from it came Aaron, who shook the remaining bits of water crystals off of him.

"Heh! Well, that was...something!" he said, still beaming. "I know this kid's body might be skinny, but it'd be rather pathetic if he let a little cold like that do him in!"

Hitsugaya tried his best not to show how irritated he was, yet he could not prevent his lips from curling. "...What a pain. I _seriously_ don't want to have to kill you, but you're making it rather hard. I can barely stop myself from freezing over the whole of the Seireitei right now."

"Aw! Is the little boy gonna cry? Heh! Come on! Show me some more of that ice!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Hollow."

"Oh? Sounds like you're really getting angry! Good! Maybe then you'll…!"

Out of the blue, Hollow Aaron became as quiet as a mouse. He did not move an inch either. Seigetsu slipped out of his grasp and clattered to a halt on the rooftop.

Hitsugaya, raising an eyebrow, said, "What…?"

The Captain's vexation increased tenfold once Aaron erupted into earsplitting screaming. His fingers desperately scratched against his white mask. When this did not remove it, he resort to banging his skull into the ground over and over.

"What?! Y-You…! Stop it already, Higuchi!" the Hollow cried. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?! Do you _really_ think you stand a chance against this kid without me?! Don't be stupid! You _need_ me, Higuchi! You're _nothing_ without me, so go back to minding your own business and watching the show!"

Despite the Hollow's pleading, the horned mask continued to crumble away. It shrieked even more and threatened to deafen Hitsugaya.

"Higuchi, what's going on?! Tell me what's happening!" the Captain yelled. "Higuchi!"

His voice seemed to break Aaron out of his fit. The dark-skinned Shinigami fell silent and did not stir for a number of moments. In the interim, Hitsugaya prepared himself for anything.

"...Ugh. I...need some aspirin," stated Aaron. His voice was back to normal. He shoved what little remained of his mask off before leering up at Hitsugaya. "S-Sorry about that. That girl has a habit of doing that."

He stood with the aid of Seigetsu and felt moments away from passing out. Fighting off his Inner Hollow had been more tiring than his brief clash with Hitsugaya.

"I don't know what the hell that _thing_ was just now, but is it going to rear its ugly head again?" asked the young Captain.

"To be honest, I'm...not sure," admitted Aaron. "I don't think I'll be able to stop it next time either. Even so, I have to beat you! I barely feel Mitsumi's spiritual pressure at this point, so I don't have anymore time to waste here!"

"Is that so?" Hitsugaya paused while he observed Aaron on the cusp of consciousness. "...I doubt you have much left in the tank after what just happened. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to pass. Just stay still and don't bother resisting anymore."

The Captain moved in for the kill, spawning more ice with Hyourinmaru. Aaron, meanwhile, grunted as he held Seigetsu out to block whatever his foe had in store.

"...What?"

Everything around him crawled to a halt. Somehow, time was now standing still. Boggled, he backed away from Hitsugaya, who had been close to landing a likely decisive blow, and strived to make sense of things.

A figure soon came into view and stepped past Hitsugaya.

"Why are you faltering, Aaron?" the person asked.

"S-Seigetsu?!" Aaron could not believe it. Never before had he seen the spirit of his Zanpakutou on the outside world. "Why are you here?! How…?"

"Never mind that. Listen closely, Aaron. Your concern for your friends is clouding your judgment. Even though you have such a powerful opponent right before your eyes, you are wasting time and energy thinking two and three steps ahead of yourself."

"What are you saying?! Are you asking me to just let Mitsumi die?! She risked her life to come to Soul Society and help me, so how could you expect me to just turn my back on her when she needs me the most?! And what about Kana, huh?! She's the whole reason we're here to begin with!"

"...I never imagined you could be so foolish."

Aaron, gritting his teeth, replied, "W-What your problem all of a sudden?! Just whose side are you on here?!"

"As always, I am with you, Aaron. You should not even have to ask. While I find it commendable you have been able to put aside your fear and fight despite the situation with your Inner Hollow, your indecisiveness is the reason said Hollow has been able to take control. All the pressure you are putting on yourself in trying to help everyone is weakening your resolve. You are only one man. Please, understand that you cannot do everything on your own."

"I-I know that! I know perfectly well that I'm not as strong as a guy like Kurosaki or crafty like Sasune! Maybe they would be able to help everyone by themselves and without breaking a sweat, but I'm not that kind of guy! E-Even so, does that mean I should sit back and do _nothing_?! I might not be as strong as the others, but I still have to do everything I can!"

"Calm down, Aaron. I'm only..."

As loud as he could, Aaron shouted, " _No_! I _will not_ calm down! I can't do what you're asking, Seigetsu! I can't turn my back on my friends and just look out for myself! That's...that's just not who I am!"

"Oho! I didn't think you could get that angry, kid! It's kinda nice to see!"

Aaron and Seigetsu shifted their heads to a third individual: Aaron's Inner Hollow.

"…I was wondering when you would show up," said Seigetsu nastily.

"Ouch! Is that anyway to talk about yourself?" the Hollow replied with a grin.

"What is she talking about, Seigetsu?" asked Aaron.

"...As I said before, when you first reacquired your Shinigami powers, an Inner Hollow was also created. At that very same time, it merged with me. Therefore, I suppose you could consider us two sides of the same coin. That is why this Hollow looks so much like me."

The Hollow laughed. "That makes us even closer than sisters, doesn't it? You should be happy, Higuchi! You've got the two of us watching your sorry behind!"

In spite of her claim, Aaron did not take much solace in having an extra tenant in his soul, especially one who was so keen on taking over. Even so, it sounded like he was stuck with her for the time being.

"Are you done screwing around already?" the Hollow inquired. "Just hurry up and give me back your body so I can kill that kid over there!"

"Not a chance! There's no telling what you'll do or who you'll hurt!" snapped Aaron.

"Tsk! Don't be like that! All I'm gonna do is make sure you get outta this in one piece! Besides, how come you and Seigetsu here are the only ones who are allowed to have fun?!"

"Don't you get it?! None of this is about 'having fun!' I came to Soul Society to…!"

"Yeah, yeah! Spare me the details! I'll save that girl you won't shut up about too, alright?!" The Hollow held out its hand. "Come on? Don't be so stubborn! You've seen what I can do! I can defeat anyone stupid enough to get in our way! You just have to put some faith in me, kid!"

"No, Aaron! Do not let her deceive you! The Hollow simply wants permanent control of you and will say or do anything to get you to lower your guard!" warned Seigetsu. "You do not need her strength! You have more than enough on your own! For the time being, solely focus on the enemy before you! You cannot allow yourself to be distracted anymore!"

"Screw that! Are you _really_ gonna take advice from someone saying you should give up on those pals of yours? Just give into your anger already! Fight until there isn't anyone left standing! I can tell that deep down inside, you _love_ beating people into a bloody pulp, kid! It gives you a certain rush, doesn't it?!"

Aaron said, "T-That's not true! You don't…!"

"Don't bother lying! I could practically sense your blood lust when you fought with that Akira Akiyama! It roused me from my nap and let me come to the surface!"

This time, Aaron did not have an argument ready. Going back to his battle with Akira, he could admit that for a time, he could think of nothing more than removing her from his path by any means necessary.

"We could do the same thing we did to her to that kid over there!" said the Hollow, gesturing to Hitsugaya. "Think about it! We just have to crush _everyone_! Then there won't be anyone to hurt your pals! It's so simple!"

"No, Aaron! She is simply trying to confuse you! You _are not_ the type of person who butchers everyone in his path!" declared Seigetsu.

"Man, don't you know when you're not needed?! Higuchi here is nothing more than a sniveling coward when _you're_ at his side! That's why he needs someone like _me_ to toughen him up!"

"There is only one path he can go down with someone like _you_ guiding him! I will not allow something like that to happen!"

"As if you even had a choice in the matter! I think it's about time I took over _for good_!"

"You will have to go through me to do so! You…!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" boomed Aaron. Both Seigetsu and his Inner Hollow became as quiet as mice. " _Both_ of you are wrong, alright?! Seigetsu, while I think I get what you're trying to tell me, there's just no way I can do what you're asking. I'm _always_ gonna keep my friend's well being in the back of my mind!"

"I-I understand this, but..."

"And as for _you_!" Aaron cut Seigetsu off as he pointed at his Inner Hollow. "I'll just have to find a way to keep my head cool while I'm fighting so I don't give you the chance to pop up again! I'll admit that while you're strong, I'd rather not have to rely on someone like you!"

"Tsk! You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like…!"

"Oh, and there's one more thing I want to tell the two of you! I'm not fighting alone here! My friends might not be with me, but at heart, they're _always_ by my side! I rely on them just as much as they rely on me! They aren't some crutch!"

Seigetsu softly smiled. "...Yes, that is true, isn't it? It is also true that you are quite stubborn. You will not listen to anything I have to say, will you?"

"Heh. Sorry."

"I see. Regardless of your decisions, Aaron, know that I will always be at your side, ready and willing to help. I am yet another person you can rely on."

"Oh man! How corny!" The Inner Hollow rolled its eyes and began walking away. "Tsk! I'm outta here! Hearing all this mushy stuff from you fools is just gonna make me sick! Just remember, Higuchi, that you better not slip up! Otherwise, I'm coming to take what's mine!"

With a series of mad chuckles, the Hollow dissipated.

Seigetsu started to vanish as well. "Focus yourself, Aaron. Never allow that Hollow the chance to do as it pleases."

Aaron nodded, promising to keep her advice to heart.

Time marched on again, and he got his wits about him enough to block Hitsugaya's attack. The two clashed swords even more until Aaron was positive he had stumbled upon an opening.

"Way of Destruction Number 31: Red Fire Cannon!"

The fireball sailed at Hitsugaya, who leapt back to avoid it. Unbeknown to him, he had fallen right into Aaron's trap. The moment the Captain touched down, Aaron lunged Seigetsu into the rooftop.

"Getsuga Jigokushou!"

Blue energy burst up from below Hitsugaya like an eruption from a volcano. Aaron shielded himself while it did so, hoping not to get caught up in his own blast.

"Gah! I-I forget how strong Seigetsu is sometimes..."

A frigid blast of wind dispersed the black haze kicked up by the Getsuga Jigokushou and revealed an unscathed Toushirou Hitsugaya. Aaron halfheartedly chuckled, having had a feeling the Captain would find a way to stay in the game.

"D-Dammit! I-I used up most of my energy just now. If he tries anything..."

Hitsugaya did, spawning more ice with his Hyourinmaru, ice that took the shape of five dragons. "Sorry, but I can't afford to hold back any longer, Higuchi. There's no telling what you'll do given the chance."

The young Captain spurred his ice dragons to swarm upon Aaron. Remaining still like he was stuck in quicksand, Aaron's mind became empty. He knew he had to do something, but nothing was coming to him, nothing that would turn the battle in his favor anyway. He had exhausted himself of techniques and vigor, and merely holding Seigetsu up to defend himself was taxing. Doubt began to creep up on him.

"This...might be it for me," he mumbled. "I can't..."

He caught himself before he could finish his sentence and reminded himself that he could not lose heart at this stage. His Inner Hollow was patiently waiting for him to slip up.

"A-Alright, Seigetsu. I made you a promise. ...Let's see if I can keep it."

Even without a plan, he could not just give in. He dug his heels into the dirt, took a deep breath, and confronted Hitsugaya's ice dragons head on with Seigetsu. They pushed with intensity against his blue tachi, but he fought back to the best of his ability and ignored the cold biting at his skin.

"T-Tell me you can eat energy and shoot it back or something, Seigetsu, because I _really_ need a miracle here!"

Hitsugaya's ice forced him toward the edge of the building. By the time he noticed this, it was already too late. With nothing left to stand on, he began to fall, screaming as he did so. This had not been Hitsugaya's intent, hence the reason why he hastily went over to save the teenager before he went splat. To his alarm though, he could find no trace of Aaron. The sole thing he _did_ pick up on was a black streak darting from building to building and away from the area. He was tempted to make chase but saw there was no way he could keep up.

"...That wasn't Higuchi. I don't recognize that spiritual pressure. Tsk. How troublesome."

He put away Hyourinmaru and contemplated what to do now.

"Oh! _There_ you are, Captain!" said a cheery voice behind him. He instantly recognized it as Rangiku Matsumoto's. His busty Vice-Captain smiled at him being safe and went to hug him. She latched onto to nothing but air though and stumbled onto his face when Hitsugaya got out of the way at the last second. "H-Hey! What was the for?! _This_ is the thanks I get for worrying about you so much that I had to come and find you?!"

Paying her teary face and whining no mind, Hitsugaya replied, "I told you I'd only be gone for a little while. Anyway, did you have any luck tracking down the Ryoka?"

Rangiku stood, stroked her scarlet nose, and frowned. "...No. Sorry, Captain. I've just been preoccupied trying to explain your sudden disappearance to everyone. Uh...I _did_ manage to catch a glimpse of the one that is fighting Zaraki, but..."

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't ask you to jump in between that. Besides, I let one of them get away just now. They're a lot stronger than we gave them credit for. The sooner we track them all down, the better."

"You actually sound worried there, Captain! Still, they can't be all bad, right? I mean, they want to save Kana. We can sympathize with them, can't we? I mean..."

"Come on, Matsumoto. We still have work to do."

A sour faced Hitsugaya Flash Stepped elsewhere.

"H-Hey, wait up!" cried Rangiku, who hurried after him. Under her breath, she said, "...You're as easy to read as a book, Captain!"

#

Things in the Repentance Tower were tense. Neither Rukia or Kana said a word as they engrossed themselves on the vibrations of spiritual pressure impacting their prison.

"J-Just how many people are fighting there?" questioned Kana as she bit her fingernails. "It's almost like everyone in the Seireitei is duking it out!"

"Wait, do you feel that?" asked Rukia. She then paused prior to adding, "...It's stopped! It's gotten quiet too. Two of the immense spiritual pressures have disappeared. I wonder if whoever they belonged to are dead."

"D-Don't say that! W-What if they were coming from Aaron and Ichigo?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mitarashi. I didn't mean to scare you," replied Rukia once she took heed of how violently her cellmate was shaking. "I'll admit that we can't be too sure of who exactly was just fighting, but when you think about it, there's a good possibility that it was one of our friends. We have to accept that."

"Y-Yeah..." Kana sniffled. "This totally sucks..."

"Yes. ...No one should be bleeding because of us."

Without warning, Kana got to her feet and began punching the wall beside her. "Ugh! I can't take this any longer! I gotta bust outta here! I just gotta so I can…!"

"C-Calm down, Mitarashi!" Rukia quickly ran over to the brunette and restrained her. "You're going to do nothing more than break your hands!"

Kana, fighting back, retorted, "I-I know that! Even so, I...I've gotta do _something_! Please, Rukia! Just...just let me..."

The remainder of her comment was lost in a shower of tears, and she sunk to her knees. Rukia could hardly fault her for feeling so powerless. She also had not the foggiest idea on what to say to cheer her up. She was in such an awful mood herself.

"...I'm lost now, Kaien. What would you have me do?" she asked herself.

#

One of the guards assigned to keep watch over the Repentance Tower cleaned out his ears and sighed in relief.

"Looks like all those wild spiritual pressures have finally calmed down. Whoever that was must've been quite strong! They were able to knock over a number of buildings near here! Heh! Lucky for me they didn't get any closer. I just hope none of the prisons got damaged."

Another Shinigami, grinning from ear to ear, approached him and said, "What's the matter, deputy? How come you're shaking in your boots there? Ha! You were affected by the spiritual pressure even though you were so far away? That's too rich!"

"W-What?! You're shaking too, aren't you?! You're the laughable one here!"

The other Shinigami was indeed trembling. He was sweating too. He growled at having all of this pointed out and aimed the staff he was holding threateningly.

"You want to repeat that?!" he exclaimed. "For your information, I'm…!"

He lost his train of thought when a clear liquid dripped onto his forehead.

"Eh? What is this? Bird crap?" he asked as he touched it. Seconds later, a bout of dizziness hit him, and his consciousness began to slip away. "What…?"

He passed out, leading his cohort to shout, "Hey?! What's wrong?!"

This same Shinigami's senses were raised at something else: a pair of figures standing on a building above him.

"Hey, you there! You won't get away with this! I'll…!"

A third person, this one being Ganju Shiba, landed right behind him. The Shinigami did an about face toward the man, only to receive a swift elbow to the chin. The blow knocked him out cold and sent him rolling.

Meanwhile, Hanatarou Yamada and Arashi Mitarashi climbed down from their hiding spot using some ropes.

"Y-You didn't have to be so cruel, Ganju," said Hanatarou, inspecting the wreckage.

"Man, that poor guy never saw it coming," added Arashi, shaking his head.

Ganju smacked his lips. "Oh, shut up! By the way, what the hell did you two do to that other guy?"

"Me? I didn't do a thing. It was Yamada here. Show him."

Hanatarou nodded and presented a vial of clear liquid. "This? Oh, it's only a tranquilizer. One drop on the unprotected skin of someone who has low spiritual pressure and that person will faint."

"W-Why do you have something so scary on you?" wondered Ganju.

"Y-Yeah. That stuff wasn't nearly as potent when I was in the Fourth Division," added Arashi, just as unnerved.

"You think it's scary? Why? It's totally useless on strong guys," said Hanatarou.

"True enough. Let's...not worry about that though."

The Repentance Tower stood before them at last. As happy as they were to have at last made it to their destination, they understood there was still work to be done.

"We just have to open the main gate now," said Ganju. He leered at Mayu, who was still asleep. "Man, she's missing all the fun parts!"

"Any ideas on how we can get that door open? I didn't bring a key along with me this time," stated Arashi. "Damn. I should've stolen one when I had the chance. Wait, maybe it isn't too late to go back for one."

"No need." Hanatarou reached onto his person and procured the item in question. "I sneaked out and stole the backup key from the storage room last night."

"Ah! Amazing, Yamada! You're always thinking one step ahead, aren't you?"

Hanatarou, blushing, muttered, "I-It was nothing. Really."

"You sure that was a good idea?" asked Ganju. "Won't you get in trouble with your bosses?"

"It's...not a problem," replied Hanatarou after some reflection. "It's just that last night I was thinking how Ichigo and Aaron had so many injuries on their bodies. It made me think how hard they must have been fighting. All I did though was run away. That's...so cowardly. I want to rescue Rukia too, so I should do my best to achieve that goal regardless of how much trouble I'll get in later on. Heh. D-Despite my boasting, the most I can do is steal keys. Maybe I'm just useless after all..."

"Don't say things like that, Yamada!" exclaimed Arashi. He spooked Hanatarou a little. "If you're useless, then I'm even worse! I too felt unsure of what to do when I heard my older sister was going to be executed. I knew I couldn't sit on my hands, yet I didn't have the courage to lift a finger until Aaron showed up and said that he was going to save Kana! That's when I decided that even if I'm executed in her place, I was going to do everything in my power to save her! My only regret is not doing something sooner!"

"R-Really? You...were anxious too?" Hanatarou smiled. "I-I know it sounds mean to say, but hearing that makes me feel somewhat better."

"If you ask me, I don't think either one of you are useless," said Ganju, looking away from the two. "What you've been doing is more than enough."

His compliment left Hanatarou and Arashi both speechless and appreciative.

With a mighty yawn, Mayu at last awoke. She rubbed her heavy eyelids, blinked a few times to clear her vision, and found herself confused at why she was no longer in the sewers.

"Huh? Where is this?" she sleepily inquired.

"It's about _time_ you got the hell up!" barked Ganju. "Were you planning to slack off through this whole rescue operation, sis?!"

"Sheesh! You could at least wait to yell at me until _after_ I've fully woken up!"

"Yeah, yeah! At least it was quiet while you were out! Now we have to hear your constant complaining!"

Ganju thought his joke was funny, but Mayu sure did not. She popped him upside the cranium for his loose lips.

"W-What the…?! You really shouldn't be hitting your older brother like that!"

"I wouldn't have if you'd stop making fun of me!" said a crimson-faced Mayu.

"Fine! You've gotten your point across! Pipe down already!"

"Not until you tell me where we are!"

"We're at the Repentance Tower, Mayu," said Arashi.

"Whoa! So, this is the place, huh? What are we waiting for then? Let's get in there and save those damsels in distress!"

"That's what we were _going_ to do until you starting going around and smacking people!" yelled Ganju. "Anyway, let's just do this before…!"

"Wait! Aren't we missing someone? What happened to that dumb Shinigami?!"

"You mean Higuchi? Uh...he went to go check on some of his friends."

"Oh, that's right! Ichigo isn't here either! I...wonder if he's okay," said Hanatarou.

"I'm sure they're both okay," said Arashi. "Look, I know you're all worried about them, but the reason they stayed behind in the first place was so we could get this far. Let's not squander their efforts."

"Exactly! Now then can, we _please…_!" began Ganju.

Mayu interrupted him by saying, "You're telling me that the people who wanted to save those girls are the ones who aren't even here?! Oh, I swear I'm gonna pound that stupid Shinigami when I see him again! How _dare_ he leave his girlfriend waiting like this?!"

"W-What is she talking about?" asked Hanatarou.

"D-Don't waste your time trying to figure out. I don't get it either!" yelled Ganju. "And quit cutting me off already, Mayu! You hear me?!"

For once, his sibling did not say a word. She was far too busy shaking in her boots and pointing at something the others were not aware of. Confused, they faced whatever it was and soon became just as frightened. They could not help it; it was not everyday they were face-to-face with a Hollow.

"Hello, everyone. I finally managed to catch up with you. It seems I'm not as fast as I thought," said Sharpscale. "Oh, there are some new faces here. Well, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Sharpscale, and..."

The others shrieked in terror, getting in the way of the rest of his greeting.

"A-A Hollow?! Where did one of _those_ come from?!" asked Hanatarou.

"H-His spiritual pressure is off the charts!" said Arashi, gulping.

"R-Relax, guys! This one is on our side!" said Ganju. "...I-I think."

"The heck he is!" argued Mayu. "T-This is the same guy that nearly _killed_ me! Go beat him up already, big bro!"

"M-Me?! No way! I ain't getting killed for you!"

"H-Hey! What kind of big brother are you?! You're pathetic!"

"...I see you both are doing well," stated Sharpscale flatly. "Er...I-I did not mean to startle any of you with my presence. I can assure you though that I am indeed with you all."

"Seriously?" Arashi was relieved though still puzzled. "Y-You guys are even more amazing than I thought! How did you manage to get a Hollow to help you?"

He yelped when he picked up on Sharpscale staring at him intently.

"My apologies," the Hollow said. "...I thought you resembled someone for a moment."

"O-Oh. No...problem. Heh. Actually, it would be quite weird if you _did_ know me. I don't think I'm acquainted any Hollows."

"Say, how'd you know we were here anyway?" asked Ganju.

"Yoruichi told me. He also asked me to come here and help you all," explained Sharpscale. Everyone else merely stood in silencing, prompting it to ask, "...Yes? Is something else the matter?"

Ganju sighed. " _A lot_ of things are wrong here, but I won't get into that. Hanatarou, get that damn door open already!"

"Oh! Right!" replied Hanatarou, who went to do as requested.

"Alright, this is it," said Arashi. "...I'll admit that I'm a bit nervous. Honestly, I still can't believe we made it this far. I never would have dreamed we could save my sister and Miss Kuchiki. I can't help but wonder what we will do after this. Neither Kana or I will be able to lead lives as Shinigami anymore. Everyone here will likely try to hunt us down. ...That makes me sad to a certain extent. We'll have to leave everything and everyone we know behind. We say that we are trying to rescue my sister, but when you really think about it, she and I won't be free. We'll always have Soul Society on our backs until the day that we die."

The others turned to Arashi, who had mostly been talking to himself. He caught their somber looks and waved his hands around feverishly.

"S-Sorry about that! Guess I was just thinking out loud! Listen, I still want to save Kana. That hasn't changed. Whatever happens, we can deal with it, but it won't matter if I sit back and let her get executed! Let's head inside."

"Y-Yeah..." said Hanatarou. He unlocked the Repentance Tower's front gate before it gradually began to open.

"Say, this Rukia and Kana you guys are trying to rescue must be cute out-of-this-world, yeah?" asked Ganju with a rather goofy smirk.

"N-No. It's not like that..."

"And that's my sister you're talking about there," said a scowling Arashi.

"That's right, you pig!" shouted Mayu. "This is all about true love! Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that since you look like one of those boars your gang rides!"

"Sheesh! What's with you today, sis?! You're more grumpy than usual!" said Ganju. He cheered himself up and happily peered inside the tower. "Let me check out their faces for myself! Hello there, ladies! I'm…!"

Rukia and Kana faced everyone and were more than little amazed to have so many guests. Bizarrely, Ganju appeared even more stunned than the two of them combined. His pleasant expression had been erased the moment he laid eyes on Rukia, and he could barely breathe or think straight, let alone explain his abrupt shift in demeanor.

"Um...is something the matter, Ganju?" asked Mayu. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Wow. There sure a lot of you today! You must be bringing us a big lunch!" said Kana.

"Sister!" Arashi moved front and center. "It's good to see than you and Miss Kuchiki are still alright!"

"Arashi?! You're a sight for sore eyes!" Kana went over and hugged her little brother. "Say, where in the world have you been?!"

"Sorry, sister. Things have gotten rather crazy since we last met. ...You've lost weight. Tell me, have they been feeding you well?"

"About as well as you'd expect they'd feed criminals like us. Then again, some of the food has been so nasty that I throw it away the second they give it to me!"

"Yes. Things have been rather unpleasant. Anywho, who are these people you have with you?" Rukia asked Arashi. "Are they friends of Ichigo?"

Hanatarou popped out from behind Ganju and exclaimed, "It's me, Rukia! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"You're...Hanatarou! Why are you here?!"

Hanatarou made his way over to her, grabbed her arm, and began tugging her with him.

"I'll tell you later!" he said. "Come on! We have to hurry!"

"That's right! Come with us, Kana!" stated Arashi. "Yours and Miss Kuchiki's dreary days here in the Repentance Tower have finally come to an end!"

"W-Whoa! You don't have to pull on my arm _that_ hard _,_ Arashi!" complained Kana. "Where's the fire?!"

"You heard Yamada! There's no time to explain!"

"Um, excuse me?! Considering the circumstances, I think Rukia and I have a right to know what in the hell is going on!"

"Ah. So _this_ is Kana Mitarashi," remarked Sharpscale. "I see. It is a pleasure to..."

"WA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AH!" cried Kana at the sight of the creature. "A-A HOLLOW?! Quick, somebody kill it!"

Arashi, shielding his poor eardrums, stated, "C-Calm down, sister! I can explain!"

Much to his and the other's dismay, she kept on howling.

"I-Is this _really_ the girl that dumb Shinigami wanted to save?" asked Mayu in disbelief. "S-She's nothing at all like I imagined!"

"Yes, I too am unsure what to think," added Sharpscale.

"Hey, who asked _you_?!"

"My apologies."

"Stop apologizing already! It's so annoying!"

"Of course. My apologies."

"Ugh! Are you making fun of me on purpose?!"

"...A part of me wishes she were still sleeping," mumbled Arashi. "Um...is there something wrong, Miss Kuchiki? You've been staring at Ganju for awhile now."

She had been indeed because she was working something out with his clothing, particularly the white, swirl pattern on his green pants.

"Ganju? Say, are you alright, Ganju? Ganju!" proclaimed Hanatarou.

"Man, he's spaced out even more than usual!" said Mayu. "Hey, earth to Ganju!"

"...The explosive swirl of dissension?" said Rukia. Her eyes then enlarged, and she said to Ganju, "Wait! You're...a member of the Shiba Clan?"

"Huh? How could she know that?" questioned Mayu.

"D-Do you two know each other?" asked Hanatarou.

Ganju, unable and unwilling to bottle up his anger any longer, shook and answered, "...Yeah, I do. I'll never forget...that face. She's...she's the Shinigami who killed my brother!"

Everyone froze and became utterly quiet. A few even cleaned out their ears, certain they had just misheard him. None of them could believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Despite all this, Rukia was the sole one who did not bat an eyelash. It was almost as if she had been hoping, even praying, that someone would finally call her out for such a heinous crime.

END


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Battle On The Bridge

"Yeah, I know her alright!" Ganju Shiba proclaimed as he pointed a austere finger at Rukia Kuchiki. "She's the Shinigami that killed my brother!"

His claim was nothing short of jarring to the others within the Repentance Tower. None of them could fathom the person in question committing such a heinous crime. Nevertheless, Rukia stood silent and didn't bother to defend herself.

"A-Are you sure about that Ganju? That doesn't sound right," said Arashi Mitarashi hesitantly. The last thing he desired to do was rile Ganju up even more, so he chose his words cautiously. "Perhaps you have her confused with someone else."

"Y-Yeah! That must be it!" exclaimed Hanatarou Yamada. He didn't want it to be true. It couldn't be, he thought. He didn't wish for a woman he held so much respect for to be a killer. "R-Rukia would _never_ do something like that!"

Kana nodded frantically and added, "T-That's right! You've got a lot of nerve coming in here and making up stories, pal! I've got half a mind to knock you out for speaking ill of my best friend!"

As much as Mayu craved to believe them and place some faith in this Rukia Kuchiki, a small part of her couldn't make sense of things. Her older brother liked to joke around, yet this was taking things too far. Her breathing quickened, and she couldn't help but feel Ganju's abrupt outburst was for a good reason.

"A-Are you _sure_ this is the Shinigami that killed him? Our older brother?"

"There's no doubt about it!" Ganju told her through clenched teeth. "Our older brother's body was littered with sword wounds. He was cut on the neck and stabbed right through the chest! If he was fighting a Hollow, how could he have died from a blade?! On top of that, this woman here said it herself when she brought Kaien's body back! She said she was the one who killed him!"

Again, everyone was stunned, and again, Rukia did nothing to deflect the accusations against her.

"T-That can't be…! R-Rukia, she...she wouldn't!" stammered Kana.

"Please, calm down, Mitarashi," said Rukia in a remarkably calm tone. "Everyone, what this man here is saying is true. The eldest son of the Shiba family. Yes, Kaien Shiba was indeed killed by my hands."

The fact that she said this without any fear or indecision sapped the strength from Mayu's legs. The girl slumped to her knees and was unable to stop a stream of tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"W-Why…?" she asked in almost a whisper. "K-Kaien was…?"

Arashi knelt down to her. "I-I know this is hard for you to hear, Mayu, but..."

"Y-You _bitch_!" Mayu hollered as if she sought to spew venom at Rukia. "H-How could you do something like that?! Why would you take one of my family members away?! I-I didn't even get the chance to know him because of you! Just tell me _why_?!"

Rukia opened her mouth and seemed like she would finally speak. However, she gathered that nothing she said or did would reduce the amount of anguish in Mayu's heart.

On spur of the moment, Ganju lunged out and snatched Rukia by the collar ahead of wrenching her close. The others had a good idea what he plotted to do, but he restrained himself for the time being. He wasn't done chatting with his brother's killer just yet.

"Do you see that?! That girl back there you've got crying is my little sister!"

"You're...younger sister?" repeated Rukia.

"That's right! Thanks to you, Mayu will _never_ get to see why Kaien made our family so damn proud! Y-You took him away from her before she could even say a word, before she could even lay eyes on him! _You_ did all that!"

A visibly shaken Rukia wavered before retorting, "...I see. Very well. If you two have come here to take your revenge, I don't mind. If it is you two, I will have no regrets about losing my life."

That wasn't the answer Ganju longed to hear, nor was it the one he anticipated upon encountering Kaien's killer once more. Enraged, he cocked his hand back and intended to shut Rukia up once and for all.

"P-Please don't, Ganju!" cried Hanatarou while holding him back. "T-This is _not_ the reason we came here! Aren't we here to rescue her?! Didn't Ichigo entrust us with that task?!"

A teary-eyed Kana held onto Ganju's other arm for dear life. "L-Listen to your friend, mister! I-I know I've got no right to say whether what Rukia did was right or wrong, but I know from personal experience that adding onto the bloodshed won't accomplish anything!"

"Wait, what are you talking about, Mitarashi?" asked Rukia. "You mentioned something like this before, but..."

"I-If at all possible...we'd...prefer not to talk about it," muttered Arashi, dipping his head at the floor.

Thanks to the craziness of things, those present had mostly forgotten about Sharpscale, who had been as quiet as a mouse. All that changed the instant the Hollow moaned in anguish. It clutched its skull with both hands and dropped down to one knee, unable to take or drive off the intense pain.

Kana rushed to its side and asked, "Whoa there! Are you alright? You didn't eat too much ice cream, did you? You can get headaches from that, you know! I learned that the hard way back in the Human World!"

Sharpscale leered up at her and for a rather long time, said nothing while scrutinizing her every detail. Kana was naturally weirded out but kept this to herself in order not to be rude.

"You...I know you," the Hollow stated. "B-Brat…?"

"Uh...come again?" replied Kana. "That's not a very nice thing to call someone!"

She was tempted to gleam some more information out of him, yet she and the others were suddenly aroused by an immense spiritual pressure nearing the Repentance Tower.

"W-What in the world _is_ that?!" asked a perspiring Ganju.

"S-Someone's coming!" announced Hanatarou.

"I-Incredible! I can hardly breathe!" stated Arashi. "T-This energy...it's gotta belong to a Captain!"

"I-I don't feel so good..." Mayu collapsed and discovered her body mysteriously paralyzed. "I-Is that _really_ a person?! It's _way_ too strong! There have to be like _hundreds_ of Shinigami coming here!"

Arashi helped her up and replied, "...I certainly wish that were true. Maybe we'd stand a chance then."

Although Mayu was in no position to see, the others clearly made out a single individual trekking down the bridge leading to the tower.

"Oh...my... _god_! It's _him_!" exclaimed Kana. The others might have been terrified out of their wits end, but _she_ was thrilled beyond belief. "It's Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"B-Brother?!" uttered Rukia. Byakuya was the absolute last person she expected to see today, and despite their relationship, she wasn't nearly as happy as Kana by his presence. "N-No…! This is bad! You all have to get out of here _now_!"

"T-The Captain of the Sixth Division?! G-God dammit!" snarled Arashi. "W-Why did I trick myself into believing Zaraki would be the only Captain we'd run into?!"

"Dammit! He sure picked a swell time to show up! This isn't good!" said Ganju. He was grinning though, mostly to hide his fear. "Even with me, Hanatarou, Arashi, and that stinking Hollow over there, we probably don't have a shot at winning. Maybe...we should just beg him to spare our lives."

"W-What are you talking about, Ganju?! We should just take Rukia and Miss Mitarashi and run while we have the chance!" declared Hanatarou.

"Y-Yes. That may be the best plan of action," stated Arashi.

"Idiots!" hollered Ganju, making the two flinch. "Where could we possibly run to?! That bastard is already on the bridge, and that's the only way outta here! The only way we could do that is to defeat him and put our lives on the line! You want me to throw my life away for _her_?!"

He aimed a trembling finger at Rukia, whose head sank.

"M-Maybe it won't be so bad, you guys!" said Kana cheerily. "Someone as cool and suave and handsome and dreamy and…!"

"Get to the point already, sweet cheeks!" yelled Ganju.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Anyway, a guy like Byakuya Kuchiki _probably_ won't chop you all to bits! Uh...right, Rukia?"

Rukia gave no reply, although her morbid expression did all the talking for her.

Kana grew pale and mumbled, "...Yeah, you should...probably do that begging thing you were talking about before..."

Palming his hand over his face, Ganju stopped himself from socking the brunette in the mouth, being more troubled that he and the others were back at square one.

"Ganju. ...You have to save that girl. You have to do it," said Mayu just then, speaking in a low, melancholy fashion.

"What?! Are you serious, sis?! You want me to save the woman that killed our brother?! I can't do it! I _won't_ do it! No one here should be stupid enough to even try it!"

"J-Just be quiet!" she boomed. Everyone else realized how hard she was trying to speak and even remain conscious under the crushing weight of Byakuya's energy. "Listen to me for once, Ganju! E-Even if this woman here _did_ kill Kaien, we have to put our hatred aside for q short while so we can get outta this mess alive! I didn't come to Soul Society so I could be killed by some super strong Shinigami! I came because I wanted to learn more about Kaien! Then, I kept going because that stupid Shinigami asked me to save his friend! I owe him one, so I don't want to let him down! That Hanatarou guy was right! We didn't come here to start a fight but to do what was asked of us! It's...it's taking everything in my power not to rip this Rukia apart for what she did, but for the time being, I'm willing to put my personal feelings aside, so I need you to do the same, Ganju! I'm not asking you to do it for Rukia, but do it for me, Kuukaku, and Kaien!"

Ganju was stupefied to hear such conviction coming from his younger sister. He balled his fists and chewed her speech over, all while attempting to keep a cool head.

"E-Even if we _do_ decide to run with my sister and Miss Kuchiki, we'll still have Captain Kuchiki to deal with," voiced Arashi. "...There's no point in all of us dying, so I suggest one of us stay behind to...do what must be done. I volunteer."

"Please, don't! H-He'll kill you in an instant!" said Hanatarou.

"T-That's right! If anyone should go out there, let it be _me_!" said Rukia. She took a step forward and added, "I will...try to talk to my brother and see if he will show some mercy here. I cannot allow any of you to die on my behalf."

Kana blocked her path. "Not so fast! Let _me_ do the talking! It's my strong suit, after all!"

"Mitarashi..."

"D-Don't worry, Rukia! M-My legs are only shaking because of your brother's spiritual pressure! I-I'm not scared one bit! I'll just...uh...go out there and throw around some of my irresistible, feminine charm! At worst, I can at least buy you guys some time to run! I don't want anyone dying because of me either!"

"Sister, that's crazy! You'll do nothing more than die yourself!" proclaimed Arashi.

Kana nodded and forced herself to smile. "P-Probably! Then again, I'm going to die at this rate anyway, right? At least I can do some good going out this way!"

"J-Just _listen_ to yourself! The whole point in us coming here was to save you! All of this will have been for nothing if you just throw your life away! Don't do it, sister!"

Ignoring her brother's desperate pleas, Kana walked over to Ganju and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh...while I probably I have no right to say this, I can...sorta understand what you're going through. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't wish to save Rukia either. Even so, you have a _really_ smart sister and should listen to what she has to say! You can go ahead and kill Rukia right now if you want and die by her brother's hand, or, you could take this opportunity to live another day!"

Ganju smacked his lips and got the gist of what she and Mayu were conveying. Still, he found it hard pressed to simply ignore all the pain and hardship Rukia Kuchiki had put his family through over the years. He wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive her.

"T-That's okay, Ganju. You don't have to do a thing. I know...this is hard for you, so I will go with Miss Mitarashi," said Hanatarou meekly. "...No one should have to force you to do something you don't want to. C-Could you at least take Rukia with you when you go? Miss Mitarashi and I will do whatever we can to give you guys some time."

Ganju couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hanatarou was shaking like he was in the middle of a snowstorm, yet he was boldly stating he would go out and confront Byakuya. It was the exact same thing with Kana. Even though they knew the truth about Rukia, they were still ready and willing to toss their lives away. All of this made Ganju sick to his stomach, yet it also caused him to grasp he couldn't allow things to go on like this.

"J-Just what in the hell are you both talking about?! That guy's spiritual pressure is as strong or even stronger than that Zaraki guy's! I-I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I'll…!"

"I believe I have a simple solution to our predicament," said Sharpscale out of the blue. "If you need someone to distract that Shinigami for a short while, I should be able to do so. In fact, I would be more than happy to."

Everyone blankly peered at the Hollow and were convinced it had gone insane.

"Y-You wanna repeat that?" remarked Ganju slowly.

"My spiritual pressure is more or less on the level of a Captain of the Gotei 13. I am by no means saying I can beat this Byakuya Kuchiki, but I should be able to draw his attention long enough for you lot to flee from here."

"W-We cannot ask you to do something like that!" said Rukia.

"Y-Yeah! We don't even know you!" added Kana.

"...Yes. That much is true. Even so, I promised Aaron Higuchi I would come to your aid," replied Sharpscale. "Now that I've gotten the chance to meet you both, I can understand why everyone else was so desperate to save you. You...are good people. Now then, do not concern yourselves over me. The moment you seen an opening, run...you brats."

Sharpscale dashed outside. Kana, meanwhile, stood taken aback.

"Why...is his presence so familiar?" she mumbled.

"I guess we'll have to place our faith in that guy for the time being," said Arashi.

"Y-Yeah. It's a little strange to rely on a Hollow though," said Hanatarou.

"Tsk! This is so stupid..." grumbled Ganju. "This is _way_ more than I signed up for!"

"Y-You better be ready to run, lady!" Mayu barked toward Rukia. "We'll save you _only_ because we were asked to, but if you slow us down, we're gonna ditch you for sure!"

"O-Okay," replied Rukia, who did not know what else to say. Everything was happening way too fast for her fragile mind to keep up with. "...We should have stopped that Hollow."

#

Sharpscale met Byakuya Kuchiki halfway on the bridge, where they both halted.

"So, _you're_ the man that has everyone back there so worked up. My, my. I can see why they were making such a fuss now," stated Sharpscale. "Anyhow, allow me to introduce myself, Shinigami. My name is Sharpscale. Although I'm probably not what you were anticipating, I'm afraid you're going to have to settle for me as your opponent."

One of Byakuya's eyebrows heightened while he asked, "...A Hollow? Are you one of the Ryoka then?"

"Indeed. Judging from the look of things, I take it only one of us will leave here alive."

To back up its claim, Sharpscale proceeded to emit its own spiritual pressure. It was so intense that it prompted someone of Byakuya's standing to grunt in shock.

"Well then, shall we get started?" asked Sharpscale.

#

To say that Aaron was in a sour mood would have been an understatement. Sitting against a wall with his sheathed Zanpakutou at his side, he gazed dejectedly at the floor before shifting his brown eyes up at someone snoozing in a bed.

"Tsk. I don't know how he could sleep at a time like this," he said, referencing Ichigo Kurosaki. The orange-haired teenager had not so much as stirred since he got there.

"Quit your brooding already," stated another individual close-by. The black cat known as Yoruichi slinked over to Aaron and added, "Just be thankful things worked out for the best. I still don't know how, but you two managed to survive thus far."

Aaron took little solace in this as his head slumped again. Being alive was great and all, but he was disheartened at having to be bailed out of yet another fight. His own strength wasn't amounting to anything thus far despite all the blood, sweat, and tears he shed training with Urahara and Ichigo.

"...Thanks for saving us, Yoruichi," he mumbled, feeling obligated to say so.

"Don't mention. Just do me a favor and listen when I tell you something. The same goes for Ichigo here. Both of you might be confident in your strength, but a Captain of the Gotei 13 is far beyond your capabilities. That is the reason I told you all to run in the first place."

"S-Sorry. Me bumping into Hitsugaya back there just kinda...happened."

"Really now?" Yoruichi didn't sound all that convinced. "Well, I guess there's no point beating you two up about it."

Aaron was grateful for that, though he mostly cheered up thanks to Ichigo waking up. The orange-haired Shinigami glanced all over the cave he and the others were in for answers.

"Looks like you're up at long last," said Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi! Higuchi! What a relief! You two are alright!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Yeah, it's good to see you're mostly okay too, Kurosaki," said Aaron. "The both of us made it here safely thanks to Yoruichi."

"Thanks for that then, Yoruichi!" said Ichigo.

"Hmph. You should thank your stubbornness that kept you alive with such injuries."

"Yeah, I'm honestly shocked you're still in one piece. You must have been fighting one hell of an opponent, Kurosaki," stated Aaron. "Looks like I got off easy. The guy I went up against wasn't even trying to kill me."

All this talk of combat led Ichigo to recount something of the utmost importance.

"T-That's right! Chad is in danger! I've got to go and help him!"

He sat up, but soon after, blood spurted out of a wound he reopened.

"Idiot! You can't get up yet!" screamed Yoruichi. "Don't you realize how bad your injuries are?! What were you thinking?"

"No, he's right!" said Aaron, making the black cat groan. "Sorry, Yoruichi, but Kurosaki and I really don't have time to sit around here! Mitsumi and Sado still need our help!"

Yoruichi was having none of that. She pounced on both of their faces, silencing and inflicting a world of hurt on them.

"W-Why?!" hollered Aaron, grasping his nose.

"I can assure you that Sado and Mitsumi are fine," the black cat stated. "I'm also confident both Ishidas and Inoue are fine too. Fortunately for Sado and Mitsumi, they ran into a rather generous guy, so even if they're heavily injured, they should be alive. As for the other three, they've smartly avoided confrontation and aren't hurt whatsoever. As for that Hollow, I sent him to help those traveling to the Repentance Tower. Get it now? There's no one to save at the moment, so, I want both of you to just stay here and rest awhile. You won't be able to help anyone if you both are half dead yourselves."

"F-Fair enough," admitted Aaron. "...Sorry. Guess we overreacted there."

"Oh, by the way, Ichigo, one of your possessions got smashed during your fight. If it wasn't for this thing, your torso would have been cut in two. I'm a bit surprised you would carry something like this with you."

Yoruichi was holding up a white, ominous, and cracked mask that without a doubt resembled a Hollow's. In fact, it was almost identical to the one Aaron wore save for it having red markings instead of blue and no horn. The sight of it made Ichigo and Aaron freeze on the spot.

"I-I had something like that on me…?" asked Ichigo in utter confusion.

"Hmm? You don't carry it with you?" asked Yoruichi.

"No. Actually, whatever that thing is saved me when I fought Renji yesterday. I wanted to keep it as a lucky charm, but Hanatarou insisted I throw it away. That's why I tossed it away in the sewers."

His remark made Yoruichi's yellow eyes widen like saucers. Aaron, meanwhile, abruptly stood.

"Kurosaki! Did anything strange happened when that mask appeared?! Anything at all?!"

"N-No. I didn't even know it was there until Hanatarou told me. Why do you ask?"

Aaron calmed down and had a seat. "N-Nothing. Just...forget I said anything."

Yoruichi glanced at the dark-skinned teenager ahead of moving his attention back to Ichigo. "Ichigo, I'll hold onto it for safekeeping."

"Huh? I want to keep it though..."

Scowling hard enough to kill, Yoruichi replied, "Hand it over. End of discussion."

Without delay, Ichigo did as requested. "Y-Yes! _Please_ take it!"

Aaron gulped. "H-How come Yoruichi got so serious just now? Scary..."

Yoruichi keenly inspected Ichigo's mask and hoped his worst fears weren't coming true.

"Oh yeah. You sure are strong, Yoruichi," remarked Ichigo.

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Running around without getting hurt is pretty impressive, not to mention you were able to carry me and Higuchi here by yourself and with such a small body."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," said Aaron. "Honestly, I didn't even notice you rescue me from Hitsugaya until we were already here! Man, you're really fast too!"

Yoruichi casually said, "Oh, _that_. Doing such a thing is easy when I return to my original form."

"Ah! Of course! Your original form!" said Ichigo.

Aaron added, "Right! How could we have forgotten about that! Your..."

The two paused and noticed they had no clue what they were talking about.

"O-Original...form?" they asked at the same time.

"Ah. Come to think of it, I suppose I haven't show you guys before. Alright. I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore." Suddenly, Yoruichi started to shine brightly. "I'll show it to you. My _original_ form."

Aaron and Ichigo braced themselves for anything as the black cat's transformation finished. However, they soon realized they hadn't done a good enough job. Then again, the last thing they were expecting was to be face-to-face with a beautiful, buxom, and brown-skinned woman with flowing, black hair. On top of that, she was completely naked, only covered slightly by white smoke. The two craved to say something, anything yet could do nothing more than stammer like idiots.

"Heh. You two sure look shocked," Yoruichi said with a grin. "I guess I can understand why. You probably thought I was a guy because my voice was so deep. Your faces are blue too. I really love turning back into my true form. Everyone gets so surprised by that. Now then, I'll tell you two how I managed to get you here."

"P-PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" screamed Ichigo.

Aaron, blushing profusely and shielding his eyes, added, "Why the hell are you naked?!"

Though legitimately miffed at why they were taking things so seriously, Yoruichi did as they asked and found something to slip into.

"Sorry," she said. "I haven't worn clothes in so long, so I just forgot."

"...Sure you did," said Aaron sarcastically.

"Heh. You know, you two are surprisingly innocent for guys your age. Was this your first time seeing a girl naked?"

"...S-Shut up," an embarrassed Ichigo grumbled.

"I admit that it is, though Kana has given me some near misses," said Aaron. "...You're having a bit too much fun teasing us like this, aren't you?"

Yoruichi playfully stuck out her tongue. "Are you sure you two don't want to get in a good look before it's too late? You probably won't be able to see such a delicate figure again."

"I-I said _shut up_! Don't worry about our future and just finish dressing already!" proclaimed Ichigo.

"Even if we _did_ look, you'd probably just kick our asses," stated Aaron meekly.

"Tsk. Neither one of you have a sense of humor." Yoruichi shrugged. "Anyway, I used _this_ artifact to get you two here."

She presented a rather strange item. It resembled a wand with a bird-shaped skull attached to it. On the bottom stood the bones of some creature's foot.

"What in the world is that thing?" asked Aaron.

"Basically, you put your spiritual energy into it, and you can fly," explained Yoruichi as she handed it to Ichigo for inspection. "It's a very rare artifact here in Soul Society. You should feel honored you're even touching it."

"...How did someone like you end up with such a thing?" inquired Ichigo. "You can treat wounds, turn into a cat, and even know all about Soul Society. Just who _are_ you, Yoruichi?"

Before Yoruichi could explain herself, rumbling from a pair of spiritual pressures hit the cave.

"H-Holy…! Who the hell do those belong to?!" asked Aaron, now sweating.

"I-I recognize one of those! It belongs to that Byakuya Kuchiki!" declared Ichigo.

"And the other one…! There's no doubt about it! It's Sharpscale's!"

"That Hollow you brought along?! Seriously?! He's almost as strong as Byakuya!"

"Tsk! Those energies are coming from the direction of the Repentance Tower!" said Yoruichi. "I guess Hollow boy and the others made it there alright, though at this rate…!"

"We gotta do something!" proclaimed Aaron. "I don't care how strong Sharpscale is! He's going to die if we don't go and help him! That goes for the others too!"

Ichigo more or less thought the same thing. That was why he hurried to his feet, grabbed his Zanpakutou, and headed for the cave's entrance.

"Hold it, Ichigo! Just where do you think you're going?!" asked Yoruichi.

"Didn't you hear Higuchi just now?! Everyone at that tower is going to die! If I don't go, who's going to save them?!"

His determination left Yoruichi lost for words.

"L-Let _me_ go, Kurosaki!" said Aaron. "You're more injured than me, so…!"

"I appreciate the offer, Higuchi, but this is something I have to do myself!"

Ichigo clutched Yoruichi's artifact and poured his energy into it. The wand sprouted bat-like wings and propelled him into the air.

"G-Goddammit!" Aaron, feeling he had no other choice, darted over to him and grabbed him by the leg. "If you're going, _I'm_ going, Kurosaki!"

The two got farther and farther out of sight. Yoruichi made her way outside but saw that she was too late to stop them.

"Those stupid punks!" she said, gritting her teeth.

#

Back at the Repentance Tower, the fierce stare down between Sharpscale and Byakuya Kuchiki continued. The tension in the air was palpable.

"...A mere Hollow has no chance at defeating me," said Byakuya calmly. "A Shinigami's job is to exercise you creatures. This is nothing more than routine work."

"My. You certainly talk like someone of your standing should," replied Sharpscale. "Nonetheless, I would advise that you not underestimate me."

"Nonsense. You and everyone else here forfeited your lives the moment you appeared here."

"...Clearly, you aren't in the mood to talk."

That suited the Hollow just fine. Using Sonído, it caught Byakuya off guard by popping up behind him.

"I too prefer action." Sharpscale pointed two fingers at the Captain and charged blue energy into them. "I suppose we are more alike than you realize, Shinigami."

It fired a blue Cero, one that appeared to make point blank contact with his target. At the very least, it annihilated the encompassing area, destroying a portion of the bridge.

"Oh, great!" said Ganju Shiba. "That was our only way outta here! Now our only hope is that maniac managing to beat the Byakuya guy!"

"I might have overdone it," said Sharpscale, inspecting the mayhem. "...I managed to blow everything to smithereens but my foe. Hmph."

Byakuya, more or less unhurt, spun out of the smoke and spotted Sharpscale about to pounce on him. He didn't panic, aiming his index finger at the Hollow.

"Way of Destruction Number 4: White Lightning."

The concentrated bolt of electricity missed Sharpscale by a hair; it adjusted its body in midair enough to only receive a glancing blow on the cheek. Still, the distraction enabled Byakuya to close the distance and prepare his Zanpakutou. Sharpscale shielded himself with his arm, leaving a heavy gash on one of them. The two then landed.

"Well, I was at least able to prevent a fatal blow," said the Hollow. Even so, blood was pouring out of his wound at an alarming rate. "What ferocity behind his blows. My skin should be harder than iron, yet..."

"I see now. You're at least an Adjuchas-class Hollow," said Byakuya. "That explains your strength. Still, all of this is pointless. I will end things now."

Byakuya held up his Zanpakutou close to his face and closed his eyes.

"Eh? What's he gonna do now?" wondered Kana.

"N-No! You have to tell that Hollow to get out of there!" cried Rukia.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," said Byakuya. At the sound of his voice, his blade disintegrated into thousands of fragments. They swarmed around Sharpscale, resembling cherry blossoms fluttering in a gentle breeze. As beautiful as the display was, the Hollow couldn't help but become wary. The blades closed in, and Sharpscale was powerless to stop them from lacerating every inch of its body. It slumped to its knees as blood dripped out of its cuts. Its anguish was so powerful, it could hardly even think straight. Byakuya's blade reformed, and he stated, "I commend you for not perishing on the spot, Hollow. Not many can claim to have done so."

"So, _that's_ his Shikai?" murmured Kana, who was a bit pale. "O-Oh man..."

"I-I didn't even see the blades after he released his sword!" exclaimed Arashi.

"Tsk! That poor bastard never stood a chance! What the hell are we supposed to do now?! If that damn Hollow couldn't stop that guy, what chance do we have?!" declared Ganju, shaking in fear and anger.

Kana grabbed at her chest, which was aching for some reason. She quickly deduced that it had something to do with Sharpscale's plight. Deep down inside, she couldn't stand to see the Hollow suffer so.

"A-Are you alright, sister?" asked Arashi.

Kana nodded. "J-Just a little indigestion!"

In spite of its grievous injuries, Sharpscale found a way to its feet. "My, my. Things are getting rather ugly, aren't they? Yes, I may have to end things sooner than I thought. This clearly isn't a foe I can play around with."

Byakuya, overhearing the remark, replied, "You speak as if you a chance of defeating me in the first place. The only thing left for you to do, Hollow, is die by my hand."

"...Unfortunately, dying without discovering my heart is not an option for me. I feel that I am closer to it than ever before. Also, I promised Aaron Higuchi I would rescue Kana Mitarashi. I promised him I would put my life on the line to do so." Sharpscale leered back at Kana, finding her presence calming despite the dire mess it found itself in. "...For some reason, the mere idea of her being harmed right now is disconcerting to me. Yes, it's clear to me now, Shinigami. In order to protect her and everyone else here, I have no choice but to defeat you. Despite my wishes, I will have to gamble my very life to do so by the looks of it."

Sharpscaled placed its palms together and began channeling azure-colored energy into them. Consequently, the whole area started to quake.

"N-No way! H-He's actually getting _stronger_!" voiced Arashi.

"Yeah, it'd probably be a good idea if we all take cover!" warned Ganju.

Sharpscale's body began to illuminate. "I must admit that I've yet to perfect this technique. There is a high probability I may kill myself as well as you, Shinigami. You see, this particular move uses my own life energy to strengthen itself. As such, you can imagine what happens if I go too far." The Hollow again set its sights on Kana. "...On the other hand, I do not mind the idea of putting my life on the line for her. Tell me, Shinigami. Rukia Kuchiki is your sister, no? Why then are you doing this, trying to stop us? ...Are you telling me it is your honest wish for her to die?"

All Byakuya had to say was, "...I have no reason to explain myself to a mere Hollow."

"I see. ...You are an intriguing man. I almost have regrets for what I'm about to do." The energy in Sharpscale's grasp crackled like electricity as it shouted, "CERO ALMA!"

The colossal beam ripped off of its fingertips and headed for a collision course toward Byakuya. The Captain of the Sixth Division, either petrified by the Cero or believing it was nothing to fear, did nothing to prevent it from landing. The Cero Alma continued past him and up into the heavens, where it vanished alongside a twinkle and parted the clouds.

A worn out Sharpscale let its arms slump to its sides and labored to catch its breath. "...D-Damn. That one really did take a lot out of me. If I had charged it for a few seconds longer..."

Kana couldn't explain it, but viewing the Hollow in so much pain spurred her to go to its side. She would have anyway if it weren't for Arashi tugging on her arm.

"Where are you going, sister?!" he asked. "It's still dangerous out there!"

Kana broke free from him. "That Hollow risked its life to save us, so the least I could do is make sure it's alright!"

"It's more than alright!" said Ganju ecstatically. "That bastard actually did it!"

Rukia wasn't so jubilant. Even if Byakuya was actively striving to kill her friends just moments ago, the idea of her brother being no more rattled her to her very core.

The blue smoke from Sharpscale's Cero was blown away by a strong wind. What it uncovered left everyone lost for words.

"Way of Binding Number 81: Splitting Void," said Byakuya from behind the shelter of a clear, rectangular barrier.

"N-No way! A binding spell?!" said Arashi in utter disbelief.

"God dammit!" Ganju punched the wall beside him. "We're right back where we started!" He moved over to Rukia, seething like a rabid dog. "This is all _your_ fault! That's your damn brother up there causing this mess!"

"Leave her alone already!" Kana formed a brick wall in front of Rukia using her body. "You can sit here and point fingers until you're blue in the face! It still won't change the fact you're nothing more than an insensitive jerk!"

"You wanna repeat that?!"

"Yeah, you stupid bimbo!" hollered Mayu. "Don't talk to my big bro like that!"

Kana's eyelid twitched. "W-Why you little…!"

"It's alright, Mitarashi. Please, don't strain yourself for my sake," stated Rukia somberly.

"No, I think I will!" shouted Kana with vigor. Rukia simply nodded and stepped back. "I understand that you guys are upset considering what Rukia did to your brother! Even so, neither of you have even _once_ considered _her_ feelings right now! You're damn right that's her brother up there! If it were me, I wouldn't know who's side to be on! The very decision would be agonizing beyond belief!" She pointed a severe finger at Ganju and Mayu. They winced. "You two care about each other, right?! Rukia feels the exact same way about Byakuya!"

"B-But...but…!" was all Mayu could get out.

Ganju, on the other hand, merely growled.

"It's...alright, Mitarashi. Please...just...stop," muttered Rukia. This time, Kana nodded and backed off the Shiba siblings.

"T-That's stupid!" whispered Mayu. "I might not have known Kaien, but something tells me that if it were me, Ganju, and Kuukaku locked up in here, he wouldn't be trying to hurt the people trying to save us!"

Outside the tower, Sharpscale said to Byakuya, "...Well done, Shinigami. I warned you not to take me lightly, but clearly, it was I who underestimated you."

Byakuya glowered down at the Hollow. "Enough of this pointless struggling. Whether it be Hollow or Shinigami, anyone caught breaking the laws of Soul Society will be punished by my hand."

With his blade in hand, Byakuya soared toward Sharpscale. The Hollow couldn't move a muscle, and it held its head low, ready to face its inevitable demise.

"...How ironic," it mumbled. "Though I am about to be struck down by a Shinigami, the mortal enemies of Hollows such as myself, I find myself more upset I was unable to fulfill Aaron Higuchi's wishes in the end. Hmph. Can he forgive a creature such as myself?"

The Hollow felt a presence nearby and looked up to find Kana standing before it with her arms outstretched. Byakuya, a nanosecond away from cutting Sharpscale down, stayed his hand.

Shuddering, Kana cried, "I-I can't allow you to go around butchering whoever you please, e-even if you're the hottest guy in Soul Society!"

"Are you insane, sister?! Come back!" said Arashi, heading toward her.

"Stay where you are, Arashi!"

"S-Sister..."

"...Why are you going so far for a mere Hollow, Kana Mitarashi?" asked Byakuya. "Have you lost your wits while being imprisoned?"

"H-Honestly, I don't have a clue! I just...don't want this guy to die for some reason!"

"...Nonsense. Stand aside."

Kana shook her head tensely. "I won't!"

"I will not say it again. Stand aside."

"I already told you that I can't! Please, Captain Kuchiki! Stand down!"

Byakuya didn't plan to do anything of the sort. He rose his sword hand and decided he would eliminate Kana as well as the Hollow if she truly refused to move.

"Brother, please, stop this!" shouted Rukia.

"Kana!" Arashi made a mad dash for his sister. "D-Dammit! I'm not gonna make it!"

Everyone held their breaths and foresaw the absolute worst. However, Byakuya's arm was halted just then when a person behind him latched onto it.

"Whoa there! That was rather dangerous, don't you think?" said a Shinigami with long, white hair and pale skin. A white coat, similar to Byakuya's, hung over his black robes. With a smile, he added, "I think you've done quite enough, Captain Kuchiki. Don't you agree?"

Byakuya glared back at the man, whereas Rukia was certain she was hallucinating.

"C-Captain Ukitake?!" she proclaimed.

Juushirou Ukitake chuckled. "Hello there, Kuchiki! You've lost weight."

"Damn! More trouble!" growled Ganju.

"No way! That's Captain Ukitake!" said Arashi happily. "Besides Aaron or Ichigo, he's probably the best guy who could've come along! We might just get outta this in one piece after all!"

Kana blinked and asked, "Wait, who's this guy again?"

Rukia and Arashi nearly fell on their heads.

"You can't be serious!" they both exclaimed.

"Haha! I can't blame you for not knowing me, Miss Mitarashi! After all, I've been absent as of late thanks to my illness. My name is Juushirou Ukitake. I am the Captain of the Thirteenth Division. Kuchiki over there is one of my subordinates. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance!" Ukitake peered behind Kana and at Sharpscale. "Well, there's a face I _don't_ know. And who are all these other people? Just what have I stumbled upon here?"

"...Ukitake, what is the meaning of this?" asked Byakuya testily.

"That's my line! Need I remind you, Captain Kuchiki, that releasing your Zanpakutou is a first class offense, even if you had to do so to fight the Ryoka! What were you thinking?"

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto declared the circumstances a war-time situation. The ban on Zanpakutou was lifted."

Ukitake looked bewildered. "'A-A war-time situation?!' How could the invasion of a few Ryoka have caused things to end up this way?! ...Is this related to Aizen's murder?"

Mayu tugged on Ganju's robes, leading her older brother to shout, "W-What?!"

"Uh...don't you think _now_ would be a good time for us to get outta here?" she asked.

"What the hell are you going on about?! That other guy said he's a Captain too, so now there's _two_ of them out there!"

"Dummy! Arashi just said other guy won't try to hurt us! Besides, he's too busy talking to that Kuchiki guy! I say we run while they're paying us no mind!"

"I-It's a long shot but...maybe it would work," mumbled Hanatarou. "...I still have some rope on me, so maybe we could use it to scale down from here."

"That would never work!" declared Rukia. "Such a plan would take far too long! Both Captain Ukitake and my brother would no doubt realize what you're up to!"

"I-I know. That's why...that's why I'm going to distract the two of them while the rest of you escape from here!"

It took the others a number of moments to process Hanatarou's words.

"Man, you really _have_ lost your mind, haven't you?!" exclaimed Ganju. "Have you already forgotten what happened to that Hollow?! He was the strongest one here, and that Byakuya guy took care of him like it was nothing! What the hell do you think will happen if someone like _you_ steps out there?! You'll be walking into your own grave!"

"You chicken! At least he's _trying_ to come up with something other than pissing his pants!" said an irate and exasperated Mayu. "What's it gonna be, big bro?! We can either sit here and wait to be killed, or we can go with this guy's plan and get outta here while we're still breathing!"

"Listen to me! None of you need to do anything! Captain Ukitake will make sure all of you survive! I'm sure of it!" pleaded Rukia.

"Sorry, lady! I just can't trust advice from a stinkin' Shinigami like _you_!"

"Please, no more arguing!" said Hanatarou. He endeavored to hide it, yet his legs were shaking so violently, the others could actually hear them clattering against each other. "Y-You guys had better get a move on! I-I can't promise I'll be able to distract Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake for long! And Ganju, I...know you and your sister aren't fond of Miss Kuchiki, but please take her with you when you go! Promise me you'll keep her safe!"

Anger rose in Ganju. He could hardly stand such a skinny, pathetic excuse for a Shinigami saying something so bold, so daring.

"...I can't believe I'm gonna do this." Ganju took a deep breath. "Save it, Hanatarou! _I'll_ distract those bastards outside! With that damn Hollow out of the way, that makes me the strongest here, so I don't wanna hear any complaints!"

"B-But…!"

"What the hell did I just say?! Go on, Hanatarou! You too, Mayu!"

"F-Fine!" Mayu snapped. "You're as stubborn as those darn boars you and your gang ride, so I won't bother trying to convince you to come with us! _I'll_ look after everyone! Just make sure you don't die, alright?! If you do, _I'm_ the one that's gonna have to go home and explain what happened to Kuukaku!"

"Heh! You stupid brat! Since when have you started sounding like an adult?"

"Well, _one_ of us has to act the part, right?" Mayu smiled and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. Afterward, she scowled Rukia's way. "Did you hear that, lady?! Although I don't really want to watch after the likes of you, my big bro entrusted me with your safety, so you better stay close behind me, alright?!"

"R-Right..." replied Rukia, who had honestly lost track of the situation awhile ago.

Ganju declared, "Alright, when I move, you three had better…!"

He lost his train of thought just then. That wasn't surprising; so did everyone else thanks to a pair of approaching spiritual pressures.

"W-What's with these energies?! They're no doubt on the level of a Captain!" exclaimed Ukitake. "But...I don't recognize who they belong to!"

Kana did, at least, she knew one of them without a doubt. Her heart half near skipped a beat. "N-No way! It can't be...can it?!"

"Heh. It appears the calvary has finally arrived, Miss Mitarashi," uttered a smirking Sharpscale.

"'C-Calvary?'" Rukia, like Kana, didn't dare let herself believe what she was sensing was real. "T-This spiritual pressure…! Can it really be?"

Her conscience told her to stop and not to glance up to the sky. She disregarded it and glimpsed something dart up from the bottom of the bridge at an incredible speed. A large, bat-like wing then came into view. Attached to it was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. The orange-haired Shinigami locked eyes with Rukia, and the two gazed at one another like the other was nothing more than a mirage.

"Bingo," said Aaron, holding onto Ichigo's leg for dear life. "Looks like everyone's here, Kurosaki. Can we land now? I'm honestly getting sick up here."

Ichigo nodded and touched down right in front of Rukia with a thud. The giant wing from the wand that enabled him to fly receded into the artifact, sending a rush of air past all those staring at the teenager in stunned silence.

"Sheesh. It's like we crashed someone's funeral," joked Aaron. "Good. It looks like everyone's in one piece save for Sharpscale. You alright over there, buddy?"

Sharpscale nodded. "No need to fret over me, Aaron Higuchi. I am simply relieved you are here at last. ...I never took you as one to make a dramatic entrance though."

"You'd be right then. Stuff like this happens though when you're with a guy like Kurosaki. It's miracle we didn't crash into anything on the way here. Anyway, what now, Kurosaki? Looks like our friends aren't the only ones who are here."

Ichigo surveyed Byakuya and Ukitake as well, though he was more concerned with something else. He walked right past Rukia, who couldn't quite get his name out, and up to Hanatarou and Ganju.

"Are you two alright?" he asked. "Sorry. I didn't think you two would run into so much trouble when I sent you to go ahead."

"Y-Yeah!" replied Hanatarou. He was laughing and crying simultaneously. "W-We're alright!"

"Tsk! No thanks to you!" snapped Ganju though he grinned seconds later. "...What the hell took you so long, you stinkin' Shinigami?"

Ichigo smiled himself. "I got held up by a _really_ annoying guy."

"That Zaraki guy, right? Heh! You might as well have stayed wherever the hell you were! I had everything under control here!"

"Really now? I've got a hard time believing that!"

"You trying to pick a fight or something?!"

"Normally, I wouldn't back down from the challenge! ...Right now though, I've got bigger fish to fry."

The fish in question, Rukia, winced some when Ichigo finally acknowledged her.

"...Rukia. I came to save you," he casually said without looking at her. Thinking she was still in some sort of bizarre dream, Rukia didn't say a word. "Quit looking at me like that! Higuchi and I came to rescue you, so you should be happy!"

His remark seemed to snap her back into reality. Tears welled in her eyelids, and she suddenly said, "...Dummy! I-I told you not to come! I told you! I forbade you to come after me!" Her head drooped, and she began to speak in almost a whisper. "...And now you're wounded all over. You...had to go through so much just to get here. You dummy!"

"Well, this isn't going like I expected," said Aaron, rubbing the back of his head. His ear then twitched. "Wait, is someone...screaming?"

The clamor got louder and louder until he came to the conclusion the source was drawing closer.

"What in the…?" he said as he turned to whatever it was. A tightly balled fist found its way right into the bridge of his nose. "Agh! W-What the hell was _that_ for?!"

His rage at being blindsided was quickly replaced by overwhelming horror. Kana, with her hands on her sides, was glaring a hole right through him.

"Y-You retard!" she sobbed. "Retard! Retard! Retard! _Retard_!"

She clobbered him left and right as she spoke. The most he could do was hold up his arms to defend himself.

"C-Calm down already!" he said, narrowly dodging a right hook. "What's your problem?!"

"'What's my problem?!' It's bad enough Ichigo over there was stupid enough to come here for just one girl, but you should know better, CT!"

CT, or Chocolate Thunder. That was a nickname Aaron hadn't heard in what felt like an eternity. He always disliked it for how ludicrous it sounded, yet now, the name was like a badge of honor. He didn't know how much he missed Kana calling him that until now.

"Actually, wouldn't that make us the same?" he said in response to her irate declaration. He received a swift punch to the gut for his smart mouth, and his knees buckled. In a high-pitched voice, he wheezed, "A-Alright, I honestly deserved that one..."

"G-Go home already! That goes for Ichigo too! Rukia and I don't…!"

The way Aaron leered at and gave her a goofy grin made her sentence trail off. "Well, I honestly didn't see all of this coming either! Still, it looks like you haven't changed a bit, Kana! You still have _way_ too much energy for your own good! Anyway, I might sound like a broken record since Kurosaki already said it, but...we're here to save you and Kuchiki."

That was it. Kana couldn't hold back any longer. Warm tears poured down her scarlet cheeks, and she bawled like a little girl.

"R-Retard! Since when did you get so cool, CT?!" she cried.

Aaron patted her brown hair and replied, "Come on now. Save that kind of stuff for later when you're safe and sound."

"Speaking of which, we still have some business to attend to," remarked Ichigo. He and Aaron shifted their focus to Byakuya Kuchiki, who hadn't so much as moved since they arrived.

"Right. _That_ guy," muttered Aaron. "Out for a little revenge, Kurosaki?"

"It's nothing like that, Higuchi," said Ichigo honestly. "...That guy is just an obstacle in our path."

Aaron put a hand on the hilt of his wakizashi. "...Right. Kana. Sharpscale. You two might want to stand back for the time being. I've got a feeling this is going to get ugly."

"W-Wait a second! Y-You two aren't seriously thinking about _fighting_ Captain Kuchiki, are you?! He'll wipe the floor with you!" cried Kana.

"J-Just who's side are you on here?!"

"Ichigo..." began Rukia.

"What? You're not going to tell me to run, are you?" he replied. "I'll never do that. Don't make me laugh. It wasn't easy for Higuchi and I to come this far, you know. No matter what you or Mitarashi over there say, we aren't listening! We're going to drag you both outta here if we have to!" He thrust his finger at Rukia and loudly added, "I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say, so don't bother, idiot!"

Rukia's entire body jerked in annoyance, and she legitimately wondered if Ichigo had lost his marbles. "W-What's _that_ supposed to mean?! What kind of strange rescue attempt is this?!"

"Yeah! You can't just ignore our opinions! We're the ones you're trying to save for crying out loud!" voiced Kana, flailing her arms about.

"Honestly, I'm with Kurosaki. You two are getting saved whether you like it or not," said Aaron nonchalantly as he cleaned out one of his ears with his pinky.

"Don't make me hit you again, CT!"

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try when you don't sneak up on me like before!"

Kana rolled up her sleeves. "Oh, you are _so_ gonna regret saying that!"

"Enough already!" boomed Ichigo. "Put a sock in it, Mitarashi! As for you, Rukia, you're being rescued, so stop babbling! You should just go find a corner to crouch in, shiver in fear, and scream, 'Help! Help!'"

Rukia was tempted to protest again. Instead, she weakly smiled. "...You never change, do you? You're just the same as before, ignoring everything I have to say."

"Of course! You're always nagging or worrying about me. ...For once, worry about yourself more." Ichigo faced her with a huge grin spread over his mouth. "Don't worry! I won't die just yet! Don't look at me like that. I've gotten stronger while you were away, you know."

Rukia certainly couldn't deny that.

"...What? Are you gonna brag too, CT?!" said Kana. She crossed her arms and sharply stared at Aaron. "...Well, I guess you've got every right. I-I still can't believe this! Not only do you have your powers again, but your spiritual pressure is off the charts!"

"T-Thanks," said Aaron, blushing a bit. "I...gave it everything I had during my training so I could make it here today."

"Wow! I'm impressed! You deserve a reward!"

"Don't worry about it, Kana. You don't have to..." Blood spurted from Aaron's nostrils when Kana began undoing her white robe. "T-That's okay! Y-You don't have to do that! Y-Your words are more than good enough!"

"Ha! You haven't changed either, CT! You're just as easy to tease!"

Aaron, beet red, leered away from her. "G-Give me a break..."

"Aaron Higuchi..." said Sharpscale, straining itself to speak. "You've...indeed gotten more powerful. Not just from your training in your world but ever since you arrived in the Seireitei. If there's anyone who can defeat Byakuya Kuchiki, it is you and Ichigo Kurosaki."

Aaron was hardly flattered by the Hollow's words. "...I wish I could say I was only using my own strength like Kurosaki."

"Did you say something, CT?" asked Kana.

"...No. Nothing at all." Forcing himself to smile, Aaron walked over to Ichigo and placed a hand on the latter's shoulder. "Well then, I guess that's enough small talk. You ready for this?"

"Of course!"

Ukitake, still dazed by Ichigo's and Aaron's unforeseen entrance, asked, "...Byakuya, just who _are_ those two?"

"...They are no one important. They are just Ryoka that I will destroy. End of story. I will put an end to this meaningless fighting."

Aaron whistled and remarked, "Man, that Kuchiki guy sure looks pissed. I wonder if he overheard us talking about kicking his ass. Then again, that guy _always_ looks pissed off."

He was startled when Mayu abruptly shouted, "You better not lose, dumb Shinigami!"

"Yeah! Give 'em hell, CT!" added Kana. "Fight, fight, fight! Win, win, win!"

"...She certainly changed her tune in a hurry," mumbled Rukia with a sigh.

With a nod, Aaron steeled his resolve and reminded himself this wasn't a fight either he or Ichigo could afford to lose.

"Heh. You sure are popular, Higuchi," said Ichigo.

"...Is that what you call it? I guess it is nice having my own, personal cheerleading section."

"...Well, this should be interesting," said Arashi out of earshot. Though the others paid him no mind, he was bizarrely smirking like the world's funniest joke had been told. "Show me what you two have got, Aaron."

END


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Up In Smoke

Ichigo Kurosaki and Aaron Higuchi drew their Zanpakutou as they plodded ahead on the Repentance Tower's bridge. Byakuya Kuchiki did the same, and the two sides halted feet away from each other near the center.

"Look at you acting so carefree," said a grinning Ichigo. "You didn't even bother to interrupt us while we were talking with our friends."

"If you're trying to piss him off before we fight, I don't think that's a good idea, Kurosaki," warned a wary Aaron.

Byakuya shared his sentiment. "...Who do you think you're talking to? Why would I need to sneak up on the likes of you? Don't think too highly of yourself, insignificant scum!"

The Captain of the Sixth Division turned up the heat by raising his spiritual pressure. The surrounding area shook in fear, whereas those present felt their senses go numb.

"I-Impossible! He was holding back that much power?!" cried Sharpscale.

The strength in Kana's knees waned, but Sharpscale caught her before she could tip over.

"T-Thanks," she muttered, wheezing for air.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah! N-No problem!" she lied. "Heh! W-Who am I kidding? It's...like a pack of elephants are trampling all over me!"

Byakuya's intended targets, Ichigo and Aaron, didn't budge an inch. Instead, they tightened the grip on their blades, daring the Captain to make another move.

"...Not even a flinch from my energy. It seems you two have gained strength," said Byakuya calmly. "I don't know how either of you reaquired the powers of a Shinigami, but you two should have just returned to the existences you led before. Recklessly throwing away your lives like this is simply foolish!"

"...We aren't throwing away our lives," answered Ichigo.

Aaron added, "We trained way too hard to be stopped by someone like you!"

"That's right! We'll defeat you and then go home with our friends."

"We aren't boasting either! We'll make sure that happens, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

Byakuya paused and wrestled to contain his anger. "...I thought I made it clear scum such as yourselves shouldn't think too highly of themselves!"

He receded from view in the blink of an eye. Though startled, Aaron and Ichigo didn't allow themselves to presume him gone for good. They backed into each other, mentally readying themselves for anything.

"D-Dammit! I knew pissing him off like that was a bad idea!" groaned Aaron.

"You steady saying it isn't gonna change anything though!" barked Ichigo.

"Y-Yeah, but that doesn't mean you keep on antagonizing the guy!"

"I-It's not like he's _not_ gonna try to kill us if I start complimenting him, Higuchi!"

Aaron's whole face reddened. "I _know_ that! Forget I said anything! Someone just tell me what that guy did just now!"

"I-It was Flash Step!" Rukia was quick to say.

"'Flash Step?!' No way! That was more like teleportation!" cried Kana. "W-Where'd he get off to anyway?!"

"Isn't that the million dollar question?!" said Aaron, gritting his teeth. "Tsk! This is like one of those cheesy serial killer movies where you're just waiting for the bastard to pop out and get you!"

While the others panicked, Ichigo stayed composed, took a deep breath and focused all his senses. This led him to not only realize someone was sneaking up on him but enabled him to block a lightning-quick attack from the rear. Byakuya's stunned expression matched those of everyone watching on.

"So, you said I think too highly of myself? I saw every step of yours, Byakuya Kuchiki!" Ichigo proudly declared.

Aaron blinked in astonishment. "W-Wait! Where the hell did he even come from?! I-I didn't see him coming at all!" Regaining his calm, he added, "Uh...g-good work, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo shoved Byakuya back with Zangetsu, putting the battle back at square one.

"...I see," remarked Byakuya after some deliberation. "You've improved more than I assumed."

Byakuya, so focused on Ichigo, failed to notice Aaron Flash Stepping behind him until it was too late. The dark-skinned Shinigami hastily capitalized, spinning like a top while swinging his blade. Sparks flew as Byakuya deflected blow after blow. Yet, it was clear to everyone Aaron was overwhelming him. Heeding this himself, he used Shunpo to gain some space, just as the teenager's wakizashi would have sliced his head clean off.

"Sorry! I don't usually cheap shot people like that, but I saw an opening and couldn't help myself!" said Aaron, unable to stop himself from beaming like a kid in a candy store.

Byakuya was nowhere near as amused. Scowling, he held his Zanpakutou close to his face. "...Ridiculous. Didn't I already say this whole, worthless struggle of yours was pointless? I do not have time to play with mere scum, so allow me to stop you two before you get too full of yourselves. I will show you what you can't compensate for with a thousand years worth of training: the decisive difference in our abilities."

"Man, this guy sure likes to talk," said Aaron casually.

"Tell me about it. If you're going to come at us, just do it already!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"W-Wait a moment! That stance…!" Sharpscale surveyed Byakuya, and the Hollow's anxiety tripled. "B-Be careful, you two! He is about to release his Zanpakutou again!"

"G-Get outta there, CT! Run!" cried Kana.

"Y-You as well, Ichigo! Please, before it's too late!" pleaded Rukia.

The two in question stood frozen in place as Byakuya began to say, "Scatter, Sen..."

A thick, white cloth suddenly wrapped itself around his sword before he could finish. Byakuya became even more floored when he pivoted his head and caught wind of a brown-skinned, black-haired woman crouching in front of him. She was holding the aforementioned cloth.

"You…!" cried Byakuya.

Juushirou Ukitake added, "Y-You're…!"

"N-No way! That's…!" added Arashi Mitarashi.

The three of them proclaimed, "Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi peered at the three in silence ahead of smiling and saying, "Well, isn't this a surprise? I didn't think I'd still be so popular after all these years!"

"'Yoruichi?'" repeated Rukia.

"Do you know her?" asked Hanatarou Yamada.

"N-No, but I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Wait, how come _you_ know who she is, Arashi?" Kana asked her younger brother.

He never got the chance to answer since Byakuya said, "She's the former commander of the Secret Tactics Division as well as the ex-Captain of the Second Division. Yoruichi Shihouin."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Y-You're telling me she _wasn't_ just some cat that lived with Urahara?!" said Aaron in shock. "I-I think I gotta sit down for a minute…"

"...I haven't seen your face in quite some time," Byakuya told Yoruichi. "It's been well over a hundred years since your disappearance. Everyone thought you had died."

"I-Incredible! So that really _is_ the real Yoruichi Shihouin then!" said Arashi, bursting at the seams in excitement. "I-I've read all about her, but never did I think I would get to see her in the flesh like this!"

"You better go get her autograph while you have the chance!"

"D-Do you really think she'd give me one?!" asked Arashi, completely missing the fact that Kana was only joking.

"Wow! You're a total fanboy, aren't you?"

Ichigo leered at Yoruichi and said, "Did you come here to save us all? Thank you, but please, move aside. I have to defeat him."

"...'Defeat him?' ...Even with Higuchi's help, you're an idiot."

"Huh?"

Yoruichi flickered out of sight, and by the time the others tracked her down, she was already done piercing her hand through Ichigo's stomach. He lurched forward and got a final glimpse of Yoruichi before passing out.

"W-What the hell did you just do?!" cried Aaron. "Y-You didn't have to go that far!"

"Calm down, Higuchi." Yoruichi removed her limb from Ichigo and placed the orange-haired Shinigami over her shoulders. "...Unless you want me to strike you down as well."

As upset as Aaron was, he instinctively backed down upon realizing Yoruichi meant what she had said.

"...That was a tranquilizer, wasn't it?" asked Ukitake. "You're trying to save him, Yoruichi."

"'Tranquilizer?'" Aaron inspected Ichigo and determined he really was unconscious.

"Neither you nor Ichigo are ready to take on an opponent like Byakuya," said Yoruichi. "I don't care how strong the two of you have become. That's just a fact. Even if you don't want to admit it, I think you get it as well."

"F-Fine. We won't fight then." Aaron didn't think Ichigo or himself had any choice in the matter anyway. "What do you suggest we do then?"

"Our business here is concluded. We're leaving."

"Eh?! Just like that?"

"...Just like that."

"...What in the world are you two discussing? I will not allow either one of you to escape from here," stated Byakuya, taking a step forward. "I have long surpassed you in strength, skill, and speed, Yoruichi. You have nowhere to run to."

"Oho! When did you learn to talk so big, Byakuya? Think about it. Have you ever _once_ beaten me at a game of tag?"

"...Shall we try one last game then?"

The two vanished right before Aaron's eyes. "G-Goddammit! Would everyone just _stop_ doing that already?!"

Byakuya intended to get the jump on Yoruichi, but she beat him to the punch by reappearing behind him. Unfaltered, Byakuya sliced at the spot she stood. His eyes broaded when he got nothing but an afterimage. Yoruichi was nowhere near him now; in fact, she had gotten well past where Ukitake was and near the end of the bridge. She took pride in this, though the feeling didn't last long. Byakuya caught up to her at last and delivered a vertical slash to her torso. A cascade of blood ruptured from the wound.

"You can't escape me with that level of Shunpo."

Everyone held their breaths when Yoruichi slumped over and appeared to be done in. However, her body transformed into a mere sheet of cloth, and the _real_ Yoruichi smirked as she stood at the heels of an utterly befuddled Byakuya.

"You can't catch me with _that_ level of Shunpo, little Byakuya."

It was becoming hard for the others to keep track of Yoruichi. _Now_ she was standing on top of a tall building above the bridge.

"Wait, what?!" cried Aaron. He found himself under one of her arms. "W-When did you even…?!"

"Three days!" Yoruichi proclaimed to Byakuya. "In just three days, I'll make both these boys stronger than you! Until then, your little fight here is postponed. If you want to follow us, you may, but the Goddess of Flash Yoruichi won't be caught so easily!"

One of her eyebrows heightened at the way everyone was gaping at her like they had seen a ghost. It then occurred to her they were actually scrutinizing something _behind_ her. She whipped herself around to the massive shadow darkening everything in sight yet couldn't believe her eyes. A gargantuan wave of water was moments away from crashing down.

"Where in the hell did _that_ come from?!" cried an aghast Aaron.

"...Is this another one of your tricks, Yoruichi?" inquired Byakuya.

"Nonsense! Even she isn't capable of something like this!" argued Ukitake.

Yoruichi was fast, but even she had to admit there was no outrunning a few tons of water. Rather, she turned back to the others and shouted, "G-Get inside the tower _now_! There's no way that bridge will hold up against something like that!"

"Tsk! You heard the lady! Let's go! Let's go!" cried Ganju Shiba. He forcefully shoved his companions inside of the Repentance Tower before taking a final glance at the incoming wave. "Y-You've gotta be kidding me! Why does so much messed up shit happen around here?!

"Q-Quit pushing! I think you're forgetting someone!" said Kana.

"What? Who are you...?" Ganju froze. Standing in place like her legs were stuck in glue was Rukia. "Seriously?! Hey, unless you wanna die, hurry up and get the hell over here already!"

It was no use. Rukia couldn't get her trembling legs moving. Fear had nothing to do with it though. Some unseen force was pinning her down.

"Hold on, Rukia! I'ma coming!" cried Kana.

Hanatarou nodded and added, "T-There's still time to save her!"

Arashi restrained them. "No! It's too dangerous! There's no point in you two dying as well!"

"Ganju, shouldn't we...do something?" asked Mayu timidly. Her brother held his head low and chose not to answer. "A-Are we really going to sit back at watch her die?! E-Even if we don't like her for what she did, isn't...isn't this a bit too cruel?!"

Aaron thought so. Without consulting her, he broke free from Yoruichi's grasp and dived toward Rukia. Right before the crushing water impacted the bridge, he wrapped his arms around her, shielding her with his own body. What happened to the two afterward was a total mystery; no one could make out much of anything, nothing alive anyway, in the settling waves of liquid and debris.

"D-Dammit! That stupid punk!" growled Yoruichi. She made a move to go after Aaron and Rukia, yet a stern-faced Byakuya impeded her path. "A-Are you insane?! In case you've forgotten, one of those people who may have just plummeted to their death is your sister!"

Byakuya gazed downward intently, but otherwise said nothing. It was hard to tell what was going through his head.

"CT! Rukia! Can you hear me?!" shouted Kana. Her voice echoed in the abyss below, but she got no reply.

"T-They're gone. They're really gone..." said Arashi numbly.

Hanatarou began to freak out at once. "W-We've gotta go after them! W-Why are we standing around like this?! Rukia...she...she's…!"

Like him, the others were too dazed and confused to suggest a plan of action.

"I-I'll go myself then!" he proclaimed. "There's no way she can be dead! That's...that's just not possible! It's just not…!"

Without warning, Ganju slugged him across the jaw, flooring him.

"W-Why you have to go and do something like that?!" shrieked Mayu.

Ganju paid his sister no mind. Rather, he stood over Hanatarou and said, "Don't you get it?! There's nothing you, or any of us for that matter, can do about the situation now! Even if those two survived the fall, there's no telling where they landed! Do you realize how big this place is?! We'd be searching for days, if not months! On top of that, everyone here is just itching to kill us! I know it sounds harsh, but for the time being, we have to take care of ourselves!"

Yoruichi wasn't sure whether to keep her attention on Byakuya or the two that had fallen.

"...He's going to be upset when he finds out what happened," she said, watching Ichigo sleep out of the corner of her eye.

"You won't have to worry about that or anything else for that matter. I will put an end to you right here and now," announced Byakuya.

"Sorry, Little Byakuya! Despite what just happened, nothing else has changed! I'll make Ichigo stronger than you in three days time, so until then, have some patience! If I were you, I'd worry about tracking down that sister of yours!"

"W-Wait just one moment, Yoruichi!"

The Goddess of Flash snubbed Ukitake when she sped off into the sunset.

"W-What in the world just happened?" Ukitake rubbed the back of his white hair and sighed. "...Don't worry about a thing, Byakuya. I'll have people from my squad track down your sister at once! She'll be alright, I promise."

With his white Captain's coat trailing the wind, Byakuya turned away from Ukitake and started walking away. "...Very well, but make sure you drag her back here when you do. There is still an execution to be had."

"Wait, where are you going?! What about the Ryoka? Aren't they the reason you came?"

"I've lost interest in them. Do whatever you please with that riffraff."

Ukitake frowned. "...He just does whatever he pleases, doesn't he?"

His thoughts shifted to Rukia and the young man who had risked everything to save her. Although he had his doubts either one of them could have survived such a fall, he held onto a small glimmer of hope they could be saved. If they were out there, he would find them. He promised to do so even if it killed him.

"Now then, just what do I do with all of them?" he asked himself as he met the eyelines of the Ryoka glaring at him.

#

The search for the Ryoka was a never ending job for those in the Seireitei. That included a group of weary yet willing recruits from the Ninth Division. Combing every side street and building, they didn't leave a single stone unturned. Despite this, there seemed to be no sign of their targets. These Ryoka, whoever they were, had a habit of popping up in a flash and disappearing soon after.

A surly, mustachioed Shinigami leading the group growled in irritation at this, though he quickly brightened up with a cheery voice nearby proclaimed, "There's no one suspicious over here, sir!"

"Alright! The rest of you hit up the streets over there, and make sure not to let anyone suspicious slip past you! Those damn Ryoka are tricky, so stay on guard!" he boomed. His men gave a salute and went to do as ordered. Their leader, meanwhile, peered at three individuals standing before him. "Good work! We should have those blasted Ryoka rounded up in due time! Anyway, I don't believe I've met you guys before. Are you new?"

Orihime, Uryuu, and Sasune, all wearing Shinigami robes, nodded.

"Yes! I just joined recently! My name is Inoue! Pleased to meet you!" said Orihime pleasantly and with a convincing salute.

Sasune, talking in the same bubbly tone, added, "And my name is Ishida! It is an honor to be working with someone of your esteemed caliber, sir!"

Uryuu wasn't so enthusiastic, mumbling, "...I'm Ishida. Nice to meet you."

Their leader raised an eyebrow. "How come you two have the same name?"

"No relation," Uryuu was quick to say. Sasune's face reddened.

"Bring on the Ryoka already, Boss! I'll pound them into a bloody pulp! Just lemme at 'em!" Tossing a number of punches at the air, Sasune added, "I'll butcher them all with my bare hands and bring back their bloody corpses before you!"

"Haha! Aren't you spirited? It's good to see a new recruit with so much passion for the job!" said the mustachioed Shinigami. He and Sasune shared some hearty chuckles.

"Um...i-isn't he sorta taking things too far?" whispered Orihime to Uryuu.

"Tsk! That idiot _always_ takes things too far! ...I'll admit that he's throwing any suspicion on our true identities off at least."

"You shouldn't get ahead of yourself though, young man!" continued the Shinigami. "The Ryoka have been causing us tons of trouble, so I suggest you not lower your guard if you happen to run into them!"

Sasune nodded and fired himself up for battle. Uryuu thought his older brother was perhaps getting _too_ into character.

The mustachioed Shinigami eyed Orihime just then and muttered, "Not bad..." He inched closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Say, want to come to my room tonight? You've probably heard of me! I'm Toshimori Umesada! This year, I'm the Twentieth Seat of the Ninth Division! It's sort of embarrassing to say, but I'm the strongest of everyone here! Don't worry! I know how to treat a lady, and…!"

He fell silent upon noticing he was no longer face-to-face with Orihime, but a scowling Sasune and Uryuu.

Growing upset, he asked them, "W-What is the meaning of this?!"

"Sorry, but Miss Inoue already promised to come to _my_ room tonight, so as you can imagine, she'll be quite preoccupied this evening!" declared Sasune.

"S-She said nothing of the sort, you imbecile!" snapped Uryuu. He then cleared his throat, straightened his glasses, and smoothly told Umesada, "Considering how bad things have become with the Ryoka and the fact wartime exemptions were passed to deal with the threat, I don't believe now is the best time for a seated officer such as yourself to be asking out a subordinate."

Umesada looked ready to erupt like a volcano. "H-How _dare_ an unseated Shinigami like you lecture me like that! I oughta…!"

"Umesada, sir! We've found no signs of suspicious activity over here!" shouted a Shinigami in the distance who was in the company of others. "Please give us our next orders!" "D-Damn! I'll be over there in a second!" Umesada turned back to Sasune and Uryuu. "Don't think I've forgotten about this! After all this is over, you punks are gonna feel my wrath!"

He ran off, and Uryuu stuck out his tongue. "Whatever. Of course, we won't be here when all this is over."

"Don't worry, Boss! We won't fail you!" said Sasune.

"Oh, put a sock in it already!" barked Umesada.

"Tsk. What a loser. Like Miss Inoue would ever give him the time of day."

"Impressive, Sasune. Even total strangers find you insufferable after a while," remarked Uryuu.

"...Why don't you put a sock in it too, Uryuu? Otherwise, I might end up capturing and bringing back one of the Ryoka after all."

"How honorable. Of course, neither myself or Inoue would mind if you turned yourself in. We'd get some peace and quiet _for once_."

"Alright, that's it! I'm gonna…!"

"Come on! No more arguing, you two!" Orihime got in between the squabbling brothers and shoved them apart. "We're doing such a good job blending in, so we shouldn't draw any attention to ourselves by fighting!"

"M-My apologies, Miss Inoue!" said Sasune with a prompt bow. "I promise not to let the third wheel accompanying us distract me any further!"

As much as Uryuu craved to lash out at his brother for the insult, he restrained himself for Orihime's sake.

"Thanks for saving from that guy, you two!" she said, beaming.

Blushing, Sasune sheepishly retorted, "I-It was no problem..."

"...I just don't like dealing with guys like that is all," muttered Uryuu, pushing his glasses up.

"Judging from how that guy didn't notice a thing, I'd say we sure did a good job of disguising ourselves!" stated Orihime.

"Yes, stealing some uniforms from a few hapless Shinigami was simply genius, Miss Inoue! Of course, I must admit that these robes are rather uncomfortable for a Quincy such as myself," replied Sasune, tugging at his clothing. "I can't believe these people wear this kinda stuff on an everyday basis. They must sweat in places I've never even heard of."

"...Do you have to say disgusting things every time you open your mouth?" asked Uryuu, sighing. "At the very least, you were right in saying we would blend in much easier, Inoue."

Orihime pulled out a small notebook and jotted something onto its pages. "Let's see, I got some information about the Repentance Tower from one of those Shinigami whose clothes we stole. It looks like we just have to keep heading the way we're going to get there. ...Kurosaki is probably already there, isn't he?"

Sasune, picking up on the concern on her features, replied, "D-Don't worry! I'm sure that guy is perfectly fine!"

Uryuu agreed. "We'd better hurry after him though. He'll likely screw things up if he rushes in alone."

"Heh. CT is more or less the same. Those guys are totally useless without us."

"You're one to talk, Sasune. It's amazing we've gotten anything done with you here."

"W-What was that?! You wanna come over here and repeat that, you son of a…!"

Uryuu chose not to indulge his brother in another argument and simply walked away.

"Coward! Come back and fight like a man!" roared Sasune. He became as quiet as a mouse and as red as a tomato after Orihime gazed at him curiously. "I-I apologize for that unsightly display, Miss Inoue! I haven't forgotten the matter at hand! We'll head for that tower where Miss Mitarashi and Miss Kuchiki are on the double!"

"Sounds good to me! Don't forget that I'm counting on you!"

She didn't pay it much mind as she strolled after Uryuu, but Sasune made a funny sounding squeal prior to falling over in pure delight.

"We should probably decide which squad we're in if someone asks. We have to be able to answer quickly."

"That's a good idea, Inoue," replied Uryuu. "Hm, I wonder..."

Still reeling from Orihime's words, it took Sasune a bit to notice he was being left behind. "H-Hey, wait for me, guys! I practically carry this group, so you can't leave without me!"

He tripped over his foot in his haste to catch up, and perhaps because of this, he didn't notice the individual literally phasing out of a nearby wall, one who had been observing them like a pack of lab mice the entire time.

#

Ice cold water dripped onto Aaron's face, awakening him. Piercing pain rattled through his skull, inducing him to sit up and clutch the spot.

"C-Cold..." he said, his teeth chattering. Though he wasn't totally wet, his clothing and skin were damp. It didn't help much that the room he was in was freezing despite a thick blanket covering him. "W-Where am I?"

The cramped area around him was dimly lit by a blazing torch on a stone wall, and there were various wooden barrels scattered about. Aaron stood and peered into one and found all sorts of pickled vegetables. Clearly, he was in some kind of storeroom, but the pair of straw beds, one of which Aaron had just gotten up from, told that it was presently being used as a makeshift bedroom.

It then hit him that there were indeed two beds. There was also someone else there with him.

"Rukia?!"

The thin woman was fast asleep and more importantly, unharmed.

"T-Thank goodness. Alright, Aaron. Let's try to remember what happened."

Most of it was a blur, but he recalled a lot of water, a lot of screaming, and then falling. How he and Rukia managed to survive such an ordeal made him scratch his head.

"Where in the world is this? Am I still in Soul Society?"

A wooden door behind him creaked open, spooking him. Then, a deep, masculine voice said, "You're in my home, kiddo."

Behind Aaron stood a scruffy, middle aged man. Two bangs from his unkempt, short, and black hair hung over his eyes, and he stood out like a sore thumb wearing a bright and blue kimono.

"You hungry?" he asked, holding up a tray of food. "Sorry. I was gonna have more ready for you to snack on, but you woke up in no time at all."

Cautiously, Aaron asked, "Who are you?"

"Me?" The man scratched at his thick beard stubble. "...Ain't that the million dollar question?" He held the food out toward Aaron, who silently stared at it. "Don't worry. I didn't poison it. It ain't much, but it should suffice for the time being."

Though still wary, Aaron nodded and began eating. His host wasn't kidding; the sole thing on the tray was a hard-looking loaf of bread and some cold soup. Nevertheless, he hadn't eaten in what felt like days. His stomach angrily rumbled, and even a pathetic meal such as the one before him looked positively scrumptious.

The scruffy man placed a cigarette in his mouth, lit it, and spewed jet black smoke from his lips. The throat-scratching vapor wafted over to Aaron, who was about to take a bite out of his bread.

"...What? I got something on my face?" the man asked when the teenager glared at him.

"N-No. I just hate that stuff," replied Aaron, fanning the smoke away.

"Heh. Is that so?" The man took another drag on his tobacco despite his guest voicing his displeasure. "You better eat before it gets cold. If you're worrying about your friend over there, don't. There's plenty more where that came from."

That bit of information was all Aaron needed to hear. He dug into his meal with reckless abandon, scarfing down bread and soup until his mouth was too full for him to fit anymore.

Swallowing, Aaron took the chance to breathe. "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you? And what's with this place?"

The man in the kimono blew out another stream of smoke. "...Like I said, this is my home. It ain't much, but it's all I have. As for my identity...I doubt it matters anymore. Still, I doubt a kid like you will be satisfied with that sort of answer, so call me Kagami. Kagami Meigi."

"Kagami? Right. I'm Aaron Higuchi."

The two shook hands.

"Don't worry. You're still in Soul Society, kiddo," Kagami assured him. "We're currently underneath the Seireitei right now."  
"Are you talking about the sewers?! No way! There's a place like this down here?"

"...Let's just say this part is a bit...different. No one besides us knows it's here, which is exactly how I like it."

"...Why do you say that?"

Kagami took a moment to reply. "...Let's just say I'd rather people not find me."

Though curious, Aaron chose not to press the issue. "I guess you were the one who saved me and Rukia then. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You two were lucky you came crashing down around here. Anywhere else and you might've been found by someone less...hospitable."

"W-Wait, how did you know everyone was coming after us?"

"I didn't. At least, not until you just told me." Kagami glanced at Rukia and added, "...Judging from how she looks though, I figured she had something to do with that execution everyone up there won't shut up about. Then, I just put two and two together. Looks like I was right. So, what are you supposed to be, kiddo? A knight in shining armor?"

"...Something like that. Things aren't going so well though. I've only saved one of the people I came here for."

Kagami extinguished his cigarette and made his way over to Rukia. Crouching down to her, he didn't say a word.

"Uh...is everything alright?" asked Aaron.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing, kiddo. Old timers like me don't get to behold the face of a beautiful woman everyday, so I guess I was just enjoying the moment."

Though picking the most inopportune time to do so in Kagami's opinion, Rukia opened her eyes. They shot around in bewilderment before settling on the man hovering over her. They then dilated, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream as she got as far away from him as possible.

"W-Who are you?!" she demanded to know.

"R-Relax, Kuchiki! You're safe!" said Aaron.

"H-Higuchi?"

"That's right. You aren't in any danger." He glanced at Kagami and added, "Well, I _think_ you aren't."

"...I take offense to that," said Kagami, curling his lips. "You hungry, sweetheart?"

"'Hungry?'" echoed Rukia. "No. I want to know where we are."

"We're underneath the Soul Society right now. This guy here says it's his 'home.'"

Noting Aaron's tone, Kagami stuck another cigarette between his lips and shook his head. "Tsk. I take offense to that too. You kids sure don't know how to appreciate a favor. Anyway, I noticed you call that girl over there Kuchiki, kiddo. Would she happen to be Rukia Kuchiki?"

"You know of me?" asked Rukia with an air of suspicion.

"Relax. I don't know you, but I do know your family. Lookie here. I'm in the presence of real nobility, ain't I? Sorry about the dreary surroundings. The food ain't much either, but it's better than nothing." Kagami headed for the exit but stopped as he reached the outside. "Oh, do make yourselves at home while you're here."

He closed the door behind him, and Aaron and Rukia leered at one another in silence for quite awhile. Both thought they might have still been dreaming.

"Higuchi, what's going on? Where are the others?" inquired Rukia.

Aaron shrugged. "Good question. I don't feel anyone else around but that Kagami guy, so they must still be back at that tower. I say we get out of here as soon as possible. Something about that guy out there rubs me the wrong way."

"I agree. Captain Ukitake was there with Ichigo and the others, so it's likely they're alright, but we should assume the worst nonetheless."

The two left from the same doorway Kagami took but were immediately met by a stone wall. There was a corridor to the left and one to the right. They couldn't tell where either of them led since it was so dark.

"It's freezing here," said Rukia. She crossed her arms to keep warm. "I suppose we really are down in the sewers then."

"At least it smells decent in here," joked Aaron.

"Indeed. Now then, which way do we go?"

Aaron, after some short consideration, opted on the left hallway, figuring he and Rukia could just turn back and go the other way if it lead to a dead end. As they moved, their footsteps bounced of the walls of the cramped passageway, being loud enough to wake the dead.

"A place like this shouldn't exist down here. It's probably man made," stated Rukia. "I doubt Soul Society even knows of it."

"Maybe that Kagami guy build it," retorted Aaron, checking around to make sure nothing sinister was trailing them. "Just how long does this thing go on for? I hope this isn't some sort of maze. Damn. We should've marked our progress in the beginning just in case."

Things grew silents between the two. Rukia began to lag behind since the cold, concrete floor was doing her bare feet no favors.

"Want me to carry you?" said Aaron just then. "You probably haven't had to move this much in some time. That tower you and Kana were in didn't seem too roomy."

"Thank you, Higuchi, but I'll make it. What you said is true, so I should try to get as much exercise as I can while given the chance."

"Sure thing. Say, speaking of that tower, how was Kana holding up in there? She's lost a lot of weight. Now that I look at it, you have too, Kuchiki."

Rukia's expression soured. "...Mitarashi has held up as well as you would expect for a person in her situation. We both have, I suppose. Even for a person as upbeat as her, a place such as that takes a toll on one's fortitude."

"Sheesh. It's that bad, huh?"

"I would be lying if I said it was easy, but that's just how things are for criminals like us. ...This is the price we must pay for our sins."

"You're not criminals!" snapped Aaron. His sudden outburst caused Rukia to jump. "S-Sorry. ...Sorry. I just...don't like the way you talk as if what you and Kana did was so bad. Kurosaki told me what happened when you gave him your powers. If it weren't for you, he and his entire family would be dead right now."

"...You flatter me, Higuchi. However, even if what I did was considered 'right' in your world, that is not the case in mine. I understood this the moment I became a Soul Reaper and even when I gave Ichigo my powers. That's why I'm perfectly fine with the hand I've been dealt. It may seem cruel to you, but that's just the way things are."

"You're...pretty brave, Kuchiki. I doubt there are many who could say stuff like that with a straight face. Still, I think you're wrong, and Kurosaki and I aren't apologizing for coming to save you and Kana. Soul Society killing you two for helping us out is just wrong no matter where it is."

"Fools. No one asked you to come save us in the first place," said Rukia bitterly, biting her bottom lip. Aaron was somewhat glad to hear some fire in her tone since she came off so nonchalant about her circumstances for the most part. "If you and Ichigo were smart, you would've lived out the rest of your days in your world in peace."

"Now you're starting to sound like your brother. Actually, you sound a lot like my older sister too. Yeah, all of you probably have a point. It would have been easier for Kurosaki and I to stay put. Still, I'm just not the kind of guy to sit back and do nothing while a friend is in trouble. I think Kurosaki is more or less the same."

Rukia peered at his grinning face and tried to glean something out of it, something that would explain his optimism.

Before she could, she and Aaron at reached the end of the pathway. Awaiting them was a huge room, a larger one that they would have expected in a place like this. There wasn't much in it despite its size, though a fireplace was roaring in the center, while a couple of wooden chairs were scattered about.

They spotted Kagami Meigi near a life-sized training dummy, and he was unloading a flurry of sword strikes into it. His katana glinted in the light of the fire as he chopped the helpless dummy into pieces.

"...Damn. I gotta make these things out of stronger stuff," he muttered, blowing out a cloud of smoke and crouching down to the dummy's remnants.

"That was pretty good!" said a clapping Aaron.

"Eh? Oh, it's only you, kiddo. Don't scare an old man like that. You almost gave me a heart attack. Anyway, are you two sure you're in any shape to be moving around?"

Aaron ignored the question and made his way over to the man. "You've got some nice moves. I couldn't even see some of them to be honest."

"Neither could I. Still, I believe I recognized a few," said Rukia.

Kagami, taking another hit of his cigarette, replied, "...Is that so?"

"Uh...we hate to get going so soon, but there's something we need to care of right now. It's kind of urgent," explained Aaron.

Rukia bowed and added, "Thank you for your hospitality. We won't forget this."

The two started to leave, yet they halted in their tracks when Kagami uttered, "...You know, I don't mind you going if you feel you're up to it. Even so, if you go back up there right now, the two of you will only die. I say that with absolute certainty."

Aaron, slightly offended, said, "...What are you talking about?"

Kagami eyed the wakizashi resting in Aaron's hilt. "Look, kiddo. Don't take it personally. I can tell you and your girlfriend here are quite strong. You must've noticed it yourself though when you were out there fighting."

"Wait, how did you know what he's been doing? Have you been spying on him?" asked Rukia, her eyelids narrowing.

"...That's not important," replied Kagami, smoothly avoiding the topic. "In your current states, neither of could help yourselves, let alone anyone else. In order to beat a guy like Byakuya Kuchiki, you're going to have to get at least ten times stronger."

"H-He even knows about your brother." Aaron shook his head and felt he was missing something here. "...Alright, just who are you? How do you know so much about us?"

Kagami went over to a close-by ash tray and put out what little remained of his tobacco. Dozens of bent cigarettes rested there, and Kagami was already hankering for another. He patted himself down yet groaned when he couldn't find a fresh pack.

"I must've left it around here somewhere. Dammit," he mumbled to himself.

"I-I believe he's ignoring us," said a frowning Rukia.

"If you're trying to hide something from us..." began Aaron testily.

"Relax, kiddo," Kagami was quick to say. "I may have holed myself up in these sewers longer than even I can remember, but that doesn't mean I don't have an ear to what's happening above me." He sat in one of his chairs and stretched his weary shoulders. "...Listen, I think you kids have potential. You sort of remind me of me when I was younger. That's why I'm trying to stop you from throwing away your lives by rushing back onto the battlefield. You should at least take the time to prepare yourselves. I don't think you understand what you're up against."

He picked up his sword and twirled it around as he waited for a reply. Aaron and Rukia stood by, both unsure what to think or say. There was no time for them to train. Ichigo and others needed their help as soon as possible.

Kagami focused on Rukia. She in turn began to sweat and felt like she was being silently interrogated.

"Y-Yes? Is something the matter?" she had to ask.

"...Something about you is bugging the hell out of me," replied Kagami, stroking his beard stubble.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect," said Kagami casually, leading an irritated Rukia to believe he wasn't as apologetic as he would have liked her to think. "You know what? Forget it. It's probably my imagination."

"L-Look, I don't mean to be rude, but this isn't getting us anywhere," said Aaron.

"Fair enough. Let me get to the point then. Your girlfriend here appears to have lost her Shinigami powers. Care to explain?"

Rukia did not, hence why she turned away from him.

"Fine, fine. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I brought it up because I figure you'll have a hard time helping these friends of yours without being a Shinigami. That's why I'm offering to restore your powers free of charge."

His claim left Aaron and Rukia astonished.

"H-How could you do such a thing?" asked a skeptical Rukia.

"That's easy. I'll just...dammit. Hold on a sec." Kagami fiddled with a rusty lighter that was refusing to ignite the cigarette poking out of the side of his mouth. "Cheap piece of crap. You kids wouldn't happen to have one on you, would you?"

"Sorry. My mom would kill me if she found me with something like that," said Aaron.

"You do realize those aren't good for your health, right?" stated Rukia firmly.

Seeing as how they would be of no help, Kagami tucked the stick of tobacco back into its box and scathingly murmured, "...Just great."

"You seem to go off topic quite a bit," said Aaron, becoming impatient.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're in a hurry, kiddo. I don't know how your girlfriend over there lost her powers, but..."

"She's not my girlfriend. You keep saying that, but..."

"You want me to help you two out or not? Quit interrupting me already."

Aaron snarled under his breath.

"Good." Kagami smiled. "Now then, I don't know your girl...sorry... _Miss Kuchiki_ here lost her powers, but it looks they aren't totally gone. That means that given some time, they would come back on their own. However, you two have plainly stated you don't have time for something like this, so we'll just have to speed things along."

He got up and sauntered over to an old, wooden chest. He blew the dust off of it before lifting the top and wadding through its contents. Various items, ones Aaron didn't recognize, flew over his head. One in particular nearly hit him in the face, though he caught it at the last second and thought it resembled some sort of ball. It was incredibly light and filled with some kind of liquid. He confirmed this by holding it up to his ear and shaking it.

"I wouldn't screw with that if I were you," warned Kagami.

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Aaron. He discovered the hard way when the ball suddenly burst, covering him in a sticky, smelly, and red substance. "P-Paint? ...Fantastic."

Though Rukia tried, she couldn't hold back a snigger.

Kagami got a laugh in too. "Yeah, that was a combination paintball and dodgeball I was working on for the kids of Rukongai to play around with. I guess I forgot about it before I could work out the kinks. Don't worry. That stuff is non toxic."

That was the very last thing Aaron was concerned about. Kagami threw him a towel (which just so happened to be in the man's trunk too for whatever reason), and he wiped himself clean.

"You're an inventor then," said Rukia.

"Something like that. I'm nowhere near as good as my Boss though. Heh. Listen to myself. I meant ex-Boss."

Aaron and Rukia waited for him to elaborate, but he never did. Instead, he displayed a jar stuffed with red pills the size of golf balls.

"Soul Restoration Pills," he clarified. "You're going to take one, Miss Kuchiki."

A wary Rukia instinctively gulped and put her hand on her throat. It would take more than a single cup of water to wash one of the aforementioned items down, she thought.

"What do they do?" asked Aaron.

"Normally, when one loses their Shinigami powers, they have to go through a very trying and very dangerous ordeal to get them back."

"Y-Yeah. I can confirm that from personal experience..."

"Fortunately for us, Miss Kuchiki here hasn't completely lost her powers. These pills here will accelerate the rate in which her abilities return. To be specific, they'll return immediately. That's right, princess; you'll be a full fledged Shinigami again just like that."

"Well, it sounds easy enough." Rukia wavered as she hovered her hand over the jar. "...There aren't any side effects, are there?"

"They're harmless. Then again, it's been quite awhile since I tested them out on anyone. There's always the chance you'll grow a third arm or something."

Rukia gasped and jerked her limb back at once.

"It was a joke, princess," groaned Kagami. "I'm serious. You'll be fine."

"She'd better be. If this is some sort of trick..." said a grim-looking Aaron.

"Relax, kiddo. If I _really_ wanted the two of you dead, I would've finished the job a long time ago instead of bringing you into my house and feeding you."

"...Fair enough."

Reluctantly, Rukia took a pill, stuck it into her mouth, and swallowed. Seconds ticked by afterward, though nothing happened. It led her to ask, "Does it have a delayed effect or…?"

Suddenly, she felt her body grow hot. As strange as that was, it was nothing compared to the fact she was glowing brighter than anything in Kagami's abode. Aaron shielded his vision as the light grew stronger with every passing moment.

"W-What's going on?!" he shouted.

"It's fine! It's fine!" Kagami replied. "If she hasn't exploded yet, it's going well so far!"

"'E-Explode?!' I thought you said those pills were harmless!"

"For the love of god, kiddo, it was a _joke_! Man, kids these days have no sense of humor!"

"I don't think _now_ is a great time to be kidding around, you bastard!"

"Hey, there's no need for name calling..."

Aaron, ready to sock Kagami in the mouth, got the feeling he had met him before. No, that wasn't it. The scruffy man simply reminded him of someone else who had a bad habit of trying to be funny in inappropriate situations.

The dazzling light around Rukia dissipated, and she looked herself over, marveled at the black robes she was now wearing. Tucked into a brown sheath tied to her hip was a Zanpakutou.

"Holy…! I-It worked! You're really a Shinigami again!" declared Aaron.

There was no doubt about it. Rukia could sense power swelling from every fiber of her being. "I-I'd forgotten what this feels like! Incredible!"

"See? I told you kids you had nothing to worry about," said Kagami. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, there's one more thing that needs to be taken care off."

Aaron and Rukia weren't sure where he had gotten them from, but Kagami presented a pair of human-sized and roughly human-shaped dolls.

"They're called Tenshintai," he said, noticing their puzzled visages. "Wait, that was the name, wasn't it? Damn. It's been too long since I heard my Boss say what they were. Oh well."

"There he goes getting sidetracked again," whispered Aaron.

"He's remarkably absent minded," replied Rukia.

"I can hear you two, you know," said Kagami roughly. His embarrassed guests promptly piped down. "Good. You're probably wondering what these Tenshintai or whatever are, right? Of course you are. Let's just say you two will be able to reach a level unlike anything you've ever imagined with their help."

As cryptic as his talk was, Aaron and Rukia had to admit that it was also intriguing. Now they _really_ hungered to learn the secrets of the Tenshintai.

END


	27. Chapter 27

#

 **Chapter 27**

Mother

"You two will be able to reach a level you've never imagined," Kagami Meigi told his astonished guests as he held up two human-shaped dolls known as Tenshintai. "So, you interested?"

Aaron would have been lying if he said he wasn't. "Y-You say those things can help us get stronger. What do you mean by that? They don't look anything special to me."

"Indeed. What exactly _are_ they?" asked Rukia.

"Heh. I can hardly remember myself to be perfectly honest. It's been too long since I last used the things," said Kagami with a chuckle. Aaron and Rukia frowned at his casual response. Everything the man before them did seemed nonchalant, like he was just going through the motions. Not noticing their looks of disapproval, he added, "The Tenshintai was originally a creation of my former mentor. What you see before you is my best efforts at replicating it. I've tested them out before, so I know they work more or less the same."

"Uh...I don't mean to be rude, but are you ever going to get around to telling us _how_ exactly they work?" asked Aaron.

Kagami shook his head and sighed. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue, kiddo? I was just getting to that part. Before that though, I need to explain something about how Zanpakutou work. Miss Kuchiki here probably knows already, but you look a little green to me, kiddo."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? The guy who trained me already told me all about Zanpakutou."

"Did he now? Fair enough, but did he ever tell you they have _two_ releases?" Kagami could tell from Aaron's bewildered expression that this was news to him. "That's right. Someone as strong as you should have already mastered Shikai, or the Initial Release. What separates your average, run-of-the-mill Shinigami from the Captains of the Gotei 13 is the fact the latter have obtain their Zanpakutou's Final Release, or Bankai. For the most part, it increases your strength about five to ten times its normal level. It is _incredibly_ hard to learn, even for fancy pants Shinigami like Miss Kuchiki over here."

Rukia grumbled some at the remark but otherwise let it slide.

"B-Bankai?" repeated Aaron.

"Indeed. In order to become a Captain, there are a number of qualifications one must meet when applying. One of them just so happens to be knowing Bankai," explained Rukia. "Only Kenpachi Zaraki is an exception to this rule since he simply killed the last Captain of the Eleventh Division to obtain the position."

Kagami clapped. "Very good, Miss Kuchiki! Of course, I guess it's not surprising someone of your lofty standing would be so well informed."

Rukia blushed slightly. "You're right. However, that doesn't explain how someone like _you_ could know so much about Zanpakutou."

"Ah. You've got a point there." Kagami retrieved the katana he had been wielding earlier and held it out for his guests to see. "This is _my_ Zanpakutou. At one time or another, I was a Shinigami just like you two. Of course, that was so long ago that I doubt anyone up on the surface even remembers me."

"I _knew_ it!" said Rukia matter-of-factually.

"Yep. I had a feeling too," added Aaron. "No way he was just some random guy living in the sewers."

"Hey, you two could at least _pretend_ you're shocked to hear this," said Kagami dryly. "Anyway, the reason I'm bringing up all this stuff about Bankai, and the reason I have these Tenshintai here, is because you kids will you 'em to get nice and strong. You see, the Tenshintai has the ability to manifest the spirit of one's Zanpakutou into the real world. Why is this important? In order to learn Bankai, one must be able to summon their sword's spirit at will. It isn't the same as you going to their domain."

Aaron was just about to say he had been to Seigetsu's world more times than he could count but put his hand down.

"And how will these dolls help us accomplish that?" asked Rukia.

"You've just got to stab 'em with your swords. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Sounds easy enough," remarked Aaron. "Then again, you make _everything_ sound easy."

"Something about this still doesn't add up," said Rukia. "Normally, it takes a extremely powerful Shinigami ten years or more to learn their Bankai. Are you actually suggesting we could obtain ours in time to help Ichigo and the others?"

"That's right, princess," replied Kagami. He reached for a cigarette in his pocket, but Aaron quickly snatched it away, making him curl his lips. "However, with these Tenshintai, you two will only need _three_ days to learn Bankai."

Aaron's and Rukia's eyes enlarged. Surely, he was kidding, they both thought. His claim sounded too good to be true.

"Wait, why only three days?" inquired Aaron skeptically.

"Well, the effect of the Tenshintai only lasts that long. Eh, I think my Boss said something about the user dying or whatever if they went on any longer. Honestly, I can't remember all the details. It's been too long. Uh...just to be on the safe side, I would advise you kids to learn Bankai in that time span."

"...I'm suddenly thinking this isn't such a good idea," muttered Rukia.

"What do we do once we summon our Zanpakutou's spirit here?" said Aaron.

Kagami replied, "You need to subjugate them. Get them to tell you how to perform Bankai. Since it's different for every Shinigami, you kids are on your own when that happens."

Aaron didn't know it, but he was sweating some. "T-This whole thing sounds like it's gonna be a pain in the ass. I don't know if three days will be enough time."

The images of his friends ran through his mind just then. While he was sitting there and complaining, they could have been suffering at the hands of the enemy. He hadn't come all the way to Soul Society to give up now.

"...Then again, if I survived the Shattered Shaft and Urahara, I can do something like this!" he voiced with confidence. "Alright, Kagami! I can't speak for Kuchiki here, but I'll do it! I'll learn Bankai in three days and go back to help my friends!"

"Heh. Weren't you just moping a few seconds ago? Where'd that come from?" Kagami faintly smiled. "Fair enough. Guess I can't say no to a kid like you when you've got that much energy." At that moment, picked up on something Aaron said. "Wait, did you just say...Urahara, as in Kisuke Urahara?"

"Yeah. Wait, do you know him?"

"...You could say that. So, that old dog is still alive and kicking, eh?"

"Would you mind being less cryptic?" requested Rukia.

"Hey, even old timers like me have my secrets. Besides, you should be focusing on those friends this kid over here was just talking about. The longer you two waste trying to interrogate me, the more time it's gonna take for you to learn Bankai."

"Right. Kana's still waiting for us too," remarked Aaron somberly. He wondered what she was doing at the moment and if she was alright. There was no telling how Soul Society would react to he and Ichigo nearly breaking her out of the Repentance Tower and getting away with Rukia. He knew Kana would try to keep a bright and sunny disposition no matter how much hardship she faced, but everyone had their limits, even her.

His concern drifted from Kana and onto Rukia. The petite woman was biting her bottom lip, evidently lost in deep thought.

"Is everything alright, Kuchiki?"

"Y-Yes," she wavered in saying. "I was just wondering if what I'm doing is the right thing. If I go along with you, Higuchi, I'll not only have to fight my comrades in the Gotei 13, but my own brother as well. Mentally, I'm not sure that I can do it. It would be much easier on all of you if I just turned myself in and let the execution go on as planned."

"K-Kuchiki..."

"However," she was quick to add. "You and that idiotic Ichigo have already show me that no matter what I say or do, you will not leave until myself and Mitarashi are safe. I gave Ichigo my powers, and I'm the reason Ichigo risked his life to come here and save me. Therefore, it is my responsibility to ensure he makes it out of this alive. I owe him that much. I also owe you, Higuchi, for saving me back there on that bridge. Of course, then there's Mitarashi. ...All she's been talking about since we were captured was escaping. Maybe it was the only thing keeping her going in that tower."

She remained silent for an unnerving amount of time in which the only sound in Kagami's home was the man himself coughing awkwardly.

"You...don't have to help me if you don't want to, Kuchiki," said Aaron earnestly. "I'm sorry. No one even asked for your opinion on all of this. I just...sort of assumed you would help me since you got your powers back. It's fine though. I can save Kana on my own. I can learn Bankai on my own. I can help Kurosaki and the others on my own. You don't have to do a thing. I...can't ask you to fight your own brother. I'm not that heartless."

He winced when Rukia stared at him piercingly. He couldn't recall ever seeing her this upset, and he backed away just to be on the safe side.

"I thought I made it clear, Higuchi, that I would help you and Ichigo. I'll help Mitarashi as well. I...likely owe her most of all."

Aaron dared himself to ask, "W-Why's that?"

"I...had given up all hope in that tower. I had resigned myself to the fact that I would die, and no one, not even my own brother, would be coming to help me. I felt it was the dignified thing to do as a member of the Kuchiki clan." Tears welled in Rukia's eyes, yet she quickly brushed them away. "Did you know my brother and I aren't related by blood? I was nothing more than a commoner living in Rukongai when he arrived one day and said he wanted to adopt me. Needless to say, I was stunned. Why did he pick me out of thousands of others? To this day, I still don't understand. Nevertheless, he welcomed me into his family despite many in the Kuchiki clan protesting my arrival. My brother raised and instructed me in the ways of our clan as if we really were born from the same parents. I owe everything to him."

As he listened to hear tale, Aaron couldn't help but get misty eyed as well. He had to stop himself from asking why someone like Byakuya, who had apparently sacrificed much and broken many rules to adopt Rukia, wasn't so much as batting an eyelash when it came to her being killed by Soul Society.

"Those in the Kuchiki clan are supposed to uphold Soul Society's law to the fullest, over their own lives even. Perhaps that's why I thought it was alright to die. I had already shamed my family enough. I couldn't even think about escape. However, Mitarashi has taught me that some things are more important than following the rules to the letter. I never understood why she insisted on fighting our fate until she began talking about you. She...was always talking about you, Higuchi."

Aaron blushed and cleared his throat.

"She sincerely valued her time in the Human World with you and your friends. She always was the sort who hated being tied down. She's a troublemaker. I hear she drives her Captain insane. She doesn't think much either and just does the first thing that comes to mind so long as she gets her way."

That sounded _exactly_ like Kana to Aaron, who couldn't help but crack a smile.

"But...she truly cares about the people she loves. I can't count how many times she said she wished she could break out and help you all fight. I suppose that's what made me come around. There I was, sitting in that tower and merely praying Ichigo and you would somehow survive. Mitarashi though kept her spirits high and promised she would escape even if it killed her. Her...enthusiasm is rather infectious."

"Yeah. It...really is."

"...I will try to be courageous like her and fight for my friends. I can no longer run from this. Not from the rules of my clan or Byakuya. So, I'll help you, Higuchi. As you and Ichigo tried to save me, I will do the same for Mitarashi. We'll learn Bankai and then get her out of that tower." Rukia thinly smiled. "I...don't mean to sound like her, but I suppose we'll just have to figure out what to do with the rest of our lives _after_ everything is said and done. I highly doubt my brother or the Kuchiki clan would want someone back who's committed not one, but _two_ heinous crimes."

She extended her hand and gazed at Aaron's intently. Completely taken aback, he could do nothing more than smirk and swallow her small hand in his own. They shook, and at long last, Aaron understood why Ichigo had gone so far out of his way for this woman. He felt compelled to do the same now.

"Sheesh. Knock it off already. You kids are gonna make an old man burst into tears here." Kagami dabbed a handkerchief around his eyelids and sniffled. "You know, kiddo, you're lucky to have a friend like her to help you out."

"Yeah. I really do," said Aaron. "Alright then! Let's get this training started, shall we?"

"Sure thing. Both of you just remember what I told you, alright? Three days. No more, no less. Don't try to pull a fast one one me either. I might be old, but I'm still as sharp as a tack."

Aaron and Rukia nodded, drew their Zanpakutou, and each faced a Tenshintai.

"Higuchi...don't die," said Rukia sternly. "Mitarashi's still waiting for you."

"You neither, Kuchiki. Kurosaki would rip me a new one if you did."

Casting their fears aside, the two plunged their swords into the dolls.

#

So far, Sasune, Uryuu, and Orihime were managing to avoid detection. Being dressed like Shinigami certainly helped, and it was no doubt the reason they were able to travel freely around the Seireitei without anyone asking too many questions. They estimated they would be able to reach the Repentance Tower by the end of the day. Something big was going on there. Shinigami all over were chattering about a huge explosion and even one of the prisoners escaping.

"C-Can take a quick breather?!" cried Sasune, who was running well behind Uryuu and Orihime. "M-My thighs are on _fire_! I think I've lost at least thirty pounds since we got here!"

His mood went further downhill; neither his brother or Orihime were listening.

"So, is Tsubaki still injured, Inoue?" asked Uryuu.

A melancholy Orihime nodded. "I spent all night trying to heal him, but it's a lot harder than I thought..."

"Tsubaki?! Who the hell is that?! Is it a guy?!" exclaimed Sasune angrily. Uryuu rolled his eyes and found it suspicious his sibling suddenly had enough vigor to catch up. "Is he the reason you're crying, Miss Inoue?! Lemme at 'em! I'll break his freakin' nose in!"

"Would you _relax_ already?! Tsubaki is one of the faeries in Inoue's hairclips!" growled Uryuu.

"O-Oh. I knew that! I just didn't realize they all had different names is all! Say, how do those hairclips work anyway? Magic? Special effects? Can you just buy them off the Internet?"

Orihime wasn't really in the mood to explain. Sasune picked up on this and (much to Uryuu's relief) zipped his lips.

"S-Sorry. I'm...sorta useless at the moment, aren't I?" she said.

"Of course not!" Uryuu speedily replied. "You can still heal and make barriers, right?"

"Yeah! That's _way_ better than chopping some hapless saps up!" said Sasune. "You're the White Mage! You're too smart and valuable to be exposing yourself to danger! Let stupid brutes like my brother and I here handle all the dirty work!"

Through clench teeth, Uryuu added, "T-That's right..."

Orihime raised an eyebrow and wasn't sure what they were going on about. Nonetheless, she smiled and was grateful for her friends' kind words.

On the other hand, Uryuu and Sasune were also appreciative. They glanced at each other and silently noted someone like Orihime simply wasn't cut out for battle. She hesitated to hurt anyone, even someone ready to kill her at a moment's notice. The most she would do in a fight was get in their way.

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm thinking of my sweet Inoue like this!" mumbled Sasune to his brother, sniffling.

"Just bare with it for the time being. You know as well as I do that this is for the best," whispered Uryuu.

"R-Right."

A voice in the distance cried, "Hey, you three over there!" Against their better judgment, the three stopped and turned to a Shinigami with black hair and a mustache come from around a corridor. Sasune cringed, thinking the man might have taken too many rocks to the face. Staring at them with narrowed eyelids, the Shinigami didn't say anything at first.

"What are you guys doing all the way out here? What squad are you from?" he then asked.

Orihime stammered, "T-The Eleventh Division."

"Oh?" The Shinigami's eyebrow heightened. "Strange. I'm from the Eleventh too. I didn't think there would be idiots from our combat-oriented squad running around without their Zanpakutou."

His remark alarmed Uryuu and Sasune.

"Shit! Who is this jackass?" said Sasune under his breath. "You think he's onto us?"

"Maybe. Dammit! I never imagined the individual squads had specialized roles!" said Uryuu.

"What are you guys whispering about?" The rough-looking Shinigami came over and appeared like he would pounce on the three. Instead, he reached out and grabbed Orihime's robes, pulling her in close. Though wanting to snap him in half like a twig, the Ishida brothers settled on gritting their teeth. They didn't want to blow their cover. "You three are pretty damn suspicious!"

Wanting to confirm something, he peered at something inside Orihime's robes.

"...Don't you think you're getting a little too friendly there?" snarled Sasune.

"Quiet!" Uryuu hastily snapped.

"G-God dammit…!"

The Shinigami surveyed the two but didn't say anything. He was too busy showing the others a flower-shaped emblem on a patch sewn to Orihime's uniform.

"...It's the symbol of the Twelfth Division," he announced. Uryuu, Sasune, and Orihime began to sweat. "You're not from the Eleventh Division at all. _Who the hell are you three_?"

At once, Uryuu and Sasune readied to activate their Sanrei Gloves. Both had been hoping to avoid causing a scene so not to get held up, but it was clear this nosy Shinigami wouldn't be going anytime soon.

However, they ended up not having to lift a finger. Another Shinigami dispatched their meddlesome problem by knocking them unconscious with a swift chop to the neck. Uryuu, Sasune, and Orihime all blinked as he hit the dirt, under the impression they were just seeing things.

"Man, that was pretty dangerous!" said the Shinigami who saved their skins. He was in the company of a large group. Whether this was a good thing or not, Uryuu and the others weren't sure. "Are you hurt?"

"How dare he treat a comrade like that!" said another in the crowd, glowering down at the Eleventh Division member.

"Hey, he's drunk!" said another, pinching his nose from the smell of hard liquor.

"T-Thank you all very much!" said Orihime.

"Yeah! You guys sure showed up right on time!" added Sasune. "We owe you one!"

"Heh. Don't mention it!" the first Shinigami replied with a warm smile. "We're all from the Twelfth Division here, so we should try to help each other out whenever possible."

"Tsk! These jerks from the Eleventh Division _always_ bullying us!" said a young Shinigami with black hair. He curled his lips and looked ready to kick the unconscious man. "What's so weird about forgetting your Zanpakutou anyway?"

"Y-Yeah! I guess I left mine in the shower before this! I...um...got changed a bit too fast I guess!" said Sasune, forcing some nervous chuckles out. His act seemed to work; the others joined him in a round of laughter.

"Looks like we _really_ lucked out this time!" Orihime whispered to Uryuu. "Let's get outta here while we have the chance!"

Uryuu didn't respond. He felt something wasn't quite right. Perhaps he and his friends really were just lucky to be bailed out of that mess in the nick of time, yet he thought the other's arrival was a bit _too_ convenient. The Eleventh Division Shinigami might have been drunk indeed, yet Uryuu felt it was right for him to suspect something amiss.

"Man, you guys sure are nice!" said Sasune just then. "I mean, we even told this guy we were from the Eleventh Division and you _still_ helped us out without batting an eyelash!" His cheery disposition vanished, and everyone else flinched at the way he was now glaring at them. "...You'd have to be a _real_ idiot not to notice something was wrong here."

Without warning, he ripped Orihime away from the Shinigami and into the safety of his arms. He then jumped a good distance away. Uryuu did the same.

"Huh? What's gotten into you three?" asked the Shinigami who had saved them. That was _before_ he suddenly exploded into a ball of fire. Smoke, rubble, and blood splattered on everyone, though they were too stupified to pay this any mind.

"W-What happened…?" asked the black-haired Shinigami numbly. Then, as if someone had flipped a switch, he and his fellow Twelfth Division brethren stormed back the way they came. "W-What's the meaning of this, Captain Kurotsuchi?! This isn't what you said would happen! C-Captain!"

Like their comrade before, he and the others detonated as well. It was a surreal sight, and Uryuu, Sasune, and Orihime found themselves unable to utter a sound. Their trembling eyes moved themselves over to the remaining figure standing in the settling smoke. Between his gnarled and pasty fingers was a detonator.

"No, no, no. Bombs are not supposed to come back after they've been released."

The man (the others weren't even certain if it was appropriate to refer to him as such) had a rather strange appearance. The entirety of his face and nose were white save for the inner portion, which was coated with black paint. Where his ears and chin should have been were stubbed, golden cones. What they presumed was a pointed hat sat on his head, but the man strangely chose to wear it sideways. Finally, a purple scarf hung around his neck. Overall, his visage resembled a skeleton somewhat, mostly because of the wide grin his huge teeth displayed.

For a few moments, the three didn't realize he was even a Shinigami, only coming to the conclusion because of his black robes and white white coat he wore over them.

"T-Thanks for putting up that barrier, Miss Inoue," muttered Sasune.

"T-Thanks for pulling me out of the way in time, Ishida," she replied, her arms and voice shaking. An orange, triangular shield stood before she and the others, but the force from all the explosions had caused it to crack and crumble.

"Yeah. That was...quick thinking, Sasune," said Uryuu. He wiped cold sweat from his brow and readjusted his glasses.

"H-Heh. Did Hell freeze over or something? First, people start blowing up out of nowhere, then my younger brother actually compliments me," joked Sasune. "...As flattered as I am, I suppose _now_ isn't the time for small talk."

"W-What about those other Shinigami?" asked Orihime.

Uryuu shook his head. "T-They're dead. Don't worry yourself over them."

Orihime's Santen Kesshun shattered like glass, giving her, Uryuu, and Sasune an unobstructed view of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"The one who should be sorry is _you_!" declared Uryuu, pointing a finger at the man.

"Man, and here I thought clowns were scary." Sasune put his hands on his hips and probed Mayuri. "He's got more makeup on than most girls at my high school!"

Though the Quincies were the ones who had spoken, Mayuri's golden eyes scrambled themselves over to Orihime.

"Impressive! What was that technique that young woman used just now?"

"...We have no intention of answering your questions," said Uryuu stiffly.

Disregarding this, Mayuri became even more enthralled. "Yes, that shield was interesting indeed! I've never seen anything like it! So, how about it, woman? Would you like to become my research subject?"

Orihime's bottom lip shook at the offer.

"Hey, are you hard of hearing or something, freak?! I believe my brother here just said we aren't answering any of your stupid questions!" roared Sasune.

Mayuri paid this statement no mind as well. "If you work for me, I'll treat you well! In case you're worried, I'm rather gentle with female subjects! Speaking of which, allow me to show you one of them now! You'll see that she doesn't have a scratch on her!"

He snapped his fingers. From the shadows came a meek-looking woman with black hair braided into a long ponytail. Her dark robes were unique from other Shinigami in that they cut off well above her knees, making them resemble a miniskirt.

"How do you do?" she said quietly, leering at everyone with her emerald-colored eyes. "My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi."

"Did I give you permission to speak, Nemu?" growled Mayuri.

"...No, Master Mayuri. My apologies."

Quickly forgetting Nemu was even there, Mayuri set his sights back on Orihime. "You see? You have nothing to fear, woman! Nemu here is my prized creation! She is the spitting image of health, isn't she? This is a special offer I've never before offered to a potential research subject, so I suggest you take it while I'm still feeling so generous!"

As unsettling as his proposition was, Orihime wasn't paying him any attention anymore. Neither was Uryuu. No, the two of them were completely glued to Sasune, who had become as pale as a ghost the moment Nemu arrived on the scene. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, and his mouth twitched in a vain effort to speak.

"Sasune, what's wrong?! Sasune!" cried Uryuu.

"T-That woman…!" Sasune grew redder and redder the longer he beheld Nemu. "I-Is this some kind of sick joke?! What the hell is this?!"

"I assure you that my Nemu is no jest!" replied Mayuri, shifting his head in confusion. "In fact, she is the culmination of years of research and genius!"

"Y-You're saying you _made_ her?! Bullshit! Why the hell then does she look exactly like my _mother_?!"

"Y-Your mother?!" echoed Uryuu in complete astonishment. "What the hell are you talking about, Sasune?!"

"Huh?! Ishida's...mother?!" uttered Orihime breathlessly.

"...Your mother? Are you actually saying Nemu here resembles your mother?" asked Mayuri. His voiced teemed more with sick wonderment than surprise. "...Interesting!"

"'Interesting?!' Oh, I'll _show you_ interesting!"

In a blind fury, Sasune formed his bow, used Hirenkyaku to get behind Mayuri, and then geared to blow the Captain's head right off with a crimson arrow.

The only reason he held off was because Mayuri said, "Oh? You're pretty fast, aren't you? You're a Quincy then? Yes, a rare breed indeed. It's been many years since I last saw one alive. Nevertheless, I've already finished studying your kind. I have absolutely no interest in the likes of you. Please, move aside."

Sasune's eyelid jerked abnormally. "You might not give a shit out about me, but I _certainly_ would like have to have a chat with _you_ , bastard!"

He loosed his arrow, but Mayuri avoided it with Shunpo and said, "That's a Sanrei Glove on your arm there, isn't it? How curious!"

"You think so? How about I give you a better look at one then." This time, Uryuu was the one creeping up on Mayuri. Armed with his own bow, he added, "Start talking. You seem to know what a Quincy is. Just who in the hell are you?"

"...Are you telling me you Ryoka invaded an enemy stronghold without first doing your research? How reckless! At the very least, you should know the Captains of the Gotei 13! I am Captain of the Twelfth Division and the second President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

He backed up his claim by exerting his spiritual pressure. Sasune, Uryuu, and Orihime felt as if crushing weights were attaching themselves to their bodies.

"It's fine if you lot don't remember a thing I say. Soon, you won't be able to feel a thing."

Without delay, Uryuu shouted, "I-Inoue, run! Hurry!"

"N-No! I won't! I want to fight!" she declared.

"Tsk! Sasune, take Inoue and get out of here! You can feel this guy's energy too, right?! She won't stand a chance if she stays here!"

For once, Sasune didn't open his mouth and say something smart. It was almost like he hadn't even heard his sibling.

"Quit screwing around, Sasune! Hurry up and go! I can handle this guy!"

Sasune remained as rigid as a statue. The sole thing he seemed to be processing was Nemu, who hadn't moved an inch since Mayuri summoned her.

"D-Dammit!" Uryuu moved on to the Shinigami from earlier, who had just woken up. "Hey, Eleventh Division guy!"

The Shinigami, scared out of his mind, had been in the process of fleeing, though froze up when Uryuu aimed his bow at him.

"Take Inoue and run!" ordered the Quincy.

"W-Why me?!"

"Because you'll die if you stay here! Do you _really_ want to get caught up in what's about to happen?! Take Inoue with you! Take her by force if you have to! I don't care! Just get her the hell out of here! If you don't, I'll shoot you right between the eyes!"

The Shinigami didn't really feel he had a choice in the matter. Smacking his lips, he scooped Orihime up and began sprinting away. "D-Damn it all! Come on, little girl!"

"W-What are you doing?! Put me down! I have to help them!"

"Y-You heard that maniac! I'm not sticking around here and dying if I can help it!"

Orihime continued to fidget around, but the Shinigami managed to keep his grip tight.

Mayuri's eyelids narrowed. "...Who gave you permission to run away?"

Holding out a pale arm, his hand shot out of his wrist like a rocket and extended its way via a cord toward Orihime and the Eleventh Division member. Before it could do them any harm though, two arrows, red and blue, impacted it and forced it into the side of a wall. A wide eyed Mayuri shifted his head to locate the culprits: Uryuu and Sasune.

"...Who gave you permission to go after them?" remarked Uryuu.

"Say, I've noticed you like asking questions!" said Sasune, a bit crazed at this point. "Good! Maybe you can explain something to me, Frankenstein!"

"...Is that so?" said Mayuri testily. "How unfortunate. As I've said before, I have no interest in you two. I must admit though that I never imagined there would be one, let alone _two_ , Quincy still running around."

Blood dripped from his now useless, outstretched arm. Still, both Uryuu and Sasune considered it a threat, hence why they jumped back when Mayuri placed fingers on it. Rather than attacking them though, he proceeded to lop the limp right off, causing it to explode.

"How embarrassing! I haven't had that happen since I first installed it! No matter," he said. He reached onto his person and retrieved a small syringe filled with a purple substance. "...This is going to sting quite a bit."

He stabbed the needle into the stump where his arm used to be and grimaced. Seconds later, the spot bubbled before expanding. Horrified, Uryuu and Sasune stood by and observed the mass form into a new limb. Mayuri stretched it out to ensure it was working properly.

"...You two must think you've lost your minds," he hissed at the Quincies. Words failed them. "That woman...it appears she got away in the end. How lamentable. Oh, how I _hope_ I can capture her quickly so I can get right down to studying her! It's so sad that I have to waste time here instead of doing that!"

"Y-You filthy, son of a…!"

"Calm down, Sasune!" snapped Uryuu. "Don't let him get to you! That's likely his plan! Listen! While this guy's spiritual pressure is insane, I don't think he can keep it at its highest point for very long at all! All we have to do is stall him long enough for Orihime and that Shinigami to get as far away from here as possible. Then, we can join them!"

"No deal!"

Uryuu's glasses fell a little from shock. "W-What?! What do you mean 'no deal?!'"

"You heard me before! I've got _a lot_ of questions for this bastard, and I'm not leaving until he answers them! If you want to run, go right on ahead! I can take him by myself!"

"D-Don't be ridiculous! There's no way you can…!"

"You, freak show! I want to know who that woman is over there! No riddles!"

"...Again?" replied Mayuri wearily. "My, you certainly have a one track mind. She did it without consulting me first, but I believe Nemu already introduced herself to you."

"That's _not_ what I mean!" Sasune fashioned a huge arrow to show he wasn't kidding around. Mayuri didn't so much as flinch. "There's no way it's a coincidence she looks _exactly_ like my mother!"

"W-What exactly are you trying to insinuate?! Quit wasting time on this, Sasune!" said Uryuu.

Mayuri tapped a finger impatiently on his chin. Then, his features illuminated in understanding. Even stranger, he began to cackle like someone had told the world's most humorous joke.

"What the hell is so funny?!" cried Sasune.

"Sawada, right? Your mother's name was Meiko Sawada?"

Mayuri knew he hit the nail on the coffin from the way the color drained from both Sasune's and Uryuu's faces.

"H-How the hell could he know that?!" said Uryuu.

"Oh, so I was right, was I? This is a riot! To think someone like Sawada could have a Quincy for a son!"

"Start talking! How does a scumbag like you know my mother?!" said Sasune.

"Oh? She didn't tell you? Your mother was a former member of my squad. No, she was more than that! She was one of the brightest minds in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute!"

"T-That's impossible! There's no way Sasune's mother could have been a Shinigami!" said Uryuu. He figured Sasune would deny the claim just as fast, but instead, his brother chewed his bottom lip and leered away from him. "H-How could that be possible?!"

"Oh, I can assure you that she was! If you want proof, those living Shinigami bombs from before should suffice! They were _her_ creations after all!"

"Liar! My mother would _never_ make something so despicable!" argued Sasune.

Somehow, Mayuri smirked even harder. "Well then, perhaps you didn't know your mother as well as you thought, boy."

"S-Sasune, don't…!"

But Uryuu's warning came too late. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Sasune launched a barrage of red arrows at the object of his ire.

"Oh. _Now_ I know where I recognize that Sanrei Glove," said Mayuri casually, darting around the projectiles with Flash Step. "It's the same one my team once had in our possession. I was wondering where it got off to. I suppose Sawada must have taken it when she vanished fifty years ago. I must compliment you on your technique, boy! Despite being so young, it appears you've mastered that glove. I heard that is supposed to be incredibly difficult for your kind."

"SHUT...UP!"

Though his fingers were bleeding from the strain of pulling back on his quiver over and over, Sasune ignored the pain and fired even more. A number of arrows clipped Mayuri on various parts of his body, prompting him to move to the top of a building for safety.

"F-Finally...got that bastard!" wheezed Sasune.

"N-Not quite," replied Uryuu. He watched as a grimacing Mayuri ripped out each and every arrow like they were mere splinters. Besides blood cascading out here and there, the Captain was no worse for the wear. "J-Just what is this guy made of?!"

"Well, that was unpleasant," remarked Mayuri, pulling the last projectile out of his right knee. Crushing it in his grasp, he added, "I must admit that my interest in you, son of Meiko Sawada, has gone up! Tell me, where is Sawada now? Why did she abruptly abandon her duties? Did she actually flee to the Human World?"

The only answer he got from Sasune was the Quincy looking daggers at him.

"Sasune, _calm down_!" advised Uryuu. "It's not like you to let someone grate on your nerves like this! Besides, you don't have any reason to believe what this guy is telling you! Even if your mother _did_ work for him, it doesn't mean she did anything he's saying! He's likely just trying to get you riled up! Listen, all we have to do is hold him off for a little while! Do you see his subordinate over there?"

Sasune eyed Nemu staring absentmindedly at the ground.

"...What about her?" he asked.

"Haven't you noticed? She hasn't done anything since she got here. She didn't even flinch when you fired at her superior. It's likely she doesn't have any fighting skills. This is good. We can focus on that Mayuri guy for the time being."

"As always, dear brother, you're logic is sound. Too bad I don't have any interest in that sort of plan."

Uryuu's jaw fell wide open. "W-What the hell do you mean?!"

"Sorry, Uryuu, but until I force that bastard to tell me why that woman over there looks like my mother, I have no interest in running away!"

"Didn't I tell you to forget about that?!"

Overhearing them, Mayuri said, "Oh? The answer to that is quite simple, boy."

Sasune gave the Captain his full and undivided attention. Uryuu, meanwhile, palmed his hand over his face.

"As previously stated, Nemu was artificially created by me many years ago. I used a combination of Gigai and Mod Soul technologies to do so."

"So?! I don't care if you used sugar, spice, and everything nice to make her! What does this have to do with my mother?!" said Sasune.

"Tsk! Please, stop being so impatient, boy. I was just about to get to the matter at hand. My, you and your mother are quite similar by the looks of it. I could never get her to sit and listen either. She, at least, had a vast intelligence."

Sasune growled like a rabid dog and was about to go on the attack again, but Uryuu put a firm hand on his shoulder.

Mayuri went on with, "The Nemuri Project! That is what I named the program aimed to create new life from Mod Soul cells! Besides myself, Meiko Sawada, your mother, was one of the heads of the project."

Sasune grew pale upon hearing this. Somehow, someway, he knew Mayuri's claim was true.

"Yes, she was truly a brilliant mind, boy! We made great strides thanks to her research and expertise. It was nothing compared to my own efforts, of course, but I suppose even I can give credit where credit is due. Sawada was so passionate about the Nemuri Project in fact that she volunteered to donate her own DNA to the seventh and only successful byproduct of the experiment."

Nemu momentarily glanced up at her 'father' before returning her gaze to her feet.

"S-So that's why..." Uryuu's sentence trailed off as he absorbed the weight of Mayuri's words.

Sasune couldn't speak. He couldn't think properly. Stammering like an idiot, he stood there with a vacant expression as if they woman they were speaking of were some stranger instead of his beloved mother.

"Y-You're lying!" he blurted out. "M-My Ma…my mother would _never…_!"

"Do you _really_ believe that?" said Mayuri coldly. Sasune became even whiter. "Think about it, boy. It sounds to me you at least knew Sawada was a Shinigami. Did you never find it strange why she would up and leave Soul Society? Did she never give you a reason? It isn't everyday our kind up and abandon our positions to go procreate in the Human World, after all."

Sasune opened his mouth, yet nothing came out. Of course, that was because he truthfully didn't have an answer. Besides telling him she had once been a Shinigami, his mother had kept many secrets of her past from him. He hadn't thought much of it until now.

With a twisted grin, Mayuri said, "When you think about it, boy, you could consider Nemu as something akin to a sister!"

"Y-You…!" Sasune shook uncontrollably. "E-Even if what you're saying is true…! Even if my mother did all the things you're saying she did, I'll _never_ consider that _thing_ over there any relation of mine! I already _have_ a sibling, and he's annoying as hell! I don't need another one, and I don't need to hear anymore from the likes of _you_!"

"H-He actually took the time to take a shot at me!" As upset as Uryuu was, Sasune recklessly charging at Mayuri was more concerning. "H-Hold on, you idiot! Just what do you think you can do against that guy by yourself?!"

Drowning out his brother's warning, Sasune kept on moving, clenching his teeth hard enough that he drew blood.

"Why, Ma?! Why would you ever work for a jerk like _him_?!" he said, focusing all his unbridled hatred on Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "Tell me why, Ma!"

#

"Sasune? Sasune!"

A much younger Sasune suddenly opened his eyes and sat up at the cry of his own name. From the glare of the sun, he could make out a woman charging at him. The mere sight of her caused him to gulp and search around for a hiding spot. However, the only thing around was the tree he was using as a resting spot.

"Don't you move, mister!" said the woman when he made a move to dart around the huge oak. He froze in place, allowing her to get right behind him. " _There_ you are, Sasune! So, this is where you've been, huh? Didn't I tell you not to run off on your own? Well, at least you're in one piece, but don't do that again, you hear? You had me worried half to death!"

"S-Sorry, Ma..."

Feeling guilty, Sasune faced the woman and prepared himself for a world of hurt. Despite this, the pretty woman beamed at him and patted him on the head. Her resemblance to Nemu Kurotsuchi was undeniable, though her black hair flowed freely instead of being tied into braids.

"So, why _did_ you run off, Sasune?" asked Meiko Sawada playfully.

"I-I didn't wanna bother you, Ma."

Meiko took a seat beside him. "Hmm? What do you mean? You certainly have your moments where you come close, but you could never be a bother to me, Sasune."

Her son merely nodded at this. Meiko took the opportunity to indulge herself on the clean air and the blue, cloudless sky. Still, she couldn't help but note something was amiss. This had been without a doubt the longest she had ever heard Sasune go without yammering on about something.

"What's the matter, Sasune? Are you not feeling well?"

Avoiding her attentive stare, Sasune sheepishly replied, "I-It's...nothing."

"Really now? Well, whatever the case, shouldn't you be getting ready to go? Your grandfather and brother will be here any minute to pick you up for training."

The mention of this soured Sasune even more. "T-That's just the thing..."

"Hmm? You don't seem all that excited this time around. Just the other day, you were bragging about how you've been able to create arrows with your bow regularly, unlike your brother."

"Ha! You should've seen the look on Uryuu's stupid face too when Gramps congratulated me on that! He kept saying over and over again that I must've been cheating!"

" _There's_ the Sasune I know! So, something _has_ been bothering you then?"

Sasune's cheeks flushed with blood. "Y-Yeah. Ma, are you...mad with me trying to become a Quincy?"

"Eh? 'Mad?' Why ever would I be mad with you over that?"

"Well..." Sasune's tone became more dejected. "It's just, you were telling me just the other day about how you used to be a Shinigami. Then, Gramps and Uryuu told me what the Shinigami ended up doing to the Quincy for not agreeing to stop killing Hollows. I guess all that just...got me thinking that you might hate me for training to be a Quincy."

"Stop it, Sasune! I could _never_ hate you for something like that!" To prove her statement, Meiko embraced Sasune like he would fly away in the wind. "...I knew it might've been a bad idea to tell you so much about my past. Listen to me though, Sasune. I realize what the Shinigami did to the Quincy wasn't exactly fair, but that matter has nothing to do with the fact you're my son and I love you."

Her words did the trick, easing his fears on the matter and getting a smile out of him.

"Er...y-you didn't tell your brother about me being a Shinigami, did you? I get the feeling he isn't too fond of them," said Meiko. Sasune shook his head. "Good. Good. Let's just...keep that our little secret, alright? And while we're at it, I don't want you worrying about what happened in the past. Focus on your training with your brother. You don't want him beating you, right?"

"There's no way I'm gonna lose to that jerk! He'll be begging me to train him myself before long!"

"Heh. Yes, now you're sounding like you're usual self."

Meiko wondered if she had spoken too soon when Sasune began to sulk again.

"What is it this time?" she inquired.

"Um...y-you really aren't mad I don't wanna become a Shinigami like you instead?"

Meiko deliberated the matter before shaking her head. "Being a Shinigami, Sasune, isn't...as glamorous as I may have led you to believe with all of my stories. I've...done things, things I wholeheartedly regret. Allowing the Quincy race to be exterminated was just one of them. Your father and grandfather were able to look past that when they learned the truth about me, but...I suppose I've never completely forgiven myself for my sins."

Sasune, clearly confused, turned his head.

"Er...I-I suppose that isn't anything you have to worry about though, Sasune. Perhaps you'll understand my words better once you become a handsome adult." Meiko laughed. "Just forget about it and finish your training with your grandfather. You were born here in the Human World, so it's only right you live and fight like a human. Now then, no more talk of Shinigami, alright?"

"But..."

Meiko's expression became morbid. " _Alright_?"

Sasune hastily nodded, fearing for his life.

"Good!" Meiko smiled as if nothing happened. "Now then, you want to grow up to be a responsible adult, don't you? Real men don't go around broodingsulking like this, so before you grandfather and brother get here, I want you to cheer up!"

She needn't say it twice. Sasune grinned from ear to ear and replied, "You got it, Ma! I'll be the strongest Quincy that ever lived so you don't have to feel bad at what happened to the rest of them anymore! I'll be strong enough to protect everyone in their stead!"

Meiko was taken aback. That was the absolute last thing she ever thought she would hear from her son.

"M-Ma? Are you alright? You're...crying! Was it something I said?!"

"Eh?" Meiko felt a tear roll down her face, one she quickly brushed away. "O-Of course not! You're a good boy, Sasune. Never forget that."

A pair of figures approached the two. One was an elderly man wearing white robes covered by a brown tunic. Glasses adorned his face, whereas his hair, beard, and mustache were a dull gray.

The other was a boy around Sasune's age. He too wore glasses, and his hair was the same shade of black as Sasune's. Unlike the old man, he was frowning, clearly upset at being dragged along to meet Meiko and Sasune.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything here!" said the old man cheerily.

"Gramps!" exclaimed Sasune, who jumped up and ran over to hug the man.

"Heh! Looks like you're doing as well as always, Sasune!"

"You bet, Gramps! You aren't looking so bad yourself for a million year old fossil!"

The two shared in some laughter, something that made the boy with the elderly man cross his arms and curl his lips even harder.

"I wonder if he'll still have that much energy during training. Of course, that's assuming he can actually hit something for once," he scathingly said.

"S-Shut up, Uryuu!" snapped Sasune, reddening like a beet. "S-Something was just in my eyes the other day!"

"Really? Something must be in your eyes _every time_ we train then."

Sasune rolled up his sleeves. "Alright, buster! You wanna repeat that?!"

"Now, now." Meiko pulled her son back. "Can't you two play nice with one another for _once_? You're brothers, after all."

"But _he_ started it!" Uryuu and Sasune were quick to shout.

"Besides, we're only _half_ brothers! It barely even counts!" argued Sasune.

"For once, I actually agree with you on something," said Uryuu.

Meiko sighed. "You both are pretty guilty if you ask me. Er...s-sorry about this, Souken. I didn't think they would start fighting the moment they saw each other. They usually wait until I can't see them at least. Anyway, how are you feeling today?"

Souken Ishida heartily chuckled. "Well, my back hurts more and more everyday, but I'm hanging in there! Of course, these two here are certainly running me ragged."

Meiko groaned at the sight of her son and Uryuu bickering once again. As much as they hated to admit it, their stubbornness was a trait they had a common and practically proved they were related.

"Thanks for looking after Sasune, Souken. I'm in your debt."

"It's not a problem, Meiko. I'm honored to have the opportunity to train my grandchildren in the ways of the Quincy."

"Speaking of which, how is their training going?"

"Better than expected! They're both naturals! I'm sure they'll make fine Quincy someday." Souken edged closer to Meiko and added, "Erm...Sasune won't like me telling you this, but I believe he needs glasses. Per Uryuu's words, his aim as of late has been rather poor. Sasune says it's nothing, but I believe he's just too embarrassed to say what his problem is out loud."

Meiko nodded.

"Alright, you two! It's time to go!" Souken told his grandchildren.

Uryuu bowed at Meiko and politely said, "Goodbye."

"Later, Ma! Don't wait up!" said Sasune.

"T-That's no way to speak to your mother, idiot!"

"Aw, put a sock in it already! She's _my_ Ma! I can talk to her however I want!"

"It's precisely _because_ she's your mother that you should show her some respect!"

"Hey, if you want her so much, you can have her! She won't even let me go down to the arcade and hit on girls anymore!"

"You're _supposed_ to be focusing on your training, not girls! You're unbelievable!"

"S-Some say being unpredictable is an endearing trait!"

"No, it's not! You're just an idiot!"

"Have a good time training, you two! And be good, Sasune!" said Meiko.

"O-Of course, Ma! You don't have to worry about me!" Sasune assured her.

"...You never give me a chance not to worry," she said out of earshot. "What a troublesome kid. He must get it from his father."

Even after Souken, Sasune, and Uryuu were long out of Meiko's field of view, she could hear her son and his brother hollering at one another like they were trying to wake the dead.

"Shinigami and Quincy, huh? Perhaps...there will be a time when the two sides can put aside their differences and work together. I wonder if Sasune will be there to see it happen. ...I hope so. I really do."

She gawked at the setting sun and suddenly felt somber.

"...I may not be around much longer, Sasune. Here's hoping you can grow up into a responsible, young man your mother can be proud of."

#

Sasune took the skies and tightened his fist. A faint pattern traced itself around the veins there, and he shouted with vigor before punching the spot where Mayuri Kurotsuchi was standing. As if hit by a train, the encompassing area ruptured from the force of the blow.

"S-Sasune! Tsk! That reckless idiot!" cried Uryuu, bracing himself.

Curiously, Nemu Kurotsuchi had no reaction to her Captain possibly being flattened like a pancake. Her passiveness left Uryuu wary. Either she didn't care about her creator, or she knew something he didn't.

Sasune back-flipped into view and snarled like _he_ were on the receiving end of that last attack. "Y-You've gotta be kidding me!"

Uryuu had no clue why his brother was so worked up until the smoke shrouding everything was abruptly blown away by a burst of spiritual pressure.

"My, my! You nearly gave me a fright there, boy!" said an unscathed Mayuri, tapping his Zanpakutou on his shoulder. "I never expected you to be able to use Blut as well! Remarkable! Such a feat is even more impressive than mastering Hirenkyaku or a Sanrei Glove for you Quincy! I must admit that my interest in you has gone up even more!"

"Yeah, forgive me if I don't feel too flattered, freak!" said Sasune.

"H-How could he know so much about Quincy techniques?! It doesn't make sense!" said Uryuu, striving to work something out in his head.

"We don't have an encyclopedia floating around on the Internet about our race, right? This is getting ridiculous!"

"I'm tempted to capture your two for dissection after all, but I'm _much_ more interested in that woman I let get away earlier," said Mayuri. "While I'll be somewhat saddened to have to kill the child of Meiko Sawada, I'm in a hurry, so I'll just have to use the fastest and most efficient manner to end things."

Neither Sasune nor Uryuu liked the sound of that. Tempted to prevent Mayuri from doing whatever he had in mind, the two found themselves paralyzed by the weight of his steadily increasing energy.

Mayuri, holding his Zanpakutou upside down, hissed, "Rip, Ashisogi Jizou."

His sword became a distorted, yellow trident attached to a golden hilt. The three, serpentine blades ascended from a guard, one shaped like a deformed baby's head. Said slit-eyed infant had its hands clasped in prayer. Every now and then, it would emit a purple gas from its mouth.

"D-Dammit! I sorta forgot he could probably do that!" said Sasune.

"T-This is bad! His Shikai looks nothing like that Jirobou Ikkanzana's! I can't tell what it does just by looking at it!" said Uryuu. A bead of icy sweat rolled down his face. "Sasune, just...stay on guard for the time being! I know you're upset with this guy, but neither one of us can afford to take anymore chances!"

"Yeah, yeah! I get it already! B-Believe it or not, but I don't wanna be anywhere near that guy either!"

"We need to split up! He might be strong, but he can't fight both of us at the same time! I'll strike from the rear! You take the front!"

Uryuu vanished before Sasune could give him his two cents.

"Well, I guess we're just going with that then!" Smacking his lips, Sasune formed his bow and darted in front of Mayuri, hoping to keep the Captain's attention long enough for Uryuu to make his move. "Alright, freak! We're settling things right here and now!"

One well placed arrow would do the trick, he thought. He wrenched back on his quiver, yet his eyes widened. He was no longer targeting Mayuri, but Nemu, who took up a position in front of her Captain. She held her arms out and silently noted she had no intention of moving anytime soon.

Nevertheless, Sasune yelled, " _Now_ you wanna help this guy?! Unless you want your brains splattered all over the place, get the hell out of the way!"

Of course, his words proved useless. He wasn't even sure Nemu had heard him. Growing increasingly upset, Sasune had to stop himself from letting his arrow fly right then and there. He then questioned why he was showing restraint. Nemu was the enemy, just like Mayuri. Whether she or the Captain died first was none of his concern. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to do anything but tremble in indecision.

"M-Move already, stupid! Y-You think I'm kidding around?!"

Nemu's green eyes bore down on him. They were precisely like his mother's.

"D-Damn! Just...s-stop it already, you...you…!"

"You can't do it, can you, boy?" said Mayuri, enjoying every moment of the ongoing proceedings. "You can't shoot your own mother!"

"T-This... _thing_ is _not_ my MOTHER!"

At last, he shot, yet his arrow didn't come anywhere close to Nemu. He lunged his arm upward at the last second. The action caused Mayuri to descend into mad laughter. Sasune, meanwhile, stuttered in a futile attempt to explain his bizarre actions.

"W-What the hell is he doing?!" said Uryuu, hovering behind Mayuri. "What are you waiting for?! Shoot already!"

His brother's voice brought Sasune back into reality, but it was too late. Nemu, overhearing Uryuu, lunged for him out of nowhere. She grabbed his arrow and wrapped her arms around him before he could blow her head off, and the two tumbled off the building everyone was on.

"L-Let go! Let me go already, you…!" Uryuu paused, and his pupils dilated. As Mayuri jumped down and hurdled toward him, he saw he had a much bigger problem on his hands than Nemu. "H-He's going to…!"

Bloodlust permeated Mayuri's golden eyes. He not only cut down Uryuu with his Ashisogi Jizou, but Nemu as well. Blood gushed from their wounds like a water fountain, and Sasune was powerless to anything but watch on.

"U-URYU-UUUUUUUU-U!"

END


	28. Chapter 28

#

 **Chapter** **28**

Pride of the Quincy

Sasune tried to prevent disaster, yet it was too late. Mayuri Kurotsuchi not only cut through Uryuu with his Ashisogi Jizou, but his subordinate and daughter, Nemu Kurotsuchi, as well. The two hit the dirt like broken rag dolls, and Sasune's pupils shrank in horror as their blood flew past him.

"URYUU-UUUUUUUUUU-U!"

The complete antithesis of Sasune, Mayuri leered at victims with pure delight. Convulsing in ire, Sasune tempted himself into beating the smugness off of the Captain's face, yet he knew checking on his brother was a higher concern.

"Uryuu! Uryuu! Come on, speak to me!" he cried, jumping down to his brother. "You can't die on me just yet! Who else is going to match my witty intellect blow for blow?!"

"S-Shut up already, Sasune. You're giving me a headache," said Uryuu, who came off as more irked than on the verge of death. He allowed Sasune to hoist him on his shoulder before adding, "Y-You idiot! Did you forget how to shoot or something?!"

"Tsk. Well, it's nice to see you're appreciative of me coming to your aid like this!"

"Don't...worry. I'm fine. It'd take a lot more than this to to do me in."

Tracing his hand over the deep, horizontal gash on his brother's chest, Sasune thought he might have been putting on a brave front.

"I'm more shocked he would attack his own partner like that," continued Uryuu.

Sasune countenance sharpened. "I-I _know_ that chick isn't my mother by now, but...it _still_ pisses me off that bastard would do something like that to her!"

Nemu, sweating like a mule, shakily made it to her feet with the help of an adjacent wall. Even though she could hardly breathe, she still smiled cordially at Mayuri. His response was far less pleasant. He walked over and slugged her across the face with the back of his hand, causing her to topple over once more.

Uryuu's eyes widened as he said, "W-What the hell is going on?!"

Sasune, clenching his teeth without realizing, thought that a very good question.

"You fool! Didn't I tell you not to let go even if it meant you losing an arm?!" bellowed Mayuri at his Vice-Captain.

Nemu choked up some blood and replied, "I-I'm sorry, Master. F-Forgive me..."

As much as he craved to strike her again, Mayuri held back and turned away. The very sight of her violently wheezing was repulsing.

"Hmph. Oh well. It isn't as if I expected much from you from the start." He held out his Ashisogi Jizou and bore down on Sasune and Uryuu. A thin, sadistic smile broke out on lips. "At least you managed to get one of those brats. Don't worry. ...I'm about to make it _two_."

"...How do you want it engraved?" mumbled Sasune just then.

"What was that, boy? What are you rambling on about?"

Sasune constricted his eyelids and declared, "I'm asking you what you want engraved on your coffin, you son of a bitch!"

His bow formed out of his Sanrei Glove, blowing out a cloud of smoke. Not long after, he wrenched back on the quiver and fired an arrow that raced toward Mayuri like a bullet out of a gun.

"This again?" said the Captain glumly. He moved his head to the right, and the projectile whizzed past him. "Although I thought it would be plainly apparent by now, the techniques of a Quincy simply will not work on me. I've studied your race intently, so I know acounter for each and every one of your moves."

Sasune wasn't buying this. He used Hirenkyaku to dart all around Mayuri and launch arrows. However, he was left lost for words when his target deflected them all with his Zanpakutou.

"I've had just about enough of this." Mayuri snapped his fingers. "Nemu!"

With some difficulty, Nemu hobbled over to him. "Y-Yes, Master?"

"Stand right in front of me, and don't you dare move!"

Nemu nodded and promptly took her spot.

"W-What the…?!" Sasune sought to place an arrow right between Mayuri's skull but found himself paralyzed thanks to the presence of his Vice-Captain. "N-Not this shit again! Is that all you can do, you piece of crap?! Fight me with dirty tricks like this?!"

His apprehension rose when he lost track of Mayuri. One moment, the object of his anger had been standing near Nemu, and in the next, he was gone. His head jerked all around in an effort to locate the man. He held his breath upon hearing Mayuri's voice slither into his ear from directly behind him.

"Oh? Don't be so ignorant. If you can exploit an enemy's weakness on the battlefield, why not do so? It would be idiotic not to. Of course, it's just as asinine to reveal your faults like you have, boy."

A cascade of blood erupted from Sasune's mouth, and his trembling eyes gradually moved down to the sword impaled through his stomach. Mayuri ripped his Ashisogi Jizou out of the spot and couldn't have beamed harder if he tried.

"SASUNE!" cried Uryuu.

The person in question lurched forward ahead of dropping to his knees. The sight of his own blood painting the ground was nothing in comparison to the burning pain shooting through his whole body. Because of it, he didn't pay any heed to Mayuri inching closer to him.

"Do you get it now, boy? I'm simply taking advantage of the circumstances."

Sasune was too busy endeavoring to stay conscious to reply.

"How unusual. You don't have anything witty to say this time?"

"J-Just...shut the hell up already!" growled Sasune. "Y-You're going to end up biting your tongue!"

It was becoming harder for his lungs to take in air. On top of that, his vision was blurring, and sweat was pouring out of his skin. His grievous wound was bad for sure, yet it didn't fully explain what was going on. He had a sinking suspicion there was more to Mayuri's Zanpakutou than the man was letting on.

"My, you two aren't looking so good. It hurts, doesn't it?" Mayuri queried to the Ishida brothers. "Still, I don't hear so much as a whimper out of either of you. Is this not your first time being cut by a blade?"

Uryuu bitterly said, "...This is my second time."

Sasune, meanwhile, stated, "I-I lost count a long time ago..."

Mayuri, intrigued, replied, "Oh? So you two are experienced then?"

"M-Man, you really don't know when to zip your lips! And...and my brother tells me _I'm_ bad! Anyway, it's weird when a creep like you says something like that. You're giving me the wrong idea here."

"...How uncanny. You really _do_ sound like your mother at times. Of course, it was far more humorous when she said things of that nature."

Snarling, Sasune tried to lift his arm to use his bow but couldn't, finding it as heavy as lead.

"Well, I suppose that's enough reminiscing for one day," continued Mayuri. "I've wasted more than enough time with you brats, so I believe it's about time I finished things."

Nemu's excessive gasping distracted him enough to make him smack his lips and glower in her direction.

"Noisy brat!"

"F-Forgive me, Master Mayuri..." choked Nemu. "P-Please...give me some...regenerative serum. I think...my lungs are about to collapse. I-I believe my vital systems are beginning to fail as well."

Her talk sent Mayuri in a blind rage. He marched over to her and abruptly drove his foot into her midsection, breaking a number of her ribs. Nemu let out a cry of pure agony, but it didn't little to sate her creator's fury. He began stomping a hole into her.

"How _dare_ you try to play me for a fool! Your body will not fail from an injury of that extent, foolish girl!"

"S-STOP! What are doing?! Isn't she your ally?! She'll die if you keep that up!" yelled Uryuu.

Mayuri slowly swung his head over to him. "...Even _you_ think of me as an imbecile? You truly believe she would die from such insignificant injuries? A body that _I_ created will not succumb to such trifling wounds! Don't you underestimate me, boy!"

"Y-You piece of shit! What the hell could _you_ possibly have to complain about?!" exclaimed Sasune. "That's it! I'm sick of your bullshit!"

He trudged his way toward Mayuri, clutching the hole in his stomach and leaking blood like a broken faucet.

"J-Just hold on a minute, Sasune!" said Uryuu.

"Ha! L-Like I'm even all that hurt! Don't underestimate me either, Uryuu!"

Uryuu was taken aback for a moment. "T-That stupid…!"

"Hey, freak show!" Sasune yelled at Mayuri. "D-Didn't anyone ever teach you how to treat a lady?!"

"...There you are rambling again," said Mayuri tiredly.

"You're one to talk! All you've done since you've got here is bore me to tears! I don't care whether or not you cooked that Nemu woman up in a lab! She's _still_ a girl, so I'm not going to sit idly by while you a monster like you abuses her, not while I'm still breathing!"

"Save the gallant talk. I find it abhorrent." Mayuri snatched Nemu up by her hair and strung her up like a marionette. "This girl here is _my_ daughter, so I'm free to treat her however I desire. It's no business of an outsider like you!"

He slammed his daughter's head into a wall to drive his point home. Sasune snapped; he made a mad dash for Mayuri, not sure which of the Captain's limbs he should snap first. The longer he moved though, the more sluggish he became. Mayuri effortlessly slashed him across the shoulder. Though he tried to break his fall, he couldn't, feeling the sensation in his limbs slipping away.

Mayuri, standing over him, said, "You certainly are a curious entity. Yes, I cannot decide if you are more intriguing or irritating."

He began grinding his heel into Sasune's torso. The Quincy's bloodcurdling screams permeated the air, ones that were music to Mayuri's ears.

"SASUNE! HOLD ON!" said Uryuu. However, he came to a startling discovery; he couldn't move.

"You two are only just noticing?" said Mayuri. "You're rather slow on the uptake. Sealing its victim's ability to use their arms and legs, _that_ is the power of Ashisogi Jizou!"

"T-Tranquilizer…?" panted Uryuu.

"Nonsense!" Mayuri pointed his Zanpakutou dangerously close to Uryuu's head. "I don't use such primitive technology! The substance flowing through your veins is actually a potent poison that severs the neural connections that transfer mobility signals from the brain to one'slimbs! Ashisogi Jizou produces such an intelligent drug all on its lonesome! It's no tranquilizer. You see, all it blocks is your ability to move. In other words..."

He methodically plunged his Zanpakuto in Uryuu's right arm.

"...The victim's ability to sense pain isn't dulled in the slightest!"

Uryuu wailed in complete anguish as Mayuri repeatedly stabbed the spot.

"See?! See?! See?!" said the Captain crazily, ignoring the blood splattering all over his face. As fun as torturing his enemies was, he couldn't help but sigh. "...A man's scream is really lacking compared to a woman's. It's nowhere near as lustful. Rather, it's unbearably annoying."

He shook the blood off his Zanpakutou and leered at Nemu.

"Get up! Kill both of these fools!"

Nemu didn't move. He then realized she _couldn't_ move, inducing laughter out of him.

"That's right. I'd nearly forgotten you were affected by the poison as well. Dammit! You're completely worthless!"

He gave her a stiff kick to the head. She was so weak, she couldn't even mewl.

"S-Stop..." uttered Uryuu.

Mayuri paused and gave the Quincy a sharp stare. "...What was that?"

"Y-You heard him, you freak!" said Sasune. "P-Put...another finger...on that girl and I'll make sure she's the last thing you _ever_ touch!"

The threat irritated Mayuri more than it frightened him. "You two can still talk? You still have the nerve to tell me how to treat my own creation? Even though this girl here is your enemy, you still desire to protect her? Why? Does it have anything to do with that 'Quincy pride' crap you people are always going on about?"

"...W-What did you just say?" asked Uryuu breathlessly.

"...You wanna repeat that?" echoed Sasune.

Mayuri answered, "It's true. Your kind are _always_ mumbling on about that crap until you die."

Uryuu wasn't sure what to say for a moment. "W-What the hell are you going on about?!"

Mayuri grinned wickedly as if he had been waiting for someone to ask that.

"I've said it from the beginning. I've finished studying the Quincy," he began. "Finished studying indeed! I've observed countless amounts of memories and stimuli, opened individuals' skulls while they were still alive and breathing, forced one to burn his own son alive, chopped up and ground bodies, and studied them until they were rendered piles of lifeless limbs."

"H-He can't be serious!" mouthed Sasune.

"Oh, but I am, boy! All the Quincy I mentioned had one thing in common while they were being studied. They always said, 'I swear on the pride of the Quincy! I will not let you do it!' or 'I swear on the pride of the Quincy! I will never do it!' Those people always said grating crap like that!"

By this point, both Uryuu and Sasune were as pale as ghosts.

Mayuri went on to say, "But after one stab from Ashisogi Jizou, all their words became meaningless."

"Y-You…!" growled Uryuu.

"Bastard!" remarked Sasune in the same tone.

"Take it easy," said Mayuri like his harrowing story were nothing to get so worked up about. "I wasn't finished talking about my studies. You see, researching the Quincy race wasn't easy. When I became president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, the your kind were already near extinction. The few still alive were being carefully watched by the Shinigami. I had to bribe many of them so they would be late rescuing them if attacked byHollows. Only then could I finally take their souls back for experimentation. I'm sure you two will agree that was a lot of work."

He curled his lips when he was given no reply.

"The last one I got was some dirty, old man who kept screaming the names of either his pupils or his grandchildren over and over. Tsk. It was disgusting as hell. Now that I think about it, I believe I still have a picture of him. Would either of you like to see it?"

Uryuu's and Sasune's tense silence was a resounding 'yes' in his opinion. He reached into his robes and retrieved the photo in question. It was worn out, indicating he had had it for quite some time. He held it up high so those present could easily view it.

"This one was taken _after_ I studied him, so I'm afraid not much of him was intact."

For the longest time, Uryuu and Sasune stared at that picture. Both had a sinking belief they knew who it depicted beforehand because of Mayuri's story. Their suspicions were confirmed.

"Let's see, the names of his students..." Mayuri scrunched his face as he deliberated something. "...I forgot. I really have no interest in things I've finished studying."

Without him noticing, the Ishida brothers stood with their heads hung low. Spirit energy exploded off their bodies, half near sweeping Mayuri off his feet. His golden eyes became the size of saucers as he met the phenomenon.

"W-What in the world is going on?!"

He heard Uryuu say, "...I'll tell you one of the names of that Quincy's students."

Mayuri couldn't believe it. Energy resembling threads or strings was bathing itself around Uryuu.

"Uryuu. Uryuu Ishida. The man in the photo's name was Souken Ishida. He was both my teacher and my grandfather."

Thoroughly fascinated, Mayuri peeked behind him to find Sasune channeling the same type of power.

"As for the _other_ student, his name is Sasune! Sasune Ishida! I was also trained by Souken Ishida!"

"Heh. So?" said Mayuri. "Did you two have a point with this little display?"

In unison, Sasune and Uryuu announced, "I swear on the pride of the Quincy that I will kill you!"

Suddenly, Mayuri wasn't so amused. "...Is that so?"

Fancy speeches were nice and all, but Mayuri knew it didn't explain how the two Quincy were moving in spite of Ashisogi Jizou's poison.

"Ah. I know," he said, observing Uryuu rip a portion of his sleeve off to use as a bandage for his arm. "Ransoutengai!"

"I can't believe we have to go through this much trouble," said Sasune, stretching his neck all around. "Well, I'm still in a lot of pain, but I suddenly don't mind it. Looks like I've got more fight in me than I thought."

"Yes, it's Ransoutengai alright," said Mayuri. "Forming lines out of countless particles of energy and then attaching them to their paralyzed limbs, regaining the ability to move their bodies like puppets on a string. It was originally designed for elderly Quincy so they could fight well into their advanced age. Dislocated joints and broken bones mean nothing to one who has mastered this technique. Yes, a Quincy can keep fighting until their bones are pulverized to dust. I always assumed it was a lost technique that only existed nowadays in historical documents. In the two thousand, six hundred and sixty six subjects I studied, not a single one of them could perform Ransoutengai. How then could Quincies such as these two be able to use the technique at such a young age? Hmph. I believe it would be proper to refer to you two as geniuses."

Sasune, gazing at Mayuri with a fire in his eyes, said, "It's bad enough you dragged my mother into this mess, but you even screwed around with our grandfather!"

"All of that stops here!" declared Uryuu. "We'll make sure you never have the chance to screw with anyone's life again!"

Mayuri placed his fingers on one of his coned ears. "Very nice. I'm believe I'm beginning to find interest in you both."

Reaching into the appendage, he yanked out scythe attached to a slimy, rope-shaped ligament. Both Quincies pointed their bows at him in turn. Sasune, however, wavered on what to do next upon thinking of his mother.

"What this guy has done is unforgivable, Ma, but...what would you say if you could see me right now? Is killing him the right thing to do?"

#

There was nothing remarkable about that day so many years ago in Sasune's opinion. The forecast was supposed to be heavy rain, yet there hadn't been a cloud in the sky, and the birds were out chirping in full force. To most everyone, it really was just a run of the mill day.

Sasune couldn't say the same.

He arrived home that day to find his mother resting in bed. Though she was usually an active woman, for the past couple of months, she had done nothing but sleep the hours away. She would always assure Sasune she was fine whenever he asked if something was wrong, but he was no fool. He knew his mother was sick, and everyday, a bit more color faded from her beautiful features.

"How was school, Sasune?" said Meiko Sawada warmly as her son entered her room.

"F-Fine," said Sasune quietly. "I-I went to language class like you asked. I still don't get the point though! I can already talk just fine!"

"Well, that's certainly the truth! It's a struggle getting you quiet at times. You'll thank me for keeping your butt in class when you're older though. Now then, did you eat well today? Your teacher has been telling me how you like to skip lunch to play with the other kids a little longer."

"I ate, Ma! I promise!"

He didn't get how she could possibly fret over someone else in her condition. Right on cue, she let out a few nasty coughs. Sasune rushed to her aid, yet she held her hand up to signal she was alright.

"Actually, now that you're here, I have a present for you," she said.

"A-A present?"

"That's right! Your grandfather told me how well you've been doing in your training, so I thought I should reward you for your efforts."

Sasune hungrily held out his hands, but Meiko frowned hard enough to calm him down.

"Before I give this to you, you have to promise you won't use it until it's _absolutely necessary_ to so do. Do I make myself clear?"

"Huh? W-Why do I gotta wait? Why can't I use whatever it is now?!"

"Let's just say this particular item is quite... _dangerous_ if used improperly."

She presented a black case with a red ribbon keeping it shut tight. Sasune's fingers reached out for it, but Meiko slapped his hand away.

"Ow! Why'd you have to go and do that, Ma?!"

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?! I swear, my words just go through one ear and out the other with you!" Meiko sighed. "Listen, the thing inside of here is called a Sanrei Glove."

Sasune's whole face lit up in excitement. "Gramps told me all about those! Y-You mean there's _really_ one inside of here?"

"That's right!"

"Haha! Gramps gave the only one he had to Uryuu! Just wait until that smug jerk sees what I've got! He was bragging all yesterday about how he has one and I don't!"

Laughing, he ran about the room with his new prize. Meiko couldn't help but feel happy as well seeing her son so pleased.

She went into another coughing fit just then, spoiling the mood.

"Ma! Ma, are you alright?!"

"Y-Yes. I'm...a little tired though," said Meiko wearily. "Come over here, Sasune. There's something else I need to tell you."

With a curt nod, Sasune returned to her side.

"Since you know all about Sanrei Gloves already, I don't think I need to tell you how dangerous it is if used improperly. That's why I'm asking you not to use it unless it's an absolute emergency."

"B-But…!"

"No buts!" Stroking his hair affectionately (and making him blush profusely), Meiko added, "You're a handsome and strong boy, right? That means someone like you has to be responsible if they're going to carry the title of Quincy one day. Though I hope it never comes to this, you may one day find yourself up against powerful opponents. When that time comes, you will require strength far greater than what you possess. That's when the Sanrei Glove will come into play. Do you understand?"

Sasune ingested her words ahead of nodding. "I-I can use it to protect people then?"

"That's right!"

"Then...can I use it to protect you?"

His remark caught Meiko off guard. "W-What do you mean?"

"I can help you, Ma! I can help you just like everyone else! That's why you gotta let me use this Sanrei Glove now!"

"Oh, Sasune..." replied a now somber Meiko. "You've heard the news then? I'm...so sorry. I should've told you. I should've told you a long time ago that I'm dying. Forgive your mother, won't you? She wasn't brave enough to speak to you about this."

With tears welling in his eyes, Sasune said, "Y-You don't have to worry anymore, Ma! With this Sanrei Glove, I can…!"

Meiko, becoming misty eyed as well, shook her head. "It...doesn't work that way. Please, stop. There's nothing you or anyone can do for me now. Perhaps...all this is punishment for all my past misgivings. I caused a lot of people a lot of hurt when I was a Shinigami."

Her son shot her a bewildered glance, one that made her chuckle.

"Don't worry your little head about it, Sasune. Perhaps you'll understand when you're much older. Anyway, try to not to fret over me, alright? I won't be around much longer from the looks of it."

"D-Don't say that, Ma! Just...don't!"

"I know this is a lot to take in, son, but I honestly don't mind dying since I'll have a capable boy like you to watch after everyone." Meiko, unable to fight back a surge of tears, embraced Sasune. "Yes, I'm...truly fortunate to be your mother. I'm truly fortunate I was able to come to this world and watch you grow before my eyes."

More raspy coughs escaped her, with these being followed by blood.

"MA!"

"S-Sasune, please, promise me you'll use your powers responsibly," said Meiko in a hushed tone. "Don't...don't break your mother's heart by doing something you'd regret. Help as many people as you can, alright?"

Although he knew he should say something, Sasune wasn't sure he could do what she was requesting. Sure, he was confident in his abilities, but he felt far from being the Quincy he craved to be. Protecting everyone was his ultimate goal, but it was also no small task. He questioned why couldn't he just start off small with his beloved mother.

"Sasune! Did you hear me?! Sasune!"

#

Sasune snapped back into reality. "...Yeah, I hear you loud and clear, Ma."

Staring down Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he debated if his mother was some sort of psychic. Perhaps she had foreseen the day he would come blow to blow with her former Captain. The Sanrei Glove she entrusted him with years ago would be the weapon employed to make up for all her sins.

"Tsk. Being used like this is kind of annoying. That woman is bossing me around even in death by the looks of it. Oh well. I wanna beat that shit outta that asshole too, Ma, so let's do this together."

He eyed Nemu in the distance, lying a broken mess.

"When I think about, you're still suffering for the awful things you did under that bastard's watchful eye, Ma. Don't worry. I'll make things right in your stead. You trusted me to keep the peace as a Quincy, and that's _exactly_ what I'll do, even if it costs me everything! That is the Quincy pride instilled in me by my grandfather!"

With no hesitation, Sasune grabbed one of the prongs on his Sanrei Glove and ripped it right off. The glove itself disintegrated, whereas energy ruptured like a volcano out of him. The very same thing occurred with Uryuu

"W-What...what just happened?!" said Mayuri.

The smoke swirling around the Quincies dissipated enough for him to view an even more impressive sight. Not only had Sasune's and Uryuu's spiritual pressures swelled to a mind boggling level, their appearances were also different. Their Sanrei Gloves had become gauntlets that covered their right arms. Uryuu'sbe was silver, while Sasune's was black. Both had the cross of the Quincy etched into them. Furthermore, pulsing, wing-shaped energy extended from their right shoulders, forming a massive quiver. Like their gauntlets, their 'wings' were different colors: Uryuu's pure blue, whereas Sasune's was a deep red. Finally, the bows they wielded were huge, being nearly as tall as they were.

"What...is that outfit?" uttered Mayuri in a heightened voice. "Why...did their spiritual pressures just inflate like that?! I've never heard of anything like this!"

"...Idiot. Who told you to go and break your Sanrei Glove as well," said Uryuu.

" _Me_? You took the words right out of my mouth," replied Sasune. "While I'm flattered you would want to emulate your older brother even now, you really should've left something so reckless to me, Uryuu. ...You know what's going to happen now, right? We'll both lose all our Quincy powers."

"I'm aware. It's just like our grandfather said. Since we've both screwed up anyway, we might as well make the best of the time we have left."

Sasune smirked. "...This is the first time I've fully agreed with you on anything."

"...There's a first for everything, I guess. Let's do this."

Just when Mayuri was positive he had seen it all, he caught wind of the surrounding buildings being broken down and absorbed into the Quincies' quivers.

"Everything in Soul Society is composed of spirit energy. So that means those two can actually reduce that energy down to a molecular level and employ it for their own means?! Collecting energy and that converting it into strength. No! This is...this is no longer the mere gathering of spirit energy! This is...complete dominance over it! Y-You two have gone _far_ beyond the limits of human power!"

"Looks like we got him shaking in his boots," said Sasune. "So, Uryuu. Do you want to go first, or should I?"

Uryuu took the initiative. He rose his arm and energy streaked all around it prior to condensing into a metallic arrow. All of this happened in the blink of an eye, just as it did when Uryuu loosed the projectile. Though given minute time to do so, Mayuri bent back to avoid it. Confident in his speed, the feeling all but faded after he discovered Sasune above him.

"Study _this_!" the Quincy proclaimed, letting an arrow rip. It demolished most of the battlefield, yet as Sasune landed, the destruction didn't do much to please him. "Tsk. I'm a total softy. I should've put everything I had into that one."

Uryuu, leering at the dust and debris from his brother's attack, said, "...Apologize for all the wrong doing you've ever done and never appear before us again. Only then will we spare your life. If you don't, I will shoot you with three times as much power as the last shot."

Sasune added, "...You know, I've been less than pleased with your conduct today, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. You've been a _bad_ boy. It's taken everything in my power not to kill you on the spot. Something tells me my Ma wouldn't have wanted me to do that. Unlike you, she actually had something akin to a soul. She _never_ looked at people like they were nothing more than individuals to be dissected in a lab. You might call that Nemu girl your daughter, but you don't know the first thing about being a parent. ...Created or not, I feel sorry that girl is forced to refer to you as her father."

Mayuri hobbled out of the smokescreen while fighting to catch his breath. The Ishida brothers soon saw that was the least of his problems. Sasune's last projectile had blown his left arm clean off. The sole thing remaining was a stump that squirted out blood every second.

"DON'T GET COCKY, YOU BRATS!" he roared, scowling at them with his remaining eye. "How _dare_ a pair of punk Quincies like you two speak to me like that!"

"Oh? What's this? You don't seem all that interested in us anymore, dear Captain," said Sasune mockingly.

Mayuri's eyelid jerked. "ENOUGH! Fine! I'll return the favor and attack with the same level of power as you brats!"

"...What does he have up his sleeve this time?" asked Uryuu apprehensively.

Gripping his Zanpakutou close to his face, Mayuri said, "BAN...KAI."

"Ban...what?"

"Shit! This bastard can even do _that_?!" cried Sasune.

"Do what?! What are you talking about?!"

"Uh...n-no time to explain! Just...get ready for anything!"

'Anything' likely didn't include whatever was casting a shadow over the whole area. Said object's hands crashed into buildings as it steadied itself.

Sasune rubbed his eyes and mumbled, "T-Tell me you see the giant, baby caterpillar too, Uryuu..."

"I-I wouldn't believe it if I weren't seeing it for myself!"

Hovering behind Mayuri was indeed a grotesque, golden, and caterpillar-shaped creature. Its head was like that of a infant's, and a silver halo hung above it. Its bulging eyes were completely white and quite disturbing to the Ishida siblings. It wore a red cape around its neck, and a foul, purple mist seeped out of its thick lips.

"W-What the hell kind of a Bankai is _that_?!" said Sasune.

"Y-You really do know too much about Shinigami and their abilities. I suppose you have your mother to thank for that," said Uryuu.

"Sorry I...never told you she was a Shinigami. I just didn't want you to hate her."

"...Don't worry about it. I never hated her. Finding out she was a Shinigami _was_ a shock, but I'll always remember Meiko Sawada as the kind woman who that treated me as if Iwere her own son."

"Uryuu..."

"Of course, being constantly reminded that the two of us were related _was_ grating."

Sasune's held his jaw agape. "Y-You…! Can't you go _three seconds_ without taking a shot at me?! Man, I don't get _any_ respect around here!"

"Save it, Sasune. I know you have the attention span of a three year old, but try to focus on the task at hand."

Grudgingly, the older Ishida nodded.

Mayuri, meanwhile, reminded his foes he was there by saying, "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou!"

"That's quite the mouthful. Then again, I guess naming his Bankai 'Ugly Ass Caterpillar Thing' would've been just as bad," said Sasune.

"What did I just say about focusing?!" yelled Uryuu.

"I'm afraid this is the end for you two!" proclaimed Mayuri deliriously. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou will take my blood and transform it into a deadly, poisonous fog! From there it can spread it over a two hundred meter area! Needless to say, it won't affect me, but..."

A plethora of sharp blades suddenly burst out of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou's chest.

"...You two will die an agonizing death! It's too bad! I truthfully didn't want to kill you! Yes, it's a real pity I won't be able to dissect your genius brains."

Sasune exhaled tiredly. "Well, it seems we've reached an impasse, dear Captain."

"Correct. Sorry, but neither one of us is ready to die yet," said Uryuu. "My arrow will reach you long before you can release enough poison to finish us."

Sasune crafted an arrow of his own. "If _anyone_ is going to land the deciding blow, it's going to be _me_ , Uryuu. Stand back, little brother, and watch a pro go to work!"

Uryuu's eyelids narrowed. "While I understand why you'd want to do such a thing considering your mother and all, _I_ will be the one to finish this. I promised that bastard I would."

"So did I! Heh. I guess we've reached another impasse."

"...Look, we don't have time to argue about this. I suggest we simply work together to put that guy out of his misery."

Though longing to debate on the matter some more, Sasune swallowed his pride and figured it didn't matter how Mayuri died so long as he did. With that in mind, he stood side by side with his brother.

"You know if we _do_ die, I'm glad it was with you, Uryuu."

"...Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it isn't working."

"If it puts an end to this discussion, neither one of you have any chance at stopping me! I can't wait to watch both of you fail spectacularly!" said Mayuri.

His Bankai stampeded toward its prey, tearing up everything around it. Sasune did his best to remain calm, yet a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as he aimed his bow.

"Heh. W-We really will die if we're even a millisecond too slow..."

"...We won't be," said Uryuu confidently.

"Whoa. Look at you. Guess I'd better try to borrow some of your bravery. ...These will probably be the last arrows we ever shoot, after all."

Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou was dangerously close now. Still, neither Sasune or Uryuu moved a finger. They patiently waited for the perfect moment to strike. When it came, they didn't delay. There was a tremendous explosion, making it impossible to tell what caused it or how much damage had been done thanks to the falling rubble and heavy smoke.

Struggling to hold her head up, a wide-eyed Nemu muttered, "M-Master...Mayuri..."

Everything became eerily still. The silence was broken by someone breathing like theywere on the brink of death. When Mayuri Kurotsuchi stepped out into the open, it was clear from the smoldering hole where the majority of his torso used to be that this was more or less the case. His injury was horrifying indeed, yet it was nothing compared to what his Bankai had gone through. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou stood severed right down the middle by a pair of arrows. The two sides toppled over, causing a momentary earthquake.

"D-Did we get him?"

"I-I think so..."

"I-I can't feel my arms..."

"...Neither can I."

"A-Are we dead?"

"...Not yet."

"C-Can I hug you, Uryuu?"

"If you so much as get near me, I'll shoot you too!"

Their antics would have led one to believe Uryuu and Sasune were no worse for the wear. However, lacerations covered every inch of their arms.

"Tsk! T-That really was too close," said a perspiring Sasune. "I'm pretty sure I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. ...I always thought there would be more women."

"Just...shut up already, Sasune!" said Uryuu, too exhausted to say anything more.

"D-DAMN YOU BOTH!" exclaimed Mayuri. The Ishida brothers could hardly believe he was still alive, let alone have the strength to speak. "You are...YOU ARE ONLY QUINCY! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

He rose his sword, leading Sasune and Uryuu to believe the battle wasn't finished just yet. Rather than turning it on them, Mayuri impaled himself through the throat. His dumbfounded foes presumed he was committing suicide until his body suddenly exploded into a clear liquid.

"Whoa! His sword turns him into Jell-O?!" said Sasune. "That's...actually kinda cool!"

"Of course not, you idiot! It clearly liquefies anything it cuts!" replied Uryuu.

"Huh? Then how come it didn't do that to us?"

Uryuu saw his brother had a point and chose not to continue the discussion.

The liquefied Mayuri said, "Too bad, Quincies. You _almost_ had me..."

"Wait! He must have reserved that ability for running away! Dammit!"

Uryuu readied another arrow, but Mayuri told him, "It's useless! In this form, I cannot attack, but I'm also invulnerable to any form of attack. It will take me four days to return to normal, but I can return to base and tend to my wounds. Farewell, Quincies. Even though this wasn't the result I anticipated, I will live, and the two of you will die, so the result is the same! I must admit that it was quite interesting meeting the son of Meiko Sawada. She actually managed to create an antidote for Ashisogi Jizou's poison! Besides myself, she is the only one with this accomplishment! Nevertheless, I doubt she ever taught either of you how to make it!"

The clamor of his laughter echoed all around as he seeped into the cracks of a wall and to safety.

"C-Come back here, you Jello-O bastard!" said Sasune. His chase was cut short by the white hot pain shooting through him. "N-Not this crap again!"

Uryuu, going through the same thing, said, "D-Dammit! At this rate, that poison really will…!"

A faint voice in the distance said, "M-Mister...Quincy..."

He faced the other way to find Nemu crawling his way. "Y-You…!"

"H-How about that? Looks like she's still alive and kicking," said Sasune. He wasn't sure how much longer that would be the case from her condition. "L-Leave us alone, lady. Let us die in peace."

"O-On my...left arm...u-underneath my...Vice-Captain's badge...t-there is an...antidote!"

Both Sasune and Uryuu blinked. Certainly, they had just misheard Nemu, they thought.

"N-No way!" said Sasune at once. "She's lying! No way she has something like that! Even if she _did_ , she works for that Kurotsuchi creep! Why would she…!"

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stay angry, not when Nemu was looking at him so pleadingly.

"Goddammit! F-Fine! Let's at least help her up, Uryuu!"

With some difficulty on account of the poison in their system, the Ishida brothers lifted Nemu up and propped her against a wall.

"Would you prefer to lie down?" asked Uryuu.

Nemu shook her head and smiled. "No, this is fine. Please, take the antidote while you have the chance."

Nodding, Uryuu reached under the spot she specified and procured a brown bottle filled with a syrup-like liquid. He inspected it for a number of moments.

"...It isn't more poison, if that's what you think," said Nemu.

"Who asked you?! We'll find that out ourselves, thank you very much!" said Sasune, who couldn't get himself to glance the woman in the eyes.

"Here. You should have some first," said Uryuu, holding out the bottle.

"There's no need," replied Nemu. "I have the same blood as Master Mayuri, so I'm not affected by the poison."

"Gee, lucky you!" said Sasune sarcastically. "I'd throw that shit down the drain if I were you, Uryuu!"

"...Do you still believe this is a trap? Please, put some in my mouth then. I will drink it first."

"No. It's fine," said Uryuu. "Think about it, Sasune. What would be the point in her tricking a pair of dying men?"

Though grumbling, Sasune guessed he was onto something. Nevertheless, he bit his fingernails as Uryuu took a long, hard swig of the supposed antidote.

"Ugh. It doesn't taste all that great," admitted the younger Ishida. "Here, Sasune."

The bottle might as well have been a vicious tiger from the way Sasune wavered in even touching it. Since Uryuu hadn't dropped dead yet, he gauged everything was on the up and up. Still, it was difficult for him to do anything with Nemu peering at him curiously.

"K-Knock it off already!" He furrowed his brow and hid himself behind Uryuu. Finally, he forced the antidote down his throat, nearly gagging from its metallic flavor. "T-That for sure wasn't Kool-Aid..."

Immediately, relief spread through his body, and his limbs felt less like bowling balls. He was hardly ready to trust Nemu just yet, but it was clear she wasn't the snake her father was.

"Thank you. Thank you both," she said out of the blue. "I-If you had aimed for his head, you could have easily killed Master Mayuri. But you didn't..."

"Missing like that wasn't my intent," replied Uryuu.

Sasune added, "That bastard is just lucky I didn't have my glasses on! Trust me, lady, we really _were_ gunning to kill him."

Their remarks weren't enough to ruin Nemu's good mood. "Thank you nonetheless for sparing him. The antidote is just a small gift of gratitude."

"...I don't get it," said Uryuu. "Isn't it better if someone like that man doesn't exist?"

"You're damn straight it is!" blared Sasune, drinking the last of the antidote and wiping his mouth. "What, are you some kind of idiot, lady?! You're actually _happy_ that son of a bitch is still breathing?! Were you born with a few screws missing?! He doesn't care about you onebit! To him, you're nothing more than a piece of trash, a failed experiment! He probably only keeps you around to flaunt his own overinflated pride! God, I can't believe you were actually created with my mother's help! You're _nothing_ like her! Nothing at all!"

Having worked himself up, Sasune's chest heaved up and down.

"...Are you done?" Uryuu dryly asked him.

"W-What was that?!"

"Like I said before, I understand why you're upset, but taking your frustrations out on this woman is pointless. You're right; she isn't your mother. That's why you shouldn't blame her for something that isn't her fault. I highly doubt she ever asked to be created by anyone, let alone a monster like Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

His speech made too much sense to Sasune, hence why the latter became even more upset. No matter what anyone said, he felt it would be doing his mother a disservice if he _didn't_ despise everything about Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"You...are both right. I'm not Meiko Sawada. I'll never be able to live up to her image."

"...C-Come again?" Sasune asked Nemu. "You...knew my mother?"

"Of course. For a short time anyway. She diligently watched over my growth in my early days. Although Master Mayuri would always call me foolish for saying so, she was the closest thing someone like me had as a 'mother.' How...is she doing? When she suddenly left all those years ago, I was quite sad."

"She's...dead. She died a long time ago..."

"I-I see..."

Much to Sasune's confusion, tears streamed down Nemu's face.

"W-What the hell are you crying about?!" he demanded to know.

"I'm...not sure. Hearing that Meiko Sawada was dead just made me...sad. It's different from Master Mayuri. I was happy to see him still alive."

"Y-You really are just a big idiot, aren't you?! Stupid!" Sasune, weeping himself, hastily wiped his face clean with his sleeve and sniffled. Even so, the tears wouldn't stop coming. "N-Now you've got _me_ doing it, stupid!"

Uryuu still didn't comprehend Nemu's logic, though he acknowledged that anyone, even someone created in a lab, would be relieved to see their parent alive and mournful to hear about their death.

"You two should get moving," said Nemu. "After seeing Master Mayuri's Bankai, others members of our squad are liable to come here. Don't worry about me. I will be given medical treatment as soon as I'm found."

Uryuu rested the brown bottle on the ground. "Thank you for the antidote. ...I'm leaving now. Good bye."

Without so much as a glance back, he took his leave.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sasune hollered after him. He stopped in his tracks to get one more glimpse of Nemu. Blushing, he stammered, "D-Don't you _dare_ die, alright?! Don't waste my mother's precious DNA! And stay away from that Kurotsuchi creep! He's no good for you!"

Nemu offered him no answer, making him growl.

"I-It's like I'm talking to a brick wall here! What the hell kind of a sister are you?!"

"...'Sister?'" repeated Nemu. The term felt strange leaving her lips, strange but pleasant. "I'm your...sister then?"

Growing even redder, Sasune shot his hand over his mouth. "D-Dammit! Why'd I have to go and say something like that?!"

He tripped over his own foot in his haste to flee the scene. Soon enough, Nemu was left all alone.

Shutting her worn out eyes, she muttered, "A brother. ...I have a brother."

#

Although he might have been one of the victors in the last battle, Uryuu didn't feel like one. Blood dripped off his various injuries as he hobbled his way down a corridor. Even while using a wall as a crutch, he could just barely press ahead. He knew his time as a Quincy was coming to a close. He shattered the ultimate taboo by breaking his Sanrei Glove. Now, his body was paying the price. Of course, he knew the consequences of his actions long before he made them, so the sole regret he had was not finishing of Mayuri Kurotsuchi when he had the chance.

"...The Ransoutengai is fading. I...just have to hold on...a little more..."

"Upsie-daisy!" Sasune, having a bit more pep in his step, threw one of his brother's arms around his shoulder and helped him along. "What's the matter, bro? You haven't insulted me in at least five minutes! That's gotta be a new record!"

"I-I'm fine. I...don't need your help."

"Hey, quit joking around! You look like you're about to collapse! Don't tell me that poison is still in your system?!"

"'Poison?' ...What are you talking about? Can't you feel it too? The last of your powers slipping away? Speaking of which...how are you able to move so well? You can still use Ransoutengai?"

"Huh? Wait, you're confusing me here, bro. I mean, I can feel that power up my Sanrei Glove gave me slipping away, but it doesn't feel as if my powers are going anywhere."

That made no sense to Uryuu. Their grandfather had specifically stated that they would lose all of their abilities as a Quincy if they broke their Sanrei Gloves. There were no exceptions to the rule. At least, that was what he always assumed.

"Ha! I'm sure it's nothing serious!" said Sasune cheerily. "Maybe I'm just losing my powers slower than you are. If so, then it works out in our favor! If we run into any problems, I can take care of 'em! Plus, this means I'll still be able to use Ransoutengai to carry you along! Well, I'd _much rather_ be in company of a young woman, but I guess you'll just have to do for now."

Uryuu grumbled, "...If it means being away from you, I honestly don't mind being left alone like that woman back there."

"Ha! You're such a kidder, bro!"

"...I wasn't joking." Uryuu shook his head. "In all the chaos, I forgot about Inoue. I hope she's safe."

"M-Me too. You...uh...sure leaving her with that Eleventh Division guy was the right idea?"

"Her spiritual pressure was a lot stronger than his. If they're still together, she should be dictating where they're headed, and if I know her, there's only one place she could be going..."

"Ah! The Repentance Tower! Okay, so what about everyone else?"

"...If everything went well, the others should be there too."

"And if they're not, we can just take it easy and wait for the slowpokes!"

The two proceeded up a lengthy staircase, and as they did, Uryuu began chuckling out of nowhere.

"You...feeling alright, bro? I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh in years!" said Sasune, genuinely weirded out.

"...Shut up. I was just thinking that if we _did_ reach the tower first, that means we would be able to save Miss Kuchiki ourselves. I bet Kurosaki wanted to do it himself. If we managed to succeed, he would be pissed off for sure. Heh. I...really want to see the look on his face when that happens."

"Hey, I didn't think of that!" A devilish sort of grin spread over Sasune's mouth. "CT would be pretty ticked off too if we got Miss Mitarashi to safety before him! Hey, let's do it, bro! Let's get to that tower and rescue them ourselves! Screw waiting for the others! We can't let them have all the glory, right?!"

"A-As much as I want to, I...don't have much strength left. You're going...to have to do it on your own, Sasune. ...Of course, that means we literally have no chance at succeeding."

"W-What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?! You make it sound like I'm unreliable!"

"Good. I don't have to bother explaining then."

"What was that, you scruffy nerfherder?!"

The arguing duo reached the top of the stairs and became hushed upon encountering a dark-skinned man. From his attire, they could tell he was a Shinigami, and from the white coat hanging over his black robes, they knew he was another Captain. The man's white, pupil-less eyes surveyed them through his clear goggles.

"Not _another_ one!" moaned Sasune.

"D-Dammit! I didn't even sense him coming!" said Uryuu.

"...I have nothing against either of you, but I must terminate you for the sake of peace," said the dark-skinned Shinigami, placing a hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutou. "Cry, Suzumushi."

To the naked eye, nothing seemed to happen. Sasune and Uryuu weren't even sure what hit them until it was too late. The Shinigami's Zanpakutou projected a high-pitched tone that quickly overloaded their senses. Soon after hearing, it, the two fell over face first.

"Forgive me, Ryoka," said the Shinigami. A lone tear trailed down his cheek. "This meaningless skirmish must end now. Sleep. Your fight is over..."

#

The time had come. Aaron and Rukia thrust their Zanpakutou into a separate Tenshintai without a moment's delay. Blinding illumination swelled through Kagami's home. Shock waves of spiritual pressure collided against Aaron with the force of speeding truck, but he held his ground.

"I-Incredible! I've never felt this kind of power before!"

Calm returned in due time. Rather than the Tenshintai, an alluring woman stood before them. Her skin was pale, her eyes an icy blue, and her waist length hair a snow white. A azure, star-shaped hair clip parted the left side of it, whereas a portion in the back was tied into a neat bun. She wore a pure white kimono with long sleeves, a yellow-green belt around her waist, and a purple bow tied to the back.

"S-She's beautiful!" said a mesmerized Aaron.

Kagami whistled. "You can say that again. Heh. This must be my lucky day being in the graces of not one, but two beautiful women."

"Huh. That...seemed like something Sasune would say."

The woman bowed and said, "Hello, Lady Rukia. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello. It's been some time," retorted Rukia. "I-I'm a bit shocked though. That Tenshintai actually worked!"

"Well, what did you think I it would do?" said Kagami in a slightly affronted tone.

"Wait, is this the spirit of your Zanpakutou, Kuchiki?" asked Aaron.

"That's right," Rukia told him. "Everyone, this is Sode no Shirayuki."

"How do you do?" Sode no Shirayuki bowed again. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Heh. Looks like she's as proper as you are, Miss Kuchiki," said Kagami.

"Thank you," said Sode no Shirayuki respectfully. "Well then, Lady Rukia, this is our first meeting here in your world. I overheard what you and the others are trying to accomplish, and I would be more than happy to help you learn Bankai."

"Speaking of which, aren't we missing someone here?" asked Rukia.

Everyone had been so busy admiring Sode no Shirayuki that they forgot that _two_ Zanpakutou spirits should have been present. Aaron searched the whole room but couldn't find any trace of Seigetsu, making him scratch his head.

"Are you sure that Tenshintai of yours wasn't a dud, Kagami?" he asked.

The man in question shrugged. "It's a possibility. I _did_ say it's been awhile since I used 'em."

The nonchalant reply got under Aaron's skin. It might have been fine for Kagami if his invention was malfunctioning, but the young Shinigami from Hino needed to learn Bankai in a hurry.

"Say, is your Zanpakutou gone?" said Kagami.

Aaron checked and replied, "Y-Yeah. So? What's that got to do with anything?"

"If that's the case, it means you _did_ manage to call your Zanpakutou here. Then again, maybe the Tenshintai just vaporized it or something..."

"WHAT?!"

Kagami held up his arms defensively. "I'm just kidding, kiddo! Relax!"

Aaron wished his still had his blade. He was more than a little fed up with Kagami's jokes.

"If his spirit really is here? Where is it? All this is rather strange," said Rukia.

"I can sense the faint presence of one like me here," stated Sode no Shirayuki. She now had everyone's attention. "It's...different somehow though. There's a malevolent power distorting it."

"Uh...any clue what that means?" asked Aaron.

He and the others found out precisely what when they heard a warped, bone chilling voice above them say, "Well, it's nice _someone_ down there noticed me! Boy, all of you sure are cold! What, did you forget how to greet a guest or something?"

Instantly, Aaron's head shot up. His expression warped into one of panic. Somehow standing on the ceiling wasn't Seigetsu, but the girl that resembled her to a tee, one with a darker temperament. Now Aaron knew what Sode no Shirayuki had meant when she said a 'malevolent power' was afoot. What could be more sinister than one's Inner Hollow?

"Yo, kid!" Hollow Seigetsu said to him, grinning like a kid in a candy store. "What's this nonsense about you learning Bankai all about?"

END

 **Author's Note** : Sorry for the delay in updating. I just had all sorts of problems writing this chapter. The whole fight with Sasune/Uryuu and Mayuri really bugged me for the longest of time, and I've lost count on how many times I rewrote certain parts. As you can probably tell from reading, it's hardly any different from what happened in Canon other than the bits with Sasune's mother. I always try my best to change things here and there so it doesn't feel like you're just reading Bleach with my character's in it, so I still have mixed feelings on how this chapter turned out. Here's hoping any of you out there that read enjoy it regardless. I certainly did try my best.


	29. Chapter 29

#

 **Chapter 29**

State of Affairs

Snickering on Kagami's ceiling, Aaron Inner Hollow feasted on the bewildered looks it was receiving. Its yellow eyes darted from each person there before settling on Aaron, who quivered in rage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" he roared.

The Hollow replied, "Relax there, kid! You're gonna end up giving yourself gray hairs!"

"Cut the crap! I don't have time for your games!"

"...Oh? Is that so? Sorry, but I don't work on _your_ schedule, punk!" Hollow Seigetsu furrowed its brow and stared daggers into the dark-skinned Shinigami. "Besides, _you_ were the one who called me here, right?"

"N-No! I summoned Seigetsu! Where is she?!"

"Beats me!" said the Hollow, trying its best to look innocent. "Heh! Maybe she doesn't like you anymore! What the hell do you need a weakling like that around for anyway when you have _me_? Or did you forget how worthless you are without me?!"

"Tsk! Y-You son of a…!"

"Um...I hate to interrupt you two, but who is that girl, Higuchi?" asked Rukia.

"Damn, kiddo. How many girlfriends do you have?" asked Kagami shrewdly.

"W-Wait, you can actually _see_ her?!" cried Aaron in astonishment.

"Huh? Of course we can. You flipped your lid or something, kiddo?"

Aaron turned to Sode no Shiryaku, Rukia's Zanpakutou spirit, to verify if she could see the Hollow too. She nodded. Now freaking out, he wondered how all this was possible.

His Inner Hollow rolled its eyes. "...How long are you gonna piss your pants over there? Where the hell is it you've summoned me anyway? Sheesh! What a dump!"

"Hey, it might be a dump, but it's also my home," said Kagami fiercely. "If you don't like it, you can get out. Capiche?"

"What was that?! How about you come up here and say that, maggot!"

"Enough!" voiced Aaron. "Bring Seigetsu here right now! I won't ask again!"

The Hollow laughed some more. "Oh, _how_ scary! Didn't you hear me the first time, punk?! _I_ was the one you called for, not that stupid, little girl! Besides, she already told you that we're like two sides of the same coin! Calling for her is the same as asking for me! Got it?!"

"Well, this is getting us nowhere," stated Kagami with a sigh. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but something tells me that girl up there is an uninvited guest."

"...That's one way to put it," said Aaron bitterly. "Dammit! What should I do?"

Hollow Seigetsu abruptly jumped down, startling him. Instinctively, he backed away.

"Tsk! Don't give me that look!" it said. "You're pathetic! What's all this crap about you learning Bankai?! I heard everything! You can barely piss in a straight line without my help, so how in the _world_ do you think you could pull something like that off?!"

Aaron grit his teeth but was unable to come up with a response. A part of him felt the Hollow's claim was spot on, even if his pride refused to let him admit it.

"No matter how much you go on about that stupid girlfriend of yours, you ain't saving her on sheer willpower alone! The only way you can get _anything_ done is by using _my_ strength! You've seen me in action before, punk! You know I can get the job done!"

There was no denying that, Aaron thought. However, the Hollow's power came at the expense of his body and sense of reason. Every time it took control, he was powerless to do anything but watch as it destroyed everything in its path. No matter what it said, there was no chance in hell he could rely on something so bloodthirsty and unpredictable.

Hollow Seigetsu could tell what he was mulling thanks to his expression. It was enough to make it sick to its stomach.

"Tsk! You really _are_ pathetic, aren't you?! Well, it isn't as if I _need_ your permission to do whatever the hell I please! Now that I'm here in your world, I can..."

An icy presence crept up on it just then, prompting it to turn the other way. Awaiting it was Sode no Shirayuki, who had her hands on her hips and a nasty look adorning her features.

"And just what in the hell do _you_ want?! Beat it! I don't have time to screw around with a whipped bitch like you!"

"I've heard more than enough!" declared Sode no Shirayuki. "I know what you are! You're a Hollow! How can this be though? You've...somehow merged with that boy's Zanpakutou spirit! I know this for certain because I can still feel a faint trace of the spirit somewhere within you!"

"A-A Hollow merged with…?!" said Rukia. The rest of her statement was lost when her mind began to race. Then, her skin became as white as Sode no Shirayuki's.

"Something wrong, princess?" asked Kagami.

"N-No," Rukia was quick to say. "I was just...surprised to hear something like that is all."

There was clearly something more to her abrupt change in demeanor, but neither Aaron nor Kagami felt the urge to press the issue and possibly upset her.

"It's a...um...long story," said Aaron sheepishly.

"Don't worry. We won't ask for the details," said Kagami, sticking a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. Black smoke shrouded him as he added, "Still, we've got a problem here."

Hollow Seigetsu gathered he was referring to it. "You know, you've got a smart ass mouth over there! I think it's about time I did something about it!"

"Yeah, I'm not all that keen on fighting women, even if they're Hollows, so..."

Without warning, Kagami whipped out a what Aaron thought was a black handgun. However, the white light that fired out of it was anything but a bullet. It struck Hollow Seigetsu in the chest and sent it soaring across the room right into Aaron. Groaning, the dark-skinned Shinigami opened his eyes and gasped at a familiar entity sitting on his chest.

"Huh? W-Where am I?" said Seigetsu, blinking in confusion.

"Y-You're crushing my ribs..." moaned Aaron.

"My apologies." Seigetsu helped him up. "This...isn't how I thought we would meet again, Aaron."

Aaron brushed his clothing off. "Same here. What...just happened though?"

"Nothing much. Just my anti-Hollow gun." Blowing the smoke off his weapon, Kagami smirked. It faded though when everyone stared at him blankly. "To put it simply, it weakens the spiritual pressure of a Hollow. We won't have to worry about...whoever that was for awhile."

"Thank you. As embarrassing as it is for me to admit, I pretty much have no control over that Hollow anymore," said Seigetsu sadly. "I apologize to everyone here for any inconvenience my other half might have caused."

"D-Don't worry about it. Things could've gotten _a lot_ worse," said Aaron, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Anyhow, Aaron, I suggest we get started on your Bankai training as soon as possible and while I still have control over myself."

"Alright! Let's get started!" said Aaron with vigor. "...Wait, what do I have to do?"

The others fell on their heads.

Kagami groaned. "At least he remembered to ask, I guess..."

"Lady Rukia, the training we will be going through will be intense, so I suggest we move to another area to avoid getting in everyone else's way," said Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia nodded. "Kagami, is there some other room we can use?"

"Sure. There's another room like this one toward the back, though it isn't as big. It should be good enough for your training though," said Kagami.

"That should be just fine. Alright then, Higuchi. Good luck to you in your training. I'll see you again three days."

Aaron smiled and gave her a salute as she and Sode no Shirayuki strode off.

"Someone like her won't even need three days to learn Bankai..."

"Probably not. She _is_ a Kuchiki after all," said Kagami. "What about you, kiddo? You think you can do this?"

"It's...not like I really have a choice. It's either I do it or I don't."

"Well said, Aaron," remarked Seigetsu. "I have no doubt you are ready for this. As for what you must accomplish during your training, it is quite simple: you must beat me into submission."

"...Eh?" Aaron wasn't positive his ears were functioning properly. "D-Do I really have to fight you? Isn't there some other way?"

"...If you're perhaps worried about hurting me because of my frail appearance, don't be. To be frank, I'm more concerned with seriously injuring _you_."

That was yet another thing Aaron hadn't counted on hearing. He didn't get the chance to ask Seigetsu what she meant because suddenly, she started to glow a deep blue. That was just the beginning of the weirdness.

"W-What the hell is going on?!" cried Aaron when he found himself surrounded by well over a hundred Seigetsus. "I-I'm just hallucinating! T-That's right! Kagami...probably slipped something into that food while I wasn't looking!"

Overhearing this, Kagami gagged on all the cigarette smoke floating near him.

"My apologies, Aaron, but I can assure you that what you are seeing is quite real," said the army of Seigetsus in unison.

"I-I guess it was a good thing Miss Kuchiki left when she got the chance. There really wouldn't have been any room in her for her to train," said a chuckling Kagami. "Looks like this is going to be more interesting than I thought."

No matter where Aaron looked, a Seigetsu was waiting. To say he felt suffocated would have been an understatement.

"P-Please, don't tell me I have to…!"

"That's right, Aaron. In order to learn Bankai, you'll have to defeat each and everyone of us before your three day time limit is up," said the Seigetsus. Blades spawned in each of their hands, causing Aaron to gulp. "Prepare yourself. We will be coming at you with the intent to kill."

"H-Hold on a sec! I don't even have a weapon!"

No sooner did Aaron finish saying that did his released Zanpakutou plant itself into the ground in front of him. He smacked his lips and pulled it out, strangely not feeling any better about the prospect of his survival.

The Seigetsus quickly swarmed on him like locust, giving him no choice but to fend off attacks from every conceivable direction.

"T-This is insane!"

"Hang in there, kiddo!" Kagami shouted. "You're young, so you can handle your fair share of abuse!"

"I-Is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"Try not to get distracted." One of the Seigetsus slashed him on the shoulder. "Perhaps you didn't take my threat of coming at you with everything I had seriously."

Clutching the bleeding spot, Aaron spun away from his enemies.

"Running will not solve anything," said another Seigetsu, who appeared behind him all of a sudden. At the last second, he blocked a sword swing that would have taken his head off. "In order for you to progress, you must put aside your fears."

Her words were helpful and all, yet Aaron could hardly focus on them, not when another group of Seigetsus were heading for him. In a flash, he pushed the one he was fending off away before directing his blue tachi at her. He expected her to be severed right down the middle, but instead, she vanished into thin air.

"Huh? Wait, I only have to hit them once?"

Elated by the theory, he tested it out by cutting down another Seigetsu. Like the other, it too dissipated. Though the odds were still stacked against him, he felt as if he had a fighting chance now.

"Maybe I won't need three days to do this after all!"

"Do not get overconfident. This fight is far from over."

Blood ruptured from a downward gash on his back given to him courtesy of yet another Seigetsu. He stumbled forward and grimaced, thinking three days wasn't all that generous after all.

"I-I wonder if it's too late to trade partners with Kuchiki…"

#

She couldn't take much more of this. The darkness, the solitude, the stillness. It was enough to drive a person insane. Akira Akiyama hadn't reached that point yet as she banged her skull against the cold wall of her cell, but she felt like she would reach that point in due time. Staring emptily at the space before her, she didn't understand why she had to waste away there. Kana Mitarashi was still out there. The longer she sat imprisoned, the more time Kana's friends had to rescue her. She couldn't let such a thing happen. She refused.

"D-Dammit! If only I still had my Zanpakutou or could at least use Kidou!"

She glared at the cuffs binding her wrists. To the naked eye, they would have seemed like simple binding. She knew better though. They had the added effect of sealing one's spiritual pressure, meaning she was basically helpless when it came to escaping. Being so weak and powerless was enough to make her scream out loud. She didn't, however. Rather, she remained as quiet as a mouse, forced to listen to the heavy breathing and mumbling coming from the adjacent cell.

"I-I actually held my sword against Hinamori! I-I'm...despicable! D-Despicable..."

Akira had lost count on how many times she had heard the pathetic sack of flesh in the next room say something akin to this. For whatever reason, this instance made her snap. She jumped to her feet and hammered her fist on the concrete separating her and Vice-Captain Izuru Kira.

"Would you give it a rest already?! Hinamori can't hear you from here! Why the hell are you beating yourself up like this anyway?! You didn't do anything wrong! _We_ didn't do anything wrong! Hinamori was the one who screwed up! We were just doing our jobs! Kira! Answer me, Kira!"

It was no use. Izuru continued to speak in that shaky voice like he hadn't heard her. She threw her hands up in exasperation and returned to her seat in the corner.

"...This is the worst. They won't even tell us what's happening outside."

Were the Ryoka still wreaking havoc? Had Aizen's murderer been caught yet? What was to become of her and Izuru? Sinking her head into her arms, she was too tired and frustrated to worry about any of this.

"...Where are you right now, Arashi? Tsk. That idiot. Why hasn't he busted me outta here yet? You think the jerk would know better than to keep me waiting."

Water dripped down from the ceiling, hitting her on the nose and settling her down.

"...He better be alright! I'll kill him myself if he gets his scrawny ass in trouble!"

The clatter of a door opening and footsteps approaching resounded. Akira shot her head up, though her excitement waned when she figured it was likely just a guard coming to check on she and Izuru. One always did so periodically, likely to ensure the two didn't get themselves into any more trouble.

"W-Who's there?!" she heard her fellow Vice-Captain proclaim.

"Would you calm down already?! Jeez! You're giving me a headache!"

The person that arrived was no guard. In fact, they were the very last person Akira craved to see.

"This is horrible! So very horrible indeed!"

The sneering visage of Gin Ichimaru stepped out of the shadows.

A cold sweat broke out over Akira. "Y-You…!"

"C-Captain...Ichimaru..." mouthed Izuru as if he had seen a ghost.

"W-What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

Gin frowned. "My, my. Why is it you always say something like that whenever I show up, Akiyama? Is that anyway to talk to your superior? And here I thought you two would be happy to see me."

Feeling her throat go dry, Akira didn't offer him a reply.

"You two look so frail. You poor things." Gin inched closer to their cells, pressing his pale hands on the bars. "Would you like me to save you both?"

The prospect made his Vice-Captain's eyes widen like saucers.

"Come with me, Izuru, Akira."

Akira got up at once. His suggestion felt more like a command in her opinion.

"W-Where are we going?" she forced herself to ask.

Somehow, Gin smile broadened even more. "...You'll see soon enough, Akiyama. I get the feeling you'll enjoy what's to come."

#

"Y-You don't have to give me that much oatmeal, Ma! I've already had seven bowls!"

Turning over in his bed, Sasune contently yawned and scratched his exposed belly. He woke up moments later, groaning at having to head off to school when he could have been using that valuable time to lounge at home. His mother would never approve him skipping classes, so he compelled himself to go. His arm lazily reached out for his alarm clock so he could shut it off and get ten extra minutes of rest beforehand.

"W-Where is that damn thing?"

Something wasn't right. Opening his eyes and shooting up, he cried out in pain when his skull collided with something hard and wooden. Upon further inspection, he saw another bed directly above his.

"S-Something tells me I'm not in Hino anymore..."

His memory came back to him at once. He hadn't been home in what felt like months. No, he and his friends had been having a jolly old time in Soul Society. He guessed he must have still been there, but the musty, cramped room he was in kept him guessing.

"Uh...I'm either in some sort of jail, or I got kidnapped by some chick who's into some _really_ kinky shit."

His comment came on account of the handcuffs restricting his bandaged arms. He tugged at them in vain and got it would take more than sheer force to break them.

"Okay, I've got it! I really am in jail! Wait, but someone went to the trouble of bandaging me up. So, I'm...in a hospital? No, I've got it! This is a _jailspital_! Of course!"

A voice above him said, "...You really are freakin' idiot, aren't you?"

A frowning Konoka Mitsumi, wearing the same white robe and handcuffs, jumped down to him. Sasune could tell from the amount of bandages covering the various parts of her that she hadn't lost her knack for getting into trouble.

"M-Miss Mitsumi! You are unharmed! Well... _mostly_ anyway. It feels like years since I've last seen you, my dear! Come here and give me a hug!"

"...I will break you back if you even _think_ about touchin' me!"

Sasune retook his seat without a moment's delay.

"As always, it is an honor to behold your radiant visage, Miss Mitsumi! I see you're still as spicy as any pepper!"

"And as always, you don't do anythin' but talk shit, Pretty Boy."

"Your words sting with the strength of a thousand hornets! Still, nothing can break my love for you, dearest!"

"...What the hell are you even sayin'?! You sound like a shitty poem!"

"Uh...s-sorry. Look, I guess I'm just trying to say I'm glad you're alright."

Konoka frowned. "You sure have a funny way of sayin' it. Well, lookie here. I guess Sado was right."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I made a bet with him whether I'd see you alive again or not. Whatever. I'm rich. Handin' out a few thousand won't kill me."

Sasune teared up. "I-It's nice to see you had some faith in me, you...you _harlot_!"

"There you go sayin' weird shit again."

Drying his eyes, Sasune inspected his investigated his surroundings. "Say, where are we? It's totally a jailspital, isn't it?"

"I-I don't know where we are, but I'm _pretty sure_ it isn't...whatever the hell you're goin' on about! I woke up here just like you not too long ago. Tsk! I can't get these stupid cuffs off!"

"Same here. Looks like we're stuck in this jailsp..." Sasune bit his tongue when the Red-Haired Beast stared at him with the intent to kill. "Er...looks like we aren't going anywhere for the time being! Let's just...uh...enjoy each other's company!"

"...I don't like the sound of that."

"No, honestly! I didn't mean anything perverted! Scout's Honor!"

Konoka eyed him suspiciously. "You sure?"

"Positive! Cross my heart and hope to die! Considering all we've been through, I think it'd be a good idea to work off some stress by having a nice, quiet chat! Come and tell me what you've been up to since we were last together!"

"Well…"

"One second, Miss Mitsumi. You've got something on your chest."

Expecting him to point out a stain, fury built up in Konoka like a bubbling volcano when he instead squeezed her breasts.

"Say, have these gotten bigger since I last saw you?"

Sasune didn't know she hit him, but by the time he came to, he was lying a broken mess on the other side of the room. He weakly chuckled and grasped his swollen cheek, believing his pain well worth it.

"Unbelievable. You can't even keep your hormones under control while locked up."

Sitting on a bed and shaking his head in disappointment was Uryuu.

"Ha! You're just jealous you didn't do it first, bro!" countered Sasune.

"No, I'm just upset I have a complete idiot for a brother."

"...I'll pretend I didn't hear that since I wouldn't want to shed your blood in front of Miss Mitsumi."

"Mind if I shed _your_ blood instead?!" said Konoka, cracking her knuckles.

"Um...n-no. I'm fine, thank you."

While his older brother cowered in fear, Uryuu shook his head in disgust.

"In any case, it looks like we were imprisoned. I don't get it though. Why were our injuries treated? We're the attackers! Our enemies have no obligation to help us."

"I was wonderin' the same thing actually," said Konoka. "Maybe that old perv Kyouraku had something to do with this..."

"'Kyouraku?' Who's that?"

"Yeah! Have you been cheating on me, Miss Mitsumi?!" asked Sasune dramatically.

"We're _not_ an item, you lunatic!" the Red-Haired Beast snapped.

"...The situation has changed," said someone sitting on a bed across from Uryuu and a person the others hadn't paid any heed to.

"S-Sado?!" exclaimed Uryuu.

Yasutora Sado nodded.

"Whoa! W-Where the hell did you come from?!" shouted Konoka. "You nearly gave me a freakin' heart attack!"

"F-For such a big guy, you sure do blend in with the surroundings, pal!" said Sasune.

Chad frowned at being spoken of like some kind of monster.

"What did you mean when you said 'the situation has changed?'" asked Uryuu.

"I overheard one of the guards talking about it. One of their Captains was assassinated, and Soul Society doesn't have a clue who did it. So, we Ryoka are the prime suspects."

"I see. So that's why they're keeping us alive. They're going to interrogate us."

Sasune gulped and ducked behind Konoka. "I-I can't deal with something like that! I totally crack under pressure! Y-You'll protect me, right, Miss Mitsumi?"

"Get the hell away from me, you idiot!" Konoka shoved him back as hard as she could. "Grow a pair, would ya?!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am..."

"We're innocent! It ain't any of our business if some dumb Captain went and got himself killed!"

"Of course _we_ know we weren't behind this, but good luck explaining that to Soul Society," said Uryuu. "Think about it from their point of view. We're Ryoka. We've already taken out a number of their forces, so there's no reason for them to think we _wouldn't_ go so far as to kill a Captain."

"Shit. We're pretty much screwed then," said Sasune darkly. "I don't even know why they're bothering with an interrogation. They're going to kill us regardless. After all, we'll make the perfect scapegoats."

Everyone fell into a somber silence. They were in the worst possible situation.

"L-Like hell I'm gettin' killed for somethin' I didn't do!" declared Konoka. "I'm bustin' outta here!"

She touched her emerald necklace, yet nothing happened.

"W-What the…?! What's goin' on?! I can't use my Fullbring!"

"Don't waste your time, Mitsumi. These handcuffs we have on seal spiritual powers," explained Chad. "One of the guards was talking about it when he brought us here."

"Tsk! Of course!" Konoka tugged, headbutted, and even bit at her restraints. "Come on already! G-Get the hell off me! I don't have time for this bullshit!"

"Heh. Even if we didn't have these on, neither me or Uryuu wouldn't be of much use..." said Sasune, smiling faintly.

"Huh? What are you talkin' about?"

Before Sasune could explain, Uryuu shot him a stern glance that instructed him not to say anything more.

"N-Nothing. Never mind," added Sasune, reading his brother loud and clear. "I sure am gonna miss my Sanrei Glove though. It made me look like a total badass in front of the ladies! Oh, it was pretty hand for a fight too."

Uryuu face palmed, thinking his brother was as deaf as he was dense.

"Eh? What the hell are you goin' on about? It's right there."

Konoka pointed at the red and black glove on Sasune's right arm. He did a double take before scrutinizing every detail to confirm it was actually there and not some bizarre hallucination. Uryuu sprang to his feet to get a gander at it too.

"Impossible!" he cried.

"I know right! This is wild!" said Sasune.

"Uh...am I missin' somethin' here? What's so special about that glove?" asked Konoka.

The Ishida brothers leered at one another prior to moving to a corner to chat in private.

"What the hell is going on, Sasune?!" whispered Uryuu.

"T-The hell if I know! I'm just as confused! I saw it break right before my eyes!"

"So did I! I don't…!" Uryuu paused, and he came to an understanding. "Of course!"

"Well, don't just keep me in the dark over here! What is it?"

"Right after we left that Nemu girl, I could feel my powers slipping away. However, I remember you saying something about how you didn't feel anything of the sort, just that the increased strength you got from breaking your Sanrei Glove was fading."

"Sure."

Uryuu mulled the matter over some more. "...Listen, this might sound crazy, but it's the only thing I can think of for you still having that glove. It's possible that unlike me, you simply never lost your powers. Remember what that Mayuri Kurotsuchi said: your mother stole that glove when she fled to the Human World, but it used to belong to that Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Maybe that Mayuri guy modified it so whoever used it wouldn't lose their powers no matter what."

"That...actually makes sense! You're pretty sharp, bro! Still, I believe there's one thing you missed!"

"...And that is?"

"Why would that Mayuri creep do such a thing? Because he was bored? Maybe. If you ask me though, I think it was my Ma who messed around with this glove!"

"Y-Your mother?"

"Yeah! She must've known I'd be stupid enough to break it one day, so she put in some kind of failsafe so I could go on sniping jerks as a Quincy! Wait, she _knew_ I'd be stupid enough to break it?! I-I feel kind of insulted!"

"Just...be glad your mother wasn't an idiot. I wish some of her intelligence would've passed down to you."

"You... _do_ know I'm the only one of us that still has his powers, right? Killing you wouldn't be that hard, little brother."

"True, but you have those handcuffs on, so you're just as useless as me, remember?"

Sasune snarled under his breath and conceded that point.

"Alright, what's so damn important that you two have to sneak behind our backs and talk about it?"

The Ishida brothers screamed in terror when they realized Konoka was hovering behind them.

Picking himself off the ground and making sure he hadn't soiled himself, Sasune murmured, "I-It's nothing! Nothing at all!"

He went back to his Sanrei Glove and speculated if his dear, departed mother really did have something to with him still being a Quincy.

"Now that I think about it, we're the only ones here," stated Uryuu. "I wonder what happened to the others."

"Say, big guy, did any of the guards mention one of our friends was dead?" asked Sasune.

"No," replied Chad. "That probably means everyone else is still alive. Inoue, Ganju, and his little sister were weaker than all of us though, so they probably got captured too. That just leaves Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Higuchi, and that Hollow."

"You can omit me from that list. I'm afraid I too have been taken out of the equation."

Everyone paused. That remark hadn't come from any of them, but they didn't spot anyone else around either.

"Up here," said the same individual. Those present heeded his advice and all shrieked in unison at the sight of Sharpscale. More than accustomed to this reaction, the Hollow wasn't all that offended. "Hello again, everyone. I'm pleased to see you all are more or less in one piece."

That was more than they could say for it. The Hollow had more dressings than all of them combined and twice over. In fact, if it weren't so recognizable, they would have confused it for a mummy.

"W-Where the hell did you come from?! And why are you standing on the ceiling?!" hollered Uryuu.

"There weren't enough beds for all of us, and I didn't want to deprive any of you, so I thought I would rest up here," said Sharpscale nonchalantly.

"Jesus! I-I think I just shit out my heart!" said a panting Sasune.

"T-Too much information," said Konoka, just as rattled. "Would everyone just _stop_ poppin' up outta nowhere, god dammit?!"

"Sorry," said Chad and Sharpscale.

"I'm surprised they even went to the trouble of giving a Hollow medical treatment," said Uryuu.

"Yes, I too was astonished. The Shinigami were rather reluctant to do so though," replied Sharpscale, coming down to where the others were. "I believe it is as Mister Sado said. They want _all_ of us alive in the hopes one of us will confess to being a murderer. Fortunately, that Shinigami known as Ukitake put in a good word for us. Perhaps that's also the reason we are all still breathing."

"'Ukitake?'" said Uryuu.

"Yes. He showed up at the Repentance Tower not long after Aaron Higuchi and Ichigo Kurosaki did."

"Wait, those two actually managed to get there first? Damn. Looks like we were slower their we thought, Uryuu," said Sasune. "So, what happened? Did they manage to save our damsels in distress?"

"...Not precisely. Things spiraled out of control."

Sharpscale told them everything that went down, including Ganju, Arashi, Mayu, and itself making it to the Repentance Tower, the arrival of Byakuya Kuchiki, the surprise appearances of Aaron, Ichigo, and Yoruichi, and finally the giant wave of water that nearly killed everyone.

"N-No way! You're sayin' Higuchi might be dead?!" exclaimed Konoka.

"I'm afraid so," said Sharpscale. "He risked everything to save Miss Kuchiki. No one has heard a thing from them since. Fortunately, Kurosaki and Yoruichi managed to flee to safety. I cannot say where they've gone, however."

"We don't have to worry about Ichigo," said Chad confidently. "Knowing him, he's off somewhere getting stronger. ...I don't know how he'll react to the news about Kuchiki though."

"Forget about that guy! What about CT?!" cried Sasune.

"Ukitake assured me he would have search parties looking for him and Miss Kuchiki," answered Sharpscale. "He seemed quite passionate about tracking them down. He was a very strange man. Despite them assisting us, he insisted he would try to clear Hanatarou and Arashi from any wrongdoing. He also said he would personally take care of the Shiba siblings."

"Arashi's that Mitarashi chick's brother, right? Damn. All of this must've been rough for him. I can't imagine being in his shoes," said Konoka.

"D-Dammit!" Sasune punched a wall all of a sudden. "We can't just sit here! Miss Kuchiki might be gone, but Miss Mitarashi is still stuck in that tower! Not to mention CT is likely out of commission! Even if Miss Inoue is still out there hiding, she can't rescue anyone by herself!"

"We still have Ichigo," said Chad.

"Man, do you have a boner for that guy or something?! So what if he's off somewhere training?! Are you saying _he_ can save everyone by himself?!"

He could tell from Chad's thin smile he thought this was indeed the case.

"U-Unbelievable! W-What's so special about that guy?!"

"...I don't know about you all, but I'm going to wait here for Ichigo," said Chad.

"D-Don't just ignore me, you big…!"

"He will definitely come and get us out of here. Until then, the only thing we can do is heal up and prepare for the next battle."

"Y-You're _actually_ telling us to just sit back to be rescued?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"I for one think that is a sound idea," said Sharpscale, much to Sasune's bafflement. "We can try to break out of here, but we'll likely end up doing nothing more than causing trouble for Ichigo Kurosaki. Besides, none of us are in any condition to do any fighting."

"E-Even so, that doesn't mean we should just…!"

"Give it a rest, Pretty Boy," said Konoka. "You can scream all you want, but I get the feelin' you ain't changin' their minds."

"But…!"

"She's right, Sasune," said Uryuu. "As much as it pains me to admit it, Kurosaki's our only hope."

"...Et tu, Uryuu?" Sasune said dryly. "So, I'm the odd man out then. ...I hope that Kurosaki is as good as you guys seem to think he is. If not..."

"Put a sock in it." Konoka jabbed him in the shoulder, sending him rolling around on the floor in pain. "You almost sound like you're jealous, Pretty Boy."

"J- _Jealous_?!" Sasune spoke as if someone insulted his mother. "How _dare_ you! L-Like I would be jealous of a meathead like him\\! I bet _you're_ mad Aaron isn't going to be the one to come and save us!"

Konoka, blushing, replied, "W-What the hell are you tryin' to say?!"

"Ha! I knew it! You're totally smitten for that guy, aren't you?!"

Instead of a verbal answer, Konoka rung an arm around Sasune's neck and began choking the life of him.

"Say something else! Say...another...freakin'...word, Pretty Boy! I dare you! I _double_ dare you, bastard!"

"Y-You might want to ease up on him. He's beginning to change color," said Sharpscale.

"I...don't think she's listening," said a grimacing Uryuu. He didn't even contemplate coming to his brother's aid. Konoka would likely attempt to kill him as well if he did.

Konoka tightened her grip even as her victim tapped on her arm to tell her he was giving in.

"You better pray Higuchi shows up _real_ soon, Pretty Boy! He's the only one who can save you now!"

#

Drenched in blood, Aaron stumbled to his feet and could hardly recall where he was. He attributed it, as well as his blurry vision, to the last blow to the skull he took. Even without perfect sight, he could tell an innumerable amount of Seigetsus were encircling him.

"O-Okay, I'm _pretty sure_ I've taken out at least fifty of them. So that would leave..."

Merely contemplating the number depressed him. Every time he took down one Seigetsu, another came to take its place. There seemed to be no end in sight.

"Heh. I...can't take much more of this. M-My arms feel like jelly, and my legs don't seem to want to move anymore..."

Kagami, spewing a cloud of smoke, said, "...Looks like he's finally reaching his limit. I'll give him kudos for holding up this long. It's been at least ten or eleven hours since he started training."

Yawning, he nearly forgot how late it was. He put out his cigarette in an ashtray and was about to inform Aaron he was going to hit the sack, though he decided the dark-skinned teenager wouldn't care too much given the circumstances and simply took his leave.

"Good luck, kiddo. Something tells me you won't be getting much rest tonight."

Aaron spun like a top and sliced ten enemies in half in one go. He then blocked an attack from above, putting both hands on his Zanpakutou to do so.

"Good. Your reflexes are getting better," the offending Seigetsu told him.

Another sliced him across the chest, saying, "You still lower your guard too much, however."

Screaming in anger, Aaron drowned out his suffering and cut both down. At the last second, he defended himself from a frontal assault. Sparks flew as his sword and the Seigetsu's scraped against one another.

"Your anger is beginning to cloud your judgment. Remember, Aaron, no matter how dire things become, you cannot allow your emotions to interfere with your reason."

"Screw that! Anyone would be pissed being ganged up on like this!"

He impaled the Seigetsu through the chest, finishing it.

"Oh no you don't!" he told a group approaching him. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The giant, blue surge of spirit energy took care of them in a flash. It also had the side effect of draining Aaron of much of his remaining vigor. Dropping down to one knee, he leaned against his Zanpakutou and gave himself a breather.

"N-No more! I can't even think straight!"

"Are you admitting defeat, Aaron?" asked the Seigetsus. "Is this how you will allow things to end?"

"Cut me a break! Even Shinigami have their limits! A-At times like this, I actually miss Kana's annoying ass cheering!"

The thought of the brunette suddenly reminded him why he was going through so much hardship. Her bubbly demeanor really was grating in his opinion, but he would rather endure through it than let it be silenced forever.

"Good, Aaron," said the Seigetsus after he stood once more. "Harden that resolve. You're going to need it."

"Tsk! Enough with the lectures! Just bring it on!"

He still felt like he would pass out at a moment's notice, but he also felt like someone had just given him a shot in the arm. Racing at his foes, he opted to fight for as long as his body would oblige.

#

Even if it was being served with a bountiful spread on a lavish table in a luxurious home, Mayu Shiba refused to drink tea offered to her by a Shinigami. She gaped at the now cold beverage in defiant silence.

"Is it not to your liking, young lady? I can have a different flavor prepared if you'd like!"

She moved her head up to the beaming face of Captain Juushirou Ukitake, whose mood soured when she chose to ignore him for what felt like the millionth time.

"H-Have I done something to upset you?" he inquired.

A harsh voice to his right shouted, "What the hell kind of a stupid question is that?! How would _you_ feel if your enemy was serving you to tea like this?!"

Ukitake's other guest, Ganju Shiba, was about as happy as his sister at the moment. He made sure his host knew it too by crossing his arms and scowling as fierce as he could. Considering this wasn't the soirée Ukitake had in mind, he thought it a good idea to do something to brighten the atmosphere as soon as possible.

"I-I just thought it would be nice if the three of us could get together and chat!" he informed Ganju. "Don't you think this is the perfect opportunity for us to get to know one another?"

The Shiba siblings gazed at him like he were insane.

"Alright, look. I completely understand why you would be wary of me. You're likely wondering why I didn't have you locked up alongside your comrades. It's like I said though! I just want to talk!"

Ganju and Mayu still weren't buying it, mostly because of the Shinigami standing guard all around shooting them dirty looks.

"While you're here, feel free to explore the place! There's a lovely pond out back and…!"

Ukitake stopped. Clearly, his sweet talking wasn't doing the trick.

"Alright. I'll be frank with you two. You, along with your friends, are under investigation for the murder of Sousuke Aizen. He was a dear friend of mind."

"Do you think we give a crap?!" roared Ganju.

"Yeah! We didn't kill anyone!" cried Mayu.

Ukitake's expression became austere. "...I believe you. You and your friends risked your lives to try to save my subordinate. For that, I thank you. Anyone who would go that far couldn't possibly be a murderer. Besides, none of you Ryoka, even those two who showed up at the Repentance Tower, are strong enough to kill a man like Aizen. If you ask me, I believe the culprit is someone completely unknown. Of course, trying to convince everyone else of this will be no easy task."

"...When you said your subordinate, you were talking about Rukia Kuchiki, weren't you?" said Ganju resentfully. "Sorry, but I don't need your thanks! If it were up to me, I would've left that woman right where she was!"

"Yeah! Thanks to her, that stupid Shinigami is probably dead!" said Mayu.

"...Yes. That is another thing I have to thank you Ryoka for," said Ukitake. "Thanks to your friend, I am certain Rukia is still alive. We'll find her. We'll find them both. I just know it."

"H-How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Rukia. She's survived far worse ordeals."

Ganju abruptly slammed his hands onto the table. "What does _she_ know about hardship, huh?! She isn't the one with a dead brother!"

Ukitake's green eyes widened. "...I see. I noticed they symbol on your pants, but I didn't want to make any assumptions. You two...you're related to Kaien Shiba, aren't you?"

"Huh?! Y-You know our older brother?!" asked Mayu.

"Of course! He and his wife, Miyako Shiba, were very popular and dependable members of my division."

"I-I never got the chance to know him. He...died before I was born."

"I see. No wonder he never mentioned anything about having a younger sister. Well then, I would be happy to tell you all I know about him!"

"Really?!" Mayu was giving Ukitake her full and undivided attention now.

"Indeed! Hmm. Where should I begin?"

"Anything about him would be fine really!"

"My! You've put me on the spot here, young lady! Your energy reminds me of Kaien's!"

While the two continued their pleasant chat, Ganju sensed his anger building. All of this was nothing more than a waste of time his opinion.

"Wait, _Kaien_ took naps in the afternoon?!" said Mayu, astonished.

"Every day!" Ukitake said. "Of course, he _always_ made sure to take care of his responsibilities beforehand! In fact, he always went out of his to help the members of our squad!"

"Whoa! He was cooler than I thought!

"W-What the hell is going on?!" snarled Ganju. "W-Why is Mayu talking to a Shinigami like this?! What the hell happened while we were separated?!"

His irritation reached an all time high when his sister and Ukitake shared in some laughter at another unheard story concerning Kaien.

"Um...do you have a bathroom?" asked Mayu.

"Certainly. It's down the hall and to the left," said Ukitake. "Do be careful on your way there. You've...probably noticed by now, but the guards aren't too fond of you and your brother. Just don't give them a reason to act. If you'd like, I can have one of them accompany you."

Mayu's face reddened. "I-I'm old enough to go to the bathroom by myself!"

"Oh yeah? How come you still piss all over your sheets then?" said Ganju. His sister, enraged, chucked a teacup at him. It missed by the hair on his neck, shattering against a wall. "H-Hey, watch it!"

He smacked his lips as she marched off, feeling that if anyone was out of line, it was her. Even so, he knew she would find a way to pay him back for his outburst when he least expected it.

"Your sister is quite lovely," said Ukitake, indulging on a cup of tea.

"A-Are you _blind_?! She nearly killed me just now!"

"Well, you _did_ goad her into doing so."

"Tsk! Like I need to hear that from a stinkin' Shinigami! Why the hell are you doing all this anyway?! Is it really because of that Rukia chick?! Or maybe it's because Mayu's a little girl and you feel sorry for her! Wait, let me guess! It's because you're taking pity on us! You think just because Kaien was our brother, you have to give us special treatment! You can save it! Like hell I want a god damned Shinigami feeling sorry for me! It's your kinds fault my brother is dead! He loved the Shinigami and look what he got for it!"

"...Perhaps my actions really are because of what you said," replied Ukitake following some reflection. "What happened with Kaien was truly a tragedy. There isn't a single day that goes by where I don't wish there was something more I could've done for him. I get the feeling Rukia has told you his death lies squarely on her shoulders. Allow me to clear up the confusion."

"What the hell are you talking about?! She already confessed to doing it! Twice!"

"I was there the night Kaien died. She was indeed the one who inflicted the fatal blow upon your brother."

"See?! There's nothing else we need to discuss! That woman is a murderer and…!"

"Please, calm down and listen to me for a moment. It's only right your family knows the _true_ story of what happened to Kaien. Rukia would never tell you herself since she harbors too much guilt. I can assure you she would never murder anyone, let alone Kaien, in cold blood. She admired him more than any other."

"She...did?"

Mayu reentered the room just then. "You weren't kidding about those stupid guards, Mister Ukitake! One of them called me a filthy street rat, so I used my earth magic to stick him in a pile of sand! Um...c-could you not tell anyone about that?"

No one said a word. In fact, it was as if Ukitake and Ganju hadn't noticed her return.

"Huh? D-Did I miss something?"

#

Being a Captain wasn't all about flash, ordering people around, and showing off one's skills. Toushirou Hitsugaya learned a long time ago that there were certain aspects to the job that weren't so appealing. Filling out loads of paperwork like he was doing at the moment was one of them. As aggravating as the work was, he toiled through without so much as a single complaint. It wasn't like there was someone else there to do the job.

On further inspection, he realized there was. Between the tall stacks of parchment on his desk, he could see his Vice-Captain, Rangiku Matsumoto, napping peacefully on a sofa in the middle of their office. He envied her for being able to rest despite there being so much turmoil in Soul Society. Then again, the fact she was sleeping on the job ticked him off more.

Rangiku, perhaps unconsciously sensing she was in trouble, woke up. She sat up and blinked, having no recollection of falling asleep. The first thing she took heed of was Hitsugaya, who stopped what he was doing to chastise her with his stare.

"...Did you rest well, Matsumoto?"

"Captain? ...What are you doing in my room?"

"...Idiot. This office isn't your room. Since you're up anyway, help me with all this paperwork. I'm dead tired."

Rangiku got up to inspect the stack he was holding out, though she wasn't all that eager to take it.

"You know, if you weren't off chasing the Ryoka, you might've been able to get more done," she said, stretching and yawning. "On top of that, it was _your_ idea to take on all the paperwork from the Fifth Division."

Hitsugya rested his head into his palm and shut his heavy eyelids. "I didn't ask for your criticism. Just takes these to your desk and get to work."

"Oh? There are only this many left? Wasn't there a lot more?"

"Shut up already and get to work." Hitsugaya took a sip of tea from a cup. "Go, go!"

Rangiku pouted her lips. "I sure wish Kana was here! The two of us could've gotten through all this work in no time flat!"

"...You can't be serious. Knowing you two, there would somehow be _more_ work in the end. Either that or you two would just ditch all of it and go hit the town."

"Say, that isn't such a bad idea!"

Hitsugaya sighed. "See what I mean? I think it's good Mitarashi hasn't been here. It's been a lot more quiet, plus work is actually getting done. Even you've been in top shape around here without her influencing you, Matsumoto."

His words had the unintended effect of killing the mood and the conversation. Rangiku knew he was mostly kidding when it came to Kana. She did have a habit of driving him crazy, but he also appreciated her talent of livening things up in the Tenth Division. Of course, knowing this didn't make Rangiku feel any better about him speaking so ill of her friend.

Sensing this, Hitsugaya said, "Don't worry, Matsumoto. We'll...have her back here soon enough. I guess I can kiss getting anything done around here goodbye."

Rangiku's expression brightened. "A-Are you serious, Captain? How are you going to get her out of that tower?"

"...That much I don't know yet. I told that idiot I wouldn't be doing anything for her so she wouldn't try anything stupid, so we at least don't have to worry about that. Still, Central 46 isn't budging on their decision to execute her, and considering what happened at the Repentance Tower not to long ago with Kuchiki disappearing, they've no doubt become even more rigid on the matter. ...I know those Ryoka were only trying to help, but they've unintentionally put us in an even bigger bind."

That wasn't what Rangiku was hoping to hear. Hitsugaya again noticed her tepid mood.

"Sorry. I know you're having a rough day. Besides Mitarashi, you're probably shaken up after seeing Hinamori attack an old friend."

The remark caught Rangiku off guard. "An...old friend? Captain, do you really think Captain Gin Ichimaru is..."

Forceful knocking at the office's door startled the two.

"E-Excuse me! This is Seventh Seat of the Tenth Division, Koukichirou Takezoe, reporting! Is Captain Hitsugaya or Vice-Captain Matsumoto present?" said an aflutter voice that followed.

"I wonder what's going on," said Rangiku.

"Come in," Hitsugaya told the person outside.

The doors slid open right away, and a black-haired Shinigami, Koukichirou Takezoe, got down on one knee.

"Please excuse me, sir," he began. "Captain, Vice-Captain! I bring word from the detention center! Vice-Captains Renji Abarai, Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, and Akira Akiyama have escaped from their cells!"

The news came as nothing less than a total shock to Hitsugaya and Rangiku.

"F-Furthermore…!" continued Takezoe. "Fifth Seat Arashi Mitarashi of the Tenth Division has gone missing!"

"'Missing?!' How the hell could the guards have lost track of him?!" asked Hitsugaya.

"Weren't they tasked with bringing him to the detention center like the others?" asked Rangiku, raising an eyebrow. "Where are the guards anyway?"

Takezoe hesitated to say, "T-They're dead, ma'am! Their bodies were found ten minutes ago!"

"'D-Dead?!'" exclaimed Hitsugaya. "Are you suggesting…?!"

"My apologies, sir, if my words made it seem like I was construing something! I am simply reporting on what's happened!"

"Right. ...Thank you."

Calming himself to the best of his ability, Hitsugaya absorbed everything Takezoe had told him. Something about the events of the past few days had rubbed him the wrong way. All of these prisoners escaping their cells and going missing appeared to confirm his fears.

"...Matsumoto, grab your things," he said suddenly.

"...We're going out then, right, Captain?" replied Rangiku, stern-faced.

"That's right. It's time to figure out what the hell is going on around here."

END


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** : Greetings all. Sorry for the long delay. I took a little hiatus from writing to sort some things out in my life. Updates should be pretty steady from now on, so for the time being, I hope you enjoy this one.

 **Chapter 30**

The Ripple Effect

Battered and bloodied, Aaron shouted with vigor and cut down three Seigetsus at once. The remainder closed in on him, permeating Kagami's home with the clamor of weapons.

Yawning, the man himself trudged into the room like a zombie and sleepily noted, "L-Looks like that kiddo is still at it. Man, between his and the princess' training, I haven't been able to get a wink of shut eye."

He rubbed his heavy eyelids and saw the number of Seigetsus were less than twenty.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the kid is almost there. Too bad he's clearly about to pass out."

It was true. Aaron, lying on the ground, struggled to breathe as thick droplets of sweat doused every inch of his brown skin. Using his Zanpakutou like a cane, he made an effort to stand but immediately toppled over again. He was so exhausted that the only thing he could think to do was to chuckle feebly.

"T-That's it! I'm...at my limit!"

The Seigetsus surrounded and stared down at his broken form.

"So, is that all you can muster, Aaron? Do you admit defeat?"

Aaron somehow managed to lift his head, believing it the hardest thing in the world at the moment. "S-Sorry. I-I really wanna keep fighting but...I-I can't move an arm or a leg right now. I'm...pretty sure all my ribs have been smashed to pieces too. This...is where I have to give up, Seigetsu."

He felt sick to his stomach admitting his weakness. Even if he couldn't fight on any longer, it seemed like nothing more than excuse. His friends would never accept it. It would do nothing to save Kana either. It took everything in his power not to burst into tears from frustration. Somehow, he held them back, aided by all the distracting pain he was in.

"Congratulations, Aaron. You have passed the first stage of your Bankai training."

All the Seigetsus said this in unison and in a concise voice, yet Aaron was still positive he was hallucinating. After allowing their statement to marinate in his mind, he hopped to his feet like he weren't injured at all with his jaw hanging wide open.

"C-COME AGAIN?!"

All except one of the Seigetsu's vanished, leaving the original.

"While I stated the goal would be to defeat us all, I knew such a thing would be impossible. I must admit that you held up far longer than I ever imagined, however. The real test was you learning to quit while you are ahead," she said. "You're far too stubborn for your own good, Aaron. Hopefully, beating that point into you has done you some good."

Aaron wanted to yell. He craved to curse out his Zanpakutou spirit for putting him through so much hardship just to prove a point. Unfortunately, something in his right leg snapped when he went to run toward Seigetsu and strangle her to death, putting a damper in his plans and causing him to fall over a third time. Moaning, he almost wished he were dead.

"Rest well, Aaron, for tomorrow's training will be even worse."

The closest thing Aaron gave her as a reply was a squeal.

"Goodbye for now."

She burst into a cloud of smoke, leaving a Tenshintai behind. Aaron prodded it with his foot, half expecting it to spring back to life and put him through another round of hell.

"Huh? What...happened?"

"Ah. Looks like it finally ran out of energy." Kagami strode over to him and hoisted the Tenshintai over his shoulder. "I was wondering when it would."

"'Ran out of energy?'"

"Oh, right. Guess I never explained about that. The one I made here is different from the norm. Usually, someone has to keep the thing powered or else it will revert back to its original form. Mine, however, have a special battery in place that lasts for a whole day. Pretty handy, right?"

"I-It just sounds to me like you were just lazy and didn't want to power it yourself..."

"...Fair enough." Kagami shrugged and then helped Aaron up. "Man, she sure did a number on you, kiddo. Well, at least you're still alive, right?"

"...Please, stop talking. You're giving me a headache!"

"Heh. No need to get so testy. You did good today."

Aaron shook his head. "...I gave up though. Even if it was apart of Seigetsu's test, I just...lost the will to go on. How could someone like me ever hope to learn Bankai if I can't even hang in there when the going gets tough?"

"...You're wrong." The bluntness in Kagami's words made Aaron's eyes widen. "You're Zanpakutou spirit was right, kiddo. Being courageous is one thing, but running out and getting yourself killed because you blindly believe yourself to be invincible is another. Knowing your limits and when to throw in the towel is just as important as getting stronger. I'm sure you've heard the expression 'live to fight another day.' You can't do anything to help anyone if you're dead. Even if you _had_ kept fighting right now, what good would it have done you? You're barely conscious as it is."

Aaron supposed he had a point, but a small part of him still felt like nothing more than a quitter. He hoped that one day he could truly take Seigetsu's lesson to heart.

He and Kagami shifted their heads toward Rukia coming out of a door in the back. They grimaced at the amount of cuts and bruises on her fair skin.

She held out a Tenshintai and says, "I-It just changed back into…!"

"Relax there, princess," said Kagami. "It's supposed to do that."

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought I had broken it!" said Rukia, sighing in relief. With her guilt no longer propping her up, she sunk to her knees and looked ready to pass out.

"Looks like you're training was rough too, Kuchiki," said Aaron.

"Agreed. I think you two deserve a little rest and relaxation," said Kagami.

"W-Who are you kidding?! If this is what the _first_ day of training is going to be like, there's no way I'll survive the next two days!"

"Not to mention our injuries will never heal in time," said Rukia.

"I wouldn't be too sure if I were you about that, princess," said Kagami. Aaron and Rukia peered at him for an explanation.

#

Even though neither one of them really had the strength to walk, Aaron and Rukia trailed Kagami as he led them down yet another corridor in his home.

"Just how many of these are here?" asked Rukia.

"Tell me about it. To make things even more confusing, they all look the same," said Aaron. "You sure we aren't going back the way we came, old man? Where are we going anyway?"

Kagami replied, "I'm sure. As for where we're headed, that's a secret!"

His guests weren't as thrilled as he presumed they would be.

"...You're far too mysterious for your own good," said Rukia.

"...Why do I get the feeling this guy would stab us in the back while we're not looking?" said Aaron grimly.

"Sheesh! You kids are no fun at all!" said Kagami. "Just for that, you're just going to have to wait patiently!"

Aaron and Rukia groaned. All they wanted to do was shut their eyes and go to sleep for a couple of weeks.

"Say...is it...getting hot to you guys?" Aaron wiped some growing perspiration off his forehead. "Man! What is that?"

Rukia, fanning herself, retorted, "T-That's a good question. Kagami..."

"Heh. You kids are gonna get a kick out of this," said Kagami as they arrived in front of a plain, wooden doorway. "Here's the rest and relaxation you two have been pining for."

He opened the door, and Aaron and Rukia were amazed to discover a hot spring inside of a small room. The scalding water stood in a square-shaped crevice surrounded by four pillars. It was just big enough for two people to hop inside.

"T-This really is a hot spring!" said Aaron, circling around the pool.

"Why would such a thing be down here?" questioned Rukia.

"I dunno, but you won't hear me complaining!"

"Heh. I see you two like my surprise after all," said a beaming Kagami. "This place might look like a dump, but as you can see, it's rather lavish. The hot spring there is also more than meets the eye. Believe it or not, it has healing properties."

"'Healing properties?'" repeated Aaron.

"That's right, kiddo. Just bathe in that stuff and anything that ails you will be taken care of."

Rukia dipped her hand in the water and gasped at a gash on it closing up in seconds.

"I-Incredible! I've never heard of anything like this!" she exclaimed. "Even the Kuchiki clan doesn't have something like this!"

"Ha! I think a warm bath is exactly what we need right now!" said Aaron happily. "It feels like all my bones are creaking!"

Yawning, Kagami waved and began walking away. "Enjoy, you two. This actually works for all of us. You kids can heal up, while I can _finally_ get some rest."

With him gone, Aaron and Rukia realized they had a dilemma.

"Hmm. I guess we can use the hot springs at the same time," said Aaron.

"No. Of course not," replied Rukia.

"Alright then. You can go first, Kuchiki."

"While I appreciate the offer, you're far more injured than I am, Higuchi. You should use it first."

"You're too kind. Seriously. Go ahead. I don't mind. Really."

"Don't be ridiculous. Look, we don't have much time as it is to debate over this."

"I agree. That's why you should just go ahead and take a bath first!"

"Quit it with this pointless babbling, Higuchi, and just get in already!"

The two hadn't even noticed, but they were now pressing their noses against each other and growling. Even they weren't sure why they had grown so upset over a simple disagreement.

"Y-You're a lot more stubborn than I thought!" cried Aaron.

Rukia struggled to maintain her composure as she said, "A-And _you're_ almost as bad as Ichigo in the way you refuse to listen to anything I say!"

The two left it at that for a number of moments. Then, they both sighed.

"...This isn't getting us anywhere," admitted Aaron.

"Yes. What should we do though? It's clear neither one of us is willing to back down."

"At this rate, we're just gonna end up having to take a bath together!"

Aaron meant his remark as a joke. Judging from how dismayed Rukia looked, he gathered she hadn't caught that.

She narrowed her eyelids and said, "...That was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"O-Of course not!" said Aaron, blushing. "I-I really wasn't thinking anything like that!"

Things between the two became hushed once more. This upset Rukia even more.

"Y-You're free to do as you please, Higuchi," she stated, pulling her robes off of her left shoulder. "You said I could go first, so I believe I will accept your offer and do just that."

Aaron wasn't sure what was going on anymore, but Rukia was suddenly undressing right there in front of him. Quickly turning away, he felt his face grow even hotter.

"W-What the hell are you doing?! Are you crazy?!"

"Of course not. All I care about is learning Bankai in time to help Ichigo. I won't be able to do so, however, if my injuries aren't taken care of," she said nonchalantly.

"T-That's got nothing to do with it and you know it!"

"Believe whatever you'd like, Higuchi. All I'm doing is what you asked."

He couldn't believe she would go so far as to disrobe with him there just to best him. Anger replaced his embarrassment, and he opted to fight fire with fire.

"F-Fine! I've gotta train too to help Kana, so I'm gonna bathe here whether you like it or not, Kuchiki!"

"...Fine."

Neither of their claims ended up being a bluff. Somehow, they _both_ ended up in the hot spring completely naked. Embarrassed beyond belief, they didn't dare face one another and didn't even want to move.

"T-This is so stupid," grumbled Aaron. "How did things end up like this?"

Trying to put the nude woman behind him out of his mind, he washed his face, healing a number of gashes.

"Man, Soul Society sure is amazing. Looks like I'll be good no matter what Seigetsu throws at me tomorrow!"

Cringing, he hoped his Zanpakutou spirit hadn't heard that. Knowing her, she was liable to throw a thousand copies of herself at him next time. He shook the terrifying thought out of his head and plunged himself underwater. He then shut his eyes. He wondered how everyone else was doing, feeling somewhat guilty for being able to relax like this when they could have been in mortal danger.

The image of Seigetsu intruded on his thoughts once more. If she were there, she would no doubt tell him not to worry about others so much and simply concentrate on his training. Coming back to the surface, he caught his breath and frowned. No matter how she spun it, he felt as if he was abandoning his friends.

"...You've been awfully quiet over there."

Aaron's head shot over to Rukia, who was staring at him leeringly following her remark.

"...You trying to imply something?" he asked testily.

"N-Nothing. Just...keep your distance. Mitarashi has told me stories about you."

"W-What?! _Me_?! _She's_ the one who…!" Aaron caught himself. He wasn't in the mood for another debate. "W-Whatever! It was _your_ idea to share the hot spring in the first place, so if _anyone_ is up to something funny..."

He zipped his lips since Rukia looked like she was about to find a knife and stab him.

"S-So, how did your training with Sode no Shirayuki go?" he was quick to ask.

Rukia grew visibly pale. "...Let's just say Sode no Shirayuki's appearance belies her... _intensity_ when it comes to training. I...lost count of the times I was nearly frozen to death. This hot spring naturally feels heavenly in comparison."

"I bet. Looks like both of us have had a tough time with this Bankai training."

"It shouldn't be too surprising. Only the best of the best Shinigami are even supposed to be able to learn it. Still, if anyone can do it, it is you and Ichigo."

Aaron's eyes widened. "Eh? I-I could see Kurosaki, but..."

"The growth _both_ of you have shown has been nothing short of incredible. You two have gone from being meager Shinigami to ones with spiritual pressure that rivals that of a Captain. I've...never seen anything like it."

"I-I guess you've got a point, but...it's not like I've personally done anything special to get this strong. I just...trained as hard as I could so I could save Kana. It was the same with Kurosaki for you."

"To think that was all it was with you two. You would make most Shinigami jealous."

"Jeez. You're...making me blush over here." Aaron cleared his throat and tried not to smile so hard. "Er...speaking of Shinigami, what do you think the deal is with Kagami?"

"That's a good question. I don't think he was lying when he stated he used to be a Shinigami. His knowledge on Soul Society is extensive. Still, I've never heard of him."

"Eh? It's not like you'd know about every Shinigami that's ever lived though, right? Maybe he was one before you were born or something."

Rukia shook her head. "Soul Society keeps a record on each and every Shinigami that has ever been in the Gotei 13's service. That Kagami's name wasn't in it."

"Y-You've actually memorized that whole record thing to know? T-There would have to be thousands and thousands of names in it!" said Aaron, genuinely impressed. "Hold on though. Mister Hat and Clogs is a Shinigami too, right? Is his name in there?"

"Urahara?" Rukia took a moment to think. "N-No. It...wasn't."

"I thought not. Looks like they're names got erased for some reason. Man, we sure know some shady characters."

"True. We owe them a lot, however."

"Yeah. We'll...have to find a way to pay them back some day. It won't matter though if we can't finish up our training and save Kana. She's still counting on us."

Rukia became sullen as she muttered, "...Mitarashi. I wonder. Am I...worthy enough to save the life of another after what I've done?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"I-It's nothing..."

"My ass it's nothing! Look, I wasn't going to say anything at first, but it's clear something's been eating at you. It's probably none of my business, but don't you think it would be better to get whatever it is off your chest? I'm willing to listen."

Rukia paused, unsure on how to take this. Someone wanting to hear her out wasn't really the issue, she thought. It was actually having the gall to speak. She bit her bottom lip as she deliberated on what to do. Aaron was staring at her so piercingly, giving her the hint he wasn't going to allow this matter to remain in the dark. It reminded her of another person that was often too pushy.

"...Fool," she said as her eyes welled with tears. "I...only saved myself that night, didn't I? I...only killed him because I couldn't stand to see him in pain any longer. That's right. I...only saved my ugly self. When you think about it, I...don't deserve to stand here and pretend as if I can help another. I really am disgusting..."

Without warning, Aaron stood, splashing spring water all over. "I-I'm not really sure what you're going on about, but you shouldn't talk about yourself like that, Kuchiki!"

"Higuchi..."

"I'm serious! I don't care what it is you've done! You're _not_ disgusting or anything like that!"

Rukia covered her face and mumbled, "Y-You really need to calm down!"

"Not until you stop talking yourself down like this! How do you expect to help anyone with that kind of mindset?!"

"I-I understand! Please, Higuchi! Y-You're not wearing anything!"

The meaning of her statement sunk in, and Aaron slowly leered down at his exposed crotch. With haste, he ducked back underwater, being embarrassed enough to die.

"S-Sorry, Kuchiki! I-I wasn't…! I-I mean, I-I wasn't trying to…!"

"I-It's alright," Rukia weakly told him, struggling to get the image of his 'business' out of her mind. "...Anyway, perhaps you had a point when you stated I needed to get this off of my chest. I'm not as kindhearted as you seem to believe me to be, Higuchi. I...killed someone in the past, someone very near and dear to me. I killed him with these hands of mind."

Her claim made Aaron's eyes widen like saucers. She had to be joking around. It was the sole thing that made sense to him. However, the sadness adorning her face told him this was anything but the case.

"Y-You...killed someone?" he said breathlessly.

#

No matter how much Kana gazed up at the Repentance Tower's ceiling, nothing about it ever changed. She could say the same about the world around her. Time felt like it was standing still.

"...I'm all alone," she said, lying on the ground in the darkness. "T-This place was bad enough when I at least had Rukia here with me! Ugh! I seriously can't take much more of this..."

Her worries shifted to Rukia. Being confined like this meant the most she could do was pray her friend somehow survived the harrowing experience from before. She felt the same about Aaron. Her amber eyes became misty, though she quickly wiped them clean. Now wasn't the time for crying. Even if it was bleak, she had to hold out hope the two were in one piece.

"I-If she was with CT, then maybe..."

A sudden ruckus at the gate leading into the tower prompted her to sit up.

"Eh? A-Are the guards coming to check up on me this late? Tsk! I know I'm irresistible, but they could at least let me get some sleep once in awhile!"

Whatever was going outside became louder by the second. Before she could even ponder what was happening, the entrance was blown to pieces by a red fireball, scattering scarlet smoke throughout the room. Coughing, Kana fanned it away and noted a silhouette approaching.

"Huh?! W-What in the world was that all about?!"

"Having fun in here, Kana?" answered the person in the haze. "Then again, I guess this ain't exactly summer camp."

Kana, recognizing the voice, gasped. "I-It can't be!"

It was. Akira Akiyama came into plain view with a wicked smile on her mouth.

"Heh. You ain't looking too good, Kana. You're even smaller than usual. I guess they haven't been feeding you well. If it weren't up to me though, you wouldn't be eating at all."

The ferocity in which Akira was glowering at her almost made Kana too afraid to speak.

"H-How did you get in here?!" she asked.

"Ain't that the million dollar question? I should still be rotting in a cell. Although I never expected the Captain to spring me out like that out of the blue, I won't complain. He even said I could go wherever I pleased, so I headed straight here. The tower wasn't all that far from where I was, and knocking out the guards with Kidou was a piece of cake. There weren't that many of them around anyway since it's so late. Oh, about that hole I made. I didn't feel like tracking down the key to that gate, so I just made my own opening. It seems this tower blocks off spiritual pressure from the inside, but not outside. That's lucky for me, right? I'm sure I'll get into a lot of trouble for all this somewhere down the line, but that's neither here nor now. Aren't you happy, Kana? I came all this way just to see _you_."

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Kana's head. She already knew why Akira was there, so the smart thing to do would be flee. However, her legs were frozen by fear. In her current state, she knew she had no chance of outrunning the likes of Akira.

"...What's the matter, Kana? I don't think I've ever heard you this quiet. Hmm? You're wondering why I'm here, aren't you? I needed to confirm something. I heard Rukia Kuchiki went missing. Looks like it's true. When I heard those Ryoka got this far, I got worried they might've saved you too, but what a relief! You're still here! I don't give a damn about Kuchiki; you're my _real_ prize, Kana."

"A-Akira..."

"Ah. Speaking of which, I learned something _else_ you might find interesting."

"W-What are you talking about?"

Akira smirked even harder. "A Hell Butterfly told me on the way over here. Looks like your execution was moved up yet again!"

Kana became pale. "'Moved up?!' But...but that's…!"

"It's going to be tomorrow at noon. I guess they wanna chop you up bright and early and get it out of the way!"

The news sapped what little strength lingered in Kana's legs. She dropped to her knees and latched onto Akira's black robes as if they were the sole support left she had in the world.

"W-Why?! What are you talking about?! W-Why...why would they…!"

" _Don't_ touch me!" Akira slapped Kana across the mouth and knocked the brunette down. She then brushed herself off, adding, "Don't ask me stupid shit like that. All I know is that the decree came from Central 46. Even you should know how serious this is. There's no point in you getting so upset though."

She drew her Zanpakutou, and a shaking Kana watched moonlight glint off it.

"You won't be making it to that execution, Kana. I'll be killing you right here and now!"

"Y-You can't be serious! Soul Society, they'll…!"

"Save it. I already know I'm as good as dead once Soul Society discovers what I've done. They'll probably execute me in your place. I don't care! I've been waiting a _long_ time for this moment! Finally, I can avenge Heishiro!"

"Stop this, Akira! _Please_! Do you _really_ think Heishiro would've wanted you to do this?! He would never ask you to throw away your life for him!"

"S-Shut the hell up! You've no right to even talk about him after what you did!"

Kana, speaking softly, replied, "It's...not what you think. I-I didn't…!"

Akira roared, "So, you're going to pretend you had nothing to do with it even now?! You bitch, I _saw_ your sword plunged through Heishiro's heart with my own eyes! Don't you get it?! Everything that's happened is _your_ fault! I'm just about tired of hearing you make excuses, you murderer!"

Her arms began quivering, and she clutched her sword so hard, blood began to seep out of her hand. Words couldn't do how much she despised Kana Mitarashi justice. Only action could. She rose her sword and steeled her resolve.

"...Goodbye, Kana."

Before she could finish the deed, a third individual said, "Hold on there, Akira. I really don't think you want to do that."

Both Kana's and Akira's heads moved over toward the entrance. There stood Arashi Mitarashi.

"W-What the…?! _Arashi_?!" exclaimed Kana.

"You, huh? Tsk. Just what the hell are you doing here, Arashi?" said Akira rudely.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," replied Arashi, crossing his arms. "I guess I wasn't imagining it when I felt your spiritual pressure close-by. ...Gin sent you here, didn't he? No, there wouldn't be any point in him ordering you to do that. Chances are he told you you were free to go wherever you pleased and predicted you'd head straight here. Clever bastard. He must've realized I would head this way as well."

"What in the world are you going on about?" wondered Akira. "And since when have you been on such good terms with my Captain to refer to him as 'Gin?'"

Sidestepping the question, Arashi said, "Step away from my sister, Akira. Her execution isn't until tomorrow, remember?"

"Tsk! Back off! You and I both know this is something I have to do!"

"Revenge, right?" Arashi took a step forward.

Akira aimed her sword at him. "I thought I told you to back off! I'm only here for this bitch here, so don't make me kill you too!"

"Sorry, Akira, but I'm not going anywhere. Tell me, do you have any idea what _really_ happened the day Heishiro died?"

"Quit screwing around! Of course I do! Both of us walked in on this bitch here killing him!"

"...You seriously think that's the full story? All we did was see the ending. There's only one person here who knows the beginning, middle, _and_ end."

All eyes rested on Kana, who stood and stared at Akira with conviction.

"I-I guess I was just too scared to say anything about it all these years," she said, frowning a bit. "I was...too guilty over what happened. Still, I know Heishiro wouldn't want any of us to be acting like this, so I'm just going to tell the truth! Something wasn't right with Heishiro that day! H-He suddenly attacked me and..."

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?! You're saying _he_ attacked _you_?!" said Akira, both astounded and skeptical. "Impossible! He would never…!"

"Yes, he would never attack us of his own free well," said Arashi, sighing. "I think the three of us can agree on that. However, what if I were to say the thing Kana killed that night wasn't exactly Heishiro?"

"...And just what in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Rather than me talking about it, Kana here should just tell you what happened. Maybe things will make sense to you then."

Kana shuddered at the prospect of relieving the past, but nodded at her brother.

#

There was no way she could forget that fateful day. Even now, she recalled it like it were only yesterday.

Kana, dashing through the Mitarashi district, couldn't wait to bring the good news home. At last, she was a seated officer, an individual of standing in the Gotei 13. Many of her peers told her she would never amount to anything, but she had finally proven them wrong with all her hard work. After spending most of the day rubbing it in their faces, she opted to head on home and fill Heishiro in too.

"There's that Kana girl again," said an elderly man sitting in front of a store and smoking on a pipe as Kana raced past him. "Looks like she's got herself worked up about something or another again."

An old woman sweeping the sidewalk replied, "I thought she'd settle down some after becoming a Shinigami. I guess some things don't change."

"Heh. I guess Heishiro still has his hands full."

Being spoken of without her knowing caused Kana to sneeze. She shrugged it off as allergies as she finally arrived in front of her childhood home. The dilapidated structure didn't really stand out from the other buildings in the Mitarashi district, yet for her, it had been the only place in all of Soul Society she could come to and feel truly safe.

Time had taken its toll on it over the years. The hole in the roof had gotten bigger, three times as large in fact. Heishiro always said he would get around to fixing it at some point, though she laughed at this obviously being a lie. The front door was falling off its hinges too. It nearly broke off as she gingerly slid it open and stepped inside.

"Heishiro, I'm home!"

Looking around, the interior hardly fared any better. A musty scent pervaded the air, and the paint on the walls was chipped beyond belief. Above her, she could see the sun shining above Rukongai from the aforementioned crevice in the ceiling. A number of buckets stood under it to catch rainwater, a precious resource in the Mitarashi district.

"Huh. Maybe _that's_ why Heishiro never bothered to patch that hole up. ...Nah! He's just lazy! That's gotta be it! Speaking of which, where is he?"

She went on her way, passing the cramped bedroom she, Arashi, and Akira used to share. Nowadays, Heishiro used it as a storeroom, but back then, she and the others would fight and claw for enough space to sleep soundly.

"Boy. I didn't know how good I had it! At least we _had_ somewhere to sleep. A lot of people in Rukongai had to make due with the streets. We were...truly blessed now that I think about it. Out of all the people who made it out of here..."

She grew sad thinking about all the violence and death the higher numbered districts of Rukongai were known for. The Mitarashi district was no exception. Many she had come to befriend over the years were now gone, victims of others like them just trying to survive. Putting an end to all the despair was what prompted her to become a Shinigami in the first place.

"Man, it sure is quiet around here," she muttered. "Heishiro? I know you can hear me!"

Her voice bounced off the walls but garnered no answer. Pouting, she next entered the kitchen and found a half eaten bowl of rice and beans on the table.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh? Weird! Heishiro _never_ leaves a meal unfinished! That guy is like a vacuum cleaner when it comes to food!"

He always ate more than she, her brother, and Akira combined. In fact, they trained themselves to keep an eye on the plates in the chance Heishiro would scarf down their food while they weren't looking. He would laugh away their complaints when they called him out on this, claiming he was growing older and thus needed more energy to keep on his toes.

"I'm gonna eat your food if you don't come out here already, Heishiro!"

Kana was positive that would do the trick, yet everything remained as hushed as before. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was growing a tad bit worried.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him if he's just playing some stupid joke..."

Her father figure _was_ known for his pranks. Making her way toward his bedroom, she recalled a time where he tricked her into not eating cookies until she was a teenager by convincing her she would sprout chocolate chips all over her body. Another time, he told her and they others that soba noodles grew from trees. They spent many months afterward fruitlessly planting the food in hopes of selling it in on the streets for a quick buck.

"T-That jerk! He nearly laughed himself to death after he told us we were wasting our time!" she said, red faced. "I almost wish he did!"

Her anger subsided as she remembered he had his good points as well. She had lost count of the times he had nearly gotten himself killed driving away would-be robbers and vagrants on the street who dared threaten his family. To this day, Kana wondered why he had taken in herself and the others. He certainly didn't have to. Surviving in Rukongai was hard enough without having to take care of a trio of kids. Even so, he always did so with a smile and constantly said he required nothing back in return.

"...I owe him a lot, don't I? Sheesh! I can't even stay mad at that guy now..."

Nodding, she decided she would give him a big hug the second she laid eyes on him. It wouldn't come close to being repayment for all the sacrifices he made on her behalf, but she knew he would appreciate it nonetheless.

"Knock knock!" she said, tapping on Heishiro's bedroom door. No one said anything back. "Eh? Uh…i-if you're doing something 'private' in there, I-I can come back!"

The door was slightly ajar, enabling her to peek in through the crack. If Heishiro _was_ there, she couldn't spot him. She couldn't hear a thing either. While she thought it possible Heishiro simply wasn't home, her intuition was going haywire. Something wasn't right.

"S-Sorry, Heishiro, but this is an emergency!"

She drove her shoulder into the door and burst onto the scene. Gasping, she saw things really weren't on the up and up. Someone had torn Heishiro's bedroom into shreds. Cuts and scratch marks littered the walls, while all the furniture had been torn to pieces. As she inspected the area, she soon came to the conclusion some kind of struggle had taken place.

"B-Blood..." she mouthed as she dabbed her finger in a small pool of it on the floor. She became as white as a sheet as she added, "I-It can't be! Did Heishiro…?"

Something landed on her shoulder just then, something that began to smolder. Her trembling eyes leered at the clear liquid before moving up to where it came from. There crawling on the ceiling was a vaguely humanoid figure wearing a white mask.

"A-A Hollow?!" said Kana. "N-No! It looks more like a person!"

Whatever it was, it lunged off of the ceiling and toward her the second it laid eyes on her. Though caught off guard, she rolled out of harm's way. The would-be Hollow responded by hissing at her.

"S-Stay back, you!" Kana voiced, unsheathing her Zanpakutou and holding it out in front of her to show she meant business. Still, a tangent of fear painted her speech. "I-I'm warning you!"

The figure before her either didn't hear her or couldn't understand her since it went back on the attack by trying to pounce on her again. She drove it back with the help of her sword, but the force of it ramming into her sent her flying backward into a wall. She had the wind knocked out of her yet was able to make it to her feet and sight her enemy bounding her way.

"Ugh! You're really starting to get on my nerves!" Kana held out her palm. "Way of Destruction Number 31: Red Flame Cannon!"

The scarlet fireball erupted off her fingertips and impacted the Hollow. Kana braced herself from blast's smoke and carefully surveyed her surroundings.

"T-That was a close one! I really shouldn't be using Kidou like that in such a cramped space. I nearly blew myself to bits too. Just what in the world _was_ that thing? It sure did look like a Hollow, but..."

Without warning, the being in question burst out from the smokescreen and slammed headfirst into Kana, knocking them both over. It then wrapped its fingers around her neck, hissing all the while. Kana, gagging, could feel the creature's fingers slowly but surely digging into her skin. They were literally squeezing the life out of her. Strength was quickly fleeing her limbs, and her head began to spin. The world around her was becoming nothing more than a blur. Despite this, her eyes were working well enough for her to get a better look at this Hollow now that they were face-to-face. Its white mask began to crack and crumble around the left eye, and her pupils dilated once she realized she recognized its face.

"H-Heishiro…?!"

The hollowfied Heishiro merely snarled at her like a rabid animal. She could hardly process what was happening anymore. The sole thing she knew was that she didn't want to die. With the last of her strength, she took hold of her Zanpakutou and plunged it through her attacker's chest. This hissing instantly stopped. Kana also felt the hands around her neck grow limp. Heishiro slumped against her person, and his warm blood trailing down her arms was what made her comprehend what she had done.

"H-Heishiro…?" she cautiously mumbled, expecting the man's head to rise and tell her all this was nothing more than another of his stupid pranks. However, she heard nothing more than his final death rattle. Her breathing quickened, her mind started to race, and her skin became a sickly pale. "C-Come on already! Stop kidding around! This isn't funny, Heishiro!"

She violently shook his lifeless form to no avail before burying her sobbing face into his chest. Some warmth remained there but would so be extinguished like his life.

"I-I'm so sorry, Heishiro! I-I didn't mean to…! I-I mean, I-I didn't want to…!"

Approaching footsteps made her leer up toward the bedroom's entrance. Just when she was certain things couldn't get any worse, there stood Akira, her face frozen in a state of mystified shock. Kana mouth's stood ajar, but no words left her lips. She realized how the situation must have looked and was eager to explain she wasn't guilty. Yet, with her blade still piercing their adoptive father's chest, she couldn't help but feel Akira would be in the right when it came to any accusations.

#

"T-That's a lie! You know it's a lie!"

Akira lifted Kana up by her collar and grit her teeth hard enough to draw blood. Kana didn't bother to resist.

"Put her down, Akira," said Arashi sternly.

Akira leered at him and replied, "Why should I?! Why shouldn't I just snap that pretty little neck of hers right here and now?! She's a coward for what she did, a fucking coward!"

"I-I'm a coward alright..." Kana meekly replied. The retort made Akira loosen her grip a little. "I...really did kill Heishiro. I was scared and couldn't think of anything else to do. I...can admit that. But, just let me say this, Akira! That thing that attacked me that day _wasn't_ the man we loved! I...don't know what happened to him or why he looked the way he did, but he was like that long before I got there!"

Akira might have been as stubborn as an ox, yet even she had to admit there was some truth to the brunette's claim. Even now, she could picture that white mask Heishiro wore as clear as day.

"Do you get it now, Akira? My dear sister was just defending herself. You can hardly blame her for doing what she did given the situation," said Arashi.

Holding her head down in deep thought for a number of seconds, Akira shot it up and voiced, "The hell I can't! The fact of the matter is she was still the one that killed him! I don't care about the circumstances! How in the hell could you _ever_ expect me to forgive her for something like that?!"

"Knock it off already. Haven't you said and done enough? I believe it's time for you to quit acting like a selfish brat, Akira."

"You wanna repeat that?!"

Arashi, unshaken by her harsh tone, answered, "What else would you have liked her to do? Just simply roll over and die? Akira, you talk as if she actually enjoyed killing Heishiro. Take a look at my sister's face. Just look at it. She's been carrying the burden of our father's death all on her lonesome all these years. I can guarantee that every time she closes her eyes, she can still see herself doing the deed. Besides, at that point, Kana had no other choice but to kill him. The Hollowfication had already spread too far. It was like she stated: the man known as Heishiro had long been gone by the time she arrived."

Things in the Repentance Tower grew eerily quiet just then.

"W-What the hell are you going on about?! 'Hollowfication?!' Just what in the hell is that even supposed to mean?!" hollered Akira.

"You...know what was going on with Heishiro at that time?" asked Kana, who was almost afraid to hear what her brother had to say next. Though she was looking him dead in the face, she got the strange sensation an entirely different person was before her.

"...Let's just I might be the most guilty for what happened that day," he replied. Silence overtook the scene again as the others waited for him to clarify. They were desperate for him to do so in fact. However, he shook his head as if replying to their unsaid questions and instead stated, "None of that matters anymore though, I suppose. The important thing here is for you to scram before the guards get here, Akira. Go while you still have a chance."

Suddenly, Akira began to laugh like a joke had been told. While Kana regarded her with apprehension, Arashi smacked his lips and had a look of irritation plastered on his face.

"Sorry, Arashi, but I'm not leaving until I finally finish this! ...It's too late for me to turn back. Regardless of what happened, this is just something I have to do. I'll...never be at peace otherwise."

"And here I was hoping you would be reasonable for once." Arashi drew his Zanpakutou, causing Akira and Kana to raise an eyebrow. "I guess some things never change."

"You _can't_ be serious. Haven't we already gone through this whole routine? No matter what you do, you can't beat me, Arashi."

The younger Mitarashi simpered in a manner that sent a chill down his older sister's spine. 'Sadistic' was the first term that came when describing it. Shaking her head, she pondered if she was just imagining things.

"Maybe, but you're just the type of person that doesn't get anything at least it's hammered into that thick skull of yours. Sorry, but I need my dear sister alive. I'm not letting anyone put a finger on her, whether it be you or Soul Society." Arashi twirled his Zanpakutou like a baton as he spoke. "It's your move, Akira. I don't plan on leaving of my own free will.

Akira's countenance became quite severe. "Cute. I'm not gonna bother to hold back even if it's you."

"Good. ...I wouldn't recommend you doing so if you don't want this to be over in a flash."

Kana's head swung toward her brother and then to Akira. Panicked, she exclaimed, "Y-You two don't have to do this! You don't have any reason to be fighting! Aren't the three of us supposed to be family?!"

"Even family has their squabbles every once in awhile, sister. Just sit tight. I'm not going to hurt Akira too badly. I just need to make it so she can't come after you any longer."

Akira laughed again. "Oh, this is _rich_! When did you suddenly grow a pair?"

Kana was more or less wondering the same thing. To say Arashi was acting out of character would have been an extreme understatement. She was honestly beginning to grow concerned. That wasn't even counting that two of the most important people to her in the world were about to duke it out.

"Ugh. I don't know how much more of this I can take..."

Arashi got things off by flinging his Zanpakutou at Akira. The unconventional tactic caught her off guard, though she was still able to catch the sword before it could do her any harm.

"Okay? What the hell was that all about?"

"I win, Akira." Arashi remark brimmed with confidence. "Flood everything in sight, Ekitai Ouji."

His Zanpakutou transformed into water, water which encased Akira in a liquid prison. At once, she freaked out, believing she was about to drown. However, as she clutched her throat, she discovered she could still take in air just fine.

"Don't worry. You won't drown," said Arashi. "That should hold you for a little while until you cool your head."

"Whoa! I-I didn't know your Zanpakutou could do something like that!" muttered Kana in astonishment.

Arashi turned to her and held out his hand. "Get up. We're leaving, sister."

Too mesmerized to argue, Kana simply nodded as he helped her up. They made their way toward the exit but didn't get far when an intense gust of air swept past them.

"Maybe you're hard of hearing or something," growled a dripping wet Akira. Both Arashi and Kana looked back to see her holding her released Tatsumaki. "It's like I said: your Zanpakutou can't put a scratch on me, Arashi."

Arashi sighed. "Nothing is ever easy when dealing with you, is it? Kana, stand back. I'm not interested in accidentally drowning you."

His tone was razor sharp. It rattled Kana enough to make her do as requested and without complaint. Droplets of water circled around his hand ahead of his Ekitai Ouji reforming in his grasp.

"That's a new trick," said Akira.

"You're mistaken if you think I can only form flimsy prisons," he replied. "Actually, my Zanpakutou isn't that different from Captain Hitsugaya's. Of course, rather than ice, it grants me total control over water. Yes, every droplet hovering around us is under my command."

"Tsk. Like I'd believe something like that. I've seen you use that thing before. I'm still waiting to see something impressive."

"Are you now? Well, I'd better not disappoint you then."

Akira froze on the spot. For whatever reason, that last statement had come from a person standing _behind_ her. Slowly, she whirled around to see who it was. There stood a grinning Arashi, yet that made absolutely no sense since the one she had been conversing with was still in front of her.

"T-Two Arashis?!" cried Kana. "T-This is like that thing that kid in one of those mangas CT let me borrow could do!"

"W-What the hell is going on?!" snarled Akira.

"By using my Zanpakutou's dominance over water, I can employ it to create water clones like the one you see here. See? You haven't seen all my tricks after all," said Arashi's double. It took a swipe at Akira and missed by a hair as she jumped back.

"Tsk! Why you!"

She brought her scythe down upon it, dissolving it into a puddle. She then set her sights on the real Arashi and half near decapitated him. He skid back just in time prior to countering with a sword swing. Growling, Akira ducked back enough to avoid it. What she didn't dodge was the water droplets that flew off his his weapon and onto her skin. Though there weren't that many, they were enough to form into another water clone. It pinned Akira to the floor and managed to restrain one of her arms. The other went right through its chest as she attempted to free herself.

"Nice try," it told her. It took the liberty of grabbing hold of her limb and holding on tightly. "I know how much you like using your fists, and I know how much they hurt, so I'd rather avoid the real me getting hit."

"L-Lemme go already!" she exclaimed while flailing about.

The real Arashi crouched down to her and said, "Maybe you're finally ready to talk things out. Answer me this. Where did Gin get off to? What is he doing at this moment?"

"What does it even matter?! Why do you care so much about that guy?!"

"...Let's just say I know a lot more about what he's planning than you think. It's exactly why I need to get Kana out of here as soon as possible."

"Holy moly! I'm completely lost here!" said Kana.

"There's no need for you to worry about it right now, sister. I can explain everything once we're out of here. All you need to know at the moment is that things are more complicated than any of you could ever imagine."

"Is that so? Interesting. Tell me what you know, Mitarashi. _Everything_."

Standing at the entrance was none other than Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya. Beside him was his Vice-Captain, Rangiku Matsumoto. Moonlight from outside the tower bathed the two as they stood there waiting for answers.

"...Oh, we are _so_ dead," groaned Kana, hiding her head in her hands. She knew it wouldn't do her any good, but she figured it was the thought that counted most.

END


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Countdown Until Conspiracy

Kana always hoped her Captain would show up one day at the Repentance Tower. Despite this finally coming true, she couldn't say she was exactly happy. Her mindset likely had something to do with how hard Toushirou Hitsugaya was glaring her younger brother's way. Arashi in response chuckled, leaving his older sister to wonder if he had gone insane.

"I had a feeling you would come here tonight eventually, Captain. Looks like you got yourself caught up in some trouble before that though. I could sense your spiritual pressure all the way here. Someone must've gotten you mighty upset to cause you to draw your sword," he stated calmly. He snapped his fingers and dismissed the water clone pinning Akira to the floor. "Right now isn't really the time for us to be fighting from the looks of it."

Akira stood and wiped herself off. All the while she kept her eyes glued on Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Rangiku Matsumoto. She wasn't sure why they were there or what they wanted, but her instincts were informing her it was nothing good.

Hitsugaya surveyed the scene before saying, "...You have a lot of explaining to do, Mitarashi."

"That I do, Captain. It looks like you finally realized something was amiss about this whole execution."

"Indeed. You seem quite well informed on the matter."

"Something like that, yes."

"Ugh! Would someone _please_ talk in a way I can understand!" voiced Kana, pouting her lips.

"Sorry, Kana, but we're still trying to sort out all the details here," said Rangiku. She set her sights on Arashi and Akira, scowling hard enough at them to kill. "You two have _a lot_ of nerve coming here after what you've done!"

"Fuck off, you cow-chested bimbo!" roared Akira. "Mind your own damn business!"

Offended, Rangiku placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, but Hitsugaya held his arm out and signaled for her to stand down.

"I'm only going to ask once," he stated to Arashi. "Just what are you plotting? Are you in league with Akiyama here? No, I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you're working with Ichimaru."

"Tsk! If you were smart, kid, you wouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!" said Akira.

"...I wasn't talking to you, Akiyama."

Suddenly, Akira felt the strength in her body sap away. She fell to her knees and realized Hitsugaya was exerting the full brunt of his spiritual pressure on him. As much as she hated to admit it, the Captain was on an entirely different level from her.

"W-Why you…!"

"You don't have to be so harsh on her, Captain," said Arashi, frowning.

Hitsugaya ignored the remark. "We already know Akiyama's and Kira's cells were opened from the outside."

"We actually just bumped into Gin and Izuru before we got here," said Rangiku. "Gin was...trying to get Hinamori to kill the Captain. He somehow convinced her that the Captain here was the one who murdered Captain Aizen."

"H-Hinamori…?" Akira mulled Rangiku's words over. "I-I don't know anything about that! Fine. The Captain was the one who freed me, but he said I could do whatever I wanted after that!"

"Is that so? And what about you, Mitarashi? The guards that were tasked with taking you to your cell are all dead. Care to explain how that happened? I really don't want to believe you had anything to do with that, but..." said Hitsugaya.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just what are you trying to accuse him of, Captain?!" cried Kana. "We all know Arashi would never…!"

"Ah, sorry about that, Captain," interjected Arashi. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Yes, I was the one who killed those men. Being captured would have been rather inconvenient for me, so I got a little desperate. I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble."

His nonchalant explanation of how things went down left everyone at a loss for words.

"C-Captain..." began Rangiku.

"...I should've suspected you from the start," said Hitsugaya. His voice was even colder now. "I know exactly what your Zanpakutou can do. I never thought you were capable of something like this though. That was my biggest mistake. You were the behind the giant wave of water yesterday, the one that swept away Kuchiki and that Ryoka kid, weren't you?"

Arashi replied, "Guilty as charged. Fortunately for me, no one else got caught up in that. It's a shame about Aaron though. I never thought he would go out of his way to try to save Rukia like that."

"So Kuchiki was your target. Why?"

"Well..."

Arashi felt his arm being yanked on out of the blue. The culprit was Kana, and from her bitter expression, he could tell she was livid.

"What's going on?! _You're_ the one who did all that yesterday?! T-The Captain is just kidding, right?! Come on! Say something, Arashi!"

Rather than obliging her, her brother leered away. She gasped at him basically admitting to the accusations and began punching him in the chest over and over.

"Y-You big idiot! What were you thinking?! Have you lost your mind?!" she hollered as warm tears streamed down her face. "Rukia and CT are probably _dead_ because of you! Why?! What in the world is going on with you?!"

Arashi stood by and took the damage she was dealing out. "Calm down, sister. Although it's probably impossible for you to believe it, I had a good reason for doing what I did. You're simply going to have to trust me for the time being."

Kana stared at him like he were insane. What he was asking of her right now really did seem to be out of the question. Nonetheless, she had known him long enough to know when he was lying, and she didn't get the feeling he was at the moment. As soon as she ceased hitting him, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"The plan was for me to spring you out of here, dear sister, but it appears that won't be happening. I don't think the Captain over there would let me. I know it's selfish of me to ask, but can you sit tight here for a little while longer? I'll be back for you in due time."

Kana was far too vexed at the proceedings to do anything but nod at his request.

"Akira, you're coming with me," he said afterward. "If Gin finds out you failed to kill me, he's going to come hunting after you to snuff out your life. He likely already considers you expendable at this point."

"W-What in the hell are you talking about?!" asked Akira.

"That's a very good question," voiced Hitsugaya. "You really are well informed when it comes to Ichimaru. In that case, I'm not letting either of you escape from here. Time is of the essence, and I need a bunch of answers from you, Mitarashi. What is Ichimaru planning?"

"You...wouldn't believe me even if I told you, Captain," retorted Arashi. He weakly smiled and added, "It's like I said earlier: I don't have time to be caught. Oh, sorry about the damage in advance."

He held his palm out toward the wall behind him and suddenly blasted a hole into it using a red fireball.

"Ah! How long has he been prepping that spell?!" wondered Rangiku as thick, scarlet smoke filled the Repentance Tower.

Hitsugaya braced himself and yelled, "Mitarashi, wait!"

"I've got him!"

Rangiku charged into the miasma, but her path was cut off by Arashi. He swung his Zanpakutou at her, and at the last second, she was able to draw her own blade and parry. However, he tripped her up with his foot and aimed his blade for her heart as she began to fall. Her eyes widened like saucers, though Arashi was frozen solid before he could land the finishing blow. He landed beside her with a thud, resembling an ice sculpture.

"T-Thanks, Captain," she said to Hitsugaya, who was hovering above her. "I didn't think he would come at me the way he did. He...really was trying to kill me."

Sheathing his Hyourinmaru, he said, "You may have domain of water, Mitarashi, but I have full domain over ice, and ice trumps water any day."

"Damn. And here I was hoping to finish things before you two reared your ugly heads. Sheesh. Nothing is going to plan, is it?"

Astonished, Hitsugaya and Rangiku looked over to see another Arashi holding an equally befuddled Akira. Things soon became clear when the frozen Arashi and the ice encasing him melted into a puddle.

"A water clone," muttered Hitsugaya.

Arashi, already climbing down a rope and out of the tower, replied, "Well, you were right about your powers beating mine. Good thing I have no interest in taking you on."

He tossed what the others soon realized were lit flash bombs. Before Hitsugaya and Rangiku could even think about going after him, the explosives detonated, painting the room in white light. Those present cried out in anguish as the illumination burned their eyes.

"Agh! I-I'm blind! I'm blind! I can't look at myself in the mirror if I'm blind!" cried Kana.

"You're _not_ blind! C-Calm down already!" said Rangiku, who was trying in vain to track down Arashi with her watery eyes. "He really pulled a fast one on us!"

The Repentance Tower darkened again in due time, though the damage was already done. A growling Hitsugaya glanced around and saw his quarry was long gone.

"I'm confident I can catch up to them, Captain! They couldn't have gotten that far!" said Rangiku.

"...Forget it, Matsumoto. Mitarashi has likely set up traps to cover his escape route. He's not leaving Soul Society. He's already made it clear he wants to rescue his sister, so we just have to wait for him to show his face again."

"R-Right..." Rangiku took a careful step away from her Captain. Even if he didn't show it with his words or expression, she could tell he was steaming mad. "Uh...what do we do now then?"

"I'm blind! I'm totally blind!" voiced Kana, flailing her arms around. "This totally sucks! Now I'm gonna have to go and learn piano or something! That's how it works, right?"

"...You're not blind, Mitarashi. Open your eyes," said Hitsugaya tiredly.

"Huh?" Kana did just that and saw he had a point. "Oh! I-I knew that! Anyway, what in the world is happening?! What is Arashi doing, and what does it have to do with Captain Ichimaru?!"

"...We're going to stop your execution, Mitarashi."

Kana's brain took some time to soak up this information. "Y-You're gonna _what_?! A-Are you actually saying you're going to bust me outta here?! Well, it's about time! You sure know how to keep a girl waiting! As a matter of fact…!"

"I'm going to change my mind if you keep yammering on like that."

At once, she zipped her lips.

"You've gotta stay quiet about this, Kana!" Rangiku told her. "The Captain and I have found out there's more to this execution than punishing you for giving your Shinigami powers to a human."

"Someone has more than likely set it up further their own ambitions. It's also likely they're getting impatient, hence the reason your execution date keeps getting moved up. If that's the case, we can't sit by and do nothing," explained Hitsugaya.

"Wait, you don't mean...Captain Ichimaru?!" gasped Kana. "B-But...why?!"

"We have an idea, but nothing on concrete. It's clear your brother knows something about all of this, so for the time being, we need to work under the assumptions he's allied with Ichimaru."

"W-What are you saying?! Arashi wouldn't…!"

Kana's sentence trailed off. She recalled how her brother mentioned having killed a group of Shinigami without so much as batting an eyelash. He also confessed to possibly killing Aaron and Rukia. She was speaking as his older sister, but now, she wasn't sure what to think of him. The Arashi she knew wasn't capable of causing all this mayhem. Her eyelids began to water.

"What in the world is going on around here?! I just don't know anymore!"

Rangiku wrapped her arms around her. "There, there. Everything is going to be alright. If the execution goes on as scheduled, Gin will get his way, so...we'll stop him!"

"O-Oh. R-Right...got it."

Only then did Kana recount that Rangiku and Gin were quite acquainted with one another. Her friend was acting as if nothing was wrong, yet Kana could tell Gin possibly being the head of some conspiracy against Soul Society was eating at her.

"Eh? What's that for?" said Rangiku when Kana hugged her abruptly.

"You just looked like you needed one too! Anyway, I'm just about ready to go! Oh, I'm _totally_ going to get a pedi and a mani as soon as possible! My nails look like I've been grinding them against a chalkboard! Maybe I can even do some shopping!"

"Sorry, Mitarashi, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay put for the time being," said Hitsugaya.

Kana didn't even bother to keep her voice down. "WH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AT?!"

Rangiku quickly put her hand over the brunette's mouth. "J-Just relax! Sheesh!"

"Matsumoto's right. It's going to be hard enough explaining what happened here. If we just up and break you out on top of it, it'll just add to the chaos. We're still not sure what Gin is planning, so we need to make things look as if they're going according to plan. Don't worry though. Matsumoto and I will be back to rescue you long before the Soukyoku can finish its job."

Unconvinced, Kana mumbled, "Y-You promise?"

Rangiku flashed her a smile and answered, "Of course! We'll save you for sure! We'll try to figure out what your brother is up too as well. You never know! Maybe he isn't as guilty as he looks."

Kana held her head down. She sure hoped that was the case. She would end up losing even more family otherwise.

"Matsumoto, let's go. I can hear the guards coming," said Hitsugaya. He was gone in the blink of the eye with some Flash Step.

"H-Hey, wait for me, Captain!" cried Rangiku. "Uh...d-don't worry, Kana! We really will be back! Just...act like everything's normal!"

With a wave, she went on her way as well. Kana didn't see how anyone could pretend things were on the up and up considering everything that transpired, though she guessed she had no choice but to try her best.

"Man, even after all that, I'm _still_ stuck here by myself!" She sniffled but suppressed the urge to cry again. "...I _really_ wanna see CT. I hope he's alright. No, he's _gotta_ be alright! I'll kill him if he isn't!"

#

Fate evidently did not wish for Kagami Meigi to get any rest. Though he was away from the furious ruckus of his guests' training and tucked comfortably in his bed, the gods once more conspired to keep him awake, this time using his alarm clock to do so. It shrieked like a harpy at exactly 5:00 AM. The man in its presence was instantly awakened, and a wave of anger swept through him. Rather than shutting the device off, he turned over and threw his sheets over his head in order to drown the horrid noise out.

"J-Just...five more minutes..." he sleepily moaned. When it became abundantly clear his alarm clock was in no mood for his nonsense, he gave in, opened his eyelids, revealing the bloodshot orbs behind them, and sat up. His fist wrathfully hit the snooze button. "Give it a rest already..."

He scratched at his five o'clock shadow and struggled to recount the reason he wanted to get up so damn early in the first place. Even the sun wasn't fully up at this point. The gears in his half awoken brain began churning, and he soon snapped his fingers.

"That's right."

He wordlessly rose and got dressed before trudging out of his bedroom. His maze-like home tended to be very creepy so early in the morning. The only sounds one could hear was the old pipes creaking and spiders spinning fresh webs. The torches illuminating the many halls seemed dimmer too. He had to squint as he pressed forward and thought his eyes might have been getting worse every day because of his old age.

"Hmm…?"

As he retrieved his pack of smokes, his mind went back to how hushed things were. He stuck a long stick of tobacco between his lips and hoped it meant Aaron and Rukia were taking a break. They might have been young, but they still had their limits. No matter how much they desired to learn Bankai, they would be of no use to anyone if they ended up killing themselves in the process.

"Bankai, eh? Heh. That takes me back. I trained like hell during those days too..."

After some twists and turns, he made his way to the cavernous training room. He was fixing to light his cigarette and greet whoever was there, yet he completely lost his train of thought thanks to the two figures sleeping on the floor.

Aaron, snoring contently, muttered, "S-Stay out of my fridge, Kana! T-That yogurt...isn't yours!"

Meanwhile, Rukia, who was fast asleep on top of him, murmured, "Y-You never listen to...a word I say...Ichigo! You're...as stubborn as a..."

Her sleep talk trailed off, and she shifted ever so slightly so that she and Aaron were now face-to-face. Kagami wasn't sure whether to intervene or continue suppressing his tittering. How he wished with all his heart he had a camera on hand.

Whether it was mere coincidence or him sensing someone laughing at his expense, Aaron awoke just then. In a stupor, he blinked and rotated his head all around like it were on a swivel. He shortly became aware of the circumstances, more specifically, the ninety pound woman on his chest. Looking like a deer caught in headlights, he wriggled his limbs all over to try to free himself. Rukia might have weighed next to nothing, yet he felt like a sheet of parchment being held down by a paperweight, a paperweight that would no doubt tear his head off if she realized what was happening. He eventually caught wind of the Kagami, and without saying anything, pressed the man for help with the desperation on his face. For reasons he couldn't fathom, Kagami gave him a thumbs.

"Looks like the two of you got quite comfortable after I left last night. Hey, don't mind me. I'll just get out of your hair..."

"W-What the hell are you going on about?! This isn't what it looks like!" protested Aaron. He could already feel all the blood rushing to his cheeks. "D-Don't just walk away, you idiot! Get over here and…!"

But it was too late. He held his breath while Rukia come to life. It was of course on account of his bad luck that she was a quick riser. The two locked eyes. Silence then permeated the room, suffocating those present like thick, black smog.

Before Aaron could get a word in edgewise, Rukia exclaimed, "Y-You really _are_ some kind of creep, aren't you?! Mitarashi was right after all!"

She leapt to her feet and away from him like he were a perverse landmine. As much as he wanted to proclaim his innocence and as much as he craved to assure her this was nothing more than a misunderstanding, he merely sighed and held his head down. He didn't see the point in fighting it anymore. Strange occurrences like this happened far too often to be called coincidence. Clearly, some invisible force enjoyed making a fool out of him, so he was going to let it have its way this time around.

"Um...Higuchi?"

The depressed aura he was radiating caused Rukia's rage to subside. Coiling her mouth, she admitted she couldn't remember much of the previous evening other than the two of them passing out shortly after exiting the hot springs. Therefore, she opted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Then again, she didn't see how she could be upset with someone who looked so pathetic.

"Y-You're not gonna hit me?" Aaron dared to ask at her inaction. "Well, that's a first! Maybe I can still change fate after all!"

"...What in the world are you talking about?"

Aaron wasn't sure himself. He sprang to his feet, stretched his sore limbs, and directed a sharp glance at Kagami.

"The Bankai training...I think I'm ready to get started again."

"Yes, so am I," said Rukia. "The sooner, the better. We don't have much time."

"Ah, that's right," said Kagami with a stiff yawn. " _That's_ why I got up this early. Here."

He tossed the pair a Tenshintai each before turning around, walking away, and waving in a manner that said, "Have fun!"

"Hey, wait a sec! Where are you going?" asked Aaron.

"Hmm? It's not like you need me around right, kiddo? You two should know how to work those things by now. If you don't mind, I think I'm gonna get a bit more shut eye..."

"Tsk! You lazy son of a…!"

"Just ignore him, Higuchi," said Rukia. Aaron could tell she too was annoyed by their host's carefree behavior, yet she was doing a much better job of masking it. "He has a point. Let's just get started."

"Right. Good luck to you then.

"You as well."

She gave a curt nod and went on her way toward the room in the back.

"Right..." Left alone, Aaron peered at the Tenshintai in his grasp with a mixture of conviction and dread. "M-Maybe it it isn't such a good idea to call Seigetsu here..."

He rethought his statement and gathered he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, not if he wanted to learn Bankai anyway. Unsheathing his wakizashi, he gave it a twirl ahead of piercing the Tenshintai. Blinding light stung his vision for a split second before fading away and revealing the blue-haired girl known as Seigetsu. The brown rags she wore fluttered as if a breeze were blowing through. That was impossible though, Aaron thought. They were deep underground, a place where even natural light was unable to seep through. He pondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him so early in the day.

"Greetings, Aaron. I see your injuries have recovered quite nicely," she said in that soft voice of hers. It belied just how fierce she could be in combat. Aaron learned that the hard way the previous day. "Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"...If you don't mind, let's just save the small talk," he replied fiercely.

Seigetsu paused. "...I see. Are you perhaps apprehensive over something?"

"I-I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about..."

Maybe he didn't, but his Zanpakutou spirit opined his chattering legs might. He picked up on her staring and ordered his limbs to calm down.

"Did you perhaps believe I had some sort of hellish ordeal in store for you, Aaron?"

The way he blushed in embarrassment gave her the answer she needed, and she gave him a thin, knowing smile. It was weird seeing her tease him like this. Aaron didn't know she had this kind of mischievous streak to her personality.

"You will be relieved to hear that the training I had in store for you will not be nearly as harrowing."

"Really?!" Aaron hadn't meant to yell so quickly and so loudly. His face grew even more hot. "I-I mean, is...that so? If you don't mind me asking, what..."

It hit him like a ton of bricks. At first, he wasn't even sure what it was and mistook it for his lack of sleep catching up on him. However, he quickly came to the conclusion it was something much more worrying.

"T-This spiritual pressure…!"

Yes, he could feel the crushing energy of a nearby entity. Seigetsu could as well. A bead of sweat trailed down her tan-skinned temple.

"W-Who the hell is this?!" declared Aaron.

Seigetsu replied, "W-While I am not sure, it appears to be growing closer with every passing second. If I am not mistaken, this spiritual pressure is on par with a Captain of the Gotei 13..."

Aaron's mind (and heart) began to race. The last thing he needed was a Captain of all people intruding on his training. Still, there was nothing he could do about the person now. As his and Seigetsu's heads shot up, they realized whoever it was was right on top of them.

With a deafening crash, something punctured a hole through the concrete ceiling. Debris rained everywhere, and Aaron had to make a hop, a step, and a jump to avoid being crushed like an ant. Nevertheless, he was way more concerned with whoever by the source of the disturbance.

" _There_ you are, Aaron," said a voice behind the layer of settling dust. "You know, you're a _very_ hard man to track down. To think you were hiding out under the Seireitei all this time. That should've been my first guess when you think about it. After all, you did something similar with me previously."

Astounded, Aaron was unable to speak as the figure came into plain view. There was no mistaking it. From his voice to his dirty blonde hair to his skinny frame, Arashi Mitarashi might have been rather plain looking, yet one was unable to confuse him with another. He was there alright, though as to why, Aaron couldn't fathom.

Arashi wasn't alone. Just like him, the rough and tough exterior of Akira Akiyama's was difficult to attribute to another. From the way she could scowl at someone hard enough to cause harm to her pink buzzcut and numerous piercings, she just looked like trouble.

"Why don't you take a picture, Higuchi?! It'll last longer!" she barked.

Aaron blinked and noted he hadn't meant to stare. "Well, this whole thing just keeps getting better and better."

"Mind your manners, Akira. There's no reason to yell at the guy when we've just got here," said Arashi. It was then Aaron recalled the two unexpected arrivals were childhood friends. That was likely the reason Arashi could stand to look at Akira with a smile even though she was scrunching her face up so nastily. Aaron didn't think he could do something like that in a million years. "That girl next to you...is she the spirit of your Zanpakutou, Aaron? Ah. I see. I was wondering what you could've been down here doing. It all makes sense now."

Although being wary of Akira made sense to Aaron, he found himself even more unsettled with Arashi for some odd reason. He might have come off as a happy camper, but the younger Mitarashi sibling gave off a feeling that sent chills down Aaron's spine.

"What's the matter, Higuchi? You look like you've seen a ghost," said a smirking Akira.

"Eh? Can't you kids keep it down in here? Man, what's an old geezer like me gotta do to get a decent night's rest around here?"

Kagami didn't notice anything was amiss at first as he dragged himself back onto the scene. He gave a mighty yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his peepers. A strong, comforting breeze swept past him. Considering how hot and stuffy his home was, it was like someone had turned on an industrial strength fan. His eyes suddenly enlarged, and he recalled the reason his abode was always so uncomfortable was because there were no windows or openings to the outside world. At least that _had_ been the case before someone had gone and put a hole in his roof.

Staring at it blankly, he said, "...You've got to be shitting me."

"Ah. Sorry about that!" said Arashi cheerily. "We couldn't figure out a more suitable way to get in here. Akira and I searched the sewers for a number of hours to no avail. ...You went to a lot of trouble concealing the entrance, mister."

Kagami's expression sharpened. "...Believe it or not, I don't like just anyone waltzing into my home. Speaking of which, is there something I can help you two with?"

"I was just getting to that actually," said Aaron. "The girl back there is trouble for sure..."

"Hey!" whined Akira.

"...but this guy here is the younger brother of the girl I'm trying to rescue. Arashi, weren't you back at the Repentance Tower with the others? How could you have ended up here? And why do you have _her_ with you?"

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here, you punk! I'll…!"

"Enough, Akira. We aren't here to cause trouble," Arashi told her. She without a doubt had more to say, but her childhood friend's tongue was enough to stay any venom she could spew. "Don't mind her, Aaron. She's a bit...testy since I wouldn't let her have her way this evening. Anyway, you're working on learning Bankai, aren't you? Why else would you have summoned the spirit of your Zanpakutou here?"

"Ha! You can't be serious! Like hell this punk could learn Bankai! Not in a million years!"

"Akira..."

"Tsk! This whole thing was a waste of time! Do you _really_ think a guy like _him_ will be of any use to us?!"

"You think so? You're telling me you don't feel how much stronger Aaron has gotten since your last encounter? His spiritual pressure is practically giving me goosebumps! Heh. You must've been training like crazy!"

Aaron thought he was one to talk. The man's spirit energy was debatably higher than his right now. He didn't get it. What had Arashi done to get such strength in such a short time?

"I'm...not really sure what's going on here," admitted Kagami. He ignited his cigarette, took a drag on it, and blew out jet black smoke. "Did the two of you come here just to chat...or should we be getting nervous?"

Arashi chuckled. "Well, it's like I said earlier: we didn't come here to start any trouble. Besides, Aaron and I share a common goal. We'd both like to rescue my sister before she can be executed. Wouldn't that make us allies? I would say the same for Akira here despite her...deplorable behavior thus far."

"Like hell I am!" the woman in question roared. "You think I'm gonna go on some suicide mission to save the likes of Kana Mitarashi?! Both you and her can kiss my ass! She can just go ahead and get herself executed tomorrow for all I care!"

Her offhanded remark was a total shock to Aaron's system.

"W-What in the hell did you just say?!" he breathlessly yelled. She was lying. She had to be.

"Oh, you didn't hear the news? I guess not since you holed yourself down here like a filthy rat. Poor Kana. To think she has a freaking pussy like trying to save her."

The instant she finished speaking, Aaron lost it. He saw nothing but red as he charged for her like a bull. This was exactly how she hoped he would react. It was like dangling a ball of yarn in front of a cat. However, Kagami ruined her fun by parking himself in between the two.

"Get out of my way!" proclaimed Aaron.

"Don't let her rile you up like that, kiddo. You're better than that."

Akira shouted, "Oh yeah?! Maybe you wanna fight me instead, old timer!"

If Kagami's idea of a fight was waving cigarette in her face, she was honestly confused.

"I think you could use one. You're a little uptight," he said.

While hesitant, she eventually took the peace offering and mumbled, "...Give me a light."

"You really should break that nasty habit of yours," said Arashi as she took a long, hard drag. She told him to back off with the severe look in her violet eyes. "Alright, alright. I get it."

"What did she mean when she said Kana's execution was gonna happen tomorrow?!" said Aaron. "That can't be right! That wasn't supposed to happen for another…!"

"Things have changed," interrupted Arashi. "For whatever reason, Soul Society felt it necessary to move Kana's execution up. Specifically, it will happen twenty nine hours from now."

Twenty nine hours? That wasn't enough time. Aaron was supposed to spend three days learning Bankai. This meant he had the rest of today and then five hours after that. Even if he pushed himself to the limit, he was unsure if he would be able to complete his training in time. It felt impossible.

"No. We simple have to double our efforts with the time we have left, Aaron," said Seigetsu. It was eerie. He could have sworn she was reading his thoughts. Then again, perhaps his dismayed countenance made it easy to tell what was bothering him.

Kagami spewed out more cigarette smoke before saying, "Yep. Whether you learn Bankai or not is gonna depend on you, kiddo. The odds are against you for sure, but you never know. Maybe you can make a miracle happen."

"At this point, you do not have much of a choice. You can either learn Bankai or allow Kana to die."

He nodded at their advice but was still shaken by the state of affairs.

"Why?! Why is this happening?!" he asked Arashi.

"...All of this is apart of a conspiracy."

"'A conspiracy?' What are you talking about?! What conspiracy?!"

"I'm afraid I can't give you all of the details because of...personal reasons, but a Shinigami by the name of Gin Ichimaru is behind everything. Rukia and my sister being apprehended by Soul Society, the two of them being slated for execution, and he is even the cause of the date of the execution being constantly pushed up. Isn't that right, Akira?"

Akira took another drag on her tobacco and leered away.

"Gin Ichimaru? Who is that? The name sounds familiar," said Aaron.

"It should. He's a Captain of the Gotei 13, specifically, Captain of the Third Division," said Kagami. "Yeah, all of this isn't too shocking. That guy has the face of someone suspicious."

"You're rather well informed for a guy who lives underneath the sewers. Just who are you exactly?" inquired Arashi.

"...I'm just an old man who'd like some peace and quiet. Speaking of being 'well informed', how is it you know so much about what Ichimaru is planning?"

"It's like I said: I can't tell you anymore for my own reasons."

Without warning, Aaron rushed over to him and dragged him close by his collar.

"Quit screwing around already! This is your sister we're talking about here! She's going to die if we don't do anything! If you know anything more about what that bastard Ichimaru is plotting, I'd advise you to say so! Otherwise…!"

"Otherwise what?" Arashi stared at Aaron coldly, so coldly in fact that Aaron was under the impression he would actually freeze solid. "...I suggest you let me go if you value those arms of yours."

"You wanna repeat that?!"

The tension was high. A single spark would no doubt ignite things into full on warfare. However, all of this was shattered when Rukia entered the room alongside Sode no Shirayuki. All eyes fell upon her, and she flinched, believing she had done something wrong.

"I-Is everything alright out here? We heard a ruckus, so..."

"Ah. Rukia Kuchiki. So, you're unharmed. Good."

"Y-You're Arashi Mitarashi, right? Mitarashi's brother."

"That's correct. Heh. I can't believe a member of the notorious Kuchiki clan remembers a lowly grunt like me."

There were many ways to describe the Kuchikis, though Rukia didn't think 'notorious' was one of them.

"I can't begin to describe how happy I am to see you alive, Rukia. I really did try to hold back during that whole ordeal at the Repentance Tower. It was difficult to do so though and make it all look convincing. It looks like I'm fortunate here Aaron was so willing to throw his life away to save yours. He's no doubt the reason you're still alive and breathing. For that, Aaron, you have my thanks."

His speech didn't make a lick of sense until Aaron recalled the wave of rushing water that nearly killed everyone.

"T-That was _you_?! Are you insane?! You nearly wiped out…!"

"Oh, quit your whining," said Arashi informally. His tone came as nothing less than a shock to the others. "You and Rukia here are still alive, aren't you? And I can assure you no one else at that tower perished, so I honestly have no clue why you're getting so worked up."

Aaron couldn't suppress his ire or the urge to take a swing at him. His fist was inches away from landing on Arashi's smug face, yet Akira Flash Stepped in between the two before it could connect and aimed her Zanpakutou right between Aaron's eyes. Startled, he bent his body back and eyed the steel miss him by a hair.

"D-Dammit!" he snarled as he used Shunpo himself to get away from her.

"Watch you who you get all touchy-feely with, kid," warned Akira.

"Tsk! How cute! You've got a bodyguard!"

"If you're upset, Aaron, you should take all your anger out on Gin. After all, he's the cause of all your misfortune," said Arashi. He might have had a point, yet Aaron was more than fine with settling on pounding his face to a bloody pulp for the time being. "As for you, Rukia, don't go off and get yourself killed on me. You dying would be rather inconvenient."

"...And just what does that mean?"

All Arashi had to say on the matter was, "...I got you out of that tower for a good reason. Don't waste my kindness by doing something idiotic."

The rage swirling all about became palpable. Kagami was certain someone was going to deliver the opening blow, so his head moved from person to person to see exactly who. However, everyone remained unnaturally still for what felt like an eternity.

Finally, Arashi glanced over to Akira and said, "I believe it's time for us to go. We told them what we came here to. Let's leave them to their training. I have preparations to make of my own."

"Tsk. Quit ordering me around already..."

Despite her grumbling, Akira trailed after Arashi without so much as a waver.

"And just where in the hell do you two think you're going?! We're not through talking!" blared Aaron.

"Give it a rest already, Higuchi," said Akira in exasperation. "If you've got the energy to whine like a little girl, why don't you spend it on that so-called Bankai training of your?. Not that it would help. Punks like you are nothing more than a lost cause."

That was the last straw. Aaron intended to put an end to Akira and her smart mouth once and for all. Like an ever present roadblock though, Kagami barred his path.

"She ain't worth it, kiddo. She makes a good point though."

"Y-You're taking _her_ side?!"

"Just calm down and listen. No need to blow my ear out." Kagami looked positively exhausted, though Aaron could tell the bags under his eyes were from more than just a lack of sleep. "If that girlfriend of yours really is going to be killed tomorrow, you don't have any time to waste on the likes of them."

"Indeed. We can worry about what Mitarashi and Akiyama are planning later," said Rukia. She placed a firm hand on Aaron's shoulder and quietly communicated what was at stake here.

"R-Right..." Reluctantly, Aaron nodded and stood by while Arashi and Akira floated upward toward the crevice from whence they came. "...Just who in the hell are you, Arashi Mitarashi? Who are you really? Are you on our side or…?"

The man in question could feel the burning stare he was receiving on his back. In turn, he leered back at the young Shinigami, leaving Akira miffed at what was occupying his thoughts.

"Why are you even bothering with a kid like that? He isn't even a real Shinigami. I said it before and I'm sticking to it: he's not gonna be of any use to us."

"Maybe, but he may make quite the splash here in Soul Society nonetheless. I really do see why my dear sister is so enamored with him."

Kagami was beginning to forget the meaning of peace and quiet. He groaned and extinguished what little remained of his cigarette in an ashtray before muttering, "...I'm getting too old for this shit."

Aaron half near felt the urge to apologize. It of course wasn't his fault Arashi and Akira had barged in out of nowhere, though he still felt a tad bit guilty in light of them coming there to tell him the news about Kana specifically. His body jerked when he caught Kagami gleaning his countenance for something or another.

"W-What?"

"I probably don't need to tell you this, kiddo, but watch out for that Arashi character. He might be even more dangerous than Gin Ichimaru."

Aaron didn't want to believe that. He didn't yearn to picture Kana's younger brother as some kind of villain. There was no denying what just transpired, however. He recalled the aspect in Arashi's eyes as clear as day.

"What do you think all that was about? I've never seen Mitarashi acting so strangely."

"...You're wrong," Aaron informed Rukia. "He wasn't acting. I think...that was the first time he was being truly himself in a long time."

Rukia wasn't sure what to say to this.

"...I really don't know what Arashi is thinking, but I don't believe he was lying when he said we both wanted to rescue Kana. If he was going to hurt her in anyway, he could've done so at any time. So, as much as he just got on my nerves, I'm going to have to have some faith in him or at least faith he won't try something funny before I can finish my training."

"It's hard to tell where the lies end and the truth begins, huh?" said Kagami.

"Indeed. I'm troubled by what Mitarashi said about Captain Ichimaru. That man...is rather unsettling to be around to be perfectly honest," said Rukia. Perhaps reminiscing of one of her encounters with Gin, her face contorted into a look of discomfort.

"None of that matters!" declared Aaron with vigor. "I don't care who's planning what! At the end of the day, I'm rescuing Kana! I'll take down anyone who gets in my way!"

Maybe it was the way he was standing. Maybe it was how he spoke. Maybe it even had something to do with his brash confidence. Whatever the case, Rukia was left awestruck at how much he resembled Ichigo right now. She couldn't help but feel the two were more alike than they realized.

"Well said, Aaron. Well said indeed."

Seigetsu had held her tongue ever since Kagami's unwanted guests appeared. Because of this, she scared everyone half to death by choosing now to break her silence. Their overly dramatics reactions peeved her slightly, although she kept this to herself.

"Are you ready to get started for real this time?"

Aaron nodded. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"That means we should take our leave as well," said Rukia, who nodded Sode no Shirayuki's way. She and her Zanpakutou spirit headed off again, yet she suddenly felt obliged to stop and give Aaron another once over. "Higuchi, I..."

Without looking at her, Aaron said, "You don't need to worry about me, Kuchiki. Regardless of how my training turns out, I'm going to be there tomorrow at noon to help our friend."

"…You're right. She's _our_ friend. That's why we can't give up."

"One more thing, Kuchiki. It's...probably not my place to say this, but...I'm sure that Kaien guy you spoke of would be proud of you if he could see you now. ...No, I'm sure he's watching you from wherever he is even as we speak."

"...You fool. You have no idea what you're even saying."

Rukia hid her tears from him as she went on her way. He was a fool alright, she thought. It seemed she had a penchant for fools though.

"Weren't you going back to sleep?" Aaron asked Kagami, who was just standing there with a genuinely goofy grin.

"Hmm? Well, that _was_ the plan, but that was before things got as interesting as they have."

"And just what about anything that's happened is 'interesting?'"

"Cut me some slack, kiddo. When you've lived down here as long as I have, stuff like this automatically qualifies as interesting. If you don't mind, I think I'm gonna watch and see how all this turns out."

It wasn't like Aaron gave a damn what he did, so he shrugged and let him be, thinking it was somewhat nice to see a lazy bag of bones like Kagami motivated.

Speaking of motivation, he understood he really did need to make a miracle happen before noon tomorrow. He felt selfish for even contemplating it, but he was going to have to ask Kana to be patient for a little while longer.

"Tsk. Like that girl even knows the meaning of waiting without complaining..."

He smirked and could picture her whining for him to hurry along. The term 'spoiled brat' came to mind, and it would be one Kana wouldn't hesitate to claim as a bizarre sort of badge of honor. Her tactlessness often got on his nerves, but it was also one of the things he admired most about her. She never failed to say whatever was on her mind.

"I'm gonna save her, even if it's the last thing I do!"

"...I like that look in his eyes," Kagami mumbled to himself. "Maybe, just maybe he can really pull this thing off."

Seigetsu admired his resolve as well. She gave a slight smile one could easily confuse as pride for her owner.

"I was going to take it easy on you today, Aaron, but in light of the situation changing, I'm afraid I am going to have to throw everything I have at you. I will apologize in advance if you accidentally perish."

Unlike yesterday, her words didn't shake him. No, Aaron sat by as she touched the floor, inducing the whole area to quake. Deep blue light illuminated her body, and Aaron could detect the energy around her swelling to new heights. Evidently, she was dead serious about going all out. That suited him just fine.

"Whoa there! She's gonna end up bringing down the place!"

Kagami held onto an adjacent wall for dear life. While he was fine with things heating up, this was more than his poor, old heart could take.

Soon enough, light bathed the entire room, obscuring the battle that was to come.

#

Letting loose a voracious yawn, a visibly upset Izumi Higuchi asked, "...Did we _have_ to come all the way here during the crack of dawn? What was the big rush anyway? Didn't you say Kana's execution wasn't for another week? Jeez, I barely had time to even pack anything!"

The person frustrating her to no end wasn't listening. Rather, he was peering out onto the horizon like all of life's answers were tucked away there.

"Hey, pay attention when I'm talking to you! You seriously space out too much! You said I was one of your customers, right? Then start treating me like one! _This_ is why you never have any shoppers at that dusty shop of yours!"

Her threat, if one could call it that, did the trick. Glancing at her out of the corner of his gray eyes, Kisuke Urahara lifted his green bucket hat off his disheveled blonde hair and placed it over his heart.

"Forgive me, Miss Higuchi! You just caught me during some deep thinking. I of course value anything you have to say!" he said in that far-too-cheery voice of his. He even bowed for good measure. Izumi rolled her eyes and had the sinking suspicion he wasn't being one hundred percent sincere with his apology. "Still, I was under the impression you would have settled down some after arriving here."

"And just how in the world could I have done that?! Just look at where we are! This isn't just some run-of-the-mill field trip!"

With a curious sort of look, Urahara scanned the surroundings and then shrugged as if the two of them being in the middle of the Seireitei really was an everyday occurrence. Izumi palmed her hand over her face and seriously debated on snapping one of his limbs like a twig.

"Would you get serious for once, you lunatic?! And what's with this freak place?! There are crazy spiritual pressures all over the place! It's honestly making me dizzy..."

"Um...are you sure it isn't all that yelling you're doing?"

She gave him an icy stare that told him to zip it or else. He was more than happy to comply.

"It's weird though. Sunrise here in Soul Society looks just like it does back home. ...You never answered me when I asked earlier. Why are we here, and why did we have to drop everything at the drop of a hat? I'm worried about my idiot brother and his friends too, but weren't you more interested in why all those weird ass Hollows were popping up in Hino?"

Urahara weighed his response carefully. "…That is precisely why we're here, Miss Higuchi. I believe I have finally put two-and-two together."

"...I don't buy it. You're so full of crap that it's hard to tell when you're being serious."

"Y-You don't have to be so harsh! I'd personally say I'm quite an agreeable fellow!"

"...See what I mean?" Izumi shook her head. "I guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You're pretty goofy, but I get the feeling even a guy like you wouldn't do all of this if you didn't think it was important."

"I am _very_ serious, Miss Higuchi. You likely haven't heard the news, but Miss Kana Mitarashi's execution is scheduled for this afternoon."

"...Come again?! You're just joking around some more, right?!" When she got no answer, Izumi muttered, "...I'm getting too old for this shit."

"I believe that's my line. This is troubling news to be sure. There's no doubt in my mind your brother has learned this as well."

"Ugh. Knowing that idiot, he's gonna freak out and do something stupid."

"That's why _we're_ here!"

"What the hell are you saying? I mean, we wouldn't even be in this mess if you had just come here yourself in the first place instead of sending a bunch of teenagers to do your dirty work..."

"Did you say something, Miss Higuchi?"

"N-No. Nothing. Nothing at all." Izumi cleared her throat awkwardly. "So, what do we do now? Watching the sunrise is nice and all, but..."

"We wait. We have plenty of time before Miss Mitarashi is skewered!"

"Y-You don't have to say it like _that_. Waiting, huh? Thrilling."

She frowned and wasn't sure why she anticipated a guy like Urahara saying something different. He definitely wasn't what one would call a man of action, not in her eyes anyway.

"I'm guessing whoever you're trying to catch won't show up until that execution."

"Correct! My, you're as sharp as a tack, Miss Higuchi!"

"Yeah, yeah. Quit trying to butter me up. I'm still pissed I've gotta be here. You could've just asked those guys that work at your shop to come along. They seem capable enough. Tsk. You're just lucky I've only got one brother in the world. It would be a pain if something happened to him."

"Considering I _have_ put you through a lot of trouble these past few days, I think it's only fair I reward you."

"If it's one of your weird ass inventions, you can just..."

The item Urahara dangled in front of her was no gadget, but a brown sack filled with sugary, delicious candy. Immediately, her mouth began to water, and she totally forgot what the discussion entailed. A sinister gleam shone in Urahara's eye.

"There is plenty more where that came from assuming you tame that iron tongue of yours."

Izumi moaned. He was well aware of her Kryptonite. Kisuke Urahara might not have been the most driven person, but he was downright scary when it came to figuring out people's weaknesses. Feebly taking the candy (and basically admitting defeat), Izumi stuck a piece in her mouth and knew she would have to observe this man cautiously.

"Oh, shut up," she told him. The taffy tying her teeth together muffled her remark some. "...It might just be my imagination, but I get the feeling something _really_ bad is going to happen. I'm really hoping it doesn't have anything to do with Kana or Aaron."

It was at times like these she seriously hated having such accurate intuition. Whenever she thought something was going to come to pass back in the day, it ended up doing so without a hitch. Her mother would often joke she had psychic powers or could even see into the future. There was nothing ever humorous about the situations to her.

"...I wouldn't mind being wrong just once in my stinking life."

END


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note** : So, it's been quite awhile, eh? My apologies. My writing muse has admittedly been nonexistent these past couple of months. I don't know if anyone out there is still reading this, but if so, I hope you enjoy like always. Hopefully, I'll finish this whole Soul Society arc someday...

 **Chapter 32**

The Monster Within II

The white wall standing before Konoka Mitsumi hadn't done anything to incur anyone's wrath. That didn't prevent her from suddenly slamming her fist into it with all her might, leaving a well-sized dent. A majority of the damage was done to her now bleeding hand, however. Shaking it, she smacked her lips, upset the inanimate object had the nerve to fight back.

"Uh...so, what was that for? Are you some kind of masochist or something?"

Sasune Ishida, peering over the Red-Haired Beast's shoulder, blinked a few times at the crumbling divider. The wall got off easy if he had anything to say about it.

"...Unless you wanna end up the same way, I suggest you back the hell off, Pretty Boy..."

Sasune gulped and did as ordered. He knew her well enough to tell when she was joking or not. Of course, she never joked around to begin with.

With that major thorn in her side out of the way, Konoka shifted her bloodshot eyes back to the white structure than had become her enemy. She punched it once, then twice, then three times. Again and again, she made impact, seemingly trying to shatter the wall like glass. The racket echoed around the jail cell, grating at the nerves of the people sharing it with her.

"...Looks like she's finally snapped," said Sasune, shrugging. "Oh well. At least she still has her looks."

"...You may be onto something for once."

Uryuu Ishida didn't often agree with his brother. Then again, he didn't often see a grown woman taking her aggression out on a defenseless partition. He couldn't blame her though for being so frustrated.

"Just let her go at it until she is winded. I believe it is perfectly healthy for a young one such as herself to work off some steam."

Sharpscale, standing on the ceiling with its arms crossed, nodded at its remark.

"Maybe so, but I think she might be overdoing it."

Yasutora Sado thought so, but like the others, he didn't have the courage to get up and actually attempt to stop her. Everyone there quietly agreed that would be tantamount to suicide.

"I can hear you assholes, you know!" snarled Konoka. Her scarlet fist gave the wall one last, hard whack. "Ugh! Screw this! We gotta spring outta here already! I'm beginnin' to lose my mind in this dump!"

"'Spring?' Hey, speak of the devil!"

Sasune's remark had less to do with Konoka and more to do with a butterfly fluttering its way into the room through a crack in a window. In a blissful daze, he prodded at it with his finger.

"Heh. That's pretty cute. I guess it really is spring here in Soul Society," chimed Uryuu. Konoka forcefully dragged him and Sasune out of their idle gazing when she reached out and crushed the insect between her fingertips.

"Chester?! NO-OOOOOOOOOOOO-O!" roared a weeping Sasune. "He had a family dammit!"

"Just who in the hell is Chester?! You already went and named the stupid thing?! And why are the two of you wastin' time frolickin' with nature when you _should_ be using those worthless masses between your skulls to think up a way outta here! Tsk! Why am I even wastin' my breath?! It's obvious your brain turned to mush ages ago, Pretty Boy!"

"N-Now wait just one moment, Missy!"

And just like that, Sasune and Konoka began to howl at one another like cats and dogs. Uryuu wished no part of it, shielding his precious ears.

"It's bad enough being stuck here without hearing this crap so early in the morning!"

"On the contrary, I believe this type of behavior to be quite healthy as well."

A befuddled Uryuu glanced up at Sharpscale. "...And just how did you ever come up with such a theory? Enlighten me."

"It is good for individuals to work of their stress in constructive ways, whether it be attacking inanimate objects or arguing."

The younger Ishida shifted back to the action. Konoka busied herself ensnaring Sasune in a headlock, one that caused him to cry, "Uncle! _Uncle_!"

"And how exactly is _that_ constructive?!"

"For your information, Hollows work off their frustrations in similar ways."

"T-The absolute _last_ thing you should do is compare humans to Hollows!"

"Ah. I see. Would you like to work of your frustrations by arguing as well?"

"T-That's not the point, you…!" Uryuu stopped himself and sighed. "You know what? Forget I ever said anything…"

As Konoka's and Sasune's one sided battled raged on, the ever vigilant Chad picked up an approaching disturbance.

"Quiet, everyone!"

The others became still on the double. Suddenly, they heard a bevy of agitated voices somewhere far off. They got closer with each passing moment.

"That...sounds like it is coming our way, doesn't it?" asked Sharpscale.

"It...does," answered a wary Uryuu. "...What now?"

"N-No way! You guys are just imagining things! If someone _was_ coming here, I'd totally be able to detect them using my super sharp senses for at least a couple hundred miles away!" said Sasune confidently.

"Oh, put a sock it, you idiot!"

An eerie silence trailed the Red-Haired Beast's latest slight.

"...It stopped," said Uryuu.

"Ha! I _told_ you! There's no way anyone is…!"

A huge object came bursting through the ceiling right above Sasune. He let out a high-pitched scream, and his friends couldn't help but do the same.

"W-What the shit?! What the hell is going on?!" hollered Konoka.

Uryuu replied, "T-That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

All the dust and debris kicked up from the crash shrouded a figure who rose to their feet. Rather than letting it subside, the person walked right through it and came into plain view. Everyone breathlessly stood by. The Shinigami glaring back at them was massive, towering over Chad even. His height alone wasn't cause enough for alarm though. No, it was the killing intent that radiated off his being. It gave those around him the absolute chills.

"Holy shit! Was this guy sculpted out of a freaking statue or something?! He's ripped!" exclaimed Sasune against his better judgment. When the man with the black eye patch set his lone eye on him, he hastily covered his mouth. Still, he couldn't stop another round of shrill, muffled shouting to exit his throat.

"A white coat?" said Konoka. "Wait…!"

"So...he's another Captain then!"

Uryuu grit his teeth. The last thing he and his allies needed was another foe like Mayuri Kurotsuchi to deal with, especially when none of them had the use of their powers.

"...Knock it off already."

The tall Shinigami's simple request might as well have been a threat at gunpoint considering how fast Sasune swallowed his tongue to silence himself.

"Thank you. You were threatening to rupture my precious hearing."

Another Shinigami stood next to the large, intimidating one. With his extravagant hair that mirrored the feathers of a peacock, he could be best described as a 'pretty boy.'

"Hey! I already have that nickname!" yelled Sasune at no one in particular.

"Eh? What the hell is he going on about now? We ain't even done anything yet."

On the other side of the white-robed monster was a bald Shinigami with a much plainer appearance compared to his bizarre associates. Indeed, he was the closest thing to 'normal' there, though maybe that was a stretch considering how pissed off he looked. Just to be on the safe side, Sasune and the others weren't going to mess with him either.

"Just where in the world are all you weirdos even coming from?!" growled Konoka.

"What's the matter, little girl? Certainly someone like you shouldn't be so easily startled. After all, you managed to beat yours truly."

That voice. It loosed a chill down Konoka's spine and got her blood boiling. Her abrupt mood shift left most there baffled, but not Chad. No, he became as pale as a ghost, having the feeling things were about to erupt into violence.

"Oh, so you're here too, big guy. Long time no see!"

Emi Otomi gave Chad an affectionate wink. She let the Red-Haired Beast have one too, nearly sending Konoka over the edge. Chad fortunately retrained her in the nick of time.

"Touchy! Touchy! And after I came all this way here to visit you!"

"Cut the crap, bitch! If you here to start another fight, I'm ready to take your ass down again!"

"Ah. I see," said the rather handsome Shinigami, smirking.

"Oh, so _this_ is the Ryoka that put you in the hospital," said the bald Shinigami casually. His loose lips got him a smack upside his bare cranium courtesy of the back of Emi's hand. "W-What the hell was that for?!"

A blushing Emi hollered, "Q-Quiet, Ikkaku! You too, Yumichika! Nothing of the sort happened! I-I had a couple of scratches at worst!"

"Sure, sure. We believe you," said Yumichika with an air of reluctance. Emi didn't pick up on it thankfully.

"Well, it's not like we didn't get our ass kicked too…" admitted Ikkaku with a shrug.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking, what are you all doing here?" asked Chad.

To answer him, yet another individual popped up, this time from atop the Shinigami Captain's huge back.

"Sado! Mitsumi! Ishida and Ishida! Mr. Hollow! You're all okay! I'm so glad!"

"I-Inoue?!"

Orihime Inoue was a sight for sore eyes for the group being held captive by the Gotei 13, so much so that they nearly bounded toward her to give her a great, big hug. With his mere stare, however, the man she was on told them to remain where they were unless they desired to be killed on the spot.

"I-Inoue? What's going on? Why…?"

Sasune shoved Uryuu out of the way and onto the floor before he could get the rest of his inquisition out.

"Miss Inoue, you've returned to me! I prayed to every god I could think of nearly every second since we became separated that no harm would befall you! Huzzah! My prayers have been answered! My soul, which was in a constant state of unrest with your absence, now knows peace since I am able to once more behold your sacred image!"

"I-It's good to see you too, Ishida..."

Like usual, most of his exotic talk flew over her head, so she just gave him a strained smile.

"These are the people you were whining about, right?" asked the large Shinigami in white. He gave Orihime an intense stare, one that caused her to yelp.

"Y-Yes!"

"It's them alright, Captain. Well, I recognize two of them anyway," remarked Emi. Her focus veered its way up to Sharpscale, putting a grin on her face. "Now _that's_ a new one!"

"Seriously? I thought someone must've screwed up when they said a Hollow was one of the Ryoka," said Ikkaku skeptically.

A grimacing Yumichika added, "That certainly is one unsightly creature..."

Sharpscale frowned. "...Being insulted is one thing, yet you have a lot of nerve doing so without first introducing yourself, Shinigami."

"Heh. I think you upset it. Well, maybe it's a good thing you've gone and pissed him off."

Ikkaku drew his Zanpakutou all of a sudden. Directing it at the Hollow on the ceiling, Sharpscale only curled its lips harder.

"...If it is a fight you are looking for, Shinigami, I suggest you find it elsewhere. I am not in the mood to be dragged into a childish affair."

That without a doubt wasn't the response Ikkaku anticipated. He raised an eyebrow and wasn't quite sure what to say.

"It seems our Hollow friend isn't as violent as the rest of his kind. How dull. Introductions, eh? While the idea of giving my name to a hideous creature such as yourself rattles me to my very core, I suppose I can make an exception this time. I am Yumichika Ayasegawa, the Fifth Seat of the Tenth Division."

"Ikkaku Madarame. Third Seat of the Tenth Division."

"Hmm? You two seem so formal today..." Emi, puzzled, turned her head slightly. "Well, I don't want to be left out! I'm Emi Otomi, the Fourth Seat of the Tenth Division! And this big guy here is Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the Tenth! Don't worry! He's not as mean as he looks!"

"...I don't believe that for one second," mumbled Uryuu out of earshot.

"Enough screwing around." Kenpachi's voice reverberated across the room, getting a rise out of everyone. "...What?"

"Look, I know this is already been asked a thousand times already, but why in the hell are you people here?! This is an invasion of privacy for crying out loud!" complained Sasune.

"Inoue, what are you doing with a bunch of Shinigami?" asked Uryuu, still on guard.

"Well, that's..."

Wham! A small, pink-haired girl in black robes came out of nowhere and cracked her skull against Orihime's. Even though her victim was rolling on the floor and holding her bloody nose, the young Shinigami began to laugh gleefully.

"Miss Inoue!"

Rushing to her side was none other than Sasune, who cradled her in his arms and rocked her back and forth, sobbing all the while.

"She was too young to die, dammit! Why is fate so cruel?!"

"I-It's not even that serious." Uryuu palmed his hand over his head. His frustration moved from his idiotic brother and onto to the mysterious girl. "What in the world was that for, you lunatic?!"

"That's right! Little kids shouldn't bully adults! Why, I oughta put you over my knee and…!"

Everyone grimaced as the pink-haired Shinigami gave Sasune her patented headbutt right on the nose. He joined Orihime in writhing about in anguish.

"Go away, Pen Guy! I don't like you!"

The aggressive girl stuck out her tongue to hammer home her opinion.

"'Pen guy?!' W-What the hell is that even supposed to mean?!"

"Pipe down, Yachiru," said Kenpachi. "You're getting too damn excited again."

Yachiru gave a hearty giggle and returned atop her Captain's shoulder.

"S-She's a demon!" said Sasune. "A demon I tell you! Burn her at the stake!"

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you! You're in the presence of the honorable Vice-Captain, Yachiru Kusajichi, of the Tenth Division!"

"W-Wait! _You're_ here too?!"

Uryuu found it amazing how many people Kenpachi could hide behind his enormous frame. From out behind his Captain came Maki Aramaki, an individual both Uryuu and Sasune were familiar with. He let the two have a familiar grin as if they were long time friends. It vanished when they promptly ignored him.

"Oh, come on now! That's cold! After everything I did to make sure your girlfriend made it out of that hairy situation in one piece!"

"Oh, please! You were trying to save your own skin to begin with!" replied Uryuu.

"You only saved Miss Inoue because we threatened you!" added Sasune.

"I-It's...the thought that counts?"

The Ishida brothers clenched their fists and had to stop themselves from pounding his goofy face in.

"J-Just keep your Vice-Captain or whatever under control!" said Uryuu.

"...Pencil Man."

Yachiru pointed and 'blessed' Uryuu with his new nickname. The recipient felt his glasses fall slightly as his expression became one of disbelief.

"W-Why do I have to be referred to as something like that…?"

"S-She really is a demon..." grumbled Sasune. "W-Wait! We _still_ don't know why you people are here! Was it just to harass us?! Because if so, just go away! Oh, but leave Miss Inoue!"

"Enough of this god damned small talk!"

Again, Kenpachi Zaraki's sounded like he were speaking through a megaphone, and again, everyone nearly pissed themselves, becoming hushed as a result.

Jerking his head toward Orihime, Kenpachi added, "This woman here said you guys could lead us to Ichigo."

Everyone zeroed in on Orihime, quietly condemning her for her loose lips.

"Well?! Do you idiots know where Ichigo is or not?!"

Their silence, save for an awkward cough via Sasune, gave him a pretty good answer. Though the others were sure he would go off like a ticking time bomb, he eventually just smacked his lips.

"Whatever. I'll find Ichigo myself. Let's go, Yachiru."

"You'll never find Icchi with your lousy sense of direction, Ken-chan!"

"Like you're one to talk..."

Ikkaku hadn't meant to let that slip. He quickly regretted it after Yachiru spat on his bald head.

"Shut up, Cue Ball! No one asked you!"

Ikkaku reddened enough to mirror a tomato. "W-Why you…!"

"Ha! You had that one coming! Maybe you should take Aramaki's advice and shut up around the Vice-Captain!" said a cackling Emi.

"What was that?! You tryin' to start something too?!"

"Bring it on! The Green-Haired Devil would never turn down a fight!"

"Y-You're still calling yourself that?! You really are an idiot!"

"Just give it a rest, Ikkaku." Yumichika placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hell has no fury like a woman's score."

Ikkaku, still itching to rip someone apart, just grit his teeth and bore the circumstances.

"This is certainly an interesting cast of characters we have here," noted Sharpscale.

"I wish they would get outta here already. I'm getting a migraine," said Sasune.

"That's probably just from the sound of your own voice," said Uryuu.

"...You just couldn't help yourself right there, could you?"

"Oh! Wait! I nearly forgot! We're here to save you guys!"

No one exactly jumped for joy at Orihime's claim.

"Well, you all are doing a damn good job of it!" said Sasune irritably. "You know, I've been apart of a lot of rescue operations, but this is by far the shoddiest!"

"I don't mind taking the rest along, but could we just kill this guy, Captain?" asked Ikkaku.

"Indeed. He's quite an irksome fellow," said Yumichika.

"Do as you please," said an uninterested Kenpachi.

They weren't joking. Sasune realized that when they grabbed their swords, began to snicker, and inched closer to him. With haste, he ducked behind his younger brother.

"T-Take 'em out, Uryuu! You got this!"

"G-Get the hell away from me! Like hell I'm getting killed for you!"

"...This really isn't getting us anywhere," said Chad, observing the Ishida sibling pushing and shoving one another like little kids. "We don't know where Ichigo is, but why are you all looking for him? And why would members of the Gotei 13 want to rescue Ryoka like us?"

"Now we are getting to the matter at hand," said Sharpscale with a nod.

"Hey, yeah! He's right! Won't you guys get in trouble?" asked Sasune.

"Like I give a damn," said Kenpachi. "Like I said, all I want is to fight Ichigo again."

"'Again?' You all sure this guy is on our side? Seems like he's got a screw or two loose," said Konoka. "Even if he and his buddies are tellin' the truth, do you _really_ wanna go along with them?"

"I take offense to that," said Emi.

" _Especially_ her!"

"Hey! Y-You know, it's not like we even _had_ to listen to your little friend over here and come here! Wdid so out of the kindness of our hearts! Well...and also because we needed to know where that Kurosaki guy is! But still!"

"Oh, save it! You're probably tryin' to…!"

"May I interject?" said Sharpscale. Though riled up, Konoka allowed the Hollow to continue. "I will admit this whole situation is quite suspicious, but I believe it would be in our best interest to take these Shinigami up on their offer. There may still be time for us to find Ichigo Kurosaki and Aaron Higuchi, and more importantly, to save the people we came here to rescue. If it means allying with our enemies, we should swallow our pride for the time being."

"You sure are confident those two are alive. Soul Society's a rough place. With everyone here hunting them down, there's no telling what's happened to them," said Emi.

"No. Those two are in one piece. ...Call it intuition."

"...Intuition. Right. Well, whatever the case..."

Emi made her way over to Konoka, putting the Red-Haired Beast on edge.

"Relax. Ain't nobody gonna hurt you. I don't like attacking helpless prey."

Despite this, the Green-Haired Devil brandished her Zanpakutou. Before Konoka could react, Emi thrust it downward. Konoka flinched, expecting to be cut right down the middle. Instead, the handcuffs around her wrists received this fate, clanking onto the ground.

"There. Now you should be able to use those weird powers of yours."

Konoka scowled and rubbed her aching wrists. "...Don't think I'm thanking you or anything..."

"Hmph. I wouldn't dream of it."

Emi got to work removing everyone else's bindings.

"Ah! Freedom at last!" said Sasune. "Well then? Now what?"

He gulped. For whatever reason, Kenpachi was smiling at him as hard as he could, baring all of his teeth. Sasune was positive he hadn't said anything _that_ funny.

#

"Eh?!"

In a daze, Aaron sat up. A throbbing pain met his temple soon afterward, inducing him to massage it. Leering around, he came to the conclusion he was still in Kagami Meigi's training room. He sighed in relief and picked himself up from amongst the rubble spilled by his intense Bankai training.

"W-Wait, what time is it?! Don't tell me…!"

"Relax, kiddo. You ain't missed the execution."

The raspy voice behind him got his heart pounding. He spun around, sighting Kagami sitting on a crate in the distance and smoking a cigarette.

"You passed out in the middle of your training a few hours ago. I didn't bother to wake you considering you needed the rest."

"R-Right..."

Aaron grabbed at his right arm when a torrent of pain swept through it out of the blue.

"Oh, that..." began Kagami, spewing out black smoke from his lips. "I wouldn't mess with it too much if I were you. You dislocated your shoulder at some point. You probably didn't even notice. Anyway, I had to pop it back in while you were out. You really must've been snoozing good not to have woken up. Actually, you had a _lot_ of bones in the wrong place. I took care of those too."

That likely explained why Aaron felt as if he had woken up from being hit by a truck. Locating his Zanpakutou, he claimed it and used it as a crutch. He toppled over nonetheless. Kagami rushed over to him.

"Take it easy, kiddo."

Aaron ignored this, brushing him aside. "I-I don't have anymore time! Kana's execution...i-it's today! I-I have to learn Bankai before then!"

"You still have a number of hours before then. The sun has barely come up."

"Y-You don't understand! I can't keep playing around like this! I-I had this nightmare…"

"'Nightmare?'"

"It's...a bit fuzzy, but I recall being late to save Kana. I...didn't make it. All I could hear was this mocking laughter piercing through my skull. ...I think I can still hear it now."

Aaron tried drowning it out to no avail. It remained alright, a slight ringing that told him his efforts would end up being pointless.

His weary, brown eyes directed themselves toward Kagami, who held his hand out. Pouting, he took it and forced his wobbly legs to support the rest of him.

"...Thanks."

"Hmm? Don't mention it, kiddo."

"No. I mean...for everything. You've done a lot for me. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead right now. On top of that, I have a shot to save my friend. Thank you."

"Heh. You're about to make an old man blush over here. You shouldn't worry about what you saw in your dreams, kiddo. You're obviously stressed out over this whole thing. By the time I found you this morning, you were passed out right next to the Tenshintai. You must've been going through hell."

"...It's nothing compared to what Kana's having to deal with. Speaking of the Tenshintai, where is it? I need to finish my training. I know I'm almost there. I can feel it."

Kagami offered him no reply. He even turned away from Aaron.

"Hey, what gives? Are you going to hand over the Tenshintai or not?"

In no uncertain terms, Kagami replied, "... _No_."

Aaron's eyes widened. "'No?' Look, if this is another one of your jokes, I'm seriously not in the mood. I already told you I don't have any time to spare!"

But Kagami wasn't kidding. His features became stern and cold.

"That's enough, kiddo. You've...done enough."

"W-What the hell are you talking about?! You know as well as I do I've got no chance of saving Kana without Bankai! Give me that god damned Tenshintai!"

"Calm down."

"Screw that! You're really starting to piss me off, you old bastard!"

"Just listen to yourself right now. You.."

"GIVE ME THAT STUPID TENSHINTAI BEFORE…!"

Aaron stopped. Something was amiss with his voice. It was dual layered like another person were speaking alongside him. No sooner did he discover this did he detect an object on his face that was steadily growing. He placed trembling fingertips on it.

"N-No!"

Immediately, he began wrenching the white mask away. It was no easy task. It seemed like it was heavy as lead, and the more he resisted, the more white hot pain coursed through his being.

"Now do you get it?" he heard Kagami say. "This is the result of you pushing yourself."

"Quit...lecturing me and...do something already!"

With a sigh, Kagami grabbed the anti-Hollow gun, took aim at Aaron, and pulled the trigger. The blast thrust the young Shinigami across the room and into a wall, leaving a hole the shape of his body. He eventually rolled onto the ground, feeling the wind knocked out of him. The Hollow mask adorning his face crumbled into pieces which rained into his shaking palms.

"W-What the…?!"

"Stuff like that is gonna happen if you keep on being stubborn, kiddo. Now then, hold still."

Kagami marched over to him and went to work inspecting him. Aaron, meanwhile, wallowed in a sudden case of panic. His breathing quickened. Nearly forgetting about his troublesome Inner Hollow nearly cost him everything just now.

"That monster inside you is waiting for even the smallest slip up on your part to come out and take control. Please try to keep that in mind from now on, alright?"

"R-Right..."

"Good. Looks like you're calm now." Kagami spun the black handgun in his grasp before blowing the smoke off the barrel and sheathing it back into his blue kimono. "Listen. Someone like you needs to keep their emotions in check. You'll be no good to anyone if you've got someone else running around and using your body."

Helped to his feet, Aaron frowned. "I guess...you're right. Sorry."

"Heh. No need to keep apologizing, kiddo. No one's dead here. Anyway, I think it's about time you took another trip to the hot spring."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. My bones are practically aching."

The talk of a respite led Aaron to realize someone very important wasn't there.

"Wait, where's Kuchiki? Is she still training in the back, or did she go ahead and use the spring first?"

Instantly, Kagami's chipper mood vanished. "...Dammit."

"Huh? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Er...look. Promise me you won't lose it when I tell you this."

"What are you talking about? Just spit it out already!

"Y-You're not gonna leave me alone unless I tell you, are you?"

"W-Wait! She isn't here, is she?!"

"T-That's...sorta the case, but…"

"God dammit! Where's Kuchiki?!"

Kagami grumbled something Aaron couldn't quite catch, swelling his temper. Without really thinking about it, he drew his Zanpakutou and pointed it right between Kagami's eyes.

"Quit screwing around or else! What did you do with Kuchiki?!"

"...What did I tell you about controlling that temper of yours?"

"Stop trying to change the subject, you son of a…!"

On cue, Aaron felt something was off. Anguish rushed through his skull once more, and a voice within his mind grew louder.

"Do it! Kill that pathetic old man already! DO IT!"

That intonation. Aaron couldn't mistake it for another. It was the same one that haunted him during his dreams, making fun of him for his failures. Grunting, he staggered back and clutched his aching head.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill him! I'm already tired of looking at his ugly mug! You feel the same, don't you?! You're tired of him playing around! Do it! End his pathetic existence once and for all!"

"Kiddo, what's wrong?! Hey! Kiddo!"

Aaron could hear Kagami's voice, but it sounded distant, like it was coming from another space entirely. The only individual he could focus on was the one commanding him to spill blood. He waved his sword around at the air, attacking an unseen entity. It was pointless. The entity refused to waver.

"Your sword hand is itching, isn't it?! Go on! Do it! He did something to that Kuchiki girl, right?! Make him pay then! Come on! It'll be over in an instant!"

"G-GO AWAY ALREADY!" roared Aaron. He wasn't sure, but he guessed he must have just run his forehead into a nearby wall since he felt the impact and a fresh trail of blood leaking out of the spot. It was of little concern to him at the moment. "I-I don't need you! I don't _want_ you! Get lost!"

He continued to hack and slash at anything in sight, nearly chopping Kagami's head off in his rampage. The man ducked at the last second and quickly charged in to restrain Aaron. However, the Shinigami hit the ground with a thud, becoming totally motionless. Cautious, Kagami waited a bit.

"You've got to be kidding me! How is that even possible?!"

The white mask was back, completely covering Aaron's visage now. Despite Kagami employing his anti-Hollow gun, the boy's Inner Hollow was back and stronger than ever.

"J-Just what the hell are we dealing with here?!"

#

Wide-eyed, Aaron took a good look around. He was in Seigetsu's world now for whatever reason, yet its appearance was far from normal. The lack of color and the blood red moon hanging above told him his Inner Hollow was in control of the realm. No sooner did he come to this conclusion did he note something was behind him. Jumping back, he gaped the being that mirrored his Zanpakutou spirit yet was anything but.

"You…!"

"Ha! What's the matter? You're practically tripping over yourself! Are you that afraid of me?"

Aaron grit his teeth and armed himself with his Zanpakutou. The action did nothing but humor Hollow Seigetsu, who gave him the biggest smirk imaginable.

"What's the matter, punk?! Can't control your own pitiful body?! What a shame! You never were any good at taking care of it! That's fine with me! I think it's time to claim it for myself once and for all! Your boyfriend on the outside isn't here to save you this time!"

"Save it! The only one dying here is…!"

On spur of the moment, Aaron found himself holding nothing at all. His now released sword somehow ended up in the hands of his Inner Hollow. Even more astonishing was the being in question Flash Stepping in front of him and bringing down the weapon with murderous intent.

"GO TO HELL, HUMAN!"

Aaron, slamming his eyelids shut, knew the end was near. At least, that should have been the case. Seconds passed without him being cut in two, and he got a full glimpse at the person using their bare hands to prevent Hollow Seigetsu from finishing the job.

"S-Seigetsu?!"

His Zanpakutou spirit strained a smile. "...You really should not give in so easily, Aaron. Even in this place, you are not alone."

"Y- _You_?! How…?! I thought I got rid of you for good?!" An absolutely mortified Hollow Seigetsu declared. "Do you really think someone as weak as yourself can do anything to help him?! The fact of the matter is that it's all over for you fools! DIE ALREADY!"

It exerted more force, in turn drawing more blood out of Seigetsu's shaking hands. The spirit fell to her knees though refused to give in.

"Listen, Aaron. We did not train as hard as we did to let things come to an end here. Compared to all the hardship we have endured, the foul creature before us is nothing but a distraction."

"You think that little of me, eh?! Shut your mouth! You're _nothing_! _Nothing_!"

A black aura exploded off the Hollow's body, and Seigetsu learned that along with it came a tremendous boost in power. She let out a cry of pure agony as her attacker shoved its giant, blue tachi even harder in order to erase her once and for all.

"S-Seigetsu!" shouted Aaron, who rushed to her aid, helping her fend back their mutual enemy. "G-Guh! W-Was this thing always this strong?! This spiritual pressure feels like it's going to crush me at any second!"

Laughing maniacally, the Hollow blared, "The two of you are so _weak_! This would be much easier if you just gave up already! It's not like either one of you can do a damn thing without someone else's help! Just look at you right now, punk! You need this helpless girl here to come and save you! It's always like this, isn't it?! Ha! A spineless coward like yourself doesn't even deserve to live!"

Aaron wanted to deny it. Nevertheless, the Hollow's venomous words made him pause. Perhaps it was right. Maybe he really did depend on others too much. He could recall this being the case ever since he was a child being bullied by the kids in his neighborhood. It took his mother or his older sister having to bail him out of those messes. Even in Soul Society where he should have been strong enough to help himself, others saved him from otherwise hopeless situations time and time again. At this very instant, his Zanpakutou spirit was valiantly fighting in his name. If anything, he could be considered nothing but a burden.

"I'm...still weak, aren't I? Nothing has changed..."

He recalled a time shortly after he first obtained Kana's Shinigami powers where Sasune asked him if he actually enjoyed having power. Back then, he thought it was nothing more than hot air coming from his friend. Now, he saw it was the truth. He had always been crying out for strength; Kana accidentally giving him her powers turned out to be the best thing that could have ever happened to him despite his complaints. At last, he no longer had to stand by and be helpless. He assumed so anyway, but…

"Aaron! Snap out of it!"

Seigetsu's sharp tone brought him back into reality. His Inner Hollow was still there, ready to destroy everything in its path to claim his form. He remained lost on what to do. Stopping the Hollow from taking everything away from him was obvious, but how? With his current strength, it felt impossible.

"I-I can't. I just…"

"Do not think like that, Aaron! The reason you desired power was not to satisfy your pride!"

Seigetsu's remark left him confused and unsure how to respond. It sounded so easy for her to say such a thing, yet...

"The reason you desired power was to protect! No matter what anyone says or believes, you are not someone who values strength more than the lives of your friends! Like myself, all the people you cherish and want to protect believe in you! They do not consider you a burden, so please, believe in them! Believe in _me_ , Aaron! Most importantly, believe in your own abilities!"

Again, Aaron was left speechless.

"Oh, please! All this talk is making my stomach turn! Do you seriously believe some soppy words are enough to take care of me?! If so, you two are even bigger fools than I thought!"

"...I don't know about me, but this one here is no fool!"

Aaron, referring to Seigetsu, set his now burning eyes on his Inner Hollow.

"Now the biggest fool of all wants to speak?" it said, clearly amused. However, the deep, blue aura enveloping Aaron out of nowhere wiped its grin away post haste. "W-What the hell?! W-Why is his spiritual pressure skyrocketing like that?!"

"...I think I get it now, Seigetsu. Beating myself up isn't going to get me anywhere, is it? I was so worried about my weaknesses and thinking I would never be strong enough to make a difference that I didn't once remember I'm not Superman."

He pictured the faces of his dear friends. If it came to it, he wouldn't hesitate to leave his life in their hands. He had to show them the same courtesy.

"Right. Asking for help doesn't make me weak. If anything, it takes courage. Sorry, Seigetsu. It took me a long time to figure out something so simple. ...I won't let my pride stand in my way any longer. I promise."

Seigetsu, failing to hide her enthusiasm, simply replied, "...Understood."

Though in a similar, pleased mood, Aaron's Inner Hollow felt that way for a completely different reason, showing it by laughing deliriously.

"I've said it before, but I'll say it again! The two of you are complete idiots! All one needs to rely on is their own strength! Others merely stand in the way! I don't know where that power of yours came from, punk, but..."

Aaron interrupted with, "Ah. Now I see. You're all alone, aren't you?"

The simple remark left the Hollow unable to form an answer. Aaron himself smirked; he appeared to have hit the nail right on the head.

"W-What was that?!" the Inner Hollow bellowed after a few tense moments. "Don't confuse me with a worthless human such as yourself that relies on companionship! My strength is my own, meaning…!"

The creature forgot what it was going to say, stemming from the fact it no longer held the blue tachi known as Seigetsu. The Zanpakutou was back in the hands of its rightful owner instead.

"Say what you want. I'm through listening." Aaron held his large sword over his shoulder and gave the Hollow a razor sharp stare. "At the end of the day, you aren't beating me. Unlike you, I have friends I can count on to back me up."

"W-Why you…!"

That was the last straw. The malevolent, black energy swirling around Hollow Seigetsu rose to match the intensity of the energy radiating off Aaron. Neither he nor Seigetsu displayed a hint of worry. He calmly held his sword out in front of him, with Seigetsu placing a hand firmly on the cold steel. They nodded at one another, wordlessly agreeing on a plan.

"Screw this! Once I kill you both, this body will be _mine_! All mine!"

Channeling all the malice it could, the Hollow launched a red wave of energy, a Cero, from its palms. Its intended targets did nothing to move while it drew closer. Aaron barely paid its presence any mind, instead mentally preparing himself to settle things once and for all.

In one motion, he brought down his Zanpakutou. Along with Seigetsu, he shouted, "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

The surge of deep blue Reiatsu met the Cero head on. The two powers clashed violently, dousing Seigetsu's word in flickering, violet light. The contest didn't last long though.

"H-How is this possible?!"

The Getsuga Tenshou brushed the Cero aside, leaving the Inner Hollow to face it all alone. Yes, 'alone' was the key word. Per Aaron's words, no one would be coming to save it. This realization only hit home as the Getsuga readied to make impact.

#

Kagami exhaled deeply. Today wasn't really going his way. Littered in cuts and bruises, he held out his Zanpakutou and took a defensive stance, ignoring his dizziness on account of extreme blood loss.

"...I'm getting too old for this shit..."

Old or not, he couldn't ignore the threat creeping up on him. It let out a low growl, making his skin crawl. It had to remind himself he was face-to-face with a partially transformed Aaron, who sounded and resembled more a Hollow than a human.

"You aren't making this easy on me, kiddo, throwing a tantrum like this"

The Hollowfied Aaron dashed at him suddenly, ripping apart the ground. Kagami was unable to keep up with him with the naked eye, only seeing a flash of his white form in the corner of his eyes. He parried a sword strike from the right, being shoved back by the force of it. His hand pushing against the ground stopped his momentum, yet he was given no time to rest with Aaron pointing a single fingertip at him. A pulsating, red ball of energy formed there, and all of Kagami's sense became heightened.

"Oh, come on! He can even do something like _that_?!"

Behind the white mask with blue markings, yellow eyes, and gaping chest hole, it was difficult for him to detect any trace of the Shinigami from Hino known as Aaron Higuchi.

Hollow Aaron continued to charge his attack, leaving Kagami with little time to act.

"...That's an honest to goodness Cero alright. Been a long time since I've seen one." Kagami, despite the impending danger, reached into his blue robes and took hold of a cigarette, putting it between his lips. "Well, I'd better bring my A-game. Isn't that right, kiddo?"

Aaron let out an inhuman roar that bounced off the walls of the large area before letting loose his attack. Still, Kagami did not panic.

"Way of Binding Number 81: Splitting Void."

A clear wall of energy spawned before him and fended off the Cero to the best of its ability. Nonetheless, a visible crack formed in the center, leaving its creator holding his jaw open.

"I-I know I'm a little rusty, but…!"

His pupils dilated. He wasn't sure when or how, but Aaron managed to close the distance between them, being close enough for Kagami to hear the Hollowfied youth's unsteady breathing. Aaron thrust his sharp nails toward Kagami's heart. The battle should have been over there.

"...Hmm?"

Kagami leaned in closer to his attacker's face. Aaron, for whatever reason, remained totally stationary, mirroring a statue. Waving his hand in front of him induced no reaction, so Kagami took a hurried step back.

"Uh...kiddo? You still there?"

Without warning, Aaron's mask and all the white shrouding his brown skin shattered like glass. Freed from his transformation, he fell to his knees and gasped for air as if he had been drowning the entire time.

"T-That was rough..." he gasped. He moved his head up to Kagami, forced a smile, and added, "S-Sorry..."

He collapsed shortly afterward, landing face first at Kagami's feet.

"...So, that just happened."

Still amazed at being alive, Kagami lit the stick of tobacco still resting between his mouth and took a long, hard drag that would have led one to think it was his last cigarette ever. That might have been the case if Aaron hadn't come to his senses when he did.

"I still have no idea what just happened, but it looks like you fought a difficult battle and won, kiddo. Good job. Guess you've earned a bit of , that takes care of..."

All the chaos of today led him to forget and shortly remember someone of the utmost importance.

"O-Oh, shit! I still didn't tell him about _her_..."

#

Swatted aside left and right were Shinigami helpless to stop a single being. The individual in question hung their head low and dashed past their groaning forms. There was simply no time for them to deal with any riffraff.

"J-Just who in the hell are we dealing with?!" asked one those still standing, gazing timidly at a small-statured Shinigami. The reason for his confusion lied in the person shrouding their face with a white cloth. "A-Are you one of the Ryoka?! Answer me!"

The sole answer he and the others got was the mysterious being pointing their palm at them.

In a soft voice, they said, "...Forgive me. Way of Destruction Number 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

A blue surge of energy knocked those barring the path away yet failed to register a single fatality. The mysterious Shinigami, stepping through the wreckage of broken, smoldering bodies, had no complaint with that fact. Their only goal was progressing forward.

A strong gust of wind swept through the area, incidentally blowing away their face covering. Rukia Kuchiki lifted her hand in an effort to retrieve it but was too late. Then again, she figured it wouldn't actually matter in the end if anyone determined her identity. Her mind was already made up.

"...I'm on the way, Mitarashi. Just hold tight."

She zeroed in on the Repentance Tower. It was close yet so far. Whatever it took, she would get there. She owed her 'big sis' that much.

#

"Hey, it's really you, isn't it?! That Rukia Kuchiki girl! Oh, wow! You're really pretty!"

Taken by surprise, a startled Rukia turned the other way to see a then-blonde haired Kana Mitarashi grinning at her.

"O-Oh, hello there. Yes, I'm Rukia Kuchiki. But, how…?"

"Actually, _everyone_ here in the Seireitei has heard about you!" said Kana matter-of-factually. "You're the newest member of the Kuchiki family! Is it true though that you're originally from Rukongai? You really don't look it! If you asked me, you seem like someone whose been born and bred in the Kuchiki clan! You're like a little princess or something!"

As Kana bounded all around Rukia to get a better look at her, the object of her curiosity found it impossible to keep up with her.

"I-I don't mean to be rude, but who…?"

"Oh!" Kana patted herself on the chest. "I'm Kana Mitarashi! I just joined the Tenth Division about a month ago, so I'm still a newbie basically! Pleased to meet you! Wait, your older brother is Byakuya Kuchiki, right? That guy is such a hunk! I'm so jealous! I wish I could be in his squad like you!"

'N-No. I'm...actually a member of the Thirteenth…."

"Really? That's weird! You'd think an older brother would kill to have his little sister in the same division. The Thirteenth Division, huh? Isn't your squad the one whose Captain is never around much because he's sick all the time?"

"That's right."

For some reason, Kana found humor in that. "That must be really awesome! Er...n-not your Captain being ill of course! If he's not around though, that probably means you guys can slack off as much as you like! Ah, I so envy you! My division is such a pain! Ever since I joined it, it's been work, work, work! Everyone always looks at me funny when I complain about getting no vacation time! Even a newbie needs a bit of rest and relaxation! Don't you agree?"

"S-Sure..."

The longer Kana rambled on, the more she amazed Rukia. There weren't many that would dare approach a member of the Kuchiki clan and chat so casually in light of their lofty status in the Seireitei.

"It's because we have the same eyes!"

Kana's random declaration gave Rukia another scare.

"C-Come again?"

"You had that look on your face that said you were wondering why I stopped to talk with you! My intuition is flawless! Anyway, it's because we have the same eyes, the eyes of someone that's struggled on the streets of Rukongai. Even if you are a member of the Kuchiki clan now, I guess that's something that won't ever change! I can really respect you for that, Rukia!"

Rukia blinked. Never before could she recall being so baffled by someone's demeanor. Evidently, Kana was already comfortable enough with her to refer to her on a first name basis.

"Put her there!" Kana extended her hand. "Since we share something in common, I think it's only right I look after you from now on! The Seireitei is a big place, you know! If you ever run into any trouble, don't hesitate to come and find your big sis! I'll listen to anything you have to say whenever!"

Numbly, Rukia shook her hand and muttered, "'B-Big sis?'"

"Oh! I almost forgot I'm supposed to be running an errand for my Captain!"

Kana slapped herself on the forehead, whereas Rukia couldn't help but feel she was the sort of person that let things slip from her mind rather easily.

"See ya later, Rukia! We should hang out sometime!"

Waving her hand excitedly, Kana rushed off. Rukia waved back though much less enthusiastically.

"So, there are even Shinigami like her in the Gotei 13…?"

#

"...She always did go out of her way to watch over me. I think it's about time I returned the favor."

Time was off the essence. Rukia wasn't sure how much longer until the execution at Soukyoku Hill, yet her instincts were informing her to make haste toward the Repentance Tower. Flash Stepping as swiftly as she could, she did just that.

"What's going on around here? Why are there so many Captain-class spiritual pressures clashing? Could it be…?"

She quickly shook her head. It just couldn't be Ichigo, she thought. She would know it was him from his energy, and besides, the powers she picked up on felt like they belonged to various members of the Gotei 13.

"But...who could be fighting already? No one else should have any reason to do so..."

Even so, she couldn't shake that something awful was going to transpire.

"Just a little longer now. ...I wonder if that person has realized what's happened yet."

#

"You know, this is a _really_ silly idea," remarked an extremely agitated Kagami, who had his arms crossed and his body barricading the exit to his home. "Reconsider, princess. I implore you."

Rukia, strapping her Zanpakutou to her black robes, replied, "I realize that. Nevertheless, I cannot stand by while Mitarashi is executed alone. It...was supposed to be the two of us going through something like that. I left her all alone. Besides, I made a promise to Higuchi I would help to save her."

"That's just my point! He asked for you to help him, not go by yourself on some suicide mission! Just wait until the kiddo finishes his Bankai training! At least then you'd have a chance! Why are you so insistent on throwing away your life?!"

Rukia chewed the question over before finding the strength to reply, "...Because I know Higuchi is willing to do the same for me. Both he and Ichigo are similar in that regard. That's why I need to beat them to the punch. A pair of humans like them shouldn't be involved in Soul Society matters. I will help Mitarashi myself, and they will no longer have to put themselves in any danger. That sounds fair to you, doesn't it?"

Kagami groaned. No matter what she said, her logic would never fly with him.

"L-Look, princess, just...promise me you'll get outta there if things get too hairy for you," he said gingerly. "You…"

"...Thank you for everything. I'll be going now. Tell Higuchi goodbye for me and to just go home. If Ichigo ever makes his way here, you can deliver the same message."

She shuffled past him and out the door, slamming it firmly behind her. Kagami bitterly leered at it for awhile as if doing so would drag her back. He made no effort to go after her himself. Doing so would no doubt lead to even more trouble.

"I truly can't understand the minds of the young. Maybe she's like kiddo though in that she's fighting with something inside herself."

#

Rukia couldn't believe how unguarded the path leading to the Repentance Tower was. It also worried her to no end.

"Does this mean they've already moved Mitarashi to..."

An immense spiritual pressure falling upon her and making her drop down to one knees caused concentration to break. Her disordered thoughts were the least of her concerns, however.

"T-This...can't be…!"

There was no mistaking this energy. Sweating copiously, she willed her trembling eyes to move up toward the top of a tall building. There stood a figure, one that verified her fears.

"B-Brother..."

Byakuya Kuchiki quietly watched her from up high, and Rukia found it impossible to break her gaze. All of this felt like a bad dream.

"Rukia..." Byakuya's cold tone increased the tension floating about. "...What do you think you are doing? How is it you have been able to regain your Shinigami powers?"

Though feeling her throat grow dry, Rukia managed to respond, "I-I'm going to save Mitarashi, Brother!"

"Mitarashi? ...I see. Unfortunately, no such thing is going to happen, Rukia. I do not know how you managed to regain the powers of a Shinigami, but it makes no difference. You reappearing like this solves today's conundrum. Now I can drag you to Soukyoku Hill for your execution."

His words left her shaken. She knew him better than anyone, meaning its was completely within his character to behave this way, even with her. She was a bit thankful. His reply also strengthened her resolve.

"That won't be happening either, Brother! Please, stand aside! I would much rather not come to blows with you of all people..."

"So, you are serious then. ...Rukia, do you truly intend on going against the laws of Soul Society, the rules you swore to uphold when you became a Shinigami?"

Rukia held her tongue, presenting her older brother with a firm answer.

"...I see. Then you leave me with no other choice."

One moment he was there, and in the next, gone. Rukia brandished her sword at once though hadn't a clue where he had gotten of to. Her instincts told her by screaming at her to guard her back. She heeded them, parrying an unseen blade swing that would have no doubt ended the conflict before it began. She and her attacker were thrown back by the impact of their Zanpakutou colliding. Byakuya's shocked expression told how he hadn't for even an instant thought his little sister capable of fending him off.

"That...was the same technique you used against Ichigo, wasn't it? The one that destroyed his Shinigami powers. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to take me down so easily! I've grown stronger, Brother," she said, taking a battle stance. "However, I did not train to fight you, but it seems I have no other choice. For that, I...apologize. After everything you've done for me, and after you took it upon yourself to adopt a person like me from Rukongai into the Kuchiki clan, this is how I repay you. You've treated me as your real flesh and blood sibling, but...this is just something I have to do! I have to escape the demons haunting my past, even if it means going against everything I've ever stood for as a Shinigami."

"...You're doing this because of that boy who resembles Kaien Shiba so greatly then. Do you truly believe going against Soul Society will somehow help him escape death? If so, then allow me to drag you back into reality. Like you soon, Ichigo Kurosaki will die here in Soul Society. I will see to it that is the case myself. Besides, you talk as if you actually have a chance at defeating me. Did blocking one of my attacks swell your ego that much, Rukia? If so, allow me to crush even that delusion."

There was not even a shred of compassion in his voice. Rukia understood he was wholly serious on his promise to deliver her to the Soukyoku. This was no more evident than when he held his Zanpakutou close to his face.

"Scatter, Senbon..."

Before his Shikai could activate, however, Rukia beat him to the punch by pointing at him and shouting, "Way of Binding Number 61: Six Rods Prison of Light!"

Thin, wide beams of light rammed into her target, restraining him. A stunned Byakuya then sat by helplessly as his younger sister twisted her Zanpakutou counterclockwise.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

From the blade to the hilt to the ribbon stemming from the pommel, every part of her sword became the purest of white. A surge of frigid air swept past Byakuya, though he was more intrigued by Rukia's Shikai.

"...Sode no Shirayuki. One of only two ice type Zanpakutou in all of Soul Society."

Rukia didn't hesitate to puncture the ground four times in a circular fashion in front of her.

"Forgive me, Brother." Taking a stance and aiming her Sode no Shirayuki at Byakuya, she declared, "Second Dance: White Ripple!"

A wave of cold air that dwarfed the one from earlier ten times over rushed toward her foe. The mist froze everything unfortunate enough to be in its path in a nanosecond. Whether that included Byakuya, Rukia wasn't sure. She couldn't make out the silhouette of her brother inside the settling fog.

"N-No. There's no way something like that was enough to..."

"Yes, you really did regain your Shinigami powers, Rukia."

She wasn't sure how or when, but Byakuya stood behind her, glowering down upon her miniscule frame. Out of surprise and fright, she Flash Stepped a fair distance away.

"H-How could I have lost track of his presence like that?! To think he can hide his spiritual pressure to that extent…!"

"There was no killing intent behind your attack, Rukia. If you truly intend to force your way past me, you must realize the only way for that to happen is for you to take my life. That is why the technique you just unleashed, while formidable, will not do."

Rukia snarled under her breath. His talk wasn't cheap; she really had held back. Saying she was going to defeat her elder sibling was one thing, but even now, she wasn't sure if she possessed the resolve to go through with the claim.

"Allow me to show you what an attack full of killing intent looks like."

The simple gesture of Byakuya holding his Zanpakutou upside down made every hair on Rukia's being stand. His blade slowly descended from his grasp and seeped into the ground as if it were water.

He then uttered, "Bankai."

END


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note** : Hello, all. It has been a while. Here is the latest chapter of A Town Called Hino. The next one is already finished and just needs proofreading, so that one should be up some time next week. The chapter after that is about 45% done. I'm hoping to have steady updates from now on, but for those who know me best on here, I make no promises, lol. Quick shout out to everyone that messaged me asking me if I'm okay. Other than some financial troubles, I am a-ok, so thank you for your concern. See ya next time.

-diamonddust131

#

 **Chapter 33**

Cherry Blossoms During Winter

"Allow me to show you what an attack aimed to kill looks like, Rukia."

Though she might have been his younger sister, Rukia took Byakuya's threat at face value. Perhaps _because_ they were so close she understood he would end her life the first chance he got.

 _Calm down_ , she thought, pleading with her knees to stop shaking. She was certain she had mentally prepared herself to face her brother, prepared herself for the prospect that only one of them could walk away alive. Why then was she so afraid? She could not move. She could hardly even breathe.

Byakuya's Zanpakutou sunk into the ground and created ripples as if it were falling into water. Behind him spawned two rows of towering blades.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

At his command, the swords burst into thousands, if not millions, of smaller blades that Rukia at first confused with cherry blossoms wafting in the wind. They hovered around their master like a swarm of locust.

"T- _This_ is his Bankai…?" said Rukia, utterly astonished. No matter how many times she told herself it was, this was no dream. She may have anticipated a fight to death, but at the same time, she never seriously considered her brother would go so far as to employ his Bankai against her. She could not even begin to describe how naive she felt.

Byakuya, gleaning her thoughts from her expression, said, "Adopted or not, Rukia, we are both members of the Kuchiki Clan. I am offering you one last chance to come along quietly with me to your execution. You will die, but you will die having upheld the laws of Soul Society. Come. The others are waiting for us at Soukyoku Hill."

It was hardly much of a deal to Rukia. Sweat poured down her white face as she endeavored to remain standing in the face of Byakuya's pulverizing spiritual pressure. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and she considered it a miracle her soul had not been smashed to pieces already.

 _C-Calm down! Think!_

Weighing her options made the situation more depressing; no matter what she decided, it would more than likely result in her demise. It had been the gravest of errors for her to allow the battle to drag on long enough to give her brother the chance to use his ultimate weapon.

In place of calming down, her resolve was ebbing away. She shut her eyes tightly and pictured the one person who might actually be thrilled with such an insurmountable challenge.

"He really is an imbecile, that Ichigo," she said, growing frustrated simply recalling their time together in the Human World. If there was anyone that would go charging head first into danger without so much as giving the consequences a passing glance, it was Ichigo Kurosaki. "And then he had the nerve to even follow me here after I told him not to. The fool…"

Her one woman discussion ended with her straightening her posture and nodding.

"Allow me to borrow some of that reckless courage of yours, Ichigo!" she proclaimed. She held out her palms and chanted, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus! In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens!"

Her prepping some Kidou gave Byakuya an answer in terms of her giving up or not. He muttered, "Fool…" and waved his arm forward, causing the blades encircling him to hungrily race toward Rukia. Their speed was incredible, and she nearly lost her train of thought.

"Way of Destruction Number 73: Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

She did it at the last possible moment, but she launched a massive surge of blue energy at the sea of blades. An explosion strong enough reduce nearby buildings to rubble went off, scattering azure smoke over the area. It swept past Byakuya, who paid it little mind.

"Impressive, Rukia," he said. "To think you possessed such mastery of high level Kidou."

The complement did little to flatter Rukia. Her Kidou had done enough to keep her alive, but she had not come out unscathed: Her arms hung limp at her sides, blood leaking out of numerous gashes. Gripping her Zanpakutou was troublesome, not that it really mattered. The sole parts of Sode no Shirayuki that remained were a pitiful amount of the blade and the handle.

"I'm sorry," she breathed to her sword. "I…shouldn't have underestimated him…"

With the strength sapping out of her legs, she fell onto a single knee, unable to do anything more than breathe heavily as Byakuya closed in on her.

"You did well to fend off my Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," he told her. The cloud of blades returned to his side. "Not many can see these blades, let alone do anything to defend themselves against them. Nevertheless, you've gone far enough. It is pointless to resist any longer."

"Yes. Perhaps you're right," replied Rukia, her vision glazing over. His sister was finally coming around, Byakuya thought. However, the ferocity in which she scowled at him made him reconsider. "But I'm not planning on giving up just yet, Brother!"

"…Why? Why are you so insistent on rescuing Kana Mitarashi? Are you so blinded by your kinship to her that you would throw away the laws of Soul Society, throw away everything you stand for as a Shinigami?"

"Of course," said Rukia at once. Byakuya's eyes widened. "Mitarashi is my friend. Unfortunately, I don't have some elaborate reason for wanting to save her."

Such a flimsy excuse was not what Byakuya expected from a fellow member of the Kuchiki Clan, adopted or not.

"A wise man once told me," Rukia continued, smiling ever so slightly, "that someone who is about to die will never be able to protect a thing. I cannot allow you or anyone else to kill me, Brother, not before I reach Mitarashi! I'm placing my pride as a Shinigami on the line!"

Byakuya scrutinized the resolve on her countenance ahead of replying, "…Is that so? You have a strong memory, Rukia."

Although it might have simply been her imagination, Rukia could have sworn that for a fleeting moment, he flashed a proud grin.

It was gone by the time he said, "You're also stubborn, not unlike _that_ man."

Rukia garnered he was comparing her to Kaien Shiba. She shook her head.

"If there was truly anything I had him common with him, I would consider it a compliment of the highest regard, but…I'm nowhere near reaching his level. I still haven't forgiven myself for what happened to him that night either. Still, though I probably have no right to think so, I…I would like to think he would approve of what I'm doing, Brother!"

"That man was…"

Uncharacteristically, Byakuya let himself be distracted enough that he had not paid any mind to the broken section of Sode no Shirayuki lying at his feet, a rope of ice connecting it to Rukia's hand.

"First Dance, White Moon!"

Byakuya narrowly avoided a pillar of ice that erupted from the ground and grew up into the heavens.

"Since when has she been able to use her Shikai's abilities in that manner?"

It was a question that would have to wait. In the midst of distancing himself from Rukia, Byakuya came upon a blue sphere of Kidou floating behind him, one that had not been there moments before.

"Way of Binding Number 31," said Rukia, "Suspending Star!"

The blue ball became elastic, shooting eight ropes that attached themselves to surrounding buildings. Once Byakuya made contact with it, the Kidou hastily wrapped itself around him like a spider's web greedily ensnaring its prey.

Rukia knew that if she was going to strike, she would have to do it now. It took everything she had, but she lifted her arms, which felt like lead, and gripped her sword closely.

"Third Dance, White Sword!"

The missing part of her Zanpakutou regrew with the help of ice, looking as good as new. It enabled her to hold it out for her next move.

"Forgive me, Brother," she said earnestly. "Fourth Dance, White Arrow!"

More ice spawned around Sode no Shirayuki, this time taking the shape of a bow, with the sword itself acting as the riser. She prepared a frozen arrow, placing her fingertips on the frigid string. With an air of hesitancy, she swallowed her doubt, wrenched back on the quiver and sent her arrow streaking ahead. The area flooded with blistering air upon it hitting its mark, and tiny snowflakes fell upon Rukia. They were cold yet relieving as they melted on her skin.

"I burned too much spirit energy just now…"

She took comfort in the fact Byakuya Kuchiki was not a person she, or anyone for that matter, could afford to hold back against. Taking a seat on the ground—her legs refused to keep her up any longer—she cringed from the bevy of cuts littering her arms. The pain chose to rear its ugly head the moment she lowered her guard.

"I'm still alive," she mumbled, relief washing over her. "I'm still alive!"

She would have had a good laugh if it did not hurt her so much to simply take in air. She settled on a faint smile.

"Right. There isn't any time for me to rest. Mitarashi is still…"

Her concentration was broken as she paid far more mind to the cherry blossoms dancing near her. By the time she realized what they actually were and made at attempt to drive them away with her sword, they had already lacerated most of her body. With a look of shock, she fell on her back, unable to move or even scream. Blood pooled under her, and she could hear footsteps slosh through it before a figure hovering over her appeared in her failing sight.

"Not good enough, Rukia," she heard the person say. It was unmistakably the voice of her older brother.

"H-How…?" she choked out. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's fluttering blades gave her the answer as to how its master had managed to shrug off her offense. Other than a small, bleeding cut on his forehead, Byakuya was no worse for the wear. The idea they could be used defensively never crossed her mind. "D-Did I…?"

"You held back at the last moment. A costly mistake," said Byakuya. Finding his adoptive sister bordering on death did nothing to break his cold expression and tone. "Was that all you had, Rukia? If so, you were a fool to challenge me in the first place. Or was it just hubris? Whatever the case, allow me to bring you back to reality."

Rukia, her broken body refusing to budge, could do nothing but watch the infinite blades of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi encircle her, ready to deliver the final blow.

#

Sasune stopped all of a sudden. "…There's a disturbance in The Force."

Her curled his lips and got an insatiable urge to leer at the skyline behind him. There was nothing there other than the bright sun and some clouds, though his bad feeling lingered.

"Hey, idiot," said Uryuu hotly. "Daydream on your own time. You're slowing the rest of us up."

"That's _Mister_ Idiot to you! Leave me alone, jerkface! I'm trying to think…"

"That's a first," said Uryuu under his breath. He would have sulked off and left his older brother to fend for himself like usual if it were not for Sasune looking deathly serious about something. That was another first. "Hey, what's going on?"

Sasune faced him, replying, "If we're going to rescue our princesses trapped at that Repentance Tower, we'd better do it quickly. We're running out of time."

"What's the big rush? We already know the execution has been moved up, so…"

"You idiot!" shouted Sasune out of the blue, placing his hands firmly on Uryuu's shoulders.

"Please don't touch me. Whatever is going on with you might be contagious."

"Forget that! And I washed my hands!" Sasune paused. "Er…I think."

"I seriously have no idea what the hell you're going on about."

Then again, Uryuu never did. He freed himself from Sasune and paid his cryptic warning no mind, whirling around to go. That was when he bumped into something hard enough to knock him over. He grabbed at his throbbing nose and was glad to find it was not broken, unlike his glasses, which had a small crack in one of the lenses. He cursed under his breath and was glad he had brought along a spare pair. When he did not hear the expected and mocking laughter from Sasune—his brother was too busy fearfully gaping at someone—Uryuu moved his head up and felt his blood run cold too; Kenpachi Zaraki was scowling at the Ishida brothers, radiating the intent to kill.

"Oh, I am so outta here!" cried Sasune, who equated running away with cowering behind Uryuu's equally thin frame.

"Can we help you with something?" said Uryuu stiffly. He stared warily at Kenpachi while resisting the urge to smack his sorry excuse for flesh and blood upside the head.

In place of her Captain, Yachiru Kusajishi popped up from behind one of his broad shoulders, her favorite resting place, and shouted, "Ken-chan is in a hurry to find Icchi! Don't slow him down, dummies!"

"Don't yell at me! Yell at _this_ idiot!"

"That's _Mister Idiot_! Put some respect on my name!" declared Sasune with pride. He jabbed his finger at Yachiru's bobbing, pink head and added, "And I'm already in a foul enough mood without hearing from a lousy, loudmouthed, snot-nosed brat like…!"

A glob of spit landed smack dab between his eyes. His pupils shrank as it ran down the bridge of his nose, all while Yachiru roared with laugher.

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

Uryuu had to hold Sasune back, the latter whipping his arms everywhere in blind fury. Yachiru giggled even harder.

"Well, looks like they're having fun," remarked Ikkaku Madarame dryly.

"Even our Captain's spirits have been heightened by all the brewing conflict," said Yumichika Ayasegawa with a smirk.

"You're serious?" asked Emi Otomi, shooting her squad mate a disbelieving glance. "The Captain is actually _happy_ right now?"

His rigid, ready-to-snap-your-neck-of-in-an-instant face was the same as always in her opinion.

"You're one to talk," stated Konoka Mitsumi, crossing her arms. "It's hard to tell what you're thinkin' on account of that ugly mug of yours."

Emi felt her 'ugly mug' grow hot. "Oh, still cheeky are we? I thought you would be a bit more grateful, little girl, that I busted you and your friends out of that cell!"

"No one told you to do that, you fat cow. You won't hear any thanks from me."

"F-Fat cow?!" Emi blushed even harder on account of all eyes falling upon her oversized bosom, prompting her to cover herself with her arms. "Oh, that is _it_! I should've done this a long time ago!"

She drew her Zanpakutou just like Konoka knew she would. Grinning from ear to ear, the Red-Haired Beast cracked her knuckles.

"If you want to get beat down by me again, I ain't gonna complain."

"Oho! You don't hear me bragging about lucky wins! I'll skewer you for sure this time!"

"A sore loser is still a loser, fat cow."

"I'm going to chop off all that pretty, little red hair of yours, little girl!"

The two pressed their noses against one another's and growled like feuding dogs.

"Such beauty wasted on them insisting on making such unsightly displays," said Yumichika, shaking his head.

"For real," said Ikkaku. "Those two are way too damn similar."

He regretted ever opening his mouth on account of the vile looks he received from Konoka and Emi that made his heart whimper in fear.

"We really shouldn't be fighting guys," said Orihime Inoue. She spoke in a wispy voice that barely carried to the others. "We still have to save Kuchiki and her friend."

Sasune gave her quite the jolt by striding over to her faster than her eyes could register.

"My dear Miss Inoue, my apologies, my apologies," he said, bowing to her and placing his hand over his heart like a knight in the presence of his queen. "These savages know no better than to shout and grunt. Forgive them. Although I do not know why they insist on holding us up…"

" _You_ were the reason we stopped in the first place!"

"…know that I am forever at your beck and call," said Sasune, ignoring Uryuu's disgruntled comment. "Come. Let us brave any dangers and conquer any hurdles in order to rescue Miss Mitarashi and Miss Kuchiki from the jaws of death!"

She would not admit it out loud, but Orihime had not the slightest idea what he was rambling about. Neither did the others, though Konoka did give Sasune a mocking round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you," he said in earnest.

"I think they're missing something here," said Yumichika.

"Yeah, what are you guys going on about? Didn't anyone tell you there's only one person left in that tower?" asked Ikkaku, who thumbed at the far off Repentance Tower.

The Ryoka registered the news sluggishly, their brains unwilling to absorb it at first.

"Oh, that's right," said Emi tenuously. Guilt blanketed her face, and she did her best Sasune impersonation by preemptively darting behind Ikkaku. "Um…I-I guess I… _forgot_ to tell them about that little…issue."

The Ryoka advanced on her like an angry mob and bombarded her with questions.

"What do you mean there's someone missing from the tower?!" said Uryuu.

"Was it Miss Mitarashi or Miss Kuchiki?" asked Sasune.

"Did something happen? Did…one of them get executed early?" asked Orihime tenuously.

"You fat cow!" bellowed Konona, looking so irate that Emi squealed a bit. "What did you and your cronies do?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" said Emi, teary-eyed. The sight made Ikkaku and Yumichika gaze her at like they had never seen her before. "I really did forget though! There's been a lot going on you know! And what are you two staring at?!"

"N-Nothing," said Ikkaku, who snorted and quickly looked elsewhere.

"So, even the Green-Haired Devil can become flustered. Interesting," mused Yumichika.

"I have feelings too, you know!" hollered Emi, blushing radiantly.

"Screw your feelings! Is _anyone_ going to tell us what the hell is going on or what?!"

Konoka got an explanation from the absolute last person she expected.

"That Rukia Kuchiki woman vanished a few days ago," said Kenpachi, his tone detached and uninterested. "No one has been able to find hide nor hair of her since."

"Oh, great," groaned Uryuu. "Just wait until Kurosaki hears about this."

"You dastardly fiends!" cried Sasune, adding on to his brother's misery. "What have you done with Miss Kuchiki, huh?! Answer me, or face my wrath!"

"Shut the hell up already. You're irritating," said Kenpachi, who seemed more bloodthirsty than ever. As if a flipping a light switch, no sound issued from Sasune other than his low sobs.

"Why the hell would we do anything to Kuchiki? Think about it," said Ikkaku. "We already captured and were plannin' on executing her."

"He does have a point, you know," stated a quiet voice behind Konoka.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The Red-Haired Beast nearly had a heart attack, having no clue the tall, intimidating Sharpscale was standing behind her until it spoke. "D-Don't _do_ that! How the hell long have you been there?!"

"The entire time," the Hollow said casually, turning its head in confusion at her agitation.

Another calm voice remarked, "You'd think he would be hard to miss."

Konoka, covering her mouth to hold back another scream, thought the same about Yasutora Sado, who she had not noticed either.

"Would the two of you stop that?!" she said. Her heart was liable to burst out of her chest and go running for cover at this rate. "Where the hell are all of you even coming from?!"

"We've been here the entire time," said Sharpscale and Chad simply.

"Leave them be," said Uryuu, stopping Konoka from putting one of them in a choke hold.

"Yes, we have little time as it is," said Sharpscale. "The woman you call Rukia Kuchiki is alive and well, though for how much longer, I do not know."

Everyone gazed at the Hollow expectantly, but it said nothing more.

"Is Kuchiki…dying?" said Orihime reluctantly, asking what the others had on their mind but were too afraid to say.

"Of course not! Of course not!" Sasune patted her on the back though did not sound too sure of himself. "Don't listen to this big, scary guy! If Miss Kuchiki is out there, we'll find her! As for now, I suggest we keep heading for that spooky tower to rescue Miss Mitarashi."

"Looks like you've got it all figured out," said Konoka. She hit him on the shoulder as she passed him hard enough to make him cough. "I'm expectin' you take out all the guards once we get there, Pretty Boy. Either that, or I'm kickin' your ass myself."

The others, following her lead, continued their journey to the Repentance Tower. Sasune dragged behind, appearing ill due to the clamminess of his skin.

"You know, that friend of yours is really starting to grow on me," said Uryuu, unable to hide a malicious smirk.

Left alone, Sasune grabbed at his throat, feeling an enormous lump there.

"Ishida? What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" said Orihime once she saw Sasune was not right behind the others. She was only one who seemed to care he was being left behind.

"C-Coming, you worshipfulness!" he blurted, becoming his usual, chipper self.

"Idiot." Uryuu observed his brother stumble over himself a few times in order to get close to Orihime and gush in her presence some more. "We really are screwed if Kurosaki figures out what's going on. …He'll go and do something stupid for sure."

Which would in turn come back to haunt the rest of them. It was at times like these he almost felt his father's advice of staying out of Shinigami affairs was sound.

#

With a sea of tiny blades about to snuff out her existence, Rukia hurried to remember Kidou that didn't require the use of her arms and legs, yet she was in so much pain, she found it difficult to think straight. She begged and pleaded for her body to rouse. She could not die here; Kana was still waiting on her to get her out of that wretched tower.

 _Move!_ , she beseeched her being, feeling colder by the second as she lost more blood. _Get up, dammit! Move!_

"Stone Wave!"

Rukia felt the ground underneath her soften, then, her body sunk into something soft, warm and grainy. Darkness enclosed her as the quicksand devoured her whole. She began to panic, believing she would suffocate, but she inhaled sharply, refilling her lungs. She could breathe. There should not have been any air to take in, yet she could breathe.

 _What…?_

Soothing light embraced her, light that slowly but surely began to heal her grievous injuries. She slowly opened her eyes. Mayu Shiba put her finger over her mouth, indicating for Rukia to keep hers shut while she worked. They were both floating in a vast ocean of sand. Too bewildered by the circumstances, Rukia knew she would not have been able to speak even if she had the energy.

"You done yet, Mayu?!"

Rukia heard the gruff tone coming from somewhere above, although there was certainly nothing around she could call a ceiling. She recognized who was speaking at once.

"Be quiet, Ganju!" Mayu shouted back. "I'm busy! You know I'm not good at healing Kidou like Kuukaku, stupid!"

"Hey, don't talk to your older brother like that, you damn punk! I'm telling Bis Sis when we get back!"

"J-Just shut up already! Jeez!"

She grumbled something that sounded like, "Stinkin' Shinigami…" to Rukia and, "Makin' me use stinkin' Shinigami magic…"

"What's going…?"

"I said don't talk!" interjected Mayu. "I-I need to concentrate!"

Rukia only then noticed how much the girl's hand were trembling. Sweat coated her forehead. She had clearly never been asked to mend wounds on the level of Rukia's and looked terrified at potentially making a mistake.

The clamor of shouting pierced Rukia's ears and made her wary of what was happening on the surface. Mayu was just as curious; her head jerked fearfully every time she heard Ganju shout something she could not make out.

"What is that idiot doing?" she said after a while. "I swear, I'm going to…"

"Why are the two of you here?"

Mayu was not sure why Rukia's question hit her with the bluntness of a baseball bat. Glaring at the Shinigami, she took a number of moments to formulate her response, striving to keep a tight lid on her rising anger.

"…That sick guy asked us to come," said Mayu. "Your Captain or whatever."

"Captain…Ukitake?" said Rukia breathlessly. "B-But why? How did he know…?"

"I don't know! Quit asking me stuff! You think I wanted to be here?! You think I wanted to help the likes of _you_ after what you did?! You…you…!"

Unable to stop them, Mayu allowed her tears to roll down her rosy cheeks as she sniffled here and there. Rukia could not blame her for her outburst and pursed her lips.

"Yes. What I did to your family was…" But Rukia was unable to find a way to articulate the matter without making it sound like she were attempting to clear her conscience. "…I am not so foolish to ask for yours or your brother's forgiveness after what I've done. If you want to…"

"Is that why you're doing this?!" snapped Mayu, leaving Rukia perplexed. "Your Captain told us what happened the night my brother…the night Kaien died!"

Rukia became stone-faced.

"He said it wasn't your fault," continued Mayu, speaking gingerly now and still sniffling. "He said…you did all you could for him and…Kaien didn't blame you for his death."

Rukia said nothing to this, knowing Kaien's final words better than anyone.

"But I'm still mad!" Mayu puffed out her chest and held back another wave of tears. "If Kaien really told you it was alright, why are you running around with some kind of a death wish?!"

"I-I don't have a…"

"I'm not finished!"

Grimacing, Rukia nodded.

"If you didn't do anything, why are you acting like you did?! Do you think my brother would want to see you like this?! Your Captain said that Kaien liked you an awful lot! Don't you think it's disrespectful for you to be acting this way?!"

Rukia felt like it was just yesterday that Kaien was chastising her for being so formal with him, showing her how to use her Shikai and treating her like he would anyone else in the Thirteenth Division despite her lofty status as a member of the Kuchiki Clan. He never once asked for anything in return.

"Listen to me," said Mayu firmly looking Rukia in her watering eyes. "While Ganju and I haven't…we haven't totally forgiven you for what happened, Ganju said he's willing to let go of some of his hate. I still don't like dumb Shinigami like you, but…"

Mayu strained to finish what she desired to say, having too much pride to admit she could not completely revile Rukia Kuchiki, the woman her brother Kaien deeply cared for. She had grown up learning to hate all Shinigami, especially the one who took away the sibling she never got the chance to meet. Trying to throw that all away was difficult; it felt like the one attachment she had with Kaien.

"D-Don't you cry! Y-You're gonna make _me_ cry!" she told Rukia, sobbing anyway. "I-I just told you it wasn't your fault! Can you stand?"

"What?"

"CAN YOU STAND?"

Rukia evidently could; she practically jumped to her feet at Mayu's command. On further inspection, she saw that she was more or less okay. Mayu had not been able to heal a few cuts, and her whole body still ached, but she could actually move, which was a huge improvement.

"Thank you," she said. "You saved me."

"Don't mention it…" mumbled Mayu, who had already moved her head away to admire some grains of sand.

The two said nothing for a very long time. Rukia busied churning everything she heard, still finding it incredibly difficult to be let off the hook concerning Kaien's fate. No matter what anyone said, she was there that fateful night. She had allowed him to die.

But maybe Mayu was onto something; maybe she did have a desire to atone for her sins by offering her life in return. She had been ready to let Soul Society met out their punishment, and here she was now, ready to throw everything away to save Kana Mitarashi. She thought it was simply her burning will to save a friend, but now…

A scream of pure anguish broke the silence. Rukia and Mayu turned to one another, both aware it had been Ganju they heard.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Rukia quickly. In all her worry, she remarkably forgot her older brother was still lurking out there, no doubt having been locked in combat with Ganju all this time. "We need to hurry."

"You're going to fight that Shinigami again? You're going to fight your brother?" said Mayu. There was no fear in her words, and she was as calm as Rukia had ever seen her.

"I…will not allow another person to die on account of my mistakes. Maybe I'll never be able to forgive myself concerning Kaien, but if there is someone in need, he would want me to do whatever it took to help them."

Mayu studied Rukia, and the resolve on the Shinigami's face caused her to make up her mind. "…Take my hand. Let's just hope that idiot I have for a brother hasn't gotten himself killed. I don't have enough energy to bring us here again, so let's just hope you won't need me to patch you up anymore, dumb Shinigami."

Rukia nodded, and Mayu squeezed her hand tightly. Though there was nothing but more quicksand above, Rukia felt as if they were rising rapidly through some kind of opening. She held her breath, waiting to see her brother again.

#

"Come on, you spoiled noble! I know you've got better than that!"

Ganju was grinning so widely, it was hard to tell he was on the losing end of the fight. Having one of his eyes swollen shut and his left arm dangling uselessly in front of him was a better indication. He kept up his brave face, grasping at his ribs and seeing that three or four of them were cracked. No matter, he thought. It was not like his body breaking down on him would be enough to make him turn tail.

"I will not ask you again." Byakuya, hovering high above, gave Ganju a look of utter disdain. Having to waste his time with such trash grated at his nerves. "Where is Rukia? What have you done with her?"

Ganju laughed defiantly. "What's the matter? Not used to not having your way? Boy, those Kuchikis must've spoiled you rotten!"

He took a gander over his shoulder. Mayu had not come back yet.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" he growled. "I can't hold this guy off much longer…"

He brandished a paper firework bigger than his head and lit the fuse against his wrist guard.

"More mundane tricks?" said Byakuya.

"Just keep talking! I'll shut that mouth of yours real…!"

Blood spurted out of a long gash on his good arm, the sight of which made little sense to him since he had seen no attack coming. His firework rolled out of his now useless limb and joined the other in hanging at his side.

"Is this the best someone from the once renowned Shiba clan can do?" said Byakuya. He stood behind Ganju, thrusting the Shiba's blood off his blade. "Kaien Shiba must be rolling in his grave."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my brother!" roared Ganju, finding nothing to smile about anymore. He would give anything in the world to be able to shove his foot down Byakuya's throat to keep him from running his mouth.

"Silence." Byakuya extended his index finger. "Way of Destruction Number 4: Pale Lightning."

The thin beam of electricity pierced Ganju's right shoulder before he could even react. The intense pain, on the other hand, registered with him instantly. Only out of pride did he contain the scream his smoldering wound begged him to let out.

"D-Damn you!"

"Perhaps now you will feel more inclined to tell me what that girl in your company did with Rukia."

"You're gonna have to kill me, rich boy!" said Ganju fiercely. "I ain't selling out my family! Unlike you, I still remember the value of it!"

"Spare me your worthless ideals."

Byakuya loosed another bolt of Pale Lightning, this time striking Ganju's right leg. Hollering, the victim slumped down on one knee.

"Where is Rukia?" repeated Byakuya. "You try my patience at your own peril."

"I know you got a silver spoon up your ass," said Ganju, looking as resistant as ever, "but you must have one lodged in your ears as well! You hard of hearing? I already told you I ain't selling out my family! If you're gonna kill me, then get it over with already!"

More than tired of dealing with the likes of Ganju, Byakuya had no qualms with that arrangement.

"Scatter, Senbon…"

"Brother!"

There she was, seemingly appearing out thin air alongside Mayu Shiba. Rukia drew her sword and took a step forward. Byakuya did the same.

"Leave him alone, Brother. You are facing me now."

"Rukia."

The two did not need to say anything more; they knew their battle had resumed the moment they laid eyes on one another.

"Way of Destruction Number 31," said Rukia, charging a scarlet fireball in her palm, "Red Flame Cannon!"

"Way of Destruction Number 33," said Byakuya, condescending blue energy into his index and ring fingers, "Pale Fire Crash."

Byakuya's Kidou clashed with Rukia's momentarily, but his overtook hers in the end, heading on a collision course for her. She displayed not even a hint of panic.

"Way of Binding Number 81: Splitting Void!"

A translucent barrier blocked the gigantic wave of energy, allowing Rukia to prep her next attack.

"Way of Binding Number 63: Locking Bondage Stripes!"

Byakuya responded in kind with, "Way of Binding Number 61: Six Rods Prison of Light."

Rukia crafted a long chain of light, closing her fist. The chain, like a snake, wrapped its way around Byakuya and threatened to squeeze the life out of him. Before that, however, Byakuya had pointed his finger at Rukia and caused six beams of light slam to into her. Though both their Binding Spells had found their mark, neither one could capitalize on account of being unable to move an inch.

"W-Whoa!" Mayu felt she was getting quite the treat being present for such a light show. She could hardly keep track of what was happening. "I know they're just stinkin' Shinigami, but…"

"Hey, in case you've forgotten, I'm kinda dying here!" said Ganju, lying on his back and hoping his sister would get back to healing him before she would end up having to buy his tombstone instead.

"Yeah, yeah! I hear you! You know, you're not all that cool right now!"

Ganju normally took a lot of stock in his reputation, but right now, he could deal with it being tarnished if it meant he breathed a day longer.

"Hey, you're…not gonna tell my gang about this right? R-Right? Mayu?"

His sister's amused silence did nothing to ease his nerves.

"Very well done, Rukia," said Byakuya, examining her handiwork. "But you of all people should know a Binding Spell, no matter the level, will not be enough to defeat me."

"Yes, you are right about that, Brother. I think you are underestimating me as well, however."

They looked at one another in understanding. Rukia waved her arm and shook of Byakuya's glowing rods, whereas Byakuya cut himself free of her golden chains.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Seeing Byakuya's Zanpakutou sink into the ground, craft multiple rows of swords and then watch those blades burst into hundreds of smaller ones was a familiar sight for Rukia, although it remained an unwelcome one. It at least told her that her older brother was taking her seriously.

"Mayu, take you brother and get out of here!" she ordered.

"But…"

"There's no time! Just go!"

"Just what the hell do you think you can do against that guy alone?" said Ganju incredulously.

"Buy you some time," Rukia answered. "Besides, for what I have in mind, it would be better if neither one of you were around. There's a high probability I'll kill you on accident."

Byakuya, overhearing them, suddenly declared, "When were any of you under the impression I would allow you to flee from here?"

At his command, the blades of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi swarmed at Rukia and the Shiba siblings. She shot in front of them and readied to defend them, yet the blades soared past them harmlessly. They scattered everywhere, appearing like a raging blizzard of cherry blossoms.

"W-What's going on?" asked Mayu nervously.

"I…don't know," said Rukia. While the blades were not doing anything to harm anyone, they _did_ cut off any kind of escape route. "Everyone, stay close to me!"

"It's not like I got any choice in the matter," said Ganju, groaning in pain. Mayu had forgotten all about healing him again.

"Senkei," said Byakuya. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The pink, glowing blades coalesced, slowly fashioning a spiraling row of rotating swords. Another column formed above it, spinning in the opposite direction. This repeated a third and then a fourth time until a horrified Rukia gandered up and all around at the cage of death she and the others were now trapped in.

"W-What in the world _is_ this?!" she gasped.

"G-Ganju…" Mayu, much more timid than usual, clung to her brother's arm.

"I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to you, Mayu!" asserted Ganju, finding renewed vigor at their predicament. He got to his feet and tried his best to keep his cool for his sister.

"B-But those blades…t-there's so many of them! T-They're gonna…!"

"I just said I ain't gonna let anything happen to you! Dammit, I promised Big Sis I would, so shut up and…and let me think!"

Rukia opted to do the same. Not much came to her though. The one plan she did have required Ganju and Mayu being far, _far_ away, which was not an option at the moment.

"Do not fret," said Byakuya as if sensing their apprehension. "These blades are not meant to strike all at once. This is Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's true form, the form I only use when I've decided to crush someone with my own hands."

He held out his arm, and one of the floating swords flew into his grasp. Despite his words, Rukia, Ganju and Mayu kept a wary eye on the rest of the blades.

"Congratulations, Rukia. You are only the second person that has ever seen this form."

Naturally, his sister was none too thrilled. "So, you mean to tell me that you still plan on executing me, Brother?"

His silence was as good a rebuttal as any. It left her with no other choice.

"Mayu," she said the individual in question just then. "Listen: Do you have any experience with Kidou barriers?"

The query caught Mayu by surprise, but she replied, "Uh…only a little. My Big Sis taught me a little, and I think I remember the one Arashi used. Why?"

"She's about to do something stupid," said Ganju simply.

Rukia faintly smiled. "Yes, I am. Mayu, can you do it? I need you to put up the strongest barrier you can, strong enough to protect you and your brother. You said you cannot go back to that world from before, so this is the only way."

"But…what about you?" said Mayu, who did not at all like where the conversation was headed.

"I…don't know what will happen to me. It won't matter. Just promise me you will not drop the barrier until you see an opening to run. Run as far away from here as you can, and don't even think about coming back. Promise me that."

"But why…?"

"Promise me!"

"You heard the crazy chick," said Ganju, placing a firm hand on his sister's shoulder. "I don't know squat about Kidou, so I'm leavin' it up to you, Sis!"

"T-That's easy for you to say," Mayu mumbled, who felt they were asking her to make a mountain out of a molehill. "I'll try my best though! Anything a dumb Shinigami can do, _I_ can do better!"

That was music to Rukia's ears. "Thank you. Thank you for…everything…"

Ganju and Mayu got the hunch she was not solely being appreciative of their cooperation. Rukia had her back facing them, so they were not aware of the tears welling in her eyes. They were brushed away without delay as Rukia steeled herself for what was to come.

"Now!" she declared.

Mayu got the message loud and clear; she placed her hands on the ground and diverted all her remaining energy to projecting a shield she prayed would hold up against whatever Rukia had in mind. Not skipping a beat, Rukia held out Sode No Shirayuki and began radiating light as white as snow.

 _I can no longer hide behind your shadow, Brother. Today, I walk my own path!_

Byakuya regarded Rukia's steadily rising spiritual pressure with much confusion. It was already equal to that of a Captain's and seemed to have no intention of stopping. Was this really his younger sister before him? Since when had she grown so strong?

"Bankai!" shouted Rukia. "Hakka no Togame!"

It happened in an instant: a pillar of white energy erupted from where Rukia stood, followed by a surge of air the froze everything in the area solid. Buildings and the blades of Byakuya's Senkei crumbled to dust alongside Mayu's barrier, which managed to protect those inside it from a similar fate.

"W-What the hell?!" cried Ganju, thoroughly freaked out. His teeth started to chatter on account of the frosty air still lingering. "T-T-This i-is i-i-i-in…ins-s-s-s…"

"It's crazy!" said Mayu. Her foot slipped on the ice-coated ground, causing her to fall right on her rear end. "I-If I hadn't kept up that barrier…"

She shuddered as much at the thought as from the extreme temperature.

"Hey, what's that? That looks an awful lot like…"

Ganju pointed to the life sized sculpture of Rukia Kuchiki that seemed to be made out of snow, though it was in a much different outfit than her Shinigami uniform. It wore a white, ankle-length kimono with beautiful, lined patterns, wide sleeves and an ornate collar. Lengthy, flowing ribbons were tied at its back in the shape of large loops. A small ice flower stood at the center of its chest, and a half crown of ice protracted around the back of its head. It was a true work of art, one that was so lifelike that the Shiba siblings found it rather disturbing.

Without warning, Mayu shrieked and hid behind Ganju. He was not too upset with her since he was on the verge of running as well. The Rukia sculpture began breathing, issuing subzero exhales that were visible with the naked eye.

"Um…c-call me crazy," said Mayu, who seriously wished she _was_ losing her mind, "but I think that thing _is_ Rukia!"

"You don't say?" Ganju reached out to touch whatever it was and hastily pulled his finger back. It had been encased in ice on contact. "Cold, cold, cold!"

As he ran about like a headless chicken and desperately breathed on his finger to thaw it out, Mayu walked around Rukia, who had not budged whatsoever, and marveled at what she had become.

"Can you hear me, dumb Shinigami?" she asked gingerly. Rukia did not, and was perhaps unable to, speak. She did, however, manage to nod her head so slimly that Mayu just barely noticed. "Whoa! It really is her! Uh…do you need help?"

With some difficulty, Rukia shook her head.

"So, you'll go back to normal on your own then?"

Rukia nodded again.

"Co-ooo-ol!" said Mayu, giving the frozen Shinigami another glance over. "I wish I could do something like this! How about you, Ganju? …Ganju?"

She presumed her lughead of a brother was still preoccupied with his finger until spotting him staring up at something with a complete look of shock. It was not the sun; whatever Rukia had done created a mist powerful enough to darken everything. No, Mayu soon saw the same figure Ganju did. He was enclosed in a golden cube of Kidou that disintegrated like everything else.

"A barrier…" said Mayu, her voice cracking.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" added Ganju, snarling.

"You have exceeded my expectations, Rukia," said Byakuya Kuchiki. His compliment betrayed the frigidness in his statement; he came off as less than pleased with his sister's accomplishment. "I never expected you to learn Bankai in such a short time after regaining your powers. However, your mistake was employing it before having complete mastery over it. Just learning your Zanpakutou's final form is one thing; it usually takes one another ten years to fully master it. It would appear that yours has a fatal flaw: You are forced to thaw yourself out slowly to prevent killing yourself."

Rukia said and did nothing to contradict his assessment. She had only managed to unfreeze her left foot so far.

"Which leaves you quite vulnerable," added Byakuya, brandishing his Zanpakutou.

"Don't even think about it!" said Ganju rebelliously. He and Mayu crafted a wall in front of the helpless Rukia using their own bodies. "Her Captain told us to keep her alive, and if there's one thing Ganju Shiba doesn't go back on, it's a promise! It's a man's code of honor!"

"That was actually pretty cool, Bro!" said Mayu adoringly. Ganju cackled triumphantly.

Byakuya, meanwhile, did not think things so humorous. "I believe I said it before: You can spare me the displeasure of your worthless ideals."

Before he could strike, and before he could claim Rukia's life at last, someone hollered, "Howl, Zabimaru!" It forced the Sixth Division Captain to divert his attention to blocking the snake-like Zanpakutou of Renji Abari, his Vice-Captain. The force from Zabimaru sent Byakuya crashing into the ground. He did not remain there for long, standing in spite of a trail of fresh blood trickling out of the side of his forehead. He met Renji's eyes, eyes that burned with resolve.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step away from Rukia, Captain," said Renji rather sadly. He had no desire to cross blades with his Captain if at all possible, but he knew from the aspect of Byakuya's face that he had no choice. Byakuya had intended to cut down his own sister without hesitation before his interference.

"Renji…" Byakuya half expected the man before him to be here. He was not disappointed. "So, you too would defy Soul Society's will?"

Renji glanced at Rukia, who remained frozen from the waist up, before turning his head back to Byakuya. "I'm only here for one thing: to save Rukia! Please, Captain, stand aside!"

"You will do no such thing."

" _I will_." Renji paused as if gathering the rest of his courage. "…Is there nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

" _I will not say it again_ ," said Byakuya so concisely, his response sent a chill down everyone's spine.

Renji had nothing more to say to him, shifting his focus to Ganju and Mayu. "I don't know who you two are, but you look trustworthy, and I need a favor: Take Rukia and go! Leave this man to me!"

"You Shinigami have got a lot of nerve orderin'…!" Ganju chose not to finish his grumbling due to his sister leering at him pleadingly. "…F-Fine, but you owe us one! Let's go, Mayu!"

"You're talking like that wasn't the reason we came in the first place, Bro," she said.

Ganju's cheeks reddened. "S-Shut up and just go already!"

He cautiously approached Rukia before guessing at least the bottom part of her was safe to lug over his shoulder without him becoming a popsicle. With Mayu at his side, he began dashing away, looking back to see Byakuya doing nothing but observing them. The Captain knew he could track them down effortlessly once defeating Renji. They were nothing but trash after all.

"I really hate that guy…" muttered Ganju bitterly. "I hope that other guy kicks his ass."

Ganju chose not to stick around to find out though.

"R-Renji…"

Rukia moved her frozen head up inch by inch until she got a proper view of the red-haired man about to do battle with her brother. She had to tell him to run; Renji had no clue what he was getting himself into. She lacked the strength to say anything, however, her mouth giving a wordless warning. Renji was about to fight for her. A lone tear rolled down her face and solidified on her cheek.

Renji was about to die for her.

END


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

A Date With The Soukyoku

Kana awoke in a daze. She couldn't remember falling asleep in the first place, but judging from how her head pounded and her eyelids felt like they were sealed with cement, she guessed it wasn't a peaceful slumber. With much reluctance, she got up, stretching her arms and letting out a voracious yawn. Light pouring from a crack in the window of her Repentance Tower cell hit her face, causing her to shoot her hand over it and groan. It was morning alright, the last morning of her life if everything went the way Central 46 planned.

"Mornin', boys," she said drowsily, yawning again.

The silent, white-robed men standing guard on both sides of the room would have scared her half to death if she had forgotten they were there. They made their presence well know the previous night, having burst onto the scene after Soul Society discovered the Repentance Tower had been broken into. They subjected Kana to hours of interrogation, wanting to know the identities of the culprits and where they had gone. Kana frustrated them to no end; she chose not to sell out her Captain, her best friend—and also Vice-Captain—or her brother. Akira Akiyama she seriously debated on, but in the end, she kept her mouth shut about her too despite the woman breaking in there in the first place to kill her. Considering she was already slated for execution, Soul Society chose not to punish her but instead increased security around her tenfold. She had to admit that the idea of dozens of strangers watching her sleep didn't come as the greatest comfort to her.

"I wonder where he got off to," she said, thinking of Arashi and still recalling his strange words and behavior from hours ago. He happily admitted to killing members of the Tenth Division while also having no qualms about attacking his superiors. The last she saw of him, he vanished alongside Akira, which couldn't have been a good sign. She had already lost Heishiro and Akira; she had no desire to lose her only brother as well. There were many questions she needed to ask him, questions that would have to remain unanswered so long as she remained a prisoner there at the Repentance Tower.

She longingly stared at the still smoldering hole in the front gate made when Akira burst onto the scene and had to resist the urge to dash through it to freedom. She would never make it, not with so many people there tasked with ensuring she stayed put.

"Say," she said to a guard to her right, "where can I get some grub around here? This is usually the time where one of you dudes brings me my breakfast!"

The hooded man gave her no reply. In fact, he seemed to be going out of his way to not acknowledge her existence. Peeved, she turned to another guard on her right.

"What's with your buddy here, eh? I think he woke up on the wrong side of the pillow."

Again she was ignored, and again she curled her lips.

"Hey, I know my rights!" she bellowed, her declaration bouncing off the walls a number of times. No one so much as flinched. "The treatment I'm receiving here is unjust! I demand to speak with your leader!"

"Ain't many rights afforded to someone who's about to die."

Kana would have been happy that someone was finally answering her if that someone had been anyone _but_ Captain Gin Ichimaru. Grinning from ear to ear, he climbed his way through the hole in the gate, attracting a few wary glances from the guards, though no one did anything to stop him. Like a snake, he slithered close, too close in her opinion, to Kana. The color drained from her skin.

"Yo. Rise and shine, Mitarashi," he said with a wave Kana felt was anything but cordial. She backed away from him, leading him to add, "Relax. Ain't nobody gonna touch you. The Soukyoku is gonna do plenty of that in a little bit, isn't it?"

Kana grew even paler. Having Gin of all people remind her of her upcoming execution made her sick to her stomach. According to her Captain, he was the man responsible for all her misfortunes, the reason she would cease to exist in due time. If so, she saw no traces of guilt on his beaming visage. It was the exact opposite; this was the happiest she could ever recall seeing him. She suddenly had an even stronger urge to vomit.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," said Gin. "Why not take a walk to clear your thoughts?"

The suggestion was evidently mandatory. Two of the guards roughly dragged Kana to her feet, while another four attached red cords to the holes in the collar around neck. The act was thoroughly humiliating enough without the men pulling her along like a disobedient dog. The gate leading to the outside world opened, greeting her with more obnoxious sunlight. It made her headache ten times worse. She had no choice but to bear with it as she was repeatedly prodded in the back to get her moving.

"Okay, okay already! I get it!"

The guard jabbed at her even harder for her insolence.

"It's nearly showtime!" said Gin, prancing beside Kana and spreading his arms out as if to show how wide the bridge they were traversing was, the bridge that led to Soukyoku Hill.

Kana made an effort to walk as slow as possible, risking the chance of taking some more hits to her already sore and reddened back if it meant a delay in her execution. The giant halberd that would be her maker stood ominously in the distance. She hastily took her eyes off it and all around Soul Society instead. There were no signs of her Captain, Rangiku or even Arashi, all of whom promised to come back and rescue her. Had they changed their minds? Did they believe she wasn't worth the risk and opted the throw her away like a piece of trash? She shut her eyes tightly and strived to drive such vile thoughts away. She had to be patience; help _would_ come. She simply needed to keep a clear head and wait a little longer…

Still, it was hard to do so with a man like Gin Ichimaru lurking so closely. She kept her attention glued to his back, waiting for him to finally bear his fangs and strike. He whirled around to her just then as if hearing her troubled thoughts.

"You…" he hissed.

"M-Me…" answered Kana anxiously. "I don't get it. Why are you here?"

"What's this? Is it so strange I'd wanna come check up on you? After all, we _are_ friends."

Gin did nothing but gaze at her with those slits he called eyes for an uncomfortable period. Kana, feeling her skin crawl at being referred to as his 'friend', never craved to run and hide somewhere so badly in her entire life.

"If I'm not mistaken," said Gin in an assured tone, "you believe someone is going to come and rescue you, correct?"

Out of fear and pride, Kana chose not to indulge him with an answer, but her look of surprise was more than sufficient.

"It was quite lucky what happened with Rukia Kuchiki, eh?" he continued. Kana could have sworn she saw a forked tongue peek out from behind his teeth now and then. "Then again, perhaps drowning to death isn't what one would call a great escape."

"Rukia isn't dead!" proclaimed Kana. "S-She's…!"

Her sentence trailed off. She was as clueless concerning Rukia's fate as anyone. She was doing nothing more than her masking her guilt for what happened. It replayed in her mind over and over, Rukia and someone else near and dear to her being swept away by that torrent of water. It was all Arashi's fault, and being his flesh and blood, she felt it was her fault as well.

"You're right," stated Gin, snapping her back into reality. "Kuchiki ain't dead."

"W-What…?"

Kana dared to allow her spirits to raise at this news.

"You didn't hear the news? Well, since we're friends, I'll fill you in."

This seemed to be the real reason behind Gin randomly dropping by on her. As much as remaining in his presence was becoming intolerable, she was desperate for any information concerning Rukia.

"There's a rumor going around that Kuchiki and her dear brother were reunited for a short while," explained Gin, obstinately gazing over the winding bridge at nothing in particular.

Kana did not catch the true meaning in his words until recalling two far off but powerful spiritual pressures clashing hours ago. The walls of the Repentance Tower, designed to interfere with sensing energy, stopped her from determining who they belonged to…until now. At once, she searched around for a trace of Rukia. Whether it was due to her weakened state, another byproduct of the spirit reducing stone that made up the Repentance Tower, or something more sinister, she couldn't find her.

"Where is she?! Tell me where she is _right now_!"

"Who knows? Is that any way to talk to a Captain, little lady?" Gin smirked even wider; Kana's reaction seemed to be precisely what he hoped for. "Oh, well. It looks like you're gonna have to be executed all alone."

No matter what he claimed, Kana had a sinking suspicion the man before her knew far more than he let on.

"Haven't heard much for your Ryoka pals. Maybe they're dead like…"

"Why are you doing this?!" blurted Kana, on the verge of tears. She tugged at the bindings on wrists feverishly, craving to free herself and strangle the life out of Gin.

Gin waved his arms and gestured for everyone to stop, which they did.

"Maybe I just wanted to tease you a bit," replied Gin. He inched his face uncomfortably close to Kana's, who bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming. "Just kidding! Lighten up, Mitarashi. I thought you of all people would know how to take a joke."

As he laughed, Kana's anger came to a boiling point. Perhaps feeling it, one of the guards holding her slackened his grip on her arm. Never had she reviled another being so much. Even from the first day she laid eyes on him, Kana hated Gin Ichimaru with every fiber in her being. He was the reason she was about to die. He was the reason Akira had become the person she was. And he was perhaps the reason her brother was now someone she could hardly recognize, someone she felt was growing farther and farther from her reach.

Yes, it all came back to Gin Ichimaru.

"Ain't you a trooper," said Gin, who thankfully gave Kana back her personal space. "You're still worrying out other people when you're about to be skewered? I guess that makes sense. Thinking about your pals dying just makes death scarier, don't it? You ain't gonna be there to see their last breath."

Kana didn't want to admit she was afraid, not in front of this man. However, her heart thumped painfully in her chest. All her friends really might have been dead as far as she knew, and they would all be dead on account of her. Along with Rukia's disappearance and the situation with Akira and her brother, her guilt was steadily growing too much for her to bear.

"Want me to save you?"

Gin's abrupt remark sent waves of surprise crashing upon Kana and the white-robed guards, all of them gasping simultaneously.

"W-What are you saying, Captain Ichimaru?!" asked one of them.

"What the hell _are_ you saying?!" said Kana in spade.

"Well?" continued Gin as all focus glued itself on his sneering face. "If I really wanted to, I could free you just like that. I'd save Kuchiki and your Ryoka pals too if you want. I'm sure Akiyama and that troublesome brother of yours would appreciate it. After all, I'm sure they wouldn't want anything bad happening to one of their family."

The tension the guards felt increased; if Gin's treachery was true, they would have to face a Captain of the Gotei 13, a task they were hopelessly ill prepared for. It would be nothing more than wholesale slaughter.

Kana, meanwhile, felt the puzzle she was working on in her head break apart, scattering the pieces everywhere. It was clear to her that Gin was just screwing with her some more. Why would the man attempting to have her killed offer to rescue her right before it happened? Then again, maybe her Captain had been wrong about him. Perhaps Gin had nothing to do with the conspiracy concerning her capture and execution. Perhaps there was no conspiracy to begin with. She had wanted a way out, a way to escape her fate, and here was someone offering her just that. It didn't seem her Captain or the others were coming for her in the end, so maybe, just maybe…

But then again, it was _Gin Ichimaru_. Could he of all people be trusted? If he was really offering to save her and her friends, Kana knew there must have been something he wanted in return. Having this man holding a debt over her head was almost as frightening as facing the Soukyoku.

Even still, she wavered on what to do. She stared at Gin as if she had never seen him before, whereas he patiently waited for her answer.

Amidst her confusion, there was one thing she knew without question.

She didn't want to die.

"I…I…"

Gin slithered his way close to her again, put his hand atop her trembling head and casually said, "Just kidding."

It was over in an instant. All the hope festering within Kana like a disease was gone. She stood there frozen for what felt like an eternity. Of course Gin had been lying. She thought it stupid of her to believe him in the first place. She never hid her displeasure with the idea of being killed, and it was no doubt easy for the serpent crawling away from her to smell her desperation. He struck alright, just as she always knew he would. He sank his fangs into her right where it hurt the most.

"Bye bye, Mitarashi," he said cheerily, waving. "See ya at the Soukyoku. Maybe Kuchiki will join us after all if you're lucky."

As he went, Kana could not hold back her tears any longer. She already counted herself a broken woman before Gin's arrival.

Now, she was even less than that.

"I HATE YOU!" she voiced at once, thrashing about and nearly knocking one of the guards off the bridge as he and the others pinned her to the ground. "I HATE YOU! _I HATE YOU!_ COME BACK, YOU COWARD! COME BACK AND JUST KILL ME RIGHT NOW!"

Gin didn't bother to glance back at her as her anguished cries resounded all throughout Soul Society.

#

Running with his tail in between his legs, as much as Sasune Ishida hated to admit it, was one of his specialties. He peered over his shoulder, smirking at making a successful escape. Not that anyone could hope to catch up with the likes of him in the first place. Turning down a corner and into an empty corridor, he snickered at his ingenuity.

"It hurts being this much of a dashing rogue! By the time the others figure out I'm gone, I'll already be halfway to the border to Mexico! I've just got to figure out which way is Mexico from here…"

Cackling like a mad man, he took his eyes off the path in front of him and slammed into something hard enough to send him spilling onto the ground in a broken mess.

"Did…did anyone get the number of that bus?" he groaned.

"They call me the Red-Haired Beast, Pretty Boy," said Konoka Mitsumi, crossing her arms and glowering down at him. He might have cowered in her presence like usual if he could feel any of his limbs. "Just what the hell do you think you're doin'?"

Sasune held out his hand, but Konoka didn't bother helping him, instead watching him writhe with a sadistic sort of glee.

"I'm glad I managed to find you in the nick of time!" he said, springing to his feet on his own and wrapping his arm around her. She leered at his hands like they were poisonous. "I feared something may have befallen you! I would have been eternally heartbroken! There isn't much time for us to talk! Listen! She might be following us even as we speak, and if she catches us…!"

"Save it." Konoka wrenched herself free from his grasp. "You ain't got nobody to blame for all of this but you. That Yachiru girl wouldn't be after you in the first place if you hadn't gone and said that Kenpachi dude, and I quote, was 'a big, hairy gorilla wearing rags he found off the street that smells like three week old dog poop.'"

"Well, it's true!" Sasune insisted.

"…You're an idiot."

"And you're devastatingly beautiful, but we don't have time to state facts!"

Konoka paused.

"…Just take the compliment," she muttered to herself.

"And besides," continued Sasune, now pacing about in the midst of his rambling, "that Kenpachi Zaraki guy was shooting me a bunch of dirty looks! _Naturally_ , he was jealous of my sublime face! How could you blame him? He looks like someone ran a tractor over his face and then put it in reverse to make sure they finished the job!"

Konoka eyes moved back and forth with him as he continued to pace. "If you asked me, you deserved it. You have a habit of _not shutting the hell up_."

Sasune gasped dramatically, quite wounded by her sharp tongue. "H-How _dare_ you, mademoiselle! If escaping the clutches of a raving lunatic and his hellspawn of a Vice-Captain after they've led us in circles all around Soul Society _and_ managed to pick a fight with _two more_ Captains _and_ _their_ Vice-Captains is wrong, then dammit, I don't want to be right!"

"Huh. How about that? I actually agree with you on somethin'."

Konona, for some reason thinking it was a good idea to go after Sasune in the wake of his sudden disappearance, didn't stick around long enough to discover the identies of the two Captains Sasune mentioned. The last she saw of them, Kenpachi Zaraki was about to take them both on by himself—he ordered everyone else there to go away, which most were more than happy to oblige—looking more crazed than ever. The Red-Haired Beast thought of herself as tough, yet even she didn't consider herself suicidal enough to take on guy like that. She honestly felt a little sorry for their enemies.

But only a little.

"Oh, that's right," she said. "Pretty Boy, come here."

"Yes? I live to…"

Without warning, Konoka drove her knee into Sasune's gut.

"W-Why…?!" he said in a high-pitched voice as he hunched over. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"For makin' me come all the way out to find your scrawny ass."

On the verge of puking, Sasune replied, "Y-You came to find me? That means you really do care!"

The mixture of agony and elation on his face induced Konoka, who was blushing slightly, to kick him in the jaw this time. The blood in his mouth didn't prevent Sasune from laughing affectionately.

"Watch it!" warned Konoka, feeling her face grown even hotter. "W-Why do I even bother with you?"

She left him to check if his teeth were still firmly in place while she surveyed the area. Things were quiet other than the wild fluctuations of spiritual pressure she attributed to Kenpachi Zaraki fighting those two Captains, and she presumed the others must have gotten somewhere since she couldn't sense them approaching.

"It was a good thing we got out of there when we could," remarked Sasune, staunching his mouth with his sleeve. "Then again, I'm getting my ass kicked anyway, so maybe it would've been better for me to fight those Shinigami after all."

"…I'm going to pretend I _didn't_ hear that for your sake."

"Your kindness knows no bounds."

" _Watch it_ ," repeated Konoka, cracking her knuckles suggestively. Beating Sasune into submission was becoming less effective with each passing day. "I'm shocked you ran away and left your precious Orihime Inoue. You've done nothin' but drool over her like a dumbass ever since you two first met."

"Oh, is that _jealousy_ I hear in your—okay, okay, I'm was just kidding!"

Sasune cowered behind a building before Konoka, snarling like a rabid dog, could snap his neck like a twig.

"Uryuu is still with her," he stated, only having the gall to peek his head out slightly, "so he'll take care of her for me. He might be a disrespecting, smartass, sorry excuse for a younger brother, but he can at least handle that much. I do, however, lament being such a coward that I could not remain by Miss Inoue's side and see to her safety myself! I simply pray my queen will find it in her heart to forgive me and that it is as big as her bosom!"

The drool Konoka mentioned before leaked out of the corners of Sasune's mouth as he imagined getting all up close and personal with Orihime's spoken of bosom. It took everything Konoka had and more to resist the urge to inflict him more body harm.

"What should we do now? I don't even know where the hell we are," she said.

Sasune broke himself away from his perverted fantasies long enough to reply, "Beats me. Trying to find a safe place to lie low and hide around here is like me checking out the adult magazine section at the convenience store: It's dangerous, tantalizing and you're going to get caught eventually."

"…Right."

Konoka was too mystified by his comparison to say anything more.

"Soul Society appears to be in a state of disarray," he went on. "Judging from that psycho Zaraki guy and his men, it seems not everyone here wants us six feet in the nearest ditch. There's some kind of revolt going on. Luckily for us, a few of the Shinigami like Zaraki seem keen on taking out their own kind."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, we can use all this chaos to our advantage, my dear!"

"Call me that again and I'm rippin' your spine out through your ass," expressed Konoka without a hint of sarcasm.

"D-Duly noted." Sasune shrunk a bit more out of sight behind the tall building. "Look, I don't think anyone is paying us much attention anymore even with the fact we sprung out of jail. With the Shinigami busy fighting one another and that execution supposed to be happening today, I'd say we've got the perfect chance to sneak into that tower without drawing too much attention."

He thumbed toward the Repentance Tower. It was well within reach; Konoka estimated it would take her and Sasune about half an hour to make it there. Easy enough, she thought, but she placed her hands on her hips and had some lingering reservations.

"You wanna rescue Mitarashi then? Just the two of us?"

"Precisely, my…" Sasune fortunately caught himself at the last moment. "…adoring acquaintance!"

It wasn't much better in Konoka's opinion, but she let it slide.

"That's actually not a bad idea," she said, surprised at her own speech. That was now two things she and Sasune saw eye to eye on in a single day, making her think Hell must be freezing over. "I think you're forgettin' about somethin' though. What do we do if Mitarashi has like…a thousand guys guardin' her? The freaks we're up against have to know by now the reason we came all the way here was to try to save her. If we're gonna do this, we're better off tryin' to find Higuchi and the others and goin' in with the whole squad. Otherwise…"

"Bawk!" clucked Sasune loudly. He flapped his arms like a pair of wings and added, "Bawk, bawk, bawk!"

Konoka's eyelids narrowed. "…Don't you friggen' _dare_."

"Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk!"

"Who the hell do you think you're callin' a chicken, you son of a…!"

Sasune began prancing around and dipping his head at invisible bird feed on the ground. Konoka's skin flushed the same color as her scarlet hair.

"You're telling me the Red-Haired Beast is _scared_?" said Sasune fearlessly. Konoka figured she must have hit him so hard, he forgot who he was messing with. "Are you really going to leave Chocolate Thunder to rescue Miss Mitarashi all alone? Don't you owe him one?"

"…Who the hell is Chocolate Thunder?"

Konoka answered her own question. There was only one person she had a debt to.

"Higuchi…"

"That's right!" Sasune proclaimed. "As we speak, my best buddy is probably scaling that tower and no doubt getting his ass handed to him by a bunch of Shinigami mooks! He's _worthless_ without us, absolutely worthless! He _needs_ us right now! I don't know about you, missy, but I plan on bailing his sorry butt out yet again! Are you with me?! The three of us are about to turn heads! We're gonna have these Shinigami so damn scared, their grandkids will be telling stories about us! Let us jump headfirst into the bosom of…"

"Stop saying bosom."

Sasune ignored her. " _Let us jump headfirst into the bosom of danger_! Let us claim our spot in history! Let us rescue Miss Mitarashi and just get the hell out of this awful place already! It sorta smells. If you're ready to crack some heads and makes these Shinigami forever curse the day they encountered the Red-Haired Beast of Hino, follow me! Follow me to glory!"

For a nanosecond, Konoka genuinely wanted to clap. "Wow. You know, Pretty Boy, you're pretty damn darin' when you wanna be. You've got me all fired up over here."

"Thank you, my dear."

While she didn't quite rip out his spine, Konoka settled on planting her foot right between Sasune's legs.

"Mayday! Mayday!" he squealed as he held his crotch and toppled over again. "Man down! Man down! The family jewels have been crushed!"

"Sorry," Konoka said without a shred of remorse. "I'm still workin' on all my anger issues. Jives says I'm getting better though."

"T-That's wonderful to hear!" said a teary-eyed Sasune, sounding less and less his gender. "I'm very proud of you!"

"Thanks."

Sensing sudden and approaching danger, the two shot their heads up. Whether it was friend or foe on the way, they weren't taking any chances. Konoka armed herself with her Fullbring, whereas Sasune fashioned a red bow with aid of his Sanrei Glow. The two glanced at one another and nodded; they would strike hard and fast the moment the opportunity presented itself.

"What the…?" said Ganju Shiba, stopping himself from lighting a bevy of fireworks and launching them at his would-be attackers. "Oh, it's just you guys."

"Don't scare us like that!" cried Mayu Shiba, armed with her brother's meat cleaver.

"Long time no see," said Konoka, sighing and returning her golden halberd to its normal form. "And here I thought I was finally about to get some action."

Lowering his bow, Sasune replied, "What, beating me up doesn't count as exercise anymore?"

He cringed, still feeling the lingering effects of Konoka assaulting his manhood.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked the Shiba siblings, though the unconscious, petite woman draped over Ganju's shoulder quickly garnered his attention. "Say, if you're gonna go around kidnapping women, at least tell me beforehand so I can join in on the fun!"

"I ain't kidnapped nobody!" argued Ganju. "In case you idiots haven't realized, this is one of the people you're supposed to be saving!"

Konoka's eyes broadened. "Rukia Kuchiki? Alright, you've got some explainin' to do."

"It's a long story, and I _really_ ain't in the mood to tell it!"

"He's right. We really don't have time to sit around catching each other up on current events," said Sasune. "I don't know how you guys managed to get ahold of Miss Kuchiki, but that's at least one piece of the puzzle solved. Now we just have to figure out a way to spring Miss Mitarashi."

"Guess we're headin' for that tower after all," said Konoka.

"Let's lock and load people!" announced Sasune with vigor. "Now that there are three of us…"

"There are _four_ of us!" corrected Mayu.

"I'm not counting Miss Kuchiki obviously. She's in no fit state to fight."

"Not _her_!" said Mayu hotly. "What about me?!"

Sasune patted her on the head affectionately. "Aw, aren't you cute? The grownups are going to storm the enemy tower, okay? You're too little, so why don't you sit on the sidelines and drink from your juice box or fill in your coloring book or whatever it is you young whippersnappers do nowadays."

Ganju palmed his hand over his face and groaned. Konoka, meanwhile, shook her head. They knew Sasune screwed up the moment he opened his mouth, yet he only discovered so upon Mayu placing her hands on the ground and using Stone Wave to stick him waist deep into a pile of quicksand.

"Hey, what gives?!" he hollered, jerking about but unable to free himself. "Let me out of here, you demon child! Why are all the kids I'm bumping into so darn adorable and _evil_?!"

Konoka made no attempt to help him, turning away with her arms crossed and muttering, "Idiot…"

"My, you certainly aren't Mister Popularity at the moment, are you?"

The person that spoke was not amongst the four there, nor was it Rukia, who remained fast asleep. That honor belonged to the man standing atop a building high above them, peering down at them as if they were mere ants.

"You and I have a lot of common in that regard, Sasune Ishida," said Arashi Mitarashi. Beside him stood Akira Akiyama, looking disgruntled as always. The two Flashed Stepped their way closer to Sasune and the others, giving them a start.

"Arashi?" Mayu blinked. She recognized him on the spot, but at the same time, she felt like she was gazing at a total stranger. "What are _you_ doing here? And why do you have _her_ with you?! In case you've forgotten, she tried to kill us before!"

Akira smacked her lips at Mayu's accusatory finger pointing but otherwise ignored the girl.

"It's been a long time," said Konoka, flashing a glare Akira's way.

Akira returned it in full. "Oh, it's the Detention Girl."

The merely continued to glower at one another as if having some kind of silent but fierce discussion. Sasune's head moved from one and onto the other before he shrugged, unable to decipher whatever alien language they were speaking.

"And people say you're bad at making friends, Akira," said Arashi jokingly. She shot him a scathing glance that did nothing to erase his smirk.

"While I hate to interrupt this joyous reunion," started Sasune, looking rather severe as he gazed at Arashi, "I get the feeling these two aren't here just to catch up."

Arashi chuckled. "You all really should relax. We're friends, right, Mayu?"

Mayu swallowed hard and found herself unable to reply.

"I'm only here for Rukia. I need you all to hand her over," added Arashi in a tone of voice that suggested he thought his request was nothing out of the ordinary. "I told her not to do anything stupid after I helped her get out of that tower, but she's clearly hard of hearing. It looks like I'm just going to have to make sure she stays out of trouble personally."

He received a round of stunned silence and bewildered stares. He sighed.

"Perhaps you four didn't understand me clearly," he said calmly, though the others noted his statement dripping with agitation.

"We heard you loud and clear!" said Ganju. "We just don't have any intention of handing anyone over to the likes of you!"

Arashi's face wrinkled, and his smile was gone. "…Is that so? Despite your words, it is evident I'm really not making myself easy to understand. _Hand over Rukia Kuchiki_. This is not a request. Either give her to me or _die_. It's that simple."

The others remained lost for words, yet it was on account of Arashi exerting his spiritual pressure now. It was crushing, suffocating even. Mayu began to violently gag and foam at the mouth, feeling she would perish on the spot if her concentration slipped even a little. Ganju was quick to pull her close and shield her from it with his own body.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" said Konoka, who could not hide the drops of cold sweat racing down her face. "How come his energy is on the level of all those Captains we've bumped into?!"

"We're getting to the heart of the matter at last," remarked Sasune, chuckling feebly. "I was right about this guy; I know a scumbag when I see one."

"You've got a mirror at home then?"

Ganju snorted rather loudly, whereas Sasune felt his eyelid jerking uncontrollably. He thought this neither the time nor the place for Konoka to trample on his pride some more, but it also wasn't the time to chastise her, not when he felt his bones creaking in the face of Arashi's energy.

"These idiots aren't taking you seriously. This is a waste of time," said Akira, tossing away the cigarette she just finished smoking. She shook her head. "Just kill them already."

If it was a fight the two before him desired, Sasune was more than happy to grind their pasty faces into the dirt. He reformed his spirit bow and said, "As the boorish gorilla beside me said…"

"Hey!" barked Ganju.

"…we have no intention of handing Miss Mitarashi over to fiends like you!"

"Your words are meaningless," said Arashi coldly. "I'm not leaving without Rukia, and it seems you lot are intent on not leaving with your lives."

Akira smiled devilishly. _Finally_ , they could drop any pretenses and proceed with the butchering. She unsheathed her Zanpakutou, prompting Konoka to summon her Maternal Gift. She would kill the redhead with the attitude problem first, then the ugly brute, followed by the skinny one that didn't know when to shut up. As for the little girl, Akira licked her lips and decided she would figure out how to skin her alive _after_ she finished her friends.

"One moment, Akira."

Those words from Arashi were the very last thing she desired to hear. However, she became aware of what he was trying to draw her attention to, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"T-The Soukyoku…!" she breathed. The giant halberd resting on Soukyoku Hill suddenly rose high into the air, and the air swelled with its energy. It meant only one thing. "They're about to release it!"

"Yes. It seems my dear sister is about to be executed," said Arashi.

"Hey, did you hear that?" whispered Konoka. Sasune nodded. "Looks like we can scrap our plan of going to that tower."

Sasune was about to suggest they head for Soukyoku Hill instead when he became aware of the purple flower petals wafting around.

"What is…?"

One by one, Konoka, Ganju and Mayu collapsed around him. He could feel himself growing groggy too.

"T-Totally…not…cool…"

He got one last gander at Arashi's sadistic visage before the world around him swirled into nothingness.

"White Crawl," said Arashi, walking over to the now unconscious group and tearing Rukia away from them. "Very nice, Akira, though Binding Spells aren't usually your style."

"Shut up," she mumbled. "I was tired of talking." She pressed toward Sasune and the others as well, and a dangerous look glimmered in her eyes as she lifted her sword-bearing arm. "I'm going to finish them off."

"No," commanded Arashi at once. "Leave them. We don't have time." He faced Soukyoku Hill and added, "There is one more person we need to retrieve. Zaraki is making a mess of things like usual, but his constant need of fighting may prove to be an opportune distraction for us."

Akira opened her mouth to say something, but Arashi cut her off.

"We've already had this discussion more times than I can count. I know how you feel about Kana, but you need to cast aside any misgivings you have about her for the time being. You know what's at stake here."

She appeared volatile and ready to explode, but she managed to hold her tongue.

"Hold on, sister," said Arashi softly. "We're on our way."

#

For the feeblest of moments, Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya broke away from his deep thinking and could have sworn he sensed something was horribly wrong.

"Is something the matter, Captain?" asked Vice-Captain Rangiku Matsumoto, concern painting her alluring features.

Hitsugaya deliberated before answering, "…No. It's just my imagination." His blue eyes set themselves on the Soukyoku and the number of spiritual pressures gathering at it. "We're running out of time, Matsumoto."

Rangiku nodded. "Let's split up then. I can go back for Kana and try to stall as long as possible while you…"

"No. Unless you're planning on taking on the rest of the Gotei 13, there isn't a thing either one of us can do from here."

Rangiku was visibly upset though quickly regained the composure expected of a Vice-Captain. "U-Understood."

"I'm aware we promised Mitarashi we would rescue her," continued Hitsugaya. He could tell Rangiku would no doubt run off to save her best friend without thinking if he didn't speak up, "but the plan has changed. There's something we need to confirm first, and I'm going to need your help."

Standing in front of the winding path leading into Central 46's headquarters, Rangiku didn't have to bother asking what he had in mind.

"Yes, sir!"

The two strode off toward their destination. Hitsugaya needed answers, and what better people to ask than Soul Society's governing body? If there really was a conspiracy concerning, Central 46, Kana Mitarashi and Gin Ichimaru, he would stop at nothing to uncover it.

A figured stepped out from the shadows, curiously observing Hitsugaya and Rangiku as they departed.

#

There was no preventing it. No matter how sluggishly Kana moved, no matter how much she pleaded, and no matter how many times she got jabbed in the back, there was just no stopping it. Breathless, she found herself face-to-face with the Soukyoku at last. Saying it was big from this close up felt stupid. Saying it was intimidating felt even stupider. Nevertheless, Kana gazed up at the massive halberd and trembled at its sleeping spiritual pressure. She gulped. _This_ was to be her executioner, a weapon that seemed fit to destroy all of Soul Society, not a single woman. No amount of begging would cause it to spare her, not that she could even open her shaking lips to form speech.

Needing to look at something else before she completely lost her grip on her sanity, Kana noted how many had come to watch the spectacle that was her death. It didn't surprise her. How many times had anyone seen the Soukyoku be put to use? It was only for the most vile of criminals, scum like her. Even so, it was strange to see so many Captains gathered in one place.

She identified the kind and caring face of Captain Retsu Unohana of the Fourth Division. At her side was the tall and quiet Isane Kotetsu, her Vice-Captain. Kana rather liked Isane whenever they did speak, which wasn't often. Like her Captain, Isane had this sort of 'big sister' feel about her. Out of all the people in the Gotei 13 who might do something to save her life, Kana figured them liable to do so, yet deep down inside, she knew it would be of no use to ask. Unohana was kind but firm; if it was Soul Society's will Kana die, no one, not even those from the Fourth Division, would object.

Kana's red eyes found themselves studying Captain Suì-Fēng of the Second Division. The woman was small and thin, an unassuming appearance that would no doubt fool those ignorant of her true power. Suì-Fēng caught Kana staring at her and scowled at her in turn. How many had been scrutinized by those fierce eyes? Kana hadn't a clue, but she looked away from the stern woman and onto her Vice-Captain.

The portly Maechiryo Ohmaeda, eating his way through a bag of chips and looking generally bored with the proceedings, always did contrast greatly with his Captain. Though he may have towered over her, it was no secret to the other members of the Gotei 13 that he was a lazy, arrogant and pompous Shinigami from a rich family. Unlike Isane Kotetsu or Retsu Unohana, Kana never liked this man much, finding him obnoxious beyond belief. Fortunately, she was in the Twelfth Division, meaning she and Ohmaeda never crossed paths much. They would never cross paths again now that she thought about it.

Next up was the handsome Captain Shunsui Kyouraku, wearing a tacky, pink coat over his white Captain's coat. It made him stick out like a sore thumb. He was Captain of the Eighth Division and quite the lecher in Kana's opinion. She usually didn't mind being ogled by men, but something about the way Kyouraku did it always made her apprehensive. He winked at her, smiling like he usually did, leaving Kana a bit awed he could be so relaxed. Did he not realize she was about to die, or did he just not care? Too scared to mull the prospect over, Kana moved onto his Vice-Captain.

She could glean little from Nanao Ise's usual calm and collected expression other than the bespectacled woman seemed nervous about something. Kana couldn't recall ever bumping into her, so she doubted Nanao was fretting over her survival, which honestly depressed her a bit more.

Finally, and most prominently, stood the Captain of the First Division and the Captain-Commander of the entire Gotei 13: Genryuusai Shikiguni Yamamoto. The heavily scarred man had an even fiercer aspect to his face than Suì-Fēng as he met Kana's sight head on. Still, he did not appear angry with her. He was simply gazing at a criminal about to be punished. His Vice-Captain, Choujirou Sasakibe, was hardly noticeable beside him in comparison.

While there were many people present indeed, Kana also saw others were missing.

Gin Ichimaru snidely stated he would be there when Kana bit the dust, but she was relieved to find he was absent. Wherever he was, he could stay there as far as she was concerned.

Neither of his Vice-Captains were there either, specifically Akira. Her former friend would have been the first person she pegged there if only to confirm she was dead. She got a bad feeling about Akira's absence. Did it have anything to do with Gin's? Were the two still plotting even though the Soukyoku was about to finish the job they started?

Another Captain was missing. She had to think long and hard to remember Juushirou Ukitake, leader of the Thirteenth Division. Due to illness, the man wasn't seen often around the Seireitei, and Kana guessed he must have been too sick to get out of bed even now. Rukia served under him, and Kana hoped he was glad his subordinate wasn't here today.

Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai were not there either. Although they were the two that had dragged her back to Soul Society, she could not bring herself to hate them. It was hardly their fault she was about to die.

The most important people missing though were Toushirou Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and her own brother, Arashi. All of them promised to save her before the end, and all of them were nowhere to be found when she needed them most. Perhaps they really had opted to abandon her. If so, she could find little fault with them as well. Why should they risk suffering Soul Society's wrath too? It was better this way, better that she be the sole one dying today.

And that was when the reality of the situation fully hit her. _She was going to die_. This was not some game or some sort of joke. Within minutes, the Soukyoku would eradicate her existence, and there wouldn't be anyone batting any eyelashes or weeping over her corpse, assuming there would even _be_ a corpse left. She would be remembered only as a heinous criminal, a person that had broken one of Soul Society's oldest taboos.

She would just be some page in a history book, vilified for all eternity.

"Do you have any final words, Kana Mitarashi?"

Yamamoto's question made her heart jump. She nearly forgot he was there, which seemed impossible due to his overwhelming presence. She had many things to say that couldn't possibly be summed up by 'final words.' A part of her thought it prudent to inform everyone about Gin Ichimaru and how all of this was his doing, but without any proof, she knew she would only come off as a raving lunatic, desperate to say anything if it meant saving herself. She had more pride than that. Alongside the mysterious absence of her Captain, Rangiku and Arashi, Kana felt pure, unadulterated rage replacing her fear.

A white coat fluttered in the background. Byakuya Kuchiki had come after all. Kana felt it strange for the head of the Kuchiki Clan to arrive late for an event like this. She wasn't alone.

"What held you up, Byakuya?" inquired Kyouraku playfully.

The Sixth Division Captain merely glanced at his contemporary before taking his place amongst the audience. Kana may as well have been on another planet for as much mind Byakuya paid her. Suddenly, he did not come off as suave and as cool as Kana remembered him when she used to string posters of him up in her room.

"Kana Mitarashi," said Yamamoto in his commanding voice. "If there is anything else you would like to say before the end, please state so now."

All eyes fell upon her. The bitterness Kana felt intensified, and even though she understood it would be idiotic to say what was on her mind, she was going to die anyway, so she might as well give Yamamoto and the others something good to remember her by.

"Yes," she began with a grin. "I would like a double cheeseburger with extra fries and extra ketchup. Oh, and hold the pickles. Those are gross. Is there anyway I can swap out my drink for milkshake?"

Only Kyouraku had the gall to laugh, much to his Vice-Captain's dismay. Everyone else turned to Yamamoto, who was so enraged that Kana half near regretted making her joke. She feared he would kill her before the Soukyoku had its chance.

"That's insolent little…!" snarled Suì-Fēng.

"I didn't think this would be that interesting. She's got balls," said Ohmaeda, humored. He choked on his potato chips due to his Captain staring daggers at him from the corner of her eyes.

Isane frowned. "She's doing herself no favors. The Captain-Commander might have spared her friends if she asked, but now…"

"I doubt that, Isane," said Unohana, regarding Kana with much pity. "But it is not surprising to see her acting like this in light of her situation. The poor girl…"

Byakuya merely gave Kana the coldest scowl she had ever seen. It nearly made her crack, but she kept on smiling defiantly.

"Enough!" roared Yamamoto, slamming his wooden walking stick against the ground like a judge's gavel. He was ready to deliver the final sentence. "You have disgraced the Gotei 13 in more ways than one, Kana Mitarashi. Your time in the Repentance Tower has clearly been for naught. We gathered here to punish two, but instead, only one will face the Soukyoku's wrath." In a calm yet acute tone, he added, " _Let the Soukyoku fall_."

Kana gasped at the ground beneath her rousing. As if someone carved them out with steel, three concrete cubes shot upward. Her restraints melted away, and two of the cubes hovered above her arms. An invisible force pushed them outward. The third settled near her feet. Before she could question what was happening, she began to rise.

"Huh?! N-No way! I'm totally afraid of heights, you know!"

Suppressing a shriek of terror, she sat by as the cubes carried her up to the dead center of the H-shaped pillar behind her. It was as tall as the Soukyoku, and it didn't take much of her imagination to figure out how they worked together.

Things grew unsettlingly quiet as her mind raced on what was next.

Without warning, the Soukyoku literally roared to life. Flames wrapped themselves around the giant halberd, and this time, Kana couldn't stop herself from screaming. No one heard her over the continued roaring of the dancing, bright fire. The Soukyoku rose off the ground like an unseen individual were picking it up.

"W-What's going on?!" asked Ohmaeda, who had dropped his bag of chips in astonishment.

"T-The halberd…!" stammered Suì-Fēng, just as wide-eyed.

"It's in flames!" exclaimed Isane, finishing her sentence. "It's changing shape!"

With another screech, the Soukyoku transformed into a fiery phoenix, its billowing wings extending as far as Kana's quivering eyes could see. Her fear was back alright, back in full force. Whatever this thing was would immolate her before she even had the chance to realize it.

"Kikou Oh," announced Yamamoto. "It is the true form of the Soukyoku. It shall impale the condemned, thereby ending the execution."

This was it. The Soukyoku's blazing eyes set themselves upon Kana. Her blood ran cold. She was tempted to shout, "Just get on with it already!" as the bird took its time in running through her, but at the same time, she was about to make a reversal on her 'no begging for her life' stance.

"S-Sorry, everyone," she hiccuped. Tears rolled down her pale face, and the only reason she had not bawled like a baby yet was because her thoughts steered themselves on the faces of her friends. "I…put you guys through so much trouble for nothing, absolutely nothing. You…won't have to worry about me anymore though."

She hoped Rangiku would not end up being too sad or drink too heavily thinking about her. Kana would have given anything in the world to hang out with her one last time. She always looked up to Rangiku, going so far as to dye her own hair blonde to match hers. They hung out whenever Kana had any free time, and she was the closest thing Kana ever had to an older sister. She would miss her dearly.

Hopefully, she hadn't driven her Captain too crazy during her years of service in the Tenth Division. Even now, she could picture his strict voice telling her to quit screwing around. She never thought it was that big of a deal skipping out on some paperwork and going to the sweets shop, heading to the bar with Rangiku during inspections, or joking around on important mission and nearly getting her squad mates killed until now.

"Oh man. I was a really crappy subordinate, wasn't I? Sorry, Captain…"

She had friends in the Human World too.

"U-Urahara…" she sniffled. "I was his best customer, the poor guy."

She knew his dusty, old shop didn't get much business. Though his quirkiness could grate at her nerves at times, she was forever grateful to Kisuke Urahara for helping her in her time of need. In fact, she knew she would have been long dead if it wasn't for him and his strange inventions.

Izumi Higuchi's laugh and voracious appetite came to her next. She had promised to cook Aaron's sister a big stack of blueberry pancakes the next time she saw her. Kana wished she had at least left the girl the recipe.

"She was really nice. I hope she's doing alright. Her mom was cool too…"

And then there was Sasune Ishida. Handsome, charming and funny. She would never again hear another eccentric quip of his or see him do something downright silly. He was the life of the party wherever he went, and she couldn't recall running into such an interesting character.

"I never thought I'd meet a Quincy. He wasn't anything like what I figured one would be from all the stories. He…didn't even care I was a Shinigami."

Then of course came memories of her family. Only Arashi was actually related to her, though Akira and even her adoptive father Heishiro might as well have been her flesh and blood too. She remembered rainy days at their rundown excuse for a home, eating whatever scraps of food Heishiro could find for them and water leaking in through the cracked ceiling. They always lived in squalor, but Kana never cared. She laughed alongside her makeshift family, now lamenting that she would never again share those simple times with them. Heishiro was dead, Akira would forever blame her for his death, and she no longer understood Arashi. Nevertheless, she wanted to thank them. She would have been lost a long time ago without them, lost to a world of sorrow and loneliness. No matter what had transpired, she counted herself the luckiest girl in the world to have met them.

There was one final person she couldn't help but think of. He was someone she could picture as clear as day, someone she could find no words to express how much it would hurt to never see again. She had only known him a short while in her long life as a Shinigami; it felt silly to have so many feeling about him.

"CT…"

Aaron Higuchi stole her Shinigami powers on accident and took her place destroying Hollows in a town called Hino. He did nothing but complain about this fact and never knew how to take a joke without getting upset, being as stiff as a board. He was plain in every way to Kana, being your typical teenager with no aspirations for the future. He was unathletic and panicked easy to boot, freaking out over simple things like high school sports festivals and his older sister picking on him. He could barly even swing his Zanpakutou or use Kidou without nearly killing himself. He had next to no redeeming qualities the more she thought about it, even being average when it came to looks, so why did she hold him in such high regard? Why did she yearn to see him over anyone else in the world at that moment? Crying even harder, she would give anything in the world to view his smiling visage one last time. He might not have been anything special, yet Aaron was someone important to Kana Mitarashi. He was someone that had changed her entire world.

She really could come up with nothing appropriate to say to him for everything he had done other than a very solemn, "Thank you, CT. Thank you for everything…"

She resigned herself to her fate at last. The Soukyoku's flames nipped at her skin, but she no longer care what it did. All her friends and all the wonderful moments she ever shared with them would give her strength.

The mighty phoenix cawed once more. It backed away, letting Kana know everything would be over soon. It wasn't much, but she took some solace in Rukia not being here.

"She's smart. She always was, unlike me. She'll find a way to make it."

Dying alone was painful, but Kana smiled thinly at her friend being safe and sound somewhere.

She closed her eyes and waited. And waited. _And waited_. Death never came for her, however.

"What's the big idea, stupid bird thing?" she whispered. "Just do it already!"

Her protests still weren't enough to will the Soukyoku into action. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she opened her eyes.

It wasn't for a lack of trying that the flaming phoenix wasn't doing its job. She wouldn't have believed it if she weren't there to witness it herself. With her mouth hanging open as far as her muscles would allow it, she stared in wonderment at the orange-haired Shinigami keeping the Soukyoku at bay with a lone Zanpakutou as tall as he was.

"Hey!" he enthusiastically declared. "Are you the girl Higuchi is here for?"

Kana nodded.

 _I really gotta stop hallucinating already…_

END


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The Miracle Workers

"You're the one Higuchi came here to rescue, right?"

Kana gave Ichigo Kurosaki—she knew who the orange-haired Shinigami was at once due to all the stories Rukia had told about him in the past—a feeble nod. She was positive him being there and holding the Soukyoku off with a lone Zanpakutou was nothing more than a figment of her imagination, brought on by her burning desire for someone to come and save her. Her hallucination beamed at her before getting a good look around as if he had not noticed the many stunned faces staring at him from below until now. He promptly ignored them for the time being.

"Or maybe I have the wrong person?" he said in response to Kana's silence.

"N-No!" she quickly answered. "I'm Kana, Kana Mitarashi! W-Where the heck did you even come from?! And how the hell are you even doing that?!"

She gestured her head at the flaming phoenix that was the Soukyoku, which amazingly seemed powerless against Ichigo's Zanpakutou. Ichigo merely shrugged.

"Where's Rukia?" he asked a bit apprehensively, not seeing her around.

Kana gulped. She had a feeling that very question would come up sooner than later. She laughed weakly and tried her best not to look guilty, though judging from the way Ichigo was leering at her, she guessed it wasn't working.

"I-I…don't know," she said quite honestly. "Uh…we kinda got separated a while back. B-But don't worry!" she said on the double after Ichigo's face filled with alarm. "I'm sure she's alright! Er…p-probably! You've got to have faith, man, _faith_!"

She had no idea what she was rambling on about, but it appeared to calm Ichigo down since he went back to smiling.

"She loves making me work, doesn't she?" he remarked.

"Y-Yeah."

Now that the shock of him showing up had worn off some, Kana got a good look at Ichigo. Covering everything that wasn't his face basically were white bandages, leading her to believe he had already been in a fight before arriving. Normals teenagers couldn't fly—unless that was a class she missed at the Shinigami Academy—so she surmised Ichigo doing so was on account of the brown mantle he wore. Then again, maybe she really _was_ hallucinating.

"Hey," said Ichigo, garnering her attention again. "I'm going to get you down from here now, alright?"

"Uh…y-you think that's alright?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah, why not? That was the plan."

His casualness in breaking Soul Society law was rather astounding to Kana. She blinked and then moved her head back down to all the Captains and Vice-Captains peering up them. None of them had moved yet, perhaps still not believing their eyes. That worked for Kana.

" _They_ might have something to say about it," she stated.

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo said. There wasn't even a shred of apprehension in his statement. "I promised Higuchi that if I got here first, I'd save you, so that's what I'm gonna do."

"CT…seriously made you promise that?"

Kana smiled thinly and suddenly felt Aaron Higuchi was rather gallant. Of course, that would be taking away from Ichigo's efforts. He didn't even know her and yet here he was willing to assault a place teeming with powerful Shinigami to rescue her. His courage—or maybe it was better to call him suicidal?—frightened her as much as it reassured her that she might be able to escape the day with her life after all.

"Okay! Let's do this!" she exclaimed. "I really don't know where Rukia is, but if you get me out of here, I promise I'll do everything in my power to help you find her! She's my homie too!"

Ichigo nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

"Impossible!" said Captain Suì-Fēng declared back on the ground. "H-How could he keep the destructive power of one million Zanpakutou at bay using a single one?! Who _is_ he?!"

"Nanao," said Captain Shunsui Kyouraku, turning to his Vice-Captain. "Is that one of the Ryoka everyone's been abuzz about?"

"Y-Yes," replied Nanao shakily. "He matches the description in the reports."

Kyouraku paused and hid a smile from her under his straw hat, simply saying, "I see. So, the Ryoka boy is going to save the day in the end, eh?"

Byakuya Kuchiki wordlessly glared at Ichigo, finding it utterly incomprehensible how the boy could be there in defiance of everything Soul Society stood for.

"So, uh…could you get me down from here now?" Kana asked Ichigo. "My arms are seriously falling asleep over here."

"Yeah. Just give me a…"

Suddenly, the Soukyoku cawed in anger, pushing against Ichigo's blade and knocking him off balance.

"Whoa!" he voiced.

"Giant, angry, mutant fire chicken!" shrieked Kana. "Watch it!"

The Soukyoku strangely distanced itself from them, though Kana gulped again and was sure it was anything but a good sign.

"Making some space for your next attack, eh?" said Ichigo, placing a hand on the handle of his Zanpakutou. "Bring it on then!"

Kana thought him brave at first for coming to her aid in the nick of time, but the way he was grinning like a kid in a candy store at the prospect of taking on the _huge flaming phoenix_ again made her shift gears.

"He's a fucking lunatic!" she said in no uncertain terms. "Hey, at least cut me down from here first before you…!"

Ichigo moved first, with the Soukyoku following his lead. Before they could clash, however, Kana gasped at spotting something that was all too familiar. The shadow of a giant wave of water darkened Soukyoku Hill before sweeping over the Soukyoku itself. The phoenix hollered in anguish and was then extinguished, leaving only its sealed form. The smoldering halberd came crashing down with a resounding thud, and those on the ground had to move out of its path lest they be flattened.

"W-What the hell is going on _now_?!" cried Marechiyo Ohmaeda, Vice-Captain of the Second Division, who busied cowering behind a boulder.

"H-How could the flames of the Soukyoku be put out so easily?!" gasped Suì-Fēng. She scanned the area for who or what could have done such a thing to no avail.

"This wasn't a part of the plan," remarked Kyouraku, just as stunned. He turned his head just in time to see Juushirou Ukitake panting his way toward him—he had his two Third Seats, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarou Kotsubaki in tow. "That wasn't your doing, was it?"

"N-No!" said Ukitake, still out breath. He held a brown shield with an intricate crest etched into it.

"The Shihouin Family Crest?" said Suì-Fēng out of earshot.

Ukitake took in the sight of the fallen Soukyoku and asked, "What happened here?! I was intending to destroy the Soukyoku before it could complete the execution, but…"

"Looks like someone beat us to it," said Kyouraku, lowering his straw hat over his glum expression. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

All the confusion left Ichigo the perfect chance to jump on top of the tall scaffold behind Kana.

"W-W-W-What do you think you're doing?!" shrieked Kana. Anyone twirling their sword around her would have made her nervous. _Ichigo_ twirling his oversized blade nearly gave her a heart attack. "P-Put that thing down before you poke someone's eye out, buster!"

"I'm gonna cut you free like you asked," said Ichigo casually.

"I-I did say that, didn't I…" Kana would have slapped herself is she had the use of her arms. "Okay, just hold on a sec! Just _maybe_ trashing this thing isn't such a good…!"

But Ichigo had already stabbed the platform. It grew brighter and brighter, just as Kana's screams grew louder and louder. She felt the cubes keeping her afloat shatter like glass. As much as she disliked them and was not too upset to see them go, they _were_ the sole thing preventing her from going _splat_ against the ground like a bug on a windshield. Gravity began pulling her down, but she did not get very far before someone wrapped their arms around her waist and hoisted her back to safety.

"You really _are_ a lunatic!" she howled, thrashing her arms at who she assumed was Ichigo. "You know, I appreciate you coming to save me and all, but I'm _seriously_ thinking about taking out a restraining on your ass!"

"How about I just drop you then? Problem solved."

The person that spoke was definitely not Ichigo. Kana's eyes widened. It couldn't have been, she thought. Just because she longed to hear his voice and see his kind face after what felt like an eternity didn't mean he was actually there. She dared herself to look, and much to her astonishment, it really was Aaron Higuchi peering back at her. He rubbed his nose, embarrassed the two of them had to reunited under such bizarre circumstances.

"Long time no see," he said. "How are you doi…"

"Mary Poppins!"

Aaron froze. He got that Kana was talking about the patchwork umbrella he was holding, the very same one that was allowing him stay hovering in midair. It was a far cry from the brown cloak Ichigo wore that served a similar purpose and no doubt made him look stupid.

"I-It was…Kagami," Aaron muttered, aware Kana would have no idea who that was. "Er…it was the only way I could get her fast enough to save you. Sorry for being late."

Kana thought it better perhaps for him to worry about himself. Like Ichigo, every part of Aaron's brown skin that was not his face was hidden behind thick, white bandages.

"Wait, why was _that_ the first thing you had to say to me after all this time?!" he wondered.

"You…big dummy."

Kana laughed contently. This was Aaron alright. It was really him. No one else could overreact so much to one of her jokes. This was everything she could have ever dreamed of and more. She slapped him on the chest to make sure he would not disappear, hitting him again and again subconsciously.

"Kana?"

Aaron blinked. Kana busied bawling her red eyes out, striking him even harder. Her tiny arms, weakened by her time in the Repentance Tower, didn't hurt much, so he allowed her to continue despite his confusion.

"Did you think it was funny leaving me to suffer in that tower all alone and waiting to die?!" she abruptly proclaimed. Aaron blinked a few more times and turned to Ichigo for clarification. His contemporary was just as lost. "Do you think you're some big hero showing up at the last moment?!"

"N-No, of course not. I…"

"Why didn't you just come as soon as you got here?!" she sniffled. "Y-You big dummy! Y-You're nothing more than a…!"

She sunk her head into his chest, muffling her cries. Aaron frowned. As he stroked her brown hair gently, he could hardly blame her for being so upset. He couldn't even begin to imagine how difficult things had been for. Only a minute or two ago, she was convinced she was going to die.

"I'm here now," he said softly. "I'm not going to let anything else happen to you."

He meant to console her, but his words only served to make her cry even louder. She failed to realize how badly she needed to hear someone say that until now.

"Kuchiki isn't here," Aaron remarked as he took in his surroundings. There were a lot of people there, a lot of unfriendly faces in particular, but Rukia Kuchiki wasn't one of them. "Where did she get off to then?"

"Hey, what did you mean by that?" asked Ichigo at once, placing a firm hand on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron faltered before explaining, "Kuchiki and I were together before…"

"Are you cheating on me?!" howled Kana out of nowhere. She went back to pounding on Aaron's chest like a drum, though it was out of fury this time. "How _dare_ you! I was only gone for a little while! You could've at least _tried_ controlling your hormones, you animal!"

"T-That's not what I meant!" blurted Aaron, feeling his face grow white hot. "And we're not even together, so just shut up for a minute! This is serious!"

Pouting, Kana crossed her arms and sniffled.

"About Kuchiki," continued Aaron to Ichigo. He kept a wary eye on Kana as he spoke, "we were together up until a little while ago, but she disappeared suddenly. I thought she might have come here trying to save Kana, but…"

"So she's alright then?" interjected Ichigo, showing more relief than he let on.

"Y-Yeah," said Aaron, smiling. "She should be alright. She's strong. You know, she might not have needed us coming here to save her in the first place."

Ichigo grinned as well. "She should've just been a good girl and waited for us."

Rubbing her puffy eyes, Kana said, "Now what?"

Her so-called saviors merely stared at her in confusion.

"Y-You can't be serious! How dense can you be!" she said, astounded. "What are you two going to do about _them_?"

Ichigo and Aaron looked down. The Shinigami below were naturally still observing them cautiously, but the one that stuck out the most was Byakuya Kuchiki. There was nothing but burning hatred in his eyes for the Ryoka that persisted on getting in Soul Society's way like a pair of overgrown cockroaches. He would crush them alright, crush them under his heel like the bugs they were.

"I don't want anything to do with that guy," said Aaron quickly. "Kurosaki…"

"He's _mine_ ," said Ichigo firmly, giving Byakuya a run for his own money with his own acute gaze. "This one's personal."

"What about everyone else?" asked Kana. She still got the hunch they were missing something vitally important here.

"Kurosaki?" said Aaron, wanting the orange-haired Shinigami's opinion.

"We'll run," said Ichigo simply.

Kana, her mouth wide open, could not speak for a few moments. " _Run_? _That's_ your master plan?!"

Aaron, knowing Kana like the back of his hand, preemptively plugged his ears with his fingers.

"Seriously?! Maybe you're forgetting that there are no less than _five_ Captains down there ready to slit our throats and dine on our entrails!" she hollered, flailing her arms about to prove how serious her point was. "Goodness gracious, how in the _world_ did you two manage to make it this far without cutting your own heads off on accident?!"

"Does she…uh…always do this?" wondered Ichigo.

"Unfortunately," said Aaron, feeling abashed. He was beginning to forget the reason he had been so willing to rush here to save her.

"And another thing…!" Kana continued, having been ranting to no one but herself.

"Okay already!" barked Ichigo. "Then we'll just beat everyone up and _then_ run!"

Kana screamed in exasperation, forcing the two with her to groan.

"Knock it off already!" said Aaron in a commanding tone, making Kana whimper. "If you want us to save you, then you'll have to do what we say! _We're_ running the show, alright?!"

"Um…b-but…"

"No buts!"

"O-Okay…" squeaked Kana, hiding her face behind her hands.

Aaron sighed. "Kurosaki's right; we trained in case something like this was going to happen. If we have to fight, then so be it. Like you said, these guys aren't going to let us leave here alive, so what other choice do we have?"

"We'll save everyone," said Ichigo. "We'll save all our friends who helped us get here and run away _together_."

For once, Kana said nothing. She could still hardly believe these two. She was all for running away, but what would happen once they did? Soul Society hunt them for the rest of their days. Did they even think that far? Were they seriously willing to throw their lives away over Rukia and her? They were barely even classified as adults in their world. They would have to suffer a life filled nothing more than fighting and running. Would they do it? _Could_ they do it?

From the confidence they radiated, that seemed to be the case. It flowed into her, making her feel like they could actually get away with this. In fact, it was _because_ it was the two of them that they could get away with this. They had already defied all logic by surviving this long, so why shouldn't she have seen how far they could take this crazy ride?

"You guys are _cool_!" she said, her eyes sparkling like red jewels as she admired them.

Baffled, Aaron simply replied, "Thanks…I guess."

"You've got a weird one on your hands, Higuchi," said Ichigo sympathetically.

"ICHIGO!"

Huffing and puffing his way onto Soukyoku Hill, Renji Abarai dropped the pair of knocked out guards in his grasp and peered up to where Ichigo and the others were. He didn't hide is dismay at not finding Rukia with him.

"Oh no! It's _that_ jerk!" moaned Kana. "Go beat him up for me, CT!"

"Is he going to be a problem?" Aaron asked Ichigo, reaching for his Zanpakutou.

"No," replied Ichigo, still smirking. "He's on our side. Actually, he came at a perfect time!"

He snatched Kana away from Aaron and hoisted the brunette over his head.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" she said, squirming around. "Only CT is allowed to manhandle me like this!"

Aaron coughed awkwardly and moved his head in a manner that hid how much he was blushing.

Renji's eyelid twitched. "W-Wait, Ichigo! Don't tell me you're going to…!"

Ichigo shouted, "CATCH!" and flung a shrieking Kana at Renji with everything he had.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" bellowed Aaron, who seriously hadn't thought Ichigo would do it.

"YOU IDIOT!" howled Renji.

He feebly held his arms out, but he didn't really catch Kana as he did nearly have his teeth broken in by her head slamming into his jaw. The two rolled across the ground roughly, and for a number of moments, Aaron actually feared they might be dead.

"YOU FUCKING LUNATIC!" he heard Kana shout at the top of her lungs, which relieved him in spite of her potty mouth. "You need to be locked up in an insane asylum with no hope of being let out!"

"What were you gonna do if she broke her neck, you bastard! I barely got to her in time!" said Renji in the same, furious manner.

"Whose side are you on?!" hollered Aaron for good measure.

Ichigo took everyone hating his guts at the moment in stride.

"Do me a favor, Renji, and get her to safety," he said. "She's only going to be in the way."

"That I can at least agree with," said Aaron, easing back from Ichigo a little just in case his friend felt like chucking a few more people.

"I didn't come here for _her_! Where's Rukia?!" said Renji irritably.

"Hey!" said Kana. "I'm still here, you jerks! You could have _a little_ consideration for my feelings!"

Evidently, no one did. They continued to ignore her, and she sniffled yet again.

"J-Jerks…"

"We'll find Rukia later. Just take her for now," insisted Ichigo. "Protect her with your life!"

Renji stared at Kana contemptuously, and she gazed back at him in turn, sticking out her tongue. Neither of them were all too pleased with the idea of being stuck with one another for the foreseeable future, but with a bunch of Captains and Vice-Captains lurking around, they both silently agreed this was no time for them to worry about personal differences.

"F-Fine!" said Renji grudgingly. "But you owe me one for this, Ichigo!"

"I promise I won't cheat on you, CT!" said a waving Kana cheerily as Renji began to sprint away.

"For the love of…"

Aaron felt himself growing dizzy on account of his blood having travel to his head so much today. Kana really hadn't changed one bit. As much as she tested his nerves, he was grateful for that.

"What are you fools waiting for, an invitation?!" said Suì-Fēng to all the Vice-Captains, who were merely standing slack-jawed at the proceedings. " _Go after them_!"

Marechiyo Ohmaeda nearly pissed himself but immediately sprang into action per his Captain's order. Choujirou Sasakibe silently got Captain-Commander Yamamoto's permission to do the same, whereas Captain Unohana thought long and hard before telling Isane Kotetsu, "…Go."

"We've got trouble," said Aaron as the Vice-Captains moved out. "I'll…"

"I'll get them," said Ichigo, who didn't give Aaron a chance to protest, flying down into the heat of battle.

"…Alright then." Aaron shrugged, not really interested in fighting unless he absolutely had to. "Then I guess I'd better go see if I can find Kuchiki before…"

He only glimpsed it for a second, but he could have sworn he spotted a head full of pink hair darting after Renji and Kana.

"That's…!"

He beseeched the patchwork umbrella in his grasp to speed him toward his friends as fast as it could carry him. He had to go before it was too late. It looked ready to break, but it did as asked. He soared over Ichigo easily dispatching the three Vice-Captains from before, past a bewildered Juushirou Ukitake and Shunsui Kyouraku, and over the head of Yamamoto, who eyed him without making any attempt to stop him.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going, Ryoka?!"

Whether it was a flash of lighting or a kick aimed at his head, Aaron only saw it coming right before it was about to connect. He held up his arms to block successfully. Still, the force of the blow sent him flying back uncontrollably. He cursed as he lost his grip on Kagami's umbrella, and it fluttered away in the wind. It was the least of his worries, however.

"Oh, great," he groaned at finding Suì-Fēng hot on his tail. The white robe she wore told him she was a Captain, the very last thing he yearned to fight right off the bat.

"You're going to pay for your interference!" said Suì-Fēng, drawing her Zanpakutou.

"Sorry lady, but my business isn't with you."

"Be quiet, Ryoka! It is my job to punish those foolish enough to threaten Soul Society, so I'm afraid I have business with _you_!"

Aaron got that reasoning with someone like this was out of the question, so he resigned himself to having to battle after all.

However, no sooner did he think this did a black streak suddenly crash into Suì-Fēng, sending them both over Soukyoku Hill. Aaron hastily Flash Stepped over to the edge of the cliff see what had happened to them. There was no one there.

"Wasn't that…Yoruichi?"

As much as he yearned to confirm his theory, he reminded himself of the surrounding enemies. None of them were paying him much mind though. Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku, with Nanao Ise in tow, were fleeing from Yamamoto for some reason, who was in hot pursuit. Unohana busied tending to the fallen, Kiyone Kotetsu was busy weeping over her sister, with Sentarou Kotsubaki doing his best to console her, while Ichigo was engaged in heated battle with Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo only glanced at him, but it was enough for Aaron to realize the orange-haired Shinigami wanted no aid. He remembered Ichigo saying defeating Byakuya was a personal matter. He knew better than to get in the way. He nodded at Ichigo, thanking him for giving him an opening to go after who he was sure was Akira Akiyama.

 _That's right. Kurosaki can handle himself. He's not the one I need to worry about right now…_

 _#_

"This is a nice bed," said Kana contently, resting her weary head. "You know, they don't have beds back in that stinky tower. You just have to sit on the hard floor! That's such a killer for a girl's back, you know? This one is nice and soft though. It's perfect."

"My back is not a damn bed!" shouted Renji in exasperation. "You could've just walked yourself, you lazy…!"

The only reason he was carrying Kana as he made his way through the Seireitei was because she wouldn't stop complaining about her feet hurting. When he asked how her feet could possibly hurt when she wasn't permitted to go anywhere while locked in the Repentance Tower, she simply began to cry. That being too much for Renji to bear, he relented and agreed to carry her if it meant her shutting up. She stopped crying at least, but she had forgotten all about the not talking part.

"Hey, is this real?" she asked, picking at his red hair and humming a pleasant tune. "It's pretty, but no way it's real."

"Stop that!" Renji swatted her curious hand away. "Just…be quiet for ten seconds!"

"Touchy, touchy! It's okay if you dye your hair. I do too. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

" _I do not dye my hair_!"

"…Liar."

Renji couldn't take much more. Stopping himself from impaling his Zanpakutou through his ears to make all the insufferable chattering go away, he didn't see how anyone could stand being alone with Kana for even five seconds, let alone come all the way to Soul Society to rescue her from certain death.

"Don't make me drop you from the tallest building I can find!" he warned.

Kana gasped. "Y-You wouldn't do that! A _real_ man wouldn't even joke about such a thing! Hey, everyone! Renji Abarai is nothing more than a BIG FAT COWARD!"

Now Renji was the one that craved to weep. "JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I will _pay_ you to be quiet! Your mouth is moving faster than me for crying out loud!"

"…I get the feeling you think I'm talking too much."

Even those in Rukongai could hear it when Renji loosed a bloodcurdling scream.

"Jeez. You really _are_ touchy, aren't you?" said Kana.

He didn't know why, and he didn't care, but Kana _finally_ fell silent. In fact, she failed to say something smart or annoying for the longest of time, making Renji suspicious.

"You better be alive back there," he warned. "You've put me through too much crap not to be."

When Kana still didn't say anything, Renji checked over his shoulder to find her somber expression.

"What's the matter now? What, am I not moving fast enough for you?"

"You were in a fight recently, weren't you?" she asked out of the blue.

"…Yeah," replied Renji dryly. His fight with Byakuya Kuchiki was fresh in his mind. It hadn't gone at all how he imagined. He felt himself fortunate to still be alive. "How did you know?"

"…You smell like blood."

Kana buried her head in Renji's back. Blood. It was such a nostalgic smell. She was covered in it back when she was holding Heishiro's corpse on that rainy day in Rukongai. His blood had been spilled because of her. It was all her fault.

Her thoughts steered to Aaron, who she thought was no doubt fighting to ensure she and Renji got away safely.

"Is he going to die because of me too?"

She hadn't meant to talk out loud, nor did she mean for Renji to overhear her.

"…You better not get my uniform dirty with your tears," he said gruffly.

"S-Shut up!" she snapped. "You and your fake hair!"

"It isn't fake! I'm trying to cheer you up here!" he replied. After a long pause where he had to get his skyrocketing blood pressure to settle down, he added, "Look, I don't know much about that guy back there who's trying to save you, but I can relate to how he feels. I think I can relate to Ichigo too."

" _That_ maniac?! Y-You're not gonna start throwing me around, are you?! I'll file a lawsuit on you! I'll really do it, you know! You're not the first guy I've had to…!"

"Would you just shut up long enough for me to get to the point?!"

Renji took a deep breath.

"Ichigo said that Rukia changed his whole world. That's why he was so desperate to get her back. He felt like he owed her for giving him the strength to protect his friends."

"He…was thankful? You mean, he wasn't mad at her?"

Kana always secretly wondered if Aaron resented her for invading his otherwise normal life with her presence. Akira certainly had. If she weren't around, Heishiro still would be, and Akira would have no reason for changing from the sweetest girl Kana had known into what she was today.

"No," answered Renji, turning a corner. He was glad to see they hadn't bumped into any trouble yet. Kana was a big enough handful. "Only Rukia has that sort of mindset. I always tell her that people don't think nearly as bad of her as she does herself. She tries to tackle everything on her own, blaming every problem on herself. People aren't made to withstand that kind of pressure. They need others to carry some of the burden. That's why I got stronger. That's why Ichigo got stronger. People like her have to learn to lean on others from time to time until they're strong enough to stand on their own.

"Like I said, I don't know much about the guy trying to save you, but maybe it's the same for him. Maybe he got stronger too so he could help share some of your pain. So, if you're worried about him, don't be. It ain't fair to him and all the sacrifices he's made getting this far. Believe in him. If he came all this way to save you, you must be special to him. That's more than enough to get guys like us moving."

Renji scratched at his chin and wasn't sure why he was talking so much. He figured Kana was likely bored to tears. He got one part of that correctly.

"That is so sweet!" said Kana, sobbing uncontrollably.

"W-Why the hell are you crying again?!"

"I misjudged you, Renji Abarai!" Kana sniffled and dabbed at her eyes with Renji's sleeve. "You're a nice guy, aren't you?"

Renji rolled his eyes as far as they would allow him. "W-Whatever! Let's just hurry up and find somewhere safe to hide you so I can look for Rukia."

"Yeah! Then you can confess your feelings to your one, true love at last!"

Gagging on his own spit and almost stumbling over his own foot, Renji began to match the shade of his hair since he was blushing so extravagantly.

"I really will toss you off a building if you don't shut up!" he declared.

"Hey, I hear voices coming from over there!"

"Is it the Ryoka?"

"Let's go check it out!"

Renji cursed under his breath at the voices of Shinigami in the distance, speeding up.

"You're not very stealthy, are you?" said Kana, picking at Renji's hair again. " _Totally_ not real."

Oblivious to Renji's putting a hand on his Zanpakutou as he debated on slicing her lips off, Kana took to heart what he said about Rukia and depending on others. She had no clue what Rukia had been through, but it sounded eerily similar to her own situation in terms of Heishiro and Akira. Akira had never forgiven her for what happened, but she had never forgiven herself either.

Maybe it was time to change that.

"Wait a sec!" she shouted as Renji shot down another empty pathway. Everything in the Seireitei looked exactly the same to her, and it was hard for her to tell how far they had actually gone. There was a more pressing matter at the moment, however, one that made a bead of sweat roll down her head. " _Don't move_!"

"What is it now? If you've got something else stupid to say, just…!"

In spite of Kana's warning, Renji took another step forward. It was all that was needed for a red cage of energy to spawn around the two without warning. When Renji went to touch one of the bars, he got a wicked burn on his hand and hurriedly shot it back.

"What the hell?"

"A Kidou trap," said Kana grimly. "It'll activate once someone enters the area where it's set. Looks like we—DON'T!"

Renji was about to try to destroy the cage with his Zanpakutou.

"We can't break it from the inside!" Kana went on. "Have you ever put a toaster in the bath with you? Well, if you would've hit this thing with your sword, it would've been a lot like that!"

"So what the hell are we supposed to do then?"

"Uh…let me think. Kidou is my specialty!" said Kana with pride. Too bad she was bluffing. She didn't have the slightest idea on what to do. This particular cage was something she had never worked with before. "It's very hard to make one of these Kidou traps though, and I only know of one person that can." She held her breath. " _She's_ here."

"Very good. Very good indeed. You're right on the money. I guess you aren't as dumb as you look, Kana."

Even without her making her presence known by stepping out of the shadows, Akira Akiyama hadn't fooled Kana for even an instant.

"But then again," Akira continued, "I guess that isn't too surprising considering you _were_ the one that got top marks in our Kidou class back at the Academy. This is good. Now I don't have to hide like some sort of coward. That's more your specialty, right?"

The insult didn't wound Kana nearly as much as Akira's loathing stare. Maybe she should have been used to such a reaction, but it was hard being reviled by one of the few people in the world she considered family, even if she may very well have deserved it.

"Hello, Kana," said Akira disdainfully. Just saying that name made Akira feel like she was chewing on glass. "Fancy meeting you here. Is Abarai here your new boyfriend? You get bored with the other one or something? Well, he wasn't much anyway, so I don't blame you. You've got bad taste regardless."

"W-Why are you here, Akira?" Kana had to ask. Her bumping into her former friend nowadays was never a happy occasion. She had a sinking suspicion this time wouldn't be any different.

"Oh, you know. Just stopping a couple of rats from scurrying away."

"You're Akiyama, right? What does a Vice-Captain of the Third Division want with us?" wondered Renji. Being trapped while he watched Akira's fingers dancing on the handle of her Zanpakutou was not a situation he enjoyed.

"This has nothing to do with my squad," she answered. "And this has nothing to do with _you_. As a matter a fact, you can go ahead and disappear. It's Kana I want."

The person being spoken of yelped and darted behind Renji for safety.

"You're going to have to get through my lover if you want me, Akira!" proclaimed Kana, laughing haughtily despite her being terrified beyond belief. "Too bad for you he's already sworn to throw down his very life for me if need be!"

"The hell I did!" shouted Renji, and he eagerly pushed her front and center. "She's all yours! Just let me the hell out of here!"

"Y-You coward! Thousands would be honored to perish in my name!" Kana flipped her curly hair and held her nose high. "You hear me? _Thousands_!"

"Then go find one of them! I'm about to kill you myself in a minute!"

Gasping sharply, Kana held her hand over her chest. "Well, _excuse you_ , Mister Grumpy! You almost sound like you're regretting catching me after that maniac from before threw me!"

She fully expected Renji to reply, "Of course not!", so it made sense when she gasped again at Renji being suspiciously quiet, no longer having the nerve to meet her eyeline.

"Maybe he really is your boyfriend. You idiots sure argue like you're together," said Akira.

"You aren't helping!" said Renji seethingly.

"Oh, right. My mistake. Let me help you out with that whole living problem you have."

She rose her index finger and pointed in a less than comforting manner at Renji, who got on guard. He needn't worry; it would only hurt an instant, and then he would be free from Kana and anyone else for all eternity.

Akira's Byakurai spell went off course through no fault of her own. She gathered most people would be hard pressed to focus properly when people slammed into them out of nowhere like Aaron Higuchi had.

"Y-You!"

She hadn't planned on him being there, at least not with him having all his limbs intact. How he managed to escape Soukyoku Hill without one of the Captains there taking him out, she didn't know. All she understood was that it had been a mistake relying on someone else to finish the job.

"I didn't realize you were some kind of bug," she said. "How many times do you want me to squash you?"

"The first time would be a start," Aaron said with a self-assured smile.

Akira's face became the ripe shade of tomato. "W-Why you…!"

"Aaron!" said Kana, hopping all around in excitement. "Finally, a _real_ man is here!"

" _That's it_!" voiced Renji through clenched teeth. "Hey, you, whatever your name is! Come and claim your property already before I chop its head off!"

"CT, he's bullying me! Kick his butt for me!"

" _I'm_ the one being abused here!"

"You are not! Who was the one about to be killed by the mutant fire chicken again?"

"If anything, the Soukyoku was about to do us all a favor!"

Kana gasped for a third time, this one being the loudest and most dramatic of all. "H-How _dare you_! CT, do something already! He's being really mean!"

Without facing them, Aaron held out his hand near the Kidou trapping the two, causing it to shatter. At once, Kana and Renji distanced themselves from one another like the other was infected with some highly contagious disease.

"That's a new trick," said Akira. She gave Aaron a feeble clap in celebration. "Looks like you were learning all sorts of neat stuff while you were hiding underground like a coward." Her eyelids constricted. "…It's too bad you haven't learned how to pick fights you can't win, kid."

"That's funny. You keep talking like you've actually beaten me before. I don't know about you, but I clearly remember which one of us had to be carried away on a stretcher."

Akira froze. Kidou disrupting techniques apparently weren't the only thing Aaron had learned during their time apart. His comment, and the fact he had not stopped grinning since he got there like a man who had already won, was more than good enough to arouse her ire.

"Don't let that head of yours swell just because you've gotten a little stronger!" she bellowed. "Speaking of the last time we went at it, I recall your sorry ass needing a bit of extra help!"

Aaron's Inner Hollow, an entity that caused him much grief in the past, came to mind. His smile didn't falter. He made the first move by drawing his wakizashi from its sheath. Akira followed suit.

"I've taken care of that little issue, but you can keep making excuses if you want," he stated. "Help or not, I still beat you. You sound rather bitter. You'd think Soul Society would've trained their Vice-Captains not be such sore losers, but then again, maybe they should have trained them not to lose in the first place."

No longer merely roused, Akira's anger skyrocketed. "Is that so?! Oh, I _promise_ you that no matter who jumps in to help you this time, I'm _killing your scrawny ass_!"

Good, Aaron thought. Getting her worked up like this would make this fight that much easier.

"Don't do this, Akira!" begged Kana. Having one person near and dear to her trying to kill her was one thing. Having another try to harm _that_ person was too much for her poor heart to handle.

"Shut up!" snapped Akira. "Your little boyfriend is as good as dead! Don't worry though! You'll be right behind him!"

To that, Kana had nothing more to say, thinking it would be pointless. There was only one language Akira understood, and she was in no condition to speak it. Aaron, on the other hand, _was_.

"You're all alone today. Where's your boss?" he inquired.

"I don't know where Gin Ichimaru is, and I really don't care," replied Akira simply. "If you're trying to stall for time, kid, you can…"

"No, that's not who I meant. The person I'm talking about is a lot…closer to you. He's the one you're following around like a loyal mutt, right?"

Immediately, Akira's hostile expression warped into one of terror. The color drained from her skin.

"I-I don't know where Arashi is," she said in a much more restrained tone. "I…haven't seen him since the day before."

Seeing Akira so meek was a shock for Kana, though not as much as the mere mention of her brother's name being the reason why.

"But maybe you shouldn't be worrying about other people," added Akira, perking back up. "It's not like you're even going to get past _me_! You're just some punk from the Human World, a fake Shinigami butting into decades old business! All this is between me and _her_!"

Her icy gaze zeroed in on Kana, who recoiled. Aaron stepped in between it.

"No," he said firmly, no longer smiling but returning her vehement stare.

"…You want to repeat that?" snarled Akira.

"The moment I met Kana and got to know her," he started, glancing back at the woman who had become so frail in his absence, the joy extinguished from those beautiful, scarlet eyes of hers, "was when all this became my issue too. I don't care who it is or what she's done; I won't allow anyone else to harm Kana. If you want her so badly, you'll have to go through me."

He was joking. Akira was assured of it. Why else would someone have the audacity to say such a thing? Kana Mitarashi was not a person worth sacrificing one's self for. She wasn't even someone worth looking at, like an ant crawling on the sidewalk. Why wasn't Aaron laughing then? Why did he look as firm and rigid as brick wall, ready to fight her to the death if need be?

Why did he insist on getting in her way?

"…Why?"

Akira didn't understand. She _refused_ to understand.

"Why?!" she yelled. Her voice echoed throughout the area, yet still, Aaron refused to remove himself from Kana's side. "You, that Hitsugaya punk, his sorry excuse for a Vice-Captain, Abarai here, Arashi…and even Heishiro! Why do all you risk so much to protect this miserable sack of flesh known as Kana Mitarashi?! Tell me why, dammit!"

No one offered her any sort of answer. So, Aaron and even Renji were going to deny her the revenge she felt she rightly deserved? That was fine. They could stand there if they so desired.

She was simply going to have to plow her way through them.

"I guess you really don't get it," said Aaron, piercing the deafening silence. "I can tell she was to you at one time, and I don't know what happened between you two, but to me and my friends, Kana is someone special. If you were hoping for some sort of lengthy explanation, then I'm sorry to disappoint you."

'Disappointment' wasn't the term Akira would have used. No, perhaps unbridled, bubbling rage fit better. It took hold of her, and before she knew what she was doing, she was charging at Kana with every intent on doing what the Soukyoku had failed to. Ever the thorn in her side, Aaron blocked her path.

"Fine!" she hollered. "If you wanna die so badly, I'm more than happy to oblige!"

She brought her Zanpakutou down, intending to slice open his skull. Aaron made no obvious move to defend himself.

"W-What the heck are you doing, CT?! I know you're good at it, but stop standing around and looking stupid for once!" warned Kana. Renji stared at her blankly, finding it unbelievable she could chastise _the guy that came to rescue her_.

But Aaron was in no danger at all. He never was. By the time everyone else noticed him standing opposite of Akira, he had already crushed a fraction of her sword into fine powder between his hand.

"Sorry, Akira, but I don't have time to waste on you," he relayed, letting the silver dust spill between his finger cracks and blow away in the wind. "I still need to get Kana out of here."

Akira gave his comment next to no heed; what little remained of her Zanpakutou and how it got that way was of far more importance. No one could even pretend they had seen Aaron move.

"Stand aside," he ordered.

"What did I say about that overinflated head of yours?" replied Akira. Though it had taken much effort, she was able to regain her composure. She blamed being unable to see Aaron's Flash Step on the sun getting in her eyes momentarily. He couldn't be faster than her senses. He just couldn't be. "You act like I can't beat your ass with my bare hands."

She cracked her knuckles, and Aaron shook his head.

"She's stubborn," said Renji.

"Always has been," chimed Kana. "She's such a headache."

Renji felt Kana Mitarashi was the absolute _last_ person who had the right to say such a thing but kept his opinion to himself.

"I'm going to give you one more chance," Aaron told Akira firmly but without a hint of anger. "Considering you are a friend of Kana's, I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to."

Maybe he was being sincere. Maybe he really had no desire to start a meaningless fight. He gave her a pleading look, suggesting she just go somewhere else for the time being and come back once he cleaned things up. It was a tempting offer; as much as she craved to cave in Kana's skull, things in Soul Society were becoming far too hairy for her liking. She would end up being killed in the crossfire at this rate. If she just made herself scarce, she could wait things out, wait for another opportunity at settling things with Kana. It made a scary amount of sense.

Akira considered all this for approximately two seconds before deciding that even if Aaron _was_ being serious, he had signed his death sentence the exact moment he had suggested her of having any sort of positive relationship with Kana Mitarashi.

"You're _dead_ ," she said as she Flash Stepped right in front of him, balled her fist and readied to break his jaw. This was a kill she was going to savor for a long time, perhaps even as long as she would Kana's. She felt a bit sorry for Aaron.

He was just some stupid kid in way over his head. Playing the hero was nice and all until you were dead.

Then you merely came off as an idiot according to history.

Her trembling fist stopped mere inches away from Aaron's chin. She beckoned it to keep going, yet there was no strength left in any part of her body. Aaron driving his knuckles into her stomach had literally taken the wind right out of her. The world around swirled into a black haze. She gripped onto Aaron's shoulder tightly, but it was no use. Her fading eyes gave him one last, piercing glance. How could some human have come this far? How could someone fighting to protect Kana be so strong?

It wasn't fair. A guy like Aaron, someone who valued others over his own life, someone who had risked everything to come here, should have been fighting to protect someone like _her_. Maybe if someone like him had come around a long time ago, things would have been different. Perhaps she would have gone down a different path.

"Holy…!"

Witnessing a Ryoka take down a Vice-Captain with one blow made Renji rub his eyes feverishly. Surely, he must have been seeing things. Akira lying unmoving at Aaron's feet refused to sink in.

"That was pretty good, Aaron. You've gotten a lot stronger since we've last met."

The chess master revealed himself at last. Arashi Mitarashi jumped down from his perch atop a building and landed dangerously close to Aaron and the others. Though Renji and Kana were more than certain the two were about to slaughter one another due to the tension in the air buzzing like locust, neither Arashi nor Aaron made a move on the other.

"Let me thank you for saving my sister," said Arashi. Aaron could read nothing from his countenance, making him about a hundred times as cautious. "You beat me to it, but it doesn't matter. The result is the same. Still, I can't completely let you off the hook." He took stock of Akira, and his lips curled. "You _really_ shouldn't have done that to poor, old Akira."

"She gave me little choice."

"And _you've_ given me little choice but you punish you."

"Oh?" Aaron's eyebrow heightened. "That almost sounds like a threat. You really have changed, haven't you, Arashi? Or maybe we just never got the chance to know the real you."

"Well, here I am, in the flesh. Akira was right about one thing: You really are butting into business that has nothing to do with you, Aaron. I didn't bother saving your life all those times for you to stand in my way. I healed you more times than I can count when you insisted on diving head first into danger. I even stopped you from committing suicide against Byakuya Kuchiki back at the Repentance Tower. Is this the thanks you give me?"

"I don't owe you a damn thing," replied Aaron fiercely. "Call me selfish if you want, but I'm here to make sure Kana doesn't fall into the hands of creeps like _you_ , even if you are her brother."

"Can _I_ get a say in the matter?!"

All heads swung over to Kana, who truthfully had no clue what to say to defuse the situation.

"It's alright, Kana," said Arashi soothingly. Kana stared at him longingly, wanting the brother she knew and love back. "Everything has gone exactly how it should. Now then, we need to get out of here before it's too late. Come with me. I'll get you somewhere safe, somewhere no one will ever be able to bother you again."

He only held out his hand. It shouldn't have made Kana's blood run cold. It shouldn't have caused every one of her synapses to shriek for her to run as far as her legs would carry it. It was nonsense. No matter how robotic the smile Arashi was giving her was, he was still her brother, her flesh and blood. She knew him better than anyone and had always had an uncanny ability to tell when he was lying. He wasn't just telling her what she prayed to hear in terms of wanting to help her, even if he refused to speak the truth about his erratic behavior of the past few days. She stepped forward gingerly and lifted her hand close enough to…

"No. I don't think she's going to do that."

Aaron made her decision for her. At once, Kana shot her arm back and felt like she had been saved at the last moment from making a huge mistake.

"And I think you're going to tell us what's going on, Arashi," added Aaron. "What did you do with Rukia?"

"What?! Rukia?!"

The only reason Renji didn't charge Arashi and press his sword against the younger Mitarashi's throat was because Aaron held his arm out to stop him. A dead Arashi was one that could tell them nothing.

"Well, I guess there's no point trying to hide it if you figured out that much, Aaron," said Arashi. "You're sharper than I gave you credit for."

"No, I can't take any credit. Kagami is the reason I knew something was wrong. You see, before Rukia left and without her knowing, he put a tracker on her."

"A tracker?" repeated Arashi, admittedly miffed.

Aaron held up his left hand, displaying a golden ring on one of his fingers. A clear jewel was set in the center.

"This…"

"Oooooooh!" emitted Kana at the sight of it, and she nearly tore Aaron's arm off to get an up close and personal look. "Is this for me, CT? Did you bring me a present? Aw, you really shouldn't have!"

She was _really_ glad he hadn't once horrible, earsplitting shrieking issued from the ring. Everyone covered their ears for dear life, but the sound seemed to penetrate their very flesh.

"This…" shouted Aaron, hurriedly covering the ring with his hand and somewhat muffling the screaming, "is an awful little thing."

"No kidding! You can keep it, CT. I don't want it anymore…" mumbled Kana.

"Whatever that thing is, throw it away!" voiced Renji, sure blood was oozing out of his ear holes.

"I would," Aaron went on, "but then I would never be able to Rukia. I don't know why Kagami made it make such a racket, but it will only do so once it picks up on the spiritual pressure of the person stuck with that tracker I mentioned before. Rukia's around here somewhere, and you're going to tell us exactly where, Arashi."

Being outed so effortlessly came as some aggravation for Arashi. "Kagami, you said? I take it that was the man from before, the one who lives underground. Yes, I thought there was something mysterious about him. He's also the reason why you've gotten so strong, isn't he? My mistake; I should've killed him the first chance I got."

He said it like he had just committed a simple error, like misplacing one's car keys. The jarring reactions from the others hardly even registered with him.

"Were you the one that destroyed the Soukyoku?" asked Aaron a bit shakily.

"Yes," replied Arashi, intent on speaking so nonchalantly about earth shattering matters. "Having Kana die in that way would have played into the hands of our enemies."

"…And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Aaron didn't get it. It was almost like Arashi was more than okay with the idea of his only sister dying so long as it was on _his_ terms.

"Aaron, perhaps I didn't make myself clear, but I do not have time to…"

Just as casually as he spoke, Arashi lazily blocked the whip-like attack of Renji's Zabimaru, which had been aimed at his head.

"You're going to hand over Rukia _right now_!" demanded Renji, drawing his extended Zanpakutou back. "I don't know what the hell you're planning, but it ends _now_!"

Arashi sighed. " _Go away_. You're just a stray dog that escaped from the kennel. I don't have the time or the patience to train you."

"Renji, don't!"

Aaron's warning came too late. No matter what it took, Renji was going to get Rukia back.

He was also going to wipe Arashi and all his unbearable confidence off the face of Soul Society.

"BANKAI!"

Everyone braced themselves as a vortex of air and spirit energy shrouded Renji. Speaking of energy, Renji's shooting right through the roof left Aaron lost for words. Whatever was coming was going to be _big_.

"What?!" said Kana in total disbelief. "You're telling me _Renji_ of all people can do Bankai?! Come on! That's so not fair! …I'm still totally better than him!"

"Of course you are," said Aaron automatically, though he was giving her whining none of his concern. That was reserved for whatever was coiling around Renji. It looked like a snake, or maybe it was better to call it a giant, segmented skeleton of a serpent. The head was 'snaky'—Aaron was pretty sure that wasn't actually a word—as well, having yellow eyes, sharp fangs and red fur surroundings its neck. Said fur matched the cowl Renji was now wearing. Aaron guessed the ape skull on his left shoulder was a crude but creative touch.

"Hihiou Zabimaru!" cried Renji. He wasted no time in sicking his Bankai on Arashi, the huge snake hissing as it flew toward its prey. Arashi didn't want to talk? No problem. Once Hihiou Zabimaru sunk one of its fangs into his neck, Renji was certain he would be a bit more forthcoming about Rukia's location.

END


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The Holy Moon

Arashi had a rather large problem on his hands, larger than any he had ever faced before. Renji's Hihiou Zabimaru sped toward him, and for a number of moments, his mind became a total blank. Being attacked with a Bankai, and from the likes of Renji Abarai, was something he hadn't calculated.

That didn't mean it was something he couldn't handle. He mouth curled into a wicked smile.

"I guess Aaron wasn't the only surprise awaiting me," he remarked, leaping high into the air to avoid Renji's opening strike. He smacked his lips at Hihiou Zabimaru's snake-like body contorting on a dime, hissing as it opened its jaws to devour its meal. "Not bad. Still, that's too slow to catch me."

He Flash Stepped away from death's door, reappearing dangerously close to Renji. Having to whip around such a large object would obviously leave its owner quite vulnerable. He intended to make his opponent pay dearly for being foolish enough to think such a cheap trick would work against him.

"Hey! You're not just fighting him!"

But before he could deliver the final blow, Aaron, like he was apt to, got in the way, deflecting Arashi's blade with his own. The two skidded away from one another, Arashi's expression transforming into one of irritation for the first time today.

"Indeed," he said. "I haven't forgotten about you, Aaron. So, you two want to do this the hard way then?" He eyed his sister Kana, who jumped in fright due to how hard he was scowling. She had never before seen him so upset. "All I wanted was my sister, but if you two have _that_ much of a death wish, I'll be more than happy to oblige you."

"W-Why are you doing all this?! This isn't like you! Please, Arashi, _stop it_!"

Kana hated this. She hated everything about Arashi right now. His speech, his demeanor, everything he had done since he nearly killed Aaron and Rukia. She felt pathetic for crying yet again, but these tears weren't for herself.

They were for a brother she had lost somewhere down the line.

"Do I really owe the likes of _you_ an answer, dear sister?"

Arashi's statement cut her like a shard of glass. Her face suspended itself in terror.

"I don't believe I do," he went on, his voice as abrasive as sandpaper. "Don't talk as if you actually know me. Where have you been the last few decades? We've been in the Tenth Division together from the start, but you promptly forgot about me the second you met other people. Our Captain. Rangiku. Rukia. And when you went off to the Human World without a care in the world, you abandoned me for a bunch of humans. While you stayed there doing God knows what, I waited for you to come back. And waited. _And waited_."

His cold, amber eyes moved themselves upon the unconscious Akira Akiyama.

" _She_ was the only one who stayed by my side. Even after what happened with Heishiro, even after you left the two of us to suffer alone, and even after I begged and pleaded with her to leave you be all these years. I defended you, and yet…you chose _him_."

His icy gaze set itself on Aaron now. The recipient said and did nothing.

"Even after you were captured, you would go on and on about him. Every time I came to visit you before they threw you in that tower, that was all you had to say to me. I never realized I meant so little to you, Kana."

"T-That's…that's not…!"

"Save it. If I really cared to hear you groveling at my feet with half-hearted apologies, I would've asked for one a long time ago."

So, this was all her fault too, just like the situation with Akira. Arashi was right no matter how much his talk made Kana's heart ache; she should have kept a better eye on him. She should have been something akin to an older sister.

But now, it was too late.

"You want revenge too then? You think everything you said justifies what you're doing?" asked Aaron. "You're no better than Akira."

"No," said Arashi after some contemplation. "While I may have my issues with my sister, I don't want her dead. Everything that is going on is far bigger than our little family, Akira included. I've already told Kana this, but there is something going on here in Soul Society, something the likes of the Gotei 13 has never seen before. As you have likely figured out by now, it involves my dear sister, and your Rukia Kuchiki."

"And are you a part of it? You already have Rukia; is that why you need Kana so badly?"

It was a question that everyone there already knew the answer to. Arashi smiling from ear to ear merely confirmed it.

"Now isn't _that_ the million dollar question?" he brightly remarked.

"Get out of the way!" growled Renji to Aaron. "We're not gonna get any information out of him by just talking!"

He chose not to wait for Aaron to move to safety, launching his Hihiou Zaibimaru at Arashi once again.

"Fool me once, shame on me," started Arashi, drawing his Zanpakutou. "Fool me twice, well…

"Flood everything in sight, Ekitai Ouji."

Kana had seen this before, though not on this scale. Her brother's sword changed into an orb of water, one that split into four smaller ones. They gradually warped into the recognizable shape of Shinigami, Shinigami that bore an unmistakable likeness to…

"Arashi…?"

Standing face-to-face with a bunch of clones wasn't anything new for Aaron. In fact, the mere sight of them made his stomach turn. He got more than his fill of duplicates having to face Seigetsu during his Bankai training.

The ones before him were made of water though. Gawking at the now five Arashis in total confusion, he was unable to determine the real one from the fakes.

Neither could Renji's Bankai. It clamped its jaws down on one of them, only for the alleged victim to burst into water. The liquid drenching Hihiou Zabimaru suddenly reformed into another mob of Arashis.

In unison, they all pointed their swords at the skeletal snake and said, "Way of Destruction Number 32: Yellow Fire Flash."

From the tips of their blades came a rainfall of yellow energy beams that shredded through Renji's Bankai and scattered its many segmented pieces.

"Whoa!" cried Kana. She had to dart out of the way to prevent a few from crushing her, not that she was worrying about her own safety as she snickered like an old, evil witch. "Of _course_ someone like Renji would have a Bankai that's a fragile as bubble wrap!"

She stuck out her tongue, formed her right hand into the shape of an L and plastered it over forehead.

"Priorities, Kana!" snapped Aaron. "We're on the same side here!"

"Let her talk," said Renji, smirking confidently. "Hey, loud mouth, watch this!"

As much as Kana yearned to nag his ear off for his slight, she was left both speechless and amazed at the broken pieces of Hihiou Zabimaru rising into the air. They flew toward one another, snapping back together piece by piece until Renji's Bankai looked as good as new.

"B-But that's _cheating_!" voiced Kana.

"Screw you!" replied Renji. He wasn't sure why he expected Kana Mitarashi of all people to drop a grudge and be appreciative of him endeavoring to save her life. "Hihiou Zabimaru isn't so fragile. It's held together by my spirit power, meaning I can detach and reconstruct it at will. Sorry, but your brother is going to have to try a lot harder than that."

"Duly noted."

No one was sure when or how, but the legion of Arashis managed to encircle Aaron and Renji. The two Shinigami backed into each other, with Renji's Bankai coiling around them and forming a shield.

"What's your deal?" Renji asked Aaron, his eyes darting all around at their many enemies. He wasn't sure which one to crush first. "Can I count on you to have my back?"

Aaron nodded. "I can pull my weight, if that's what you're asking. You up for this?"

"I don't care how many of these bastards I have to take down! I'm getting Rukia back!"

Aaron found himself eager despite the harsh odds. "That's the spirit, I guess."

He Flash Stepped himself away from Renji and got the reaction from Arashi he hoped for; a number of the water clones went after him, leaving only a pair remaining with Renji. Aaron figured if he could split the numerous Arashis up, he and his new ally would have an easier time dealing with them.

"W-Why'd most of them have to come after _me_ though?" he griped at the sight of five clones about to sink their swords into his flesh. "Glimmer, Seigetsu!"

With his released, oversized Zanpakutou, blocking the bevy of attacks was child's play. Now came clearing the enemies and giving himself some breathing room, something Seigetsu could also arrange.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

He drove his blue tachi downward, and a huge torrent of energy swept across the Arashis before they had time to react. A trail of smoldering destruction was all that was left in the path of Seigetsu's wrath.

"Were any of those the real him though?" Aaron wondered, slinging his sword over his shoulder. "Huh? How about that? I'm actually getting used to this thing's weight."

Seigetsu's rigorous training was to thank for that.

"Do not let your guard down, Aaron. He is still around."

Hearing the calm but stern voice of his Zanpakutou's spirit in his mind, Aaron nodded put a more secure hold on the end of his weapon.

Renji was doing a fine job of fending off his foes even though their numbers had swelled to over a dozen. With a whip here and a whip there, Hihiou Zaibimaru barreled through all the Arashis and reduced them to puddles.

"Just how many clones can this guy make?" asked Renji, breathing heavily. Aaron might have presumed otherwise, but his current strategy wasn't working, apparent by each pool of water giving birth to another pair of Arashis. He grit his teeth at being surrounded by nearly thirty of them. "C-Cut me a break already!"

"What the hell…?" Aaron felt his skin grow cold and clammy out of shock. It was like they were up against a hydra. Kill one head and another came to take its place. Seigetsu's duplicates had been nothing like this; they stayed down once dispatched. "How are we supposed to…?"

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._ Aaron did an about face, hearing water dripping from somewhere behind him. He promptly located the source trailing down a nearby pipe, growing into a sizable body of liquid.

"You know Aaron," he heard someone say. He became rigid. The voice came from _the large puddle_. It slowly warped into a familiar shape, and before long, Aaron was gaping at yet another Arashi, "you and Abarai could have made this so easy. Do you think I like picking on the weak like this?"

Maybe it was stupid of him to take his focus off Arashi for even an instant, but Aaron granted himself a brief glimpse at Renji wrestling against the army of clones. His Bankai drove off one, but another got behind him and slashed him on the back, then another cut his shoulder. There were just too many to keep track of.

"You don't seem to have a problem with it right now," answered Aaron, on the verge of returning to Renji's side. The Arashi before him would no doubt make it hard. "Where's the _real_ you? Too afraid to fight us yourself?"

"Nice try, Aaron," said a humored Arashi. "You won't catch me off guard like that."

 _Oh well. It was worth a shot._

With diplomacy failing, Aaron settled on bring Seigetsu down on the duplicate, splitting it clean down the middle.

"You should know by now you're wasting your time," the two halves informed him.

"Really now? Let's try something else then!"

The sight of Aaron gathering crackling, yellow energy into his right hand elicited genuine shock out of the water clone, but not nearly as much as when he shouted, "Way of Destruction Number 63: Thunder Roar Sear!" and let rip a huge concentration of lightning. It not only evaporated the clone in front of him, but pierced through and destroyed the ones near Renji too. Speaking of Renji, Aaron's Kidou half near fried him too a crisp as well; the top of his red hair was smoldering.

"W-What the hell was that?" he asked apprehensively.

"I think I've figured it out," announced Aaron as he made his way over to Renji.

"Don't leave me in the dark over here."

"I don't know how I didn't figure it out before." Aaron slapped himself on the head, half smiling. "We're dealing with water clones. _Water_ clones. I didn't pay much attention during science class, but I did remember that water and electricity tend not to mesh well."

"I gotcha. Looks like we've finally got a way to beat this bastard."

Kana stood by as the two high-fived, saying, "K-Kidou? I didn't even think of that. Aaron's pretty good…"

No, that was an understatement. Aaron was using level sixty Kidou without an incantation as if it was as easy as breathing. Even the higher seats of the Gotei 13, Kana included, were hard pressed to do such a thing. His spell hadn't even been that much weaker than the fully chanted version. As he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled at Renji's unheard joke, Kana truly felt she was in the presence of a brand new Aaron Higuchi, one capable of doing whatever he set his mind to.

"Boy, oh boy." Arashi lazily rested his head in his palms, regarding the three below from atop his high perch. "I didn't think you guys would figure out my Zanpakutou's weakness so soon. Kudos to you, Aaron."

In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of Aaron and Renji.

"It's not just weak to electricity though," continued Arashi, paying next to no mind to how wound up the two were. "Ice and intense heat will do the trick too. How fortunate I am the neither one of you have a Zanpakutou with those abilities."

"You've got a rather loose mouth," said Renji. "Thanks for telling us how to beat your little sword. You're gonna regret it in the end."

"Is that so?"

Another legion of copies spawned at Arashi's left and right. Aaron didn't bother counting them; it would only depress him since there were so many.

"The reason for my 'loose lips' is simple, Abarai: Even if I tell you how to defeat my Ekitai Ouji, the two of you are still doing to die here today."

Confident words. They were also weren't her brother bluffing. Kana took this to heart and sprang into action.

"That's enough, Arashi!" she bellowed. She no longer felt any fear or trepidation. Resolve shined on her face instead. Arashi did as she requested and didn't stir, willing to let her get off whatever was on her chest. "I don't know what it is you need with me and Rukia but…if I come with you, you have to promise to let these two go!"

"Hey, stop running that fat mouth of yours already!" barked Renji

Kana ignored him. This wasn't the time to let his taunting get to her. "I'm ready to go whenever you are, Arashi. You're in a hurry, right?"

"That sounds more than fair to me. You have my word, sister, that no more harm shall befall these two," said Arashi. He put some stock into his claim by dismissing his water clones. "It's nice to have _someone_ here listen to reason."

"Don't do this, Kana," warned Aaron, having a hard time to deciding on which Mitarashi sibling to keep watch of. "Don't play into his hand. If you go with him, there's no telling what's going to happen. He and his cronies caused all this chaos just to get a shot at getting you and Kuchiki together. _Don't_ let them win. You're stronger than that."

A weakening will wasn't the problem. Kana shook her head. "You both have done enough. I…can't ask you to die for me no matter how much I want to be saved. I've been thinking about it, thinking about everything long and hard. All this is…pointless. Even if you beat Arashi, the rest of Soul Society will be after you. I convinced myself we actually had a chance at doing this, but the longer this drags on, the longer…"

Her speech trailed off there. The last thing she took in before passing out was Aaron's somber face as pointed his finger at her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

 _No fair CT_ , she thought, the light fading from her watery, scarlet eyes. _No…fair._

"W-What did you go and do that for?" asked an unnerved Renji, leering at Kana lying motionless on the ground. "I mean, I'm not really complaining you finally got her to shut up, but…"

"You even know _that_ sort of Kidou, Aaron?" Arashi was intrigued as much as he was pained by what happened to his sister. "…You're something else, aren't you? You'd make one hell of a Shinigami in the Gotei 13. Maybe you even have what it takes to be a Captain."

"Thanks, but I'm not interested," said Aaron. "And Kana would've kept running her mouth for hours if I hadn't done that." He exhaled deeply, taking a stance that made it clear he had plenty of fight left him. "You're _not_ getting Kana. The only way this is going to end when we stop you right here and now."

" _And_ we'll get Rukia back!" stated Renji. Hihiou Zabimaru hissed.

"You two are talking about the impossible," said Arashi sharply. Maintaining his composure was becoming harder the longer this conflict dragged on. "I've wasted more than enough time on the likes of you, time I didn't have in the first place. I'll crush you, crush you so thoroughly that you'll regret even in the next life ever having the nerve to face me."

"He's pissed," remarked Renji, overjoyed. " _Good_."

"He's not the only one," said Aaron, chewing on his bottom lip. He craved to drive his sword through Arashi's frigid, black heart, yet he was keen on allowing the younger Mitarashi to make the first move. "Let's watch him carefully. There's no telling what he'll do next."

Arashi chose to go with an old but reliable move; his army of liquid copies reemerged. There were even more of them than ever before. Being hopelessly outnumbered, however, did nothing to daunt Aaron. He let another round of Thunder Roar Sear fly when the clones swarmed in for the kill. His Kidou took out roughly half of them, but the remaining had no urge to avenge their fallen kin.

"Heads up, Abarai!" shouted Aaron. The rest of the clones surged past him, knocking him off his feet, and zeroed in on Renji. "What the…?"

Renji wasn't using Kidou to dispatch them. Renji wasn't doing anything at all to defend himself actually as the enemies got closer and closer, leading Aaron question why.

Blushing some, Renji couldn't admit out loud he could barely do a low-leveled Destruction spell without blowing himself up, let alone pull off something like what Aaron had.

"I've got something _better_ than Kidou! Come on, Hihiou Zabimaru!"

His Bankai roared vigorously before opening its mouth to form a glowing, red sphere.

"Hikotsu Taihou!" proclaimed Renji, and Hihiou Zabimaru fired a mammoth beam of energy that not only eradicated the water clones but kept going until its light bathed itself on the real Arashi.

Having never considered Renji capable of such power—the second time today he had underestimated the Vice-Captain—Arashi didn't react to the danger he was in until it was moments away from reducing him to ash. Grunting, he held out his Zanpakutou and began blocking the Hikotsu Taihou, no easy task considering how much it pushed him back. No, it wasn't just that. With his eyes widening like saucers, he realized he couldn't hold it back at all.

"H-How…?"

The blast swept him off his feet, threw him into the side of a building and nuked a good portion of the area while it was at it. Debris slowly rained down like ash from an active volcano.

"…Alright. That's one way to do it."

And this particular way suited Aaron just fine. The more explody, the better in fact. He only wondered why Renji hadn't done something like this sooner.

He got a good idea when Hihiou Zabimaru's segments broke apart and didn't reform like they had before.

"D-Dammit," said Renji, struggling to catch his breath. Sweat drizzled down his head. "That really takes a lot out of me. Rest now, Zabimaru. Sorry for putting you through so much."

"That probably didn't take as much out of you as it did Arashi," remarked Aaron with a laugh. "Seriously though. That was incredible. Your Bankai is the real deal."

Renji faintly smiled. "I'm gonna need to recharge for a bit. Anyway, what do you want to do about _them_?"

Aaron turned to Kana and Akira, pursing his lips. "We just have to get Kana someplace safe. If Arashi really wasn't the only one after her, that's a definite. We'll do the same for Rukia once we figure out where she is.

"Akira, on the other hand, should know what Arashi and whoever else was planning and where Kuchiki is, so we just have to find a way to get the information out of her. I'll let you do the honors if you want."

Renji didn't hesitate to say, " _Gladly_."

He then froze. He didn't see it until it was too late. Aaron didn't see it at all. They hadn't taken out all the water clones after all. One was moments away from latching onto Aaron. Renji shoved him out of the way and was knocked over instead. Before he could reform his Bankai and defend himself, the Arashi suddenly changed form, becoming the spitting image of a watery, hammerhead shark. Its powerful jaws tore into Renji's right arm, spilling blood all over.

"What the…?!" _Now_ Aaron got a proper grasp at what was going on. Renji screaming in total anguish was as good of a wake up call as any. "Way of Destruction Number 4: Pale Lightning!"

He got rid of the shark, but the damage had already been done. He shot his hand over his mouth as he inspected the horrific damage to Renji's arm. It would be a miracle if he would ever be able to use it again.

"S-Stop the bleeding," Aaron muttered to himself, striving not to panic. He tore a lengthy piece of bandage off himself and wrapped it snugly around Renji's arm. Blood soaked right through it. It wasn't working. "Crap, crap, crap. I don't know any healing Kidou…"

"I'm fine!" protested Renji, pushing Aaron away. He wasn't foolish enough to try to stand, however. He was already getting dizzy. "D-Dammit! I let my guard down…"

Aaron knew he had too. He bit his bottom lip. If he hadn't been so careless, Renji would still be in one piece.

He faced the other way, already knowing who would be there waiting for him.

"Don't look at me like that," said Arashi heatedly. He might have just come out of the fryer because his skin was burnt to a crisp. The top part of his black robes had been blown right off by Renji's blast. Finding him so heavily damaged came as some relief to Aaron, though he was more baffled at how Arashi was still alive. "I'm the real thing alright. That really hurt though, you know."

"It was supposed to do a lot more than that."

"And I had meant to kill Abarai there, but sometimes things just don't go our way."

"B-Bastard!" snarled Renji. He cursed his body for keeping him down when it really counted. It still hadn't recovered from fighting Byakuya Kuchiki. "You're a god damned coward!"

"Oh, please. You would've done the same thing in my situation," argued Arashi, spitting out a glob of blood. His whole body was sore. "Playing the 'noble hero' is nice and all when everything is well and good. If I've learned anything as of late, it's that things tend not to go your way, even if you set the pieces on the board to act exactly as you anticipated."

"You don't get it, do you?" said Aaron, feeling his anger surge. "People aren't just pawns for you to use in your sick, twisted game."

"You're wrong," said Arashi almost at once. Aaron recoiled. "You think you and your friends have been in the driver's seat this entire time? What if I told you I've been manipulating your actions since the beginning? What if I told you I'm the reason you even stole my sister's Shinigami powers to begin with?"

'Nonsense' was the first word that came to Aaron's mind. He laughed and shook his head. He almost fell for that one.

"And how would you manage to do something like that?" he asked.

"Good. You're skeptical. I would've been rather disappointed if you just believed me just like that. You're wrong though. I've lied to you about a lot of things, but this isn't one of them.

"With Abarai incapacitated, it's fitting you of all people would become my final obstacle. Then again, you've been opposing me from the very beginning."

Aaron was lost now, and he didn't bother trying to hide it with his expression.

"We've clashed before, Aaron, though it's always been indirectly. Do you remember the Fishbone D you fought the night you met my sister? I was the one who modified it to be able to split itself and even use Cero. Did you not think it was strange a Hollow of that caliber, one even unseated officers in the Gotei 13 can usually handle, could do such things? You becoming a Shinigami and Kana losing her powers in the first place was admittedly unforeseen, but now that I think about it, perhaps it was better that way."

"S-So what if you know about that Hollow? Kana could have just told you what happened. T-That doesn't mean…"

"Still skeptical, I see. Fine. Then do you remember Solidtongue? That Hollow had the ability to turn invincible as well as pierce even diamond with its prehensile tongue. Why? Because I was the one who created it with that in mind. What I didn't anticipate was Kisuke Urahara showing up and destroying it. Though I gathered valuable data, losing Solidtongue was still a huge blow."

"Sworddread was another success, stronger than the other experiments before it. You and your friends even found a way to destroy that one though. My compliments. At least I gathered more data. I even got some interesting data on a Quincy. That's not a bad trade, don't you think?"

Aaron wasn't sure what to think. The color drained from his face. Nothing Arashi was talking about made any sense. It shouldn't have been possible.

"Next were those Gliders that showed up at your school's sports festival festival. They went off the rails; I only sent them to observe you and my sister. They weren't supposed to attack. Fortunately for me, you got rid of them, meaning no harm befell Kana in her powerless state. Sorry for them ruining your fun, by the way. I simply couldn't trust the information Akira gave me. She was spying for both me and Gin, but there was no telling if he had her under some sort of Kidou that would cause her to feed me the wrong info.

"Do you see now? Most of those Hollows were sent by me. Think about it. Why would a bunch of Hollows on that level go to a small town like yours? There isn't anyone there worth devouring. Had you _ever_ seen that much activity there before? You're telling me you noticed nothing out of place?"

Aaron might not had, but his friends sure did. Kana, Sasune, and even Urahara all mentioned how odd things had been in Hino the past few months, and it all started the night Kana arrived in town. Even he had to admit he would be a fool if he thought everything was a mere coincidence.

"W-Why?" he stammered, trying to find some loophole in Arashi's story, something that actually made sense. "Why go to so much trouble? What were you trying to accomplish?"

"I just wanted data," said Arashi. "I knew my sister would be stationed in your town. That meant there would only be a single Shinigami there. It also meant I had the perfect testing ground for my creations. Kana may act like a fool, but she is a very powerful Shinigami. By having her fight whatever I sent there, I would get optimal data."

"Y-You wanted to use your sister as a…test subject?"

That was beyond twisted to Aaron. He could hardly even process such an idea.

"You make me out to be some kind of monster, Aaron. I just told you that her strength is not to be estimated. Even if things had appeared grim for her, I would have pulled the Hollows back. You took her powers, and you handled the challenges before you quite adequately.

"Besides, Kana is to blame for going to the Human World to begin with. If she was going to be so insistent on shirking her duty, I was going to find a way to make use of her."

Aaron felt his head spinning. "Y-You were the one who sent Akira to spy on her then?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Like I said, she was working for Gin as well. I needed someone to keep an eye on my sister's movements and inform me if she did something that could potentially endanger herself. You as well as I know my sister well; that was just about an everyday thing."

"Were you…also the one who sent all the Hollows to Karakura Town?"

"I can't take credit for that."

Aaron merely stared at him.

"Oh, come now," said Arashi, annoyed. "Why would I lie about something like that? I've been rather forthcoming thus far, haven't I?

"While I wasn't the one behind what you're asking, I'm guessing Aizen must have been. Yes, that sounds like something up his alley. He probably wanted data like me or to verify something. As to why he would send a Menos Grande too, I'm just as lost as you are. I'm impressed you and your friends managed to repel it though. That was no meager feet. Was that a test by Aizen as well?"

"Who the hell is Aizen?" asked Aaron. Whoever it was, his gut was telling him it wasn't an individual he wanted to bump into anytime soon.

"H-He can't be talking about _Captain_ Aizen," said Renji, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. Aaron still had no clue who they were referring to. "He's dead!"

"Oh, that's right," said Arashi. "You guys still don't know the truth about him. Well, I guess I won't ruin the surprise. He really doesn't have anything to do with me anymore, so…"

"Aren't you working with him?" said Aaron, who suddenly couldn't run out of things to ask.

"At one time, yes. However, we've gone our separate ways. Aizen is a fool, unfortunately. He sees Hollows as nothing more than tools. That's wrong. They're lifeforms even above us Shinigami. Doesn't he see that?"

Both Aaron and Renji were assured only Arashi felt this line of thinking wasn't completely insane.

"They should be revered, not hunted down like mindless animals! Their power to evolve is unlike anything we've ever seen before. Just look at Abarai. He can't do anything right now because he's made of flesh and bone, just like the rest of us. Hollows are different, however. They can rapidly regenerate any wound, survive things we Shinigami couldn't even dream of. Can you imagine having that sort of power?"

Aaron didn't have to. He cringed, remembering how much turmoil his Inner Hollow had caused. His mind then flashed back to Hitomi Takibara, the spirit that haunted the cake shop she once lived at. She certainly wouldn't have been praising the Hollow that nearly made her its afternoon snack. And what about Konoka Mitsumi? What about the Hollow that killed her parents? She would have already broken Arashi's neck if she heard him speaking so highly of the monster that made her an orphan.

"Sure, there are _some_ Hollows that know right from wrong," he stated, thinking of Sharpscale. "But they're few and far between."

"Couldn't you say that same about you humans? What about Shinigami? Nobody is perfect, Aaron."

Opening his mouth to counter, Aaron couldn't come up with anything.

"Are saying we should open up a goddamn church for Hollows or something?!" cried Renji. "What the hell are you on about?! What the hell is wrong with you that you'd go so far as to mess around with Hollows and even sick them on your own sister?!"

"There's nothing wrong with _me_ ," said Arashi, narrowing his eyelids. "There's something wrong with _all of you_. You insist on closing your minds and following whatever drivel Soul Society feeds you. We're the ones in the wrong, Abarai, not the Hollows.

"When I was much younger, my sister and I lived on the streets of Rukongai. We had to fend for ourselves. It's a rather boring story, so I'll spare you the details. I heard your upbringing was about the same, Abarai, so you should know very well how rough that was. The point of my tale is that one day, Kana and I were attacked by a Hollow. We nearly died. Heishiro arrived just in time and somehow fended it off. It nearly cost him his life. I had never seen such power. I'm referring to, of course, the Hollow."

Aaron already knew that. That was why a chill had shot down his spine.

"Ever since that day, I've wanted power like that, the power to protect one's self and do as one pleases. I joined the Shinigami Academy when I was old enough and became a Shinigami, but it wasn't enough. It hadn't been what I was longing for."

"You seem pretty strong enough to me," said Aaron. He wasn't saying that as a compliment.

"Yes, I've gained much strength as a Shinigami. I've trained long and hard over the years, but it still hasn't been enough. Many here in Soul Society protest using the power of a Hollow. They find it rather…disconcerting. Their ignorance is stifling. Isn't it impressive how Hollows can devour others and claim their victim's strength as their own? I can see no logical reason why we Shinigami shouldn't desire to learn to do the same."

"Is that what you're after then? An easy way to increase your strength?"

"What's wrong with that? You make it sound like it's a bad thing, Aaron."

"Just listen to this spineless coward." Renji was grinning. Despite how much blood he was losing and the fact he was barely clinging to consciousnesses, he was grinning from ear to ear. "There's always some chump who wants a handicap, a free way to the top. You're trampling all over the pride of the rest of us who worked our asses are to get where we are! You don't deserve to wear those robes! You don't deserve to carry that Zanpakutou!"

"You're still talking?" Arashi frowned. "My, Abarai, you certainly are a glutton for punishment. Who is the one lying there like the pathetic mongrel he is?"

"Y-You son of a…!"

"That's enough!" shouted Aaron. He couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. They had finally got Arashi talking. "You still haven't told us why you're doing this and why you need Kana and Rukia."

"Let me ask _you_ something, Aaron," said Arashi, pointing at him. "How did you manage to obtain those Hollow powers of yours? I have been searching for a method for years. How could a mere human like you have figured it out, but not me?"

There wasn't a chance in hell Aaron was going to answer that.

"I see," mumbled Arashi. "Fair enough. I wouldn't reveal the secret either. I will answer your question though. Actually, it has to do with everything I've spoken of thus far. It's to acquire the power of a Hollow. I am very close, you see, closer than I have ever been."

"Close enough for you to set up this whole execution?"

Arashi sighed. "Have you not been listening? I already explained I had nothing to do with that. No, that was all Aizen's and Gin's doing. Remember, I helped Rukia get out of the Repentance Tower as well as stopped the Soukyoku from executing Kana. Aizen and Gin murdered Central 46 awhile back. Any and all orders that have been coming from them have actually been coming from those two."

"Enough already! Captain Aizen wouldn't do something like that!" said Renji. "He's _dead_ for crying out loud! Everyone saw his body hanging from the east wall!"

Arashi ignored him. "They are also the reason the execution date has been moved up so many times. I believe they are growing impatient and wish to execute their plans as soon as possible, before anyone realizes something is amiss. They might also be fearful, fearful of _me_."

"…How do I know you two aren't working together?" asked Aaron. "Everything you're telling me might be a load of crap."

"We _were_ working together at one point, but I came to a disagreement with them, one that couldn't be reconciled. I split away from them and decided to do things my own way.

"Actually, Aizen was the one helping me to modify Hollows. We met long ago due to our mutual interest in the creatures."

"This guy has lost it," Renji told Aaron. "He's completely off his rocker."

Aaron wasn't so sure he was. "And where is this Aizen now?"

"Beats me," said Arashi, shrugging. "I don't really care what he or Gin are doing so long as I beat them to the punch. They're going to be coming after Kana and Rukia as well, probably sooner rather than later."

"…I think he's telling the truth," said Aaron. He confused even himself with what he was saying. "There has to be someone working behind the scenes, someone who hasn't show their face yet. All Arashi would have had to done was sit back and let the execution happen. I don't think he would be doing all this and risking himself being punished by the other Shinigami if that weren't the case."

"Good, Aaron. You're starting to get it now."

"Sure, but I'm still going to stop you. You aren't taking Kana or Kuchiki."

The elation on Arashi's face dropped like a rock. "…Or maybe you don't get it after all. You think _I'm_ the villain here? Oh, trust me, once Aizen and Gin realize you've screwed up their plans, you and your friends are as good as dead. Not to make myself look like a weakling, but even I'm still a bit wary about crossing Aizen.

"But that's enough talking. If you two are still intent on stopping me, well…"

Aaron's instincts kicked in. He grabbed Renji and Flashed Stepped away from Arashi, who had vanished in the blink of an eye and nearly skewered them.

"W-What the…?" Renji had no clue what had just happened or how Aaron had gotten Akira and Kana on the rooftop with him. "W-What kind of Flash Step was that?"

"Renji," said Aaron, who felt his heart thumping uncomfortably in his chest. "Stay here and watch these two for me."

"There isn't a chance in hell, I'm not…!"

"You and I both know you aren't in any condition to fight for the time being. I'll get Kuchiki back. I promise. Let me take this guy on alone though. I want to be the one to defeat him."

Aaron had no idea how much he was asking of Renji. The Vice-Captain closed his eyes tightly, yearning to protest with every fiber of his being. This fight was as much his as it was Aaron's. Both of them had a reason to want to beat Arashi. Both of them had loved ones counting on them. Yes, he felt he had every right to beat Aaron black and blue and handle things himself. He sighed.

"…I've been doing nothing but getting my ass kicked, haven't I, Zabimaru? You must really despise having such a pathetic master." He held his Zanpakutou up and let sunlight reflect off its blade. He gave it a piteous once over before turning back to Aaron. "…Can you do it, kid?"

"I don't have any choice, do I? I'll beat him. You can count on it."

"…Then get the hell outta my face already."

"…I owe you one."

Aaron disappeared. Renji, meanwhile, just laid there. Not that he had much choice. He could have gone to sleep right then and there if it weren't for him needing to see the outcome of this battle.

"I can't believe there's another freak like Ichigo walking around…"

"Welcome back," said Arashi to Aaron, even going so far as to wave. "Did you chat with Abarai long?"

"Cut the crap." Aaron steeled himself on what he had to do. He wasn't going to let his opponent screw with his head any longer. "Let's just get this over with. You're still holding back a fair amount of power, right? Show it to me then."

Arashi was taken aback. "How did you…?"

"I won't know if I can really beat you if you're not going all out. Just do it already."

It was an interesting proposition, one that Arashi was hard pressed to decline.

"Well, I _am_ on a time limit," he chimed. "Alright, Aaron. You did me a favor by getting Kana and Rukia to higher ground."

Aaron wasn't sure what that meant. He wasn't sure if goading his foe like this was such a great idea either. Arashi hadn't even done anything yet, but Aaron could already feel that something in the air had changed.

"Time to go, Ekitai Ouji," Arashi whispered to his sword. He held it up, allowing it to gently slip out of his fingertips and drift up into the heavens. Aaron couldn't find it amidst the clouds. They ballooned, obscuring the sun as they grew dark. Thunder roared soon afterward. "Ready, Aaron?"

Unable to speak, Aaron wasn't sure he was. Energy swelled around him, grabbing him by his throat. He made the foolish assumption Arashi's spiritual pressure couldn't go any higher.

It had already tripled.

"Bankai," said Arashi. "Kansui Ekitai Ouji."

Rain began to pour down in spades. It was anything but normal, feeling like bullets were actually impacting Aaron's skin. Alarmed, he hastily shot under the cover of a building.

"T-This is nuts," he fearfully said. The water in the area was already becoming too much for it to bear. It had risen to his feet and would no doubt go higher if this rain didn't stop. "I-Is he trying to flood everything?"

"Come on out, Aaron. This is what you asked for," he heard Arashi proclaim.

"I-I guess I did. Me and my big mouth. To think he had a Bankai though…"

It was time for Aaron to rethink his strategy. Then again, he didn't have much of a plan to begin with. He was just going to let Arashi do whatever and then react accordingly, but this went beyond the scope of his predictions.

"I really am an idiot, aren't I? Oh, well. Spilled milk and all that."

He jumped back into the fray, ignoring the drops of water assaulting his bare skin. Having no clue what Arashi's Bankai did other than make the weather nasty, he would simply have to defeat his opponent before he could pull any more tricks out of his sleeve.

"W-Wait. His sword controls water, right? And now there's more of it around. Doesn't that mean…?"

Maybe Kana was right. Maybe he was slow. He blinked at the _hundreds_ of water clones staring back at him. There might have actually have been _thousands_. He wasn't sure. They were _everywhere_. Some were standing atop buildings. Others were snickering as they tapped their swords on their shoulders. Suddenly, Aaron felt like he was holding a toothpick rather than his Seigetsu. He would need more than it to handle something like this.

No one did anything for a number of moments. Aaron gulped again and moved his head all over. There had to be some way out of this mess. There simply _had_ to be.

He only moved his sword a little, but it was enough to garner a reaction out of the seemingly infinite number of Arashis. They all charged in at once, striking from every conceivable angle. Seigetsu was big, but not big enough to fend off so much all at one time. Aaron tried his best, however. He had no other choice. That was why he could live with his left shoulder being cut open, the left side of his ribs being cracked, his right leg nearly being cut off, and even has right eye haven taken the wrong end of a sword and being swollen shut and bleeding profusely. With a Getsuga Tenshou here and there, he wiped out water clone after water clone. Still, there seemed no end to them.

"Not a problem," he muttered, firing off another Getsuga that at least gave him some space to operate. "No problem at all. There's still only like…six million of them left."

Seigetsu fell out of his grasp and clattered to the ground. His hands weren't quite working at the moment. Gasping for air, he moved his head up as the Arashis closed in on him yet again.

"Way of Destruction Number 63: Thunder Roar Sear!"

His Kidou took out a straight line of duplicates. They were quickly replaced.

"Way of Destruction Number 31: Red Fire Cannon!"

He blew another group to pieces, though he didn't make much of a dent in their ranks.

"Way of Destruction Number 73: Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

The giant wave of blue energy was by far his most effective offensive; it wiped out at least fifty of the water clones in his estimation and decimated most of the area. Unfortunately, hundreds of Arashis remained. They weren't multiplying like before. There were just too many of them, too many for a lone Shinigami to beat.

"G-Give me a break!" Aaron whined, dropping down to his knees. "Is Kidou no good after all?"

"Sorry, Aaron, but things won't be so easy this time," said the original Arashi, floating over the battlefield like a god gazing down at its creations. "Want to throw in the towel? It's not too late. Just promise me you'll go home like a good, little kid and never show your face before me again."

It was strange. Aaron certainly didn't resemble someone on the cusp of defeat. If Arashi weren't mistaken, the young Shinigami's exultant demeanor made it seem like _he_ was the one about to snatch victory.

Picking himself up, Aaron said, "You seem to be mistaken. I said Kidou wasn't good. That _doesn't_ mean there isn't something else I can't try. I admit, I wondered if I could actually beat your Bankai with just my Shikai, but it probably won't matter how many Getsuga Tenshous I throw at you and your clones."

"…What are you talking about?" said Arashi, showing a healthy amount of surprise. "You aren't saying, you actually…"

"Actions speak louder than words. Let me just show you!"

Arashi and his innumerable doppelgangers were content with watching. The level of energy surging from Aaron as he shouted with vigor was enough to pique their interest.

 _Can I do this?_

Aaron, gathering as much power as his body would allow him, knew this wasn't the time to falter. He had gone through this routine many times before arriving to save Kana this morning. He did nothing but practice, so much so that he threatened to crush his own form. He had barely made it at the last moment. None of that mattered now. All his hard word was about to pay off here. Pointing his massive sword forward, he closed his eyes and strengthened his resolution.

 _I'm not as strong as Kurosaki. I'm probably not even as strong as most of my friends. They've had to carry me this far. It's time to return the favor. Watch me, Kana. Watch me, Kuchiki. I'm gonna put an end to this!_

"Incredible," said Arashi, glancing around as the air itself was distorted by Aaron's still rising spiritual pressure. He was glad he had opted to stay his hand. "You really are something else, Aaron Higuchi. For a human to be able to do all this. You're gonna show me something special, aren't you?"

As structures crumbled under the weight of Aaron's energy, the cloth around Seigetsu's handle coiled around his arm. Things abruptly calmed down, and for a moment, Arashi wondered if Aaron had perhaps failed in whatever he was striving to do.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

Feeling the time was right, Aaron firmly grasped his Zanpakutou, his partner in crime that hadn't failed him once since they met. If anything, he had been its burden. Today, they would stand equal.

 _Thank you for everything, Seigetsu. It's time for us to move out._

"BAN…KAI!"

Arashi was glad he was paying full attention. Otherwise, the explosion of spirit energy that erupted from Aaron's body would have vaporized him on the spot. Instead, he Flashed Stepped out of harm's way, standing in complete shock.

"So, he really _did_ learn Bankai."

"W-What the hell is going on?" Renji, having done everything in his power to make sure Kana, Akira and himself hadn't been blown away like everything else, stood to get an inclination of what he had missed since throwing in the proverbial towel. "H-Hey! The kid actually did it? He was seriously holding back _this_ much power?"

#

"OUCH!"

Izumi Higuchi stopped in her tracks. An intense pain shot through her head out of the blue, leading her to place a hand on her head and lean against a wall for support.

"Are you quite alright, Miss Higuchi?" asked Kisuke Urahara. He checked her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever. "Perhaps you've had too much candy and are feeling the sugar rush to your head?"

Izumi, still groggy, shook her head. "No, it's…my idiot of a brother. He just did something, something _huge_."

"Hmm. Really now?"

"Oh, come on. I know I might have weird powers that give me better senses than others, but there's _no way_ you didn't feel that."

Urahara shifted his head curiously. "Yes, I suppose I can admit that much. It would appear Mister Higuchi may not have needed us to rush here to his aid after all. Still, I am quite interesting in seeing who he is going up against to have made him unleash such astounding strength."

"Yeah. Same here," replied Izumi. She leered warily at where she detected Aaron's energy coming from. It wasn't that far; she figured she and Urahara could be there in the next ten minutes. Her body, however, protested. "It sorta feels like all my bones are creaking. Is that normal?"

"Oh, quite," said Urahara plainly. "I know you may be eager to assist your brother, Miss Higuchi—so am I—but it would perhaps be wise of us to wait a bit and see what happens, lest we be crushed to dust by all this spiritual pressure."

He wasn't going to hear much argument from Izumi. For the time being, she would just have to leave things to the capable hands of her baby brother.

"Then again, when have I ever trusted him to do anything right?" she murmured with a sigh.

#

"Higuchi?"

Konoka Mitsumi shot up, moaning as she rubbed her aching skull. Looking around, she couldn't even remember passing out in the first place. She had been awoken by Aaron's swelling energy. Even now, it was hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Am I really sensin' the same guy here? Hey, Pretty Boy. Wake up already."

She shook Sasune Ishida violently, not really caring if she broke something of his in the process. Though it took some effort, she got him to stir in due time.

"W-What I miss?" he asked groggily, stretching his arms and yawning. "That was a pretty good nap, not that someone like me needs anymore beauty sleep. It would be illegal to get anymore gorgeous, don't you think?"

Konoka ignored him, focusing all her attention on both Soukyoku Hill and wherever Aaron was. "Looks like Higuchi and Kurosaki are both going all out. I wonder who they're up against."

"Well, whoever it is, leave _me_ out of it."

"I don't think you'll hear anyone complainin', Pretty Boy."

Wounded by her remark, Sasune hastily replied, "W-What I _meant_ to say is that there's no reason for me to jump in because I would end the battle in less than ten seconds! It wouldn't be interesting for everyone out there following along with bated breaths."

Konoka's eyebrow heightened. "…Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Shut up already. Both of you. You're giving me a headache," growled Ganju Shiba, getting to his feet. "What the hell happened anyway? What happened with that Arashi guy? Where'd Kuchiki get off to? I…"

"Shut up! You're giving me a headache!" cried Mayu Shiba. She gave her brother a stiff kick to the kneecap, prompting him to hop around on one leg and grasp the spot.

"What the hell was that for, you brat?!"

"It's already loud enough without you barking like a dog, Ganju! W-What even is that noise anyway?"

"That 'noise,' my dear," began Sasune, "is probably Chocolate Thunder's loco energy."

"Who the hell is Chocolate Thunder?" inquired Ganju.

"No way. This is…really that dumb Shinigami?" wondered Mayu.

"Nice one, Higuchi. Looks like you toughened up while I wasn't around," said a smirking Konoka. "Now give whoever you're fightin' hell."

"And smack 'em once or twice for me!" exclaimed Sasune, pumping his fists. "Oh man, a final battle always gets me fired up! I wonder if this is gonna be the end of the season…"

No one, like usual, had any sort of inkling what he was talking about.

"Let's just skip all the action and get to the fightin' part," said Konoka with a nod.

#

"This way then. I thank you, Aaron Higuchi. Now I know where to find you."

Sharpscale was the fastest around when using Sonido, yet, the Hollow felt it wasn't moving fast enough to assist Aaron. Soul Society was rather cumbersome to navigate. It didn't help Sharpscale had to muscle its way through so many Shinigami keen on getting in its way.

"Well, I suppose they have a job to do against Hollows like me, but…"

It appeared the execution had been thwarted somehow. After breaking away from Kenpachi Zaraki and the others, Sharpscale had planned on rescuing Kana Mitarashi, but Aaron had already beaten him to it from the looks of it. It wasn't sure why it couldn't get Kana's face out of its mind. It had remained there ever since their encounter at the Repentance Tower.

"Who is this woman? Does she have something to do with my missing heart?"

His instincts were urging him forward. He had to meet Kana again no matter the cost. It was to the point where helping Aaron was a secondary objective. Even so, helping Aaron was akin to helping Kana, so Sharpscale continued onward and as fast as its feet would carry it.

"Will I have my answers soon? I can only pray. Wait for me, Aaron Higuchi. That is all I ask of you."

#

Arashi felt compelled to stand by and simply wait for Aaron to reveal his newfound power. It was a strange craving the younger Mitarashi had to sate. He believed most would refer to it as 'curiosity.' Would it cost him in the end? Perhaps, though he was more than willing to take that risk.

"Is this how that lunatic Mayuri Kurotsuchi feels when he's doing his experiments? I'd better watch myself. I wouldn't want to be lumped in with the likes of him."

The energy that had exploded earlier shrouded the area in smoke, smoke that was only just then starting to fade away. It gave Arashi a much clearer picture of what was going on. His eyelid jerked.

"What in the…?"

It was Aaron he was staring wide-eyed at alright, though the Shinigami from Hino was…different, _much_ different.

The tattered, brown cloak he wore greatly resembled Seigetsu's. So did his glowing, blue hair. A pair of angelic, white wings of energy billowed like fire and extended from his back, flapping as he hovered slightly above the ground. Aaron was armed with a pair of swords, both curved like his Shikai but being much smaller in size—comparable to a normal Zanpakutou to be exact—and being pure white. A chain connected the two via the grips.

"Seinaru Seigetsu," he declared.

"T-That is your…?" began Arashi, struggling to get anything out.

"…my _Bankai_ ," said Aaron, smirking as he finished Arashi's sentence. "Yes. Yes it is."

 **END**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The Moon In The Rain-cleansed Sky

It was here at last.

And it was no farce.

Arashi peered at Aaron's Bankai, Seinaru Seigetsu, in stunned silence, leaving only the sound of Aaron flapping his energy wings. Sweat drizzled down his forehead, and waves of spirit energy were sweeping past him, all stemming from the person before him, someone that had come farther than he or anyone had predicted. Arashi's body moved on its own, taking a cautious step back. Not once did he take his amber eyes off the pair of white swords in Aaron's grasp.

"I-Impressive, Aaron," he said after finally managing to close his agape mouth. It settled into a shaky smile. "Well done indeed. That's an honest to goodness Bankai alright. You've accomplished something even those from the Four Great Noble Families are hard pressed to except once in a few generations."

"Thanks," replied Aaron, smirking like someone who had already won. "I don't really know who you're talking about, but it took a lot of hard work to achieve this form. I barely finished my training in time."

"Is that so? And you did it all while both pressed for time and being under some misguided notion you were going to rescue my sister. How noble."

Aaron wasn't smirking anymore.

"Yes, you've managed to achieve Bankai alright," said a glowering Arashi, pointing a stern finger at the young Shinigami. "But you're still nothing more than a _human_. No matter what you've done, that remains the same, meaning you have no hope of defeating me."

"You just keep on saying the same crap." Aaron sighed and shook his head. "All that means is you're about to lose to a human. There's a first time for everything, you know."

Arashi curled his lips. "…You're just letting all that confidence swell to your head. How about we test the form you have so much faith in."

With a wave of his hand, well over a hundred water clones appeared at his side. Having to go up against so many opponents wasn't new for Aaron, but it also wasn't something that made him happy. He firmly grasped both his blades.

It was time to go to work.

The army of duplicates couldn't attack all at once due to their staggering numbers. Aaron was grateful. It meant he could whittle them down as they came at him in tens and twenties. He deflected sword strikes from everywhere, knocking a number of clones off balance ahead of finishing them with a slash here and there. Within seconds, he managed to dispatch what he estimated was thirty. Of course, others were ready and eager to take their place.

"What's this?" muttered Arashi as Aaron went back on the offensive. Color him unimpressed by what he was watching. "He doesn't seem all that faster."

Aaron stabbed a pair of water clones right between the eyes and then turned the other way, cutting in half two Arashis that would have sunk their blades into his flesh. He chopped a fifth, one that was about to pounce on him from above, into tiny pieces.

"He doesn't seem that much stronger either," added Arashi, now crossing his arms and frowning even harder. "The only thing that really happened was his spiritual pressure jumping up so dramatically, but still…"

Yelling with vigor, Aaron charged forward and mowed down anyone unfortunate enough to be in his path. Taking out the water clones really was a cinch for him with his newfound power. As he caught his breath, however, he weakly laughed and saw that it hardly mattered.

The remaining eighty or ninety clones glared as they encircled him.

"C-Cut me a break already…"

"Come now, Aaron," said the genuine Arashi. "Is that _really_ a Bankai you have there? Certainly, it must do something more than give you an extra weapon."

Had he jumped the gun in praising Aaron for his unlikely achievement? Of course it was impossible for a mere human to attain the level of Bankai. Just the idea was laughable.

He wasn't sure why he had gotten his hopes up.

"Sorry about that," replied Aaron. "Seigetsu is usually ready to go right off the bat, but it seems she takes some time to warm up when I use my Bankai. I'll show you what I can _really_ do."

"…Is that so?"

Arashi, confident he was hearing nothing more than more false bravado, was truthfully baffled to see a portion of the black storm clouds generated by his own Bankai part enough to reveal the moon. He grunted and shot his hand over his face, blocking out a deluge of light hitting him all of a sudden.

"W-What…is this?"

The moon was far larger and brighter than he had ever seen before, taking precedence over the sun despite it still being in the middle of the day. More moonlight seeped in through the cracks in the rest of the cloud, all somehow training itself on a single person.

"Well, this is a weird feeling," said Aaron. He shut his eyes, letting newfound power swell into his being. "Guess I'll just have to trust that Seigetsu knows what she's doing."

"What is this?" repeated Arashi breathlessly. "What have you done?"

A strange, gray energy was radiating around the Shinigami from Hino like a raging fire. Unnerved, Arashi didn't dare move.

"But his energy still hasn't changed. Is he just messing with me?"

Waving both swords forward, Aaron shouted, "Getsuga Shokushou!"

The giant, crescent-shaped blast tearing up the ground as it raced toward him stirred Arashi's tense form into action. He took to the skies to avoid the danger, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.

"Strange. That wasn't at all like the technique he used against Akira. Maybe…"

His eyes bulged out of their sockets. He could have sworn he just dodged whatever Aaron had thrown at him, yet the very same attack was about to hit him. Though thrown for a loop, Arashi calmed himself, converted his many water clones back into liquid and put a wall of water between himself and the Getsuga Shokushou. It absorbed much of the blast, though he was still thrown halfway across the sky.

"H-He hid another blast behind the last one?"

Arashi steered himself up right and came to a skidding stop against the ground.

"That was quite tricky," he conceded. His heart was still pounding madly in his chest. "I'd better not give him the chance to use something like that again."

He lifted his arms, and Aaron readied himself to face another onslaught of clones. He soon discovered more fakes were the last thing he had to worry about.

"Shit!" he declared, rolling to the right to dodge a massive vortex of liquid. It ripped apart everything in its path, turning on a dime to go after Aaron again. "Oh, great. He can make tornadoes too. _Of course_."

"I'm stealing a page out of Akira's book here, but…"

The sight of _another_ water tornado nearly made Aaron wail at the top of his lungs, though he figured his energy was better spent avoiding the two after him. With the wings on his back, he took the skies, soaring every which way. He was more than content on letting the buildings around be mowed down in his stead, but no matter where he flew, Arashi's water constructs remained hot on his tail.

"Oh, screw this," he groaned. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

While Aaron's Getsuga Shokusou was tricky, Arashi had thought it was at least modest. He couldn't say the same for the white wave of energy that shadowed the entire area with its immensity. It swept through his water vortexes and would no doubt a lot more if nothing was done to stop it.

"Oh boy. That's a new one, Aaron. You've forced me to use _this_."

Arashi spurned his ocean of water to converge above him. It slowly took the shape of a hammerhead shark of mammoth proportions, enough to match Aaron's Getsuga Tenshou. The two forces collided and canceled one another out. The Getsuga went up in smoke, whereas the hammerhead shark burst apart, raining liquid back onto the ground.

"I'm gonna catch a cold at this rate," said Aaron dryly as his whole body became soaking wet.

"Where is he getting this much power from?" said Arashi with the slightest hint of anxiousness. "His spiritual pressure _still_ hasn't changed."

"I think it's about time you paid me more attention over there!"

Arashi did exactly that, shooting his head down as the ground beneath him started to glow. He was thankful he had sat back and spectated Aaron fighting Akira way back when; he was privy to the pillar of energy erupting from where he once stood and jumped back before it could do any harm.

Aaron decried, "You're _not_ getting away! Getsuga Jigokushou!"

He stabbed his twin swords in the ground once, twice and then three times. Each time, Arashi narrowly avoided the columns of energy sprouting everywhere by sight alone.

 _Why can't I sense where they're coming from?_

Yet another Getsuga Jigokushou nearly ended him, erupting dangerously close to his face. He grit his teeth, tired of being on the defensive, and summoned five water clones to go after Aaron. The young Shinigami was wide open, being far too busy reading another Getsuga.

Or so Arashi foolishly presumed. Aaron grinned from ear to ear and aimed one of his blades straight ahead.

"First Phase: Hangetsu."

Gray energy enveloped his blade and then extended like a snake. It first pierced through the water clones, reducing them to puddles, before impaling its way into Arashi's left shoulder.

"W-What…?"

The shock from being hit at all dulled Arashi's pain in spite of all the blood running down his arm. Aaron's energy sword receded from his shoulder, and he doubled over, grasping at the wound as if were some kind of hallucination.

"Y-You're really opening my eyes here, Aaron," he stated, forcing himself to stand straight. "I continue to underestimate you, and you continue to make me pay dearly." His amber eyes settled themselves on the moon, which was still unusually luminous. "Okay. I think I see now. That's the trick to your strength, isn't it?"

If it was, Aaron chose to remain mum on the subject.

Arashi chuckled. "Fair enough. I'll just have to determine how your Bankai operates myself."

"You do that then. I'll beat you before that though."

"…Confident indeed, aren't we? Alright then, Aaron. I'm not going to say something asinine like 'I've been holding back this entire time,' but I _will_ say that it's about time I treated you as someone worthy of dying by my hand. If I don't crush you personally, you're just going to keep coming back and continue being a thorn in my side."

"A thorn, huh?"

Aaron liked the sound of that. He also agreed that he didn't plan on going anywhere until Kana was safe, and more importantly, Arashi was no longer around to threaten her.

Speaking of which, the younger Mitarashi came at him without warning. Aaron blocked Arashi's sword with his own, and sparks flew as they clashed.

 _Why is he just coming at me straight on now?_

Aaron didn't get it. He ducked a strike meant to slice of his head and countered with a dual thrust at Arashi's heart. His intended target sidestepped both swords and held his palm out.

"Way of Destruction Number Thirty-Three: Blue Fire, Crash Down."

It was only a level thirty destruction spell. Aaron, though caught off guard that Arashi would attempt to use Kidou at such close range, never imagined such a simple spell would sent such a massive surge of blue energy sweeping past him. Much of the battlefield was reduced to smoldering rubble, but Aaron managed to hold his white swords in front of him and block the brunt of the blast, sparing him from the same fate.

"I guess being good at Kidou just runs in his family. H-Huh? Wait, he's...gone…"

Arashi might have been nowhere in sight, but his Bankai hadn't gone away. In fact, it was raining harder than ever. Aaron grimaced with every painful drop that hit his skin. The sea encompassing him had already risen to his knees; it seemed Arashi was intent on flooding everything.

"And everyone. I need to stop this guy before it's too late."

"I think I'm catching on to that Bankai of yours, Aaron. It's quite intriguing."

Aaron finally spotted Arashi hovering high above him. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Arashi echoed. "But I still need to put something to the test."

He darted downward, streaking toward Aaron like a bullet out of a gun. Aaron matched his speed by flapping his wings as hard as he could. For a guy who could do almost anything with water, Arashi was content on attacking with only his Zanpakutou. His behavior left Aaron unsure what to think, though he at least wouldn't have to worry about his foe's Bankai.

Thunder roared from the heavens as the two crossed blades. Aaron had the advantage when it came to weapons. He even estimated himself a good twenty pounds heavier than Arashi. Why then was _he_ the one sent flying like a feather in the wind? The look on his face was priceless. Crashing into the vast sea below told him he wasn't just imagining things, and he took a deep breath as his head surfaced.

"I-I put everything I had into that last attack. How…?"

To make matters worse, Arashi was gone yet again.

"…This isn't funny anymore."

Aaron's first thought was not to freak out. Arashi's Bankai was still active, meaning its master couldn't have strayed that far. It was a sound theory…save for Aaron being unable to pick up on even a smidgen of Arashi's spiritual pressure. There shouldn't have been any way for someone as strong as him to completely mask his presence.

It would be like an elephant attempting to stomp along undetected.

"He can't turn invisible too, can he?"

Aaron was eager to find out though was distracted by the water around him bubbling violently.

Then came the all too familiar sound of Arashi's voice.

"Devour, Kansui Ekitai Ouji."

Dealing with clones was a pain. Dealing with hundreds of watery, hammerhead sharks, on the other hand, was likely going to be dozens of times worse. Aaron slowly moved his head all around at snarling creatures gazing at him hungrily and wondered if it was too late to ask for the clones instead.

They didn't have rows of razor sharp teeth at least.

"Screw that," he said without delay, taking to the skies and away from the circling carnivores below. Water and him didn't mix in the first place; adding a bunch of bloodthirsty sharks was basically his worst nightmare come to life. "I mean, I guess they could be _flying_ sharks."

They may as well have been for how high they jumped. Aaron, under the assumption he was safe from harm at his altitude, was proven wrong in the worst way when one of the sharks soared up to him and sunk its teeth into his right arm. Suppressing a scream, Aaron also ignored the torrent of blood spewing out of his wound as he stabbed the shark out of existence.

The damage had been done though.

One of his wings slackened, enough to lower him dangerously close to the pit of remaining sharks. A group of them powered themselves into the air and snapped their jaws at him, ready to take the limb their fallen comrade had failed to.

Aaron had other plans. "First Phase: Hangetsu!"

He hadn't meant to craft an energy sword twice as tall as he was.

It worked out in the end, however.

He spun in a complete circle, carving through each and every greedy shark over a half mile radius. As impressive as that was, that wasn't even a third of their number. The survivors, undaunted by his show of strength, charged in after their brethren.

"Oh, just _go away_ already!" said Aaron in exasperation, swinging both his Zanpakutou. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

He let rip enough white energy to destroy two battlefields, not mention all of the sharks. The effort left him winded though, and the pain from his lacerated arm finally kicked in.

"D-Dammit," he muttered. Everything around him was already beginning to spin. "I've burned through a lot of spirit energy too…"

And he still hadn't any idea where Arashi was.

"What the hell kind of a Bankai does he have if he can do all this?"

"It's not too shabby, right? Of course, yours isn't half bad either."

Hearing Arashi speak again would have been comforting if Aaron could seriously figure out where he was. He couldn't track down his voice; it sounded like it was coming from everywhere and speaking through a megaphone.

"Water is the sustainer of all life," said Arashi. "It's funny: It can also take away life in the blink of an eye."

Aaron got a hunch he wasn't just saying that to sound philosophical. The sky grew even darker, inducing him to turn around and find out why.

His pupils shrank.

"…I really hate it when I'm right."

A wave of water dwarfing even the one that destroyed the Soukyoku was moments away from laying waste to everything in sight, Aaron included. He didn't know how, but he willed his body to stop standing there like a gaping idiot fast enough to act.

"Well, I was hoping to save this one for a rainy day, no pun intended."

He connected the ends of his sword to form a single weapon, but an attack wasn't what he had planned. He spun his weapon until it was nothing more than a blur.

"Second Phase: Shingetsu!"

He could feel the water pressing against his skin. He wasn't sure he had made it. All he could do was shut his eyes.

And wait.

Aaron wasn't sure how much time ended up passing by. It felt like ages before he finally felt confident enough to stop twirling his swords and lower the silver shield in front of him. He took stock in all the chaos, all the destruction.

It was unbelievable.

There hadn't been much left standing in the first place thanks to the intensity of the battle, but the only thing that remained around Aaron now was a vast sea.

He couldn't even tell he was still in Soul Society.

He was speechless. For one sole man to be capable of such raw destruction rattled him to the core.

"See what I mean, Aaron? Your Bankai is nothing to laugh at."

Aaron would have never found Arashi on his own. He understood that perfectly clear now. No matter what the younger Mitarashi claimed, it was _his_ Bankai that went beyond all comprehension.

Arashi had hidden himself _in his own water_. Holding his breath, Aaron watched him slowly form out of it, taking a humanoid shape before solidifying.

"Are you really human, Aaron Higuchi?"

Funny. Aaron was tempted to ask him if he was actually a Shinigami.

He was more like some kind of deity.

 _H-How could he want_ more _power?_

Perhaps just to get his mind on something else, Aaron suddenly remembered he and Arashi weren't the sole ones there on the battlefield.

They might have been the only ones still alive, however.

"Kana! Renji! Hell, _Akira_! Is anyone still out there?!" Aaron cupped his hands around his mouth to heighten his voice and maybe even drown out the morbid thoughts creeping into his mind.

How could his friends be alive?

How could _anything_ have survived?

"Don't fret, Aaron," said Arashi casually. "Look there."

Daring himself to move his head to where Arashi was pointing, Aaron didn't regret it.

"We're fine!" said Renji Abarai. "We're…alright, I guess."

Most people wouldn't curl their lips over being alive, but Renji couldn't help himself. Akira projecting a Kidou barrier over him and having been the one to save him left a sour taste in his mouth.

If she was expecting a 'thank you,' she would be waiting a _long_ time.

That was the last thing on her mind though. She was too busy staring daggers at Arashi.

"What's the big idea?!" she asked, unable to hide the irritation teeming in her words. "You trying to kill us as well as that asshole over there?!"

"Of course not. I apologize though. I guess I got a bit carried away."

" _A bit_?" said Aaron in disbelief.

Arashi paid him no mind. "I'm well aware of how capable you are, Akira. You would have sensed the danger and made sure everyone was alright. And that's exactly what you did. I must thank you. You even went as far as saving my dear sister."

The way Akira's expression crooked would have led one to believe she had moments ago witnessed a ghost. She did an about-face, half expecting and half hoping no one was really there.

But Arashi wasn't just teasing her.

"H-Huh? What's going on? Ow! M-My head…"

"Rise and shine," Renji told Kana. He too wasn't all that thrilled the brunette was up and moving again.

"Good morning," said Kana sleepily, rubbing her eyelids. "What's for breakfast?"

Her stomach turned, but not on account of her hunger. It had more to do with Akira giving her a look of the utmost loathing.

"I didn't mean to save _her_ ," Akira grumbled. "It was…just coincidence."

"Was you healing Abarai's arm 'coincidence' as well?"

To that, Akira didn't—or rather _couldn't—_ protest. Renji's arm was as good as new alright, good enough for him to pay Akira back by strangling the life out of her if he desired.

Aaron didn't get it. He also knew there was no way Akira hadn't know Kana was there. His friends should have been dead long before that wave of water hit, but they were still alive.

Thanks to Akira.

"I want you to keep that barrier up as long as you can, Akira," said Arashi.

"And why should I?"

"Because like it or not, this battle is far from over. Isn't that right, Aaron?"

Aaron nodded. None of this would end until either one or both of them couldn't go on any longer. But perhaps that was being optimistic.

In all likelihood, this fight wouldn't conclude until someone was dead.

Aaron simply had to make sure he wasn't the one that ended up with such a fate. There was too much riding on his survival.

"S-Stop telling me what to do already," mumbled Akira. Her annoyance with Arashi didn't prevent her from following his order. She strengthened her barrier, having no wish to get swept up in whatever he was plotting.

"Do you really trust _her_ to look after your sister?" said Aaron.

The observation humored Arashi. "You may have a point, but Akira won't try anything funny in this type of situation. You have my assurance. As obstinate as she is, even she would be hard pressed to incur your wrath while you're still using your Bankai. She can no doubt feel the weight of your spiritual pressure. You would kill her before she even knew what hit her."

That was true. As much as Aaron felt trusting the likes of Akira and even Arashi was poor judgment, it wasn't like he had much of a choice.

"Now then," said Arashi, "let's get back to the matter at hand. While I was underwater doing a bit of contemplation, I'd wager I've finally figured out the trick to your Bankai. Firstly, tell me something: Those things you're holding…they aren't actually swords, are they?"

Aaron thought it wise not to say yes or no. His uneasy silence, however, was as good a response as any for Arashi.

"They don't have any real power behind them. That was how I managed to push you back with ease and why you were barely able to fend off my Kidou.

"That takes us back to the strange light from earlier, the light stemming from the moon. It seemed strangely attracted to you in particular, Aaron, and it only changed form after you began using your Bankai. You are using those swords to draw in moonlight, correct? That would explain why I can sense no change in your spiritual pressure despite you unleashing such awe inspiring attacks; naturally, I have no clue how to pick up on moonlight, but you've somehow found a way to use it as a weapon. What a peculiar Bankai. Manipulating the weather is one thing; you're somehow exerting your will on a celestial object. That's why I was asking if you were actually just a plain, old human being. Forgive me. I believe the scientist in me is overtaking my sense of reason."

It was evident that Arashi had weighed on Seinaru Seigetsu longer than he Aaron had ever thought to. He didn't care how or why his Bankai worked so long as it did. The details weren't important.

Would his lack of interest end up being his downfall?

"H-How could he have figured out how it works so fast? That's…"

Arashi Mitarashi wasn't frightening because of his sheer strength.

No, the reason he instilled fear in others was because he always thought two steps ahead of everyone else. The biggest mistake Aaron had committed today was letting this fight drag on as long as it did and give his opponent the chance to dissect him like an experiment.

"No need to look so alarmed, Aaron," said Arashi with a wide, satisfied smile. "Now we both know how each other's Bankai works, meaning we can fight without any restraint. Knowledge is power, but even it isn't absolute."

Aaron couldn't comprehend why Arashi was so elated at the prospect of them going at it some more. He rubbed the back of his head and was reminded of someone else.

"So, I guess Kurosaki isn't the only nutcase around who gets his kicks from beating the crap out of someone and getting beat up in return. …I seriously don't get it."

He did agree with Arashi on there being no point in hiding anything any longer.

"He's already seen most of my moves anyway."

He did have _one_ technique that remained known to him alone, yet it was one he was hesitant to use even if things became their grimmest.

He would more than likely kill himself along with Arashi.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind, Aaron. Don't be so tense. Remember: I'm the last obstacle preventing your from 'rescuing' Kana. It would be in your best interest to come at me with everything you've got."

"Tsk. Save your lectures. You're the last person I want to hear them from."

"You're right. The time for conversation has passed, hasn't it?"

"If you're going to throw more clones or sharks at me, just…"

"It's strange," Arashi interjected with such force, Aaron instantly fell silent. "My clouds should be able to block out your moonlight, but they can't. Let's try something different then."

The sea sprang to life once more, dancing while Arashi moved his arms to and fro. Aaron might not have had any idea what was coming, but he knew it would be different.

Different enough to spell his doom? He wasn't going to hazard a guess, not when his confidence was already as brittle as glass.

"I haven't had a chance to try this next technique on anyone worthwhile other that Sousuke Aizen," said Arashi. "I'm curious to see how you fair, Aaron.

"Liquidus Phantasm, Kansui Ekitai Ouji."

Aaron wasn't used to Arashi's' water passing by him harmlessly.

He also wasn't accustomed to it rising into the air as if being pulled by strings. It did more than that though, gradually wrapping itself around himself and Arashi. By the time he got what was happening, it was too late to do anything about it. The water covered the last crack of light.

"W-What the…?!" said Renji, gazing at the giant orb of liquid floating in midair. "What the hell did that guy just do?!"

"B-Beats me," said Akira honestly. She was too lost for words to give out anything more concerning her opinion.

"Uh oh…" uttered Kana, putting her hands over her mouth. She of all people shouldn't have been thinking it, yet… "Aaron is _so_ screwed…"

#

"I am so screwed," was the first thing Aaron could think of about his new surroundings. Water. There was nothing but water for as far as the eye could see. Water and people tended not to go well together, and he instinctively grabbed at his throat, waiting for his lungs to swell with liquid. However, he was fine, absolutely fine. "I'm…not dying?"

"Of course not," said Arashi, barely visible. There wasn't much Aaron _could_ see honestly. The dimmest of blue light was all he had to even make out Arashi's figure. "If one could drown here, I would be in trouble as well. Believe it or not, I'm not immune Ekitai Ouji's effects. No, I created this place so the two of us could fight to our heart's content and without anyone getting in our way. More importantly, we won't unintentionally harm the others outside."

That was music to Aaron's ears. "You're rather thoughtful."

"Am I now?"

Maybe he wasn't. He clearly hadn't considered Aaron's feelings when summoning a mixture of water clones and sharks.

"You shouldn't look so surprised, Aaron. This is _my_ world, after all. It's therefore only natural I get to do whatever I please. Anyway, I said it before, but I really don't have much experience using this technique, so I can't say whether or not I'll be able to stop myself from completely annihilating you."

Aaron _really_ wanted to counter with a snide remark of his own, but he felt like his mouth was glued shut.

Besides, his time was better spent reckoning a way to fight the army before him. That wasn't so complicated; he already had a proven method.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

His blast tore through his enemies with ease, yet, something was off. The Getsuga hadn't been nearly as large as the others. He wasn't holding back; there wasn't any reason to at the moment.

But there was no time for him to dwell on it. Arashi, taking advantage of his confusion to sneak up behind him, took a swipe at Aaron with his Zanpakutou. Though he was able to turn around in time to block, Aaron's twin swords were knocked right out of his hands.

"Got you," declared Arashi, bringing down his blade a second time.

"S-Shit!"

Unarmed, there wasn't much Aaron could do this time other than watch as blood sprayed out of a freshly made gash on his chest.

"D-Dammit!" he snarled, getting his wits about him and hopping away before Arashi could land another devastating blow. His body creaked in agony, and he slumped over, breathing hard.

"Oh, you jumped back just enough to avoid a fatal blow," said Arashi. "You're rather astute."

It was strange. He took a huge shot just now, true, but Aaron was under the impression his body was being weighed down by something other than his pain. His arms and even his legs felt like lead.

 _Is it…because of all this water? I can breathe, but maybe…_

"Let's stay on guard, shall we," advised Arashi, coming in for another attack.

"Tsk!"

And so, Aaron began to dodge lightning quick sword strikes he could hardly even see. Only the glint of Arashi's blade gave him some hint as to how to jerk his head. A cut formed on his cheek, then a slash on his right shoulder, and finally a long cut on his left leg. He cringed.

He would end up losing one of his limbs if this kept up any longer.

 _T-There…!_

His swords weren't that far. If he could only get the chance to pounce on them…

"You still don't seem to be paying me much attention," remarked Arashi, slicing open Aaron's right arm this time. "Is something on your mind? You worry quite a lot for someone so young, Aaron."

Aaron's body was slowing down even more. He knew he wouldn't be about to avoid the next hit, so he went into desperation mode, reaching out and stopping Arashi's sword with his bare hands. They were lacerated in the process, but he beamed, accomplishing his goal of getting his opponent to sit still for a moment.

"Way of Destruction Number Eleven: Bound Lighting!"

Electricity surged through Arashi's blade. He recognized the danger and Flash Stepped away before Aaron's Kidou could do him any harm. Him running away, however, was yet another part of Aaron's plan. It meant he was free to go after his swords, which he did post haste.

He _tried_ to anyhow.

"Sorry," said Arashi, outpacing him with another burst of Flash Step. "Did you want _these_?" He not only kicked Aaron swords away, but held his palm out, ready to unleash some Kidou of his own. "Way of Binding Number Sixty-Three: Locking Bondage Stripes."

A golden chain coiled its way around Aaron faster than he could get out of the way.

No, that wasn't it. He _couldn't_ have gotten out the way even if he yearned to. He was moving in like a tortoise at this point.

"Y-You've gotta be kidding me!" he griped as he strove to fight his way out of his restraints. He was strong, but not strong enough to break a level Sixty binding spell with brute force alone. "Why couldn't I dodge?"

"Yes, an excellent question," said Arashi, placing a hand on his chin. "You've been getting slower for awhile now actually. Tell me something: Do you believe it a byproduct of my water cage?"

That was the obvious answer, so much so that Aaron didn't get why a smart guy like Arashi Mitarashi was inquiring such a thing.

"You're wrong," said the genius, much to Aaron's amazement. "Haven't you noticed that I've been able to move without issue? I already stated that I am not immune to the effects of my own Zanpakutou."

But that didn't make a lick of sense. Aaron shook his head feverishly.

"It's _your_ Bankai, Aaron. I'm slightly concerned I noticed something was amiss before you. You should be keener than this."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've lost your power source, haven't you? Your body was no doubt straining to keep your bones from snapping like twigs from the sheer force of your spiritual pressure. The only thing keeping you up was the moon, but now that's gone."

So it was. Aaron, alarmed, looked up and around, but of course, there was nothing in the sky to comfort him. There wasn't even a sky to begin with, just water.

Nothing but water.

"G-Goddammit…" he hissed, recounting how weak he thought his previous Getsuga Tenshou was. Now everything made sense. "How could I be such an idiot?"

"There's no reason to beat yourself up, Aaron," said Arashi. "You're rather green when it comes to battle, and even more so when it comes to that Bankai of yours. While it is impressive, you used it a good twenty years too early. It helps to know your strengths and weaknesses because any mistake in a battle like this is rather… _fatal_."

Aaron felt his limbs growing weaker with every second. He toppled over.

"But I was merely fortunate my hunch was right. Luck can sometimes play a factor in battle as well, even for the most hardened of combatants."  
"Just…shut up already!"

But Arashi kept going. "You pushed me to my limit, Aaron Higuchi. Make no mistake about that. You may very well be a mere human, but you possess true strength. You are worthy of the name 'Shinigami.'"

Listening to all this drivel was grating, yet it at least gave Aaron the chance to act.

 _Let's go, stupid body! Move it already! Come on! MOVE!_

Had he always been this dependent on Seigetsu? Couldn't he do just this one thing on his own?

It was pathetic.

Arashi, standing over Aaron, lifted his Zanpakutou. "This is nothing personal. You're just in my way. I honestly would have preferred it if we could have worked together, but that ship has no doubt sailed. Goodbye, Aaron Higuchi."

He brought his blade down. It moved in slow, agonizing motion to Aaron.

It was the seconds hand of a clock, ticking down to his doom.

It seemed inconceivable. How could he die here? What would happen to Kana and the rest of his friends? He worked so hard to get this far, shed so much blood…

It wasn't fair.

He wasn't a prideful sort of person; even if he fell, he knew there would be others to take his place, but still…everyone was riding on him winning _here_. This was a fight he couldn't afford to saddle on someone else's shoulders. It was _his_ burden to bear.

So, again he begged, even pleaded, for his worthless form to stir.

Something answered him. It just wasn't the 'something' he ever anticipated.

 _Look at what sort of sorry state you've gotten yourself in, you rotten punk. Don't you know that if you die, I die too? Tsk. Worthless. That's all you are. Stand aside. If you're not gonna use your body properly, I will!_

Aaron's eyes shrank. A well-known but wholly unwanted power began to surge from deep within him. His heart felt like it was pounding inside of his skull. Grasping at his skull, he hollered at the top of his lungs. An anguish that had nothing to do with his various injuries was overwhelming him.

"GO AWAY!" he cried. "I DON'T NEED _YOU_!"

 _The hell you don't! You need me now more than ever! Just let me out! Do it!_

"S-STOP IT! THIS IS _MY_ BODY! YOU DON'T JUST GET TO SHOW UP WHENEVER THE HELL YOU PLEASE AND TAKE IT!"

 _You talk like you have a choice anymore. I'll handle this punk!_

"I-I don't want to win…like that! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"W-What in the…?" said Arashi, so thrown off by Aaron's abrupt tantrum that he stopped his arm short of finishing the teenager off. More than that though, his every muscle was telling him to back as far away from Aaron as humanly possibly. He obliged, just as black energy began to swirl around his foe. "T-This spiritual pressure…! Can it be?"

Aaron drove his head into the ground over and over. He had to get the monster within his thoughts out. He didn't care what it took.

In his weakened state, however, he offered up little resistance. He stopped suddenly. Arashi held his breath, having forgotten all about the fight and letting his curiosity take control. "There's no doubt about it. Yes, just when I think you've shown me everything you have to offer, Aaron, you sweep me off my feet again. If I could just get a closer look…"

A white mask. Blue markings. Piercing, yellow eyes.

It was everything Arashi longed for and more.

"Hollowfication. It truly is…"

He lost his train of thought on account of the scarlet light blinding him. His brain moved quickly, and so did his body as he darted out of the way just in time to avoid the gigantic, red beam of energy that would have reduced him to ash.

"C-Cero? Did Aaron really just do a…?"

He soon discovered it was no longer Aaron Higuchi he was dealing with.

"Just what the hell is going on?" said the creature controlling the dark-skinned Shinigami, speaking in a dual layered voice. It placed fingers on the still forming white mask on his face before snickering, snickering like a demon. "Man, it's been _too_ long! That kid had been under wraps so badly, I couldn't even tell what was happening out here. And just who the hell are _you_? Are you the one giving this punk such a hard time?"

"Are you the…Inner Hollow?" asked Arashi slowly, unable to contain the excitement in his tone. Seeing this once before when Aaron went up against Akira hadn't been enough. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. "I see. You were able to slip to the surface due to Aaron being on the verge of death. And look at this. High speed regeneration."

Aaron wounds were closing up rapidly, smoking as they did so. His adversary being at one hundred percent again didn't upset Arashi in the slightest.

He grinned even harder.

"Yeah, that's right," Hollow Aaron answered. "I've gotta hand it to you, whoever you are. If it wasn't for you beating the shit out of this punk, I might have disappeared forever! Now then, how about we play for a while? I'm in need of a little exercise!"

The Hollow eagerly licked its lips before they vanished behind its mask.

"With pleasure," replied Arashi. "To think you would be willing to display your power. I must be the luckiest man alive."

"Eh? What are you, some sort of weird Hollow junkie?"

"…That's rather accurate. I would be lying if said otherwise."

"Ha! You really are a freak, aren't you, maybe even more of one than me! Well, that's fine! The two of us are going to have a grand, old…!"

Without warning, the white mask broke apart like glass. As its pieces spilled to the ground, Arashi once again found himself standing there in utter vexation. He couldn't detect even a hint of the Hollow's energy anymore, instead being greeted by Aaron's wrinkled visage.

"I really hate it when that thing does that," he said casually, stretching his neck. His voice, like his spiritual pressure, was back to normal. "I can't lower my guard for even a second without that son of a bitch pulling a fast one."

Arashi blinked, gradually piecing together his thoughts. "You…w-what did you just…?"

"I suppressed it is all. I still don't get what Kagami shot me with, but I can easily make that… _thing_ you just saw go away thanks to him. Still, it's a pain not knowing when it'll pop up again."

"I…don't really understand what you're saying, but…no, it doesn't matter."

"No, it doesn't."

"…Indeed. Fine then. Though I was thrilled at the prospect of seeing a Hollowfied Shinigami up close and personal again, I suppose I can settle with regular, old you, Aaron. I think you not only having an Inner Hollow, but being able to subjugate it at will, is honestly just as great."

"…You know what? That thing was right. You _are_ some kind of Hollow junkie."

"Again, guilty as charged. What's say we finish this?"

Aaron could move again. That was a start. Unfortunately, his spirit energy was just as low as it had been before his Inner Hollow's rude interruption. He retrieved his white swords at last, estimating he had enough moonlight stored in his body for one final attack.

He would have to make it count.

Arashi had a similar line of thinking, saying, "Against someone like you, Aaron, and after everything that's transpired, I would be a fool if I didn't use this against you. This is all I have left."

He couldn't possibly have another technique at his disposal. Aaron felt it impossible.

On the other hand, there was no point in trying to predict what Arashi Mitarashi was hiding behind his hand. Aaron swallowed hard, accepting that like usual, he would simply have to wait and see if it would be another royal flush.

"I _really fucking_ hate water."

Arashi, holding his arms high, said, "Twin Goddesses, Kansui Ekitai Ouji."

The water near its master didn't take his exact shape and multiply into hundreds. It didn't become a shark, a wave of water or even a raging twister.

No, as Aaron's head eased its way upward to the pair of literal giants staring back down at him, Arashi's water transformed into something entirely different.

Though clearly made of liquid, the giant on the right was the spitting image of Kana.

Meanwhile, the one on its left was a perfect replica of Akira.

They were Arashi's goddesses.

"I think it's only fitting my family and I be the ones to finish you, Aaron. Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way."

He pointed, and the giants marched their way toward their prey, quaking the ground with every step they took. Aaron kept both his balance and his composure. The idea of hurting even an imitation of Kana made him hesitant to act.

There was also the thought of him inevitably killing himself with his counterattack.

"Beggars can't be choosers. Just try to hang on a little longer, Seigetsu. It's almost over."

He turned his blades on the ground rather than the water goddesses. For a fleeting moment, Arashi wondered if he were giving up.

He couldn't have been further from the truth.

Aaron shouted, "Last Phase: Mangetsu!"

Everything happened too swiftly for Arashi to take proper stock of. White pillars of light, moonlight, sprouted everywhere like newborn plants. They enveloped everything: Arashi, the goddesses…and even Aaron, who closed his eyes.

He had no regrets.

 _It had to be this way. There was nothing else I could do, Kana…_

#

"So, do you…think they're still in there?"

No one answered Kana. She frowned. She hated being ignored, especially when she had a plethora of questions.

Not that Renji nor Akira could answer them. They were transfixed by Arashi's water orb, waiting for something, _anything_ , to occur. Aaron and Arashi had disappeared within it it for what seemed like hours.

"I can't even feel their spiritual pressure anymore," growled Renji, growing annoyed.

Akira knew the feeling. "Dammit! This is crazy. Maybe they both killed each other or something."

"Wouldn't…whatever that is up there go away then?"

"How the hell would I know? I ain't ever seen it before either."

Renji eyed her cautiously. "You sure there ain't more you're not telling us?"

Akira snarled. "You calling me a liar, Abarai?"

"You talk like you've given us a reason to trust you after everything you've done!"

"I saved your lives, didn't I?"

"You didn't sound to eager to gloat earlier, Akiyama."

"Tsk! That's it! I'm gonna…!"

"Are you two _seriously_ arguing right now?"

Akira and Renji turned to Kana, who was pouting and crossing her arms. Her words hit them with the bluntness of a baseball bat. If _she_ was being the voice of reason, all hell really had broken loose.

"W-Why don't we just go up there?" suggested Renji reluctantly.

"Fuck that," replied Akira pointedly. "I ain't getting caught up in whatever's going on."

Renji agreed. So, the two went back to absentmindedly ogling the sphere of liquid. Something would happen eventually. Probably. Maybe.

"Ugh! This is _so_ boring!" whined Kana. "Can't you control wind, Akira? Just…go blow that thing away or something! And what about you, Renji? You have a _Bankai_ for crying out loud! What are you even scared of?"

Again, she was making far too much sense. Renji sensed a headache coming on.

"Look, you," he began, somehow suppressing his ire, "if you wanna go up there, be our guest, but until we figure out what's going on…"

"Which you totally _aren't_ by the way…"

"…Just let me kill her," said Akira, her fingers twitching. "I'll make it quick."

It was tempting. Renji resisted his dark thoughts, however. "…Screw it. Akiyama, let's go…"

The water sphere suddenly exploded, leading to a downpour of heavy rain. Akira was glad she hadn't stopped projecting her barrier, wincing with each rain drop that hammered against it. She felt it was probably a good idea to strength it. Just in case.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" cried Kana, both startled and happy to see something was finally happening. "What was _that_?"

"We don't know, alright!" voiced Renji in anger. "Stop asking so many stupid questions!"

"That's all she's good at," said Akira, shaking her head.

Kana was too busy chatting up a storm to hear their complaints. "What was up with CT earlier, huh? Why was his hair blue? Is he going through a phase? Well, I guess he _is_ around that rebellious age. I don't think his mom would approve though. When did he learn Bankai anyway? It's like a bargain sale on Bankai or something! Maybe _I_ can do Bankai too and just don't know it!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

Renji hadn't meant to yell at the same time as Akira or even say the same thing. They glared at Kana, who began bawling like a newborn baby, before leering at one another and squinting.

"…You're alright, Abarai," said Akira.

"Yeah, you're…not too bad either, Akiyama. Well, other than trying to kill us before."

"You guys are worse than bad! You're _mean_!" voiced Kana, hiccuping. "Why don't the two of you just get married if you like each other so much!"

Would Aaron get upset if Renji went back on his promise of ensuring nothing sinister happened to Kana? More than likely. Did Renji care anymore? Not really. With that in mind, he cracked his knuckles, prompting Kana to quiet down by any means necessary.

"Y-You wouldn't…!" she dared herself to say as he inched closer and closer. "I-I mean, Akira would, but you…"

"W-What the hell…?!"

Akira's exclamation curbed Renji's blood lust, while also giving Kana the chance to scurry to safety.

She shouldn't have been able to do that.

"Huh? What happened to the barrier?" she said. That wasn't the sole thing gone. "W-Wasn't there an ocean here before I…blinked?"

There wasn't any water. The area was as dry as a bone, and the sky was blue and clear. The sight of the sun left Kana perplexed. She had nearly forgotten it existed.

And then to top things off, two figures were falling toward the ground like meteors, figures that didn't show any signs of life.

Aaron and Arashi slammed down with force, their bodies crafting well-sized punctures in the ground. If they hadn't been dead before the fall, Kana was sure they were now as she gasped sharply.

"Don't just stand there!" hollered Renji, rushing to where the fallen Shinigami were. "Come on!"

"R-Right!"

Kana got her wits about her and followed after him and Akira. No matter what common sense was telling her, Aaron couldn't be dead.

He just couldn't be.

She would kill him herself if that were the case.

But everyone stopped in their tracks. Aaron and Arashi really _were_ still alive and kicking. In fact, as the two of them used their swords swords as makeshift crutches and got to their feet, it was clear they were ready to go at it some more.

"T-That was a good one, Aaron," wheezed Arashi, teeming with bleeding cuts and bruises. One or maybe dozens of his bones were broken; he wasn't going to hazard a guess as to which ones in particular. "Y-You really are one…hell of a guy."

Aaron, looking even worse with his swollen eye and right arm dangling worthlessly at his side, replied, "G-Go to hell. That should've…"

At nearly the same time, the two toppled over face first. This spurred the others back into action, with Kana flying to Aaron's side, and Akira to Arashi's. Renji, meanwhile, gawked at both battered and beaten warriors, not sure which one to check on first.

"Come on! Stay with me, CT!" whispered Kana in a panic. She lifted Aaron's head, cradling it in her arms. Her skin grew a bit pale; she had never seen someone so bloody. "Uh…say something! Say something so I know you're alright!"

"Everything huuuuuuurts," moaned Aaron.

It was a less than stellar response, but Kana seriously started to laugh, grateful he could say anything at all. She hugged him tightly, disregarding his cries of pain and the fact was pressing against his shattered rib cage.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, CT! I-I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Heh. That…almost sounds like a confession. A-And please…let me go. I really _will_ die."

But Kana was too busy sobbing and thanking the stars above her Chocolate Thunder was still in one piece.

She never wanted to let him ago again.

"It's a…touching sight, isn't it?" said Arashi, staring at Aaron and his sister before forcing himself away. "I wonder, would she show that same kind of emotion for me, a brother who has failed her on every count?"

"…You don't owe her a damn thing," said Akira, resting Arashi's head on her lap and fighting the urge to cry like Kana. She was stronger than that. Rather, she waved her trembling, glowing hands over Arashi's grievous injuries. "And shut the hell up already. I can't concentrate."

She could heal him.

She _had_ to heal him. She couldn't lose him, not like…

"…Thank you, Akira," said Arashi, solemnly enough that Akira momentarily paused. "Thank you for…everything. I would have been lost a long time ago if it weren't for you. Yes, my real goddess is right before me, isn't she?"

"…I thought I told you to shut up."

Akira lowered her head slightly, hiding her blushing visage.

"How could the likes of _him_ push you so far?" she added, shooting Aaron a dirty glance.

"Oh, shut up," said the individual in question. Talking hurt so much that he was tempted to simply let Akira say whatever she liked for the time being. "You make it sound like he lost. It…was a draw if anything."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Aaron, however, you're exactly the sort who would say such a thing. You know, I quite like you. You've grown on me," said Arashi, persuading his mouth into a smile. "Akira, once you're done with me, heal him as well."

"… _What_?" replied Akira so acutely, everyone else winced. "Why the hell should I, especially after…?!"

"There isn't time for any of us to be sore losers. Our fight has no doubt attracted the attention of some… _unwanted_ guests."

"Oh, I'm unwanted, am I?"

Everyone shot their heads up so quickly, they half near broke their necks. When Arashi stated someone would show up to scope things out, they never imagined it would be so soon.

Nodding back at everyone, Sharpscale said, "It seems I missed quite the battle. Aaron Higuchi, I am relieved to see you are still alive."

"J-Just barely. You're certainly a sight for sore eyes, big guy."

"And Kana Mitarashi is with you as well. Good."

"Y-Yeah, g-good…" muttered Kana, not in the least pleased with a Hollow of all things remembering her name.

"W-What the hell am I looking at here?" said Akira, raising an eyebrow.

"That must be the rumored Hollow traveling around with the Ryoka," Arashi elucidated. He sat up despite his body protesting. "My, what a fine specimen. It almost looks quite similar to…"

And he suddenly stopped. Saying he 'froze' was more like it, froze as if witnessing a specter from his past coming back to haunt him.

That wasn't too far off the mark.

Aaron, speaking to Sharpscale, didn't notice his odd conduct. "Say, what are you even doing here?"

The Hollow using an abrupt use of Sonído to get uncomfortably close to Kana wasn't what he expected for an answer, though it was still a pretty good one.

"O-Oh my," said Kana as Sharpscale stared down at her intently. She gulped. "CT, can a…Hollow get a crush on you? I-I mean, I _know_ I'm practically irresistible, but…"

She broke off like her brother had, her face even matching his horror-stricken shock. Akira joined in on the fun, and she felt her heart thumping painfully in her chest.

"B-But that's…!"

Aaron was the lone one out of the loop, waiting for anyone to give him some type of explanation.

Was having a Hollow in your midst really _that_ strange?

Or was there something else he wasn't getting?

Kana faltered before putting her hands on Sharpscale's face. Her fingers prodded every portion of it, whereas her red, quivering eyes gleaned its even minute details.

She didn't desire to trick herself into believing in something so foolish, but…

"I-It's… _you_ ," said uttered, ignoring what her mind was telling her and taking stock in what her heart had to say. "I-I can't believe I didn't notice it back at the Repentance Tower."

"Yes, I should've known it the second I felt his energy," remarked Arashi. Aaron was lost for words. The man he had only minutes ago been fighting to death was crying.

Arashi Mitarashi was actually shedding tears of joy.

And so was Akira. She dropped down to her knees, her tears staining the ground beneath her. Emotions, ones that hadn't washed over her in years, overpowered her.

Aaron might not have had a clue what was going on with these people, but he knew better than to intrude.

Whatever was happening, they needed this.

"It is strange," said Sharpscale. "Being with you three is strangely familiar." It pointed at the left side of its chest. "Something here…yes, it feels like something that was missing here has finally returned. I wonder, do I…know you?"

All speaking at once, the family that had been broken apart by so much strife dared themselves to say just one thing…

"Heishiro."

 **END**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

End of Hypnosis

Heishiro.

Aaron admittedly knew little about the name other than it belonged to the man that had taken Kana, Arashi and Akira off the streets of Rukongai and raised them as if they were his own. His death fractured the relationship between his adoptive children, so much so that Akira was hell bent on ending Kana's life in the name of revenge.

The emphasis, of course, was Heishiro being _dead_. Why then were the three before Aaron longingly staring at the Hollow known as Sharpscale, even referring to him by that name?

"There has to be some mistake," he said. "Could someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

"That name," began Sharpscale, lost in thought. "…Yes, it sounds rather familiar. Who is this Heishiro? I feel as though…they are a friend I haven't seen in quite some time."

"I-I can't believe this." Kana, shedding tears of joy, placed her hands over her mouth and could hardly speak. "It's really you, isn't it? It just _has_ to be!"

The doubts in her heart cleared. She wrapped her arms around Sharpscale, a trying task considering how wide and tall the Hollow was.

But what was even more shocking to Aaron was Akira doing the same. Like Kana, she seemed unable to stop her emotions from spilling to the surface.

"You're…really Heishiro," she said breathlessly. "H-How…? Why are you a…?"

"A Hollow?" remarked Arashi, weeping as well. It really was bizarre for Aaron to see him so happy, _genuinely_ happy. "Yes, that's the million dollar question, one I believe I owe you all an explanation for."

All eyes naturally fell upon him.

"W-Wait," said Aaron, butting into the apparent family reunion once more. "How could Sharpscale be your Heishiro? I mean, just… _look_ at him!"

"I _am_ looking at him, Aaron. We all are," replied Arashi, walking all around Sharpscale, inspecting the Hollow's every detail. "We've all seen him before, I'm afraid to say."

He glanced at Kana and then Akira. The two nodded solemnly.

"His face…it looks exactly like the mask Heishiro was wearing the day he died."

As alarming as the news was, it wasn't exactly conclusive proof for Aaron.

"They…may be on to something, Aaron Higuchi," announced Sharpscale. "It is very foggy, but I… _know_ these three."

"Are you sure?" replied Aaron. "Maybe you just…"

"Kana. She is afraid of the dark and does not enjoy eating natto," said Sharpscale, pointing at the person in question. Kana's face grew red, and she held her head down, giving Aaron a clue the sudden assessment wasn't that far off the mark.

The Hollow moved his finger onto someone else. "This one is named Arashi. He was always quiet but strong whenever he needed to be. He was younger than Kana but always showed more maturity."

"Hey!" cried Kana in protest.

Sharpscale ignored her, zeroing in on Akira. "And this one…yes, this one, the most peculiar of all. Akira. She enjoyed being a lone wolf, always bottling up her feelings. I remember her being quite adorable, however, when she wanted to be. She has a smile that could melt an ice sculpture."

Aaron expected Akira to lash out at anyone foolish enough to refer to her as such a soft and cuddly teddy bear. Instead, she blushed just as hard as Kana and turned the other way as if going into hiding.

"W-What the…?"

Aaron was far beyond being lost at this point. Sharpscale knowing Kana's name wasn't that strange; it hadn't shut up about her ever since it got there. Akira and Arashi, on the other hand, were different stories. The Hollow knew things about the two that only one other person could.

There remained, however, the most pressing issue of all.

"But…didn't Kana…" Aaron spoke carefully but knew there was no way he wouldn't hurt his friend with his question. He had to ask though. "Didn't she _kill_ Heishiro way back when? That kinda puts a huge hole in your theory."

"No, this is Heishiro alright," said Kana with such confidence, Aaron visibly recoiled. "There's no doubt about it."

"The _real_ question is," said Akira, crossing her arms, "is how the hell he became a Hollow."

"As much as it's going to pain you all to hear this, I may have a theory like I said earlier," said Arashi, who again became the center of attention. Aaron knew him as being talkative, maybe a bit _too_ talkative, yet now, Arashi looked to lack the courage to speak at all. He gazed around at his sister and then Akira. Finally, his watery, amber eyes settled on Sharpscale. The Hollow's presence, Heishiro's presence, gave him the strength to get something that had been eaten him inside for the longest time off his chest. "Alright. This might be hard to believe, but everything I'm about to say is the absolute truth."

"The…truth?" repeated Kana, who felt her heart sinking despite her brother having revealed nothing yet.

"…I don't like the sound of that," groaned Akira.

"I don't either," echoed Aaron. "But you should let him speak. This sounds important."

"Important. Yes, this without a doubt is." Arashi took a deep breath. "Kana. Akira. Neither one of you knew this, but…Heishiro was sick. He had been sick for a long time. The illness was…terminal."

"'Sick?' W-What are you talking about? We...would have known if he was sick," remarked Kana with a half-hearted laugh.

Akira said, "As much as I hate to agree with her, what you're saying is impossible. Heishiro was the strongest man I ever knew. There's no way he was ever…"

"He was also the smartest," stated Arashi. "He did whatever he could to hide how sick he was from us. Even I didn't suspect a thing until one day, I incidentally walked him sprawled out on the kitchen floor."

"N-No way…" whispered Kana, mortified.

"He made me swear not to say a word to either of you. I'm…sorry. I felt it was the right thing to do at the time as well. Neither one of us wanted to hurt you two."

"It hurts more having to hear it like this," said Akira bitterly, biting her bottom lip.

Arashi nearly broke down upon hearing that. "Over the years, Heishiro's condition worsened. I did everything I could, researching any type of cure or treatment…to no avail. He seemed quite content at the time with his fate. I couldn't understand. Even then, all he cared about was our well being."

Kana, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands, couldn't help but think of all the times Heishiro insisted on skipping dinner to give her extra shares of whatever he managed to round up that particular night. Over the years, he became more gaunt and skinny in appearance. Kana blamed it on him being so generous, but maybe that hadn't been the case after all.

"He didn't leave the house much. He told us he was simply getting too old to wander the streets of Rukongai, but…that was a lie. He couldn't leave even if he wanted to. His body had totally given up on him at that point. I grew desperate.

"Aaron, I've already mentioned to you I was once in league with Sousuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru."

Aaron nodded.

"What do they have to do with this?" asked Akira. Honestly, she didn't want to know.

"Huh? Y-You're talking about Captain Aizen, right?" said Kana, blinking in confusion. "I mean, I think we can all agree Gin is a total scumbag, but come on. Are you saying someone like Captain Aizen would work with the likes of him?"

"He's still going on about that?" said Renji Abarai, who up until that point opted to stay silent. None of this was any of his business as far as he was concerned, yet, the present subject was different. "How long are you going to keep blaming Captain Aizen for _your_ mistakes?!"

Arashi paused. "…You might be wrong about Aizen, Abarai, but you're correct. Aizen may have played a part in the next part of my tale, but it was without a doubt _my_ hand that set things in motion.

"After I graduated from the Shinigami Academy and joined the Gotei Thirteen, I became acquainted with Aizen. And don't quit giving me that look, Abarai. I don't have time to explain that the Captain Aizen you all know is a farce. I'm sure the truth will come to light sooner rather than later. The point in me bringing up my past is that shortly after Aizen and I met, we discovered our ideals aligned. We both had an interest in Hollows, specifically, we desired a way to add their powers to our own and transcend the line between Hollow and Shinigami. We performed many experiments, experiments most would no doubt call…unethical. I won't apologize for them. I don't feel I did anything wrong, and that isn't the point of my tale."

"Then what _is_ the point?" said Aaron testily.

"Of course. Forgive me. I would imagine attaining Hollow powers is a sensitive subject for one such as yourself. While you may not see the value in it, Aizen and I happened to disagree.

"In simple terms, Hollowfication will endow a Shinigami with Hollow powers. It comes with many side effects—again Aaron could attest to them—but also many boons. One of them happens to be high-speed regeneration. With it, any subject could survive even fatal wounds…and perhaps even fatal diseases."

"P-Please, Arashi," said Kana pleadingly. "Please tell me you didn't…"

"I'm afraid I did, dear sister. I'm afraid I did."

Akira stepped away from him, ready to vomit. "Y-You sick, son of a bitch! Is this some kind of joke?!"

"If it is, I doubt anyone would laugh," remarked Renji.

"He was your _father_!" hollered Aaron, seething with anger. "Not another one of your subjects! Did all you care about was experiments and results?!"

Arashi didn't so much as bat an eyelash. "Like I said, I don't expect any of you to understand that I did what I felt was my only remaining option. By Hollowfying Heishiro, I was giving him a chance at survival. That's all I cared about. It wasn't about experimentation or my admittedly unhealthy obsession with Hollows. Heishiro had sacrificed everything for me, for all of us. I had to pay him back somehow, even if it meant my research being discovered and my exile from Soul Society.

"But as you all no doubt realize, my plan backfired. Heishiro didn't respond to the Hollowfication like I anticipated. It turned him into nothing more than a mindless monster. I had only left him for a little bit on that rainy night to scramble to my lab and find some sort of counter measure. Kana, and then Akira showing up was unforeseen, as was Heishiro attacking you, dear sister. You did what you had to do to stay alive. Heishiro's death rests on my shoulders alone.

"And as for what happened after all that, well…Heishiro here will have to tell us himself."

"Indeed," said Sharpscale, the sole one not rattled by Arashi's harrowing tale. "I know nothing, or perhaps it would be more appropriate to say I don't remember, anything Arashi Mitarashi has spoken of. All I can tell you of is the day I arrived in Hueco Mundo. I awoke with no memories, only a desire to quell my famished stomach. So, I devoured Hollow after Hollow until one day, I took the form you see before you today. But it had never been enough. I always felt like something was missing. I feel I have finally found that 'something.' It seems like far more than coincidence I ran into Aaron Higuchi in the Human World and then you three before me. I believe it was preordained."

"Never thought I'd hear a Hollow saying something like that," mumbled Renji.

The others allowed everything Arashi and Sharpscale said to slowly wash over them. It refused to sit, however.

They didn't think it ever would.

Arashi spoke up again, saying, "I thought I had failed. In a way, I hadn't. Just…look at this magnificent creature."

He took stock of Sharpscale again, moving his hand down the Hollow's powerful chest and stopping at the gaping hole near the center.

"If I had known Heishiro would become something even greater than he once was, I would have Hollowfied him much sooner. Yes, this is the…"

Without warning, Akira slapped him across the mouth. The sound was deafening, and everyone else gasped as Arashi held the reddened spot and stared at Akira blankly.

"A-Akira…" said Kana in awe. She lowered her own arm; she had been planning on hitting her brother herself before Akira beat her to the punch.

"I deserved that, didn't I?" said Arashi, smiling thinly.

"You're a _monster_!" Akira roared. Hitting him once wasn't enough. She had more than enough reason to beat him into an unrecognizable pulp. "Look at what you've done! You think turning Heishiro into a monster like you is _better_ than him just being dead?!"

"A-Akira, I…"

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!"

She smacked his hand away when he attempted to caress her face. Backing away from him, she turned her head, unable to even stand the sight of him.

"How could you even for a _second_ think what you did was a good idea?! You weren't helping anyone but your selfish pride!

"T-That's isn't..."

"Don't you _ever_ come near me again!"

Akira gave Sharpscale one final, pitiful once over before suddenly vanishing.

"Akira, wait!"

But Arashi's anguished cry came much too late. He knew better than anyone Akira was gone, most likely for good. He clenched his fists, ignoring the pain of his nails puncturing his flesh.

"Her temper hasn't changed much from the looks of it," stated Sharpscale. "Ah. How strange. I really do know you people, don't I?"

"You really _are_ Heishiro," said Kana, confirming what she already knew.

"So it seems. I apologize. I did not mean for my appearance to cause so much turmoil."

"No, none of this is your fault. You're a victim in this like Kana and Akira," replied Aaron, leering at Arashi with the utmost disgust. " _He's_ the one that should be groveling like the worthless sack of flesh he is."

Arashi chuckled. "…Call me whatever you'd like, Aaron. Besides this having nothing to do with _you_ , I already stated I'm not asking for forgiveness because I don't think I've done anything wrong."

"Yeah, nothing except allow your only sister to believe for years she was some type of cold-blooded murderer. Do you think you're some type of hero for telling her all this _now_?"

That was like a blow to Arashi's gut. His face wrinkled with even more pain, and he lowered his head, feeling well over a hundred years worth of guilt crushing his shoulders.

"…Yes," he said quietly. "For that, I really am nothing more than a coward, aren't I?"

Aaron craved to do a lot of things at the moment. Slitting Arashi's throat was high on the list. He drew his Zanpakutou, prompting Renji to do the same.

"Good. Now you're speaking my language," the Sixth Division Vice-Captain stated. "This guy is a waste of space. If he really does have something to do with the execution, that's even _more_ reason for us to finish him."

Aaron's fingers drummed against the handle of his wakizashi. He was itching to do as Renji suggested, not caring if his rage was blinding his conscience.

But there was no way he could do something like that, not when Kana was gazing at her brother with such pity in her beautiful, red eyes. She wanted so desperately to forgive him for causing her and the rest of their family so much turmoil.

"That's alright, sister. No, I no longer have any right to call you that," said Arashi, shaking his head. "If it would ease your heart, you can forget I ever existed. I don't believe we'll ever meet again anyway."

Kana gasped. "W-Wait, what are you…?"

"Aaron, you were the victor of our duel, correct?" Arashi turned the other way and started to walk away. "Then Kana is yours as promised. Kuchiki as well. I hid her somewhere around here; it shouldn't be hard for someone as smart as you to track her down. I quite enjoyed our battle.

"And as for you, Heishiro, it was…a pleasure seeing you again. Take care of Kana and Akira for me, alright? I know I have no right to ask you or anyone else any favors right now, but…"

No. He had already said enough. With a burst of Flash Step, he was gone, gone out of all the lives he had ruined.

The reality of this only hit Kana seconds later.

"Arashi! Please, Arashi! Wait! Y-You don't have to go!"

"What the hell kind of Flash Step was that?" asked Renji. "I can't sense his spiritual pressure anymore."

"…We wouldn't be able to find him even if we turned Soul Society upside down," said Aaron. Quite honestly, he didn't have any issue with that. "Then again, maybe we _should_ go after him since…"

His vision blurred, and all the energy was seemingly sucked out of his legs. Unsure of what was happening, he fell right onto his face. He heard Kana shriek and Renji say something or another in a panic, but he couldn't speak or even move to assure them he was just fine.

"I-Is he dead?!" cried Kana.

"O-Of course not!" Renji told her, admittedly unsure himself.

"No," said Sharpscale, far more self-assured. "It would take a lot more to kill Aaron Higuchi. I am sure of it."

"Oh, great. I finally get here, and my baby brother is on death's door step. Why am I not surprised?"

Footsteps marched their way over to Aaron, and Izumi Higuchi gulped as she noted how badly injured her sibling was.

"I-I knew he was fighting someone incredible, but this is ridiculous!"

"Whoa! Izumi, is that really _you_?" gasped Kana.

"Uh…yeah. Look, I don't mean to make it seem like I'm not glad to see you in one piece, Kana, but…"

"No, I understand. Your brother comes first. Don't worry. The…er…person Aaron was fighting he's…not here anymore…"

Izumi nodded, confused at why Kana was acting so docile. At the very least, she wouldn't have to worry about some freak sneaking up on them as she went to work changing her brother's bandages.

"I-Izumi?" said Aaron weakly, opening his eyes to find his sister crouching over him. "…Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

Izumi coiled her mouth. "If I'm not mistaken, I'd almost think you _weren't_ happy to see me."

Aaron was tempted to confirm her fears, but the last thing he needed was to be locked into her signature headlock when every part of his body was screaming in agony.

"I came here with Urahara," Izumi continued, trying not to puke from her hands being literally soaked in blood. "We split up before I got here. I don't know where he went. All he said was something about 'meeting up with an old friend.'"

"M-Mister Hat and Clogs? But why…?"

"Hey, don't worry about him. Worry about yourself, alright? Jeez. You really got your ass handed to you, didn't you?"

"T-That's…!"

"But you really aren't a pipsqueak anymore, are you?"

Aaron forgot all his misgivings with his sister all of a sudden. "…Come again?"

Izumi did something she never did with him: She smiled warmly. "You've gotten a lot stronger, Aaron. I'm really proud of you. You even managed to get Kana back like you promised. Thank you, thank you for not dying on me. You don't know how much that means to me."

And then she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as hard as she could. Far from heartwarming, Aaron felt it the most bizarre thing. Had his sister lost her mind?

"Allow me to find Rukia Kuchiki," said Sharpscale just then.

"Why you?" asked Renji, failing to hide the suspicion in his tone. " _I'll_ go."

"I can move the fastest with Sonído. I should only be a few minutes at best."

Sharpscale didn't give Renji the chance to protest any longer, disappearing with a loud boom.

"What's with that guy?" said Renji, growling under his breath.

"Just let him be," said Aaron. He wasn't in any mood to hear any more arguing. "Arashi said Kuchiki was close-by. Assuming he wasn't lying, Sharpscale really shouldn't be that long."

"That's right," proclaimed Kana. "If Heishiro says he's going to do something, it's going to get done, even if he has to lose an arm or a leg. Uh...let's hope that _doesn't_ happen though."

No matter how much Aaron heard that name used in reference to Sharpscale, he just couldn't connect the two.

"I can't believe you're still hanging out with that _thing_ ," said Izumi. She stuck out her tongue in disgust. " _Please_ tell me you don't plan on bringing it home. I…seriously can't bear the thought of having to live with that thing again."

Having no clue she was insulting Kana's adoptive father, Izumi was puzzled when the brunette began glowering in her vicinity.

"Well, if you all don't mind, I think I'm gonna rest my head for a little while," said Renji. He was clearly still wound up about Sharpscale stealing his job as he crossed his arms, closed his eyes and lowered his head. He too was exhausted with all the screaming and shouting, he himself having done enough in one day for a lifetime. "It's not like I can keep up with what's going on anymore."

"You and me both," replied Aaron. "I wonder how Kurosaki and the others are doing."

"If it's that guy, he should be alright. He's kinda like you."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"The two of you are freaks."

The casualness in which Renji spoke his insult made one of Aaron's eyelids jerk.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Izumi interjected. It really wasn't, not to Aaron anyway. "I mean, you and that Ichigo dude are like ten times as strong as you were back when you were training with Urahara. I'm not an expert when it comes to Shinigami, but _no way_ that's normal. It's like you both have a cheat code on or something."

Arashi also mentioned how unusual Aaron's growth was. He himself didn't find it odd; he merely trained as hard as he could in order to save Kana. If there was some 'normal' way he was supposed to go about improving as a Shinigami, he hadn't gotten the memo.

Minutes passed with nothing of interest occurring. Not that Aaron was complaining. He had grown so used to being attacked on spur of the moment that he was going to relish every fleeting moment of peace.

"That's right. Once I get home, I'm gonna have to go back to school, aren't I?"

He'd nearly forgotten he was nothing more than a normal, sixteen year old. Well, 'normal' was a bit of a stretch, but other than slaying Hollows and keeping the peace in his town of Hino, he had a regular life to attend to, a regular life with regular friends, family, school work…

He always thought it all mundane, yet mundane was exactly what he wanted now.

"That guy's taking too long," said Renji, sitting up.

"I'm sure Sharpscale will find Kuchiki alright, Abarai," said Aaron, a bit exasperated. "Let's just take it easy like you said."

"I'm worried about Akira…" said Kana, sighing.

"She can take care of herself too, Kana, though I'm not exactly hankering to track down the person who has been trying to kill us ever since we got here."

"That doesn't matter!" replied Kana fiercely.

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Renji out of earshot.

"She's _still_ my friend no matter what's happened. No, she's…my _sister_. I have to make sure she's alright!"

"Wow. You're pretty selfless for someone who was about to be murdered," said Izumi, genuinely impressed.

Kana laughed and made a V-sign with her fingers. "I've got the biggest heart in the world!"

"And the biggest mouth," remarked Renji, again quietly enough that only he heard.

"I'm more worried about Arashi to be honest. I don't trust that he's given up," said Aaron. "Even if he's backed off for now, there's no telling when he'll come back for Kana. I think we should…"

"He…won't come back, CT," stated Kana somberly. "He wasn't lying when he said that. I just know."

"…I-I'm sorry, Kana. I didn't mean to…"

"Hmm? What are you apologizing for? It's not…your fault our family is so screwed up."

Maybe it wasn't, but Aaron felt his heart sinking all the same at how miserable the normally upbeat Kana was.

His ire with Arashi skyrocketed. All of this was _his_ fault. No matter what Kana said, Aaron didn't think it right for her younger brother to be able to run off with his tail in between his legs.

"Ah!" he cried out as Izumi squeezed another bandage around his arm. "Chill out, will you?"

"Suck it up, wimp," she snapped, sounding much more like her usual self. Aaron was weirdly relieved. "It's your fault for letting yourself get this beat up. Ugh. Mom is _so_ gonna kill me once you get back and she sees all this."

Aaron never noticed how much he had been spoiled by healing Kidou until now. It was a lot quicker, not to mention a lot more painless. He choked down another cry as his sister finished dressing his right arm. He still wouldn't be in any shape to fight again, but at the very least, he wouldn't bleed to death.

"Say, since when have you been any good at this?" he asked.

"…For your information, I'm studying to become a nurse," replied Izumi. "I wanna be like Mom. You know, helping people."

" _You_? Don't you think becoming a professional eater is more your…"

Izumi suddenly drove her foot into his stomach, and Aaron hollered loud enough to force Kana and Renji to cover their ears.

"I-I was just kidding!" he insisted, rolling around in agony.

"Crack another joke. See what happens," said Izumi, shaking with anger.

"You were really asking for that one, CT," admitted Kana.

"…This is a waste of time." Renji stood, grabbed his Zanpakutou and began walking away. "I'm going to search for Rukia myself. That Hollow is taking too long."

"You're _still_ going on about that?" Kana smacked her lips. "Didn't I already say…"

"No, he's right," said Izumi. "Something isn't right. I can feel it. I think our Hollow friend is in trouble."

#

Finding Rukia hadn't been a problem for Sharpscale.

Getting past the Captain before them, on the other hand, likely would be.

"C-Captain Tousen?" said Rukia, under the impression she was merely seeing things. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Indeed. What would a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen desire from us?" questioned Sharpscale.

Kaname Tousen was there alright. Wordlessly, he grabbed the lengthy, white scarf tied to his clothing and unfurled it. It seemed to have a mind of its own, coiling around everyone like a snake ensnaring its prey. Rukia and Sharpscale braced themselves from the intense winds kicked up by it.

"W-What is this?" said Rukia, looking around in total confusion.

All Sharpscale had to say on the matter was, "…Dammit."

They had fallen hook, line and sinker into the enemy's trap.

"Forgive me, Aaron Higuchi," the Hollow added before the scarf covered them completely.

#

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! _Ouch_!"

Crippling headaches were becoming the norm for Izumi. Naturally, they were no fun to deal with, but this one felt like the worst of all. She clutched her pounding skull, assured it would split open at any second. Staggering, she would have fallen over if it weren't for Renji catching her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"S-Something _huge_ is coming! I don't...I don't know from which direction or how many of them there is but…! G-God, my senses are being overloaded!"

"Izumi, calm down," said Aaron, keeping himself composed despite the pure agony his sister was clearly in. "Concentrate. We have to know how many people are coming and from where."

Although still positive she was on the verge of death, Izumi managed to stand under her own power and do as her brother instructed. "I-I think it's…two. Yeah, two."

"Are you sure?"

Izumi thought for a moment. "Y-Yeah. Just two. It isn't anyone we know, that's for sure. I've…never felt powers like these before. Both of them are insanely strong, but one of them is _way_ stronger than the other! They're heading this way faster than I can track them!"

"So how come I don't sense anything?" said Renji.

"Neither do I. Whoever it is might be masking their spiritual pressure somehow," replied Aaron. "But Izumi's senses are way better than ours. If she says something's coming, then it's coming. The question is, what do we do?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? We have to go after Rukia! She might be in danger!"

"Did…Arashi call in reinforcements?" said a worried Kana as she helped Izumi sit against a wall to recuperate.

"We can't be sure of anything right now. That's why I suggest we all take it easy and think of some kind of plan before our uninvited guests arrive," suggested Aaron.

"Forget that! Didn't you hear what this girl just said? Whoever it is is going to be here long before you get your head out of your ass, kid!"

"Hold on, Abarai! I'm just saying we should…"

But Renji was already gone. Aaron could just barely make out his figure Flash Stepping farther and farther away.

"He sure can move when he wants to," said Kana, sighing.

"Well, that's just fantastic!" snarled Aaron, not bothering to hide his frustration. "Hasn't he ever seen a horror movie? You don't split up unless you want to find yourself ten feet deep in the ground."

"Do we _really_ care though if Renji gets beat up?" said Kana a bit too honestly. "He's kind of a jerk."

"You know, at the moment, I kinda agree."

"Cry over spilled milk later!" advised Izumi. "Those guys are almost here!"

"This day just keeps getting better and better…"

So, he would fight after all. Simply reaching down to pick up his twin Zanpakutou was excruciating. Still, Aaron took a battle stance, ready to fend off whoever was moments away from rearing their ugly head.

"Found them, Captain."

"Good work, Gin. Then again, it would have been hard for us to miss them thanks to that show they put on for everyone a little while ago. Still, it appears we were expected. How strange."

Strange? Aaron could say the same thing about the black cloaks the pair of new arrivals were wearing. He didn't recognize them from their voices, and he still couldn't feel any energy emanating from them. Why then were his nerves still on edge? A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. He reminded himself he had to hold steady here.

"Maybe these cloaks are a bust. We haven't used them in years, after all," said the tall figure on the left. His voice reminded Aaron of the hissing of a snake. It made a chill shoot down his spine.

"No matter," said the being on the right. He spoke in a calm manner, though Aaron still had his reservations about him. "I suppose there's no point in hiding then."

The two removed their coats which fluttered away in the wind.

"N-No way!"

The sneering face of Gin Ichimaru.

The sinister smile of Sousuke Aizen.

One man was someone Kana had hoped to never see again. The other was an individual that was supposed to be dead.

"Captain...Aizen?" she said slowly. "Am I hallucinating? You're _alive_?"

"Mitarashi. I'm pleased to see you in one piece," said Aizen, still smiling as he eyed her through his glasses. "I grew worried when I heard you disappeared from the execution site."

"Uh...s-sure." Kana wasn't sure why, but she wasn't all that happy to hear that. "N-No disrespect, sir, but...what are you doing with _this_ creep?"

"My, my. It seems you're still lacking in manners, Mitarashi," said Gin. "That's _Captain Ichimaru_. Then again, you should be a dead woman already, so I suppose it doesn't matter what you call me or anyone else for that matter."

His venomous remarks were enough to silence Kana.

"And speaking of half dead," Gin peered at Aaron through the slits of his eyelids, "you ain't lookin' so hot there, Ryoka boy. You seriously had a tough time with that piece of trash?"

"Piece of…?" It took Aaron a moment or two to realize Gin was referring to Arashi. "How did you know I was fighting…? Alright, who the hell are you two, and what do you want? I'm _really_ not in the mood to deal with any more of Soul Society's crap."

Both Kana and this Captain Ichimaru mentioned a 'Captain Aizen.' Aaron could see now why both she and Renji had been skeptical the man had anything to do with Arashi. He was incredibly unassuming appearance wise. It didn't even seem like he had the gall to hurt a fly.

Speaking of Aizen, he completely ignored Aaron, saying, "We've been searching for you for quite some time, Mitarashi. If you don't mind, we'll need you to come with us."

"W-With you, sir?"

"Yes. It won't take long."

"Um...n-no thank you."

Kana dashed behind Aaron, only having the courage to peek her head out.

"I guess it's a little late to say this," said Izumi, sweating bullets, "but it's _them_. The two I was talking about earlier."

"Are you alright?" asked Aaron upon noting how hard his sister was breathing.

She weakly grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah, I...think so. I'm just trying my best not to be crushed by whatever the hell is floating around."

Aaron agreed. Whatever coats Gin and Aizen were wearing seemed to have been masking their vast energy. With them gone, everyone was getting a full brunt of it now. It was taking everything in Aaron's power to stay conscious.

"They're Captains alright..." he muttered under his breath. "Kana…?"

"I'm...okay," she said, huffing and puffing. She sure didn't sound fine to Aaron. "Um...I-I wouldn't mind getting away from these two though..."

"Can we hurry this up?" asked Gin. "We've already got Kuchiki, so if you Ryoka could just hand over Mitarashi..."

He asked rather nicely. Still, his request was the last thing on the others minds.

"Kuchiki?!" cried Aaron. "What the hell have you people done to her?!"

"No way!" added Kana. "Y-You're lying! You couldn't have gotten Rukia! She's…!"

Gin cleaned out his ear. "Noisy. I really hate noisy flies."

"No need to get them so worked up, Gin." Aizen turned to his associate. "If they want to see Kuchiki so bad, why don't we take them to her? Kaname is waiting on us, and we wouldn't want to be rude."

"Roger that, Captain."

"Hey, I'm talking to you here!" shouted Aaron. Then again, it was clear words alone weren't getting the job done. With his swords in hand, he made a beeline for the traitorous Shinigami, intending to get his answers by force.

He hit the brakes when Gin reached into his white coat. He expected some type of weapon, but instead, Gin brandished a cloth. It grew and spun around everyone, creating an intense whirlwind.

"W-What's going on?!" questioned Izumi.

"No clue, but stay together!" screamed Aaron over all the noise, locking hands with both his sibling and Kana. He felt Kana squeeze his hand rather hard, leading him to add, "Don't worry! I won't let anything else happen to you!"

She meekly nodded as the scarf completely swallowed everyone.

"Why didn't I just keep my black ass at home?" groaned Izumi.

#

By the time the cloth uncoiled, both Aaron and Kana were dumbfounded to find themselves back on Soukyoku Hill.

"Wow! Your Flash Step has really gotten better, CT," said Kana. ""But why did you bring us back here?"

"That...wasn't my Flash Step," replied Aaron numbly.

"Well, whatever it was, that's a hell of a way to travel," said Izumi. "Everyone alright?"

Aaron, picking himself up from the ground, answered, "I haven't been 'alright' since the fight with Arashi. I'll live though. Kana, are you…?"

"Oh my God! Look over there!"

Aaron turned to where a horrified Kana was pointing and half near had a heart attack.

It was Sharpscale. A heavily injured Sharpscale. Slumping over, the Hollow looked as if it would succumb from its wounds at any second.

Opposite him and with his Zanpakutou aimed threateningly was Kaname Tousen.

Finally, there was Rukia, her own weapon drawn and her body wracked with cuts and gashes from the Ninth Division Captain's sword.

"Mitarashi? Higuchi? And Captain Ichimaru?" Rukia was just as astonished as they were. "What are you...w-wait! Captain Aizen?! Is that really you? You're...alive?"

"And so the plot thickens," mused Sharpscale with a laugh. "Aaron Higuchi. My apologies. I...ran into a bit of trouble while fetching Rukia Kuchiki."

"Don't worry about that! Are you two alright?" Aaron replied.

"We've been better," replied Rukia. "But what's going on? And these Captains that have gathered here..."

"It's a long story. Like, a _really_ long one."

"Looks like you're having a bit of trouble, Tousen," mused Aizen.

"My apologies, Captain," Tousen replied. "These two weren't coming along without a fight, however."

"That's fine. I don't mind if Kuchiki loses an arm or a leg, but kill the Hollow. You're a Shinigami after all, aren't you?"

"No one is dying on my watch!" proclaimed Aaron. "I don't know what the hell you people want, but I'm _not_ letting you get Kuchiki or Kana!"

"Hold on there, bro!" cried Izumi, jumping in front of him. "I wouldn't fight these two if I were you! Seriously!"

"They're not just going to go away if we ask nicely!"

"I know that, dumbass! Just listen for once!"

His sister was really passionate about what she was striving to say, so while annoyed, Aaron let her continue.

"I don't know who you were fighting before I got there, but compared to these guys, he might as well have been a little kid! Do you get it now? They're one a whole other level! They'll _kill_ you!"

While he trusted whatever strange powers Izumi had, Aaron still found it rather difficult to believe anyone could be so much stronger than Arashi. He had faced the man himself. He knew exactly how powerful he was. Gazing at Aizen and Gin, he prayed that just this once, his sister's intuition was off the mark.

"Oh, now I get it, Captain Aizen," said Gin. "This kid over her should have been the last one to see little Arashi."

For the first time today, Aizen set his sights on Aaron. "...Is that so? Then perhaps he knows where that traitor got off to. We have a lot to discuss with him."

'Discuss' wasn't the word Aaron was sure Aizen meant. "...I don't know where he went, and frankly, I don't care."

What _was_ of concern to him was being unable to back up his tough talk. If it were just one Captain, he figured he might have a shot, but three? His only reinforcements were an already half dead Hollow and an exhausted Rukia. Forget winning; it would be a miracle of any one of them survived. Biting his bottom lip, he had to figure out some way to make sure that his friends made it out of this mess at the very least.

"That's fine," said Aizen casually. "We can just hunt that traitor down after we finish up here. Kuchiki and Mitarashi come first."

"Y-You can't!" hollered Kana. "Captain Aizen, why are you doing this?!"

"So, Arashi wasn't full of crap. Do you get it now, Kana? These are our bad guys," said a scowling Aaron. "Your Captain Aizen is just as bad as your brother."

"I-I still can't believe it," said Rukia, wide-eyed. "Why are three Captains of the Gotei Thirteen doing this?!"

She, as well as everyone, save the aforementioned Captains, got an answer. The source just wasn't one any of them anticipated.

"What the…?" said Aaron, literally hearing a voice in his head. He didn't recognize it. "Uh...am I the only one who hears some woman talking?"

He wasn't. Almost everyone in Soul Society could.

#

The woman speaking introduced herself as Isane Kotetsu of the Fourth Division. Under the authority of Fourth Division Captain Retsu Unohana, Isane explained _everything_. Although Aaron already knew some of the details thanks to Arashi, all the chaos in Soul Society had only been a small part of a much bigger picture. Sousuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen were the masterminds behind Kana's and Rukia's execution, and the assassins of the entire Central 46 and then posing as them behind the scenes and the execution date constantly being moved up. This Isane also mentioned something about the defeat of Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya and the death of Vice-Captain Momo Hinamori. Finally, Aizen had managed to accomplish all this due to the effects of his Zanpakutou: Kyoka Suigetsu.

 _Complete Hypnosis_.

#

"What the hell is going on? Now there are invisible people talking?"

Konoka cupped her hand over her ear. Not that it helped much. She did a quick check outside the building she and her friends were using as shelter but saw no one, making her scratch her head.

"This is Kidou," chimed Sasune. "Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air. It is an incredibly high-level binding spell."

His explanation merely left the Red-Haired Beast even more stumped, and he could tell from her expression.

Sighing, he added, "Er...just think of it as a fancy walkie talkie. ...That works in your head. My mother told me about it one time."

"What are you guys talking about?" wondered Mayu Shiba, partaking in some food her older brother Ganju managed to round up. "I don't hear anything."

"Maybe you should get your hearing checked. I can hear this chick just fine," said a laughing Ganju. He piped down once Mayu drove her foot into his kneecap. "D-Dammit! What's with you and Big Sis always resorting to violence?!"

"Don't talk like I'm some kind of old lady!"

"Girls are rather sensitive about their age," said Konoka.

Ganju grumbled, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind..."

"How come I can't hear anything?" whined Mayu. "It's not fair!"

"If this Kidou works like I remember then only people who've had some kind of contact with this Fourth Division would be able to hear this broadcast. All of us beside you were treated at their barracks. They can't...er…'connect' you if they don't know you exist."

Now Mayu was the one who felt her head was hurting from Sasune's words.

"S-Say it in a way I can understand! I'm just a kid!"

"Pipe down, you brat," grunted Ganju, offering her a leg of meat as a peace offering. "We'll tell you what's going on after whoever this is finishes."

That wasn't really the solution Mayu hoped for. She pouted and went back to eating.

"Who's this Aizen guy they keep going on about?" asked Konoka.

"Must be one of the Captains," said Sasune. "I'm more interested in this hypnosis thing. It must be really good if he was able to trick so many of his colleagues for so long."

"What business is it of ours?" said Ganju. He brutally tore into a chicken wing, making Konoka cringe. "If we've got Shinigami offing each other, we should count ourselves lucky. It'll save us from getting our own hands dirty."

"True. Why tell us what's going on? Aren't we criminals?" pondered Konoka.

"That's a...uh...good question," mumbled Sasune. He didn't like _not_ knowing the answer to that, so he put his finger on his chin and started to turn the gears in his head.

"You look like you're taking a crap, Pretty Boy, when you scrunch your face like that."

Mayu giggled, whereas Ganju found his food far less appealing. But Sasune wasn't paying the others much attention, keen on hearing the rest of Isane's explanation before throwing his opinion out into the open.

"Well, it's clear they've figured out we don't have anything to do with this Aizen's death," he said out of the blue. "I mean, he's not even dead. Not only that, but he's behind everything, so maybe this is just their way of making up for trying to kill us all this time. I admit it's not really the best way, but it also tells us Aizen's would-be victims are okay...for the time being anyway.

"Also, Central 46 is basically like the head of Soul Society's government. My mom told me that as well. That means that everything this Aizen cat has been doing, even going so far as to slaughter this Central 46 in cold blood to pose as them, means he's had one goal in mind: executing Miss Mitarashi and Miss Kuchiki."

"No duh. That's what the lady talking just said," said Konoka.

"Right, but _why_? Why go so far? Why put on all these theatrics if you simply wanted the end result to be the deaths of two women? He could have just snuck in that tower and killed them himself. Better yet, he could have just done it in the Human World and then blamed it on some random Hollow attack. There'd be no way to trace it back to him. Why did it have to be the Soukyoku?"

Konoka pursed her lips in thought yet eventually shrugged. Neither Mayu nor Ganju had any ideas either.

"They're at the hill where that thing is now according to this Vice-Captain. It can't be coincidence."

"Sounds like it's time for us to butt some heads," said Konoka. "About damn time."

" _Now_ you're speaking my language!" declared Mayu. She jumped to her feet, raring to go. "Stomping Shinigami is my specialty."

"You're a...violent, little girl, aren't you?" noted Sasune. When the little girl in question marched toward him, he was quick to say, "J-Just kidding! I was only kidding! Look, I'd prefer my kneecap to remain in one piece!"

"So, we gotta get involved anyway?" Ganju shook his head. "You know, you're friends sure do like putting us through a lot of crap. Still, this Aizen dude has caused me and my sis here plenty of grief with this elaborate plan of his, and it would be stupid to let Kuchiki die after me and Mayu did so much to make sure her brother didn't do her in, so I guess we could help you take this Aizen down a peg. Just save a punch for me!"

The four nodded at one another. Sasune didn't think charging the hill with a bunch of powerful spiritual pressures was the greatest plan, but it would have to do. Not being able to feel either Aaron's or Arashi's energy anymore probably wasn't a good thing. He had to hold out hope, however, that his friend was still alive and kicking.

"I'll kill Chocolate Thunder myself if he isn't. He really is helpless without me."

"Quit talking to yourself." Konoka suddenly popped him upside the head. "It's time to go."

The hit knocked Sasune forehead first into a wall. Feeling a dual fold of anguish, the Quincy grimaced and was sure he would end up having brain damage if he stuck with Konoka Mitsumi for much longer.

"...Eh. Fuck it. She's hot. Fair trade off."

#

"T-This is unbelievable..."

Kana was just one of the thousands of people in the Seireitei who felt like a bus had just run them over. Captain Aizen...evil? Even with Isane dropping bombshells and all the proof in the world against the Fifth Division leader, the whole story still seemed like nothing more than a nightmare in Kana's mind.

"I-I don't believe it. How...did the Captain lose? Even _he_ was no match for Aizen?"

Aaron got where Kana was coming from. Having faced Hitsugaya himself, he knew that while young, the Tenth Division Captain was no one to trifle with.

"H-Hinamori is...dead?" mumbled Rukia. It couldn't be true. Even thinking such a thing made her sick to her stomach. Her being killed by the man she idolized when she was the sweetest girl anyone in the Gotei Thirteen knew was too cruel.

"I thought I felt a powerful tremor of spiritual energy," said Aizen. "It was Isane, wasn't it?"

"What a despicable man you are to have killed your own subordinate. People might call me a monster, but I believe we all know who the _true_ villain here is. That poor girl," said Sharpscale.

"A lecture from a Hollow? How interesting. Just as you devour souls to survive, I had to kill Hinamori in order for her to live. I'm afraid I had no choice."

"You're a lunatic." Aaron, gritting his teeth, didn't even know this 'Hinamori' but couldn't help but want to strangle Aizen to death for his crimes. "What the hell kind of sense does that make?"

"Hinamori couldn't live without me. That's how I brainwashed her to be."

"...Y-You talk like she was just some sort of tool," said Izumi.

" _Exactly_ ," replied Aizen, speaking with the blunt force of a sword. "And a useful tool at that. Don't you think it was charitable of me to dispose of her given the circumstances?"

And here Aaron was sure Arashi was a complete madman. He was an amateur compared to this Sousuke Aizen. Gripping his twin Zanpakutou that much harder, he debated on going on the attack while he still had the element of surprise on his side.

"Honestly, I didn't want to be the one to have to kill her," Aizen continued. His speech was awful enough without him sounding so composed. The others found it truly unnerving. "I went to the trouble of getting Kira and then Hitsugaya to dispose of her. However, both plans failed. Thus, I had to take care of the dirty deed with my own hands."

Aaron could feel how violently Kana was trembling as she continued to hold onto him.

"Y-You _can't_ be the real Captain Aizen!" she hollered. "You...just can't be! The _real_ Captain Aizen wouldn't…!"

"Oh? Didn't that foolish brother of yours tell you? I'm afraid the Captain Aizen you knew...never existed in the first place.

"Now then, I believe it's time to get back to the business at hand. Stand aside and hand over Mitarashi. I would rather avoid any needless bloodshed. And I would like you to stand down, Kuchiki. I don't know how you managed to regain your Shinigami powers, but you're no good to us dead. It is rather difficult not killing an ant while stepping on it."

"Save it!" Rukia snapped. "You tricked Hinamori! You tricked _everyone_!"

"No need to blame me for your delusions."

"What an appropriate thing to say." With some effort, Sharpscale managed to make it to its feet. Its legs were quite shaky, however. "You seem to be forgetting Aaron Higuchi is here. I am as well. We will not allow you to take Kana Mitarashi or Rukia Kuchiki."

"Oh, yes. Forgive me. It's rather hard to pay mere garbage much mind. Whether I acknowledge your presence or not, the fact of the matter is these two..."

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

The serpent-like Zanpakutou of one Renji Abarai raced toward Aizen. The Captain casually unsheathed his sword, deflecting Zabimaru upward as easy as breathing.

"Dammit!" Renji came into view and pulled his sword back. "Aizen!"

Aizen, still smirking, remarked, "Oh, Abarai. My, you're looking quite well. I had heard you were defeated by one of the Ryoka, but you don't have so much as a scratch on you."

"Renji!" cried Rukia. She couldn't believe her eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Without answering her, Renji shielded her with his own body. "I don't know what the hell this is all about, Aizen, but I'm not letting you lay one grubby finger on Rukia!"

"Phew. All these annoying flies are coming out one after the other," said Gin.

"There seems to be some misunderstanding," replied Aizen. "All of you are under the impression I'm _asking_ you to hand these two over. Then again, you were always the most troublesome of my subordinates to deal with, Abarai, so I'm not surprised in the least to see you here interfering."

"Shut up! I didn't come here to talk, Aizen! I'm gonna pay you back for what you did to Hinamori and for all the hell you've caused Rukia!"

"H-Hold on, Renji!" Rukia pleaded.

"BANKAI!"

A vortex of wind and debris surged around Renji, blowing Rukia back.

"What in the…?! Renji...can use Bankai?" she said in astonishment.

Kana smacked her lips. "He's showing off because Rukia's here to watch. Poser."

"We're on the same team here," Aaron reminded her.

"Hihiou Zabimaru!" cried Renji as the giant, white form of his Bankai roared to life.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. To think someone like you could attain Bankai."

"Cut the crap!" Renji swung his arm, sending Hihiou Zabimaru on a crash course toward its prey. "You're _dead_ , Aizen!"

"Yes, that's a fine Bankai indeed, Abarai." Right as the white snake would have devoured him whole, Aizen held out his hand, halting it as if it weighed nothing. "However, it still needs quite a bit of work before one could consider it a _true_ Bankai."

With the slightest gesture, Aizen caused Renji's Bankai to fly back to sender. Stunned, Renji quickly steered the snake elsewhere. It reduced a massive mound of stone to rubble before crumpling up worthlessly on the ground.

"H-He stopped it with his bare hand?!"

It was a fluke. It had to be. Renji, convincing his Bankai to stand again, wasn't going to stop until Sousuke Aizen was nothing more than a bad memory.

However, he couldn't move. Why? He didn't understand. He gradually moved his head to his left shoulder, baffled at why blood was exploding out of a long gash. He slumped to his knees and got a gander at Aizen now _standing in front of him_. It made no sense. When did the man move in the first place? Renji hadn't taken his focus off him for even an instant.

"I knew it from the beginning," began Aizen, slinging Renji's blood from his sword. "From the very first time I met the three of you, I was certain that I could use you. I made sure you, Hinamori and Kira were placed in the Fifth Division as soon as you graduated from the academy. Then, I let the most useful ones be Gin's and my Vice-Captains. Meanwhile, I had you, Abarai, cast to another division almost immediately as you were the most problematic. Yes. It seems my instincts were correct."

Aizen noticed a wave of ice heading toward him out of the corner of his eye. It swept past him, encasing everything nearby in ice.

Rukia, gasping for air, declared, "Get away from Renji! I won't let you hurt him anymore, Captain Aizen!"

"How interesting," she heard Aizen say as the cold mist from her Sode no Shirayuki hid the man. "I believe this is the first time I've seen your Shikai, Kuchiki. It's the most beautiful ice-type Zanpakutou in all of Soul Society if I recall correctly. Still, it pales in comparison to that genius Hitsugaya's Hyourinmaru...and I managed to handle that with ease."

Rukia wasn't sure why she convinced herself dispatching Aizen would be so easy. How could that be the case when he could use a level eighty binding spell without an incantation? A clear wall of spirit energy stood in front of him, one she recognized as Splitting Void. The reality that he had cast it in the blink of an eye was even more disconcerting.

"What did I say about your needless resistance? You're about as stubborn as your brother. Oh well. As I stated earlier, I don't mind you missing a limb or two so long as..."

Aizen picked up on Aaron high above him and armed with his Bankai.

"And now even the Ryoka wishes to join in. Arashi couldn't even make himself useful in disposing of you, eh?"

Aaron was more than tired of hearing his drivel. It was time to end this.

Or so he thought. Right as he would have carved Aizen in two, the Captain held out his palm out.

"Way of Destruction Number Eighty-Eight: Dragon Heaven Shaking Lightning Cannon."

Aaron saw he had made a mistake in approaching Aizen without a strategy too late. A mammoth beam of electricity hit him at point blank range. He hollered in agony as it not only sent thousands of volts coursing through him but sent him sailing across Soukyoku Hill. He landed with a sickening thud, unable to feel any part of his body.

He wasn't even sure he was still alive.

"And one down," hissed Gin. "Poor kid. He had his whole life ahead of him."

 **END**


End file.
